Detrás de Antifaz
by HannaAsukaLangley
Summary: Marinette está perdiendo la timidez al hablar con el chico que la ha cautivado desde aquel encuentro bajo la lluvia y quiere conocerlo mejor, para que algún día una relación pueda darse entre ellos pasando la amistad que Adrien jura tener con ella. Una figura regresa a Francia del que parecía su perpetuo autoexilio, pero sus motivos aún son desconocidos.
1. Prólogo

Hola, gracias por pasar a leer este fanfic, es el primero que hago y espero que sean lo suficientemente maduros para que sus críticas sean constructivas y si no tienen nada inteligente que decir agradeceré que se guarden sus comentarios. Gracias.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

La obscuridad de la noche se intensificaba conforme pasaban las horas en París, la nieve caía intensamente sobre las figuras heroicas que estaban frente a frente en los campos Elíseos. Después de dar su última pelea contra aquél villano quien había atormentado la ciudad por los últimos meses, estaban agotados y sumamente malheridos; sin embargo había heridas que estaban a punto de aparecer y serían más dolorosas. El muchacho con el traje negro y rasgos felinos no podía quitar la mirada de reproche de aquélla chica con traje carmesí y puntos negros que estaba arrodillada sobre el suelo, apenas levantaba la vista para tratar de contener las lágrimas.

\- Así que mi acosadora número uno, es la orgullosa heroína de París. Wow, Bridgette ¡Tú eres Ladybug!–decía el chico con tono irónico mientras aplaudía–la respuesta a todos mis problemas siempre estuvo frente a mí, bueno a mis espaldas, persiguiéndome continuamente.

\- Chat Noir, no es el momento–dijo Bridgette con un tono conciliador. –Debemos tratar nuestras heridas; hablaremos de esto en otro momento, por fav…

\- ¡¿Por favor?! La LadyBug que me despreciaba y me trataba como una basura ¡¿me pide un favor?!

\- Félix, no hagas esto más complicado. Tenemos que ir a un hospital, nuestros Kwamis no podrán contener nuestras heridas por más tiempo.

\- Esto se termina hoy, entendiste. ¡No voy a seguir con esta farsa un maldito día más! Alguien como yo no debe involucrarse con tan poca cosa como tú.

Chat Noir se arrodilló para estar a la misma altura de LadyBug, la tomo del mentón y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Bridgette sintió cierta calidez en ese instante, sus respiraciones comenzaban a mezclarse, extendió su brazo izquierdo para abrazarlo y acercarlo a ella, pero recordó que Félix no tenía buenas intenciones así que trató de alejarlo. Chat Noir, sujetó el brazo de Ladybug para atraerla hacia él mientras que con su mano derecha tomaba su nuca con fuerza desamarrando las coletas representativas de la heroína.

En otras circunstancias ese anhelado beso pudo haber sido parte de una romántica anécdota, pero este no era el caso. El beso comenzó a ser más rudo, Ladybug trataba de zafarse mientras Chat Noir comenzaba a meter su lengua en la boca de ella con vehemencia. Las lágrimas de Bridgette no dejaban de fluir, al igual que los movimientos que hacía para alejarse de él. Una luz cegadora envolvió a ambos, sus transformaciones llegaban a su fin. Félix aun la besó un momento más para después soltarla y tratar de recuperar el aire. Los kwamis yacían en la nieve totalmente exhaustos.

\- Mira LadyBug, por fin me puedo quitar este ridículo anillo, ya no me eres útil. –dijo Félix levantándose con esfuerzo, sus heridas comenzaban a sangrar.

\- ¡Tikki! ¡Tikki, ¿estás bien?! –gritaba Bridgette mientras tomaba entre sus manos a la pequeña criatura roja.

\- Oh, es cierto. Me llevó a ese demonio, vaya que le hace honor a su nombre Plagg, es una plaga que me molestó por estos meses. –Se agachó para tomar al kwami y meterlo en la bolsa interna de su chaleco. –Adiós Ladybug, fue una tortura participar en este absurdo juego de héroes y deja de llorar por que luces patética.

El rubio se fue, mientras dejaba en el suelo a una joven que a pesar de ser la salvadora de la ciudad, se sentía el ser más repugnante y desafortunado en el mundo.

\- Esta me la vas a pagar Félix Agreste, te voy a hacer ver tu suerte. Jamás te perdonaré. Te odio, te odio tanto. –Bridgette se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó con Tikki entre sus manos.

La última vez que aquélla pareja de héroes estaba junta, no fue un recuerdo grato. El clima totalmente inclemente quería marcar sus corazones con aquél gélido aire que los envolvía.


	2. Capítulo 01 El encuentro

Capítulo 01: El encuentro.

Era una hermosa mañana de verano, los rayos de sol matinal comenzaban a cubrir la ciudad, los habitantes iniciaban sus actividades dando una cálida bienvenida a un nuevo día. Mientras que en una imponente mansión en el barrio más opulento de París se desarrollaba una disputa familiar que rompía el silencio del vestíbulo.

\- Padre, he sido un alumno sobresaliente en chino, esgrima y con el piano, no he desatendido mis labores como modelo–argumentaba el joven de ojos esmeralda. –Sólo te pido que me dejes estar con mis amigos un día, es más sólo unas horas.

\- Adrien, aún eres joven y no entiendes la importancia de estar rodeado de las personas correctas. –Decía el adulto con su típica expresión seria y el porte rígido.

\- Sólo es una invitación a un parque de diversiones, no es como si la humanidad dependiera de eso.

\- ¿Crees que esos chicos están a la altura de compartir la presencia de un Agreste? No digas insensateces Adrien. Retírate o llegarás tarde a la escuela.

El joven tomó su mochila con un gesto de frustración evidente, se dirigió a las puertas de la limosina que lo esperaba para dar inicio a sus labores diarias. Quería gritar, salir huyendo de esa casa que asfixiaba y que le quitaba las ganas de amanecer a un nuevo día.

Lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo eran sus actividades como héroe, ser el salvador de París en aquel traje felino con su identidad cubierta por el antifaz y el poder del Miraculous hacía más emocionante su vida tan monótona de la cual no podía siquiera tomar una decisión. A veces se reprochaba por desear que alguien dejara que cualquier sentimiento negativo albergara su corazón y cayera en las manos del villano Hawkmoth. Pues así podría verla, a esa chica con traje rojo y puntos negros, esa heroína inteligente y valiente que no ocultaba sus seguridad y temple ante las adversidades, ella hacía que todo fuera tan fácil.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que aceptó su labor, como él se autonombró, Chat Noir el mismo tiempo que había asistido al Colegio, su vida había cambiado después de tanto dolor ante la desaparición de su madre.

No había duda, ese año había dejado sus secuelas, pero no se dejaría vencer. Él protegería la ciudad y trataría de convencer a su padre que no todo eran relaciones por interés como la que permitía tener con la hija del alcalde, Chloé Burgeois. No era una mala chica, sólo estaba demasiado mimada por su padre para evitar que ella pensara en la falta que hacía su madre en su vida. Adrien estaba feliz de convivir con alguien de su edad cuando era niño, al no estar rodeado de profesores e institutrices, se sentía como lo que era, un niño de seis años; mientras estuviera con Chloé y su amada madre, Charlotte Agreste; antes no se sentía tan asfixiado.

Mientras el chico estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y era dirigido hacia la escuela. En aquella mansión ocurriría un cambio, aún estaba la duda si beneficiaría o afectaría la vida pacífica de los ciudadanos de París.

\- Estas siendo un poco blando con él. Si sigues así dentro de poco no te tendrá respeto.

Una figura masculina se dibujó en la escalera, era un joven de cabello rubio un poco largo y ojos azules que apenas eran visibles por los lentes que tenía. Vestía un traje de color gris y un pañuelo de seda alrededor del cuello.

\- No me informaron de tu regreso, -Volteó Gabriel Agreste dirigiéndose a su interlocutor -¿cómo entraste y cuánto te quedaras?

\- Llegué a las 5 a.m. y hasta donde sabía esta también es mi casa, aún conservo las llaves. Si no te avisé de mi retorno fue porque no es una visita de cortesía. –Dijo aquél joven, bajando las escaleras. –Voy a tomar el lugar que me corresponde dentro de la empresa, para eso estuviste preparándome todo este tiempo. ¿No es así?

\- Félix, ansiaba que regresaras con esa determinación. Serás un perfecto ejemplo para Adrien de cómo se deben hacer las cosas. Ve a la oficina, comenzaras el día de hoy.

\- Espero que me disculpes, pero aún tengo _jet lag_ , hasta hace unas horas estaba en Australia. Necesito dormir un poco.

\- Claro, le diré a Nathalie que te envíe los documentos de la compañía para que los revises y te actualices en el negocio.

\- ¿Me permitirías tener una charla con Adrien? No me agrada en lo mínimo el cambio de carácter que está teniendo, yo iré por él al colegio.

\- Está bien, cancelaré sus clases para que tengas suficiente tiempo y lo hagas reaccionar.

\- Gracias. Ya es tiempo que se dé cuenta que es un Agreste y debe comportarse como tal.

Mientras que en la Mansión Agreste se estaba decidiendo el futuro de Adrien. Una chica de cabello azabache seguía dormida mientras que la alarma de su celular sonaba avisando que ya era tarde para llegar a la escuela.

\- ¡Marinette, despierta! ¡Llegarás tarde a la escuela!... ¡otra vez! –Decía una pequeña criatura roja mientras saltaba sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

\- Tikki, estuve patrullando hasta tarde. Déjame dormir. –Marinette se acomodó de nuevo en la cama y se cubrió con las mantas.

\- Marinette, eres la presidenta de la clase se supone que debes poner el ejemplo y ser puntual.

\- Bueno, haré un decreto: todas las chicas que hayan patrullado después de medianoche para proteger la ciudad de akumas, tienen derecho de llegar a medio día.

\- Marinette, ¡llegó Alya! –Gritó Sabine Cheng.

En cuanto escuchó la voz de su madre, Marinette se levantó. Recordaba que ese día Nathalie, la asistente del Sr. Agreste, iría a la escuela para llevarse los diseños de moda futurista que había hecho como proyecto de la escuela, los cuales habían caído en el interés de Gabriel Agreste y quería examinarlos a detalle porque los que más le agradaran los llevaría puestos Adrien en el próximo número de la revista STYLE.

\- ¡Rayos Tikki! ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?! Es el día más importante de mi vida como diseñadora y el amor de mi vida lucirá mis diseños. ¿Cómo tendré hijos con él si mi suegro no me acepta primero en la familia?

\- Ay Marinette, mejor apresúrate o Alya se molestará por hacerla esperar tanto.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que la escuela está cruzando la calle y siempre llego tarde?!

Marinette se arregló lo más rápido que pudo y comenzó a meter con cuidado los diseños a sobres, algunos incluso los había pasado a tela y los guardaba en portatrajes. Mientras que una chica de cabello castaño entró en la habitación de la azabache.

\- ¿Apenas estas empaquetándolos? Marinette no tienes noción del tiempo. Llegaremos súper tarde ¡y la escuela está cruzando la calle!

\- ¡Lo sé, no me regañes!

Se despidieron de los padres de la azabache y salieron corriendo cargando los paquetes para llegar a la escuela, aún estaban a tiempo antes que la profesora llegara al salón de clases - Oye viejo, ¿qué te dijo tu papá sobre nuestra salida?

–Preguntaba Nino a Adrien mientras entraban al salón de clases.

\- Creo que ya conocemos la respuesta Nino. Mi padre jamás me dejará ir con ustedes.

\- Vamos viejo, las chicas están emocionadas. No puedes quedarles mal. ¿quieres que trate de hablar con él? Otra vez.

\- No, temo que sea grosero contigo. Volveré a preguntarle, aunque creo que la respuesta será la misma.

En ese momento Marinette y Alya entraban al salón, cargando los sobres y portatrajes. Marinette tropezó pero Adrien en un movimiento rápido sostuvo a la chica antes de caer.

\- Gra-gracias Adrien. –Dijo Marinette

\- Deberías tener más cuidado no es la primera vez que caes es mis brazos.

Marinette sólo sintió como toda la sangre le subía a la cabeza, apenas había dejado de tartamudear y decir incoherencia cuando le dirigía la palabra, pero esa frase pondría nerviosa a cualquiera y en esa posición sólo aumentaba su sonrojo.

\- Adrilindo… ¿es cierto que vas a ir al parque de diversiones? ¿Quieres que le diga a mi papi que cierre el lugar sólo para nosotros dos?

Entro Chloé al salón seguida de Sabrina que cargaba las cosas de la rubia. En ese instante Marinette agradeció la interrupción de la chica, pues no sabía cómo debía actuar, se alejó de Adrien lo más rápido que pudo y recogió las sobres que afortunadamente no se habían abierto, de lo contrario las hojas se habría ensuciado y no se la entregaría así al gran diseñador Gabriel Agreste.

\- Oye Marinette que estas recogiendo, ¿tu dignidad? No puedes recoger algo que jamás has tenido. –Dijo la rubia mientras se miraba las uñas.

\- Si no estuviera tan cansada te respondería Chloé, pero hoy dejaré que hables todo lo que quieras. –Le contestó la pelinegra mientras ponía las cajas sobre su escritorio. –No vale la pena seguirte el juego.

\- Te crees mucho, solo porque el señor Agreste tuvo piedad de tus dibujos patéticos. Agradece que no puse mi esfuerzo en ese proyectucho escolar de lo contrario te hubiera ganado con tan sólo tronar los dedos.

\- Pero si es lo que siempre haces Chloé tronar los dedos para que alguien más haga tu trabajo y luego pedirle al alcalde que le pague. –Dijo Alya.

A Adrien le dolía que Chloé actuara así, pues si mostrará su verdadero yo, sería tan linda y agradable ante sus compañeros como lo era Marinette, pero para la rubia, actuar de forma egoísta y egocéntrica le permitía alejar a las personas y que no la lastimaran. En ese instante entró Nathalie en el salón.

\- Disculpen, ¿señorita Marinette? vengo a recoger los diseños del proyecto.

\- Ah, si, son estos. ¿Quiere que la ayude a bajarlos? –Pregunto Marinette

\- No será necesario. –Contesto Nathalie. –La nueva diseñadora asistente del Sr. Agreste analizara sus propuestas antes de presentárselas a mi jefe. Por cierto joven Adrien su horario esta cancelado para el día de hoy. Espere instrucciones de su padre.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué mi padre cancelaría las clases de esgrima? –Pregunto Adrien.

\- Esa información no me fue proporcionada. Espere a que terminen las clases.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Nathalie antes de dejar el salón, dándole paso a la profesora que pidió a los alumnos que tomaran asiento y así dio inició al horario escolar. Las clase siguieron una a una, a Adrien le preocupaba que le esperaba al terminar el Colegio, una decisión tan sorpresiva no era típica de su padre.

Cuando por fin terminó la última clase. Adrien salió de la escuela junto a Nino, mientras que Alya y Marinette los seguían de cerca. En la acera que estaba frente a la escuela, estaba estacionado un Lamborghini Centenario negro. Cuando Adrien bajo el último escalón seguía platicando con Nino quien no podía quitar la vista de aquél auto.

\- Wow, ya viste eso hermano. Ese auto es único en su clase, jamás había visto algo tan hermoso.

Adrien volteó e ignoró el auto, su atención estaba centrada por completo en el chico que estaba recargado en el Lamborghini; un chico de cabellos rubios alborotados, llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol, vestía pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa rayada con los puños remangados y un chaleco gris.

\- Dime que esto no es una alucinación cruel. –Dijo Adrien con tono de incredulidad.

\- Sólo me fui un tiempo y ya me tratas de alucinación, Adrien no he cambiado tanto. –El chico se quitó las gafas de sol dejando ver sus ojos azules. – ¿De esta forma me recibes?

Adrien dejó caer su mochila para correr lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a aquél chico. Abrazándolo lo más fuerte que podía. El chico correspondió el abrazo quedándose así un rato.

\- Félix, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Me prometiste que regresarías pero te tardaste tanto que pensé que nunca volverías.

\- Pues lamento informarte, que esta vez me quedaré de forma indefinida, mi viaje por el mundo ya terminó. Es hora de hacer tu vida imposible. –Dijo Félix volviendo a abrazar a Adrien.

Marinette, Alya y Nino sólo observaban la conmovedora escena, aunque morían de curiosidad por saber la identidad de aquél chico.

\- Quiero presentarte a mis amigos. –Adrien tomó del brazo a Félix y lo llevó hasta donde estaba el trío. –Chicos quiero presentarles a una persona muy importante. Él es Félix, mi hermano mayor.

\- ¡¿HERMANO?! –exclamó el trío.

Félix sonrió al ver la expresión de los amigos de su hermano, pero esa sonrisa de difuminó inmediatamente al ver a la chica de coletas y cabello negro. No podía ser posible, esa chica no pasaba de los dieciséis años pero era idéntica, tenía los mismos hermosos ojos azules, su cabello era más corto, vestía diferente a los recuerdos que quedaban en su memoria.

\- ¿Bridgette? –preguntó Félix dirigiéndose a la chica de coletas.

\- No, Fel. Ella es Marinette, es una excelente diseñadora de moda, la chica a su izquierda es Alya aspirante a reportera y a la derecha esta Nino, mi mejor amigo y el mejor DJ que he escuchado. –mencionó Adrien mientras los señalaba.

\- Jaja los siento Marinette, me recordaste a alguien. Gracias chicos, por cuidar a mi hermano. –dijo Félix tratando de cambiar el tema. – Espero que no les moleste que me lo lleve, quiero ponerme al corriente con él.

\- Pero Fél, Nathalie me dijo que debía esperar órdenes de papá.

\- Ay Adrien, yo le pedí que cancelará tu horario para que nos dejara conversar. Eres un poco lento hermanito. Recoge tus cosas y vámonos.

Félix y Adrien subieron al auto y se fueron. El trío no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ninguno sabía que Adrien tenía un hermano mayor, incluso Marinette que juraba saber todo acerca del ojiverde se sorprendió ante tal declaración. Terminaron despidiéndose y cada uno se dirigió a su casa.

La criatura que se escondía en el bolso de Marinette, reconoció la figura y la voz del chico de orbes azules, no podía creer que esas circunstancias fueran posibles.

\- _Jamás me imaginé que volvería a toparme contigo Félix_. –Pensó Tikki, temiendo por la actual LadyBug – _No volverás a lastimar a otra portadora de mi Miraculous._


	3. Capítulo 02 Las circunstancias de él

Capítulo 02 Las circunstancias de él.

Marinette entró corriendo a su casa, saludó a sus padres que trabajaban en la panadería y subió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación. Encendió la computadora, en la cual se dejaba ver el papel tapiz hecho con las imágenes de Adrien, ingresó a internet y se dedicó a buscar información de "Félix Agreste", ingresaba a cualquier link que mencionará "Agreste", pero no encontraba nada. Eso era imposible, si aquél chico formaba parte de esa familia debía ser mencionado en algún lugar, buscó en redes sociales, noticias de sociales nacionales e internacionales, pero sólo encontraba información del diseñador Gabriel Agreste y de Adrien, páginas y datos que ella sabía de memoria. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Y si no era un Agreste, si sólo era un amigo de Adrien que quería como un hermano, era lo más lógico que se le ocurría, y si era así, debía conocer el apellido de ese chico.

\- Me he pasado horas buscando y no encuentro nada Tikki. Si no lo hubiera visto, pensaría que es un fantasma. –Dijo Marinette mientras giraba su silla para observar a la pequeña criatura roja. –No has comido tus galletas Tikki, ¿no te gustaron?

\- No tengo apetito Marinette. No deberías perder tu tiempo investigando a personas con las que no tienes ninguna clase de relación.

\- Pero Tikki, ese chico es muy importante para Adrien, si es mi futuro cuñado tengo que saberlo todo de él. Es muy guapo y luce bastante… como decirlo entre serio pero tiene ese aire de seductor, no es tan atractivo como Adrien pero…

\- ¡Ya basta!

\- Tikki ¿por qué me gritas?

\- Lo siento Marinette. Es mejor que bajes a ayudar a tus padres en la panadería, hoy no tienes tarea. Además hoy no patrullaremos, no me siento bien y no creo que pueda darte mis poderes. Me voy a recostar un poco.

La chica obedeció a su kwami, pero se sintió intrigada ante la reacción de Tikki. Era muy tranquila y racional, no era lógico que perdiera los estribos de esa manera. Durante todo el día actuó de forma común, pero en cuanto regresaron a casa algo cambió. Tal vez la kwami estaba enferma, pensó Marinette así que no la molestaría; guardaría silencio y le daría su espacio, todos tenemos un mal día y este era turno de Tikki.

En la mente de la pequeña criatura resonaban unas palabras parecidas a las que había mencionado Marinette.

\- _"_ _Tikki, él es tan guapo, tiene ese aire intelectual, serio pero es tan seductor, si se lo propone podría ser todo un casanova._

\- _Ay Brid, pero te trata muy mal. –Mencionaba la kwami volando alrededor de la chica._

\- _Es que es una máscara que usa para defenderse de las personas. Te apuesto mis galletas favoritas que debajo de todo ese hermetismo, se encuentra un corazón puro dispuesto a amar de la forma más profunda y pasional. Ese es el premio más grande y va a ser sólo para mí."_

La kwami salió por la ventana, para tomar un poco de aire. La casa de los Dupain-Cheng tenía una hermosa vista, bastante relajante y eso necesitaba Tikki.

\- No, Brid. Debajo de esa máscara, sólo había mentiras y mucho dolor. Me gustaría saber que ha sido de ti, pero tengo miedo a la respuesta que obtendré. ¿Cómo una persona tan falsa, como Félix pudo obtener el poder del Miraculous? No es sorpresa que Hawkmoth tenga un Miraculous. –Dijo la criatura en voz alta, para poder sacar ese sentimiento de frustración. –Antes sólo aquéllos con corazón puro y noble podían tener esta responsabilidad. Fu, estás haciendo un pésimo trabajo como guardián ancestral.

En ese momento dos chicos rubios entraban en una pizzería, como aún era temprano no habían tantos comensales. Adrien estaba tan feliz que era imposible que ocultar su evidente felicidad. Aún no lo podía creer, su hermano once años mayor, había regresado después de su larga ausencia. Se había ido a estudiar a la universidad de Princeton en Estados Unidos cuando tenía diecinueve años, cuando terminó sus estudios universitarios comenzó a trabajar en varias empresas a la par de cursar varias especialidades de negocios.

Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana, la mesera les llevó el menú; pero Félix los rechazó pidiéndole una pizza grande con pepperoni y un par de sodas.

\- Aún no puedo creer que estés aquí, Fél.

\- ¿Tan feliz estas que haya regresado, Adrien? Peo si hemos hablado casi todos los días por videochat.

\- Si, lo sé. Pero tenerte aquí, hace que… no lo sé, todo se ve tan distinto. Esto es como… ¡Ah, quiero gritar!

\- Adrien, ya estás gritando, además tú eres quien no ha querido hablar conmigo por estos seis meses. Muy bien sinvergüenza, dime ¿cuál es el nombre de la chica? –Preguntó Félix acercándose a Adrien. –Me has evitado y las pocas veces que me has contestado tratas de ocultar algo o alguien en tu alcoba, sé que me quieres decir algo. Así que suéltalo.

\- N-no hay ninguna, bueno si, pe-pero ella me rechaza diciendo que somos compañero y probablemente no me conoce como soy.

\- Ja, dime que chica, no te conoce. Tus fotografías tapizan todo París. Así que ¿cómo se llama?

\- Fél, mejor cuéntame ¿cómo te va con tu novia? Esa chica; Alexa, Allegría, Allegra, tu novia italiana.

\- Rompí con ella era demasiado exigente, siempre me preguntaba dónde estaba, con quien estaba, si en verdad la quería, me reclamaba de tratarla fríamente; la verdad era intensa, creo que se casó con un fotógrafo llamado Claude. Así que sigo en el negocio de la soltería.

Llegó la mesera con la orden y sus bebidas, Adrien vió la mirada que tenía la mesera que exigía que Félix la volteara a ver, pero Félix estaba más centrado en la pizza que estaba en la mesa.

\- Bueno Fél, es obvio que no te das cuenta de las cosas que están a tu alrededor. Ten esto es tuyo. –Dijo Adrien extendiéndole una servilleta marcada con un beso que tenía escrito Isabelle y un número telefónico.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

\- Bueno la mesera la dejó y en su gafete está escrito "Isabelle", así que creo que es una invitación para que la llames.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Pues yo creo que no. Quiero continuar con mi recorrido por todo París. Mañana ya me esclavizaré en la compañía.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte? –Preguntó Adrien en tono de ruego.

\- No hermanito, ve a casa y descansa. He visto tu horario, no me sorprende que estés tan delgado, si no te dan tiempo de comer. Hablaremos de todo lo que quieras en cuanto regrese, a la hora de la cena.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en la oficina? ¿Vendrás a comer? ¿Iremos a algún lado los fines de semana?

\- Woah, tranquilo, arreglaré que sea horario de oficina y que mis horarios de comida coincidan con los tuyos; por qué a partir de mañana me encargaré de cuidar tu salud. En cuanto a los próximos fines de semana tal vez se me dificulte pero trataré de hacerme de todo el tiempo posible.

En el pasado; Félix siempre se daba el tiempo en su apretada agenda, la cuál era el doble de ocupada, para jugar con Adrien. Por eso cuando Félix se fue a la Universidad se sintió solo, pero siempre estuvieron en contacto, fueran llamadas, mensajes o videochat. Cuando su madre desapareció, Félix regresó para quedarse con él y hacerse cargo de la empresa por los siguientes seis meses, el mismo tiempo que el diseñador pasó buscando a su esposa, en cuánto regresó Gabriel, le pidió a Félix que se fuera y que en esa casa estaba prohibido hablar de la desaparición de Charlotte Agreste. Félix obedeció, pero sólo sería para finiquitar todos sus asuntos en su trabajo, dónde había pedido una baja temporal y regresaría para estar con él.

\- Oye Fél, ¿crees que mamá nos haya abandonado?

\- Adrien, conozco muy bien a mamá, ella jamás nos dejaría. Nos ama demasiado; a papá, a ti y a mí. Algo le pasó y padre lo sabe, nos oculta algo.

\- Y si ella…

\- Tampoco ha fallecido, Adrien. Ella volverá, lo sé. Regresé para estar cerca de papá, sólo así sabré cuál es ese secreto.

\- Todos los que te ven, jurarían que eres la copia exacta de mi padre, tan rígido y serio. Pero sólo los que te conocemos saben que pretendes serlo para cumplir tus propios intereses.

\- Por supuesto Adrien, yo soy lo que Padre quiere ver, pero en realidad no me conoce y esto lo hace un juego bastante entretenido y divertido.

\- No lo sé, creo que eres muy buen actor, Fél.

\- Por ejemplo hoy le dije que te enseñaría con quien se debe relacionar alguien de nuestra clase. Pero si algo he aprendido Adrien, es que debes conocer a las personas para hacerte un juicio sobre ellas sin importar su estatus y encerrado en esa mansión o en clases privadas, jamás lo harás.

\- Gracias hermano. –Dijo Adrien, para después tomar otra rebanada de pizza.

\- Además aquéllos chicos que me presentaste, parecen buenas personas, ¿ya los conoces lo suficiente como para afirmármelo? –Preguntó Félix.

\- Si, por eso son mis amigos.

\- Esa chica Marinette, ¿Qué sabes de ella?

\- Sus padres tienen una panadería son personas muy amables, hace poco fui a su casa para practicar para un torneo y prepararon un delicioso quiché de espinacas. Marinette y yo iniciamos nuestra amistad con el pie izquierdo, por algunos malentendidos pero hemos pasado tiempo juntos y nos llevamos muy bien.

\- Bueno, me relaja que convivas con personas de tu edad y me encargaré de confirmar si son dignos de ser tus amigos, no por su posición social sino que el sentimiento de aprecio sea mutuo.

Continuaron comiendo y hablando de temas diversos, ese momento de hermanos nadie se los quitaría. Félix haría lo que fuera por su Adrien.

Después de ir a comer; Félix dejó a su hermano en la mansión, y le rogó que descansara en lo que estaba afuera haciendo su recorrido. Desde que se fue a la universidad no había pisado París, hasta que su madre desapareció, pero no tenía cabeza como para hacer turismo. Las circunstancias no eran tan diferentes pero necesitaba hablar con alguien. Llegó a un edificio que tenía un letrero que anunciaba el descanso del alma y el cuerpo al estilo oriental. Entró y lo primero que vio fue a un anciano que vestía una camisa hawaiana roja con blanco.

\- ¿Joven Félix? ¿En verdad es usted?

\- Maestro Fu, para tener 180 años no ha cambiado en nada y este lugar tampoco.

\- Usted se ve más maduro, luce más como el gato negro, veo que al fin dejo salir su verdadero yo. –Comentó el anciano mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

\- Dejo que fluya aunque a veces debo ocultarlo. Le ofrezco una disculpa por no estar en contacto con usted, maestro. –Comentó Félix haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¿Quieres saber algo sobre la señorita Bridgette?

\- La he buscado, pero sin éxito.

\- Me temo que en estos ocho años, sólo ha enviado cartas de buenos deseos durante Año Nuevo, pero más allá de eso no ha habido nada.

El anciano le sirvió una taza de té verde, con la que Félix sintió cómo si hubiera regresado en el tiempo, como cuando lo conoció por primera vez y le habló sobre los Miraculous. Aunque faltaba una criatura molesta revoloteando en los alrededores. El tiempo pasó y ambos comenzaron a platicar acerca de lo que Félix había hecho en los últimos años. Hasta que Félix preguntó por la portadora del Miraculous del pavorreal, a lo que el anciano sólo contestó que perdió su paradero en Shanghai, que él la había ido a buscar, pero no encontró nada. Comenzaba a anochecer y Félix le había prometido a Adrien cenar con él además aún faltaba visitar a un par de personas más.

\- Disculpe maestro ¿habrá una posibilidad de ver mi anillo? Bueno, el sello de Plagg, nuestra conversación me dio un poco de nostalgia.

\- Me temo que eso será imposible, Joven Félix.

\- ¿Acaso quien alguna vez fue portador no puede verlo?

\- Esa regla no existe. –Comentó el anciano mientras tocaba su barba. –Pero el Miraculous tiene un nuevo portador.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otra vez Nightmare atacó?! –Preguntó Félix con una expresión de terror.

\- No. Esta vez el enemigo es el Miraculous de la mariposa, Nooroo no eligió con sensatez a su portador.

Félix le exigió que le dijera el nombre del nuevo portador, pues no estaría preparado para enfrentarse a los akumas sin embargo, Fu le dijo que por los últimos seis meses había hecho un excelente trabajo junto a Ladybug. Félix sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima; eso quería decir que los akumas comenzaron a aparecer cuando él se fue a Australia y ahora había una nueva Ladybug, nadie estaría tan bien preparada como Bridgette para tomar tal responsabilidad, Fu trató de convencerlo que eran unos jóvenes inteligentes a pesar de ser más jóvenes que él cuando tomaron el trabajo de guardianes. Félix salió de aquél lugar, sentía que el aire no circulaba por sus pulmones; llegó casi arrastrándose hasta su auto.

No podía permitir que un par de niños jugaran al superhéroe, si se enfrentaban a Nightmare podrían perder la vida. Él apenas había sobrevivido hacía ocho años y aún le quedaban secuelas de ese enfrentamiento; necesitaba ver a Bridgette, no hacía caso a su razón y se dirigió al edificio donde ella vivía, tal vez sus familiares podrían ponerlo en contacto o al menos tendrían información. Pero no encontró nada, el edificio fue demolido hacía seis años para construir una escuela. Las únicas personas con las que Brid podría tener contacto se habían ido e ignoraba su paradero.

Mientras el jefe de la familia Agreste ignorante a la situación de sus hijos cerraba un negocio bastante prometedor mediante una video-conferencia.

\- Entonces, ¿debo tomar eso como una respuesta afirmativa?

\- Así es _monsieur_ Agreste, pero deme tiempo.

\- Perfecto mi Lady. Póngase en contacto con mi asistente para los últimos detalles, será un placer trabajar con una mujer tan competente.


	4. Capítulo 03 La noticia

Capítulo 03 La noticia.

Era una hermosa mañana de viernes, Marinette se había levantado temprano; el no haber salido a patrullar en la madrugada le permitió dormir lo suficiente por lo que se sentía fresca y descansada, esperaba que Tikki se sintiera mejor, no hablo con ella pues aún dormía, pero lo que la colocó con cuidado en su bolsa.

Bajó a la cocina y encontró a su madre haciendo los preparativos para el desayuno con los cuales ayudo. Su madre le pidió que estuviera libre el sábado siguiente ya que su tío había sido invitado a un programa de cocina y se quedaría con ellos. Marinette conocía poco a sus parientes maternos, pues casi todos vivían en China, por lo que quería darle una buena impresión a su tío-abuelo que era un chef muy reconocido. Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, tomó un par de galletas y se dirigió a la escuela.

Necesitaba saber más del "hermano" de Adrien, hoy se armaría de valor y le preguntaría aunque esperaba que Alya tuviera la misma curiosidad y la apoyara. Faltaban diez minutos para que comenzara la clase, así que Marinette sacó su cuaderno de diseños para garabatear un traje que rondaba por su mente pero fue interrumpida cuando vio llegar a Alya arrastrando a Nino mientras Adrien los iba siguiendo.

\- ¡¿Por qué no contestaste anoche?! ¡Me acabo de enterar de la noticia del siglo y tú no estabas ahí para compartir mi descubrimiento! –Gritó Alya a Marinette, mientras soltaba a Nino.

\- Je, lo siento Alya, pero ayer estaba muy cansada y me dormí temprano. ¿Cuál es ese gran descubrimiento?

\- Ok, primero todos tomen asiento porque se van a caer con lo que les voy a decir.

Alya les contó que fue a una conferencia de introducción al periodismo, en la biblioteca Nacional. Su madre le avisó que se retrasaría para ir a recogerla que debía esperarla ahí, pues ya era tarde. Pero la morena se estaba aburriendo así que sólo para pasar el tiempo entró a la hemeroteca y comenzó a buscar noticias eligiendo un número al azar.

\- Casi me corren por todos los gritos que dí, pero valió la pena. Me encontré con la noticia del siglo, la más jugosa, sería digna de un premio. –Decía totalmente exaltada Alya. –Tomen asiento simples mortales por que sus ojos no creerán lo que encontré.

La morena sacó de su mochila una carpeta completamente llena de documentos y diversos post it de colores pegados en las hojas. La abrió ante sus intrigados amigos quienes no creían lo que estaban viendo. Era una noticia sobre Ladybug y Chat Noir en la fotografía estaban peleando contra una clase de mimo, al calce de la imagen tenía una anotación dónde se podía leer "Continúan los ataques en la ciudad, ¿estos héroes serán capaces de protegernos?".

Había ligeras diferencias entre estos héroes y los actuales. Los chicos de la imagen se veían un poco mayores, y había ligeros cambios; las botas del traje de Chat Noir le llegaban arriba de las rodillas y tenía dos cinturones con una hebilla en forma de pantera, el cabello lo tenía más largo. En el caso de Ladybug la diferencia era el largo del cabello también aunque seguía atado en dos coletas por unos listones más largos de los que lucía la actual heroína.

\- Alya ¿de qué año es eso? –Preguntó Nino terminando con el silencio.

\- Es relativamente reciente, las noticias son muy pocas; pero abarcan del 2007 hasta el 2008. La última vez que hablan de ellos fue durante la llamada "Tragedia de Elyseum", dónde se enfrentaron, según los medios, a un terrorista que planeaba destruir la ciudad. ¿Sorprendidos?

Marinette y Adrien no podían articular una palabra, en esas fechas eran unos niños así que estaban viendo a sus antecesores.

\- Bien chicos, ustedes son de París ¡Díganme que pasó! –Gritó Alya. –En ese año, yo vivía en España por el trabajo de mamá, si tan sólo hubiera vivido aquí tendría esa información de primera mano.

\- Pues yo no me acuerdo mucho de eso, mis padres apagaban el televisor cuando sacaban alguna noticia sobre ese terrorista, creo que se llamaba Nightmare o algo así. ¿Y ustedes chicos? –Preguntó Nino dirigiéndose a Marinette y Adrien.

No pudieron contestar, pues llegó la profesora pidiendo que guardaran silencio y tomaran asiento. Necesitaban saber más, eso no se podía quedar así. Sus antecesores tal vez les ayudarían en sus misiones o los entrenarían quizá fueron quienes les cedieron los Miraculous, sus mentes estaban llenas de preguntas y suposiciones, pero sólo los chicos que aparecían en la noticia tenían las verdaderas respuestas. Continuaron las clases y no les dieron tiempo de poder regresar a la conversación, en cuanto inició el receso Marinette arrastró a Alya al patio para que pudieran hablar, Adrien hizo lo mismo con Nino.

\- Tranquila Marinette, era tu turno ¿recuerdas algo del 2007? –Preguntó Alya.

\- Lo siento pero en esas fechas yo no vivía con mis padres, por qué estaba enferma.

Ninguno de los chicos sabía eso sobre Marinette, ella les explicó que no era nada grave; pero cuando tenía siete años, era demasiado enfermiza y su salud empeoró, el doctor les recomendó que se fueran a vivir a la campiña, pues el aire era más limpio y así desarrollaría defensas de forma natural. La pastelería comenzaba a ser reconocida y sus padres apenas se daban abasto, decidieron cerrarla; pero sus tíos les dijeron que no sería necesario ellos la cuidarían. Su recuperación tardó unos años y por eso no conoció a esos "héroes" pero si recordaba que cada que sus tíos veían las noticias, llamaban inmediatamente para saber cómo se encontraban.

\- Adrien, eres nuestra última esperanza, dime que recuerdas algo –Dijo Alya.

\- Lo siento chicos, pero mi familia se mudó a Florencia ese año, regresamos el día de la "Tragedia de Elyseum". Pero… esperen alguien sí estuvo aquí en esas fechas. Mi hermano se quedó en París porque era su primer año en la Universidad. –contó Adrien emocionado.

\- Oye viejo, es cierto. Jamás nos contaste que tuvieras un hermano. ¿Es igual de serio que tu papá? –preguntó Nino.

Marinette había recordado que esa era su misión del día, pero con la noticia tan impactante que le dio Alya, se le había olvidado.

\- No, mi hermano es mucho más relajado, tiene 27 años y estudió negocios internacionales para ayudar con la administración en la empresa de papá, pero a Fél, no le gusta aparecer en reuniones de sociales, así que si buscas información de Félix Agreste jamás lo encontrarás pues usaba otro apellido.

A Marinette le hubiera gustado saber eso, antes de pasar horas pegada a la computadora tratando de encontrar algo de él.

Adrien les aseguró que le preguntaría a Félix todo lo que sabría de esos LadyBug y ChatNoir, probablemente sabría más. Lo que les ocultaban Marinette y Adrien a sus amigos es que ellos tenían información de primera mano, si en verdad esos chicos eran portadores de los Miraculous los kwamis los conocerían y si tenían un poco de suerte estarían en la ciudad e incluso podrían presentarse ante ellos.

Después que dieron termino las clases, Marinette llegó a su casa para pedirle a su kwami alguna pista sobre su antecesora.

\- Vamos Tikki, debes saber algo. –Preguntaba la chica mientras dejaba un plato de galletas en su escritorio.

\- Lo siento Marinette, pero una vez que regresamos a nuestro sello olvidamos casi todo lo que vivimos con nuestros portadores. –sobrevoló la criatura por el hombro de la chica.

\- Pero después de la pelea contra el Faraón, me dijiste que tenías más de cinco mil años y que yo era una de las mejores portadoras.

\- Te dije que lo olvidamos casi todo. Tengo algunos recuerdos pero están… distorsionados.

A la pelinegra no le quedaba otra opción más que esperar si su amado Adrien obtendría más información por parte de su hermano o que Alya se pusiera a investigar más. Mientras que el chico de cabello rubio se preparaba para su entrenamiento aprovechaba la oportunidad para preguntarle a Plagg

\- Muy bien Plagg, habla ¿reconoces a ese Chat Noir de hace ocho años? –Preguntó Adrien una vez que los casilleros de la clase de esgrima estaban vacíos.

\- No sé de qué me hablas, cuando yo desperté no recordaba nada más que mi amor al Camembert. Además se ve falso, que tal si es un disfraz.

\- Si te doy una montaña de Camembert ¿recordarías?

\- Uy, dame la montaña aunque eso no funcionara. –Comentó la criatura metiéndose un gran trozo de queso a la boca.

El ojiverde optó por rendirse con el Kwami, pues no parecía que lo supiera; era demasiado disperso en su plática, por lo que seguiría con el plan. Félix debía saber algo y con suerte sería tan fanático como lo era él.

\- Perdón Adrien, pero Félix quiere protegerte a toda costa. De todas las personas ¡¿por qué Fu tenía que elegirte?! –pensó Plagg.

La pequeña criatura debía fingir ante el chico que era un ser despreocupado; pero de hecho era a quién más le importaban sus portadores. Recordaba a cada uno de sus compañeros y los extrañaba a todos. El hecho de escuchar la voz de Félix hizo que quisiera aparecerse ante él, pero no debía; tenía un nuevo portador y debía guardar el secreto. Cuando entró a la mansión lo reconoció todo, para él habían pasado unos minutos desde que fue sellado hasta que apareció ante Adrien, sabía dónde estaba todo, por donde debía esconderse, incluso las circunstancias eran parecidas: un chico rubio en una gran y vacía mansión.

Plagg se preguntaba por qué las circunstancias del gato negro siempre eran las mismas, mientras recordaba a todos sus compañeros cayó dormido.

Al finalizar su clase, Adrien se dirigió a casa, ansiaba hablar con su hermano, aparte del tema de las antiguos portadores, quería saber cómo lo había ido en la oficina, y quería pasar tiempo con él. Siempre cenaba solo pero ahora sus circunstancias cambiarían pues alguien estaría en casa o llegaría para estar con él; para su mala suerte su padre regresó con Félix.

La cena se celebró en silencio, que era interrumpido por algún comentario sobre la empresa o para llamarle la atención a Adrien por sus modales en la mesa. Al terminar de comer Félix y Gabriel fueron al despacho del último a lo que el ojiverde entendió que sus planes habían fracasado, por lo que tomó algunos paquetes de queso del refrigerador y subió a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Marinette estaba nerviosa esperando la llegada de su tío abuelo, ya que sus padres habían salido para cumplir con un trabajo, trató de aprender el idioma usando una aplicación, pero al resultar un desastre solicitó la ayuda de Alya; quién sabía exactamente quién ayudaría a la dama en apuros. Llamó a Adrien explicándole la situación de Marinette a lo que el rubio contestó afirmativamente; sería su oportunidad para llevarse mejor con la ojiazul, tal vez ella aún seguía enojada por la forma en cómo se conocieron cuando el modelo ingresó al Colegio y por eso actuaba extraño cuando él estaba presente.

Llegó a la casa de Marinette, quien estaba sorprendida con la visita del rubio. Una vez que saludó al Chef, se dirigieron al Hotel Grand Paris; propiedad de la familia Burgeois, donde se celebraría la competencia. Lo que no previeron fue que Chloé echaría a perder el trabajo del Chef quién terminó akumatizado.

En las empresas Agreste, Félix trabajaba revisando los reportes de publicidad de campañas anteriores, cuando levantó la vista hacia la pantalla que estaba en su oficina; en el noticiero se mostraba el ataque de un akuma en el Hotel Grand París, pero que no había problemas pues LadyBug y Chat Noir estaban ya en escena y se encargarían del villano que atemorizaba a la hija del Alcalde.

Aunque fuera en televisión Félix descubrió quién estaban detrás de la máscara; algo que Tikki y Plagg no mencionaron es que sus poderes de distorsión de identidad no funcionaban con los anteriores portadores, por lo que se reconocerían, así Félix veía a un Adrien con el cabello alborotado, pero no logró ver a Ladybug. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo; se preguntaba cómo era posible que de todas las personas que vivían en París, su hermano fuera elegido como portador de un Miraculous.

Después de ocho años volvió a experimentar el miedo, sintió como si sus cicatrices se abrieran lentamente, la frustración e impotencia se apoderó de él, debía proteger a Adrien del Akuma pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Su secretaria entró para avisarle de la próxima junta, pero al verlo tan mal prefirió cancelarla. Félix puso de pretexto que aún tenía _jet lag_ , que regresaría a casa para recostarse y en caso que hubiera una emergencia lo llamaran a su número personal.

Optó por una decisión que le parecía sensata; tomó un taxi, ya que si manejaba en su condición tendría un accidente. Trató de calmarse pero no podía, regresaron a su mente todas las experiencias malas que había tenido, las innumerables ocasiones que el poder de Plagg no era suficiente para protegerlo y había terminado en urgencias después de defender a su Lady.

Lo dolorosas que eran las heridas y cada vez se le acababan las excusas para con los médicos. Sólo una idea rondaba por su mente; que tan insensible podría ser su padre que no veía las constantes desapariciones de Adrien, que no se había lastimado y cómo cubría las heridas.

Necesitaba llegar para sacar a su hermano de ahí; pero el tráfico no se lo permitía, quería caminar pero las piernas no le funcionaban, se estaba hiperventilando. No había tenido un ataque de ansiedad en años quería calmarse pero no podía.

Después de unos minutos llegó al Hotel Grand París cuando vio una especie de resplandor rosa que cubría la ciudad y regresaba todo a la normalidad; era la señal que la pelea había terminado. Espero unos minutos para que Chat Noir le diera la oportunidad de comunicarse con Adrien; el timbre sonó una vez, dos veces, tres veces; si no contestaba entraría corriendo para buscarlo, cuatro…

\- Hola Fél.

\- ¡ADRIEN! ¡¿Estas bien?! –gritaba el ojiazul desesperado.

\- Si, hermano. ¿Por qué estás tan alterado?

\- ¡Contéstame!, ¡¿Estás herido?! ¡¿Necesitas ir con un médico?!

\- Estoy bien, de hecho perdón por no avisarte pero estoy en el Hotel de los Burgeois, ¿No te molesta que llegue en unas horas?

\- No, no hay problema. Voy a ir a casa por unos papeles; nos veremos más tarde

Tenía que relajarse ya que si Adrien lo veía así se preocuparía. Volvió a tomar un taxi y pidió que lo llevaran a la mansión; subió las escaleras, entró a su alcoba y se recostó en la cama. Su respiración se estaba normalizando pero ahora ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía confrontar a Adrien directamente, aunque fuera a exigirle a Fu que eligiera a alguien más no lo haría; recordó como se lo había pedido infinitamente cuando él era Chat Noir. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, estaba pensando en eso cuando se quedó dormido.

Al despertar habían pasado algunas horas, su hermanito debía estar en casa. Entró a su habitación y escuchó el agua de la regadera correr; era su oportunidad pues había alguien con quien quería hablar.

\- ¡Plagg! ¡¿Plagg?! ¡Muéstrate demonio! Ya sé que estas aquí.

\- Hola Félix. –Dijo la pequeña criatura negra saliendo de entre los cojines para mostrarse el rubio.

\- Me puedes decir ¡¿qué significa esto?! ¡¿Qué haces con mi hermano?! –decía Félix tratando de controlarse.

\- No es como si yo lo pidiera. No pensé que Fu me fuera a enviar de nuevo con un miembro de la familia Agreste.

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreven a arruinarle la vida a un niño?!

\- Primero: no le estoy arruinando la vida. Quiero Adrien y lo protegería con mi vida así como lo hice contigo. Segundo: ya no es un niño, debe aprender a defenderse.

\- Debe aprender a defenderse de las personas, no de akumas que trataran de matarlo para cumplir cualquier estupidez.

\- Trata de pensar antes de hablar, siempre te dejaste llevar por tus emociones y por eso terminan pagando terceras personas; como pasó con Bridgette. –dijo Plagg.

Félix salió, no sabía que hacer; las palabras de Plagg estaban llenas de razón ya que sus decisiones siempre terminaban perjudicando a las personas. Caminó por casi toda la ciudad cuando comenzó a sentirse mareado, ahora que lo recordaba no había comido nada desde la cena de la noche anterior. Debía buscar algo para comer o se desmayaría quien sabe dónde. Para su fortuna vio salir a una señora de un local con una bolsa de pan, su salvación estaba frente a él.

Aquél lugar olía muy bien tanto la repostería y panadería lucían de calidad, cuando dirigió su vista a la cajera pensó que estaba alucinando; ante él se encontraba una chica con rasgos orientales, de cabello negro azulado atado en dos coletas y una encantadora sonrisa.

\- Llega justo a tiempo. Estamos a punto de… ¡Eres el hermano de Adrien ¿verdad?!

Félix fue sacado de la ensoñación que experimentaba, no era la misma joven que recordaba, a quien tenía enfrente era la compañera de clases de su hermano.

\- Mari…nette ¿verdad? –dijo con duda el rubio.

\- Si así es. Bueno le comentaba que llegó justo a tiempo porque estamos a punto de cerrar.

\- Oh, no te preocupes. Sólo vengo a comprar… lo que sea.

Cuando Félix estaba viendo que pan se le antojaba más para comer, una figura femenina bajaba las escaleras para entrar al local.

\- ¡Marinette, hija! Comienza a cerrar el local y ayúdame…

\- ¿Se-señora Sabine? –preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

\- ¿Joven Félix?...


	5. Capítulo 04 Dándose cuenta

Capítulo 04 Dándose cuenta.

Extrañamente ese sábado fue uno de los más pesados para el ojiazul, vio a un akuma… de nuevo después de ocho años, se dio cuenta que su hermano era el héroe de París del que hablaba la gente, sufrió un ataque de ansiedad tal vez el más fuerte que había experimentado, se había reencontrado con Plagg sólo para reclamarle y por último había encontrado a la pareja franco-china que estaba buscando.

Adrien entró a la alcoba de su hermano para invitarlo a participar en un videojuego, Félix aceptó pues no necesitaba preocupar a su hermanito con todos los descubrimientos que había hecho sobre todo lo que pasó en la panadería…

\- ¿Se-señora Sabine? –preguntó el rubio sorprendido

\- ¿Joven Félix? En verdad es usted. ¡Cariño! ¡Tom! ¡Tienes que ver a alguien!

Bajó el esposo de Sabine con prisa, en cuanto cruzó mirada con el chico rubio lo abrazó con una fuerza monumental con la cual Félix pensó que le habría roto un hueso.

\- No puedo creer que nuestro cliente número uno haya regresado a París. –exclamó aquel hombre para después soltar al rubio.

\- ¿Acaso se conocen? –preguntó Marinette al ver la efusividad de sus padres.

\- Oh, es cierto. Joven Félix, tengo el placer de presentarle a mi hija Marinette. –Comentó la mujer de ascendencia china. –Creó que sólo la había visto en fotografías.

\- Ya nos conocemos, va a la escuela con mi hermano.

\- ¡Claro! Adrien es tu hermano, con razón cuando vino me recordó tanto a ti, pero no me atreví a preguntarle si había parentesco entre ustedes. –Dijo Tom.

La pareja le contó a Marinette que lo conocían por que la panadería antes estaba ubicada cerca de la Universidad a la que asistía Félix, a la cual era asiduo a ir, ya que tenía la mala costumbre de ingerir algún alimento hasta que estuviera mareado por el hambre o cuando las piernas comenzaran a fallarle. Félix trató de excusarse diciendo que los estudios lo absorbían demasiado y cuando se daba cuenta la hora de la comida ya había pasado.

\- Brid estaría tan feliz por volverlo a ver.-Comentó Sabine.

\- Momento… ¿El señor Félix conoce a mi prima? –preguntó Marinette totalmente sorprendida.

\- ¿Señor? Puedes llamarme Félix y si conozco a Bridgette, asistía a la misma universidad y compartíamos algunas clases además que ayudaba a tus padres con el negocio y a veces ella era quien me atendía. Por cierto ¿saben algo de ella?

\- Bueno desde que se fue a Nueva York, sólo ha regresado un par de veces para pasar vacaciones una semana con nosotros y otra semana en casa de sus padres. –explicó Tom.

\- Afortunadamente le ha ido muy bien y trabaja como diseñadora en la empresa… Polaris, si ese es el nombre.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Polarís es nuestra competencia más fuerte.

\- Pero Brid ha cambiado mucho –dijo Sabine con cierto pesar. –Se ha hecho una persona seria, fría, adicta al trabajo y a veces superficial; ya no queda nada de la chica que iluminaba a todos con esa enorme sonrisa.

\- Pero ¿aún tienen contacto con ella? – Félix trataba de fingir poco interés.

\- Oh, por supuesto. Si quiere le podemos dar el número de su casa y de su celular. –dijo Tom.

\- O su dirección. Apuesto que ver a un amigo le hará muy bien a Brid. –comentó Sabine.

Aunque Félix trataba de hacer menos el tema era lo que más le interesaba. Quería tener algún contacto con ella y ahora más que habían aparecido nuevamente los akumas en la ciudad, cabía la posibilidad que lo siguiera odiando después de haberla tratado tan mal, o que con su nueva vida hubiera olvidado todo y podrían hablar como antiguos compañeros.

La pareja Dupain-Cheng lo invitó a comer pero el rubio se negó ya que debía cenar con su hermano. Aunque Tom no dejó que el chico se fuera con las manos vacías, llenó una gran canasta con toda clase de bizcochos, pastelillos, muffins, croissants, baguettes, galletas, macarrones; para que los hermanos pudieran disfrutarlos. Félix estaba dispuesto a pagar por toda esa comida pero la pareja franco-china juró que los ofendería si lo hacía, que lo tomara como una cortesía de la casa. El ojiazul agradeció y se despidió de la familia, tomó nuevamente un taxi para regresar a la mansión donde lo esperaba su hermano en su habitación.

Una vez en la recámara del menor, se pusieron a jugar al Ultimate Mecha Strike III y a comer algunos de las galletas que Félix había llevado, cuando Adrien se armó de valor para hacerle la pregunta que tanto le estaba intrigando.

\- Oye Fél, ¿has visto a esos héroes que protegen París?

\- Si, se llaman bomberos o policías, ¿por qué? –Félix contestó tratando de desviar el tema.

\- No, ellos no. Me refiero a que si en estos días no has visto noticias de una hermosa chica de traje carmesí y a un atractivo, valiente y fuerte héroe con traje felino.

\- ¿Qué no se les llama cosplayer?

\- Fél, estoy hablando en serio. No te lo había dicho, pero hay un tipo que se hace llamar Hawkmoth y a veces utiliza a las personas para molestar a una pareja de héroes.

\- París se está llenando de gente extraña, Adri deberías ignorarlos. –Comentó Félix restando importancia al tema. Presentía cuál era el tema al que Adrien quería llegar.

\- Verás, una amiga nos mostró una noticia de unos héroes bastante parecidos a los actuales, pero eso pasó en el 2007. ¿Recuerdas algo?

\- Adri, sácate esas ideas de héroes de la cabeza. No tengo buenos recuerdos de hace 8 años, ustedes se fueron y yo fui atacado en la Tragedia de Elyseum.

Félix tenía razón, todos a excepción de él se habían ido a Florencia por un trabajo que tenía su padre, mientras el ojiazul se quedó en la mansión pues cursaba el primer año de Universidad; sólo habían tenido contacto por teléfono pues ni en vacaciones Félix había ido a visitarlos ni ellos habían regresado. Cuando Gabriel terminó con su trabajo tomaron sus maletas para ir a París, pero lo hicieron el mismo día de la Tragedia de Elyseum, nombre dado a un ataque ocurrido principalmente en los campos Elíseos y sus alrededores.

Muchas personas habían sido heridas por explosiones ocurridas, cuando la familia Agreste trató de regresar a la mansión, una trifulca alejó a Gabriel y Adrien de Charlotte, después de mucha confusión los ataques cesaron y la familia se reunió, cuando lograron llegar a la mansión encontraron a Félix desmayado en la puertas gravemente herido y perdiendo mucha sangre. Lo hospitalizaron y estuvo en coma inducido por una semana, cuando se reestableció les explicó que él estaba en la biblioteca de la universidad cuando iniciaron los ataques y no recordaba como regresó a casa. Alarmado ante todo lo sucedido Gabriel decidió que regresaran a Florencia, esta vez todos; pero Charlotte y Félix lo convencieron de cambiar de opinión además la solicitud de Félix a la universidad de Princeton en Estados Unidos había sido aceptada por lo que él se iría en 2 semanas para ser exactos.

Adrien entendió que si su hermano sabía algo, no se lo diría pues quería evitar los ataques de ansiedad que sufrió como secuelas de ese ataque. Terminaron de jugar y cada uno fue a dormir. Plagg no estaba conforme con lo que había pasado y fue a buscar al mayor de los hermanos.

\- Plagg ¿qué haces aquí? –peguntó el Félix cuando estaba preparándose para dormir.

\- Adrien se va a enterar tarde o temprano. Tiene una amiga que es muy buena investigando. –dijo la criatura a su interlocutor.

\- Si fuera tan buena ya sabría que Adrien es Chat Noir. –dijo el rubio con todo irónico. –Además se lo voy a decir pero más adelante, necesito ver primero su desempeño.

\- Siempre tan sobreprotector.

\- Lo mismo digo, demonio. Es bueno verte Plagg.

La criatura no aguantó más y voló rápidamente a abrazar la mejilla de su anterior portador. Estuvieron conversando acerca de sus vivencias como Chat Noir y cuáles eran las deficiencias del actual. No se dieron cuenta cuando el sueño se apoderó de ellos y se quedaron profundamente dormidos uno al lado del otro como en viejos tiempos.

El fin de semana pasó sin ningún problema, la familia Dupain-Cheng se despidió del Chef al dejarlo en el aeropuerto. Alya siguió con su búsqueda de los anteriores héroes pero no tuvo mucho éxito, ya que la prensa no les había dado la importancia que les daban en la actualidad, sólo descubrió que fueron los causantes de la desaparición de Nightmare por eso cuando volvieron a apareceré en París la gente estaba agradecida con ellos y las autoridades les daban tanto apoyo. Adrien y Félix tuvieron práctica de esgrima dónde el mayor había resultado ganador no sin antes echarle en cara a su hermano cuáles eran sus problemas en la defensa.

Después de un merecido descanso las clases iniciaron el lunes aunque no concluyeron tan tranquilas como debían, pues una rubia se encargó de romper la anhelada calma.

\- ¡Adrinski! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que Félibu había regresado?! –exclamó la rubia colgándose del brazo de Adrien.

\- Chloé, apenas llego hace unos días, lo podrás ver cuando quieras. –dijo el rubio tratando de quitársela de encima.

Esa escena fue interrumpida cuando el celular de Adrien sonó, era Félix quien le avisaba que lo esperaba en casa para comer y que después lo llevaría a sus clases de mandarín. El ojiverde sabía cómo deshacerse de la rubia.

\- Oye Fél, Chloé quiere hablar contigo. –Adrien le dio el celular a la rubia que se había quedado muda ante esa frase.

\- Ho-hola Fé-lix, me enteré que habías re-regresado. –Chloé apenas podía hablar.

\- Oye hermano, es raro que la princesa se comporte así. –Le susurro Nino a Adrien.

\- Es fácil, Félix es el amor platónico de Chloé, es la única persona con la que cuida sus palabras y sus modales. –Decía sonriendo Adrien. –Aún por teléfono se pone nerviosa al hablar con él y cuando lo tiene enfrente actúa torpemente.

Marinette estaba sorprendida, Chloé actuaba igual o peor que ella, ¿acaso los hombres de la familia Agreste tenían ese efecto en las féminas? ¿Con Bridgette habría pasado igual? La rubia colgó la llamada y le regresó el teléfono a Adrien.

\- Muy bien Chloé, te invito a mi casa a comer.

\- N-no, no gracias Adrien. Fé-Félix también me invitó, pero tengo… cosas que hacer, lo lamento. Contestó la rubia tomando su bolso de la banca.

\- ¡Vamos Chloé! Como en los viejos tiempos. –Decía Adrien en tono divertido.

\- No, te lo agradezco pero debo irme.

Chloé salió del lugar, pero tropezó con Nathaniel tirando sus libros al suelo. El pelirrojo esperaba alguna explosión de gritos por parte de su compañera, pero al contrario la rubia lo vio, le ofreció disculpas, le ayudó a recoger sus cosas para después bajar las escaleras corriendo, seguida de Sabrina.

Esa escena los había dejado a todos con la boca abierta. La chica más superficial, ególatra y egoísta se había puesto nerviosa, actuó tímidamente, le dijo que no a una invitación de Adrien, tropezó con alguien y ofreció disculpas. Al parecer ese hermano mayor Agreste sacaba el lado bueno de la rubia.

Cuando Marinette regresó a casa no pudo evitar pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, Chloé trató con respeto a alguien, recordó que sus padres le comentaron que Félix era una persona educada y muy amable además que era indiscutible que lo apreciaban, el ojiverde que robaba sus suspiros sonreía más y trataba de interactuar más con todos después de la llegada de su hermano, ¿acaso era tan buena persona?

Al anochecer, estaba ayudando en la panadería cuando el causante de tanto alboroto entró al local. La saludó con una cálida sonrisa, tomó una canasta y eligió algunos panes, pagó por ellos y salió no sin antes despedirse de ella.

Esa rutina se repitió por dos semanas más, hasta que un día entró Félix mientras Marinette colocaba en las charolas del mostrador algunos bizcochos, cuando el rubio se quedó frente a la caja después de pagar viendo el diseño en el que trabajaba la chica.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Esto lo hiciste tú, Marinette?

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, este… si! –Dijo la pelinegra tomando el cuaderno para cerrarlo.

\- ¿Me permites verlo?

Marinette le extendió el cuaderno en donde estaban toda clase de diseños: ropa casual, elegantes sombreros, vestidos de noche, trajes, algunos accesorios. No era un trabajo profesional, le faltaba pulirse, pero para ser un trabajo amateur el ojiazul quedó impactado.

\- ¿Es que las mujeres de esta familia nacen con esta clase de dones? –Comentó Félix al regresarle el cuaderno a la chica.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Si, los diseños de Bridgette eran magníficos, más clásicos y los tuyos tienen su propia esencia son juveniles e innovadores.

\- ¿Ah…este… hmmm? –Marinette ni siquiera podía hablar.

El chico esperaba una respuesta y la observaba con una mirada de desconcierto, mientras la azabache no podía acomodar sus ideas, quería preguntarle ¿cómo es que sabía tanto?, ¿cómo era su relación con Brid?, pero lo que más quería saber era ¿porque la ponía tan nerviosa? Al menos con Adrien balbuceaba palabras pero con su hermano ni siquiera un sonido coherente.

\- Creo que te incomodo, te ofrezco una disculpa. –Dijo el rubio cuando Marinette se quedó viendo a piso.

\- No, lo que pasa es que tu nerviosa ponerme y yo saber hacer diseños incompletos y sencillos ¿qué?

Marinette terminó golpeando su rostro con la palma de la mano, lo que hizo que Félix soltará una carcajada, la azabache recordó una sonrisa similar cuando Adrien le dio su paraguas y este se cerró. Entendió que la ponía nerviosa su aparente perfección y seguridad al igual que su hermano.

\- Ja lo siento, en verdad lo siento; pero te veías tan adorable. Jaja, ah, ya me relajé. –comentó el chico para después exhalar.

\- No, yo soy quien lo siente. Gracias por analizar mis diseños. –Dijo Marinette al darle una reverencia al estilo oriental.

\- Lo que pasa es que en verdad son buenos, faltan algunos detalles pero podría ayudarte. Fui criado para diferenciar colores, texturas, accesorios, tipos de complexiones, peinados, telas, y un largo etcétera. Si quieres puedo llevarme tus diseños y escribirte algunas críticas.

Marinette no podía permitir que se la llevara, pues esa libreta tenía en las hojas finales algunos dibujos que había hecho de Adrien y ella con trajes de boda, y otros tantos como corazones con sus iniciales, poemas, su firma como "Marinette Agreste" y ropas de bebés para sus hijos. Definitivamente no se la podía dar.

\- ¿Y si mejor viene a verlas y me las dice? –pidió Marinette con un susurro apenas audible.

\- Bueno, eso quiere decir que tenemos una cita mañana.

Félix le guiñó el ojo a una desconcertada Marinette después de escuchar esas palabras, le ofreció su tarjeta, tomó los productos por lo que pago y salió del local. En serio los hermanos Agreste eran capaces de causar paros cardiacos, el menor por su dulzura y el mayor por ser tan provocativo.


	6. Capítulo 05 Conociéndote

Capítulo 05 Conociéndote

Félix cumplió su palabra por varios días; mientras Marinette atendía el local, el ojiazul revisaba cada diseño para hacer una larga lista de anotaciones, que iban desde los colores hasta la complexión de la modelo que lo debía usar. Cuando sus padres vieron como el mayor la apoyaba optaron que tuvieran su "privacidad" en la sala; agradecían que el joven rubio se diera tiempo en su apretada agenda para darle consejos a la azabache.

Curiosamente Félix se sentía bien estando con Marinette, siempre quiso que su familia creciera y le hubiera encantado tener una hermana aparte de Adrien, pues podría jugar a ser su caballero defensor y el único que la molestara, así que aunque pareciera raro le gustaba estar con la azabache, todo sería perfecto si no le recordara tanto a Bridgette. Las escenas eran parecidas, pero él no era amable con Brid como lo era con su prima, de hecho rayaba en lo grosero.

Marinette perdió la timidez al hablar con él, de hecho se le había facilitado tanto. Se preguntaba por que no podía hacer lo mismo con Adrien, a veces quería hablar con él pero se encontraba sin temas de conversación. No eran más que compañeros de clase y no había muchos temas de interés.

Tikki por su parte estaba molesta con Marinette por ignorar sus advertencia al punto que no lo dirigía la palabra, no comía las galletas que le llevaba y su sincronización al convertirse en LadyBug estaba por el suelo literalmente, apenas permanecía 10 minutos transformada, sus saltos la llevaban al piso y el uso del yoyo era peligroso. Cada vez que le pedía una explicación a la pequeña criatura, o la ignoraba o le recordaba que él era peligroso y se alejara.

Al no encontrar lógicas las razones de su kwami, siguió hablando con Félix pues tenían muchos temas en común: música, películas, colores, libros, actores y sobre todo en cuestiones de moda: el joven le había explicado que tenía que relacionarse con todo el medio por lo que era necesario que aprendiera a expresarse, reglas de etiqueta desde como comer, sentarse, moverse, caminar, bailar. Le prestó varios libros del tema y la ayudaba en varios de esos temas con representaciones y ensayos.

\- Muy bien señorita Dupain ¿me aceptaría una invitación a una degustación de platillos internacionales?

\- Pero señor Félix, no es extraño que nos vean juntos.

\- Ok, primero deja de llamarme señor y qué te parece ir en plan de amigos si necesitas etiquetar esta relación; bueno, soy joven para ser tu padre y mayor como para ser tu novio –Dijo Félix.

\- ¿Qué tengo de malo para que no quiera ser mi novio? –Preguntó Marinette

\- No, n-o no es que no seas bonita, pero…

\- Es broma señor, perdón Félix. ¿por qué quieres que sea tu amiga?

\- Si a ti te incomoda, podemos dejarlo así. –Dijo Félix quitándose los lentes.

Marinette se perdió en los enigmáticos ojos azules por un momento sintió como si ellos la guiarían a algún lugar desconocido y no le molestaría para nada, el chico que estaba frente a ella era como una versión madura de Adrien, no pudo evitar pensar que bien luciría Adrien con unos cuantos años más.

\- No es eso, pero no creo que alguien como tu prácticamente un ejecutivo exitoso, venga a buscar la amistad de una chica de dieciséis años. –Dijo Marinette mientras ponía en algunos pastelillos en el mostrador.

\- Me inspiras demasiada confianza Marinette, por eso te voy a decir la verdad. Te pareces mucho a alguien, a quien no me di la oportunidad de conocer y cometí una gran estupidez lastimándola. Al estar contigo siento que enmendó mis errores con ella. Enfermo ¿verdad?

\- Tus razones tendrías, Félix. A veces solemos ser un poco más cerrados por nuestra propia seguridad y nos es difícil interactuar con las personas.

\- Alguien tan joven no debería decir eso. Me pareces muy extrovertida y por lo que he visto le agradas a todos. –Dijo Félix, poniendo un pay en su charola.

\- Ja ja, eso apenas comenzó, solía ser retraída y sufría abusos constantes por parte de cierta "Princesita creída", por lo que comencé a… para resumir tenía miedo por todo.

\- Déjame adivinar esa "Princesita" es Chloé Burgeois ¿verdad? Tal vez no debería decir esto, pero es buena persona, pone esa máscara de ególatra porque tiene mucho dolor.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué le pasó?

Félix explicó que la madre de la rubia murió de cáncer cuándo ella tenía seis años. En ese entonces el Alcalde iniciaba su carrera política y su esposa enfermó, la sra. Burgeois le rogó que continuara con sus planes y ocultara todo a la prensa. Chloé para no preocuparlos comenzó a sonreír y fingir que todo estaba bien pero sólo ocultaba sus propios temores; la señora Burgeois falleció en unos meses. Marinette jamás había perdido a alguien en su familia, sólo pensaba que debía ser horrible.

El ojiazul le explicó que Chloé se creó una idea retorcida: Si pierdes a alguien que te interese te va a doler así que mejor aléjalas de ti para que no te lastimen. Y _voilá_ nació esta versión de Chloé que todos habían tenido que tolerar. A eso sumándole que su padre trataba de cubrir la ausencia de la señora Burgeois cumpliendo los caprichos de su hija.

\- Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. ¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Marinette.

\- Nuestras familias son cercanas, por negocios. Mi madre no soportaba ver a Chloé fingir ante sus padres, así que la invitaba a "jugar con Adrien", pero sólo hacía que se desahogara.

\- Tu mamá debió ser alguien muy linda y comprensiva.

\- Lo es. –Contesto Félix.

La pelinegra sintió como el ambiente se había puesto pesado. Trató de cambiar de tema pero ya era demasiado tarde, reprochándose por haber seguido esa línea. Félix no pudo evitar mostrar un semblante serio y con una sonrisa forzada, pagó por la repostería que se llevaba, se despidió de Marinette y salió de la tienda.

\- ¡Te dije que te alejaras de él y ahora te hiciste su amiga!

\- Tikki, no creo que sea la mala persona que dices, no lo conoces.

\- Lo conozco mejor que tú. Te está engañando. ¡NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A HABLAR CON ÉL!

\- ¡Tikki!

\- No voy a volver a pasar por lo mismo Marinette, voy a ponerme más seria con mis portadoras.

Tikki subió al cuarto de Marinette, quien estaba desconcertada por la forma de actuar de la kwami. No sabía a quién creerle, Tikki juraba que Félix era la peor persona en el mundo y él le parecía como un hermano mayor pues era protector y siempre tenía un consejo.

Félix le agradaba, independientemente de su relación con Adrien, así que optó por seguir con su corazonada y mantendría su amistad con él pero lo ocultaría de Tikki.

Recordó la tarjeta que le había dado Félix y le envió un mensaje, pidiendo que para futuras platicas, porque no se veían en el parque que estaba a unas cuadras de su casa. Félix le contesto que si pero si tenía algún problema con sus padres por sus constante visitas él no se ofendería y dejaría de buscarla pero era todo lo contrario; a sus padres les agradaba Félix; Tikki era el problema por eso tenían que verse a escondidas, evidentemente eso no se lo dijo. Félix le envió un mensaje con otro número telefónico comentando que ese era personal y el de la tarjeta casi no lo usaba para asuntos personales por ser del trabajo.

Comenzaron a mensajearse, hablando de cosas irrelevantes, como los futuros estrenos cinematográficos, como amaban la música de Jagged Stone, lo tediosa que era la escuela para Marinette y lo aburrido que era la oficina para Félix, de vez en cuando Félix pedía alguna repostería para que Marinette lo llevará al parque y pudieran conversar de las cosas que habían pasado durante el día.

Ella se aseguraba de dejar a Tikki en casa poniendo alguna excusa que sólo iría a dejar algo con un vecino por lo que no era necesario que la acompañara.

Tikki al ya no ver a Félix se relajó y comenzaba a actuar como antes, siendo una criatura dulce y amable, volvió a hablar como antes con Marinette y su sincronización como LadyBug era mejor.

Un día, Félix regañaba a Marinette por escribir mensajes en clases y ella le contestaba que si él era partícipe en una junta muy importante debería dejar de responderle. Les gustaba esta complicidad que había nacido entre ellos y no podían evitarlo.

\- Señorita Dupain, si la química no le parece importante será mejor que salga a la oficina del director y no se ponga a mandar mensajes en mi clase.

\- No es eso profesora, es… una emergencia y me estaban poniendo al tanto de ella; así que dejaré de usar el teléfono. Lo siento ¿desea que haga algo para cubrir esta falta? ¿Puedo servirle de algo? No quise ofenderla –Dijo Marinette en un tono más que convincente que la profesora sólo le pidió que pusiera atención.

Marinette se lo contó inmediatamente a Félix, quien soltó una carcajada en la junta sobre la venta de la temporada otoño-invierno, pero trato de disimular con una tos fingiendo ahogarse y saliendo de la sala.

Ambos se contagiaban de la personalidad del otro. Marinette le contesto a la profesora como Félix solía hacerlo cuando una clase se le hacía tediosa y se ponía a escuchar música; él lo llamaba persuasión pero francamente era manipulación y Félix usaba excusas infantiles como Marinette lo haría para salir del problema.

Adrien no pudo evitar sorprenderse con las palabras que Marinette le contestó a la profesora. Alguna vez Félix le había dado un consejo similar. Había notado que la chica de cabello azabache se la pasaba viendo su teléfono y siempre sonreía.

Para todos era evidente el cambio que estaba teniendo Marinette, hablaba de una manera más formal, comenzó a sentarse, como ellos decían, "como toda una dama" y cuando Chloé trataba de burlarse de ella Mari sólo contestaba: " _Te ofrezco una disculpa si mi forma de actuar no es la idónea para ti, pero me gustaría que respetaras mis actos_ " le mostraba una gran sonrisa y se iba, dejando a la rubia con la palabra en la boca.

\- Ok, niña ¿quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi amiga? –Dijo Alya tomándola por los hombros.

\- Tranquila Alya, soy yo.

\- Tienes novio y no me quieres contar ¿verdad? –comentó Alya. –Tan rápido te olvidaste de cierta persona.

\- No, él no es mi novio.

\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng ¡¿quién es el chico?! ¡¿lo conozco?! ¡¿por él estas cambiando?!

Todos escucharon las nada discretas palabras de la morena y voltearon a ver a las chicas, incluso Adrien se mostraba intrigado. Marinette no podía contarle sobre la amistad que tenía con Félix, Tikki estaba con ella y una palabra haría que el Armagedón se desatara.

Debía cuidar bien de cada frase dicha pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar sonó su celular. Era una canción de Jagged Stone, la favorita de Félix y por eso era el tono de llamada exclusivo para él. Sólo mostró una risa discreta, tomó el teléfono diciendo que era un pedido de un cliente importante y se tenía que ir. Salió lo más rápido que pudo del salón y colgó la llamada pero al salir de la escuela se encontró con aquél auto bastante conocido.

Félix estaba en la entrada de la escuela recargado en su Lamborghini, en el instante que la vio gritó su nombre y alzó el brazo para saludarla. La mente de Marinette se quedó en blanco, si ignoraba a Félix lo haría sentir mal y no quería hacer eso, pero del otro lado estaba Tikki y su drama que él era el enviado del mal; así como su amiga con tendencias de reportera que quería saber todo y faltaba alguien… ¡Adrien! ¿Sabría de la amistad que tenía con su hermano? ¿Si malinterpretaba la relación que tenían?

La chica de cabello azabache pensó que probablemente fue a recoger a su hermano, pero esa idea se desvaneció cuando vio la limosina de Adrien estacionada detrás del auto de Félix.

\- _En serio Hawkmoth, te estoy pidiendo un akuma, a quien sea akumatizalo. Creo que me voy desmayar, que falta ¡¿que mis padres piensen que tengo un romance con una persona once años mayor?!_ –eran los pensamientos de Marinette.

Sintió como su bolsa se movía, era evidente que Tikki estaba a punto de reclamarle, Marinette levanto la mano para regresar el saludo. Lo que fuera a pasar, esto terminaría mal, se acercó al auto de Félix seguida por Alya y Adrien.

\- ¡Buenas tardes, _cœur_! –El nuevo apodo de Marinette. –Gracias a ti en la oficina piensan que estoy loco por reírme de los presupuestos para la pasarela. Sólo a ti se te ocurriría seguir mi consejo de contestarle de ese modo a la profesora.

\- Te dije que si era tan importante, dejaras de mensajearme. Pero te apuesto un quiché de espinaca que aplicaste mi sabio consejo de fingir tos y salir huyendo. –mencionó Marinette con aparente calma aunque por dentro todo se estaba derrumbando.

\- Hermano, hoy tengo sesión de fotos no creo poder acompañarte. –Dijo Adrien reuniéndose con aquél dúo de ojos azules

\- Ah, ejem. Hoy no vengo por ti Adrien, de hecho venía a invitar a Marinette a que me acompañara a una exposición privada de accesorios para la próxima temporada.

\- Félix, me encantaría de hecho me halaga que hayas pensado en mí para esa exposición. –comentó Marinette y le dio una mirada de súplica con la esperanza que Félix notara el ambiente.

\- Nos vemos en la casa Adrien, señorita Alya es bueno verla. _Cœur_ sube al auto.

Una vez que ambos estaban dentro; Félix aceleró su Lamborghini y la pareja soltó una fuerte carcajada.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! Jajaja –Reía Marinette

\- No lo sé, pero mi hermano debe creer que estoy seduciendo a una menor de edad. Hoy no voy a llegar a casa, me regresaré a dormir a la oficina.

\- Sabes que van a pensar de mí, ¡oh por Dios! Mañana no voy a la escuela, me inventaré un resfriado, malaria, dengue lo que sea. Es más voy a apagar mi celular para no recibir mensajes extraños por lo que queda del día.

\- Por cierto pase con tus padres primero y les pedí permiso. Son demasiado permisivos contigo o no sé si sólo fue porque era yo. ¿Crees que se estén imaginando algo? –Preguntó Félix.

\- No lo sé, tú y yo sabemos que esto no es una relación romántica. Pero como se ve, es pedofilia- Marinette soltó una risa estrambótica.

\- Ja ja ahora resulta. Regreso a París y me lío con una chica de 16 años. ¿Qué más falta? Mi padre se va a enterar de esto es obvio que el guardaespaldas de Adrien se lo va a contar, yo creo que me voy a ir de la casa. Por tu culpa me van a desheredar –Dijo Félix en tono de broma.

Aquélla tarde ocurrió como estaba prevista Félix llevó a Marinette a uno de los talleres Agreste y pidió a los encargados del departamento de modelos que la arreglaran para la presentación; un vestido discreto en colores de la temporada, el cabello suelto y ondulando y un poco de maquillaje. El rubio le explicó que esa sería la prueba de cómo se desenvolvía en el medio, pues esa presentación "privada" no sólo estarían ellos pues incluiría a un público exclusivo.

Afortunadamente para Marinette, todo había sido un éxito. Logró mezclarse con los invitados de forma correcta. Cuando termino la presentación Félix la invitó a un restaurante de lujo dónde continuaría con su prueba y la aprobó; el chico se sentía orgulloso de ella.

Una vez terminaron de cenar la llevó a su casa, Marinette tomó sus cosas del Lamborghini y subió a su casa. Los padres de la chica se despidieron de Félix desde la ventana y esperaron a su hija quien se veía totalmente diferente, daba un aire a una persona madura cayeron en cuenta que ya no era una niña y agradecían que Félix un conocido estimado para ellos fuera quien le enseñara todos esos cambios. Una vez en su alcoba quiso disculparse con Tikki, pero en su bolsa sólo había una pequeña nota que decía:

" _No puedo creer que me engañaras, LadyBug no debe comportarse de esa forma todas tus decisiones deben ser las correctas. Necesito alejarme, si aparece un akuma apareceré para pelear pero por el momento debo irme, no estoy lista para encontrarme contigo ni estoy lista para perdonarte por esto_ ".

Para la azabache no era justo, Félix le estaba enseñando muchas cosas necesarias para su meta de ser diseñadora de modas y su kwami la reprendía por eso. No encontraba la lógica, estaba demasiado confundida y frustrada, pero una voz en su mente le decía "Quien tenga sentimientos negativos no es digno de tener un Miraculous", quien fuese tenía razón. Marinette no tuvo opción que darse una larga ducha y retirarse a dormir, le haría caer en cuenta a la kwami que estaba equivocada y Félix era una buena persona así como su benefactor más grande.


	7. Capítulo 06 Las circunstancias de ella

Capítulo 06 Las circunstancias de ella

Tikki estaba sentada en la cornisa de un ventanal viendo la luna brillar sobre París, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, cuando Marinette dejó sus cosas en el auto de Félix la pequeña kwami salió, buscó un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo en la mochila de la peliazul y escribió la nota para después irse a la casa del guardián ancestral, quien estaba atendiendo un cliente cuando la vio llegar. Al despedir al usuario del servicio, Tikki comenzó a decir una larga lista de defectos de su portadora, la mayoría inventada.

Fu la escucho atentamente pero al preguntarle cuál era el verdadero motivo de esa actitud, Tikki no tuvo otra salida más que contarle lo que Félix le había hecho a Bridgette, eso le dolió mucho a ella pues su antigua portadora era una persona cálida, dulce y siempre sonreía pero después de lo que había dicho el anterior Chat Noir, ya no la volvió a ver así. Wayzz, el kwami del guardian, intervino en la charla y le explicó que Félix no era mala persona pero tuvo sus motivos. Los guardianes no se lo quisieron explicar pero cedieron ante los reclamos de Tikki.

En el momento que escuchó aquélla versión optó por hacer lo más razonable: trataría de escuchar al chico, lo vigilaría más y al amanecer regresaría con Marinette.

La heroína de Paris no había dormido nada, al parecer su deseo del día anterior de enfermarse había sido escuchado, pues se la pasó vomitando toda la noche. En cuanto amaneció sus padres llamaron al médico cuyo diagnóstico fue que se había intoxicado con la comida, pero un poco de reposo y medicamentos la harían salir de su desgracia.

Su mejor amiga, Alya fue a buscarla antes de la escuela para comenzar a preguntarle de su fuga con el hermano mayor de los Agreste pero la pareja Dupain-Cheng la detuvo, no le dieron explicaciones; a petición de la peliazul pues le resultaba vergonzosa su situación, más que su hija no iría a clases.

Alya entró al salón, frustrada por su nula respuesta aunque tal vez Adrien sabría algo; si ejercía un poco de presión tal vez hasta celos infundiría en el corazón del ojiverde.

\- Alya, buenos días. –Comentó Adrien antes de tomar su asiento.

\- Hola Adrien. Oye ¿Sabías sobre la cita de tu hermano y Marinette? –preguntó Alya grabando la respuesta que dijera el rubio.

\- La verdad ni siquiera sabía que estuvieran en contacto… por cierto ¿y Marinette?

\- No va a venir, sus padres no me dijeron el por qué. Pero acabo de ver salir a la sra. Sabine de la oficina del director ¿Qué estarán escondiendo?

\- De hecho Félix ayer tampoco llegó a casa. Traté de llamarlo durante toda la tarde y la noche pero no me contestó. Sólo sé que su asistente fue a casa por un cambio de ropa.

Era difícil no hacerse ideas ante la desaparición de la pareja y comenzarían los rumores. Por su parte, Félix durmió en su oficina, no sólo para cumplir con su amenaza, sino que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, las visitas a Marinette y el tiempo que trataba de disfrutar con su hermano hacían que se retrasara en el trabajo y en muchas ocasiones se había llevado los archivos a casa donde sólo dormí horas. Después de dejar a Marinette regresó a la oficina y optó por terminar todo pues quería aquél fin de semana libre para estar con Adrien. En cuanto despertó le pidió a su asistente que pasara a la mansión por un cambio de ropa.

El ojiazul envió varios mensajes a Marinette pero ninguno tuvo respuesta, llamó a la panadería y le contestó el sr. Dupain trató de no alarmarlo, pero le dijo que su hija no le contestaba porque estaba en reposo que la llamara más tarde.

Félix notó extraño el tono de voz del dueño de la panadería por lo que salió directamente hacia la casa de la familia. En cuanto llegó la señora Cheng trató de contarle que había amanecido un poco enferma y que estaba durmiendo. El rubio les rogó que le dijeran la verdad, a lo que la pareja franco-china rompió la promesa hecha a su hija y le contaron todo por lo que se disculpó fervientemente. Félix les pidió que la dejaran verla, le mostraron su habitación.

El rubio entró y la vio dormir, al ver la alcoba le agradó los detalles que tenía, la decoración era sencilla pero agradable a la vista y se sorprendió al verla tapizada de fotografías de su hermano, no se había dado cuenta que era fan de él. Mientras estaba de espaldas una pequeña criatura entró por la ventana al ver a su portadora tan pálida y aun durmiendo no logró acallarse.

\- ¡Marinette! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

Félix volteó al escuchar la voz y se encontró con la kwami, la recordó de cuando Bridgette la tomó entre sus manos al final de la última batalla. Sólo había una respuesta: Marinette era aquélla chica que él había jurado que sus habilidades no se parecían a las de Bridgette. Marinette era la nueva Ladybug.

Ambas siluetas quedaron frente a frente, el silencio era sepulcral. Sin saber cómo actuar solo se observaron mutuamente, esperando que el otro rompiera esa barrera. La azabache fue quien interrumpió la aparente calma al despertar, permitiendo que la kwami se escondiera.

\- Buenos días.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! –Dijo la azabache tratando de actuar normal, pero el dolor de estómago no lo permitió.

\- Bueno, pues me enteré que cierta princesita estaba enferma y vine a verla.

\- Este…ahm… mis padres te dijeron el por qué.

\- Pues no, a decir verdad no les pregunté, –mintió el rubio. –sólo me dijeron que no te sentías bien.

La peliazul se sentía aliviada, temía que Félix se enterara de sus vergonzosas condiciones, sólo se repetía en la mente, "esto es como la historia de la cenicienta, ayer era una princesa pero a media noche regresa a la forma humilde que soy".

\- Marinette, ¿me consideras tu amigo?-dijo el ojiazul recostándose al lado de la azabache.

\- Sí, creo que te has convertido en tal vez mi mejor amigo, o por lo menos el que más me conoce. –Sonrió la joven.

\- Y ¿la señorita Alya?

\- Ella es mi mejor amiga, tú eres mi mejor amigo.

\- Bueno sé que tienes secretos, pero ¿hay algo que me quisieras decir que te ponga en peligro?

\- De hecho si hay algo, pero no me siento preparada aún para decírtelo, dame un poco de tiempo.

Si las cosas no estuvieran tan mal con Tikki, probablemente le hubiera dicho que ella era Ladybug, pero la interrogante seguía deambulando en su mente, por qué con el chico se sentía tan expuesta a contarle todo, jamás le diría que no a nada y por alguna razón si él le pedía cualquier cosa ella se encargaría de otorgárselo, le confiaba todo incluso ahora su más grande secreto. Pero como le dijo, con un poco de tiempo convencería a su kwami y podría confiárselo.

\- ¿No se supone que tienes trabajo? –Preguntó Marinette saliendo de su nube mental.

\- Si, de hecho si pero me quiero quedar un rato contigo, me siento culpable por tu enfermedad.

\- Pe-pero tú no tienes la culpa.

\- Ok, te creeré. Tu habitación es encantadora.

\- ¿Eso crees? –Cuestionó la azabache.

\- Si, ¿lo hiciste todo sola?

\- Mmm, de hecho mi hermana Brid me ayudó.

\- Es cierto, eso aún no me lo has contado. ¿Bridgette influyó en tu decisión de querer ser diseñadora?

Aún recostados en la cama de la azabache, con los rayos de la luz del sol entrando por la ventana; Marinette le contó que Bridgette, es su prima-hermana, hija de la hermana de su padre y del hermano de su madre. Siempre vivió en el campo e iba a pasar las vacaciones a París.

Aquélla chica era extrovertida, sonriente, dulce, amable, un total dechado de virtudes. Aunque era once años mayor que ella, siempre tuvo tiempo para jugar con Marinette cuando la menor tuvo que irse a vivir con ella por sus condiciones de salud.

Los diseños de la mayor de las primas eran hermosos, tenía talento natural y Marinette siempre le ayudaba como modelo usando la ropa que diseñaba. La menor quería aprender todo y Brid le explicaba sobre las telas, los colores, las costuras, todo lo que ella sabía por medio de los libros y revistas.

Bridgette aplicó para la Academia de Modas de París, pero su familia al no poder pagar y no tener los contactos debidos, fue puesta en lista de espera, donde se encontraban los jóvenes con talento pero sin los ingresos suficientes para poder costearse aquélla oportunidad hasta que eligieran a uno y le dieran una beca. Sin embargo no se dio por vencida, si necesitaba conocer gente para poder abrirse camino lo haría, aplicó para la Facultad de humanidades específicamente en el área de negocios internacionales, pues al fin y al cabo la moda también era dirigida por grandes corporativos.

\- Aún recuerdo cuando obtuvo su carta de aceptación a la Universidad de París, yo vivía con mis tíos. Brid hizo tanto escándalo que todos en el pueblo se enteraron de su carta. Mis padres le dijeron que de vivienda no se preocupara pues estaría con ellos.

Brid no era un genio, pero estudiaba duro para alcanzar el nivel de sus compañeros a la par que tomaba algunos cursos de moda y ayudaba a la creciente panadería de los padres de Marinette.

\- ¿Era tu amiga Félix? –Preguntó la ojiazul.

\- N-no exactamente, compartíamos algunas clases y la veía en la panadería. –Comentó el rubio.

La verdad es que Félix era grosero con Bridgette, ella siempre trataba de invitarlo a algún concierto o al cine él la rechazaba, cuando veía sus diseños los criticaba mordazmente pero ella siempre le respondía que mejoraría y le mostraba una enorme sonrisa. El rubio se sintió mal ante todo lo que Brid tuvo que pasar y era como un sol siempre resplandeciente y cálido.

\- Marinette, la verdad es que, recuerdas cuando comencé a venir. Te dije que me recordabas a alguien pues ese alguien era Bridgette, creo que no me comporté como debía con ella y trato de enmendarlo contigo.

Se levantó de la cama de la peliazul, se despidió de ella y se dirigió a la empresa Agreste. Se sentía muy mal, si tuviera una oportunidad la trataría como lo estaba haciendo con su prima, no por lástima sino por hacer lo que su corazón le dictaba.

La tarde cayó rápidamente haciendo que las clases terminaran. Alya estaba decidida a saber la verdadera razón de la falta de su amiga y curiosamente Adrien le pidió acompañarla.

\- Así que el príncipe encantador irá a ver a la damisela. –Alya lo tomó del brazo y se dirigieron a la panadería.

Después de la visita de Félix, Marinette tomó otro medicamento y volvió a dormir. Aquél descanso le hacía bien pero seguía preocupada por su kwami, además de su localización quería saber si estaba a salvo o cual era la razón de su comportamiento y lo más importante cuando regresaría.

\- ¡Buenas tardes sra. Cheng! ¿podemos ver a Marinette? –saludó Adrien al entrar.

\- ¡Hola! Chicos que bueno que vinieron. Adrien, tu hermano estuvo aquí en la mañana.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ustedes conocen a Félix?

\- Si, no lo sabías. Ha venido todos los días para pasar tiempo con Marinette hablando de sus diseños y cosas de moda.

\- Marinette no nos había contado. –Intervino la morena.

\- Es extraño, han ido al cine, a algunas exposiciones y ayer la invitó a una presentación de accesorios.

A la madre de Marinette le parecía extraño que su hija guardara tanta información a sus amigos. Aunque fuera discreta al guardar esa información podría dar pie a malas interpretaciones que la meterían en problemas e incluirían al mayor de los Agreste.

Ambos chicos subieron a la habitación donde se escuchaban voces, lo que los desconcertó, pues la Sra. Sabine no les había contado de alguien más.

\- Bien, bien. No se supone que debes trabajar.

\- Estoy en eso, quiero terminar esto lo más rápido para ir a casa. Hasta donde supe Adrien hoy tenía clases de piano y quiero escucharlo.

\- No hay duda eres un excelente hermano.

\- A ver _cœur_ , ya dilo sólo me llamaste para ver mi atractivo rostro.

\- Tu iniciaste el video-chat y la verdad como ya estoy bien quiero molestarte.

\- Jaja que graciosa. Notas mi sarcasmo.

La morena y el rubio entraron a la habitación de la peliazul, quien estaba hablando mediante su Tablet con Félix, trataron de no hacer ruido, no para no molestar, más bien para escuchar lo que la pareja decía. Marinette volteó a verlos y se sorprendió al ver al modelo en su alcoba.

\- Te llamo después, Fél. –Marinette terminó el video-chat.

\- Ho-hola Marinette. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –preguntó Alya.

\- Buenas tardes Marinette. Disculpa la intromisión. –dijo Adrien.

A decir verdad la azabache no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a la aspirante de periodista y al modelo, quienes lucían en su rostro todas las interrogantes de las cuáles la azabache tenía las respuestas. Sin embargo, Marinette tendría que enfrentarse al modelo sola, ya que la madre de Alya la llamó para que fuera a casa pues sus hermanos menores estaban solos ya que la niñera había tenido una emergencia; la morena se despidió dejando a la pareja sola.

\- Gr-gracias por venir Ad-Adrien, pero no era necesario que te tomaras tantas molestias. –Tartamudeaba la azabache.

\- No es molestia, de hecho creo que es bueno que Alya nos haya dejado solos.

\- ¿E-en serio?

Sus ideas comenzaron a volar dentro de su mente, tal vez que haya faltado a clases era bueno pues Adrien se había preocupado por ella; si quería invitarla a salir, o mejor aún se le declararía; ella estaba tan pálida y aún tenía el sabor a medicamento en la boca, el día más importante en su vida y ella se veía fatal.

\- ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Félix? –exclamó el modelo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si, por que curiosamente ayer te fuiste con él y mi hermano no llegó a casa. Además tu madre me dijo que estuvo por aquí. –reclamó el rubio. -¿son novios? Él no te conviene es mucho mayor que tú, puede que seas un pasatiempo.

La peliazul no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, él, el chico que le gustaba le estaba diciendo que no se acercara a su hermano. Todos los sentimientos se arremolinaban en el corazón y subían hasta hacerle un nudo en la garganta, quería llorar aunque no sabía si la razón era por quien lo decía o lo que decía.

\- Mira, yo sé que Félix puede ser muy interesante e incluso encantador, pero a veces no es lo que parece. –explicaba el rubio.

\- A ver, a ver cálmate Adrien. –aunque la que trataba de relajarse era Marinette. -¿Tratas de decirme que me aleje de Félix?

\- Eso quiere decir que si tienen una relación.

\- Es mi mejor amigo. Se ha esforzado para que lo conozca; me ha demostrado que es una persona digna de confianza. Me ha apoyado, se ha preocupado por mí. ¡¿POR QUÉ TODOS DICEN QUE ME CUIDE DE ÉL?!

\- Cálmate Marinette.

\- No, no quiero calmarme. Tú, su propio hermano, me estás diciendo que es falso. Creo que lo conozco mejor y no me ha tomado toda una vida.

\- Eres mi amiga y sé que…

\- No sabes nada. –interrumpió la azabache. –No te has molestado en saber más de mí. Los amigo deben conocerse y tú… por favor vete.

\- Marinette…

\- Lo siento Adrien, no me siento bien, por favor retírate.

La azabache volteó la mirada, mientras que el modelo tomo sus cosas y salió de su alcoba. Se preguntaba por qué Marinette había actuado así, además se habían visto todo ese tiempo eso quería decir que Félix tenía planeado algo.

Él no tenía experiencia con amigos, además que con su horario con estricto apenas podía comer y cenar con Félix, los fines de semana jugaban videojuegos y practicaban esgrima. Sentía que su hermano engañaba a Marinette para probar si era digna de ser su amiga y ahora ella le había dicho que la amistad que Adrien sentía era imaginaria. Está bien la azabache le había dado la pauta si quería conocerla y que lo considerara un amigo, pasaría más tiempo con ella.

Marinette estaba enojada, todos decían que Félix engañaba, mentía, utilizaba, menos sus padres y ella; pues lo estimaban. Perfecto no se molestaría en explicarle a nadie. Tikki estaba oculta en su guardarropa, cuando vio llorar a la azabache dudo en acercarse a ella, pero su portadora necesitaba a alguien y la kwami había prometido tratar de conocer mejor al chico.

\- ¿Marinette?

\- Tikki, pensé que estabas enojada. –Dijo entre sollozos la ojiazul.

\- Perdóname.

\- ¿Por qué no creen que es sincero? No sé qué me duele más; que Adrien desconfié de su hermano, que creyera que somos novios o que sólo me considere su amiga.

La chica tomó entre sus manos a la kwami y la abrazó. Era la segunda vez que Félix era la causa de las lágrimas de su portadora, juró que le daría una oportunidad y lo más importante debía tener cuidado pues a esas alturas también sabía que Marinette era Ladybug.


	8. Capítulo 07 ¿Es para mí?

Capítulo 07 ¿Es para mí?

La noche cayó en París, la brillante luna llena iluminaba la ciudad del amor, había una aparente calma en aquel lugar. Pero aun así los guardianes salieron a patrullar para evitar cualquier sorpresa con los akumas. Era cerca de medianoche cuando dos figuras se pararon en la Torre Eiffel.

\- Oh mi Lady, la luna no hace justicia al resplandor de tus ojos. –Decía Chat Noir extendiendo una rosa a la chica con traje rojo.

\- Hoy no me siento muy bien Chat, no quiero ser grosera contigo. –Se sentó Ladybug.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermosa dama?

\- Necesito desahogarme, ¿me escucharías?

\- Mis orejas sólo existen para escuchar su melodiosa voz, mi lady.

\- Gracias. La verdad tengo un amigo, lo quiero mucho y me ha enseñado demasiadas cosas. Es la persona más sincera que he conocido pero incluso su familia me dice que me está engañando.

\- ¿Sientes algo por él?

\- Cariño, lo quiero mucho y si alguien fuera digna de estar a su lado, sería la mujer más afortunada del Universo.

\- ¿Tan maravilloso es, mi lady?

\- Es tan maduro, siempre tiene un consejo y tiene mucho amor que dar.

\- Bueno pues si es tan purrfecto, confía en él. Probablemente las personas tengan celos, si tú crees en él lo que digan los demás no importa.

\- Muchas gracias Chat.

La chica del traje carmesí abrazo al gato negro que no pudo corresponderla pues estaba demasiado nervioso, sentía el latir del corazón de la joven tan cerca de él que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, la cercanía permitió que el chico olfateara el perfume de la joven, era una esencia de Fresia, un aroma conocido al ser el favorito de Félix en las féminas.

\- Mi lady, ¿usas esencia de Fresia?

\- Si, de Fresia y lirio blanco, mi amigo me la regaló; me dijo que es la que mejor me queda. Nos vemos Chat y gracias.

Ladybug se puso de pie y se deslizó usando su yo-yo para perderse entre los tejados de la ciudad. Chat estaba intranquilo, esperaba que fuera obra de su imaginación, pero acaso Félix también conocía la identidad de Ladybug, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él, quería saber con quién más tenía contacto pues entre las enlistadas estaría la identidad de la heroína.

La noche dio paso a la hermosa mañana de sábado que era interrumpida por una chica que rompía el silencio con su bicicleta, Alya no se quedaría con la duda, desde temprano se dirigía a la casa de su amiga para que no se le escapara.

\- Buenos días, sr. Tom. ¿Puedo ver a Marinette? –decía entre jadeos la morena, después de su carrera por todo París.

\- Adelante, aunque no sé si ya estará despierta.

La chica con lentes subió las escaleras a la alcoba de su amiga, quién estaba terminando de peinarse, fue sorprendida con el ataque de preguntas que Alya dejó caer sobre ella, preocupada por Tikki que apenas pudo esconderse en el guardarropa de la chica.

\- Muy bien, señorita Marinette ¿cuál es tu relación con Félix Agreste?

\- Eh... mmmh…Al-Alya este…

\- Dímelo, por favor no le diré a nadie.

\- Alya, él es mi amigo.

\- No te creo.

Después de explicarle todo lo que habían pasado en los últimos días, la morena seguía con dudas acerca de su relación.

\- No lo sé, Marinette. Es un hombre con experiencia.

\- De hecho me mostró fotografías y tuvo una relación con una modelo de Victoria Secret, duró como 6 meses con ella.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Crees que un hombre así buscaría la amistad de una chica de dieciséis años? –exclamó Alya.

\- Créeme si quisiera algo más ya lo hubiera hecho. Pero es diferente yo creo que es porque le recuerdo a Bridgette.

\- ¿Tú prima? ¿Se conocían?

\- Brid vivía con mis padres y Félix frecuentaba la panadería además que compartían clases. A lo mejor está cerca de mí para estar cerca de Brid. Me dijo que no se comportó con ella como quería.

\- Puede ser, pero eso quiere decir que te está usando.

\- No, no se molestaría en enseñarme tantas cosas sabiendo que Brid casi no viene por aquí. –Comentó la azabache

Marinette la invitó a desayunar pues al parecer la morena salió tan rápido de casa que ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de comer algo.

En la casa Agreste había una escena parecida donde los hermanos Agreste estaban en el comedor disfrutando de los platillos que el chef les había preparado.

\- ¿Tienes planes para hoy Adrien? –Preguntó Félix para después tomar un sorbo de café.

\- No y de hecho me gustaría platicar contigo. –comentó Adrien dejando los cubiertos en la mesa.

\- Presiento sobre quien quieres hablar y te ahorraré palabras. Me hice amigo de Marinette no porque quiera saber si es digna de ser tu amiga, más bien porque me cautivó, me hizo recordar situaciones y no esperaba que una chica de dieciséis años me hiciera sentirme tan bien; y no, no somos novios. Tampoco la quiero como para una aventura. De hecho el cariño que siento por ella es parecido al que tengo por ti. ¿satisfecho?

\- ¿Por qué ella?

\- ¿Y por qué no? Es inteligente, trabajadora, talentosa y guarda esa timidez de su edad. En serio la quiero mucho.

\- No lo sé Félix, tienes mucho interés por ella.

\- Deberías conocerla y sabrías como es que te puede cautivar. Por qué apuesto que no sabes más de ella y te haces llamar su amigo.

Félix recordó las fotografías en la alcoba de Marinette, el hecho que ella era Ladybug y que Adrien era Chat Noir, era obvio la historia sin fin del gato y la mariquita: Amores cruzados. Pero esta vez Chat Noir no sería tan estúpido y lo dirigiría a que se enamorara de la chica detrás de la máscara y viceversa; al final del día eran las mismas personas.

\- Bien, entonces vayamos a verla. –Comentó el ojiverde.

\- No podemos.

\- ¿Qué? Me acabas de decir que tengo que conocerla para llamarla amiga.

\- Me refiero a que ella esta con la señorita Alya y quieren tener un tiempo de chicas y hasta donde me quedé, no somos chicas y no estamos invitados.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Me mandó un mensaje. –dijo Félix para después tomar otro sorbo de café.

\- Está bien, hermano ¿le has regalado a alguien una esencia de Fresia y lirio blanco?

\- ¿A qué vienen la pregunta?

\- Por qué recuerdas a la chica que te comenté que me gusta pues ella usa esa esencia y dijo que un amigo se la había regalado así que ¿la conoces?

\- Que la Fresia me agrade no quiere decir que es mi sello distintivo, apuesto que le gusta a muchas personas. Relájate.

El mayor de los Agreste lo había olvidado mandó a hacer esa esencia para Marinette, era obvio que Char Noir la estuviera cerca de ella y reconocería el aroma. Pero no le diría la identidad de Ladybug si alguien debía darse cuenta era el ciego de Adrien. Al terminar de desayunar vio una pequeña silueta deslizarse en el comedor, la reconocía y tendría una oportunidad de hablar con esa criatura.

\- Está bien, como no conozco a la chica que te gusta porque no me la has presentado. Vayamos a la ciudad a pasear o a pasar el rato. Tendrás una pequeña sorpresa el Lunes.

El modelo subió a su alcoba para cambiarse de ropa, mientras Félix quitaba la tapa de una de las charolas que estaban en la mesa del comedor; era una gran variedad de quesos y en el centro un oloroso Camembert.

\- Sin duda esto es algo que extraño de ti, las montañas de quesito en el desayuno. –Comentó Plagg acercándose a la bandeja.

\- No sé cómo toleras ese aroma, ahora recuerdo porque odio el queso.

\- ¿Ya te enteraste que Marinette es Ladybug? –preguntó el kwami.

\- ¿La sabías?

\- Duh, obvio puedo sentir la energía de otros kwamis y bueno distinguiría a mi galletita donde quiera que esté.

\- ¿Galletita? –Preguntaba Félix.

\- Si, Tikki la kwami de Ladybug, debería aprovechar ahora que Remy no está aquí tras ella.

\- ¿Remy? Momento, entonces ¿sabías que Bridgette era Ladybug y no me dijiste?

\- Luego te explico. –dijo Plagg para después meterse un gran trozo de queso en la boca.

\- No, dímelo ahora. –Dijo el ojiazul esperando una respuesta, pero fue interrumpido por su hermano que bajaba las escaleras, el mayor sólo tapó la bandeja para que Adrien no viera al kwami.

Desafortunadamente no tuvieron otra oportunidad de hablar el kwami y Félix, pues los hermanos salieron de casa y se la pasaron paseando por la ciudad, necesitaban olvidarse de todas sus labores durante la semana y era el único momento donde podían tener una cierta libertad, sin el guardaespaldas de Adrien y todas las funciones que Gabriel le ordenaba al mayor de sus hijos.

El fin de semana pasó volando, sin embargo aquél lunes daría inicio un ansiado evento para los estudiantes de la escuela Francois-Dupoint.

\- Muy bien chicos, sé que están emocionados pero guarden silencio. –Dijo la profesora para tratar que los estudiantes se calmaran. –Este año tenemos a dos nuevos compañeros; Adrien y Alya, que desconocen de nuestra pequeña celebración.

\- ¿Cuál celebración? –Preguntó Alya ante el furor que causaban sus compañeros de clase.

\- Es el aniversario de la escuela. –explicaba la profesora.

\- El año pasado hicimos un festival con puestos de comida, casas del terror y obras de teatro. –Comentó Rose.

\- Este año será un poco diferente, gracias a la donación de la fundación Agreste.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿La fundación Agreste?! ¡¿Mi padre lo hizo?! –Preguntaba Adrien sorprendido.

\- Pues creo que si, por lo que me comentó el director le llegó el aviso firmado por F.A. Agreste en una hoja membretada de la Fundación. –Dijo confundida la profesora. – ¿No sabías nada, Adrien?

El modelo entendía quién había hecho aquélla donación, "Félix Alexandre Agreste", al parecer esa era la sorpresa que le había comentado.

\- Regresando al tema, primero necesitamos a la presidenta y vicepresidenta. –Comentó Miss Bustier a la clase. –Marinette y Alya vayan a reunirse con los demás miembros del consejo estudiantil en la biblioteca.

Las dos chicas salieron a reunirse con los demás presidentes y vicepresidentes de las clases, dónde discutieron algunos de los puntos sobre la celebración. Después de una hora reunidos salieron para comunicarles a sus respectivas clases cuáles serían las funciones deliberadas durante la junta. Las dos chicas regresaron al salón, dónde pidieron a la profesora un momento de su clase para comentar la resolución de lo ocurrido.

\- Ejem. Chicos tenemos que contarles algunas cosas sobre esta fiesta, -Comentaba Marinette mientras Alya escribía algunos puntos en el pizarrón.

\- Este año se celebra el quincuagésimo aniversario de la escuela. –Dijo Alya después de escribir los puntos relevantes de la reunión. –Gracias a la Fundación Agreste, celebraremos un baile.

\- La Fundación se encargó de la renta de un salón y como entretenimiento tendremos un concierto privado del gran Jagged Stone. –dijo Marinette con evidente entusiasmo. –Como pueden ver en el pizarrón será un baile semi-formal, podremos invitar a una persona externa de la escuela como amigos o familiares y será de antifaces.

Aquél lugar que se había elegido era uno de los más exclusivos en la ciudad, ni siquiera la mismísima princesita Burgeois tenía algo negativo que comentar. Todos estaban emocionados, apenas permitiendo a Alya y Marinette decir los horarios y como controlarían el ingreso a las personas externas mediante boletos. La fiesta se celebraría el viernes de esa semana y antes de la presentación del cantante habría un DJ, para ambientar aquélla celebración.

Marinette ya tenía en mente a quien invitaría, a su gran amigo y causante de toda la celebración: Félix. Así que sin pensarlo comenzó a mandar algunos mensajes.

Marinette: Gracias por la sorpresa para la celebración de la escuela.

Félix: No hay de qué, espero que les haya agradado.

Marinette: ¿Cómo lograste que Jagged Stone se presentará solo para nosotros?

Félix: Tengo mis contactos.

Marinette: Bueno, te escribo para preguntarte ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

Félix: Pensé que solo irían los miembros de la escuela

Marinette: Bueno ¿Quieres venir o no?

Félix: Que carácter, estas empezando a copiar mi lado molesto, jajaja. Claro que me gustaría ir contigo.

Marinette: Perfecto, nos ponemos de acuerdo en mi casa.

Como la profesora no lograba que se calmaran los estudiantes optó por dejar que se pusieran de acuerdo para la celebración.

\- Chicas, que opinan. Vamos los cuatro como amigos. –Comentaba Nino volteando a ver a Alya y Marinette.

\- Si es buena idea, paso por ustedes para llegar juntos, -Dijo Adrien.

\- Perfecto, sería un problema conseguir un taxi un viernes por la tarde, ¿o No Marinette? ¿Marinette? ¡Marinette! –Exclamaba Alya tratando de llamar la atención de la azabache quien estaba escribiendo en su celular.

\- ¿Qué? Ah sí, si está bien. Cuenten conmigo. –balbuceaba Marinette.

Una vez que terminaron las clases y todos estaban dispuestos a irse, una rubia interrumpía todo con un escándalo y tomando el brazo de Adrien al cual se aferraba.

\- ¿Cómo que no vas a ir conmigo al baile? –Gritaba Chloé.

\- Ya te dije que pasaré a recoger a Nino, Alya y a Marinette para que lleguemos juntos.

\- ¿Qué me va a qué? –susurraba Marinette a su amiga.

La azabache no recordaba que hubiera quedado con ellos, para ir a la fiesta. Ella le había pedido a Félix ser su acompañante.

\- No pusiste atención, vamos a ir los cuatro a la fiesta. Eso te pasa por estar jugando con tu celular. –Alya la estaba regañando.

\- Espera Alya, pero yo voy a quedar con alguien más.

\- Pues vas a tener que cancelar a alguien y no va a ser a nosotros. –Dijo la morena para luego salir del salón.

Marinette salió del salón ignorando por completo la pelea de Chloé y Adrien, estaba totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos, no quería rechazar a sus amigos pero tampoco quería quedar mal con Félix, ya lo había invitado y tenía una pequeña sorpresa para él. Además no tenía aún un vestido para la celebración, debía diseñar algo lo más rápido posible, pues tenía los días contados.

\- Hija, te llegó un paquete –Comentó la sra. Cheng interrumpiendo la carrera de su hija hacia su alcoba.

\- ¿De quién es? –prenguntó Marinette.

\- No lo sabemos, sólo traía esta nota. –Comentó Tom extendiendo un sobre cerrado a su hija.

La joven comenzó a abrir la nota que estaba escrita con una bella caligrafía y la leyó en voz alta a sus padres que tenían la incertidumbre del remitente del paquete:

 _Hola Mari:_

 _Sé que por estas fechas hay una fiesta en tu escuela, pero casi nunca quieres ir por todos tus miedos innecesarios y que siempre tienes algún pretexto. Bueno pues este año más te vale asistir porque quiero fotografías de tu celebración._

 _Anexo a esta nota debe ir un paquete, el cual déjame decirte es completamente de mi autoría, si lo desperdicias soy capaz de tomar el primer avión e irte a ver solo para tomarte del cabello y golpearte contra la pared._

 _Debes entender que el miedo es perder el control de las cosas, bueno pues toma el control de tu vida y hazlo saber a esa rubia antipática que siempre te molesta. Debe sentirse insegura de tu presencia y por eso te hace menos, ja yo también hago lo mismo con las personas que tratan de igualarme._

 _Sé que estás leyendo esta carta en voz alta así que: Hola tío Tom, hola tía Sabine. Así es soy yo. Cuídense mucho y saluden a mis padres cuando tengan oportunidad. Estoy bien y sigo trabajando hasta el cansancio._

 _Los ama mucho, mucho, muchisimo._

 _Bridgette_


	9. Capítulo 08 El aniversario

Era la primera vez que tenían noticias de la chica después de un año, pues no contestaba llamadas o enviaba mensajes. La familia Dupain-Cheng estaba feliz ante esta carta pero Marinette aún tenía interrogantes por el contenido del paquete, al abrirlo se topó con un delicado vestido de seda color gris con escote tipo corazón cubierto de gasa negra desde los hombros pasando por el torso y terminando de cubrir la falda de forma grácil; adornado con ligeros y finos bordados de rosas y ocultos entre las espinas se encontraba la marca de la diseñadora _Miss Julianne_ , el cuál era reconocido por cualquiera que supiera un poco de moda y un par de zapatillas de encaje negras.

Se notaba que todo el trabajo estaba hecho a mano, la textura de la tela hacía juego con todo. Para una festividad escolar era demasiado pero para su buena fortuna iba acorde con la fiesta que se celebraría. La aspirante a diseñadora quería hacer algo para lucirlo en la reunión, pero nada era parecido aquella pieza. Ese conjunto valdría una fortuna sin duda era un regalo valioso además como decía la nota era un diseño exclusivo, nadie lo encontraría en un escaparate. Era el mejor regalo que podía pedir, no por el valor monetario sino porque le recordaba cuando su prima le hacía ropa.

\- Marinette cariño, es hermoso. –comentó la señora Sabine al ver aquél conjunto.

\- Lo sé mamá, Bridgette es maravillosa. –dijo Marinette mientras guardaba el vestido. –Cuando veo esto me doy cuenta que me hace falta un largo camino para llegar a diseñar de este modo.

Sin duda su prima era un prodigio pero ese diseño formaba parte de los conocimientos que había adquirido en su larga estadía en Nueva York, era diseñadora en Polaris, todas las grandes marcas le pedían alguna colaboración o que trabajara para ellos, se había convertido en una de las diseñadoras más cotizadas del mercado, aunque nadie conociera su rostro.

Tomó el paquete y subió a su recámara; necesitaba probárselo. Con una pieza tan exquisita solo tendría una oportunidad para usarlo, el aniversario de la escuela sería esa oportunidad.

\- Marinette, pruébatelo por favor. –Salió la kwami de la bolsa.

\- Lo sé es hermoso, aunque y si lo rompo o lo rasgo o lo ensucio ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!

\- Tranquila, vamos pruébatelo.

Sin duda la caída de la tela sobre el cuerpo de Marinette hacía inmediatamente que su figura luciera y los tacones no eran altos de hecho eran bastante cómodos. Le sorprendía como dos personas que ella apreciaba habían colaborado para que la chica llegara a ese momento. Félix enseñándole las reglas de etiqueta para lucir el vestido que su prima había mandado.

\- Marinette luces hermosa. –Comentaba Tikki sobrevolando alrededor de la ojiazul.

\- No pensé que algún día podría verme así… pero creo que las coletas deben desaparecer, no combinan para nada con este diseño.

La azabache se desató las coletas dejando caer el cabello sobre sus hombros. Inmediatamente, según las clases que el mayor de los Agreste le había dado, sabía qué tipo de peinado debería usar así como el maquillaje que quedaría. Se sentía tan segura con aquél vestido, es como si usara su traje de Ladybug, pues todos sus sentimientos se alineaban para salir triunfante ante cualquier persona.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su madre quien avisaba una visita conocida, así que inmediatamente se quitó el vestido para ponerse su ropa usual además de atarse el cabello en una coleta alta, pues no podía ver a su visita estando despeinada. Guardo el vestido, tomó la nota y bajo deprisa las escaleras; en la sala familiar estaba una figura masculina conversando con el padre de Marinette.

\- Hola Marinette, me dice tu padre que recibiste un paquete inesperado. –exclamaba Félix para después llevarse una galleta a la boca.

\- ¡Félix! No lo vas a creer alguien que tú conoces muy bien me acaba de enviar el regalo más perfecto que haya visto.

La ojiazul le extendió la nota al empresario quien al tomarla reconoció la letra, había leído tantas cartas de amor dirigidas a él con esa letra, al leerlo sentía como si su corazón se oprimiera dentro de sí, sin duda quería verla, aunque le habían dicho que había cambiado por lo que la carta decía sentía que sería la misma chica que lo acosaba en la universidad o lo atendía en la panadería, necesitaba ofrecerle disculpas por lo que había pasado.

Marinette lo sacó por completo de sus pensamientos abriendo la caja que había dejado la chica en la mesa. Al ver el diseño Félix noto inmediatamente el trabajo que tenía ante él. Sin duda era un modelo de alta costura en toda la extensión de la palabra, todo estaba balanceado y el resultado era hermoso.

\- Wow, Marinette este sin duda es un gran regalo. Bridgette se lució con este regalo. –Comentó Félix.

\- Lo sé, ¡ah! por cierto Fél te había pedido que fueras mi acompañante en la fiesta de aniversario, pero…

\- Tus amigos pidieron que fueran en la limosina de Adrien, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Adrien me lo dijo, no sabe nada acerca de la discreción.

\- No estás enojado. –Marinette estaba un poco temerosa, por la abrupta declinación que tenía que hacer.

\- Claro que no, ir con ellos a la fiesta no significa que estén juntos durante todo el evento. Te veré allá. También quiero escuchar a Jagged Stone.

\- Gracias, pensé que te molestarías. –comentó aliviada la ojiazul.

\- De hecho venía a decirte que no estaré muy disponible estos días. –dijo Félix. –Probablemente no tenga tiempo ni siquiera de mensajearme contigo así que quiero ir contigo a la fiesta para ver cómo van esas normas de etiqueta señorita.

\- No te preocupes, me he leído todos los libros y manuales que me has dado. –comentó Marinette. –Verás que estarás orgulloso de mí.

Esa semana había sido ajetreada para los estudiantes del Colegio, todos estaban emocionados por como vestirían o del material de sus antifaces. Marinette no tenía problema con eso pues ya tenía un vestido y Félix le había enviado un antifaz estilo veneciano que combinaba a la perfección con su vestido; estaba relajada con ese tema pero no impidió que acompañara a su amiga a visitar diversas tiendas para elegir un vestido.

Así la fecha establecida llegó, aquél viernes la escuela termino al medio día para que les diera tiempo al cuerpo estudiantil y al profesorado de detallar la celebración. Adrien les había prometido que pasaría por ellos en la limosina que estuvieran preparados antes de las 6 p.m., pues la fiesta iniciaría a las 7 de la noche.

Marinette sabía exactamente lo que haría, después de consultar varios tutoriales de maquillaje y peinado en internet para asegurarse de no cometer algún error, comenzó a arreglarse con la ayuda de Tikki. Se recogió el cabello con algunas horquillas y dejo algunos mechones rizados que cayeran a la altura de las orejas.

En cuanto al maquillaje optó por algo un poco más natural pero enfatizando un efecto de humo sobre los párpados, era la primera vez que intentaba algo así pero se alegraba que le saliera tan bien.

Termino de vestirse pues sería la última a quien recogerían. Aún tenía dudas si Félix estaría con ella pero lo ansiaba, iba a hacer algo por su amigo delante de todos para agradecer lo que había recibido de él. Tikki se escondió en el bolso de mano que Marinette que no era tan amplio como su escondite habitual y ambas rogaban que Hawkmoth se tomara un descanso y las dejara disfrutar la velada.

Cuando la limosina llegó a la panadería, la señora Cheng llamó a su hija anunciando el arribo de sus acompañantes, Marinette al bajar las escaleras los dejo impactados, sin duda la chica se veía espectacular en aquélla pieza, Adrien fue quien entro a la panadería para ir por ella. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era su compañera y entendía a su hermano cuando le decía que era una belleza cautivadora.

La azabache se despidió de sus padres quienes no se cansaron de tomar tantas fotografías pudieron. El rubio le abrió la puerta de la limosina donde se encontraban Alya y Nino que se sorprendieron al ver a su amiga.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Marinette de donde sacaste ese hermoso vestido y ese antifaz? –Preguntó Alya una vez que la limosina arrancó.

\- Quería que fuera sorpresa por eso no te dije pero me lo envío Brid y bueno el antifaz… -comentó la ojiazul tomándolo entre sus manos –es un secreto.

\- Bueno, hermano no le vas a dar un cumplido a Marinette. –Comentó Nino entre miradas cómplices con Alya.

\- Si, Marinette la verdad es que te ves muy linda esta noche. –dijo Adrien

La franco-china agradeció el cumplido pues no había hablado con el rubio desde aquélla discusión que tuvieron por Félix. Estaba feliz por esas palabras, pero no entendía por qué su emoción no era tan amplia como esperaba. A decir verdad ya no lo vigilaba tanto, se preguntaba qué era lo que sentía por él.

Después de lidiar un poco con el tráfico llegaron al salón, dónde se escuchaban las primeras canciones y se veían a los compañeros que iban llegando.

El lugar estaba adornado con diversos globos y telas en un tono rosado y blanco, la música estaba aún en un tono bajo, Marinette sintió como las miradas comenzaban a voltearla a ver y se preguntaba si es que acaso había algo malo en su vestimenta, necesitaba ir al tocador para corroborar que nada había pasado.

\- Adrinski, ¡¿por qué no fuiste por mí?! –exclamaba la rubia colgándose del cuello del ojiverde.

\- Chloé te dije que iría por mis amigos. –comentó Adrien tratando de quitarse de encima a la rubia.

\- Momento, entonces me quieres decir que esta tipa… ¡¿es la panadera?!

\- Hola Chloé, tu vestido es lindo. –Comentaba Marinette acomodándose el antifaz.

La rubia llevaba un vestido color amarillo, largo en corte sirena con algunos detalles dorados y brillantes en la cintura, tenía un maquillaje en tonos azules sobre los párpados y los labios enmarcados con un labial rojo. Marinette solo podía pensar, en todos los errores que Chloé estaba cometiendo al llevar eso además de preguntarse cómo era posible que teniendo tanto dinero podía vestirse así.

\- ¿A quién le robaste para pagar un diseño de _Lady Julianne_? –Dijo la rubia soltando a Adrien. –Ja, debe ser una imitación, una tipa tan pobre como tú jamás podría tener uno original.

\- Chloé, una dama no debería expresarse de ese modo ante una similar. –dijo una figura masculina.

\- ¿Quién eres tú para hablarme así? –Gritaba Chloé empujando al chico.

\- Ahora me vas a decir que no me reconoces –comentaba el chico quitándose la máscara con corte felino.

Ante la rubia se encontraba Félix vestido con un traje negro y un corbatín gris. Chloé sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza, no quería que el hermano mayor de los Agreste la viera actuando así, no sabía qué hacer estaba demasiado nerviosa y para terminar de rematar el ojiazul puso su frente en la frente de la chica y con una voz apenas audible le pidió que ofreciera una disculpa, como la dama que era. La rubia ya no podía más se estaba hiperventilando por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Torpemente le ofreció una disculpa a la azabache que no podía contener la risa, mientras que Adrien solo podía ver de forma seria la escena y Alya lo grababa todo en su celular.

\- Hermano, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó el ojiverde una vez que la rubia salió huyendo.

\- Pues vine a defender a una de las chicas más hermosas en esta fiesta quien afortunadamente también es mi cita. –comentaba Félix mientras se ponía otra vez el antifaz.

\- Gracias _mon chaton_ , pero podía manejar a Chloé aunque creo que no tan bien como tú. ¿por qué un antifaz de gato? –pregunto la azabache.

\- Si dieras la oportunidad de acercarte a los felinos sabrías que tan interesantes y enigmáticos pueden ser, _cœur._ –contestó Félix. –Necesito verte bien, luces tan encantadora Marinette.

El ojiazul tomó la mano de la azabache y despacio le dio una vuelta para verla bien, no podía creer lo linda que era y lo idiota que era su hermano por desperdiciar a la gran mujer que tenía a lado. Sufrió un _dèja vú_ preguntándose si era la maldición del gato negro ser ciego e imbécil ante la mujer perfecta.

Por su parte Adrien sólo los observaba en silencio, no podía negar que Marinette se veía bellísima esa noche y como es que antes no la había notado, pero lo dejo un poco intrigado cuando la chica lo llamó " _mon chaton"_ alguna vez Ladybug lo había llamado así, tal vez sólo era su mente la que estaba jugando con él. Vio como la pareja comenzó a perderse entre la multitud quienes solo podían admirar a la ojiazul y preguntarse quién era su acompañante.

La velada transcurría y los estudiantes estaban muy felices bailando al ritmo del DJ quien comenzaba a poner canciones más lentas para bailar en pareja, cuando fueron interrumpidos por un anuncio. Era Marinette quién tenía el micrófono en la mano…

\- Una disculpa por interrumpirlo chicos, estamos a unos minutos que podamos disfrutar del concierto de Jagged Stone pero quiero hacer un anuncio para tres personas que tengo poco de conocerlas y sinceramente han cambiado por completo mi vida, la primera es mi mejor amiga Alya, la segunda es una amiga cuyo nombre no puedo decir pero sé que sabe de quién estoy hablando –Marinette no quería mencionar a Tikki por seguridad de ambas –y la última, un chico que ha influido mucho en mí y a quién me gustaría dedicar una canción. Este amigo me recomendó varios libros pero aprendí algunas lecciones de uno en específico. La primera es que a veces el corazón te engaña al inventarte una relación con una persona e incluso crees que hay amor. La segunda es que debes enfrentarte a todos tus miedos y la tercera, como es mi caso puede que te encuentres a una persona que te ayude y se convierta en tu benefactor, confidente y consejero personal pero sobre todo en tu alma gemela y mejor amigo. Félix quiero decirte que te has convertido en alguien a quien quiero tanto. Esta canción es _"Not Today"_ de uno de tus grupos favoritos _"Imagine dragons"._ Gracias por escucharme, gracias por estar a mi lado y gracias por existir.

El rubio se acercó al escenario y le extendió los brazos a la azabache quién se dejó caer para poder abrazarlo mientras la canción comenzaba a sonar. La bella balada inundaba el salón mientras las personas comenzaban a formar un círculo dejando a la pareja en el centro.

\- Una declaración de ese nivel, es lo más hermoso que alguien haya hecho por mi… ¿me quieres ver en llorar, _cœur_? –Preguntó el ojiazul.

\- No, quiero que estés a mi lado siendo mi amigo. –decía Marinette mientras se movían al ritmo de la música. –Todo lo que dije es verdad, todos los cambios que he tenido son gracias a ti y creo que eres una de las pocas personas que me ha entendido.

\- La verdad es que tienes un tipo de poder que vence cualquier sentimiento negativo Marinette. En serio te quiero mucho.

Alya grababa aquélla escena para después dársela a su amiga, comprobaba que el mayor de los Agreste en serio había influido en su amiga y todo era para bien. Adrien quería involucrarse para separarlos pero no entendía el por qué o por quién haría eso.

\- No sabía que Félix y ella fueran tan cercanos –comentó Chloé acercándose a Adrien. –Parecen novios.

\- ¡NO LO SON! ¡Deja de decir tonterías! –gritó el rubio para después alejarse de ahí.

Cuando la canción terminó todos les aplaudieron, la pareja agradeció pero salió de aquél círculo para beber algo.

\- Marinette, me permitirías un momento. ¿Podrías esperarme en el privado que esta por la entrada? –comentó Adrien a la azabache cuando vio que Félix la dejó para ir por las bebidas.

El rubio regresó a la limosina para sacar algo y encontrarse donde la ojiazul lo esperaría. Marinette obedeció y Félix la alcanzó con las bebidas.

\- Muy bien señorita, espero que esta noche sea inolvidable para usted. –comentaba Félix.

\- La verdad es que esta noche es perfecta. Pienso que no soy digna de tantas atenciones.

\- Marinette, ¿sabes que está a punto de celebrarse en París?

\- ¿Debería? –preguntó Marinette.

\- Es algo muy importante en la rama de la moda.

\- Por supuesto que lo sé, es la presentación de la temporada otoño-invierno.

\- Así es y si no voy a poder estar tanto tiempo con ustedes es por que formo parte de la logística de este evento. Por lo tanto tengo el poder de invitar a quien yo quiera.

\- Wow, un hombre con poder es tan atractivo. –decía entre risas la azabache.

\- Es en serio. Toma para la señorita Alya y para ti.

Félix le dio dos boletos para la Fashion Week Otoño-Invierno, en primera fila además el ojiazul la invitó a la fiesta que habría después del evento que sería exclusiva para los diseñadores, modelos, fotógrafos, editores de revistas de moda y algunas personalidades; Marinette lo abrazó por la emoción. El rubio le pidió que hiciera alguno de sus modelos y lo llevara a la fiesta pues sería su carta de presentación en el medio.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de acercarnos está a punto de comenzar a tocar Jagged Stone.

\- Adrien me pidió que lo esperara pero no aparece, creo que me dejó plantada. Será mejor que vayamos a ver el concierto. –Dijo Marinette.

Mientras la pareja se dirigía al escenario, el modelo salía detrás de la cortina donde había escuchado toda la conversación, terminó rompiendo los dos boletos con los que invitaría a Marinette al mismo evento para poder estar más cerca de ella...


	10. Capítulo 09 Intranquilo corazón

Capítulo 09 Intranquilo corazón.

Era sábado por la tarde, la celebración del aniversario de la escuela había concluido de forma inolvidable, aunque alguien en serio quería olvidar todo. El modelo Agreste estaba recostado en el sofá, tenía tantas cosas que pensar, pero todas ellas eran dolorosas.

La noche anterior no se quedó al concierto, le pidió al chofer que lo llevara a casa y luego regresara por sus amigos. Le mando un mensaje a Nino comentándole que no se sentía bien y tuvo que irse además que no le contara nada a su hermano, que no se preocuparan por que la limosina los esperaría y los llevaría a casa.

El chico le contesto que descansara y no se preocupara pues Félix al enterarse que su hermano ya no estaba se ofreció a llevarlos y no se perderían la oportunidad de ir en un Lamborghini.

Adrien no bajó a desayunar a pesar de las súplicas del ojiazul y su insistencia de ir con un médico si su malestar no desaparecía, a lo que el menor solo decía que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza que con descanso sería suficiente.

Félix pensaba que podría ser por las desveladas que sufría el chico al salir a patrullar, pues lo había visto salir todas las noches y regresar entrada la madrugada, por lo que optó dejarlo descansar mientras el regresaba a la oficina para coordinar la presentación de la temporada.

Adrien estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos tal vez sólo quería acercarse a Marinette porque su hermano pasaba más tiempo con ella y eso lo hacía sentir como un ser repulsivo.

Pero no era la primera vez que se sentía así; antes que Félix se fuera a la Universidad, pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca de la casa donde siempre estaba Charlotte, comenzaban a platicar sobre muchos temas que Adrien no entendía pero al verlos tan felices siempre sonriendo, se involucraba fuera para distraerlos o separarlos.

Félix era un imán para las personas agradables, aunque él las tratara pésimo, de ahí se derivó una personalidad tranquila de Adrien pues si su hermano las trataba mal irían a buscarlo a él por ser amable, ansiaba que ese tipo de personas estuvieran con él, pero su plan siempre fallaba.

Su madre no hablaba como lo hacía con su hermano, incluso Chloé se sintió triste cuando Félix se fue y comenzó a actuar más como una niña malcriada quién regresaba a su forma real cuando el ojiazul estaba cerca o tan solo con escuchar su voz. Ahora otra fémina había caído ante el encanto del hermano mayor.

\- ¡¿Por qué siempre tiene toda la atención?! ¡Él no las aprecia como yo lo hago! ¡No se las merece! –gritaba el modelo tratando de sacar toda la frustración.

\- Tranquilo Adrien, ¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó el kwami mientras hacía una montaña de Camembert.

\- Mi hermano. No lo entiendo: Es serio, grosero, antipático y le agrada a todas las mujeres. Yo soy amable y ninguna quiere estar conmigo.

\- ¿Qué dices de Chloé? –comentó Plagg.

\- No ha pisado esta casa desde que Félix se fue, ni siquiera ha hablado conmigo como antes. Ahora Marinette quiere estar con él.

\- A ver niño, estas celoso que Marinette este con Félix o que no esté contigo.

\- ¡Quiero tener la atención de alguien! Siempre ha sido él, hasta mi padre lo pone de ejemplo. Es por eso que sólo tengo a mi Lady, ella está conmigo y sé que me aprecia.

\- Adrien, Félix tiene muchas admiradoras pero sólo demuestra sus sentimientos con algunas personas. ¿No te has puesto a pensar en que hizo para que Marinette lo quiera tanto?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó con interés el rubio.

\- Él se interesó en las cosas que a Marinette le gustan y a cambio el mostró sus gustos. Al ver que eran afines, nació una amistad. Ese es el orden de las cosas.

\- ¿Cómo voy a saber que le gusta a ella?

\- Pues hablando con ella –la pequeña criatura golpeó su frente con la mano ante la pregunta del rubio.

\- Sabes lo que voy a hacer, me voy a asegurar que mi Lady jamás lo conozca así no me la quitará.

\- También serviría que hablarás sobre tu inseguridad y baja autoestima, eso atrae a las chicas –dijo con sarcasmo el kwami. –Adrien, no es que las personas no se conozcan, o prohibirles que tengan amistades con alguien más.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Marinette estará en la pasarela y en la fiesta, Félix no podrá estar con ella pero tu si, conócela primero y si tienes afinidad con ella pues trata de acercarte más. Pero CO-NÓ-CE-LA, por favor.

\- Está bien, si quiero tener una amiga de verdad primero debo conocerla y que me conozca. Si funciona con ella lo haré con mi Lady y así estaremos juntos.

\- Adrien… eres un idiota. –Comentó la pequeña criatura dejando al rubio en sus ensoñaciones.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en la panadería Dupain-Cheng, el dúo de amigas estaba viendo todas las fotografías y videos que la morena había tomado entre risas y palomitas de maíz.

\- Alya, anoche fue… inolvidable. –Decía la azabache lanzando un cojín al techo para luego abrazarlo.

\- Ayer fuiste la reina de la noche, me alegra que hayas conocido a Félix, se nota que se quieren mucho.

\- Hablando de Fél, ¿quisieras acompañarme a la Fashion Week? ¡Por favor!

\- Marinette la moda es lo tuyo, creo que no es mi ramo.

\- Por favor, Fél me dio el otro boleto especialmente para ti.

\- Ummmh, está bien iré, pero quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

La morena le explicó que siguió investigando las noticias de los héroes de hacía ocho años, topándose con un reportero que sí pudo entrevistar a Ladybug y tenía una teoría sobre Nightmare, pero nadie le creyó. Perdió su trabajo como reportero en el periódico más importante de París y ahora trabajaba en una revista de sociales.

\- Y ¿por qué no lo has contactado? –preguntó Marinette.

\- A decir verdad, hablé con él por teléfono y teníamos algunas ideas en común, pero me da miedo ir a la casa de un tipo sola.

\- Está bien vamos. Pero ¿Qué tipo de ideas tenían?

\- Bueno todo iba bien hasta que me dijo que la Ladybug y Chatnoir que conocemos son farsantes y que el enemigo con el que pelean tiene un objetivo más amplio que solo conseguir los Miraculous. Comenzó a ponerse intenso y preferí colgarle pero tengo su dirección.

La azabache se quedó pensando en lo que su amiga le había dicho, quería encontrarse con su antecesora tal vez ella supiera porque Hawkmoth ansiaba los Miraculous con vehemencia, probablemente solo estaban viendo la punta del iceberg y habría más problemas en el futuro más grandes que la Tragedia de Elyseum. La cual había investigado por internet; algunas fotografía y videos de explosiones y personas siendo atacadas por lo que parecían Akumas era lo único que rondaba. Necesitaba respuesta y tal vez ese reportero tenía algunas pues había estado en contacto con Ladybug.

Al caer la noche en la ciudad, sólo se veía como se iluminaban las calles y el barullo de los turistas aumentaba; la heroína optó por salir a patrullar temprano pues quería trabajar en el diseño de su vestimenta para la Fashion Week. Se puso en contacto con el felino para verse en la torre Eiffel y comenzar a trabajar, Adrien estaba feliz pues nada le había quitado su pésimo humor y escuchar la voz de su Lady lo había animado, que Félix se quedara con todas las mujeres que quisiera pues, él siendo Chat Noir podría estar al lado de la única mujer que se interesaba y lo cuidaba.

La necesitaba urgentemente, sin duda su primera fiesta estudiantil había sido robada por su hermano, pues todos se preguntaban quién era aquél caballero que había cautivado a la presidenta de clase y que ponía nerviosa a la princesita Burgeois. Sólo Ladybug podría calmar su ansiedad, pues una mujer como ella no caería ante galanterías baratas que usaba su hermano.

Llegó falto de aire a la Torre Eiffel, pero podía ver en la cima a la dueña de sus suspiros; aquélla figura femenina de pie llena de heroísmo, seguridad y estoicismo. Mientras estuviera a su lado daría su vida para que ella pudiera estar bien.

\- Oh mi lady estabas ansiosa de verme y por eso me citaste más temprano ¿verdad? –comentó Chat noir tratando de abrazarla.

\- Cálmate gato tonto, tengo cosas que hacer y necesito descansar. –Dijo Ladybug zafándose del abrazo.

\- Bugaboo, eres tan fría con el futuro padre de tus gatitos y Catarinas

\- No, en serio, me das miedo cuando hablas así.

\- Muy bien, ¿Qué dices si vamos por la ciudad y nos escapamos? Para aprovechar este momento. –Dijo Chat Noir tomando el mentón de Ladybug y acercándose a sus labios. Ella estaba demasiado nerviosa y trato de empujarlo pero Chat la apretó más contra su pecho. Estaba a punto de besarla cuando…

\- Por favor, por favor no lo hagas, por favor…-susurraba Ladybug asustada ante la expresión de su compañero.

Chat termino soltándola y alejándose un poco de ella quien trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas que comenzaban a mostrarse, Adrien se sintió como una basura al ser el causante de los sollozos de su compañera, pero en serio necesitaba poseerla pues era la única mujer que aún no lo cambiaba por su hermano.

\- Por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer Chat, yo te veo como un compañero nada más.

\- Mi Lady, eso puede cambiar en serio me gustas y…

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir que te gusto si no me conoces? –Interrumpió Ladybug. –Además hay alguien que me gusta.

Chat Noir sintió un vacío en el estómago y como un nudo se formaba en la garganta, quería exigirle que le dijera el nombre de esa persona pero pensándolo detenidamente no sabía nada de ella ni su edad o su nombre o si tenía alguna relación. No podía reclamarle que aceptara sus sentimientos si ni siquiera él tenía el valor de revelarse como el modelo Adrien Agreste.

\- Lo siento, Ladybug por favor perdona mi impertinencia.

\- Espero que no te estés haciendo ideas equivocadas por el beso que te di cuando peleamos contra Dark Cupid, eso fue para que salieras del hechizo.

\- Tú… ¿me besaste?

\- ¿N-no lo recuerdas?

\- Jamás me olvidaría del beso dado por la mujer más importante en mi vida.

\- No te hagas ilusiones por favor, no podría enamorarme de alguien a quien no… conozco.

Marinette cayó en cuenta, se sentía atraída por Adrien gracias a la amabilidad que le mostró por eso ella quería saber todo acerca de ese chico y se dedicó a investigar todo de él, desde sus horarios hasta su comida favorita, no era un enamoramiento solo se sentía agradecida por el gesto que había tenido al prestarle su paraguas aquél día.

Estaba confundida, pues también sentía algo por su compañero de batallas ella misma lo había escrito en su diario _"Si no estuviera Adrien, podría darle una oportunidad a Chat",_ alguien que había arriesgado su vida a la par de ella para salvar a la ciudad. Tal vez Chat podía formar parte de su vida, pero eso sería darle la espalda a Adrien; pero si cometía un error podría lastimar al gato negro y negarse a tratar al modelo sólo por no haber llegado a la misma opinión por su hermano y que la tratara como compañera de clases…

\- ¿Mi Lady? –preguntó el gato.

\- Lo siento Chat, no estoy lista para hablar de esto. Ve a patrullar la parte sur de la ciudad yo iré al lado norte, si ocurre algo nos comunicaremos. Adiós.

La chica con el traje carmesí, comenzó a deslizarse con su yoyo por la ciudad dejando a un gato con el corazón estrujándose dentro de él, preguntándose por que la mujer más importante para él lo trataba así. Le haría caso a su kwami conocería primero a las personas y sabía perfectamente quien sería la primera, la chica de orbes azules que lo había cautivado en la fiesta: Marinette.

Félix iba saliendo de la oficina estaba cansado por todos el trabajo que se acumulaba más y más, cuando vio a una figura gatuna deslizándose entre los edificios. Rogaba para que ese nuevo villano no se mostrara; desde la akumatización en el hotel de los Burgeois no había ocurrido otro incidente y lo mantenía optimista, sin akumas no habría peligro por lo tanto no habría heridas para su hermanito.

El empresario quería acercarse más a él, pero últimamente el modelo lo rechazaba, no entendía su actitud y sobre todo no veía un avance entre Adrien y Marinette. Si el Ying y el Yang siempre estaban juntos era porque el hilo rojo del destino los unía y su hermano no apoyaba en nada a la relación además de conocer bien el rechazo de Ladybug hacía el felino eso no terminaría de formarse si no daban el primer paso. Era tan fácil criticar estando en un lado neutro y no dentro del ruedo, él lo había echado a perder con su Ladybug pero eso era lo mejor, jamás podrían estar juntos por el bien de ambos.

El chico de ojos azules llegó a la mansión Agreste y se quedó un rato contemplando el cielo iluminado por las estrellas que tintineaban para entretener a su intranquilo corazón que se preguntaba todas las noches por los últimos ocho años por el paradero de su compañera de batallas y deseando que estuviera bien, pues aunque tenía su información, otorgada por sus familiares, aún no reunía el valor de enfrentarse a ella.


	11. Capítulo 10 Tú eres el problema

Capítulo 10 Tú eres el problema.

Era fin de semana pero aun así Marinette se había levantado temprano, dibujaba y garabateaba en su cuaderno cualquier idea que se le viniera a la cabeza pero aún no encontraba el diseño perfecto para la fiesta, trataba de cumplir con todas las reglas de la moda, las recomendaciones de Félix e incluso había impreso varios de los vestidos diseñados por su prima para darse una idea. Ante tanto esfuerzo se sentía frustrada quería demostrar que podía ser tan competente como Brid, pero sus diseños aún no eran tan buenos como los de ella. No quería defraudar a su amigo y mucho menos echar por tierra su probable oportunidad ante los representantes más importantes en el ramo de la moda.

\- Tikki, esto no sirve de nada. –comentó la azabache dejando caer la cabeza en el escritorio. –No importa cuánto me esfuerce nada me gusta.

\- Marinette llevas más de una semana así necesitas descansar.

\- No, porque si descanso me pongo a pensar en el gato estúpido que me intento besar y en lo que siento por Adrien.

Marinette no había tenido contacto con Chat ni con Adrien, con el primero le enviaba por mensaje que zona debía vigilar y no se encontró con él para evitar algún otro movimiento del gato y en el caso del modelo cuando él le hablaba para preguntarle por algo ella salía huyendo poniendo alguna excusa, las cuales se le estaban acabando.

\- Debes enfrentar tus problemas. –comentó la kwami comiéndose una galleta.

\- ¿No has tenido un problema así Tikki?

\- De hecho si, con el tonto de Plagg que no deja de acosarme y con el tarado de Remy. aunque tiene novia.

\- Uy Tikki, cuéntame quiénes son. –dijo Marinette ante la declaración de su amiga.

\- N-no, n-no son na-nadie, mejor olvídalos, jeje.

\- ¡Tikki! ¡Díme!

Mientras la azabache trataba de atrapar a su kwami para que le contara la historia, en la mansión Agreste comenzaba a despertar ante el alboroto causado por el jefe de familia para levantar a sus vástagos.

\- Adrien, levántate, no voy a ser el único que va a soportar a papá. –comentó Félix aun somnoliento moviendo a su hermano para despertarlo.

\- Mmmmm, ¿por qué esta de mal humor?

\- Ah, al parecer alguien lo dejo plantado para la Fashion week y tiene el tiempo encima.

\- Y ¿nosotros que tenemos que ver en eso? –preguntó Adrien al sentir como su hermano se recostaba a su lado.

\- Si él está trabajando quiere que todos en la casa lo hagan –bostezó Félix. –Así que levántate.

\- ¿A qué hora llegaste? –cuestionó el modelo.

\- Llegué como a las 4 de la mañana apenas dormí unas horas, ya quiero que esto se termine o me va a dar otro ataque de ansiedad…

\- ¿No has visto a Marinette?

\- No he tenido tiempo, si me ven con estas ojeras sólo los voy a preocupar, he bajado 5 kilos en esta semana. –Dijo Félix mientras se tapaba con las mantas de la cama de Adrien. – ¡Necesito dormir y comer!

\- Hermano, he tratado de acercarme a alguien, pero creo que lo eché a perder.

\- No me digas que cometiste la estupidez de tratar de besarla a la fuerza.

El silencio reinó en la habitación, Adrien sentía vergüenza por lo que había pasado entre Ladybug y ChatNoir; no era su intensión que las cosas terminaran así pues la heroína sólo huía y utilizaba cualquier pretexto para alejarse además que ningún akuma había atacado la ciudad por lo que no podía verla. Por otro lado trataba de acercarse a Marinette cualquiera que fuera la ocasión y ella sólo salía corriendo, el modelo no entendía él por qué, ella había rechazado su propuesta de ir a la fiesta juntos, bueno para ser sinceros ni siquiera le preguntó pero desde ese día ya ni siquiera sentía su mirada cuando estaban en la escuela.

\- Adrien… ¿la besaste?

\- Tal vez traté de hacerlo… un poco. –comentó el modelo.

\- Eres un idiota, nunca besas a una mujer a la fuerza. A ese paso sólo lograrás asustarla o que te odie.

\- T-tú no entiendes nada.

El modelo se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño lo que permitió que el kwami pudiera sobrevolar en la habitación y se quedó viendo fijamente al joven que estaba en la cama con la mirada perdida.

\- No digas nada demonio.

\- Je je, en serio los ChatNoir copian un poco de mi personalidad y todos cometemos el mismo error, ansiamos tanto poseer a nuestra bella dama que la caballerosidad no vale nada.

\- Sabes que Marinette es Ladybug y no ayudas al imbécil que tengo por hermano. –dijo Félix.

\- Conoces las reglas, los guardianes de los miraculous no podemos intervenir en sus decisiones. Pero créeme Marinette tiene dudas tanto por Chat como por Adrien, esto va por buen camino… espero.

\- Dijiste lo mismo hace ocho años y mírame.

\- Tu caso es especial. Esperemos que no empeore.

Así los días pasaban y a una semana de la Fashion Week, Marinette aún no contaba con un diseño, dormía poco, comía menos y su atención en la escuela era nula. En su mente rondaban tres cosas: La Fashion Week, Chat Noir y Adrien. Quería hablar con Félix pero se sentiría mal si lo molestaba en el trabajo, Chat Noir había buscado las maneras más irracionales de ofrecerle disculpas desde pétalos de rosa en la Torre Eiffel hasta un grupo de admiradores con carteles de "Perdón"; en cuanto a Adrien últimamente trataba de acercase a ella pero no sabía cómo sentirse pues nunca había estado enamorada e ignoraba si como la hacía sentir el modelo era amor o tal vez sólo era admiración. Había llegado temprano a clases pues sólo había dormitado, ya no podía seguir así pero no sabía qué hacer.

\- ¡Buenos días Marinette!

Alguien interrumpía los pensamientos desordenados de la azabache, quien al alzar la mirada distinguió al modelo para su mala suerte aún no llegaba nadie más.

\- Buenos días Adrien.

\- ¿A dónde vas? –comentó el modelo sentándose en su lugar de costumbre.

\- Yo… olvidé algo en casa, iré rápido. –dijo Marinette quien estaba por llegar a la puerta.

\- ¿También huyes de mí?

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó la ojiazul.

\- Es sólo que, he tratado de hablar contigo estos días y siempre tienes algo más que hacer, ¿tan mala compañía soy que prefieres irte?

\- N-no, claro que no.

\- Sé que mi hermano siempre ha causado una gran atracción a las personas y que nunca podría compararme con él. Mira nuestra situación aunque yo te conocí primero lo prefieres a él.

La chica de ojos color cielo, no sabía que responder no podía decirle la verdad pero cualquier cosa que dijera cambiaría por completo sus circunstancias.

\- No es que huya, es sólo que no sé cómo comportarme contigo. No sabemos nada el uno del otro.

\- Así que también piensas lo mismo.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Si, bueno te parece si empezamos desde cero. –dijo Adrien exténdiendole la mano como signo de saludo. –Mi nombre es Adrien, tengo dieciséis años, trabajo como modelo, mi color favorito es el verde, adoro jugar Mecha Strike III y me encantan los croissants.

\- Jaja, ok. –la chica se acercó y estrecho la mano del modelo, -Soy Marinette, tengo dieciséis años, mi meta es ser diseñadora de modas de alta costura, mi color favorito es el rosa, también me gusta jugar el Mecha Strike III y creo que adoro las galletas.

\- Bueno, que tal si nos vemos en la Fashion Week y estamos… juntos, pues no habrá muchas personas de nuestra edad.

\- ¿Acaso me está invitando a una cita señor Adrien?

\- Ah, es-este y-yo s-si t-tu –balbuceaba el ojiverde.

\- Se supone que debes decir que si y que no te llame señor. –le susurro Marinette; quien al ver tan nervioso al modelo se tranquilizó y pudo hablar con él de forma normal.

\- Sí, es una cita y llámame Adrien. –comentó el rubio con un leve rubor en las mejillas al sentir tan cerca el rostro de la chica. -¿Q-qué estabas haciendo cuando llegué?

\- Oh, bueno me recomendaron que diseñara algo y lo usara como tarjeta de presentación, pero ninguna de mis ideas me convencen. –exclamó Marinette con desgano regresando a su lugar.

\- Bueno, pues alguien con quien jugué me dio un amuleto de la suerte, tal vez te dé una idea. –El rubio sacó una pulsera de su mochila, la misma que la azabache le había dado antes que Gamer se presentara.

Marinette no creía que la conservara; cuando la chica estaba por tomar la pulsera su mente se aclaró y llegaron dos ideas que le habían agradado: una para la pasarela y la otra para la fiesta.

\- Lo tengo.

\- ¿Qué tienes Marinette?

\- Los diseños que llevaré a la Fashion Week, gracias Adrien pero guarda el amuleto en serio me ayudó y quiero que también tengas suerte. Ahora sólo me faltan las telas.

\- S-si quieres yo te acompaño, conozco algunos proveedores que surten a la empresa.

\- N-no creo que mi presupuesto alcance para algo así,

\- Bueno aquí es cuando pides el apoyo y las influencias de tus amigos. –comentó el modelo guiñándole un ojo.

Por alguna razón el nerviosismo que sentía la peliazul había disminuido y aunque le rogó a Adrien que no era necesario sobre los proveedores, no logró hacerlo cambiar de opinión, así los compañeros fueron llegando poco a poco y las clases continuaron una a una. Durante todo el horario escolar Marinette se encargó de detallar los diseños que había tenido, le sorprendió que llegaran tan de prisa, tal vez fue que pudo aclarar una de las tres ideas que la aturdían, se había decidido haría a un lado su nerviosismo para con el modelo y sabría quién era en verdad, sólo así despejaría la duda en su corazón: ¿estaba enamorada de Adrien?

\- Marinette ¿nos vamos?

\- Esperen un momento… ¿vas a tener una cita con Marinette? –preguntó Nino ante la declaración del modelo.

\- Wow, retrocedan un poco ¿cuándo planeaban decirlo? –exclamó Alya sacando su celular para grabar el momento preciso.

\- N-no es una cita, me va a llevar con algunos proveedores para poder hacer mi diseño.

\- Así es, ¡vámonos Marinette! –dijo Adrien tomando de la mano a la ojiazul.

Aún no entendía cómo es que había llegado a esa situación con el modelo, quién al poder pasar más tiempo con la aspirante a diseñadora estaba inexplicablemente feliz. Adrien le pidió al chofer que fueran a un lugar en los alrededores de la ciudad. En el momento que llegaron el modelo se presentó y los encargados los llevaron al área más exclusiva de la tienda.

El ojiverde sabía poco del ramo de alta costura, pues era más bien modelo de la línea casual, pero trataba de mostrarle lo que conocía gracias al trabajo de su padre, Marinette jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver, tocar o mínimo estar cerca de materiales de tan alta calidad. El modelo sólo podía admirar el semblante de su compañera quién estaba perdida en su mente haciendo cuentas para saber la cantidad mínima de tela que necesitaría para que pudiera pagarlo aunque se quedara en bancarrota. Adrien agradecía conocer ese lado de su compañera, era difícil que actuara de esa forma cuando estaban en la escuela y menos con él.

\- _Cœur_ , ¿no sabía que estarías aquí? –exclamó Félix al ver a ambos chicos.

\- Fél, –corrió Marinette a abrazarlo –siento como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años. Momento ¿estas más delgado? ¿has dormido? No has comido ¿verdad? Debes cuidarte más.

Ahí se terminaba todo Adrien volvía a ser invisible para cualquiera que conociera a su hermano. Cuando por fin tenía la oportunidad de estar cerca de su prospecto de amiga llegaba Félix para sobresalir y hacer que todo el mundo girara a su alrededor.

\- Oh, Adrien si me hubieras dicho que ibas a estar aquí habría cancelado algunas juntas para que nos fuéramos a comer los tres.

\- Fue una decisión de improviso, Fél. Voy a ayudar a Marinette con sus diseños.

\- No te preocupes _Cœur_. –Félix se dirigió con el encargado –Quiero que observe detenidamente a esta señorita, su nombre es Marinette Dupain-Cheng y todo lo que ella pida se cargue a la cuenta de la empresa, no quiero que repare en gastos.

\- Entendido _Monsieur_ Agreste. –Contestó el encargado.

\- Fé-Félix no es necesario. Siento que estaré en deuda contigo para siempre con esto.

\- Lo que te haga feliz, me hace feliz a mí. –Dijo Félix poniendo su frente en la frente de Marinette.

Adrien maldecía haber elegido esta tienda, todo estaba tan bien hasta que se presentó su hermano, la ojiazul ahora sólo se dirigía al mayor de los Agreste y era obvio este sabía más del ramo por lo que era más de ayuda, así que el modelo se limitó a seguirlos y asentir cuando la ojiazul se dirigía a él. Cuando habían terminado las compras, Félix se ofreció a llevarla, pero el modelo no permitiría que lo hiciera, él la había invitado pues él la llevaría hasta su casa.

\- No te preocupes Fél, yo me encargo de llevarla a su casa. –exclamó el modelo tomando las bolsas que Marinette llevaba en la mano. –Deberías regresar a la empresa.

\- Creo que tienes razón hermanito. Por cierto, _Cœur_ ¿quieres que vaya por ti para ir a la Fashion Week? –preguntó Félix.

\- No es necesario Félix, yo iré por ella. –dijo Adrien sujetando la mano de la azabache a quien no le dejaron decir nada.

Una vez dentro del auto, Adrien se disculpó por su actitud; pero la ojiazul le hizo ver que no era relevante pues aunque era hija única, sabía que entre hermanos podía haber algunos problemas pero aunque desconocía la razón del enojo de Adrien tuviera en cuenta que para su hermano él era lo más importante.


	12. Capítulo 11 So Trendy

Capítulo 11 So Trendy.

Una vez en su casa, Marinette iba a poner manos a la obra, no caería en distracciones, haría su tarea, comenzaría a hacer los patrones para su vestido, iría a patrullar y regresaría a dormir; esa sería su rutina por los próximos cinco días. Gracias al apoyo de Adrien y Félix ya sabía que haría y cómo hacerlo.

\- Marinette, Félix no dijo el precio de estas telas pero inmediatamente se ven costosas ¿estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? –comentó la kwami.

\- No me pongas más nerviosa Tikki. –comentó la chica sacando los materiales de las bolsas. –Debo hacerlo bien, aún no le envío las fotos del baile a Brid porque quiero que vea estos diseños, deseo que me dé su opinión.

\- Estas muy animada, que bueno que Hawkmoth no ha mandado a uno de sus akumas estos días.

\- Oye es cierto, él último fue mi tío-abuelo. Así que no invoquemos a Hawkmoth, ya tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Así lo hizo la azabache con la ayuda de su kwami, en cuanto terminaba la escuela iba a su casa a hacer sus deberes e inmediatamente se ponía a trabajar en sus diseños, cerca de la media noche salía de casa como la heroína Ladybug y mandaba órdenes a Chat Noir, con quien aún no quería encontrarse.

Aunque Alya no estaba muy animosa en ir al evento vio todo el ahínco que su amiga tenía así que acepto ir tanto a la pasarela como a la fiesta, aunque sabía que no encajaría para nada.

El evento al que estaban invitadas sería el sábado cerca de las 3 de la tarde, ambas chicas se ponían de acuerdo en que es lo que harían, a diferencia de su amiga Alya llevaría el mismo vestido que se había puesto en la fiesta y en cuanto a la pasarela algo más casual, pues no era algo de vida o muerte.

Así la fecha indicada se cumplió, Marinette estaba emocionada pues era la primera pasarela a la que asistiría y sería uno de los eventos más importantes.

Alya llegó a la casa de su amiga desde temprano para evitar la histeria de Marinette por si llegaba un poco tarde. La azabache le mostró el diseño que llevaría a la pasarela, era un vestido que llegaba a medio muslo, hecho de gasa en tono gris perla con cuello corto, mangas 1/4 y bordados de flores en tonos azules, rosas y blancos así como de hojas en tonalidades verde claro y obscuro. Era un vestido adorable y juvenil que quedaba perfecto para la ocasión, no era ostentoso, no hacía falta grandes accesorios, daba presencia y seguridad tan solo con verlo.

\- Marinette, ¿en serio hiciste esto?

\- ¿Po-por qué? ¿Tan mal se ve? –preguntó la azabache.

\- No sé mucho de moda pero es precioso. –comentó la morena.

Las chicas comenzaron a arreglarse, Alya solo se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta mientras que Marinette se deshizo de sus coletas para optar por un recogido a base de horquillas, menos ostentoso que el de la fiesta. Mientras bromeaban acerca de diversos temas; la madre de la ojiazul anunció la llegada de Adrien. Cuando las féminas bajaron las escaleras observaron que el rubio tenía una conversación animada con el señor Tom Dupain. Al voltear a ver a la azabache Adrien estaba sorprendido de lo linda e incluso tierna que se veía en aquél vestido, era como si cambiara por completo y dejara de ser la chica que tartamudeaba al estar con él. La voz de los padres de Marinette sacó de su distracción al rubio pues se despedían de las chicas.

Una vez en el auto Marinette aún lucía nerviosa pues Adrien no le había dirigido la palabra y sólo le hablaba a Alya quien trataba de desviar la conversación para que ellos hablaran pero ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de los esfuerzos de la morena.

\- Adrien, ¿verdad que Marinette hoy luce hermosa con ese vestido? –comentó Alya harta de sus insinuaciones ignoradas por el ojiverde.

\- S-si, ese diseño es digno de estar en un escaparate, te ves m-muy bonita. –dijo Adrien pero sin mirar a la azabache.

\- Gracias Adrien, me esforcé mucho. Sin ustedes no creo que lo hubiera logrado. Espero que también le guste a Félix. –exclamó Marinette arreglándose los pliegues de la falda.

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa preferencia por el hermano mayor que todas las mujeres tenían; eso molestaba de sobremanera al chico de ojos color esmeralda, se preguntaba si acaso todas las féminas basaban su vida en la aprobación del mayor de los Agreste.

Alya observó el cambio del semblante de su compañero, notó que la última frase dicha por su amiga había incomodado al rubio, había encontrado el talón de Aquiles del modelo: "Guardaba cierta negatividad para con su hermano". Aunque ahora la pregunta era "¿por qué?". No pudo terminar con su pequeño estudio pues habían llegado a su destino.

Para cuando la limosina se detuvo los amigos se toparon con decenas de flashes, Adrien ayudó a bajar a las chicas, las luces hacían casi imposible caminar pues distorsionaban la vista y debían tener cuidado donde pisaran. Adrien le ofreció una mano a Marinette para que pudiera apoyarse, la chica aceptó con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

Una vez dentro del salón podían ver la amplitud del evento: un enorme recibidor lleno de más medios de comunicación con sus cámaras fotográficas y de video grabando cada movimiento de los asistentes entre ellos modelos, celebridades del espectáculo, algunas de las representantes de la crema y nata de la sociedad europea. La azabache no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo y apretó con fuerza el brazo del modelo, quien al voltear a verla podía ver incertidumbre y temor, para él era otro evento como tantos que había asistido pero para su compañera eso era demasiado.

En la puerta del salón donde se podía observar el pasillo por donde desfilarían las modelos, la chica de cabello negro se detuvo ya no podía con tantos nervios dentro de ella; el modelo haciendo un movimiento inconsciente con la mano libre tomo la mano de la azabache y le susurró al oído: "No te preocupes aquí estaré sólo para ti". Cuando la ojiazul aún no procesaba cuál sería su respuesta ante esa declaración, una voz hizo que se interrumpiera todo.

\- Adrien, supongo que estas son las jovencitas que mencionaste. –comentó la figura paterna del modelo.

\- Así es padre, perdona mi intromisión pero ¿no deberías estar tras bambalinas con las modelos? –preguntó el ojiverde tratando de deshacerse de su papá.

\- Hermanito, los detalles dentro y fuera del ruedo son necesarios para la perfección. –exclamó el ojiazul que portaba sus acostumbrados lentes y ese aire empresarial menos rígido que su progenitor.

\- Señorita, me temo que no conozco al autor del diseño que porta el día de hoy, es una pieza sublime necesito conocer al genio detrás de este trabajo. –dijo Gabriel dirigiéndose a Marinette.

\- _Monsieur_ Agreste, este diseño fue realizado por una servidora. –respondió la ojiazul con aparente calma.

\- Ya la recuerdo, usted es compañera del colegio de Adrien, ganó el concurso de bombines y es la dueña de los diseños de moda futurista ¿no es verdad?

\- Así es, conté con su aprobación en ambos eventos, _Monsieur_.

\- No sólo es un derroche de talento, también tiene estilo y sofisticación. Ignoro si mi incompetente hijo le comentó algo, pero se realizará una reunión al concluir este evento. Una mente y talento joven siempre son bien recibidos en Agreste.

\- Padre, ella ya está invitada a la fiesta y te impresionara con otro diseño. –comentó Adrien.

\- Oh, perfecto la estaré esperando _Madeimoselle_.

Una vez dicho eso, Gabriel se retiró para afinar unos últimos detalles con el staff, Marinette soltó un largo suspiro tratando que sus nervios no la hicieran cometer algún error. Adrien tomó la mano de la azabache y le dijo que todo estaría bien, ante esta escena Alya y Félix sólo observaron y terminaron dándose una mirada cómplice.

\- ¿Usted también shippea al AdriNette _Monsieur_ Félix? –preguntó Alya.

\- ¿Adrinette? –dijo confundido el ojiazul. –Oh, ya entiendo Adrien y Marinette. Así es señorita Alya, me encanta esa pareja.

\- Bueno que le parece si le damos un pequeño empujoncito a los tórtolos. –dijo la morena dándole un codazo al empresario.

\- Señorita Alya, me gusta su forma de pensar y ¿sabe qué? Lo apruebo.

Como el trabajo de Félix había terminado y algunas funciones las había delegado a los empleados iba a sentarse a ver el desfile aunque con el comentario de Alya había encontrado algo más para entretenerse, cambiaron de lugar para que los "tórtolos" estuvieran juntos sentándose en primera fila en un orden un poco diferente: Alya, Félix, Adrien y Marinette.

Se anunció el inicio de la pasarela y todos tomaron sus lugares. La pelinegra sacó un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo dispuesta a anotar cuales serían las tendencias de la temporada, el modelo sonrió al ver la determinación de su compañera así como la seriedad que mostraba; no era un hobby para la ojiazul en verdad quería involucrarse en el medio.

Comenzó el evento; una a una desfilaron féminas luciendo modelos de la nueva tendencia otoño-invierno en tonos rojo, azul, variaciones de rosa, negro, gris, camel y blanco.

La aspirante a diseñadora echaba un vistazo a los modelos y sin quitarles la vista anotaba todo lo que cruzara por su mente. Cuando estaba a punto de concluir el evento un último traje llamó su atención: un coordinado blanco que constaba de un vestido a la rodilla, botas, sombrero corto y un abrigo estilo georgiano. Conocía ese tipo de diseño clásico pero tenía dudas sobre el origen. Al cierre del evento vinieron las palabras de agradecimiento de Gabriel quien a su lado se encontraba la modelo con el traje blanco que había llamado la atención, no sólo de la chica de cabello negro también del empresario ojiazul.

Al concluir el evento, Félix se despidió de los chicos y pidió a Adrien que las llevara a arreglarse a uno de los talleres de la empresa; ahí estarían algunos de los trabajadores listos para ayudarlos. Eran cerca las 5 p.m. aún estaban a buen tiempo para la fiesta por lo que el rubio las llevó a comer a un pequeño restaurante cerca de ahí, la fiesta daría inicio a las 8 de la noche.

Llegaron al taller e inmediatamente un ejército de estilistas y maquillistas atacaron a los chicos para comenzar a arreglarlos, esto tomó un poco por sorpresa a las chicas, pero el modelo estaba acostumbrado. Vistieron a Adrien con un smoking negro y lo peinaron con el cabello hacia atrás, recordaba que así se veía su hermano cuando tenía su edad por lo tanto terminó despeinándose un poco para no parecerse a él.

En cuanto a la morena le alaciaron el cabello, le dejaron el flequillo peinado hacía la izquierda y terminaron por hacer un recogido con algunos efectos de trenzado en media coleta, jugaron con la paleta de colores en naranja para los párpados y un poco de rubor; dejaron a un lado el vestido que llevaba preparado y le pusieron uno de amplio vuelo, de gasa negra con estampados de grandes flores en tonos naranjas corte imperio.

El caso de la pelinegra, recogieron todo el cabello del rostro y algunos mechones en la parte de la nuca terminaron rizándolos, sombras ligeramente obscuras sólo para retocar sus hermosos ojos azules, el vestido era una pieza maestra en color gris; de tirantes caídos sobre los hombros, que daban apariencia de cruzados sobre el torso de la chica, la cintura era marcada por un pequeño cinturón adornado de brillantes y una amplia falda de vuelo de tres capas, la inferior hecha de seda, la segunda a partir de gasa y la superior a base de bordados de grandes camelias agregando algunos destellos como pistilos.

Una vez listos volvieron a la limosina, esta vez ya sin nervios, Adrien no dejo de aclamar lo hermosas que se veían sus compañeras aunque Alya trataba que esos cumplidos solo los dijera para la pelinegra, desistiendo por la completa ignorancia de su compañero.

En el salón se podía observar sólo a las personas más reconocidas del medio: editores de revistas y blogs de moda, algunos reporteros, estrellas de cine de talla internacional, las socialité de París, modelos y herederas/herederos familias acomodadas así como vástagos de políticos; todos ellos llevando bellos vestidos y trajes: lo más exclusivo de la sociedad.

Félix se reunió con el trío para tratar de relajar a las chicas por lo imponente que lucía el lugar, bromeaba con ellas para que no comenzaran a ponerse nerviosas, en ese momento, para dar inicio a aquélla reunión el cabeza de la empresa, Gabriel Agreste subió al podio a ofrecer algunas palabras a los invitados.

\- Muchas gracias por ser partícipes en esta presentación de la temporada Otoño-Invierno 2016, sin embargo esta reunión no es sólo por la temporada. Tengo un anuncio muy importante: en este mundo de la moda sólo pocas personas tienen un verdadero don al crear arte para vestir. Bien pues ahora una de esas personas se une a las filas de la marca Agreste. Damas y caballeros quiero presentarles a quien todos conocimos como _Lady Julianne_ , la señorita Bridgette Cheng nuestra nueva diseñadora adjunta.

Una figura femenina entallada en un vestido negro hizo su aparición en el podio, Gabriel Agreste se retiró del micrófono no sin antes besar la mano de la mujer.

\- Es un placer regresar a París y de la mano de una de las marcas más representativas del medio. Yo soy Bridgette Cheng durante años conocida como _Lady Julianne_ , esta es la primera de muchas ocasiones en la que podrán verme.

Los medios no se hicieron esperar tomando fotografías, videos y preparando micrófonos y grabadoras para entrevistarla, ahora entendían el desastre que había ocurrido con Polarís en la Fashion Week de Nueva York: habían perdido a la diseñadora estrella quien era la primera vez que mostraba su rostro.

\- Antes que hagan preguntas déjenme decirles que no contestaré ninguna, soy mala con las entrevistas. –comentó entre risas Bridgette. –Como se habrán dado esta temporada me dediqué a descansar y trasladar mi vida a París, a partir de hoy formo parte de la marca Gabriel Agreste que se convertirá en mi hogar. ¡Ah! y se me olvidaba el último vestido de la pasarela es mi primera colaboración.

La chica bajó del podio, todas las mujeres incluyendo las modelos se sentían inferiores ante aquella fémina por la seguridad que destilaba. Tenía el cabello negro con tonos azulados recogido con un broche de diamantes, unos hermosos ojos azules que resaltaban por el ligero maquillaje en tonos obscuros con efecto de humo, una sonrisa llena de coquetería que era capaz de dejar sin habla a cualquiera que la observara por más de tres segundos enmarcada por unos labios carnosos color carmín. En cuanto al físico su cuerpo era más que tentador entallado en aquél vestido largo negro lustroso con los hombros descubiertos que enmarcaba el escote que cubría unos pechos exuberantes y firmes, tenía una cintura estrecha; de largas piernas cuya altura era mayor con los tacones de 10 cm que llevaba.

Entre el público se encontraba Marinette quien no daba crédito al ver a su amada prima estableciéndose por fin en París después de ocho años, pero quien estaba aún más sorprendido era Félix, ansiaba verla pero al tenerla tan cerca y de esa forma lo dejo sin habla. Ahora ella trabajaría en la misma empresa se la toparía en cualquier momento, esos ocho años habían pasado muy bien para ella, todos los hombres en aquél salón la veían con deseo y evidentemente era algo que a ella le gustaba fomentar. Sin duda ya no era la misma chica que lo perseguía en todo el campus para invitarlo a salir, ahora si él quería hablar debería esperar a que la reina bajara la mirada para verlo.

Bridgette estaba saludando a la editora de la revista de modas más importante a nivel mundial, cuando alguien llamó su atención: era una jovencita en un vestido gris, al verla detenidamente confirmó que se trataba de su prima. Brid trató de pasar entre la multitud que intentaba hacerla hablar de su renuncia y la posible caída de Polarís.

\- ¿Marinette? En verdad eres tu ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Brid, wow no puedo creer que estés aquí. Me encantaría abrazarte pero eso está mal.

\- Por supuesto, las muestras de afecto en público son de mal gusto. –Brid no ocultaba la felicidad de ver a su prima tan crecida. – ¿Pero cómo es que estas aquí?

\- Oh, claro un amigo tuyo también es amigo mío.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Pues esta maravillosa persona que está a mi lado. –Dijo Marinette tomando del brazo al chico de ojos azules. –Brid ¿no recuerdas a Félix? es tu amigo de la universidad.

Bridgette alzó la mirada y pudo comprobar quien era ese "amigo" del que hablaba su prima. Le ofreció la mano derecha a lo que Félix depositó un beso en los nudillos.

\- Félix Alexandre Agreste. –comentó Brid.

\- Bridgette Yu-lian Cheng. Ha pasado mucho tiempo mi Lady. –contesto el empresario.


	13. Capítulo 12: Convenio

**Capítulo 12: Convenio.**

Las luces del salón brillaban cual estrellas, el ambiente estaba lleno de misterio el cual aumentaba ante la ansiedad de Marinette quien estaba desbordando felicidad al ver a sus dos personas más queridas, anhelaba tanto ese encuentro y quería recordar cada detalle, cada gesto o palabra que ocurriera en ese instante.

\- Mari, espero que no lo tomes como descortesía pero ¿me permitirías unas palabras con _Monsieur_ Agreste? –preguntó Bridgette.

\- Oh claro, adelante. Supongo que tienen muchas cosas de que conversar. –contestó animada la menor de las primas.

Félix ofreció su brazo a la pelinegra para salir a la terraza, en el momento que Adrien iba a preguntarle a la ojiazul sobre la relación que llevaba con aquella mujer, fue llamado por su padre dejando a la morena y a la azabache solas.

\- Wow, Marinette tu prima es toda una _femme fatale_. ¿De qué querrá hablar con el señor Félix?

\- Si, Brid destila seguridad y algo me dice que hablarán de muchas cosas. Espero que… bueno tu sabes ellos lleguen a algo más que amigos.

Mientras la reunión se celebrara ante el enigma de la aparición de _Lady Julianne_ como nueva diseñadora de Agreste, muy pocos de los asistentes conocían su rostro y era demasiado hermosa como para pasar desapercibida.

Gabriel Agreste estaba hablando con otro de sus colaboradores acerca del buen trabajo que Adrien ofrecía como imagen juvenil de la marca _Agreste Teenagers_ y como Félix había mejorado tantas cosas en la empresa en tan solo unas semanas. Las amigas conversaban entre ellas sobre la forma de vestir de las artistas que estaban en la fiesta cuando alguien llamó la atención de la morena.

\- Mari, ¿ves a ese tipo que está cerca de la entrada? –comentó Alya señalando a la puerta.

\- Si, que tiene.

\- Es el reportero que pudo entrevistar a la Ladybug de hace ocho años, con el que compartí mis teorías del Ladyblog. Recuerdas que te comenté que ahora trabajaba en sociales, acompáñame.

\- No podemos llegar sólo así.

\- Claro que podemos.

Las chicas fueron haciéndose camino entre la multitud de _socialités_ que sólo veían un par de chicas que lucían como las nuevas adquisiciones de la crema y nata parisina pero aún no habían sido presentadas en sociedad y por eso aún no las conocían. Ansiaban involucrarlas en sus asuntos pues al parecer llevaban buena relación con la familia Agreste. Aunque la morena y la azabache estaban inmiscuidas en su nueva misión.

\- Buenas noches. _Monsieur Brön_ –saludó la morena.

\- Oh buenas noches señoritas, ¿puedo ayudarlas en algo? –comentó el hombre.

\- Soy Alya Cèsaire, hablamos por teléfono de LadyBug.

\- Ah, claro ¿no pensé que también estuviera involucrada en esta clase de eventos?

\- Por supuesto, soy amiga de la familia. –comentó la castaña. –Aquél día desgraciadamente no pudimos terminar nuestra conversación.

\- Miren señoritas, estoy trabajando. –Dijo el reportero. –Lo único que me dejó publicar esa obsesión por los héroes fue un pésimo nombre en el mundo del periodismo.

\- Como periodistas es nuestro trabajo informar a la gente.

\- Todavía es joven, pero en este mundo, lo único que lo hace moverse es el dinero y si no me encargo de cubrir estos eventos no me pagan… a menos qué.

\- ¿A menos qué? –cuestionó la morena.

\- Vi que hablaban con _Lady Julianne._ ¿La conocen?

\- ¿Por qué le interesa? –preguntó la ojiazul.

\- Pues usted, adorable _madeimoselle_. –dijo viendo a Marinette. –se parece muchísimo a la diseñadora, ¿es su familiar?

\- ¿Y si así lo fuera? –preguntó Alya.

\- Pues estaría dispuesto a llegar a un trato con ustedes. Una exclusiva por otra: ustedes me consiguen una entrevista con ella y yo les doy toda la información que tengo de esos héroes: videos, fotografías y las entrevistas.

\- N-no pode…

\- ¿Qué necesita? –interrumpió Alya a Marinette.

\- Lo que sea: un video, una grabación, un escrito, algo donde ella explique el por qué dejó Polarís.

\- Perfecto lo tendrá, pero antes queremos ver las pruebas y cuando tengamos la entrevista nos entregara todo. ¿Entendido? –incitó la morena con aire de seguridad.

\- Vaya, será una excelente periodista. Nos veremos frente a la Torre Eiffel mañana a las 10. Les enseñaré mi información y ustedes me conseguirán esa entrevista; tienen máximo 7 días.

\- Así será. Con permiso.

La noche caía de forma grácil sobre la ciudad aún era verano y se sentía cierta calidez en el aire. La exuberante mujer que lucía el vestido negro iba del brazo de un hombre atractivo que escondía unos enigmáticos ojos azules detrás de unos lentes.

El corazón del empresario se estrujaba dentro de sí, debía permanecer en calma no sólo delante de los invitados también de la mujer que lo acompañaba. Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza: dudas, preguntas, ensoñaciones, anhelos, posibles respuestas, sentimientos; todo se arremolinaba dentro. La caminata hacía el balcón que estaba detrás de unas pesadas cortinas de color rojo quemado parecía un doloroso camino de espinas, la primera frase que habría entre esas dos figuras aún no era dicha; estaba a la expectativa de ese momento.

Una vez ocultos en el balcón lejos de los constantes murmullos audibles de los asistentes a la fiesta, la chica de cabello negro se recargó en el barandal observando la ciudad iluminada con las luces de farolas y de algunos de los edificios.

Era la primera vez en años que regresaba a esa ciudad, no como visita, esta vez era definitivo retornaría a ella; la ciudad que la rechazó, quien despreció su talento y por eso tuvo que alejarse de su familia, amigos, conocidos, por la cual tuvo que aprender varios idiomas y enfrentarse a un mundo desconocido al otro lado del océano. Esta vez sería diferente: París estaría a sus pies. Volteó hacia su interlocutor, recargándose de espaldas y lo observó de manera provocativa deslizando sus brazos sobre el barandal abriéndolos poco a poco que denotaba alguna invitación un poco más íntima, dejando al descubierto su figura.

El empresario no podía articular palabra alguna, al verla así tan expuesta no había duda: estaba jugando con él. A primera vista ya no era la chica de diecinueve años que lo perseguía por la universidad, ahora sólo con su lenguaje corporal lo estaba atrapando como una viuda negra en su telaraña y él estaba cayendo, ansiaba tomar entre sus brazos esa estrecha cintura, acerca a él esos redondos pechos, robar un beso apasionado de esos labios carmín que lo incitaban, deslizar las manos sobre esas torneadas y largas piernas.

\- Es una vista hermosa, ¿verdad _Monsieur_ Agreste? –comentó la diseñadora.

El varón no supo que contestar; era obvio que la respuesta no era la vista que tenían de la ciudad, esa frase en doble sentido estaba jugueteando con su cordura.

\- Bridgette, ha pasado mucho tiempo…

Félix no pudo continuar con la frase, sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago que le había sacado el aire, y había caído de bruces al suelo. Todo había ocurrido de manera rápida, estaba a los pies de su atacante: la seductora mujer que lo había hechizado ahora lo levantaba tomándolo del cabello.

\- No me llames Bridgette, no somos nada como para que me llames de una forma tan amigable. –dijo la chica para luego darle un rodillazo en el estómago. –Tú debes llamarme _"Mademoiselle Cheng"_.

\- Brid…

\- Shh, cállate. No sé qué intenciones enfermas tienes con Marinette, pero te vas a alejar de ella. –la ojiazul le dio otro golpe en el estómago. –Me voy a encargar de destrozarte Félix Agreste. Maldecirás el día que me conociste tanto como lo hago yo.

La mujer lo dejo caer al piso para después arreglarse el vestido y volver a entrar a la fiesta. Félix se quedó recostado en el suelo, sabía que había actuado como un estúpido hacía ocho años y que eso formaba parte del karma, pero lo que más le asustaba era el vacío en la mirada de Bridgette, ya no era la mirada radiante que le daba la bienvenida en la tienda o cuando lo saludaba en la universidad: parecía carente de alma.

Se levantó y sacudió el polvo que tenía sobre el traje cuando una pequeña voz lo interrumpió:

\- Fél, ¿Qué hace ella aquí? –comentó el kwami felino de ojos verdes.

\- No lo sé Plagg, pero algo me dice que no vino de una forma cortes. –tosió el chico un poco de saliva y se recargo contra el barandal para recuperar un poco de aire.

\- Eso quiere decir que aún estamos en peligro ¿verdad? –dijo una vocecita femenina

\- ¿Galletita? Ejem… Tikki. ¿Sabes algo?

\- Estaba segura que con lo sucedido hace ocho años no volvería. –comentó la kwami.

\- Momento…, ni Ladybug ni su kwami sabían ¿cómo te enteraste? –dijo entre jadeos Félix.

\- Me lo contó Fu, se lo exigí al ver que te acercabas demasiado a Marinette. Perdóname pero tenía miedo que también le hicieras daño. –explicó la pequeña criatura tratando de ocultar su rostro ante el escrutinio del joven.

\- ¿Daño? Déjame decirte que tu anterior portadora me acaba de dar una paliza. –comentó Félix tocándose el estómago. –En serio, es más fuerte que cuando era Ladybug.

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer, Fél?

\- No tengo muchas opciones, me la voy a topar en la empresa todos los días. Sé que debo alejarme de ella pero no puedo evitarlo, algo nos sigue uniendo.

En el momento que entró la diseñadora al salón todas las miradas se posaban en ella y le encantaba. Algunos de los invitados masculinos se acercaban para preguntarle de su futura estancia en París y si les gustaría acompañarlos a un recorrido por la ciudad, mientras que las figuras femeninas trataban de incomodarla para que dejara de ser el centro de atención pero sus intentos eran inútiles; gracias a su anonimato Brid sabía cómo desenvolverse pues no era la primera reunión que asistía, de hecho se había involucrado con integrantes de la realeza en casi toda Europa.

Cuando se hartó de tanta falsedad dirigió su vista a la dulce chica de dieciséis años que conversaba animadamente con una reportera de la revista STYLE; era cono un oasis ante tanta desolación. La diseñadora se acercó y con la mirada apartó a la periodista para poder platicar a solas con su prima.

\- Brid, ¿pudiste hablar con Félix? ¿dónde está?

A Bridgette le molestaba esa insistente preocupación por el empresario, no quería sonar ruda cuando le preguntara así que sólo minimizó el problema diciendo que él se sintió indispuesto pues no estaba acostumbrado a las reuniones en sociedad. Marinette recordó que Adrien le había dicho algo parecido cuando lo conocieron.

\- Marinette luces tan linda ¿esto lo diseñaste tú?

\- Si, quería darte una pequeña sorpresa cuando te enviara las fotografías, –dijo la menor al tomar fuertemente las manos de su prima –pero la sorpresa me la diste tú.

\- Marinette soy tan feliz de estar contigo, esta vez será definitivo. No le digas nada a mis tíos; se los diré mañana, así que guarda silencio.

Marinette quería mandar al diablo las normas de etiqueta y quería lanzarse a los brazos de su prima, como lo hacía cuando era niña y llegaba para quedarse durante vacaciones, pero no debía. Vio como Félix entraba un poco pálido y ansiaba estar a su lado para preguntarle por su estado de salud, pero le fue imposible ya que el anfitrión de la reunión, Gabriel Agreste se acercó a ellas, no podía irse a menos que se lo pidieran o parecería una grosería.

\- _Madeimoselle_ Bridgette, veo que ha encontrado una compañía interesante. –comentó el diseñador.

\- En demasía _Monsieur_.

\- Señorita Marinette, mi hijo tenía razón ese diseño es dotado de hermosura, cada detalle es equilibrado, tiene un talento natural que puliéndose llegará a la perfección.

\- A veces creo que es de familia, _Monsieur_ Agreste.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Tengo el honor de presentarle a mi prima hermana, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette hizó una pequeña reverencia ante el diseñador, quien a pesar de la dureza de su rostro, se podía notar una sorpresa genuina.

\- Veo que esta noche, todos nos hemos sorprendido incluso tú, padre. –comentó Félix anexándose a la conversación. – _Coeur_ no es necesario conocerte para ver que rebozas en felicidad.

\- Gracias Félix, pero conoces la fuente de ese sentimiento. –explicó Marinette.

\- ¿Ustedes se conocen? –preguntó el diseñador.

\- Así es Monsieur Agreste, su hijo me ha ayudado infinitamente en mis aspiraciones como diseñadora.

\- Padre, bien sabes que el talento debe apoyarse desde temprana edad. Además sería una interesante adquisición para la familia Agreste. –dijo Félix volteando a ver a una furiosa Bridgette.

Si creía que con esos golpes lo iba a alejar, estaba muy equivocada. No se alejaría de Marinette y ahora menos sabiendo que era la nueva Ladybug y Adrien Chat Noir aún si ella lo rechazaba también la protegería.

Pasaron parte de la velada presentando a Marinette ante personas influyentes como aspirante a diseñadora bajo la tutela de la familia Agreste y _Lady Julianne_ , sin duda esa sería una magnifica carta de presentación. Félix no se separó de Marinette y eso encolerizaba a Bridgette quien al tratar de alejarse de él chocó contra un joven de ojos verdes.

\- Lo siento mi Lady. –exclamó Adrien.

\- Oh tranquilo gatito tonto, no es para tanto. –contestó Bridgette guiñándole un ojo y retirándose al instante.

Adrien no pudo ocultar como la sangre la subía a la cabeza y se ruborizó ante la diseñadora, sólo una persona lo llamaba "gato tonto" y también tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, no tenía la figura tan tentadora como aquélla dama pero si su seguridad. El modelo no podía detener el veloz latir de su corazón y no entendía el por qué.


	14. Capítulo 13: Aléjate

Capítulo 13: Aléjate

El sol radiante anunciaba una mañana de domingo especial para la familia Dupain-Cheng. Marinette había disfrutado la velada del sábado y aunque había llegado un poco más tarde de su horario habitual sus padres lucían felices al ver que el empresario era quien la fue a dejar hasta las puertas de la panadería.

Había conocido a tantas personalidades, todos habían alabado su diseño incluyendo a Gabriel Agreste quien además de presentarla como aspirante a diseñadora bajo su tutela. Bridgette quería hablar de tantas cosas con ella, pero no era el momento y mucho menos el lugar, por lo tanto lo rogó que no contara nada a sus padres pues iría a la panadería alrededor del mediodía.

Cuando la fiesta acabó pensó que Adrien sería quien la llevaría de regreso a casa pero tenía asuntos pendientes con su padre, por lo que Félix quien exclamaba que como administrador de la empresa lo suyo eran cuestiones financieras y no asuntos sociales, se ofreció a llevar a las chicas a sus respectivas casas como causante del retraso. Marinette quería hablar acerca de la pequeña conversación que su prima y él habían tenido, pero si era algo más íntimo sólo interferiría por lo que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hablar del tema.

En cuanto a la reunión con el periodista, Marinette trató de hacer que su amiga declinara el trato, pues no pretendía engañar o hacer que su prima le contara sus asuntos profesionales, por lo que Alya le comentó que primero vería si el material en verdad valía tanto de lo contrario no sería necesario.

Esa mañana la ojiazul se levantó temprano y comenzó a hacer los quehaceres hogareños, ansiaba dejar todo limpio y presentable para su prima. Al asear su alcoba decidió quitar las fotografías de Adrien de las paredes y de su fondo de pantalla aún no estaba lista para contarle sobre lo que sentía por él pues era una incógnita hasta para ella misma.

\- Marinette en verdad estas muy animada incluso te levantaste a las 6 de la mañana y eso que llegamos a medianoche. –Comentó Tikki ayudando a su portadora en el aseo.

\- Tikki, sé que no conoces a mi prima pero créeme la vas a amar. ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo el periodista?

\- Si… -contesto la kwami con un hilo de voz apenas audible.

\- No quería que Alya fuera a verlo pero Nino va a ir con ella, eso me hace sentir un poco segura. –dijo la ojiazul. –Te imaginas una entrevista con Ladybug, siendo sincera tengo demasiada curiosidad por eso.

\- ¿Y si no te gusta lo que veas o escuches?

\- No lo creo Tikki, es como una cápsula del tiempo un mensaje de mi antecesora. Estos días han sido una locura, todo inició con la llegada de Félix…

Era cierto, con la llegada del empresario habían cambiado muchas cosas, se enteró de los anteriores héroes, Félix comenzó a ayudarla con clases de etiqueta y criticando sus diseños, incluso se planteó sus sentimientos hacía el modelo y este trataba de acercarse a ella, ahora la cereza del pastel era el regreso definitivo de su prima a París. Cuando terminó el aseo le dijo a Tikki que permaneciera en la alcoba y se escondiera en caso que Brid subiera, le dejo un platón con toda variedad de galletas pues no sabría cuánto tardaría la visita.

La hora se había cumplido; Marinette bajó a la panadería a ayudar a sus padres quiénes estaban intrigados ante las acciones de su hija. Sabine estaba haciendo el corte de caja mientras Marinette acomodaba algunos croissants en el mostrador. Una figura femenina entró a la panadería…

\- ¿Es cierto? Dicen que en este establecimiento puedo probar las delicias más exclusivas de París.

La mujer de ascendencia china levantó la mirada para ver a un rostro conocido, una chica con enormes ojos azules, una larga cabellera azabache con destellos azules atada en una coleta alta, vistiendo un blusón blanco ajustado con un cinturón negro así como unos leggins obscuros y botas altas. Parecía una versión adulta de su propia hija pues tenían rasgos similares, era su amada sobrina quien no había visto desde hacía dos años y de quién no había tenido noticias.

\- Tom… cariño ven ¡Tom! – gritó Sabine.

Tom Dupain salió preocupado de la cocina aún con el delantal puesto y rastros de harina en el rostro para ver a la chica que aún estaba en la puerta. La pareja corrió hacia ella y la abrazaron tan fuerte que parecía que la chica se rompería ante tantas atenciones. Su prima permaneció detrás del mostrador observando esa conmovedora escena por la cual no pudo contener un par de lágrimas. Una vez que sus tíos la soltaron, Bridgette extendió los brazos en señal para que Marinette corriera a abrazarla como cuando era niña y así pasó. Por la fuerza con la que Marinette se lanzó hacia su prima hizo que retrocediera un par de pasos para que no cayeran al suelo.

\- Mi amor, ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿cuánto te vas a quedar? ¿tienes hambre? –preguntaba Sabine.

\- ¿Tus padres saben que estas aquí? ¿Has comido bien? Estas muy delgada pero te ves hermosa Bridi –dijo Tom.

\- Woah, woah tranquilos –exclamó Brid sin soltar de su abrazo a Marinette. –Primero llegué el viernes, mis papás aún no saben que estoy aquí y… bueno será mejor que les diga a todos al mismo tiempo. ¿Creen que podamos ir a la sala unos momentos?

Marinette soltó a su prima y la pareja cerró la panadería, era la primera vez que estaba su sobrina en la ciudad después de un largo tiempo y debían aprovechar cada minuto de su estancia, que solía ser muy corta. Una vez en la sala familiar Brid conectó su Tablet a la pantalla de televisión para hacer una video-llamada a sus padres que de inmediato contestaron. Los padres de la chica eran el hermano mayor de Sabine Cheng y la hermana mayor de Tom Dupain, a quienes veían cada fin de año.

\- ¡Hola papá! ¡hola mamá! Antes que otra cosa perdón si no los he llamado tan seguido pero el trabajo me absorbió por completo. –explicó la chica. –Ahora como pueden ver estoy en la casa de mis tíos y el motivo es… ¡regreso a vivir a Paris!

Ambas parejas estaban rebozando de alegría, después que la joven había hecho sus maletas hacía Nueva York su estancia en Francia no era mayor a quince días.

\- Ah pero eso no es todo, esta vez será definitivo. –comentó Bridgette quien era abrazada por su tía. –Conseguí trabajo aquí como diseñadora y de hecho ya estoy instalada en un departamento a unas cuadras de la Torre Eiffel.

Los padres de Bridgette estaban felices, pues podrían visitarla más seguido y viceversa; no era lo mismo una hora hacía París que atravesar el océano para poder verla. Mientras que sus tíos y prima estaban un poco tristes ante la noticia que no se quedaría con ellos. La mayor explicó que con sus rutinas de trabajo no tenía un horario fijo para diseñar, bien podía levantarse a las 3 de la madrugada a dibujar o coser algo tanto como volver a dormir a las 9 de la mañana y por eso no quería arruinar la tranquilidad familiar, pero sin duda estaría más cerca de ellos.

La video-llamada duro casi una hora, entre explicaciones de la diseñadora de a qué países había ido para aprender más estilos de moda, los nuevos idiomas que sabía, las personas que conocía. Para Marinette era difícil imaginarse todas las cosas que debía aprender para poder ser una diseñadora de Alta Costura, cuya meta tenía. Si con su vida como heroína apenas y podía darse abasto con las clases; sin duda le faltaba un gran camino por recorrer y el tiempo se le acababa pues no quería vivir siempre a la sombra de su prima, si en verdad quería que la reconocieran como "Marinette Dupain-Cheng" debía ponerse seria y aprender más.

La familia comenzó a hacer los preparativos para la comida, Bridgette pidió que la dejaran cocinar algo pues sería como un presente y celebración de su regreso a Paris. Marinette la ayudó pero solo la hizo sentirse inferior a ella: la diseñadora cocinó un platillo italiano y lo hacía como si fuera una chef profesional incluso la presentación del platillo era impecable y digna de un restaurante de 5 estrellas. Eso no fue todo, preparó un mousse de mango que incluso su padre le había pedido la receta.

La desconfianza de Marinette regresó: jamás sería como ella, en su mente comenzaban a formarse nebulosas de incertidumbre, baja autoestima, temor, dudas; tal vez su meta era demasiado alta y los comentarios de la velada anterior eran piedad o interés para quedar bien ante el diseñador Agreste y su prima. Otra vez una voz sonaba en su mente _"quien albergue sentimientos negativos no es digno de tener un Miraculous_ ", eso era cierto, ella era Ladybug un honor que su prima jamás tendría: ser amada y necesitada por todo París.

Una vez terminada la comida, Brid subió a la habitación de Marinette pues la invitó para tratar de hablar en privado de su tema favorito: el diseño.

\- Wow, este lugar sigue tal cual lo diseñamos. –comentó Brid al entrar a la recámara. –Aunque antes de jugar, señorita quiero ver tus diseños, veamos que tanto has avanzado.

Marinette extendió todos los cuadernos donde estaban sus diseños, inmediatamente la diseñadora tomo un paquete de post-it del escritorio de su prima, un bolígrafo y un marcador negro. Comenzó a hacer anotaciones en los recuadros de papel y los pegó a las hojas; cuando veía un diseño que no le agradaba lo rayaba con el marcador hasta que el dibujo fuera imposible de distinguir. Marinette trató de convencerla que no era necesario que lo hiciera, si no eran de su agrado que arrancara la hoja pero que no los rayara.

\- Niña, debes de entender algo. Las cosas se hacen bien a la primera de lo contrario no se hacen. –argumentó la diseñadora. –Si no son perfectos deshazte de ellos. Aún eres joven pero en el mundo de la moda no hay segundas oportunidades.

A la chica de coletas le dolió que su prima hiciera eso, al menos Félix había escrito una nota de "no viable, favor de ignorar" antes que rayarlos. Brid continuó en su labor, desechando un 70% de los diseños hechos, hasta que se topó con los últimos que su prima había realizado. Se veía claramente un avance, eran más equilibrados y acorde a las reglas de la moda, eran juveniles y contaban con un toque de innovación.

\- Todos estos son más aceptables aún tienen errores pero son aceptables –dijo Bridgette

\- Gracias. –exhalo aliviada la chica de ojos color cielo. –Me guie a partir de las recomendaciones de Félix.

Ese era otro asunto que debía zanjarse y si era posible arrancarse de raíz, la modista debía enterarse que tanto su prima se había involucrado en "ese imbécil" como lo llamaba Brid, que clase de enfermo se liaba con una niña de dieciséis años y lo más importante como era posible que el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng lo permitiera.

\- Ok cambiemos de tema, quiero ver las fotos del evento en el que mostraste mi más querida creación. Muéstrame tus fotos con mi vestido.

Marinette busco en su computadora todos los videos y fotografías que Alya había tomado. Se las mostró a su prima llena de felicidad y curiosidad en la espera de su reacción, Brid trató de simular una sonrisa pero era obvio que estaba furiosa, en todas aparecía Félix y la gota que derramó el vaso fue la dedicatoria con canción y el baile del final. Era más que notorio que el empresario había influido demasiado en Marinette y eso entorpecería los planes que Brid tenía.

\- Mari, ¿no tienes un pretendiente o un novio?… ¿de tu edad? –exclamó Bridgette tratando de conservar la calma.

\- No, la verdad es que no. Han pasado tantas cosas en los últimos meses que creo que el amor está un poco muerto para mí.

\- Bueno, es que veo que te dejaste impresionar por Félix, ¿desde cuándo lo conoces?

\- Ah, pues es hermano de mi compañero, hace poco fue la primera vez que lo vi y también vino a la panadería un par de veces, analizó mis diseños y me hacía observaciones de los mismos. –dijo Marinette.

\- Momento ¿te insultó? o ¿alguna vez se comportó como patán? Espera… ¿mis tíos aprueban que venga aquí?

\- El jamás me diría algo ofensivo y por supuesto que mis papás lo aceptan, creo que le tienen un cariño especial desde que era tu amigo en la Universidad.

\- Él no era mi amigo, sólo compartíamos algunas clases. – exclamó Brid tratando de fingir una sonrisa. –Pero sígueme contando que te ha dicho.

\- Bueno pues comenzamos a hablar y notamos que tenemos muchas cosas en común. Me ha invitado al cine, me ha dado clases de etiqueta, incluso me llevó a una presentación privada de accesorios.

\- Mari, te pido que te alejes de él. –expresó Brid.

\- ¿Por qué? Él me ha enseñado tanto, yo lo quiero mucho y no es mala persona. –trató de justificarse la menor

\- Debes entender algo, él siempre busca su beneficio a partir de otros. Aléjate de él.

\- Pero…

\- Es que no lo entiendes, te hace creer que es buena persona para que cuando dejes de servirle te deseche de su vida. –interrumpió la artista de moda.

\- Eso no debe ser verdad, ¿por qué hablas así de él? Cuando el habla de ti lo hace como si fueras un lindo recuerdo.

\- Marinette no discutas, Félix Agreste es una persona que te hace creer que eres una parte importante de su vida y cuando te lo crees ya no le eres de ayuda, ¡boom! te bota a la basura.

\- Eso no es verdad Brid, no podemos hablar del mismo hombre.

\- Está bien, no me creas el tiempo se encargará de mostrarte la verdadera y horrible naturaleza de Félix Agreste. Bueno vamos a jugar. –exclamó Brid al ver el semblante que puso su prima.

La noche cayó en París, las luces comenzaban a encenderse para no dejar paso a la obscuridad, esa noche Ladybug no patrullaría pues su prima se quedaría en su habitación para seguir conversando de todas las cosas que había vivido.

A la mañana siguiente Brid acompañó a Marinette a las puertas de la escuela, cuando vio bajar a un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes seguido de su hermano mayor, quien no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver a la diseñadora en ropa casual, solo había una palabra para definirla y era: perfección.

\- Buenos días Marinette. –Comentó el modelo. –No sabía que conocieras a _Lady Julianne_.

\- Oh creo que anteayer no te la presente como debía. Adrien ella es mi prima Bridgette Cheng también conocida como _Lady Julianne_.

\- Así que el gatito es amigo de mi hermana, -exclamó la diseñadora quien explicó el tropiezo que habían tenido en la fiesta.

Ambos chicos entraron a la escuela, Félix ofreció llevar a Bridgette a la oficina, pero esta se negó. Acababa de encontrar el punto débil de Félix. Si Marinette era todo para la diseñadora, Adrien sería el talón de Aquiles de Félix. Por lo que se encargaría de destrozar lo que más amaba, lo quebraría a un punto donde no quedara un solo fragmento del menor de los Agreste, esa sería su mejor venganza que estaba a punto de iniciar.


	15. Capítulo 14: Lo inexplicable

Capítulo 14: Lo inexplicable.

Mientras Adrien y Marinette se dirigían a su salón de clases, el modelo podía ver como el semblante de la aspirante a diseñadora irradiaba de felicidad, suponía que su prima era alguien importante para que ella se viera de ese modo, cuando el rubio estaba a punto de preguntarle que tanto había disfrutado de la fiesta fue interrumpido por una pareja…

\- ¡MARINETTE! ¡Necesito que hagas hablar a tu prima! –gritó Alya tomando por sorpresa a sus amigos.

\- Whoa, tranquila Alya ¿qué pasó? –Preguntó Marinette ante la efusividad de su amiga.

\- Esa entrevista me dará el material más exclusivo de hace ocho años.

Los cuatro amigos entraron al salón para seguir conversando acerca del encuentro que tuvieron Alya y Nino con el periodista. El domingo estuvieron temprano frente a la Torre Eiffel, donde ya los estaban esperando, Alya apenas pudo ver algunas de las fotografías que no se habían publicado en los periódicos no sólo eran de Ladybug y Chat Noir, en algunas de años anteriores se podía ver una figura femenina vistiendo un traje azul con detalles en verde y otro de un hombre de pequeña estatura en traje verde.

\- Ósea que… ¿hay otros dos héroes? –Cuestionó el modelo ante la explicación de sus amigos.

\- Si viejo, yo también los vi. –le contó Nino –La mujer al parecer con un abanico manejaba agua y el hombre tenía poder sobre las plantas o algo así ambos ayudaron a Chat Noir y Ladybug en Elyseum.

\- Por eso necesitamos que tu prima hable Marinette. –rogó la morena.

Marinette no podía creer lo que estaban contando sus amigos, si era cierto que había otros héroes... ¿por qué no aparecieron cuando atacó Hawkmoth la primera vez? Ahora tenía más interrogantes al igual que el modelo, ¿Por qué dejaron sus Miraculous los anteriores Ladybug y Chat Noir? Y ¿dónde estaban los otros héroes?

\- Perdón que pregunte, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver la prima de Marinette con el periodista? –cuestionó Adrien al no entender la conexión.

\- Fácil, todos en los medios quieren saber por qué Brid dejó Polarís y el primero que tenga la exclusiva podrá venderla por mucho dinero –explicó Marinette.

\- Esa es la condición que nos dio el señor Brön para que nos de la información. Vamos Marinette, debe haber alguna forma que tu prima nos ayude. –solicitó la morena.

\- No creo Alya, es su vida profesional y si ella no quiere decirlo a los medios, no voy a obligarla. –trató de hacerla entender Marinette.

Dieron inicio las clases y tanto el modelo como la chica de cabello azabache, estaban desconcertados con lo que acababan de enterarse, necesitaban respuestas y sus respectivos kwamis no les habían sido de ayuda. Una frase de la diseñadora sería suficiente para que tuvieran pistas de sus antepasados y aparentes compañeros

Mientras en la empresa Agreste, Bridgette era presentada en las instalaciones como la diseñadora adjunta de Gabriel Agreste, es decir, mientras Félix era el Administrador general encargándose de cuestiones financieras, Bridgette se encargaría de los diseños de la próxima temporada así como la ropa y materiales de las diversas líneas de la marca.

Este dúo era envidiable para cualquier empresa del ramo. El hijo mayor de los Agreste había sido reconocido a nivel internacional por diversos proyectos que incrementaron las ganancias y alcance de las empresas que había asesorado y su fortuna hecha a base de su trabajo, era incluso superior a la de su padre.

Por otro lado, la diseñadora se especializaba en Alta Costura pero también era reconocida por su inmersión en línea casual, accesorios, joyería, zapatería, trajes de baño, lencería, bolsos y su pasatiempo favorito: los vestidos de boda de toda la realeza Europea, un área en la que ni Gabriel Agreste había logrado participar. Bridgette con toda su experiencia a tan corta edad había llevado a los cuernos de la luna a Polarís, es por eso que se había convertido en la principal competencia, sin embargo no sólo trabajaba en el diseño de moda; sus habilidades en los negocios la había llevado a las inversiones en la bolsa de valores donde había amansado una cuantiosa fortuna con la cual podría haberse independizado y creado su propia marca, siendo la interrogante de los medios, las personas que trabajaban en el ramo e incluso entre Félix y Gabriel.

\- _Madeimoselle_ Bridgette, su oficina ha sido adecuada tal cual sus especificaciones en el contrato. –comentó Gabriel mientras llevaba del brazo a la diseñadora seguidos por Félix. –Jamás había visto un contrato tan específico en toda mi carrera.

\- Verá _Monsieur_ Agreste, no sólo estudié diseño de modas, tengo varios diplomados y especializaciones en Negocios Internacionales, finanzas y leyes. –explicó la diseñadora.

\- Sin duda es una mujer competente, _madeimoselle_ me convencieron las críticas hacia los diseños de su prima para la línea casual con tema futurista. –dijo el diseñador.

\- Esa niña tiene un potencial tan grande, por eso la comenzaré a involucrar en pequeñas tareas antes de tomarla por completo como pupila. –comentó Bridgette.

Félix quería hablar con Bridgette acerca de la nueva aparición de Ladybug y Chat Noir sobre todo de sus identidades, pero sabía que no lo escucharía y se repetiría la misma historia de la fiesta aunque, dentro de él, un remolino de emociones se volcaba. No sólo se sintió atraído a su tentadora figura, la seguridad que destilaba era embriagante pero le preocupaba la pérdida de brillo en su mirada, aquélla mirada que lo había cautivado cuando era joven.

Al llegar a la nueva oficina de Bridgette, Félix entendió que no solo la vería más seguido, también era su vecina. En el contrato, la diseñadora había solicitado trabajar dentro del corporativo pero en el área más silenciosa y curiosamente esa área era la de la Dirección General donde trabajaba el empresario, ahora entendía las diversas modificaciones que el área había sufrido.

Félix recibió mensajes de Marinette así que los leyó discretamente mientras los diseñadores discutían los arreglos de la oficina. En los mensajes, la ojiazul le explicó toda la situación con el periodista y solicitaba su ayuda para convencer a su prima, a lo que el rubio contestó que Bridgette y él no estaban en una relación tan cercana para pedirle eso.

A Marinette aún le inquietaban las declaraciones de su prima: eran dos extremos opuestos. Mientras Félix hablaba maravillas de Bridgette, Brid hablaba fría e incluso con un poco de odio acerca del empresario, sabía que si preguntaba no habría respuestas por parte de ninguno. Su pasado juntos era algo que ni la pareja Dupain-Cheng habían logrado entender, pues le contaron a Marinette que al parecer Félix y Bridgette se hicieron tan amigos que incluso iban a la panadería a hacer algunas tareas y Félix se quedaba todos los días a comer. Sin embargo un día dejó de ir, se enteraron un mes después que se había ido a otra universidad gracias a una postal que les envió y Bridgette había hecho lo mismo unos días antes.

La hora del receso llegó y los cuatro amigos se dispusieron a comer juntos, Nino estaba feliz porque lo habían aceptado en un concurso en televisión de retos el próximo sábado y estaba seguro que ganaría. Sus amigos lo alentaban pero Adrien vio que Marinette no prestaba mucha atención y estaba enviando algunos mensajes por su celular.

\- ¿Alguna emergencia? –preguntó el modelo.

\- Ah, eh, no. No, sólo estoy poniéndome al tanto con Félix ahora que la Fashion Week terminó podemos escribirnos como antes. –explicó la azabache.

Al modelo en serio le molestaba eso, era la primera vez que estaban reunidos para almorzar y ella lo ignoraba para "hablar" con su hermano. Su pregunta constante era ¿qué tenía su hermano que lo hacía tan interesante para las féminas?

\- Bueno, no creo que sea más interesante que nosotros. –Dijo el modelo remarcando las palabras "nosotros".

Alya ya había notado ese enojo en la fiesta, y con la palabra " _nosotros_ " en verdad Adrien decía " _yo_ ". El modelo estaba celoso de su hermano, a lo que ella entendió: Adrien no quería que Marinette estuviera con Fél, más bien quería que ella lo notará más. Aquél repentino interés por su amiga había sido desatado por las atenciones de Félix, lo que no le agradaba a Alya es que parecía más una rabieta de un niño que exige atención antes que un interés verdadero por su amiga, por lo que no fomentaría más ese tipo de relación a menos que viera reciprocidad por parte del modelo.

Mientras Bridgette comenzaba a cambiarse a su nueva oficina, colgando algunos cuadros, poniendo algunos maniquíes, haciendo una lista de materiales que necesitaría así como la lectura de los curriculum de los diseñadores que elegiría como su asistente, cuando fue interrumpida por Félix. Su única respuesta fue cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero no le dio tiempo de cerrarla por completo.

\- Pues tendrás que soportarme, si no me ves aquí en la empresa será en casa de tus tíos. –tratando de evitar que la puerta fuera cerrada.

\- ¡Cállate Agreste! –gritó Bridgette -¡Aléjate de mi familia! A menos que quieras algo peor.

\- Tenemos un pasado te guste o no Bridgette, además tengo información de Monsieur Brön. –dijo Félix de forma seria.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver ese perdedor conmigo? –preguntó Brid sin soltar la puerta.

\- Le pidió a Marinette y a su amiga, la exclusiva de tu salida de Polarís a cambio de nuestras entrevistas. –comentó Félix, notó la sorpresa de su interlocutora ante esa declaración.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Ese maldito bastardo. Espera ¿por qué le interesaría a Marinette esas entrevistas? –cuestionó la diseñadora.

\- Porque su amiga es aspirante a periodista y le interesa el tema de Ladybug. –Dijo Félix.

\- Agreste, ese remedo de periodista no tiene nada que ver conmigo así que… ¡Lárgate de aquí! –gritó Bridgette para por fin cerrar la puerta.

El empresario se dirigió a su oficina con la incertidumbre de lo que era capaz de hacer el periodista para entregar la información además de qué podría hacer él para obtenerla. Pues esos datos en las manos equivocadas como aparentemente eran las de Alya, podrían desatar una serie de eventos desafortunados. Debía poner las manos a la obra para evitarlo.

Durante esos días, Marinette trató de hablar con su prima y tratar de preguntarle de la manera más discreta por su salida de la empresa, a lo cual Bridgette daba respuestas vagas y se escudaba declarando que disfrutara que ahora ya estaba en París siendo eso lo relevante.

La chica de ojos azules le llevo esa información a Alya, pero no sonaba convencida por lo que optaron por pedirle más tiempo al periodista para conseguir la exclusiva, a lo que este se negó. Si no se la llevaban el sábado el desecharía las fotografías y la entrevista, comentando eso para tratar de ejercer presión en las féminas.

Un poco preocupada Ladybug trató de regresar a las reuniones continuas con Chat Noir, la chica había aceptado las disculpas de su compañero, pero aún conservaba su distancia para que no hubiera otro intento de beso. El chico con traje felino agradecía infinitamente el aparente castigo que la heroína contraje escarlata y puntos negros le había aplicado, siendo Chat quien más se arrepentía de haber actuado de esa forma tan estúpida ante la mujer de la que estaba enamorado. Si en algo tenía razón Félix era que iría poco a poco conociéndola y aplicando algunas cosas que había experimentado en su acercamiento con Marinette, eso haría que Ladybug no se asustara y lo alejara de él. Aunque la aparente calma en la ciudad los dejaba perplejos y los alarmaba; pues no había rastro de akumas.

Una noche donde la tranquilidad era predominante y dejaba caer los rayos de luna sobre la ciudad el chico con traje felino estaba patrullando la zona sur de la ciudad cuando un ruido ensordecedor desató el infierno. Un incendio en un complejo departamental ponía en peligro uno de los suburbios parisinos, inmediatamente Chat se acercó a ayudar a los residentes, las llamas eran implacables y el calor sofocante, en un atisbo de visión vio como una figura saltó de la ventana se acercó a ayudar pues probablemente la persona había saltado en un momento de desesperación por el fuego pero no encontró a nadie.

Chat trató de entrar al edificio pero los bomberos, que arribaban al lugar, lo detuvieron. La estructura del 5to. Piso al parecer era el origen del fuego y era peligroso incluso para el héroe de Paris. Inmediatamente contacto a Ladybug para tratar de remediar aquél desastre pero fue inútil: sus poderes se reducen a arreglar el daño causado por un akuma, no para accidentes "cotidianos". Así aquel dúo se sintió impotente al ver como el hogar de las personas estaba siendo consumido por el fuego mientras los bomberos trataban de redimir la situación.

Así el viernes, París amanecía con la noticia que un complejo departamental había sufrido un incendio, un accidente casero por falla en la corriente eléctrica, sin aparentes pérdidas humanas pero el lugar donde se había iniciado el incendio había sido pérdida total: el departamento 5b a nombre de Mario Brön. Los detalles señalaban que no había restos humanos en el departamento por lo que se iniciaría la búsqueda del reportero de sociales.

\- Tikki, crees que él haya…

\- No lo creo Marinette, probablemente ni siquiera estaba en su departamento. –comentó la kwami.

\- Pero si todo se quemó, eso quiere decir que las pruebas de mis antecesores y probables compañeros también desaparecieron. –dijo la chica de orbes azules algo desganada. Primero no había podido ser de ayuda durante el incendio y ahora se daba cuenta que su única pista se había convertido en ceniza.

Una vez en la escuela la azabache se dio cuenta que su amiga también había escuchado las noticias y ahora nadie sabría qué información valiosa tenía aquél periodista. Adrien al llegar vio el semblante de las chicas, no era necesario saber cuál era el motivo pues él mismo había estado en ese incendio… como Chat Noir. Sus pensamientos giraban en haber tenido tan cerca aquéllos datos y no poder hacer nada. Sin embargo en los noticieros no habían comentado nada acerca de la figura que saltó de ese edificio. ¿Acaso se la habría imaginado?


	16. Capítulo 15: Giro de 180

Capítulo 15: Giro de 180°

Después de la horrible decepción que Alya se había llevado como su primera fuente de información, Nino le pidió que lo acompañara a su presentación en televisión pero la chica se negó pues debía fungir como niñera de sus hermanos ese sábado por lo que Nino trato de convencer a Adrien y Marinette para que lo acompañaran pues los nervios lo traicionarían y ansiaba un rostro amigo en esa gran oportunidad. El modelo aceptó inmediatamente pues su agenda estaba libre, tomó la mano de Marinette y le rogó que asistiera a lo que la joven de orbes azules contestó afirmativamente ante la efusividad del chico.

Al llegar a la mansión Agreste, Adrien iría a pedir permiso a su padre para ir con su amigo pero vio cómo su hermano guardaba cambios de ropa en una maleta.

\- Fél, ¿te vas? –preguntó el chico sintiendo una presión en el corazón al pensar en el abandono de su hermano.

\- Tranquilo Adrien, será un viaje de negocios corto. –trató de explicar el mayor ante el rostro de preocupación de su hermano. –Debo supervisar la tienda de Londres. Estaré de regreso en una semana más o menos.

Si bien Adrien sentía un poco de envidia por su hermano y su relación con Marinette, no quería que se fuera y lo dejara solo otra vez. No estaba preparado para volver a estar solo, de algún modo se había acostumbrado a tener a Félix cerca: salir los fines de semana, practicar esgrima o sencillamente jugando videojuegos. Le platicó sobre la participación de Nino en el programa a lo que Félix le contesto que no se preocupara el hablaría con su padre pero como única condición era que llevara a su guardaespaldas.

El sábado llegó mientras Nino cumplió su reto de hacer bailar al alcalde, Gabriel Agreste había rechazado la participación en el programa desatando a Jackady, el akumatizado en turno. Marinette quien permaneció en casa debido a sus constantes faltas salió a defender la ciudad aunque estaba más preocupada por Adrien quién estaba en el set de televisión.

Bridgette estaba en su departamento terminando de desempacar algunas cosas cuando fue interrumpida por una llamada de su tía, Sabine.

\- Buenos días cariño, ¿cómo amaneciste? –preguntó la mujer de ascendencia china.

\- Hola tía, un poco cansada aún no me acostumbro mucho al horario y bueno estuve trabajando hasta tarde pero sin falta estaré con ustedes a la hora de la comida.

\- Bridgette me gustaría consultar algo contigo y espero que me apoyes. –dijo de forma seria Sabine.

\- ¿Qué pasa tía? –cuestionó Brid ante el cambio de tono tan abrupto de su tía. -¿Hay algún problema?

\- Bueno, Marinette ha cambiado desde que inicio la escuela; tiene nuevos amigos, ya no es tan callada, puedo decir que incluso tiene más confianza en sí pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Tu tío y yo estamos preocupados pues ha estado faltando a varias clases, poniendo excusas para salir de la casa y sus estudios son aceptables pero los profesores nos han dicho que algunas veces se duerme en clases. –contó Sabine a su sobrina. –Por ejemplo el día de hoy la tuvimos que castigar por que no estaba en el lugar que nos había dicho y los profesores no piensan tolerar esto más.

\- ¿Castigaron a Marinette? Eso es nuevo, siempre había sido una niña tranquila que cumplía con todo. –argumentó Bridgette.

\- Exacto. No creo que sean sus amigos, pues son buenos chicos, pero se está distrayendo mucho y no quiero compararla contigo pero cuando estabas en la escuela siempre fuiste una excelente estudiante, bueno hasta fuiste becada para estudiar en la Universidad de Nueva York. –explicó Sabine. – ¿Sabes qué puedo hacer?

\- Tiene demasiado tiempo libre por eso se la pasa tonteando. Si me lo permites la voy a inscribir a clases de idiomas ya sea mandarín, inglés, alemán o tal vez los tres; también a clases de dibujo y pintura, incluso no estaría mal que aprendiera defensa personal.

\- Bridi, tu tío y yo no podemos costear todo eso. –dijo Sabine con tono suplicante.

\- No dije que ustedes lo pagarían, yo lo haré. Me gustaría que ella no pase por todos los problemas que tuve, si en verdad su meta es convertirse en diseñadora, debe entender que no hay mucho tiempo y que las empresas de moda solo aceptan lo mejor.

\- ¿No crees que son demasiadas actividades?

\- Por supuesto que no, lo único que hace es ir a la escuela, medio ayudar en la panadería y dormir. Necesita un horario con cosas más provechosas. No te preocupes tía yo me encargo.

Bridgette pensó que esa sería una mejor forma de alejar a Félix de su prima pues no tendrían tiempo para reunirse, así mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro, se desharía de esa "amistad" que tenía el hijo mayor de los Agreste con Marinette y comenzaría a entrenarla para que se convirtiera en su mano derecha.

Estaba dispuesta a seguir desempacando cuando vio como una figura carmesí pasó por el ventanal de su departamento, por un momento pensó que se trataba de… no, ella había entregado los pendientes al guardián ancestral antes de irse a Nueva York y al parecer París estaba en calma, además jamás habían existido en una misma época dos Ladybug siempre se habían llevado como mínimo 100 años de diferencia entre una y otra o por lo menos eso le había contado su kwami, Tikki.

Mientras Ladybug se encontraba ya en la mansión Agreste tratando de proteger a Adrien y a Gabriel; agradecía que Félix se fuera de viaje de negocios, pues no sabría actuar delante de él. Después de entrar a buscar a Adrien a su alcoba pudo ver a la madre de los hermanos Agreste, aunque fuera en una fotografía de cuando tenía 17 años, Adrien tenía cierto parecido con ella, sobretodo su sonrisa, pero Félix no se parecía en nada.

Cerca de ahí la diseñadora Cheng, había concluído sus actividades por lo que encendió el televisor para distraerse un rato hasta que llegara la hora de la comida, cuando vio a un tipo con sombrero de copa, antifaz y un llamativo traje morado con verde limón; por un momento Bridgette pensó que era un payaso, el programa le pareció ridículo sobre todo cuando vio a su jefe Gabriel Agreste participando en esas actividades, prefirió apagar el televisor para dirigirse de una vez a la panadería de sus tíos.

Cuando fue a buscar a su prima en su alcoba, pensó que estaba dormida haciendo alguna rabieta por el castigo que le habían dado; la verdad era un poco diferente pues cuando movió el cuerpo que estaba en la cama se dio cuenta que solo era una almohada. Hasta ese punto había llegado Marinette de escaparse de su casa, sus padres eran muy buenas personas y seguirían permitiendo la desobediencia de su hija, pero ella le enseñaría a comportarse.

Bridgette se dirigió a la puerta de la casa, pues era el único lugar por donde podría entrar unos minutos después escuchó la voz de su prima en la sala familiar, eso no era posible no estaba en ninguna habitación de la casa y no había entrado, la incógnita crecía cada momento. Después de la comida Bridgette comenzó a mover sus cartas…

\- Marinette, hablé con mis tíos y hemos llegado a la conclusión que estas desperdiciando tu tiempo así como tus habilidades. –Comentó Bridgette de forma seria.

\- Brid eso no es cierto; voy a la escuela, hago mis tareas, ayudo en la panadería…

\- Todas esas son tus obligaciones señorita, –interrumpió Bridgette. –Yo también las realizaba y aun así era una de las mejores de la clase, aprendí inglés y participaba en varios cursos de diseño.

\- Bueno Brid…

\- Ok, si quieres hablamos de lo que hice en Nueva York, asistir a clases, trabajar, aprender mandarín e italiano, combinar las carreras de Negocios y Alta costura en dos escuelas diferentes, graduarme de ellas con honores, seguir trabajando y aprendiendo . Dime ¿qué estás haciendo tú?

\- Brid sé que no puedo compararme contigo pero yo diseñé una portada para Jagged Stone y…

\- ¿Y qué? Yo diseño cada vestuario que usa en sus conciertos y en sus giras mundiales, así como su ropa diaria, si te vas a dedicar a hacer portadas de discos deja de usar el diseño de moda como hobby. Es un insulto para alguien como yo que la moda ha sido su vida. –Explicó Bridgette. –Tus calificaciones apenas son aceptables, te la pasas en tu habitación o en la calle, apenas ayudas a mis tíos. El problema no son tus amistades, el problema eres tú.

Marinette no podía decir nada y sus padres tampoco podían luchar por ella, todo lo que Bridgette decía parecía cierto pero sólo porque su secreto más grande era ser Ladybug ese era el verdadero motivo de sus constantes ausencias, tragó saliva esperando algún otro reclamo de su prima…

\- Marinette, Bridi tiene razón. Tienes dieciséis años y está bien que te diviertas con tus amigos pero debes comenzar a pensar a futuro. –dijo Tom tomando de la mano a su hija.

\- Sé que no soy tan perfecta como Bridgette, pero ¿podrían tener un poco más de confianza en lo que hago?

\- No es perfección, es esfuerzo y perseverancia. –interrumpió la diseñadora. –Gabriel Agreste y yo usamos nuestro prestigio presentándote como nuestra protegida. ¿Crees que alguno de los dos apostaría nuestro renombre por una niña floja?

Marinette tenía ganas de romper en llanto, no era justa la forma en que su prima la estaba tratando. Si, tenía razón en que no estaba haciendo mucho por su carrera más que dibujar lo que se le ocurriera, había visto en la fiesta que el mundo de la moda era caprichoso y exclusivo para los conocedores del ramo. Bridgette había abandonado todo en París para salir a buscar su destino en el mundo y ella no estaba segura de poder hacer lo mismo.

\- A partir del lunes comenzaré a buscarte profesores. El resultado de tus actividades extracurriculares me lo entregarás a mí. ¿Entendiste?

\- Si Bridgette.

\- Por cierto, ¿dónde estabas? Subí a tu habitación y fuiste tan cínica que dejaste una almohada en tu cama para engañarnos que estabas durmiendo. –Comentó Bridgette dejando con un rostro de desconcierto a sus tíos y a la menor de la familia.

\- Y-yo es-estaba en el balcón, ¿crees que podría saltar de un tercer piso cómo si nada? –contestó Marinette. –Bueno me voy a mi alcoba a seguir con mi tarea. Gracias por la comida.

Marinette no sabía qué hacer, durante tantos años rogó que su prima regresara y ahora que estaba en París no había pasado más de una semana y ya estaba cambiando su mundo, incluso Félix había ido el miércoles a decirle que necesitaba un abrazo, la chica de cabello azabache estaba abrazando al empresario mientras este contaba que Bridgette no hacía más que cambios no sólo en el área de diseño también en la administración y que su padre, Gabriel, estaba más que feliz ante las ideas de la diseñadora. A Marinette le resultó hasta tierno ver a Félix quejarse con ella como si fuera un niño que no se llevaba bien con sus compañeros pero ahora ella tenía que lidiar con las ideas de su prima, no podía negarse pues de hecho sería beneficioso a futuro pero ahora sólo se le estaba juntando todo el trabajo como heroína y estudiante. Quería quejarse con Félix aunque sea para desahogarse, pero ahora él estaba en Londres y no iba a molestarlo, por un momento pensó en hablar con Adrien, habían decidido iniciar desde cero como conocidos y si algún día esperaba conocerlo mejor, debían dar el primer paso… No lo llamó.

Tikki sólo veía a su nueva portadora cargar con los cambios que hacía su antigua compañera, le encantaría presentarse ante Bridgette sin embargo ella había cambiado; pensó que no le caería tan bien la noticia que su prima ahora era Ladybug, el hermano del chico que odiaba era Chat Noir, el secreto que Félix le había guardado por ocho años además que ahora el empresario conocía las identidades de los héroes. No, definitivamente debía pensar como lo explicaría cuando ella se diera cuenta. No quería aceptarlo pero tenía pánico.

El lunes por la mañana, Marinette llegó treinta minutos antes a la escuela, sencillamente no quería estar en casa. Adrien ya estaba en el salón, lo que sorprendió a la azabache, el modelo le contestó que quería ir a verla a su casa para preguntarle por qué no había ido al reto de Nino pero no quiso molestarla tan temprano y por eso decidió esperarla en la escuela.

Adrien notó que su compañera estaba decaída, pálida, tenía ojeras y tenía una sonrisa falsa como la que él ponía durante las sesiones fotográficas.

\- Marinette, ¿te sientes bien? –cuestionó el joven de ojos esmeralda.

\- Ah, sí. Lo siento, mis padres me castigaron y no pude acompañarlos aunque vi en las noticias que un akuma se presentó. –trató de explicar la chica. –Tu padre ¿está bien?

\- Oh, sí. Ladybug actuó genial, salvo a mi padre de ese akuma, ella es tan valiente, siempre lucha por los demás e incluso fue a mi casa… tenerla tan cerca me hizo sentir tan emocionado.

\- Me alegra Adrien…

\- Marinette no te ves bien, en serio, si necesitas algo yo te puedo ayudar. –Adrien estaba preocupado por la chica.

Marinette no tuvo tiempo de contestarle pues sonó su celular, la tonada favorita de Félix lo anunciaba, como si supiera que ella necesitaba ayuda. Era una videollamada, no quería que la viera tan mal pero si le colgaba sólo insistiría hasta que pudiera verla. Terminó aceptando.

\- Dichosos los ojos que ven a ese hermoso corazón. ¡Buenos días Marinette! –se escuchaba la voz de Félix animada. –Como tú no te dignaste en llamarte lo hice yo.

\- Hola… –Marinette comenzó a llorar de algún modo todos los sentimientos encontrados del fin de semana caían sobre ella y no pudo detenerse no quería que la viera así pero en un punto ya no le importo nada.

\- _Cœur_ ¿qué pasó? ¿te sientes bien? Habla por favor. –Félix no esperaba ese tipo de saludo.

\- Sólo te vi y sentí como si todo fuera a estar bien, sin importar lo que venga. Tengo tanto que decirte.

Adrien ya no lo soportó, incluso a distancia su hermano influía más en Marinette que él estando en persona, esto era el colmo. Tan poco valía su amistad, es más, ni siquiera era una amistad y ella lo había dejado claro. Mandó al demonio todas las normas de etiqueta y la cabellerosidad, estaba cansado de vivir a la sombra de Félix, puede que le haya quitado a Chloé, a su madre y a cada fémina que lo conocía, pero no permitiría que le quitaran a otra mujer y menos delante de él. Le quitó el celular a Marinette, colgó la llamada y lo guardo en la bolsa del pantalón, sujetó con fuerza la mano de la azabache y prácticamente la arrastró hasta la biblioteca donde nadie más podría molestarlos.

\- ¿En serio? ¡¿En serio?! ¡Te pregunté si tenías problemas! ¡Te rogué que me contaras! ¡¿Qué tiene mi hermano que no tengo yo?! ¡Trato de ser amable contigo y me restriegas en la cara que no valgo nada para tí! ¡Quieres hacerme el maldito favor de explicármelo! –Adrien estaba gritándole a una desconcertada Marinette que incluso había dejado de llorar por los reclamos que le estaban haciendo.

\- L-lo siento, y-yo…

\- ¿Por qué siempre tartamudeas cuando estás conmigo? Te conocí primero y en serio quería que fueras mi amiga ese día que me disculpe contigo por la goma de mascar de Chloé, no sé por qué cuando estás conmigo cambias por completo, pensé que aquélla vez que estuvimos con tu tío habíamos logrado avanzar. ¡Perdóname por no ser Félix!

\- La que debe disculparse soy yo, Adrien. Si te soy sincera pensé que no te interesarían mis problemas y por eso no quería preocuparte. En serio perdóname, no tienes nada que envidiarle a Félix.

Marinette se sentía pésimo, aún no entendía lo que estaba en su corazón ya no estaba nerviosa ante Adrien pero por alguna razón no encontraba un tema de conversación con él, aún le gustaba, al menos su físico o también sus sentimientos…. Su cabeza era un lío, por eso prefería a Félix, con él era hablar de cualquier cosa y terminarían riéndose mientras que con Adrien se ponía a pensar más en sus sentimientos que en lo que hablaba.

Ahora en deuda con el modelo optó por contarle todo lo que su prima planeaba hacer con ella, Adrien no encontró el problema, pensó que sus clases de mandarín, esgrima, piano y su trabajo como modelo compaginaban a la perfección con ser Chat Noir. El chico de cabello rubio la convenció que no habría problema si administraba su tiempo incluso si tomaba clases de mandarín podría también ser su compañera y así estar más tiempo juntos.


	17. Capítulo 16: Primer movimiento

Capítulo 16: Primer movimiento.

Marinette, con varios consejos de Adrien supo cómo debía arreglar sus horarios para poder asistir a sus nuevas clases extracurriculares: mandarín e inglés, violín y krav maga un estilo de defensa israelí que su prima aprendió y quería que ella también lo hiciera. El modelo tuvo razón, Bridgette buscó al mejor profesor de mandarín el cual también le impartía clases a Adrien así que estarían más cerca lo que no era nada bueno para ella, quería estar cerca pero a la vez no.

Después de terminar sus deberes se dirigió a la sala familiar donde la esperaban sus padres con la última nota de los profesores donde la favorecían por entender el llamado de atención sobres sus constantes faltas. Estaba dispuesta a ver el programa de retos donde volvía a participar Nino quién sorpresivamente había invitado a Ladybug y Chat Noir, con más optimismo por la semana que le esperaría se decidió a participar, al fin y al cabo que más podría pasar.

Bridgette se encontraba en las oficinas de la empresa Agreste realizando nuevos cambios a la logística de las tiendas cuando el noticiero matutino del sábado anunciaba que aún no había pistas de la desaparición del periodista Mario Brön, en los rastros del incendio no encontraban pruebas de un cuerpo, no había movimientos en sus cuentas bancarias y todos los estudios policíacos marcaban que había ocurrido un accidente en la red eléctrica pero sólo en el departamento de Brön. No le interesaba nada acerca de ese tipo, cambio de canal para que esa noticia no arruinara su excelente humor cuando sintonizó el canal Kidz+ no podía creer lo que estaban televisando…

Presentaban a Ladybug y Chat Noir en un reto, Bridgette estalló en furia; comenzó a tirar los papeles que tenía en el escritorio. Ahora la gente aplaudía a los héroes de París, cuando hace ocho años los trataban como parías de la sociedad, la figura que había visto pasar en su ventana no era una alucinación era la nueva Ladybug y lo peor: esa chica era Marinette, la distorsión de identidades de los kwami no funcionaba con los anteriores portadores una vez que conocían las identidades de los otros Miraculous así que Chat Noir otra vez era un miembro de la familia Agreste, la familia que había echado por tierra sus oportunidades de estudiar alta costura en París. Necesitaba respuestas y sabía quién se las daría…

\- Es bueno verla, señorita Bridgette. –saludo al guardián ancestral, al verla ante su puerta.

\- ¡No me venga con estupideces! ¡¿Cómo demonios se le ocurrió darle esas porquerías a unos niños?! Nightmare no tocará a las personas que amo. –Bridgette entró al consultorio de Fu, totalmente llena de ira. – ¿Por qué mi prima? ¿Por qué el engendro de los Agreste?

\- Será mejor que se calme señorita Bridgette. Le traeré una taza de té.

\- ¡No quiero té! ¡Quiero que le quite los Miraculous a Marinette! –exigió Bridgette. –Cree que no tengo secuelas por todos los enfrentamientos que tuve con Nightmare, tengo cicatrices que siguen doliéndome, aún después que me fui tenía pesadillas de la Tragedia de Elyseum ¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE DÁRSELO A ELLA?!

\- No está siendo razonable, cuando el joven Félix se enteró…

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ese infeliz lo sabe?! –interrumpió la azabache. –Ok, ya lo entiendo me destrozó la vida a mí y ahora va tras otra Ladybug, ¡¿AHORA QUE MALDICIÓN DEBE ROMPER?!

\- Usted no lo entiende, él le permitió seguir…

\- Siendo desdichada, es lo único que hace esa familia destruir todo lo que toca. Si no lo va a hacer usted, yo le quitaré los Miraculous a Marinette. –Salió de la casa de Fu dispuesta a enfrentarse a su prima, arrancarle los aretes de las orejas si era necesario. No permitiría que otro Chat Noir pisoteara a otra Ladybug para sus propios intereses. Adrien estaba cerca de Marinette como en su tiempo Félix lo hizo con ella. Sin saludar a sus tíos entró directo a la habitación de su prima ahora entendía cómo es que había entrado a la casa.

Marinette se había divertido en el programa aunque le sorprendió que Adrien estuviera ausente durante el reto, Chat trató de acompañarla hasta su casa pero lo perdió en Notre Dame. Entró a su alcoba como usualmente lo hacía por el tragaluz hasta caer a su cama. Después quitarse la transformación dejó a Tikki para ir por galletas, la azabache bajo a la cocina y mientras la kwami se acomodaba en uno de los cojines para descansar una figura oculta en las sombras salió de su escondite.

\- Buenas tardes, Tikki.

\- Brid…

Tikki esperaba que Bridgette se diera cuenta, pero no tan aprisa. Cuando Jackady apareció, se sorprendió que ella no se enterará, ahora simplemente tenía la guardia baja, cualquier palabra podría afectar el balance, era obvio que también sabía que Adrien era Chat Noir y en su enojo le diría a Marinette; apenas estaban conociéndose como para cometer un error.

\- ¿Sabes? Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntas, siempre pensé que eras un ser racional, Tikki. Hoy me doy cuenta de lo contrario.

\- Brid… sé que tienes muchas preguntas y te ayudaré a darles respuestas. –Contestó la kwami con temor a las represalias de su antigua portadora.

\- Está bien, hagamos esto rápido. ¿Desde cuándo es Ladybug? –preguntó Bridgette.

\- Hace ocho meses. –Contestó Tikki

\- ¿Cuándo te enteraste que era familiar mío?

\- Cuándo vi a sus padres, los reconocí de inmediato. Se me hizo extraño despertar solo ocho años después.

\- ¿Nightmare la ha lastimado?

\- El enemigo no es Nightmare, es Nooroo.

\- ¿El kwami de la mariposa? Hace una semana apareció un tipo raro en la televisión. ¿Era un akuma?

\- Si, esos son los akumas de Hawkmoth, el elegido de Nooroo.

\- ¿Qué quiere Hawkmoth?

\- Los Miraculous, al parecer quiere pedir un deseo.

\- ¿Qué tantas lesiones han sufrido?

\- Ninguna que necesite atención médica, de hecho los akumas actuales no son tan violentos como los que combatimos tu y yo, sólo quieren los Miraculous, no matarlos. Puedo hacerte ahora una pregunta…

\- Adelante.

\- ¿Tienes algo que ver con la desaparición de Mario Brön? –cuestionó la kwami.

\- Una dama como yo no se ensucia las manos con basura como él. –Argumentó Bridgette haciendo que Tikki dudara de ella. –Ok, fue un placer verte Tikki, pero me temo que voy a quitarle los aretes a Marinette,

\- Espera Bridgette…

\- A mí no me interesa lo que le pase o deje de pasar a esta maldita ciudad, no me interesan sus problemas místicos como el círculo de la creación, si regresé fue a tomar represalias y hacer justicia por mi mano contra los Agreste.

Bajó las escaleras para quitarle los Miraculous a Marinette quien estaba en la panadería junto a sus padres dándole la bienvenida a Félix. Observó por un momento como el empresario abrazaba a la azabache con un rostro tranquilo podía incluso decir que estaba feliz, desconocía sus intenciones pero cumpliría su amenaza. Llegó hasta ellos y le dio un golpe en el rostro a Félix, Marinette y la pareja Dupain-Cheng se sorprendieron ante la actitud de Bridgette.

\- ¡Te dije que te alejarás, Agreste!

\- Buenas tardes, Bridgette. –Comentó el empresario limpiándose un hilo de sangre que escurría por su boca.

\- ¡Bridi, ¿por qué hiciste eso?! –Gritó alarmado Tom Dupain.

\- Les aviso a ustedes tres, -volteó a ver a la familia Dupain-Cheng. –vuelvo a ver a este infeliz aquí y no se preocupen en buscarme ¡en su maldita vida me volverán a ver! Decidan él o yo.

\- ¡Bridgette! –comentó un poco asustado Félix ante la amenaza de la chica.

\- ¡Cállate Agreste! ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡AHORA!

Félix tomó sus cosas y salió de la panadería para evitarle más problemas a la familia. Marinette estaba a punto de salir detrás de Félix, pero Bridgette la sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca por un momento la menor pensó que le rompería el brazo.

\- En cuanto a ti, deja de perseguirlo. Luces patética cuando te comportas así. Vuelves a verlo y me encargaré de hacerte ver tu suerte Marinette. El lunes comienzas a estar bajo mi tutela… espero que estés a la altura

Sus tíos no esperaban esa actitud por parte de su sobrina, sabían que algo malo había pasado entre Félix y ella pues cuando iban a la universidad parecían amigos e incluso llegaron a pensar que en cuestión de semanas formalizarían una relación. En los primeros días de enero de 2009, Félix Agreste les envió una carta dándoles las gracias por sus atenciones pero se iba a estudiar al extranjero para ese entonces Bridgette ya estaba en Nueva York, ni siquiera pasó Año Nuevo con sus padres.

Brid salió de la panadería, llegó a su departamento y comenzó a tirar todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente, no entendía toda esa ira contenida que de pronto exigía escapar, el sólo hecho de ver a Félix la hacía perder el control. Ya no perdería más tiempo iniciaría su venganza contra el menor de la familia, a simple vista lucía más susceptible.

El lunes Adrien tenía una sesión fotográfica en el Louvre, por un momento pensó que era extraño que lo citaran ahí pero no le tomó mucha importancia. Una vez en el museo, pudo ver a la diseñadora, a _Lady Julianne_ , la prima de su compañera, lucía un vestido gris perla, con un cinturón delgado del mismo color, era una pieza sin mangas y que llegaba arriba de la rodilla, tenía un holán formado por la graciosa caída de la tela en la parte derecha de la pierna, el escote aunque no era amplio dejaba ver el busto de la diseñadora. Adrien trataba no ver mucho esa parte, pero con una mujer como esa delante de él le era imposible. Todas las modelos con las que llegaba a colaborar eran bastante delgadas y tenían esa expresión seria de pocos amigos que cambiaban sólo cuando una cámara las enfocaba. Pero la diseñadora era diferente, su mirada guardaba enigma, destilaba confianza, se sabía hermosa y no dudaba en presumirlo así como dárselo a notar a cuanta persona se cruzara en su camino. En cuanto lo vio, se dirigió hacia él, contoneando las caderas con paso firme y en un vaivén perfectamente marcado mostrando una sonrisa cautivadora.

\- Hola Adrien, es bueno verte, si no me recuerdas; soy Bridgette Cheng y hoy vas a trabajar conmigo. –No le dio tiempo de reaccionar al chico y lo beso en la mejilla. Por la cercanía Adrien notó un aroma familiar… Fresia.

\- Señorita Bridgette…

\- Oh vamos cariño, no me llames señorita, -interrumpió la azabache. –si un chico tan lindo como tú lo dice me hace sentir una anciana, sólo dime Bridgette o Brid, como te sientas más a gusto.

\- O-ok Bridgette, ¿por qué una diseñadora de tu categoría vendría a una sesión conmigo? –cuestionó el chico.

\- ¿No te gusta que este contigo? –dijo la ojiazul haciendo un puchero.

\- No, no es eso es que usualmente no es este tipo de lugares a los que me piden venir a trabajar.

\- Bueno, el día de hoy es un momento especial, pues al ser la imagen de las empresas Agreste debes de enfocarte a la línea juvenil pero en el área de alta costura. –explicó Bridgette. –Tu padre me pidió que me asegurará que la imagen que proyectas sea la idónea.

Así que en unos minutos Adrien ya estaba vestido con smoking, mientras la diseñadora arreglaba algunos detalles de la vestimenta el modelo no entendía por qué se sentía tan nervioso con ella cuando sus miradas se cruzaron la diseñadora sólo le sonrió. Adrien no pudo evitar ruborizarse, la mujer que tenía delante de él era hermosa pero como toda fémina en su vida no faltaba mucho para que prefiriera a su hermano.

\- P-pude notar que usa esencia de Fresia ¿verdad? –preguntó Adrien tratando de callar cualquier pensamiento.

\- Si Fresia y orquídea. La odio. –comentó la diseñadora con un gesto de desagrado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero si es una esencia agradable. –a Adrien le pareció raro la respuesta pues pensaba que le quedaba muy bien.

\- Para mi es una recordatorio de una gran tontería que hice, así cada vez que la olfateo es como una alerta del punto límite de mi estupidez pero basta de hablar de mí, un modelo como tu debe tener muchas novias, debes tener unas cinco o seis, ¿verdad Adrien?

El modelo se sorprendió ante la pregunta pues si no podía tener amigos mucho menos podía interactuar con alguna chica para ser novios y jamás sería un tipo que se la pasara con varias mujeres. Su padre solo había estado con su madre… aún después de que desapareciera; su padre prefirió dedicarse a su trabajo. Félix había tenido algunas novias pero jamás las engañó, terminaba la relación y después de un tiempo iniciaba una relación con alguien más. Formaba parte de la "educación" de la familia Agreste.

\- Jamás engañaría a una chica y mucho menos si estoy enamorado de ella. –comentó el modelo de forma seria.

\- La chica de quien te enamores será muy afortunada.

\- De hecho si me gusta alguien, pero ella no sabe que existo. –comentó un poco triste el ojiverde.

\- Ja, tu rostro esta por todo París ¿quién no te conoce? –Bridgette rió un poco.

\- Lo mismo dijo mi hermano… ¿E-es difícil trabajar con él? –cuestionó Adrien.

\- Oh bueno, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de colaborar. Apuesto que te debe dar problemas que el señor perfección sea tu hermano mayor.

\- A veces es un poco difícil…

\- Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar bien –comentó la diseñadora con una enorme sonrisa.


	18. Capítulo 17: ¿Cuál es tu opinión?

Capítulo 17: ¿Cuál es tu opinión?

Félix se encontraba en su oficina, viendo hacia el gran ventanal que estaba a las espaldas de su escritorio, no tenía ganas de enfocarse en las finanzas y no tenía mente para nada. Tenía que alejarse de Bridgette pero de algún modo siempre terminaban en el mismo restaurante, en la misma tienda o hasta en el elevador. No se sorprendió ante las exigencias que hizo a la familia Dupain-Cheng, al fin y al cabo el extraño en la familia era él y ella estaba en todo su derecho de explotar rememorando lo que paso entre ellos.

Un mensaje de Marinette lo hizo regresar al presente, en ese texto la azabache se quejaba de lo difíciles que eran las clases de mandarín, violín y krav maga, este último la dejaba tan adolorida que no podía sentarse al sentir inservible las piernas y cuando lograba hacerlo levantarse era el problema. Sorpresivamente en inglés era excelente, sólo le faltaba hablarlo sin acento francés y esa clase era la única que le gustaba. Félix rió por lo que le contaba. Aún no sabía si la diseñadora se había enterado del secreto de Marinette, no podía decir que Bridgette se hubiera equivocado con meterla en las clases de defensa pero en un momento podría aparecer un akuma que no fuera fácil de derrotar y si sabía pelear sería lo mejor.

En la escuela François Dupoint estaban por entrar al descanso del almuerzo, cuando una casi inmóvil Marinette trataba de bajar las escaleras a un paso muy pausado y doloroso. A sus amigos se les hacía gracioso el actuar de la azabache pues hacía unos días había comenzado su largo horario diario y las clases de krav maga de la chica hacían que esta le costara trabajo moverse, curiosamente compartía profesor con la hija del alcalde, Chloé quien era más que excelente en ese rubro y algunas veces había fungido como su oponente. Marinette no sabía si le daba a propósito todos los golpes y no entendía como una aparente chica superficial que le daría miedo romperse una uña podía ser tan buena en artes marciales que parecían una extensión de su persona.

Lo peor es que se le dificultaba su rutina como heroína, pues aunque el traje le daba cierta fuerza y agilidad, aumentaba su dolor tratando de balancearse con su yoyo y tratar de saltar los tejados era aún peor, tanto que le había pedido a Chat que se encontraran en una parte de los campos Elíseos, donde no los encontrarían los civiles en vez de la cima de la Torre. El gato negro le había preguntado si le dolía alguna parte del cuerpo, al verla tan mal, pero ella dijo que no tenía nada, que solo eran alucinaciones del chico.

\- Panadera, dijo el profesor Daniel que antes que llegara dieras diez vueltas al campo de entrenamiento, y yo me encargaré de supervisarte. –Comentó Chloé al ver que Marinette tomaba asiento.

\- No creo que te dejara a ti a cargo Chloé. –dijo la azabache.

\- Piensa lo que quieras, pero soy la mejor estudiante del profesor, así que aunque no quieras lo vas a hacer. –La rubia se fue, dejando desolada a Marinette y con cara de sorpresa a Adrien, Nino y Alya.

\- Amiga, creo que ahora si tienes problemas. Mira que terminar en clases con la princesa, eso si es tener mala suerte. –argumentó Alya al ver el rostro de su amiga.

\- La ciudad es tan grande y debía terminar con ella. –la azabache tenía un puchero de dolor por lo que le esperaba, probablemente la rubia la haría hacer las diez vueltas y cuando llegara el profesor le diría que no hizo nada. Si no podía caminar, no sabía cómo lograría correr. -¡En que estaba pensando Bridgette! Creo que me odia.

\- No lo creo Marinette, la señorita Bridgette es muy buena persona.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso, viejo? No la conoces –dijo Nino ante la afirmación del rubio.

\- Bueno, es que estos últimos días he trabajado con ella y es encantadora.

A Marinette le fueron bastante extrañas las declaraciones de su compañero. No sabía que Bridgette estuviera cerca del modelo y menos que hayan hablado. Tal vez esa faceta estricta sólo la ponía con ella y era "encantadora" con los demás.

Para fortuna de Marinette, sus clases de mandarín eran con un profesor particular, el mismo de Adrien. Aunque estuvieran en niveles diferentes el modelo le estaba ayudando con lo básico y a veces se quedaban de ver un poco antes en las oficinas del profesor para estudiar.

Adrien estaba feliz con serle de ayuda a la azabache, pero durante esos días, no había podido sacar de su mente a la diseñadora, su forma de actuar, era parecida a la de Ladybug, por un momento pensó que podía ser ella, pero el cuerpo y el hecho que Bridgette estaba en Nueva York hasta hace unos días, hacían imposible aquello.

El modelo se sentía cómodo con Brid, no sólo se encargaba de ordenarle al fotógrafo como hacer su trabajo, también le daba tiempo para descansar a Adrien o a veces comían algo juntos, cosas que a Nathalie no le gustaban pues retrasaban el horario del menor pero había recibido ya reprimendas por parte de Gabriel por decírselo a Bridgette.

Las clases se terminaron y Marinette se dirigía a sus clases que eran cerca del edificio escolar, aunque no estaba lista para enfrentarse de nuevo a Chloé.

Adrien por su lado aun no terminaba con la sesión para alta costura juvenil, esta vez la sesión sería en la Torre Eiffel, donde ya lo estaba esperando Bridgette.

\- Buenas tardes encanto. –comentó la diseñadora al ver salir del vestidor adaptado para exteriores al modelo.

\- Hola Brid, ¿cómo has estado?

\- Esperando ver esos hermosos ojos verdes. –Bridgette tomó las mejillas del modelo para poder apretarlas con sus dedos. –Eres tan lindo Adri.

Al chico de ojos color esmeralda, le gustaba como lo trataba la diseñadora; era la primera vez que toda la atención de una persona era sólo para él y al parecer Félix no había podido engatusar a Bridgette como lo había hecho con Marinette, así que disfrutaba estar con ella.

\- Bridgette, ¿te gustaría ir a un lugar conmigo? –Preguntó el chico cuando la sesión había terminado.

\- ¿A dónde quiere llevarme el modelo más lindo de París? –contestó Bridgette poniendo su rostro cerca del modelo, quién no pudo evitar ruborizarse por la cercanía.

\- Bueno, este... vamos a comer. Hay un restaurante…

\- Por supuesto, nada me gustaría más que estar contigo.

La sonrisa de la chica había cautivado a Adrien, desde la primera vez que habían trabajado juntos sentía cierta calidez en su pecho y le agradaba sentirse así. No tenía más trabajo que hacer ese día, así que Nathalie no puso ninguna queja.

Se dirigieron a un restaurante cinco estrellas, que necesitaba meses de reservación para poder ingresar, el modelo lo sabía por qué a su padre le gustaba hacer sus reuniones ahí, e incluso el gran diseñador necesitaba apartarlo con antelación. Sin embargo, en cuanto se acercaron a la hostess, la chica reconoció inmediatamente a la azabache, rindiéndole una pleitesía y dirigiéndolos a una mesa privada en el segundo piso con una hermosa vista a la ciudad.

\- Mi lady Julianne, cualquier pedido realizado por usted, lo cumpliremos al pie de la letra. –comentó la hostess.

\- Gracias Emma, retírate y dile a Antoine que me mande el mejor vino que tenga en la cava y que quiero mi platillo especial, no ansío probar lo que sea que hayan preparado para los demás.

La hostess se retiró apresuradamente y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaban sirviendo la comida en la mesa. A Adrien lo sorprendió todo aquello y deseaba una respuesta.

\- Señorita Bridgette, este lugar es muy exclusivo ¿cómo es que la conocen?

\- Mi amor, ya te dije que no me llames señorita. –comentó la chica pellizcando la mejilla del modelo. –Este sitio es mío o bueno al menos soy la socia mayoritaria de este lugar. Evidentemente me deben dar prioridad antes que los demás.

La comida como el lugar eran absolutamente exclusivos, los platillos contenían oro comestible, trufas, carnes selectas, vinos costosos. Para el modelo que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas le sorprendía como es que la diseñadora podía ver todo aquello como normal cuando la sencillez de la familia de Marinette contrastaba con eso, no es que menospreciara a la familia Dupain-Cheng pero se le hacía difícil que hubiera una conexión entre ellos y la diseñadora por la forma en cómo se desenvolvía la última. Cada vez que cruzaba mirada con Bridgette el chico se ponía nervioso y su rostro no lo ocultaba, pues la sangre comenzaba a subirle a la cara y estuvo ruborizado casi todo el tiempo.

\- Muy bien mi niño lindo, cuéntame acerca de la chica que te gusta.

\- Oh, bueno, ella es una chica muy linda. No la conozco muy bien pero al menos conmigo actúa de una forma tan valiente, decidida, lucha por el bienestar de las personas, tiene una inteligencia única, la forma en cómo se mueve es tan delicada pero a la vez tan fuerte, sus enormes ojos azules son tan lindos como el cielo.

\- Wow, me haces sentir celosa. –comentó Bridgette poniendo un puchero. –Esa jovencita ha cautivado al modelo más atractivo de la ciudad.

\- Pero como te había dicho, ella no me conoce. Así que no creo que sea nada para ella.

\- Mmm, y ¿si te conociera y es tu admiradora? –preguntó la azabache.

\- No creo… ¿o sí?

\- Bueno por lo poco que me has dicho puede que actúe como una heroína, pero si es una chica lista, obvio está enamorada de ti. –comentó con un tono seductor la diseñadora y sujetando la mano del chico para jugar un poco con sus dedos.

\- Bueno, es q-que, y-yo n-no e-es co-como. –El modelo no podía más que tartamudear ante cada movimiento de la artista de moda. –Bri-Bridgette ¿co-cono-ces a los héroes de Pa-París?

\- ¿A Chat Noir y Ladybug? Por supuesto, soy fan del gato negro, es tan valiente, siempre anteponiéndose al peligro, creo que está enamorado de Ladybug.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿cómo lo sabes? –preguntó aún más nervioso el chico.

\- Es obvio, sólo actuarías así con la persona que amas. Evidentemente Ladybug trata de fingir, pero le corresponde.

\- Eso no lo creo, siempre es un poco distante con él. Como si la incomodara. –comentó el chico un poco desanimado.

\- Es tímida, debes saber que a veces las mujeres actúan así para hacerse más interesante ante la persona que les gusta. Aunque hay algunas otras que prefieren aceptarlo de frente y no tienen ningún temor al demostrarlo.

La azabache se levantó de su lugar y abrazó al chico por la espalda para después darle un beso en la mejilla al modelo. Adrien estaba a punto de hiperventilarse por todo lo que estaba pasando y se excusó con la chica para poder ir al sanitario, haciendo que la diseñadora volviera a su lugar a sentarse.

\- _"_ _Eres tan estúpido, será tan fácil destruirte Adrien y lo mejor es que ni tu hermano ni tu padre podrán hacer algo cuando termine contigo para después seguir con ellos"-_ esos eran los pensamientos de la azabache quien ya tenía planeada su "justicia" en contra de la familia Agreste.

La comida continuó y Adrien, un poco más tranquilo, le pidió a la diseñadora que intercambiaran número telefónicos para poder estar en contacto en cualquier momento. La chica accedió y como imagen de contacto puso una selfie de ambos abrazados. Ahora el modelo entendía la relación entre Marinette y Félix, pues él tenía el mismo trato con la diseñadora.

En un salón de entrenamiento se encontraba una rubia dándole una paliza a una chica que apenas y se podía mover. Las clases de Krav Maga de Marinette aún no terminaban aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la había pasado en el suelo siendo sometida por la rubia. Según el profesor Daniel, tenía aptitudes para esa disciplina pero le faltaba práctica por lo que no le importaba cuantas veces tuviera que defenderse de la mejor de sus alumnas, Chloé Burgeois.

\- ¡Levántate Panadera! Si tenía que practicar con algo tan inerte lo hubiera hecho con uno de aquéllos muñecos. –exclamó la rubio señalando algunos de los maniquíes que usaban para algunas demostraciones.

\- Bien la clase se acabó, los veo el viernes. Marinette levántate. –dijo el profesor permitiendo que los demás alumnos salieran de ese lugar.

\- Chloé necesito preguntarte algo. –Dijo la chica con tono firme y decidido viendo a la hija del alcalde.

\- Si quieres pedirme que sea suave contigo, no gastes tu saliva, jamás trataría a alguien así y menos en esta disciplina. –comentó la rubia tomando agua y poniéndose una toalla sobre los hombros.

\- No es eso.

\- Quieres preguntarme cómo es que una chica como yo está en un lugar como este.

\- Me vas a dejar hablar. –exclamó la chica cuando al fin pudo levantarse del suelo. –Quiero que hablemos de Félix.

El rostro Chloé cambio por completo al escuchar el nombre. Marinette lo notó y sabía que el empresario era el amor platónico de la "princesita" Burgeois.

\- Pensé que ustedes eran novios ¿qué quieres saber de él? –preguntó la rubia.

\- No somos novios, somos amigos. –afirmó la azabache sorprendida por la frase que dijo su compañera. Chloé soltó un largo suspiro de alivio cuando escucho eso. –Tú has convivido más con él que yo. ¿Qué opinión tienes de él?

\- Es un chico muy atento, con la gente usualmente actúa frío y distante, pues para personas de nuestro nivel económico es difícil tener relación con sujetos que no estén interesados en su beneficio a partir de nosotros. Pero sólo sé que hace cosas que no son lo que parecen.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó la aspirante a diseñadora.

\- Es como si fuera falso en algunas cuestiones, debes ser muy hábil para darte cuenta cuando está mintiendo pues puede parecer que se divierte al estar contigo pero en realidad te está usando para algo.

\- ¿Crees eso?

\- No puedo hablar mucho de él, más que cuídate y si en verdad lo quieres trata que se abra más contigo, no sólo de sus gustos sino de todos los demonios con los que carga.

Esa afirmación hizo palidecer a la azabache, se preguntó si Adrien y Bridgette tenían razón de desconfiar de Félix, ellos lo conocían más y ahora con las palabras de la rubia, ya no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto depositando su confianza ciegamente en alguien con quien tenía poco de relacionarse. Las piernas le fallaron y sintió como es que se doblaban pero no tocó el suelo pues alguien la había sujetado " _habla del diablo y se hará presente_ " pensó la azabache pues quien había evitado su caída era el chico de quien conversaba, Félix.

Félix saludó a Chloé quien torpemente tomó sus cosas y se despidió de él, mientras que el chico tenía entre sus brazos a Marinette quién tenía dudas de la persona que tenía delante; en su mente sólo había cabida para dos preguntas: _"¿Quién es Félix Agreste?"_ Y _"¿Qué quiere de mí?"_


	19. Capítulo 18: La boda real

Capítulo 18: La boda real.

Las sesiones de moda juvenil de alta costura habían acabado, Gabriel estaba más que complacido con el resultado. Las órdenes que Bridgette le había dado al fotógrafo mostraban secuelas con clase y eran perfectas, llamarían la atención de las altas esferas Europeas y era lo que ansiaba el diseñador. A pesar de tener éxito en su empresa y sus diseños eran solicitados, no había podido entrar a los grandes eventos sociales del continente, haciéndose cargo de vestidos para la realeza Europea, algo que Bridgette ya había hecho a tan corta edad.

Gabriel estaba en su corporativo seguido hijo mayor, Félix y por su asistente, Nathalie. Se dirigían a la oficina de la azabache, después de la gran noticia que el diseñador había recibido: en once meses sería la boda del príncipe heredero de Dinamarca y había contratado a la empresa Agreste para que se encargara de los vestidos y trajes de la familia de la corona así como la pieza más importante en una boda: el vestido de novia.

Desde el anuncio que Bridgette se había unido a las filas de la empresa, las solicitudes para que diseñara algo exclusivo para las personas se habían triplicado, entre socialités, empresarios, actores y actrices de Hollywood, políticos y cantantes pedían e incluso rogaban que les crearan algo para un evento, sin embargo la solicitud de la corona de Dinamarca los mandaba a los cuernos de la luna.

En cuanto llegaron a la oficina la encontraron cerrada aunque se escuchaba música a todo volumen de fondo, no era exactamente la melodía que Gabriel escuchaba para relajarse, _el brindis de la Traviata_ , era una pieza más contemporánea: siendo sinceros era la canción _Somebody told me_ de _The Killers_ cuya letra era cantada con una voz femenina. Gabriel usando la llave maestra de la empresa abrió aquél lugar sin imaginarse lo que encontraría…

Alrededor de ese espacio de diez metros cuadrados, estaban pegados en las paredes de techo a suelo hojas, algunas otras estaban en el piso, otras sobre el escritorio llenas de diseños de outfits casuales y formales como: blusas, faldas, sacos, camisas, trajes, vestidos, pantalones, trajes de baño, lentes, zapatos, bisutería y bolsos.

Frente al gran ventanal apenas entraba un atisbo de luz y se encontraba la diseñadora contoneando las caderas al ritmo de la canción, tenía el largo cabello atado con un pincel, trabajando en otro diseño que era sujeto por un caballete. En el silencio que marcaba el fin y el inicio de las canciones, Gabriel trató de llamar la atención de la chica al aclararse la garganta. Bridgette giró a ver un poco sorprendida por el trío que estaba en su oficina, inmediatamente apagó la bocina de donde emergía el sonido.

La ojiazul vestía una blusa de tirantes de encaje blanco semitransparente que dejaba ver el sujetador de la chica que apenas y cubría parte de su pecho. Se notaba su estrecha cintura y el vientre plano que se podía ver por lo corta que era aquélla blusa. Félix tenía que mantener la calma, pero al verla tan poco cubierta no podía comportarse normal, se preguntaba si acaso la chica lo hacía a propósito para que cualquiera cayera ante ella, porque le funcionaba.

\- _Monsieur_ Agreste, no me dijo que vendría. –comentó la diseñadora dejando a un lado su paleta de pinturas.

\- _Madeimoselle_ Bridgette, ¿qué son todos estos diseños? –preguntó Gabriel tomando algunas de las hojas.

\- Todas las ideas que vinieron a mi mente en el último mes.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Todo esto lo acabas de hacer! –exclamó Félix.

\- Durante mi estadía en Polarís me dedicaba más a la administración y a los negocios que al diseño pero ahora que sólo me puedo dedicar a mi trabajo, las ideas fluyen libremente.

\- _Madeimoselle_ Bridgette, sería tan amable de decirme como es que pegó las telas en los diseños, me parece una técnica curiosa. –dijo el diseñador Agreste.

\- No es tela, es pintura. Me ayuda a hacer las texturas con las que funcionaría mejor el diseño.

Eso hizo que el diseñador se sorprendiera aún más, la pintura era tan realista que pareciera que trozos de tela formaban parte del dibujo. Las imágenes eran tan nítidas y detalladas que parecían fotografías. Tan solo los diseños de joyas parecían como si las piedras preciosas hubieran sido pegadas a la hoja, todo tenía un brillo y una realidad únicos.

Gabriel ahora entendía como una chica veinte años menor se había convertido en su mayor competencia, su tope para entrar al mercado americano y parte del asiático así como que la marca Agreste ocupara el segundo lugar en Europa. Si sólo los diseños en papel mostraban esa calidad una vez pasados a su material correspondiente, hacían que no tuviera falla alguna. Esa chica se había convertido en la diseñadora favorita de todo el mundo, tenía talento, técnica, conocimientos y era un as en los negocios y finanzas. Todos los diseños eran del agrado de Gabriel, acababa de pasar la Fashion Week y con todo ese material ya tenía la tendencia de la siguiente temporada.

Félix pregunto por unos diseños que se encontraban en una esquina de la oficina, la azabache explicó que eran los diseños que no le habían gustado y los había desechado por que lucían mejor en su imaginación que en dibujo, obvio no eran viables. Nathalie le dio algunos a su jefe a petición del último; cuando Gabriel los vio pudo notar que eran diseños incluso mejores a los que él había imaginado para la siguiente temporada y la chica los llamaba basura.

\- Bueno, me disculpo por el escándalo y el desastre que tengo por oficina, pero así es como trabajo mejor. – explicó la chica. –Aunque no creo que hayan venido a verme trabajar ¿cierto?

\- Es verdad, Mademoiselle –comentó Gabriel volviendo a su rígida postura. –Tenemos una petición de la realeza Danesa para un evento social de suma importancia.

\- ¿Qué quieren que hagamos?

\- Nos encargaremos de la ropa de la familia de la corona.

\- Suena divertido, me gusta. Acepto. –comentó la azabache haciendo que Nathalie le diera una lista con los contactos de la corona Danesa.

Para Félix, estar cerca de ella en la empresa era una dulce tortura, que le agradaba. ¿Era masoquista? Tal vez. Verla ahí tan cerca pero a la vez distante, era un remanso de placer y culpa, ansiaba hablar con ella, que no lo golpeara apenas abriera la boca. Tampoco se había acercado a la familia Dupain-Cheng para evitarles problemas con su sobrina, si ellos se enteraban de las verdaderas circunstancias y la razón de la ira de Bridgette para con él, obvio la apoyarían, si contaba todo perdería el apoyo de la familia incluida a Marinette.

Ese era otro tema que lo desconcertaba, se había comportado un poco distante con él, ya no le contestaba los mensajes de forma inmediata, tal vez porque estaba abrumada con sus nuevas clases pero ¿y si Bridgette le contó? Era una duda latente que lo asfixiaba pero sobre todo le atemorizaba, quería contarle la verdad a Bridgette pero eso sellaría el final. No, debía soportar todo aquello… solo.

Sus dudas fueron difuminadas por la voz de su padre, que le pedía trabajar de cerca con la diseñadora para tener contacto con la familia real. Bridgette mostró una pequeña casi imperceptible mueca de fastidio, ¿a eso se había reducido la relación de ambos?... "Si Félix, todo esto es tu culpa" se reprochaba el empresario.

Marinette estaba tratando de volver a sentir sus extremidades, después de mucho entrenamiento, ya no le dolían tanto o quizá se estaba acostumbrando al dolor. El violín y el krav maga no se llevaban, al menos el inglés era una materia fácil, pero el mandarín era una pesadilla. Trató de apoyarse con su madre, que le explicaba lo básico, pero el maestro era inclemente en las clases. Se la pasaba hablando en el idioma, lo que hacía que ella no entendiera nada, los trazos de las caracteres eran complicados y la pronunciación aún más.

\- ¿Nos vamos, Marinette? –preguntó Adrien al terminar las clases.

\- Si, sólo guardo mis cosas.

La "amistad" de los chicos, más bien era una prueba. Marinette necesitaba saber que sentía por el modelo, ¿admiración? ¿Amor? ¿Amistad?, lo conocía poco; pero antes de la Fashion Week él se había abierto ante ella: quería iniciar… otra vez. En el caso de Adrien eran otras cuestiones, tratar de desenvolverse con la azabache para tener así a su amiga, y luego intentarlo con Ladybug, tal vez así no volvería a actuar como un idiota.

Sus clases de mandarín eran en un recinto de idiomas; un edificio de nueva creación que curiosamente antes era un complejo departamental, donde antes se ubicaba la panadería Dupain-Cheng. Adrien trabajaba con el profesor Lee Tan Liang, mientras que Marinette al estar en un nivel más bajo trabajaba con la asistente del profesor; Feng Lan Ming, era una chica dulce pero quería seguir los pasos de su maestro así como copiar su forma de enseñanza.

\- Feng Lang… no entiendo nada. –comentaba Marinette dejando caer su cabeza sobre su escritorio.

\- Marinette, si no comienzas a hablar el idioma como te vas a familiarizar con él. –contestó Feng Lang.

Una adorable chica de rasgos orientales casi de la misma estatura de Marinette pero a simple vista parecía una chica no mayor de 20 años cuando en verdad tenía 35. Tenía el cabello a la altura del hombro, negro y lacio que ataba a una coleta, de porte delgado y pequeño. El profesor Liang la ponía a trabajar con los de nuevo ingreso pues su enseñanza básica había dado frutos, tal era el caso de Adrien Agreste, que en tan sólo cinco años que llevaba asistiendo a esas clases ya podía hablarlo, leerlo y comprenderlo de manera fluida.

\- Si te soy sincera, jamás le presté atención a mamá o a mi tío cuando hablaban en mandarín, el francés era más fácil. –dijo sollozando la ojiazul.

\- Bueno pues ahora ves las consecuencias, tu familia materna vive en Shanghai y no puedes hablar con ellos, no porque no tengas los medios, más bien porque bueno… no puedes hablar con ellos. –uno de los métodos de la profesora era conocer bien a sus estudiantes para poder diágnosticar la forma de enseñanza. –El joven Adrien fue muy diligente con sus clases, su madre venía a dejarlo todas las tardes y siempre venía por él.

\- ¡¿Tú conociste a la señora Agreste?! –Marinette no sabía nada de la progenitora de los hermanos Agreste más que la fotografía que Adrien le había mostrado, bueno que le había mostrado a Ladybug.

\- Si, es una mujer hermosa, creo que fue modelo en su juventud. Se notaba el amor que sentía por su hijo…

\- ¿Sabes que le pasó? –interrumpió la ojiazul, la vez que había hablado de ella con Félix el ambiente se puso pesado y prefirió jamás volver a hacer y con Adrien era demasiado pronto como para preguntar.

\- No lo sé, un día vino a dejar a Adrien y me comentó que se iría de viaje… No la he vuelto a ver desde hace más de un año. Espero que no le haya pasado nada.

Ese era el secreto de la familia Agreste, la esposa de Gabriel Agreste había desaparecido, o los había abandonado aunque tal vez la última opción era peor: había muerto. Jamás pensó en lo que sentían los hermanos por la desaparición de su madre. Adrien siempre tan alegre y dispuesto a hacer amigos. Félix… aún no sabía nada de Félix, la advertencia de Chloé seguía rondando su mente, tanto que no había podido tratar al empresario de la misma forma y menos ahora que Bridgette le había prohibido acercarse a él. La pareja Dupain-Cheng le pidió que hiciera caso, por lo menos hasta que Bridgette y Félix arreglaran su conflicto, lo cual esperaban fuera de manera pronta.

La diseñadora de modas se encontraba en su oficina, viendo fotografías de la pareja real danesa, para darse una idea de cómo hacer el vestido. Participar en un evento como ese no era nada fácil, debía coordinarse con el asesor de la boda, el primer ministro, los asesores de la familia, firmar varios contratos de confidencialidad, trabajar con las caprichosas mujeres de la familia, que querían lucir bien, a veces la novia no causaba tantos problemas, estaba más nerviosa por dejar su vida común y convertirse en otro accesorio de la corona, ante las promesas del novio que lograrían hacer cambios en esas reglas aristócratas… nunca lo hacían.

Recordaba su primera inmersión en el campo de las bodas Reales, fue con una princesa de Mónaco, había asistido a la Fashion Week de Nueva York de la temporada primavera-verano 2012 sólo para conocerla, en esos momentos aún era como becaria de Polarís pero ya había dado algunos modelos para la pasarela en la temporada anterior.

\- Necesito que quien diseñó esto, haga mi vestido. –La mujer rondaba los treinta años, y pidió expresamente conocerla, plantándose en las oficinas hasta que la permitieran verla con una fotografía de la pasarela en mano.

Bridgette aún no terminaba su instrucción en _Parson,_ escuela donde había conseguido un lugar para hacer válido su talento en las grandes ligas de la moda, ahí inmersa entre el trabajo a medio tiempo en Polarís, la escuela y la tesis de la carrera de Negocios Internacionales, apenas si podía dormir. En cuánto llegó a las oficinas vio como algunos guardaespaldas rodeaban a una chica, no les prestó mucha atención, pero en cuanto se acercó a la recepción para anotar su hora de llegada, la recepcionista dijo que la estaban buscando pero que primero fuera a la oficina del Director General, qué el sabría cómo lidiar con ese asunto.

El director de Polarís era Demian Grayson, un hombre que rondaba los sesenta años, era su benefactor. Mientras cursaba el último año de la Universidad en Nueva York, encontró el trabajo como becaria en Polarís, una empresa de moda que llevaba años en el mercado y estaba comenzando a tomar impulso, por las acertadas decisiones del director más que por los modelos que hacían. Alguna vez mientras se encargaba de hacer algunas llamadas con los proveedores, se puso a garabatear en una hoja blanca un diseño, el director lo vio diciéndole que tenía talento, el tiempo pasó y el sr. Grayson le pedía que hiciera algo más: un vestido, un sombrero, un bolso. Criticaba los diseños que la azabache arreglaba para mostrárselos al día siguiente, así cuando terminó la universidad el director le propuso una idea no tan descabellada: él tenía influencias en la Academia de Moda Parson, él pagaría la matriculación siempre y cuando ella pagara con trabajo en Polarís, Bridgette aceptó.

\- Hay una chica con guardaespaldas, buscándome… ¿debo preocuparme? Mr. Grayson. –preguntó la azabache cuando entro a la oficina del director.

\- No dulce niña, esa es tu primera cliente con buen gusto de talla aristócrata. Llevas dos años en Parson y la realeza ya te está contratando.

Eso era verdad, la princesa fue la primera, la siguieron un listado de damas y caballeros que pagaron exorbitantes cantidades por su trabajo, todos ellos haciendo a un lado las marcas y diseñadores reconocidos para darle su lugar a una chica que aún no terminaba sus estudios en Diseño de moda. Había vivido tantas cosas, pensó en llegar a ese momento, pero no se imaginaba todo lo que vivió para llegar ahí…

-Gracias _Mister_ Grayson, apuesto que me regañaría por todo lo que planeo hacer, poniendo en tela de juicio el nombre que usted me dio… _Lady Julianne_.

* * *

¡Hola…!

¡Volvió la loca de los gatos!

Bajen sus antorchas y no saldré herida… por favor TT_TT

 _¿Por qué Hanna desapareció? ¿Por qué no publicó nada en una semana? ¿Por qué no contestó nuestros mensajes?_

Sé que se están haciendo esas preguntas y aquí está la respuesta:

¡Quería que me extrañaran!

.

.

.

¡Bajen las antorchas de nuevo!

Ok, ok, la verdadera razón es que la semana pasada (lunes a domingo) fue HORRIBLE.

Desafortunadamente formó parte de los adultos jóvenes que trabajan.

Soy administradora en una empresa. La primera semana de agosto me dediqué a hacer cierre del mes de julio y el lunes (cuando se supone que debía publicar capítulo) terminé el cierre.

Sin embargo, mi jefe tiene un proyecto con otra compañía, bueno para no hacerles el relato tan largo, tuve que hacer el trabajo de dos empresas para ese proyecto, ya que mi compañera ¡es una inútil y no hizo nada! Entonces desde la mañana hasta muy entrada la noche, estuve trabajando como una esclava.

Pero la razón más importante es que extravié la USB donde estaba el fanfic… como saben llevó capítulos adelantados y casi todo está en esa USB, pues en mi laptop sólo tengo la versión hasta el capítulo cinco.

Además que me quedé sin internet en mi casa y sin datos en mi bello celular. Trabajando sin descanso y saliendo a horas muy tardes no me daba tiempo de realizar los pagos, así que estuve incomunicada. El universo se puso en mi contra la semana pasada. Así que el domingo que tuve libre me puse a limpiar mi habitación tratando de encontrar mi USB y la encontré (oculta dentro de una de mis blusas). Así que me puse a hacer muchos respaldos del fanfic.

Apenas hoy lunes, tuve tiempo de subir el capítulo y leer sus comentarios. De verdad lo lamento mucho. Prometo que no vuelve a pasar, si alguna vez doy un parón como este créanme les voy a avisar, pero definitivamente trabajaré para que esto no se repita.

Me siento sumamente culpable por no publicar así que como castigo impuesto por mí, publicaré dos veces esta semana (lunes y jueves ) y la próxima semana el jueves (25 de agosto) publicaré doble capítulo… _¿Por qué Hanna no lo publica de una vez?_ Pues porque aún no llegamos a esa parte de la historia y siento que el capítulo 21 y 22 se prestan maravillosamente para esa doble actualización.

 _Pero debería publicar los dos de la semana pasada y los dos de esta semana, es decir que publique cuatro capítulos esta semana._ Pues no, entiéndanme, no pude adelantar más la historia y si les publicó todo me quedó sin stock de capítulos y luego si voy a tener que parar hasta que pueda escribir… lo siento es lo único que puedo hacer, no tuve tiempo de redactar mucho este fin de semana y créanme el capítulo 30-35 van a dar un giro en la personalidad de los personajes, OJO, no me voy a salir de su psicología dada por Hawkdaddy, sólo voy a darle un empujoncito y para eso debo sacudir el universo creado en esta historia. Digamos que sabremos mucho de Félix, mucho de Bridgette y tendremos más de nuestros jóvenes protagonistas, pero me gusta justificarlo, no me gustan parejas salidas de la nada, obvio no. Así que debo darles las circunstancias correctas y eso me está tomando tiempo, pues se deben dar respuestas las interrogantes que se plantearon en capítulos previos. Así que necesito tiempo para escribir, si quieren culpar a alguien luego les pasaré el fb de mi compañera que si hubiera trabajado yo pude haber escrito más la semana pasada.

En serio miles de disculpas a tod s mis lector s, créanme voy a tratar que esto no vuelva a pasar, ya no voy a perder la usb y por si las dudas seguiré haciendo respaldos; pagaré a tiempo el internet y prometo no dar un parón de nuevo tan largo.

Lo siento, lo lamento en verdad y nos leemos el jueves.

Por cierto, recuerden este capítulo, la capital danesa me encantó y va a formar parte de la historia... un poco más adelante :3


	20. Capítulo 19: ¿Acaso eres…?

Capítulo 19: ¿Acaso eres…?

La llegada del Príncipe Alí del reino de Cowa, una pequeña región ubicada en los confines del mundo que antes había sido una colonia francesa hoy un reino autónomo, estaba volviendo locos a los medios de comunicación franceses. Él joven era conocido por sus dotes de buen regente y amado en su país; el cual tenía cero por ciento de analfabetismo, era famoso por sus yacimientos de piedras preciosas y no había tazas de pobreza extrema en el mismo.

El heredero a la corona visitaba París, por un protocolo que uniera al reino y al país. Su rutina sería sencilla, encontrarse con el Alcalde en el Hotel Grand París, asistir a hospitales y orfanatos para ayudar a las personas que estaba ahí, un discurso en la alcaldía y cerrar el día con un excelente evento de fuegos artificiales.

Bridgette conocía a la familia Real de Cowa, pues había diseñado el traje con el que el Rey había aceptado el trono apenas unos 3 años atrás. Cuando debía diseñar alguna joyería exclusiva, solicitaba el material de ese país, pues había dejado una buena impresión a la Reina Madre y a la actual Reina Regente quienes permitían la venta de las piedras preciosas a la diseñadora con costos mínimos. Sin embargo tenía trabajo que realizar en Agreste por lo que no podía solo salir y encontrarse con el príncipe por formalidad, además debía centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y sus avances con Adrien.

Por otro lado, Marinette y Adrien habían salido de improviso de la escuela, cuando pensaron que una falla en el metro de París había sido causada por un akuma, inmediatamente acudieron al lugar sólo para comprobar que en efecto era una falla humana. Apenas con el tiempo encima Marinette regresaba a clases con un Tikki enferma por una extraña razón. La kwami no se había sentido así desde hacía ocho años, lo que quería decir que Marinette estaba ocultando algún sentimiento y si eso seguía así el equilibrio espiritual de Tikki se rompería.

Instada por Alya para que le diera sus apuntes a Adrien, tropezó con la mochila de otro compañero, cayendo nuevamente a los brazos del modelo. Su corazón seguía confundido, no sabía si lo que sentía por el rubio era amistad, amor, o sólo se dejó deslumbrar por su caballerosidad.

Todo aquello importo poco pues Tikki había salido volando de su bolsa para caer a los pies de la única persona que causaba más akumas en la ciudad, que casi era la mano derecha de Hawkmoth generando sentimientos negativos en las personas como si le pagaran por ello… Chloé.

La rubia había despreciado la carta que la dulce Rose quería entregarle al príncipe y no sólo la había insultado por su perfume sino había tirado por los suelos el único contacto que la joven de vestido rosa podría tener con su ídolo. Marinette pensaba si Chloé también les quitaba los dulces a los niños y les decía que Santa Claus no existía sólo por diversión. Cuando vio la limosina de la princesa de París pudo visualizar por la ventana a su kwami, que trataba de no moverse para parecer un muñeco.

\- _Cómo si este día no fuera lo suficientemente malo que falta… ¡¿un akuma_?! –Pensó la chica de cabellos azabaches cuando corría para que la rubia ordenara que detuvieran el auto. – _Es Chloé, por más pésima infancia que tuvo, ¡¿debe hacerle la vida imposible a todos?!_

Trató por todos los medios de hacer que la dejaran entrar al Grand Hotel, pero sólo disfrazándose de "repartidora de pizzas" había funcionado para cumplir su objetivo.

Félix estaba en su oficina hablando con el contacto de Dinamarca para afinar los detalles de la visita Bridgette y él a ese país para conocer en persona a la futura reina danesa. Se lamentaba el hecho que ese viaje más bien era una tortura y obligación para la diseñadora, pues en serio él quería acercarse, trataba de atarse los brazos para no abrazarla con fuerza, necesitaba estar con ella, pero el mínimo acercamiento a la chica de orbes azules o a la familia Dupain-Cheng se convertía en una masacre… para él. Encendió el televisor de su oficina para distraer sus pensamientos y vaya forma de distraerlo...

\- ¿En serio?, ¡un akuma!… espero que no le haga nada a Adrien o a Marinette. –exclamó el empresario.

Cruzando el pasillo, en la oficina de la diseñadora Cheng, veía lo mismo en el livestream en su Tablet, ahora no sólo estaba preocupada por no poder ver al príncipe, sino por Marinette y hasta por el menor de los Agreste, sino como podría aplicar su justicia a esa familia.

\- Los akumas de este tipo parecen sacados de un historieta barata, ahora que quiere esa tipa. –comentó en voz alta la diseñadora.

Es cierto, los "villanos" de ocasión no eran para nada cercanos a los sanguinarios y crueles que eran los akumas en sus tiempos como Ladybug. Criaturas cuya existencia era a partir de sentimientos negativos que sembraban el miedo a las personas que tuvieran que estar cerca para cuando "esas cosas" desataran su furia. No entendía a Hawkmoth, al menos Nightmare trataba de quebrar a las personas, es decir, romper su mente, su voluntad, tomaba la forma de las personas "apreciadas", incluso lo poco que tuvieran de cordura para transformarlos en sus sirvientes… sus akumas sin darles nada a cambio.

El akuma era la misma Rose, deprimida por sus esperanzas rotas, culpa de Chloé a quien Hawkmoth la había convertido en Princess Fragance, de cuya botella de perfume parecida a una pistola, podía dominar a las personas a que hicieran lo que ella quería. Chat Noir trató de salvar al príncipe pero también fue víctima del akuma, Marinette apenas y pudo rescatar a Tikki por lo que le hizo caso a la kwami y la llevo con quien pudiera curarla, un anciano que vivía en el centro de la ciudad, para la azabache le era conocido pero estaba más preocupada por su amiga y por poner una excusa de una pequeña criatura roja con puntos negro, que podía volar… ¡¿quién creería que era una raza de gato?! A menos que fuera un experimento nuclear podría pasar desapercibido, en cuanto Tikki estuvo bien, salió corriendo de aquél lugar.

Fu aceptó con gracia la excusa; debía presentarse con Marinette como el guardián ancestral lo antes posible, pues no sabía hasta donde podría llegar Hawkmoth y debía entrenar a ambos héroes para evitar problemas futuros; al menos ya había tenido contacto con Marinette pero Bridgette estaría furiosa si se enteraba de aquello; por otro lado Félix le había insistido que se presentara con Adrien para que lo ayudara con sus habilidades, las cuales eran inferiores al anterior gato negro. Fu debía tener cuidado, quien lo diría la chica que aceptó gustosa su misión quería desaparecer cualquier rastro de los Miraculous y el chico que se había negado tanto a aceptar su misión como Chat Noir, tanto que Plagg tuvo que sellar sus poderes en él para que ayudara a la ciudad, ahora era el primero en tratar de ayudar a su hermano.

Afortunadamente, Marinette y Tikki lograron contener al akuma y rescatar al príncipe que prefirió escaparse con Rose a seguir con Chloé.

Adrien se encontraba en el río confundido en cómo había llegado ahí, pero al ver la luz rosa que cubría la ciudad entendía que Ladybug había salvado el día, pero él al estar bajo la influencia de Princess Fragance, ni siquiera pudo estar con su Lady. Eran pocas las ocasiones en cuando podía ayudarla y siempre caía en las manos del villano en turno.

\- Plagg, ¿en verdad soy buen elemento para ayudar a mi Lady? –preguntó el chico sentado a las orillas del río después de quitar su transformación.

\- Pues… supongo. –decía cínicamente el pequeño de orbes verdes.

\- ¿Por qué me elegiste como portador del Miraculous? Creo que no soy apto para esto. –suspiró pesadamente el modelo.

\- Pues no te elegí, cuando desperté ya estaba contigo. –comentó en forma burlona el kwami. –Adrien tu corazón es puro, algo muy difícil en la actualidad, pero te hace falta entrenamiento. Yo creo que debo presentarte a alguien…

Plagg no pudo terminar la frase pues el celular del chico comenzó a sonar, era Nathalie quien anunciaba que tenían una sesión de fotografías de manera urgente, pues el fotográfo tenía espacio en la agenda y el material era necesario en la empresa Agreste para la campaña de otoño. Adrien trató de hacerla entender que era su día libre y que quería descansar, además que había invitado a Bridgette a ver una película más tarde. Las palabras de la asistente fueron contundentes: debía presentarse en el estudio en media hora a más tardar, pues era una orden expresa de Gabriel. Adrien muy enojado tuvo que hablar con Bridgette, para cancelar su cita:

\- ¡Hola mi amor! Es raro que me hables cuando tenemos una cita. –contestó la diseñadora.

\- Hola Brid, mmm, de hecho mi padre me pidió que fuera a una sesión fotográfica. No podré estar contigo. –Trató de explicar el joven de orbes verdes.

\- Aww, eso sí me entristece, pero ni tu ni yo podemos evitar las órdenes de tu padre. Bueno pues en otra ocasión será. –dijo en tono triste Bridgette.

\- Lo siento Brid, en serio, lo siento tanto. –colgó el modelo para ya no sentirse peor con su benefactora.

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que comenzaron a frecuentarse, al parecer Bridgette no le había contado nada a Marinette y Adrien no le había dicho nada a Félix, en primera por petición de Bridgette y en segunda por que el modelo no quiso hacerlo. Si su hermano y la aspirante a diseñadora le habían ocultado su relación ¿por qué el no haría lo mismo?

Bridgette no sólo lo escuchaba, se había convertido en su amiga, así sin más. Sinceramente le agradaba estar con ella, no sólo porque fuera una mujer hermosa, también porque él quería conocerla. Le había parecido enigmática la primera vez que la vio en la fiesta después de la Fashion Week, con tantos conocimientos era una mujer interesante que había puesto su atención exclusivamente en él. No la iba a rechazar.

Llegó al estudio fotográfico que estaba a unas quince cuadras del río, era un trayecto de veinticinco minutos caminando, pero como no quería llegar, había tardado alrededor de una hora, no se había arrepentido de caminar, era una de las pocas cosas que podía hacer a solas porque su padre siempre lo mandaba en la limosina con su guardaespaldas. Culpaba al terrorista Nightmare de su encierro en la mansión, su padre antes era un poco más permisivo, tanto que había dejado solo a Félix para que asistiera a la Universidad cuando ellos se fueron a Florencia y ese mismo año Adrien entraría a la escuela elemental gracias a las súplicas de su madre, pero después del ataque de la Tragedia de Elyseum, donde Félix fue gravemente herido, se negó a dejarlo ir a la escuela. Sólo fue hasta que inició la preparatoria y eso con la condición del guardaespaldas, el cual le daba mucha pena, pues ni siquiera podía ir con sus amigos a algún lugar a divertirse. Sólo podía salir con Félix y ahora con Bridgette quien al parecer había convencido al diseñador que le permitiera estar con el modelo.

Nathalie estaba preocupada, pues el modelo había llegado a casa y cómo era posible que nadie lo haya visto salir. Adrien puso de excusa que estaba en casa cuando recibió la llamada y salió por la puerta trasera al ver el ataque del akuma, pues no quería poner en peligro a su guardaespaldas viajando por la ciudad. Evidentemente la asistente de Gabriel no le creyó.

Después de muchas horas, diversos outfits, innumerables poses, la sesión terminó, Adrien estaba agotado. Ansíaba un baño relajante y Plagg demandaba una montaña de queso o no lo dejaría dormir. Esperaron al chofer para que los llevara a casa, quien había estacionado el auto a unas cuadras de ahí, pues el lugar no contaba con estacionamiento.

\- Ho-hola

El modelo volteó, al escuchar la vocecilla que lo saludaba.

\- Hola, ¿quién eres? –cuestionó Adrien.

\- Ah, emm, sé que no no-nos conocemos, bueno, ah, este, tu sabes, sólo esa vez que el akuma atacó a tu padre. –contestó la voz.

\- Bueno si pudiera verte, tal vez sería más fácil conocerte. –afirmó el modelo quien se puso a buscar la fuente de esa voz volteando a ver a todas partes.

En la oscuridad era difícil distinguir algo, pero detrás de un arbusto de aquél edificio se encontraba una figura femenina, una chica de cabello negro atado en dos coletas, ojos azules, entallada en un traje carmesí y puntos negros ocultando su identidad detrás de un antifaz.

\- ¿Ladybug…? –susurro Adrien al verla, trató de acercarse aunque sea un poco.

\- No, por favor, no te acerques. M-me da mucha pena hacer esto. –contestó Ladybug.

\- Bueno, ammm, este, pues n-no de-deberías apenarte, soy un gran admirador tuyo.

\- ¿En serio? Bueno l-la verdad, es que… ¡Soy tu fan número uno, Adrien! –exclamó la heroína.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –eso no lo esperaba el joven modelo, ser admirado por su Lady.

\- Si, bue-bueno de hecho como civil, también sigo todas tus actividades y sé que eres un genio hablando chino, un maestro en esgrima y que tocas el piano m-muy bien.

Adrien pensó que eso debía ser un sueño, la chica que había robado su corazón como Chat Noir, estaba enamorada de él como civil. Era el día más importante en su vida, quería correr a decirle que él también la quería y que él era Chat Noir…

Apareció la limosina antes que pudiera acercarse hasta donde estaba Ladybug, en cuanto volteó a buscar su mirada, la chica ya no se encontraba ahí. Corrió a buscarla pero ya no había nadie, subió a la limosina aún con el corazón lleno de felicidad, su día había comenzado de manera horrible, pero ahora se sabía cómo el ladrón de los suspiros de la única heroína de París, la más valiente, intrépida y la única dueña de su corazón.


	21. Capítulo 20: Volpina

Capítulo 20: Volpina.

La mañana en París era deslumbrante, sería un hermoso día verano, soleado y sin ninguna nube que cubriera el profundo cielo azul, a Marinette le hubiera gustado que esa mañana no llegara, algo le decía que no sería un buen día, iba nuevamente tarde a la escuela, más tarde de lo habitual, pues tuvo que esperar hasta el primer descanso para poder entrar a clases, se había quedado hasta muy entrada la madrugada aprendiendo un poco sobre las notas musicales, tratando de tocar el violín aunque sea un poco sin que pareciera que estaba aplastando una rata y lo había logrado, después de las súplicas de sus padres para que se fuera a dormir.

No quería defraudar a su prima, si bien su relación no había sido la misma, quería demostrarle lo capaz y talentosa que era. Le había pedido a Nathaniël que le prestara algunos libros para dibujar figuras humanas, así en los pocos momentos que tuviera libres aprovecharía para practicar dibujo, las clases de inglés iban viento en popa, se estaba acostumbrando al krav maga y el violín estaba dominándolo poco a poco, ahora el único problema era el mandarín, el cual no podía entenderlo por más que la maestra Feng Lan tratara de explicarle.

En cuanto llego a la escuela, todo era un hervidero de comentarios, referentes a la "amiga" más cercana de Ladybug, la chica que había viajado con el príncipe Alí, la joven que había sido la inspiración de Jagged Stone para una canción: Lila Rossi.

Estudiante de intercambio proveniente de Italia. Llevaba en París algunas horas y ya era lo mejor que le había pasado al país desde la invención de los croissants. A Marinette le hubiera importado menos y tal vez hasta hubiera tratado de hacerse su amiga… ¡si ella no se hubiera acercado a Adrien!

Ahí estaba la chica de cabellos largos y castaños arrastrando a Adrien hasta la biblioteca, _"No, eso sí que no, ¿qué se siente la tipa? ¿Una zorra?"_ pensó la azabache al ver la insistencia de la italiana, así sin pensarlo se dirigió al mismo lugar para exigir que se alejara, pero ¿por qué? Ella misma estaba confundida por sus sentimientos hacia el modelo, ¿qué sentía por él? Cada vez la luz hacia la respuesta se alejaba más y más: amigo, amante, novio, prospecto amoroso, amigo con derecho, caballero que siempre estaba ahí para detener sus caída… ¿qué era Adrien en su vida?

Mientras el joven modelo seguía en la luna, después que la noche anterior Ladybug se había confesado como su fan, aún estaba la interrogante por el libro que había encontrado en la bóveda secreta de su padre, era un libro en idioma arcaico, que tenía algunas ilustraciones; los únicos que reconocía eran Hawkmoth, Ladybug y por supuesto Chat Noir, le gustaría preguntarle a su padre por el libro pero eso sería aceptar que lo espiaba y ahora conocía su bóveda y como le explicaría sobre como tomo el libro si Plagg fue con abrió la cerradura desde adentro.

Lila puso sobre la mesa algunos libros de historia para la "tarea", cuando vio el libro que llevaba el modelo, Adrien puso excusas que era una enciclopedia de héroes, suspirando por Ladybug al recordar la frase que le había dicho la noche anterior. Lila no se podía sentir más relegada, _"ja, una pseudo-heroína no me va a quitar la oportunidad de estar con el modelo más lindo y heredero de la empresa Agreste"_ así que inventó una historia donde ella era la amiga más cercana de Ladybug. Adrien estaba sorprendido pues, eso querría decir que Lila podría acercarlo a la chica de traje carmesí. Gracias a la expresión del modelo, la italiana sabía que había caído en su juego. Lo citó en el parque después de sus clases de esgrima para "platicar en privado" sobre el tema. Adrien salió corriendo del lugar pues iba tarde para su clase, mientras Lila ocultaba el libro.

Tikki necesitaba confirmar si ese libro era EL LIBRO que llevaba perdido algunos siglos, en él se mencionaba el origen de los Miraculous, pero este lo tenía el anterior guardián, sin embargo había muerto antes que pudiera entregárselos al actual guardián.

Lila fue a la primera joyería de la empresa Agreste que pudo encontrar en el camino, pues había visto en el catálogo de la última temporada un dije parecido al del libro. Además de informarse de todos los datos que existieran acerca de los héroes, lo cual no fue difícil, gracias al Ladyblog.

Mientras Marinette y Tikki asistieron sin falta al parque, para fortuna de la azabache, ese día tenía clases de violín pero hasta la noche, y el parque estaba a una cuadra de su casa. No soportaba las mentiras y menos de una tipa que trataba de hacerse la interesante a sus costillas y con Adrien, ¡al demonio lo que sentía! No dejaría que ella lo engañara sólo para tener una oportunidad con el modelo.

Lila le comentó al modelo que ella también era una heroína y que también tenía un Miraculous, herencia de su abuela siendo su nombre Volpina, _"Mira qué casualidad Volpina como la ZORRA que eres"_ pensó Marinette. Adrien había visto a una heroína con traje de zorro, quería comprobarlo en su libro pero evidentemente Lila lo detuvo pues el libro estaba en la basura… ella lo había puesto ahí.

 _"Esto es suficiente, puedo dejar que conozcas medio Hollywood, que seas amiga de la realeza, que te escriban canciones pero llamarme tu amiga, y que soy inferior a ti. Eso sí que no."_ Marinette salió corriendo de ahí dispuesta a desenmascarar a la mentirosa y así lo hizo, frente a Adrien, como Ladybug, _"¡¿Cómo demonios puedes ser tan crédulo, estúpido modelo?! ¡¿Qué ningún modelo usa el cerebro?!"_ Marinette estaba furiosa, con Adrien, con Lila, sobre todo con ella al no definir lo que sentía, si Adrien la rechazaba mejor así podría dejar de atrapar moscas y dedicarse al diseño como lo hizo Bridgette, a quién no le había conocido un novio y era la mujer más poderosa en el mundo de la moda.

Adrien no entendió como la chica más justa y valiente de París había tratado así a Lila, está bien mintió a costa suya, pero no era suficiente para tratarla así. Ladybug salió de ahí, para ya no hablar con el "estúpido modelo".

Hawkmoth siempre en vigilia, notó los sentimientos negativos de la italiana, un bello prospecto para un akuma, perfecta para que se ganara la confianza de los héroes como una nueva compañera, lista para salvar la ciudad de los más inverosímiles problemas. Cuenta una mentira cien veces y se hará realidad, los parisinos habían visto, convertido y huido de todo tipo de ataques, así que al ver como un meteorito fue regresado a la estratosfera con la fortaleza de la chica, cayeron a sus pies.

Ladybug intrigada por la aparición de "su nueva compañera", no le creía por completo su historia pero Chat Noir si, _"estúpido gato tonto, ¿acaso sólo hace falta que una zorra te hable bonito para que caigas rendido por ella? ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa a todos los hombres?!"_

En las oficinas Agreste, Bridgette estaba cotejando el último pedido de piedras preciosas que el príncipe Alí le había llevado. Antes que saliera de la oficina, el día anterior, se presentó el jovencito por órdenes de su madre para entregarle personalmente el paquete. Mientras veía casi enamorada de las joyas vio en televisión la alerta de un nuevo héroe en París, Bridgette volteó…

\- Ella es… ¡Lila Rossi! ¡Ay no! ¡Esa mocosa tiene todo menos el corazón puro!, Fu está haciendo un pésimo trabajo como Guardián al darle el Miraculous… Momento, si ella está aquí… ¡Su asqueroso padre también! –comentó totalmente desganada la diseñadora al ver a Volpina en pantalla.

Volpina hizo de las suyas, engañando a Chat Noir y por un momento a Ladybug, sobre la persecución de Hawkmoth, cuando Marinette se dio cuenta de la mentira y que era Lila la que estaba akumatizada, se sintió fatal por haberla tratado tan mal. _"Si Chloé es la mano derecha de Hawkmoth al conseguirle tantos akumas, creo que yo soy la segunda"_ se lamentó la azabache.

Lila quería hacer quedar mal a la heroína, era obvio que sentía una atracción por el modelo, pues también lo utlizaría para cumplir su venganza. Marinette se dio cuenta y mando a Chat a la mansión Agreste para proteger a Adrien, _"puede que sea un tonto, pero es el tonto por quién estoy confundida: debo protegerlo"._

Félix estaba tranquilamente en uno de los talleres de la empresa revisando los últimos estados de cuenta del local, cuando vio pasar a una chica con traje naranja que traía de la mano a… ¡¿Adrien?! Estaba asustado por lo que el akuma podría hacerle cuando detrás de la chica iban Ladybug y Chat Noir, entonces que fue ¿un sueño? O ¿una ilusión? O la obra de un akuma…

Marinette estaba a punto de caer ante las amenazas de la italiana quien iba a dejar caer al modelo al vacío, gracias a Chat Noir que no lo permitió, pudo liberar al akuma del collar de Lila, Ladybug le ofreció una disculpa y su amistad a lo que la italiana aún se sentía humillada, ella Lila Rossi hija del embajador de Italia, había sido minimizada por una tipa en traje rojo, jamás.

Ladybug estaba preocupada por Adrien a quien no había visto después de terminar con Volpina, insistió para ir a buscarlo, algo que a Adrien lo hizo sentir frustradamente feliz pues confirmaba las palabras de la heroína al ser "su fan número uno".

Llegó a la mansión Agreste y pudo comprobar que Adrien estaba ahí, se sintió aliviada que nada le hubiera pasado, no volvería a quitarle los ojos de encima, pues al parecer su familia atraía a akumas; ansiaba poner orden a su corazón fuera para amarlo sin culpa o sólo para cuidarlo por ser amigos, pero estaba claro que ese no sería el día.

Al llegar a su casa, Marinette recordó el libro que Lila había tirado a la basura, era de Adrien y hablaba de los Miraculous, o al menos eso parecía, ¿por qué Adrien tenía algo tan invaluable? Tikki le rogó que no se lo devolviera al chico de orbes verdes pues había alguien que lo buscaba desde hace mucho, así fue como Tikki por segunda vez la llevó a ver por segunda vez al maestro Fu, quien entendió que era hora de enfrentar a Ladybug.

\- Hola Ladybug. –comentó el anciano sentado a la mitad de la habitación.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Ladybug? Ja eso es ridículo, yo había traído a mi gato ¿recuerda? –contestó nerviosa la azabache.

\- Marinette, no es necesario. Él es el maestro Fu, el guardián ancestral y quien te dio el Miraculous hace nueve meses. –explicó la kwami.

\- ¿Qué? ¿usted?

\- Así es mi pequeña mariquita, fui yo el anciano que ayudaste a cruzar la calle, cuando mostraste tu gran corazón y respondiste siendo una gran heroína. –argumentó Fu.

\- Eso es imposible, he causado varios akumas y no creo que esa sea la forma correcta de actuar para una heroína que "protege" París. –comentó desanimada la azabache.

Sólo ese día había sido un gran ejemplo, se dejó llevar por sus emociones y había causado que una chica fuera víctima de un akuma sólo porque no quería que estuviera cerca de Adrien y no era la única: Copycat apareció porque ella prefirió ir a borrar el mensaje de voz del teléfono de Adrien antes de asistir a la revelación de la estatua, The gamer tomó la ciudad porque Marinette se dejó llevar pensando que podría participar y estar más cerca de Adrien, Antibug, se hizo presente por que como Ladybug había preferido hacer caso a sus propias razones antes de escuchar a los demás, e incluso se sentía culpable por The Marionetistte, pues si no le hubiera dado la muñeca a Manon la madre de la niña no la hubiera regañado y no la hubieran akumatizado.

Se dio cuenta que el común denominador en todos esos conflictos eran los sentimientos que profesaba por el modelo al parecer no los notaba pero si todo el salón ya se había dado cuenta eso quería decir que él también lo sabía y los ignoraba; traducción: la había rechazado sin darle la oportunidad de confesársele. Y ahí estaba ella poniéndose celosa, prefiriéndolo a él, sobre todos los demás llevándole tributos a Hawkmoth para akumatizarlos, _"Wow, bien jugado Marinette, eres la culpable de gran parte de los akumas, excelente Ladybug la que eres"._

\- Yo no soy digna de ser Ladybug, maestro, yo soy una deshonra para mis antecesoras que lucharon valientemente por el bien, yo… yo sólo causo problemas. –explicó la azabache dándole el libro al anciano y a punto de quitarse los Miraculous.

\- ¿Cree que esa es la solución, señorita Marinette? –preguntó el anciano, -Sé que no es un trabajo fácil, a mí se me ha complicado con la edad, he salvado a personas que no conozco y también me he equivocado y he pagado las consecuencias pero sé que los problemas se enfrentan para solucionarse.

\- Debe ser difícil decepcionarse de la chica que eligió y saber que es la peor Ladybug, ¿verdad? –Marinette tenía unas ganas de llorar indescriptibles, era como si sus inseguridades hubieran regresado, se sintió sumida en desesperación, dolor, frustración, los últimos ocho años habían sido así. ¿Por qué tomó por segunda vez los Miraculous cuando Stone Heart apareció? ¿en verdad quería ayudar a la gente? La verdad era que sólo quería ayudarse para evitar que su vida fuera tan miserable, el mismo círculo vicioso de autocompasión.

\- Se equivoca, todas las Ladybug han sido valientes hasta el final, algunas han perdido la vida en el proceso y otras han continuado con sus vidas después de la batalla final. Nunca ha existido "la peor" Ladybug, todas fueron inexpertas que tras mucho trabajo consiguieron enfrentar a sus fantasmas. –comentó el anciano ofreciéndole una taza de té verde.

\- Eso quiere decir que… ¿usted puede ayudarme a mejorar para defender la ciudad?

\- No sólo soy el guardián, también soy un portador de Miraculous, te presentó a Wayz: el Miraculous de la tortuga representante de la sabiduría.

Ante ella flotó una pequeña criatura verde con ojos amarillos, tenía un pequeño caparazón en la espalda.

\- Es un placer conocerla señorita Marinette, –saludó Wayzz. –es bueno verte también Tikki.

\- Hola Wayzz, han pasado ocho años. –sonrió la kwami.

\- Gusto en conocerte Wayzz. –contestó la ojiazul.

\- Veo que han encontrado el libro ancestral, ¿dónde lo encontraron? –preguntó el anciano.

\- Estaba en posesión de un compañero de la escuela, Tikki me pidió que lo trajera. Me temo que no entiendo nada de lo que dice y no parece que este escrito en mandarín. –dijo Marinette.

\- Es una de las primeras formas de escritura que hay en el mundo, no se preocupe si no lo entiende, señorita Marinette. –contestó el kwami.

\- Esperen un momento, si usted es un portador… ¿usted conoció a la Ladybug y Chat Noir de hace ocho años? Mi amiga contactó a un periodista que tenía fotografías de otros héroes, supongo que uno de ellos era usted y la otra era una chica de traje azul…Por favor dígame todo, por favor. –rogó la azabache.

\- Está bien, que tenga dudas señorita Marinette, creo que comenzaremos con el origen de los Miraculous…

La tarde comenzó a caer en la ciudad, sin duda sería un momento plagado de sorpresas para la azabache, estaba ante las puertas de lo desconocido, el inicio de la historia y podría conocer el secreto más grande de los héroes antecesores y sus orígenes…


	22. Capítulo 21: Orígenes (Parte I)

Capítulo 21: Orígenes (Parte I)

Hace seis mil años, antes de las grandes civilizaciones, las personas se reunían en tribus principalmente formadas por familias y liderados por alguien que cumpliera con aspectos de sabiduría y fuerza; en el área hoy conocida como Asia dentro de los bosques de bambú se escondía una aldea que escondía un gran secreto.

Las personas de ese lugar, podían manejar los elementales, es decir, las fuerzas de la naturaleza, dependiendo de su nacimiento según las fechas marcadas por el calendario lunar eran aptos para manejar uno de los cinco elementos: agua, fuego, tierra, aire o metal. Pero para lograr el manejo de su fuerza, la sacerdotisa más sabia de la aldea tomaba un poco de la energía del bebé para representar en el mundo físico a su espíritu guardián. Usualmente eran representados por animales o insectos los cuales guardaban cercanía con la persona para tomar energía del mundo espiritual y hacerla presente en el mundo humano.

Esta aldea era muy selectiva, su forma de gobierno dependía del elemento y su espíritu; las personas eran divididas por su elemento de nacimiento y las ponían en jerarquía según sus espíritus guardianes; los altos rangos eran tomados por los animales fantásticos como dragones, fénix, unicornios, pegasos. Los sacerdotes o sacerdotisas eran aquellos con animales como búhos, tortugas, serpientes, monos, zorros que representaban la sabiduría. Los guerreros eran quienes su espíritu tomaban forma de lobos, toros, caballos, tigres: fuertes y fieros. Comerciantes eran quienes tenían como guardianes animales más campestres como vacas, ovejas, gallinas, cerdos, conejos. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con las artes eran los insectos como mariposas, abejas, escarabajos. De ese modo se daba un gobierno más por la fuerza del espíritu que por la familia donde naciera, así el hijo de un cuidador de ovejas si tenía un espíritu de dragón era inmediatamente tomado para su enseñanza como siguiente líder de la aldea.

Se podían casar pero sólo con personas de su mismo elemental, es decir, si una persona con espíritu de pavorreal y otro con espíritu de mariposa querían contraer matrimonio, ambos debían ser del mismo elemento por ejemplo ambos debían manejar el agua. Era contra la ley casarse con alguien de fuego siendo ellos expertos en aire. El castigo era definitivo; la muerte de ambos, para que otras generaciones no quisieran hacer lo mismo. De ese modo habría equilibrio dentro de la energía.

En la aldea existía un joven artista que creaba las melodías más hermosas en el lugar, su elemento era el aire y su espíritu guardián era una tarántula; era querido y estimado por todos en el lugar, se encargaba de alegrar el corazón de las personas en las celebraciones y hacer que la tristeza estuviera presente en los funerales. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de una sacerdotisa cuyo espíritu era un adorable búho blanco sin embargo ella manejaba el agua, su amor era prohibido pero eso no les importo; cuando ambos se enteraron que el sentimiento era mutuo se entregaban a la pasión durante los días de luna nueva, pues la obscuridad no permitiría que el mundo espiritual los encontrara, al menos eso pensaban. Al día siguiente regresaban a sus labores y actuaban como si fueran sólo conocidos mientras en las noches se entregaban al amor hasta que sus cuerpos desfallecieran.

Un joven guerrero estaba enamorado de la sacerdotisa a simple vista era un excelente partido, fuerte físicamente con un espíritu de lobo blanco y manejaba el agua, tanto era su poder que incluso podía convertirla en hielo, sin embargo no contaba con lo más importante… el amor de la joven.

Durante la fiesta de los espíritus toda la aldea estaba reunida en una gran fogata, así se les daba las gracias a los espíritus por permitirles usar los elementales. El guerrero estaba por pedir la mano a la chica, cuando vio que está ya no se encontraba en la celebración fue a buscarla, pues estaba preocupado por ella, la encontró entregando su amor al joven músico quien era el hermano menor del guerrero. Cegado por la ira y los celos tomó a la pareja desnuda y los llevo delante de toda la aldea, poniéndolos en evidencia al quebrantar la ley primordial.

El veredicto estaba dado: al amanecer ambos pecadores debían pagar son su vida. La forma de muerte era causada por un representante de cada jerarquía y de cada elemento. Por orden debían quitarles el aire, ahogarlos, enterrarlos, quemarlos, todo aquello sin matarlos, pues al final debían ser empalados con grandes barras de metal.

Era un horrible espectáculo que todos en la aldea debían observar. Cuando la pareja fue empalada, sus cuerpos debían ser exhibidos por cuatro días en la plaza del lugar y después serían tirados en una barranca para que los animales salvajes terminaran con los cuerpos.

El guerrero se sintió fatal pues en un momento perdió a la chica de quien estaba enamorado y a su hermano, su única familia. Su espíritu guardián podía sentir todo su dolor y para calmarlo le dijo que podría traer a la vida a la chica, pero debía pagar el precio. El guerrero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera; el lobo le contó que debía reunir los sentimientos negativos de las personas: odio miedo, dolor, tristeza, ira, etc, y luego reunir a un representante de cada elemento y al final colocar en el centro a un hombre y una mujer que compartieran el elemento aire. Así los sacrificaría junto con los sentimientos negativos para que la mujer que amaba regresara a la vida y esta vez ella estaría enamorada sólo de él, ya que su voluntad sería la de él.

El guerrero comenzó batallas y saqueos en las aldeas vecinas, causaba las muertes más atroces y sangrientas, en una pequeña caja guardaba los sentimientos negativos de las personas los cuales eran sacados por el lobo en forma de energía obscura.

Varios guerreros de su aldea lo enfrentaron pero todo era inútil, el joven guerrero tenía su energía espiritual corrupta y afectaba cualquiera que lo tocara.

Comenzó a secuestrar a los artistas que tenían diversos elementos todos ellos amigos de su hermano: una joven artesana con hermosa voz cuyo espíritu era una abeja con el elemento metal, un joven escultor que su espíritu era una mariposa cuyo elemento era el aire. Continúo su sangrienta búsqueda atrapando a los sacerdotes amigos de la chica: un chico con espíritu de tortuga que manejaba la tierra y un astuto sacerdote con guardián zorro que manejaba el fuego. Al final, secuestró a una de las nuevas integrantes del Concejo de la aldea, una hermosa chica con espíritu de pavorreal que manejaba el agua, la hermana de la sacerdotisa.

Sólo le faltaba la pareja aire y ya había elegido a los candidatos. Su amigo se había casado hacía un tiempo. El chico era un guerrero valiente y un poco cínico, su guardián era una pantera y su esposa era una joven hermosa cuyo espíritu era una mariquita. Era la artesana más bella que existiera en la región, varios hombres estaban enamorados de ella, pero si no compartían su elemento sólo guardaban una profunda admiración, mientras quienes si manejaban el aire se habían desecho en atenciones para ella, sin embargo su corazón estaba con su amigo de la infancia: el guerrero pantera.

La artesana había entregado su corazón, durante la celebración de los espíritus hacía años, pero el chico tenía miedo que no funcionara su relación por la amistad que los precedía y la había rechazado pues prefería mantener una amistad a un amor que no tenía la seguridad que duraría. Ella con el corazón roto se alejó de él pero el guerrero pantera no podía dejar de verla, mientras la chica cantaba y tocaba melodías llenas de tristeza el chico era fiero en batalla con la esperanza de morir y ya no verla sufrir. Después de la última campaña de exploración el chico termino malherido y la artesana lo cuido día y noche. El guerrero pantera no quiso volver a verla llorar y le juro que todos los días le traería felicidad así fue como terminaron casándose.

El guerrero lobo los había visto tan felices que ese fue su motivo para acercarse a la sacerdotisa, los culpaba por mostrarse tan enamorados mientras él se hundía en odio e ira.

Secuestró a la chica y la llevó donde estaban ocultos los demás, en una de las montañas más altas donde la nieve cubría todo e incluso era difícil respirar, el joven guerrero pantera estaba desesperado por encontrar a su esposa y sordo ante las advertencias de la sacerdotisa de la aldea; quien le contó que él era la última pieza de esa horrible búsqueda sólo traería mala suerte al mundo, fue a buscar al amor de su vida.

La sabia sacerdotisa tenía razón, en cuanto el guerrero pantera llegó a la montaña se vio envuelto en las tinieblas, estaban en un punto muerto entre el mundo humano y el espiritual, donde el tiempo ya no valía nada. Puso a los siete individuos en el círculo de la destrucción y sacó de ellos toda su energía espiritual. Abrió la caja donde estaban guardados los sentimientos negativos y se mostró el verdadero plan: El lobo estaba harto de estar unido al guerrero, así que pensó en una forma de liberarse sacrificando la vida humana para que el pudiera obtener la inmortalidad. Tomó la vida del guerrero y el pelaje blanco del lobo comenzó a tomar tonos negros con los rostros llenos de sufrimiento de las personas que habían matado para llevar a cabo aquél plan. Sin un rostro propio y el manejo de los cinco elementos era totalmente invencible, sin embargo debía devorar el único sentimiento que más le molestaba: el amor.

Estaba a punto de matar al joven guerrero pantera, cuando la artesana con espíritu de mariquita, se interpuso. El lobo negro tenía razón, el amor que profesaba la chica a su esposo era tan grande que sus poderes no la lastimaban, así que los debilitaría de la única forma posible… separándolos.

Puso entre ellos una enorme barrera de energía que no les permitía acercarse y cuando lo hacían era doloroso para el otro. Tan cerca y sin poder tocarse ambos cayeron en desesperación. El lobo negro los dejo ahí para que se convirtieran en su fuente de eterna energía.

Cansado y a punto del colapso los espíritus de los siete chicos les contaron que había otra alternativa: podían encerrar al lobo negro pero necesitaban renunciar a su vida y cuerpos humanos para salvar al mundo.

El plan era sencillo, ellos destruirían sus cuerpos humanos y se fusionarían con sus espíritus guardianes para hacer un milagro a través de otro humano con corazón puro, encerrando todo su poder un algún objeto. Temerosos, algunos no aceptaron, pues sería finiquitar su vida. Otros estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera para que todo aquello terminara. Así los representantes de los elementos tendrían la libertad de elegir a quien pudiera cumplir la misión, la parte dolorosa se la llevaría aquella pareja; pues ellos debían representar al bien y al mal, vida y muerte. El chico pidió que su esposa tuviera la buena suerte, y él cargaría con la mala suerte por haber sido tan tonto de caer en la trampa.

Una vez que todos aceptaron, sus cuerpos comenzaron a desintegrarse y su energía se fusionó con la de su espíritu guardián dando lugar a pequeñas criaturas considerados "Milagros" dentro de las cosas que llevaban antes que los secuestraran: aretes, anillo, pulsera, collares, peinetas o broches.

La sacerdotisa más joven de la aldea, una niña no mayor a los diez años, había tenido un sueño con la pareja condenada a muerte quienes le anunciaron el plan del lobo, trató de avisarles a los demás sacerdotes pero nadie le hizo caso, subió hasta la montaña con la esperanza de ayudar a los siete jóvenes, pero ya era demasiado tarde habían sellado su energía restante en sus artefactos y ellos despertarían hasta la aparición de un corazón puro. El primero en despertar fue el espíritu de la tortuga quien reconoció a la niña e inmediatamente la tomó como portadora sus ropas cambiaron y su manejo con el metal era asombroso. La niña llevaba una cajita y ahí guardo a los demás "Milagros" para elegir a los siguientes portadores.

No fue una tarea fácil, era una búsqueda lenta mientras el lobo negro seguía atormentando a la región, después de siete lunas llenas los cinco "Milagros" eligieron portador todos ellos jóvenes sin conocimientos de los elementales pero con corazones puros, desesperados por no poder enfrentarse al lobo negro aceptaron sus nuevas fuerzas y poderes para proteger a sus seres queridos.

A pesar que los cinco chicos ya no tenían un cuerpo humano podían proveer de herramientas y trajes a los portadores de su poder, para que los ataques del lobo negro fueran menos dolorosos.

Sin embargo la pareja no había despertado, la joven sacerdotisa entendió que al estar unidos debía encontrar a personas cuyo lazo rojo del destino estuviera presente, así encontró a una chica de familia acomodada dulce y un poco torpe que participaba en los festivales como bailarina usando una máscara roja con negro cuyo hilo del destino estaba atado a un joven aprendiz de herrero quién tenía un inmenso sentido de justicia. Ella lo amaba a él, pero él amaba a la bailarina con la máscara. A la sacerdotisa le hizo gracia esa situación "Amores cruzados", les dio los "Milagros" de los esposos y esperaron la magia. Los últimos integrantes y los más poderosos acababan de aparecer, los siete habían mantenido oculta sus identidades para evitar problemas futuros, así al tanto de la misión comenzaron a atacar al lobo negro, quien había ganado adeptos al "ofrecerles" poder, todos eran personas con malas intenciones.

Después de muchos años los portadores de los "Milagros" lograron reducir la energía del lobo negro pero cuando estaban a punto de encerrarlo en la caja de sentimientos negativos, dispersó parte de su energía por el mundo, cuando los Milagros acababan con sus energías regresaban a sus artefactos a dormir y liberaban a sus portadores de sus obligaciones, pero la joven sacerdotisa siguió vagando por el mundo hasta encontrar toda la energía negativa del lobo negro. Gracias a que había fusionado a su espíritu guardián con el Milagro ahora tenía el don de antienvejecimiento así que viajó buscando a nuevos compañeros por diversos lugares, hasta que la vida la abandonó y cedió su poder al siguiente guardián quien también envejecería lentamente. La historia se detendría hasta que lograran contener toda la energía y llevarla al mundo espiritual.


	23. Capítulo 22: Orígenes (Parte II)

Capítulo 22: Orígenes (Parte II)

La noche estaba cubriendo París, las luces comenzaron a iluminar los campos Elíseos y los monumentos históricos, las personas comenzaban a regresar a sus casas después de una larga jornada laboral, mientras otros se dirigían a reuniones con amigos para festejar. Una chica de cabello azabache veía desde su balcón todo el movimiento que se hacía en la ciudad del amor.

\- ¿Estás bien Marinette? –comentó la kwami ante el silencio de su portadora desde que habían dejado al maestro Fu.

\- Si… Tikki. –suspiró la chica – ¿Ese… era tu nombre?

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Marinette, ya no recuerdo mi nombre. –contestó con pesar la pequeña criatura.

\- Entonces, ¿de dónde viene el nombre Tikki?

\- Ese era el nombre de mi espíritu guardián, mi mariquita se llamaba Tikki.

\- ¿Recuerdas có-cómo te veías siendo humana? –preguntó un poco tímida la chica de ojos azules.

\- … casi no recuerdo detalles de mi rostro o de mi cuerpo. –contestó Tikki mientras sobrevolaba por el balcón.

\- Si tú eres la chica de aquél matrimonio, eso quiere decir que el kwami de Chat Noir… ¿Es tu esposo? –Marinette no quería hacer la pregunta pero estaba intrigada por la relación de los kwami.

\- Así es, el gato tonto fue mi esposo…

\- ¡¿Cómo que fue?! –interrumpió Marinette sobresaltada –Él sigue vivo y tú también además el matrimonio es hasta que la muerte los separe, no puedes…

\- Tranquila Marinette, digo que fue porque estábamos casados hasta que nuestros cuerpos humanos se desintegraron, debemos estar alerta de los movimientos de Nightmare, no hay cabida en el amor cuando eres un "Milagro". –contestó Tikki.

La chica de cabellos negros no quería ahondar demasiado en el pasado de su amiga. El maestro Fu le contó la historia de los orígenes de los Miraculous; no podía creer como un inocente amor había terminado con ira, engaño y afectó la vida de siete personas que no pudieron seguir siendo humanos sólo para proteger a quiénes no conocían.

Los ojos de Marinette estaban llenos de lágrimas, tal parecía que no se detendría el fluir del llanto. Su amiga, Tikki no sólo había renunciado a su vida como humana, tuvo que renunciar al amor, ella era una chica casada con el amor de su vida, quién también era su amigo de la infancia y lo mismo pasaba con el kwami de Chat Noir _"Entonces no es un gato, es una pantera"_ pensó la ojiazul. No entendía como su amor se había visto involucrado por un tipo que no aceptó que la sacerdotisa lo cambiara por el artesano.

\- Relájate Marinette, eso pasó hace muchos años. –la kwami acarició la cabeza de la chica quien estaba abrazándose mientras lloraba.

\- Es que ¡no es justo! ¿Por qué no dejaron que el artesano y la sacerdotisa estuvieran juntos? Tal vez el guerrero Lobo lo hubiera entendido con el tiempo y no los hubiera afectado sus estupideces. –los sollozos de la chica eran cada vez más largos.

\- Estaba prohibido, Marinette.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿No se supone que el amor era lo más importante?! –exclamó Marinette.

\- Cuando no eres compatible, siempre causara problemas en la pareja. Por ejemplo, el agua siempre se llevara bien con el agua, el fuego siempre crecerá con más fuego pero si involucras agua con fuego, el fuego desaparecerá y el agua será su causante. Pasa lo mismo con las personas; alguien iracundo unido a alguien dulce siempre causará dolor al último. –Suspiró la criatura. –En la aldea y con los elementales era menos doloroso elegir a las personas con quienes éramos afines.

\- Tikki… ¿cuántos años tenías?

\- Acababa de cumplir veinte…

\- ¿N-no te arrepientes? Podías haber tenido hijos, hubieras estado con tu esposo toda tu vida, hubieras envejecido… ¡ese maldito te quitó todo! –Marinette estaba hecho un manojo de llanto, ya no podía soportarlo, ver a la dulce criatura que siempre tenía un consejo lleno de dulzura y amor había tenido el pasado más horrible.

\- Al principio fue díficil, no te lo voy a negar, pero cuando te rodeas del ambiente de tu portadora y te conviertes en su guía, la ayudas a tomar decisiones y encontrar su camino… todas y cada una de mis portadoras se han convertido en mis hijas.

\- Tikki…

\- Ya no llores Marinette, me duele verte así. Recuerda que tu dolor es mi dolor.

Marinette paró su llanto, lo último que dijo Tikki era cierto, Fu le había dicho que los sentimientos del portador eran reflejados en el kwami, entonces Tikki sentía su dolor y pena, debía detener el fluir de eso, pues no importaba que puro fuera el corazón, un desequilibrio que diera lugar a sentimientos negativos haría que fuera akumatizada.

\- ¿Por qué se llama Nightmare? –Preguntó Marinette mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

\- El nombre del espíritu del lobo blanco era "Pesadilla", pues era lo que soñaban los enemigos antes de morir. Evidentemente el nombre ha ido cambiando según el país donde su espíritu haya estado: _kabus_ en Arabia, _Alptraum_ en Alemania, _Cauchemar_ en la Francia de la Edad Media, _Mengyan_ en China, _Akumu_ en Japón.

\- ¿ _Akumu_?

\- Si, por eso los llamamos Akuma, la pronunciación varío conforme los años pasaron y los países a donde fuimos. Nightmare fue el último nombre que se le dio durante el reinado de los Estuardo en Inglaterra, la Ladybug de esos tiempos tenía agallas pero sobretodo no era muy sensata.

\- N-no me dirás los nombres de los anteriores portadores, ¿verdad? –Marinette mantenía la esperanza de saberlo.

\- Lo siento, Marinette. –contestó la kwami

Durante la conversación, después de varias horas y muchas tazas de té, la chica de ojos azules estaba ante la verdad: El maestro Fu conocía a los anteriores Ladybug y Chat Noir, sin embargo lo único que le comentó el anciano era que debía esperar, él no podía revelar sus nombres a menos que ellos quisieran, la joven azabache lo entendió pero ese enigma estaba presente cada vez que salía a patrullar. _"Ellos no saben más de lo que te acabas de enterar, señorita Marinette_ " fueron las palabras del maestro, pero ellos si sabían algo: como pelear y derrotar a Nightmare, mientras ella parecía que su Luckycharm se burlaba cada vez que aparecía un akuma de Hawkmoth…

\- Por favor maestro Fu, dígame quienes eran los portadores, ellos al menos podrían darme un consejo de cómo usar mis poderes para evitar lastimar a más personas –había exclamado la azabache al anciano.

\- Si quiere aprender, yo puedo enseñarle, lo hice con la otra Ladybug y terminaba con los akumas de una forma impecable. Usted ha hecho un gran trabajo pero le falta entrenamiento. –contestó el maestro Fu.

\- Así es señorita Marinette, además ahora que tenemos el libro ancestral podremos enseñarle muchas más cosas. –había comentado Wayzz.

\- Está bien haré lo que sea necesario para derrotar a Hawkmoth quien tal vez trabaja para traer al lobo negro… aunque… ¿como fue que vencieron a Nightmare? –preguntó la chica con cierta incertidumbre Tikki, Wayzz y el maestro Fu evitaron la mirada de la ojiazul. –No lo hicieron... ¿verdad?

\- Disminuimos su poder, pero podría aparecer en cualquier momento; en diez, veinte, cien años o tal vez mañana… -contestó el anciano.

\- Pero entonces… ¡¿por qué los portadores dejaron los Miraculous?! debieron seguir buscandolo. ¡No podían irse sin terminar su misión! –exclamó asustada Marinette.

\- Señorita Marinette, el poder de Tikki y Plagg se había acabado y regresaron a su sello unos días después de la Tragedia de Elyseum. –comentó Wayzz un poco apesumbrado.

\- ¿Ellos siguen aquí? ¿En Francia? ¿Emigraron? ¿Estan vivos? ¡Necesito conocerlos!

Marinette en serio estaba asustada, lo que le contaron sus padres sobre la Tragedia de Elyseum no era nada bueno. El principal ataque fue frente la Torre Eiffel pero abarcó toda la avenida de los campos Elíseos afectando los principales monumentos, negocios y viviendas de los alrededores, una serie de explosiones destruyeron todo aunque mágicamente una luz rosa cubrió la ciudad y la arregló, aunque no se perdieron vidas humanas algunas personas quedaron heridas, no por los escombros, más bien por la desesperación de intentar huir.

La pareja Dupain-Cheng fue evacuada a una zona más segura, desafortunadamente Bridgette estaba en la Universidad, la buscaron entre los evacuados pero no la encontraron. Con la esperanza de hallar a su sobrina; regresaron a casa donde se encontraba la chica desmayada sobre la nieve, dejando un rastro rojo sobre la blanca capa de hielo; marcas dejadas por la sangre que emergía de las heridas amplias que tenía en todo el cuerpo. La llevaron al hospirtal donde estuvo en coma por tres días, esa misma semana Marinette viajó con sus tíos de regreso a París para ver el estado de su prima… al ser tan pequeña no le permitieron verla. Pero en cuanto Bridgette regresó a casa; llena de vendajes, la pequeña Marinette estaba asustada por la sombra de rencor que invadía su mirada; sus ojos resplandecientes llenos de cariño y dulzura estaban vacíos, parecían como ojos de muñeca fríos y sin emociones. Unos días después Bridgette tomó sus maletas y se fue a Nueva York, sin pasar las fechas decembrinas en el hogar, como siempre lo hacían. La víspera de Año Nuevo, Marinette la llamó para desearles buenos deseos en el año venidero pero su prima le contestó de manera fría que no quería hablar ni con sus padres ni sus tíos, que no se desvelara y se cuidara mucho. Toda la familia pensó que su vivencia en el ataque debió ser tan traumática que la había cambiado por completo, haciendo que la niña dulce pasara a ser una adicta al trabajo sin emociones buscando más el beneficio propio y para las suyos pasando por quien fuera para obtenerlo.

Si un evento tan desafortunado, había sido capaz de cambiar a la persona más dulce… ¿a qué se enfrentaría ella? Siendo Ladybug, sin experiencia, sin entrenamiento, con tantas dudas sobre el futuro: Nightmare… ¿Adivinaría que la nueva Ladybug era tan temerosa?

Lo había entendido todo, Hawkmoth tal vez estaba influenciado por Nightmare lo que significaba que el lobo negro volvería a aparecer y sería cuestión de tiempo para que se enfrentaran a él. Estaba harta de dejarse guiar por sus sentimientos hacia Adrien que eran la causa de tantos akumatizados… pero su corazón no era para el modelo. Debía ser capaz de dejar atrás sus miedos y la incertidumbre para darle paso a la claridad y en ese nuevo campo no había lugar para Adrien Agreste…

Si Tikki y el guerrero de la Pantera Negra eran esposos, además que todos los Ladybug y Chat Noir habían terminado juntos por el hilo rojo del destino, amándose. ¿Por qué entregar su corazón a un chico que no lo merecía? Marinette se estaba negando a conocer a Chat. Así terminaba todo, ya tenía la respuesta: entregaría su corazón a Chat.

\- Bien Tikki, pues si mi destino es Chat, debo amarlo. –comentó Marinette.

\- Marinette, no es que te obligues a estar con Chat, debes conocer a quién se esconde detrás del antifaz…

\- Pero –interrumpió la chica. –si estoy unida a él y por eso es que Fu te mandó conmigo y le dio a él a tu pareja, sólo es cuestión de tiempo…

\- Marinette, no aprendiste nada del guerreo Lobo, el artesano Tarántula y la sacerdotisa Búho, el amor no se obliga, nace. Si quieres a Adrien conoce como es, no su rutina e imagen, lo que siente. Haz lo mismo con Chat, si el termina gustandote pues adelante. –Dijo Tikki mientras comía una galleta de la bolsa de Marinette.

Marinette optó por entrar, el aíre de la ciudad comenzaba a hacerse más y más frío aunque fuera verano, además no había comido nada, su estómago estaba devorandose poco a poco, entre el hecho de llegar tarde a clases, la aparición de Lila Rossi y su akumatización como Volpina, rescatar a Adrien, encontrarse con Fu, escuchar el orígen de los Miraculous y aún no recordaba como llegó a casa. Sólo subió a su habitación sin saludar a sus padres.

\- Oh, bueno ha sido un día muy díficil Tikki, -comentó Marinette mientras se estiraba para relajarse –será mejor que cenemos algo y vayamos a dormir. No fui a las clases de violín y Brid va a enojarse, además mañana tengo clases de inglés.

\- Marinette… ¿olvidaste algo? –preguntó Tikki un poco preocupada.

\- No, no tenía ningún pendiente más que las clases de violín. ¿Por qué?

\- Ve tu teléfono. –Tikki le mostró el celular de la chica con varias llamadas perdidas de Adrien y otras de Félix, para ser exactas eran un total de cincuenta y siete llamadas perdidas y treinta mensajes; la gran mayoría preguntaba por donde estaba, si quería que pasara por ella a su casa, o por que se estaba tardando mucho pues la fiesta ya había iniciado.

\- Yo no estaba invitada a ningún lugar, ¿qué es esto?

Sin tardarse más la azabache llamó a Félix para saber a que se refería, el empresario sonaba un poco molesto.

\- Marinette, si no querías venir a la reunión lo hubieras dicho, es de pésimo gusto no presentarte cuando te envían una invitación exclusiva –dijo el empresario.

\- Félix, te lo juro yo no tengo ninguna invitación. Estaba… de visita con alguien, no se a qué te refieres. –contestó Marinette un poco preocupada por el tono del chico.

\- El nuevo embajador de Italia en Francia está ofreciendo una fiesta, están las familias más importantes, así como algunos escritores y artistas, los Burgeois, mi familia está aquí. Incluso Bridgette está invitada, papá le dio tu invitación a ella… ¿no me digas que…?

\- Pues creo que esto confirma que no quiere que la ponga en ridículo en sociedad. –el corazón de la aspirante se hizo un nudo dentro de ella al pronunciar las palabras. –Bridgette no me dijo nada.

\- Coeur, yo…

\- No, no digas nada Félix, es obvio que aún no estoy lista para presentarme en público, Bridgette tenía miedo que lo echara a perder, por eso no me dijo nada.

\- Mari…

\- Buenas noches Félix, estoy muy cansada voy a dormirme temprano. Saluda a tu padre y dile que estoy indispuesta. Disculpa las molestias.

Estaba molesta con Bridgette, trataba de entender el trauma que vivió en Elyseum pero ahora era la causante de quedar mal ante el diseñador más importante de París, todo estaba mal, pero no iba a dejar que eso afectara a Tikki, "mi dolor es su dolor". No sentiría nada, no había ido y punto final. Se dispuso a bajar a prepararse la cena y se pondría a practicar un poco de violín por la clase perdida, si su prima quería una chica perfecta por quien no sintiera vergüenza pues la tendría. Se convertiría en lo mejor que el mundo de la moda pudiera ver.

No importaba todo el dolor físico y el que sentía en su corazón, ya no importaba nada. No se convertiría en la sucesora de Bridgette: la sobrepasaría. Se encargaría de que todo el mundo conociera el nombre de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, no usaría un "nombre artístico" como su prima lo hacía. Haría notar su valía ante todos.


	24. Capítulo 23: La familia Rossi

Capítulo 23: La familia Rossi.

Esa noche el mismo salón donde se había celebrado el Aniversario del Colegio François Dupoint, estaba engalanado por una celebración del embajador de Italia.

Se había encargado de invitar a las familias más importantes del país a su fiesta de cocktail; los Agreste, los Burgeois y algunas otras personalidades de la política, artes, literatura, y algunos miembros de las altas esferas. Bridgette había encontrado la invitación en su escritorio cuando regresó de comer, sabía lo que significaba: una noche llena de licor para olvidar su mala suerte.

Gabriel Agreste había permitido que saliera de la oficina antes para que pudiera deslumbrar con su belleza el lugar y que también llevara a su prima para que tuviera otra oportunidad de convivir con la crema y nata de la sociedad parisina además expresó que Félix las recogería en el departamento de la diseñadora, la azabache comentó que no era necesario, ella llegaría al lugar, que se evitara las molestias.

Bridgette no quería estar en ese lugar, hubiera preferido que le avisaran un día antes, para que pudiera tomar el primer vuelo a donde fuera antes de asistir a esa fiesta, todo su ser le gritaba que no fuera, que se quedara en casa y dijera que… lo que sea una araña la mordió o se fracturó un tobillo en las escaleras. No podía, todo el decoro ordenaba que debía estar ahí…

Después de tomar una larga, muy larga ducha; se dispuso a vestirse sin nada de ganas eligió un outfit sencillo, constaba de dos piezas la primera, un vestido con escote corte imperio de gasa de amplio corte en color nude que llegaba arriba de la rodilla y un saco 1/4 de manga de encaje negro que formaba su figura con un cinturón mediano; guantes de seda negros acorde con el saco y un coordinado de collar y aretes de perlas negras de Okinawa y zapatillas abiertas de color nude. Si por ella fuera prefería ir de ropa deportiva antes de mostrarse con esas personas, necesitaba ir lo más cubierta posible; _"creo que para esta fiesta es necesario ir con una burka_ " pensó la azabache. Terminó de arreglarse con un poco de maquillaje en tonos obscuros con difuminado en forma de humo y un peinado recogido con algunas trenzas y horquillas.

En cuanto llegó al lugar, casi una hora más tarde de la cita, buscó con la mirada al anfitrión, no se veía por ningún lado, lo cual le causaba un gran alivio. Reconoció a algunas de las socialités del lugar, si estaba con ellas quedaría registro de sus asistencia a esa reunión, así que unos veinte minutos más y tomaría su auto para regresar a su casa.

Félix estaba molesto, necesitaba hablar con Bridgette, como podía haberle hecho eso a Marinette, una chica dulce y trabajadora a quién el le había dado su apoyo incondicional, no importaba lo que sintiera por Bridgette, esta vez había dañado a su amiga y eso no lo permitiría. Sin embargo ni siquiera pudo hablar con ella…

\- Ahí está la mujer más hermosa de París, puedo reconocerla por las hermosas piernas que veo –Una voz masculina interrumpió los saludos de la azabache, era el anfitrión: Bartolomé Rossi, dignatario Italiano y padre de Lila. Un hombre que pasaba de los cincuenta años, no era atractivo pero su posición lo hacía sentir el merecedor de todas las féminas del lugar.

\- _Signore_ Rossi, un placer volver a verlo. –exclamó con una enorme sonrisa la diseñadora.

\- ¡Bridgette! ¡¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas en París?! Me enteré gracias a otras personitas. Ahora ya todo es mucho mejor y será más divertido. -comentó Lila quién llevaba una vestido naranja y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, abrazó a la diseñadora en cuanto la vio. –La mujer más elegante, se encuentra en la capital de la moda, una excelente elección, la ciudad verá de lo que somos capaces, Bridi-didi.

\- Lila, haz crecido bastante, te has convertido en una chica hermosa. –expresó Bridgette saludando a la chica.

\- Bridi-didi ya soy toda una mujer, por qué crees que estoy aquí. –contestó la adolescente italiana.

\- Oh, joven Félix, acérquese. A poco no es un hermoso catálogo de mujeres francesas, listas para que alguien las elija. –comentó el señor Rossi cuando vio a Félix parado a unos escasos centimetros.

\- Wow, ¿quien es ese lindo chico? –preguntó Lila al ver al rubio –le da cierto parecido a un compañero de clase muy guapo.

\- Oh, que distraída soy. Lila te presentó a Félix Agreste; hijo mayor de _Monsieur_ Gabriel y administrador general de la compañía.

Félix saludó a la chica quien le ofreció la mano para que la besara, el ojiazul tuvo en Deja vú, le recordaba a alguien, pero en su mente no podía visualizar a quien.

Mientras el señor Rossi presumía a su hija ante las socialité; Bridgette trató de huir de la escena, sólo estaría ahí quince minutos más y luego inventaría alguna excusa que le permitiera largarse de ahí. Se dirigió de inmediato a la barra donde pidió el trago más fuerte que tuvieran, le ofrecieron un vodka y ella pidió la botella.

\- No llevas ni cinco minutos y ya quieres embriagarte. Eso es nuevo Bridgette. –comentó Félix mientras Bridgette terminaba su trago. – ¿Por qué no esta Marinette aquí?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Agreste, sólo te puedo decir que no dejaría que mi hermosa, inocente y dulce hermana tuviera que venir a esta horrible reunión a encontrarse con esta… "adorable" familia –contestó la diseñadora mientras volvía a llenar su vaso.

\- Eso no te corresponde a ti decidirlo. Me alejé de tu familia para no causarles problemas contigo, pero negarle estar en sociedad, me parece absurdo. –contestó el chico quitandole la botella y sirviendose un poco.

\- Agreste, ya es una noche asquerosa. Dile tus estupideces a alguien que le importe. La única forma de soportar esto es alcoholizada y entre más mejor. No arruines mi ya arruinado humor.

\- Supe que esta reunión es para presentar a la cuarta esposa del embajador.

\- ¡Qué asco! ¿Quién estaría lo sufientemente mal de la cabeza para aceptar casarse con ese tipo? –contestó Bridgette después de su cuarto vaso de vodka.

\- Damas y caballeros permítanme presentarles a mi esposa. –gritaba el dignatario desde el centro del salón.

Una chica pelirroja, de ojos castaños se abrió paso entre las socialités, tratando de hacerlas menos. Su figura era delineada por un vestido en tonos nude con detalle púrpuras a la altura de medio muslo. Envuelto en una tela de gasa del mismo color con bordados de pequeñas flores rojas.

\- Es un honor para ustedes verme, ansiaba regresar a la ciudad de París… -comentó la mujer colocándose en el centro del salón.

\- ¡¿Helen?! –dijeron al unísono Bridgette y Félix.

\- ¿No estas alegre Agreste? Mira tu alma gemela también está aquí. –comentó Bridgette saliendo de su sorpresa y tomando su quinto trago de vodka.

Helen había sido compañera de generación cuando Bridgette y Félix asistían a la universidad, para ejemplificarlo era la mezcla de Chloé, Lila en un batido aderezado con frases como "bruja", "perra creída" "zorra", "golfa", "mi papi me compra todo", "soy hija del embajador asi que lame mis zapatos" y "lagartona" para Bridgette _. "Perfecto, ahora si esto se ha convertido en el peor día de mi fucking vida"_. Eran las ideas de la diseñadora.

\- Ven Bridi-didi, es hora que te impongas ante la estúpida de mi madrastra. –llegó Lila a la barra para arrastrar a Bridgette quien en serio necesitaba estar alcoholizada para soportar todo eso. Félix la siguió preocupado por lo que pasaría.

\- Wow… ¡Felix Agreste! Veo que los hombres de la familia son tan buenos como el vino. –Expresaba Helen al ver llegar Félix al círculo que formaba la familia Agreste. –Un momento, yo reconozco a esta chica… ¡oh my God! Es la granjera.

\- Diseñadora de alta costura para ti, soy Bridgette Cheng por si lo habías olvidado.

\- Dulzura, no me digas que conoces a Bridi-didi. –comentó Bartolomé Rossi mientras abrazaba a la diseñadora por la cintura.

\- Oh Helen, si Bridi no se hubiera ido de Milán tan rápido apuesto que ahora sería mi adorable madre y no… bueno, tú. –dijo Lila mientras abrazaba a Bridgette.

\- Bueno Lila, eres tan graciosa. Las niñas lindas deben permanecer calladas. –Contestó Helen.

Bridgette había estado en Italia como parte de su entrenamiento en Polarís, debía aprender acerca de los diseñadores del país, aunque siguiendo su plan para involucrarse en las altas esferas, debía desenvolverse como protegida de Mr. Grayson, conocido en el ramo, entre las socialités de ese lugar pues el nombre de Lady Julianne comenzaba a ser ligeramente reconocido, pero no el de Bridgette Cheng, llamó la atención del dignatario, quien en ese entonces estaba casado con su tercera esposa. No podía desairarlo pues contaba con suficiente capital y sobre todo influencias.

Bartolomé Rossi le presentó a su hija Lila, en esos tiempos de 13 años, era una niña malcriada que siempre obtenía lo que quería a base de mentiras. Ella misma había sido víctima de ellas. Así es como los Rossi se había enterado que era diseñadora, aunque no les dijo su "nombre artístico", pues era posible que el dignatario la fuera a buscar. _"Marinette tiene su edad, a mi hermana le gustaría estar aquí"_ la añoranza de su hermana era lo único que la mantuvo cuerda con aquél tipo acosador y esa niña mentirosa; quien la falta de atención por parte de su padre y su madre había desencadenado esa personalidad para que alguien la notara y la admirara.

Cuando su tiempo terminó, Brdigette tomó el vuelo de vuelta a Nueva York, había preparado que un paquete les llegara un día después, explicando que había tenido un trabajo de improviso y debía irse. Les agradeció y en lo más profundo de su ser esperaba jamás volver a verlos.

\- Si Bridi-didi nos hubiera dicho que ella era _Lady Julianne_ , la hubieramos ido a visitar a Nueva York. ¿Verdad, Papi? – contestó animadamente Lila.

\- Por supuesto, mi amor. Le hubieramos hecho unas largas visitas a Bridi-didi. –contestó Bartolomé con tono lascivo.

Bridgette necesitaba salir de ahí inmediatamente, estaba poniendo en duda que era más importante: su justicia contra los Agreste o huir, de nuevo, para no encontrarse con los Rossi, a quien por su mala suerte su némesis, Helen, se les había unido.

Gabriel notó la incomodidad de Bridgette, no podía dejar que a su diseñadora estrella la trataran así, por lo que la llamó para presentarla con un magnate de la exportación. Se disculpó con los Rossi y se la llevó dejando a sus hijos con los anfitriones.

\- Interesantes personas, ¿verdad _Mademoiselle_ Bridgette? –preguntó Gabriel una vez lejos de los Rossi.

\- El tipo de personas con las que me gusta tener videoconferencias, cuando yo estoy del otro lado del planeta, _Monsieur_ Agreste. –contestó la azabache.

\- Ahora entiendo por que su prima no se encuentra con nosotros. Es demasiado joven para tratar con estas personas. Excelente momento para que estuviera indispuesta.

\- Así es Monsieur, fue un excelente momento.

Mientras Gabriel y Bridgette se alejaban, Félix y Adrien estaban sufriendo las atenciones tan cercanas que tenían de las mujeres Rossi. Lila estaba furiosa por que en su debut con el menor de los Agreste la "estúpida Ladybug" había echado a perder la oportunidad que Adrien fuera su compañero toda la velada pero no permitiría que volviera a pasar aunque si no se quedaba con él, no le disgustaría en nada estar con Félix.

\- Oh, Félix ¿quién diría que nos volveríamos a encontrar en la ciudad del amor? –dijo Helen mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se dirigían al balcón.

\- Es bueno verte Helen.

\- Bueno, pues te fuiste a la mitad de nuestro segundo año de universidad. Ni siquiera tuvimos el tiempo de… conocernos. –Helen entrelazó sus dedos con los de Félix.

\- No era necesario, Helen. –Félix se soltó del agarre de Helen.

\- Ahora resulta que la granjera si se hizo diseñadora, ja ¿que tipo de porquerías hace?

\- Bridgette es la diseñadora adjunta de Agreste, y como dijo la señorita Lila, es _Lady Julianne_ autora del vestido que lleva puesto, _Madame_ Rossi. Si me disculpa…

\- Félix, no me digas que sientes algo por la granjera.

\- Helen, algo que nunca entendiste es que yo he amado a Bridgette desde el primer momento en que la vi.

\- Pero tú la rechazabas, además tú…

\- Sé mis errores Helen y los estoy pagando al estar lejos de ella…

Durante casi toda la velada Helen trató de humillar a Bridgette, lo cual no le afectó en nada, al contrario los empresarios admiraban como una chica nacida en una familia granjera se convirtiera en la diseñadora más famosa de París, además la granja de los Chen, no era parecida a como estaba hacía ocho años, Bridgette había inyectado capital y ahora era reconocida como una de las granjas orgánicas más conocidas en el área este de Francia, tanto que sus productos eran consumidos casi por todas las socialités que les preocupaban los químicos en su comida.

Cansada de tener la espada desenvainada para defenderse; la azabache optó por salir a tomar un poco de aire, había sido un día pesado y le debía una explicación a Marinette por no haberla invitado…

\- Yo se quien eres Bridgette, lo que ella diga parece un intento fallido para humillarte. –la chica apartó sus pensamientos para voltear a ver al dueño de esas palabras… Adrien.

\- Gracias, mi amor. Yo también sé quien soy y las palabras de una chica como ella no me hacen daño. Regresa a la reunión, iré en unos minutos.

El menor de los Agreste era una dulzura y un encanto siempre preocupándose por los demás, _"No Bridgette lo necesitas para hacer justicia contra su familia. Sólo un poco más y el siguiente paso estará listo"._ La diseñadora no se dejaría engañar de nuevo por un miembro de esa familia, debía hacer su movimiento lo más rápido posible, antes que esas "palabras de azúcar" hicieran efecto.

Una vez que la diseñadora estaba lista para irse, vio a Lila abrazando indiscriminadamente a Adrien, eso no lo permitiría una mocosa no echaría a perder todo el trabajo que ella había hecho con el modelo. Llamó a uno de los chicos que se encargaba de deambular en la reunión con charolas de canapés.

\- Disculpa, ¿eso tiene camarón? –preguntó Bridgette.

\- Así es _madeimoselle_.

\- Lleve esos a aquélla chica de vestido naranja y vea que devoré todo. Son sus favoritos, le encantarán. Después tú, deberás desaparecer de esta reunión con estos mil euros que te estoy dando. –comentó la azabache metiendo en la bolsa de la camisa del mesero un paquete de billetes. –Y no recordarás mi rostro ¿entendido?

\- Por supuesto _madeimoselle_ , nosotros jamás tuvimos esta charla.

\- Aww eres un encanto.

El mesero siguió las órdenes al pie de la letra, corte a: una Lila alérgica a los camarones que comenzó a inflarse cual pez globo haciendo que la reunión terminara antes de lo planeado para que pudiera asistir al hospital.

Cuando los Rossi se retiraron algunas personalidades aún se quedaron en el lugar para terminar de hablar de negocios, Félix y Gabriel estaban conversando animadamente con algunos empresarios como una oportunidad de ampliar sus fronteras, mientras Adrien estaba en el jardín preguntandose el por qué Marinette no había asistido a la fiesta, pues así hubiera compartido tiempo con ella, sentía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad lejos de la ojiazul, cuando vio como una figura conocida saltaba la barda del lugar.

\- ¿Mi Lady? –preguntó el chico.

\- Ho-hola Adrien, yo… esto me da mucha pena, pero sabía que estabas aquí y… bueno quería verte. –Contestó Ladybug.

\- Eso me alegra mucho, no ha sido un día nada agradable. Gracias por rescatarme de Volpina. –dijo el chico.

\- Haría lo que fuera con tal que estes bien… Adrien la verdad es que me gusta verte, ¿podemos seguir reuniéndonos? Por favor… yo necesito estar cerca… de ti. M-me gustas.

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón del chico estallara en júbilo, eso parecía una mentira. La chica dueña de sus suspiros, estaba enamorada de él, ahora entendía su rechazo hacia Chat Noir, y por que decía que estaba enamorada de alguien…

\- ¡Adrien!

La voz de su hermano lo sacó por completo de su ensoñación, era hora de irse cuando volteó a ver donde se encontraba Ladybug, ella ya no estaba ahí. No le pudo contestar así que…

\- La respuesta es si. –Gritó el rubio ante el deconcierto de su hermano.

Adrien esperaba que Ladybug lo hubiera escuchado, pues si sus sentimientos eran mutuos, le encantaría saber quien estaba detrás del antifaz, para que el también se mostrara ante ella.

* * *

¡Aloha!

Regresó la loca de los gatos.

¿Disfrutaron de mi actualización doble? Eso espero porque no volvera a pasar. J

Les tengo buenas, malas y peores noticias; se las diré en ese orden.

 **Noticia buena:** Ahora si ya terminé los detalles del fanfic (até todos los cabos sueltos).

 **Noticias malas:** Este fanfic se terminara a finales de este año o a más tardar la primera quincena de enero 2017.

 _¿Por qué?_ Por cuestiones laborales estoy en un proyecto de la empresa que me da un poquito de tiempo, gracias a esto conocí Miraculous y obvio comencé este fanfic. Sin embargo a más tardar en febrero 2017 voy a estar en un área pesada y llena de trabajo donde mi tiempo será nulo. No quiero dejar este fanfic inconcluso y mucho menos dejar a mis lectores en hiatus o cancelarlo, se me hace una grosería con ustedes y peor aún habla del poco compromiso y falta de profesionalismo de las personas. (Por eso no me agradan las fanfickers y wattpaders que no respetan a las personas que tomaron un poco de su tiempo para leer sus trabajos).

Ustedes me han críticado para mejorar y otras me han dado sus comentarios de agrado a este trabajo por lo que por ustedes y por mí; terminaré esta obra. De verdad quiero verla terminada. Aunque no esperaba que mi primer fanfic se hiciera tan largo...

 **Noticias peores:** "Detrás del antifaz" no va a tener 60 capítulos… van a ser 75 TT_TT

Ustedes pensaran, " _la loca de Hanna esta alargando la historia", "De seguro va a meter alguna estupidez a la historia" "Tan bien que iba y ahora va a hacer alguna tontería" "No sabe como terminar el fanfic"_ Pues no. Al contrario si se como va a terminar el fanfic. Ya se los había dicho desde antes de comenzar a escribir yo ya sabía como concluiría esta historia, pero no es lo mismo anotar una idea que desarrollarla. Al inicio pensé que sólo serían 30 capítulos pero hay algunas cosas que deben explicarse.

Por ejemplo el origen de los Miraculous planeaba hacerlos como una pequeña narrativa menor a 500 palabras… pero termino convirtiéndose en un capitulo de 2500 palabras.

La historia del pasado de Félix y Bridgette tenía planeado que fuera un flasback menor a un capítulo, pero la historia se prestaba tan bien que terminaron siendo cinco capitulos de mas de 2500 palabras… créanme se necesitaban atar todos los cabos del pasado.

Por eso esa es la buena noticia. Ya delimité capítulo por capítulo la trama del mismo y lo mejor no me voy asalir de esa línea… lo que quiere decir que los capítulos ya no serán de 2200 palabras… no, ahora serán de 3200 (en promedio). Los hacía cortos por que no quería que se fastidiaran leyendo.

Lo sé la loca de los gatos cada vez esta peor… pero créanme les va a gustar mucho, vamos a dejar un poquito de lado a Hawkmoth y nos vamos a basar en mi OC, Nightmare, vamos a trabajar más con los sentimientos y psicología de los personajes y cosas así.

Pero con más capítulos y menos tiempo eso quiere decir que deberé publicar capitulo cada tercer día… y empezaré la próxima semana TT_TT. Les dije que eran malas noticias.

Noticias Random:

\- ¿Hablaré de la madre de Adrien? Si

\- Aparecerá Claude (el "rival" de Félix en Quantic Kids (la idea original de Astruc)), pero hará una pequeña participación. Sin embargo cuando él se haga presente daremos inicio a la batalla final TT_TT y evidentemente al final del fanfic.


	25. Capítulo 24: Equilibrio del corazón

**Capítulo 24: Equilibrio del corazón**.

En una cafetería en el centro de París, se encontraba una chica de cabello azabache, con una taza de capuccino a medio tomar y lo que quedaba de una tarta de queso con zarzamoras, estaba revisando algunos apuntes de la clase de inglés que había tomado apenas unos minutos atrás…

\- ¡Marinette! –gritó una chica morena arrastrando a un chico con audífonos colgados del cuello.

\- ¡Hola Alya! Veo que Nino también nos acompañará. –contestó la chica al ver a sus amigos.

\- Bueno es que después iremos a otro lugar –contestó Nino mientras los tres tomaban asiento -¿Quieres acompañarnos?

Marinette sabía que ambos estaban tratando de entablar una relación y eso al parecer era una cita, sin embargo, Alya había tratado de hablar con su amiga por las múltiples llamadas que Félix le hizo para saber algo del paradero de la ojiazul, lo que hizo que la morena se asustara, después de llamar varias veces a Marinette, le conto grosso modo lo que Bridgette le había hecho, Alya estaba furiosa pero necesitaba primero ver las reacciones de su amiga antes de hablar, por eso la citó en esa cafetería aunque ya tenía planes con Nino.

\- No, gracias chicos pero aún tengo pendientes que hacer. Diviértanse. –contestó la ojiazul ante el ofrecimiento de su amigo, sabía que él lo hizo por cortesía y ella no quería hacer mal tercio.

\- Muy bien Marinette, cuéntame que hizo la bruja de tu prima…

La ojiazul, no defendió a Bridgette de ese apelativo, pues ella también tenía ganas de llamarla así. Les contó a sus amigos acerca de la invitación que la diseñadora no le dio y como tuvo que excusarse con Félix. Era evidente que a Marinette le dolía, pero Alya no quiso ahondar más en el tema aunque no evito despotricar contra Lady Julianne...

\- ¡¿Se cree dueña del mundo?! –gritó la chica de lentes.

\- Cálmate Alya, pero tiene razón. Marinette ¿por qué es tan exigente tu prima? No hay duda que los adultos siguen siendo un enigma para mí. –dijo Nino.

\- Es obvio que a ella le ha costado llegar a dónde esta, pero si me hubiera dicho tal vez no me sentiría tan mal.

A Marinette no le pareció justa la forma de actuar de Bridgette, con que hubiera comentado que aún no estaba preparada para una reunión de ese estatus, ella lo comprendería, pues sus conocimientos eran básicos. Su mundo se estaba cerrando más y más. Ahora no sabía si era bueno confiar en su propia familia, Félix también parecía sospechoso, Adrien no era el mejor apoyo, y menos ahora que tenía dudas por el hilo rojo del destino que estaba unido a Chat… ese también era un problema.

Tikki había tratado de convencerla que no se forzara a pensar en su unión con Chat y que se hiciera sus propias conjeturas en base a conocerlo, pero aún sentía algo por Adrien y así había quedado escrito después que dejara sus celos fluir tanto para akumatizar a Lila… otro problema.

La italiana había mentido acerca de su amistad con Ladybug, pero era verdad sobre ser hija de dignatarios extranjeros, de todo lo que había dicho… ¿qué era verdad y cual era mentira? Pues ahora sería su compañera de clases y era obvio que estaba interesada en Adrien… bueno pues los dejaría en paz, ya no quería más akumas en su salón de clases. Aunque ahora Chloé tendría competencia. La azabache decidió dejar a la pareja y se dispuso a ir a casa, aún tenía mucho por hacer además de ayudar en casa con el negocio.

\- Buenas tardes Marinette… ¿Dónde estabas? –Una figura femenina estaba en la barra del comedor de los Dupain-Cheng… Bridgette. Con su perfección al momento de vestir, que hacía pensar a Marinette en cuáles eran sus hábitos cuando estaba "descansando". –Pasé al centro de idiomas y no estabas ahí.

\- Fui a las clases de inglés y me quede de ver con unos amigos. –Contestó sin ganas la adolescente. – ¿Acaso también tengo prohibido estar con mis amistades?

\- Pues Nino Lahiffe y Alya Cesaire no son exactamente los prospectos de amistades más idóneos para ti, pero aún no te presionaré con eso. Con el tiempo te darás cuenta. –contestó Bridgette dando un sorbo a su té.

\- Hoy no tengo ganas de pelear Bridgette, estoy un poco cansada…

\- ¿Por qué no fuiste a las clases de violín? ¿dónde estabas?

\- Ayer no me sentía bien y fui al doctor, me dio un medicamento y llegué a casa directo a mi habitación… no quería preocupar a mis papás.

\- Eso explica por qué no contestabas el teléfono….

Marinette no lo creía, la excusa le había salido a la perfección; algo que Félix le había enseñado para salir de cualquier aprieto. Debería ponerla más en práctica para cuando saliera a hacer su trabajo como Ladybug.

\- Mari, acerca de ayer…

\- Ya lo sé Bridgette, fui invitada a una fiesta por los embajadores de Italia gracias a Monsieur Agreste, pero aún no estoy lista para enfrentar a las personas en sociedad, lo entiendo y no es necesario que te justifiques, conozco mi nivel… -Interrumpió la aspirante a diseñadora, dejando sin palabras a su prima. –Ahora si me disculpas aún tengo migraña, me retiro.

Sencillamente no quería estar cerca de Bridgette, sentía que todo en ella era falso; ya no era la prima que ella tanto amaba, aceptaba que el cambio era necesario para cualquiera, pero la diseñadora era extremista. Se dirigió a su alcoba y continúo con sus ejercicios de dibujo, sus tareas y un poco de sus deberes de las clases extras.

Bridgette no entendió el dolor que sentía por el rechazo de su prima, "¿por qué no quiere hablar conmigo?". La diseñadora estaba segura que hizo lo correcto, si ella hubiera permitido que Marinette asistiera a la fiesta de la familia Rossi, no hubiera soportado los desplantes de Lila y el acoso incesante del Signore Rossi, además que Helen al unirse a aquélla familia parecía que era un deporte molestar a la diseñadora y hacerla sentir incómoda. Esperaba que Marinette entendiera que todo lo hizo por su bien y no se formara ideas raras.

El lunes, estaba más que confirmado que Lila formaba parte del salón de Marinette. Se sentaba en la fila de atrás a lado de Nathanaël, lo que hizo que la azabache sintiera lástima por su compañero. En cuanto la chica de ojos azules llegó pudo ver cómo es que Lila y Chloé se colgaban de Adrien y el rubio no se quejaba o trataba de poner orden a las chicas que se le pegaban como monos bebés a su madre.

\- Marinette, creo que tenías razón. Lila va a por Adrien. –Comentó Alya en cuanto llego al ver aquél espectáculo. – ¿Pensé que estarías celosa al ver eso?

\- Lo siento Alya, pero tengo trabajo que hacer. Lo que pase con Adrien no es de mi incumbencia. –explicó Marinette quien trataba que un poco de esas palabras fueran verdad y ya no le doliera ver al modelo con alguien más; ya había causado demasiado Akumas y debía poner en práctica el consejo de Fu: Mantener el equilibrio de sus pensamientos.

En cuanto llegó se puso a leer su libro de mandarín, ya lograba entender algunas cosas, aunque la pronunciación no era tan fácil como esperaba…

\- Marinette ¿por qué no estuviste en la fiesta de los Rossi? Me hubiera gustado verte. –Adrien le preguntó aún con Chloé y Lila en ambos brazos.

\- Lo siento Adrien, estaba un poco indispuesta. –contestó de manera fría Marinette, algo que sorprendió a Nino, Alya, Chloé y al mismo Adrien. Esa no era la actitud con la que la azabache usualmente trataba al modelo, si bien ya no tartamudeaba, usualmente eran más animosas sus respuestas.

\- ¿Quién es esta chica? No la había visto. –Preguntó Lila al ver a todos sorprendidos.

\- Oh lo lamento, no me presenté contigo de forma apropiada. –Marinette se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a Lila. –Soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la presidenta de clase espero que tu estancia en nuestro Colegio sea agradable y que cumplas con el reglamento para tener una cordial relación con los demás compañeros.

A todos les pareció extraño la forma de actuar de Marinette, todo era sistemático, ya no había calidez en sus palabras o un atisbo de alegría. Su mirada gélida, sus nulas expresiones y su actuar tan correcto; algo debía pasarle a su compañera.

\- Bueno, pues si quieres que "mi estancia sea agradable". Dame tu asiento. Quiero estar más cerca de Adrien. –contestó Lila.

\- Está bien, cambiemos de lugar. –Contestó la azabache, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al asiento a lado del pelirrojo.

\- ¡Qué chica tan obediente! Muy bien Adrien, ahora estamos más cerca. –exclamó la italiana.

\- No, ¡espera Marinette! ¿Por qué haces esto? –comentó alarmado Adrien, no era lógica la forma de actuar de la ojiazul, cuando entraron a la escuela ella había peleado con Chloé por ese lugar y ahora lo dejaba tan tranquila.

El modelo tomó de la mano Marinette y la detuvo antes de seguir subiendo los escalones, en cuanto la chica volteó a verlo Adrien se asustó, su mirada era idéntica a la de Bridgette era vacía como si no tuviera alma. Era obvio que algo más le pasaba, pero esta vez ni siquiera Félix sabía algo. Además no creía en su excusa de estar indispuesta para asistir a la reunión, ella estaba muy feliz cuando fue la fiesta después de la Fashion Week.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó las cosas de la azabache y las regresó a su asiento de siempre, mientras que a ella la llevó de la mano hasta la biblioteca, dejando a la clase atónita.

\- Adrien, las clases van a iniciar, no deberíamos estar aquí. –Las palabras de la chica eran vacías.

\- Marinette, no me creo nada de lo que dijiste. ¿Qué tienes? –preguntó alarmado el modelo.

\- Adrien, lamento si…

\- No, no Marinette, no te disculpes y ¡dime que tienes! Si puedo ayudarte lo haré completamente gustoso, pero no hables así, tú no eres así. –Adrien tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la chica. Marinette estaba sorprendida, no porque Adrien la hubiera tocado, sino porque no sintió nada. Su corazón no latía desbordadamente, no estaba nerviosa, no pasaba nada.

\- Me di cuenta de algo Adrien, mientras este en equilibrio, no ocurrirá nada malo.

\- No te entiendo muy bien, pero no dejes tu lugar, me gusta hablar con mis amigos, y tú eres una de ellas.

\- Si Adrien, tienes razón sólo soy tu amiga. –contestó la azabache, al fin y al cabo Adrien y ella sólo debían ser amigos.

Cuando regresaron al salón, Lila ya estaba instalada en el lugar de Marinette pero Adrien le comentó que ese era el lugar de Marinette y que respetara el asiento. Lila estaba intrigada por la relación de ambos chicos, era obvio que la azabache era un estorbo que debía quitarse para estar cerca del modelo.

A la salida de la escuela, Félix estaba esperando en su auto a que Marinette apareciera, la chica al verlo, no quiso alarmarlo, por lo que cambio el semblante serio que había tenido durante todo el día. Inmediatamente Félix se acercó a abrazarla. Marinette aceptó la muestra de cariño, por alguna razón se sentía bien cuando estaba cerca de él, tal vez porque se sentía protegida y segura a su lado; como alguna vez le había dicho que pensara en el cómo su hermano mayor que alejaría todos sus problemas. Esa tranquilidad solo la había sentido con Bridgette, pero ahora sólo sentía antipatía por parte de la mujer a quien más admiraba. Marinette aún tenía dudas por los comentarios que Chloé le había dicho, pero los ignoraría por unos minutos.

\- ¿Bridgette te explicó el porqué de la fiesta? –Preguntó el empresario.

\- No era necesario, Fél. Puede que sea distraída pero no soy tonta. –Contestó la azabache siguiendo con el abrazo.

\- Los extraño mucho. –exclamó Félix. No recordaba lo bien que se sentía estar cerca de la chica y extrañaba mucho a la pareja Dupain-Cheng que siempre lo aceptaban como otro integrante de la familia.

Félix llevó a Marinette a sus clases de violín, para despedirse de ella no sin antes tratar que la chica volviera a recuperar su ánimo y pedirle que estuviera libre un fin de semana pues quería llevarla a una presentación de arte de un conocido del empresario; Marinette aceptó aunque ya sabía cómo se pondría Bridgette aunque eso ya le tenía sin cuidados.

La chica de ojos azules estaba nerviosa pues ese sería el primer día de entrenamiento por parte del guardián ancestral. Sabía que el ataque de Nightmare era sólo cuestión de tiempo y ella debía entregar más del cien por ciento y los ataques de los akumas de Hawkmoth no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentar al lobo negro.

Una vez concluidas las clases de violín, la azabache se presentó en el consultorio del maestro Fu, la ojiazul estaba lista para transformarse y tal vez afrontar al guardián, pero el anciano tenía otros planes en mente.

\- Señorita Marinette, a veces la lucha mental es más fuerte que aquélla que se puede realizar con los puños. –comentó el maestro tomando posición de loto en el colchón del consultorio. –Así que primero debemos tener una mente y corazón equilibrados.

\- Pe-pero maestro, por lo que me contaron del lobo negro ¡Puede matarme de un golpe! No creo que con meditación sea suficiente…

\- Se equivoca Señorita Marinette. –Comentó Wayzz sobrevolando alrededor de la chica. –El ataque favorito de Nightmare es destrozar la mente de las personas; sacar a la luz sus peores miedos y pesadillas incluso llega a tomar la forma de seres queridos para que haya más dolor, así cuando sus oponentes estén con la guardia baja un solo golpe es suficiente para terminar con ellos.

\- Tienen razón Marinette. –dijo Tikki saliendo del bolso de la azabache. –Si tienes una mente equilibrada y un corazón relajado, Nightmare no podrá contigo.

\- No los entiendo, la meditación…

\- La meditación es para conocer a la verdadera Marinette; quien está detrás del antifaz de Ladybug, –interrumpió el maestro Fu. –Si sabes quién eres, de donde vienen tus miedos, el porqué de tus pesadillas y como es que puedes terminarlos: Nightmare no podrá usarlos en tu contra.

\- Bueno, pues a meditar se ha dicho. –contestó un poco más convencida Marinette. –Al parecer Ladybug no sólo debe defender a las personas sino defenderse de ella misma.

Así comenzó el entrenamiento secreto de Ladybug, quería decirle también a Chat Noir, sobre Nightmare para que estuviera preparado pero el guardián y los kwamis los convencieron que aún no era tiempo, el portador de Plagg debía estar listo para pasar por lo mismo y él aún debía de aprender ciertas cosas antes de entrenar su mente.

La azabache necesitaba que su compañero se diera cuenta lo más rápido posible temía que el lobo negro le hiciera daño, estaban en una pelea contra reloj para hacerle frente a su enemigo final.

* * *

La loca de los gatos actualizó hasta hoy por que con el boom de la segunda temporada y los webisodios, se le explotó el cerebro. Nos leemos el lune


	26. Capítulo 25: El Palacio Mental

Capítulo 25: El Palacio Mental

En las oficinas Agreste; Félix regresaba después de su escapada para ver cómo estaba Marinette a raíz de lo que Bridgette le había hecho, cada día se convencía más que la diseñadora ya no era la chica dulce de quién él estaba enamorado; su ser le clamaba por hablar con ella aunque sea sólo una vez, contarle la razón del por qué la trató de ese modo pero la razón calmaba esa voz para no cometer otro error.

En cuanto llegó a su oficina vio salir a Bridgette, tenía entendido que gracias al excelente trabajo de alta costura para adolescentes en los que había participado con Adrien, iniciarían más sesiones para que ella cuidara algunos detalles.

\- Bridgette, sé que no quieres verme pero de verdad habla con Marinette –comentó Félix deteniendo a la diseñadora.

\- Agreste te dije que te alejes de mi familia, no me interesa lo que tú…

\- Odiáme, lo merezco pero Marinette cree que no la invitaste a la fiesta por que te avergüenzas de ella. –interrumpió el empresario.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Jamás sentiría eso por mi hermana, me encantaría presumirla con todas las estiradas y snob de París pero….

\- A mí no me digas nada Bridgette, díselo a Marinette, está deprimida por no cumplir con tus expectativas. Piensa un poco antes de actuar tan a la ligera. Por favor.

Bridgette estaba convencida que había actuado correctamente, no debía darle explicaciones a Marinette, ella debía entender que al ser estricta con ella era para formar su carácter. Trataría de darse un tiempo para estar con su prima, aunque en sus pensamientos estaba aferrada a que Marinette debía compartir sus ideales.

\- Hola mi amor. –exclamó la diseñadora al ver a Adrien en el set fotográfico.

\- Hola Brid, pensé que estarías ocupada. –dijo el modelo mientras lo maquillaban para la fotografía.

\- Tu sabes nada es más importante que verte. –Bridgette abrazó al modelo.

\- Brid, tengo muchas cosas que contarte aunque… quien más me preocupa es Marinette.

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermana, Bridgette inmediatamente se alarmó. Gracias a Adrien tenía casi todos los detalles de la forma de actuar de Marinette en la escuela, por eso cuando el modelo la mencionó su corazón dio un vuelco. El rubio le explicó acerca de las acciones tan extrañas que había hecho Marinette, como no le importó las exigencias de Lila, su nueva compañera italiana. La diseñadora estaba hirviendo de ira; no era posible que la italiana tratara a su hermana de ese modo y lo peor que la azabache lo permitiera.

\- Entonces ¿Lila Rossi también está en su salón? –cuestionó la diseñadora.

\- Si, de hecho se presentó el viernes pero no estuvo en el segundo período y a partir de hoy inició sus clases. Pero Marinette actúa demasiado extraño, de manera fría, sistemática, según Alya esta completamente enfocada en las clases extracurriculares e incluso no ha querido salir con ella. –dijo Adrien mientras Bridgette lo ayudaba a vestirse.

Las palabras del modelo, la hicieron sentirse feliz, pues Marinette estaba trabajando duro tanto que ignoraba a sus "amigos" eso era bueno, pero no quería que perdiera su sonrisa, aún era demasiado joven como para que tuviera que actuar como ella lo hacía. Eso no estaba nada bien, así que aunque tuviera que admitirlo Félix tenía razón: Marinette se comportaba así por culpa de Bridgette.

La sesión fotográfica terminó entrada la noche, por lo que Bridgette le ofreció llevarlo aunque Adrien tuvo que declinar la propuesta pues su chofer/guardaespaldas lo estaría esperando. Ese set de fotografía le encantaba pues no tenía estacionamiento propio lo que hacía que el auto fuera estacionado lejos. Anhelaba quedarse a solas para encontrarse con Ladybug…

\- Buenas noches… Adrien.

En cuanto el modelo volteó ahí estaba, la chica con traje carmesí. Se ocultaba detrás de unos arbustos de ornato. Adrien pidió que se acercara pero la heroína le contestó que le apenaba hacer esas cosas y que prefería verlo a la lejanía. Adrien debía aprovechar cada segundo antes que su chofer llegara…

\- Ladybug, no tengo mucho tiempo pero yo también quiero seguir viéndonos. Por favor quiero saber más de ti.

\- Lo siento Adrien, tú me gustas mucho, pero no tengo el valor de decirte quien soy. –contestó un poco apenada Ladybug.

\- Ladybug, en serio yo soy tu gran admirador y… me gustas. En verdad me gustas. –Adrien no podía creer lo que decía, le estaba confirmando sus sentimientos. Ella estaba enamorada de Adrien y él la quería a ella.

\- Bueno… pues… ¿me dejarías conocerte más y saber como te va en el día? Quiero saber todo de ti. –La chica sonrió y el modelo sentía como su corazón saltaba de júbilo.

\- Si, Si, ¡SI! –exclamó el modelo. –Esta semana estaré trabajando aquí hasta la noche, si no te molesta… ¿podemos vernos aquí?

\- Eso me encantaría… bueno… tu sabes… verte trabajar.

La escena fue interrumpida con el arribo de la limosina, sólo un segundo en que dejo que las luces del auto lo cegaran para volver la vista a donde estaba la heroína pero no había nadie… Al menos la vería como Chat Noir, aunque eso no lo satisfacía del todo.

La medianoche cubría París, haciendo que la gran mayoría de las personas estuvieran cómodamente instaladas en sus hogares dispuestos a descansar para un nuevo día. Los héroes de traje felino y escarlata subían a la cima de la Torre Eiffel para iniciar con su patrullaje. Chat Noir estaba emocionado de ver a su Lady dos veces en un día y más ahora que conocía los sentimientos de la chica por su identidad civil. No iba a presionarla como aquélla vez que por poco y la besa. Seguiría con el consejo de su hermano y dejaría que las cosas siguieran su cauce…

\- ¡Buenas noches mi Lady! ¿Lista para acabar con los akumas? –preguntó el chico con traje felino.

\- Hoy estas sorpresivamente animado Chat ¿te pasó algo bueno? –contestó Ladybug.

\- Por supuesto mi Lady pero… hoy luces un poco cansada ¿todo esta bien?

\- Si Chat, es sólo que… olvidalo. Comencemos a patrullar.

Chat quería revelar inmediatamente que él era Adrien pero… ¿Ladybug como lo tomaría? Si lo rechazaba como Chat Noir aunque estuviera enamorada el Adrien haría que se alejara por engañarla, definitivamente no le diría, necesitaba estar con ella, ahora tenía una amiga incondicional, Bridgette; su hermano estaba con él; salía para proteger la ciudad. Su vida se estaba equilibrando un solo paso en falso causaría un desastre, ¿Cómo reaccionaría Bridgette? ¿Qué diría su hermano? ¿Cuáles serían las consecuencias si sus compañeros se enteraban?

Al amanecer los rayos del sol anunciaban el inicio de la nueva jornada en París, la chica de cabello negro despertaba con el usual aroma de pan recién hecho, muchas personas se hartarían de tal fragancia pero a Marinette le encantaba, era la forma en que su padre le daba los buenos días a la ciudad y a los clientes, había hecho el mismo trabajo diariamente y cada día mejoraba.

El pequeño local con el que inició el joven Tom Dupain ahora era conocido como la mejor Repostería y Panadería en París y sus alrededores, uno de los pocos locales que aún hacían pan al estilo artesanal. Las grandes empresas ofrecían contratos con muchos ceros para comprar ese local, pero Tom y Sabine siempre se negaban, aquélla sencillez era la fuente de su trabajo. Bridgette lo entendía, e incluso le gustaba pero ahora el mundo en el que ella vivía, era diferente.

Marinette sabía que el mundo de la moda era… cruel, lo entendía pero no dejaba de doler el desplante que su amada hermana le había hecho. Tenía más cosas por que preocuparse, sus estudios extracurriculares y ahora el entrenamiento contra Nightmare no la daban cabida para aquello. Protegería a sus padres, amigos y a todos los parisinos antes que el lobo negro llegara a extenderse por el mundo.

El entrenamiento que le daba Fu, era un poco más complejo que sólo meditar; era construir su "Palacio Mental" aquél lugar dentro de su _psiqué_ que guardaría todo de ella mediante objetos: su infancia, los momentos vividos, lugares… Debía ser meticulosa en su trabajo pues ese sería el lugar que atacaría Nightmare para hacerla caer, lo había intentado con todas sus antecesoras, siempre había fallado; ella no sería la primera. Aprovechaba cualquier momento para concentrarse, no era tan díficil como lo hacían creer los antiguos maestros orientales, al menos Fu, se lo había demostrado…

\- ¿Disculpa presidenta de clase?

La azabache se dio cuenta que se encontraba ya en el segundo periodo de clases, no recordaba como había llegado hasta ahí o que había pasado antes. Salió de su concentración para toparse con Lila…

\- Llámame Marinette, no es necesario tanto decoro. –comentó la chica de cabellos negros.

\- Oh, es que no recuerdo tu nombre y la verdad es que me da igual. –contestó la Italiana.

\- Oye Lila ¡¿me puedes decir más cosas de Ladybug?! –dijo Alya emocionada. Sólo Adrien y Marinette sabían sobre la mentira de la castaña.

\- Ja, de esa perdedora por supuesto que no. Soy Lila Rossi lo mejor que le ha pasado a París, no me voy a rebajar al nivel de una estúpida como Ladybug. –las palabras de la italiana estaban llenas de resentimiento.

\- Pero tú dijiste…

\- Me dices que soy mentirosa, tu de quién no me interesa su nombre, llamas a Lila Rossi mentirosa

\- Ah, no… es sólo que…

\- No estoy hablando contigo. Presidenta ¿qué relación tienes con Adrien? –Lila se dirigió a Marinette. –Ayer no pude preguntarte.

\- Él y yo sólo somos amig…

\- Perfecto, entonces aléjate cuando estemos juntos. –Interrumpió la italiana. –La chica Burgeois no es problema pero cuando te buscó a ti pensé que tendrían una relación seria. –Lila se retiró ante una confundida Marinette y una furiosa Alya.

Durante días Lila se mostró en la escuela como si fuera la reina del lugar y de ese modo la trataban. El Colegio rendía pleitesía ante la chica que conocía tantos directores y actores de Hollywood, había dicho que la querían contratar como actriz pero que no satisfacían sus peticiones y por eso no había participado en ningún largometraje. Mencionaba que Jagged Stone trataba de convencerla para hacer un dueto, pero que el padre de la italiana no lo había permitido.

Mientras Alya estaba molesta por como la había tratado pero estaba furiosa con Marinette. La azabache día tras día estaba distante; la mirada perdida, vacía con expresión seria e inmóvil. Todos los días salía corriendo de la escuela y regresaba entrada la noche, lo sabía por que había tratado de verla en su casa y la esperaba pero las excusas eran las mismas: Estaba en clases de violín o mandarín o de krav maga; en las clases de la última Chloé había comentado que mejoraba a pasos agigantados, cómo si su vida dependiera de eso.

Siendo Ladybug quería acercarse a Chat Noir, pero recordaba el aviso de Tikki de no forzar un amor y terminaba alejándose, mientras que con Adrien… se repetía que debía ser sólo su amiga pero algo dentro de su corazón no le permitía huir de esos bellos ojos verdes. Así que trabajaba duro para protegerlo siendo Ladybug era la única forma que habría un mañana.

En cambio Adrien era el hombre más feliz del mundo o al menos demostraba eso. Durante las tardes iba a sus sesiones fotográficas, pasaba tiempo con Bridgette a quien cada vez quería más y durante las noches hablaba con Ladybug y se alejaba de ella siendo Chat Noir, para que no pudiera reconocerlo.

Sin embargo en varias ocasiones sus reuniones con Bridgette y Ladybug estaban a punto del colapso por culpa de Lila, sabía que podría ser una excelente amiga si dejara de llamar tanto la atención. No quería recordarle el mal momento de habían tenido por Ladybug pero ella ya se había disculpado. Aunque la italiana no dejaba de despotricar contra la heroína y tratar que quedara mal ante todo mundo. Bridgette siempre se iba antes que la italiana llegara y Adrien trataba de hacer que se fuera antes que llegara Ladybug.

Debido a aquello había tenido que "invitar a salir" a la italiana en diversas ocasiones, quien era un poco más agresiva que Chloé en cuanto a "conquista" se trataba. Varias veces trató de besarlo a la fuerza, pero Adrien trataba de escapar, su primer beso, aunque no lo recordaba, había sido con Ladybug y su segundo primer beso quería que fuera especial o que al menos que pudiera recordarlo.

\- Oye Brid, –preguntó Adrien a la diseñadora cuando esta lo llevó a su restaurante favorito. -¿Te han… besado… a la fuerza?

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta mi amor? –comentó Bridgette ante el nerviosismo del chico.

\- Bueno… es que… una chica… tu sabes… ella…

\- Aléjate de ella. ¡Inmediatamente! –contestó Brid mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de vino.

\- Pero…

\- Mi amor, un beso es algo muy preciado, no importa si es el primero o el último. Sé que los chicos deben tratar de hacerse los muy rudos, pero conocí a alguien que no era así y lo aprecio mucho. Un chico o una chica que te forza a hacer algo no es que tenga iniciativa, es alguien que quiere reclamarte como de su propiedad. Cada beso es valioso, lo que te hace sentir, lo que te hace recordar, lo que te hace anhelar. Cada beso con la persona correcta hace que parte de tu alma se vaya con él, aunque desgraciadamente las cosas nunca sean recíprocas.

Adrien estaba totalmente sorprendido, esas palabras no eran por parte de _Lady Julianne_ , eran la verdadera Bridgette que estaba hablando y mostraba su verdadero ser, no esa chica que reinaba el mundo de la moda y que tenía a sus pies a muchas personas. Marinette le había contado que era diferente antes de irse a Nueva York y tras el consejo que le acababa de darle eso quería decir que la chica risueña que le habían descrito seguía ahí. No podía ser egoísta y ser el único que era feliz, trataría de sacar a la verdadera Bridgette a la luz. Ansíaba conocer a la chica que se escondía tras el antifaz de _femme fatale_.


	27. Capítulo 26: Perdiendo el control

Capítulo 26: Perdiendo el control.

A Adrien le gustaba estar con la diseñadora, en serio le gustaba; habían hablado de sus preferencias en comida, música, cine, arte… casi en todo eran compatibles. Bridgette le había regalado un reloj diseñado exclusivamente para él, era costoso por estar hecho con diamantes, oro, plata y algunas esmeraldas, pero valía aún más por llevar el nombre de Lady Julianne.

\- ¿Por qué cambiar tu nombre? –le preguntó alguna vez el modelo.

\- Yo no lo cambié, me lo dieron y no me negué en usarlo. –Dijo la diseñadora con tono serio tal vez recordando algo. –Debes entender que el talento no es nada, a veces debes renunciar hasta a tu vida con tal de ser reconocida.

Al ojiverde le interesaba mucho saber cómo Bridgette había llegado a ser quien era, según Marinette, su prima sonreía todo el tiempo, veía la vida de manera positiva, todos a su alrededor la estimaban, el dinero jamás le importaba, era más de las que los pequeños gustos la hacían feliz; en vez de un collar fino era feliz con un sencillo helado. Ahora parecía lo contrario, vestida con sus propios diseños, envuelta en las telas más finas y exclusivas que se hubieran creado, adornada con joyas de valor incalculable, restaurantes y centro nocturnos para socialités, dónde ella ya se había coronado como la reina.

Era inteligente, sabía cómo desenvolverse en el medio; él lo notaba y podía ver cómo ser regocijaba al ser vista como una gran adquisición para la sociedad francesa. Pero era diferente a lo que él quería, _¿Por qué está conmigo? ¿Qué quiere exactamente de mí? ¿En verdad quiere ser mi amiga_? Tenía miedo de preguntarle todo aquello, si eso llegaba a oídos de la diseñadora tal vez se alejaría y tenía miedo, miedo de perder a la primera persona que lo veía a él y lo ponían sobre su hermano o su padre. No, definitivamente, no haría algo que la alejara.

\- Te sientes muy cómodo con ella, ¿verdad? –preguntó el kwami llevándose un gran trozo de queso a la boca.

\- Sí, me gusta mucho estar con ella. –Dijo Adrien mientras se preparaba para su clase de esgrima.

\- No lo sé, a veces siento que hasta ella disfruta estar contigo. –contestó Plagg echando varios quesos a la maleta de Adrien.

\- ¿Tú también lo notaste? Siento que esta tan acostumbrada a tener ese antifaz de dueña del mundo de la moda, como si fuera un papel bien aprendido.

\- Y cuando está contigo se le olvida, tal vez un lugar diferente... -interrumpió la criatura.

\- ¡Tienes razón! Usualmente vamos a los lugares exclusivos, la próxima vez iremos a donde yo quiera…

El modelo tenía una larga lista de lugares a los que quería ir, pero no se atrevía a pedírselo a Nino, aún no tenía la suficiente confianza para solicitárselo a Marinette y esos sitios no quería compartirlos con su hermano, para que los demás lo ignoraran y fueran a rendirle pleitesía a él.

Sólo habían pasado nueve meses desde que su padre le había permitido asistir a la escuela, su instrucción siempre había sido en casa; _"las escuelas jamás te darán la instrucción que yo puedo pagar_ " aunque Charlotte Agreste le había rogado que le permitiera asistir al colegio para tener amigos, Gabriel lo tenía prohibido pues nadie tendría el mismo estatus o por lo menos lo más cercano para rozarse con ellos. Chloé había entrado en ese círculo, sólo por ser hija del alcalde y a Gabriel le convenía tener contactos políticos.

Félix fue quien intercedió con Gabriel para que Adrien pudiera ir al colegio, sus argumentos fueron: _"Necesita aprender a relacionarse con la gente y sobre todo a poder manipularlos para su beneficio"._ Lo que le dijo a Adrien fue: _"Necesitas aprender a juzgar a la gente y entregarle tu amistad, podrás conocer grandes personas"._ Dos lados de la moneda, dos argumentos distintos, ¿cuál era el verdadero?

Félix era así, Charlotte le llamaba "palabras de azúcar", él era lo que los demás querían con tal de que el empresario sacara un beneficio. Así había sido educado, así había sido entrenado por Gabriel. A diferencia de Adrien, quién Charlotte lo había educado con amor y bondad. Si, él era bueno para atraer a las personas tal como lo hacía Charlotte, pero en ella no había mentira, era su verdadero rostro. Él ansiaba lo mismo.

Para el modelo siempre era lo mismo, caras falsas, máscaras, antifaces… su vida era una mascarada tras otra. No permitiría que su primera amiga también cayera por ese peñasco, así que dio inicio a sus movimientos todo en beneficio de su amistad.

El ocaso daba fin a las jornadas de trabajo, la diseñadora estaba exhausta; por un momento pensó que su trabajo se vería reducido a diseñar, oh gran error. Su trabajo incluía, la revisión de materiales, las tiendas, los pedidos especiales, los arreglos para la Fashion Week de verano, su gran debut. También estaba la revisión de los diseñadores en menor grado de Agreste, ni siquiera eran buenos, todos salidos de la Academia de Modas de París. Sus diseños estaban llenos de "novedad", palabra dicha por Gabriel para resumir malhechos, copias de diseñadores famosos, no cumplían las reglas y no tenían un atisbo de buen gusto. Bridgette agradecía que no la aceptaran, si iba a terminar haciendo esas "novedades" hubiera preferido cortarse la mano. Una educación a partir de snob cuadrados no era exactamente lo que el mundo de la moda reconocida aceptaba, quienes acudían ahí se creían mucho sólo por pagar la matrícula pero no sabían hacer nada.

El trabajo de Bridgette le costó tanto: su salud, nervios, abandonar a su familia, desvelos, dolor, renunciar a todo lo que conocía, agonía, sufrimiento. Esos "becarios" ni siquiera sabían reconocer telas, costuras, estilos; la gran mayoría estaban ahí porque sus familias querían deshacerse de ellos, para que en sus fiestas con sus amistades pudieran decir "mi hijo/hija es un diseñador de moda". Ese tipo de personas la asqueaban, títulos comprados no era lo mismo que títulos obtenidos a base de esfuerzo. Por eso se llevaba bien con Gabriel, él provenía de una familia cuyo negocio eran las exportaciones, rompió la cadena y se inclinó por la moda. Luchó contra las críticas de su familia al creerlo homosexual por su gusto a la alta costura, tal vez eso le incomodaba más a los Agreste. Su amor a su esposa Charlotte mostraba algo diferente, Bridgette lo sabía… ella lo había visto.

No podía llevarse bien con sus enemigos, debía seguir con su plan: Obtener justicia de la familia Agreste. Adrien ahora confiaba en ella, él era su inicio para la venganza. Estaba dispuesta a dar el siguiente paso. Salío de la ducha absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando un mensaje del modelo la trajo a la realidad…

 _Adrien: Hola Brid! Supongo que tuviste un día díficil. Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana? Di que sí, por favor! Mira puedo hacer un gato (=^;^=)_

 _Bridgette: Salir con el chico más lindo de París? Eso ni siquiera se pregunta, evidentemente estaré contigo, vamos a un lugar más privado._

La cita quedó pactada en el medio día, Bridgette estaba totalmente segura de lo que iba a hacer: poco a poco se apoderaría de Adrien, le quitaría todo… Era la única forma para conseguir su "justicia". Creía firmemente que eso era lo correcto.

Se quedaron de ver frente a la Torre Eiffel, Adrien ya estaba ahí esperándola. En su mente se maquinaba paso a paso como haría que el menor de los Agreste cayera a sus pies, había seducido a tantos hombres que uno más no haría una diferencia.

\- Brid, luces hermosa. –Exclamó el chico dándole un pequeño ramillete de vincapervinca los pétalos purpúreos abiertos de par en par contrastaban con los tulipanes naranjas atados por un listón de seda blanco.

\- Mmm, ok déjame adivinar… quieres que cumpla un deseo de amistad. –contestó con una sonrisa coqueta la azabache.

\- ¿Conoces el idioma de las flores? –preguntó emocionado el chico de ojos esmeralda.

\- Mi amor, un idioma tan romántico debe ser conocido por todos.

Adrien estaba feliz, su madre le había enseñado floriografía, para que él, algún día enviara mensajes secretos a las personas. "Funcionó mamá, funcionó" pensó en joven Agreste.

\- Brid, me gustaría llevarte a un lugar… ¿aceptas?

\- Por supuesto, mi amor. Mientras estemos los dos, por mí no hay ningún problema.

 _"Satisfacer los deseos de un niño, ¿qué tan difícil es?"_ eran los pensamientos de la azabache pero no esperaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- ¡¿Quieres que use esto?!

Adrien la había llevado a una tienda de ropa, y le había pedido que cambiara su ropa. ¡SU ROPA! Eso significaba cambiar su vestido de encaje púrpura, sus accesorios de oro blanco y sus zapatillas por un outfit más casual. Una blusa gris con algunos estoperoles en el cuello, un saco informal negro con cierres en diagonal, un short de mezclilla, con botines ¾ sin tacón de color negro.

\- Adrien, no puedo usar esto. –exclamó la azabache.

\- ¿Por qué no? Ah por cierto, el maquillaje se va, de preferencia si pudieras estar con el rostro al natural sería lo mejor. –contestó el modelo.

\- No, no, no, no, ¡NO! –insistía la chica. –La única vez que me quito el maquillaje es para dormir y cuando me ducho. Nadie, escúchame bien ¡NADIE! Me ha visto sin maquillaje desde que iba en la universidad.

\- Bueno dijiste que cumplirías mi deseo y esto es lo que quiero. –Adrien le devolvió una sonrisa cálida.

A Bridgette no le quedó de otra, su plan debía seguir a cualquier costo. Le dijo a la encargada que se llevaría el outfit puesto y si le permitía vestirse mientras Adrien fue a la caja a pagar por el coordinado. Para cuando entró al vestidor sacó su estuche de maquillaje para usar sus toallitas y desmaquillante, poco a poco se desvanecieron el delineador, la máscara de pestañas, rubor, gloss, maquillaje… todo. Se quitó su carísimo vestido, para ponerse esa ropa, como ella la llamaba, "común y corriente… sobre todo corriente".

Cuando terminó de vestirse se paró frente al gran espejo y se vió por primera vez, vulnerable. Era parecida a la ropa que usaba en la universidad, así sin maquillaje y con el cabello cayendo en su pecho, era como si regresara en el tiempo. Exactamente igual, podía ver a la chica que empacó sus cosas y se fue, la chica que huyó con el corazón roto… no, ahora era diferente, tenía al mundo a sus pies, acallaba las risas de ese momento con halagos, ella ya no era la misma. El fin justifica los medios.

Salió del vestidor y Adrien no podía creer lo que observaba. Había entrado una mujer, una femme fatale y ahora salía una chica con mirada perdida, sin sus tacones tenía la misma estatura que Adrien, era la primera vez que la podía ver a los ojos sin tener que levantar el rostro. Lucía joven, demasiado joven, tanto que parecía adolescente, cuando en verdad tenía veintisiete.

\- Ni se te ocurra decir nada… -obviamente estaba molesta.

\- Te ves hermosa, Brid.

Curiosamente el cumplido de Adrien se escuchaba sincero, salía del fondo del corazón, algo que le llegó a Bridgette. Se ató el cabello en una trenza que caía grácilmente sobre el hombro izquierdo y se compró una gafas de mica transparente y armazón amplio, tal vez así no la reconocerían, bueno nadie pensaría que la gran diseñadora tenía cara de bebé debajo del maquillaje.

El plan era sencillo, el primer lugar de la lista al que quería ir el chico, era una cafetería-karaoke popular entre los chicos de preparatoria. Ibas con tus amigos, comías algo y luego para pasar el rato cantabas alguna canción seguido por tus amigos bien o mal era entretenido para los comensales.

Cuando llegaron había poca gente, se sentaron en una mesa a lado del "escenario", Bridgette estaba incómoda con todo eso, era un lugar para adolescentes y ella ya había pasado la edad hace mucho. Trataba de actuar normal, pero era imposible, no había comido una hamburguesa, papas fritas, pizza, o tomado soda en ocho años. "El fin justifica los medios" era lo único que se repetía en su mente.

\- Ya sé lo que hará esto más divertido, ven Brid.

Adrien llevó de la mano a la chica al escenario y eligió en el panel una canción. La dejó ahí, confundida mientras la música comenzaba a sonar. Era una de sus tantas canciones favoritas, "Somebody told me" de The Killers. Mientras la pista sonaba, una tímida Bridgette no sabía que hacer, ante los ánimos del chico de ojos color esmeralda y algunos de los rostros que voltearon a verla. Torpemente arrastraba las palabras de la canción, "el fin justifica los medios" si, tenía algo que cumplir, no importaba como. La voz de la chica salía más abierta, clara, su pronunciación perfecta del idioma se notaba, poco a poco todos comenzaron a verla… _"_ _Because heaven ain't close, in a place like this, I said heaven ain't close, in a place like this"._ Claro no había diferencia entre cantarla ante desconocidos que en la comodidad de su auto o su casa.

Adrien vio que la chica en verdad lo estaba disfrutando, y con su nuevo outfit parecía como una chica de universidad que fue a divertirse aquella tarde, inmediatamente antes que la canción terminara el modelo fue a programar las siguientes. Bridgette trató de detenerlo pero los comensales comenzaron a vituperar por otra.

Más gente comenzó a entrar al establecimiento, donde una figura femenina cantaba las canciones como toda una profesional. Poco a poco el lugar se iba llenando a beneplacito del dueño y encargado, pues los pedidos aumentaban paulatinamente.

Bridgette ya había olvidado por que estaba ahí, no lo negaba se sentía bien, antes le encantaba cantar en todas partes, con quien fuera, pero por mucho tiempo solo había estado escuchando su propia voz… a solas. Esta vez había gente que la acompañaba con la letra y para la última canción jaló a Adrien al escenario, entre ambos entonaban aquellas letras.

Bridgette había entrado a su vida sin que él se diera cuenta y era lo mejor que le había pasado. Las personas cantaban en voz alta la letra que iba corriendo en varios monitores por el local, había tanta gente que era difícil moverse por entre las mesas, tanto revuelo habían causado en tan poco tiempo. Cuando la última frase fue cantada, los chicos fueron a sentarse a su lugar, que sorpresivamente tenía un letrero de "Apartado" el dueño fue a quitarlo aun cargando bandejas con pedidos, las meseras se apresuraban a tomar órdenes, llevar la comida, atender en la barra.

Bridgette olvido su "antifaz", como Adrien le llamaba, tomó un sorbo de su soda y dio una gran mordida a su hamburguesa, extrañaba ese sabor. Sólo se limitaba a comer ensaladas, comidas bajas en grasa, nada de lácteos, gluten, sodio… _"Al demonio la dieta ¡tengo hambre!"._ El modelo también estaba feliz, por un momento no era el rostro publicitario de Agreste, no estaba ahí por que lo mandaron. Era sólo un chico que había ido con su amiga, habían cantado algunas canciones y se estaban divirtiendo.

Después de varias canciones interpretadas por varios chicos y chicas, todos estaban animando a ambos a que subieran a cantar más, en especial a Bridgette quien se había negado de la forma más cortés que pudo.

La pareja había devorado todo lo que hubiera en el menú: hamburguesas, hot-dogs, papas fritas, nachos, helado, soda, malteadas, jugos. Bridgette dejó de ser _Lady Julianne_ para ser sólo… Bridgette. Varios chicos la habían invitado a salir, _"¿Es en serio?, casi te duplico la edad_ ", pensaba divertida por la situación, pues casi todos la confundían con una universitaria, _"Oh, los genes asiáticos que me dan eterna juventud. Por eso uso maquillaje, sin él parezco una niña, ¿cómo puedo enfrentarme a las hienas del medio si parezco una niña…?"._

Una banda de rock comenzó a afinar sus instrumentos en el escenario, cuando el líder fue a invitarla a que cantará con ellos, pues lo había hecho muy bien para ser una amateur. Adrien le rogó que lo hiciera, así que sin oponerse, aceptó.

La banda comenzó con algunas canciones conocidas por todos, para poner en ambiente al lugar. Invitaron a la azabache con una canción más que conocida para ella, _"Sk8er Boi",_ la recordaba sus años de pubertad en la granja de sus padres, donde se la pasaba cantando preguntandose si la vida daba vueltas como decía la canción, ya lo había comprobado en carne propia. Los chicos vitoreaban a la chica, aumentaron los comensales que ese lugar ya no daba abasto, tanto así que varios se quedaron en la puerta aunque sea para escuchar.

Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?

 _(¿Eres consciente de lo que me hiciste sentir, cariño?)_

Right now I feel invisible to you

 _(Justo ahora me siento invisible para ti)_

Like I'm not real

 _(Como si no fuera real)_

"Losing Grip" era como una oda para su dolor jamás expresado. Nadie más que ella y su kwami sabían lo que pasó con Félix, pero ella no dijo nada, no lloró, no gritó, ni siquiera se quejó.

I was left to cry there

 _(Fui abandonada para llorar ahí)_

Waiting outside there

 _(Esperando afuera)_

Grinning with the lost stare

 _(Sufriendo con la mirada perdida)_

Llorando en los campos Elíseos, lastimada, derrotada; había ganado la batalla pero perdió la guerra, con una herida incurable en el corazón. Félix había tomado todo de ella, lo peor es que ella se lo dio.

You used to love me

 _(Solías amarme)_

You used to hug me

 _(Solías abrazarme)_

But that wasn't the case, everything wasn't okay

 _(Pero no era el caso, nada estaba bien)_

¿Había sentido algo por ella que no fuera asco? La había abrazado una sola vez, lo suficiente para que ella cayera a sus pies, ese no era el caso, no estaba bien, ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Ocho años de agonía.

Why should I care?

 _(¿Por qué me debe importar?)_

Because you weren't there

 _(Porque no estabas ahí)_

When I was scared, I was so alone

 _(Cuando estaba asustada, estaba tan sola)_

¿Porque debería importarle lo que le pase a la familia Agreste? Ella había enfrentado todo sola y ahora era la reina del mundo… al menos del mundo de la moda.

La noche estaba por caer, así que la pareja se preparaba para retirarse. Iban a pagar la cuenta, pero el dueño estaba tan agradecido por los comensales que habían atraído, que lo dejo como cortesía de la casa. Bridgette llevó a Adrien hasta la mansión Agreste, en la entrada se despidieron.

\- Gracias Bridgette, este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida. –El modelo le dio un beso en la mejilla a la diseñadora que se quedó viéndolo con sorpresa mientras el chico entró a su casa.

La azabache se llevó la mano a la mejilla aun sintiendo la calidez del ojiverde, no le habían dado las gracias desde hacía mucho tiempo. _"No, Bridgette, no caigas de nuevo ante un chico lindo. Sigue con tu plan…¡DEBES OBTENER JUSTICIA CONTRA LOS AGRESTE!"_

Dentro de la mansión Agreste, Adrien entró abruptamente a la habitación de su hermano que trabajaba en su computadora, el estruendo de la puerta abriéndose hizo que Félix se sobresaltara.

\- Muy bien jovencito ¿dónde estabas? –preguntó un poco molesto el mayor.

\- Fél, Fél ¡FÉL! Estoy feliz, mucho, demasiado, completamente feliz. –contestó el modelo lanzando un cojin hacia el aire para después atraparlo. –Salí con una amiga y ¡fue lo mejor que me ha pasado!

\- Wow, me encantaría conocer a esa chica… ¿fue a quien besaste a la fuerza? –cuestionó el empresario bastante intrigado.

\- Uhmm no, ya conoces a la chica con quien salí, pero será una sorpresa para después. En cuanto a la chica que me gusta… ¡Ay Félix! Es la mujer más perfecta que haya conocido.

\- Una chica así vale la pena. Dime más hermanito. –Félix tomó otro cojín y se lo lanzó a la cara a Adrien, quién no pudo atraparlo antes que lo golpeara.

\- ¡Oye! Pues me la encontré el otro día y… nos hemos visto después de las sesiones de modelaje… –Dijo el ojiverde totalmente ruborizado.

\- ¡Ajá! Así que por eso llegabas tan alegre… Pues basado en mi experiencia, debes hablar con ella, conocerla y dejarte guiar por el amor además, espero que me presentes a mi cuñada lo más pronto posible.

El empresario inició una guerra de almohadas con su hermano. Conocía esa mirada del ojiverde, Félix la tenía cuando hablaba con Bridgette y Ladybug, por lo tanto la ecuación estaba completa, Adrien estaba enamorado de Ladybug y Marinette, como heroína estaba apostando todo para estar con él ante su timidez, eso era perfecto al menos esa historia no terminaría tan mal como la de Félix.

* * *

¡Hola! Conocimos un poquito de Bridgette y pues... no es mala solo esta confundida.

He visto que muchos tienen la duda. Marinette y Bridgette son primas-hermanas (la hermana mayor de Tom Dupain se casó con el hermano mayor de Sabine Cheng). Pero para Bridgette, Marinette es su hermanita.

Por cierto, fui seleccionada para participar en un concurso para un one-shot por parte de la página de Miraculous Ladybug Latinoamérica; pues veamos que tal sale.

Gracias por leer y el capítulo que sigue... ¡OMG! Definitivamente se acabará el Adrinette y... la relación de Félix y Marinette...

Nos leemos 3


	28. Capítulo 27: Esa chica

Capítulo 27: Esa chica.

Adrien se dirigía a la escuela aún no creía todo lo vivido el día anterior, no había tomado fotos de ese momento, algo que se reprochó toda la noche. Plagg lo había molestado diciendo que era su primera cita con una amiga y no había guardado nada que lo rememorara. Su kwami estaba sorprendentemente feliz con lo sucedido, no pegaba en nada su aparente cinismo.

Llegó al Colegio Francois Dupont, aun no cruzaba la puerta cuando dos voces femeninas ya lo estaban abrumando…

\- ¡Adrien! ¡¿Por esta "tipa" me plantaste?! –preguntaba Lila ante un extrañado modelo.

\- ¡Quítate tonta! ¡Adribu! ¡¿Quién demonios es ella?! –gritó Chloé

El modelo ya iba corto de tiempo, así que trató de disculparse y llegar rápido al salón, pero Lila y Chloé iban tras él peleando entre ellas y gritándole a él. Cuando cruzó la puerta del salón sus compañeros fueron directamente hacia él…

\- Oye bro ¿quién es esta lindura? –preguntó Nino.

\- Wow ser modelo trae beneficios como ella, ¿cómo se llama? ¿tiene hermanas? –cuestionó Kim.

\- Basado en las imágenes de ella, puedo decir que va en su primer año de universidad, por lo que Adrien tiene una relación con una chica mayor. –afirmaba Max acomodándose los anteojos.

\- Oye Adrien, esa chica tiene una hermosa voz, ¿en verdad es una cantante extranjera? ¿puede presentarnos a otros artistas? –preguntaba emocionado Iván.

Adrien no entendía nada, no sabía de quien hablaban o lo que decían, Nino le mostró un video que circulaba en redes sociales, dónde él salía cantando con una chica de cabello negro, aunque con la poca luz del lugar casi no se veía el rostro. En otro vídeo un poco más nítido se escuchaba la voz de la chica cantando Losing Grip con una banda de rock, con tanto sentimiento y coreada por todos los que estaban en el lugar.

Había fotos, pero casí no se veía el rostro de la chica que era cubierto por su ya casi desecha trenza y algunos mechones de cabello que le cubrían el rostro además de sus enormes gafas que casi no dejaban verla. Una fotografía en especial tenía el título _Romance del rock y la moda_ era una fotografía donde la chica ponía una mano en la mejilla del modelo. La nota, porque era una "noticia" de un blog de moda, decía que el modelo Agreste tenía una cita con una nueva conquista, una chica extranjera, universitaria, cantante de rock; que había cautivado el corazón de Adrien.

El rubio ya no necesitaba fotos o videos, otras personas las habían tomado por él. No, eso no podía ser cierto, no podía ocultar su rostro sorprendido, todo lo que habían escrito era mentira, no era extranjera, ni universitaria, ni cantante de rock y menos su conquista. Era francesa, diseñadora de modas y su amiga. Habrían problemas, muchos problemas. Para su buena suerte, Miss Bustier entró al salón pidiendo orden. Adrien no creía lo que estaba pasando, como una pequeña salida se había convertido en una noticia del corazón, todos se habían enterado… todos se habían enterado, eso incluía a su padre y a Félix, ¿Bridgette también habría visto la nota?

Marinette estaba confundida, su corazón se oprimía, aún estaba en tela de juicio sus sentimientos por el modelo, pero le dolía verlo tan cercano con otra chica sobre todo feliz, quería que fuera feliz, pero dentro de ella algo se movía ¿qué era todo eso? Él la había encasillado como amiga, ella misma se había llamado su amiga. La incesante idea del hilo rojo del destino con Chat Noir, la hacía dudar. Ansiaba preguntarle sobre su cita, pues en las fotografías el chico sonreía, no eran las fingidas sonrisas que aparecían en las fotografías cuando modelaba; no, eran sinceras. Aquélla chica logró lo que ella jamás intentó; estar al lado del modelo.

Se repetía tantas veces que ya parecía un mantra, que debía entrenar para enfrentarse a Nightmare. Aún no aparecía el enemigo y ella se sentía sumamente agotada. Alya le había reprochado las innumerables veces que no habían podido salir por que la azabache "siempre tenía algo que hacer". Incluso Marinette ya estaba cansándose " _¿si no aparece Nightmare? Pero ¿y si lo hace? ¿Si ataca la ciudad y no estoy preparada?"_ Las mismas preguntas día tras días que rondaban su mente. No podía defraudar a más gente, el kwami de Chat Noir había sacrificado su amor para darle buena suerte a Tikki y la ojiazul como la portadora, debía hacer uso de esos poderes.

Por su parte Bridgette quería ocultarse de todos. En cuanto llegó a la empresa, comenzaron a verse los videos de Adrien con su "conquista". La diseñadora no quería toparse con Gabriel quien estaba molesto e iba a exigirle una explicación al modelo o con Félix, sobre todo con el mayor de los hermanos Agreste, pues él, tal vez, si la reconociera y su plan se echaría a perder. Así que en cuanto llegó a su oficina/taller no quiso salir de allí. Se reprochaba por haber perdido su objetivo unas horas, pero no podía evitarlo; al estar con Adrien se sentía como… la verdadera Bridgette.

Su mente era un completo caos, por un lado quería hacer pagar a la familia que le quitó todo, al chico que ella quisó y se burló de ella; por eso… por eso tenía que hacer que Adrien sufriera; así el ser… el ser más puro que había conocido, el único que le había agradecido… No confiaba en nada, en nadie.

La azabache hacía todo… _¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Para quién?_ Ella ya era famosa, reconocida, había cumplido su meta. Su familia estaba bien: sus padres tenían una de las granjas más reconocidas por sus productos orgánicos en casi toda Francia, sus tíos disfrutaban su trabajo en la panadería y eran célebres por la repostería, su prima comenzaba a darse a conocer, incluso sin su ayuda, había llamado la atención de Gabriel Agreste, algo que ella no había logrado hacer en su momento.

Bridgette… ¿por qué había hecho todo el teatro de trabajar para Agreste? Ella hubiera desarrollado su propia boutique cuando se fue de Polarís y todos sus clientes, proveedores, modelos, fotográfos y los editores de revista hubieran logrado que su marca se posicionara inmediatamente en los cuernos de la luna… ¿Todo era un capricho? ¿Acaso se la había pasado esos ocho años buscando un objetivo antes de disfrutar su vida, a su familia?

Salió de la oficina, necesitaba aire… debía detener todo aquello, en ese momento vio a Félix, sus razones volvieron con una avalancha de recuerdos, todo el autoanálisis no valía nada. Su único motivo era Félix Alexandre Agreste, el debía pagar por todo lo que le hizo: el fin justifica los medios. Todos los sentimientos contra Félix justificaban cualquier acción contra Adrien. Al fin y al cabo al menor de los Agreste le hacía falta un poco de malicia y dejar de confiar en todos.

Félix vio a la diseñadora salir de su oficina, por un momento el atisbo de su mirada era similar al de hacía ocho años, pero de pronto volvío a la frialdad y vacío. Esquivo la mirada y continúo con su camino. Acababa de recibir la llamada del maestro Fu; una simple frase hizo que el empresario saliera corriendo a donde se encontraba el anciano: Ladybug lo sabe…

Se quedaron de ver en el restaurante del Grand Hotel. Fu estaba tranquilo tomando una té chai, cuando el rubio de ojos azules entró corriendo y un poco desalineado.

\- Joven Félix, sabe muy bien que la paciencia es una virtud –comentó en anciano mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

\- Estaría tranquilo si mi amiga, la hermana de la chica que quiero no fuera Ladybug. –contestó el empresario para tomar asiento. – ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Cuándo fue?

\- Tranquilo, tenemos buenas noticias… El libro ancestral apareció.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! –Contestó Félix totalmente sorprendido haciendo un escándalo en el lugar.

\- Así es, Wayzz y yo estamos tratando de recuperar las partes quemadas por Nightmare, tomara tiempo. La sacerdotisa ancestral fue métodica en su explicación pero desafortunadamente hacen falta muchas partes. –respondió el anciano.

\- ¿Dónde estaba?

\- Hace unos días la joven mariquita lo llevó a mi consultorio, sin embargo sólo nos contó que un compañero lo tenía.

\- ¡¿Cómo es que un adolescente tenía algo tan valioso?! ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué lo tenía? ¿Cómo se lo dio a Marinette? –Gritó el empresario.

\- No me dio los detalles. Así que ahora esta donde debe estar, junto con los Miraculous bajo la protección del guardián ancestral.

\- Bueno eso es cierto, entonces… ¿saben algo acerca de… lo que me pasó?

\- Estamos trabajando, joven Félix. Encontraremos una solución.

Tuvieron una larga plática acompañados de los deliciosos platillos hechos por la Chef Cesaire. El maestro Fu le explicó a Félix que Tikki reconoció el libro pero no podía traducirlo. Los únicos que contaban con los conocimientos eran los Miraculous del zorro y la tortuga, por contar con la educación de sacerdotes. Sin embargo el kwami zorruno tenía más dicernimiento e intuición, además que tenía una relación más cercana con la sacerdotisa ancestral pues cuando el zorro aún era humano fue maestro de la joven sacerdotisa y él la había ayudado a realizar el registro del libro. El problema yacía en que los kwamis elementales elegían a las personas y el momento de despertar, a diferencia de los kwamis del Ying y Yang que eran entregados por el guardián.

El maestro Fu le pidió a Félix que guiara a su hermano para que pronto se enterara de todo, no sabían nada de Nightmare y eso era lo peor pues las consecuencias serían catastróficas para todos. Félix no quería entregar esa responsabilidad a su hermano pero el ojiazul ya no era portador de un Miraculous… lo único que podía hacer era aconsejarlo así como entrenarlo físicamente, ya había tomado la decisión: le diría a Adrien que él fue Chat Noir hacía ocho años; Félix es su antecesor.

Adrien aún era perseguido por Chloé y Lila para que le dijeran el nombre de "esa chica" ambas se sentían amenazados por ella. Probablemente "esa chica" terminaría en una relación con el modelo, debían conocerla. Adrien trataba de ignorarlas de la manera más cortés pero si no eran ellas, Nino seguía molestandolo para saber el nombre de ella…

\- Ok, Adrien eres mi amigo pero si tienes una relación con alguien debes decirlo. –dijo Alya apartando a Chloé y Lila.

\- Ella es especial pero…

\- Hay personas que se interesan por ti y tu solo te acercas a alguien cuando ellas están con alguien más. –interrumpió la morena pensando en como el modelo trataba de llamar la atención de Marinette cuando ella estaba con Félix. – ¿Tienes una relación con ella?

El modelo ahora tenía en su vida a Ladybug, sabía que le gustaba. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que entre ellos hubiera algo más… _"Lo siento por mentir Bridgette"._

\- Yo… si tengo una relación. –contestó el modelo.

Estaba hecho, Bridgette serviría de como chivo expiatorio, ella fungiría como la imagen de su novia falsa mientras aseguraba algo con Ladybug.

Marinette lo escuchó todo. Ya no había vuelta atrás, el corazón del chico pertenecía a alguien más haciendo que el corazón de Marinette se aclarara, como si estuviera en una incesante neblina al escuchar las palabras del modelo todo se aclaró, como un rayo de luz que despejó todo a su alrededor. Entonces lo que sentía por Adrien ¿nunca existió?

Su mente ya no reaccionaba: Ser Ladybug, su sueño de ser diseñadora, el regreso de su hermana, el odio de la misma, Félix, el hecho de saber cuáles eran las intenciones del empresario para con ella, el maestro Fu, la cuestionante aparición de Nightmare, los Miraculous, el orígen de ellos, el libro ancestral, Hawkmoth, los akumas, el palacio mental, su entrenamiento…

\- ¡Marinette! ¡Marinette! ¡¿Qué tienes?!

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en las escaleras de la salida de la escuela, abrazada por Félix, la azabache estaba en el suelo.

\- Marinette ¡vamos a la enfermería! o al doctor o a tu casa. ¡¿Qué te pasó?! –Félix estaba preocupado, la ojiazul nunca lo había visto así.

\- Vayamos a cualquier lugar, no quiero estar aquí. Te juro que estoy bien.

Félix trató que convencerla de llevarla a casa pero la ojiazul le rogaba que no lo hiciera, sólo quería…alejarse de todo. El empresario se dio cuenta y creyó adivinar la razón: estaba preocupada por Nightmare, el plan de aquél villano era funcional; sacar los miedos de las personas y la azabache estaba cayendo en él.

Ambos subieron al auto y Félix la llevó a lugares más tranquilos así como relajantes; fue un tour por París, las mejores dulcerías, heladerías, algunos centros arcade donde la chica ganó en casi todos los juegos. Para cerrar fueron a los pies de la Torre Eiffel, los jóvenes artistas trataban de ganarse la vida realizando retratos o simplemente haciendo algunas pinturas del paisaje más conocido en la ciudad…

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –preguntó el chico mientras comían una crepa. –En serio Marinette, para cualquier cosa estaré contigo.

\- Es sólo que… –la joven de orbes azules dio un largo suspiro –no digas nada sólo escucha el cuento que voy a relatarte: Había una vez una chica torpe y distraída que recibió un milagro, tuvo más confianza en ella y conoció a buenos amigos, sin embargo, se enamoró o por lo menos creyó que estaba enamorada. El príncipe tenía buenos modales y era atento. La chica en un principio pensó que era antipático como otra princesa pero no, el príncipe era cálido y amable. Sin embargo la chica no podía hablar delante de él. La chica, gracias al milagro que recibió, debía proteger la ciudad de diversos villanos pero fue gracias a su compañero, un chico tonto vestido de negro que obtuvo confianza, la chica sentía algo por el chico de negro e incluso llegó a pensar que si el príncipe no existiera podría darle una oportunidad. El problema es que la chica se dio cuenta que el cariño que creía sentir por el príncipe no existía sobre todo que ese deslumbramiento; por qué es eso, un deslumbramiento, es el causante que los villanos aparezcan además ahora que el príncipe está enamorado de alguien más el corazón de la chica salió de las tinieblas y recientemente se enteró que el chico de negro y ella deben compartir su destino. Aunque los problemas se pondrán peores con la aparición del peor villano que ha hecho mucho daño a varias personas. –Marinette volteó a ver a Félix. – ¿Qué crees que debe hacer la chica?

\- Bueno, pues esa chica debe entender que el milagro no hizo nada, ella siempre fue capaz, inteligente y valiente sólo que tenía miedo de hacer las cosas. En cuanto el príncipe y el chico de negro, ella debe darse tiempo de conocerlos, a veces nos dejamos llevar por la apariencia y no sabemos quién está detrás. Ahora sobre el villano, él sabe que sólo con mencionarlo causa miedo, _"crea fama y échate a dormir",_ tan solo ve a la chica, no lo conoce y esta apanicada, debe sacar su valía, aprender a defenderse y sobre todo tener confianza en lo que hace. Todo estará bien. –Félix abrazó a Marinette.

La ojiazul se sentía tan tranquila con el chico, era su amigo aunque una parte de ella sentía desconfianza por lo que decían Bridgette, Adrien y Chloé.

Al anochecer Félix la fue a dejar a su casa, ella lo invitó insistentemente a que fuera con sus padres, pues estaban preocupados por el chico. El ojiazul aceptó un poco temeroso por las represalias que tendría Bridgette para con su familia si se enteraba de eso, pero que más daba la chica lo odiaba y eso era doloroso pero bueno.

Al entrar a la panadería tanto Tom como Sabine estaban felices de ver a Félix, lo abrazaron y se disculparon vehementemente por el comportamiento que su sobrina había tenido con él. Como casi era hora de cerrar, llevaron al chico para que comiera con ellos.

\- ¡Creo que perdí mi celular! –comentó la azabache buscando entre sus cosas.

\- ¿Dónde fue la última vez que lo usaste, mi amor? –preguntó Sabine.

\- Lo saqué para ver la hora en… el auto. –contestó Marinette pensando sobre la respuesta. –Creo que lo dejé en el asiento.

\- Vamos, te acompaño. –Félix sacó las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón.

\- No, no te preocupes voy sola, el auto está cruzando el parque. Voy rápido.

Félix le dio las llaves y la chica se apresuró. El parque estaba cruzando la calle y a esas horas aún había bastante gente sobre todo vecinos que la conocían por lo que no tenía miedo además que sus clases de defensa y ser Ladybug la hacían pensar que cualquier ladrón debería pensarlo dos veces antes de acercársele.

\- Marinette, te siento más relajada. ¡Qué bueno que Félix estaba ahí! –Exclamó la pequeña criatura que salió del bolso de la chica.

\- Pues tengo miedo que Félix sepa que hablaba de Adrien y de mí… ¿Crees que fui muy obvia? –Preguntó la chica. –Espero que no me haya entendido sobre Ladybug o los akumas.

Tikki sabía muy bien que Félix le daba el consejo de corazón, ellos habían enfrentado a Nightmare y aunque fue difícil salieron victoriosos. Estaba triste por la actitud que Bridgette había tomado pues sería de gran ayuda para Marinette. La diseñadora había planeado quitarle los Miraculous pero sorpresivamente cambio de parecer y solo trataba mal a la chica, a la kwami le daba más miedo sobre cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

Una vez en el auto Marinette encontró su celular en el asiento del pasajero pero lo soltó en el momentos recibió una llamada de Alya, había ignorado las llamadas y mensajes de su amiga cuando salió de la escuela. Al hallar su teléfono encontró también una carpeta llena debajo del asiento, su curiosidad era más grande y quiso saber si se trataba de los planes para la siguiente temporada. La respuesta fue diferente…

La carpeta contenía diversos recortes de periódicos y varias fotografías. Las imágenes mostraban a la Ladybug y Chat Noir de hacía ocho años, fotos tomadas de diferentes ángulos: saltando entre los edificios, peleando con los "akumas" y ambos héroes usando sus armas de diversos modos. El yoyo de Ladybug le servía como bomba, escudo al desplegar unas pequeñas alas e incluso lo podía separar para formar un bastón unido por una luz rosa. En el caso de Chat Noir, podía dividir su bastón o convertirlo en chacos, o incluso usar uno como escudo y el otro como una espada. En otras que se veían un poco más antiguas, amarillas por el paso del tiempo, estaba un hombre de baja estatura con traje verde que manejaba un bastón de madera y a su lado una chica de traje azul y detalles en verde con un abanico que manejaba el agua en todos sus estados, se veía que con un movimiento del abanico podía lanzar trozos de hielo o apuntar el líquido hacía su oponente. Había varias noticias escritas a computadora con la leyenda de "rechazada" todas con el nombre de Mario Brön.

\- Tikki… esta es la información que Brön le mostró a Alya…

\- Ah… este… eso creo Marinette pero… ¿cómo llegó esto a manos de Félix? ¿Por qué lo tiene él? –comentó la kwami.

\- Ah… n-no, no l-lo sé.

La azabache y su kwami estaban sorprendidas por el descubrimiento que habían hecho. Marinette estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para contactar o saber algo de sus antecesores y ahora se enteraba que su "amigo", la persona en quien ella había depositado su confianza tenía esta información la cual Brön no había querido darles a ellas a menos que fuera por la exclusiva de Bridgette. Si no había exclusiva, sucedió un incendio en su departamento, Brön estaba desaparecido desde varias semanas y Félix tenía su "valiosa información" ¿Qué había hecho el empresario para obtenerla? Acaso fue capaz de…


	29. Capítulo 28: Dime la verdad

Capítulo 28: Dime la verdad.

Casi una hora antes que iniciaran el itinerario escolar; Marinette entró al salón de clases, con la mirada perdida y el rostro marcado con ojeras que se formaban debajo de sus cansados ojos azules. Alya llegó casi a la par de la azabache un poco jadeante por la carrera que había hecho para llegar temprano…

\- Cuéntame todo, despacio y no omitas detalle alguno, por favor. –comentó la morena una vez que ambas se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

Marinette al encontrar la carpeta era obvio que no podía llevársela o causaría sospechas del empresario, así que por recomendación de la kwami tomo fotografías con su celular lo más rápido que pudo pues si se demoraba más Félix iría a buscarla. Trató que fueran lo más nítidas posibles, sobre todo en los documentos para poder leerlas después. Regresó la carpeta al lugar donde estaba y se fue corriendo a su casa. En el comedor de los Dupain-Cheng estaba la pareja y el empresario degustando la cena preparada por Sabine. Marinette le regresó las llaves del auto a Félix, tratando de evitar cualquier signo de nerviosismo y esperaba que no se diera cuenta de nada extraño al regresar al Lamborghini.

La cena pasó sin ningún contratiempo, ella trató de parecer tranquila y relajada aunque estaba más que hecha un manojo de nervios para que el ojiazul se fuera lo más rápido posible.

Una vez en su alcoba, después de haber hecho sus labores en la casa, los de la escuela y haber tomado un baño. Se dispuso a pasar las imágenes a su computadora. Tikki confirmó que el hombre de traje verde era Fu, usando el kwami de la tortuga, sin embargo sabía que la chica era portadora del kwami del pavorreal pero no la conocía. Marinette se la pasó toda la noche tratando de leer los documentos, pero era un poco complicado pues estaban en su mayoría rayados o las imágenes no eran tan buenas.

\- ¿Pero por qué las tenía el señor Félix? –preguntó Alya.

\- No, n-no quiero pensar mal Alya, pero las piezas del rompecabezas parece que lo inculpan. –comentó la azabache. –Además encontré una llave y una dirección. La busqué en internet y es un complejo de almacenes que están en las afueras de París al parecer Brön guardaba más cosas ahí… ¿quieres acompañarme?

\- Por supuesto, es mi deber como reportera y como tu amiga. –contestó Alya un poco temerosa. –Crees que el señor Félix está metido en algo más ¿verdad?

\- Ya no sé nada, tal vez nos estemos metiendo en algo que pueda involucrar a la policía, pero antes de eso necesito respuestas. –comentó la azabache.

\- Bien, pues iremos hoy.

\- No, hoy no puedo, tengo clases. Mañana estoy libre así que después de la escuela iremos, nos tomara como hora y media llegar a ese lugar.

\- Está bien, entonces me darás tiempo de descifrar las imágenes y planear algo… no sabemos qué tan peligroso pueda ser esto. Deberíamos pedirle ayuda a alguien. Por ejemplo Adrien…

\- No, no pasara nada. Además ¿en qué nos ayudaría Adrien? Félix es su hermano ¿crees que lo perjudicaría? –contestó de manera fría la ojiazul.

\- Ese es otro tema que no hablamos… ¿cómo te sientes ahora que él tiene novia?

\- Curiosamente me sentía presionada por mis sentimientos hacia él, pero cuando dijo que estaba con alguien me sentí… liberada. No estaba enamorada, sólo me deslumbró. Los seguí como una mariposa a una luz durante la obscuridad. –contestó Marinette.

\- Bueno, hay más chicos y estamos en la ciudad del amor. Llegará el indicado. Además primero lo conoceré y te diré si lo apruebo. –comentó la castaña. –No volverá a pasar, no te daré alas sin saber que el prospecto es el adecuado.

Alya quería creer las palabras de Marinette pero era obvio que si le dolió la declaración del rubio, fue su primer amor, alguien que no se olvida tan fácilmente además de verlo tan cerca y feliz no ayudaba en nada.

Adrien llegó diez minutos antes que las clases iniciaran, fue perseguido nuevamente por Chloé y Lila que no se daban por vencidas aun cuando el modelo había dicho que estaba en una relación, no dejarían de pelear por su atención. Mientras el ojiverde estaba rebosante de felicidad a pesar que su padre le había gritado para que le dijera la identidad de la chica a lo que el modelo sólo contesto que era una chica que acababa de conocer en ese lugar, que jamás había visto… no estaba mintiendo: era la primera vez que veía a Bridgette así. Quién le pidió que no se vieran por un rato pero siguieron comunicándose por video-llamada.

Vio el semblante de la azabache que mostraba preocupación y tal vez un poco de miedo sin embargo cuando iba a acercarse también vio la mirada asesina de Alya que prácticamente gritaba _"Acércate a ella y juro que te mato Agreste",_ por lo que optó quedarse con la duda por lo menos un rato, pues se verían en clases de mandarín.

El horario de clases en la escuela Francois Dupont terminó. Marinette se despidió de su amiga pidiéndole que guardara el secreto y que investigara las fotografías también que se preparara para el día siguiente. Alya estaba un poco asustada, no sólo por la misión más bien por el vacío y seriedad en las palabras de la azabache ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su amiga? Desde que apareció la diseñadora, la ojiazul iba perdiendo la lozanía y su dulzura dejando una máscara de seriedad y una evidente infelicidad. ¿Cómo podía enfrentarse a eso? Aunque fuera su amiga había secretos que Marinette no le compartía.

Una vez terminadas las clases de mandarín; Marinette se dirigió al consultorio del maestro Fu pero fue interrumpida por Adrien quien la había estado esperando a que saliera de las clases con Feng Lan…

\- Marinette… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

\- Adelante, ¿qué quieres Adrien?

\- ¿Te pasa algo? Hoy lucías un poco preocupada, ¿te puedo ayudar? Los amigos somos para eso. –dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la mano de la azabache.

\- No te preocupes Adrien, todo está bien. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a otro lugar…

\- Yo te lle…

\- No gracias, no quiero molestarte. –La azabache interrumpió al modelo para dirigirse rápidamente a la salida.

El entrenamiento con Fu corrió de manera común, trabajando en su Palacio Mental y en su constante meditación. Había hecho avances que incluso sorprendieron a los kwamis, Marinette estaba totalmente dedicada en lograr su misión, ahora sin preocuparse por lo que sentía por el modelo su energía circulaba de forma correcta en sus chakras hasta que...

\- Señorita Marinette, deténgase. –comentó el anciano.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal? –preguntó un poco agotada la chica.

\- Hay algo de preocupación en su interior, si la energía fluye de manera negativa todo el trabajo y avances que ha hecho serán en vano. –explicó Wayzz.

\- ¿Hay algo que le preocupe? –cuestionó el maestro Fu.

\- De hecho descubrimos…

\- Nada, no pasa nada maestro. –Interrumpió Marinette a Tikki. –Aunque si quiero pedirle un consejo.

\- Adelante señorita Marinette.

\- Hay una persona a quien le di por completo mi confianza sin embargo parece que está involucrado en cosas… peligrosas, sin pensarlo hablé de alguien y al parecer sufrió un accidente causado por esta persona. Ya no lo quiero cerca de…

\- ¿Está segura que su persona de confianza daño a terceros?

\- Creo qu…

\- Si no está segura, -intervinó el anciano –puede hacerse un juicio erróneo y lastimar a su persona de confianza quién tal vez no este inmiscuida en nada. Recuerde que las palabras escritas o habladas llenan nuestras almas y cuando llegan a alguien más ya no pueden retirarse. Si son de broma o suposiciones, por falta de reflexión se convierten en maldiciones aterradoras. Es joven, señorita Marinette, así que antes de actuar o hablar debe analizar y pensar cuidadosamente sus decisiones.

La sesión terminó y la ojiazul regresó a casa. Durante toda la noche pensó en lo que encontraría y cuál sería su actitud para con Félix después de eso, si era algo peligroso se alejaría de él lo más rápido posible también de Adrien, si era necesario se cambiaría de salón para evitarlo lo más pronto posible. Salió a patrullar a la medianoche, llamó a su compañero pero este no dio respuesta, por lo que puso en práctica lo que había aprendido con Fu, a distinguir el flujo de energía en el ambiente.

Era una técnica complicada que sólo el portador del Miraculous de la mariposa podía manejar, Ladybug trató de hacerlo sintiendo el fluir de todos los sentimientos que estaban en París; era como ver una galaxia en la ciudad, diversos colores iluminaban el lugar. Fu le comentó a la azabache que Hawkmoth elegía las auras de color negro con toques en rojo que mostraban el vacío de sentimientos positivos y cubiertos de ira. La heroína se sorprendió la cantidad de personas que cumplían los requisitos, lo que haría que estuviera al pendiente de los mismos. Lo malo de esa técnica era el desgaste físico y mental del usuario, por lo que Marinette prefirió detener el patrullaje o se desmayaría. No estaba equivocada, apenas tocó la azotea de su casa Tikki no pudo seguir con la transformación. La ojiazul estaba a punto del colapso por lo que trató con todas sus fuerzas llegar hasta su cama para poder descansar.

Al día siguiente, durante los descansos Alya le había explicado que analizó las imágenes, tanto que la mantuvieron entretenida toda la tarde y la noche por lo que descubrió que el hombre de verde y la chica de azul no estaban en París, es más no estaban en Europa. Esas imágenes eran de Central Park en Nueva York y habían sido tomadas hacía veintisiete años. Se puso a investigar y en efecto hubo algunos ataques menos peligrosos y habían aparecido unos "héroes" que defendían la ciudad. Sin embargo desaparecieron tres años después de Nueva York para aparentemente instalarse ella en Francia y él deambulo por casi toda Europa.

En cuantos salieron de la escuela se dirigieron a toda prisa a la central de autobuses que las llevaría a la estación de trenes pues los almacenes estaban casi en los límites del país. Sería un viaje largo pero aprovecharían para seguir tratando de dar respuesta a todas las preguntas que venían a su mente.

Pasaron por diversos paisajes todo aquello les parecía más una excursión que una misión. Una vez que llegaron, el complejo era una edificio enorme de unos doce pisos y tan amplio que cubría toda una cuadra. En la planta baja había un policía que les pidió que se registraran y dejaran una identificación. Alya ya había pensado en eso y le había pedido a un conocido que les hiciera unas credenciales falsas de otra escuela. La morena estaba tan influenciada por programas de detectives que incluso llevaban guantes de látex que usaban los expertos forenses para no dejar huellas, Marinette llevaba una peluca rubia y Alya una peluca de cabello largo lacio y negro; para que nadie las reconociera. A la ojiazul eso le pareció excesivo pero era la condición que su amiga le había dado.

Una vez dentro se dieron cuenta que todo estaba asegurado con contraseñas y puertas electromagnéticas, llegaron al almacén que estaba anotado en la carpeta de Brön. Era un cuarto no mayor a los tres metros cuadrados. En su mayoría estaba lleno de cajas con películas fotográficas, algunos muebles pero lo que más les llamó la atención era un baúl, trataron de abrirlo pero sin éxito alguno. Alya encontró una Tablet totalmente descargada, con la ayuda de su batería pudieron entrar al aparato electrónico. Sólo contenía una especie de bitácora o de diario, mencionaba el regreso de _Lady Julianne_ a París, una investigación de la "protegida" de Gabriel Agreste y la ex diseñadora de Polarís: Marinette Dupain-Cheng y su amiga Alya Césaire así como el valor de la exclusiva en diversas revistas de sociales de talla internacional sobre la salida de _Lady Julianne._ Las chicas estaban asustadas por los detalles que el periodista tenía de ellas. Aunque la sorpresa final estaba un poco más oculta…

Encontraron unos videos dentro de la tablet donde Brön hacía mención de un hombre que trató de comprarle la información sobre los héroes de París de hacía ocho años, el dinero lo había convencido pero sabía que podía sacarle más ya que el chico parecía muy interesado y adinerado. En otro video decía que se sentía perseguido por alguien y que temía por su vida así que iba a deshacerse de todo para no correr peligro; él pensaba que su acosador era el mismo chico rubio que trataba de comprar los datos.

Para la chica era obvio, se trataba de Félix. Cerraron el lugar y salieron de ahí inmediatamente con rumbo hacia el centro de París, no hablaron durante todo el recorrido; no querían creer que el empresario que les había parecido tan amigable y simpático haya atentado contra la vida de alguien, no se sentirían seguras con él tan cerca.

* * *

Capítulo Light, miren que me puse a pensar como actuaría un simple mortal y se me ocurrió hacer lo mismo que Alya; si, he visto demasiado "La ley y el orden", "Castle", "Mentes Criminales" y muuuchos otras series de ese tipo.

Algunas "respuestas", más dudas, lector s que quieren linchar a la pobre fanficker, y la fanficker que tiene hambre... mmm creo que traigo una manzana...

En el siguiente capítulo DAMOS INICIO PARA DESHACER EL NUDO ARGUMENTAL... repito nudo argumental se va a empezar a deshacer. Les dejo una "probadita"

"- A decir vedad, ya no confío en Félix. –comentó la azabache a su amiga al estar de espaldas a la puerta no vio cuando el rubio entro a la habitación.

\- Marinette… –Alya trató de silenciar a su amiga ante la presencia del chico."

Nos leemos el miércoles :3


	30. Capítulo 29: Las palabras dichas…

**Capítulo 29: Las palabras dichas…**

La noche caía sobre la ciudad del amor, una figura con traje negro y rasgos felinos saltaba entre los edificios para llegar a su acostumbrada cita a medianoche con una chica de traje escarlata y puntos de color de la noche. Como civil había tenido algunas conversaciones con ella, pero ahora como su compañero de batallas, era cada vez más difícil que ella hablara con él, eso lo hacía sentir un poco solo, pues eran los únicos que cargaban con esa misión.

En la cima de la Torre Eiffel estaba Ladybug, la heroína parisina, observando hacia el horizonte, practicando, en menor medida, la técnica que el guardián ancestral le enseñaba, de ese modo se enfocaba a patrullar las zonas con mayor índice para que apareciera un Akuma.

Tan sólo el día anterior había detenido uno, gracias a esa técnica. La víctima era una chica con el corazón roto por el engaño de su prometido; Marinette iba saliendo de sus clases cuando presintió el cambio en el flujo de energía e incluso vio como la mariposa negra estaba por posarse sobre la joven, inmediatamente la azabache se transformó y capturó al akuma con su yoyo, causando la frustración de Hawkmoth. Habló un poco con la chica para que se desahogara, después de un rato la joven estaba mejor, agradeció a la heroína y se retiró. Ladybug se sintió infinitamente agradecida con el maestro Fu, al enseñarle esa técnica, pues esta vez fue capaz de detener todo antes que la ciudad fuera involucrada en un caos.

\- ¡Buenas noches, bugaboo! –expresó el Chat Noir – ¿Dónde patrullaremos hoy?

La chica estaba en plena concentración que escuchaba las frases del chico como si fueran un susurro apenas audible, pero distante; debía aprender a separar los blancos fáciles para Hawkmoth, pero aquello era un poco más complicado y si seguía así le causaría problemas físicos. Sintió como si algo la jalara desde el pecho hasta los pies de la Torre, no pudo acallar su grito haciendo que Chat se asustara, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en el mismo lugar, sentada en la Torre; sólo era un aviso de su cuerpo que le decía que estaba cerca de su límite por el uso de la energía a través de sus chakras. Le faltaba el aire y Chat tomó su mano preguntándole si estaba bien.

\- Estoy… bien Chat… sólo que me exce-dí un po-poco. –Exclamó la chica entre jadeos, su corazón latía tan fuerte que creía que se saldría de su pecho.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¡¿Por qué reaccionaste así?! –El chico con traje felino estaba hecho un manojo de nervios después de lo ocurrido.

\- Estoy bien, cálmate Chat… -comentó la chica con traje carmesí, tomando la mejilla del chico con la mano que tenía libre. –Sólo que estoy haciendo uso de la detección del flujo de energía y eso me desequilibra un poco.

\- ¿Flujo de energía? Mi Lady ¿D-de qué hablas? –Chat se dio cuenta del gesto que hizo su compañera al acariciarlo en la mejilla.

\- Ah… eh… oh… Nada Chat. –Dijo la heroína quitando sus manos de Chat Noir. –Bueno de hecho sí. Chat, debes hablar seriamente con tu kwami, debe ayudarte en tu preparación para conocer a alguien muy importante para nuestra misión. Yo no puedo decirte nada; hasta que lo sepas.

\- ¿Y-ya tenemos secretos, mi Lady? –preguntó aún nervioso el chico.

\- Chat, es algo que nos involucra a ambos y si pudieras ayudarme, créeme haría nuestro trabajo más fácil. –La chica se levantó y le dio al chico las instrucciones para que vigilara cerca la zona del Louvre, pues ahí podría ocurrir algo. Chat se retiró aún ruborizado por las acciones de su compañera.

Marinette fue a patrullar cerca de la zona de la Biblioteca Nacional de Francia. Habían pasado algunos días desde que descubrieron la bóveda de Brön, ni Alya ni ella había comentado nada. Rechazaba las llamadas de Félix y por mensaje sólo le decía que tenía muchas labores por hacer y se lamentaba por no poder pasar tiempo con él. Trataba de sonar lo más convincente posible, buscaba que el ojiazul creyera que las funciones que Bridgette le había dado eran muchas y el hecho de prohibirle estar con él era una excusa excelente.

Incluso trataba de hablar lo menos posible con Adrien, lo cual era fácil por que siempre estaba rodeado de Chloé o Lila para que les dijera el nombre de su novia o que mínimo les mostrara una foto. Alya siguió con la investigación de los otros héroes y estaba hackeando algunos sitios para tratar de encontrar más información sobre Brön, aunque lo único que halló, era lo que ya sabían: era un hombre huérfano, soltero, sin hijos y sólo con algunos amigos, quienes lo estaban buscando.

El sábado, Alya estaba esperando a su amiga fuera de la escuela de idiomas a la que asistía la azabache, la morena le contó que se había encontrado con algo verdaderamente triste. Marinette la invitó a su casa para poder hablar mejor. Saludaron a la pareja Dupain-Cheng y se dirigieron a la habitación de la ojiazul, acompañadas de la última tanda de galletas de chocolate y otros pastelillos hechos por Tom.

Una vez acomodadas en la alcoba, Alya comenzó a relatarle todo lo descubierto: hace ocho años, Ladybug y Chat Noir eran vistos como una peste, eran parias de la sociedad, los parisinos los encasillaban como las causas de la presencia del terrorista Nightmare, la gente los abucheaba y agredía en cuanto los veían.

Durante la tragedia de Elyseum, Brön se encargó de grabar y fotografiar como los héroes peleaban contra Nightmare y como consecuencia sus cuerpos estaban malheridos y desangrándose. La morena se levantó y puso en la computadora un blog donde se relataba la verdadera historia de Elyseum, sólo tenía un par de imágenes y la página estaba en construcción, lo que quería decir que Brön nunca terminó de editarlo. La azabache observó las fotografías y se veía la figura de sus antecesores con trajes rasgados, con heridas de las cuáles fluía tanta sangre. Recordó como la trataron a ella la primera vez que se puso el traje, como la policía la trató con desconfianza, hasta que rescató a la princesa Burgeois. Tal vez sus antecesores habían tenido que huir, o sólo se fueron decepcionados de proteger la ciudad que los trató tan mal… ¿cómo era posible el cinismo de los parisinos? Ahora les hacían estatuas y les festejaban cada akuma que derrotaban; cada akuma parecía un mal chiste comparados con la amenaza mortal que eran los demonios de Nightmare…

\- ¿Qué opinas de todo esto? –cuestionó Alya.

\- Es injusto, ¿cómo es posible que las personas ahora los amen cuando en el pasado los despreciaban? –exclamó la azabache.

\- A… mí también me lo pareció ¿Cómo crees que Ladybug y Chat Noir se sientan por como los trataron… antes? –preguntó la morena.

\- Tal vez… tal vez no lo sepan.

\- Ahora la pregunta es… ¿por qué al señor Félix le interesa tanto Ladybug y Chat Noir? Sé que no hemos tocado el tema, pero…

\- No podemos seguir evitándolo –interrumpió Marinette –El interés en los héroes, la razón por la que Bridgette lo odia tanto, la antipatía de Adrien; según me contaste, lo que me dijo Chloé sobre él… hace un poco complicado el rompecabezas que es Félix Agreste…

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? –cuestionó con interés la chica con lentes.

\- A decir vedad, ya no confío en Félix. –comentó la azabache a su amiga al estar de espaldas a la puerta no vio cuando el rubio entro a la habitación.

\- Marinette… –Alya trató de silenciar a su amiga ante la presencia del chico.

\- No puedo confiar en él, todas las personas que lo conocen dicen que el solo busca su beneficio y termina pisoteándolos después. La desaparición del reportero, el hecho que Bridgette haya cambiado, TODO es su culpa. ¡Cómo pude ser tan ciega y estúpida! hasta Adrien piensa que sólo busca sus propios intereses. El no vale la pena, no sé porque me dejé envolver por alguien tan maquiavélico, pero yo no voy a caer como Bridgette.

\- ¡Marinette! –exclamó su amiga para callarla.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –La azabache volteó hacia donde señalaba su amiga, en cuanto la ojiazul vio al chico, sintió un vacío en el estómago.

\- Ok, lo siento Marinette. Perdóname por hacerte perder tu tiempo conmigo. Olvida todo, por favor. –Esas fueron las palabras de Félix antes de salir de la casa Dupain-Cheng, Marinette no estaba segura de todo lo que había dicho, inmediatamente salió tras el chico.

Los pensamientos de Félix estaban revueltos, entendía a Bridgette, pero que su hermano desconfiara de él, era demasiado. Había ido a ver a Marinette para invitarla a salir, después de tanto trabajo que la azabache dijo hacer durante esos días y se enteraba que su amiga le estaba dando la espalda. Si, había hecho cosas por interés, todo cambió cuando se convirtió en Chat Noir; su madre, Plagg, el maestro Fu, pero sobre todo Bridgette lo habían hecho caer en cuenta de sus errores ahora debía cargar con las consecuencias de sus actos a tal grado que su propia familia y personas cercanas ya no creyeran en sus sentimientos.

Marinette corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarlo, estaba en el parque donde tantas veces se habían encontrado ocultándose de Tikki, ahora la ojiazul no entendía porque su kwami apoyaba al chico. Gritaba su nombre para que él se detuviera pero no causaba ningún efecto, antes que el chico llegara a su auto que estaba estacionado al otro lado del parque pudo alcanzarlo y lo sujetó de la mano con fuerza, Félix la rechazó en un acto reflejo que la chica no entendió.

\- Si en verdad eso sientes por mí, por favor no me toques… puedes contagiarte de mí inmundicia. –La voz de Félix era más un lamento lleno de dolor y de malos recuerdos.

\- Félix, y-yo lo siento, no sabía…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué yo estaba ahí? ¿Así es como hablas de tus "amigos" a sus espaldas? –preguntó el chico, en su rostro se veía una pena inmensa de la cual Marinette se sentía culpable. –Sabes… yo estaba al tanto que mis acciones no eran las correctas en ese momento y si lastime a Bridgette, pero no sabes las circunstancias, no sé a qué reportero te refieres y si te interesa Adrien, yo sabía que con el ejemplo que le estaba dando se convertiría en alguien tan retorcido como yo, por eso me fui, me alejé de mi familia sólo para cambiar, para aprender a querer a las personas aún sin recibir nada a cambio.

La voz de Félix comenzaba a cortarse y sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que pedían salir, sin que el chico lo permitiera. Marinette jamás lo había visto así, siempre con su porte de empresario exitoso, rígido y con un toque de cinismo, ahora se mostraba como un niño que suplicaba por un abrazo y consuelo, totalmente desolado y lleno de tristeza, recordó las palabras de Chloé en el salón de entrenamiento " _No sólo sus gustos, también conoce a sus demonios_ " se refería a esto, Chloé no hablaba mal de él, era su forma de rogarle a la azabache que no le hiciera daño, al contrario que no se dejara llevar por las apariencias. " _Estúpida Chloé_ " era lo que pensaba la azabache " _si me lo hubieras explicado no estaría pasando esto, a quien engaño la única culpable…soy yo_ ".

\- Félix, por fav…

\- No Marinette, -interrumpió Félix, -creo que deberías hacerle caso a los demás, cuando quieras mí ayuda llámame, pero creo que no soy bueno para estar contigo. Lo siento.

La voz de Félix se había convertido en un susurro, Marinette no quería verlo así. Entendía ahora la frase que Fu le había dicho, las palabras escritas o dichas causaran dolor si no se tiene cuidado en cómo, cuándo y a quien se mencionan. Había muchos chicos de cabellos rubios en París, tal vez Brön no se refería a él, tal vez Félix coleccionaba ese tipo de cosas sobre los héroes de París y Brön terminó por vendérselo. Sólo se hizo conjeturas sin escuchar ambas partes. Un ataque de estúpida desconfianza la había hecho perder a su amigo, él le había dado tantas cosas y lo único que él quería era su amistad, no era acercarse a Bridgette, no era aprovecharse de ella, no era usarla para su beneficio; Félix sólo le pedía estar cerca, ser su confidente… su amiga.

Marinette regresó a su casa, despidió a Alya y habló con Tikki sobre lo que ocurrió; la kwami estaba un poco decepcionada de lo que acababa de decir su portadora. La criatura roja no desconfiaba de Félix porque sabía la verdad y no creía que él estuviera involucrado con la desaparición de Brön. Trató de convencer a Marinette todos esos días, pero la ojiazul sólo la ignoraba y ahora por sus conjeturas erróneas, la azabache acababa de lastimarlo… de manera muy profunda.

La chica de orbes azules debía disculparse y sabía cómo podía arreglarlo. Esperó a que la noche cayera; antes de la medianoche, se transformó en Ladybug, saltó entre los techos de la ciudad hasta llegar a la mansión Agreste se le dificultaría el ingreso pues ya había visto en funcionamiento el sistema de seguridad cuando _Jackady_ atacó. Debía adivinar cuál era la ventana de la alcoba de su amigo, así que echó a volar su imaginación, había estado en la habitación de Adrien cuando se enfrentó a Jackady y Volpina. Por lógica la habitación del mayor de los Agreste estaría a lado, con cuidado y ayuda de su yoyo trató de llegar a la ventana contigua a la del modelo, quien estaba jugando videojuegos en la computadora y no vio pasar a su Lady.

Marinette había acertado, Félix se encontraba en su cama leyendo un libro. Ladybug estaba totalmente nerviosa por lo que estaba por hacer pero decidida a enmendar sus errores. Tocó el vidrio de la ventana y Félix no hizo caso, la chica maldecía su mala suerte, lo volvió a hacer; esta vez el ojiazul dirigió su vista hacia el gran ventanal curioso por el ruido que escuchaba, se levantó de la cama y cuando estaba un poco más cerca, Ladybug apareció, eso tomó por sorpresa al empresario quien de inmediato abrió la ventana para dejar pasar a la heroína.

\- Ladybug, ¿qué…

\- No digas nada. –Interrumpió la chica una vez dentro de la habitación. –Félix, soy una completa idiota que echó a perder tal vez su más grande amistad. No he tenido tantos amigos como se ve y por eso suelo actuar de manera tonta. Me equivoqué y no me di cuenta hasta que te fuiste, me diste tu confianza y yo la pisoteé, quiero regresar a como éramos antes y por eso quiero sincerarme contigo dándote a conocer mi secreto más grande…

\- Ladyb…

La heroína no permitió que el chico terminara la pregunta, una luz con destellos rosados invadió la habitación, el traje escarlata y con puntos desapareció dando cabida a una chica de cabello negro y su ropa usual, un pantalón rosa, blusa blanca con una flor en el pecho y un saco negro. Félix sabía lo que eso significaba, su amiga estaba abriéndose ante él así que él debía hacer lo mismo…

\- Félix, yo soy Ladybug. –Marinette no sabía cómo es que el chico tomaría la noticia y sobretodo como sería el regaño de Tikki, pero lo hecho estaba hecho.

\- Yo… no tengo palabras. No te preocupes, estas en todo tu derecho de desconfiar con mis antecedentes pero yo tampoco he sido sincero contigo.

\- ¿Esa es… tu… respuesta? –La azabache esperaba más sorpresa ante su revelación, pero no que lo tomará tan tranquilo.

\- ¡Hola Tikki! –saludó Félix al ver a la kwami sobrevolando en la habitación, el chico se acercó a la mesa y le ofreció unas galletas que tenía como tentempié nocturno.

\- Hola Félix, no me esperaba que algún día pasara esto. –contestó la kwami llevándose la galleta a la boca.

\- ¿Qué? –Al parecer quien ya no entendía nada era Marinette.

\- Yo sabía que tú eras Ladybug, primero cuando peleaste en el hotel de los Burgeois, recién llegué y lo confirmé cuando te enfermaste y fui a tu casa, ahí me encontré con tu kwami. –contestó el rubio al ver la sorpresa de la chica.

\- Momento, ¿cómo sabes qué es? y ¿cuál es su nombre? –cuestionó la azabache.

\- Porque yo fui Chat Noir, hace ocho años. ¿Qué tal My Lady? –contestó Félix haciendo una reverencia ante una estupefacta Marinette.

La ojiazul no podía con tanta información, eran demasiadas revelaciones; su plan había fallado. Sólo debía ir, disculparse, contarle su secreto a su amigo y salir de ahí lista para patrullar. Pero ahora se enteraba que Félix ya sabía de su otra identidad, conocía a Tikki y viceversa y lo más importante; estaba ante el antecesor de su compañero, él tenía las respuestas que ella buscaba…


	31. Capítulo 30: La verdad del gato

Capítulo 30: La verdad del gato.

Adrien estaba en su alcoba, con un videojuego, esperando que llegara la hora para salir a patrullar mientras su kwami se encontraba adormilado, después de devorar una gran montaña de Camembert.

\- ¡Oye Plagg! ¡Plagg! –exclamaba el rubio. –¡PLAGG!

\- ¿Qué quieres niño? –dijo el kwami casi dormido.

\- No te vayas a dormir, necesitamos ir a patrullar. Por eso te dije que no comieras tanto queso… ¡Plagg!

\- Plagg ya no está aquí, ya se durmió –bostezó la criatura negra.

\- No te duermas. –comentó Adrien pausando el videojuego y levantándose de su asiento. –¡Plagg, transformación!

El anillo del chico atrajo al kwami para que después una luz verde bañara la habitación y la transformación dejara presente a Chat Noir. Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la ventana vio como una chica de traje carmesí con puntos negros saltó por la ventana de la habitación contigua… la de Félix. El chico de orbes verdes no pudo creer aquello, así que rompió su transformación para ir corriendo a la habitación de su hermano, Plagg le preguntó el porqué de eso, pero el chico no lo escuchó. Pensó en tocar pero eso pondría en aviso a Félix, así que movió poco a poco la perilla de la puerta. Cuando entró lo único que vio era a su hermano acostado en la cama pero una de las ventanas estaba abierta. Volvió a salir y se transformó nuevamente. Quizá solo fue su imaginación que jugaba con él, pues no era posible que su Ladybug fuera a ver a Félix. No, tal vez estaba buscando al modelo y se confundió de ventana, por eso se fue de inmediato.

Llegó a la Torre Eiffel, ya estaba la dueña de sus suspiros sentada al borde del monumento; aunque con la mirada hacia el horizonte un poco vacía o tal vez confundida.

\- Mi lady ¿te encuentras bien? –no obtuvo respuestas por un largo rato. – ¿Mi Lady?

\- Ah, uhm… hola Chat… hola…Chat.

\- Estas distraída mi Lady ¿Algo pasó?

\- Si, ejem, no… digo… debemos ir a patrullar…ve, ve a la zona sur de la ciudad… si pasa…si pasa algo…

\- Si pasa algo te aviso. Te notó muy distraída Ladybug ¿de veras estas bien? –preguntó el chico con traje felino.

\- Si… si, sólo… olvídalo. –Ladybug se ayudó con su yoyo y se dirigió a la zona norte de la ciudad, deslizándose entre los edificios.

Chat Noir, se puso nervioso por la forma de actuar de la chica que quería. Con ayuda de su bastón saltó entre los edificios, pero su mente no dejaba de formular locas teorías sobre el por qué su Lady fue a la casa Agreste; si tal vez fue a buscar a Félix pero al momento de verlo dormido optó por irse… ¿por qué estaba tan distraída? ¿Por qué no lo fue a ver a él? ¿Por qué iría a ver a Félix? ¿Acaso también se dejó embaucar por su hermano?

Mientras la mente de Ladybug no reaccionaba, pensó que lo mejor era patrullar rápido e irse o de lo contrario ocurriría un accidente… para ella al estar tan fuera de si. En su mente se reproducía una y otra vez la revelación que acababa de pasar:

\- Porque yo fui Chat Noir, hace ocho años. ¿Qué tal My Lady? –contestó Félix haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamó la azabache. – ¡¿N-n-n-no pue-de, n-no pue-de ser?!

\- Shhhh –expresó el chico y se acercó a Marinette para cubrirle la boca. –Mi lady eres demasiado escandalosa. Si Adrien o mi padre te encuentran aquí ¿Cómo vamos a explicarlo?

\- ¿Co-como? no, si, tu, en serio ¿co-como?

\- Me recuerda a la primera vez que hablamos en la panadería de tus padres, balbuceabas algo parecido. –río un poco el rubio.

\- Félix, es obvio que aún no procesa lo que le dijiste… Los Chat Noir siempre hacen lo que les place. –dijo Tikki dándole una gran mordida a su galleta. –Debes respirar Marinette.

\- ¿E-es en se-serio? –articuló Marinette para después soltar un largo y pesado suspiro.

\- Si Marinette. –contestó Félix.

\- Demuéstralo.

\- Ok, el bastón de Chat tiene varias funciones: entre las básicas son de comunicador, gps y toma fotografías. También sé sobre Nightmare quién fue nuestro enemigo: el lobo negro que causo grandes problemas hace seis mil años por el rechazo de la sacerdotisa del búho blanco y el joven artesano con espíritu de tarántula. Sé también sobre el origen de los Miraculous…

\- Con eso es suficiente –interrumpió la azabache. – ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Si sabías que yo era Ladybug ¿por qué no me dijiste?

\- Por temor y porque soy un estúpido. Lo lamento.

\- Entonces, dime todo lo que sepas…

\- Será en otra ocasión Marinette. Es tarde, ve a patrullar y luego a tu casa.

\- ¡MAÑANA! ¡Mañana, domingo! ¡Al medio día! Por favor dímelo, ¿sí? –la chica tomó con fuerza las manos de Félix. –Promete que me contarás todo, ¡promételo! ¡prométemelo!

\- Está bien, mañana pasaré por ti y te contaré todo. Pero hasta entonces termina tu trabajo y descansa –la besó en la frente. –Buenas noches, Ladybug.

\- ¡Tikki, transformación!

La azabache termino su trabajo y pasó casi toda la noche preguntándole a Tikki el por qué no le dijo nada, a lo que la kwami trató de pedirle paciencia y que se lo explicarían al medio día, pero que ya se durmiera. Todas las ideas de Marinette fluían como si fueran una tormenta, cerca de las cuatro de la mañana el sueño y el cansancio la vencieron y al fin se quedó dormida.

\- ¡Marinette! Ya casi es medio día. ¡Marinette! Si no nos vamos Bridgette va a llegar y no nos va a dejar ir ¡MARINETTE! –exclamaba la kwami y saltaba sobre la chica de cabellos azabache para que despertara.

\- Sólo cinco minutos más…¡¿QUÉ HORA ES?!

\- Son las 11:30, apenas tienes…

Marinette se levantó de un brinco de la cama y entró a ducharse, todo por desvelarse la noche anterior formulando teorías, tal vez sin bases no llegaría a su cita. Salió del baño, con la toalla enredada en el torso, pues había olvidado su ropa cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, era Félix. La chica con las manos mojadas no pudo deslizar el botón para contestar la llamada, trató de secarse las manos pero sólo logró que el teléfono se le cayera de las manos. Ante la nula respuesta de su amiga, Félix envió un mensaje comentando que la esperaba en la entrada de la escuela, que tal vez la conversación duraría bastante tiempo, que avisara a sus padres.

No tenía tiempo en ver que se iba a poner, pero su ropa favorita estaba sucia, y aún no había lavado. Por lo que metió la mano en su guardarropa y jaló lo primero que encontró. Era un coordinado de overol corto de color rosa, blusa blanca estampada y un saco negro, se puso tenis del mismo color del overol y se hizo sus habituales coletas. Bajó corriendo las escaleras.

\- Mi amor, ¿acabas de despertar? –preguntó Sabine

\- No, no… estaba haciendo algunas tareas de las clases extra y se me fue el tiempo. No pensé que fuera tan tarde. –Comentó la chica untando un bollo con crema y jalea.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Voy a salir con Félix, ¡regreso al rato! ¡Él me va a traer! –exclamó la chica desde la puerta de la casa.

\- ¡Con cuidado mi amor! ¡No llegues tan tarde! –gritó Sabine.

Cuando salió del edificio pudo ver el Lamborghini que apenas estaba estacionándose frente a la escuela, Marinette cruzó corriendo la calle y llegó en el momento justo que Félix abrió la puerta.

\- Hoy no te me escapas Félix Agreste… ¡sube al auto! –exclamó la chica mientras entraba al auto.

\- Tranquila _Cœur_ , no me voy a escapar. –contestó en tono divertido el chico de ojos color cielo quien entró inmediatamente a su carro – ¿Por qué presiento que no dormiste, te acabas de levantar y obvio no desayunaste?

\- Claro que n…

\- Si –interrumpió la kwami para salir de la bolsa donde se escondía.

\- Pensé que tu trabajo era cuidar a Ladybug… incluso de ellas mismas. –comentó de modo burlón el rubio dirigiéndose a Tikki.

\- Le dije que se durmiera y si no la despierto, aún estaría en cama. –contestó Tikki.

\- Bueno, ustedes son amigos que les encanta burlarse de otros ¿verdad? –comentó malhumorada Marinette.

\- Tiene hambre. –contestaron al unísono el rubio y la kwami para después soltar una risa burlona.

Llegaron a un restaurante, el chico pidió una mesa privada; es decir, aquélla que está ubicada en una zona apartada, usualmente cubiertas con enrejados de madera y algunas enredaderas. Por ser más de medio día ya no servían desayunos, pero el rubio logró convencer al mesero para que le sirviera algo más completo a su amiga mientras el tomaría un café estilo americano y un mousse de mango.

\- Muy bien –comentó Marinette mientras comenzaba a devorar su omelette –Habla Félix.

\- Está bien, como yo soy el acusado, haz las preguntas y yo te contestaré. –dijo el rubio mientras preparaba su café.

\- ¿Cómo te hiciste Chat Noir? –exclamó la chica mientras masticaba.

El ojiazul le comentó que mientras asistía a su primera clase en la universidad, se había topado con un señor que estaba a punto de ser atropellado, después de saltar para empujar al anciano; lograron ponerse a salvo y como recompensa el hombre le prometió darle algo muy valioso, el rubio lo rechazó porque a él no le hacía falta nada y se fue. Aceptaba que su arrogancia era demasiada, pero era la única forma de sobrevivir en la clase alta, creerte infinitamente superior a todo. Tiempo después se dio cuenta que ese anciano era el guardián ancestral y que transportó el Miraculous hasta su habitación. Félix se negó a aceptar el papel de superhéroe una vez que el kwami se presentó, por lo que la criatura al ver su rechazo puso un sello en el anillo y hasta que aceptara su realidad podría quitarse el Miraculous estando obligado a transformarse en Chat Noir diariamente.

\- ¿Cómo fue que apareció Nightmare?

Félix le explicó que desde antes que a él le entregaran el Miraculous, comenzaron los ataques a la ciudad. Las autoridades pensaban que era un grupo terrorista que trataba de iniciar una guerra, pero era diferente. Nightmare sólo quería el miedo, desesperación y odio de las personas, pues esa es su principal fuente de energía. Un hombre durante una excavación arqueológica encontró una de las vasijas donde se habían sellado los cinco fragmentos del alma de Lobo negro, por lo que se apoderó del cuerpo del arqueólogo y era el causante de todos los ataques de París, lugar de residencia del hombre que desenterró la vasija.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Nightmare?

\- Exactamente no sé, concluímos que desaparecio pero su energía ya estaba en su límite, tal vez este oculto hasta que pueda ser capaz de volver a atacar, pueden pasar años… o tal vez no. –dijo Félix en tono meláncolico

\- Fé-Félix, y-yo leí que… que la gente… era muy mala con ustedes… ¿Por qué?

\- La primera respuesta de los seres vivos es defenderse de lo desconocido: "ataca primero, pregunta después". Cuando Ladybug y yo aparecimos, Nightmare se encargó de avisar a toda la ciudad que él estaba aquí por culpa nuestra, aunque eso era mentira; esperaba que nos corrompiéramos y nuestros poderes le sirvieran, pero cuando eres elegido por un Miraculous es porque tu corazón es puro, puedes tener sentimientos como dolor, soledad, confusión, pero nunca podrás tener sentimientos como ira y odio. Algunas personas nos trataban mal, pero aquellas que rescatábamos de los ataques de Nightmare eran bastante agradecidos… una vez salvamos a Chloé de un accidente automovilístico causado por un Akuma, esperó en el balcón de su habitación todas las noches hasta que Ladybug pasó patrullando esa zona, ella me llamó para que ambos recibiéramos las gracias de nuestra fan número uno. Había hecho unas galletas para nosotros. El sabor era pésimo pero Chloé se había esforzado mucho en hacerlas. Nos las comimos todas, aunque al día siguiente no pude ir a la universidad porque tenía vómito y dolor de estómago.

\- ¿En serio? Creo que Chloé es un imán de los akumas –ambos rieron –pero ahora entiendo su fanatismo por Ladybug… ¿Cómo era mi antecesora?

\- Es una mujer inteligente, capaz, valiente, siempre tiene respuesta para cualquier problema, trabaja hasta cumplir su objetivo…

\- ¿Es? –interrumpió Marinette. – ¿Conoces su… identidad?

\- Si, nos enteramos de nuestras identidades en la Tragedia de Elyseum…

\- ¿Quién es? ¿Puedo conocerla? ¿Me la presentarías? ¿Vive aún en Francia? –preguntó la azabache.

\- No te puedo decir _cœur_ , no sé como pueda reaccionar…

\- ¿Pero por qué? Yo sé que a ella le gustaría que Nightmare ya no apareciera…

\- Mari… Marinette, las cosas cambiaron, nosotros cambiamos. Si me hubieras conocido hace ocho años, tal vez me hubieras golpeado por tan estúpido y arrogante, pero cambié por una persona especial, mi familia y los amigos venideros. Tú eres una de esos amigos. En el caso de Ladybug… es un asunto que no puedo decirte… a menos que ella quiera mostrarse ante ti. –explicó en tono fraternal Félix.

\- ¿Esta aquí? ¿La conozco? ¿Puedo conversar con ella? –Preguntó animadamente la azabache.

\- A estas alturas, yo creo que te conoce. Ella y yo podemos ver a los portadores de quienes sepamos su identidad por que la distorsión ya no funciona en nosotros. Somos los primeros en encontrarnos, usualmente pasan cien años de diferencia entre portadores, pero supongo que esto es especial…

\- Osea ¿sabes quien es el nuevo Chat Noir? –cuestionó la azabache con sumo interés.

\- Si.

\- ¿Tampoco me lo vas a decir?

\- No, es algo que ustedes deben descubrir. Ahora eres Ladybug y él es Chat Noir, te puedo apoyar pero el trabajo pesado desafortunadamente lo harán ustedes. Siempre estaré contigo Marinette, siempre te apoyaré. –Félix tomó la mano de Marinette, podía ver en su rostro la sombra de miedo que le causaba el solo hecho de pensar en Nightmare, él mismo aún lo sentía pero si querían un futuro debían pelear hasta el cansancio; no sabría como la ayudaría pero definitivamente protegería a Adrien y a Marinette.

La kwami sobrevolaba en el lugar, sin ser vista por los demás comensales y entendía la preocupación de ambos, ella misma estaba cansada de pasar los últimos seis mil años peleando contra el mismo enemigo.

\- Hay algo que… descubrí en tu… auto, hace unos días. L-lo siento, por husmear en tus cosas pero… –aún no sabía como tomaría el empresario el tema de Brön – ¿Tú… tuviste algo que ver con Mario Brön?

\- Si, yo lo conozco.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Marinette se cuestionó si Félix estaba afirmando su participación ante la desaparición de Brön.

\- El señor Brön era un periodista que nos inspiró confianza así que le permitimos que nos entrevistara, queríamos contar nuestra versión de los hechos así como defender que no éramos criminales y que los ataques a París serían peores por lo que tratamos de avisar a la gente, desafortunadamente el editor de Brön jamás dejó que la información fuera publicada. –Explicó Félix. –Cuando me contaste que te lo habías topado en la Fashion Week, me comuniqué con él para que me vendiera toda la información que tuviera de hace ocho años, le dije que era un coleccionista por lo que el dinero no era importante.

\- ¿Te lo vendió? –cuestionó la ojiazul.

\- No, de hecho no lo hizo.

\- ¿Entonces como lo obtuviste?

\- Eso es algo que me sorprendió aún más. Después de ver las noticias del incendio; la carpeta estaba en el asiento del copiloto de mi auto. Comencé a buscar a Brön pero no he encontrado nada... –Félix le dio un sorbo a su café. –Creíste que estaba involucrado en eso ¿verdad?

\- Y-yo… n-no, no co-como crees.

\- No te voy a negar que me duele que desconfiaras de mí pero tampoco he sido tan sincero contigo.

\- Lo siento tanto Félix, ¡perdóname! –la chica saltó de su asiento y abrazó fuertemente al rubio – ¡Por favor, perdóname! ¡Perdóname!

Durante todo el día pasearon por la ciudad, Félix le mostró a la chica los puntos donde usualmente patrullaban, mientras una Marinette totalmente curiosa le preguntaba sobre los akumas a los que habían enfrentado y como lograron derrotarlos. Tikki participaba continuamente en las conversaciones oculta en la bolsa del chaleco de Félix, aunque dejaba su cabeza a la vista; pues parecía un juguete. Para Marinette dejar de ocultar su identidad para alguien que quería tanto, era un alivio inmenso; al fin podía compartir su carga con alguien preciado para ella pues él, sin saberlo, había luchado contra Nightmare para que la ojiazul y todos en el mundo tuvieran un futuro… Ahora Marinette había tomado una decisión: ella terminaría lo que sus antecesoras no lograron.

* * *

Les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas... se supone que debía publicar el viernes... pero en mi país fue fin de semana largo... y pues se me cuatrapearon los días... Lo siento.

Así que le tengo una propuesta... publico el siguiente capítulo en 4 horas o lo publico mañana a esta misma hora... Ustedes tienen la decisión.

Hay una personita que quería hacer un cómic a partir de este fanfic, pues le pido que me deje un mensaje en mi FB para poder conversarlo, el nombre es el mismo (Hanna Asuka Langley). Tiene la foto de perfil de Hanji Zoe :3


	32. Capítulo 31: Yo soy Chat Noir…

Capítulo 31: Yo soy Chat Noir…

Adrien se encontraba en su habitación tratando de poner atención al libro de poemas en mandarín que su profesor le había dejado como tarea en clases, pero por más que se concentrara no entendía nada: no por el idioma, el cual se le daba muy bien, de hecho no dejaba de pensar en la extraña actitud que había tenido Ladybug para con él.

La heroína lucía totalmente distraída _"¿qué había visto o escuchado para que actuara así?"_ Pero lo más importante _"¿qué hacía en la mansión Agreste y por qué fue a buscar a Félix_?", trataba de ser optimista y pensaba que a quien había ido a buscar era a él, pero si eso fuera verdad porque se retiró en cuanto vio que se equivocó de habitación, le había dicho que le gustaba " _¿por qué no lo siguió buscando?"._

\- Adrien… llevas más de media hora en esa página. Mejor ponte a hacer otra cosa. –comentó el kwami que estaba devorando un gran queso Camembert.

\- Plagg… no lo viste. Ladybug estaba aquí y creo que estaba con Félix… si está enamorada de mi ¿por qué lo buscó a él?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que le gustas a ella?

\- Por qué… ¿me lo imagino? –Adrien no quería contarle sobre sus encuentros con Ladybug, para su fortuna Plagg siempre se encontraba en su maleta durmiendo después de comer o comiendo para dormir.

\- Ah, pequeño mocoso… una cosa es que te lo imagines y otra que en verdad lo sientas. –comentó el kwami. –Hiciste lo mismo con Marinette, la ignoraste por completo cuando apareció Bridgette, ¿Cómo sabes lo que es el amor, Adrien?

\- Yo… yo sé lo que siento por Ladybug y Bridgette es la primera amiga real que tengo. ¿Qué tiene que ver Marinette con esto? Además ella también me ignoró cuando apareció Félix.

\- ¿Entonces esto es una rabieta? –exclamó el kwami. –Si Marinette no te hace caso, la ignoras y te vas con su prima. Eso es demasiado infantil hasta para ti, Adrien.

\- Bridgette me hace caso y no la voy a ignorar a diferencia de Marinette que parece solo ponerse feliz cuando ve a mi hermano… Perfecto pues que se quede con él.

\- ¡Ay, Adrien! ¡Eso es lo más absurdo que has dicho! –gritó Plagg. –Suena absolutamente tonto de tu parte. Mírenme soy Adrien, Marinette y mi hermano no quieren jugar conmigo pues me voy a ir con la pariente más cercana de ella que me ponga atención.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no entiendes nada!

\- El que no entiende nada eres tú. Te imaginas que Ladybug quiere algo contigo, te imaginas que sientes algo por ella, te imaginas que tu hermano quiere quitarte todo, ¡Todo está en tu retorcida mente!

\- Ah sí, pues entonces no entiendo ¡¿Por qué carajos me eligieron como portador de un Miraculous?! ¡Si tan patético soy ¿qué me hizo merecedor de uno?! –Exclamó el rubio molesto.

\- Por qué el guardián ancestral puede ver el corazón puro de las personas, ¡no puede adivinar que sean unos idiotas infantiles!

\- ¡¿Quién demonios es el guardián para preguntarle algunas cosas?! –Adrien estaba frustrado, su kwami estaba enlistando sus defectos, mientras el modelo se preguntaba si en verdad podía serle de ayuda a la heroína ahora que estaba poniendo en práctica una nueva técnica.

\- Pues el guardián se llama Fu y ahora que lo mencionas creo que es momento que lo conozcas –comentó el kwami más calmado.

\- Ahora que lo dices, Ladybug dijo que estaba haciendo algo… como…localización de… de energía cuando fuimos a patrullar ¿a qué se refería? –comentó aún molesto el rubio pero tratando de cambiar de tema.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Detección del flujo de energía! eso quiere decir que ya conoce a Fu y esta entrenándose, Tikki se va a enojar si se da cuenta que… ¡El libro! ¡Era el Libro Ancestral! ¡¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?! ¡Oh por los elementales!… ¡Oh por los elementales! el libro estaba en esta casa y no se los llevé… la respuesta a la maldición que tienen puede que esté en ese libro y no me di cuenta… Me va a matar, Tikki me va a matar, Fu y Wayzz también… ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!

\- No te entiendo Plagg, no sé de qué hablas.

\- Chico, necesito que te escapes de tus clases, debemos ir con el Guardián Ancestral con urgencia… La vida de muchas personas está en juego si sig…si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo. –exclamó el kwami en tono serio, algo extraño para Adrien.

El lunes llegó para cumplir el constante ciclo escolar, el Colegio François Dupont no era la excepción. Después de diversas clases de química, matemáticas, historia y literatura las clases habían terminado, para buena fortuna de Marinette no tenía que ir a clases extras por ese día, pues su profesora le había llamado para cancelarlas.

La ojiazul estaba tratando de hacer planes con Alya para salir a algún lado, aunque la falta de dinero era el problema, pues ambas habían excedido sus gastos ese mes y no podían darse el lujo de escaparse a algún lado, planeaban ir al centro comercial a menos a ver que había, pues no alcanzaba ni para unos helados sencillos.

\- ¡Esas chicas lindas! ¿Quieren que las lleve?

La voz hizo no solo hizo que la azabache y la morena voltearan, Lila Rossi y Chloé Burgeois se sintieron aludidas y estaban dispuestas a comenzar a insultar al dueño de aquélla frase tan grosera para las herederas de familias reconocidas, caso contrario de Marinette que tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules salió de un Mercedes-Benz Coupé 2017 rojo y negro.

\- Digan si o no antes que venga la policía –Félix extendió los brazos para recibir el fuerte abrazo Marinette.

\- ¿Y tu Lamborghini? –preguntó Marinette al no reconocer el habitual auto del rubio

\- Ni me lo recuerdes… se lo vendí a Mercury, un amigo… ¡Ay mi carro! Ver como se lo llevaba fue lo más doloroso que he vivido ¡Quiero mi auto! –sollozó el empresario.

\- ¿Por qué? El otro tenía más estilo –preguntó Alya.

\- Por que según mi padre, un Lamborghini no va con la imagen de empresario serio… y este es el regalo que me dio por una serie de negocios que cerré.

La azabache estaba agradecida con Alya que fuera amable con el empresario; había tratado de limpiar la imagen que habían tenido de Félix, tratando de explicar _grosso modo_ a Alya, aunque la morena trataba de sacar más información del por qué había llegado a esa conclusión, evidentemente la azabache no iba a decirle que él era el anterior Chat Noir y ella era la actual Ladybug y había restaurado su confianza como amigos… aunque aún no tenía el valor para preguntarle la razón del desagrado de Bridgette hacia el empresario pero eso debía ser un tema delicado entre ambos así que prefirió esperar.

Alya trataba de creerle, pero era un poco complicado después de haber visto ese almacén, pero algo que le había dicho Brön durante la Fashion Week era verdad, necesitaba la información y la única forma de tenerla era conseguir fuentes confiables… así que vería que tan buena era para acercarse al empresario.

\- Fél, me hubieras dicho que venías. –comentó Marinette aun abrazando al rubio.

\- Entonces no hubiera sido sorpresa. No contestaron mi pregunta ¿quieren venir conmigo?

\- Bueno señor Félix, que nos ofrece para que lo sigamos… -dijo Alya cruzando los brazos en tono de reto.

\- Eh… no lo sé ¿caramelos?, no sé qué se les ofrece cuando quieres secuestrar a niñas. –contestó cínicamente el empresarios. –Ok, ok. Me excedí, lo siento, es que acabo de cerrar un contrato millonario para Agreste y se supone que tengo que ir a festejar con los socios, pero la verdad me da pereza por eso las vengo a buscar… ¡vamos a comer algo!

\- ¿Cambia a los socios de una empresa por dos adolescentes?… eso se escucha mal de cualquier modo que lo diga. –Rio la chica de lentes.

\- Mira, los socios son ancianos snobs para quienes una celebración es tomar bourbon en una sala con sillones de cuero, vanagloriándose de lo magnánimos que son… Y yo solo quiero comer muchos postres y dulces… Ok, déjenme tener lo que en mi adolescencia se me negó. –comentó Félix, desviando la mirada para no verlas a los ojos.

\- Me atrapaste cuando dijiste que querías llevarnos. –Dijo Alya.

\- Me atrapó cuando dijo comer. –explicó Marinette mientras Félix abría la puerta del auto para que entraran.

Mientras el auto estaba en marcha, Lila Rossi no creía que aquéllas chicas tan comunes, pudieran conocer a Félix Agreste, en su fiesta de bienvenida del dignatario, fue la primera vez que lo vio, pero su padre había hablado constantemente de F. Alexandre. A. Era un empresario que comenzó a hacer su fortuna antes de salir de la universidad, comprando y vendiendo negocios; para todos fue una sorpresa enterarse que ese joven prodigio no era más que el hijo mayor de Gabriel Agreste. Félix había ocultado bien su identidad, muchos empresarios habían tratado de contratarlo y sólo los que tenían éxito ahora eran las que más ganancias tenían en el mercado. La italiana no se explicaba cómo alguien tan inteligente podía pasar tiempo con la distraída presidenta del grupo y con su amiga, era extraño pero lo peor era que no la eligieran a ella sobre las demás.

El trío que había entrado al Mercedes, había ido a comer a un restaurante italiano y luego fueron a dar un paseo para probar toda clase de chocolates. Marinette estaba más complacida, ya que Alya parecía más convencida en confiar en Félix, sobre todo después de prometerle que le daría la información de Brön con la condición que lo publicara en el "Ladyblog" dándole los créditos al periodista por su trabajo, así el empresario pagaría por los datos una vez que Brön regresara pues estaba seguro que volvería.

Adrien había hablado con Bridgette por video-llamada, pues no quería meterla en problemas después de haberla usado como chivo expiatorio cuando argumentó ante sus compañeros que tenía novia; su padre lo sermoneó y aunque fuera algo triste, fue la "conversación" más larga que había tenido con él.

El modelo estaba en uno de los tantos centros fotográficos que estaban conectados con Agreste; siempre las mismas frases, las mismas poses, las mismas sonrisas fingidas… Sólo una mujer podía sacarlo de toda esa rutina absurda: Ladybug. No importaba como fuera su rostro, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que era buena. Los comentarios de Plagg seguían atormentándolo por eso lleno su maleta de quesos para que durmiera bien y no lo molestara en su cita con su Lady.

Félix lo iría a recoger pero fue obligado a estar en una junta del consejo administrativo de Agreste por su contrato que acababa de cerrar, así que su guardaespaldas/chofer tendría que cumplir horas extras.

\- Hola Adrien.

En aquélla penumbra, durante la espera habitual para la aparición del chofer, la voz tintineante y melodiosa de la chica con el antifaz y traje escarlata sonó; proveniente de un tejado cercano. Estaba a unos escasos dos metros del suelo; con una rodilla sobre la superficie preparada para saltar. Permaneció en esa posición un rato más…

\- ¡Ladybug! No digas nada; esta vez déjame hablar primero. Estoy cansado de participar en esta rutina de persecución… Yo soy Chat Noir, mi lady.

Lo había dicho, estaba hecho. Tal vez se enojaría y no quisiera volver a verlo, pero una pequeña pizca de esperanza yacía en su corazón que lo aceptara; ya había roto su promesa cuando no abrió la puerta en el hotel de los Burgeois durante la aparición de Lady Wifi, pero ya no importaba queria que lo amara en sus dos versiones como modelo y si era posible como súper héroe.

\- ¿Qué esperas que haga? –contestó la figura femenina.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¡Deja de comportarte como un tonto! –dijo la heroína con aire de fastidio. –Me alegro que esta estupidez haya terminado.

\- ¿Perdón? L-lo siento, pe-perdón si te moleste, mi Lady. –exclamó el chico con ojos esmeraldas.

\- Me harías el favor de dejar de tartamudear, pareces estúpido. –reclamó Ladybug.

\- Ladybug, ¿por qué me dices eso? Pensé que yo te gus-gustaba…

\- Creíste que estaba contigo por cariño, si eres tan poca cosa que jamás representaste nada para mí, fuiste más una asquerosa carga, ahora aléjate quieres, eres la persona más irritable y estúpida que jamás haya conocido. No eres más que un niño acomplejado que cree que el mundo gira a su alrededor tratando de conseguir que lo volteen a ver con miseria. Ahora voy a tomar todo…

La heroína saltó, aterrizó cerca del rubio que seguía sin entender todo aquello, "¿como era posible que Ladybug lo tratara así? ¿Por qué lo había engañado? ¿Lo había rechazado como Chat Noir y por eso lo trababa así?".

Ladybug empujó al rubio haciendo que cayera al suelo, tomó con fuerza el rostro del chico y lo acercó al de ella, él quería un beso de su Lady y eso tendría… sin embargo aunque la obscuridad no mostraba mucho pues en esa zona había poca luz de las lámparas se podían ver los ojos llenos de incertidumbre del modelo, aunque no emitiera ningún sonido la pregunta _"¿Por qué?"_ gritaba en su mirada…

\- … tú no eres Félix, no puedo…

La heroína dio un salto y desapareció, el rubio no entendía todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Qué tenía que ver Félix con esa situación? Por alguna razón sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus bellos orbes verdes, pero no podía ¿Qué lo impedía?

\- ¿Qué pasó Adrien? ¿No deberíamos estar en casa? –Plagg salió de la maleta aún somnoliento, después de todo el queso que había devorado pero la imagen del chico con la mirada perdida y vestigios de lágrimas tratando de asomarse hizo que el interior del kwami se revolviera. – ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estas bien?

\- Creo que tenías razón… sólo me imaginé lo que Ladybug sentía por mi… todo era mi imaginación…


	33. Capítulo 32: Perversión Frívola

Capítulo 32: Perversión frívola.

La penumbra de la noche cubría París, las personas regresaban a sus hogares después de pesadas jornadas de trabajo aunque eso era un poco diferente para la pareja que estacionó un Mercedes en el parque. Félix y Marinette habían ido a dejar a Alya después de una larga visita a todas las chocolaterías de París, llevaban tantas bolsas con aquéllos manjares que hasta el aroma era pesado y hostigante. Cruzaron el parque que estaba frente a la casa de la azabache conversando sobre la información que el rubio le proporcionaría a la chica con lentes, pues no tratarían de preocupar a las personas con la existencia de Nightmare, solo utilizarían parte de la información para limpiar la imagen que tenían hace ocho años y la gente malinterpretó. La azabache le comentó al empresario, su alegría por compartir su secreto con alguien pues eso le facilitaba poner excusas de sus desapariciones.

\- Félix… hay algo más por lo que quiero disculparme…

\- ¿Sobre qué, cœur?

\- Lamento mucho la actitud que toma Bridgette contigo, puede parecer grosera pero sé que debe tener una buena razón, aun no entiendo lo que le pasó en Nueva York, debió ser…

\- La culpa es mía –interrumpió Félix. –Yo hice que se volviera así, es algo que aún no te puedo contar, llegará el día, te lo prometo. –El rubio tomó entre sus manos las manos de la azabache. –Recuerdas que te comenté que si me hubieras conocido antes me hubieras golpeado… Bridgette no lo hizo, la traté muy mal, le hice cosas horribles pero ella jamás dijo nada. Debí buscarla para disculparme, pero…

\- Al menos entiendes que aquello que hiciste estuvo mal y lo lamentas pero lo más importante es que cambiaste. Ante el mundo eres frío y calculador sin embargo, ante las personas que aprecias muestras lo lindo y tierno que puedes ser, espero que Bridgette y tú algún día puedan llevarse tan bien como solían hacerlo.

Marinette lo anhelaba tanto, sería perfecto si las dos personas que más apreciaba estuvieran en buenos términos. Cuando atravesaba algún conflicto con su prima, como no haberle dado la invitación para la reunión de la familia Rossi, trataba de pensar en la razón tan fuerte que la hizo cambiar de alguien cálida a una reina del hielo.

\- Hay algo que quiero pedirte y espero que no me involucré demasiado en tu vida privada. –comentó el chico de ojos azules.

\- ¿Sobre qué Félix?

\- Te pido, por experiencia propia, que analices cualquier sentimiento que albergue tu corazón. Debes pensarlo dos veces antes de realizar algo o incluso de hablar.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? –preguntó con cierto interés la azabache.

\- Por qué quiero que distingas entre un deslumbramiento y un verdadero enamoramiento. Un deslumbramiento se da en alguien a quien admires, mientras que un enamoramiento viene a partir de alguien que conozcas, que aun a sabiendas de sus peores momentos y su mal humor, te sigue gustando como la primera vez que aceptaste tus sentimientos. No es que debes enamorarte de un idiota con pésimo humor, sino que en reconocer sus malos momentos y que no sean groseros para contigo.

El empresario abrazó a la azabache y le dio un beso en la frente. Esa jovencita había hecho que Félix quisiera cambiar en cualquier aspecto. Si el amor que ella sintiera por Adrien fuera solo un agrado por la buena apariencia del chico, eso no comenzaría bien. Debían acercarse y conocerse, pero no parecía que estuvieran dispuestos a hacerlo. Tuvo un déja vu por como inició la relación de la diseñadora y de él aunque en el corazón de Félix latía una mínima esperanza de volver a conversar con Bridgette como solía hacerlo pero no debía darse la oportunidad, su odio era la mejor arma para evitar problemas.

\- ¡¿No te cansas de hacer mi vida patética e infeliz?!

Aquélla exclamación hizo que la pareja se separara. La voz provenía de un auto que se había detenido cerca de la acera donde ellos se encontraban… era Adrien, quien salió hecho una furia azotando la puerta.

\- ¿Qué pasa Adrien? ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? –preguntó preocupado el empresario.

\- Desde el día que nací todos te prefieren y me hacen a un lado. Mi padre se la pasa diciéndome que debo parecerme y comportarme más como tú. Todo lo que he hecho no es nada comparado a lo que tú hacías a mi edad. ¡Nadie que te conozca puede preferirme a mí!

\- Adrien no ent…

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! Tu sola presencia me molesta, no sólo me quitaste la atención de mis padres, me quitaste la atención de la mujer que quiero… quería… lo que sea.

\- Adrien, por favor cálmate, no entendemos lo que dices. –argumentó la aspirante a diseñadora preocupada por el flujo de energía que provenía del chico, no era material para un akuma, pero estaba lista para ponerse el traje aunque fuera delante del modelo.

\- Empezando contigo –comentó el modelo dirigiéndose a Marinette –Te conocí por más de seis meses y solo huías a mi presencia; no pasaron más que unos días para que prefirieras estar con él antes de estar conmigo ¡¿Tanto te desagrada mi presencia?! ¡¿Escoges estar con un creído que siente que el mundo no lo merece a alguien que si valoraría estar contigo?!

\- Adrien…

\- ¡Te dije que no hablaras! –dijo el modelo a Félix –¡No sabes lo infeliz que me hace tu maldita existencia! ¡¿No te cansas de quitarme la atención de todos?! No sabes cuánto te odio Félix…

El sonido de un golpe hizo que todo cayera en silencio. Marinette le dio una bofetada al modelo dejando atónito a ambos hermanos Agreste.

\- No sé qué te haya pasado Adrien, pero no digas una frase tan horrible a la ligera. Las palabras llegan al interior de otras personas y pueden dejar una huella imborrable. –La ojiazul recordó el consejo que le había dado el maestro Fu cuando ella desconfío de Félix.

\- ¿Saben qué? Me da igual, si tanto quieren estar juntos… ¡Perfecto! Pero no quiero volver a verlos en mi maldita vida. –El modelo subió al auto y le ordenó al chofer que acelerara.

Marinette jamás había visto en ese estado a su compañero, sabía que tenía problemas con su hermano; pero pensó que serían cualquier problema que se podía arreglar hablando sin embargo con aquélla demostración era difícil minimizar el conflicto.

\- Fél…

\- Todo lo que he hecho ha sido para que él tuviera una vida tranquila y feliz, pero… creo que me equivoqué; sólo logré que me odiara, ¿Es lo único que sé hacer? ¿Qué las personas que más amo me odien?

\- No Félix, no digas eso. Algo debió hacer que el reaccionara así, su flujo de energía era de dolor, sorpresa tal vez. Sólo… dale tiempo. –La ojiazul tomó las manos del rubio que estaban temblando y habían perdido todo rastro de calidez.

\- También lo noté… él estaba decepcionado ¿Qué le habrá pasado? –comentó aún con la mirada perdida el empresario.

\- Regresa a tu casa y habla…

\- No, no. Esta demasiado alterado… necesita tiempo. –interrumpió Félix a Marinette. –Será mejor que este a solas un rato, yo… iré a un hotel.

\- Félix… todo estará bien. Yo, trataré de hablar con Adrien mañana y llegaremos a la raíz de todo esto. Por favor descansa, trata de no pensar mucho en lo que dijo… sus emociones lo llevaron a decir eso, pero no es lo que en verdad siente, sé que te ama.

Sin embargo al día siguiente Adrien no fue a la escuela. Según informó en el colegio Nathalie, la asistente de _Monsieur_ Agreste, el joven modelo reportaba signos de cansancio y al ser revisado por un médico había pedido que el chico descansara. Inmediatamente la joven italiana se había ofrecido a ir a la mansión del modelo, pues con su presencia sería suficiente para que el chico de orbes verdes, se recuperara; Chloé había querido asistir pero temía encontrarse con Félix pues aún le daba pena estar cerca de él. Lo más cerca de la casa de los Agreste que había estado la princesa de París había sido el patio de la casa, cuando The Bubbler atacó tratando de hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños a Adrien.

Marinette le comunicó aquello a Félix por mensaje. El empresario le había comentado a su padre que estaba exigiéndole demasiado a su hermano, a lo que el diseñador sólo argumentó que alguien debía hacer el trabajo y Adrien era la imagen de la empresa por lo que debía conocer las responsabilidades de aquello, incluso el ojiazul había desempeñado esas tareas cuando era más joven y aun así había cumplido a la perfección el trabajo, aunque tuviera que ocultar su nombre. Félix ahora entendía por qué Adrien estaba molesto, a Gabriel estaba tan inmerso en el trabajo que no le importaba las condiciones de sus vástagos.

La azabache por su parte había conversado con Alya sobre el incidente vivido la noche anterior, a lo que la morena contestó que tal vez el rubio había tenido una pelea con su novia y quería desquitarse con alguien, en este caso su hermano. Lo que no lo cuadraba a la ojiazul era el por qué estaba delante de la panadería Dupain-Cheng, si él no había visto que Alya y Marinette habían sido invitadas por el empresario ¿a quien había ido a buscar?

En uno de los talleres de Agreste, Bridgette estaba encerrada en su taller privado. Se suponía que debía comenzar a hacer algunas ideas para una serie de joyería solicitada por la esposa de un príncipe árabe pero su mente estaba vacía de alguna idea coherente.

Lo había hecho. Al menos había intentado lastimarlo el corazón del modelo. Noche tras noche se ponía el traje escarlata parecido al que ella lucía cuando era universitaria. Comenzó a trabajar en esa maquinación desde el primer encuentro, frente al colegio: había fingido la voz de su prima para que no hubiera algún pierde, eso fue fácil. El traje ella misma lo había confeccionado, uso una peluca con el cabello más corto y a la que le hizo dos coletas. En cuanto al cuerpo era diferente porque ella era más alta y tenía más curvas que la aspirante a diseñadora, la silueta fue fácil de disimular con una faja y en cuanto a la altura solo un poco encorvada y agachada era la respuesta. Adrien no prestaba mucha atención y de eso se había dado cuenta pero sólo para disimular la diseñadora se escondía en lugares obscuros para que la "magia" tuviera lugar.

 _¿Por qué lo hizo?_ Quería aplicar justicia a esa familia, pero cuando vio los ojos húmedos del chico con aquella expresión interrogante y llena de dudas… se vio a ella misma ocho años atrás. Ahí estaba tratando de entender la razón a la actitud de Félix Agreste… _¿Por qué lo hizo?_

La ojiazul había llegado a la conclusión que las mujeres debían ser encantadoras, intensas, inteligentes y seductoras. Su labor era capturar, vencer y pisotear los corazones de los hombres y de algunas mujeres. Sus métodos eran brillantes, libres de violencia física, debían ser delicadas y misteriosas; dejándose llevar por el poder que tenían.

No era justo la condición de géneros, los hombres podían ser lo más malditos posibles o unos patanes y las féminas no. Si un varón perjudicaba a una chica, su caso, los demás hombres lo aplaudían y celebraban, mientras ella había hecho lo mismo y tanto hombres como mujeres la llamaban perra.

Se había mostrado dócil con todos, bajo la máscara anónima de Yu-lian Cheng: protegida de Mr. Grayson, había practicado el arte de hacer a hombres y mujeres infieles para no parecerles frívola, una amistad fingida, una aparente confianza y acciones generosas. Había hecho caer a empresarios, inversionistas, miembros de la realeza, incluso había tenido algunas propuestas de matrimonio o para convertirse en amante. Algo que Demian Grayson le reprobaba de manera imperante… él lo llamaba jugar con fuego para ella era un entrenamiento para su encuentro con la familia Agreste.

El plan era sencillo: cuando quería tomar todo de Adrien hablaba en serio, toda su inocencia haría que el mismo se la entregara. Luego botarlo a la basura sin ningún miramiento, cuando el estuviera en el suelo, se acercaría a Gabriel, haciendo que le entregara la empresa por unos medios más seductores y al final culpar de algún fraude a Félix, para que ninguno de los hombres Agreste pudiera volver a confiar en otro. Se convertiría en la manzana de la discordia, destruiría no sólo la empresa, también cualquier signo de unidad entre ellos.

 _¿Por qué falló? ¿Por qué se detuvo?_ Esa familia no merecía ningún signo de misericordia pero no podía hacer el siguiente movimiento. Tan sólo cuando intentó besar a Adrien, se contuvo no por los Agreste, solo por él. La salida a ese karaoke la había hecho genuinamente feliz, pero eso no interrumpió sus planes. _¿De verdad anhelaba la angustia de esa familia que ya había sufrido una pérdida irreparable que a ella también le afectó? ¿En serio era justicia?_ Ellos le habían arrebatado su sueño de estudiar en la Academia de Modas de París por falta de contactos en el medio y la azabache había acallado cualquier falta de las mismas con su talento natural.

Ella dispuso irse de París y no regresar hasta que fuera reconocida mundialmente, pero la decisión la tomó ella, influenciada por las acciones de Félix; _¿Por qué lo hizo?_ En un punto le había demostrado sino amor al menos amistad _¿Por qué lo hizo?_ La relación con sus tío era excelente y fraternal _¿Por qué lo hizo?_ Su compañerismo como héroes era sincronizado y cordial _¿Por qué lo hizo?_ Compartían el secreto más grande para proteger al mundo _¿Por qué lo hizo?_ Habían pasado ocho años y esa pregunta seguía sin respuesta _¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?!..._

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba caminando con dirección desconocida, no recordaba en que momento había obscurecido y peor aún ¿Cuándo salió del taller? Estaba en la calle, sin celular, sin bolso, sin dinero y caminando sin rumbo. Una vez que se ubicó notó la cercanía al único lugar que tal vez tenía las respuestas, pero por vergüenza jamás preguntó.

Subió lenta y pausadamente los escalones, estaba cansada y tan absorta en sus pensamientos quien sabe desde que hora comenzó a caminar.

\- Buenas noches maestro Fu. –Saludó la diseñadora el ver al anciano con camisa hawaiana. –Necesito hablar con alguien y creo aún tengo la conexión como portadora, porque sin darme cuenta llegué hasta aquí.

\- Su energía marca confusión, señorita Bridgette. –contestó el maestro. –Sin embargo su rostro se definiría con arrepentimiento.

\- Maestro, usted está ligeramente al tanto de mi alejamiento del gato negro. Estos años estuve buscando mi justicia pero creo que no era el camino de rectitud que tenía planeado; en el trayecto, olvidé… no de hecho ignoré a mi conciencia y me temo que hice algo horrible, creo que se equivocó hace ocho años al darme el Miraculous.

\- ¿A qué viene esa afirmación?

\- Según recuerdo, los guardianes ancestrales elijen a aquéllos que tienen corazón puro y que este es algo infinito y perdurable… me temo que ya no cumplo con ese requi…

\- Señorita Bridgette –comentó el anciano –su corazón sigue siendo puro, aunque este cubierto de esa enorme capa de dolor. Usted jamás experimentara sentimientos como la ira o la tristeza, siempre tratará de ver el lado positivo… sólo que aún siente el dolor de hace ocho años y lo ha arrastrado al lugar donde va.

\- Entonces ¿Cómo le llamaría a destrozarle el corazón a un niño de dieciséis años?... Yo lastimé al actual Chat Noir… yo engañé a Adrien Agreste…

\- Que tú hiciste ¡¿QUÉ?!

La voz no era del anciano, era una voz joven y firme llena de preocupación así como de sorpresa que había escuchado todo oculto en la cocina que estaba conectada al consultorio y dividida por un biombo… La voz era de Félix Agreste.


	34. Capítulo 33: Una noche de copas

Capítulo 33: Una noche de copas.

La noche se hizo presente en París, los murmullos y música en la zona de bares de la ciudad del amor eran vastos a pesar de ser martes. Los turistas ansiaban conocer la vida nocturna en antros de la megalópolis, mientras aquéllos ciudadanos y las personas que estaban en Francia por cuestiones laborales preferían un lugar más callado y sobrio.

Era un pequeño bar de jazz, donde una pareja un poco callada se encontraba en la barra tomando; ella un whiskey aunque hubiera preferido algo más fuerte sin embargo no recordaba desde cuándo fue la última vez que había comido; él había pedido un bourbon, aunque su condición por sus ataques de ansiedad, secuela de batallas pasadas, no le recomendaban tomar alcohol, no hacía mucho caso a las palabras.

Ambos acababan de llegar a una condición que habían tratado de evitar los últimos ocho años, alejándose como imanes de polos similares, después de gritarse ahora no encontraban frases para iniciar la conversación….

\- Que tú hiciste ¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamó Félix saliendo de su escondite detrás del biombo en la casa del Maestro Fu.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Agreste?! –gritó con sorpresa la azabache.

\- No me quieras cambiar el tema Cheng, –Félix no había llamado a Bridgette así desde la universidad –¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?!

\- Lo mismo que tú me hiciste.

Aquélla frase hizo que el chico de cabellos dorados palideciera, recibir aborrecimiento era suficiente pero jamás pensó que aquella chica tratara de pagar con la misma moneda.

\- Brid…

\- A diferencia de ti, no fui capaz de llegar hasta el final. Adrien no se merece ser tratado como tú lo hiciste conmigo, pensé que podría ser la misma basura que tú pero hasta eso aún tengo demasiados escrúpulos. –comentó enojada Bridgette.

\- Tú no entiendes nada…

\- ¡¿Qué debería entender?! ¡¿Qué me engañaste?! ¿Qué solo querías un maldito beso para liberarte de tu estúpida maldición? Me lo hubieras pedido y lo hubiera hecho sin que me trataras como una zorra tonta.

\- ¡La maldición jamás existió! –gritó Félix.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Me trataste como una estúpida en la universidad sólo por diversión. Vaya, estás más enfermo de lo que pensé Agreste.

\- Te trate así porque sabía que estabas enamorada de mí…

\- Claro, recuérdame lo estúpida que fui al sentir algo por un castrado sentimentalmente como tú.

\- Déjame hablar ¡maldita sea!

\- ¿Hablar para qué? ¿Para recordarme todas las formas en las que me hiciste sentir como una basura?

\- ¡Lo hice para salvar tu vida! –pronunció enojado el empresario.

\- ¡¿Desde cuándo burlarte, insultar, agredir y abusar de alguien es para salvar su vida?!

\- ¡Lo hice por qué Nightmare iba tras de ti!

\- ¡Qué fácil es echarle la culpa de todo a Nightmare! ¡Cómo está igual o menos enfermo de estupidez que tú, se entienden!

\- Maldición, por una vez en tu vida ¡deja de hablar y escucha! –Félix sujetó con fuerza los hombros de la chica y la sacudió.

\- Vale, ya empezaste a agredirme, anda ¡¿qué más sigue?! –comentó la azabache sujentando el cuello de la camisa al empresario.

\- Escúchame. No derrotamos a Nightmare, sólo lo debilitamos lo suficiente para que desapareciera,

\- Dime algo que no sepa…

\- Él ya había elegido un nuevo envase y ese ¡eras tú!

\- Pues… supongo que eso era obvio, porque yo era Ladybug y…

\- Tú eres el envase porque me amabas y sigo enamorado de ti, esta es la verdadera maldición del gato negro. –comentó Félix soltando a Bridgette y separándose un poco de ella.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso? –preguntó la diseñadora un poco preocupada ante la declaración del ojiazul, dirigiéndose al maestro Fu, que había permanecido en silencio ante la discusión.

El anciano le explicó con calma las circunstancias que cubrían a ambos: Félix y ella formaban parte de una maldición que el lobo negro había conjurado hacía cinco mil quinientos años, ante las constantes trabas que presentaban los Miraculous en su camino para apoderarse de la energía negativa del mundo humano para conquistar el mundo espiritual, optó por hacerse de más poder.

Nightmare con un vistazo al futuro, había conocido a todas las parejas del Ying y el Yang, pero puso más atención a quienes se enfrentarían a él. Así encontró a Félix, quien se negaría a hacer el trabajo de guardián del anillo felino, por lo que aceptaría con gusto evitar hacer el trabajo con tal de regresar a su vida de humano común.

Según las características que siempre buscaban los guardianes ancestrales, la pantera negra buscaría a la mariquita y viceversa. Por lo que tomando el cuerpo de la portadora de los pendientes de la mariquita; la pantera negra jamás podría lastimarla además que la chica tendría mucho poder por su Kwami, así se desharía de la chica a quién no pudo destruir fusionándose con ella y sin que el chico aceptara también lo tendría como su sirviente.

El lobo negro se comunicó con Félix para avisarle de sus planes sin comentarle la identidad de Bridgette pues eso lo haría más divertido y así comenzar a tomar la energía negativa del chico, más no contó con el plan que haría el chico…

\- Vine a buscar al maestro Fu y le conté todo. Yo estaba… estoy enamorado de ti y me preocupé de las palabras de Nightmare, aunque sin el libro ancestral no teníamos nada. Wayzz no recordaba mucho de él, pues quien lo había escrito era el kwami del zorro. Así que llegamos a la conclusión que la maldición afectaba a la chica que se enamorara del portador del gato negro si tu me odiabas la maldición se cancelaría. Esperaba que me odiaras por toda tu vida y no volviéramos a vernos.

\- ¿Por qué la maldición debía durar toda mi vida si ya no soy portadora? –preguntó más tranquila la chica.

\- Por qué Nightmare no eligió a la portadora, te eligió como Bridgette Cheng. Aunque pensó que podría poseer tu cuerpo mientras aún eras Ladybug. El día que tú mueras la maldición que Nightmare puso sobre nosotros también se acabará. –comentó con tristeza Félix.

\- Por eso trataste por todos los medios que me alejara y te odiara tanto como Félix Agreste como Chat Noir ¿verdad? –el chico de cabellos rubios solo asintió ante las palabras dichas por la azabache. –Pero debía… debe haber algún otro modo ¿maestro Fu?

\- Me temó que eso estamos investigando, señorita Bridgette. Su prima, la señorita Marinette nos trajo el libro ancestral…

\- ¿Por qué Marinette tenía el libro? –interrumpió la azabache. -Si ya lo conoce eso quiere decir que ya inició con su entrenamiento del flujo de energía.

\- Así es, señorita Bridgette. –contestó el anciano. –Lo único que nos comentó fue que un compañero lo tenía y Tikki lo tomó al distinguirlo. Wayzz y yo estamos tratando de reconstruir las páginas quemadas por Nightmare pues tal vez ahí está la solución a esta maldición, pero nos está tomando tiempo, sería muy útil si Remy estuviera aquí pues él fue quien guio a la primera guardián ancestral.

\- Ya lo recordé… los elementales despiertan cuando ellos lo eligen, por un momento pensé que una mocosa desagradable era la nueva portadora pero creo que solo fue akumatizada. –contestó Bridgette al recordar a Lila como Volpina, no había ocurrido otro incidente con Hawkmoth por lo que no había podido confirmarlo.

\- Creo que es hora de irnos Bridgette, ya le hemos causado muchos problemas al maestro Fu. –afirmó el empresario al recordar cómo habían ventilado sus conflictos ante el pobre anciano.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras del consultorio, tenían aún muchas preguntas por hacer pero ninguno de los dos quería dar el primer paso. Félix quería saber lo que había ocurrido con su hermano mientras Bridgette quería saber más de las circunstancias del pasado.

\- Su-supongo que traes tu auto… creo que aquí n-nos despedimos. –comentó aún nervioso el ojiazul.

\- Hagamos una tregua, aún nos faltan muchas cosas por hablar, Agreste –Bridgette soltó un largo y pesado suspiro. – ¿Me invitarías un trago?

De ese modo habían llegado a ese bar, en el cual llevaban cerca de veinte minutos, sin tomar un sorbo de sus bebidas y sin cruzar alguna palabra. El uno como el otro esperaban que se rompiera el silencio e iniciaran esa faceta de declaraciones, pero ninguno daba su brazo a torcer.

\- No le hice nada a Adrien –comentó la azabache. –Lo pensé pero… no pude. Sólo me hice pasar por Ladybug y le hice creer que estaba enamorada de él… lo que no es mentira para Marinette, ví las fotografías que tiene de él y… su calendario.

\- ¿Entonces por qué le dijiste eso a Fu?

\- Sólo lo insulte y cuando hui al verlo con los ojos llenos de dudas le dije que no eras tú… supongo que creyó que Ladybug está involucrada contigo. –explicó la azabache tratando de minimizar el problema.

\- Bueno, pues eso explica uno de las razones por las que me odia, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que soy un conflicto para mi hermano. –comentó Félix para después terminar de un solo trago su bebida y pedir otra.

\- Adrien se siente presionado al tenerte como hermano. Su padre lo presiona para que tomé tu falta de sentimentalismo y comience a ser más práctico, las clases de esgrima y mandarín las obligaron a tomarlas para que no estuviera detrás de ti, el modelaje lo tomó por que como tú lo hiciste durante un tiempo y fue el mejor ciclo de ventas para Agreste, aun ocultando tu identidad, ahora que su rostro y nombre enmarca cada esquina de París, es lo mejor para la empresa. Además Adrien está un poco acomplejado porque siente que todas las mujeres que te conozcan, te preferirán antes que él. Bueno eso es obvio…

\- ¿Cómo que es obvio? –preguntó un poco preocupado el empresario.

\- ¡Déjame terminar! La mayoría de las mujeres se sienten más protegidas física y económicamente con alguien independiente y obvio mayor, el cual es tu caso. Por decir menos todas se sienten más atraídas por tu clara firmeza ante la delicadeza de Adrien…

\- Esto es peor de lo que imaginé. –comentó Félix cuando sacó una cajetilla de cigarros.

\- Fumas esas porquerías y haré que te las tragues de un solo bocado. –Amenazó la azabache. –El aroma me da asco.

\- Está prohibido fumar, pero el aroma me tranquiliza.

\- Tienes síndrome de ansiedad. Así que deja de acercarte a esas porquerías. –Bridgette tomó la cajetilla y la tiró a la basura.

\- ¿Qué pretendías con todo ese teatro de ser Ladybug? –preguntó Felix.

\- Lo único por lo que he trabajado los últimos ocho años. Ajusticiar a los hombres de la casa Agreste por cualquier medio. Aún me deben el negarme la entrada a la Academia de…

\- Mi padre no tenía autoridad en la Academia –interrumpió el ojiazul. –Esa también fue una mentira mía… todo lo que te dije era mentira, sólo quería que te alejaras de mi y me odiaras. Me enfoque tanto en eso que use todo lo que me habías dicho.

\- Ahora estoy varada en un camino sin sentido. –suspiró la diseñadora. –Se suponía que debía hacerlos pagar por negarme la entrada y por lo que me hiciste, pero si tu familia no tiene nada que ver y lo que hiciste esta "justificado" no tengo nada más a que atarme… Me harté de todo, mañana presentaré mi renuncia y tomaré el primer vuelo de regreso a Nueva York.

\- ¿A-alguien te espera en Nue-Nueva York? –preguntó un poco preocupado el rubio.

\- No hay nadie, pero no tengo el valor de volver a presentarme ante Adrien o _Monsieur_ Agreste y con lo grosera que he sido con mis tíos y con Marinette… creo que les terminaré haciendo un favor…

Bridgette pidió una botella de vodka, ese día había sido tan pesado que sólo pretendía alcoholizarse hasta dormir o caer en coma etílico, lo que pasara primero.

\- Todo lo que hice… todo lo que soy era para llegar a este momento. Pero por lo que tenía que pelear no existe. Estos ocho años estuve peleando contra un fantasma y ahora estoy desarmada y sin propósito para hacer guerra. –Bridgette estaba absorta en sus pensamientos ya no tenía motivos… ya no tenía nada.

\- ¿Qué opinas de todo… lo que pasó… hace ocho años? –preguntó el empresario.

\- Ok… esta va a ser una noche de declaraciones a la sombra del alcohol. Perfecto Agreste, si tú tienes preguntas yo también. –Volteó a ver a Félix cuya mirada estaba llena de dudas, pero lo que vio el empresario en la diseñadora era mejor, su mirada. La mirada dulce y llena de sentimientos de la ojiazul estaba presente de nuevo en ella –Siempre hubo algo que quise saber… ¿Qué te pasó para que fueras un patán cuando te conocí? ¿Así eras o en verdad pasó algo?

\- Ok, te lo diré… los únicos que saben esto son mi padre, mi madre y yo… ni siquiera Adrien está al tanto de esto, pero yo también quiero respuestas… quiero saber ¿Qué hiciste estos últimos ocho años?

\- Hecho, comienza a hablar Agreste.

* * *

Bueno, pues alguien me dijo que comentara para que supieran que sigo viva.

Mmmmm ¡Sigo viva!

No recuerdo si lo dije aquí pero a partir del capítulo pasado iniciamos el arco de las revelaciones. Así es, los próximos capítulos sabremos muchas cosas y ocurrirán en una misma noche. Ya respondimos a por que Félix trató así (en el prólogo) a Bridgette, pero NO sólo le hizo eso, le hizo muuuchas cosas más.

¿Quieren saber, por qué Félix trataba tan mal a Bridgette en el PV?

Bueno pues les daré una respuesta muy dramática.

Alguien me había dicho que quería una narración en primera persona, pues los próximos 2 capítulos la tendrán una de Félix (sabremos unos secretitos de Gabriel Agreste) y otra de Bridgette.


	35. Capítulo 34: El contexto de Félix Agrest

Capítulo 34: El contexto de Félix Agreste

"¡Soy un hijo bastardo de Gabriel Agreste!", _fue la frase que salió de mi boca, para captar la atención de Bridgette. En serio cuanto anhelaba estar con ella así de cerca, conversando aunque sea, es obvio que no me creyó del todo. ¿Quién lo haría? Los únicos que conocemos esto y seguimos vivos; somos papá, Charlotte, quien sé que debe estar viva y yo._

 _Veo como Bridgette aún incrédula ante mis palabras toma un sorbo de licor, sus suaves y delicados labios rozan el borde del vaso dejando una marca de labial en la superficie._

 _Sé que cumplo con el cliché del maldito hombre frío que tiene un trágico pasado, ni siquiera me gusta hacerlo, pero es la verdad. Algunos hombre usarían la historia para pedir un poco de lástima de las mujeres y llevártelas a la cama, pero mi caso es diferente. A decir verdad me da miedo; cada que iniciaba una relación, las últimas mujeres con las que he estado, hacían que muriera de pánico y cuando tenía que acostarme con ellas lo hacía con mucho cuidado para no dejar hijos ilegítimos, para que no carguen con horrible estigma. Durante un tiempo pensé en operarme pero… de verdad quiero una familia si fuera con la hermosa chica que tengo a mi lado, mi dulce Bridgette; sería un sueño hecho realidad, pero la forma en como tomó la noticia de Nightmare hace parecer que ella no la cree del todo._

 _Necesito más valor para contarlo, así que pido al host que nos dé una mesa privada, agradezco que sea casi inicio de semana haciendo que este lugar no este tan concurrido, ya es suficientemente malo recordar mi patético pasado. Una vez instalados, pido algo para llevarnos al estómago… la verdad no recuerdo si desayuné o eso fue ayer. Sirvo un whiskey doble en mi vaso y lo tomó todo de un solo trago. Comienzo a relatarle a Bridgette toda la historia._

Hace veintiocho años, Gabriel Agreste estaba dando inicio a su carrera como diseñador, renunciando a su puesto de heredero de la "solemne" familia Agreste. Mi padre, huérfano de madre, algo me dice que las mujeres en la familia se terminaban cansando de la jaula que era la familia y acababan con sus vidas; había solicitado parte de la herencia que mis bisabuelos maternos-paternos le habían dejado ante las despilfarradoras manos de Alexander Agreste, sin embargo mi abuelo, había invalidado el testamento y se quedó con el dinero como parte de la "dote". Así el único hijo de la familia quien contaba con veintidós años se fue a vivir a un pequeño departamento compartido con otros estudiantes de la Academia de Moda de París.

Había logrado entrar como becario en una empresa de diseño, en el área de alta costura. Desafortunadamente en esos momentos la titular del área, era una mujer más bien conocida por sus excesos con el licor y los alborotos que causaba en cada Fashion Week, no por su trabajo sino por los problemas que causaba a los asistentes por presentarse ebria en el lugar: Gênevive Deveraoux.

 _En cuanto mencioné el nombre de esa mujer, Bridgette puso por completo su atención en mí. Era obvio que una chica tan inteligente como mi Brid, sepa quién era esta mujer. Gênevive Deveraoux fue una revolucionaria diseñadora que puso en jaque la moda en sus buenos tiempos, es decir en la década de los setenta. Todos quienes quisieran ser reconocidos en el medio debían usar mínimo algo diseñado por ella, su trabajo limpio, inteligente e innovador era llamativo hasta para los artistas plásticos de ese entonces, hasta que el alcohol y las drogas se apoderaron de su vida._

Gênevive había puesto su propio negocio y era medianamente reconocida, más por el trabajo que había hecho en el pasado que lo que presentaba. Mi padre era su mano derecha pero también terminó involucrándose con ella de manera íntima, con una mujer que casi le duplicaba la edad. Tal vez era una forma de acallar las constantes voces de mi abuelo y otros familiares que ponían en duda su sexualidad al querer convertirse en "costurero" "modista", la carrera era conocida por contar con hombres homosexuales. Así que mi padre se dejó envolver por una mujer "interesante".

Un día cuando salía de la escuela, la limosina de mi abuelo lo esperaba para llevarlo de nuevo a la mansión Agreste. En cuanto llegó fue recibido con un golpe en la cara, seguido de gritos y reclamos; la razón: Gênevive Deveraoux tenía tres meses de embarazo.

¿Por qué no le dijo a mi padre? Fácil, primero quiso abortarme, pero luego de pensarlo detenidamente podría obtener más si me conservaba. Llevaba en su vientre al heredero, al siguiente en la sucesión de la casa Agreste, vieras por donde fuera, ella tenía las de ganar. Si llevaba la noticia de su embarazo a los medios, obligaría a reconocer al hijo bastardo de Gabriel Agreste y ganaría millones por una manutención, sin embargo les dio una primera oportunidad. Se presentó con la prueba de embarazo hecha en un hospital ante mi abuelo y lo amenazó: pidiéndole que se le reconociera como parte de la familia después del parto y aceptara de nuevo a mi padre, de ese modo tendría a su nieto… a mí.

Si mi abuelo aceptaba de nuevo a mi padre, Gênevive viviría en la mansión y sería atendida como una reina, como lo fue en sus tiempos de gloria. Además que podría derrochar cuanto quisiera de la fortuna familiar, la cual ya no era tan amplia como todos pensaban.

Mi padre estaba sorprendido pero sobre todo sus esperanzas se acababan con la llegada de un hijo. No tenía escapatoria, debía aceptar su responsabilidad para con Gênevive, aunque ella no fuera el prospecto que quería como esposa y madre de su heredero, era buena como un desliz de juventud. Una mujer con experiencia para enseñar a un joven en las artes amatorias, pero no contaba con el error que había causado.

Inmediatamente, mi padre dejó la escuela y dejo de trabajar en la empresa. Comenzó a hacerse cargo del verdadero negocio familiar, las exportaciones, el cual iba cada vez peor. En casa las cosas no eran exactamente armoniosas. Gênevive había negado casarse con Gabriel, pues ya era lo suficientemente malo cargar con un parásito en su interior, además que si se casaban debían dejar documentos legales y ella no quería hacer trámites. Los meses siguientes fueron peor: mi abuelo no soportaba a la diseñadora y ella se la pasaba pidiendo cosas imposibles e inútiles usándome como pretexto, según mi abuelo su frase favorita era: "llevo al heredero Agreste en mi interior, sería una lástima que algo le pase".

Sin embargo, cuando mi abuelo encontró la manera de tenerme a mí y botarla a ella fue el día de mi nacimiento. Mi abuelo compró la empresa de Gênevive, pago sus deudas y le dio un generoso cheque con la condición que renunciara a cualquier parentesco conmigo. Encantada aceptó las condiciones y firmo, tomó su dinero el cual le fue entregado a unas horas de mi nacimiento y se fue; dejándome con mi padre.

Contrataron a una nodriza, si, es raro pero aún existen esas mujeres. Ella me crío hasta que cumplí cuatro años. Ocultándome la identidad de mi madre, de hecho ni siquiera sabía que significaba esa palabra. Así durante mi infancia solo había infelicidad en el núcleo familiar, ante mi déspota abuelo que no se cansaba de decirme bastardo y que sólo mi nombre podía limpiar mi inmundicia: Félix como mi bisabuelo quien había levantado el emporio familiar y Alexander como él. Mi padre no tenía mucha voz ni voto en el asunto, durante un tiempo pensé que me odiaba y le era incomoda mi presencia. Mi abuelo me envió a un internado en las costas francesas ese mismo año.

 _Bridgette me voltea a ver un poco extrañada, odio que pongan esa cara de lástima, no debí contarle, odio la misericordia, pero por todo lo que le he hecho creo que le debo al menos esto. Debo terminar de hablar lo más rápido posible._

En el internado, estuve hasta que tenía casi ocho años. Fui llamado por mi padre, a decir verdad éramos dos desconocidos, jamás me fue a verme y no permitía que regresara a casa. En cuanto llegué estaba mi padre parado en la parte alta de las escaleras del recibidor, con una imagen rígida parecida a la de mi abuelo, más que miedo estaba harto de volver a lo mismo. Pero había algo diferente, a su lado estaba una mujer muy bella, de cabellos rubios y largos, tenía una mirada cálida, diferente a la que me lanzaban las monjas en el internado, quienes me veían como una expresión salida del infierno; ella era diferente, sus ojos verdes radiaban luz. Su nombre era Charlotte Elizabeth Agreste, ella era la esposa de mi padre.

Me enteré que a la muerte de mi abuelo, dos años antes, mi padre se hizo diseñador aprovechando que compró la empresa de Gênevive y al parecer el negocio iba viento en popa, ahora bajo la marca Agreste. Durante los años de mi ausencia, mi padre había mantenido una relación con Charlotte quién era la expresión más pura de amor. En cuanto regresaron de la corta Luna de miel, ella le exigió que quería conocerme y cuidarme, lo cual fue muy complicado para mí pues no había sentido ni conocido un vestigio de cariño y por eso era arisco e incluso grosero con ella; me llamaba gatito por cómo le "gruñía". Me tuvo mucha paciencia y me enseño muchas cosas. No lo voy a negar llegué a encariñarme y ella me quería, eso era suficiente para mí. Pasábamos mucho tiempo junto y nos divertíamos mientras mi padre se la pasaba trabajando. Ella lograba sacar lo mejor de las personas e incluso alguna vez le dije que donde guardaba sus alas de ángel, ella sólo me sonrió y me dijo que las hacía invisibles.

Mi padre aún tenía miedo que supieran de mi existencia, la cual había sido un secreto durante esos años. ¿Cómo manejaron mi nacimiento? Charlotte se echó la culpa. Ella es menor que mi padre por cinco años, así que comentó que me había dado a luz a los diecisiete, pues durante el tiempo en el cual ella modeló en París y había conocido a mi padre, pero como era de una familia de recursos limitados, mi abuelo se negó a la unión y me arrebató de sus brazos, sólo hasta la muerte de mi abuelo mis padres se casaron y así fue como la familia pudo estar reunida otra vez. Eso fue lo que contaron a las familias con las que se tenía amistad, quienes no veían con buenos ojos a Charlotte al ser una madre adolescente, pero a ella no le importaba; así podía llamarse mi madre y eso era suficiente para ella.

Convenció a mi padre de mandarme a la escuela en vez de contratarme profesores particulares, además, me enteré tiempo después, que consiguió adoptarme; para hacerse cargo por completo de mi. Así ella iba a recogerme, a las juntas del colegio, a participar en todo tipo de eventos escolares, me ayudaba con las tareas, me involucró en tantos cursos y clases extracurriculares que existían. Fueron tiempos maravillosos, hasta que me dio una noticia que cambiaría todo: iba a tener un hermano… estaba embarazada.

La rechacé, me encerré en mi habitación. Eso cortaba por completo mi felicidad con mi madre; tenía casi once años ya entendía: yo no era su hijo biológico, desconocía el paradero de mi madre biológica y jamás me atreví a preguntar por ella pues me había abandonado o estaba muerta y ahora mi padre y Charlotte tendría un hijo, un hijo deseado, esperado y anhelado; eso me dejaba fuera del cuadro de la familia feliz. En cuanto Charlotte se lo contó a mi padre, el irradiaba la misma felicidad que ella, sus miradas estaban desbordándose de alegría. No sabes cuánto lloré por eso, era ignorado por mi padre y ahora también sería puesto a un lado por la única persona que me mostraba un poco de atención.

Volví a mi modo grosero con ella al pasar de los meses, tal vez eso causaría que mi padre me regresara al internado donde no podría ver su perfecta felicidad y casi lo logré. Pero Charlotte con sus expresivos ojos verdes me miró y muy triste me dijo que esperaba esa reacción de mi parte porque era difícil que un niño aceptara a un nuevo miembro, pero ahora yo era el hermano mayor y debía ser un ejemplo para el nuevo integrante. Puso mi mano sobre su abultado vientre e inmediatamente sentí que algo se movía dentro de ella retiré mi mano por reflejo. Ella la sujetó con fuerza y me dijo que el bebé se ponía feliz cada vez que me escuchaba porque sabía que alguien lo esperaba aquí y que esa persona lo amaría aunque tuviera miedo.

Unas semanas después nació Adrien; era tan pequeño. Tenía los cálidos ojos verdes de nuestra madre, porque eso es Charlotte, la madre de ambos, no nací de su vientre pero ella siempre me decía que yo crecí en su corazón. Mi padre se notaba feliz, por primera vez y yo me daba por bien servido. Ayudé a mamá con el cuidado de Adrien, jugué con él, lo cambiaba, lo cuidaba, incluso lo bañaba. También fui su primera palabra.

El tiempo pasó y yo con quince años jugaba con mi hermanito de cuatro, quien me seguía a todas partes como un pollito, con su cabello rubio en verdad parecía un pollito. Mi padre comenzó a ser más estricto con Adrien, quería que fuera perfecto así que para desviar la atención de mi pollito, me convertí en el títere de mi padre. Hacía lo que él me ordenaba, hablaba con quién él quería, decía lo que él me pedía, me comportaba como él esperaba; mi madre me pedía que no lo hiciera y ella trataría de hacer ver su error a mi padre, pero yo no quería que mi madre o Adrien experimentaran algo negativo, así que me convertí en la imagen perfecta de Gabriel Agreste.

El medio en que nuestra familia se desenvolvía era pesado, siempre esperabas una puñalada de alguien, no tenía aliados, sólo personas que sacarían ventajas fueran buenas o malas para ti. Así que aprendí todo lo que mi padre me enseñó: a desconfiar de las personas, adular a quien valiera la pena, aprender a hacer menos a quien no estuviera a nuestro nivel, hacer conexiones beneficiosas…

Así que ponía dos rostros: el que funcionaba con mi padre y las demás personas y el que usaba con mamá y con Adrien.

Mi padre estaba obsesionado con que me fuera a estudiar a Princeton, pues es una de las mejores universidades a nivel internacional, hice el examen pero no logré entrar, no por calificación sino por contactos, así que mientras mi padre se ponía a trabajar en eso yo me inscribí en la Universidad aquí en Francia, donde nos conocimos…

 _Al decir esa frase Bridgette se pone un poco incómoda, sabe que estoy llegando a la pequeña historia que compartimos, pero no voy a tentar a mi suerte y hacer que ella se vaya por lo que solo hablaré de ella grosso modo, no voy a desperdiciar nuestro momento trayendo a colación nuestro pasado tortuoso_.

Fui un completo estúpido contigo y lo siento _. Ella sólo desvía la mirada, estamos llegando al límite así que haré esto rápido_. Pensé que serías como todos con lo que he tenido la desgracia de toparme que sólo querían sacar ventaja de mí, pero no sólo fue eso.

En los primeros días de Universidad, a mi padre le dieron la oportunidad de trabajar con un gran artista en Florencia, sin embargo sería un largo tiempo, más de un año. Él aceptó. Mi madre estaba furiosa por que no pensó en Adrien, quien iba a iniciar en la escuela elemental después de dos años de súplicas y obvio tampoco en que yo ya estaba matriculado en la universidad.

La solución que le di a mi padre lo dejó satisfecho: Ellos debían irse y yo me las apañaría en la mansión. La respuesta de mis padres fue contradictoria. Él aceptó, ella lo rechazó. Las circunstancias me dieron la razón y después de unos días se fueron. El mismo día que Nightmare atacó y el día que nos conocimos…

 _¡Terreno peligroso!, Bridgette esta intranquila, es obvio que no debo tocar mucho el tema, pero es un poco imposible, debo hacerlo rápido antes que ella decida irse. Dijo que sería una noche de confesiones largas pero el único que ha tomado soy yo, ella desde el sorbo que le dio a su vaso cuando inicié la historia no ha vuelto a tocar su bebida… debo continuar._

Mi kwami me puso un hechizo en el anillo para que no me lo pudiera quitar ante mi negativa de ser Chat Noir, hasta que aceptara la realidad. Obvio no me iba a decir sobre el hilo rojo del destino pero me dio pistas, así que creí que debía hacer que Ladybug me besara.

Así que intenté en una forma un poco… suplicante; a tratar de conquistarte, aunque con tus constantes rechazos supuse que eso no sería tan fácil. Los akumas eran demasiado fuertes y nos enviaban a casa con heridas e incluso varias veces tuve que visitar la sala de urgencias. Quería terminar con todo eso y regresar a mi vida normal por eso trataba vehementemente que me pusieras atención para que me besaras, pero terminaste agradándome bastante

A la par de cargar con los problemas de la universidad, hacerme cargo de algunas cuestiones en la empresa Agreste y ahora mis funciones como héroe vino algo peor… enterarme de mi pasado y conocer a Gênevive Deveraoux.

El psicópata de mi abuelo quería que fuera infeliz; así que antes de su muerte le dejó a un abogado una carta donde me contaba con lujo de detalle las circunstancias de mi nacimiento y el nombre de mi madre biológica. Yo la conocía por revistas amarillistas de los puestos de periódicos que les encantaba ver a las personas caídas a menos. Sabía que había sido una gran diseñadora y que sus excesos y adicciones la habían dejado en la calle. Ignoré por completo el tema pues yo ya tenía una madre y su nombre era Charlotte Agreste, quien me llamaba todas las noches para saber cómo estaba y conversar sobre mi día en la universidad y como una linda acosadora siempre trataba de invitarme al cine o a un concierto, pero yo no sabía cuales eran sus planes conmigo y como la terminaba rechazando.

Habla del diablo y se hará presente, se dice coloquialmente, pero en mi caso fue verdad. Unas semanas después; una mujer en una situación deplorable y casi indigente se presentó en las puertas de la mansión, gritando a los cuatro vientos que era mi madre, que estaba arrepentida de haberme dejado tanto tiempo, era Gênevive. Un poco fastidiado, sabía lo que quería: dinero. Le di un cheque de mi cuenta personal al portador, diciéndole que no volviera a decir aquello y se fuera lo más lejos posible.

No quería que mis padres se dieran cuenta de ese escándalo, pero la mujer regresó un poco más aseada y hasta el tope en drogas: quería más dinero o de lo contrario diría que el hijo mayor de los Agreste era un bastardo y que todo era una mentira sobre el alumbramiento de la madre adolescente. La versión que ella daría es que mi padre quiso abortarme porque frustraba los planes para casarse con Charlotte y que ella había logrado tenerme a escondidas, pero mi abuelo me arrebató y no pudo volver a verme por culpa de mi padre y mi madrastra.

Me repugnaba que por mis venas corriera su misma y asquerosa sangre, ¿por qué no corría la sangre pura e inocente de Charlotte? Así como fluían en las venas de Adrien. Eso me hizo enojar aún más… me estaba amenazando y peor aún estaba amenazando a mi madre. Seguí dándole dinero para que se callara, pero mis recursos estaban disminuyendo y la cantidad que pedía iba aumentando.

Me negué a darle más dinero sin embargo se coló a la mansión por el error de uno de los sirvientes, ahí estaba en el recibidor de la casa… llamándome hijo. Ya no quedaba nada de su belleza ahora tenía casi sesenta años y su apariencia no era exactamente la mejor, cuando iba a llamar a la policía para que la sacaran de mi casa apareció mi mamá, le dio un puñetazo y la amenazó con cortarle la garganta si era tan cínica y desvergonzada de volver a aparecerse ante mi.

Gênevive comenzó a insultarla y llamarla oportunista, comenzó a hacer alardes de sus encuentros íntimos con mi padre y mi mamá se hartó: la golpeo tan brutal y criminalmente que pensé que la mataría. Jamás había visto a mamá así; parecía una leona embravecida porque alguien se acercó a su cachorro. Gênevive limpiándose la sangre de la boca siguió amenazándonos con su versión de los hechos. Al final sólo me gritó que hubiera obtenido más dinero si me hubiera vendido a los medios, al final yo sólo era un mal negocio y maldecía el día en que nací. Mamá terminó arrastrándola hasta la salida y en cuanto regresó las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir. Se sentía muy mal porque yo me enterará sobre la identidad de mi madre biológica pero la calmé diciendo que ya lo sabía por la carta de mi abuelo. Si le daba dinero era para que no la metiera en problemas. Yo soy hijo de Charlotte Agreste y eso era suficiente para mí. Ese mismo día regresó a Florencia no sin antes sermonearme por verme más delgado y que debía comer mejor así que me preparó una sopa y se fue hasta que me la terminé.

Unos días después supe que Gênevive había muerto por una sobredosis de estupefacientes en la calle, como indigente. Nadie fue a reclamar su cuerpo, por lo que anónimamente pagué para que la cremaran y pusieran sus cenizas en un cementerio en las costas francesas. Aunque me doliera y fueran sus razones interesadas, ella me había traído a este mundo. Al menos debía mostrar un poco de respeto.

 _Bridgette está llorando, perfecto Félix, ¿es acaso para lo único que sirves? ¿Para hacerla llorar? Le ofrezco mi pañuelo y ella lo acepta, es obvio que debo concluir con esto lo más rápido, ya me tomé demasiado tiempo._

Después comencé a llevarme mejor contigo, tanto como Chat noir y Félix. Ya no quería robarle el beso a Ladybug, además que el sello desapareció cuando mi madre comenzó a preguntarme por ti así que sin pensarlo le dije, que me agradaba que estuvieras cerca, que me hacias sentir bien y le grite que estaba enamorado de mi acosadora, en ese momento el anillo pasó de ser negro con la cara de una pantera y se volvió plateado con una huella en el centro. Plagg me contó que esa era mi realidad, cuando yo aceptará mis sentimientos el sello se rompería, no era necesario forzar nada.

Lo de la maldición como todo lo demás sólo era un pretexto para que te alejaras de mí, soy demasiado cobarde como para alejarme de ti. Así que si fui malo contigo, es porque no sabía lo que querías de mí, por años todas las personas habían querido sacar un provecho de mi posición como hijo y heredero de los Agreste. No era bueno en detectar a las personas que de verdad querían acercarse a mí para ser amigos.

Cuando Nightmare me contó su plan de apoderarse de tu cuerpo para transformarte en la nueva portadora del lobo negro, supe que debías irte; tenías una oportunidad y me aseguraría que fueras capaz de ser reconocida. No pensé que Helen te fuera a hacer aquello después de cómo te traté.

Te lo vuelvo a repetir porque no me arrepiento y no oculto nada, Bridgette Cheng, estoy enamorado de ti. Me enamoraste y debo alejarme de ti para que te mantengas viva, sana y salva. No espero una respuesta a mis sentimientos sólo soy feliz mientras tu estés bien, con eso me basta. Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que hiciste durante estos ocho años?...

* * *

Ya volví!

Si, dirán que es muy telenovelero, pero... me gustó este pasado de Félix, así que tenganme paciencia, espero que les haya gustado esta narración en primera persona; es la primera vez que lo hago y fue un poco complicado pensar como alguien del género contrario, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo.

A Charlotte la van a amar, tuvo que ver en el arco del pasado y se van a derretir por ella. Es la madre de Adrien y madre adoptiva de Félix, por si no saben cuando la pareja tiene hijos y quieres hacerte cargo de ellos usualmente es con una carta poder para ser su tutor, pero Charlotte aceptó el paquete completo de Gabriel con Félix, así que inmediatamente se puso a hacer trámites para adoptar a Félix. Aunque todos saben que él nació fuera del matrimonio de Charlotte y Gabriel, por que ella era de una familia "pobre", es decir que no tiene abolengo y por eso el padre de Gabriel no la aceptó; esa es la versión que TODOS conocen. ¿Quieren saber en verdad cómo se conocieron Charlotte y Gabriel? Eso también se los voy a decir pero tengan en cuenta, cuando yo se los cuente es porque diez capítulos más y esto se acaba... de hecho estoy comenzando con la aparición de Claude el exnovio de Bridgette y pues si estoy dando inicio al arco final.

Charlotte le decía gatito a Félix, por que le "gruñía" cada que ella quería abrazarlo. (Igual que yo con mis gatos). Charlotte le decía a Adrien pollito, por que siempre seguía a Félix a donde fuera.

El capítulo que sigue es de Bridgette, no la odien. Es difícil que la persona que quieres de repente se porte muy mal contigo lo primero que piensas es por qué lo hizo y cuando te "explica" sus razones pienses en venganza, pero no se preocupen gracias a lo que Brid le hizo a Adrien... vendrán cosas muy buenas

Nos leemos el miércoles :3


	36. Capítulo 35: El contexto de Bridgette

Capítulo 35: El contexto de Bridgette "Lady Julianne" Cheng.

 _¿Cómo se supone que debo responder a todas las declaraciones? Esta noche es más pesada de lo que pensé y apenas son las nueve. Me acabo de enterar que Nightmare quiere posesionarse de mi cuerpo, que Agreste ha estado enamorado de mí los últimos ocho años, que mi "justicia" no existe porque la familia que se supone me había negado mi sueño, no tenía nada que ver en esto además que mis sentimientos de universitaria ante mi primer amor si eran correspondidos hasta que un maldito lobo negro que habían rechazado hace miles de años me quitó todo._

 _Mi "justicia" no era para con los Agreste, quiénes también tenían un pasado turbio. Ahora entiendo por que Gabriel es tan serio, pues no tuvo una vida fácil y su emporio comercial le costó trabajo. ¿Qué todos los diseñadores deben tener un pasado horrible para crear arte? Jamás pensé que la frase "solo los que conocen el infierno pueden presentarnos el paraíso" fuera cierta ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¡Incluso lloré! ¡¿por qué lloré?! Le hice algo horrible a un "pollito", estoy pensando seriamente en firmar mi renuncia y tomar el primer vuelo a Nueva York._

 _¿Cómo debo responder?... Agreste me esta viendo con esos ojos suplicantes… prefería cuando me veía de reojo, esa mirada vacía era mejor que esta a la cual no sé como responder. ¿Qué debo sentir? ¿Qué debo hacer?_

¿Por qué me gritaste y me besaste después de la batalla con Nightmare _?... ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Es lo único que se me ocurrió?! La mirada de Agreste se torna sorprendida, supongo que no esperaba que preguntara eso, bueno esto esta funcionando, si lo pongo más nervioso de lo que… no espera, ¡no estoy nerviosa! ¿Por qué debería estar nerviosa? A ver Bridgette Yu-Lian Cheng, tú no te pones nerviosa con nada o nadie. Al menos dí que lo hiciste porque eres un maldito psicotico o algo peor, por favor._

 _Me contesta que hacerse el sorprendido e indignado al darse cuenta que yo era Ladybug era la cereza del pastel para que yo lo odiara, por eso debía terminar conmigo de todas las formas horribles que se le ocurrieron… en cuanto al beso quería quedarse con algo mío para recordarme…_ _¡Demonios! ¿Cómo debo de responder? Yo le dí todo, excepto mi primer beso, ese era especial y a decir verdad si quería que fuera con él pero no en esas circunstancias. Ahora se pone a tomar de mi botella de vodka, algo me dice que el que necesitaba alcohol con urgencia era él. "_ Ese también era mi primer beso _" ¡Maldito estúpido! ¿Qué esperas que te conteste?¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA!_

 _Bueno al menos sé que ya no siento nada por él, la situación es más bien incomoda. Debo cambiar de tema urgentemente. Pues quiere saber de lo que hice estos ocho años, es obvio que espera a la Bridgette dulce y tierna que no rompía un plato, pues me temo que esa chica se quedó aquí, en París. Por que quien estuvo en Nueva York era Lady Julianne…_

 _Después de terminar mi trago, servirme más y soltar un largo suspiro; debo comenzar a desmoronar la imagen casi beata que debe tener de mi, tal vez así deje de verme con esos ojos tan… anhelantes, en eso se parece a Adrien… ¡Ay Adrien! Debo solucionar eso, o terminara odiando a Ladybug y va a ser un completo caos, Marinette no tiene la culpa de nada, sólo son víctimas de mi maldita estupidez… bueno primero terminemos esto y luego veré que hago._

Me fui de París antes de año nuevo, aún tenía heridas por la Tragedia de Elyseum, nombre puesto por la prensa al "ataque terrorista", te detestaba tanto que desee con todas mis fuerzas que te murieras al saber que estabas en coma. _Deja de poner esa mirada de cachorro._ Ante las negativas de mi familia, por que no querían que me fuera después del "accidente" en el que formé parte de Elyseum, el único pretexto que se me había ocurrido. Ese día fui a la Universidad, para que, con ayuda del profesor O'Donnell pudiera transferirme a Nueva York lo más rápido posible, aún sentía las burlas de los estúpidos que alguna vez llame amigos, pero la mejor de todas fue Helen, como la odio.

En cuanto su séquito de descerebradas me vieron, le informaron de mi regreso y no se cansó de seguirme humillando, pero no tenía tiempo que perder, aún me quedaban cosas por hacer y solo la ignoré.

El profesor O'Donnell estaba encantado con mi resolución, además que el fue quien se encargó de todo el papeleo y sólo me presente a firmar. El decano estaba "triste" por que su alumna estrella se iba a ir… maldito estúpido sólo quería seguir vendiendo mis proyectos a las empresas.

Ese día comenzó el último ataque de Nightmare, después de lo mal que terminé, llegué arrastrandome a casa de mis tíos, quienes habían sido evacuados pero no dejaron de buscarme… _He sido una maldita con ellos, debo disculparme_. Me encontraron desmayada y desangrandome en la puerta de la panadería, me llevaron al hospital que estaba lleno de personas que, a decir verdad estaban en mejores condiciones que yo. Después de estar en coma por tres días, me desperté sólo para reafirmar mi rechazo al mundo. Agreste en verdad funcionó tu plan de alejarme. _Inmediatamente voltea la mirada, es obvio que no quiere que hable de eso, pero como me da igual lo seguiré haciendo…_

Lo único que quería hacer era irme, aún con vendas y varios moretones, me puse en contacto con el profesor, quien también iría a Nueva York a visitar a su hija, además que me ayudaría con varías cosas para instalarme. Mis padres y tíos se negaron, pero no me importó. Además que mi misión como Ladybug había terminado. Tikki regresó a los aretes una semana después de Elyseum, me despedí del maestro Fu, le agradecí por su paciencia y le regresé el Miraculous.

El profesor O'Donnell quería que pasara las fiestas decembrinas con mi familia, pero el saber que estaba en la misma ciudad que… _Agreste esta poniéndose incómodo; esta bien seguiré haciendolo me gusta verlo sufrir, ja delirios sociopatas, eso no le va a gustar al terapeuta._

Llegué a Nueva York con cara de fastidio. Ese sería mi "hogar" por los próximos tres años. La hija del profesor y él me llevaron a la Universidad, donde aún no iniciaban las vacaciones. Ambos formaban parte de la mesa directiva de la Universidad con puesto de bastante peso por las donaciones que hacían; así que llevar a una chica a más de un trimestre que inició el año escolar, era un lujo que podían darse.

Mi habitación afortunadamente era solo para mí, esa habitación sobraba por que expulsaron a ambas alumnas así que no tenía problema con aquello. Padre e hija O'Donnell se despidieron de mi y me invitaron a pasar año nuevo con ellos, en su ritual de cada año para patinar en Central Park, agradecí pero rechacé la invitación. Tenía que ponerme a trabajar de inmediato.

Llevaba conmigo el equivalente a cincuenta mil dólares, pago por el último proyecto que vendimos en la universidad, _al menos Agreste recuerda ese dinero, se suponía que era para ambos, pero él no lo necesitaba._ Me ayudarían esos recursos pero no sobreviviría los próximos tres años, así que después de instalarme, presentarme con los profesores de manera rápida, aproveché las vacaciones para ponerme al corriente con las materias y forma de enseñanza americana, el idioma se me dificultaba un poco pues estaba acostumbrada al acento británico que es más limpio que la jerga americana. En algunos momentos debía pedir que me repitieran la frase por que no entendía nada.

Gracias al internet me puse a ver las zonas más delictivas de la ciudad y por las cuales jamás debía pasar, así como conseguir un empleo. Daba algunos paseos por la ciudad para conocerla, sería mi ambiente por algunos años y no podía quedarme para siempre en el campus. Me enamoré de la Quinta Avenida, tanto glamour y caché en una selva de asfalto… se que vivía en París, pero Nueva York era una belleza más contemporanea, a diferencia de Europa que guarda con recelo su estatus de continente conquistador…

Marinette me llamó en año nuevo, eran cerca de las once de la noche en Francia aunque en Nueva York aún faltaba mucho. Mi amor estaba en casa de mis papás con mis tíos, muy tristes por que no quise pasar tiempo con ellos. Ella quería que hablara con mis papás pero yo no tenía el valor de enfrentarmeles, si los escuchaba tomaría el primer vuelo de regreso y aceptaría que irme a otro país era la idea más tonta y estúpida que había tenido. Quería estar con mis tíos, despertar todos los días con el aroma del pan recién hecho por mi tío Tom y levantarme tarde por quedarme a hacer un trabajo y llegar corriendo a la universidad… pero ya no tenía lugar ahí, Helen no permitiría que los demás me dejaran en paz, ella era la reina… bien pues sólo otra reina era capaz de ponerse a su nivel. Esa sería yo.

Las clases comenzaron en Enero, me presenté con los profesores faltantes y agradecí las buenas referencias que el profesor y decano habían dado de mí, así que sólo me quedaba sobresalir. Corté mi cabello como un nuevo inicio y comencé en un trabajo de medio tiempo que se acoplaba a mis horarios. Era la encargada de paquetería en Polarís. Había leído un poco de esa empresa y sabía que era buena pero le faltaba gracia en sus diseños.

Todos los días divagaba entre las oficinas y talleres para saber que hacían y como funcionaba todo. A la par que estudiaba duro, debo agradecer que la escuela no se me complicara como creí, me llevé bien con los profesores. Los compañeros, al principio, me preguntaban por las chicas francesas, si en verdad eran más liberales en cuestiones sexuales o si a besaban a todos de lengua; así que me cansaba más de terminar con esos mitos hasta que deje que pensaran lo que quisiera.

Con mi trabajo me di por bien servida, alcanzaba para sobrevivir, pero el dinero que aún tenía debía circular. Pedí ayuda a la hija del profesor O'Donnell, es un encanto de mujer, le comenté sobre que posibilidades habría de poner a trabajar ese dinero, pues al ser extranjera no podía hacer algún tipo de inversión y menos al ser menor de edad. Ella me ayudó con su corredor de bolsa y rápidamente con las órdenes que le daba al hombre esos cincuenta mil, fueron aumentando maravillosamente hasta convertirse en un capital vasto. Ese señor se convirtió en mi corredor durante los ocho años de mi estancia ahí. Debo agradecer aunque la economía no fuera buena en esos tiempos, aprendí a ver a corto y largo plazo, así que tuve ganancias considerables con las que ayudé a mis tíos a comprar su actual casa.

Seguí con cursos de idiomas: les causaba gracia a los profesores pues era una Franco-china, que estaba en Estados Unidos y quería aprender alemán e italiano. El mandarín no era problema, pues mi padre me hubiera clavado la mano a un árbol antes de no hablarlo fluidamente.

Aprendí técnicas de defensa personal, uso de armas… bendita sea la segunda enmienda en Norteamérica. Aprendí parkour y un poco de gimnasia, para no perder la condición que tenía como Ladybug… extrañaba a Tikki, ella quería que cumpliera mi sueño de diseñadora y era la única y verdadera amiga que tenía… mi vida estaba vacía.

Ahí estaba en Central Park viendo una representación de Hamlet de Shakespeare, sola; mientras pensaba en mi familia que estaba cruzando el océano, los amigos de la infancia se estaban casando y seguían en la campiña francesa; mi camino era diferente al suyo, mi ambición era mayor. Los "amigos" de París, se disculpaban por como me habían tratado, pero no podían ponerse en contra de Helén… al infierno con ellos; regresaría a París y haría que lamieran el suelo por donde pasaba, pero eso sería más díficil de lo que pensé.

Todas las escuelas de moda, eran de tiempo completo y chocaban con la universidad. Estaba ahí gracias al apoyo de los O'Donnell, no podía decirles: gracias pero dejo la escuela para irme a estudiar modas… por lo que me fui por lo más fácil. Tomé cursos de diseño digital, dibujo, pintura y algunos otros de arte. Aprendí a tocar el violín y el piano, mi acento británico cautivaba a todos aunque yo jamás hubiera estado en esa ciudad.

Durante las vacaciones trabajaba en cuanto trabajo de medio tiempo se me pusiera enfrente, así trabajé en heladerías, como niñera, como encargada en una tienda y en paquetería en Polarís.

Mi soledad solo era menor a mis ganas de regresar éxitosa, como tanto me había lavado el cerebro el profesor. No había cabida para amigos; ya había cometido el error de involucrarme con parásitos engañosos y no lo volvería a hacer y en cuanto a amores… se convirtieron en flirteo y amoríos.

 _El rostro de Agreste parece sorprendido. Supongo que pensaba que era una santa… me temo que no._

Debía perder el miedo a usar mi cuerpo como moneda de canje cuando llegara a donde quería, me acerque a los hijos de familia que presumían de tener casa en los Hampton y habían ido a esquiar a Suiza en las vacaciones de invierno o hacían fiestas privadas en Saint-Tropez durante el verano. Para ellos agregar a una francesa en sus affairs era como una menos en su larga lista. Me daba asco estar con ellos: la primera vez lavé tanto mi cuerpo hasta que la piel comenzaba a sangrar, corté mis uñas hasta que la sangre brotaba, me volví una loca de la limpieza.

 _¿Creías que no sería capaz de acostarme con alguien?_ Me temó que aquí dejé mis locuras de primer amor y romances de cuentos de hadas. No tenía nada más que mi cuerpo. Era bonita pero me faltaba confianza, comencé a ir al gimnasio y a usar tacones, aprendí a caminar con ellos para no parecer venado recién nacido…

Mi primer cambio vino casi al final de la Universidad, ya estaba trabajando en mi tesis de titulación con ayuda de algunos profesores después de adelantar cuantas materias se me ocurrieron, de hecho varias consultorías querían que me uniera a ellas, estabamos en plena recesión y debía pensar rápido pero si aceptaba era dejar a un lado mi meta de ser diseñadora. No me desagrada la carrera pero… llámalo capricho si quieres pero yo debía ser una diseñadora de alta costura.

Dejé de ser la chica de paquetería en Polarís y me convertí en la recepcionista del lugar, al parecer mi acento británico y lo "linda" que me veía, llamó la atención de uno de los gerentes que evidentemente quería acostarse conmigo. Mientras esperaba a la chica que me suplía por las tardes, me puse a garabatear un diseño que rondaba mi mente, era un vestido azul marino. Llegó el dueño de la empresa Demian Grayson, era un hombre mayor, que rondaba la tercera edad, tenía muchas influencias pero su talento en el diseño no le había permitido alcanzar los cuernos de la Luna y sólo era reconocido en la costa este. Absorta en mis pensamientos no vi, que estaba observandome trabajar en mi diseño hasta que me dijo que ese vestido le hacía falta algunos detalles para ser único en su clase. Solté un grito de sorpresa y después de disculparme con él, me dijo que quería verlo como un diseño formal al día siguiente… pensé que estaba bromeando y no lo hice. Así que al día siguiente me ordenó que fuera a su oficina, pensaba que me despediría, pero no… me pidió el diseño y me tuve que disculpar por no tenerlo así que me llevó a uno de los talleres y me pidió que lo hiciera. Puse en práctica todo lo aprendido en las clases de dibujo y arte, no quería hacer un diseño a garabatos como antes y otras personas. Me imaginé a la modelo, le puse un rostro y un peinado, delineé las texturas de las telas que servirían y los accesorios que usaría. Así en una hoja de papel opalina de tamaño tabloide, las únicas que estaban disponibles, le entregué mi idea. Por su expresión estaba maravillado de lo que había hecho y en el tiempo que lo había hecho… para ser exactos treinta minutos.

Me pidió mi portafolio de diseños, pero yo me había alejado de mi meta casi tres años, no tenía nada nuevo, así que esa noche me dispusé a reciclar algunos modelos que había hecho en mi tiempo libre… como garabatos y pasarlos a unas condiciones más "decentes". A la mañana siguiente, no apareció; pero como viajar en metro con un portafolio era algo estorboso, lo dejé en recepción.

Me alteré cuando no lo encontré ahí y pensé que me lo habían robado… ¡Brillante Bridgette, dejas un portafolio en una empresa de modas! Ni siquiera recordaba si lo había firmado… algo que siempre le había aconsejado a mi amor, alguien me robaría las ideas y sería mi fin a lo que no había iniciado…

Unos días después, Melanie Lovelace, la asistente del dueño; una mujer bien conservada y muy elegante a la mitad de sus cuarenta años; me solicitó que fuéramos a la oficina de Mr. Grayson… él había tomado el portafolio y tenía una propuesta que hacerme: había llevado mi portafolio a _Parson,_ la escuela de modas más reconocida en Nueva York y donde Mr. Grayson tenía un amplio séquito de conocidos. Él pagaría mi matricula en ese colegio con la condición que todos los diseños serían para Polarís. No lo voy a negar, era una propuesta interesante, pero conocía el valor a mi trabajo y debía negociar…

Después de una hora discutiendo llegamos a una conclusión: los diseños serían para Polarís, pero yo ganaría un porcentaje del quince por ciento de la venta de los mismos ( _para comenzar a darme a conocer en el medio_ ). Lo demás serviría como garantía por el pago de las clases en Parson. Mr. Grayson quería crear a la siguiente _Coco Chanel,_ por lo que el siguiente paso era tener un nombre artístico: El nombre de Bridgette Yu-lian Cheng no tenía la suficiente fuerza así como el nombre de _Gabrielle Bonheur Chanel_ parecía sacado de una novela romántica. Así que después de una larga lista de nombres; Melanie comentó que de donde había sacado mi acento inglés, la respuesta era sencilla: de los audiolibros de Jane Austen y las hermanas Brontë, mis escritoras favoritas, así como los cursos de la BBC en línea. Así que si romanizábamos Yu-lian pasaba a ser Julianne y como el acento denotaba un poco de glamour ¿por qué no convertirme en una dama? Así pase a ser _Lady Julianne_

Me gradué de la universidad de Nueva York como la mejor de mi generación. Tenía infinitas propuestas de trabajo en Wall Street, algunas eran buenas pero otras sólo eran para tenerme como distracción sexual… no iba a alejarme de mi tan anhelada meta otra vez así que me fui a Polarís para ser la segunda asistente de dirección aunque fuera medio tiempo.

Mr. Grayson y Melanie se convirtieron en mis mentores enseñándome en práctica, mientras en _Parson_ aprendía sobre la teoría. Mis diseños fueron vendidos bajo la marca Polarís y las ventas aumentaron considerablemente, no sólo me quede en alta costura, también en joyería, lencería, trajes de baño, bolsos, zapatos, ropa casual. Participaban activamente en la feria celebrada antes del desfile de la Fashion Week pero llamamos la atención de la organizadora y nos dio un pequeño espacio durante el desfile. Mr. Grayson y mi profesor en Parson eligieron los más llamativos vestidos que había diseñado y me pidieron que los hiciera. Con eso llamé la atención de la princesa de Mónaco y diseñe su vestido de bodas, así siguieron una larga lista de solicitantes: actrices, cantantes, socialités, hijas de políticos, y más miembros de la realeza.

En la empresa y como todo el mundo, nadie conocía el rostro de _Lady Julianne_ y el anonimato era parte del encanto (a excepción de los administradores de la casa real, los contratos de confidencialidad eran por ambas partes así que no había problemas), los clientes siempre se entrevistaban con Mr. Grayson, Melanie y yo: los tres éramos _Lady Julianne._ A la par de eso comencé a mezclarme en las altas esferas como su protegida, envolviendo en dulces trampas a todos los miembros de los círculos más exclusivos: convirtiéndome en amante de ocasión. Eso hacia enojar a Melanie y a Mr. Grayson, pero para mi era una forma de entrenamiento para llegar a este día. Con ese dinero mal habido inyecté el capital en la granja de mis padres.

Los tres estábamos tan cerca que incluso decían que éramos como una pequeña familia. Durante las vacaciones en la escuela, me llevaban a alguna otra capital de la moda: Londres, Praga, Tokio, Milán. Estuve seis meses de intercambio en Milán donde conocí a los Rossi.

Cuando me gradué de Parson me dieron rienda suelta a mi imaginación y lancé a Polarís a lo más grande a nivel internacional, no solo en diseño sino en administración; inversiones, compra de activos, acciones; tanto mi capital como el de Polarís ya era incalculable.

Sin embargo hace siete meses Mr. Grayson murió de una afección cardíaca. Yo había perdido a mi maestro, a mi guía, mi apoyo, a mi mejor amigo; pero Melanie había perdido a su amor platónico de los últimos veinte años. Sólo las personas más cercanas, diez en total; supimos de su muerte y le dimos el último adiós. El anuncio de su muerte lo daríamos más adelante para que no afectara los eventos que estaban en puerta. El hubiera querido que lo hicieramos así.

Sin esposa o herederos todo quedaba en manos de la familia más cercana: la déspota e inescrupulosa de su sobrina, Augusta Grayson. Como mi contrato solo marcaba que yo era la asistente, nadie más sabía que era la diseñadora estrella de Polarís.

Augusta comenzó a despilfarrar la fortuna y dar las órdenes más inverosímiles existentes. Melanie me dio el contrato que Mr. Grayson había hecho cuando creó mi nombre artístico, dónde a su muerte me cedía el nombre de la marca _Lady Julianne_ con la condición que me llevara todos los diseños con los que había firmado con Polarís, por así decirlo me daba la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera con ellos. Si yo estaba en esa empresa era por cariño y respeto no era un castigo. Mr. Grayson quería dejarme la empresa pero el tiempo no le permitió firmar el nuevo testamento así que sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer… irme.

Augusta se sentía la gran diseñadora y siempre menospreció el trabajo de Lady Julianne, llamándolo poca cosa o algo común, la verdad es que esta loca y tiene serios complejos. Yo no iba a caer en su juego de darme a conocer pues jamás podría irme, así que dejé que hablara y ella tomo las riendas de todo. Ella diseñó para la Fashion Week ante la desaparición de Lady Julianne, muchos llegaron a pensar que era Mr. Grayson que usaba un pseudónimo. Pero ante las súplicas de Mel de soportar a Augusta hasta que firmara mi renuncia como Bridgette podría volver a usar mi carta como Lady Julianne. Hace tres meses Melanie se fue a California donde ya había conseguido trabajo y yo…

Yo me pusé en contacto con tu padre, Gabriel, quien era un caso especial. Mr. Grayson le había contado mi identidad como Lady Julianne, al parecer eran íntimos conocidos. Por eso unos meses después del fallecimiento de mi mentor; me pidió que trabajara para Agreste. Ya planeaba regresar a París, pero para ajusticiar a tu familia era mejor hacerlo desde adentro, así que acepté.

Así fue como llegamos al día de la Fashion Week y nuestro primer encuentro después de ocho años. _Al parecer Agreste aún no se cree todo lo que conté; es un poco complicado aún para mí. Han pasado muchas cosas y he perdido demasiado, no sé si todo esto vale la pena…_ Gracias a que me fui conocí a Mr. Grayson y a Melanie: las personas más bellas y dulces que conocí, siempre tenían un regaño para mi… tal vez si él no hubiera muerto yo me hubiera quedado en Nueva York y hubiera olvidado todo asunto con los Agreste, _después de soltar un largo suspiro, me di cuenta que al buscar mi pelea y mi justicia perdí tiempo valioso con las únicas personas que me apoyaron: los O'Donnell, Mr. Grayson, Melanie, mis tíos y mis padres. Fueron ocho años persiguiendo un fantasma; ya perdí mucho. No voy a dejar que Nightmare se adueñe de mí, más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. Enmendaré todo y me disculparé con todos._

Agreste, lo lamento pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos. Es lindo que aún me quieras pero ya no siento nada por ti. _Rayos otra vez puso su mirada de cachorro, ¿sus ojos eran tan expresivos antes?_ Sólo tengamos una relación de trabajo soportable, ¿te parece?

 _Luce decepcionado, supongo que quería que me lanzara a sus brazos al saber que se comportó como un patán para que yo viviera estos años. No Agreste, viviré para mí y para las personas que amo. Lo primero en la lista disculparme con Adrien…._

* * *

 _Sigo viva! y no he escrito nada!_

 _Ok, en mi defensa he estado con las clases de inglés y bueno pues ahí se va mucho de mi tiempo._

 _Notaron nuestra nueva portada. Alguien me dijo que la historia era buena, pero si quería que todos la conocieran debía "venderla" pues al ser algo de Miraculous, la portada no decía nada, pues le hice caso y diseñe una nueva. (Aún no puedo modificarla en FF, no sé por que.)_

 _Pueden ver a Félix y Bridgette en el fondo como un recuerdo borroso como antecesores y a Marinette y Adrien como los nuevos portadores._

 _El arte saben que no me pertenece, nací con nula capacidad artística. Así que las imágenes son tomadas de .com y pasen, por sus páginas para ver sus trabajos. Yo solo hice la edición._

 _El próximo capítulo... amantes del Adrinette yo las invocó_


	37. Capítulo 36: Por la tarde

Capítulo 36: Por la tarde.

Marinette estaba ayudando a sus padres en la panadería, había terminado con sus tareas de la escuela y las clases extracurriculares. Le había tomado tiempo pero ya estaba acostumbrandose a todo su horario de actividades, de hecho las disfrutaba: la música del violín la relajaba mucho, el sonido de las cuerdas era algo tranquilizante, bueno… cuando la pieza era bien ejecutada, por que al inicio de su enseñanza más bien le causaba dolor de cabeza tocar el instrumento. Ahora quería transmitir esa tranquilidad que ella sentía a quienes la escucharan, sin embargo apenas podía practicar en casa durante las tardes.

Después de su horario de clases; trató de comunicarse con Adrien, pues según Lila había publicado en el grupo de _whatsapp_ del salón; que el modelo estaba tan mal, que ni siquiera había permitido que entrara a su habitación para reconfortarlo. Marinette entendió que con lo que había pasado el día anterior ni Félix quería acercarse hasta que se calmara el ojiverde y al parecer eso tomaría tiempo.

Durante la tarde, mientras le preguntaba a su madre algunas cosas sobre la pronunciación del mandarín, la campanilla de la puerta del negocio sonó; haciendo que ambas mujeres voltearan para dar la bienvenida al cliente; Marinette no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver la figura masculina que estaba en la puerta… era Adrien.

El joven de cabellos rubios estaba pálido, tenía ojeras bajo los ojos verdes que ya no tenían ese brillo caracteristico, tenía la mirada perdida e incluso su pulcra ropa estaba desarreglada…

\- Marinette ¿puedo hablar contigo? –la voz del chico, apenas audible marcaba un poco de desesperación.

Sabine le dijo a su hija que lo llevara a la planta superior, necesitaban privacidad, aunque primero le dio una bandeja de galletas de naranja que acababan de salir del horno. La azabache invitó al modelo a subir, recordando que Tikki estaba haciendo algo en la computadora, alzo la voz mientras subían las escaleras para decir: _"Estaremos en mi habitación, no se preocupen",_ enmarcando la palabra _"estaremos"_ haciendo que la kwami le diera tiempo de esconderse.

Para alivio de la ojiazul, acababa de limpiar su alcoba, de lo contrario el rubio hubiera visto la ropa sucia tirada en el piso, algunos de sus diseños desperdigados en su escritorio y algunos restos de las galletas que le había llevado a Tikki la noche anterior. Las fotografías y el fondo de pantalla del modelo hacía tiempo que ya no formaban parte del decorado de la alcoba; ahora lo enmarcaban unas fotografías que se había tomado con Félix el día que el ojiazul le contó su historia como Chat Noir y dieron el paseo por París.

La aspirante a diseñadora le ofreció sentarse y que se pusiera cómodo, en lo que iba a preparar un poco de té. En cuanto regresó vio a Adrien frente a las fotografías con el rostro aún más sombrío. Soltó un largo suspiro y después de algunos minutos el silencio reinaba en la habitación, Marinette no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación o la razón por la que su compañero había ido a verla, por un momento pensó que serían las tareas pero bien pudo habérselas pedido a Nino o a la misma Lila que lo había visitado…

\- Lamento lo de ayer… discúlpame… por haberte abofeteado. –contestó la ojiazul un poco apenada pero esperanzada a que aquélla fuera la razón de la visita.

\- Fue la primera vez que alguien me golpeó. Tienes la mano pesada Marinette. –El modelo colocó su mano en la mejilla recordando el golpe que su compañera le había dado.

\- Dijeron en la escuela que… tenías cansancio crónico y estabas reposando en cama… ¿no deberías estar en tu casa?

\- Yo… no quería estar ahí, no sé por qué pero tanto ayer como hoy me dieron ganas de venir a tu casa… la verdad no sé por qué. –Adrien no entendía, si necesitaba hablar con alguien hubiera ido con Nino que es su mejor amigo, o incluso con Bridgette, pero en su mente solo apareció Marinette y ella estaba con el causante de sus problemas… siempre con Félix.

\- S-si quieres te puedo pasar los apuntes de hoy o te los puedo enviar…

\- No, no vine por eso. Es sólo que no quería estar en casa y no sé cómo es que terminé aquí.

Marinette seguía preocupada, la fluctuación de energía de Adrien se hacía cada vez más sombría si seguía así se convertiría en material perfecto para un Akuma, y nada sería peor pues la ojiazul trataba de hacer su mejor esfuerzo todos los días y ganarle la jugada a Hawkmoth sobre los ciudadanos de París, la noche anterior Chat Noir no se había presentado a patrullar y era urgente que él se encontrará con el maestro Fu.

\- Adrien, las personas dicen comúnmente que si compartes las penas, estás desaparecen. No sé qué te pasó pero si quieres puedes confiar en mí.

\- ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? Siempre estás del lado de Félix, incluso lo defendiste ayer. ¿Cuándo estarás de mi lado? –Contestó de manera fría el modelo.

\- Podríamos empezar por ahí… ¿Por qué crees eso de Félix? –Marinette debía hacer que Adrien se desahogara para que este no fuera akumatizado.

\- El señor perfección siempre tiene a todos de su lado, con sus palabras bonitas termina envolviendo a todos, siempre debo seguir su sombra, todo lo que él hace yo debo hacerlo, pero jamás me he ganado un "bien hecho" o "que buen trabajo hiciste" siempre es lo mismo "tu hermano lo hizo mejor" "deberías aprender de Félix" "si fueras más como él, serías perfecto" No entienden que yo soy Adrien, ¡JAMÁS SERÉ FÉLIX! –gritó el modelo, haciendo que la azabache se sobresaltara.

\- Te entiendo, es difícil seguir a alguien que al parecer hace todo bien. –contestó Marinette.

\- Claro que no lo entiendes.

\- Adrien, no eres el único con un hermano que parece perfecto. ¿Si sabes quién es Bridgette? Lady Julianne: La gran diseñadora revolucionaría, que sabe varios idiomas, toca varios instrumentos, conoce a las familias Reales de casi todo el mundo, ha trabajado con celebridades de talla internacional, es hermosa, ha cosechado tantos éxitos antes de los treinta años. Créeme se de lo que hablas. "Bridi a tu edad hacía esto" "cuando tenía tu edad ya había hecho aquello" "Brid es tan talentosa".

\- Visto desde ese punto de vista…

\- Pero ¿sabes? El hecho que ella sea tan buena en lo que hace sólo me motiva a ser mil veces mejor. –Marinette se puso delante de su compañero. –Si ella pudo hacerlo, yo lo haré mejor y en menos tiempo. Soy hija única, pero Bridgette ha sido como mi hermana mayor, recuerdo cuando vivía con ella y hacía parecer que todo era tan fácil; sé que le ha costado ser quien es y estar donde está. Lo entiendo, pero también entiendo que ella quiere ser un ejemplo para mí y lo hace muy bien pues yo ocuparé un lugar más arriba que su pedestal.

\- Pero…

\- Adrien –Marinette tomó las manos de su compañero –Félix sólo está poniendo las marcas hasta donde él fue capaz de llegar y te está invitando a que tu superes todo aquello. Nuestros hermanos mayores son unos locos que les encanta ponernos pruebas complicadas. No te des por vencido y demuéstrale de lo que eres capaz.

\- Es que…

\- Esto puede parecer grosero pero… estas tan acostumbrado a vigilar y a realizar el mismo camino de Félix que jamás te has puesto a ver tu potencial y que tienes opciones. Tal vez lo tuyo no es ser un empresario exitoso como tu hermano, tal vez quieres seguir con tu carrera de modelaje o quieres ser profesor o traductor o concertista… no te has puesto a pensar en lo que tú quieres; sólo te fijas en lo que los demás quieren que hagas.

Ahora entendía por qué su inconsciente lo había arrastrado hasta la casa de Marinette, aunque parecía que ella no lo quería cerca, era idéntica a él… no, no lo era. Ella ya tenía una meta y estaba peleando para llegar ahí. Adrien solo se dejaba guiar por las decisiones de los demás, jamás se había puesto a pensar en lo que él quería. No quería ser modelo, era una vida monótona y sin chiste… ¿qué es lo que quería hacer?

\- Félix te quiere mucho, eres lo más importante para él. –siguió hablando la azabache. –Cada que salimos, menciona el excelente trabajo que haces, pero que te esfuerzas tanto que olvidas que sólo somos adolecentes. Él sólo quiere lo mejor para ti, incluso si eso significa alejarse.

\- ¿Sa-sabes dónde está?

\- No. Ayer después de dejarme, supe que se había ido a un hotel y supongo que debe estar en su oficina o regresara a la habitación de hotel…

\- No debí haber hablado de ese modo… debo disculparme.

\- Creo que eso sería lo mejor para ambos. Es el único hermano que tienes, alguien que siempre sobrepondrá tu felicidad a la suya. –contestó la azabache. Adrien vio que su compañera seguía tomándolo de las manos y no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco. ¿Por qué se sintió nervioso?

El modelo retiró sus manos que estaban entre las de Marinette y se dispuso a comer un par de galletas, la cubierta de naranja era deliciosa o tal vez porque no había comido nada desde el día anterior. Su estómago estaba gruñendo estruendosamente lo que hizo que Marinette soltará una carcajada.

\- Creo que es mejor que me vaya. Mi padre me va a reñir y ya casi es hora de la cena. –comentó el modelo levántandose dispuesto a irse.

\- O… te puedes quedar a cenar, al fin y al cabo ya estas fuera de tu casa… es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso. –contestó Marinette. –Además no habías estado aquí desde que entrenamos en el Ultimate Mecha Strike.

\- ¿Crees que tus padres acepten? –preguntó un poco dudoso Adrien.

\- Por supuesto, además… creo que aquella vez no dejé que comieras más que el quiché de espinaca. –dijo apenada la chica.

Marinette bajó para avisar a sus padres que Adrien se quedaría a cenar. Adrien bajó unos minutos después cargando la bandeja vacía, se había acabado toda la tanda de galletas, de verdad tenía hambre. Lo que menos quería era pensar, ya se había cansado de repasar en su mente una y otra vez la noche anterior y en lo que había sucedido, en lo que Ladybug pensaba de él o porque trataba de vengarse de Félix… eso era una venganza y por eso se acercó a él. Sin embargo ahora conocía su identidad como civil poniendo en riesgo a su familia y amigos. No había hablado con Plagg, aunque la criatura había insistido en saber la causa de su comportamiento.

Marinette volvió a sentir el cambio del flujo de energía emanando de su compañero, por lo que optó en distraerlo; pidiendole ayuda para preparar la mesa.

Sabine y Tom estaban complacidos al ver la escena; recordaban que hace ocho años veían algo similar; un chico de rubio ayudando a poner la mesa a una dulce chica de ojos azules y cabellos negros… les causaba gracia en como el destino trataba de unir a los hijos del diseñador Agreste con las hijas de la familia Cheng. ¿Qué posibilidad había que siendo de estratos sociales diferentes siempre terminaban juntos?

La cena de aquella noche consistia en ensalada de rúgula e hinojo, lasagna de carne y queso, bruschetta y un mousse de uvas con queso doble crema. A Adrien le encantó aquella comida, no sólo por que tuviera hambre sino por que era diferente, le recordaba el sabor de la comida que hacía su madre; cuando su padre permitía que cocinara algo pues una mujer Agreste no debía hacer ese tipo de labores. Aunque a Charlotte no le importaba mucho eso y siempre se la pasaba retando a Gabriel, lo que iniciaba una pelea de la cual siempre resultaba ganadora Charlotte; logrando que el mágnanimo Gabriel Agreste le ofreciera disculpas para terminar la discusión. El ambiente familiar Dupain-Cheng lo ponía un poco meláncolico pero era agradable volver a sentir la calidez de un hogar…

\- ¿Cómo esta Félix? No le hemos visto mucho. –comentó Tom.

\- Él… él esta bien. Ha tenido mucho trabajo. –contestó un poco distante el modelo. – ¿Han convivido mucho con él?

\- Claro que si, antes venía a comer todos los días. –argumentó Sabine.

\- Pues entonces pasa mucho tiempo con ustedes. –Adrien estaba un poco celoso.

\- Recuerdo que era más serio cuando iba a la universidad, ahora creo que la edad lo ha hecho un poco más relajado. –Dijo Tom.

\- Esperen un momento… ¿cómo saben de su actitud en la universidad? –preguntó el modelo.

\- Oh, él y Bridgette iban juntos a la universidad. Venía a comer casi a diario, incluso los fines de semana. Tenía muchos proyectos de la escuela con Bridi. De hecho se quedó todo un fin de semana a dormir aquí. –explicó Sabine. –Desafortunadamente el se fue y Bridgette también; nos hubiera gustado que ellos, fueran más cercanos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Bridgette y Félix estaban juntos?! Eso no lo sabía. –esa información en verdad había sorprendido a Adrien.

\- Si, algo paso entre ellos después de la Tragedia de Elyseum, creo que ambos fueron atacados en la universidad o vivieron algo más –suspiró Tom. –De verdad hacían buena pareja.

\- Pues nunca he visto que tuvieran esa cercanía. –explicó Adrien.

\- No lo parecen, pero según mis padres antes eran muy amigos –contestó la azabache.

La familia le preguntó en como se había hecho amigo de Bridgette y después de varias explicaciones en como la diseñadora y el modelo habían estado trabajando. Marinette se sintió un poco incómoda, pues quería saber el por qué Bridgette se veía con Adrien… y ¿si quería vengarse de Félix usando a Adrien? Esa era la respuesta más lógica que obtenía, Félix había tratado mal a la diseñadora y obvio Bridgette usaría a quien más amaba para hacerle daño, ese sería Adrien… una parte de su corazón suplicaba por que no lo hiciera. Ladybug ya tenía demasiados problemas como para que ahora Bridgette tratara de hacer victimas de akumas a Félix y Adrien… ahora más que nunca debía estar alerta.

El modelo se despidió de la familia y habló a su casa para que el chofer fuera a buscarlo a la escuela. Marinette comentó que lo acompañaría a las puertas del Colegio para esperar la limosina de los Agreste. Adrien se negó, pero después que la ojiazul le explicó que sólo estarían cruzando la calle, el ojiverde no pudo refutar su ló sentaron en las escaleras del colegio a esperar la aparición del chofer.

\- Tu novia también debe estar preocupada por ti. –comentó Marinette.

\- Yo mentí, acerca de tener una novia.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- La chica de la fotografía en realidad es Bridgette, la imagen se veía en tono… romántico… pero me estaba quitando un poco de mostaza que tenía en la mejilla. –contestó el modelo un poco apenado.

\- ¿Por qué mentiste?

\- Porque… –suspiró pesadamente el modelo. –Había una chica de la que estaba enamorado… no quería que Lila o Chloé la molestaran y le pedí a Brid que sirviera como imagen… pero creo que esa chica ni siquiera sentía amor… definitivamente no era amor.

\- ¿Quieres saber algo? –La azabache soltó una risa –Yo… antes yo… también juraba que estaba enamorada de alguien…

\- ¿Quién es la persona? Digo si puedo saber.

\- Eras tú. –contestó la azabache ante un Adrien que la volteó a ver totalmente sorprendido.

\- Lo siento, yo lo lamento… pero yo no… –Trató de disculparse.

\- No te preocupes, Adrien… yo entendí que no estaba enamorada de ti, me deje deslumbrar por la forma tan dulce y amable como me trataste el día que te disculpaste por la goma de mascar de Chloé. Me interesé por ti… creo que demasiado, me ponía tan nerviosa cada vez que me hablabas o veías, que creo que pensaste que aún estaba molesta contigo. Todos los días era feliz tan solo por verte o escucharte; pero entendí que… para que haya amor debes conocer a la persona y pues no te conozco aunque… algún día me gustaría saber quien esta detrás de ese antifaz de chico perfecto, debe ser un Adrien interesante que no se guarda nada…. Ojalá algún día pueda tratarlo.

Era la primera vez que alguien se fijaba en la amabilidad que demostraba pero lo más importante alguien se había dado cuenta que fingía para parecer perfecto. Pensaba que lo había hecho tan bien que nadie lo había notado, ni Nino, Chloé o Bridgette se habían dado cuenta que el tranquilo Adrien no existía… ¿cómo se había dado cuenta?

No pudo evitarlo, tal vez la sincera y discreta sonrisa de la chica, los expectantes y dulces ojos azules que por un instante se sintió tan expuesto, las mejillas levemente ruborizadas por el clima caluroso que comenzaba a hacerse presente. Ella era agradable, no podía negar lo bien que se veía en la fiesta de la escuela o en la Fashion Week, por algo Nino y Nathaniël se habían sentido atraídos a ella.

Marinette sintió cierta calidez en sus labios hizo que cambiara todo. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, aun cuando mantenía los ojos abiertos era díficil de creer…Adrien la estaba besando; era un leve roce como el que ella le había dado a Chat Noir cuando atacó Dark Cupid. Torpemente trató de empujarlo pero en ese instante Adrien se retiró.

\- A-Adrien…

\- Eso… se sintió muy bien –mientras pasaba su pulgar sobre delgados y sonrosados labios de la chica –… sólo un poco más.

Esta vez Adrien sujetó el rostro de Marinette con ambas manos y aplicando un poco de fuerza para atraerla; comenzó a darle una ligera mordida en los labios a la azabache quién aún no podía reaccionar coherentemente, sentía las suaves mordidas en el labio inferior y en como la lengua de Adrien se deslizaba sobre los labios.

Marinette volvió a colocar sus manos en los hombros del chico para alejarlo, pero Adrien tomó una de sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos. ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien? Los labios de la chica tenían un sabor parecido las fresas le gustaba la sensación, no quería dejar de sentirla, pero la falta de aire le ordenaba que se separaran. Aún jadeantes tratando de recuperar oxígeno… Adrien no entendía lo que había hecho: fue el silencio, una mirada, las circunstancias ¿qué había pasado? La mirada de la azabache era suficiente para saber que no entendía al ojiverde.

En ese instante las luces de la limosina se hicieron presentes, para estacionarse delante de la escuela.

\- Y-y-yo de-debo ir-irme… ah… uhm…ehm… nos ve-vemos ma-mañana. –contestó el rubio para subir a toda prisa en la limosina, donde lo esperaba Nathalie. No le interesaba el regaño que recibiría de su padre, de hecho le daba igual, pero no sabía como actuaría delante de su compañera al día siguiente… ¿Por qué la había besado?

* * *

Sigo Viva! oh si...

Les dije que Bridgette haría las cosas interesantes, si ella no hubiera engañado a Adrien, él nunca hubiera ido a buscar a Marinette y el Adrinette se hiciera presente y lo que sigue se pone mejor...

A ver; ya tomamos, LadyNoir, Ladrien (aunque fuera falso) y Adrinette... ¿qué sigue? oh si... lo que están pensando.

Anuncio random, voy en el capítulo 58, que va a ser interesante e iba a mencionar "la tragedia de Elyseum", en un recuerdo corto de Félix y Bridgette pero... se me ocurrieron tan buenas cosas que, lo siento, debo hacerlo...

Será un capítulo de 3500 (o más) palabras de todo lo que ellos vivieron ese día... obvio se quedara hasta el prólogo que todos conocen. Lo siento, les prometí que ya no haría más capítulos (que la cuenta cerraría en 75) pero con esto serán 76.

Y eso no es todo... al final. Se harán sidestory de todas las parejas.

¿Qué es un sidestory? Un capítulo corto que contiene cosas importantes para finiquitar la historia; cuando dicen, "me hubiera gustado saber como paso X cosa", "¿Se harán novios?" "¿qué pasó con X persona?" para eso serán los sidestory para contarles el verdadero Final. Serán muy chiquitos (1500 palabras o menos) pero serán muy interesantes. Tengo pensado que sean 5 que se incluiran en este fanfic.

Esto es por que NO VOY A HACER 2DA TEMPORADA. La historia no se presta para eso, se vería forzado, como muchas lo hacen. Debes saber terminar con tu historia y eso es lo que quiero hacer. Cerrar el telón como se debe.

Nos leemos el lunes


	38. Capítulo 37: Esa misma noche

Capítulo 37: Esa misma noche.

La azabache se quedó un momento más… sentada en las escaleras mientras veía como el auto avanzaba y se perdía en la distancia. _¿Qué pasó?_ En su mente se hacían presentes las palabras del chico y no podía evitar tocar su boca; aún sentía los labios del chico, la calidez y las ligeras mordidas que le había dado. En un tiempo imaginó como se sentiría ser besada por el modelo… pero ya había tomado una decisión; quería a Adrien como amigo, era atractivo; eso no lo negaba, pero ¡¿por qué la había besado?!

Se levantó, cruzó la calle para regresar a su casa, comentó rápidamente a sus padres que ya habían recogido al modelo y que tenía cosas que hacer. Subió corriendo hasta su habitación con algunas galletas para su kwami.

\- ¡Tikki! ¡Tikki! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡Tikki, ¿qué hago?! –exclamó aún nerviosa la ojiazul.

\- Despacio Marinette, ¿qué pasó? –contestó la kwami un poco preocupada.

\- ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué tipo de persona hace eso?

\- Marinette ¡No te entiendo! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

\- ¡Adrien me besó!

\- ¿Segura? –cuestionó incredula la kwami.

\- ¡Ay Tikki! ¡Lo sentí! ¡Lo ví! ¡Me mordió! ¿Por qué lo hizo? Sólo lo quiero como amigo.

\- No creo…

Marinette se sintió molesta y enlazó una video-llamada con Alya, pues al parecer su kwami no le creía y necesitaba hablar con alguien que en verdad la escuchara. La morena estaba terminando sus tareas además que vigilaba a sus hermanos, pues su madre aún no regresaba del trabajo…

\- ¡¿QUÉ HIZO QUÉ?! –Exclamó sorprendida e incredula la chica con lentes.

\- Así como te dije, estabamos hablando y de repente me besó, ok entendería si solo hubiera sido un roce de labios pero ¡NO! Me volvió a besar y-y-y…la frase "Eso se sintió muy bien, sólo un poco más" ¡¿q-q-q-que pretendía?! –seguía platicando la chica.

\- Pues es obvio amiga, las cosas con la otra chica no van bien y quiso confortarse contigo. –contestó Alya en tono un poco molesto con el modelo.

\- ¡Yo no soy plato de segunda mesa! ¡Nadie trata a Marinette Dupain-Cheng como plato de segunda mesa! ¡¿Qué no ve el banquete que soy?!–gritó la chica de ojos azules señalandose.

\- Y… ¿Cómo… estuvo? –preguntó en forma pícara Alya.

\- ¿En serio? Alya, fui abusada por ese modelo… ¿Qué pretendía? –Marinette seguía molesta, pero después de pensar un rato... lo entendió: como la chica que le gustaba lo rechazó, y fue por Félix, por eso fue a reclamarle, evidentemente fue a buscarla para "consolarse"… – ¡qué maldito! Hubiera ido a buscar a Lila o Chloé, ellas de seguro hubieran estado encantadas.

\- Y… ¿qué sentiste? –Alya seguía intrigada por la falta de detalles que había tenido la azabache en cuanto al beso.

\- Fue un leve roce y después lo hizo con más fuerza, me dio… ligeras mordidas en los labios –la ojiazul dio un largo y pesado suspiro –Así no debía ser mi primer beso.

Durante toda su infancia, viviendo en la ciudad del amor; era común ver a parejas de todo tipo profesandose su amor de diversas maneras, sin embargo los besos eran los más comunes. Era algo cotidiano ver a las parejas tomadas de las manos o abrazadas, pero sus miradas eran anhelantes irradiaban felicidad y amor antes de cada beso y después sólo se veía el reflejo del otro en la mirada de su amante. ¿Qué había recibido ella? Un beso forzado, y un "nos vemos mañana". De alguna manera se había sentido usada; el beso con Chat Noir no contaba, pues había sido parte de una misión, pero si su destino estaba atado al héroe… ¿por qué se interponía Adrien?

\- Marinette… ¿qué planeas hacer? –preguntó Alya

\- Pues, lo estimo como compañero de clases no quiero nada romántico con él y si estaba nerviosa fue más por el acto por que no sentí nada más, bueno ahora si estoy molesta y quiero golpearlo pero mañana definitivamente aclararé que no quiero más que una amistad con él.

Mientras en la mansión Agreste, Adrien era severamente reprendido por su padre. Argumentaba el diseñador que el modelo prestaba poca atención a su salud y ese era la causa que se hubiera quedado en cama ese día, si las clases en el colegio eran el problema, pues volverían a la rutina de siempre. Adrien no podía permitir aquello, era uno de los pocos lugares donde podía estar ligeramente fuera del radar de su padre.

El ojiverde le rogó a su padre que lo disculpara, pero había ido a buscar a una compañera para que lo ayudara con las tareas, Gabriel estaba enterado de la visita de la hija del dignatario italiano, Lila Rossi; por lo que no creyó del todo las palabras de su hijo. Aunque el modelo contestó que agradeció la visita de Lila pero no le llevó tarea o apuntes, no creyó que fuera necesario que su chofer lo llevara además que caminar le haría bien. Gabriel aún no mostraba signo de aceptar esa disculpa.

\- Fui a buscar a Marinette… ella… es una… amiga… muy dedicada en la escuela y en sus otras actividades. –ese era el as bajo la manga.

\- ¿La prima de Lady Julianne? –preguntó el diseñador

\- Si, si ella no sólo es buena en la escuela, también va a las clases de Mandarín con la asistente del profesor Lee Tan y le fui a pedir el recado que el profesor envió.

\- No sabía que también tomará clases en el instituto. –argumentó Gabriel

\- Oh claro padre, no sólo mandarín, también inglés, clases de violín y de defensa personal. Marinette esta trabajando muy duro para dedicarse a ser diseñadora y cubrir todos los ámbitos… tal como lo hizo Bridgette.

\- Mmmm… que bueno que me lo recuerdas, aún tengo un asunto pendiente con la señorita Marinette. Adrien, una chica perseverante como ella, que tiene ambiciones y trabaja para obtenerlas, es una buena influencia para ti. Tienes mi permiso para verla y frecuentarla… aunque debido a tu falta de raciocinio en tu condición de salud: Estarás castigado por una semana.

\- Me parece razonable padre. Si me disculpas me retiro a descansar.

Adrien corrió hasta su cuarto, después de entrar se aseguró de cerrar la puerta sacó a su kwami de la bolsa tomó un cojín y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo: _"¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LA BESÉ?!"_

\- Vaya, los tranquilos son los peores. ¡Be-sas-te a tu a-mi-ga! –comentaba el kwami mientras sacaba el queso Camembert de la pequeña alacena de la habitación de Adrien.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡CÁLLATE! S-se suponía que estaba enamorado de Ladybug, aunque ella se haya comportado tan mal conmigo, pero… eso no es suficiente como para ir y besar a Marinette…

\- Bueno y ¿por qué lo hiciste? –perguntó el kwami.

\- Es que… no la viste, su mirada tan dulce y expresiva y-y-y-y esas mejillas tan lindas sólo quería tomarlas… ¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué lo hice?!

\- Ya me lo imaginaba por qué más celarías a alguien.

\- Y-y-yo no la celaba, ella es mi amiga y…

\- Y la besaste. Pero lo que más me mató: "Eso se sintió muy bien, sólo un poco más" –dijo el kwami engrozando la voz para que se pareciera a la de Adrien. –Eso sonó bien pervertido…

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! –comento el modelo quien abrazaba el cojín y cubría sus gritos con él. –Es que… nunca había tenido a alguien tan cerca de mí.

\- Y que me dices de Chloé y Lila…

\- Ellas son mis amigas…

\- Marinette también lo es… ¿Dónde esta la diferencia?

\- Qué ella es… especial

\- Aww cursilerías humanas… son tan dulces que enferman… acéptalo te gusta Marinette. No la quieres como amiga quieres que sea algo más ¿o me equivoco?

\- Es que me sorprendió que estuviera enamorada de mi, eso explica por que siempre huía o tartamudeaba… pero ella dijo que no sentía nada más por mi.

\- Pero también dijo que quería conocerte tal como eres, sin ser el Adrien modelo perfecto…

\- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué voy a hacer mañana?! No puedo aparecerme y decirle: besarte fue un error imáginemos que no pasó…

\- Si haces eso yo te golpeó, en serio Adrien. A una mujer la debes respetar y si la besaste dos veces ¿por qué detenerte ahí?

\- No me estas siendo de ayuda, Plagg… Ella no me quiere cerca y yo no sé por qué… hice lo que hice. –contestó el modelo quien optó por darse una larga ducha para aclarar sus ideas.

Mientras del otro lado de la ciudad, Bridgette y Félix salían del bar donde acababan de dar sus últimas declaraciones, Félix se sentía más tranquilo después de contar todo a la ojiazul aunque una mínima esperanza se albergaba en su corazón para que aceptara sus sentimientos, pero eso era pedir mucho además que no sabían que ocurriría con Nightmare.

\- Una última pregunta Bridgette –interrumpió el empresario -¿tú fuiste quien metió la carpeta de Brön con nuestra información a mi auto?

\- Si, fui yo… pero yo no hice que desapareciera. –comentó Bridgette. –Sabía que si yo mostraba interés en esa información me pondría como condición una exclusiva y la verdad ya no quiero nada que ver con Polarís, así que eché mano de mis buenas dotes en gimnasia y parkour, por lo que lo vigilaba continuamente. La noche del incendio, fui a su departamento, pues sabía que allí estaría la información; pero algo… no sé cómo llamarlo me había puesto una trampa en el momento que entré hubo una falla eléctrica que casi me hiere. Tomé lo primero que vi y salté por la ventana; logré ver a Adrien como Chat Noir y salí huyendo de ahí. Pero eso sí, juro que Brön no estaba en su departamento, de hecho el lugar estaba patas arriba, como si hubiera estado buscando algo…

\- Marinette y Alya encontraron una bodega a nombre de Brön, tal vez llevó las cosas a ese lugar y ahí fue donde desapareció. –dijo el empresario.

\- Esas niñas tienen mucho tiempo libre. –rio la pelinegra. –pero ¿Por qué crees que desapareció ahí?

\- Porque ellas encontraron su Tablet y teléfono en la bodega, ¿por qué dejaría las herramientas de trabajo más útiles para un periodista de sociales en un lugar tan alejado de París?

\- Eso me suena a que debemos investigarlo ¿verdad? –suspiró la ojiazul.

\- ¿Debemos? Esa frase me agrada. Pues así es mi bella dama, creo que debemos echar mano a nuestras experiencias previas de investigación. –argumentó el rubio.

Bridgette logró convencer al empresario que la dejara manejar, pues ella había tomado menos que él. Así que ella iría a recoger sus cosas al taller Agreste y después llevaría a Félix a la oficina, dónde el rubio aún debía terminar una serie de cosas.

La obscuridad seguía avanzando y cerca de la medianoche, Adrien debía enfrentarse a Ladybug. Pedirle una explicación y que ocultara su identidad…

\- Hola Chat… -su voz animosa de algún modo hizo enfurecer al modelo, pero no estaba preparado…

\- Yo vigilaré la zona este. –Comentó fría y cortantemente el chico con traje felino. Lo seguía molestando las palabras del día anterior y solo se había logrado calmar con Marinette… la chica que su mirada celeste lo cautivó apenas unas horas antes.

El chico terminó de patrullar y después de avisarle a Ladybug se disponía a retirarse, la obscuridad era relajante y al menos acallaba las constantes preguntas que se formulaban en su mente…

\- ¡Adrien!

La figura con traje carmesí se presentó ante él sentada en la cornisa de un edificio cercano, sencillamente no quería hablar con ella, pero lo había llamado por su nombre, aunque no quisiera ahora ella sabía su identidad por un absurdo momento él cometió aquélla estupidez.

\- Te dije que ya había terminado de vigilar, ahora de ¡¿qué forma me quieres insultar?! –exclamó enojado el chico de traje felino.

\- Chat Noir, no puedo creer lo distraído que eres. Pero…

\- ¡¿Pero qué?!

\- Yo no soy Ladybug. –La figura femenina se quitó los aretes y los pisó. –Lamentó haberte engañado. En serio lo siento.

\- ¡Eres un maldito Akuma! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –Chat sacó su bastón y se dispuso a atacar a la chica quien con un movimiento rápido esquivó el golpe.

\- ¡NO SOY UN AKUMA! Escúchame

\- ¿Para qué? ¡Necesito llamar a Ladybug! –Adrien siguió atacando a la fémina.

\- ¡Demonios! Te lo explicaré rápido, quería vengarme de Félix Agreste y por eso me acerqué a ti. En serio lo –esquivó otro ataque del chico –lamento. Lamento haberte involucrado en esto.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a jugar con mis sentimientos?! –Adrien estaba molesto y siguió atacando a la chica, pero esta era ágil y para no ser un akuma, como afirmaba, los movimientos gráciles y fluidos que daba alejándose saltando entre los tejados, eran comparados a los de la heroína.

La falsa Ladybug, trataba de explicarle mientras el chico la atacaba, pero no acertaba ningún golpe. Después de una constante persecución, la chica con traje carmesí se cansó y optó por terminar con todo aquello. Le dio una patada barrida a los pies del chico haciéndolo caer, este se levantó apresuradamente tratando de acertarle con su bastón el cual ella lo bloqueó para sujetar una parte y con un movimiento rápido hizo que este se convirtiera en una clase de chakos unidos por una cadena. Pateó a Chat Noir en el abdomen haciendo que este soltará su ahora transformado bastón, apenas estaba recuperando el aire para llamar el _Cataclismo_ cuando la chica en un giro acrobático sujetó las muñecas del chico con la cadena, lo tiró bocabajo al suelo, se sentó sobre él y volvió a unir el bastón para ponerlo en posición de sumisión poniendo el arma en la garganta del rubio.

\- Ok, eres demasiado necio, niño. –la fémina soltó un largo y pesado suspiro. –Lamentó haberte involucrado en mi venganza contra Félix Agreste, pero eres la persona que más ama y obviamente a quien más lastimaría. Fue una completa estupidez, sin embargo no me arrepiento de hacerte notar que no estás enamorado de Ladybug. Si en serio la amaras te habrías dado cuenta que yo era falsa. Cuando amas a alguien no sólo es por su valentía o las dotes que tenga, la amas porque esa persona es única para ti, el más mínimo detalle es valioso e incomparable para ti…

\- Suéltame maldita, necesito acabar contigo. –interrumpió el modelo tratando de zafarse de la posición en que lo había dejado la chica.

\- Lo siento Adrien, de verdad lo lamento y espero que me perdones. No le contaré a nadie sobre tu identidad, pero alguien me pidió que no te contara quien era y al menos le debo eso. Debes pensar bien y diferenciar entre amor y una simple admiración. Tú admiras a Ladybug, no la amas; analiza cuidadosamente tu corazón para saber quien habita ahí. Este es el adiós Chat Noir.

La chica de traje carmesí, soltó una bomba de humo, desapareciendo de aquél tejado, Chat no podía detener los efectos de la bomba, pues era de gas lacrimógeno y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas; en esas condiciones no podía ir a su casa y ahora había sido vencido por una chica acróbata que le había enseñado una nueva forma de usar su bastón, del cual solo había podido deshacerse después de batallar contra esa posición y las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Las lágrimas no se detenían y en un salto que dio con ayuda de su bastón, ya en su forma original, cayó con un ruido sordo sobre un tejado…

\- ¿Chat Noir?

Podía reconocer la dueña de esa voz aún sin ver el rostro, era dulce y melodiosa, casí como una trinar… había llegado a la casa de Marinette.

\- Hola… que tal princesa no sabía que estaba en tu casa. –contestó el chico cubriéndose los ojos tratando de quitarse las lágrimas.

\- ¿Q-q-qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la ojiazul preocupada.

\- Oh, es q-q-que me atacaron con gas lacrimógeno.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste…?!

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Antes si… ¿por qué no me dijiste antes para que te enjuagaras la cara? –Marinette estaba a punto de reclamarle por no avisarle cuando la llamó… bueno cuando llamó a Ladybug. –Ok, Chat vamos a entrar a mi casa y te enjuagaras los ojos, pero no te los talles entendido.

\- A sus órdenes Princesa. –Aún estaba avergonzado por el beso que le había dado, pero siendo Chat Noir la chica actuaba de manera normal.

Marinette lo guio con cuidado hasta el baño que tenía en su alcoba, el chico cerró la puerta rápidamente pues su transformación se había acabado, afortunadamente Plagg no era víctima de aquéllas secuelas del gas pero estaba hambriento. No tenía forma de explicarle que Chat Noir era Adrien a la azabache…

\- Pri-princesa… ¿puedo pedirte un favor? –preguntó el rubio enjuagándose.

\- A-adelante.

\- ¿Podrías traer queso? Si tuvieras Camembert, sería mucho mejor…

\- ¿Queso? ¿para qué… –Marinette lo entendió, si el alimento de Tikki eran las galletas el del kwami de Chat era el queso, así que debía comer el kwami. –Si te lo traigo enseguida.

Adrien ya podía ver, los efectos del gas ya se habían terminado… lo que no entendía era ¿qué había hecho la falsa Ladybug con su bastón? ¿Cómo podía ser tan buena para ser una humana? Bueno en caso que lo fuera pero lo más importante… ¿cómo demonios había llegado a la casa de Marinette? Sólo había estado ahí hacía un par de horas y lo peor aún recordaba el beso que le había dado…

\- Así que viniste por más –comentó en tono pícaro el kwami. –Eres un pervertido, al menos déjala descansar un poco, ya mañana le darás más besitos.

\- Cállate Plagg o nos va a escuchar. –silenció el rubio.

\- Pues… saldré a echar un vistazo rápido.

El kwami salió para toparse con una pequeña figura rojiza que flotaba delante de la puerta…

\- ¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?!

\- Hola Galletita ¿Me extrañaste? –contestó con tonó coqueto la criatura negra.

\- Plagg, Adrien besó a Marinette hoy y todavía tiene el descaro de venir como Chat Noir… ¡¿Qué clase de pervertidos son ustedes?! –gritó la kwami.

\- En mi defensa: primero él hizo todo, yo jamás le aconsejé nada. En segundo, eso es lo que hacen las parejas, besarse, abrazarse, estar muy cerca uno del otro…

El kwami tomó la mejilla de Tikki acercándose a ella cuando fueron interrumpidos por la abrupta entrada de la ojiazul. Haciendo que ambos kwamis se escondieran, él en el baño y ella en el armario. Marinette pusó la bandeja con el queso y un vaso de leche con un muffin de nueces en el piso para que el héroe pudiera meterlos sin que la chica pudiera verlo en su forma de civil, además de pasarle una toalla. Adrien le dio el queso a Plagg, mientras el engullía el muffin con la leche. Una vez listo, se volvió a transformar y salió del baño de la chica. Sólo para toparse con una pequeña sorpresa…

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Chat Noir? –Contestó la pelinegra, quien llevaba el cabello suelto y caía sobre sus hombros de manera coqueta, además que su pijama constaba de un diminuto short así como una blusa de tirante en tonos rosas que apenas y tapaba su torso.

El chico con traje negro no la había visto bien por la ceguera que le causaban las lágrimas pero ahora no desearía haberlo hecho pues inmediatamente su rostro se tornó rojo. Era obvio que ella estuviera vestida así pues el calor de la noche apenas era soportable…

\- Este… uhm… eh… este… si.

Definitivamente esa sería una velada un poco más larga de lo que acostumbraba… ahora ¿qué iba a hacer?

* * *

Hola chicxs.

Quiero agradecer a la chica que le dio la crítica a mi trabajo. Lamento haber caído en clichés y lamento que hayas tenido que retomar la lectura tres veces antes darte cuenta que era un pésimo fanfic. No me estoy justificando, acepto que le hace falta algunas cosas a mi trabajo y de verdad lo lamento. Tal vez no estés leyendo esto, puesto que abandonaste por completo esta historia.

Creí haberme apegado a la psicología de los personajes, pero creo que me equivoque. Si hice el trabajo tan largo, es por que se prestaba para muchas cosas. Hay historias en donde las parejas (Adrinette o Marichat) aparecen de la nada, yo quería mostrar esa evolución en los sentimientos de los personajes y justificar las parejas. De verdad lo lamento y me disculpo con los lectores que hayan tenido que pasar por lo mismo.

El fanfic seguirá el plan, estoy muy adelantada con la historia (terminé el capítulo 60). Me daré un descanso antes de iniciar el arco final y terminaré como ya les había dicho. repito lo siento mucho si ustedes también siguieron la historia hasta aquí y comparten punto de vista con la otra lectora. No me estoy victimizando, acepto la crítica por que es buena para mejorar, si algún día hago otro fanfic, créanme no caeré en lo mismo y trataré que sea una historia entretenida para todos ustedes.

Gracias por sus críticas, son bien aceptadas y pues gracias por seguir esta loca historia de la loca de los gatos.


	39. Capítulo 38: Por la mañana

Capítulo 38: Por la mañana

El chico estaba totalmente avergonzado, ya había hecho demasiado durante ese día: Había escapado de su casa, fue a buscar a Marinette, conversó con ella, lo hizo recapacitar sobre la relación que llevaba con Félix, la besó, huyó, se libró del regaño de su padre, salió a patrullar para enterarse que había una Ladybug falsa quién lo había engañado y sabía usar mejor su bastón que él, había experimentado lo horrible del gas lacrimógeno y había ido a parar, de nuevo, a la casa de Marinette quien lucía un pijama demasiado revelador… ese día parecía interminable.

\- Chat… ¿Seguro que estas bien? Luces un poco rojo ¿no tendrás fiebre? –Dijo la azabache poniendo su mano en la frente del chico.

¿Fiebre?… estaba ardiendo. Sentía como toda la sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza y parecía que explotaría cual volcán, pero ¿cómo podía explicar eso sin que pareciera un verdadero pervertido?

\- N-no princesa, estoy bien sólo que ha sido un día pesado y complicado. Ya sabes cosas de héroes. –comentó tratando de minimizar lo que sentía y voltear el rostro para no ver a la chica.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿ Quién te atacó? Siéntate… -Marinette tomó la toalla que Chat había usado para secarse, una vez que este se sentó y comenzó a pasarla por el cabello del chico que había quedado húmedo cuando este trataba de quitarse los rastros del gas.

\- N-no lo sé, no vi su rostro. –no le estaba mintiendo, de verdad no sabía quién era aquélla mujer, o lo que era. –Creo que es hora de irme, casi son las dos de la mañana y tú debes dormir. Además no es correcto que un hombre este en tu habitación a estas horas.

\- Pero antes has estado en mi casa…

\- ¿C-cómo lo sabes?

\- M-mis padres me lo han dicho…

Era cierto, había estado ahí cuando Animan, Evilustrator y The marionettiste, atacaron, la chica no se refería a sus visitas como Adrien, sólo como Chat Noir, lo que hizo sentir aliviado al chico. Chat trató de relajarse lo más que pudo, aunque era difícil por la atmosfera, el lugar, y la situación que acababa de pasar en su forma civil. En su mente seguían rondando las palabras de la falsa Ladybug… ¿sólo sentía admiración por la heroína?

No lo iba a negar, desde que la conoció y la seguridad con la que la chica se enfrentó a Hawkmoth lo cautivaron, pero ¿Cómo te puedes enamorar de alguien a quien no conoces?... Esa frase la había escuchado antes… se la había dicho la chica que ahora estaba secando su cabello.

Marinette se sintió atraída al modelo por como la había tratado, él sentía lo mismo con Ladybug. Ni siquiera era capaz de reconocerla: cuando creyó que Chloé era la chica del traje escarlata, se preocupó, aun cuando él había salvado a la princesa de París en compañía de la heroína. Incluso lo acababan de engañar, se ilusionó con la figura de la chica, que cualquiera que vistiera como Ladybug haría que él se sintiera atraído… definitivamente eso no era amor. Se sintió bien como la farsante le daba esperanzas y le decía dulces palabras, pero todo era una actuación, un engaño, una trampa en la que él cayó y ni siquiera prestó atención. A pesar que se encontraba diariamente con Ladybug no había notado la diferencia… la admiraba y nada más pero era diferente con la chica que estaba a su lado, algo despertó en él.

Tal vez fue la forma en como le habló, en como lo aconsejó, cómo se dio cuenta de su naturaleza, e incluso como lo había invitado a conocer a su verdadero yo… Esa era la respuesta, como Adrien debía cuidar su forma de actuar para ser perfecto ante su padre, tal como lo hacía Félix, pero a diferencia de su hermano, el ojiverde como Chat Noir podía ser él mismo; podía hacer lo que quisiera y si la azabache se lo permitía seguiría frecuentándola… definitivamente le diría su secreto a ella con el tiempo.

\- Bueno… y ¿por qué una purrincesa tan linda sigue despierta a estas horas? –preguntó Chat cuando la chica terminó de secar su cabello.

\- Este… pues estaba haciendo algunas tareas pendientes y las terminé cuando caíste en el balcón. –evidentemente no le diría que ella acababa de regresar de patrullar.

\- N-no será que estabas pensando en alguien… –al menos debía saber cómo se sentía después del beso para saber cómo actuar ante ella.

\- N-no, cla-claro que no… –la verdad era otra, en su mente seguía rondando la idea de cómo cortar por completo las intenciones del modelo para que no volviera a robarle un beso.

\- Mmmm, no me sorprendería que tuvieras varios purrtendientes, princesa. –Adrien al menos conocía a dos, Nino y Nathaniël en su momento, pero por palabras de su amigo al menos uno o dos chicos de cada salón se sentían atraídos a la chica pero no tenían el suficiente valor de acercarse.

\- No tengo pretendientes, además no me llames princesa, llámame Marinette. Apuesto que le dices princesas a todas las mujeres para coquetear con ellas y como son tantas no recuerdas su nombre. –dijo en tono de burla la chica.

\- Claro que no, yo no he visitado a ninguna chica, tú eres la primera, Marinette.

\- Pues, algo me dice que mientes, es mejor que vayas a casa, supongo que aún tienes cosas pendientes. –La azabache estaba complacida de haber hablado con el chico felino pero el sueño la estaba venciendo y sentía que su compañero también, al menos al siguiente patrullaje debía preguntarle por el ataque.

\- Bueno… pues no quería dejar a una linda chica tan sola, pero como me insistes tanto… debo irme. –El tono dramático que usaba Chat era causa de risa para la ojiazul. – ¿Puedo venir mañana para agradecerte como corresponde?

\- Ah…ehm…si, supongo que sí. Prepararé algo.

\- Para que no te desveles, vendré antes de patrullar –después de pensarlo un poco –Estaré aquí a las once y media.

\- Esta bien, te estaré esperando.

Ambos se despidieron, Marinette no entendió como había pasado todo eso pero no le había desagradado del todo, en ese momento Tikki salió de su escondite para decirle que dejara de flirtear con el gato, y que ya entendía sus obscuras intenciones, en ese instante la ojiazul se dio cuenta de la poca ropa que llevaba encima. Por la preocupación que un fanático, parecido a los que agredían a Félix y su antecesora hacía ocho años, no puso atención a su forma de vestir. Por lo que bastante apenada se fue a su cama para caer completamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Adrien no podía levantarse, aún tenía irritados los ojos y no había dormido nada. No podía quitarse la sensación del beso que le dio a su compañera, las palabras de la falsa Ladybug y la paliza que le había dado y para terminar la figura de Marinette ayudándole durante la madrugada era la cereza del pastel. Aunque gracias a su falta de sueño también se había puesto a pensar en Félix, debía disculparse además Marinette tal vez había encontrado algo en Félix que él no había notado y al menos no quería estar en desventaja ante él.

\- Adrien levántate o no te va a dar tiempo de desayunar. –Félix había recibido un mensaje de su hermano durante la madrugada diciéndole que quería hablar con él, lo que hizo que Félix saliera inmediatamente de la oficina, donde se estaba quedando, para regresar a su casa.

\- No quiero ir a la escuela.

\- Debes ir, ya faltaste ayer, a menos que aún te sientas ma- ¡¿qué demonios te pasó?! –exclamó sorprendido el ojiazul al ver a su hermano con los ojos hinchados e irritados.

\- Tan mal se ve…

\- Ok…. Primero que te pasó, segundo ve pensando una excusa para la escuela y tercero tenías un refrigerador en tu alcoba, ¿cierto? –Félix se levantó a buscar un poco de hielos en el pequeño electrodoméstico que estaba cerca de la computadora del modelo y después de ponerlos en un lienzo se los puso en la cara a su hermano quien aún estaba acostado en la cama. –Habla Adrien.

\- Está bien, –el chico aún con la compresa en los ojos la tomó para oprimirla un poco en su rostro –primero… Félix en serio lo lamentó mucho, estaba enojado y no me puse a pensar en todo lo que has hecho por mí; eres mi único hermano y a veces no entiendo muchas cosas que haces pero lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que todo es para darme un beneficio… aunque a veces esas acciones tengan consecuencias.

Adrien recordó las palabras de la falsa Ladybug, si estaba buscando venganza con Félix eso quería decir que su hermano también estaba en peligro y era mejor que estuvieran comunicados y en buenos términos, no quería volver a verlo como en la Tragedia de Elyseum: desangrándose y mal herido, tanto que tuvieran que ponerlo en coma para tratar de salvar su vida… aún recordaba cómo sus padres se habían asustado cuando el médico les comunicó que el ojiazul había muerto en el quirófano por tres minutos… eso hacía que su miedo aumentara. El destino se había llevado a su madre y ahora no quería perder a su hermano mayor, la familia cada vez disminuía y debía detener aquello.

\- Lo último que haría sería lastimarte, yo también lamentó que mi padre trate de hacerte como yo, se supone que por eso opté por este camino para que tu pudieras vivir libremente, pero creo que me equivoqué… desearía que te hubieras quedado como aquél pollito que me seguía a todas partes.

\- Hacía mucho que no me decías pollito. –dijo Adrien en tono molesto.

\- Por qué no se vería bien que alguien como yo te llamé de ese modo, pero no sé, ayer me acordé de ese nombre. Ahora no cambies de tema: ¿porque tienes los ojos tan irritados?

\- Por qué ayer me cayó jabón en los ojos mientras me bañaba así que me eché unas gotas para que se me calmara el ardor y creo que lo empeoré. –No estaba mintiendo del todo, si había usado las gotas cuando regresó a su casa pero estas sólo hicieron que se irritara más.

\- ¡Ay Adrien! Sólo a ti se te ocurriría esa brillante idea. ¡Ve a bañarte! Enjuaga bien y te daré unos lentes sin graduación para que vayas a la escuela. Definitivamente no pueden verte así, además te ves más animado, supongo que el descanso te hizo bien.

El ojiverde recordó el incidente con Marinette: el beso que le dio a su compañera y su visita como Chat Noir. Si Marinette se ponía a unir las piezas del rompecabezas podría darse cuenta de su identidad: Chat Noir + gas lacrimógeno + Adrien con ojos irritados = Adrien es Chat Noir.

Salió de bañarse, Félix le había avisado que el desayuno ya estaba listo y tenía diez minutos para arreglarse, que él ojiazul lo llevaría al Colegio para que su guardaespaldas no lo viera y no le contara nada a su padre, quién esa mañana, había tomado un vuelo a Londres junto con su asistente y regresaría el fin de semana. Nathalie había cancelado el horario de Adrien por lo que quedaba de la semana por órdenes de Gabriel, para que el chico descansara. El diseñador había dejado a cargo a Félix.

\- Oye Adrien, si tu papá no está en casa, necesito que vayamos a un lugar. Ahora si es con urgencia que vayamos. –comentó Plagg mientras llenaba la maleta de Adrien con quesos Camembert.

\- Pero se supone que estoy castigado, Plagg.

\- Si le dices a Félix que debes ir a un lugar muy importante, créeme que no se va a negar.

\- Ok, ¿a dónde iremos?

\- Vamos a ir con el guardián ancestral, él te dio el Miraculous y puede enseñarte muchas cosas…

\- Cómo usar mi bastón –interrumpió el modelo.

\- Si y algunas cosas más.

Antes que el modelo terminara de arreglarse, Plagg fue a buscar a Félix y le comentó sobre la reunión que haría con Fu, para que se librara del chofer. Félix entendió a la perfección y optó por decirle al chofer de Adrien, que el ojiazul se encargaría de llevar y traer al modelo ya que estaba castigado además que eran órdenes de Gabriel. Después de desayunar, se dirigieron a la escuela, Adrien aún llevaba la compresa fría para desinflamarse los ojos, al menos se veían un poco mejor que en la mañana, además que Félix le había dado unos lentes sin aumento para que no se viera tanto su "pequeño accidente".

\- ¡Marinette! –Gritó el modelo una vez que bajó del auto.

\- ¡Aléjate Agreste! Ni se te ocurra venir. –advirtió Alya quien iba con la azabache.

\- No Alya, está bien. Debemos hablar, adelántate. –aconsejó la ojiazul a su amiga, quien obedeció muy a su pesar.

Adrien no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, era demasiado incómodo estar en el mismo lugar donde doce horas antes, había besado a la chica que tenía enfrente. Ahora sería difícil estar en ese lugar y no recordar aquello. Aunque por la actitud de la morena era obvio que le había contado todo y estaba molesta.

\- Me alegró que hayas solucionado tus conflictos con Félix. –comentó la chica.

\- Si, de hecho me disculpe con él esta mañana y creo que seguiré tus consejos de ayer… lo que me recuerda…

\- No, no es necesario que lo recuerdes. –interrumpió Marinette –entiendo que tuviste un día complicado y que tu mente era un caos. Está bien, me besaste y ninguno de los dos lo detuvo antes que ocurriera, pero si te puedo pedir que no trates de repetirlo conmigo. No soy una de esas y lo que te dije ayer sigue en pie, seamos amigos, ¿te parece?

Marinette subió las escaleras ante un atónito Adrien quién no tuvo la oportunidad de ofrecer disculpas. Sin embargo las palabras de la chica le habían dolido, era obvio que estuviera molesta… ¿si ese era su primer beso? Bueno el de él también sin contar el de Ladybug el cual no recordaba.

\- Chico, te acaban de friendzonear. Marinette no quiere nada contigo. –comentó el kwami desde el bolso de la camisa del rubio.

\- Pues creo que con esto, será cada vez más difícil que quiera estar con Adrien… pero aún me queda una oportunidad como Chat Noir.

Como Adrien Agreste su trato sería más cuidadoso, pero al menos como el héroe de París aún podía visitar a la chica y al menos a él si lo escucharía.

* * *

Capítulo Light, ya me recuperé de mi depresión, nada que un rico helado de capuccino no arregle... y leer muchos mangas. Oh si, eso siempre me pone de buenas :3

Ya nos acercamos al arco del pasado, pero primero hay que preparar el terreno. No he escrito nada en estos días, debo dejar de fangirlear con el manga que leí y ya después regresaran mis ideas.

Hice un one-shot con el que voy a participar en un concurso, ¿les gustaría leerlo? La verdad aún desconfío de todo lo que hago, pero me gustaría para una historia corta, máximo de quince capítulos. Si lo quieren leer avísenme para subirlo aquí

Bye BYE


	40. Capítulo 39: Destino negado

Capítulo 39: Destino negado

El chico de ojos esmeralda había tratado de acercarse a Marinette todo el día, para disculparse por el beso, pues por lo que había pasado en la mañana, era obvio que la azabache estaba molesta. Sin embargo, quien estaba más molesta era Alya, quien en cuanto veía a Adrien acercarse, se alejaba arrastrando a Marinette y lo volteaba a ver con una expresión furiosa. Ahora lo entendía todo: la morena siempre había querido emparejarlo con Marinette; por eso se molestó cuando el mintió sobre la relación imaginaria que tenía con Ladybug, y ahora con el beso pues era obvio que Alya estaba enojada con él, por "despreciar" a su amiga.

Adrien había prestado poca atención a sus clases, en su mente solo rondaban sus sentimientos confundidos. Debía disculparse con Ladybug por haber caído en la trampa de una farsante. Aún tenía miedo porque había sido tan tonto de decirle su identidad como civil, si esa mujer o lo que fuera, era ayudante de Hawkmoth… estaba perdido, pondría en peligro a su familia, amigos y… a Marinette. No importaba lo que hiciera solo podía pensar en la sensación del beso, había sido tan agradable. Nunca había prestado mucha atención a la chica: sus ojos azules cuya mirada agradable era capaz de iluminar cualquier situación, su rostro tan expresivo que marcaba cualquier sentimiento que la chica tuviera, y sus labios… sus labios tan…

\- Adribu… ¡ponme atención!

La voz de Chloé lo sacó de su ensoñación de manera tan abrupta que se le resbalaron los lentes que Félix le había dado, ya casi no tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero aún quedaban algunas secuelas.

\- ¡Oye Bro! ¿Qué te pasó en los ojos? –preguntó Nino preparando sus cosas para retirarse, Adrien no se había dado cuenta que las clases habían terminado.

\- Ah, este… nada, sólo que ayer me desvelé un poco frente a la computadora y tengo la vista cansada, por eso tengo los lentes. –se excusó el rubio.

\- Pero Adrien, te ves muy bien con gafas, luces… intelectual –se acercó Lila tomando del brazo al modelo. –Hoy a donde me vas a invitar.

\- ¡Quítate! –comentó la princesa de París empujando a la italiana –Adrien va a ir conmigo, abrieron una nueva…

\- Lo siento chicas, pero estoy castigado –interrumpió el modelo zafándose del abrazo de Lila al ver cómo es que Marinette iba saliendo. –Lo siento tanto, pero debo irme.

Salió corriendo del salón para alcanzar a la azabache, quien había ido a la biblioteca, cuando el modelo iba a llamarla prefirió esconderse pues también estaba Alya….

\- Adrien se la pasó viéndote todo el día. –comentó la morena.

\- Ah ¿sí? –preguntó con desinterés la chica.

\- ¿Qué se cree? Tiene novia y aun así te está buscando… jamás pensé que fuera un infiel.

\- No tiene novia.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Alya.

\- Dijo eso para deshacerse de Lila y Chloé, pero creo que no le resultó bien. –dijo la azabache colocando los libros en el escritorio del encargado de la biblioteca para que notificara la salida de los mismos.

\- Ósea que… ya no entiendo. De la nada comienza a buscarte después de un beso…

\- Shhhhh –Marinette tapo la boca de su amiga. –No puedes ir diciendo eso imagínate si Chloé o Lila se enteran, me harían la vida más difícil de lo que ya es.

\- Necesito tener una charla muy seria con Adrien. –dijo la morena.

\- ¿Para qué? No vas a creer que me sigue interesando y quieras emparejarnos Alya…

\- No…si… bueno no sé. Eres mi amiga y quiero saber las intenciones que tiene. Vamos a algún lugar.

\- No puedo. Tengo clases y por la tarde Bridgette me pidió hablar con ella, así que debo hacerle caso a la Reina del Hielo o me va a regañar…de nuevo –contestó Marinette mientras iban saliendo del lugar con algunos libros.

En el momento que Adrien salía de su escondite, Plagg le recordó que ese día conocerían al guardián Ancestral, que dejara el asunto con Marinette para después, al menos hasta que se le pasara el coraje pues si era tan insistente con ella, lo único que lograría sería que la chica terminara detestándolo como al inicio. Era mejor manejar las cosas de una manera más… lenta pero inteligente.

Adrien le había pedido permiso a Félix para ir a "un lugar", el ojiazul al estar enterado de que "lugar" iba a visitar Adrien; le dio carta abierta para irse así como para llegar tarde al fin y al cabo nadie se enteraría que no había cumplido con su castigo.

El modelo salió con cuidado de la escuela para que ni la italiana y la princesa vieran que seguía ahí, para su fortuna las chicas se habían retirado cuando sus limosinas pasaron a recogerlas. Comenzó a caminar entre las calles siguiendo las indicaciones de Plagg las cuales no eran las más correctas, pues primero lo había llevado a una tienda de quesos para que le comprara algunos y luego a una tienda de videojuegos, pues el kwami se había hecho adicto a jugar. Así que después de recorrer toda la ciudad llegaron a un edificio, Adrien vio que era como un conjunto habitacional pero también servía como locales, el kwami le pidió que se dirigiera al segundo piso.

El joven de ojos verdes, estaba un poco nervioso, pues se imaginaba al guardián como un ermitaño vestido con una capa estilo _jedi,_ que tal vez tuviera poderes de telequinesis o psíquicos. Para su sorpresa… todo era un poco diferente. El local ofrecía servicios de acupuntura y ayuda al cansancio corporal, en cuanto abrió la puerta, noto que el decorado daba una ambientación oriental, casi en su totalidad cubierto de madera, y algunos biombos con decorados de bambús, tigres y dragones; en el centro estaba un pequeño hombre con barba canosa, vestido con camisa hawaiana, en pose de meditación sobre una colchoneta…

\- Buenas tardes, joven gato negro. –saludó el hombre relajando su posición y viendo al rubio que estaba aún parado en la puerta.

\- Usted es… ¿el guardián Ancestral? –preguntó ligeramente desconcertado.

\- Así e…

\- ¿Cómo supo que yo era Chat Noir? –interrumpió animadamente Adrien – ¿predice el futuro? ¿tiene visión de rayos X? ¿tuvo una profecía de mi llegada?

\- De hecho Plagg me llamó por teléfono para avisarme. –contestó tranquilamente el anciano. –Mi nombre es Fu y yo te di el Miraculous hace casi diez meses.

\- Hola Fu, wow en serio no envejeces, te vez igual que hace ocho años. –salió Plagg de la camisa de Adrien – ¡Niño dame mi queso! –comentó el kwami mientras buscaba en la bolsa donde estaban los paquetes que habían comprado unas horas antes.

\- Veo que no has cambiado en nada Plagg. –comentó la pequeña criatura verde que fue a darle la bienvenida al muchacho –Pasa joven Adrien.

\- ¡Otro kwami! ¡¿Hay más portadores?! ¡¿Eso quiere decir que usted también es un portador?!... Momento… Plagg dijiste que el maestro se ve igual que hace ocho años ¡Me habías dicho que no recordabas nada cuando despertaste!… ¡Osea que si te acuerdas de tu otro portador! –exclamó el joven.

\- Ngo sge hga qhgue tge grefiegres… –comentó la criatura negra atragantándose con el camembert que devoraba.

\- Tranquilo joven Adrien, sabemos que tiene dudas y nosotros trataremos de esclarecerlas. Por cierto mi nombre es Wayzz es un placer –contestó el kwami.

\- Mucho gusto… ¿Cómo saben mi nombre? –preguntó el de orbes esmeralda.

\- Bueno… es difícil vivir en esta ciudad y no toparse con espectaculares con su rostro impreso. –comentó Fu mientras colocaba una pequeña mesa para servir un poco de té y algunas galletas.

Mientras Adrien trataba de arreglar en su mente toda la serie de preguntas que debía formularle al maestro, se hincó en la mesa donde estaba servido el té. Sin duda había muchas cosas que quería saber, pero aún estaba seguro de como preguntar. El anciano debía conocer a los anteriores portadores, también conocía a Ladybug y probablemente también a Hawkmoth… aunque la pregunta más grande era ¿por qué lo había elegido? No se quejaba de su trabajo, de hecho era divertido y lo sacaba de la monotonía de su vida, pero acaso ¿no habría personas con capacidades mayores a las de él? Si se había dejado engañar por una falsa Ladybug, ¿de verdad era bueno para estar al lado de la heroína?

\- Maestro, ¿Por qué me eligió como portador del Miraculous? –preguntó con curiosidad el modelo.

\- En este mundo es difícil encontrar a personas con corazones puros y usted joven Adrien, está en esa diminuta lista.

\- Pero… debe haber personas con mayores dotes que los míos. –comentó el de ojos esmeralda.

\- No importa el cascarón, lo relevante es el alma y la energía que fluye en sincronización con la línea astral. Su energía es una de las pocas, capaces de soportar el cambio con un Miraculous. –contestó el anciano.

\- ¿Así funcionaba con los anteriores portadores?

\- Claro que sí.

\- Usted debe conocerlos. Aunque creo que no me lo va a decir para respetar las identidades de los involucrados ¿verdad? –el anciano había asentido a la declaración de Adrien. –Ladybug y yo peleamos contra Hawkmoth, ¿él también era el villano hace ocho años?

\- No. –Fu soltó un pesado suspiro. –Desafortunadamente el enemigo principal es Nightmare: una energía maligna y corrupta que hizo creer a los parisinos que era un terrorista para alimentarse de su miedo. Los anteriores portadores trataron de detenerlo y todo apuntaba a que terminarían con él, pero en un giro de las circunstancias, no pudieron vencerlo; sólo lo debilitaron lo suficiente aunque en el proceso el poder de los kwamis se terminó y regresaron a su sello después de la Tragedia de Elyseum…

\- Por lo que investigué de ese día, hubo una serie de explosiones en la avenida de los campos Elíseos, pero decían que una luz rosa cubrió la ciudad y arregló todo, ¿era el Luckycharm de Ladybug? –preguntó Adrien a los que Fu afirmó aquello. -¿Qué quería Nightmare?

\- Él quiere adueñarse de todos los sentimientos negativos de la humanidad, esa es la fuente de su poder: entre más miedo, dolor y desesperación sus poderes son incalculables y desastrosos. Su objetivo principal es apoderarse del mundo humano para tenerlos como sustento y destrozar el mundo espiritual.

\- ¿Qué es el mundo espiritual? –Cuestionó el joven de ojos verdes.

\- Es la parte contraria de nuestro mundo, pero allá no hay cuerpos físicos, son más como una entidad amorfa que tienen la posibilidad de modificar los elementales y la energía de vida. –contestó Wayzz.

\- ¿Qué quiere Hawkmoth?

\- En ese tema sabemos lo mismo que usted, joven Adrien. Aunque Hawkmoth también es un Miraculous –dijo Wayzz

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Definitivamente esa afirmación no la esperaba el chico de cabellos dorados, ya era suficientemente complicada la situación como para ahora saber que el villano que había akumatizado a casi todos sus compañeros de clase era un portador. El maestro Fu le explicó que Nooroo era el kwami de Hawkmoth, la pequeña criatura había desaparecido hacía siglos con su portador, cuando el portador murió este no pudo hacer entrega del Miraculous al guardián para su resguardo; por lo que el actual Hawkmoth había encontrado a Nooroo, aunque todo indicaba que el corazón de aquélla persona también era puro de lo contrario el Miraculous no hubiera reaccionado. Lo más seguro era que Hawkmoth quisiera los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, pues quien use ambos Miraculous, alcanzará el poder más fuerte que exista en el plano terrenal.

Fu comenzó a relatarle el Origen de los Miraculous, como el Lobo había engañado al joven guerrero para causar destrozos en las aldeas cercanas para obtener a una mujer que no lo quería y como en el proceso había afectado a siete almas inocentes de todo aquello. Cuando el anciano llegó a la parte del secuestro de la joven artesana con espíritu guardián de mariquita, Plagg dejó la habitación. Adrien al escuchar toda la historia comprendió el por qué el kwami le había ocultado sus recuerdos. Él era la pantera negra que no sólo había perdido a su esposa, su amiga de la infancia; también había perdido su forma humana y su vida. Si se comportaba de esa forma cínica era para ignorar el dolor que sentía… debía ser difícil saber que él amor de tu vida esta tan cerca pero ya no hay forma de regresar al matrimonio que eran. Era demasiada crueldad para un ser tan pequeño, quien en un pasado, había sido un gran guerrero con un enorme corazón.

\- Entonces si Nightmare puede atacar en cualquier momento, usted puede entrenarme para estar preparado, ¿no es así? –comentó Adrien.

\- Por supuesto que lo entrenaré, joven Adrien.

\- Ladybug ya inició con su entrenamiento ¿cierto?

\- Si, hace más o menos un mes. –contestó Fu.

\- Aunque tengo otra pequeña duda… ¿por qué elegirme cuando aún está el anterior Chat Noir?

\- Porque ni él ni la anterior Ladybug estaban presentes, además que tal vez no aceptarían la misión por todos los problemas que habían tenido con los parisinos, y que tal vez no sólo tendríamos que lidiar con Hawkmoth, puede que también llamáramos al lobo negro y no podríamos con ambos. –contestó Fu.

\- Está bien, ahora yo soy Chat Noir y me encargaré de defender a París y al mundo… pero por lo que contó eso quiere decir que ¿estoy unido a Ladybug con el hilo rojo del destino?

\- Así es. –contestó Wayzz.

\- Pero hace poco me di cuenta que a ella sólo la admiro por la valentía que demuestra cuando peleamos… yo… no me siento atraído a ella de manera… romántica.

\- Bueno…

\- Entiendo la unión del guerrero pantera y la artesana pero… no quiero a Ladybug –interrumpió el chico. –Llámelo capricho si quiere pero no me voy a unir a una persona sólo porque nuestros kwamis están enamorados, mi destino lo elijo yo, no voy a seguir el camino que trazaron para mí, eso me lo dijo alguien muy importante… ¿los antiguos portadores están juntos?

\- No, de hecho ni siquiera podían verse…

\- Punto a mi favor, si ellos no lo están, no es obligatorio seguir el hilo rojo del destino… ya veré yo como atarlo a la persona que quiero… –Adrien soltó un largo y pesado suspiro –Lamento haberme comportado así, pero…

\- No se preocupe, a veces es difícil este tipo de situaciones. –contestó el anciano.

El joven no quería toparse con Ladybug en su forma civil, así que se puso de acuerdo con el anciano para no chocar en sus horarios, comenzaría con su entrenamiento esa misma semana. Entre más rápido mejor, pues ya había sido sorprendido por una farsante, que sabía utilizar su bastón mejor que él. No le había comentado ni a Plagg ni al maestro sobre ese encuentro, pues primero debía esperar a que esa chica hiciera su primer movimiento para descubrir quién era y darle su merecido.

El chico agradeció las atenciones del anciano y su kwami, estaba listo para irse cuando llamó a Plagg quien se había quedado dormido en la cocina del maestro Fu, Adrien optó por ponerlo con sumo cuidado dentro de su mochila se despidió y tomó un taxi, pues eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y aún tenía una cita a la cual acudir.

\- ¿De verdad cree que el joven Adrien no quiera su destino con la señorita Marinette? –comentó el Wayzz al anciano cuando el modelo ya se había ido.

\- No, él dijo que no compartiría su destino con Ladybug, lo que quiere decir, que quiere hacerlo con la señorita Marinette. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para ella se enamore de la verdadera personalidad de él; por que el joven Adrien ya se enamoró de la verdadera personalidad de Ladybug. Esta cuestión del destino es tan simple y complicada a la vez. –contestó Fu dando un sorbo a su té.

\- ¿Podríamos decir lo mismo del joven Félix y la señorita Bridgette?

\- Así es Wayzz, pero cuando ellos acepten sus sentimientos Nightmare volverá a aparecer. Después de lo que pasó ayer… tal vez solo tengamos un par de semanas para volver a enfrentarnos al lobo negro, desafortunadamente Saphirblau no está con nosotros. Espero que alguno de los otros Miraculous despierten antes que suceda algo irreversible…

* * *

Bien muchos deben estar inmersos en los spoilers que nos soltaron en la ComiCon de NY, aún me cuesta trabajo digerirlos.

Así que capítulo light, para ustedes. Cinco caps más y llegamos al arco del pasado... me emociona, pero me pone loca porque no he escrito nada... esta temporada de animes me esta dejando sin tiempo, en cuanto al One shot que escribi, si lo voy a convertir en un mini fanfic. Ya tengo las ideas principales y espero les guste.

Por que Hanna quiere terminar cuanto antes este fanfic? Bueno porque como pudieron ver la temporada dos, se acerca y no quiero que empiecen con "así no se llama X personaje" "Hawkdaddy dijo X cosa" Ejemplo aquí el portador del miraculous del pavorreal lo llamé Saphirblau, originalmente se llamará Le Paón... así que no quiero llenarme de ese tipo de comentarios

Nos leemos el lunes.

Por cierto iré por los autográfos de los actores de doblaje latino de Miraculous en la CDMX (así es soy del extinto DF de México)... bye bye


	41. Capítulo 40: El reinicio

Capítulo 40: El reinicio.

El maestro Fu se dirigía a cerrar la puerta de su "consultorio", después de la visita de Adrien, cuando el sonido del timbre hizo que se sobresaltara un poco, estaba a punto de despedir a la persona que tocó sin embargo se topó con un rostro conocido…

\- Buenas noches maestro Fu… ¿tendrá un momento? –saludo la joven.

\- Buenas noches, señorita Bridgette, ¿aún tiene dudas de Nightmare? –comentó el anciano.

\- De hecho, esta vez vengo como cliente… Además que también vengo como amiga a pedir un consejo… traigo comida. –Bridgette mostró las bolsas con viandas de comida italiana que había pasado a comprar.

El maestro la invitó a pasar mientras preparaba la colchoneta para que Bridgette se recostara. El anciano se sorprendió al notar su flujo de energía todo marcaba confusión y mucho dolor. Aplicó acupuntura en los brazos, manos, cuello, rostro y pies de la chica para el correcto fluir de energía, pues este era bloqueado no sólo por estrés sino por dolor, demasiado dolor. Encendió un poco de incienso para terminar con uno de los ejercicios que aplicaba con los portadores de los Miraculous.

El anciano, al ser el guardián y sucesor de la joven sacerdotisa aún guardaba un poco de poder para tratar de alinear los puntos de energía dentro del cuerpo humano, como había adivinado Fu, el bloqueo se encontraba en el corazón de la chica; sólo el aroma del incienso era suficiente para que Bridgette sintiera como algo en su interior tratara de huir de su cuerpo haciendo que soltara un agudo alarido lleno de dolor haciendo que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos azules. Se arrodilló y el anciano tomo un lienzo de lino para dárselo a Bridgette que inmediatamente vomitó una masa sanguinolenta de color negro, dejándole un sabor a tierra y metal. Aquella horrible cosa no era más que todo el mal que la joven había guardado dentro de su Palacio Mental, así el anciano había sido capaz de sacar todo rastro de signos negativos de Bridgette dejando así a la chica de corazón puro que era hacía ocho años como cuando le dio el Miraculous. Los sentimientos negativos debían ser purificados, aunque aquello tomaría tiempo pero el anciano y su kwami se encargarían de eso.

\- ¿Cómo es que no fui akumatizada en cuanto llegué? –comentó la chica limpiándose los rastros de sangre de la boca. –Definitivamente no entiendo esto del flujo de energía negativa, pensé en destruir a la familia Agreste y no hice más que pensar en "justicia" cuando era venganza… creo que por menos cosas París se llenó de Akumas el último año.

\- Aunque lo dude señorita Bridgette, su corazón es puro sólo se cubrió de confusión la cual nunca expresó; ahora sólo trate de no volver a permitirlo, pues no creo que seamos capaces de realizar esto en poco tiempo… -comentó Wayzz.

\- Ni yo creo soportarlo, me alegra volver a ser quien era, no quiero tener nada en común con Nightmare. –afirmó un poco nostálgica la azabache. –Bueno ahora que gracias a ustedes, mi estrés se fue, creo que tengo más libre mi imaginación para mis diseños y mucha hambre así que… ¡vamos a comer!

Tanto el anciano como el kwami se sintieron relajados al volver a ver la expresión dulce y animada de Bridgette, sus rasgos juveniles estaban debajo del maquillaje de _femme fatale_ que siempre usaba. La azabache se ató la larga melena de cabellos que caían en su espalda con una liga que tenía en la muñeca y comenzó a sacar las viandas con comida; la favorita de Fu, y a colocarla en algunos platos mientras el anciano preparaba té de menta, el favorito de Bridgette. Mientras se disponían a comer, conversaban de las actividades que habían realizado durante los últimos ocho años. Usualmente así eran sus reuniones cuando la ojiazul iba a entrenar sus habilidades como Ladybug, algo que complacía a Wayzz y a Fu.

\- Maestro… ¿de verdad estoy condenada a convertirme en el Lobo Negro? –preguntó un poco asustada.

\- Deje de pensar en eso señorita Bridgette, no queremos volver a purificar su energía. –comentó el anciano.

\- Anoche… me disculpo por todo el escándalo que armé… de verdad lo lamento tanto. –la azabache de verdad estaba apenada por haber gritado todo aquello delante de su maestro. –Aunque tuve la oportunidad de conversar con Agreste sobre muchas cosas que ambos ignorábamos del otro. La verdad, fue una noche llena de revelaciones que ninguno esperaba.

\- Nos alegra que ustedes se vuelvan a llevar como antes…

\- No, –intervino Bridgette. –No podemos llevarnos como antes… todo lo que dijo Agreste… ¿es cierto?

\- Si señorita Bridgette, Nightmare la eligió como su portadora y el joven Félix sólo hizo lo que parecía más conveniente… -dijo el anciano.

\- Yo fui quien le recomendó que usted lo odiara –comentó Wayzz –La conocemos y era obvio que si el Joven Félix le contaba lo que el lobo negro le había informado… usted jamás se hubiera ido y a estas alturas se hubiera convertido en Nightmare…

\- No te preocupes Wayzz, si el me lo hubiera dicho… yo hubiera buscado una manera de solucionarlo, pero creo que esto es imposible, así que lo único que debo hacer es mantenerme alejada de Agreste… supongo que debo renunciar; ya cometí demasiados errores ya no quiero seguir en ese camino. –el arrepentimiento cubría el rostro de la chica quien tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero debía mantenerse relajada para librarse de una akumatización. –Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo va Marinette con el entrenamiento?

\- Es igual de buena que usted, aunque creo que sería bueno que la ayudara con el entrenamiento físico, quien mejor que su antecesora para ayudarla. –dijo el kwami.

\- El joven Adrien hoy se enteró de todo, el fin de semana iniciara su entrenamiento también, esperamos que el joven Félix trate de ayudarlo. –exclamó Fu.

\- Yo le avisaré a Agreste, además también debo disculparme con Adrien de manera correcta y despedirme… esa familia ya ha sufrido demasiado como para que me ponga a intervenir con mis estupideces.

Bridgette se despidió, había tenido un día complicado y sólo ansiaba descansar; quería disculparse con sus tíos y con su prima pero el trabajo la absorbió por completo, no quería hacerlo por teléfono porque si ella los había tratado mal al menos debía dar la cara.

Mientras manejaba en dirección a su departamento se preguntaba qué tan mala suerte debía tener para ser elegida por un monstruo psicópata para ocupar su cuerpo… ¿cómo era posible? Después de más de cinco mil años, siete billones de personas… el lobo negro terminara eligiéndola a ella.

Sin embargo casi toda su mente estaba ocupada en pensamientos sobre las acciones de Félix Agreste. Ahora las piezas del rompecabezas tenían un orden. Él tenía que lograr que ella se alejara de él, ¿cómo? Odiándolo.

En ese momento el vacío y la respuesta a la pregunta _¿Por qué lo hizo?_ La abofeteaba como burlándose de ella. Él se sentía culpable al hacerla partícipe de la maldición que Nightmare puso sobre el gato negro o guerrero pantera, mejor dicho. Por eso el ojiazul la había abrazado, después de su comportamiento distante, luego la humilló, se sintió culpable, fue a tratar de hacer las paces como Chat Noir, para terminar de arruinarlo todo (sin querer), en cuanto ella se enteró que Félix Agreste y Chat Noir eran la misma persona se sintió lastimada por las acciones que había hecho contra ella; pero le dio más importancia a su pelea con Nightmare para pedir explicaciones después aunque para su mala fortuna cuando Chat Noir se enteró que Ladybug y Bridgette eran la misma persona hizo su último movimiento mintiéndole sobre la maldición que sólo se rompería con un beso… robándole su primer y anhelado beso. Ahora sabía que esa maldición no existió y el rubio hizo aquello en forma de despedida.

Bridgette estaba tan enojada que sólo quería humillarlo y vengarse, por lo que lo hizo su meta los últimos ocho años. Al menos estaba funcionando el plan del ojiazul de odiarlo y estar lejos hasta que ella comenzó a poner en marcha su plan al querer destruir al menor de la familia. Adrien era demasiado lindo, ahora que lo pensaba y sólo ansiaba disculparse como se debía, quería contarle que ella era la falsa Ladybug y que lo había utilizado pero Félix se lo prohibió pues eso destrozaría a Adrien y el peligro de ser víctima de un akuma no era nada bueno. Bridgette de verdad se sentía bien cuando estaba con el modelo.

Ella, como hija única, siempre quiso hermanos y al menos Marinette y ahora Adrien cubrían esa falta. Además que notaba la timidez e inexperiencia del modelo al momento de relacionarse, era como verse en un espejo… pero de otro género. Debía ayudarlo… debía ayudar a ambos.

Comenzó a repasar palabra por palabra la plática que había tenido con el mayor de los Agreste. Ella le contó el plan de como destrozar a la familia Agreste, el rostro lleno de horror y dolor del rubio era más que suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta que se culpaba a si mismo por las acciones que tomaba la azabache.

El hecho de saber que Félix aún se sentía atraído a ella, la hizo sentir incómoda, pues parecía más bien una añoranza por algo que no se pudo dar, no estaba del todo convencida que el empresario estuviera enamorado de ella. Al menos el corazón de ella había entendido que lo admiraba en su juventud, pero después de todo el daño que le había hecho ya no quedaba ningún sentimiento romántico hacia el rubio.

Sólo que había un pequeño vacío en la teoría de Wayzz… lo contrario del amor no es el odio: es el olvido y la indiferencia. Si de verdad querían que la unión entre Félix y ella no existiera ella tenía que olvidarlo, pero al ver que tan caprichoso era el destino, tal vez terminaría enamorándose de nuevo y persiguiéndolo por todas partes. Quizá la purificación también le había brindado un poco de mejor humor y menos amargura… se sentía tan apenada por recordarse persiguiendo al mayor de los Agreste y ahora sabía que él compartía los sentimientos en ese entonces. De algún modo todo aquello la incomodaba y de verdad no quería sentirse así.

Trataba de alejar todos esos enredos pues debía entrenar a Marinette y tal vez hasta a Adrien… no lograba entender como con un movimiento tan básico había podido detenerlo; el modelo ni siquiera sabía utilizar su bastón y por lo que Fu le había contado llevaban diez meses como guardianes y ni siquiera sabían usar el yoyo y el bastón… no estarían preparados para un ataque más fuerte, al menos les debía a ambos, como disculpa, enseñarles a defenderse…

\- ¡Sinceramente no la entiendo! –exclamó enojada Marinette –Si no tenía tiempo al menos me hubiera dicho para no pasar toda la tarde esperándola.

\- Tranquila _Cœur_ , digamos que las cosas en la empresa han estado muy… complicadas –comentó Félix, quien estaba en una video-llamada con la ojiazul.

\- Ok, lo entiendo pero me hubiera mandado un mensaje, una llamada, señales de humo… algo para saber. Me hubiera dado tiempo de ir a entrenar con el maestro Fu. –explicó Marinette.

\- No creo que hoy hubiera sido un buen día. –Río con nerviosismo Félix al recordar que su hermano había estado toda la tarde con el anciano, se imaginó la escena de ambos chicos encontrándose para saber sus identidades y eso desarrollaría un conflicto enorme.

\- Marinette también debes descansar un poco. –comentó la kwami que volaba por la habitación

\- Tikki tiene razón _Cœur_ , si sigues gastando tu energía espiritual de ese modo, solo lograras que cuando de verdad la necesites estés totalmente cansada. –dijo el empresario quien estaba manejando con rumbo a la mansión.

\- ¡Qué no entienden! ¡Si sigo perdiendo el tiempo así…!

\- Serás akumatizada –contestaron al unísono la kwami y el rubio

\- De verdad, ¿ustedes se ponen de acuerdo o qué? –comentó la ojiazul.

\- Relájate _Cœur_ termina con tus labores y duerme o escucha música antes de ir a patrullar. Apuesto que mañana Bridgette ira contigo.

Marinette colgó la llamada, aún era temprano y hostigada por su kwami optó por tomar una siesta antes de ir a patrullar, cuando despertó eran cerca de las once y media… recordó la visita de Chat Noir lo que hizo que bajara a buscar algo para darle de comer al chico.

Afortunadamente sus padres habían dejado unas galletas para que la chica merendara pero al verla tan dormida las habían dejado sobre la mesa. Así que Marinette las tomó y preparó un poco de té, se arrepentía de haber aceptado la visita del chico y seguía apenada por haber estado vestida tan "inapropiadamente" la noche anterior. No estaba tan segura de la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino pero todo apuntaba que era cierta, incluso en Japón, en la antigüedad, creían tanto en ella que las mujeres cuyos matrimonios eran arreglados se cortaban el dedo meñique "donde se cree que está atado el hilo" para deshacerse de su destino. Ella no estaba tan desesperada como para cortarse el meñique, así que no perdía nada tratando de conocer al Chat Noir.

A diferencia de la noche anterior, el clima era frío por lo que optó en ponerse un suéter y subir a la azotea… una pequeña parte de ella esperaba que el chico lo hubiera olvidado y tal vez estaba con alguna otra de sus conquistas.

\- Buenas noches Marinette.

Las esperanzas de la ojiazul se habían ido por la borda; ahí estaba el chico en su traje negro y su antifaz sentado en el barandal. Chat Noir dio un salto para colocarse frente a la chica y le extendió un ramo de dalias en color malva acompañado de margaritas blancas y otras con pétalos en tonos rosados; las flores estaban atadas con un listón de seda color blanco.

\- N-no se me ocurrió otra forma de…

\- Agradecérmelo, según las dalias y déjame adivinar: las margaritas son porque te dije ayer que de seguro tenías a muchas chicas con quienes coquetear ¿cierto? –comentó la chica olfateando el embriagante aroma de las dalias con ese tono de hojas tan curioso. – ¡Qué manera tan directa de decir _"solo tengo ojos para ti"_!

\- ¡¿Sabes…

\- ¿El idioma de las flores? –intervino la azabache –Por supuesto, tengo una hermana que me lo enseñó.

Chat Noir estaba impresionado, aunque era obvio que Bridgette le hubiera contado, era difícil que una chica de su edad conociera de eso. Era un idioma muy antiguo que usaban los amantes para enviarse mensajes sin levantar las sospechas de las personas que sólo pensaban que eran ramos de flores. Alguna vez trató de hacerlo con Chloé, pero la chica solo las trataba como flores, las primas Dupain-Cheng eran las únicas mujeres que habían entendido sus mensajes.

Marinette lo invitó a bajar para que comiera algo mientras ponía en un florero el ramo, aunque al recordar que Tikki estaba dormida en un cojín frente a la computadora, ocultó el cuerpecito de la kwami con un trozo de tela de un diseño en el que estaba trabajando.

\- Siéntate, supongo que debes irte a trabajar pronto. –comentó la azabache después de colocar el florero en su tocador.

\- Estas galletas están deliciosas. Así es purrincesa, debo irme a proteger la ciudad. –contestó animadamente el héroe.

\- Ya… ¿te sientes mejor? Si tú quieres… puedes contarme de lo que te pasó ayer… -dijo Marinette esperando sacar un poco de información.

\- Ya te lo había dicho "cosas de héroes" no hay nada que deba quitarte el sueño, mi bella dama. Veo que sigues trabajando en tu meta de diseñadora…

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Ah… este… uhm… porque… es obvio, tu habitación está llena de rollos de tela, utensilios de costura y tienes este diseño en el maniquí, así que debes querer ser diseñadora. –Río un poco nervioso el héroe quien recordó que Marinette jamás le había dicho eso al gato; quien lo sabía era él, como modelo.

\- Así es… mi hermana es una diseñadora internacionalmente conocida y yo debo ser mejor que ella, pero me cuesta un poco de trabajo aprender todo lo que se supone debo saber… es demasiado pesado.

\- Bueno creo que al menos en idiomas y violín debe irte bien…

\- Chat Noir ¿cómo sabes que practico…?

\- Ah… bueno… lo adivine, porque hay un violín ahí –comentó el héroe felino señalando el estuche de violín recargado en la pared –y por los libros en inglés que están en tu escritorio. Bueno… supongo que debes estar cansada así que mejor te dejaré dormir y yo me voy a patrullar…

Marinette lo acompañó a la azotea. Adrien estaba maldiciéndose por haber tenido tan poca sensatez al momento de hablar… estaba diciendo cosas que la azabache le había contado al modelo no al héroe, debía tener más cuidado o sabría que él es Chat Noir.

\- Gracias por las flores… son muy lindas. Aunque no debías, te ayude como lo hubiera hecho cualquiera, no tenías que haberte molestado.

\- No es molestia y créeme nadie me hubiera ayudado como lo hiciste. –Chat tomó la mano de la chica y depositó un suave beso en los nudillos de la chica. –De verdad, muchas gracias Marinette.

La azabache quedó hipnotizada por la voz del chico y la mirada tan penetrante con la que la observaba, haciendo que la sangre dentro del cuerpo de la chica se agolpara en la cabeza haciendo que se ruborizara.

\- Luces irresistible cuando estas nerviosa. –Le susurró Chat al oído para después darle un beso en la mejilla. –Sin embargo no soy capaz de corromper tanta inocencia, sólo me conformaré con esto. Nos vemos princesa.

El héroe de cabellos dorados saltó desde el balcón con ayuda de su bastón, una vez que la chica lo perdió en el horizonte, regresó a su alcoba para tomar una almohada para cubrir sus gritos de nerviosismo, haciendo que la kwami se despertara lista para el patrullaje, así que sin perder más tiempo Marinette se transformó para no darle explicaciones a Tikki, haciendo que la habitación se cubriera de una luz rosa. Trataba de relajarse para actuar de manera normal. En la cima de la Torre Eiffel ya se encontraba el chico con traje felino, sentado en sobre la gran estructura de metal.

\- Hoy te gané, Ladybug. –saludó Chat Noir. –Antes que decidas a donde debemos patrullar primero quiero disculparme contigo por la forma tan fría y cortante como me porté contigo ayer. Lo siento de todo corazón.

\- Yo… de hecho no lo noté pero no hay problema Chat –la heroína no mentía, ni siquiera se había percatado de que humor estaba el chico cuando se lo encontró, pues aún estaba molesta por el beso que le había dado el modelo. – ¿Pasó algo más después de terminar el trabajo? –Ladybug esperaba que le contara el motivo del ataque…

\- No, después de contactarme contigo no pasó nada relevante

\- Seguro que no pasó nada de nada –insistía la chica de traje escarlata.

\- Bueno… sólo un horrible incidente que tuvo un bello desenlace. –exclamó emocionado el felino.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Fue algo que te lastimara?

\- No, de hecho fue algo o más bien alguien que ¡me abrió los ojos y me permitió enfocarme en lo que quiero! –comentó con éxtasis el héroe.

\- Algo que te animó más de lo normal ¿qué pasó, gatito? –preguntó Ladybug tratando de restarle importancia.

\- Debo disculparme contigo mi Lady, lamento haberte tratado de besarte a la fuerza aquélla vez. Fue algo tonto e infantil; mi kwami me dijo que analizara mis sentimientos y me temo que sólo te admiro Ladybug, me emociona ver cómo te enfrentas a los akumas y arreglas todo tipo de conflicto, de verdad eres una heroína.

\- Gra-gracias gatito. –comentó apenada la azabache. – ¿A qué viene todo esto?

\- Es que creo que encontré a mi personita especial. –comentó un poco ruborizado el chico con traje felino.

\- Ah ¿sí? –comentó algo molesta Ladybug. –Puedo saber quién es la afortunada.

\- De hecho la conoces, tú nos presentaste cuando nos enfrentamos a Evilustrator. Es Marinette Dupain-Cheng. No sé cómo es que me comenzó a llamar la atención, no sé si fue su mirada o su sonrisa, pero quiero conocerla mejor ¡No le vayas a decir nada, mi Lady! Por favor, quiero conocerla por mis propios medios… ¡Por favor!

\- Si, si, no hay problema Chat. De-deberías a patrullar la zona norte todo indica que no hay nada pero no está de más verificar –comentó la heroína tratando de cambiar el tema.

\- Sus deseos son órdenes mi Lady –comentó Chat para saltar de la torre y dirigirse a la zona pactada.

Una vez que el héroe se retiró Ladybug tuvo que tomar asiento pues volvía a sentir como la sangre subía a su cabeza y la cara le ardía de lo sonrojada que estaba. En algún lugar de su corazón había celos… ¡sí! ¡Celos! Jamás pensó que las atenciones del gato se dirigieran a otra persona… pero esa persona era ella en su forma civil. Tenía celos de ella. Eso quería decir que Chat la había preferido sobre Ladybug; ahora ¿cómo iba a poder hacerle frente a Chat Noir?

* * *

Sigo viva... bueno algo.

Chicxs quiero hacerles una pequeña pregunta y espero me ayuden a definirla.

¿Qué tipo de narración les gusta más?

Ésta donde un narrador "ajeno" a los personajes, les cuenta las circunstancias de cada uno.

o

La narración en primera persona, (Así como la que use en las circunstancias de Félix y Bridgette).

¿Les gustó como use la narración en el caso de Félix? o mejor sigo en este tipo de escritura.

Por que siento que como narradora, puedo contarles un poco los sentimientos y pensamientos de todos los personajes, pero poniéndome en los zapatos de un personaje sólo me enfrasco en lo que "él o ella" creen que esta pasando a su alrededor pero puedo hacerlos partícipes, a ustedes lectores, en la historia.

Espero sus comentarios... Por cierto ¿Qué tal el momento MariChat? Oh, si hasta a mi me gusto y esperen por que... no todavía falta olvidenlo... no los spoileo, se va a poner interesante.


	42. Capítulo 41: El nuevo despertar

**Capítulo 41: El nuevo despertar.**

Adrien apenas si había dormido, Plagg se la pasó molestándolo por su afán de acercarse a Marinette. Puede que a los ojos de los demás fuera una manera de evitar la unión con Ladybug con el hilo rojo, pero el modelo de verdad quería estar con la chica.

La noche anterior llegó a casa esperando el regaño de su hermano mayor, pero este le llamó para decirle que estaba un poco justo de tiempo, pues su padre le había dejado demasiado trabajo el cual había aprovechado para terminar ese día; por lo que cenara sin él. Aunque Adrien había tenido otra idea y llevó su Tablet al comedor para enlazar una video-llamado con Félix y así poder conversar sobre sus actividades del día.

El modelo sabía el esfuerzo que hacia su hermano para poder pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él, incluso a costa de su salud, por lo que aún se sentía mal por las cosas que había dicho y pensado de Félix. Después de todo eso, se contactó con Nino para que le pasara sus apuntes de clases, pues al no poner atención ninguna clase no sabía que es lo que habían realizado.

Así cerca de las once y media, llamó a su kwami para transformarse e ir a agradecerle a Marinette los cuidados que había tenido con Chat Noir, preparando el ramo de flores que había comprado de regreso a casa. Su sorpresa fue amplia cuando la chica entendió el mensaje, aumentando la curiosidad de conocerla, pero por consejo de su kwami no debía forzarla a pasar tiempo con él o de lo contrario la chica terminaría odiándolo… al menos podía acercarse siendo el héroe con traje felino.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en sólo dos días: el beso que le dio a la ojiazul, conocer al guardián ancestral, saber que estaba unido a Ladybug, darse cuenta que no estaba enamorado de ella, ser atacado y recibir las disculpas de la falsa Ladybug, ir a parar a la azotea/balcón de Marinette para terminar visitándola para agradecerle y ponerla nerviosa, lo que hizo que Adrien se pusiera aún más nervioso, sin embargo aplicó un consejo dado por su amiga Bridgette: _"cuando estés nervioso, sólo pon más nerviosa a la otra persona, de ese modo te verás con más seguridad y tendrás ventaja"_ así lo hizo, después del beso en la mano que le dio a la ojiazul y ver como se ruborizaba debía ponerla más nerviosa por lo que le susurró lo primero que le paso por la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla, hubiera querido que fuera en los labios, pero no iba a tentar su suerte también como Chat Noir y al parecer había funcionado.

Estaba tan contento por lo que había pasado, sin embargo aún debía disculparse con Ladybug. Su padre y su hermano le habían enseñado que una mujer debe ser respetada y que él debía disculparse cuando había obrado mal; por lo que lamentó el haberla confundido con la farsante además de comunicarle que las atenciones, aparentemente detestadas por la heroína, iban a cesar pues él había encontrado a alguien que lo hacía sentir muy bien.

No sabía que sentía por Marinette, pero siempre que la veía con Félix era como si también quisiera que estuviera con él… sólo con él. Adrien quería ser el único que recibiera la atención de Marinette, y se despreciaba por no haberse dado cuenta que ella estaba enamorada de él. Se pasó toda la noche pensando en cómo acercarse a ella y siendo molestado por Plagg que se desveló, aun estando en clases estaba un poco adormilado. Así terminó el día de clases y mientras salían del colegio; conversaba con Nino sobre un proyecto que tenían en conjunto y estaban quedando de acuerdo de verse esa misma tarde, después de las clases del modelo, en la mansión Agreste, aprovechando la ausencia del padre del ojiverde…

\- Oye Bro, ya viste a esa mujer… ¡vaya que es hermosa!

Comentó el moreno dándole un codazo en el brazo al modelo, quien volteó a ver a la persona aludida por su amigo. Era una mujer de larga y lacia cabellera negra que resplandecía en tonos azules con el sol, hacían juego con el vestido de una pieza en color azul marino con mangas a medio brazo, el vestido contaba con un escote en V que enmarcaba su figura con un cinturón en tonos dorados que plisaba la falda la cual llegaba a una altura de diez centímetros sobre la rodilla. La delgada muñeca de la mano derecha llevaba una pulsera de oro con algunos diamantes que fulguraban con los rayos del sol, uno de sus delicados dedos era adornado con un bello anillo lapislázuli. Tenía una expresión como si esperara a alguien mientras estaba recargada en un _Porche_ color rojo último modelo, volteaba en dirección a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng…

\- ¡Bridgette! –exclamó el modelo mientras alzaba la mano en señal de saludo a la mujer, dejando atónitos a los chicos que estaban embobados con la chica.

\- ¡Hola Adri! –gritó la ojiazul abriendo los brazos como esperando el abrazo del rubio, quien no la desairó y respondió de la manera imaginada.

\- Pensé que no debíamos vernos, por… lo de la foto en el karaoke –susurró el modelo.

\- Ah, no te preocupes… no creo que me reconozcan –también susurró la ojiazul.

\- ¿Buscas a Marinette?

\- Sí, pero primero… quería verte a ti. –Bridgette sujetó las manos del chico. –Quiero disculparme contigo, la verdad he sido un monstruo y creo que no te he tratado como merecías. Tú debes estar con alguien que valore toda tu dulzura, he sido el ser más despreciable que haya estado sobre la Tierra y la verdad me complacía… en hacer algo horrible, me siento totalmente repugnante ante tu presencia, ante tus bellos ojos. –la chica tomó el rostro del rubio. –Adrien, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberte tratado así porque…

\- Bridgette tú no eres así…

\- No Adrien, no me conoces y me temo que me juzgas como buena persona. –intervino la ojiazul. –mi trabajo por mucho tiempo ha sido regodearme en la desgracia ajena, humillar a las personas, hacerme ver superior ante todos y no aprendí a diferenciar a las personas que de verdad valen la pena. Adrien… de verdad debemos dejar de vernos. No soy buena influencia para ti. No sabes quién soy en verdad.

\- Claro que te conozco, el día del karaoke dejaste de actuar, esa era la verdadera Bridgette, la que me gustaría que todo el mundo viera y de la cual me siento tan orgulloso. Brid, puedo notar en tu mirada que algo ha cambiado, como si toda la obscuridad que la cubría se disipó y créeme me agrada. Por favor no me dejes. –el joven de cabellos rubios anhelaba estar con ella, los ojos de la chica ya no denotaban esa arrogancia ahora eran más expresivos… casi como los de Marinette.

\- Me haces sentir aún peor y lo mejor es alejarme para evitar un daño. –se excusó la ojiazul sintiéndose la peor porquería existente ante los relucientes ojos del modelo. –Adrien de verdad una inmunda como yo, no merece que la veas con esos ojos tan puros. Tú no debes conocer de malos momentos o tristeza, tu vida sólo debe estar llena de felicidad y créeme en algún momento vas a maldecir el día en que me conociste.

\- Por favor Brid, sabes que no tengo mucha experiencia con las personas y mucho menos con los amigos… no me niegues estar contigo…

\- Adrien yo no soy tu amiga. No merezco esa connotación, pensé en hacerte daño. –dijo de manera pesada la ojiazul.

\- Entonces empecemos desde cero. Hola soy Adrien y me gustaría ser tu amigo. –comentó el modelo alejándose de la chica y extendiéndole la mano en forma de saludo.

\- No, no, por favor no me hagas esto…

\- Es de mala educación dejar a alguien con la mano extendida…

\- Hola, soy Bridgette –suspiró la pelinegra. –Necesito tu perdón y que me disculpes de cosas que tal vez pienses que están mal pero desafortunadamente era lo único que podía hacer.

\- Te perdono de lo que sea que hayas hecho, no me interesa, no tengo problemas y estoy bien por lo que te disculpo además no has contestado mi propuesta. ¿quieres ser mi amiga?

\- Si Adrien, seré tu amiga incondicional y te ayudaré a hacer lo que tu quieras.

La ojiazul abrazó al modelo, dejando sorprendidos a los que veían la escena y envidiaban la suerte del chico al estar en los brazos de una mujer tan hermosa. En ese momento iba saliendo del Colegio Marinette acompañada de Alya, teniendo la misma sorpresa que todos los testigos del abrazo, aunque la menor de la familia Dupain-Cheng estaba molesta en pensar que su prima era tan malvada de engañar al modelo que era bastante distraído para juzgar a las personas. Trató de no darle mucha importancia a las actividades de su prima y se dirigía a su casa…

\- ¡Marinette! –exclamó la diseñadora cuando vio la silueta de su hermana, por lo que soltó de su abrazo al modelo y comenzó a acercarse a las dos chicas, acompañada del modelo.

\- ¡No! –se interpuso Alya entre la pareja y Marinette. –Cuando tienes contacto con Marinette por algún motivo siempre terminan muy mal las cosas. La matriculaste en todas esas clases y está bien es para su futuro, pero hiciste que se convirtiera en la chica más fría del mundo casi hiciste que su alma cálida desapareciera, si ese el precio para que se convierta en diseñadora no creo que sea algo bueno.

\- ¡Alya! –exclamaron al unísono Marinette y Adrien.

\- Podrás ser la dueña del mundo, la mejor diseñadora que se ha conocido, puedes ser su hermana, pero así no se trata a mi amiga. Ella te admira demasiado como para replicar alguna de tus acciones, cree que todo lo que le ordenes hacer es algo bueno, sin embargo los últimos días estuvo tan mal que sólo parecía un papel con la silueta de mi amiga. –los reclamos de la chica seguían fluyendo mientras Marinette la jalaba del brazo tratando de hacer que dejara de hablar – ¡¿Qué tipo de persona le prohíbe que se vea con alguien que la hacía tan feliz y la quiere mucho?! Y sí, estoy hablando de Félix. Tus motivos y conflictos tendrás con él pero impedir verlo solo porque a ti te molesta, no es algo muy maduro. Puede que no la conozca de toda la vida pero los últimos meses me han sido suficientes como para quererla y apreciarla. ¡Es mi amiga! ¡No quiero que le hagas daño!

Marinette estaba preocupada por todo lo que había gritado la morena, definitivamente esa sería la razón para que Bridgette le prohibiera volver a verla, no podía juzgar por cuál sería la respuesta de su prima, pues su expresión era más de sorpresa o confusión… Bridgette no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa...

\- Lo siento, no me estoy burlando de ti –se excusó la diseñadora –es sólo que me siento orgullosa que alguien como tu considere a mi hermana como su amiga. De verdad te lo agradezco. –Brid hizo una reverencia al estilo oriental dejando perplejos a Marinette y a Adrien, pues conocían el excesivo orgullo de la mujer. –Sé que no me he comportado como se esperaba, he dañado a muchas personas con mis actos. –Brid acomodó uno de los mechones castaños que caían en el rostro de Alya. –Gracias mi amor, eres la primera en reprocharme mis faltas. De verdad te lo agradezco.

Definitivamente los tres adolescentes estaban estupefactos ante las palabras de la mayor, sentían que la conocían lo suficiente esperando otra respuesta, sin embargo no sonaba a mentira o una actuación. Ese agradecimiento de verdad era genuino. Adrien estaba complacido con la nueva actitud de su amiga, ahora sería más divertido estar con ella…

\- ¡Bridi-didi! ¡¿Viniste a buscarme?! ¡¿Por qué estas con Adrien?! ¡Vamos a un lugar divertido! –la voz provenía de la joven italiana que estaba en la parte superior de las escaleras. Prácticamente dio un salto para llegar a donde se encontraba Bridgette y fue a abrazarla. –Siento como si no hubiéramos estado juntas desde hace mucho.

\- ¡OMG! ¡De verdad no lo creo! ¡ _Lady Julianne_ en esta escuela! ¡¿Acaso me necesitas como modelo para tu próxima colección?! ¡Puedo decirle a mi papi que te facilite cualquier set para una pasarela! –comentó Chloé quien bajó las escaleras seguida de Sabrina que cargaba los libros de la rubia. Había visto a Bridgette en la revistas, amaba todos sus diseños y no había _socialité_ que no usara algo hecho por _Lady Julianne_ , aunque ninguna contaba con la "bendición" de tener un modelo exclusivo hecho por ella. Ahora que se encontraba en la capital de la moda era más recurrente usar sus creaciones. Había tratado de acercarse a ella en la fiesta de los Rossi, pero Lila no se le despegaba además que su participación había sido reducida a unos veinte minutos para luego irse… típico de una diva. – ¡Quítate Lila! No ves que le desagradas.

\- Obvio no, Bridi-didi y yo somos así de unidas –dijo la italiana mientras cruzaba los dedos –Somos BFF es más, es casi como _mia_ _sorella_ y es obvio que le disgusta estar con estas dos –comentó Lila mientras barría con la mirada a la menor de los Dupain-Cheng y a la morena. – ¡Desaparezcan! ¡incomodan a mi hermana!

\- Vamos panadera, termina de irte. ¿Acaso crees que una diva como _Lady Julianne_ va a querer ver tus garabatos? Acéptalo una artista de alta costura como ella no perdería el tiempo con una tonta como tú. –desaprobó la rubia.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿La presidenta quiere ser diseñadora?! ¡Ay no me hagan reír! Déjame adivinar, quieres pedirle un autógrafo porque eres tan pobre que no puedes comprar uno de sus diseños, ¡Típico de las clases bajas!

Alya estaba a punto de hablar cuando Marinette y Adrien la detuvieron, observaron como la diseñadora soltó un largo y pesado suspiro y en un instante la mirada llena de dulzura volvía a llenarse de orgullo e incluso repulsión.

\- Me siento tan decepcionada Lili y esperaba más de usted _Madeimoselle_ Bourgeois, esto definitivamente me hiere aquí –señaló con un ademán de dolor fingido en el corazón –Jamás había sido tan insultada de una manera tan poco decorosa, con un lenguaje tan… ¡No sé qué hacer! Trataron de una manera tan grosera y despectiva a la _mia sorella y a mia cara amica_ , Marinette es mi prima-hermana, yo la inicié en la moda y junto a Mr. Grayson, _Monsieur_ Gabriel Agreste y su hijo mayor hemos revisado cada uno de sus diseños; quiero llorar –Bridgette agitó las manos como tratando de secar sus ojos de manera fingida –además Marinette es la única parisina que cuenta con un modelo exclusivo hecho por mí, supongo que lo recuerda _Madeimoselle_ Bourgeois, fue el vestido de gasa gris que mi _petit sœur_ uso en la fiesta de aniversario del Colegio, adornado con bordados de hilos de plata y brillantes obsequiados por un príncipe árabe, sólo para ella. Marinette cuenta con algo único en su clase. Ahora si me disculpan –Bridgette tomó de la mano a Marinette y a Alya –debo recuperarme de este horrible momento. Adri ¿Nos acompañas?

\- Lo lamento Brid, será en otra ocasión, tengo clases. –comentó el modelo divertido por la situación tan embarazosa que estaban pasando la italiana y la princesa de París al tratar de hacer menos a Marinette. _"Les salió el tiro por la culata"_ Definitivamente ambas debían aprender a controlar sus comentarios.

Los cuatro se retiraron de esa escena, dejando totalmente asombradas a la castaña y a la rubia. Trataron de hacer puntos con la diseñadora y esa no fue la forma correcta. Estaban perdiendo un valioso contacto, pues Bridgette conocía a la crema y nata de la sociedad a nivel internacional, mientras ellas se veían reducidas a Milán y París respectivamente.

Una vez que estaban en la panadería, Bridgette soltó la mano de las adolescentes y volviendo a poner su mirada llena de cariño, suspiró nuevamente. Se disculpó nuevamente con Alya por haberla involucrado en ese teatro, pero la morena estaba muerta de risa al ver cómo había callado a sus compañeras. Marinette, estaba estupefacta por el actuar de Bridgette, de un momento a otro pasó de ser su cálida prima a la tipa más borde que había conocido. Definitivamente aún le faltaba andar un largo camino para poder hacer eso.

Bridgette las dejó mientras fue a saludar a sus tíos, les dio un fuerte abrazo a ambos y les rogó un poco de tiempo para hablar un tema de suma relevancia. Alya estaba dispuesta a irse pero Marinette la invitó a comer, pues algo dentro de ella le avisaba que todo eso desembocaría en un cambio definitivo. Los Dupain-Cheng estaban tan sorprendidos con el cambio o más bien con el regreso de la actitud tranquila de su sobrina que optaron por cerrar unos minutos la panadería para comer con las invitadas.

\- Primero, debo disculparme con ustedes. Se me cae la cara de vergüenza al ponerme delante de ustedes, los traté tan mal e incluso los amenacé de manera tan infantil, que entendería que no quisieran volver a recibirme en casa. ¡Por favor perdónenme! –exclamó Bridgette.

\- No te preocupes Bridi, supongo que fue el estrés. –dijo Tom.

\- Así es mi amor, has trabajado tanto que es complicado acostumbrarte a que estas en familia. –argumentó Sabine.

\- Como ustedes vieron –dijo la pelinegra dirigiéndose a Marinette y a Alya –mi trabajo involucra estar en contacto con personas que creen que el dinero y el estatus es lo más importante, siempre debía tener la espada desenvainada lista para bloquear cualquier ataque, de lo contrario mi talento no sería lo suficiente para estar en esta posición, los contactos y el trato con las personas correctas debe formar parte de esta vida como algo común. Marinette, si no te envié la invitación a la fiesta de los Rossi, no fue porque me avergonzaras, ¡eso jamás lo pensaría! Es sólo que el padre de Lila es un hombre un poco… de hecho demasiado vulgar. Pero al ser muy influyente no puedes ponerlo en lugar que se merece. No quería que te enfrentaras a ese tipo, pero tardé demasiado en explicártelo.

\- Bueno… si lo pones de ese modo. La verdad no creo que este lista para enfrentarme a esas personas. Pero si me dolió que no me lo contaras, pensé que me veías como una tonta que te avergonzaría en la fiesta. Creo que tampoco me molesté en pedirte una explicación así que también tengo un poco de culpa, Félix me dij… -Marinette se cubrió la boca pues recordó que Bridgette les había prohibido estar en contacto con él.

\- Oh, no te preocupes. Hablé con Agreste y solucionamos los problemas que estábamos arrastrando desde hace tiempo… ¡no somos amigos! –enfatizó la pelinegra al ver el rostro alegre de sus tíos. –sólo somos compañeros de trabajo. Repito me comporté de manera muy estúpida al prohibirles verlo así que: mi amor, –dirigiéndose a Marinette –si quieres salir con él; hazlo pero no llegues muy tarde y avísales a mis tíos. En cuanto a ustedes si quieren invitarlo o estar en contacto con él háganlo, ignoren mis cinco minutos de histeria de ese día y vuelvan a tratarlo como antes ¿sí?

El rostro de la chica estaba ruborizado, era obvio que le costaba decir todo eso. Pero esa mañana había despertado con una nueva perspectiva; sentía que había estado en una vasta obscuridad que cubría su pasado y presente pero no dejaría que llegara a su futuro. Quería que la perdonaran y después de escuchar las palabras de Alya se había preguntado lo mal que había actuado.

Había hecho una imagen del mundo y lo que veía no era lo que en verdad parecía. Anhelaba que su nueva realidad pusiera en perspectiva todo lo vivido, buscado, aprendido, soñado, sentido y amado los últimos ocho años. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo con el que pudo estar con su familia, envidiaba a Marinette por tener una verdadera amiga, pues las personas que la habían tratado de manera tan cercana y familiar… una había fallecido y la otra estaba cruzando el océano. Su tiempo con Mr. Grayson y Melanie fue invaluable pero ya no podía volver a experimentarlo.

Ese día había tomado una decisión: dejaría atrás todo el dolor. Esos años serían una enseñanza y nada más, ahora cada que tomara una opción tendría a la mano sus errores para no volver a repetirlos. No se rendiría y Nightmare no estorbaría en su nuevo despertar.

* * *

Sigo viva!

Pero tengo un supermegahyperultraarchirequeterecontrabloqueo literario.

 _¿Pero Hanna qué pasa?_

Bueno pues estoy en un bache (que parece acantilado) que no me deja escribir. Trato, de verdad, intento escribir Elyseum y no sale. Es la cuarta vez que borro el capítulo por que no me gusta y si a mi no me gusta a ustedes tampoco. El capítulo de la aparición de Claude ya lo re-escribí dos veces y tampoco me gusta

 _¿es indispensable para la historia?_

SI, PARA EL FELIGETTE, y es el DETONANTE DEL FINAL... ¡EL FINAL DEL FANFIC!.

Tengo las ideas, los puntos fuertes pero por algún motivo no puedo plasmar la idea que tengo.

Saben lo complicado que es escribir 4500 palabras, borrarlas, volver a escribirlas, volver a borrarlas y volver a ESCRIBIRLAS! No sé que me pasa.

Me he puesto a leer novelas, fanfics, mangas, he visto anime. De hecho me cansé tanto, que mejor estoy escribiendo el fanfic corto basado en el one-shot que aún no les publicó (menos poderes pero más drama). He dado largas caminatas... hasta he visto doramas... pero no es suficiente.

Alguien tiene un consejo para esta alma atormentada...se los agradecería mucho (creo que sigo traumandome con el comentario de aquélla chica, por que desde ese momento todo se fue al carajo para mi...)

Gracias por leer, nos leemos el Viernes.


	43. Capítulo 42: La fotografía

**Capítulo 42: La fotografía.**

El fin de semana llegó y Adrien tendría su primera sesión de entrenamiento con Fu. Desafortunadamente ese día también regresaría Gabriel de Londres, así que debía encontrar una excusa más creíble para que lo dejara estar con el anciano.

Se levantó muy temprano pues había quedado de reunirse con el guardián a las siete de la mañana, aunque la noche anterior se la pasó jugando videojuegos con Félix y practicando un poco de defensa personal, en la que el mayor le había dado una paliza y eso que solo lo había esquivado. Últimamente Félix le había insistido en tomar alguna clase como karate o judo, aunque su padre se opondría pues no era una enseñanza _"respetable para un caballero"_ así que habían planeado comentarle sobre las clases de krav maga a las que asistía Chloé; si ella podía por que Adrien no.

Llegó lo más rápido que pudo al local de Fu, pues sólo tendría hasta mediodía libre pues su padre llegaría a casa y se suponía que estaba castigado. Fu comenzó a enseñarle a equilibrar sus emociones, era una nulidad de las mismas; debía formarse un vacio de ellas, como cuando se mezclan los colores creando un color homogéneo en tonos obscuros. Felicidad, tristeza, ira, miedo, desagrado debían estar al mismo nivel y encontrar un equilibrio. El modelo entendia que eso era para evitar un ataque de Nightmare de manera directa sobre sus emociones, por lo que había preguntado a Plagg, Wayzz y Fu, su ataque favorito era jugar con la mente y sentimientos de las personas; así que tal vez la falsa Ladybug era una respuesta del poder restante de Nightmare en París y él al ser el nuevo portador había caído de una manera más que estúpida.

En su interior estaba extasiado por que estaba en el mismo lugar que su antecesor, en esa misma sala había estado el Chat Noir de hace ocho años, aprendiendo lo mismo que él y había terminado siendo un gran oponente para el lobo negro…

\- Joven Adrien, no sé que esta pensando… pero su alegría esta opacando a sus otras emociones. Recuerde que debemos trabajar el equilibrio. –comentó el anciano que estaba en posición de loto delante del modelo.

\- Lo siento, es que… Lo lamento volveré a intentarlo. –Era verdad, debía meditar y según lo dicho por Fu, debía encontrar cosas que hicieran que sus emociones actuaran de manera similar y lo único que encontró para poder meditarde manera equilibrada era… ser Chat Noir.

Para Adrien, convertirse en portador del Miraculous de la pantera o gato negro lo hacía tener al mismo nivel sus emociones. Alegría al sentirse libre de salir y hacer las cosas que siempre quiso; tristeza al pensar en el pasado de su kwami y como le gustaría estar con la kwami de Ladybug; ira por Nightmare y Hawkmoth que querían el poder para su propio beneficio sin importar a quien dañan en el proceso; Miedo a enfrentarse al lobo negro y no dar la talla como sus antecesores y desagrado al tener esa doble personalidad, cuando solo era una persona.

Para sorpresa del Wayzz y Fu, Adrien había avanzado mucho más que Marinette y eso que ella llevaba tres semanas de ventaja. Aunque la historia se repetía, hace ocho años Félix había sobrepasado a Bridgette, leía el flujo de energía como si su vista estuviera preparada para ese trabajo, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Tal vez era un don nato de los hijos Agreste.

Al medio día, Adrien se despidió del maestro y habían pactado la siguiente sesión entre semana, aunque ese sería un problema para el rubio. Tomó un taxi y pidió que lo dejara por la puerta trasera de su casa. Con mucho cuidado se infiltró por el jardín, todo estaba saliendo bien, entró a su casa y no había señales de su padre o de Nathalie…

\- ¿Dónde estabas Adrien?

La figura paterna estaba de pie en la cima de las escaleras, como era su costumbre; según le había comunicado Félix su vuelo llegaría al medio día y… era más de la una de la tarde, se había tardado más de lo que esperaba.

\- Estaba en el jardín trasero, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Me la pasé estudiando mandarín toda la mañana y estaba un poco cansado.

\- Eso explicaría por que el mayordomo no obtuvo respuesta cuando te llamó para desayunar. –comentó Gabriel con su expresión nula de emociones.

\- Lo siento, me puse los audífonos para escuchar algunos ejercicios y la verdad no tenía hambre.

\- Bueno al menos no me debo preocupar que desobedecieras mis órdenes, los videos de seguridad marcan que estuviste aquí, veo que estas madurando Adrien. Tu castigo se terminó.

El ojiverde se despidió de su padre y subió rápidamente las escaleras, la verdad era que Félix y él habían hackeado los videos de seguridad donde se veía como es que Adrien había llegado tarde, invitado a Nino a hacer los deberes y después, instados por Félix, habían pedido pizza para cenar. Además que se la habían pasado jugando videojuegos hasta muy tarde por lo que su amigo se había quedado a dormir; siendo la primera "pijamada" que hacía, así que no había ido a patrullar con Ladybug.

\- Otro poco y te descubre… hasta yo me puse nervioso. –comentó Plagg al salir de su escondite en la camisa del rubio.

\- Agradezco que Félix haya estado aquí, usualmente cuando me castiga debo obedecerlo, por que siempe revisa los videos, pero mi hermano siempre termina editandolos… por eso no se vio como salimos y entramos hoy. ¡Qué bueno que Fél no me pregunta a donde voy!

\- Tampoco es como si hicieras algo malo. –comentó el kwami abriendo un paquete de queso.

El resto de la tarde se la pasó "cumpliendo su castigo"; había hablado por video-llamada con Bridgette, quien estaba en su departamento arreglando una tubería de la cocina. La pelinegra era muy interesante y siempre tenía una enseñanza para Adrien; cosas como mécanica, fontanería, electricidad e incluso sistemas. Definitivamente era única en su clase, pues mientras muchas mujeres se deprimían cuando se rompían una uña, Bridgette le daba mantenimiento a su auto o incluso arreglaba algunos detalles en la instalación eléctrica de su departamento; el modelo la quería como su hermana mayor, si, tenía un hermano pero tal vez contar en la familia con una mujer hubiera sido más animada la situación en su familia.

En la casa Agreste habían pasado seis generaciones sin que naciera una mujer, con lo machista que era su familia decían que sólo hubieran estorbado o sólo serían útiles para casarlas con algún contacto. Desde su tatara tatarabuelo había nacido un único heredero hasta que nació él, pues Félix era el heredero de la familia y Adrien era… pues Adrien. Incluso él se sorprendía de su nacimiento; usualmente cuando los hombres de la familia ya tenían un heredero se encargaban de criarlos a su semejanza sin embargo el diseñador había tenido dos hijos, tal vez influía que su abuelo muriera cuando el ojiverde aún no nacía. Eso convertía a su padre en un "rebelde en la familia".

La historia del nacimiento de Félix era algo secreto, aunque haciendo cuentas sabía que su madre lo había tenido cuando tenía diecisiete aunque se casó con su padre ocho años después, suponiendo que esperaran a la muerte de su abuelo Alexander para que la pareja estuviera unida y en lo que fallecían los parientes lejanos para que no se involucraran insultando a su madre… se preguntaba que había pasado con ella. Según su hermano continuaba buscándola pero el mundo es demasiado grande y buscarla entre más de siete billones de personas lo hacía más complicado. Lo último que supo de ella es que iba a ir de viaje a visitar a unos amigos y luego desapareció, no estaba muerta o de lo contrario su padre hubiera hecho un funeral, tal vez la habían secuestrado o tuvo un accidente y estaba recuperandose, ansiaba decirle al menos a ella, todo lo que había pasado en los últimos diez meses…

\- Adrien, la cena esta lista.

La voz de Félix lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ya era tarde, había comido algo ligero en la casa del maestro Fu, pero al tratar de huir de la mirada escudriñadora de su padre, prefirió encerrarse en su alcoba.

Mientras cenaban los tres caballeros Agreste en total silencio ocasionalmente interrumpido por los cubiertos que rozaban con la vajilla, Adrien recordó en pedir permiso a su padre para asistir con el maestro Fu y esperaba que su plan funcionara.

\- Padre, ¿me darías permiso de asistir con un médico?

\- Continuas sintiendote mal –dijo Gabriel.

\- Ahm, no. Pero no quiero volver a enfermarme por cansancio. –se excusó el ojiverde.

\- ¿Quién es el doctor y qué especialidad tiene?

\- Es un experto en medicina oriental. –Adrien apenas y escuchó su propia voz, tal vez era ser muy optmista pensar que el diera permiso.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No me digas que es de esos que ponen anuncios de acupuntura y sanan mediante la energía. –exclamó en tono molesto el diseñador.

\- ¿Es el que se encuentra en el centro? ¿el maestro Fu? –preguntó Félix.

\- Ah…ehm… si ¿cómo lo conoces? –preguntó sorprendido Adrien.

\- Por que yo asisto con él. –La respuesta del mayor de los Agreste dejó atónitos a ambos.

\- ¿De verdad? –insitió Adrien.

\- Oh, si conocí al maestro Fu, hace unos ocho casi nueve años, es un experto en medicina natural, pero también es ortopedista, he ido con él desde que regresé a París para evitar los ataques de ansiedad y calmar mi estrés. –comentó Félix.

\- Bueno pues, si cuenta con la aprobación de tu hermano, supongo que por mi no hay ningún problema. Le pediré a Nathalie que haga un espacio de dos horas, dos veces por semana para que asistas con él. –dijo Gabriel.

Félix cambio el tema de la conversación preguntandole a su padre sobre su viaje de negocios y así se dio por terminado el tema del maestro Fu. Definitivamente las cosas eran más fáciles cuando Félix estaba con el modelo aunque quería preguntarle más, debía aguantar hasta que la cena terminara. En cuanto el ojiazul se retiró a su habitación, Adrien iba tras él pero su padre llamó al mayor para que lo acompañara a su estudio. Ser el heredero definitivamente debía ser más complicado de lo que sonaba.

Se fue a su habitación esperando a que su hermano se desocupara, en ese instante se le ocurrió invitar a Bridgette a algún lado, su última salida había sido hace mucho tiempo y aunque quisiera salir con Marinette, presentía que la respuesta sería negativa.

Una vez pactada la cita, fue a ver a Félix quien terminaba de darse una ducha, el ojiazul llevaba solo la parte inferior de su pijama, dejando al descubierto su torso, se notaba que hacía ejercicio pues los músculos se marcaban tanto en su abdomen como en sus brazos eran la respuesta, aunque tenía cicatrices y muchas. En su mayoría cruzaban el torso desde el pecho hasta la espalda, Adrien no quería incomodar a su hermano preguntandole por el origen de las mismas pues era obvio que fueron en la Tragedia de Elyseum…

\- Adrien, ¿puedes ver de quien es el mensaje? –comentó Félix mientras buscaba la otra parte de su pijama, el modelo no había puesto atención al celular que sonaba en la mesa.

\- ¿Cuál es tu contraseña?

\- Es 1112.

 _Cœur_

 _Claro que me encantaría ir a la exposición de arte, necesito inspiración para mis diseños y últimamente las pinturas del renacimiento me han dado una nueva perspectiva, tal vez le cambie a Bridgette las clases de mandarín por unas de pintura, me llaman más la atención. Por cierto me enteré que hicieron las paces y eso me hace infinitamente feliz. Me gustaría que se llevaran igual que antes como mis padres me han dicho. :3_

\- Es de Marinette, dice que acepta ir contigo a la exposición de arte. –comentó el modelo.

\- ¿Quieres ir? –preguntó Félix.

\- No gracias, ya tengo planes. Papá ya me levantó el castigo. –río Adrien pensando en que no había cumplido la sentencia dicha por su padre. Desafortunadamente Félix lo invitaba a ir con Marinette cuando el ya había quedado con Bridgette de ir al cine.

Adrien casi había olvidado las palabras de la pareja Dupain-Cheng, Bridgette y Félix eran amigos pero por alguna razón; probablemente por culpa de Félix, habían quedado en malos términos pero ahora con el mensaje de Marinette estaban de nuevo bien y quizá con un poquito de buena suerte terminara emparentado con Bridgette… tal vez más pronto de lo que creía; pues, lo dejo sin aliento la imagen que estaba como fondo de pantalla en el celular de su hermano: Era una fotografía de la diseñadora con un entallado vestido de una pieza en color negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, tenía un escote discreto y detalles que hacían relucir los hombros de la chica, lo más curioso era que la fotografía no era sacada de algún blog de moda fue tomada en las oficinas de Agreste; Adrien conocía muy bien el decorado de la empresa así que no se podía equivocar. Su curiosidad era inmensa así que se metió a buscar en la galería de imágenes de su hermano y se encontro con una carpeta con más de cien imágenes de Bridgette, en ninguna la ojiazul miraba a la cámara, eran fotos de su rutina en la empresa: como saliendo del estacionamiento, revisando información con Nathalie, entrando a su oficina, conversando con algún empleado… era oficial Félix Alexandre Agreste era el stalker de Bridgette Yu-Lian Cheng.

\- Fél…

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías a Bridgette?

\- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

\- Los señores Dupain-Cheng, me dijeron que eran amigos pero por alguna razón dejaron su relación.

\- Éramos compañeros de facultad y teníamos muchos proyectos juntos, ¿por qué la pregunta?

\- Seguro que sólo eran compañeros….

Félix recordó las imágenes que tenía en su celular, así que corrió a quitarle el teléfono de las manos a su hermano quien inmediatamente comenzó a correr en la habitación para evitar ser atrapado por el empresario. Después de un fallido escape, Adrien fue sometido y Félix le quitó el celular, mientras el ojiazul lo regañó por entrometerse en cosas que no eran de su interés y las cuales formaban parte de su vida privada.

\- Ok, ok, me disculpo. Eso quiere decir que te gusta Bridgette. –dijo en tono pícaro Adrien.

\- Bueno… pues… se veía muy bien… me gustan las mujeres hermosas, nada más…

\- ¿Qué intenciones tienes con Brid? –expresó el modelo sentándose en la cama de su hermano con una postura de escrutinio a su hermano.

\- Ahm… ejem… este…como… ¿por qué? ¿te ha dicho algo? –preguntó con fingido desinterés el empresario.

\- No, no ha dicho nada, pero ya es bastante malo enterarme que mi hermano es EL _STALKER_ , de mi mejor amiga.

\- Esta bien, es sólo que… cada mañana es un alivio para mí verla cruzar el umbral de la puerta frente a la mía, me ayuda a tener su imagen conmigo durante todo el día. Hace tanto tiempo que la vi sonreír y no he escuchado su risa en estas semanas; de verdad trato de recordar la calidez que brindaba cada conversación tan absurda que teníamos sobre cosas sin importancia; sólo pido una mirada, anhelo la misma mirada llena de cariño y felicidad dónde podía reflejarme en esos bellos ojos azules que iluminaban cualquier lugar… me gustaría vivir en mi presente lo que me negué en mi pasado.

Era la primera vez que Adrien veía… sentimental a su hermano. Con sus novias anteriores era, relativamente atento, un detalle que las mantuviera tranquilas; un ramo de flores, una cena romántica, joyería o un viaje, eran suficientes para que lo consideraran el mejor novio del mundo. Pero jamás lo había escuchado hablar de una manera tan… esperanzada y romántica de alguna de ellas. Al ojiverde no le había agradado ninguna, todas le parecían superficiales y arribistas, no querían a Félix, sólo estaban con él por dinero. La imagen del Félix frío y calculador era lo que todos conocían, a veces era relajado pero sólo con él, pero jamás tan… enamorado. De verdad estaba enamorado de Bridgette.

\- Si se llevaban tan bien, s-si de verdad la querías tanto ¿Por qué no están juntos? Ella es una excelente y bellísima mujer y me imagino que en ese tiempo debía ser tan adorable como Marinette, ¿Por qué Félix?

\- Porque hay circunstancias que prefieres el bienestar de la otra persona y que tenga un futuro aunque tú no formes parte de él. –La voz de Félix era un lamento que incluso hacia una huella de dolor en Adrien… ¿qué era lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarlo de la única mujer de la cual ha estado enamorado?

El chico de orbes esmeralda había tomado una decisión: haría que las dos personas que más amaba estuvieran juntos. Nada lo haría más feliz que Bridgette formara parte de la vida de Félix, aunque ahora su misión sería saber cuáles eran los sentimientos de la diseñadora.

* * *

Recuerden la contraseña de desbloqueo del móvil de Félix... es de suma importancia... de verdad.

Pues conocemos el lado stalker de Félix. El próximo capítulo es buenísimo tendremos muchas declaraciones por parte de Marinette y Bridgette. Se los hice muy light pero bastante entretenido.

Les tengo una sorpresita para la próxima semana estén atentos a mis publicaciones en los grupo en FB . Gracias a este ejercicio mi bloqueo esta terminando... (eso y ver mucho anime, leer mangas y "El ministerio del tiempo" me tiene picada esa serie)

No me aguanto las ganas, les adelanto un poco... el viernes de la próxima semana...

.

.

.

.

.

Mejor aguanten unos días


	44. Capítulo 43: ¿Cómo hablar de ese tema?

Capítulo 43: ¿Cómo hablar de ese tema?

La mañana del domingo era más resplandeciente, tal vez era por ser el último día del descanso antes de iniciar la jornada laboral o porque era más común ver a los turistas por las calles francesas, cuya capital era visitada constantemente por extranjeros para visitar los monumentos o sencillamente disfrutar de un momento en la ciudad del amor.

Una joven de ojos color cielo y cabellos obscuros, corría lo más rápido que podía; pues como siempre, iba un poco tarde para la cita que tenía con su amigo.

\- ¡FÉLIX! –levantó la mano para saludar a un chico de cabellos rubios que estaba viendo su reloj –lo-lo lamento, tra-traté de llegar lo más rápido que pude… de verdad lo siento. –comentó la chica a quien le faltaba el aire.

\- Hubiera pasado por ti, pero no quisiste.

\- Es que tenía que ir a dejarle unas cosas a Alya y hacer un mandado de mis papás, no quería traerte por toda la ciudad, pues si no eres mi chofer. –dijo un poco más repuesta la azabache.

\- No hubiera sido molestia. Bueno pues vamos a entrar luego vamos a comer algo y después… no sé a donde tú quieras.

Había una exposición en el Louvre de pinturas renacentistas, Marinette sabía ligeramente del tema del arte pero Félix era un experto en el tema, pues su otra pasión era la pintura aunque para el heredero de los Agreste era imposible dedicarse al arte, su padre lo había logrado sólo después de la muerte del abuelo Alexander; además Félix lo tomaba como un hobbie que lo relajaba bastante. De hecho la todas las pinturas que adornaban la mansión era de su autoría, su versión de la _dama de oro_ con el rostro de su madre la había hecho a los quince años y era la favorita de Gabriel pero la que más avergonzaba a Charlotte.

La pareja se la pasó observando las pinturas; mientras Marinette hacia anotaciones de las explicaciones de Félix sobre el material que usaban los artistas, como para lograr el tono de la piel usaban materiales como la yema de huevo, e incluso los más pudientes usaban piedras preciosas como el ámbar para pintar algunos detalles. Esos temas de verdad emocionaban a la ojiazul y con la explicación tan sencilla pero sustanciosa del rubio lo hacía aún más interesante.

Cuando llegaron a una pintura donde aparecía una joven pareja con trajes de época; ella vestida como una pastora con una cabellera de obscuros y él con pinta de príncipe con cabellos dorados y entallado en un traje negro que le daba un beso en la mejilla a la chica, Marinette no pudo ocultar su vergüenza, pues recordaba las declaraciones de Chat Noir. Como Ladybug trataba de hablar lo mínimo posible, pues no quería que la viera nerviosa aunque como Marinette no lo había vuelto a ver…

\- ¿Qué pasa _Cœur?_

\- Ah… ejem… nada.

\- No lo sé, tal vez es mi imaginación, pero esa chica me recuerda a ti –comentó el ojiazul señalando la pintura –aunque ese tipo definitivamente se parece al actual Chat Noir.

\- Dices eso por que tu eras Chat Noir –rió tímidamente la azabache.

\- No, mi cabello era más largo. Se parece al actual gato negro. ¿Dime es tan coqueto y encantador como yo? –preguntó Félix.

\- Asdf…ahn…ejem… ¿por qué preguntas?

\- Mmmm no lo sé, esta semana he sentido como que tratas de decirme algo, pero por alguna razón siempre te detienes, ¿Chat Noir ha tratado de acercarse a ti?

Marinette había sido descubierta, le sorprendió tanto las palabras de su amigo que dejo caer su libreta y su rostro se puso de un color rojo brillante que parecía tomate. No quería decir nada por que Tikki iba con ella y entre Félix y la kwami había una cierta complicidad que siempre iba mal… para Marinette.

El empresario se dio cuenta y la invitó a comer, pues ese día no terminaría hasta que escuchara todo lo que había ocultado la portadora de Tikki. Una vez en el restaurante, Félix pidió un espacio privado para que la kwami pudiera sobrevolar de manera libre sin temor que alguien pudiera verla.

\- ¡Habla! –expresaron al unísono Tikki y Félix cuando la mesera se retiró después de llevarles su pedido.

La azabache comenzó a relatar el incidente de como Chat había caído en su balcón, porque lo atacaron con gas lacrimógeno, ella lo invitó a que se enjuagara en el baño de su habitación, pero que al parecer su transformación había terminado y su kwami necesitaba comida. Así que para agradecerle, la fue a visitar a la noche siguiente dándole un ramo de dalias color malva y margaritas blancas y rosas. "Agradecimiento y solo tengo ojos para tí" expresó Félix quien también conocía la floriografía, la azabache siguió relatando que trató de saber si había identificado al atacante pero el héroe sólo minimizó el tema. Marinette no quería contar lo que seguía pues Tikki no lo sabía ya que la kwami estaba dormida aunque no la iban a dejar irse hasta que les contara.

Terminó optando por platicarles, como Chat le había dado un beso en la mano y por un momento se sintió hipnotizada por sus ojos felinos, por lo que el chico termino poniéndola más nerviosa dándole un beso en la mejilla con la frase _"Luces irresistible cuando estas nerviosa"_ , la cual hizo que Félix se atragantara con la comida al momento de escucharla.

\- Además, cuando fuimos a patrullar le dijo a ladybug que había encontrado a su personita especial y era Marinette Dupain-Cheng –comentó tímidamente la azabache, que sentía como le ardía la cara de tan ruborizada que estaba. –Pero me sentí mal, porque alguien me robó mi primer beso.

\- ¡¿Qué?!¡¿quién fue?! –exclamó sorprendido Félix.

\- Pues fue tu…

\- Un compañero de otro salón. –intervino Marinette callando a Tikki que estaba a punto de decirle sobre Adrien a Félix. –Lo vi muy mal pensando que tal vez sería akumatizado y hablé con él, pero después no se por qué lo hizo y me besó. –La ojiazul soltó un pesado suspiro. –De verdad quería que mi primer beso fuera especial y romántico; no algo forzado.

\- Ese tema es bastante delicado, conocí a una persona cuya filosofía era: _"un beso debe hacerte sentir como todos los nervios de tu piel se alteran al sentir los labios de la otra persona. Como tu boca se derrite al sentirlo y la falta de aire va marcando ese placer después que sus respiraciones se hayan mezclado."_

\- Eso es hermoso.

\- Si no sentiste nada con el beso que te robaron, imagina que no pasó. Aunque presiento que con el actual Chat Noir si sentiste todo lo que describí… o me equivoco.

\- Yo… tengo que ir al tocador. –Marinette se levantó para huir de la mirada de su kwami y su amigo.

La azabache seguía molesta con Adrien por haberla besado, agradecía que al menos Chat Noir hubiera "terminado" su relación con Ladybug para estar con ella, a diferencia del modelo que despechado por que la chica que le gustaba no le hizo caso fue a buscarla a ella sólo para utilizarla.

\- Adrien fue quien la besó ¿verdad? –preguntó Félix a Tikki cuando Marinette salió.

\- Sip. ¿Acaso se ponen de acuerdo con Plagg para actuar como idiotas o qué? –cuestionó la kwami.

\- A veces siento que es de familia.

\- Típico de Chat Noir, tratar de enamorar a la misma chica como héroe y como civil. Siento que esta historia ya la había vivido. ¡Ah, cierto! ¡Fue contigo y con Bridgette! Además esta obsesión por el primer beso, el primer beso de Brid fue horrible, ¡por tu culpa! –exclamó Tikki.

\- Si lo dices por el beso forzado de Elyseum, sabes que fue para despedirme de ella; era la única manera que me odiara y se fuera. Además ese fue nuestro segundo beso.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- Bridgette nunca te contó nada, de lo que pasó esa madrugada…

\- ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE, AGRESTE?! –exclamó molesta la pequeña criatura roja.

\- Nada.

Mientras Tikki trataba que Félix confesara lo que le había hecho a anterior portadora, Bridgette estaba caminando por el centro comercial con Adrien. La diseñadora le hizo caso al modelo y se vestía, estando con él, de una forma más casual, sin tanto glamour; ese día llevaba un vestido negro con chamarra de mezclilla, cinturón y botas ¾, ambos en color chocolate.

Brid le había pedido que la acompañara a comprar una nueva tableta gráfica pues la suya ya estaba demasiado gastada y no funcionaba muy bien, además que debía prepararse para la primera cita con la Corona Danesa que sería en unos meses y no quería errores en los diseños mucho menos alguna falla por su dispositivo.

Mientras conversaban sobre la película que habían visto, Adrien trataba de preguntarle sobre su relación con su hermano, pero no podía sacar ese tema a colación a menos que…

\- Oye Brid, recuerdas a la chica que me gustaba.

\- Si, ¿por fin te le declaraste?

\- Ah… este… de hecho creo que no quiero apresurar las cosas y primero quiero que nos conozcamos bien. –Adrien había olvidado que cuando le pidio a Brid que fuera su chivo expiatorio, era por la Ladybug falsa, pero no habría problemas pues no le había dicho su nombre.

\- Es sólo que iba a pedirle consejo a mi hermano pero…

\- Tu hermano es un tonto cuando se trata de relacionarse con mujeres. –intervino la pelinegra.

\- ¿De verdad? –perfecto Brid había caído en la trampa –No me gusta hablar mucho de ese tema con él, ¿cómo lo sabes?

\- Ehm… por que… perdón por no decirtelo antes pero éramos compañeros en la Facultad. Es sólo que tuvimos diferencias irreversibles y optamos por alejarnos.

\- Me disculpo.

\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Bridgette sorprendida.

\- Por que estoy seguro que mi hermano debió hacer alguna estupidez para que te alejaras.

\- Oh, no te preocupes mi amor, es sólo que a veces poner distancia es lo mejor para el futuro, aunque al principio puede que no lo entiendas. –Bridgette puso una risa fingida, aquellas que Adrien conocía muy bien.

\- Te gustaba mi hermano ¿verdad?

\- Si, de hecho si. Se convirtió en el primer chico de quien me enamoré, pero el tiempo pasó y los sentimientos que no son verdaderos se desvanecen y ese es el mejor aliciente del alma.

Adrien no creyó ninguna palabra de su amiga, el sólo hecho de pensar que tanto Félix como Bridgette estaban enamorados y por alguna razón nada funciono, debía ser por algo más fuerte. Pensó en que tal vez su padre se opuso, pero Bridgette tenía talento y ese tipo de personas eran admiradas y aceptadas por el diseñador. El modelo no quiso ahondar más en el tema y prefirió darle su espacio a la diseñadora, aunque con un poco de suerte volviera a unirlos. Ese sería su nuevo proyecto en el cual tal vez incluiría a Marinette y Alya para que lo ayudaran.

El inicio de semana era bastante pesado para todos, Marinette había obtenido buenas ideas para diseños futuros y se la pasó creando algunas cosas, mientras Adrien estaba siendo entrenado por su hermano… aún no entendía la urgencia de Félix para que aprendiera a defenderse; por lo que para relajarse se puso a hacer los ejercicios que le había enseñado el maestro Fu y según Plagg lo estaba haciendo bien.

Las clases tediosas de siempre eran tan sufribles, aún no era más de medio día y las cosas eran más díficiles con las quejas constantes de Lila y Chloé, que no querían trabajar porque esas cosas no les servirían en su futuro; ya era demasiado complicado tratar de poner atención a las clases pero era más pesado cuando las dos socialités parecian ponerse de acuerdo para arruinar el día.

\- Buenas tardes… ¿Miss Bustier? –saludó un atractivo hombre que se asomaba por la puerta del salón. –Soy Félix Agreste.

\- Ah, buenas tardes ¡Adelante! ¿en que le puedo ayudar _Monsieur_ Agreste?–preguntó la profesora.

\- ¡Hola chicos! Disculpen la intromisión. ¡Hola _Cœur_! ¡Hola Alya! –comentó el empresario saludando a las chicas. –Verá, Miss Bustier. Necesito que deje salir antes a dos de sus alumnos. Ya hablé con los otros profesores y con el Director Damocles, ellos ya me dieron el visto bueno, sólo necesito que usted firme esto y me permita llevármelos. –comentó el ojiazul extendiendo unos documentos a la profesora.

\- Pero los padres de los chicos…

\- Oh no se preocupe, soy tutor legal de uno y los padres de la otra ya firmaron así que ya están enterados de esto. –intervino el rubio.

\- Ah, supongo que entonces no hay problema... Adrien y Marinette por favor tomen sus cosas, pueden retirarse.

\- Félix ¿que significa todo esto? –pregunto Marinette mientras guardaba sus cosas.

\- Ya lo sabrás, digamos que esto se pondrá muy interesante.

Durante el camino Félix no quiso decirles a donde iban, a pesar de las constantes peticiones de Marinette. De pronto el camino comenzó a parecerle conocido, se dirigian a la Empresa Agreste, el recibidor impecable era atendido por dos jóvenes y hermosas recepcionistas que saludaron a los herederos Agreste pero debían pedirle los datos a Marinette para que firmara como visitante. Eso la hacía sentir un poco incómoda y aún peor nerviosa por el lugar donde se encontraba.

Félix los llevó a uno de los pisos inferiores donde se encontraban uno de los talleres, se podía ver los diversos diseños en los que se trabajaban y las diversas líneas en las que participaban la organización. Cuando Félix abrió una puerta de cristal se podían observar a varios chicos trabajando en patrones; en papel, tela o de manera digital. Explicándole algo a una de las chicas, se encontraba una figura femenina de cabellera negra que estaba recogida con un listón. Vestía un sublime diseño de un vestido con escote en V, de tono rosado de gasa bordada.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Menos mal que llegaron! Estamos cortos de tiempo y tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer. –Dijo Bridgette al ver arribar al trío.

\- ¡Hola Brid! –saludó Adrien dirigiéndose a abrazar a la diseñadora.

\- En momentos como este, quiero matarte, Adrien. –comentó Félix.

\- ¡Cállate Agreste! No me dejas saludar a mis amores. –contestó la diseñadora abrazando también a Marinette. –Acompáñenme a mi oficina.

Bridgette los llevó a los pisos superiores donde estaba su oficina/taller, en la zona directiva de la empresa. Marinette estaba sorprendida al ver cómo funcionaban las diversas áreas de la gran empresa de moda Agreste pero debía comportarse como si fuera algo normal aunque por dentro estaba gritando de emoción. Llegaron a la oficina de Bridgette que era como una caja de Pandora, estaba tapizada por decenas de diseños que parecían impresos, pero en verdad estaban pintados; había algunos maniquíes con vestidos a medio terminar, todos ellos con las telas más finas que la joven aspirante haya visto, era algo de infinita calidad. Había un gran ventanal que estaba casi cubierto con bocetos, un escritorio de cristal y enfrente del mismo una gran mesa con diversos objetos en ella; así como algunos sillones de piel.

\- Marinette ¿Qué es lo que está en la mesa? –comentó Bridgette.

\- Ahm… son los diseños de moda futurista que _Monsieur_ Agreste me pidió que hiciera. –comentó la menor.

\- Estos diseños me los envió _Monsieur_ Agreste, cuando aún estaba en Polarís. Me pidió que los analizara y le enviara mis comentarios, pues los usaría para un especial de revista _Style_ , pero como recordaras te lo pidió hará unos cuatro meses. Al parecer a Nathalie se le olvido confirmar una fecha para ese especial a la revista y tenemos exactamente un mes para que se haga la sesión fotográfica y no tenemos nada. –esa noticia puso bastante tensa a Marinette. –Al ser menor de edad un tutor o tus padres deben dar primero su autorización, firmaras un contrato temporal con Agreste donde se te dará un porcentaje de las venta del tiraje de la revista, además que tu nombre también será mencionado en la publicación, sin embargo el ochenta y cinco por ciento de tus diseños serán para Agreste y evidentemente deberás firmar una confidencialidad con nosotros para que tu quince por ciento no vaya a terminar con la competencia.

\- No entiendo mucho de eso.

\- Tus diseños serán en su mayoría para Agreste pero se te dará parte del crédito. –contestó Félix.

\- Pero… son mis diseños. –comentó la ojiazul.

\- ¡Así me gusta! ¡Qué defiendas tus intereses! –exclamó la diseñadora –Lamentablemente la materia prima, mano de obra, modelos e instalaciones correrán por parte de la empresa, aunque sean tus ideas sin los otros conceptos tampoco podrían relucir. Para ser una chica de dieciséis años es una oferta más que excelente, ya leí el contrato, no te causara ningún conflicto y te servirá como entrenamiento para desarrollarte en el medio. Como tu tutora legal ya firmé sólo falta que escribas tu nombre en estos documentos y podremos dar inicio.

\- ¿Cómo que eres mi tutora? –preguntó con interés Marinette.

\- Desde los veintiún años he sido tu tutora legal por cualquier inconveniente que les sucediera a mis tíos. –sonrió Bridgette.

\- Pues… confío en ti y en Félix así que supongo que no hay ningún problema. –Marinette dio una rápida lectura a los contratos, pedía que le explicaran algunos puntos y luego firmo.

\- Esta es tu credencial de acceso. –comentó Bridgette extendiéndole una tarjeta electrónica. –Vendrás aquí cuando salgas de la escuela, las clases de violín, mandarín y krav maga serán suspendidas hasta que terminemos con esto. Así que deberás comenzar a planear de nuevo tus horarios.

\- Felicidades Marinette, oficialmente eres una diseñadora de Agreste. –celebró el chico de ojos esmeralda.

\- Mu-muchas gracias, estoy demasiado nerviosa… me tiemblan las manos. –contestó la chica.

\- Además Adrien será tu primer modelo. –explicó Félix.

Bridgette les explicó que al ser moda juvenil, era obvio que los modelos serían adolescentes. Serian tres chicos y tres chicas, por lo que necesitaban ver primero la estructura del cuerpo para verificar cuales diseños eran viables para cada modelo. La diseñadora les explicó que usualmente los trajes se hacen a medida, pero al ser jóvenes hay algunas cosas que varían como la estatura, pues siguen creciendo conforme pasa el tiempo.

Por lo que el primer modelo de quien tomaría las medidas sería Adrien, además que sería supervisada de manera directa por Bridgette y se presentaría el proyecto final a Gabriel Agreste y al editor de la revista, antes que tomaran las fotografías.

\- ¿Quiénes serán los otros modelos? –Marinette no quería trabajar sólo con Adrien, aún le molestaba el beso que le había dado y entre menos trabajara con él era mucho mejor.

\- Ese es el tema interesante, la chica y los dos chicos faltantes son modelos de Agreste pero las dos chicas: son Lila Rossi y Chloé Bourgeois.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamaron al unísono Marinette, Félix y Adrien.

\- Yo las elegí.

\- De verdad me odias ¿cierto? –comentó incrédula la menor de las primas.

\- No es eso Marinette, pero desafortunadamente en este medio hay dos tipos de modelos con los que deberás trabajar: unos son como Adrien que se limitan a hacer su trabajo y permiten hacer el tuyo; dejando a los otros que son unas creídas que piensan que su labor es hacerte la vida miserable. Para ellas frases como: _"solo eres una costurera" "tus harapos se ven bien porque yo los estoy usando" "no me hables porque no somos iguales" "solo limítate a coser y yo me encargaré de verme hermosa"_ y otras frases típicas de descerebradas que solo quieren atención serán las que escucharas. Te acusaran falsamente de que las lastimaste con los alfileres, que son alérgicas a cierto tipo de tela, que las insultaste, que no cumpliste sus caprichos y así no pueden trabajar, que las medidas que tomaste no son las correctas porque son más delgadas y blah, blah blah. Todo eso es tu futuro. Aunque si mi plan funciona a la perfección, no tendrás que conocer ese lado de ellas.

\- Lo haces ver como algo horrible. –dijo Marinette. –¿Dime que otra personalidad podrían tener?, si me odian

\- Si solo te limitaras a diseñar sería maravilloso, pero también debes tratar con chicas como ellas, no son tan malas como parecen, son personas que tienen problemas y los ocultan con esa armadura de mentiras, y egoísmo, sin embargo harás que ellas y sus padres esten agradecidos contigo.

\- Pero…

\- Un favor que te deba el _signore_ Rossi te dejara la puerta abierta a Italia o en algún lugar con sus conocidos. Un favor que te deba el Alcalde de París, te permitirá hacer lo que quieras en esta ciudad. –Bridgette le guiñó un ojo a su prima –aunque les dirás cuando falten unos días para la presentación. Si puedes sacarle información a Sabrina Raincomprix de Chloé nos evitaremos problemas y ya tengo las medidas de Lila.

\- ¿Cómo las conseguiste? –preguntó Félix.

\- No quieres saberlo. –expresó con desagrado la diseñadora. –Sólo aparecerán en una fotografía cada una y dirás que fue tu idea invitarlas. –exclamó Bridgette dirigiéndose a Marinette.

\- Te detesto Bridgette Cheng… de verdad te detesto; para ser mi hermana eres demasiado complicada. –comentó desganada la menor.

\- Me amarás cuando llegues a los cuernos de la luna, mi amor; creéme todo valdrá la pena. –contestó Bridgette.

Así fue como Bridgette le dio algunos consejos a Marinette de como tomar las medidas de los modelos, con la ayuda de Adrien, para ejemplificar, haciendo que Félix estuviera celoso de su hermano. Por las atenciones que le brindaban las azabaches… sobre todo la diseñadora.

Una vez que terminaron las instrucciones, Félix llevó a Marinette a su casa por petición de Bridgette ya que ella aún tenía pendientes por hacer y Adrien tenía clases de mandarín además que iría a ver al "médico" Fu para iniciar su "tratamiento".

La pareja Dupain-Cheng se alegró con la llegada de su hija pues el empresario les había comunicado sobre la gran oportunidad que tenía Marinette y en forma de agradecimiento pidieron a Félix y Adrien los acompañara a cenar el domingo dentro de dos semanas. Félix aceptó también en nombre de su hermano, distraerse de todas las actividades en la panadería de la familia franco-china era relajante y esta vez ya no se preocuparía que Bridgette se enterara.

* * *

Regresó la loca de los gatos, les tengo muchas sorpresas esta semana. Si han prestado atención a mis mensajitos locos al final de los capítulos sabrán que es. Además MAÑANA atentxs a mis publicaciones en los grupos de FB de Miraculous.

Mi bloqueo termino... me pase toda la madrugada escribiendo Elyseum (la inspiración me llega siempre de madrugada ¬_¬, literal me llegó la idea a las 2 de la mañana y me levante a escribirla ) y me gustó... aún no lo termino, será un capítulo largo, muy largo (alrededor de 7000 palabras) pero será muy bueno.

El siguiente cap es... delicioso y obvio tiene que ver con mi publicación de mañana...

Nos leemos :3


	45. Capítulo 44: Conexión con el pasado

**Capítulo 44: Conexión con el pasado**

A diferentes horarios y diversos días; Ladybug y Chat Noir entrenaban con el maestro Fu, sin embargo Marinette se había quedado varada en la meditación, mientras Adrien, había cumplido la primera parte sobresalientemente; haciendo que iniciaran con el entrenamiento físico y el uso de su bastón.

Fu le explicó las diversas formas de usarlo, desde como dividirlo, espada, chacos, boomerang, e incluso como alargar una cadena dentro del bastón para atrapar personas, aunque esa era un poco peligrosa pues quitaba la energía a las personas para que estas se rindieran más rápido.

Adrien quería poner en prácticas sus nuevos conocimientos pero desde hacía días no se presenciaba un Akuma. Tanto él como Ladybug purificaban las mariposas antes que poseyeran a un huésped. Él era más rápido en detectarlos, aún en su forma de civil y sin tener que concentrarse era capaz de leer la fluctuación de energía; una llamada rápida a Ladybug para que encontraran a la posible víctima, la ayudaban con su conflicto y atrapaban al akuma antes que infectara a la persona. Así sin daños, sin _Cataclismo_ sin _Luckycharm_ había hecho el trabajo más fácil y lo cortaba de raíz.

\- ¡No entiendo como lo haces! –gritó la chica de traje carmesí que estaba sentada en la Torre Eiffel. –Empezaste con las clases después que yo y ya estás en el siguiente nivel. Sigo en la meditación y según el maestro Fu no voy a avanzar.

\- Pues es sencillo Ladybug. –Chat ya le había contado acerca de su primer encuentro con Fu hacia unos días. –Sólo piensa en cosas que te hagan sentir feliz, enojada, disgustada, triste y miedosa.

\- Ya lo intente… ¿qué te hace sentir así?

\- Ser Chat Noir, yo no lo veo como un trabajo ni como una misión; para mí es una oportunidad de proteger esta ciudad que quiero tanto. –expreso esperanzado el chico con traje negro.

\- ¿No te da miedo fallar? Un mal movimiento nuestro hará que todos…

\- Ese es tu problema Ladybug –interrumpió Chat –piensas demasiado en que vamos a fallar que te enfrascas en el miedo que trae, el disgusto, la tristeza, la ira y eclipsan la felicidad. Debe haber algo en tu vida que mantenga ese equilibrio. ¿No te dio gusto ser elegida como Portadora?

\- La verdad… al principio iba a dejarle la responsabilidad a una amiga. –dijo la heroína con tono melancólico –Mi vida ya era demasiado difícil como para ahora tener esto…

\- Este es tu principal problema, nunca vas a avanzar si lo sigues viendo como un problema, un conflicto, una responsabilidad. ¿No has experimentado cosas buenas? –preguntó el rubio.

\- Si pero temo defraudar a nuestros antecesores…

\- Ellos hicieron un gran trabajo, sólo eran dos y casi terminaron con una demonio de casi seis mil años. Para ellos no fue una falla, dieron más de lo que podían pero Nightmare era más poderoso. Bien ahora esto es un reto… ¡Exacto! ¡Tómalo como un reto! Ser una portadora de Miraculous debe ser un reto que te proporcione todos los sentimientos. –exclamó el chico con traje felino.

\- A veces quisiera tener tu optimismo Chat –comentó la azabache acariciando la cabeza del chico.

\- No es optimismo, es realidad. Relájate Ladybug y tu energía comenzara a fluir, confía en ti como lo hago yo aunque si no confías en mi… debe haber alguien cuya palabra valga más que la mía.

\- Contigo es suficiente Chat… gracias por apoyarme. Terminemos el patrullaje y vayamos a descansar. –comentó Ladybug.

\- Está bien trataré de ver si puedo encontrarme con… tu sabes.

Ladybug sabía quién era _"tú sabes"_ era ella misma, así que debía llegar antes a su casa, por lo que tenía que ser más rápida que Chat para que no la viera llegar, quitarse la transformación y salir "casualmente" a su balcón.

Eso era más complicado de lo que parecía, pues ambos se dirigían al mismo lugar y solo había un camino, aunque ella se las ingenió para hacerlo posible y aterrizó rápidamente de su balcón a su cama, se quitó la transformación y apareció vestida con su pijama habitual (pantalón a la rodilla y una playera blanca), el cual se puso antes de ir a patrullar, dejó a Tikki en su escritorio con algunas galletas y salió "por algún motivo desconocido" a su azotea.

\- ¡Oh Marinette! Buenas noches, princesa. –Saludó el chico

\- ¡Ah! ¡Chat! ¿ya terminaste de patrullar? –comentó la ojiazul tratando de contener el aliento, para recuperarse por su carrera contra reloj.

\- ¿Estás bien? Luces un poco… agitada princesa.

\- Sí, es que había… una gran araña y me asusté. –fue la excusa más absurda que se le ocurrió pero era la única.

\- Para eso están los caballeros princesa, yo te defenderé de cualquier cosa.

\- No, no es necesario, ya no está. ¿A que debo tu visita Chat? –comentó un poco más tranquila.

\- Ah, este… no es como si viniera todas las noches para ver si puedo encontrarme contigo, no soy un… acosador… -comentó un poco ruborizado el héroe, lo que a Marinette se le hizo muy tierno.

\- Pues, no es como si viera por mi ventana todas las noches para ver si te acercas. –respondió la pelinegra.

\- ¡¿De verdad?!

\- Es broma.

\- Oh, no debes jugar con el corazón de un caballero, mi princesa.

\- Han pasado casi dos semanas desde que me "agradeciste", ¿has tenido mucho trabajo?

\- La verdad es que… no quería asustarte y por eso no te había venido a buscar, no quería ser tu stalker y tampoco quiero que te alejes de mí, ya lo eché a perder una vez. –recordando el beso a la fuerza que le dio.

\- Pero si no has hecho nada malo, Chat. A mí me relaja verte, no lo sé, siento que todo va a estar bien cuando estás aquí.

\- Entonces –el chico tomó apresuradamente las manos de la azabache. – ¿puedo seguir visitándote? ¿todas las noches?

\- S-si eso te hace feliz… a mí también. Vamos a seguir viéndonos. –La chica sonrió ante la efusividad de su compañero.

\- ¡SI! ¡Si claro que sí! Entonces tenemos una cita pasado mañana ¡todos los mañanas! Pero vendré antes de ir a patrullar, para que no te desveles, ya tienes mucho trabajo como para que no duermas bien.

\- Si tú quieres, está bien –por alguna razón la felicidad del chico la ponía un poco nerviosa pero le gustaba esa sensación, la quería sentir siempre, era diferente a cuando Adrien hablaba con ella.

La calidez en su pecho que se extendía por sus extremidades, era asfixiante pero le deleitaba era una sensación indescriptible, pero desde aquél "agradecimiento" su corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente. Como Ladybug debía controlarse pues las atenciones de Chat ya no eran para la heroína, eran para Marinette; sólo para Marinette… ese era, Chat era su equilibrio la hacía sentir todas las emociones: Alegría al sentirse única para él, ira por no haber notado la persona que era antes, desagrado por haberlo rechazado cruelmente como heroína, tristeza porque siempre era él quien trataba de ayudarla y ella se convertía más en una carga; por último miedo; al no estar preparada y responder ante los enemigos como es debido y que él saliera lastimado.

Chat se despidió de ella, no sin antes recordarle una infinidad de veces que estaría puntual a las once y media de la noche, para conversar con "su princesa".

Así Marinette se presentó ante Fu, para un último intento, con su nuevo equilibrio. El cual funcionó asombrosamente, el maestro estaba aliviado ante el avance de la azabache. Si bien su energía no era obscura, era densa y turbia lo que no le permitía continuar con su entrenamiento. Una clase más, un ensayo a su Palacio Mental y la lectura correcta del flujo de energía, era necesario para dar paso a su entrenamiento físico.

¿Cómo era posible que una cuantas palabras del chico con traje felino cambiara por completo sus circunstancias? Era como si el mundo se hubiera iluminado de nuevo, todo comenzaba a caer en su lugar: Bridgette ya no era neurótica, Félix sabía su secreto y ella sabía el de él, su meta como diseñadora era cada vez más cercana, las cosas en la escuela eran mucho mejores, pues el Palacio Mental no sólo le funcionaba para cubrirse de un ataque de Nightmare, también le funcionaba como nemotécnica en cuestiones escolares, así una somera lectura la hacia capaz de desarrollar técnicas para resolver problemas y cálculos; así que de la noche a la mañana pasó de ser una estudiante promedio a la mejor de la clase; aunque no asistía a sus clases de violín le gustaba practicar un poco por las tardes. El sonido de las cuerdas la relajaba y le ayudaban a leer las fluctuaciones… lo suficiente para detectar otra víctima.

Se transformó e inmediatamente fue a la fuente de esa energía, se encontró a Chat Noir en el camino, el origen venía de la embajada italiana… algo no iba bien y ambos presentían quien podía ser: Lila Rossi… otra vez. Se suponía que ya habían purificado el akuma, sin embargo no purificaron el corazón de la chica que aún guardaba un resentimiento lleno de desprecio hacia la heroína y a cualquiera que quisiera hacerla menos.

Esta vez había tenido problemas con su madrastra. Helén Eyre ahora Rossi era la hija de un diplomático Británico que hacía ocho años había sido el embajador del Reino Unido en Francia, criada bajo las mismas circunstancias de Lila era suficiente para que sus caracteres chocaran y causaran un explosión digna de una guerra.

De repente Volpina volvió a hacerse presente. Ladybug y Chat Noir no lo creían ya que no ´visualizaron a ninguna mariposa negra, todo parecía que la energía negativa venía del interior de la italiana. Volpina era más fuerte que la anterior, ya que no sólo causó visiones, esta vez eran verdaderas, apareciendo una "Dama de hierro" para encerrar a su madrastra…

\- ¡¿Qué demonios creen que hacen ahí mirando?! –gritó Helén dirigiéndose a los héroes cuando vio como unos tentáculos la iban a meter a aquél artefacto. –¡Ustedes son más patéticos que los otros idiotas!

\- ¡Pero miren quienes están aquí! La "tontabug" y Chat Noir, mi adorable _Chaton_ necesitas a una verdadera mujer a tu lado, esa estúpida sólo es un estorbo.

Ladybug sentía que todo eso era por su culpa, si tan solo hubiera mantenido cerrada la boca y no dejar salir esos absurdos sentimientos no correspondidos por el modelo, Volpina jamás habría aparecido… ahora ¿cómo iba a sacar a Lila de esa posesión?

\- Lila, ya me disculpé contigo. De verdad lo lamento tanto, no debí haberte hablado así delante de Adrien Agreste, ese no era asunto mío yo…

\- ¡CÁLLATE! –exclamó la italiana –Soy Volpina y crees que todo eso es por ese día, Adrien está cada vez más cerca de mí, no puede vivir sin estar a mí alrededor, todos en la escuela me vanaglorian y el siguiente paso es esta maldita ciudad… Si tú no existieras, sólo Chat y yo seríamos los héroes de París…

\- Volpina, estas bajo las influencias de Hawkmoth, deberías…

\- ¡GUARDA SILENCIO GATITO! –gritó Volpina, tocó su flauta e hizo aparecer unas cadenas para atar a Chat. –Las mascotas deben tener correa. –río estridentemente la chica con traje zorruno. –Ahora me desharé de esta zorra que se casó con mi padre y volveremos a ser la familia feliz, sólo él y yo.

\- ¡Ay mocosa estúpida! Me llamas zorra, pues al menos yo no estoy disfrazada de una. ¡Tienes serios problemas psicológicos maldita mocosa! ¡Suéltame! –Helen no ayudaba mucho a la situación y ni siendo arrastrada por los tentáculos era capaz de actuar coherentemente.

\- ¡CÁLLENSE TODOS MALDITA SEA! –gritó Volpina, para después tocar una melodía que derrumbó el edificio de la embajada, haciendo que todos los que estaban dentro fueran atrapados por los escombros.

Marinette estaba enojada, pero sobre todo estaba harta que siempre el miedo se apoderara de ella, Chat, la madrastra de Lila y los empleados de la embajada estaban heridos mortalmente y mientras la "villana" volaba por la ciudad para destruir más edificios, ella uso su ira para hacer algo.

Lanzó su yoyo para que quedara debajo de donde sobrevolaba Volpina y sin pensarlo gritó "YO TE LIBERÓ DEL MAL". Un humo rosa salió del yoyo y atrapó a la chica quien luchaba para librarse de su encierro, Ladybug de un salto llegó a donde estaba la jaula nebulosa de la chica zorruna.

\- ¡Lila Rossi! –exclamó Ladybug –Bajo el nombre de la portadora de la Mariquita, una de los miembros centrales de los Miraculous, quito la energía negativa que fluye en ti. Bajo el nombre de Ladybug selló tus emociones efímeras e infames. En esta celda llena de fortuna, quedara encerrado el mal. ¡MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!

La ciudad se cubrió de los destellos rosados; haciendo que las ruinas volvieran a ser edificios en una sola pieza y que las personas heridas no tuvieran problema alguno. Lila Rossi estaba desmayada en la calle. Ladybug la tomó y la sentó en uno de los parajes de autobús cercano. Aunque quien no estaba nada bien era la heroína, su visión se nublaba y las piernas le fallaron, de sus ojos azules comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sangre y sintió como de su interior la sangre subía por su garganta para salir por su nariz y boca… esa no era buena señal, debía llegar a la casa del maestro para pedir ayuda…

\- ¡Ladybug!

Fue lo último que escuchó la chica, sus extremidades no reaccionaban, sus pulmones estaban llenos del líquido vital, se estaba ahogando antes de caer en la nada… una infinita obscuridad y un incesante silencio.

\- ¡Marinette! ¡Marinette ¿me escuchas?! ¡Por favor reacciona! –un susurro, un hilo de voz apenas audible. Alguien la llamaba pero por más que lo intentaba su cuerpo no le ayudaba. – ¡Por favor, reacciona! ¡Todo va a estar bien! –Era una voz dulce, llena de preocupación.

La azabache comenzó a tomar posesión de su ser, sentía como si hubiera estado flotando en un estanque de agua hirviendo, el calor la cubría por completo, debía salir de ahí… Sintió como sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y le dolía respirar por primera vez, era una esencia desconocida pero agradable, olía a árboles, flores, agua refrescante, abrió los ojos esperando regresar en sí.

\- ¡Marinette ¿estás bien?! ¡NO ME VUELVAS A ASUSTAR ASÍ!

\- ¡Félix! –exclamó la ojiazul aún falta de aliento. – ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Está en mi consultorio, señorita Marinette. –contestó el maestro Fu.

\- ¡¿Cómo llegué aquí?! –Estaba recostada sobre el colchón en el piso del consultorio -¿Lila? ¿Chat Noir? ¡¿LA EMBAJADA?!

\- Relájese señorita Marinette, todo está bien, me comuniqué con Chat Noir y todo está bien, no hubo ningún daño, sólo se quedó en un susto muy grande. –exclamó el anciano. –Debemos comenzar a repasar las técnicas que jamás debe usar, una de ellas es el sello del alma, es bastante peligroso.

\- ¿Sello… del alma? –preguntó desconcertada la chica.

\- Fue lo que hiciste Marinette, bloqueaste las emociones de Lila a costa de tu propio fluir, tu cuerpo colapso y te estaba ahogando con tu sangre que llenaba tus pulmones.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Marinette? –exclamó asustada la pequeña kwami.

\- Eso es horrible, yo no lo hice conscientemente, es como si diversas voces me dijeran que hacer, era como un tumulto susurrando lo mismo y así… lo hice. Pero ¿quién me trajo? –comentó intrigada

\- Fue… la anterior Ladybug. –contestó Félix.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Si, ella estaba cerca de donde atrapaste a la chica Rossi, te trajo con el maestro Fu y ambos me llamaron…

\- Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre señorita Marinette, no sólo soy guardián; soy médico general y con especialización en ortopedia. No iba a llegar a un hospital y ahí no sabrían cómo tratar el fluir de energía que se desbordaba de su cuerpo. Con ayuda del joven Félix y la anterior Mariquita logramos salvarla…

\- ¡Marinette! Me asustaste mucho. –gritó Tikki.

\- Pero… ella como… ¿dónde está? –preguntó Marinette.

\- Ella está en la otra habitación, restaurándose de la transfusión de sangre…

\- ¿Transfusión? –interrumpió la ojiazul. –Ella… ¿me dio su sangre?

\- Si, _cœur_. Te donó más de lo debido y ahora está un poco convaleciente.

Al otro lado del biombo, estaba su antecesora la única que podría darle respuestas y podía entrenarla. La conocía pues escuchaba como la llamaba por su nombre, solo era necesario pedir que la llevaran unos cuantos metros para conocer a su benefactora, le había salvado la vida… era una contestación a todas sus interrogantes pero…

\- Félix…

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Hay una posibilidad que me lleves a casa? Quiero descansar, o ¿debo ir a un hospital, maestro Fu?

\- No señorita Marinette, sólo necesita reposo y comer bien. Ya está mejor. ¿No quiere conocer a su antecesora?

\- No. Llegará el día que ella se presente ante mí, bajo mejores circunstancias. Pero… le puede agradecer por mí.

\- Ella lo sabrá, señorita Marinette.

El rubio, tomo con cuidado a Marinette y la cargó como princesa para llevarla al auto y dejarla en su casa. Debían inventar una buena excusa para explicar la sangre que manchaba la ropa de la adolescente, pero tendrían el camino para pensarlo.

\- Señorita Bridgette…

\- Está bien, maestro Fu. Es una buena niña, ha madurado mucho en tan poco tiempo. Pero para hacer una convocación tan poderosa, definitivamente está en otro nivel. –contestó Bridgette que estaba en la mesa de la cocina tomando un jugo de frutas para recuperarse de la donación. –Si Félix ya se reveló ante ella como su antecesor, creo que debo hacerlo también.

\- Había sido tanta su vehemencia de conocer a su antecesora que pensé que entraría corriendo buscándola. –comentó Wayzz sobrevolando frente a la azabache, que tenía la ropa batida de rastros de sangre.

\- Yo también lo pensé, pero me alegro que no lo haya hecho. –suspiró pesadamente la chica.

Bridgette estaba cerca del lugar y vio como Ladybug sellaba a Volpina en cuanto vio como la heroína recargaba en un paradero a la italiana y sus orbes azules se llenaban de sangre, no le importó que la descubriera y fue a ayudarla, comenzó a expulsar sangre y Bridgette la cargó hasta su auto para llevarla con el guardián, el único que podría ayudarla. Marinette se des-transformó, recostada en el asiento trasero del auto dejando salir a una exhausta Tikki que sólo se había sentido así cuando la Ladybug de los Estuardo realizó la misma invocación, al ver como su portadora estaba tan mal, se asustó pero al menos Bridgette sabía lo que hacía; llamó a Félix para que entre los tres ayudaran a Marinette y así pasó. Afortunadamente Bridgette y Marinette compartían el mismo tipo de sangre y Félix tenía sangre del tipo universal por lo que entre ambos le brindaron el vital líquido a la ojiazul.

En cuanto a la aspirante a diseñadora, cuando llegó la pareja a la panadería Dupain-Cheng, Félix entró cargando a Marinette; causando el pánico por parte de la pareja franco-china. Félix les explicó que ella estaba cerca de uno de los lugares atacados por uno de los "villanos" y le habían causado algunas heridas. La llevaron al hospital y lo llamaron a él al ser su contacto frecuente pero en el hospital le comunicaron no eran de gravedad y con un poco de descanso estaría bien. La subió a su habitación, en lo que su madre preparaba el baño y su padre le hacía un poco de sopa para que cenara la chica. Después de llenarla de cuidados y mimos entre los tres; Félix se despidió y salió del lugar.

Mientras Marinette sentía como sus extremidades apenas y le respondían, no podía creer que ahora por sus venas corriera la misma sangre de su antecesora tal vez por eso se sentía más valiente y llena de capacidades diversas, no lo sabía exactamente pero al menos así estaba bien. Tenía algunos vendajes, principalmente en la cabeza por el golpe que se dio al momento de desmayarse y en los brazos donde se hicieron las transfusiones. Una sombra pasó por su ventana, había olvidado la cita con Chat Noir, así que tropezando abrió un poco la ventana para avisarle al chico que bajara…

\- ¡Princesa! ¡¿qué te pasó?! –exclamó asustado.

\- Lamento que me veas en estas condiciones, -dijo la azabache arrastrándose hasta su cama –Oh… ehm por el ataque de hoy, creo que a esa chica se le paso un poco la mano. –Rio un poco para disimular un poco.

\- Lo siento, debí defenderte. –Chat la abrazó con tanta fuerza que hizo que Marinette soltara un pequeño aullido de dolor. –Perdóname, es que… no, no tengo excusas, mi propia debilidad te hizo esto. Si hubiera detenido a Volpina no hubiera hecho nada. Pensé que Ladybug había terminado con todo, pues aunque Volpina destruyó la embajada e incluso yo estaba lastimado con su Luckycharm reconstruyó y curó todo. No pensé que no te hubiera funcionado.

\- Oh no te preocupes Chat, esto no lo hizo directamente Volpina, esto lo hizo una despistada que me arrojó y me golpee en la cabeza. Yo estaré bien, hoy es viernes así que todo el fin de semana descansaré y el lunes estaré bien.

El chico no dejo de abrazar a la azabache, aunque con menos fuerza. Se sentía culpable, sentía que por no querer lastimar a Lila, terminó lastimando la chica que su sola presencia calmaba cualquier dolor en su ser, si él hubiera puesto en práctica una de sus nuevas técnicas la hubiera detenido antes de todo aquello. Se despidió y se fue a patrullar, esta vez lo haría solo porque el maestro Fu, le había dicho que Ladybug estaría fuera de servicio un tiempo pues su energía se había agotado en el ataque contra la akuma zorruna, así que tendría doble trabajo.

El domingo llegó y dos figuras masculinas llegaban a la casa Dupain-Cheng, Adrien estaba nervioso pues la última vez que había sido invitado a esa casa, la velada había terminado con él, robándole un beso a la hija de esa familia, pero esta vez esperaba que fuera un desenlace diferente…

\- Oh, chicos adelante, pasen. –dijo Sabine que estaba en la caja de la panadería al ver llegar a los hermanos Agreste.

\- ¡ _Cœur_! ¿Ya estas mejor? –exclamó Félix al ver como la chica estaba sentada al lado de su madre.

\- Si, ya est… ejem… digo ¿Qué te pasó Marinette? –dudó un poco Adrien, pues se suponía que él no sabía nada de eso, solo Chat Noir.

\- Oh, si ya estoy bien. Adrien en cuanto a tu pregunta, tuve un pequeño percance, se supone que debía estar en cama, pero me aburro estar solo acostada así que vine aquí a ayudar un poco.

\- Pues te vez muy bien _Cœur_ , creo que el reposo sería lo mejor para ti, pero eres tan voluntariosa, que no creo que lo hagas.

\- ¡Félix! ¡Adrien! ¡Qué bueno que ya están aquí! en unos minutos comeremos, sólo terminó el postre y será todo. –exclamó Tom Dupain, saliendo de la cocina. –Preparé tu favorito Félix, mousse de mango, es una receta que me ensenó alguien muy especial y créeme te va a encantar.

\- No hay nada mejor que un Mousse de mango para terminar una deliciosa comida con tan hermosa compañía. –dijo Félix.

\- Marinette, se me olvidó comprar algo ¿podrías ir? –dijo Sabine

\- ¡Yo te acompañó Marinette! Aún debes estar convaleciente. –comentó el ojiverde. –Yo cargaré lo que tengas que comprar.

\- Perfecto, la tienda esta al final de la calle. –dijo Marinette levantándose de su asiento. –Pero pasa Félix estás en tu casa, en unos minutos iremos.

\- Eh, no se preocupen. Me quedaré un poco aquí en la panadería. –dijo un poco apenado el ojiazul.

\- Oh vamos joven Félix, estamos en confianza, sólo termino el corte de caja y subiré. Me ayudarías mucho con poner la mesa.

\- Eso suena mejor, de lo contrario me sentiré un inútil aquí. –Félix hubiera querido ir con Marinette para preguntarle por qué no quiso ir a ver a su antecesora en el consultorio de Fu, pero que su amiga y su hermano estuvieran cerca lo hacía más feliz.

Subió las escaleras cargando el vino que había llevado para él y la pareja Dupain-Cheng y unas sodas para los jóvenes…

\- Tía, ya terminé de cambiar las sábanas…

La figura de cabellos azabaches que bajaba de la habitación de Marinette se topó con la figura de cabellos dorados que cruzaba la puerta…

\- ¡Agreste!

\- ¡Bridgette!

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! –gritaron al unísono.

* * *

No tengo más palabras más que...

Nos leemos el viernes.


	46. Capítulo 45:Sombras del pasado(Part I)

**Capítulo 45: =Sombras del pasado= Calmado corazón.**

Ambas figuras se quedaron viendo por un momento, sentían como si aquélla habitación fuera más pequeña cada vez, si bien Bridgette ya no lo agredía, no habían hablado desde aquélla noche en el bar. Cruzaban palabras en la empresa y el día que Marinette colapsó estaban más preocupados por el bienestar de la menor que por sus motivos.

\- Déjame adivinar, mis tíos te invitaron a comer… –comentó un poco fastidiada Bridgette.

\- A Adrien y a mí.

\- Apuesto que enviaron a mi amor a comprar "algo" y Adri se ofreció a acompañarla.

\- Si.

\- Y mis tíos están "muy" ocupados haciendo "algo" y te invitaron a "subir" para "ayudarles" –dijo la ojiazul.

\- Todo lo planearon ¿verdad?

\- Apenas ayer me hablaron para "comer en familia", me iba a negar porque aún estoy un poco mareada y desde que les comenté que ya no tenía problemas contigo Marinette no se cansó de enviarme por mensajes lo "maravilloso" que eras como su amigo y lo bueno que sería que ambos conversáramos. –explicó Bridgette. –y acaba de sonar el seguro de esa puerta así que nos dejaron encerrados para que "platiquemos".

\- ¡¿Qué?! –Félix se acercó a la puerta y en efecto esta estaba completamente cerrada. –No nos van a dejar salir de aquí ¿verdad?

\- Presiento que no. Pues vamos a poner la mesa supongo que al menos si vamos a comer. –dijo Bridgette mientras sacaba el mantel, vajilla y cubiertos.

Félix no se había percatado de los planes que evidentemente Adrien estaba involucrado, después de su "charla" donde lo desenmascaró como stalker de la diseñadora, se la había pasado preguntando que tan bien se llevaban antes, hasta donde habían llegado pero el empresario se limitó a cambiar el tema.

Se dedicaron a arreglar la mesa, sin cruzar palabra alguna, la verdad esa situación era más que incómoda. Fue diferente en el bar, pues era algo que ambos aceptaron, ahora se sentían como parte de un experimento por parte de su familia. Aunque…

\- Ok, Agreste será mejor que hagamos esto o de lo contrario lo volveran a hacer, ¿quieres un café? –preguntó la diseñadora. –Pues toma asiento, supongo que nos van a tener aquí encerrados un rato.

\- ¿Por qué hacen esto?

\- Pues, creo que las dotes casamenteras de mi tía tienen mucho que ver. –contestó la ojiazul. –Mis tíos siempre quisieron que tuviéramos algo más ahora nuestros hermanos se les unieron. Adrien me preguntó sobre "nuestro pasado" y Marinette se la ha pasado diciéndome la excelente persona en la que te has convertido. Agreste, de verdad, deja de manipular a mi hermana.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no la manipulo! De verdad la quiero mucho.

\- Claro como si tu unión de Chat Noir con Ladybug no siguiera vigente…

\- ¡Por eso me sentía atraído por ella! –exclamó el joven rubio con cara de entender la situación –aún tenemos parte del poder de la pareja del ying y el yang…

\- Me asusté cuando me acercaba demasiado a Adrien, imáginame estar con un niño. Es líndisimo pero no soy asaltacunas. –contestó Bridgette colocando una bandeja con dos tazas de capuccino y un plato de galletas en la mesa de la sala.

\- Pero de verdad quiero a mi _Cœur,_ siempre quise tener una hermana y ¡ella es tan linda!

\- Si, lo mismo me pasa con Adrien, aún no me perdono por haberlo dañado tanto.

\- Es lo que quería preguntarte… ¿por qué usaste gas lacrimógeno con Adrien?

\- Ah, error mío. Se suponía que iba a disculparme, pero me atacó, traté de defenderme y cuando me expliqué debía huir pero me equivoqué de bomba sólo debía ser humo y fue gas. Lo lamento. –contestó la ojiazul.

\- No le dijiste, que eras la falsa Ladybug como acordamos ¿verdad?

\- Pues, no fue solo por que tú me lo pidieras, tenía miedo que me rechazara como casi lo hice con Marinette. Nunca podré redimirme de todo eso. Me convertí en todo lo que odiaba. Perdí tiempo con mi familia. Me fui cuando mi amor era una niña que le costaba aprenderse las tablas de multiplicar y regresé cuando debe enfrentarse a sus problemas de juventud… ya no puedo seguir así.

\- Eso es culpa mía, no pensé que en mi afán de querer alejarte… debías pagarlo a un precio tan alto. –comentó Félix con voz llena de tristeza.

\- No, no Agreste. Si bien diste las circunstancias quien tomó la decisión de irse y ser _una perra_ fui yo. Supongo que quería desquitar mi frustración con todos y dar una respuesta a algo que preferiría no saber…

La conversación estaba dirigiéndose a un tema que ambos querían evitar, sin embargo Nightmare los había lastimado mucho, a él alejándolo de la mujer de quien estaba enamorado y a ella a convertirse en algo más... que siempre odio.

Torpemente se acercaban y el corazón de Félix anhelaba que la chica de ojos azules lo volviera a ver como en su juventud, si tan solo quedara dentro de ella un poco del cariño que le juraba tener cuando lo perseguía por el campus de la universidad… si tan solo la hubiera aceptado antes que Nightmare los perjudicara tanto, lo haría tan feliz volver a escuchar su nombre saliendo de los dulces labios de Bridgette.

\- Es gracioso, que nunca hubiéramos estado así hace ocho años. Usualmente te deshacías en atenciones hacía mí. –comentó Félix para romper el hielo.

\- ¡Ay por Dios Agreste! En mi defensa, era una chica que se dejaba sorprender por cualquiera… y ese cualquiera… desafortunadamente fuiste tú.

\- ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí?

\- … Por qué eras interesante y te apegabas a mi tipo de chico. –dijo la azabache restándole importancia a su comentario. – ¿por qué dices que yo te gustaba?

\- Y por qué no. Eras linda, agradable, inteligente, talentosa, bonita, no eras como todas esas que se querían acercar pero no tenían ni una neurona, además me gustaba tu familia. –comentó el ojiazul.

\- Pues eso no detenía que te comportaras como un idiota conmigo. Sólo quería que me acompañaras a un concierto de la filarmónica y siempre me rechazaste. –contestó Bridgette. –Ok, entendí que era por que siempre se acercaban para sacarte ventaja.

\- Pues… de hecho te iba a pedir que fueras mi novia en navidad de ese año.

\- ¡Qué no te escuche la familia! Mira que van a comenzar a lanzar fuegos artificiales y preparan una boda. –dijo Bridgette. –Aunque sabes que ya no siento nada por ti, dejémoslo en un lindo compañerismo.

\- Ya lo sé. Ya me dijiste que no soy material para pareja, ya lo entendí. Pero no me vas a negar que avanzamos más en esas dos últimas semanas que en todo el año que estuvimos como Chat Noir y Ladybug.

\- Trato de olvidarlo –Bridgette se ocultó detrás de su taza de café.

\- Oh vamos, fue bastante… pues tu sabes… rebasamos varias líneas, además nuestras primeras veces… fueron entre nosotros… bueno aunque fuera con Chat Noir… ¿lo recuerdas?

 _Hace ocho años…_

 _28 de noviembre: catorce días antes de la "Tragedia de Elyseum"_

Paris se había convertido en un hermoso paisaje nevado, durante casi todo el día los copos de nieve cayeron simultáneamente siendo la primera nevada, un poco adelantada, de la temporada. Para la aspirante a diseñadora era una de las cosas que más apreciaba de su estadía en la capital francesa, aunque todas las personas decían que ella era similar a un sol veraniego por siempre resplandecer, ella prefería el invierno pues era la época del año que las familias se reunían y al parecer todos los problemas del mundo descansaban esas fechas para cambiarlos por una momentánea paz.

Estaba sentada en la biblioteca de la universidad y a su lado se encontraba un chico de cabellos rubios escribiendo en su laptop los últimos detalles de su proyecto de final de trimestre.

\- Deja de soñar despierta Cheng, aún tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. –comentó Félix sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

\- Tú tienes trabajo. Yo ya terminé los presupuestos y la estimación de capital para la promoción e incluso me dio tiempo de diseñar el slogan de la campaña.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó el chico volteando a ver la computadora de Bridgette. –Eso no es posible, si solo estás viendo a la parejita de novios que está en la mesa de enfrente.

\- Tampoco soy una fisgona y si tienes dudas, adelante ve mi trabajo. –dijo Bridgette mostrándole la pantalla. Sin duda todo lo que ella había hecho era correcto, las cantidades, estimaciones todo era perfecto, por algo era la segunda con las notas más altas de su generación sólo detrás Félix.

\- ¿De verdad quieres ser diseñadora? Creo que lo tuyo son los negocios Cheng.

\- Pero Félix sabes que la Alta Costura es mi meta más grande. Si estudio Negocios Internacionales es para entrar a alguna empresa de modas y luego ¡bam! Les demuestro mi enorme talento en el diseño. –dijo animada la chica de coletas aunque no se notaban mucho por la boina roja que le cubría la cabeza.

\- Tienes potencial Cheng, deberías tomar el camino que te están mostrando. –Comentó Félix volteando a ver de nuevo su pantalla y siguiendo con su trabajo. –Me enteré que el profesor O'Donnell te quiere recomendar en una Universidad en Estados Unidos y no pongas excusas con el idioma que sorprendentemente hablas muy bien es más hasta con acento británico

\- Si, de hecho sí, pero el diseño de modas es mi meta más grande. Sé que me rechazaron en la Academia de Modas de París pero no me quiero dar por vencida… además los estudios no lo son todo.

La chica de ojos azules no podía dejar de ver a la pareja que estaba delante de ellos, parecían tan enamorados poniendo cualquier excusa para besarse o abrazarse, Bridgette se preguntaba si algún día podría estar en la misma situación y de preferencia con el chico que estaba a su lado. No había pasado más de cinco meses desde que su trato hacía ella había dejado de ser tosco y grosero además los profesores se la pasaban poniéndolos en equipos de trabajo por lo que era obvio que comenzaban a hablar más aunque no quisieran.

\- Cheng, ¿acaso nunca has besado a nadie? Te les quedas viendo como si fuera una incógnita para ti. –preguntó el chico trabajando arduamente en su ordenador.

Bridgette lo único que hizo fue voltear hacia otro lado para tratar de evitar la mirada de su interlocutor. Félix trataba de descifrar el silencio que envolvió a ambos por lo que la respuesta era obvia: Brid aún no experimentaba un beso.

\- ¿En serio jamás has besado a nadie? –comentó Félix volteando a verla por completo y dejando a un lado su labor.

\- N-no es co-como si no hu-hubiera oportunidades pero… debe ser algo especial e inolvidable. –trató de decir la ojiazul sonando desinteresada en el tema con un susurro apenas audible.

\- ¿Sabías que hay niñas de preescolar que incluso tienen novio? Es raro que alguien de nuestra edad no haya experimentado más.

\- ¡Ay pero mira la hora! Mis tíos deben de estar preguntándose porque no hemos llegado a comer, así que ¡vámonos! seguiremos en mi casa –trató de terminar con el tema levantándose y fingiendo arreglar sus cosas en su bolsa.

\- Está bien Cheng, –Félix comenzó a guardar sus cosas. –Pero no creas que esto se queda así.

Félix había sido un cliente frecuente en la panadería Dupain-Cheng pero desde que comenzaron a "emparejarlo" con Bridgette en los trabajos escolares, este estaba cada vez más en la casa de Brid tanto que Sabine Cheng los esperaba todos los días para comer e incluso los fines de semana Félix era bienvenido al hogar. Caminaban tres cuadras hasta el local que también era la casa de la familia. Tanto Sabine como Tom estaban encantados con la visita del chico pues les parecía encantador por sus modales tan elegantes. Mientras Félix le gustaba estar con la familia Dupain-Cheng pues la sencillez hogareña era algo que no había experimentado y durante todo el tiempo que su familia estaba ausente era un placer culposo que amaba tener.

Tal como Bridgette había comentado, su tía los estaba esperando para comer. El chico llevaba algunas frutas que había comprado durante el trayecto para compartir con la familia. Mientras degustaban los platillos preparados comentaban alguna simpleza acontecida durante el día o algo que haya llamado la atención dando lugar a las pláticas de las labores cotidianas y escolares siendo la sobremesa diaria la cuál era acompañada de un mousse de mango; el favorito de Félix.

Cuando terminaron de comer el ojiazul agradeció por las atenciones otorgadas y se dirigieron a la habitación de Bridgette para continuar con su proyecto escolar. Para ser sincera Brid esperaba que el tema que habían iniciado en la biblioteca hubiera quedado zanjado pero Félix tenía cierta curiosidad que no podía ser saciada más que con las declaraciones de la chica.

\- Ok Cheng, habla ¿Acaso donde vivías no había algún chico que te atrajera? –comentó Félix sacando de su estuche los lentes que usaba solo cuando estaba frente al computador.

\- Pensé que ya lo habías olvidado. –argumentó Brid con un hilo de voz. –Al parecer este tema no va a tener fin hasta que hayas escuchado mi triste historia ¿verdad?

\- Mi placer es hacerte sufrir. –Dijo Félix con una ligera sonrisa llena de malicia.

Así la azabache le contó que no había logrado encontrar a una persona interesante en la campiña francesa, dónde ella solía vivir; pues la mayoría de los chicos eran demasiado creídos y faltos de sesos, conformistas con placeres banales y sencillos mientras ella anhelaba a alguien con ambiciones, lleno de conocimientos y dispuesto a compartirlos; alguien que los pequeños placeres fueran gratos al igual que a ella: un atardecer, un paisaje nevado, una tonada romántica, la belleza de las flores o una lectura interesante. No es que los chicos de las afueras de París fueran ignorantes pero no compartían sus gustos así que no llamaban su atención.

\- Por lo que un beso, por lo menos para mí, es algo tan anhelado y debe ser dado a la persona que lo valga. –dijo la ojiazul con tono de ensoñación.

\- Wow Cheng, si sigues así jamás encontrarás a alguien. –comentó Félix sentado en el piso dónde usualmente colocaban cojines para hacer sus tareas. –Por lo que dices, eso quiere decir que tampoco has experimentado el siguiente nivel o me equivoco.

\- De hecho, tener relaciones no me interesa. Puedes acostarte con cualquiera y a la mañana siguiente continuar con tu vida como si no hubiera pasado nada pero un beso debe hacerte sentir como todos los nervios de tu piel se alteran al sentir los labios de la otra persona. Como tu boca se derrite al sentirlo y la falta de aire va marcando ese placer después que sus respiraciones se hayan mezclado. –explicó Bridgette con la mirada fija a un punto inexistente.

\- ¿Así que te acostarías con quien fuera? –cuestionó el chico un poco preocupado por la respuesta.

\- Bueno me gustaría que mi primera vez fuera con alguien a quien quiera pero quiero que mi primer beso sea con alguien a quien ame. Debe ser con la persona que me haga sentir todo eso.

\- Tienes una forma curiosa de pensar ¿sabes? –Dijo un poco desconcertado el rubio. –Usualmente es al revés besas a quien quieres y hacer el amor con quien ames.

\- Bueno, si ibas a terminar burlándote de mi mejor no te hubiera contado nada, Félix. –Replicó Brid lanzándole un cojín hacia el rostro el cual fue interceptado inmediatamente por el chico.

\- No es para que te enojes sólo me interesaba conocer tu forma de pensar. No hay duda Cheng, la persona que sienta cariño por ti sabrá que eres única en tu clase.

Brid se sintió un poco avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir pero un poco triste por la última frase que Félix había dicho. Pues, en resumen la había rechazado de una manera cortés. Ella ya no lo acosaba como antes, persiguiéndolo por todo el campus para invitarlo a algún concierto y él ya no era un patán por lo que en un fragmento de su corazón cabía la posibilidad que pudieran tener una relación, la ojiazul trató de describirlo lanzando algunas pistas de su personalidad y al parecer él las había entendido lo suficiente para rechazarla.

El tema quedo saldado por lo que ambos siguieron con su trabajo y tratando de ignorar lo que Brid había contado, Félix se quedó hasta entrada la noche por lo que tomó un taxi que lo llevara hasta su mansión, no sin antes cargar toda la comida que la pareja Dupain-Cheng lo obligó a llevarse para que pudiera desayunar al día siguiente.

Al llegar a aquélla fría y vacía casona, Félix regresaba a su realidad; tocó el timbre para que el ama de llaves abriera las puertas mientras que el mayordomo lo recibía para guardar su abrigo, ellos y una cocinera eran los únicos que estaban en la casa mientras el chico de cabello rubio se encontraba en la universidad. Subió corriendo a su habitación tratando de huir de esa soledad tan asfixiante y dejó salir al Kwami de su mochila para darle grandes montañas de queso Camembert mientras él tomaba una ducha tratando de alejar cualquier pensamiento.

Cuando terminó, salió del cuarto de baño sólo con la parte inferior del pijama, su torso desnudo que dejaba al descubierto su espalda ancha y los músculos marcados fruto de sus constantes batallas que lo habían ejercitado de una forma "natural", sus cabellos rubios caían en sus hombros pues no lo había cortado desde que su familia se había ido a Florencia. Aún resonaban en sus oídos las palabras de la azabache cuando el teléfono sonó sacándolo por completo de sus ensoñaciones.

\- ¡Félix Alexandre Agreste! ¡¿Qué horas son estás de llegar?! ¡Ya te diste cuenta que son las diez de la noche! Está bien, tienes diecinueve años pero no te mandas solo. ¿Sabes la preocupación que tenía? –argumentaba la voz al otro lado de la bocina. –Sólo quedaras perdonado si estabas con esa adorable chica.

\- Buenas noches, mamá. –Contestó con tono divertido el chico ante el "regaño" de Charlotte, su madre. –Tienes razón estaba con ella.

\- Ok, adelante jovencito; necesito detalles.

\- ¿No deberías estar con papá o trabajando? –comentó Félix tratando de cambiar de tema.

\- Sabes que tu padre está encerrado en su taller haciendo infinidad de diseños, Adrien está dormido y yo aún tengo cosas que hacer pero nada es más importante que saber cómo le fue a mí querido hijo. Ya cuéntame.

\- ¡Me encanta! ¡Me encanta! ¡Me encanta! ¡ME ENCANTA! –gritó el chico sin inhibición alguna – ¡¿Cómo puede existir alguien tan adorable como ella?! ¡Cada día debo de atarme para no abrazarla!

\- ¡Kyaaaa! Estas perdidamente cautivado, gatito. –dijo animadamente Charlotte. –Desde hace unos meses que me gritaste que estabas enamorado de ella ansío conocerla.

\- Te va a encantar, mamá. Hoy me acaba de confesar algo que me dejo completamente perplejo: aún no ha besado a nadie. –explicó Félix.

\- Bueno es un punto que ambos comparten, pues mi gatito no había sido atrapado por ninguna fémina… hasta ahora. Así que serán su primera experiencia en todos los sentidos y sabes a lo que me refiero. –comentó Charlotte con un tono pícaro.

\- Aún no le digo nada y tú de seguro ya estas nombrando a nuestros hijos. –rio el rubio.

\- Pues, me gusta el nombre de Demian además no había mencionado "a sus hijos". ¿Cuándo te le vas a confesar?

\- Quería que fuera en Navidad pero…

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ahora me vas a decir que no la quieres? –Preguntó alarmada la madre de Félix.

\- Sí, pero le están dando la oportunidad de ir a Estados Unidos no quiero que se quede sólo por mí. Jamás aceptaría que hiciera eso.

\- Cariño, para vivir en la ciudad del amor eres totalmente un inútil en el área. Confiésatele y si ella se va tú llegas con la sorpresa que vas a estudiar a su lado. –argumentó Charlotte.

\- Haces que todo parezca fácil. –dijo Félix un poco deprimido.

\- Gatito, es la primera chica de quien estás enamorado y ella te corresponde ¿tú crees que voy a dejar que la primera experiencia romántica de mi hijo sea a distancia? Obvio no. Ahora si ella tanto quiere quedarse haré hasta lo imposible para que esos estirados de la Academia de modas la acepten así tenga que sobornarlos a todos.

\- Wow, Charlotte Agreste va a realizar tráfico de influencias. –comentó el chico soltando una risa ante las palabras de su madre.

\- Oye tal vez tu padre no tenga autoridad en el patronato de esa escuela, pero si esos snob ponen de pretexto que Bridi no tiene contactos suficientes y medios necesarios voy a hacer que se traguen sus palabras. Por lo que me has enviado tiene más talento que todos esos niños ricos que están ahí.

\- ¿Bridi? En serio mamá eres todo un caos.

\- Lo sé cariño, pero al parecer a los hombres Agreste les gustamos las mujeres con carácter y de personalidad fuerte. Espero que Adrien sea juicioso con su elección.

\- Bridgette tiene una prima-hermana de la edad de Adrien tal vez se la presentemos.

\- Eso me gustaría, todo quedaría en familia. ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Sería tan lindo! –gritaba emocionada Charlotte.

Siguieron conversando un rato más por teléfono, Plagg sólo reía por las confesiones que su portador le hacía a su madre e incluso al kwami le sorprendía como cambiaba la expresión del chico cuando hablaban de Bridgette, aunque él sabía que era Ladybug no permitiría que se enterara pues si el Ying y Yang estaban destinados a estar juntos sería por que se enamoraban de quien eran en verdad; la mitad del trabajo estaba hecho Félix quería a Bridgette ahora faltaba que ella sintiera algo por la verdadera personalidad de Félix: Chat Noir.

La luna no podía asomarse entre las pesadas nubes que cubrían París, aún con las lámparas encendidas la ciudad parecía presa en una obscuridad perpetua, Félix recordaba que se había metido en la cama después de colgar el teléfono con su madre pero ahora estaba de pie en un ambiente lleno de neblina donde apenas podía ver su mano entre la tinieblas, poco a poco todo fue aclarándose con una luz rojiza cuando se presentó ante él una figura que solo había visto en revistas de sociales y de imagen lastimera en su última reunión, aquélla mujer caída en desgracia hacía unos años, la mujer que, aunque él lo negara, lo había lastimado con sus últimas palabras y curiosamente el único contacto que habían tenido: Gênevive Deveraoux, su madre biológica.

* * *

SIGO VIVA!

Pues lo prometido es deuda, tenemos el primer capítulo del "Arco del pasado", por eso les preguntaba sobre si les gustaba la narración en primera o tercera persona, pues este es el resultado.

Originalmente iba a ser un flashback de 1000 palabras, pero había tanto material, que lo hice 5 capítulos.

Sabremos lo que le hizo Félix a Bridgette para que lo odiara y al final de este "Flasback" les tengo una sorpresita, que desencadenara otro "Arco".

Para los que me pedían Feligette bueno, pues aqui lo tienen

Por cierto, el otro fanfic que estoy haciendo lo publicaré la otra semana. Espero lo sigan también.

Bye bye


	47. Capítulo 46:Sombras del pasado(Part II)

**Capítulo 46: =Sombras del pasado= El motivo.**

Félix se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en su alcoba, sus instintos le marcaban que estaba en peligro y debía salir a toda costa de ahí. Sintió como una mano tocaba su hombro por lo que de inmediato puso distancia y tomo una posición de defensa.

\- Tranquilo Félix, soy yo.

El chico rubio tenía delante de él una figura masculina que no rebasaba los 25 años, tenía ojos verdes que brillaban como esmeraldas, de piel nívea y rasgos fuertes pareciendo alguna estatua renacentista, su cabello era negro ligeramente alborotado, vestía un tipo de traje oriental parecido más a una armadura pero de hacía bastantes siglos aunque con lo rudimentaria que era podían ser milenios.

\- ¿Plagg?... ¿Eres tú? –Preguntó el chico después de analizarlo detalladamente.

\- Alguna vez esta fue mi apariencia. –contestó Plagg. –Esa cosa que tenemos enfrente no es humana siento demasiados poderes negativos saliendo de ella, además que fue capaz de darme mi anterior cuerpo.

\- Tienen razón portadores de mala suerte, pero me pareció perfecto que este chico viera a su madre. Soy Nightmare, bienvenidos a mis dominios.

Habían peleado con Nightmare, aunque en el mundo humano lucía como en hombre de mediana edad, él podía tomar cualquier forma en el mundo de las pesadillas; sabían que casi terminaban con él, así que cada vez que peleaban contra él sus poderes disminuían. Sin embargo en su propio reino sería una estupidez iniciar una pelea que ya estaba ganada por el dueño del mundo de las pesadillas.

\- Ahora tratas de amedrentarnos con malos sueños, eres patético. –Argumentó Plagg.

\- No se sientan tan tranquilos portadores, el fin de este cuerpo ha llegado, pero ustedes ya eligieron a mi sucesor… o más bien sucesora.

\- ¿Qué? –comentó un poco exaltado Félix.

\- Cierto, borré ese pequeño detalle del libro ancestral. Kwami de la mala suerte tú lo sabes, mi trabajo es saltar de cuerpo en cuerpo poseyéndolo.

\- Eso lo sabía, pero ¿a qué te refieres con sucesora? –contestó Plagg temiendo la respuesta.

\- Es la primera vez que me encuentro con un gato negro tan obstinado, esa era la señal, te negaste tanto a este trabajo que incluso tuvieron que sellar el Miraculous en ti. –comentó la figura parecida a Gênevive Deveraoux.

\- Pero ahora lo acepto, sácame de aquí. Mi trabajo es terminar contigo. –dijo decidido Félix tratando de terminar con esa alucinación ya no quería ver a Gênevive y menos cuando su vida estaba tranquilizándose.

\- Oh claro, durante 6,000 años todos aceptaron su trabajo; alegres de salir de sus miserables vidas, pero tú fuiste el único que te negaste. El único que me permitirá obtener el máximo poder. –Aquélla figura se regodeaba de lo que estaba por suceder.

\- Ya dilo Nightmare, deja de hacerte el emocionante. –refunfuño Plagg.

\- Vamos kwami, déjame disfrutarlo. Me mantengo sellado durante tanto tiempo hasta que alguien me libera solo he pisado la tierra del hombre unas 5 veces y ¿qué me encuentro? la oportunidad de al fin destruir este patético mundo.

\- Me aburres Nightmare, si no te molesta tengo cosas más importante que hacer. –el rubio necesitaba salir de ese lugar pero no mostraría su desesperación al enemigo.

\- Claro, cosas importantes como reunirte con esa chica… Bridgette. –comentó la mujer con una voz llena de lascivia. -Adorable y en un futuro será una erótica mujer, te imaginas lo que podré hacer con su cuerpo.

Nightmare tomó la figura de Bridgette, con un vestido de tirantes corte imperio de gasa negra, que dejaba al descubierto casi toda su figura, Nightmare comenzó a deslizar las manos sobre sus piernas y pechos, lo que hizo que Félix se enojará pues más bien parecía una burla contra la mujer por quién acababa de descubrir sus sentimientos, trató de asestarle un golpe, pero al tenerla tan cerca, no podía golpear esa figura aunque fuera una farsa. Nightmare soltó una carcajada ante el acto del chico por lo que la figura femenina fue quien golpeó a Félix en el rostro haciendo que por la fuerza cayera al suelo, Plagg sólo observaba aquélla escena pues si era cierto lo que su enemigo decía, ni el kwami o su elegido podría atacar a Bridgette.

\- Harás mi vida tan fácil chico, te contaré una pequeña profecía: _"Cuando el sol desvanezca ante la luna cuatro veces sobre el caudillo de las pesadillas, la quinta luna traerá la negación dando paso a la mala suerte y el amor será quien elija mi nuevo cuerpo haciendo que aquélla persona que se enamoré de la pantera de la noche; dejará libre su espíritu y permitirá que mi alma ocupe su entidad siendo mi representante en el Mundo y el causante de la desolación en la tierra del hombre"._

Una vez dicho eso Nightmare desapareció. Félix se despertó recostado en su cama. Su corazón gritaba el anhelo que aquello fuera tan solo un mal sueño, esa idea se desvaneció cuando sintió el ardor en su mejilla y la boca le sabía a sangre. Se levantó a toda prisa dirigiéndose al espejo que había en el baño; tenía marcado en la mejilla un golpe un hilillo de sangre se deslizaba por el labio, Plagg llegó volando a su lado para decir las únicas palabras que Félix no quería escuchar: No fue una pesadilla, todo fue real.

Llegó el amanecer y el chico de cabello rubio ya estaba golpeando la puerta del guardián ancestral quién se ganaba la vida dando masajes y aplicando acupuntura a los cuerpos cansados. Félix necesitaba respuestas y Fu era el único que podía ayudarlo, eran cerca de las seis de la mañana del sábado por lo que la ciudad apenas comenzaba a despertar. Fu abrió la puerta, podía notarse en su rostro que acababa de despertar y su voz ronca lo confirmaba.

Hacía ya unos meses que sabía que él era el guardián Ancestral y quien le había dado la misión de héroe de París, estaba enterado del hilo rojo del destino de la pareja de la pantera negra y la mariquita, pero él no se sentía atraído a Ladybug, estaba enamorado de Bridgette y aunque tuviera que negarse al destino que estaba trazado no haría a un lado a la única chica que lo había cautivado. Los sentimientos hacia su compañera de clases eran únicos y debía evitar cualquier forma de hacerle daño.

El chico de ojos azules entró a aquél local, su rostro desencajado y con la mirada perdida, abrumó al guardián quien antes de poder preguntar el chico ya le estaba contando todo lo que había pasado durante noche.

\- No puedo confirmárselo joven Félix. –trató de explicar en anciano mientras extendía al chico una taza de té verde y unas galletas de jengibre –El libro ancestral lleva perdido mucho tiempo.

\- No lo entiende, me enamoré de una chica de la universidad; su nombre es Bridgette y ella siente lo mismo por mí, s-si lo que Nightmare m-me dijo es cierto, eso quiere decir que…

\- No te adelantes Félix –comentó Wayzz, el kwami de la tortuga, –aunque me temo que la solución para detener a Nightmare no te va a gustar.

Wayzz era el kwami de la sabiduría, a diferencia de los otros kwamis se ponía a investigar sobre diversos temas, pero el libro ancestral había sido tomado por el portador de Nooroo y nunca lo regresó, los siglos pasaron y no lo habían encontrado.

Durante todo ese tiempo, trató de escribir lo que recordaba del libro ancestral y había partes que no entendía por qué el kwami del zorro había escrito el libro ancestral junto a la guardiana, porque cuando el zorro aún era humano era el profesor de la joven sacerdotisa, teniendo una relación más cercana. Sin embargo el kwami de la tortuga rememoraba una de las complejas escrituras donde se descifraba algo parecido a lo que Félix había dicho aunque en páginas posteriores se leía aproximadamente que el cuerpo que fuera elegido por Nightmare gracias al amor de la pantera negra debía alejarse mediante el sentimiento contrario hasta que la vida del recipiente humano acabara. En otras palabras debían hacer representación del ying y yang, uno debía amar mientras el otro debía odiar; ese ciclo continuaría hasta que su vida acabara, sólo así Nightmare no podría poseer el cuerpo del recipiente.

Para Félix esa fue la revelación más desesperanzadora que le podían dar: si quería que Bridgette viviera, uno de los dos debía odiar al otro hasta que la muerte les llegara. Se despidió del anciano y regresó a la mansión Agreste, que mejor lugar para ocultarse de su miseria que la opulenta y silenciosa casa familiar. Apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta de su alcoba cuando sus ojos color cielo se llenaron de lágrimas, se repetía infinitamente que tan dolorosa debía ser su vida: el rechazo de su madre biológica, el ausentismo de su padre, las constantes relaciones por interés que debía fomentar con los socios de su padre, y ahora cuando por fin estaba dispuesto a entregar su corazón a alguien que estaría feliz de otorgarle el propio, sería la razón de su muerte y la única forma de detenerlo era el odio.

Plagg lloró con él, pues se llenó de frustración y empatía por su portador, aunque su relación había sido complicada para sincronizarse por fin habían encontrado un equilibrio ahora debía negar el primer amor que sentía el chico aun cuando este era reciproco. El kwami estaba cansado de siempre vivir de ese modo, pues sus portadores eran buenos chicos que se esforzaban para salir de sus problemas; pero en este caso Félix no podría salir bien librado de esto.

El fin de semana fue tormentoso para el kwami y Félix, tenían que pensar cómo actuar para salvar a Bridgette. La reunión con Fu no le daba esperanzas; si trataba de explicárselo a la azabache, primero que era Chat Noir y que gracias al amor que sentían la vida de ella corría peligro: Brid solo lo vería con sus bellos ojos azules llenos de amor y le diría que todo estaría bien que encontrarían un método para estar juntos. Debía hacer que lo odiara, que se alejara de él pero no estaba listo para decirle adiós a la primera chica de quien se había enamorado.

\- Chico, no dormiste nada ¿verdad? –comentó el kwami para flotar alrededor del rubio.

\- No sé qué hacer Plagg, siempre he tenido un plan, una solución, una estrategia para todo. –dijo Félix volteando a ver al enorme ventanal de su habitación. –Pero ante esto la única solución es herir sus sentimientos para que este viva.

\- Félix, piénsalo bien. No puedes renunciar a todo debe haber otra for…

\- ¡No sirve de nada! –interrumpió el rubio. –Yo no puedo odiarla por lo que ella debe hacerlo. Sí, soy un cobarde que prefiere dañar el corazón de la chica que ama antes de arrancarle la vida.

Félix dio un sollozo ahogado, no quería aceptarlo pero era la única manera de alejarla. Una vez en la universidad, el rubio estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos debía herirla profundamente para que no volviera a acercarse además todo apuntaba que su solicitud a Princeton había sido aceptada y eso mejoraba las circunstancias al poner distancia de por medio. Félix aún tenía dudas de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, su kwami le había repetido durante todo el día que lo pensara bien, una mala decisión podría arruinar su vida y que mejor lo platicara con la chica. Estaba en la cafetería de la universidad con un libro en la mano del cual no había leído ninguna línea pues su mente era un caos.

Fue interrumpido cuando sintió como unas cálidas manos le cubrieron los ojos y una encantadora voz femenina le preguntaba que adivinara quien era. Él ya lo sabía, si no era suficiente con su voz, su aroma la delataba: fragancia de Fresia y orquídea, la había mandado a hacer especialmente para alguien… Bridgette.

\- Félix, mis tíos te estaban esperando para darte tu desayuno –comentó la ojiazul.

\- Lo siento, es sólo que…

\- Te quedaste frente a la computadora ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó un poco perplejo el rubio.

\- Si, tienes los ojos muy hinchados, rojos y con unas enormes ojeras. –exclamó la chica para después quitarle los lentes al rubio. –Además solo usas lentes cuando estuviste frente a la computadora.

\- Tienes razón, me quede estudiando hasta tarde. –exclamó Félix quitándole los lentes a la chica para volver a ponérselos.

\- Lo sabía, toma –la chica le dio una pequeña bolsa de papel –estoy segura que ni siquiera cenaste y menos desayunaste.

Félix abrió la bolsa y tenía unos cuantos croissants, la azabache tenía razón no había comido nada desde la cena en casa de la familia Dupain-Cheng. Su apetito se había esfumado así como lo que pensaba que era su buena suerte, delante de él tenía a la chica que inexplicablemente lo hacía feliz, por quién estaba dispuesto a luchar contra el mundo si era necesario, sin embargo, contra lo que estaba luchando lo había derrotado antes de hacer su primer movimiento.

Bridgette se preocupó por Félix, pues ya no lo veía con ese resplandor en su mirada, los ojos hinchados no eran por desvelo eran por lágrimas, ella lo había notado, quería preguntarle, pero temía que eso los separara de la relación que tenían. Por lo que prefirió ignorarlo, durante esa semana Félix asistió a su casa como lo solían hacer desde hacía unos meses, sin embargo las pláticas ya no eran tan animadas, ya no hablaba con ella de los diseños y los planes a futuro, todo era estrictamente sobre el trabajo.

El jueves por la noche estaban ambos realizando el proyecto en la habitación de la azabache, los tíos de ella habían salido por un trabajo para André Burgeois y su campaña de elección para alcalde.

\- Félix, pues creo que esto es todo. Ya hemos revisado el trabajo, las estimaciones y proyecciones son las idóneas, la presentación es perfecta. Sin duda es uno de los mejores trabajos que hemos hecho.

\- Tienes razón Cheng, creo que es hora de irme. –Contestó Félix a la par de arreglar sus cosas para retirarse.

\- Félix, no quise molestarte antes, pero… ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? Desde hace una semana actúas muy extraño, más serio de lo que acostumbras, si necesitas apoyo en lo que sea por favor tómame en cuenta.

El chico de orbes azules sentía que estaba a punto de quebrarse, había negado hablar con Charlotte sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, todas las noches sollozaba en su cama y lo peor es que no dormía para planear todo lo necesario para que ella lo odiara, aunque en el corazón de la chica solo había amor y bondad.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte algo Cheng? –preguntó Félix.

\- Si, adelante, lo que sea. –contestó animada la chica ante la solicitud del chico.

\- Sólo no digas nada, no preguntes nada, no pienses en nada. Por favor.

Félix quien seguía sentado en los cojines que estaban dispersos en el piso, abrazó a Bridgette por la cintura y la sujetó fuertemente haciendo que su cabeza quedaba en el pecho de la chica. La azabache estaba nerviosa por lo que estaba haciendo el rubio, pero más por la respuesta que su corazón daría pues este latía velozmente al sentir los brazos rodearla con tanta vehemencia.

Bridgette pasó sus dedos sobre el cabello de Félix, era el primer contacto físico que tenían y sorpresivamente era bastante agradable para ambos. Mientras la ojiazul pensaba que era un abrazo que terminaba con sus esperanzas de amor y que quizá marcaba sólo una amistad; para el rubio era la despedida a esa calidez que nunca tendría. Después de unos minutos Félix, se separó de ella, tomó sus cosas y se retiró, dejando a una atónita Bridgette por las acciones que había realizado. La kwami de la chica, estaba sorprendida por el abrazo de Félix y estaba feliz, pues eso indicaba que él se estaba enamorando de Brid ahora solo faltaba que Brid amara la versión felina de Félix para que su vida llena de amor iniciara.

\- No tuviste oportunidad de contarle sobre Nueva York. –comentó Tikki llevándose una galleta a la boca.

\- De qué sirve, no voy a ir. Además solo tengo dos semanas para decidirme. –Comentó Bridgette aún sorprendida por el abrazo.

\- Pero Brid, es una beca completa. No te vas a preocupar por tus estudios. Incluso vas a tener alojamiento en el campus.

No estaba segura por lo que iba a hacer, estaba negando la oportunidad de estudiar en otra de las capitales de la moda, pero no podía dejar su trabajo como Ladybug aunque las personas no lo notarán ella era la guardiana de París. Tampoco estaba en sus planes dejar sólo a Chat Noir pues aunque uno de sus poderes era destruir a los akumas, no podía solo pensar en ella cuando su compañero había sido tan atento y lo más importante no podía alejarse de Félix ahora que su relación iba bien, aceptaba estar en la friendzone pero al menos cerca de él.

\- Bridgette deberías pensar un poco en tu futuro, ¿Por qué no lo intentas? –preguntó la kwami.

\- Tikki, mientras Nightmare este libre no puedo irme y abandonar todo. Ya veré como seguir con mi meta, pero por el momento me quedaré aquí.

A Tikki le dolía que su portadora tuviera que sacrificar sus sueños para salvar a una ciudad que no la valoraba ni como diseñadora, ni como heroína; el único consuelo era que por lo menos sería afortunada en el amor pues iba a ser correspondida.

.

* * *

.

Sigo viva!

Este fin de semana, fue un poco caótico. Por culpa de una chica, si... sé que estas por aquí... se me ocurrieron otros tres fanfic. Son de una premisa clásica pero interesante, hasta van a saber un poco de literatura. Serán cortos. Este fanfic si que me exige mucho tiempo...

Mi bloqueo ya no es tan constante, de hecho voy con la antesala del final... y se vienen cosas difíciles para los protagonistas, sobre todo para Félix y Bridgette. Marinette va a tener mucho que ver en eso.

 _"¿Por qué te gusta hacerlos sufrir?"_

No lo sé... supongo que es un don ¬_¬

Este jueves publico el capítulo uno de la nueva historia "Acaso... ¿eres tú?" En esta van a odiar a Adrien... oh si. (es el one-shot que hice)

Me cuesta trabajo quitarme el chip, de un fanfic y otro. No sé como lo hacen.

-si quieren ver el video promocional

Facebook En su buscador de FB coloquen "Hanna Asuka Langley" y donde vean la foto de perfil de una muñequita castaña con lentes (chibimaker) esa es mi página.

En FF no puedo compartirles el link.. por eso se los pongo de este modo.


	48. Capítulo47:Sombras del pasado(Part III)

**Capítulo 47: =Sombras del pasado= La destrucción del corazón.**

 _Hace ocho años…_

 _5 de diciembre: siete días antes de la "Tragedia de Elyseum"_

Los Campos Elíseos estaban llenos de adornos navideños que recorrían las grandes avenidas de París dándole la bienvenida a las fechas decembrinas. Los murmullos de turistas y de los parisinos que recorrían la ciudad entre ellos se encontraba un chico de ojos azules quien caminaba sin rumbo por la ciudad del amor, sufriendo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Durante una semana sentía como agonizaba por el dolor que latía palpitante dentro de sí; su kwami viajaba en el bolsillo del abrigo del chico; no estaba de acuerdo pero se acababa el tiempo y a grandes males grandes remedios. Para evitar la muerte el odio debía nacer.

Félix no asistió a sus clases matinales en la universidad, quería estar en ese lugar lo menos posible, tampoco había ido a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng; su trato con ellos debía ser inexistente cuando lastimara a Bridgette, algo que también lo afectaba pues esa pareja había notado lo soledad de Félix y le habían abierto las puertas de su hogar.

La hora de la entrega de su proyecto de trimestre había llegado; se presentó en el aula con su vestimenta impecable, en el podio había una chica con cabello negro esta vez dejando a un lado su peinado representativo esta vez llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y llevaba un ligero maquillaje. El chico soltó un largo respiro e iniciaron su presentación; aquél dúo había llamado la atención no solo del cuerpo estudiantil, los profesores e incluso el rector de la universidad estaban en el auditorio, así como el administrador general de una empresa francesa había solicitado todo ese trabajo y ahora estaba con la culminación de ese trabajo que sería llevado a la realidad al ser un proyecto incubadora.

Todo fue un éxito, el ejecutivo se acercó a los chicos y les ofreció un puesto dentro de la empresa como auxiliares de la empresa. Les extendió un cheque al portador por cuarenta y cinco mil Euros. Después de despedirse de aquél administrador, la chica de orbes azules volteó a ver a su compañero:

\- ¡Es mucho dinero! ¿Sabes lo que podría hacer con esto? –comentó llena de emoción Bridgette.

\- ¿Dejar de comportarte como una imbécil? –dijo Félix con aire de fastidio. –Sí, me alegro que este experimento social se haya terminado

\- ¿Perdón? L-lo siento, pe-perdón si te moleste no estoy acostumbrada a tanto dinero.

\- Me harías el favor de dejar de tartamudear, pareces estúpida. –reclamó Félix a la chica.

\- Félix ¿por qué me tratas así? –la azabache estaba confundida por la acciones de su acompañante.

\- Porque estoy harto de tener que tratar con tan poca cosa como tú. Esperabas que alguien de mi estatus se mezclara con alguien tan pobre como tú. ¡Jamás! –la mirada de Félix sólo denotaba repulsión.

\- Félix, no sé qué es lo que tienes, pero, pero…

\- Pero, pero ¿qué? –Félix empujó continuamente a la chica quien solo iba retrocediendo hasta que la hizo caer. –Metete algo en esa cabeza, estúpida. Me das asco.

Aún quedaban personas en el auditorio, la mayoría compañeros de clases, ninguno se involucró en esa discusión, pues pensaban que si el hijo mayor de los Agreste actuaba de ese modo debía ser lo correcto. Todos sabían lo que Bridgette sentía por el chico y la gran mayoría de las mujeres que asistían a clases con ellos anhelaban una oportunidad con Félix así que ver como trataba a la ojiazul era una afortunada ocasión para estar con él.

\- Félix, por favor. –Dijo Bridgette con tono conciliador.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me vas a hacer? Qué es lo que una estúpida pobretona le puede hacer a Félix Alexandre Agreste. Mírate la voz se te está quebrando, quédate en el piso: una basura debe aceptar su lugar y para que lo sepas que la Academia de Modas de París no te aceptara fue cosa de mi familia. Un lugar como ese debe guardarse sus derechos de admisión ante el proletariado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –Bridgette se levantó totalmente sorprendida –Ustedes me negaron mi sueño.

\- Ay por Dios, deja tu dramatismo, entiende tu lugar maldita estúpida –Félix la volvió a empujar esta vez más fuerte para hacerla caer. –No quiero volver a ver tu cara de idiota en mi presencia.

\- ¡Félix!

\- ¡CÁLLATE!

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto? Yo te quiero…

Félix sólo sentía dolor al decirle todas esas mentiras, la última frase que Bridgette le había dicho, lo estaba matando, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que lo quería de manera sincera, pero no podía retroceder; un poco de dolor en el corazón de su amada garantizaría su vida, la prefería lejos y odiándolo pero viva. La levantó del cuello del abrigo para decirle en un susurro apenas audible entre los sollozos de la chica:

\- Creíste que estaba contigo por amistad, si eres tan poca cosa que jamás representaste nada para mí, fuiste más una asquerosa carga, ahora aléjate quieres, eres la persona más irritable y estúpida que jamás haya conocido.

Felix salió del recinto, dejando a Bridgette atónita ante las palabras y declaraciones que el chico le había dicho, ahora entendía el cambio tan repentino del chico: los profesores lo habían obligado a estar con ella para que quedaran bien ante el empresario. Cuando sintió que alguien la volvía a empujar.

\- Wow, Félix ya se había tardado en ponerte en tu lugar ¿Acaso pensabas que serías la nueva Cenicienta? –dijo Helen Eyre la chica que también trataba que el mayor de los Agreste la volteara a ver. – ¡OMG! Si lo pensabas. –Su séquito de "amigas" se puso a burlarse de la chica que seguía en el piso, Bridgette volteó a ver a sus compañeros e incluso los que se llamaban sus amigos se estaban riendo o solo miraban a otro lado para no verse involucrados en esa situación.

Bridgette se levantó a toda prisa para recoger sus cosas y salir de ahí, sus nervios estaban destrozados al igual que la imagen que el chico le había dado la noche anterior.

\- Eres tan estúpida Cheng, -Helen sacó del bolso de la chica su libreta de diseños. –La niña pobre vino a la ciudad para convertirse en diseñadora de modas –la risa estridente de aquélla mujer comenzaba a grabarse dentro de Bridgette. –Félix tiene razón, que bueno que la familia representante de la moda en París no dejo que entraras a la Academia de Modas. ¡Chicos imagínense esta granjera quería vestirnos con harapos!

Helen comenzó a rasgar los diseños de la azabache, quien trató de quitárselos pero sin éxito ya que los amigos de la chica la sujetaron hasta que Helen rompió la libreta por completo. Bridgette ya había sido humillada en demasía ese día, pero nadie la vería llorar estaba a punto de golpear a Helen cuando una mano la detuvo, era el profesor O'Donnell quien la sacó a rastras del auditorio.

El profesor Ewan O'Donnell era un hombre que rondaba los 65 años, de apariencia bonachona y algo pequeño de estatura, las canas cubrían tanto barba como cabello, amaba enseñar, por eso, aunque formaba parte de la mesa directiva de la Universidad de Nueva York, le gustaba dar clases en diversas universidades alrededor del mundo, para él, Bridgette tenía potencial y por eso le brindaba su apoyo incondicional. Tenía una buena opinión de Félix, pero le impresionó la forma de tratar a la azabache.

La llevó hasta su oficina y trato de calmarla, pero Bridgette no hacía caso pues estaba totalmente furiosa, el profesor trató de hacerle caer en cuenta que Helen al ser hija de un diplomático, para ser más exactos la hija del embajador del Reino Unido en Francia, si se metía en problemas con ella podía llegar a ser expulsada, aunque no tuviera la culpa.

\- Bridgette, eres una niña muy capaz e inteligente ¿por qué no le respondiste a Agreste? –comentó el profesor –Me siento decepcionado de como actuó él pero me siento más decepcionado de ti por haber aceptado toda esa humillación.

\- Por estúpida, supongo. –contestó la chica después de unos minutos.

\- Todo lo que esos niños ricos dijeron no es cierto. Te vuelvo a ofrecer mi apoyo, acepta la beca para la Universidad de Nueva York; vete, estudia, trabaja, créate una fama y regresa siendo una mujer exitosa que les restriegue en la cara sus triunfos.

\- Ya no sé qué hacer. –la chica quería llorar, pero sus lágrimas no salían. No estaba triste, estaba frustrada.

\- Allá también puedes estudiar diseño de modas y con tu talento no será difícil que te coloques en alguna empresa, sigue con tus metas. Eres una niña tenaz y por eso te estoy recomendando, por favor piénsalo. Tendrías que estar en Nueva York antes de año nuevo para iniciar y ponerte a la par con el curso.

La chica no contestó, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a su casa. Aún veía como algunas personas la señalaban y se reían de ella; llegó corriendo a su casa, subió de inmediato las escaleras y se tiró en su cama para poder pensar, sus sentimientos eran un caos y las preguntas comenzaron a llegar a su mente: ¿Todo lo que había pasado con Félix era una mentira? ¿Qué tan repulsivo fue para él estar con ella? Si tanto asco le causaba ¿por qué la abrazó la noche anterior? ¿Se habría burlado por ser uno de los causantes de su rechazo en la Academia de modas?

Definitivamente después de lo que pasó no podría regresar a la escuela, todos se reirían o le tendrían lástima y lo peor aún tendría que toparse con Félix. Se dio cuenta que jamás podría hacerse una carrera como diseñadora en París si la familia Agreste detenían sus oportunidades y se vería reducida a hacer algunos diseños de modo local. Al parecer la invitación a Nueva York no era tan mala idea, así podría comenzar desde cero; tanto en la escuela como con el diseño, las palabras de Félix y Helen taladraban su cabeza, pero la frase que le dijo el profesor era cierta " _regresa siendo una mujer exitosa_ ", así todos aquellos que la habían despreciado y burlado de ella pagarían las consecuencias.

Su kwami estaba totalmente decepcionada y enojada por lo que Félix había dicho y hecho, si se suponía que Ladybug y Chat Noir tenían que estar juntos ¿por qué la trataba así? Tal vez sólo quería el beso que lo liberara de su responsabilidad como héroe y por eso tenía tanta insistencia en estar con ella. Quería ir y reclamarle a Plagg y Fu por el pésimo portador que habían elegido, si se suponía que solo las personas de corazón puro podían tener un Miraculous ¿Por qué hicieron una excepción con él?

Llegó la noche y Bridgette se había negado a bajar a comer con sus tíos, no tenía ganas de explicarle todo lo sucedido. Mientras yacía en su cama absorta en sus pensamientos, viendo hacía el enorme ventanal que mostraba a la luna que se asomaba entre las nubes, le preguntó a su kwami…

\- Tikki, ¿tengo que proteger esta ciudad que está llena de basuras como esas? ¿Por ellos estoy renunciando a una gran oportunidad?

\- Bridgette, jamás había pasado algo como eso en mis seis mil años como kwami. Sé que puede resultar malo que yo lo diga, pero lo único bueno y digno de protegerse en esta ciudad son tus tíos y el profesor O'Donnell. –suspiró la pequeña criatura roja.

\- Voy a aceptar la beca a Nueva York, ¿crees que Fu se enoje?

\- Lo que él piense me tiene sin cuidado, él tampoco ha tomado buenas decisiones y ahora estamos pagando las consecuencias. –comentó la kwami.

\- Está bien, entonces te aviso: el viernes que inicien las vacaciones, también terminara mi ciclo como Ladybug. De todo lo que he vivido, tu eres lo único bueno que me pasó al estar en París. –la chica abrazó a la pequeña criatura, quien sabía que recomendarle eso a la portadora no era nada bueno, pero estaba tan enojada con las circunstancias y las personas que ya nada le importaba.

Félix estaba en la mansión Agreste, después de llegar de la universidad; les dio vacaciones a los empleados pues no quería que nadie lo viera en ese estado, cortó por completo las líneas telefónicas y se dispuso a gritar su dolor. El kwami salió de su abrigo impotente por lo que acababa de pasar, como le explicaría a Tikki las razones de su portador, sencillamente no lo entendería pues incluso a él le daban ganas de golpearlo.

Era evidente que Ladybug y Chat Noir no saldrían a patrullar durante un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que las heridas dejaran de doler tanto.

El lunes Félix asistió a la Universidad, como si nada hubiera pasado; si mostraba indiferencia a la chica que amaba tal vez esta lo odiara más. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando no la vio por la facultad, Helen se acercó y le contó lo que había pasado, el chico de cabello rubio no sabía con quién estar más enojado: con Helen por haber humillado a la azabache o con el mismo al haberlo fomentado. No podía presentarse en la panadería de la familia Dupain-Cheng como si nada, pues a esas alturas Bridgette ya les habría contado todo, si trataba de hablarle entendería que ella no levantaría el teléfono, quería verla pero no había forma… pero Chat Noir podría verla sin problema alguno.

Hacía cinco meses que Chat la había "rescatado" de unos tipos que estaban bajo los influjos del alcohol y la habían acorralado en un callejón cerca de la mansión Agreste. Aquélla noche Bridgette había conocido a Fu y estaba regresando a su casa pero antes planeaba dejar una carta confesándole sus sentimientos a Félix.

A la aspirante a diseñadora le dolía la historia de la pantera negra y la mariquita, pero no creía en el destino. Ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien y ese día trataría de volver a confesársele con la carta, por lo que la dejaría en el buzón de la familia Agreste, pero como no había podido hacerlo se dio por vencida y planeaba dejarla en un buzón de la ciudad para que el servicio de correos se la entregara, cuando unos chicos que vivían por la zona trataron de aprovecharse de ella. Bridgette estaba dispuesta a darles su merecido, pues sabía defensa personal (enseñada por su padre), cuando Chat se presentó y después de golpear a los chicos se dispuso a llevar a Bridgette hasta su casa saltando entre los edificios de París. La verdad es que Félix había visto todo desde su ventana y no permitiría que le hicieran daño.

Bridgette trató de convencer a Chat que la dejara bajar; aún pensaba en la unión de los esposo y no quería ser partícipe en eso; pero el chico sólo la sujetó con fuerza, una vez en el balcón de su casa Bridgette lo invitó a pasar mientras ella bajó a la panadería para llevarle unas galletas y un poco de chocolate. Félix no se quería quedar pero ante la amabilidad de su acosadora no podía negarse. Mientras estaban ahí ambos se dieron cuenta que tenían algunas cosas en común así Bridgette/Ladybug dejó de despreciar a su compañero de batallas mientras que Chat Noir/Félix comenzó a interesarse por la aspirante a diseñadora de modas.

Así que ahora no podía visitarla siendo Félix iría como el héroe con traje felino, espero a que anocheciera, no tenía la suficiente confianza para acercarse, por lo que patrullo toda la ciudad con esperanza de no encontrarse con Ladybug quién quizá lo mandaría a alguna misión y no quería perder su tiempo combatiendo con alguien. La ciudad se mostró más tranquila de lo habitual, lo que hizo que el chico llegara cerca de la una de la mañana a la casa de Bridgette.

Se deslizó entre los edificios con sumo cuidado, las luces de los inmuebles estaban casi todas apagadas, a excepción de las que iluminaban la calle, cuando bajó la mirada a la panadería Dupain-Cheng, vio a una figura asomándose por el balcón. Ahí estaba Bridgette, con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo, tenía el cabello suelto que caía grácil sobre los hombros de la chica, traía un abrigo sobre su pijama y una manta que la cubría del frío decembrino. Por un momento Félix dudo en acercarse, pues no sabría que decirle en caso que lo viera, ella parecía que estaba bien a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Estaba dispuesto a irse cuando cruzó miradas con la chica, quien con un ademán le señalo que se acercara, aunque estaba renuente a aceptar, ansiaba hablar con ella.

\- Hola, Chat. ¿Saliste a patrullar? –preguntó la chica.

\- Eh, este, si mi lady. –comentó el chico que se sentó en el barandal del balcón tratando de actuar de forma común. –Todo sea para que una hermosa princesa como tú tenga dulces sueños, pero aquí estas negándole a Morfeo el placer de tenerte.

\- Perdóname por no salir a hacer mi trabajo, eres muy dulce. –dijo la chica pensando que durante las últimas semanas no había salido a patrullar la ciudad.

\- ¿A qué se refiere, mi lady? –cuestionó el héroe.

\- A nada, sólo…

La chica extendió sus brazos para abrazar al chico con traje de felino, Félix se sorprendió por aquel acto, pero era obvio que ese abrazo era para Chat, esa calidez era para Chat, y ese cariño sólo podía ser para Chat. Era la primera vez que sentía tanta envidia de su alter ego.

Así que Bridgette le pidió que se quedara con ella un rato, que no lo preguntara que le pasaba y que hablaran de temas diversos. Chat no obedeció, le interesaba saber que estaba bien, por lo que cuestionó por qué se encontraba de madrugada en su balcón en vez de dormir. La azabache le contó que no había tenido un buen fin de semana y que había convencido a sus tíos que se encontraba enferma por estrés así que no iría a la universidad lo que restaba de esa semana. Félix se sintió mal pues era obvio que él era el causante de todo, pero al menos tendría el corazón roto pero estaría bien, aunque sea podría seguir viéndola como Chat Noir. Bridgette le pidió que la siguiera visitando al menos esa semana, pues un rostro amigo siempre sería bienvenido.

Durante esos días Ladybug siguió saliendo a patrullar la ciudad, le daba órdenes a su compañero de las zonas que debían revisar, pero no había rastros de algún akuma. Antes de la medianoche la heroína con traje carmesí y puntos negros se despedía de su compañero para quitar su transformación y esperarlo en su forma de civil. Tikki se sintió mal durante esos días, como si fuera a enfermarse; por lo que su portadora no le exigía demasiado; la dejaba dormir para que en punto de la una de la mañana Chat la fuera a visitar.

Aquélla pareja se quedaban platicando de temas diversos por horas, entrando el amanecer el chico con traje negro se despedía mientras que la azabache iba a dormir. Había cumplido su palabra de no ir a clases, aún no estaba lista para enfrentarse a sus compañeros. Bridgette, estaba convencida que serían sus últimos días como Ladybug, al menos quería conocer a su compañero y reírse de sus chistes malos, al fin y al cabo él no tenía la culpa de lo que Félix Agreste le había hecho.

* * *

No lo voy a repetir, creo que estaría de más. En mi página explico la razón por lo que me alejé.

Así que, esto si lo repito.

 **Lo siento, de verdad lo lamento. No los respete como lectores. Lo lamento mucho.**

Nos leemos el viernes.


	49. Capítulo 48: Sombras del pasado(PartIV)

Capítulo 48: =Sombras del pasado= Había una vez… (Parte I)

 _Hace ocho años…_

 _11 de diciembre: un día antes de la "Tragedia de Elyseum"_

La luz de día duraba menos, un factor que anunciaba el inicio del invierno. Sin embargo las actividades en la ciudad no se habían alterado, los turistas rodeaban los monumentos mientras que los parisinos se dedicaban en un ir y venir de su rutina.

La panadería Dupain-Cheng tenía muchos pedidos durante esas fechas, fueran para celebraciones o simplemente para el disfrute de las personas. La chica de cabello azabache ayudaba a sus tíos en las horas con más movimiento, principalmente en las mañanas y en las tardes. La pareja franco-china sabía que algo le había pasado en la universidad y por eso no quería asistir, sin embargo dejaron que la chica, cuando estuviera lista, les contara todo. También estaba preocupados por su cliente número uno: Félix Agreste, quién llevaba días sin visitar la panadería y sobre todo ni siquiera daba muestras de tratar de contactar a Bridgette, sentían que entre ellos daban muestras de más allá que una amistad pero con el actuar del ojiazul se desmentían sus teorías.

Bridgette casi no salía de su habitación, se contactaba con los profesores por medio de internet, para otorgarles sus proyectos. El profesorado no tenía inconveniente con eso, pues siempre había sido una chica trabajadora y diligente, así que si ella estaba indispuesta, no había problema. El profesor O'Donnell era quien más se preocupaba por la ojiazul, el último día que la vio supo que estaba demasiado lastimada, por lo que casi le rogó que aceptara la beca, si ponía distancia entre todas esas personas tóxicas era lo mejor. Trató de explicarle que no estaba huyendo; era una estrategia de retirada para retornar más fuerte, que se preparara y que ya no bajara la cabeza ante ellos así podría enfrentarlos como sus iguales.

La azabache estaba totalmente decidida en dejar la ciudad. Tenía miedo al enfrentarse a otro país, un idioma diferente, alejarse de su familia, poniendo un océano de por medio, estaba aterrada. Pero recordaba las miradas de sus compañeros, de sus "amigos" y las palabras que Félix le había dicho. Así que utilizaría toda esa humillación para formarse una nueva vida, todos los que la habían despreciado estarían un día rogando que los notara.

Tikki no estaba en buenas condiciones, no estaba enferma pero trataba de purificar el dolor que su portadora sentía. El corazón de Bridgette era demasiado grande para sentir odio o algún sentimiento negativo por lo que sólo había dolor que no expresaba, el trabajo de la kwami era tratar de aliviarlo con sus poderes; esa era la principal razón por la que pasaba dormida casi todo el día, sólo se despertaba para ir a patrullar con Brid e inmediatamente volvía a dormir. Nightmare estaba a un par de peleas para poder regresarlo a su sello así que no tenía problema en que ella se fuera, eran tristes las circunstancias, pero era lo mejor.

La kwami aún sentía unas ganas enormes de golpear a Plagg por permitir que su portador fuera un imbécil y de reclamarle a Fu por elegir a una persona tan malvada para ser Chat Noir. Aún no podía creer que ellos fueran la primer pareja del Ying y Yang que terminaran tan mal, usualmente estaban unidos por el hilo rojo del destino y terminaban juntos aprendiendo a amarse después de conocer a quien estaba detrás del antifaz. Sin embargo a esas alturas ya no era necesario, Félix no quería a la chica ni como Bridgette ni como Ladybug pues solo se acercaba para que rompiera el sello que lo ataba como Chat Noir. En sus seis mil años como kwami de Ladybug, Félix era el primer portador del Miraculous del gato negro que era un completo idiota y el único que había destrozado el corazón de la chica que usaba el traje carmesí.

La hora de cerrar la panadería había llegado y con ella la hora de la cena, cuando la familia estaba reunida Bridgette se dispuso a contar la oportunidad que le habían dado en la universidad…

\- Cómo se habrán dado cuenta he estado un poco ausente estos días. –comentó la azabache –La razón es que me ofrecieron una beca para ir a estudiar a Nueva York.

\- Esa es una gran oportunidad, mi amor. –contestó animadamente Sabine Cheng. – ¿Cuántos meses estarás allá?

\- Los próximos tres años.

Sus tíos pensaban que sería un tipo intercambio estudiantil que duraría unos meses, pero no esperaban que se fuera tanto tiempo. Los padres de la chica no se sentían bien por el sencillo hecho que su hija estuviera a unas horas de su casa, se deprimirían si ella se iba otro continente. Sin embargo el rostro de la chica estaba lleno de decisión, es como si tuviera todo un plan maquinándose en su mente, Bridgette les explicó que no se preocuparía del hospedaje pues viviría en los dormitorios del campus, además tenía suficiente dinero ahorrado para sobrevivir unos meses y después tendría que buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo, cuando terminara la escuela trataría de encontrar un empleo que le permitiera continuar con su idea de estudiar diseño de modas y si no tenía oportunidad en su país lo haría en otra ciudad, por lo que en su primera oportunidad se quedaría en Nueva York.

La pareja Dupain-Cheng notó el cambio que tenía su sobrina, algo en ella era diferente, se notaba fría y distante, pero pensaron que esa era la razón por la que Félix ya no iba: terminaron su relación para que no estuvieran distanciados por la repentina decisión de Bridgette. Esa misma noche le contaron a los padres de la chica, quiénes trataron de oponerse pero después de hablar con ella se dieron cuenta que era una gran oportunidad, por lo que en las fiestas decembrinas llevarían todas sus pertenencias para que ella pudiera sentirse cómoda en su nueva travesía.

Bridgette regresó a su alcoba cerca de las once de la noche, despertó a Tikki para que pudieran salir a patrullar, el gato negro ya debía estar en la Torre Eiffel, su punto de encuentro.

\- Tikki, me estas preocupando, deberíamos ir a ver al maestro Fu. –comentó la chica tomando entre sus manos a la pequeña criatura.

\- No te preocupes Brid, esto es momentáneo, no tardaré en estar como antes. ¡Así que a vigilar la ciudad! –exclamó la kwami, tratando de parecer tan animada como antes y evitar más problemas a su portadora. – ¡Entre más rápido lo hagamos, menos tiempo vamos a estar con el pesado de ese gato estúpido!

Cuando llegaron, Chat Noir estaba ya en la cima de la Torre. Ladybug no entendía por qué se sentía tan tranquila cuando lo veía, probablemente porque durante esos días lo había conocido más que en todo el año que llevaban como compañeros.

\- Por un momento pensé que me ibas a dejar plantado mi Lady. –exclamó el chico levantando los brazos para estirarse. –Espero que no te moleste pero tengo algo urgente que hacer después de patrullar, así que démonos prisa.

\- No te preocupes gato, presiento que esto se terminará antes de lo imaginado. –suspiro la chica.

Se dispusieron a revisar la ciudad para encontrar algún rastro de Nightmare y sus akumas. Sus peleas habían sido cruentas, duras y sangrientas, ambos habían ido a parar a urgencias un par de veces, Chat Noir más que Ladybug.

Las peleas más difíciles habían sido con "el Mimo", "el Pichón" y más recientemente con las "5 pesadillas"; una mujer que lideraba a 4 de los criminales más peligrosos de París y con poderes eran aún peores. Los héroes habían tenido que usar todas sus técnicas para poder purificar a los akumas, pues si los destruían ese poder iba a parar al enemigo. Nightmare en su desesperación por terminar con el Ying y el Yang mandaba a secuaces cada vez más fuertes, acabando con sus reservas de energía, por eso los chicos sabían que el trabajo estaba a punto de acabar. El golpe final marcaría también el final de los héroes y Bridgette esperaba que fuera antes que ella dejara el país, anhelaba despedirse de su compañero y mostrarle su verdadera identidad, tal vez sería el único amigo que dejara en París.

En cuanto a Chat Noir, su corazón seguía dividido, quería ir y disculparse con Bridgette. Por otro lado ansiaba seguir siendo Chat para seguir frecuentándola pero eso no duraría mucho. Así que sabía que sus visitas debían parar lo cual sería más pronto de lo que esperaba pues esa semana su notificación para entrar a Princeton había llegado, su padre había movido todas las influencias posibles para que entrara a la que era su primera opción y después de un año y meses lo había conseguido.

Antes de irse esperaba terminar con Nightmare para no dejar a Ladybug sola, la mayor parte de las peleas él había recibido los golpes más fuertes para que ella no sufriera daños, así que ansiaba la batalla final para terminar con Nightmare, sellarlo, agradecer a su compañera y revelar sus identidades como civiles, para tal vez, seguir en contacto. Al menos con Ladybug no habría problema pues ella había dejado muy en claro que amaba a alguien más, le deseaba mejor suerte que la de él, pues al iniciar año nuevo se alejaría de la única chica de quien se había enamorado.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las doce de la noche con treinta minutos, los héroes regresaron a la Torre Eiffel, sin ninguna novedad o al menos una alerta de movimientos sospechosos, lo que fuera que estaba haciendo Nightmare, lo hacía con sumo cuidado. Ladybug fue la primera en irse, Bridgette necesitaba llegar a su casa para esperar a Chat Noir y contarle su decisión de irse a Estado Unidos, mientras Chat sólo quería ver a su amada en el balcón para pasar los últimos días a su lado antes que él se fuera a Princeton.

Bridgette atravesó la ciudad lo más rápido que pudo, deslizándose con ayuda de su yoyo entre los edificios y farolas, tenía el tiempo medido, pues la transformación se desvaneció en cuanto llegó a su balcón. La kwami cayó frente a ella totalmente exhausta, le costaba demasiado trabajo mantener la transformación.

\- Tikki, en serio me estas preocupando. – la azabache la tomó entre sus manos y la llevó hasta la pequeña cama que le había construido. –Mañana iremos a ver al maestro Fu, de seguro él sabrá que hacer.

\- No es necesario Brid, la única forma en cómo puedo mejorar es compartir tu dolor con alguien, cuando saques todo eso de tu cuerpo yo estaré bien. –dijo la kwami con voz apenas audible.

\- Tikki, yo estoy bien.

\- No lo entiendes, no has hablado ni llorado con alguien sobre todo lo que paso, ni siquiera conmigo. Has contenido todos esos sentimientos y pensamientos, en cuanto te desahogues, yo mejoraré.

La kwami estaba helada, así que la ojiazul entendió que por contenerse estaba dañando a su amiga. Optó por dejarla en el piso de abajo, oculta cerca de la chimenea, pues ahí hacía menos frío que en su alcoba, además ya tenía al candidato perfecto para hablar de todo lo que le había pasado.

La nieve de la temporada comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad, haciendo difícil a la figura gatuna que arribara a su destino, parado sobre uno de los tejados pudo observar a la chica abriendo la ventana para salir a esperarlo, no sabía en qué momento lo había cautivado, era su sonrisa, su mirada, el temperamento, la forma en que hablaba, no se podía definir el por qué se había enamorado de ella, pero esos sentimientos lo habían llevado a lastimarla para que pudiera vivir, aunque tuvieran que separarse.

\- Una bella dama no debería estar en el balcón con esta nevada. –exclamó el gato tratando de ocultar las ganas que tenía de abrazarla.

\- Chat… –Bridgette lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.

Chat Noir correspondió al abrazo, entraron a la alcoba de la chica para refugiarse del clima tan helado que había aquélla noche. Dentro, Bridgette había preparado un poco de chocolate y algunos bocadillos. Félix extrañaba toda esa intimidad que con tanto trabajo habían obtenido y se culpaba por ser el que la había terminado.

La chica de ojos color cielo, le pidió que la ayudara, Chat de inmediato le contesto que la apoyaría en lo que ella quisiera, la petición de Brid era sencilla: él debía escuchar una historia, pero que pasara lo que fuera debía escucharla hasta el final. Así sentados en el suelo uno al lado del otro sobre algunos cojines, se cubrieron con una manta para que la azabache comenzara su relato…

\- Había una vez una chica que tenía un sueño y se encargó de hacerlo su meta en la vida, pero una familia creía que esa chica con pocos recursos y que no venía de un linaje reconocido, no tenía derecho a intentar hacer su meta realidad. Así que la chica no se dio por vencida y se esforzó para entrar a una Gran Universidad, estudiando, buscaría su lugar en el mundo, se alejó de sus padres y de su prima para venir a la capital del país, donde con ayuda de sus tíos trataría de seguir con esta gran aventura. Dentro de los integrantes de familia que se interpuso para que la chica cumpliera su meta, había un chico, de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, tenía un rostro serio y un temple de hierro, pero la chica podía ver que debajo de todo eso había un alma solitaria que estaba sufriendo además que ese chico era muy inteligente y sin saberlo compartía muchos gustos con la protagonista. Ella se enamoró perdidamente de él…

Así Bridgette continuo relatándole como es que se había enamorado del hijo mayor de la familia Agreste, como es que él la rechazaba y ella entendía que la gente se acercaba a él por algún beneficio. Como es que él criticaba mordazmente sus diseños y la trataba como una tonta, pero a ella no le importaba siempre y cuando pudiera estar cerca.

Félix sentía como se desgarraba por dentro, no quería recordar todas las cosas que le había dicho y hecho, pero al parecer ella necesitaba hablar, después de varios minutos le contó como el chico la trato el fin de semana pasado y como ella trataba entender pero estaba muy lastimada, la voz se le quebró y cuando se dio cuenta comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas fluían sin ninguna señal para detenerse, era como si esperaban cualquier excusa para comenzar a fluir, Bridgette estaba demasiado afectada por todo lo que había pasado, pero no quería preocupar a nadie, si guardaba su sentir no causaría más problemas.

El silencio que antes reinaba en la habitación fue totalmente interrumpido con la voz y sollozos de Bridgette, a Chat lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla…

\- Chat, él no me ama dice que le doy asco y que su familia trunco mi sueño. –Bridgette trataba de ahogar su voz en el pecho del chico.

\- Cálmate…

\- Ya no quiero sentir este dolor, me está consumiendo, el corazón me duele tanto que me está matando. –comentó Bridgette sin soltar de su abrazo a Chat. –Ayúdame a quitarme este dolor por favor…

\- Princesa…

\- ¿También te doy asco? –preguntó la chica al ver a Chat.

\- No, claro que no pero…

\- Quítame este dolor, no me importa quien seas pero por favor ayúdame. Ya me rechazaron una vez, no me rechaces tú también. –los sollozos de Bridgette eran imparables, todo su dolor estaba desbordándose. –Si quieres ayudarme entonces, pasa la noche conmigo…

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó el chico con traje felino.

* * *

Hola...

SIGO VIVA!

Me gusta hacerlos sufrir... sep... y mucho muajajaja

¿Qué creen que pase entre estos dos?

La respuesta estuvo oculta en los capítulos que hablamos de Bridgette y su odio hacia Félix.

¿Salseo o no salseo?

También les quiero recomendar mi nuevo fanfic. Se llama Acaso ¿Eres tú? Aquí no aparecerá Felix o Bridgette pero será interesante.

Pueden verlo en mi perfil.

Esto de escribir el final del fanfic me pone nostálgica, he leído muchas veces las cosas que puse al inicio para que no se me pase nada.

Nos leemos el lunes... cuando se enteren lo que sucedio con ellos...

BYE BYE...


	50. Capítulo 49:Sombras del pasado(Part V)

_N/E. Se les pide de la manera más atenta evitar el fangirleo. Además si pudieran reproducir el vídeo Epifanía de La Oreja de Van Gogh, esta historia será más linda. Gracias._

* * *

 **Capítulo 49: =Sombras del pasado= Había una vez… (Parte II)**

El clima comenzó a hacerse más frío conforme pasaba el tiempo, los copos de nieve caían inclementes sobre la ciudad, los monumentos más importantes de París iban cubriéndose de capas blancas. Mientras los ciudadanos de la ciudad descansaban por las actividades de su rutina; una chica de cabello azabache abrazaba a un sorprendido chico que ocultaba su identidad detrás de un antifaz.

Bridgette hablaba en serio, durante esos cinco meses que había convivido más con el héroe, sabía que era una persona amable, sus galanterías eran torpes pero formaban parte de su encanto. Si quería deshacerse del recuerdo y dolor causado por su primer amor, estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo con ese chico.

Comenzó a besar el cuello de Chat, estaba totalmente despechada y lo utilizaría para ya no sentirse así; afortunada o desafortunadamente ese "cualquiera" era el causante de esta situación, la joven de orbes azules, comenzó a bajar el cascabel del traje de Chat y se sentó en las piernas del muchacho, Félix trató de alejarla pero su conciencia no le estaba ayudando, el calor que emanaba de la chica lo estaba volviendo loco; tenía delante de sí a la mujer que amaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera.

Félix sujetó la nuca de Bridgette haciendo que las coletas de la chica se deshicieran, le gustaba la sensación que causaban los besos en su cuello. Se dejó llevar y comenzó a desvestir a la azabache; quitando delicadamente el saco negro y desabrochando lentamente la blusa blanca que llevaba. Cada vez que trataba de besar los labios de Bridgette, ella volteaba; recordó la plática que habían tenido: podía acostarse con cualquier pero su primer beso sería con la persona que amara. Ahora en su forma de Chat Noir, el chico sentía tanta envidia de su forma de civil.

Se separaron tratando de organizar sus ideas pero era totalmente un desastre que iría empeorando. Chat Noir se levantó tomando a la joven por la cintura ella cruzó las piernas rodeando el cuerpo del chico quien la dejó en la cama. Félix también había tomado una decisión: si Nightmare no iba a permitir que tuvieran un futuro juntos, al menos tendría un recuerdo de lo que no pudo ser. El ojiazul tomó un trozo de tela del escritorio de Bridgette con el que le cubrió los ojos, esa era su condición: no revelaría su identidad, si se enteraba que estaba a punto de tener relaciones con el autor de todo su sufrimiento; las cosas terminarían mal.

Se deshizo de su transformación haciendo que Plagg emergiera del anillo y le pidió que saliera de la habitación, el kwami sólo podía verlo con reproche por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, debía detenerlo pero a él también le dolía que su portador no pudiera estar con su amada, compartían un vínculo que los hacía conocedores de los sentimientos de su portador, sabía lo que sentía y si el único modo era esta forma poco ortodoxa y enferma trataría de apoyarlo. El kwami atravesó la puerta, dejando a la pareja sola. Ambos tenían sentimientos encontrados, estaban seguros de su decisión pero tenía dudas por si era lo correcto. Bridgette quería olvidarse de Félix y Félix tenía que renunciar a Bridgette pero no pretendía hacerlo.

Se dejaron llevar por el momento, tratando de olvidar. Era la primera vez de Félix y se sentía un poco nervioso, su experiencia era absolutamente nula, por lo que dejo que el instinto lo guiara, se deshizo de su ropa primero para que Bridgette no distinguiera su forma usual de vestir, luego hizo lo mismo con su compañera. Los ojos de Félix estaban acostumbrándose a la oscuridad, y observó la piel nívea de la chica, su respiración entrecortada hacía que sus pechos subieran y bajaran en movimientos cautivadores, el chico pensó que Nightmare tenía razón: Bridgette era demasiado linda sin que se diera cuenta pero con el tiempo y la madurez la convertirían en una mujer erótica a los ojos de todo mundo.

La recostó en la cama le encantó besar el cuello de Bridgette, morder su clavícula, llegó a sus pechos y se encargó de masajear poco a poco los senos de la chica, jugó un poco con ellos lamiéndolos, succionándolos y mordiéndolos hasta que un grito ahogado salió de los labios sonrosados de la ojiazul; los sollozos de la chica comenzaron a cambiar a gemidos se sentía bastante bien era un remedio provisional pero al menos la hacía dejar de pensar en el rubio que la había humillado.

Trató de contener su voz y respiración cubriéndose con sus manos, pero increíblemente se sentía muy bien con lo que estaba haciendo; sin ningún recato comenzaba a decir con voz cada vez más entrecortada y fuerte el nombre del héroe. La pareja Dupain-Cheng estaba dormida sólo a dos habitaciones de la de Bridgette, por lo que Félix trató de besarla en la boca para hacerla callar, nuevamente la chica lo rechazó volteando hacia otra dirección.

Félix no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llenar de marcas el cuerpo de Bridgette, trató varias veces de besarla en los labios pues quería acompañar su primera vez con su primer beso pero la azabache volteaba cada vez que sentía cerca los labios de Chat. Con sus manos delineaba la figura de la pelinegra, cada movimiento hacia que ella se estremeciera, y el calor emanando de ambos ya era incalculable.

Se dejaron llevar por la pasión y la lujuria, entre jadeos Bridgette le pidió que fuera amable pues era su primera vez, a lo que Félix sólo podía sonreír pues ambos eran inexpertos, tenían el corazón adolorido y necesitaban estar cerca.

La nieve no dejó de caer durante toda la madrugada, mientras que en esa alcoba solo se podían ver la silueta de aquélla pareja. Félix penetraba y embestía a la chica, a quien le costó trabajo contener el dolor que sentía por los movimientos del chico.

A Bridgette le dolía el cuerpo casi como el corazón. Ni ella debía y el tampoco, el suspiro con el aroma del chico era dulce y los labios del héroe recorriendo su cuerpo eran tan suaves. Le dolía usar al chico y su primera vez no era la escena romántica que esperaba cada embestida del chico le dolía, a su cuerpo le costó trabajo acostumbrarse a él. Chat era atento con ella y se detenía cuando ella se lo pedía, sólo escuchaba los susurros del chico pidiéndole que se calmara y si quería dejaría de hacerlo si en verdad le dolía tanto.

La azabache agradecía tener la tela en los ojos, pues sentía como algunas lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos, aún en su mente sentía como si estuviera engañando a su primer amor con un desconocido; pero ese desconocido era más dulce y tierno que el chico que la había lastimado tanto. Al fin y al cabo comenzaba a creer que el destino de los esposos era perpetuo, y si hacia eso sólo se estaba dejando llevar por una decisión tomada hace miles de años... tal vez si era algo bueno.

Una vez que su interior se acopló a los movimientos de Chat, comenzó a sentirse bien; tal vez eran los nervios de la primera vez o por que no dejaba de pensar en Félix. Pero ya relajada solo puso su mente en blanco y también comenzaba a mover sus caderas en vaivén tratando de sentirlo más y más dentro de sí. Estaba tentada a quitarse la tela que cubría sus ojos y ver el causante de todo lo que sentía, pero respetaría la condición del chico. Si no formaba un vínculo con él, no habría problema cuando se fuera. Así que cada vez que la venda se aflojaba por el movimiento, ella la volvía a sujetar fuertemente.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo, se detuvieron hasta que las fuerzas los abandonaron por completo. Bridgette aún sentía como su cuerpo se derretía al sentir el calor del cuerpo del chico abrazándola, no se dio cuenta cuando el sueño la venció.

El reloj marcaba cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, no faltaba mucho para que los tíos de la chica despertaran, Félix sólo había dormitado un poco, quería guardar en su memoria, cada palabra, sonido, caricia, sensación… todo debía atesorarlo, pues no se volvería a repetir. Salió de la cama con cuidado y comenzó a vestirse, teniendo cuidado de no dejar nada que lo delatara y de no despertar a la chica de cabellos negros que dormía plácidamente en el colchón.

—Nos vemos cuando la casualidad tenga ganas de unirnos… mientras tanto: cuídate y trata de ser feliz. —Susurro el chico para darle un suave y dulce beso en los labios a la chica, disfrutando ese roce que anhelaba fuera eterno.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir a buscar a su kwami, Plagg apareció frente a él atravesando nuevamente la puerta. Una luz inundo la habitación por la transformación del chico, quien después de unos segundos salió por el balcón.

Ninguno de los héroes esperaba que ese amanecer fuera el comienzo de su batalla final contra su enemigo jurado.

 ** _Tiempo actual…_**

Adrien, Marinette y sus padres seguían en la panadería, dándoles tiempo "a solas" a la pelinegra y al rubio, esperaban que la chica no estuviera masacrando al joven.

—No, no me voy a quedar aquí, ¡voy a subir! —comentó la menor decidida.

—No Mari, déjalos. Dales quince minutos más y subimos a ver. —Dijo Tom mientras cerraba las cortinas de su local para prepararse a subir a comer.

—Si, Marinette —comentó Adrien mientras comía un muffin de zarzamoras con queso —Brid no es tan mala como crees, me imagino que están hablando de los viejos tiempos. Lo más seguro es que deben estar tomando un café.

—Adrien, lo siento tanto. Perdón por invitarte a comer y tardarnos tanto, somos pésimos anfitriones. —explicó Sabine.

—Oh, no se preocupen. Marinette me explicó de camino a la tienda además ya habíamos planeado algo en clases; todo sea para ver feliz a mi hermano y a Brid, sólo espero que en verdad funcione.

—Tal vez estén hablando como solían hacerlo. —contestó Sabine ante la exclamación del modelo. —De verdad eso espero.

Sabine Cheng tenía razón, después de todo lo que había pasado; Bridgette y Félix estaban conversando de manera normal, aunque no tenían esa cierta confidencialidad de cuando eran universitarios. Al menos estaban recordando lo que había pasado durante ese tiempo.

—¡Por Dios Agreste! No te sientas tan importante, está bien tuvimos nuestro pasado ¿y eso qué? —comentó la chica dando un sorbo a su capuccino.

—Oye fue nuestra primera vez, al menos admite que fue bastante agradable. —dijo Félix mientras comía una galleta.

—Tampoco fue la gran cosa, ambos éramos inexpertos.

—¡Auch!, eso hirió mi orgullo ¿sabes? —el rubio puso una cara de dolor fingido. —De todos modos, ni tu ni yo somos unos santos y hemos estado con otras personas.

—No te voy a engañar, he usado mi cuerpo como moneda de cambio, varias veces. —la expresión de Bridgette cambio drásticamente. Había hecho muchas cosas para llegar a ser quien era, no todas habían sido por su esfuerzo, tenía que pagar con algunos "favores" el precio.

—Está bien tú lo quisiste así. Te conozco y sé que ninguno de los tipos con quienes te hayas acostado permitiste que te besara, por lo que dime ¿a cuántas personas se lo has permitido después de mi? —preguntó Félix.

—Es fácil, sólo uno.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Si su nombre es Claude; es mi exnovio, era fotógrafo en Polaris, debo aceptarlo era una imagen linda y fresca dentro del infierno donde me estaba consumiendo.

—Espera. —Félix se quedó pensativo un momento. — ¿Ese chico se casó recientemente?

—Si con una modelo, Allegra. De hecho me invitaron a su boda.

—¡Allegra es mi exnovia! —exclamó sorprendido el chico. —También me invitó a su boda. Pero no fui, trataba de decirme: _Mira, me casé con alguien mejor que tú_ , y eso es imposible.

—Yo si fui —río Bridgette. —La pobre estaba a punto de sacarme a patadas del lugar.

Bridgette le contó, como es que llegó entallada en un vestido de encaje rojo, que dejaba a relucir casi todos sus encantos y su figura, quitándole protagonismo a la novia y a sus damas. Claude estaba feliz de verla, pues su relación había terminado bien y seguían siendo amigos pero Bridgette no soportaba a Allegra por las veces que había trabajado con ella era una niña mimada y a la azabache ese tipo de personalidades no las toleraba. Félix y la ojiazul estaban riéndose de las anécdotas vividas por ella, en la boda de sus ex…

—Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba tu risa. Por un momento pensé que habías olvidado como era divertirse, Brid. —comentó Félix ante lo relajada que se veía su interlocutora.

—Obvio no, es sólo que no tenía mucho de que reírme… Ahora dime, ¿cuántas chicas han estado con el magnate de los negocios "F. Alexandre A."?

— Contando a Allegra, quién fue la última, llegamos al despampanante total de… —Félix fingió que hacía un redoble de tambores con los dedos en el filo de la mesa. —Cuatro.

—¿En serio Agreste? ¡¿Sólo cuatro?!

—Oye no soy un Playboy, si no hay por lo menos un poco de afecto no me interesan las relaciones. Debo ser un ejemplo para Adrien, no quiero que se convierta en un "Casanova".

—¡Ay, no! Adri es demasiado lindo y creo que tu ejemplo ha servido, nunca le rompería el corazón a una chica engañándola con otra. —dijo Bridgette dejándose caer en el respaldo del sofá. —Lamento tanto haberlo lastimado, él no se merecía eso.

—Ok, entonces para redimir tus pecados, debes de quererlo mucho y ser su amiga incondicional. —Félix también se recargó en el respaldo del sofá y puso su cabeza en el hombro de la azabache.

—Eso no es una penitencia, ¡es el Cielo! ¡Voy a ser amiga de Adrien para siempre! ahora entiendo esa complicidad que tienes con Marinette. Esos niños sacan lo mejor de cualquiera. Son jóvenes y aún no tienen nada de que arrepentirse. ¡Haré lo imposible para que no sufran!

Ambos amaban a sus hermanos y ahora los amaban como amigos del otro. No tenían noción de quien era Hawkmoth, pero ayudarían a la nueva Ladybug y Chat Noir en lo que fuera para que no les pasara nada. Les parecía gracioso que su inocencia fuera tan grande que no se reconocieran como héroes, pero no podían culparlos, en su momento ellos tampoco se dieron cuenta hasta la batalla final.

Bridgette estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que Félix había puesto su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, cuando volteó a verlo sus miradas se cruzaron; como respuesta condicionada Bridgette lo empujó.

Félix se sorprendió por la mirada de la ojiazul. Le daban una cálida sensación a su cuerpo, sólo anhelaba una cosa y era volver a tocarla; aunque eso hiciera que perdiera la cordura por completo.

—¿No me digas que te pongo nerviosa Bridgette? —el chico albergaba una pequeña esperanza que así fuera.

—No me hagas reír Agreste, he estado con hombres mucho más atractivos que tú en situaciones más íntimas y no he sentido absolutamente nada ¿por qué eres la diferencia?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú.

Félix prefería tenerla como una ilusión; una vaga idea donde ellos podrían estar juntos, concretando sus muestras de amor llenas de pasión, a estar así, en una realidad donde la única intimidad a la que aspiraban era una simple amistad. El rubio comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a Bridgette, quien estaba segura de lo que el chico estaba por hacer. Ella sabía que ya no sentía nada por él, habían pasado muchas cosas y el amor estaba en último lugar de su larga lista de pendientes. Mientras el chico de cabello rubio estaba feliz por aquélla situación, al fin podía estar cerca de ella, sin máscaras… podría mostrar su verdadero yo, aquél que estaba detrás del antifaz. Con un movimiento rápido tumbo a la chica sobre el sofá y se colocó sobre ella. Tomó las muñecas de la chica y las sujetó con fuerza. Sorpresivamente Bridgette no había puesto resistencia ante aquél acto.

—¿Sabes que sólo con un movimiento puedo estrellar tu cabeza en la mesa? —preguntó la chica con una expresión completamente seria.

—Pues ya lo hubieras hecho. ¿Quieres participar en un experimento? —dijo Félix con un aire de tranquilidad.

—¿Qué es? —cuestionó la azabache curiosa por la respuesta del empresario.

—Sé que no debemos, pero para comprobar que ya no habrá un "nosotros", hay algo que debemos hacer. Si no pasa nada me retiraré y aceptaré ser tu amigo sin ningún movimiento futuro. Pero en caso que se compruebe mi teoría, quiero que aceptes sin reclamar.

—Ya dilo Agreste, no eres tan ligero como pareces. No me gusta estar en esta posición. —dijo la chica con tono molesto.

—Besémonos. Así es la única forma en como sabré la verdad.

—¡Estás loco Agreste! Jamás…

Bridgette no pudo continuar con la frase, Félix estaba besando su cuello y le daba pequeñas mordidas, la azabache no lo aceptaría pero se sentía muy bien, era cierto, algo así hizo ella con Chat Noir por despecho contra Félix, evidentemente después de la Tragedia de Elyseum se había enterado de la identidad del héroe y pensaba que el chico se había burlado de ella dos veces: acostándose con ella y luego robándole su primer beso para romper la maldición del gato negro, aunque eso era mentira. Esa fue la mayor parte de su dolor, pues no solo la había humillado en público si no le arrebató sus primeras veces como una forma de burlarse de ella. Al menos eso había pensado por los últimos ocho años.

La chica de orbes azules ya no tenía control sobre su cuerpo, recordó todas las sensaciones que había experimentado en su primera vez, sin querer un pequeño murmullo salió de su boca…

—Fé-Félix, detente. —Bridgette soltó un pequeño gemido que no pudo evitar.

—Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me llamas por mi nombre, había olvidado lo dulce que sonaba tu voz entrecortada.

Sin darle oportunidad de contestar a la joven, le dio un suave beso en los labios, sus respiraciones se estaban mezclando. Soltó las muñecas de Brid y con ambas manos tomo el rostro de la chica para acercarla más a él, esta vez el beso era más pasional, dando pequeñas mordidas en los labios y finalmente metiendo su lengua en la boca de la azabache.

Bridgette estaba molesta con ella, estaba decidida a ser solo su amiga y ahora estaba cediendo ante los movimientos del chico, cuando este la soltó, en lugar de empujarlo rodeo su cuello con sus brazos para acercarlo más y disfrutarlo más.

Habían experimentado varias cosas en el pasado, desafortunadamente no pudieron ser o continuar, pero esta vez no existían secretos, antifaces de por medio o mentiras. Esta vez sólo eran un hombre y una mujer que se estaban besando y lo estaban disfrutando.

Bridgette había tenido varios affairs, pero sólo había besado a dos chicos; no era difícil saber que disfrutaba más de este beso que del que le había robado el rubio al final de la batalla. Esta vez sentía como su boca ansiaba más estar unida a la del chico, estaban más fundidos jugando con sus lenguas en una danza sensual y delicada que jamás habían sentido, permitiendo que el calor comenzara a embriagarlos conforme sus bocas deseaban estar más cerca...

De pronto un ruido los saco de ese momento de placer. Ambos se separaron, aún jadeantes y voltearon a ver la fuente de ese sonido: era la familia Dupain-Cheng y Adrien que estaban estupefactos por lo que estaban viendo, tanto que Marinette había dejado caer el plato donde llevaba algunos muffins. Inmediatamente Bridgette empujó a Félix haciendo que el chico se cayera del sofá.

—Lo siento familia, pero tengo que ir a otro lugar y es de suma relevancia que este allá. Comeremos en otra ocasión, nos vemos. —La diseñadora se levantó y termino huyendo a toda velocidad de aquélla situación.

—¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡PERDÓNAME FÉLIX! —repetía constantemente Marinette después de la huida rápida de su prima. —Pensé que estaría gritándote, pero me sorprendieron, no pensé que estuvieran… ¡Perdón por interrumpir! ¡Perdón!

—No, yo soy quién se disculpa. —comentó el chico sentándose en el suelo a donde había ido a parar a causa de Brid. —Señor Tom, Señora Sabine, les ofrezco una disculpa por lo que acaban de ver, debí respetar su casa.

—No te preocupes Félix, son jóvenes. —Contestó animadamente Tom Dupain.

—Una muestra de cariño, cuando es correspondida no importa el lugar. —dijo Sabine Cheng bastante feliz por lo que acababa de pasar.

—No quiero adelantarme, pero la verdad: No puedo dejar que mi historia con Bridgette termine y menos ahora. —argumentó Félix levantándose del suelo para caer en el sofá por el sorpresivo abrazo de Marinette ante esa declaración; últimamente su prima volvía a actuar como antes y después de lo que vio era cuestión de tiempo para que una relación entre las personas que más estimaba fuera realidad.

A unas calles de ahí, Bridgette caminaba aprisa hasta su departamento, necesitaba despejarse. El beso que se había dado con Félix era tal como se lo había dicho hacía ocho años, _"un beso debe hacerte sentir como todos los nervios de tu piel se alteran al sentir los labios de la otra persona. Como tu boca se derrite al sentirlo y la falta de aire va marcando ese placer después que sus respiraciones se hayan mezclado"._ No lo iba a negar, esa sensación no la había tenido jamás.

—Félix déjame en paz, cuando trato de darle perspectiva a mi vida, me haces esto. —Comentó la chica, aún sonrojada, en voz alta para acallar sus revueltos pensamientos — ¡No debimos! ¡No debemos! Esto no va a ser fácil. No sé cómo voy a poder verte a la cara el lunes.

* * *

Sigo viva!

Pues, lo siento no pude evitarlo. Necesitaba "cerrar" este arco de una forma memorable. Obvio nuestra querida Bridgette se enojó con Félix, pues la "engaño" al no decirle que era Chat Noir, pero ese drama se los presentaré en el capítulo de "La Tragedia de Elyseum".

Lo siento, debía hacerlo era demasiado mainstream para ustedes que entre ellos no hubiera nada. Así que si creían que el drama era demasiado... lo veran en lso próximos capítulos.

Algunos no querían que hubiera salseo, pero era inevitable. Al menos con ellos, no quería que fuera un Lemmon grotesco, quería que fuera un poco erótico dramático. Tengan paciencia es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto.

 _¿Hanna dejara de escribir estas cosas?_... Nop, este es solo el principio. muajajajajjaja

Nos leemos el miércoles.


	51. Capítulo 50: Perdón,por lo que hice ayer

Si pueden buscar en youtube la canción Perdón de Pambo, este capítulo será muy bueno. Gracias.

* * *

Capítulo 50: Perdón, por lo que hice ayer.

El amanecer de lunes en la metrópoli francesa daba inauguración a la constante rutina del inicio de semana. Después de la animada comida que había tenido la familia Dupain-Cheng con los hermanos Agreste; todos rebozaban de felicidad. Los tíos de Bridgette hicieron realidad sus esperanzas de hacía ocho años de emparejar a su sobrina y al ahora empresario. Mientras Marinette y Adrien cumplían su sueño de emparentar con sus amigos. Aunque Félix no estaba tan seguro de lo que había hecho; si aquél beso sólo confirmaba que la pelinegra aún sentía algo por él; Nightmare podría aparecer en cualquier instante, pero no la volvería a perder; simplemente porque el "odio" que Bridgette sentía por él nunca existió; sólo era dolor y confusión. Debía pensar en otra cosa y lo único que rondaba por su mente sería acabar con Nightmare con la ayuda de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Marinette llegó a la escuela, donde ya estaba su amiga. No quiso preocuparla con lo que le había pasado en el ataque de Volpina, aún se sentía un poco cansada y adolorida pero debía estar bien; el trabajo dentro de Agreste exigía todo su tiempo, ya descansaría cuando estuviera en su casa.

\- ¡Buenos días Marinette! —exclamó Alya al verla entrar — ¡Cuéntame que pasó!

En ese momento también entró Adrien, con una sonrisa tan amplia que no podía disimular la felicidad que sentía al imaginar feliz a su hermano junto a su mejor amiga…

\- ¡Adrien! —gritó la azabache, llamando también la atención de Lila y Chloé. — ¿Bridgette te llamó?

\- No, la llamé pero no me contestó. —comentó el modelo. —Después de ayer, ella va a ser la única cuñada que voy a aceptar.

\- Momento, ¿ustedes…? —preguntó Alya.

\- Oh, Fél y yo fuimos invitados a comer en la casa de Marinette, aunque todo formaba parte del plan para unir a mi hermano y a Brid. ¡y salió muy bien! —exclamó animosamente el modelo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¡Ya díganme!

\- Los dejamos a solas un rato, pero cuando entramos… digamos que estaban más unidos de lo que esperábamos. —dijo en tono pícaro la ojiazul.

\- ¿Qué estaban haciendo? —cuestionó Alya quien había estado en contacto tanto con Bridgette como con Félix, informándoles sobre la "situación" de Marinette y Adrien.

\- Se estaban be-san-do, pero no cualquier beso. Era un señor beso de esos de: "quiero todo contigo" —dijo Adrien. —Es oficial Bridgette va a ser mi cuñada.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora que el Feligette se haga canon. —argumentó la morena.

\- ¿Feli-gette? —Marinette y Adrien no entendían el término que su amiga les había dicho.

\- Feli de Félix y Gette de Bridgette "Feligette" mi tercer ship favorito. —contestó la chica de lentes.

\- Oh, ya entendí —comentó Adrien — ¿Cuáles son los otros dos?

\- El primero no se los puedo decir, porque cierto chico tonto lo echo a perder —refiriéndose al "Adrinette" —pero el segundo es el LadyNoir: Ladybug y Chat Noir harían una pareja perfecta.

Las palabras de Alya hicieron que Marinette se sonrojara, pues si bien como su forma de heroína ya había rechazado a su compañero de batallas… ¿Cómo llamaría a la relación de ella, en su forma de civil, con el héroe? En cuanto a Adrien, esa pareja le molestaba pues, él ya había aceptado que no sentía nada por Ladybug, todo lo contrario con su compañera de bellos ojos azules; aún se reprochaba por no haberla salvado en el ataque de Volpina pues al haber elegido no lastimar a la italiana, la azabache había estado mal. A partir de esa noche comenzaría a verla como Chat Noir pero también trataría de acercarse a ella como Adrien, no quería perder más tiempo con ella, ahora la pregunta era ¿cómo hacer que ella lo volteara a ver?

\- Bien chicos, ¿qué opinan de molestar a los tórtolos? —Alya le pidió a Marinette que le enviara una fotografía a Bridgette de los tres levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación y la frase: "¡Qué buena elección hiciste! Nos haces muy feliz."

Mientras Bridgette aún estaba en su departamento, ya se le había hecho demasiado tarde, aún estaba a medio arreglar. Se había desvelado toda la noche, pues en cuanto cerraba los ojos su mente jugaba con ella veía el rostro de Félix frente a ella y su cuerpo sentía aquélla descarga eléctrica que recorría sus extremidades recordando el beso. Trataba de sacarlo de su mente, de su piel, de sus labios… pero no podía. Esa semana sería crucial para poner tierra de por medio con el mayor de los Agreste, así que se dedicaría a trabajar, supervisaría el trabajo de Marinette para la sesión futurista y trataría de calmar las "expectativas" de su familia en cuanto el "asunto" que todos habían visto el día anterior. Al sonar su teléfono, lo revisó y vio la fotografía de los tres adolescentes, era obvio que ya le habían contado a Alya sobre el "asunto" así que enlazó una video-llamada con Marinette…

\- ¡HAGAN ALGO PRODUCTIVO Y DEJEN DE MOLESTAR A LAS PERSONAS QUE TRABAJAN! —gritó Bridgette una vez que vio a los tres chicos frente a la pantalla.

\- Brid ¿aún estás en tu departamento? Es súper tarde y tienes unas enormes ojeras ¿Qué no dormiste? —dijo Marinette.

\- Pues obvio no, dudo que después de lo que pasó en tu casa, haya cerrado los ojos, de lo contrario vería el rostro de Félix. —comentó Alya en tono de burla.

\- Brid, ya acéptalo ¡¿me honrarías siendo mi cuñada?! —gritó animosamente Adrien.

\- ¡MOCOSOS! Marinette está me la vas a pagar, sabes que con Bridgette Yu-Lian Cheng, no se juega hermanita. —amenazó Bridgette para luego cortar la llamada.

Bridgette ya iba retrasada a la empresa, aunque Monsieur Agreste no era exigente con ella, no le gustaba tener preferencia, al menos en el trabajo; por lo que le gustaba llegar temprano y ser una de la últimas en irse para revisar lo hecho por sus subordinados. Realizó como siempre su rutina de ir a una cafetería y pedir su café americano sin azúcar con un toque de crema y un sándwich de ensalada de pollo como desayuno; pero por más que trataba de olvidar lo que pasó entre el rubio y ella, no podía.

Sentía la lengua del chico dentro de su boca y como se movía dentro de ella, las respiraciones arrítmicas, marcando el tiempo; los dedos largos y cálidos del ojiazul deslizándose en su pierna mientras con la otra mano acercaba su rostro al de él. Su cuerpo seguía temblando al recordar el tacto de Félix. El empresario fue el único hombre que había buscado el confort y placer de la pelinegra, algo que ni su novio Claude había hecho. Bridgette no podía ni parpadear pues solo rondaba en su mente la sonrisa cínica y la mirada llena de pasión del rubio. Definitivamente no podía caer, Nightmare los había maldecido, ella no quería convertirse en su envase: eso significaría dañar a las personas que amaba y toda la gente y peor aún al mundo entero. Necesitaba alejarse, ser cínica y mordaz con el ojiazul tal como lo había hecho antes, actuar normal, indiferente. Ella misma lo había dicho "había estado con otros hombres en situaciones más íntimas, él no haría la diferencia".

Arribó a la empresa donde, solo esperaba encerrarse en su oficina, pero el destino, o el karma, hicieron que cuando iba en el elevador, vio como Félix abrió la puerta para entrar. A pesar que ella había apretado el botón para cerrar las puertas tantas veces.

\- Buenos días, Bridgette —saludó el empresario.

\- Buenos días, Agreste.

El silencio sepulcral solo hacia que se escucharan las respiraciones de la pareja. Félix jaló la palanca de emergencia haciendo que el elevador se detuviera en un movimiento brusco, haciendo que Bridgette perdiera el equilibrio y Félix la tomara en sus brazos antes que esta cayera.

\- Lo sé, mi mente me dice que ni siquiera debería hablar contigo, pero mi corazón estalló ayer, sé que aún sientes lo mismo, por favor Brid no me ignores.

\- Agreste, es obvio que tú y yo jamás, escúchalo bien, jamás debimos hacer eso. No lo sé llámalo un impulso o como quieras, pero por nuestro bien y de las personas que amamos: No tenemos esperanzas de un "nosotros". —gritó la pelinegra soltándose del abrazo de Félix.

\- Pero aún lo sientes ¿verdad? Ese beso no fue un impulso, lo sentí; te sentí. —argumentó el rubio.

\- Agreste, por favor… he estado con otras personas, tú no haces una diferencia en mí. Además crees que todo lo que pasó hace ocho años, se borrará tan fácil. Fue…-suspiró pesadamente —me lo repetí tantas veces que aún escucho tus palabras resonando en mis oídos.

\- Perdón, perdóname. —Félix tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas. —Para mí tampoco ha sido fácil; todo este tiempo soñé en volver a estar contigo, lo díficil que era estar con alguien buscándo tus labios y sentirte; era algo enfermo. Mi mente repitiéndose una y otra vez que… tal vez cuando volviera a verte tu estarías con alguien más… no puedo Bridgette, de verdad, no puedo seguir así.

\- Pero así debe ser, Agreste. —la joven de orbes azules retiró sus manos del agarre del chico. —Tú y yo jamás tendremos nada. No hay vuelta atrás.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un juego de no extrañarnos? ¡¿Viviremos así para siempre en las ideas de un psicópata de seis mil años?! Yo quiero hacer mi propio destino y ¡en el siempre has estado tú!

\- ¡Pero yo no quiero estar en él! Así que búscate a alguien más. —exclamó la chica acercándose al control del elevador.

Félix la tomó por la cintura y la acorraló en la esquina del elevador, colocando sus brazos a la altura de la cabeza de la chica.

\- Sólo un idiota arrincona a una mujer, no sé por qué no me sorprendes, Agreste.

\- Sabes que todo lo que pasó ayer no es pasado, apuesto lo que quieras que con cada hombre con el que estabas imaginabas que era yo, porque yo susurraba tu nombre mientras estaba con alguien más; esa era la única forma en la que podía estar con otra mujer ¡pensando que eras tú! ¡Te apuesto que toda la noche me tuviste en tu mente, porque tú en la mía siempre has estado!

\- Eres un engreído.

\- Mírame y si en verdad ya no hay nada; si jamás va a haber nada ¿Por qué te deshiciste en el beso de ayer? Te sentí, Bridgette. Puedes parecer una mujer fatal, pero no lo eres. Sentí toda tu dulzura y sabes que voy en serio. Así de cerca como estamos, dime lo que sientes.

\- Yo no siento nada más que un compañerismo. Agreste, nuestros hermanos están trabajando para pelear contra Nightmare, y por un capricho tuyo, no voy a ponerlos en peligro. Yo no siento nada por ti.

Las puertas se abrieron, donde dos técnicos estaban "arreglando el problema con el elevador". Bridgette estaba a un piso de su oficina, así que salió y tomo las escaleras. Entró a su taller y después de colocar el seguro en la puerta se dejó caer aún sonrojada por las palabras del empresario. No debía sentir nada, pero Félix tenía razón. Siempre se imaginó como pudo haber sido su vida si él no la hubiera rechazado, tal vez no se hubiera intoxicado con tantos sentimientos negativos; no sabía cómo actuar cuando el único chico que había hecho latir su corazón sentía un amor tan inmenso por ella. La respuesta era la misma: no debía aceptarlo, no debía dejarse envolver por esos ojos y esas palabras. No sólo por Nightmare, también por ella. Sólo vivían en el "qué hubiera pasado si". Ella había cambiado, el también. Las personas que estaban en sus recuerdos ya no existían, no podía dejarse caer en lo mismo.

Transcurrieron las actividades habituales hasta medio día, cuando fue Nathalie hasta su oficina para informarle que tenía una junta de último minuto con Gabriel; que era un tema muy importante. Bridgette salió de su oficina y se dirigió a la sala de juntas principal que estaba en el piso superior a su oficina. En el camino se encontró con Félix y ambos tomaron el mismo camino, por lo que era obvio que el rubio también estaba incluido en esa reunión.

\- Los mandé a llamar porque tenemos una emergencia, que necesita atención de manera inmediata. —comentó el diseñador iniciando la conversación. —La familia Real Danesa, nos cambió el itinerario: la junta que estaba contemplada para dentro de cuatro meses debe ejecutarse cuanto antes.

\- ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Bridgette. —Pero ¿por qué? Ya teníamos todo planeado.

\- Se debe a que el anuncio del compromiso se hará a finales de octubre, por lo que nos pidieron que hiciéramos el traje que llevará la futura princesa, para ese anuncio; a eso también se le debe añadir el vestido de "despedida de soltera" dónde también será presentada dentro de las demás monarquías y para cerrar el vestido de novia, junto al de las damas de honor, la madrastra de la consorte y el vestido de las niñas y niños que los acompañaran.

\- Eso es demasiado en tan poco tiempo…

\- No es eso Félix —comentó Gabriel dirigiéndose a su hijo. —Todas las personas estarán reunidas en Copenhague, por lo que la señorita Bridgette debe ir y tomar las medidas así como cotejar algunos detalles con la administración de la corona; algo en lo que tu ayudaras y por eso iras con ella.

\- ¡¿Qué?! —gritó la pelinegra

\- ¿Tiene algún problema con eso, señorita Bridgette? —preguntó Gabriel ante la expresión de su subordinada.

\- Oh, este no. No es necesario que Monsieur Agreste me acompañe, siempre he asistido a esas reuniones, sola y he tenido un excelente desempeño, además…

\- Pero esto es algo importante para la empresa —intervino Gabriel. —Es la primera vez que esta organización llamó la atención de una Monarquía y no voy a dejar ningún cabo suelto. Félix ¿tienes asuntos relevantes en la compañía?

\- No padre, todo está al día y la junta con los socios es hasta dentro de dos meses, pero ya tengo la información. —contestó tranquilamente el rubio.

\- ¿Cómo está tu danés?

\- Fluido y correcto, padre.

\- ¿Usted sabe danés señorita Bridgette? —preguntó Gabriel.

\- Oh, no; pero la corona danesa también habla francés e inglés así que…

\- Le repito, no dejaré ningún cabo suelto. —interrumpió el diseñador. —No desconfío de sus habilidades, pero necesita un traductor y no voy a contratar a un externo para que la información se filtre. Estoy dejando esto en manos de las personas que más confío: mi hijo y usted. A menos que tenga algún problema para no querer colaborar con el Director ejecutivo de la empresa —volteó a ver a Félix.

\- No, claro que no hay problema. —comentó cabizbaja la pelinegra.

\- Perfecto, entonces retírense y preparen su equipaje. ¡Deben irse en el vuelo de esta misma tarde! Y regresaran el fin de semana

\- ¡Tan pronto! —argumentó Félix.

\- Si, la junta es mañana en el castillo de Amalienborg a las seis de la mañana y después… -Gabriel volteó a ver a su asistente esperando una respuesta.

\- Deberán ir al castillo Frederiksborg. —contestó Nathalie.

\- Pero ese es un museo, debe ser Fredensborg, la casa de verano de la corona —sugirió Félix.

\- Como la señorita Mary, la futura princesa, aún no es aceptada del todo por la reina, aún no le permite entrar a alguna de las propiedades de la monarquía por lo que la verán en "territorio Neutral" y su reunión con ella será en Frederiksborg. —comentó la asistente de Gabriel.

\- Nathalie hizo los preparativos ¿o no Nathalie? A menos que hallas tenido otro lapso de amnesia como con la revista Style y lo hayas olvidado. —amenazó el diseñador.

\- Oh… por supuesto Monsieur, todo… si todo ya está listo.

\- Retírense y muestren de lo que está hecha esta empresa.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras del diseñador para cerrar aquélla junta. Para la ojiazul era más complicado de lo que parecía. Era obvio que Felix no se detendría, si no se detuvo estando en casa de sus tíos, ellos... solos… … a cientos de kilómetros… eso no pintaba para nada bien. Se repetía tantas veces que solo podían ser compañeros y estarían trabajando juntos, aunque ella no lo quisiera no hablaba danés. No todos en Dinamarca sabían inglés o francés así que oficialmente estaría incomunicada; eso sería muy difícil. Anteriormente la corona le daba un traductor o en su defecto manejaba ella el idioma correctamente…

La solución era fácil: demostrarle a Félix que no habría nada entre ellos más que un compañerismo y tal vez una buena amistad; como la que ella llevaba con Claude. Inmersa en sus pensamientos volteó a ver a Nathalie cuyo semblante lleno de preocupación y estrés llamo la atención de la diseñadora.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Nathy?

\- Oh, Lady Julianne…

\- Dime Bridgette, no necesitas llamarme por mi pseudónimo.

Para Nathalie eso era muy difícil, pues delante de ella estaba la diseñadora que tan solo en tres meses, había creado algunos conceptos que se estaban vendiendo en las diversas tiendas como si fuera pan caliente. Ella sola había triplicado las ventas y eso que las creaciones se vendían con el nombre de "Gabriel", si las personas hubiera sabido que eran diseños "casuales" de Lady Julianne, no se hubieran dado abasto. Además que sus decisiones en las inversiones, cambios estratégicos fueron tan bien aceptados por todos los socios que se incrementó el capital en un sesenta y cinco por ciento. Haciendo a la empresa Agreste y su marca Gabriel la más influyente y billonaria a nivel internacional ¡Todo eso en tres meses! Nathalie era su admiradora, era como su prospecto a futuro, aunque la diseñadora fuera menor que ella. Era su ejemplo a seguir y no enfrascarse en ser sólo una asistente de hecho, ella trataba con más respeto a Lady Julianne que a la misma familia Agreste.

\- Oh no. Yo no le diría a alguien como usted tan… por su nombre —contestó Nathalie.

\- ¡Vamos Nathy! Me haces sentir como… extraña. Anda dime Bridgette…

\- Señorita Brid-gette…

\- Bueno, eso es mejor. ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó la diseñadora.

\- Es que… todo esto es tan rápido que no tengo todos los preparativos listos y Monsieur Gabriel se molestara; aún no me perdona por el error que cometí con Style… ¡va a despedirme!

\- Ok… tengo un poco más de experiencia en esto de las visitas a la monarquía. Yo te ayudo. Hacemos un Checklist y lo dividimos.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Usted no puede hacer eso, es mi trabajo.

\- Tranquila. Ok… ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Las habitaciones están listas. Es un hotel que está a unas cuadras del castillo. Es lo mejor que conseguí en tan poco tiempo. Los demás o están muy lejos o no tienen cupo, ya que hay una convención cerca del castillo. El auto en el que se moverán les será dado por la Corona, haré algunas reservaciones en restaurantes pero no sé si serán de su agrado, transferí el total de sus viáticos a estas tarjetas —comentó Nathalie sacando unos sobres con tarjetas bancarias —ya tengo el itinerario de sus reuniones y las personas con las que deben hablar…

\- Pues tienes casi todo… ¿y los boletos de avión? —preguntó Bridgette.

\- ¡Los boletos! Necesito conseguirlos…

\- No te preocupes, -intervino la ojiazul —yo me encargo de eso además usaré mis millas de viajero antes que ya no pueda utilizarlas y no serán necesarias las reservaciones en los restaurantes…

\- ¡Pero usted no puede comer en cualquier lugar que no sea de su categoría!

\- Créeme no soy de las que gastan tanto, además me gusta probar toda clase de gastronomía, deja que también me encargue de eso y de los demás detalles. No te preocupes.

Bridgette le pidió el número de Félix para que una vez que tuviera el horario de salida del avión pudiera darle su boleto. Nathalie se lo dio, tanto el personal como el de trabajo. Bridgette quería enviarlo en otro vuelo, en caso de ser necesario pero el otro vuelo saldría al día siguiente así que no podía hacer eso.

Después de algunas llamadas consiguió los boletos que saldrían a las cinco de la tarde del aeropuerto Internacional de París, en un vuelo directo y sin escalas. Citando a Félix a las tres de la tarde para la revisión del equipaje y otros detalles.

La diseñadora apenas y tuvo tiempo suficiente para hacer sus maletas; serían cinco días en los cuales debía lucir no tan casual, pero tampoco demasiado formal, no llamativa pero tampoco tan común. Al menos tenía práctica en esa clase de cosas. El horario se cumplió y después de pasar por las revisiones correspondientes, fueron a la sala de espera a que el llamado a su abordaje fuera requerido. Mientras Félix fue a comprar un jugo, Bridgette tenía una videollamada con Marinette.

\- Bueno Brid, así que vas a tener una corta luna de miel en Copenhague… ¡Qué emoción! Quiero un sobrino. Dicen que los niños concebidos en la luna de miel son los más hermosos.

\- Pero que graciosa hermanita tengo. Cállate Marinette. Pues ya que no voy a estar en la empresa, dejaremos un momento los diseños para la sesión, además ya están casi terminados solo nos harían falta las pruebas de vestuario y acabamos.

\- No me cambies el tema, Bridgette. Vas a estar con mi mejor amigo, así que lo cuidas mucho y quiero un sobrino con ojos azules y rubio, por favor.

\- Otra de esas y te voy a golpear, Marinette. Además no creas que vas a descansar esta semana.

\- Pero…

\- Hable con tus profesores y no realizaras las clases de krav maga pero te puedes poner al corriente con las clases que perdiste de inglés, mandarín y violín esta semana. —advirtió la pelinegra.

\- Está bien —contestó desganada la azabache quien esperaba reposar en su casa toda la semana.

\- Y lo más importante, después de tu accidente con esos locos que rondan la ciudad; sé que nos estas en óptimas condiciones para moverte por la ciudad. Así que le pedí a Monsieur Agreste su ayuda, el accedió y durante estos días la limosina que lleva a Adrien a sus clases también te llevara a las tuyas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Marinette.

\- Además Monsieur Gabriel le exigió a Adrien que te dejara y recogiera de tus clases, como todo un caballero y te dejara en la puerta de tu habitación para asegurarse que llegaras a casa de mis tíos sin ningún problema.

\- No Bridgette, no puedes hacer eso —replicó la joven.

\- Pues yo no hice nada, Monsieur Gabriel dio la orden, habla con él y dile que rechazas su ayuda. Si te escapas, regañaran a Adrien y su padre lo consideraría como una falta de respeto y grosería al apoyo que te está brindando ¿vas a ofenderlo?

\- Yo… no puedo hacer eso.

\- Así que estarás con Adrien toda la semana, digo para que se conozcan mejor. Por qué un pajarito me dijo que mi amor, se pasó de cariño contigo. Nada me haría más feliz que mi amor estuviera con mi otro amor. Así que diviértanse chicos y sobre todo cuídense.

\- ¡Bridgette! ¡¿Qué y quién te dijo?!

\- Mira, Adrien no me dijo. Tengo mis fuentes muy bien cubiertas, te tengo vigilada y no sabes quién es —refiriéndose a Alya — Así que feliz semana con Adrien, harías muy felices a mis tíos si lo aceptaras dentro de la familia además ya estabas enamorada de él. Crees que no vi las fotografías que tenías y las veces que firmaste como "Marinette Agreste" y "Adrien, mi amor" por si no fuera poco los nombres que tendrán mis sobrinos, aunque no me gusta para nada el nombre de Hugo.

\- ¡Bridgette Yu-Lian Cheng! —gritó sonrojada Marinette.

\- Te dije que me las ibas a pagar y te estoy haciendo un gran favor. Escuchas eso, es mi llamado a abordar… Adiós hermanita.

\- ¡No Bridgette! No me…

Bridgette colgó la videollamada con Marinette Si, era parte de su venganza por como la molestó en la mañana, pero también era para darles un empujoncito a los tortolos. Se sorprendió que Adrien besara a su prima, pero ese era un gran paso así el modelo dejo su obsesión por Ladybug y aceptaba sus sentimiento por la chica que estaba detrás del antifaz. Ahora solo debía esperar a que Marinette se enamorara de Chat Noir, la verdadera personalidad del ojiverde, si era necesario haría lo que fuera para que se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Félix apareció y se dirigieron a la puerta de abordaje, en cuanto subieron al avión; el rubio siguió a la pelinegra hasta la sección donde estaba la clase Ejecutiva Premium; sin embargo no encontró su asiento. Pidió la ayuda de una azafata para que le explicara todo aquello…

¾ Lo sentimos señor, pero su boleto es de clase turista.

¾ ¡¿Qué?! Eso no puede ser posible. —exclamó el ojiazul.

¾ Me temo que si, debo pedirle que pase a su asiento a la parte trasera del avión por favor, esta es clase Premium. —pidió amablemente la aeromoza.

¾ Bridgette…

¾ Lo siento Agreste, supongo que me equivoqué al momento de comprarlos. —dijo burlonamente Bridgette.

¾ Señor, por favor le pido que tome asiento en su sección correspondiente, estamos a punto de despegar. —rogó la joven azafata.

Félix se retiró totalmente malhumorado por la situación tan vergonzosa que estaba pasando. Bridgette rio un momento, era algo infantil lo que hizo pero al menos tendría las horas del viaje para trazar un plan y hacerle ver al empresario que podían ser amigos y tal vez convencerlo que no estaba enamorado de ella. Si bien sus vivencias no fueron las más dulces, habían sido buenos compañeros en la facultad, haciendo una excelente mancuerna. Si regresaban a ese entonces, dejando a un lado los sentimientos; les serían de gran ayuda a sus hermanos en sus misiones a las que debían enfrentarse… Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué podía pasar en esa semana entre el empresario y la diseñadora?

* * *

Si lo acepto, voy a cometer cliché y NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA.

Me urge que estos dos se amen... de verdad, entre más se amen más puedo hacerlos sufrir.

Nos leemos el viernes

Bye.


	52. Capítulo 51: Copenhague (Parte I)

Capítulo 51: Copenhague… ¿Qué puede pasar? (Parte I)

Bridgette llegó al aeropuerto al anochecer, después de su "broma" de enviar a Félix a clase turista en el avión. Se puso a planear las cosas que podría hacer para convencerlo: solo metiéndolo en la "friendzone" sería capaz que el rubio desistiera de sus posibles avances. El vuelo le sirvió para acallar aunque fueran unas horas, las constantes palabras de su mente y corazón que trataban de obligarla a hablar con el rubio. Eso en definitiva no sucedería, ya era suficientemente malo estar juntos una semana por culpa del proyecto encargado a Agreste de la Boda Real Danesa.

Entendía lo que Félix hizo para evitar que Nightmare no se apoderara de su cuerpo, gracias al odio que sentía por el rubio pudo cumplir su meta y vivir, pero eso no lo hacía fácil.

Aún tenía miedo si el villano volvía a aparecer; reclamaría el cuerpo de la diseñadora como un simple envase. El hecho de tan solo pensar en hacerles daño a las personas… no, debía quitarse esas ideas del futuro. No sentía nada por el empresario. Si, el beso que le dio era lo más cercano a tocar el paraíso, deslizando su lengua dentro de su boca, haciendo que todas las terminales nerviosas de su cuerpo se erizaran sólo al sentir su respiración…

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

La diseñadora lanzó un grito de sorpresa al escuchar la voz… _"Habla del diablo y se hará presente"._

—Pues ¿qué parece? Obvio estoy esperando mi maleta. —contestó Bridgette.

—Mmm, pues es la segunda vuelta que da tu pobre maleta en la banda. —comentó Félix tomando su equipaje y de paso el de la ojiazul. —Gracias a tu "bromita" conocí a alguien muy interesante…

—Ah sí, déjame adivinar ¿un turista? —dijo de modo sarcástico la azabache.

— No, era el CEO de una empresa de piedras preciosas que no había querido hacer tratos con nosotros por tomarnos como snob; son de las personas que creen que la sencillez de una empresa es la llave del éxito, pero al verme en clase turista pensó que no somos tan creídos como aparentamos… Tenemos en la bolsa a un nuevo proveedor —con tono melódico el empresario explicó su triunfo ante la diseñadora.

La azabache sólo desvió la mirada, al parecer querer hacerle pasar un mal rato, salió contraproducente. Confiaba en los arreglos que Nathalie, la asistente de Gabriel había hecho para su estancia, pues si había hecho algo inconscientemente para que Félix y ella estuvieran más juntos de lo que debían… estaría de acuerdo con Monsieur Agreste para que la despidiera.

La administración de la monarquía les proporcionó un auto. Aunque el carro no era lo que ellos hubieran querido: Era un auto compacto que quitaba glamour, pero recordaron que la realeza danesa era mucho menos ostentosa que otras monarquías así que estaba bien; al fin y al cabo debería pasar todo por diversas revisiones para cumplir con la seguridad.

Nathalie había quedado en común acuerdo con la administración danesa de hospedar a la diseñadora y empresario en el Andersen Boutique Hotel. Uno de los mejores Hoteles de Copenhague y que estaba a diez minutos del Palacio de Amalienborg, donde debían firmar varios documentos de confidencialidad, la revisión, nuevamente, del auto antes de ir a otro edificio donde se encontrarían los herederos de la familia real que estaba a unos cincuenta minutos: El castillo Frederiksborg.

Todo aquello los había dejado exhaustos, entre el vuelo, el auto, el camino hacia el hotel, la reservación… sólo querían dormir. Aunque Nathalie, cometió un pequeño error, pues los había puesto en la misma habitación, pensando que las suites podían ser de uso compartido. _"Esto no puede ser un absurdo cliché de comedia romántica, qué falta ¡qué pasemos la noche juntos! No, no quiero decir que… No, no es como si quisiera pasar la noche con él… el objetivo es ser amigos"_ pensó la diseñadora aunque era obvio que Félix había razonado algo similar. El ojiazul rentó la suite contigua a la de la diseñadora, no tenía ganas de coquetear con Bridgette, no porque no quisiera estar en la misma habitación más bien porque ella no estaba de humor ni siquiera para verlo.

—Bridgette ¿Ya despertaste? —comentó el empresario tocando la puerta de la habitación de la chica. Aún era temprano… demasiado temprano. Las cinco de la mañana para que les diera el suficiente tiempo de presentarse en Amalienborg y tal vez estar a tiempo para su cita en Frederiksborg a las once de la mañana.

—¡Cállate Agreste! ¡Qué no pude dormir! —La diseñadora le abrió la puerta al ojiazul quien era la primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, que la veía sin maquillaje pues acababa de ducharse.

—Bueno y por qué no dormiste, se supone que por eso no vine a tu alcoba anoche. —La mirada asesina de la chica le dio a entender que no debía hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

—¿De qué color es tu habitación? —preguntó molesta la chica.

—Azul ¿por qué?

—Argh… odio las habitaciones postmodernistas, ¡los colores morados de esta estúpida habitación me ponen de mal humor!, ¡¿qué no había un hotel con decoración menos estridente que este?!

Las habitaciones _Amazing Junior Suite_ del hotel, estaban decoradas al estilo pop moderno-urbano. Muebles más trendy y sofisticados. En ella se encontraban camas queen size, pantallas de cuarenta pulgadas, un baño completo con tina de baño, un love seat. Los colores eran púrpura o azul.

—¿Es en serio? —comentó el chico mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá. —Yo las veo muy bien

—Duh, prefiero el estilo clásico y representante del romanticismo. Hacerte sentir que estas en un palacio del siglo XIX. ¡Hasta el Hotel de los Burgeois es mejor!

—Pues… la señora Burgeois amaba el estilo antiguo, ella se encargó del diseño. Pero estamos en Copenhague, quiere dejar atrás el cliché europeo.

—¡Pues no deja de ponerme de mal humor este lugar! —Gritó la chica quien comenzó a maquillarse. Sobre la cama se veía su outfit que luciría ese día. Un bello vestido en color crema hecho de crepé de seda de estilo cruzado con una cintilla que marcaba la cintura. La falda de vuelo ¾ con una altura a la rodilla. Como accesorios serían unos discretos aretes y un collar de oro blanco. —Evidentemente por la hora, no vamos a desayunar.

—En eso se equivoca mi bella dama. Nathalie pidió que nos trajeran el desayuno temprano y… —se escuchó unos golpecillos en la puerta. —debe estar aquí.

Entró a la habitación una chica con un carrito que llevaba diversas bandejas y charolas con el desayuno así como jarras con café y sus diversos acompañantes. Ambos desayunaron aprisa antes de vestirse, para evitar algún accidente de derramamiento de líquidos. A las seis de la mañana ambos estaban ya vestidos y listos para presentarse en el Castillo.

El Palacio ya estaba funcionando a esas horas, aún no estaba abierto al público, la gran mayoría de trabajadores ya estaba cumpliendo sus labores. Se entrevistaron con el secretario particular de la Reina Margarita en el castillo donde el Príncipe heredero vive durante el invierno, es decir uno de los cuatro palacios: El Palacio Brockdorff. El hombre era alto y hablaba un francés fluido, Bridgette agradeció que antes de hablar en su lengua nativa pues de ser así el único que hubiera entendido hubiese sido Félix.

Después de varios documentos, contratos de confidencialidad, revisiones a los datos, que ambos debían leer, cotejar, firmar y marcar sus huellas digitales; les fueron entregados sus gafetes de invitados de la Corona y se les puso en contacto con el secretario del Príncipe heredero, con quien tendrían más contacto así como la asistente de la futura Princesa.

El Castillo de Frederiksborg estaba ubicado en una comunidad cercana a Copenhague llamada Hillerød. Para llegar hasta el debían rodear un lago con cisnes nadando y mostrando sus bellas figuras sobre el agua. El edificio está construido sobre tres pequeños islotes en el lago de Hillerød. A su vez está rodeado de un precioso parque.

El castillo, de estilo renacentista, estaba cubierto con ladrillos rojo así como techos en tonos verdes con sus imponentes torrecillas. Aunque en el interior se podían visitar la galería del mármol, la iglesia del castillo y el Museo de Historia Nacional. La entrada para ellos sería diferente pues tenían una cita con los representantes de Estado y asistentes.

Ahí se encontraba la futura princesa pues aún no estaba permitida su entrada a alguna de las residencias Reales, era una joven alta de tez blanca; cabellos largos y castaño claro; quien sería la esposa del príncipe heredero en algunos meses, se encontraba en El Riddersalen, es decir, el Salón de los Caballeros, con un bello techo de madera tallada. Los ornamentos dorados, la chimenea de mármol negro del siglo XIX y los tapices que le añadían un esplendor que dejaban maravillada a la diseñadora; _"A eso me refiero con estilo clásico, es tan rococó y antiguo, con hermosas imágenes como estas agradezco vivir en Europa"._

Después de las debidas presentaciones comenzaron el trabajo. La asistente de la futura Princesa debía encargarse de algunos detalles llevándose a Félix como representante de la marca Agreste. Mientras la diseñadora se facultó en tomar medidas de la señorita Mary D., prometida del príncipe y empezar a imaginarse el vestido en cuestión.

—Es un chico lindo, ¿son pareja? —Preguntó la señorita Mary en su lengua natal: inglés con un ligero acento australiano.

—¿Perdón?

—Si, el señor Félix ¿es su novio?

—Ah, eh… no. No, sólo somos compañeros de trabajo. —contestó un poco nerviosa la diseñadora mientras tomaba las medidas.

—Pues… para ser sólo compañeros de trabajo estas, ¿me permites tutearte? —la azabache asintió. —lo suficientemente nerviosa. —Comentó Mary con tono pícaro.

—Ah por supuesto que no. E-es lindo pero hasta ahí. Jamás mezclo relaciones en mi vida. A lo mucho solo somos amigos. —contestó con cuidado la ojiazul que sólo ansiaba salir huyendo de ahí o lanzarse por la ventana.

—Me parece que él no lo ve así. Cuando la ve, el brillo de sus ojos se intensifica. Como si estuviera observando lo más apreciado para él. —dijo Mary

—Oh señorita Mary me temo que está en un error, él y yo… jamás tendremos nada.

—Una doble negación….mmmm recuerde que en álgebra negativo y negativo dan positivo. Por lo que creo que estas más temerosa de encontrar ciertas esas palabras.

—Señorita, créame, él y yo no tenemos el derecho de estar juntos. —comentó un poco triste la pelinegra.

—Oh, ya entiendo. Alguien no deja que estén juntos; me suena familiar. —recordó la futura princesa. —Pero no deberías dejarlo, define lo que sientes; si de verdad vale la pena y no es unilateral. Deja que los demás hablen.

—Es sólo… que no es tan fácil, ni definir lo que siento, ni que otra persona deje de oponerse, no sólo hablara… hará que yo les haga daño a las personas que amo aún en contra de mi voluntad… es más yo no tendré voluntad. Mi historia no debe tener un final feliz…

La futura princesa no quiso continuar con la conversación; el rostro de la pelinegra estaba pálido y lo más importante su mirada estaba vacía pero al mismo tiempo denotaba frustración.

Bridgette comenzó a sentirse extraña, no debía unir sus problemas personales con el trabajo en el cual ahora debía mantenerse alejada de los comentarios de la futura Princesa, se lamentaba por verse tan obvia ante las personas, si ante perfectos desconocidos saltaban esas imágenes ¿qué pensaría Félix de ella?

Para su buena fortuna, no sólo debía trabajar con la señorita Mary para ya no sentirse tan "descubierta". También debía trabajar con quienes serían las damas honor, los pajes y al parecer con las hijas de las damas que fungirían como "niñas de las flores" y la madrastra de la novia. Aunque no a todas las vería ese día, pues apenas esos cinco días servirían para tomar medidas y trabajar con la administración de la monarquía al elegir "lo adecuado" y el mensaje que se debía proporcionar al pueblo danés. La mayoría del trabajo se realizaría en los talleres Agreste y se detallarían arreglos en visitas esporádicas marcadas por los secretarios de Estado.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde el trabajo estaba completado, al menos el de Bridgette, si por ella hubiera sido tomaría el auto y regresaría a Copenhague pero debía esperar a Félix. Por lo que pidió permiso al encargado del Estado danés para poder visitar los jardines.

Era la imagen perfecta los tonos verdes contrastaba con el lago y el castillo de fondo. Inmediatamente sacó la libreta y la pluma que había comprado en la tienda de regalos del museo, que estaba dentro del castillo, a su mente comenzaron a llegar los prospectos de su encargo. Afortunadamente el cuerpo de la futura Princesa era armonioso por lo que no sería difícil realizar el vestido perfecto.

Félix se retrasó más de lo planeado. Al preguntar por su compañera le comentaron que estaba en el jardín. El rubio fue a buscarla para regresar lo antes posible a la capital pues no habían comido nada durante el día, y al menos él estaba desfalleciendo de hambre. En cuanto llegó pudo vislumbrar la figura de la joven de cabellos azabache, totalmente sumergida en su labor. El vestido que llevaba o el entorno hacían que se viera más hermosa de lo que era. Acaso después del beso… ¿de verdad tenía una oportunidad?

Durante años, se detuvo para buscarla, sólo en su memoria yacía el recuerdo de la primera y única noche que compartieron intimidad, la misma madrugada donde se convirtió en ladrón al quitarle su primer beso mientras ella dormía después de haber hecho el amor… al menos eso sintió él. El beso después de la pelea con Nightmare no lo quería recordar, no fue agradable para ninguno, para ella fue una humillación, para él una despedida dolorosa.

Aún resonaban las palabras de Plagg antes de regresar a su sello en el anillo _"¿Estás seguro que puedes lidiar con esto? Le estas diciendo adiós a la única chica que has amado, no será fácil; te lo digo por experiencia propia Félix. Seis mil años tratando de alejarme de Tikki y cada vez que despierto quiero volver a tenerla entre mis brazos, puede que te pase lo mismo, chico. No pensé que al darle buena suerte a las portadoras de Tikki, mis portadores debían pasar por esto"._

El riesgo que Nightmare apareciera era cada vez más grande, Marinette y Adrien estaba trabajando duro para evitarlo. ¿Era justo que dos adolescentes apostaran en un juego sus vidas sólo para que él estuviera con la mujer que amaba? Era una balanza que sólo se equilibraba ambos eran importantes pero alguno debía perderse.

La azabache levantó la mirada y en un atisbo de visión lo vio pensativo, tal vez sufriendo por las mismas ideas. Se levantó de la banca donde estaba sentada y le gritó para saliera de sus reflexiones. El rostro serio del chico cambio inmediatamente por una sonrisa, un poco solitaria.

Tomaron rumbo a Copenhague, en el camino hablaron de diversos temas, como la arquitectura, la música o si tendrían tiempo de turistear un momento en esos cinco días. Bridgette de verdad quería que fueran amigos, por un momento sintió que regresaban a sus actitudes típicas de hace ocho años, libres de toda clase de… "enamoramiento" por parte de Félix.

Él quería detenerse en el primer restaurante pero ella casi le rogó que llegaran a la capital danesa para comer algo en el restaurante que había visto por internet. El rubio aceptó a regañadientes así que para calmar un poco el hambre la azabache le dio un par de galletas que había comprado en una máquina expendedora.

Al llegar al restaurante, Bridgette planeaba probar unos ciertos platillos de su interés, por lo que pidió _Frikadeller_ , comida típica danesa conformada de albóndigas de carne de cerdo y carne de ternera mezclado con leche, harina, huevos, cebolla y especias; Félix pidió lo mismo pues no tenía ganas de ponerse a experimentar preguntando por las recomendaciones, aunque de bebidas sólo eran sodas, agua mineral o cervezas, no eran mucho de su estilo pero pidieron las cervezas danesas, que eran las más populares. De postre un _Jordbær med fløde_ , (fresas con nata) postre típico del verano y para acompañar un _Cherry Heering_ que es un licor de cerezas.

Después de la comida debían apresurarse a llegar sus suites, pues ambos tenían que seguir con el trabajo. Félix inició una video-conferencia con su padre para comunicarle los detalles de la visita, mientras Bridgette se dispuso a cotejar los últimos vestidos usados por las monarquías para sus bodas y así realizar algo acorde para la futura usuaria.

Cerca de las diez de la noche Bridgette salió del baño, necesitaba despejar su mente; al parecer el plan de ser amigos iba viento en popa, ese camino de regreso a Copenhague le daba esperanzas que si surgiría una verdadera amistad. Así que para seguir en su labor sabía que una ducha siempre era la solución, en ese momento se escuchó el toque de la puerta.

—Pensé que querías relajarte un poco. —Félix estaba en la puerta con una botella de vino tinto y dos copas de cristal.

—¿Vinimos hasta Copenhague para tomar vino francés? —preguntó un poco divertida la chica.

—Oh vamos, es lo único decente que encontré en la licorería de la esquina. Es esto o te quieres arreglar para ir a un bar. —El ojiazul estaba en ropa más cómoda, por no decir su pijama, que constaba de una playera de manga larga de algodón negro y un pantalón deportivo en tono gris obscuro.

—Neh, olvídalo. —Bridgette estaba en una situación parecida, vestía su pijama de algodón que se constituía por pantalón de color rosa estilo pescador con lunas y ovejas y una blusa de tirantes blanca con orillas rosas con la imagen de una oveja saltando entre las nubes así como un suéter largo de lana gris. —Adelante.

—Eso sí es ropa cómoda, no pensé que tuvieras esos gustos. —comentó Félix entrando a la alcoba de la chica.

—No me digas, te imaginaste que _Lady Julianne_ usaría un _negligé_ para dormir o tal vez nada. —Comentó la ojiazul observando la mirada perpleja del empresario. —Déjame decirte que no es mi estilo.

Así pasaron un rato viendo algunos videos graciosos en internet y disfrutando del vino. Comentaron lo difícil que sería la vida si tuvieran que pasar todas las reglas del castillo. Era una plática casual, de verdad parecían excelentes compañeros de trabajo que estaban sólo disfrutando de una copa.

Recordaron viejos momentos de cómo el chico usaba el _cataclismo_ para hacer que cayeran frutos de los árboles y así Bridgette dejara de perseguirlo; algo que la azabache no sabía por lo que terminó lanzándole un cojín en el rostro al rubio, comenzando una guerra de almohadas. La ojiazul estaba ganando y para rematar le dio un golpe con el cojín primero en el estómago y después en la cara haciendo que el chico cayera en la cama y ella encima de él. Ambos se desbordaban en carcajadas… hasta que se dieron cuenta en la posición que estaban. Se quedaron viendo a los ojos unos minutos en esa situación.

—Cre-creo que es hora de irme. Buenas noches Brid.

El chico estaba a punto de levantarse pero la azabache lo volvió a empujar en la cama y sujetó con fuerza las muñecas del joven a la altura de la cabeza.

La ojiazul no estaba reaccionando, no sabía por qué había hecho tal cosa. Se suponía que sólo sería un momento agradable con un conocido disfrutando de sus recuerdos y con una charla relajante, no quería involucrarse más de la cuenta, pero por lo que iba a pasar…

—¿Bri-Bridgette…?

Era verdad, los ojos de Félix se iluminaban cuando la veían, no se había dado cuenta por la "justicia" que ella "debía" aplicar contra él, pero esos bellos orbes azules estaban brillando. Los rasgos de su rostro eran delicados y definidos; su frente que se marcaba con ligeras arrugas cada vez que fruncía el ceño, las largas pestañas doradas que cubrían sus ojos centelleantes y dulces… un azul dulce. La nariz respingada y bien definida, el hoyuelo que se marcaba con la más leve de las sonrisas y que la había cautivado tanto desde el primer momento que lo vio; y su boca… esos labios tan marcados, el superior más delgado que el inferior _"la señal de un buen besador"_ eso explicaba el por qué se dejó llevar por el roce en casa de su tíos…

—Sólo una vez más ¿sí? —susurró Bridgette.

* * *

¿Qué creen que pase?

Bridgette caera otra vez en las redes del chico de ojos azules?

Pues les diré algo...

Les digo algo... malo...

No sé si pueda actualizar el lunes, es día festivo en mi país, y tengo problemas con mi laptop, así que...

.

.

.

.

.

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN


	53. Capítulo 52: Copenhague (Parte II)

_Atención: Favor de reproducir la canción "Quédate" de Paola Vargas para dar inicio a este anhelado capítulo. Oh si, fui muy feliz cuando hice toda la historia de Copenhague y espero que fangirleen conmigo._

* * *

Capítulo 52: Copenhague… ¿Qué puede pasar? (Parte II)

La noche en Copenhague era un poco menos ruidosa que en París, las lámparas iluminaban la calle para darles paso a algunos transeúntes que se dirigían a su hogar. La luna brillaba en tonos azules poniéndose sobre algunas nubes que amenazaban con cubrirla.

Mientras en la Suite del Andersen Boutique Hotel, una chica de cabellos largos de color azabache estaba sobre un chico de cabellos dorados como el sol. Era como una representación de la noche sobreponiéndose al día.

—Bri… —Félix se aclaró la garganta. —Bridgette ¿qué pre-pretendes?

 _"Yo que pensé_

 _Que todo habia acabado ya_

 _Para mí_

 _Y que mi corazón_

 _No volveria a sentir_

 _Un amor así"_

No podía evitarlo, recordó la noche que pasaron juntos aunque pensara que fue con Chat Noir, una vez se enteró que con quien había hecho el amor era Félix, sólo había resentimiento y mucho dolor contra él. Se había jurado que jamás volvería a estar con alguien por amor, sólo sería por placer o por beneficio, no estaba dispuesta a que su corazón fuera lastimado una vez más. Sin embargo, ahí estaba: sobre el mismo chico… de nuevo. Había tratado que sólo quedara en compañerismo… tal vez amistad pero no podía alejarse; más bien no quería alejarse.

Bridgette comenzó a respirar un poco más rápido, no entendía el por qué; lo había hecho tantas veces ¿cuál era la diferencia con él? Acaso estaba… ¿nerviosa?

 _"Yo que juré_

 _Que nunca más iba a entregar mi alma_

 _Y ahora si te miro se me escapa_

 _Y vuela hacia ti"_

Cuando se entero que era perseguida por Nightmare, fue doloroso pensar en lo que pudo ser, pero se sobreponía al razonar que sólo era un anhelo; incluso se lo dijo a Félix, se quedaron en el pasado; si Nightmare no se hubiera interpuesto: Félix le hubiera pedido que fueran novios, ella hubiera sido la mujer más feliz y se hubiera quedado en París; tal vez, con mucho trabajo, hubiera sido reconocida como diseñadora de manera local, quizá hubieran tenido un futuro… quizá estarían juntos… quizá serían felices.

Las palabras no salían de su boca, sólo se estaba dejando llevar por la mirada inocente de Félix… Félix… sólo lo había nombrado así antes del beso en casa de sus tíos, lo llamaba por su apellido para cortar cualquier cercanía con él, pero ahora quería hacer inexistente cualquier rastro de distancia…

Colocó una pierna a cada lado del chico, acomodando su cuerpo sobre él sin soltarlo de las muñecas, así sin palabras; comenzó a besar el cuello del chico y dar pequeñas mordidas en el lóbulo de la oreja; había funcionado la primera vez… pero y ¿si él la rechazaba? Apretó con más fuerza las muñecas del rubio para que esta vez no se alejara de ella, al menos quería que ese momento no se echara a perder y fuera sólo suyo.

La respiración de Félix comenzó a hacerse más rápida, un gemido ahogado marcaba el placer que sentía por las acciones de Bridgette.

—Sólo un beso. —susurró la azabache.

Félix la besó, esa sensación era mágica para ambos. Primero un suave roce en los labios para seguir con pequeñas mordidas y luego comenzar a deslizar su lengua dentro de su cavidad. Para el rubio el sabor de su compañera era lo más similar a la ambrosía, la bebida digna de dioses. Ella le soltó las manos un poco temerosa por si el optaba por empujarla… eso jamás pasaría.

Para Félix, que una orgullosa, indiferente y cínica mujer como Bridgette, quién parecía que nada podría hacerla sentir lo que era en realidad. Comenzó a recorrer con su lengua su cuello, descubriendo su sabor y calor, una y otra vez logrando que la pelinegra gimiera y sucumbiera ante los movimientos del rubio.

 _"Porque te has convertido en parte de mi ser_

 _Porque si tu estas aquí_

 _Empiezo a creer"_

El ojiazul se sentó en la cama con ella aún sobre él sin terminar de besarla, él ya no sentía el temor de la primera vez, había ansiado repetir ese momento con tanta vehemencia que había imaginado como sería. Codiciaba que la chica que estaba sobre él aprendiera a experimentar la misma pasión que él sentía en su interior.

La sujetó de las piernas que estaban alrededor de la cintura del chico y la colocó con suavidad en la cabecera de la cama. Félix con un solo movimiento se deshizo de su camisa y la dejó caer en el piso. Bridgette hizo lo mismo con su suéter, antes de poder quitarse la blusa él la tumbó sobre el colchón, de ese modo la chica vio el cuerpo de Félix, en quién aún se veían las cicatrices de sus batallas pasadas ya no tenía el cuerpo de un joven; cada músculo estaba perfectamente marcado y delineado formando el cuerpo de un hombre. Los pectorales, los músculos de los brazos, el marcado abdomen…

—¿Pu-puedes a-apa-gar la luz? —comentó Brid en un hilo de voz apenas audible.

—Pero quiero verte completa. —contestó Félix.

—Y-yo… ¿Po-por fa-fa-vor?

—¿Por qué tan sonrojada? No me digas que te avergüenzas…

¿Cuál era la razón de la voz quebrada, que le hacía entregarle el dominio de su cuerpo? Los nervios tan presentes en la pelinegra, como la consumía mientras el roce de su piel los hacía hervir dentro. El chico sabía él por qué. Aunque fuera una mujer que destilara seguridad ante la gente, en realidad era la misma chica tímida que conocía. Así que cumplió su deseo; apagando las luces. El fulgor de la luna estaba a su favor y permitía que ese tono tan romántico y bohemio fuera perfecto para la ocasión.

De un solo tirón quitó el pantalón del pijama de la chica, dejando al descubierto sus torneadas piernas. Recordó como anheló deslizar sus manos en ellas durante la fiesta de la Fashion Week, pero la espera sólo había hecho crecer el deseo, comenzó a alternar entre besos y mordidas el interior de las piernas de la chica quien trataba de acallar los gemidos de manera torpe con sus manos. Eso sólo hacía que Félix se alterara más, pero debía hacer las cosas de manera lenta, era su inicio y esta vez sería perfecto.

Así que Félix comenzó a recorrer sus piernas hasta llegar al altar de lujuria, introduciendo poco a poco sus dedos, moviéndolos previamente entre la suave y húmeda piel. Cada vez que los movía hacia atrás y adelante, introduciéndolos en movimientos rápidos y lentos; alternando entre sus dedos y lengua estimulándola cada vez más y más. La chica ya estaba demasiado sensible haciendo que la miel de su interior se desbordara. Félix terminó quitándole la ropa interior a una jadeante Bridgette que batallaba por respirar de manera común.

El ojiazul comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la azabache, para relajarla, pasando ambas manos por el torso de la chica, se dio cuenta que esta no traía sujetador, un pequeño detalle que no notó o de lo contrario se hubiera puesto nervioso durante su visita y se hubiera ido antes. Sin quitarle la blusa comenzó a dar pequeñas mordidas a los pechos de la chica que sin poder evitarlo arqueó la espalda y tomó entre sus manos la cabeza del chico acercándolo más a ella.

Los sentimientos encontrados en el corazón de Bridgette batallaban por el deber y el verdadero amar, ya no había retorno.

Félix terminó de desvestirse y después de un par de caricias más le quitó la blusa a Brid. Así con la respiración entre cortada, dejando al descubierto los pechos rosados de la chica que subían y bajaban tratando de respirar de manera normal. Tenerla así, tan expuesta, sólo para él; había sido un sueño, un bello sueño que esa noche se estaba haciendo realidad. Tomó con la mano izquierda uno de los pechos y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente mientras deslizaba la lengua sobre el otro, dándole pequeñas mordidas en la aureola y dejando algunas marcas alrededor del seno. Ansiaba entrar en ella, pero debía ir despacio, hacer que ambos lo disfrutaran… por si no había una próxima vez.

 _"Fui una mas_

 _En busca de algo que me_

 _Hiciera olvidar pero contigo_

 _Se que puedo volar y no regresar_

 _Por que te has convertido_

 _En parte de mi ser, por que_

 _Si tu estas aqui empiezo a creer"_

Lamió, besó, mordió y masajeó cada parte del cuerpo de la chica. La mente de Bridgette se quedó en blanco, sólo podía emitir gemidos, pues ni siquiera podía coordinar palabras coherentes. Félix se colocó entre las piernas de la chica; le dio un beso en la boca ligero, que fue subiendo de intensidad a la par de irla penetrando; poco a poco, de forma lenta y pausada pero con fuerza; para que ambos fueran acostumbrándose al otro. Sin terminar el beso, tomó las caderas de Bridgette para poder tener un punto de apoyo y así poder estar completamente dentro de ella.

Bridgette soltó un gemido ahogado al sentir dentro de sí al ojiazul, tuvo que sujetar con fuerza las almohadas donde reposaba la cabeza; todo el calor que sentía dentro de sí era indescriptible, su lógica era inexistente y los únicos sonidos que emitía su boca eran gemidos tan audibles que hacían que se avergonzara. Félix podía sentir el interior de la chica tan ardiente que se derretía; quería que la azabache percibiera como la amaba llegando a lo más profundo de su ser.

—No… hagas eso. —Jadeó Félix.

—¿Q-q-qué? —preguntaba Bridgette con la respiración cada vez más rápida.

—Cuando t-te sientas así, sólo to-toma mi mano, no sujetes la-las almohadas ¿Quieres? —soltando las caderas de la chica, tomando la mano de la azabache con fuerza para después depositar un suave beso en los labios.

Deslizó la mano izquierda debajo de la curvatura de la espalda de la chica para levantar con un poco de fuerza las pelvis de la chica que seguía moviéndose en vaivén a la par de las embestidas vigorosas y lentas del rubio. Cuando el interior de la chica comenzaba a apretarse por el movimiento de ambos, Félix la besaba nuevamente en los labios, lo que hacía que ella se relajara; el ojiazul entendió el fetiche de Bridgette por los besos la había llevado a relajarse con tan sólo sentir la dulzura de unos labios y funcionaba muy bien.

El rechinar de la cama, las embestidas con potencia al momento de unirse, los gemidos y las respiraciones entrecortadas, eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en aquélla alcoba. La luz de la luna hacía brillar de forma aperlada el sudor que cubría a ambos cuerpos que se habían convertido en uno después de largos ocho años de separación.

Con un solo movimiento, tomando con fuerza las caderas y sin salir de su interior; Félix cambio los papeles poniendo sobre de él a Bridgette. Siguió embistiéndola y golpeando su interior por debajo de la fémina haciendo que perdiera por completo el control de sí.

—Fé-Félix y-yo.

—Déjalo salir, n-no me digas que en esto también es tu primera vez, Brid.

La mirada de la chica confirmaba la frase dicha por el rubio. Los muslos de la ojiazul se cerraron herméticamente al sentir dentro de sí una implosión de sus terminales nerviosas, dejando que la miel caliente saliera de su interior. Félix se levantó un poco, sujetando la espalda de la chica totalmente sudorosa, acariciándola con amor para que después de unas embestidas más, el también terminara dentro de ella.

Se quedaron un rato más unidos, viéndose a los ojos. Bridgette anhelaba tanto la mirada de Félix llena de encanto, deseo y pasión. No era la lujuria mórbida que había experimentado con otros hombres que ella utilizaba. Esto era amor de verdad. Se maldijo por no haberse quitado la venda de los ojos cuando lo hicieron la primera vez, esa mirada llena de dulzura sólo era para ella.

Con cuidado Félix salió del interior de la ojiazul, provocando que emitieran un leve gemido lleno de placer; después de separarse, se recostaron unos minutos, así sin perder de vista la mirada del otro. El cuerpo de la azabache sentía como si no fuera suyo, mientras Félix la abrazaba y no dejaba de acariciarla, en un punto de la noche el sueño y el cansancio la venció.

 _"Quedate di que si_

 _Esta noche solo de los dos_

 _Solos tú y yo"_

Al amanecer, el barullo de la capital danesa hizo que la joven de cabellos negros despertara, le dolía el cuerpo tal vez el sueño que había tenido era demasiado incluso para ella. La azabache y Félix Agreste haciendo el amor en una alcoba de hotel, eso era imposible…

Hasta que un brazo se colocó alrededor de su cintura y atrajo: _"no fue un sueño, bienvenida pesadilla llena de realidad o tal vez ayer si me dieron ganas de estar con un chico y tuve un affair en algún bar, ¡Qué sea un desconocido!"_ lentamente se dio vuelta hasta toparse con el rostro del chico… y si era él chico de ojos azul dulce… Félix.

Con sus largas pestañas doradas que enmarcaban sus ojos cerrados. El rubio se acomodó en la cama, _"quizá aún no despierte y me pueda levantar"_ los pensamientos de huida no dejaban de bombardearla. Félix la apretó en su abrazo un poco más acercándola a él. La respiración de Bridgette era casi nula, un movimiento en falso y ahora debía enfrentarse a lo que tanto temía y la razón por la cual salía huyendo después de cada relación: el despertar juntos la mañana siguiente.

Para Bridgette, verlo dormir tan plácidamente, tranquilo e incluso feliz hacía que quisiera tocarlo… aunque sea un poco. Cuando con un movimiento pausado; los párpados que cubrían los orbes azules se abrieron para mostrar la mirada más bella jamás existente. Era como si el amanecer se escondiera en esos ojos color cielo, una leve sonrisa mostraba el hoyuelo que tanto le gustaba a la chica.

—Buenos días Bridgette.

Ya era demasiado tarde, _"¿Qué hago? Si salgo huyendo ¿a dónde? Esta es mi habitación. Si actuó como si nada hubiera pasado y que solo es un affair más, sería lo mejor de ese modo él se alejaría para no invocar a Nightmare pero no quiero eso, ya sufrimos demasiado estando lejos. Mi mente y mi corazón me gritan que debo estar con él, mi propio cuerpo quiere entregarse a él ahora mismo. Pues… ¡que pase lo que deba pasar!"._

—Bu-buenos días, Félix.

Para Félix era un sueño tan ansiado que parecía una mentira, no quería que ese momento terminara, una vez fuera de esa cama debían volver a la cotidianidad, pero eso era demasiado rápido. No, debía haber alguna forma de hacer que su vida se convirtiera en eso, no quería volver a soñar un momento, quería vivir uno, quería vivir varios. Abrazó con fuerza a la chica, apegando su rostro a su pecho, el latir del corazón comenzó a dispararse.

—Félix, y-ya vamos demasiado tarde, no nos va a dar tiempo de ir al castillo. —comentó Bridgette tratando de zafarse.

—Nuestra cita es hasta las dos de la tarde, tenemos suficiente tiempo apenas son las siete. —Era obvio que el destino estaba confabulado para que eso no terminara.

Bridgette logró quitarse el abrazo del chico y poder ponerse el suéter que vestía la noche anterior al menos la cubría un poco arriba de la rodilla y eso bastaría. Félix supo que era demasiado pedir, estar abrazados un rato más, por lo que también comenzó a vestirse, las palabras que dijera la ojiazul después de aquello serían importantes para saber cómo actuar: si era como un encuentro sexual más, sabía que no habría un después. Si ella prefería actuar como si fuera su venganza, tampoco era bueno _"Bien Bridgette, muéstrame las cartas que se van a manejar en este juego"._

La ojiazul abrió las ventanas para que la brisa matinal la relajara y después de un largo suspiro, ya había acomodado sus pensamientos y tomado una decisión…

—Bueno pues si la cita es para más tarde, que te parece si vamos a desayunar.

Todo apuntaba que iría viento en popa, así que el rubio aceptó emocionado. Sin embargo la azabache le pidió que pasara por ella hasta una hora después, dándole el tiempo suficiente de arreglarse. Era una obvia invitación a que el joven se retirará de la habitación y le diera tiempo. Un poco temeroso por la idea que ella huyera y no se vieran hasta la cita en el castillo se hizo presente pero le daría el beneficio de la duda. Terminó de ponerse la camisa y salió con rumbo a la habitación de contigua.

Inmediatamente la azabache puso el seguro en la puerta y volvió a cerrar las cortinas de las ventanas, debía ver que tanto le había hecho el rubio. En la habitación había un espejo de cuerpo completo, abrió lentamente el suéter… se descubrió llena de mordidas y marcas de beso en los pechos, torso y muslos, también tenía algunos hematomas (moretones) cerca de su zona íntima, lo que marcaba la fuerza con la que la había penetrado y la razón por la que le costaba caminar. Para terminar de examinarse encontró las marcas de las manos del chico en su espalda baja. Todo eso explicaba el por qué amaneció totalmente adolorida. Definitivamente no podía darse el lujo de repetirlo o su cuerpo no lo resistiría… _"¡No, no, no, no! No es que quisiera que volviera a pasar… pronto"._

Así se metió al baño a darse una larga ducha para quitarse el aroma de la noche anterior, no por que quisiera borrar la esencia del chico en su cuerpo, más bien por los fluidos que habían salido de ella de manera involuntaria, los cuáles le causaban mucha vergüenza.

Afortunadamente, dentro de su guardarropa debía vestir de forma sobria por sus visitas a la casa Real, de lo contrario un vestido escotado o una minifalda haría que se vieran los rastros de la noche pasada. Ató su cabello en un recogido discreto y se puso el outfit de blusa blanca con manga 3/4, falda estilo _pencil_ color beige, para evitar que una falda de vuelo mostrara las marcas que tenía en las piernas; para definir la figura de la chica: un cinturón amplio de hebilla en color chocolate y zapatillas del mismo color. Como accesorios eran arracadas de oro con collar de cuentas y pulsera en espiral. Su maquillaje era discreto, agradecía que no debía ponerse el antifaz de _femme fatale_ porque últimamente su papel ya no le salía tan bien, después que Adrien la llevara a aquél karaoke.

Llamó a la recepción para solicitar que llevaran su ropa a la lavandería, aunque ya no vería su pijama de forma normal, pues recordaría todo lo que paso esa noche. Guardó su ropa y accesorios. Siguió las instrucciones de la recepción para la lavandería y trató de dejar la alcoba de la mejor forma posible.

A las ocho en punto se escucharon unos golpecillos en la puerta. Era Félix que estaba pulcramente vestido con su traje gris oxford y aun oliendo a loción, la loción favorita de Bridgette y la que seguía usando después de tanto tiempo. La azabache estaba totalmente convencida de la frase de la futura Princesa: la mirada del chico se iluminaba cada vez que la veía; aún detrás de sus acostumbrados lentes de mica transparente se podía ver los luceros azules del chico rebosantes de felicidad.

Fueron a una cafetería que había buscado Bridgette por internet y que tenía buenas referencias. Probaron las recomendaciones y aunque tenían un sabor fuerte en comparación al acostumbrado desayuno francés, era agradable. Comenzaron a discutir el horario del día y como su visita sería esta vez al Castillo de Amalienborg, les daría el tiempo suficiente de turistear por los alrededores.

—Brid, ejem, Bridgette; hay algo que debemos discutir. —comentó el rubio.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la chica dando un sorbo a su café.

—Ahm… ¿en qué día de tu periodo estás? —cuestionó un poco nervioso y tímido Félix haciendo que la chica casi se ahogara con su bebida. —Pregunto porque… este… ahm… ayer yo… tu sabes… nosotros… no usamos protección y… yo… terminé dentro… de ti.

La chica de orbes azules estaba tan preocupada por las mordidas que olvidó ese detalle, jamás había dejado que un hombre eyaculara dentro de ella, es más, todos siempre debían usar preservativo, bueno excepto Félix hace ocho año y… esta vez _"Ahora entiendo la frase: tropecé dos veces con la misma piedra"_. Sacó su celular y en su app para administrar su ciclo menstrual mostraba que estaba en sus días no fértiles lo que era bueno, pues siempre había sido regular. No había pasado por ese tipo de cosas en los últimos años, porque era cuidadosa, pero un pequeño desliz con el mayor de los Agreste volteaba su mundo por completo.

El rubio la veía con una mirada de cachorro desamparado, aunque él estaría encantado si ella quedaba embarazada, lo que hacía que el corazón de la chica latiera por tanta ternura, quería abrazarlo, como había anhelado desde que tenía diecinueve años, pero debía controlarse. No sabían cómo se desarrollarían las cosas, y una nueva vida pagaría las consecuencias. Le explicó que no había problemas pero no estaba de más que fueran a comprar una pastilla y como ella no sabía el idioma, él debía hacerlo.

Salieron de la cafetería y se dirigieron a la farmacia más cercana, el chico pidió una pastilla del día después, a lo que la encargada le contestó, en danés, que era una pena pues si la señorita, refiriéndose a Bridgette, era su pareja sus hijos serían hermosos. El empresario le contestó que debían esperar un poco más hasta que la convenciera para casarse con él. Ambos rieron ante una atónita Bridgette que no entendía nada, a lo que Félix explicó que la encargada le estaba diciendo la forma de uso y su efectividad; aunque la azabache no creyó ni una palabra.

Turistearon un poco por los alrededores y decidieron lo que comprarían como recuerdos para los Dupain-Cheng, Alya y Adrien una vez que terminaran con su trabajo. Se presentaron en el castillo y Bridgette tomó las medidas de las damas y sus hijas en una habitación en el Castillo que estaba abierto al público. Aún faltaban los niños, pero definitivamente, con ellos debería tener más paciencia.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando terminaron, la visita y fueron a cenar a un restaurante-bar, a decir verdad el empresario se dejaba llevar a dónde la diseñadora quisiera. Cuando regresaron al hotel, Félix dejó a Bridgette hasta la puerta de su habitación y se despidieron…

—¡Félix! —la azabache sujetó la mano del rubio haciendo que este volteara a verla — ¿Pu-puedes cancelar la reservación de tu habitación? S-si tú quieres…po-podemos compartir alcoba como estaba previsto…

* * *

Pues, si debía poner a mi bella pareja. No saben como los amo y pues ya llegó mi tercer comentario que les doy asco y mi historia se fue a mierda por que es un maldito cliché... y blah blah, blah.

1.- Hago el fanfic por que me gusta y el destino hacia donde lo dirijo así lo pedía.

2.- Es romance. NO EXISTEN HISTORIA SIN CLICHÉS.

3.- SOLO EXISTEN 34 HISTORIAS EN EL MUNDO, obvio muchas modifican el entorno pero el rumbo es EXACTAMENTE el mismo.

4.- Por eso el capítulo anterior, llené de comentarios por parte de Bridgette los clichés. Es romance: PERSONA SE ENAMORA DE OTRA PERSONA. Sin importar género, edad, estatus y blah blah blah. Se enamoran, pasa algo, se alejan, se reencuentran... ¿Cuántas historias no conocen así? Eso es romance.

5.- Los ships crack, que me gustan. NO QUIEREN DECIR QUE SEAN NUEVOS. Que ustedes como lectores no los conozcan, no quieren decir que no existan.

Ejemplo AMO EL **NATHLOÉ** , pero ya lo he visto antes. Rica(o) se enamora de alguien de estatus diferente y 1 de 2 o se dan cuenta de sus diferencias y cortan o luchan y se quedan juntos.

-Adulto con joven: Tiene experiencia y se deja encandilar por alguien más joven, eso tmb lo ví: Sense and sensibility de Jane Austen la historia del Coronel Brandon y Marianne, también lo vi en Emma de la misma autora, con Miss Taylor y Mr Weston e incluso con la misma Emma y Mr. Knightley también lo vi en Jane Eyre de Charlotte Brontë con Jane y Mr. Rochester.

-CUALQUIER HISTORIA LGBTTT, en estos tiempos a favor de esta comunidad, ya no es original ¿adivinen qué? También son clichés.

 _"Yo soy bien pro, y por eso escribo historias eróticas"_. Créeme, no son eróticas, me decía una colaboradora: son historias "pajeras". Si quiero leer erotismo leeré a A.R. , que lo hace muy bien. (me leí su libro para hacer este capítulo). Si tu historia contiene: "la abrío y se la metió"... eso lo puedo escuchar en cualquier bar, así que no... no eres PRO

6.- Escribo por que AMO a mis personas, no creo personajes, creo personas: me gusta darles una personalidad, una psicología y una historia. Me gusta darles humanidad y si a mí me emociona, sé que a mi lector le va a gustar.

Así que si eres de esas personitas, que no va a decirme nada constructivo:

 **Gracias, de verdad agradezco tus comentarios, pero si no tienes nada inteligente o al menos interesante y con bases, que decirme, ahórratelo. Recuerda: "Más vale permanecer en silencio y parecer un estúpido a hablar y confirmarlo".**

Hanna ya no se va a dejar deprimir por personas como esas. Así que ven y dime algo para mejorar: ortografía, trama, descripciones... algo así, de verdad me harás muy feliz pues sabré en que más debo trabajar, pero si me vas a decir **mediocre** al menos aprende el significado de esa palabra.

OK, después de lo anterior. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mí. Nos queda uno más para terminar Copenhague, no he escrito nada en dos semana y estoy apanicada.

Ya esta el capítulo 2 de "Acaso... ¿eres tú?"esta en mi perfil, por favor pasen a darle una lectura rápida. Gracias

Bye bye


	54. Capítulo 53: Copenhague (Parte III)

**Capítulo 53: Copenhague… ¿Qué puede pasar? (Parte III)**

Mas tardó Bridgette en entrar a su alcoba y quitarse los tacones, qué Félix ya estaba de vuelta con maleta en mano. Aunque le aterraba la actitud que estaba tomando la diseñadora, pues tal vez era su forma de despedirse y volver a irse lejos de París. Sin embargo, Bridgette tenía otros planes, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido y si había un mañana para ellos, iniciar una relación justo dónde lo habían dejado aquél frío diciembre: ser novios. Quería pelear contra Nightmare si este aparecía, no iba a dejar a un lado lo que sentía, sólo una noche era suficiente para saber que jamás habría una amistad entre ellos, no se podía. Ella rogó para que fuera posible y ella misma había roto todas las reglas incitando al rubio.

Se pusieron las pijamas que llevaban de repuesto y aún trabajaron un poco en labores para la oficina de Agreste: él en algunos balances para presentar a los socios y ella en el diseño, tipos de tela, colores y texturas que se llevarían en la boda real. Además que Félix quería contactar a su nuevo proveedor de piedras preciosas, pues la Reina le había solicitado a Bridgette y a Agreste que realizara el coordinado que la monarquía obsequiaría a la futura Princesa. Quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer y solo tenían siete meses y la Fashion Week de primavera-verano 2017 chocaría con la fecha.

—Debemos dormir, mañana la cita es al medio día para tomar las medidas de los pajes. Debes estar relajada para lidiar con… "esas bendiciones de la corona". —comentó el chico en tono irónico.

—Sabes que no me molestan los niños. Recuerda que siempre he querido tener hijos, pero… "los herederos", siempre son unos mocosos malcriados que creen que pueden hacer todo sólo porque representan a una sociedad en decadencia…

—¡Auch! A mí también me tocó la pedrada.

—Oh, lo siento. Bueno no tanto, la verdad eras medio desgraciado cuando te conocí, creo que los únicos que se libran de esa etiqueta es el Príncipe Alí de Cowa y Adrien, de ahí en fuera todos los que conozco se creen paridos por los Dioses. —comentó en tono de hastío la azabache.

—Pues sí, de hecho sí. Aunque cambiando de tema… ¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener? —preguntó el rubio acercándose a la cama donde estaba sentada trabajando la diseñadora.

—No, no empieces Félix. Aún no es el momento para que mis hijos nazcan, primero debe hacerse presente el hombre que sea digno de convertirse en su padre y en mi esposo. —contestó en tono firme la ojiazul.

—Falta de confianza, mi bella dama. Lo hubieras dicho y no hubiera comprado la pastilla. —dijo Félix dando pequeñas mordidas en el cuello de Bridgette.

—No, no Félix aún me duele por lo de anoche. —exclamó la diseñadora soltando un ligero gemido.

—A pesar de tu odio siempre has usado la esencia que mandé a hacer para ti. —dijo Félix olfateando de cerca el cuello de la pelinegra.

—Supongo que era como mi señal por las cosas que hice y es una aroma que ha estado conmigo tanto tiempo que —la diseñadora soltó un ligero gemido ante los avances del empresario. —ya lo he tomado como parte de mí.

—Te hace oler tan deliciosa, es como si me tentaras a hacerte tantas cosas; te prometo no hacerlo tan fuerte… esta vez, es sólo que me deje llevar por el momento. — le contestó el rubio para después darle un apasionado beso en los labios mientras la iba desvistiendo poco a poco.

—No, en serio… —comentó la azabache tomando la mano del rubio y entrelazando sus dedos. —Un poco después, te lo prometo.

—Esta bien, no es mi estilo presionar a las personas… lo siento. —Comentó Félix depositando un beso en los nudillos de Bridgette. Desde la noche anterior la ojiazul siempre desviaba la vista cuando sus miradas se cruzaban. — ¿T-te arrepientes por… lo que pasó?

—¡NO! —contestó sorprendida Bridgette haciendo que Félix también se asombrara —Es sólo que… esto fue… diferente.

Las relaciones que tuvo fueron un encuentro sexual en un bar que terminaba en un hotel y mientras el "caballero" dormía, ella tomaba sus cosas y salía de la habitación, no sin antes dejarle una nota con la frase escrita _"No, lo volvamos a repetir"_. Funcionaba para los modelos, fotógrafos, pintores e incluso para los empresarios del medio que buscaban una aventura y alejarse de sus esposas. Sus condiciones eran sencillas: No la volverían a ver, sería una relación sexual sencilla, es decir, nada de posiciones extrañas o fetiches; todo contacto hacía ella sería con preservativo y la más importante: nada de besos en los labios. Más que disfrutar sólo era para cumplir algún chantaje o simplemente porque sí. Incluso con Claude, su único novio, los besos se habían visto reducidos a las mejillas pues en los labios tal vez fueron casi nulas las veces; en cuanto a intimidad fue casi inexistente.

—La verdad es que me da un poco de pena que me veas… ayer creo que estaba muy… expuesta —comentó Bridgette con tono de vergüenza.

—Sabes Brid, -dijo Félix mientras se ponía detrás de ella para abrazarla. —agradezco que casi todos los hombres con los que estuviste fueran unos idiotas.

—¿Qué?

—Si, es cierto. Tienes experiencia pero todo tu potencial jamás fue explotado. —Félix le daba besos en el cuello mientras metía sus manos debajo del sujetador de la chica para masajear sus pechos

—¡Oye!...

—Me refiero a que me convertí en tu primero en todo: Primer amor, primer beso, primera vez… primer orgasmo aunque me tomara ocho años completar ese sueño.

—Oye… deja de hacer eso. —expresó la Bridgette mientras trataba de mantener la calma. —Ok lo del orgasmo es cierto pero tampoco es para tanto Agreste…

—Félix, llámame por mi nombre… lo gemías ayer durante toda la noche, al menos debes ser capaz de decirlo de forma normal. —el rubio siguió masajeando a la chica que no pudo evitar soltar un ligero gemido. —Vamos repítelo después de mí: Félix.

—Fé-lix —dijo con la respiración entrecortada y un hilillo de voz.

—Buena chica. —El ojiazul sacó la mano izquierda del sujetador para tomar la barbilla de Bridgette y le dio un beso en los labios así primero un suave roce para convertirlo en ligeras mordidas en los labio y al final meter la lengua en la boca de la azabache. —Te dije que no haré nada… al menos hoy.

—Pu-pues no lo pare-ce —Bridgette soltó un largo suspiro para calmar su respiración.

—La verdad es… que tú también eres mi primera en todo. —Félix sacó la otra mano del sujetador de la chica y la abrazó con fuerza para acercarla a él.

—Félix…

—No sabes cuánto te he extrañado y añorado estar contigo, Brid.

—¿Po-podemos quedarnos así, hasta que nos quedemos dormidos…? —Félix la soltó ligeramente sólo para acomodarse en la cama y apagar la luz; aún le costaba creer que todo aquello estuviera pasando pero lo que más le asustaba era el tiempo que eso duraría.

—¿Me vas a decir por qué te da pena verme? —susurró el ojiazul en el oído de la chica. —O me lo vas a decir de la forma difícil… en la que no podré detenerme.

—Ok, eso es suficiente para convencerme… —comentó un poco nerviosa la ojiazul. —Es por que cuando te veo recuerdo… tu rostro ayer… y tú mirada… sobre todo como…

—¿Cómo?

—Nada, olvídalo. Vamos a dormir, quieres.

Bridgette se acostó y abrazó con fuerza a Félix. Lo que no quería decirle era que no sólo había penetrado su cuerpo, también estaba asiduamente en sus recuerdos. Cada vez que lo veía evocaba el rostro del chico lleno de pasión y amor por ella, así totalmente sudoroso entrando y saliendo de ella, no era lujuria, era pasión tanta que incluso pensaba que estaba entrando en su alma, pero eso ya lo había hecho cuando iban a la universidad, cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba deslumbrada por el chico antipático y grosero, si no de la dulce persona que se escondía en una coraza para que no lo lastimaran.

La rutina fue parecida los días siguientes: despertaban, se arreglaban, desayunaban, asistían a las reuniones en el castillo para luego ir a donde tuvieran que encontrarse con sus citas, iban a comer algo, trabajaban en sus laptops y para después tener un poco de intimidad, sin hacer el amor, del cual Félix era el que siempre iniciaba el momento ante una avergonzada Bridgette.

El sábado saldría su vuelo al mediodía, Bridgette ya había cambiado los boletos de avión a primera clase, para que se sentaran juntos y cancelado los de clase turista para el mayor de los Agreste. El viernes por la tarde entregaron el auto que la Corona les había proporcionado, así como la liquidación de la habitación en el hotel. Esa noche no hicieron trabajo de oficina, pues los constantes papeleos en el Castillo de Amalienborg los tenía agotados. Se dedicaron a preparar el equipaje para salir a primera hora. Mientras Félix tomaba una ducha, la azabache recibió una video-llamada de Adrien…

—¡Hola mi amor! —saludó efusivamente Bridgette, lo que hizo que el ojiazul tratara de escuchar con quien hablaba. — ¿No deberías estar descansando?

—Hola Brid, pues de hecho acabo de terminar una tarea para tener el día libre mañana. Mañana regresan ¿verdad? —contestó Adrien.

—Sip… llegaremos a París como a las tres de la tarde más o menos. Habla mi amor, ¿cómo te fue con Marinette esta semana?

—¿Po-por qué lo preguntas? —comentó nervioso el modelo.

—Pues… un pajarito me dijo que… ustedes, sobre todo tú te pasaste de cariño con ella hace unas semanas y que con un poco de suerte seas mi cuñadito…

—¡¿Ya vas a aceptar tu relación con mi hermano?! —Adrien trataba de cambiar el tema.

—No te hagas el desentendido, Adrien. Sé del beso que le diste a Marinette, así que supongo que me pediste que me "hiciera pasar por tu pretendiente" para darle celos.

—No fue eso… lo siento por haberla besado, no te vayas a enojar conmigo.

—Pero por supuesto que no, nada me haría más feliz que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos, además si tú me shippeas con tu hermano pues yo te shippeo con la mía. Ya cuéntame que pasó entre ustedes.

—Pues… hablamos mucho, fuimos al cine y creo que mi padre también la aprueba o al menos eso pareció.

—¡Qué emoción! Mi hermana ya se ganó al suegro, eso es muy difícil. Ya es oficial, el Adrinette va a ser canon…

—Momento… esos términos también los usa… ¡Alya! ¡ella te dijo lo del beso!

—N-no… co-como crees. —comentó nerviosa la diseñadora. —Bueno pues vete a dormir, mañana te esperan mis tíos en la casa para comer, ahora sí sin trampas como la vez anterior, ¡Buenas noches, mi amor! —dijo Bridgette de manera tan apresurada para después colgar la video-llamada y apagar su teléfono.

Félix salió del cuarto de baño, cuando ya no escuchó la conversación entre su hermano y Bridgette, algo le daba un poco de desconfianza por que no sólo Sabine Cheng tenía dotes de casamentera, pues al parecer Bridgette y otra persona que él conocía, les encantaba formar parejas. Aún no terminaba de secarse y vestirse por lo que apareció en la alcoba sólo con la parte inferior del pijama…

—Adrien manda saludos. —contestó la azabache mientras ponía a cargar su celular.

—Mmmm.

—¿Por qué tan serio?

—¿Qué hiciste para que esos dos estuvieran juntos esta semana? —Contestó el empresario cuyo cabello mojado hacía que las gotas cayeran sobre su torso desnudo formando caminos que se marcaban sobre sus músculos. Bridgette quedó totalmente hipnotizada por la figura del ojiazul.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —contestó distraída la pelinegra.

—Marinette aún estaba molesta por el beso y no quería estar cerca de Adrien y mágicamente ¿estuvieron juntos esta semana?

—Digamos que es peligroso que una dama este rondando por París sola y más si esa dama corrió un peligro mortal, el cual afortunadamente pude presenciar para auxiliarla así que le pedí a un Rey que enviara a un lindo príncipe de blanca armadura a que la acompañara y pasaran tiempo juntos.

—Traducción: Le pediste a mi padre que Adrien acompañara a Marinette. —contestó Félix mientras terminaba de secarse los cabellos dorados.

—Si y al parecer funcionó, espero que Marinette se dé cuenta que los sentimientos de Adrien son sinceros.

—Pues ella prefiere las visitas de otro caballero de armadura obscura —contestó Félix.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?

—Pues Chat Noir.

—Oh, mejor aún. Así terminara enamorándose de la verdadera personalidad de Adrien.

—No crees que eso deberían hacerlo ellos y no deberías interferir. —dijo el empresario en tono irónico.

—No. Si ellos me molestaban para que estuviera contigo, quiero venganza. Además solo le estoy dando una ayudadita al hilo rojo del destino uniéndolos. Marinette y mi amor, van a estar juntos así que sólo les estoy dando un empujoncito.

—Por cierto me gustaría que me llamaras igual que Adrien… -comentó Féliz haciendo un puchero

—Mi amor le digo solo a las personas menores que yo, como Adrien, Marinette y Alya. Mala costumbre que le copié sin querer a mi tía. —contestó Bridgette guardando el pijama rosa de ovejas en su maleta. —No puedo llamarte de ese modo.

—Bueno…entonces ponme un apelativo cariñoso. —Félix la tomó de las caderas de la chica mientras besaba su cuello. — ¿por qué no has vuelto a usar ese pijama? No te lo he visto desde nuestra segunda primera vez.

—Porque… me pone nerviosa… —explicó Bridgette totalmente avergonzada y ruborizada.

—Mmmm, ¿me lo regalas?

—¡¿Qué?! No creo que se te vea bien Agre… ejem… Félix. —Aquélla frase había hecho reír a la ojiazul.

—No lo quiero para ponérmelo, más bien lo quiero como un recuerdo de lo que pasó aquí en Copenhague. Aún tiene tu aroma… y parte del mío. —Comenzó a quitarle la blusa a Bridgette y metió sus dedos dentro de la ropa interior la ojiazul.

—Fé-Félix… no es co-como si ja-jamás nos vol-viéra-mos a ver.

—Sí, pero este es el último día que vivimos bajo el mismo techo… déjame aprovecharlo al máximo. Me vas a dejar terminar dentro de ti…

—N-no, claro que no. —Jadeó Bridgette mientras Félix seguía masajeando el interior de ella. —S-si qui-quieres el próximo mes te dejaré que lo hagas, l-las ve-veces q-que qui-quieras…pero hasta en-entonces debemos cuidarnos, p-por fa-favor.

Esa frase hizo que el ojiazul se ruborizara y agradeció que Bridgette estuviera de espaldas, lo puso un poco nervioso el hecho que ella quisiera seguir con sus encuentros íntimos. Al menos significaba que no sólo era un _affair;_ ella quería que estuvieran más cerca.

—Diciendo eso haces que no pueda contenerme… —El rubio la besó — ¿quieres que llevemos esto más lejos?

—N-no debe-riamos, mañana… tenemos que le-levantarnos tem-prano…

—Está bien, no te desvelaré mucho… aunque no prometo nada.

—Pero… con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Hoy y en momentos futuros, no debemos mencionar la palabra… tu sabes. A-M-O-R —deletreó la pelinegra. —Podemos sentirlo pero jamás debemos pronunciarla, para que… bueno tu sabes, él no aparezca.

—Está bien. —suspiró pesadamente Félix, no estaba seguro que eso funcionara, pero ya se le ocurriría algo para terminar definitivamente con la pesada carga que era Nightmare.

Félix la desvistió por completo e hizo lo mismo con su ropa. El simple y sencillo instante de rozar sus manos en la hermosa, nívea, delicada y en algunas partes sonrosada piel de Bridgette hacían que una carga eléctrica viajara a través de todos su ser.

Necesitaban estar unidos, habían pasado tanto tiempo anhelando el cuerpo y sabor del otro que era como si algo sistemático en su mente les exigiera estar juntos. La pasión y el deseo los bañaban y cubrían como el sudor en el cuerpo.

Un solo beso desataba todo el huracán de sensaciones que trataban de acallar mientras estaban en público, Félix comenzó a masajear los pechos de Bridgette quien no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido lleno de placer, los movimientos de los dedos del rubio deslizándose sobre los senos de la pelinegra dándole ligeros pellizcos en los pezones la sacaban por completo de sí.

La tumbo sobre la cama de manera delicada, abriéndole las piernas para poder estimularla, primero sobre el exterior de la parte más sensible, haciendo que la ojiazul cerrara sus muslos en un movimiento reflejo y pusiera sus manos sobre su parte íntima para cubrirse y no sentirse tan expuesta ante Félix, pero no funciono pues el rubio las volvió a abrir para esta vez meter su lengua hasta lo más profundo de ella; haciendo que gritara y se estremeciera ante tal acto.

Bridgette colocó cada pierna a la altura de la cadera de Félix quién después de rozarla un poco con su miembro, se introdujo en ella de manera lenta y pausada para que poco a poco se fueran acostumbrando haciendo que Bridgette soltara un gemido más que audible; el rubio tomo las muñecas de su amada para que el simple movimiento y empuje en vaivén fuera más placentero.

—Después de esto sabes que no seré capaz de dejarte ir —gemía Félix en un desbordante placer. —Finalmente eres mía y soy completamente tuyo.

La pelinegra no podía contestar, estaba totalmente embriagada en goce, lo que más amaba de Félix era su mirada de ímpetu, sólo quería que la viera a ella, que sólo fuera encantador y apasionado con ella, sólo quería que ese Félix fuera íntegramente suyo, pues siempre lo había deseado. Ahora que había conocido ese lado tan diferente de él, no sabía si podría regresar a la cordura a la mañana siguiente.

Félix tomó y levantó las caderas de Bridgette firmemente para seguirla penetrando con suma pasión hasta que la miel de ella termino desbordándose sobre él. Quien no pudo relajarse pues estar dentro de su amada era un sentir tan indescriptible que sólo quería estar más unido a ella.

Él lo había dicho, era la última noche que vivirían bajo el mismo techo, una vez en París no podrían estar así en mucho tiempo. Aunque eso no haría que sus avances para que Bridgette formara parte de su vida a tiempo completo se detuvieran.

Después de pedirle a Bridgette que se colocara boca abajo y levantara sus caderas lo más que pudiera siguió con aquello, los movimientos firmes y cada vez más fuertes dentro de la pelinegra; la había hecho derramar cada vez más miel que cubría al joven de ojos azules, causando una tremenda vergüenza en la chica. Algo que agradaba cada vez más a Félix quien no se cansaba de ponerla en posiciones cada vez más complicadas para Bridgette. Se amaron hasta que las fuerzas abandonaron sus cuerpos y quedaron totalmente exhaustos, entrada la madrugada.

A la mañana siguiente, Bridgette estaba totalmente somnolienta, pues sólo había dormitado algunas horas; tenía unas enormes ojeras bajo los ojos, estaba cansada y la garganta le ardía de tanto gritar, lo cual era lo de menos comparadas con las marcas de besos que tenía en los pechos, muslos, abdomen y parte interna de las piernas. Sin embargo Félix estaba fresco como lechuga y con una sonrisa tan amplia como era posible.

—No sabes cuánto te detesto Agreste —dijo Bridgette con voz cansada mientras se volvía a acostar en la cama de la cual le había costado tanto trabajo levantarse; en primera por el cansancio y en segunda por que el rubio no la soltaba de su abrazo.

—Pero si fue tan divertido, si hubiéramos empezado antes, habríamos hecho más cosas. —dijo emocionado el rubio.

—¡Cállate Agreste! Debí haberte dicho que no, si no queríamos que nadie se enterara es obvio que mis tíos se van a dar cuenta que paso algo. Voy a bañarme…

—¿Quieres que nos duchemos juntos? —preguntó animado el ojiazul poniendo una mirada de cachorro.

—No, de lo contrario no vamos a salir de ese baño… te estoy conociendo y no respetas las promesas.

—Yo te dije que no prometía nada. Así que no te engañé… -la sonrisa cínica de Félix hacía que la azabache temiera por cómo se desarrollaría su relación en el futuro; porque eso quería, era su anhelo más grande… tener un futuro junto a él.

Después de comprar algunos recuerdos para su familia, se retiraron al Aeropuerto internacional, dándole una último vistazo al lugar que les había ayudado a afirmar que jamás habría una amistad entre ellos, simplemente no se podía, se anhelaban tanto que no había cabida para otro sentimiento. Una vez en París, Félix había dejado su auto en un estacionamiento cercano al aeropuerto, por lo que no tendrían que tomar un taxi, hasta la casa de los Dupain-Cheng. El ojiazul le había avisado con antelación a Marinette que ambos llegarían a la panadería cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, por lo que la familia estaba detallando los últimos arreglos de la comida para darle la bienvenida a la pareja.

Alya había sido invitada a comer, ya que Marinette tenía que conversar con ella después de la semana que pasó con Adrien. Así que se quedaron de ver después de las clases de inglés de la azabache en la cual Adrien la había ido a esperar por "órdenes" de su padre. La morena agradeció las atenciones de modelo y pudo observar con detenimiento como la cordialidad y "amistad" había nacido entre la ojiazul y el ojiverde. Sin duda les daría toda esa información a sus "patrocinadores": Félix y Bridgette quienes le daban información somera de los anteriores héroes y medios para seguir vigilando a los actuales Ladybug y Chat Noir a cambio de "vigilar" a sus hermanos.

Una vez que arribaron al hogar de los Dupain-Cheng y saludar a los anfitriones, subieron para preparar la mesa y poder disfrutar de la comida que la señora Sabine había hecho, los amigos se pusieron a planear una salida al cine en donde incluirían a Nino. A Adrien le gustaba el ambiente tan hogareño que había en la casa de los Dupain-Cheng y entendía a Félix por no querer estar en la mansión Agreste y prefería estar ahí en sus años de universidad.

Al fin llegó la pareja saludando a todos. Bridgette abrazó a Adrien mientras que Félix hacía algo similar con Marinette. Tanto la diseñadora como el empresario comenzaron a sacar los souvenirs que les habían comprado. Tratando de ocultar cualquier indicio que los acercara, desde que no se habían visto más que en las juntas con los representantes de la corona, pues estaban en hoteles distintos, a causa de la escasez de habitaciones por culpa de una conferencia, que no se habían visto ni para comer y trabajaban por video-llamada.

Eso puso muy tristes a Marinette y Adrien, quiénes de verdad esperaban que pasara algo entre ellos. Pero al menos su "amistad" se veía más cercana y se conformaban con eso. Bridgette y Félix se quedaron conversando un rato con Alya, mientras la pareja Dupain-Cheng comenzaba a servir en los platos, mientras Adrien y Marinette habían ido a comprar un par de cosas que faltaron en la comida.

—Bueno pues más tarde, les daré mi informe sobre el "Adrinette", créanme eso está avanzando… tanto como el Feligette… -dijo la morena.

—¿Qué? Oh mi amor, entre Félix y yo no ha pasado ni pasará nada. Tal vez, a lo mucho, una buena amistad. ¿verdad? —contestó Bridgette haciendo que el rubio asintiera.

—Sí, claro. Pueden dejar que Marinette y Adrien crean eso; son bastante… inocentes. Pero es obvio que el señor Tom y la señora Sabine se dieron cuenta de lo mismo que yo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Félix restándole importancia al asunto.

—Primero: Bridgette siempre lo había llamado Agreste y ahora lo llama Félix. Segundo: Fueron demasiado obvios al decir que no se vieron durante el viaje y tercero y el más importante: ambos huelen al mismo jabón.

—Eso no quiere decir nada —contestó con fingida naturalidad Félix.

—Oh por supuesto, aunque… deberías cubrir mejor esa marca de mordida que llevas en el cuello. —le susurró al oído a Félix que trató de acomodarse mejor el cuello de la camisa. —En cuanto a ti Bridgette, esas marcas se notan a través de la blusa. —lo que hizo que la pelinegra se pusiera de nuevo la pashmina que llevaba

—Alya…

—No creerán que soy tan despistada como sus hermanos. —comentó la morena. —Soy reportera, mi trabajo es observar, investigar y estar detrás de los hechos.

—No sé de qué hablas… -dijo Bridgette tratando de fingir.

—Oh no se preocupen por mí, no les diré nada a Marinette y Adrien, pero es obvio que entre ustedes jamás habrá una amistad… entre ustedes salta a la vista que hay algo más.

La pareja solo vio como la morena fue a recibir a su amiga. Sin duda, si querían continuar con aquello debían ser un poco más cuidadosos, antes que Sabine y Tom comenzaran a hacer el pastel de boda, el cual había sido su deseo más grande desde que conocieron a Félix e iniciaran a emparejarlo con Bridgette.

Así de fácil habían sido desenmascarados por una adolescente, sin duda sería un reto que los demás no se dieran cuenta de los pasaba entre ellos. Copenhague los había ayudado a aceptar lo que sentían pero París les mostraba los obstáculos que aún les faltaba por superar para que tuvieran la relación que tanto ansiaban.

* * *

último capítulo con salseo...

Así es, terminamos con Copenhague, si se dieron cuenta estuve experimentado diversas escrituras "eróticas", este fue un poco más al marqués de Sade, les soy sincera me quedo con el estilo anterior, pero quería experimentar.

Espero les haya gustado. Obvio nuestra linda parejita esta en buenos términos, pero deben esconder lo que sienten.

Los spoileo un poco... el próximo capítulo es todo lo que paso esa semana entre Marinette y Adrien, será bastante divertido, pero en algunas partes odiaran a Marinette... aviso!

NO HE ESCRITO NADA!

Ahora si me asuste, no por que tenga bloqueo, al contrario las ideas fluyen como si de una géiser tratase, pero no tengo tiempo. Cierre de año y cierre fiscal así que tengo el trabajo a tope... espero poder escribir algo este fin de semana.

Bye, bye.


	55. Capítulo 54: La felicidad que ronda

**Capítulo 54: La felicidad que ronda la vida.**

Después de presenciar el beso que Félix y Bridgette se habían dado; Adrien y Marinette estaban felices tanto por sus amigos como por sus hermanos. Aunque Bridgette amenazara a Marinette con vengarse por estarla molestando no la asustaba. Recibió la llamada de Bridgette al medio día que no se presentara en la empresa, pues ella saldría en viaje de negocios a Copenhague, minutos después Félix le comunicó a la azabache y al modelo que estaría de viaje en Copenhague por una semana y que se iría esa misma tarde. Era más que obvio que los mayores estarían juntos lo que los dejaba más que complacidos. Ambos pensaban que esa semana podrían dedicarse a entrenar con Fu, libre de responsabilidades y avanzar en sus nuevas técnicas.

Aunque Adrien tenía la cabeza en la luna, por mucho que intentara poner atención a las clases se perdía en sus pensamientos; habían pasado demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo: aceptó que los sentimientos que tenía por Ladybug yacían en admiración, se dio cuenta que esa "incomodidad" que Marinette y Félix estuvieran juntos eran celos, exacto celos por que él quería estar cerca de Marinette, no como amigos más bien como… "algo más"; que lo había llevado a besarla y a seguirla como héroe y en su forma civil.

La pulsera que la chica de orbes azules le había regalado cuando entrenaban para el campeonato del "Mecha Strike" se había convertido en su verdadero amuleto de buena suerte; la usaba todos los días en todo lugar. Marinette la había visto pero Adrien sentía que la chica estaba incómoda, bastante incómoda. La azabache fingía que nada había pasado entre ellos y cada que se quedaban solos buscaba la manera que alguien los acompañara. ¿Cómo podría acercarse a ella si ella lo rechazaba?

Cuando las clases terminaron, Adrien subió a su limosina donde estaba Nathalie quien lo enlazó en una video-llamada con Gabriel.

—Adrien, tengo entendido que la señorita Marinette sufrió un percance este fin de semana y no se encuentra bien.

—Oh, sí padre pero al parecer ya está mucho mejor. Mi hermano y yo la visitamos este fin de semana. —contestó el modelo.

—¿Y por qué no me informaron?

—Lo lamento.

—Debido a que mis incompetentes hijos no me dijeron, me tuve que ver en la penosa situación de ser avisado por la señorita Bridgette. Ella me pidió que auxiliara a su prima durante su ausencia, pues ella se haría cargo de su traslado a la empresa y a sus clases…

—Señor si no le molesta yo me puedo hacer cargo de la señorita Marinette para ayudar a Lady Julianne. —intervino Nathalie.

—No Nathalie, debes estar en la empresa ante la ausencia de mi hijo y la señorita Bridgette. Así que, Adrien.

—Si, padre.

—Te encargarás de auxiliar a la señorita Marinette, la llevaras a sus clases o a donde ella pida y la dejaras en su casa todos los días. Nathalie, cancela todas las citas de mi hijo y dale el horario de la señorita Marinette. Adrien tu única obligación será hacerte cargo de ella, no sólo por petición de Lady Julianne, sino por tu honor como caballero ante la única amistad decente que tienes. Es una orden.

—Por supuesto padre. — el modelo trataba de ocultar la sonrisa que sentía por todo eso, pues no sólo como Adrien estaría con ella, sino por las noches podría ir a visitarla como Chat Noir. Definitivamente ese sería la mejor semana que tendría.

Absolutamente esa sería la peor semana que Marinette tendría, no sólo seguía con dolor de cabeza y cansancio tras el ataque de Volpina; no podría ir a entrenar pues debía seguir con las clases que había "perdido" a causa de su trabajo en Agreste y para terminar de arruinarlo, debía estar con Adrien toda la semana.

Aún se sentía incómoda a su lado, sentía que con cualquier distracción el volvería a besarla a pesar que ella le había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa friendzoneándolo… Era divertido meter en la friendzone al chico más cotizado; no sólo en la escuela, sino de toda Francia. Además su relación con Chat Noir, era más real. Habían hablado mucho, compartían gustos como la música de Jagged Stone donde el chico presumía del autógrafo del cantante así como a los conciertos a los que había asistido. Era divertido como ahora sus "movimientos" eran solo para la azabache, pues Chat era educado con Ladybug, pero solo era atento con Marinette.

Le contó sobre su desgracia a Alya, quien no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada sobre como el destino quería que estuvieran juntos. Marinette estaba molesta pues no podía decir que no a la orden que había dado Monsieur Agreste, pues la tomaría como una grosería y no quería estar en malos términos con su "actual" jefe.

Así al día siguiente, estaba lista para enfrentarse a todo eso, martes y jueves: doble clase de mandarín, miércoles: afortunadamente estaría libre y viernes: clases de violín aunque saldría temprano de la escuela y tendría más tiempo libre. Así que aprovecharía el miércoles para ir con el maestro Fu y si podía más días si lograba deshacerse de Adrien. Las clases del Colegio François Dupont, habían concluido después que Marinette tuviera que soportar las constantes burlas de Alya sobre su situación.

—Marinette ¿nos vamos? —preguntó Adrien animosamente.

—Ah… Adrien no creo que sea necesario que me lleves. Debes tener cosas importantes que hacer y no sólo porque sea una orden de tu padre debes hacer esto, si no le decimos…

—¿No quieres ir conmigo? —el modelo puso una mirada de cachorro que la azabache no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se oprimía ante tanta ternura…

—Está bien, —suspiró pesadamente la ojiazul. —vámonos.

—Adiós a mi bello shipp Adrinette remasterizado —dijo Alya tratando de aguantar la risa cuando los vio salir juntos del aula.

— ¿Adrinette? —cuestionó el modelo confundido.

—No preguntes. —dijo Marinette tratando de salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

La limosina de Adrien estaba ya estacionada esperándoles, el modelo se adelantó para abrirle la puerta a una malhumorada Marinette quien estuvo así casi todo el camino contestando sólo sí o no ante las preguntas que el modelo hacía para evitar el silencio incómodo.

—Lamento tanto, esta situación. No pensé que te disgustara de esta manera. —comentó desanimado el rubio, cuya sonrisa había desaparecido ante la negativa de charla de su compañera. —De verdad lo siento.

—No —suspiro Marinette. —No es eso, es que siento que Bridgette molesto a muchas personas sólo para vengarse de mí porque me emocioné por el beso que tuvieron. No era para que llegara a tanto, afectó a Monsieur Agreste y a ti. No es tu culpa, es de ella.

—Pero…

—¡Es que te ordenaron hacer algo que no querías!

—Mar…

—Ella no tiene ningún derecho de disponer del tiempo de las personas a su antojo…

—Marinette…

—¡¿Qué se cree?! ¡No puede ir avasallando a todo el mundo como le plazca!

—¡Marinette! —gritó el modelo haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara y guardara silencio. —Entonces soy tan malo como ella, pues sentía que esta era la única oportunidad de estar contigo. Lamento lo del beso, ya te ofrecí disculpas, me comporté como un cobarde y lo siento tanto pero… olvídalo. Ya llegamos.

El auto se estaciono y Adrien salió para abrirle la puerta a Marinette quien vio a un desanimado chico que le dijo que la esperaría hasta que saliera para llevarla a su casa. La azabache se sintió mal pues sólo había pensado en cómo se sentía ella, estaba haciendo exactamente igual como lo hizo Adrien cuando habló de su "novia ficticia"… no, ella era peor pues al menos el modelo no sabía los sentimientos que la chica tenía por él. Ella si sabía lo que Adrien sentía por ella. Alya le había dicho como durante sus salidas a la fiesta del Colegio y la Fashion Week, el modelo estaba celoso por la amistad que tenía con Félix, incluso como es que el modelo, aunque no sabía del tema, la había llevado con uno de los proveedores. Tal vez inconscientemente él quería estar con ella y ella lo había cambiado por Félix, pues se sentía más segura con él y estaba incómoda con Adrien cuando estaba enamorada de él…. No le daría esperanzas pues ella debía estar con Chat Noir y el héroe se estaba esforzando con ella y ella se sentía cómoda con él.

Mientras Marinette estaba tres horas en sus clases de mandarín, Adrien aprovechó para darse una escapada e ir a entrenar con el maestro Fu, no se dejaría vencer; haría que Marinette lo aceptara como Chat Noir y como él en su forma de civil. Por alguna razón estar con ella lo hacía sentirse muy bien, tal vez era algo egoísta pero ese sentimiento quería tenerlo siempre, por no decir que también recordaba el beso que le había dado y ansiaba repetirlo, pero no como un beso robado sino como algo que ella quisiera tanto como él.

El maestro Fu, le recordó a Adrien que Ladybug no patrullaría esos días, ya que había gastado su energía en el último ataque en la embajada y con el desbalance de fuerzas que tenía la heroína sería algo peligroso así que él debería hacer el doble de trabajo para apoyar a su compañera. Adrien aceptó pues aún se sentía culpable: no había apoyado a Ladybug para detener a Volpina y por no querer lastimar a Lila, quien terminó lesionada fue Marinette, alguien totalmente inocente de esa batalla.

El anciano y Wayzz lograron que Plagg y Adrien tuvieran una conexión, para que las memorias pasadas de los portadores fluyeran a través del nuevo Chat Noir. Una forma más fácil para que Adrien aprendiera a usar su bastón, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, necesitaba a alguien con quien entrenar pues aunque Fu, fuera ágil requería a alguien que lo atacara con fuerza para usar sus habilidades. Con el tiempo encima terminó el entrenamiento y regresó al Instituto de idiomas para recoger a Marinette. La dejo frente a su casa y se despidió de ella. Una vez llegando a la mansión Agreste, hizo sus deberes y se preparó para ir un rato con Marinette esta vez como Chat Noir.

—Buenas noches, mi bella princesa. —Saludó Chat a Marinette que estaba en su azotea viendo las luces de la ciudad.

—Buenas noches gatito. Hoy llegaste más temprano.

—Digamos que me apresuré para verte pero ¿qué tienes?… luces muy deprimida.

—Chat… recuerdas que estuve un poco convaleciente el fin de semana… —el chico afirmo con la cabeza. —Pues mi prima, tomándose atribuciones que no le correspondían, le pidió a su jefe que me ayudara y él mando a su hijo para que me acompañara a mis clases. Fui muy grosera con mi compañero, aunque aún no lo perdono por lo que me hizo, pero él no tenía la culpa de nada… no sé cómo disculparme.

—Bueno pues tal vez el chico sólo quería estar contigo…

—Pero ¿por qué? Antes ni me notaba y después que me be… que pasará algo —desvío la chica —comenzó a tomarme en cuenta…

—Marinette, los hombres somos unos idiotas que no notamos el bello cielo que nos observa —comentó el héroe tomando la barbilla de la chica y acercándose a ella —a veces preferimos darle importancia a las personas que no son para nosotros, sólo hasta que ese hermoso cielo desaparece y nos deja en penumbra sabemos lo que ignoramos. —pasó su dedo sobre los labios de la azabache.

—Ch-Chat…

—Crees que para mí es fácil contenerme para no hacer mío este cielo —dijo el chico con traje felino viendo a los ojos a Marinette quien no podía ocultar como sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas a lo que el joven la estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos. —no sabes cuánto lucho para no estar más cerca de ti, estoy ardiendo en celos. Él sin pensarlo es el ladrón de tus suspiros y yo, mendigo que uno sólo de tus pensamientos sea para mí. Eres muy injusta, princesa.

—Chat y-yo…

—También soy hombre y es incómodo para mí que mi bella princesa hable de otro tipo en mi presencia, quiero que pienses sólo en mí tanto como yo pienso en ti. Quiero que tus pensamientos, sentimientos —Chat le dio una pequeña mordida en el cuello haciendo que Marinette soltara un ligero gemido. —tu voz, todo tu ser me pertenezca, porque yo soy tuyo Marinette, me has hecho tu esclavo y mírame, estoy a tu merced, dispuesto a satisfacer cualquiera de tus anhelos. Dame una orden y haré que tus deseos más profundos se cumplan, no sabes cuánto me gustaría complacerte.

—Chat —Marinette no sabía cómo contestar ante esa declaración a lo que trató de zafarse del abrazo teniendo éxito.

—No es necesario que me respondas, pero me gusta ser el último pensamiento que tengas antes de dormir —el rubio le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica. —Dulces sueños princesa, soñaré contigo esta noche; como siempre lo hago.

El héroe en traje felino se despidió de la chica que estaba igual de roja que un tomate. Adrien no entendía como era tan fácil hablar con ella siendo Chat Noir pues en su forma civil por alguna razón siempre terminaba haciéndola sentir mal, esa noche era el ejemplo perfecto. Como Adrien había hecho que ella se sintiera como una grosera y solo como héroe era capaz de hacerla sonrojarse. Todo lo que quería decirle sólo podía hacerlo como Chat, pues ella huía de Adrien. Eso era injusto.

Al día siguiente, Adrien seguía desganado por como abordaría a la chica, mientras que Marinette aún seguía nerviosa por la mordida y las palabras del héroe…

—Mira Marinette, ayer Chat Noir pasó por mi casa y pude sacarle una foto. —comentó Alya

—Ah sí. —contestó aun nerviosa la azabache y colocando una mano sobre el cuello donde aún sentía la mordida del héroe.

—A quien no he visto ha sido a Ladybug —intervino Nino en la conversación de las amigas. —Dicen que el ataque a la embajada italiana por Volpina fue mortal, pero que gracias a Ladybug todos los heridos no tenían ningún rastro de daño.

—Oh, eso también lo vi. Pero no la he visto patrullar con Chat Noir… ¿algo le habrá pasado? —dijo Alya

—Tal vez gastó sus poderes después del ataque y tuvo que descansar. —interrumpió Adrien.

—Están aprendiendo nuevas técnicas, pero ya no han aparecido más villanos, el último fue Volpina. Sé que está mal que diga esto pero que Hawkmoth se ponga a trabajar o mi carrera de periodista habrá terminado antes de empezar.

Las palabras de Alya sobresaltaron a Marinette, si bien no había ocurrido la aparición de otro Akuma desde casi un mes, aún se debía seguir con la lectura del flujo de energía para detectar a los posibles candidatos, Chat y Ladybug habían detenido a varios prospectos y habían purificado a las mariposas antes que llegaran a sus huéspedes.

Marinette confiaba en Chat pero se sentía como una inútil, había recibido una llamada del maestro Fu donde le prohibía hacer lectura del flujo o cualquier otro tipo de ejercicio que involucrara la energía; pues estaban muy mal sus chakras y un ejercicio mal hecho le causaría un daño irreparable; además no podía salir a patrullar por que ya lo había intentado: solo pasó dos segundos como Ladybug para que su transformación terminara. Tikki se lo había advertido, hasta que dejara de sentirse cansada y con dolor de cabeza podría volver a intentarlo… ¡de qué le servía estar transformada dos segundos! Lamentaba que Chat Noir hiciera todo el trabajo.

Las clases continuaron y Marinette en serio quería disculparse con Adrien, pues al fin y al cabo él no había hecho nada. No pudo acercarse a él ni en los descansos ni durante las clases por culpa de Lila y Chloé que no se separaban de él, así que lo haría del modo "cobarde" como lo llamaba Félix: Por mensaje…

 _Marinette: Adrien, sé que este no es el método correcto, pero no me dejan alternativa. Adrien de verdad lo lamento tanto, tú sólo estabas tratando de conversar conmigo y te prometí que sería tu amiga. Así no se debe tratar a los amigos y por eso me disculpo. No sé si quieras pero... qué tal si vamos al cine? Si es que no tienes inconveniente._

 _Adrien: Si, sé que Lila y Chloé son un poco… bueno a veces se les pasa un poco la mano. Acepto tus disculpas, era un momento incómodo para ti y creo que lo incremente. En cuanto a tu invitación, la acepto pero déjame deshacerme del chofer…_ _J_ _Paso por ti media hora después de clases._

En cuanto las clases terminaron, Adrien fue a dejar a Marinette hasta su casa, cumpliendo la orden de su padre y en la cual no era necesaria la presencia del chofer. Minutos después subió a la limosina y llegó a la mansión Agreste, la cual estaba vacía, eso le daba el tiempo suficiente de hacer lo que quisiera pues su padre y Nathalie estarían en la empresa ante la ausencia de Félix. Se transformó en Chat Noir y unas casas antes de llegar a la panadería se destransformó.

Le pidió permiso a la pareja Dupain-Cheng, para llevar a Marinette al cine. La chica ya lo estaba esperando, no le quedaba más que hacer, no podía entrenar y no tenía mucha cabeza para el mandarín. Salieron y conversaron de diversos temas, fueron al cine se divirtieron y dieron un paseo por el centro comercial.

Marinette no quería aceptarlo pero la verdad su cansancio estaba aumentando, tal vez Bridgette si tenía razón. Adrien la vio un poco pálida y optaron por regresar a la casa de la azabache en taxi, no se equivocaba; en cuanto llegó a su casa se desvaneció causando la alarma de sus padres. Estaba hirviendo en fiebre. Afortunadamente uno de los vecinos era médico, lo que ayudo al cuarteto. Después de revisarla el médico llegó a la misma conclusión: estaba descompensada, debía tomar vitaminas, dormir mucho y comer bien. No podía hacer grandes esfuerzos como caminar o estar bajo los rayos del sol.

Ahora Adrien se sentía peor, por querer estar más tiempo con ella su situación había empeorado. Todo el reposo que había tenido el fin de semana se fue por la borda a causa del "egoísmo" del modelo. Si hubiera acatado las órdenes de su padre, si hubiera pensado más en ella, si hubiera detenido a Volpina…

—Adrien, esto no es tu culpa. —Marinette, quien estaba recostada en su cama, tomó la mano del chico cuando la vio temblar —Fue mi decisión y debo afrontar las consecuencias y aceptar que Bridgette tenía razón.

—Vamos Adrien, supongo que fue mucho estrés que se acumuló en mi hija, -dijo Sabine tomando del hombre al rubio. —A Bridgette le pasó algo similar cuando iba a la universidad, pero ya lo dijo el médico con dormir mucho y comer bien se repondrá.

—Si Adrien. —Tom también puso su mano en el otro hombro del chico. —Debe ser porque siguen creciendo y el cuerpo necesita más vitaminas y cuidados. Ya tendrán otra oportunidad para salir, quédate a comer.

—No, yo no creo que…

—Vamos Adrien, —interrumpió la azabache al ojiverde —no creo poder bajar a comer así que me harías compañía aquí. No tienes la culpa de nada, sólo queríamos pasar un buen rato y lo fue. La película fue muy divertida, incluso me ahogué con las palomitas ¿recuerdas? —Eso hizo que el modelo sonriera ante el recuerdo de la ojiazul ahogándose por una escena de la película.

Se quedó a cenar tal como le pidieron, en cuanto regresó a la mansión, para su buena fortuna nadie había llegado, nunca lo había hecho tan feliz el vacío que había en su casa. No fue a visitar a Marinette para dejarla descansar.

Marinette despertó, tarde para variar, pero subió a su azotea esperando un mensaje de Chat, se había quedado tan dormida que no lo pudo esperar: y ahí estaba una Dalia rosa, sabía que ella entendería el mensaje: "Voy a intentar hacerte siempre feliz". Así, durante la tarde, Adrien fue a dejar a la chica hasta sus clases, entrenaba un rato con el maestro Fu y regresó a recoger a Marinette, fue a la mansión entrenó un poco y salió a patrullar para dejar otra flor: una dalia violeta, el mensaje era claro: "mi amor por ti es fuerte y crece cada día".

El viernes era esperado pues todos los alumnos tenían cosas que hacer el fin de semana: Marinette y Adrien esperaban que la cercanía de esa semana entre sus hermanos fuera más grande, de verdad lo anhelaban. Por si no fuera poco toda la convivencia que el modelo y la aspirante a diseñadora habían experimentado, tenían un proyecto para el lunes en pareja, desatando los gritos e ira de Lila y Chloé quienes les había tocado trabajar juntas. Las clases terminaron al medio día, pero Marinette había arreglado con su maestro de violín que tuviera sus clases al medio día y no a las cuatro de la tarde como estaban planeadas…

—¡Presidenta! —Gritó la castaña antes que Marinete saliera del aula.

—¿Qué pasa Lila?

—¡Aléjate de Adrien! No me interesa que seas la hermana de Bridi-didi, ella jamás será así de cercana a ti —dijo cruzando los dedos —Ella siempre te ocultó, de seguro era porque le dabas vergüenza, es que mírate no eres nadie, una diseñadora tan importante como ella no mostraría a su familia que es obvio que la incómoda.

—Eso que tiene que ver —expreso Alya.

—Tú cállate, chica X, que no me interesa su nombre. Presidenta, porque tanto quieres llamar la atención, no sólo estas con el gran empresario F. Alexandre, también chantajeas a mi hermana Bridi-didi y ahora quien sabe que hiciste para que Adrien tuviera que llevarte en su limosina. Nadie te quiere, nadie te tolera, eres un estorbo para todos, hazles un favor y desaparece. —comentó la italiana tronando los dedos.

—Fue tu culp…

—Alya…

Marinette interrumpió a su amiga, pues no necesitaba concentrarse para leer el flujo de energía de Lila, era obvio que tenía miedo todas esas palabras eran para la italiana, alguien la había hecho sentir como si nadie la quisiera, por eso mentía para llamar la atención y tal vez encontrar un poco de cariño entre ellos. La ojiazul no podía hacer nada como Ladybug, así que trataría de hacer algo como Marinette.

—Lamento causarte tantos problemas Lila, pero Bridgette es como mi hermana mayor, aunque seamos primas; Félix y Adrien son mis amigos y yo… quiero ser tu amiga si me lo permites.

—¿Amiga de una pobretona? No me hagas reír, soy Lila Rossi, hija…

—Hija de un dignatario italiano, lo sé. A mí no me interesa tu estatus social, debajo de todo ese ser que se esfuerza tanto para atraer la atención de las personas, debe haber una chica realmente interesante de la cual me gustaría ser su amiga.

—Me aburres presidenta. —dijo Lila haciendo a un lado a Marinette.

—Cuando necesites una amiga de verdad, aquí estaré totalmente disponible para ti, Lila.

Adrien vio como el flujo de energía de Lila cambiaba a un tono más claro, no había sido necesario intervenir, Marinette manejo muy bien la situación.

Ambos se dirigieron a la limosina y fueron a las clases de violín de la chica, pero para que Adrien no la esperara, la azabache le pidió que comenzara con el trabajo y que lo terminaría en cuanto ella saliera. Adrien le comentó sobre la posibilidad de terminarlo en la mansión Agreste, pues en la biblioteca familiar había muchos libros con el tema de la historia de París, pues la familia Agreste había predominado desde el S. XVIII, además estaba más cerca de donde Marinette tomaba sus clases. A la chica le incomodo un poco, no quería pasar mucho tiempo a solas con él, si acepto la salida al cine fue más por disculpa que por gusto. No quería que Adrien se hiciera ilusiones de una relación con ella, pues ella ya tenía a Chat dentro de su vida. Estaba a punto de rechazarlo pero necesitaba descansar y era obvio que el chico ante la ausencia de su hermano se sentía sólo por lo que aceptó.

El maestro de música acortó las clases, en vez de tres horas, la redujo a una hora pues veía que la chica estaba pálida así que la dejo ir antes, él hablaría después con Bridgette explicándole el motivo. Adrien recibió la llamada telefónica de Marinette avisándole sobre el fin de sus clases por lo que el chico la llevo a su casa. Una vez dentro, Adrien quería que hicieran los deberes en una zona que sabría que agradaría a la chica… el invernadero.

El modelo no se equivocó, la azabache estaba sorprendida ante la belleza y majestuosidad del lugar, incluso había árboles frutales dentro del sitio, el aroma embriagante recorrió sus sentidos. Las flores predominantes eran las rosas blancas y los tulipanes en diversos tonos, si bien habían algunas otras plantas; la perfección de los rosales era cautivadora e hipnótica, se sentó en el pequeño desayunador que estaba en la sombra de uno de los árboles, mientras Adrien entraba a la casa para pedir una merienda al chef e ir por los libros en la biblioteca.

Marinette había estado en esa casa en tres ocasiones: cuando peleó contra The Bubbler, Jackady y Volpina, pero sólo se limitó a realizar su trabajo y no observó los bellos detalles. Como ese invernadero o el estanque con peces que estaba en el jardín trasero. Toda esa mansión era de una magnificencia de detalles tan cuidados de épocas antiguas. Cuando volteó a ver, en el tronco del árbol había unas marcas que tenían unas iniciales "F" y "A", se acercó a ellas y comprobó que eran la esas marcas denotaban el crecimiento de los hermanos Agreste, se imaginaba a los hermanos midiéndose en ese tronco, tal vez con la ayuda de su madre… lo único que sabía de ella fue que desapareció, sería un tema complicado para ellos así que su curiosidad debía ser reprimida por el bien de las personas que estimaba.

El modelo llegó cargado de libros y seguido del mayordomo que llevaba unas limonadas para los chicos así como un ligero tentempié mientras el chef preparaba la comida.

La pareja comenzó a trabajar, Adrien esperaba alguna pregunta de la azabache por el lugar donde estaban y estaba listo con la explicación de los momentos más agradables de su infancia dentro de esa mansión, pero Marinette sólo se centraba en su labor, así con el paso del tiempo, el modelo perdió las esperanzas porque esas cuestiones llegaran.

Fueron interrumpidos por el mayordomo que les avisaba que la comida estaba servida, haciendo que los chicos dejaran a un lado su investigación. Marinette agradecía las clases de etiqueta que le enseñó Félix pues así no quedaría en ridículo. Adrien estaba encantado con aquellas circunstancias: era la primera vez que la hora de la comida en la mansión Agreste era engalanada con la presencia de la chica que desde hacía unos días no dejaba de hacer suspirar al menor de la familia.

Tuvieron una plática somera sobre el trabajo de Adrien, como se sentía Marinette ante el reconocimiento de sus diseños y apostaban por los resultados de las fotografías en la revista.

Después de comer y finiquitar algunos detalles, habían terminado su proyecto. Así que la ojiazul le pidió que la llevara a su casa, debía descansar un poco, tal vez el ajetreo de esa semana la estaba haciendo sentir mal, algo que molestaba a Marinete pues sentía que no regresaría a su rutina en un corto plazo. Al escuchar la petición de la chica hizo que el chico de ojos verde, se pusiera un poco triste pues hubiera preferido darle un tour por su casa pero recordó que ella debía reposar así que borró esa idea de su cabeza.

Así que al menos la llevaría al gran salón, un lugar con amplios ventanales, que en tiempos pasados era usado como salón de conciertos o dónde se llevaban a cabo los grandes bailes de época. Ese lugar termino por enamorar a Marinette, a pesar que la casa tenía un contexto moderno, ese salón guardaba cierto toque antiguo que hacía que cualquiera evocara aquéllos bailes del S. XIX, con vestidos de seda en estilo victoriano, con caballeros vestidos de etiqueta y la música de vals inundando el lugar y en la esquina de ese salón…

—¡Ese es un bellísimo piano! —exclamó la ojiazul y no pudo evitar correr a verlo. —Siempre quise aprender a tocar el piano, pero Bridgette dijo que las clases de violín eran más interesantes.

—¿No te gusta tocar el violín? —preguntó el modelo.

—Si me gusta, pero es mi segundo instrumento favorito, el primero es el piano.

—Si no es mucho pedir, ¿me acompañarías a interpretar una pieza?

—No soy una experta, tú… ya llevas años estudiando piano. A comparación de esta pobre novata que ha hecho su mejor esfuerzo los últimos meses.

—No importa, la melodía que te sepas.

—Bueno —dudó la chica —cuando Bridgette me inscribió a las clases, recordé una melodía que había escuchado en una película e inmediatamente tanto la música, como la película y el libro se hicieron mis favoritos. Después de mucha investigación encontré la partituras para violín —La azabache sacó de su estuche unas hojas. —Le rogué al maestro para que me la enseñara y es la que mejor me sale. Es sólo que quiero transmitir toda la belleza de esta armonía a las personas que la escuchen. No sé si te la sepas.

La joven extendió las hojas al chico quién reconoció inmediatamente la composición era _"Merry go round life"_ que Joe Hisaishi había arreglado para la película _"Howl's moving castle"_ título y libro favoritos de Adrien; quien no pudo evitar reír ante esa sorpresa, ahora compartían otro gusto. El sacó la partitura para piano cuyas hojas ya estaban gastadas por tantas veces que el chico la había interpretado en el piano. Marinette tenía razón era un bello tema y como su nombre lo decía; hacía que "la felicidad rondara la vida" de los oyentes.

Adrien se acomodó ante el piano y Marinette se soltó las coletas para recogerse el cabello por completo pues le estorbaban al momento de tocar; se colocó el violín sobre el hombro y esperó la orden de Adrien al piano. Los movimientos de los dedos del joven rubio sobre el instrumento eran tan delicados que parecía que ni siquiera los rozaba, la ojiazul comenzó a deslizarse sobre las cuerdas haciendo que la melodía fuera más bella de lo que lo había practicado, con más soltura comenzaron a hacer que ese dueto sonara de forma exquisita y sublime haciendo que ambos se emocionaran ante lo que estaban realizando. Si les gustaba como se escuchaba con orquesta y de forma individual, ese pequeño experimento era tan delicado y dulce que sentían como sus oídos se embriagaban de todo eso. Cuando concluyeron, al sonido de las cuerdas del violín, escucharon un aplauso…

—Eso es lo más pulcro que he escuchado…

No era necesario voltear a ver, la voz era la del dueño de la casa, Gabriel dejó a un lado su pose rígida y su rostro serio y esbozaba una sonrisa complacida, no dejo de aplaudir hasta acercarse donde estaban los jóvenes.

—Señorita Marinette, esa interpretación fue sublime ¿de verdad solo lleva meses practicando? —preguntó Gabriel.

—Así es Monsieur Agreste, me he esforzado infinitamente. —contestó Marinette ante la sorpresa de encontrarse con el diseñador, pues Adrien le había informado que estaban solos.

—Padre, pensamos que estabas en la oficina. —comentó Adrien igual de sorprendido que la ojiazul.

—Oh, sí allá estaba pero en cuanto me informaron que habías traído a una jovencita, debía verificar que tipo de compañías traías a la casa.

—Lo lamento tanto Monsieur Agreste, terminamos un proyecto ya estaba por retirarme pero le pedí a Adrien que me mostrara el piano, de verdad lo lamento…

—No se preocupe señorita Marinette, personas como usted siempre serán bienvenidas a esta casa, usted ha demostrado ser tan responsable y trabajadora. Ves Adrien, es tan difícil relacionarte con esta clase de jovencitas.

—No padre, no lo es. —comentó el ojiverde tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

—Usted tiene carta abierta a visitar esta casa cuando quiera. Una persona que lucha para cumplir sus ambiciones son los contactos dignos de la familia Agreste. Por cierto, ¿ya se siente mejor? ¿mi hijo se ha comportado como un caballero?

—Mu-chas gracias señor. Les agradezco a Adrien y a usted por el gesto tan lindo de llevarme a mis clases, pero no era necesario, créame estoy bien. —contestó Marinette.

—Por supuesto que no, aún luce un poco pálida. Hasta que usted este en óptimas condiciones Adrien la apoyara en lo que pueda ¿o no Adrien?

—Siempre la ayudaré, padre.

—No se diga más, acompaña a la señorita Marinette hasta las puertas de su casa y saluda a sus padres a mi nombre. Espero que mi hijo haya sido un buen anfitrión.

—Así fue Monsieur Agreste, gracias por permitirme visitar su casa. —Marinette hizo una reverencia tal como Félix le había enseñado, algo que complació a Gabriel, pues la chica mostraba clase y distinción tal como Bridgette, lo que hizo que se decepcionara de sus hijos al no hacer que las chicas formaran parte de la familia Agreste pues sin duda serían una excelente adquisición al apellido por el trabajo y ahínco que ambas mostraban. Definitivamente hablaría con ambos en cuanto Félix regresara.

Una vez en el auto, ambos chicos soltaron un largo suspiro. Marinette aún estaba nerviosa porque el padre del modelo y de su mejor amigo la hubiera escuchado tocar, pues si bien estaba bajo "su tutela" en cuanto a diseño, no dejaba de asustarla su carácter tan seco y rígido, nada que ver con Adrien y Félix. Mientras Adrien estaba complacido por la aceptación que mostró su padre para con la azabache.

La pareja se puso de acuerdo para el día siguiente que sería la llegada de sus hermanos, Adrien iría a dejar a Marinette y la recogería al medio día junto con Alya. Debían ver que tan bien había resultado la mini "Luna de miel" que habían tenido los mayores, aunque tal vez no había pasado nada entre ellos, pero esperaban que al menos algo se afianzara.

* * *

.

* * *

Aloha... no he escrito nada...

SIIIII! ME ESTOY ASUSTANDO, trato de sentarme a escribir y me distrae el libro que estoy leyendo... ¡No es sano! Es una saga de 6 libros... y me leí cinco en 3 días... ¡3 DÍAS! LIBROS DE MÁS DE 250 PÁGINAS. YA HASTA ME VÍ LA PELÍCULA!

Como sabrán estoy escribiendo el final del fanfic estoy a siete capítulos de terminar. El guión ya esta hecho, solo me falta desarrollarlo pero KABOOM BITCH! Aparece una anime, una película... ahora apareció esta saga de libros, siempre hay algo que me distrae... tal vez es mi inconsciente que no quiere terminar el fanfic...

Puede ser... ¬_¬

Que tal la aceptación de Gabriel para Bridgette y Marinette?

Bueno, él las ve como una buena adquisición para la empresa, aunque Charlotte ya había aceptado a Bridgette... ¡ay Charlotte! Como te extraño...

Los próximos dos capítulos OMG! Adrinette y Marichat... es lo único que les puedo decir

¿Salseo?... No sé, a lo mejor, tal vez no... quien sabe.

Nos leemos...

PD, tengan en cuenta que el viernes siempre me gusta dejarlos con la duda... sólo les dejo el dato. :3


	56. Capítulo 55: Luz estelar

**Capítulo 55: Luz estelar**

Alya cumplió su palabra para con Félix y Bridgette: reporto todo el asunto del "Adrinette" con lujo de detalles… detalles dados por la misma Marinette sin saber que todo llegaría a oídos de la otra pareja, quienes ante los ojos de los demás no eran pareja… ni siquiera amigos, es más ni conocidos aunque la morena sabía que aquello era mentira.

\- Ok, y qué opinas de lo que pasó durante nuestra ausencia. —preguntó Félix a la pelinegra quien estaba en su oficina.

\- Pues, que avanzaron mucho, pero no es suficiente. Adrien no ha mostrado su Chat Noir interno, es demasiado pasivo y Marinette… debe estar obsesionada con la unión del hilo rojo del destino con Chat Noir… pensé que sería más fácil pero en vez de empujón será un aventón con un auto a toda velocidad. —contestó Bridgette mientras compraba por internet una cámara de alta definición para Alya.

\- ¡Oh vamos! a nosotros nos ha costado mucho, ellos son jóvenes tienen las hormonas a tope…

\- Tienes razón, pensemos como pubertos… así que tengo un plan perfecto.

\- Quieres dejar tus dotes de casamentera por un momento… te quejas de tu tía y eres igual. —comentó Félix. —Déjalos, ellos sabrán que hacer…

\- Y crees que con eso me vas a detener —contestó la pelinegra levantándose del sofá de la oficina. —No, por supuesto que no, necesito tu tarjeta de crédito

\- ¿Para qué quieres mi tarjeta? —preguntó Félix sacando su billetera.

\- ¡Duh! porque, no quiero gastar mi dinero…

\- Olvídalo.

\- Bien, tendré que pagar por todo eso pero olvídate de todo esto —dijo Bridgette mientras se señalaba.

\- No, Brid… espera, me retracto. ¡Brid!

Bridgette ya había hecho un plan para unir a aquélla pareja, si no podía aceptar una relación con Félix al menos se aseguraría que las personas que amaba fueran felices y con algunas complicaciones en el camino.

Pasó la semana de modo "normal" Marinette iba a la empresa Agreste para detallar algunas cosas en cuanto a sus diseños, aunque "relevaron" a Adrien de su "tarea" de acompañarla a todos lados, por órdenes de Bridgette; era Félix quien iba a recogerla, pues la diseñadora se escudaba ante la frase "un poco de distancia hará que se extrañen".

Al menos por parte de Adrien la frase era cierta pero en cuanto a Marinette no había mucho que ver. Estaba enfocada en su proyecto de moda futurista siendo supervisada por Bridgette quien estaba a tope de trabajo con el vestido de compromiso para la futura princesa. Le daba miedo volver a toparse con ella, pues si la joven aspirante al trono no hubiera dicho nada, tal vez su "encuentro" con Félix no hubiera pasado a más, pero no podía tomarse como un error… y lo peor es que le encantaba cometer ese error.

Adrien ante la poca atención que le daba la azabache, tomo medidas drásticas e iba a verla todas las noches, pero Marinette no podía esperarlo, por alguna razón el sueño siempre la vencía, al menos ya se sentía mejor. Había ido a ver al maestro Fu para que le diera un lapso de espera para transformase aunque desafortunadamente no tuvo la respuesta que esperaba…

\- ¡Otra semana! —exclamó enfadada la ojiazul.

\- Por eso, le dije que esa técnica es muy complicada, desbalancea todo el cuerpo y el espíritu. Además aún no debe trabajar como Ladybug de lo contrario algo fatal sucederá que será irreversible. —Explicó el anciano.

\- Vamos _cœur_ , no deberías sentirte mal, tómalo como un descanso…

\- No Félix —intervino Marinette. —Chat Noir lleva dos semanas haciendo todo el trabajo solo y yo… me tengo que dormir temprano y comer bien, eso no funciona. Tan solo esta semana hubo tres intentos de akumas y él los detuvo. Ya no puedo ser una carga para él. Además mi entrenamiento está totalmente truncado, le llevaba la delantera a Chat y ahora apuesto que debe ser un experto.

\- Tampoco es una competencia Marinette. —dijo Tikki —Le eres más de ayuda si te recuperas, entiéndelo: si intentas transformarte otra vez en Ladybug o usar alguna técnica la que estará en riesgo serás tú.

\- Es que… ¡De qué sirve que sea la heroína de París si no estoy haciendo nada! ¡No puedo seguir así!

\- Ok, ¿sabes lo único que vas a hacer Marinette? —Comentó Félix en tono molesto con una voz firme, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre después de mucho tiempo. —Vas a morir, sigue arriesgando tu flujo de energía y ya no tendrás que preocuparte de nada, porque entonces si dejaras solo a Chat Noir, tu entrenamiento, tus metas, tu familia, a nosotros: tus amigos, y tu vida. Anda ve y hazlo. Crees que nos gusta verte como león en jaula, lo sé, estas fastidiada de todo; pero por una vez ten paciencia y piensa un poco en las personas que te queremos.

\- Señorita Marinette es complicado, lo sabemos, pero es su vida la que está en riesgo. Debería relajarse un poco más. —comentó Wayzz quien sobrevolaba frente a la ojiazul quien estaba un poco decaída por las palabras de Félix.

Marinette aceptó que el rubio tenía razón. Recordó cómo se sintió después de esa técnica; escuchaba como sus órganos se rasgaban y su sangre no dejaba de fluir, a diferencia de lo que las personas decían la muerte no le dio miedo… de hecho no sentía nada y eso fue lo que la asustó, pensó en lo triste que estaría su familia, amigos, compañeros y su futuro… bueno pues esa página no se escribiría por una tontería y por no saber ser paciente.

La pareja salió y una Marinette silenciosa durante todo el camino hizo sentir incómodo a Félix, se sintió mal por haberle hablado así, pero pensó en lo triste que él estaría al saberlo todo y no poder interferir, si ella creía que no podía hacer nada, no sabía su posición: no poder relevar de esa responsabilidad tan pesada a su hermano y no poder pelear contra Nightmare lo frustraba y enojaba pero debía permanecer calmado, no quería ser un akuma.

Para quien estaba siendo pesado era para Adrien, entre las clases, los entrenamientos con el maestro Fu, y detectar a los posibles Akumas durante el día y la noche… lo estaban dejando al punto del colapso. Por lo que si fueron necesarios los tratamientos del Guardián en cuanto alinear su flujo de energía, quería descansar pero su constante culpa por lo que le había pasado a Ladybug no lo dejaba en paz, Fu le decía que ya estaba mejor pero se la imaginaba postrada en una cama con suero y respirador artificial, eso debía ser más difícil. Recordó cuando fue a buscarla y solo encontró a Lila inconsciente y sentada en un paradero de autobuses, mientras a mitad de la calle había marcas rojas, luego esas marcas se extendían hasta la acera como si alguien la hubiera arrastrado. Cuando Lila despertó dijo estar muy cansada y solo recordaba cómo es que Ladybug la encerró en ese mismo lugar. Después de las palabras de Fu era obvio que era sangre y lo peor: era de Ladybug eso no era nada bueno, llevaba dos semanas recuperándose y aún no aparecía. Sentía que no estaba en un punto para quejarse, no solo Ladybug lo estaba pasando mal, también Marinette por culpa de las secuelas de Lila, según le había dicho la ojiazul todo fue porque la gente se asustó al ver derrumbarse los edificios y fue involucrada en una avalancha humana que quería huir, donde la empujaron y le habían dado diversos golpes al momento de aplastarla pero que estaba bien según los médicos.

Bridgette se enteró de la situación de su prima por palabras de Félix; ella misma había estado en esa situación y era lo más horrible; estar a la expectativa de la aparición de un akuma y no poder hacer nada, era desolador. Debía relajar a todos, ya habían demasiados problemas para que se enfrascaran en más así que pondría en marcha su plan, lo mejor para alejar los pensamientos negativos eran pensar con el corazón…

\- ¡Félix! —exclamó la pelinegra antes que el rubio entrara al elevador.

\- ¿Qué pasa Brid?

\- Adrien y tú deben estar totalmente libres este domingo, necesito que lo lleves a desayunar a casa de mis tíos… a las nueve de la mañana, por favor.

\- ¿Qué pretendes hacer, mi bella dama? —preguntó Félix cruzando los brazos.

\- Oh vamos, sé que todos están estresados y un poco de diversión no nos afectara, será una cita doble. Siempre vas con Marinette y yo siempre voy con Adrien así que esta vez nos vamos a juntar los cuatro y… va a ser una ocasión memorable —dijo totalmente emocionada Bridgette, algo que hizo sentir una gran felicidad a Félix al verla actuar de modo normal, al menos como él la recordaba.

\- Está bien… algo me dice que tienes un plan maquiavélico, pero si tus planes de casamentera son tan buenos como los de negocios, vamos a emparentar muy pronto.

\- Lo sé, es un don.

Bridgette les pidió a sus tíos "alojo" el fin de semana, teniendo una "pijamada" con Alya y Marinette el viernes por la noche, lo cual hizo que su prima tratara de superar sus problemas como heroína. El domingo por la mañana, Bridgette se levantó temprano a hacer un desayuno bastante grande, limpió la casa y esperó a las visitas…

\- Marinette —susurró la pelinegra —Marinette ya levántate.

\- Brid… es domingo, si me levanto al medio día ya voy ganando. —dijo Marinette con voz apenas audible.

\- Invite a algunas personas a desayunar y si no te levantas ahora, te van a ver babear la almohada. —siguió susurrando Bridgette.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Félix y… —sonó el teléfono de la pelinegra —ya están aquí.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡Bridgette Yu-lian Cheng! ¡¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste?! —comentó la azabache levantándose lo más rápido posible

\- Ya está listo el baño, ponte esta ropa y cuando termines de bañarte me avisas, digamos que después del desayuno vamos a ir a un lugar. —comentó Bridgette bajando de la habitación de su hermana para ir a recibir a sus invitados.

Bajó a la panadería para saludar a Adrien y a Félix para después invitarlos a subir, pues tendrían una agenda saturada de actividades. La pareja Dupain-Cheng estaba enterada de la situación; los hacía muy felices que su sobrina y estuviera llevando tan bien como antes con Félix y que Marinette estuviera con su amor platónico, el modelo de la empresa Agreste.

En cuanto subieron, Marinette estaba llamando a Bridgette que subió a atender a su prima, la joven aspirante no sabía por qué tenía que llamarla pero supuso que cometería algo y tenía que ver cuáles eran sus planes. Se puede decir que su idea no era tan descabellada… digamos que era lo contrario. Bridgette secó con cuidado el cabello de Marinette para después ponerle unas extensiones según la diseñadora era para que luciera diferente, aunque la menor no entendía en qué si su ropa era la misma.

Mientras los hermanos Agreste conversaban con la dueña de la casa mientras Tom cerraba unos minutos el local, las primas bajaron las escaleras ante los expectantes jóvenes.

\- _Cœur_ , te ves muy linda con el cabello largo

\- Es cierto mi amor, —exclamó Sabine al ver como su hija llevaba una cabellera que le llegaba a mitad de la espalda. —Así tendrías el cabello si no te lo hubieras cortado.

\- Te ves hermosa con el cabello suelto Marinette, sería agradable verte así todos los días. —Adrien se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y no pudo ocultar su sonrojo que fue evidente para todos.

\- ¿Por qué te lo cortaste _Cœur_? —intervino Félix ante el rubor de su hermano.

\- Oh, pues para cambiar un poco de look, ya sabes esos cinco minutos de malas decisiones que nos invaden.

El desayuno se llevó a cabo sin ningún contratiempo, con una charla somera y nada complicada sobre las actividades que se habían llevado a cabo durante su última visita. Al terminar el desayuno, Sabine les dijo que se fueran pero Félix y Bridgette no quisieron dejarla con todos los trastes sucios usados durante esa ocasión así que mientras ellos lavaban y secaban, Adrien y Marinette estaban en la panadería ayudando a Tom y sus nuevas recetas que le gustaría implementar.

En cuanto terminaron, el cuarteto subió al Mercedes de Félix, aunque la conductora era Bridgette, pues ella era la encargada de guiar en esa visita. Lo primero que hicieron fue parar en un centro comercial. Brid los llevó al mismo lugar donde Adrien había comprado la ropa "común y corriente", que fue todo el detonante en el cambio de la diseñadora, en palabras de la pelinegra: " _iban a participar en un juego y parte de eso era vestirse con un nuevo estilo, fuera de lo que estaban acostumbrados_ " y ella fue quien eligió ese estilo; todos aceptaron las condiciones de la diseñadora, pues sólo por un segundo querían olvidarse de todos sus conflictos.

Brid eligió uno más casual: Blusa tipo mezclilla de manga larga con un suéter gris encima, short de mezclilla, medias negras y tenis de bota _converse_ con estoperoles; obedeciendo la última petición de Adrien iba con un maquillaje natural, solo un poco de delineador, rímel y polvo. Atándose el cabello en dos coletas que le caían grácilmente sobre el pecho.

En cuanto a Félix, la diseñadora lo convenció de usar: jeans de mezclilla obscuro, botas tipo motociclista de piel en color negro, playera de algodón de manga corta gris y chamarra de piel en tono negro.

\- Ok, ¿contenta? ya me vestiste como querías, ¿qué sigue? —preguntó el empresario.

\- Primero. —Bridgette pasó sus manos en el cabello de Félix y lo despeinó por completo dejando un toque más relajado. —Había olvidado lo suave que es tu cabello.

\- ¿Olvidar? Si hace unos días casi me lo arrancas mientras gemías mi nombre. —susurró Félix.

\- ¡Cállate pervertido! Y cambiando de tema, espera el espectáculo.

El joven empresario no importaba cual fuera la ropa llamaba la atención, casi todas las miradas femeninas y algunas masculinas hacían que voltearan a verlo.

Aunque la vista de la pareja estaba centrada en el chico que salía de los vestidores: Adrien no se veía exactamente con el rostro de niño bueno que siempre lucía; llevaba un estilo ligeramente más salvaje: de playera de tirantes negra, sobre ella una playera blanca un poco más holgada de manga larga, chamarra negra, pantalón negro y botines. Así como una serie de collares y crucifijos que lo hacían parecer un miembro de una banda de rock.

\- ¡Kyaaa! ¡Mi amor se ve tan lindo! Pero como tu hermano lleva el cabello desarreglado, el tuyo deberá ir amarrado. —comentó la pelinegra, atando en una pequeña coleta el cabello de Adrien, lo cual lo relajó porque si lo despeinaba ¿qué tal y Marinette lo reconocía como Chat Noir?

\- ¿Dónde está Marinette? ¿Aún no está lista? —preguntó Adrien buscándola con la mirada.

\- Pues estaba casi lista cuando salí a buscarlos yo creo que… ¡Ah, ahí viene!

Adrien se quedó con la boca abierta, si la joven de cabellos azabaches lucía tan linda en trajes de etiqueta, y hermosa con el cabello suelto, no sabía cómo describirla en su nuevo outfit: llevaba un minivestido de tirantes hecho con encaje carmesí obscuro que le llegaba a la mitad de muslo, acinturado; que estilizaba su figura; encima vestía una chamarra de mezclilla negra arremangada, unas medias negras estilo liguero y botines con tacón de diez centímetros. El rostro de la joven ya no mostraba sus rasgos infantiles pues eran cubiertos con maquillaje en difuminado de humo sobre los párpados, un poco de rubor y los labios en tono cereza, todo concordaba con la melena negra que formaba una delgada trenza a forma de diadema que cruzaba la cabeza de la joven.

\- ¿Por qué solo yo llevo tacones? —preguntó la chica cuando se unió al trío.

\- Porque Félix no se vería bien en ellos —rio la diseñadora ante la cara que había puesto el empresario —Es broma, la verdadera razón es porque era la única más bajita de todos y hoy jugamos a vestirnos como no lo hacemos usualmente, yo no llevaría zapatos tenis a ningún lado además con esos botines apenas estas a la altura de Adrien,

\- En eso tienes razón. —contestó la azabache.

Adrien estaba mudo ante lo bien parecida que era Marinette, tenía cierta coquetería como Bridgette pero con la mirada más inocente. Aún no salían de la tienda y ya estaba siendo devorada con la mirada por parte de los chicos que estaban en el lugar. Trataba de verla a los ojos pero en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaban bajaba la vista y no podía evitar echar un vistazo a las piernas de su compañera, ese sin duda sería un día difícil.

Mientras los chicos salían del establecimiento y trataban de entablar conversación; los mayores fueron a la caja a pagar…

— Ese vestido está muy corto —comentó Félix.

— Es perfecto para lo que lo necesito, Adrien está encantado y no puede dejar de verla. —contestó Bridgette.

— Un momento… ¡Le estas vendiendo tu hermana, MI amiga a MI hermano! —exclamó el chico de ojos azules al ver cómo estaba vestida Marinette.

— Vender es una palabra muy fea, estoy mostrándole lo que Mari puede ofrecer —contestó Bridgette mientras se probaba unos lentes. —Estoy haciendo lo mismo contigo y no parece disgustarte. No creas que no he visto cómo te me quedas viendo. —susurró la diseñadora.

— Oh, Chica lista —contestó Félix mientras Bridgette lo abrazaba. —pero sería mejor si no llevaras esas medias.

— Pues de quien es la culpa, gracias a tu última visita a mi oficina tengo marcas de mordidas en las piernas y apenas se me están quitando. Además también te estas "vendiendo" para mí, así que no te sientas tan fuera de lugar, Félix. —justificó Bridgette para después darle un suave beso en los labios. —Te ves guapísimo así y lejos de esos trajes tan snob.

— Pues mi bella dama se ve bien con este outfit tan relajado, es como si regresaras en el tiempo, y me demuestras lo tonto que fui…

— Shhh —lo interrumpió Bridgette poniendo su dedo en los labios de Félix —fue una buena época pero prefiero el presente, hemos vivido tanto en "lo que pudo ser" que ahora quiero estar en "el somos". —comentó la pelinegra mientras pasaba su mano sobre el abdomen del chico sintiendo sus músculos bajo la camisa.

— ¿Sabes? Extraño tu inocencia pero este lado tan… perverso tuyo, me encanta.

La siguiente parada en el itinerario de Bridgette era ir a patinar sobre hielo, algo que sin duda refrescaría las ideas de Adrien, quien no podía dejar de sonrojarse al ver a su acompañante, quien trataba de entablar conversación, sin duda los días que estuvieron juntos viajando en la limosina fueron los más recomendables para su "relación".

Una vez que habían rentado los patines… Adrien no estaba tan seguro de participar en eso así que planeaba quedarse viendo cómo es que los demás se deslizaban.

\- Vamos Adrien, se supone que debemos divertirnos. Esos dos ya están muy entretenidos. —señaló la azabache a Félix y Bridgette que patinaban como profesionales… con piruetas incluidas.

\- El pequeño problema es que… no sé patinar, digamos que mi padre siempre dijo que eso era peligroso y no servía de nada. —contestó Adrien tratando de minimizar el tema.

\- Y eso que… los que venimos a este lugar no somos profesionales. Félix aprendió hace poco en Rusia y eso porque su amigo y socio lo obligó, Brid me traía cuando era niña, venga siempre hay una primera vez.

Adrien no sabía por que aceptaba cualquier cosa que le pidiera la azabache, pero que más daba, ella lo había dicho: "iban a divertirse". Una vez con los patines comenzó a deslizarse con la ayuda de Marinette a quien le había dado su chamarra por lo frío que estaba el lugar. Poco a poco avanzaban aunque algunas veces él cayera arriba de ella y viceversa…

\- Eso entraba en tu plan ¿verdad? —susurró Félix a Bridgette.

\- Por supuesto, él quiere aprender y necesitaba a una maestra…

Después de un buen rato, que dejaron a la "nueva" pareja a solas quienes estaban inmersos en risas, resbalones, caídas y carcajadas, la otra "pareja se involucró" para no levantar sospechas de los verdaderos motivos de esa "cita doble".

Como el siguiente punto en el itinerario era ir a ver una película, y después de votación unánime, terminaron decidiendo por una de superhéroes. Dividiendo los gastos entre Félix y Bridgette, pues aunque el empresario insistía en pagar todo, Bridgette lo convencía de no hacerlo. Dando inicio a la otra parte del plan, sentar a la "pareja" en medio, Bridgette a lado de Marinette y Félix al lado de Adrien dejando a los tórtolos en el centro siendo la principal razón por la que el modelo no entendió nada de la película por estar observando discretamente a la aspirante a diseñadora.

Terminando la película fueron a un centro Arcade, donde Bridgette y Marinette acabaron con todos los que las retaban. Cuando estaban a punto de salir del centro Marinette tropezó haciendo que Adrien en un movimiento rápido la atrapara…

\- Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a los tacones y… bueno, si con mis zapatos normales me caigo… gracias Adrien, ya puedes soltarme.

\- Ah, sí discúlpame… -la sonrisa nerviosa de Adrien, solo delataba cuanto ansiaba estar con ella, como Chat Noir siempre tenían conversaciones animadas y llenas de risas; esa tarde era parecida. Llevaba sin hablar con ella más de una semana y necesitaba tenerla cerca entre más… mucho mejor.

Como ya era bastante tarde, Bridgette quiso terminar aquélla "cita" en el lugar, donde sin querer, comenzó a anhelar su vida anterior: El karaoke al que la llevó Adrien. Aún no había mucha gente lo que les dio libertad de elegir una mesa. Así que se dedicaron a pedir todo tipo de comida: hamburguesas, pizza, sodas, smoothies; mientras conversaban sobre la primera vez que el modelo y la diseñadora fueron a ese lugar.

\- Ok, recuerdo la voz de Bridgette, sé cómo canta Adrien pero a quien no he escuchado es a Marinette. —comentó Félix

\- Oh, mira quien lo dice. Apuesto todo mi sueldo del mes a que ninguno de los tres te ha escuchado cantar, Félix. —contestó Bridgette.

\- Mira que desde que tengo memoria, ni siquiera lo he escuchado tararear una canción. —replicó Adrien.

\- Ya tenemos a nuestra primera víctima —dijo Marinette. —Así que Félix, pasa al escenario.

\- No, no lo voy a hacer. Pasen ustedes. —dijo el empresario cruzándose de brazos.

Ante los reclamos del trío y los pequeños empujones que le daba Bridgette para animarlo, no le quedo de otra; el ojiazul agradecía que no hubiera muchos comensales en el lugar; así que aceptó. Adrien subió con él para elegir una serie de canciones, totalmente encantado con lo bien que iba esa reunión, si había logrado que Bridgette dejara a un lado su antifaz de _femme fatale_ lograría que su hermano dejara de ser tan serio. En el panel de las canciones eligió, las que a su parecer, eran las favoritas de Félix.

En el escenario estaba el empresario, quien con su nuevo estilo llamaba más la atención de las chicas que estaban ahí, sin importar que fueran acompañadas, parecía ese tipo de universitarios relajados que no le interesaba mucho el futuro, aunque esa no iba para nada con la mentalidad de Félix. Para el mayor de los Agreste era fácil hablar en una presentación ante los socios, pero debía aceptar que cantar… eso si lo ponía nervioso. Comenzó a sonar una canción conocida para Bridgette: _Somebody told me_ de _The Killers_ ; haciendo que la diseñadora fuera su principal fan, coreando a "todo pulmón" la canción que era perfectamente interpretada por Félix.

Después de mucho pelear, lograron poner "orden" para su participación. Entre las canciones comenzaron a rondar títulos como _"Girlfriend" de Avril Lavigne_ cantado por Marinette; que le había causado que varios chicos del lugar le gritaran que si no tenía novio, ellos se ofrecían causando risas entre las primas pero soltando una mirada asesina de Adrien hacia los chicos que habían dicho eso; _"Boom Clap"_ de _Charlie XCX_ por Bridgette y _"King"_ de _Years and Years_ interpretado por Adrien. Siguieron canciones como _"Come and Get it", "Break Free", "Waiting for love", "Mr. Brightside" "What you want"_ ; pasaron por diversos duetos… pero Marinette y Adrien no se atrevieron a participar juntos; la azabache sentía que una canción entre ellos podría ser malinterpretada por el modelo; a lo que se negó varias veces ante la insistencia de su prima.

La cantidad de comensales se incrementó mientras ellos pasaban a cantar, para beneplácito del dueño quien les llevaba cada vez más "comida por parte de la casa", entre ellos helados, nachos y otra pizza, gracias a las buenas ventas que tenían por el "espectáculo". Varias personas recordaban a la chica con hermosa voz, aunque confundían a Marinette con Bridgette, pues la chica se veía un poco mayor no sólo por el outfit, también por el maquillaje.

La misma banda recordó a Bridgette y los invitó a subir para que cantaran algunas canciones; el cuarteto agradeció pero, en palabras de Félix, ya habían causado mucho alboroto y dentro de poco se retirarían. Algunos de los comensales fueron a la mesa donde estaban los chicos y trataron de animarlos en participar, no sólo a Marinette, también al modelo y al empresario…

— ¡Vamos amigo! Tienes una bella voz y de seguro tienes muchas cualidades más. —comentó a Félix una chica que escucho la plática entre el líder de la banda y los cuatro.

— Yo también tengo otras cualidades y una de ellas es alejar a las lagartonas. Así que lárgate. —exclamó molesta Bridgette haciendo que la chica se fuera.

— Eso sonó a celos. —susurró Marinette a Adrien quien estaba divertido ante la pequeña escena de su amiga.

— Por favor chicos, los hemos escuchado casi toda la tarde y son asombrosos —rogó el líder de la banda

— Ok, yo paso… si Adrien pasa. —comentó Félix lanzando el anzuelo a su hermano.

— Entonces no lo vas a hacer —contestó Bridgette para después darle un sorbo a su bebida.

— ¿Qué? Acaso creen que no tengo agallas para subir al escenario. —comentó un poco molesto el modelo.

— Pues, la vez pasada, me obligaste a participar a mí…

— Así es hermanito, algo me dice que no eres capaz.

Adrien había caído en el juego de los mayores, al menos a sí le pareció a Marinette. El chico se acercó al líder de la banda y después de unas palabras, el joven modelo subió al escenario y comenzó a cantar, muy bien, _"Psycho"_ de _MUSE_ , haciendo que todo el público coreara la canción.

Para cuando regresó a su lugar, todos en la mesa le aplaudieron por cantar una de las canciones de la banda favorita de todos. Bridgette tenía otros planes, así que se acercó al líder y le preguntó sobre si sabía la versión de _"Summertime sadness"_ de _Within Temptation_ , a lo que el líder asintió pues era una de sus favoritas. Por lo que la pelinegra arrastró a su hermana hasta el escenario para que cantara con ella:

 _"Kiss me hard before you go (Bésame fuerte antes que te vayas)_

 _Summertime sadness (tristeza de verano)_

 _I just wanted you to know (solo quería saber)_

 _That, baby, you're the best (Que, cariño, eres el mejor)"_

La mayor daba inicio a la letra: esa canción la había cantado Bridgette junto a Marinette hacía dos años, en la última visita de la diseñadora a París, justo mientras redecoraban la habitación de la menor habían hecho una "presentación" con esa canción, con la versión de la banda _Within Temptation,_ el grupo que en ese entonces era el único que rondaba la cabeza de Bridgette. Ese día entre botes de pintura, rodillos y brochas; las primas se ensuciaban y jugaban como si estuvieran en un gran concierto.

 _I got my red dress on tonight (Tengo mi vestido rojo esta noche)_

 _Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight (bailando en la obscuridad de la pálida luz de luna )_

 _Done my hair up real big beauty queen style (arreglé mi cabello en un gran estilo de reina de belleza)_

 _High heels off, I'm feeling alive (sin tacones, me siento viva)_

Marinette ya no tenía pena de cantar en público, de algún modo estar con las personas que apreciaba hacía que todos sus temores se alejaran. Recordaba el día que cantó en la comodidad de su alcoba junto con su hermana mayor, sólo habían pasado algunos meses desde su regreso y ya había hecho su vida un desastre y la había arreglado, había hecho un nuevo amigo e incluso su crush la había besado pero ella ya sentía algo especial por alguien más,

 _Oh, my God, I feel it in the air_

 _Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare_

 _Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere_

 _Nothing scares me anymore_

En el karaoke todos coreaban la canción, e incluso los hermanos Agreste daban muestras de apoyo a ambas chicas que robaban sus suspiros y ahora hacían todo un performance en ese lugar.

Mientras en el escenario, poco a poco la interpretación hacia que sonaran como profesionales siendo vitoreadas por todo el público que seguía aumentando.

— Muy bien Félix, tu turno. —comentó Marinette quien ignoraba la pequeña pelea que acababa de tener el chico de orbes esmeralda para defenderla.

— Si Fél, yo ya cumplí, las chicas ya cumplieron… faltas tú. —comentó Adrien.

Aunque Félix les dijo que era tarde y debían irse, el trío casi lo obligó a que subiera y cantara con la banda, quienes les gustaba el reto que tenían los chicos y les gustaba participar en el. Félix habló con los miembros de la banda y comenzó a sonar los acordes de una canción más tranquila… era _"Shots" de Imagine Dragons_ , con una dedicatoria especial para Bridgette quien se acercó al escenario siendo empujada por Marinette.

 _I'm sorry for everything (Lamento todo)_

 _Oh, everything I've done (Todo lo que he hecho)_

Mientras el modo de disculparse de Félix para con la pelinegra por esos ocho años que mutua agonía solo hacía que la chica se sonrojara cada vez más.

 _Oh, I'm going to mess this up_

 _Oh, this is just my luck_

 _Over and over and over again_

"Shots" resumía la vida de Félix, fue la canción por la que _Imagine Dragons_ se convirtió en su banda favorita, cada frase era algo que él había hecho. Hacer un desastre en su vida ya formaba parte de su "suerte"; el alejar a Bridgette sólo fue un intento fallido para olvidarse y que ellos estuvieran en esa "relación" ocho años después no hablaba bien del plan.

 _Oh, there's always time to change your mind_

 _Oh, love, can you hear me?_

 _Oh, let it drift away_

Su momento de cambiar de opinión para Bridgette fue justamente cuando se había decido a hacer "justicia", tratando de hacerle daño a los hermanos Agreste terminó en que fueran más unidos y que Adrien aceptara los sentimientos que tenía por Marinette.

¾ Si seguimos así… definitivamente tu hermano va a ser mi cuñado. —comentó Marinette a Adrien al escuchar la canción.

Adrien fingió no escucharla, claro que quería que Félix se convirtiera en cuñado de Marinette pero que eso pasara por que la aspirante a diseñadora estuviera con el modelo. Durante todo el día, había anhelado acercarse a ella como lo hacía como Chat Noir, pero sentía que eso estaba mal, no por temor al rechazo… más bien porque sentía como si no fuera lo correcto. Ese maldito sentimiento que estaba haciendo algo malo y "debía comportarse a la altura del apellido Agreste" lo molestaba.

Se repetía constantemente que no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo quería estar con la chica que… no sabía cómo definir lo que sentía… pero eso no era amistad. Decidió cambiar de tema cuando escuchó otra tonada conocida por él… la favorita de Bridgette _"Starlight"_ de _MUSE_ interpretada por Félix.

 _I will be chasing a starlight_

 _(Perseguiré la luz de las estrellas)_

 _Until the end of my life_

 _(Hasta el fin de mi vida)_

 _I don't know if it's worth it anymore_

 _(No sé si esto funcioné)_

¾ Mira, no importa que tanto haga… Félix siempre termina llamando la atención. —comentó Adrien ante los gritos de emoción de todas las chicas que coreaban la canción.

¾ Bueno, debo decir que él no quiere la atención de todas, sólo quiere la atención de la chica que está delante de él. —contestó Marinette mientras veía a su prima como si se derritiera ante la letra de aquella canción.

 _My life_

 _(Mi vida)_

 _You electrify my life_

 _(Tú electrificas mi vida)_

Tal vez era la letra de la canción que hacía que Adrien sintiera como si fuera una forma de avisarle que hiciera algo para compartir ese momento de forma perpetua para con la chica que estaba a su lado. Todo en ella era hermoso, tal vez él era la única persona que la conocía en todas las formas, como una chica atenta, dulce, servicial, un poco temerosa…

 _I'll never let you go_

 _(Nunca te dejaré ir)_

 _If you promise not to fade away_

 _(Si prometes no alejarte)_

 _Never fade away_

 _(Nunca alejarte)_

Volteó a la chica para que quedaran frente a frente, la diseñadora tenía razón: con aquellos zapatos la ojiazul tenía la misma altura que él. La sombra de una interrogante se dibujó en el rostro expresivo de Marinette, Adrien no pudo evitar pasar sus dedos sobre las mejillas un poco sonrojadas por el acto que había hecho el modelo. Con o sin maquillaje la chica era hermosa, sus ojos que brillaban ante la obscuridad que había en el lugar, las notas rondaban en el ambiente, la voz del empresario que le cantaba a la mujer de su vida… ¿por qué el modelo no podía obtener un poco de todo eso? Guardar un momento inolvidable.

 _Hold you in my arms_

 _(Tomarte en mis brazos)_

 _I just wanted to hold_

 _(Sólo quiero tomarte)_

 _You in my arms_

 _(Entre mis brazos)_

Con el brazo izquierdo rodeó la cintura de la chica y con la mano derecha atrajo el rostro de la chica hacia el suyo, quien esta vez no opuso resistencia, al igual que él se dejó llevar por las circunstancias rodeando el cuello del ojiverde para sentir cada vez más como sellaban ese instante…

* * *

.

* * *

ALOHA!

Sigo viva!

Por fin pude hacerme de un tiempo y estoy escribiendo... AL FIN!

Pero son los capítulos finales, eso me hace sentir muy, muy triste.

Como pueden ver estamos entrando con capítulos cada vez más largos, así que tengan paciencia y a leer se ha dicho.

Notaron un poco el cambio de actitud de Bridgette? Ya no esta tan confundida, esta seria su verdadera personalidad, por eso me llamaba más la atención en el PV, me parecía más lanzada, más extrovertida, sin temor a lo que digan. Quería que este cambio de _femme fatale_ de como llegó a París se desvaneciera después de todo lo que han pasado.

Como alguna vez lo mencioné, me gusta que mis personajes crezcan, maduren... a Adrien y a Marinette sin duda aún les falta mucho por recorrer pero entre tropiezos y caídas será una linda relación.

 _Hanna, ¿hubo beso Adrinette? O_ h sip... si lo hubo. Marinette se sentía cómoda con Adrien pues le "recordaba" a Chat, pero de momento "reaccionaba". Sentimientos adolescentes... oh sip, me encanta revolverlos.

Escuchen la canción de Summertime Sadness con Within Temptation, es bellísima y pues cuando describí que estaban "dando un espectaculo en la habitación de Marinette" es por qué, si recuerdan en los primeros capítulos, dije que Bridgette le había ayudado a diseñar la alcoba de Marinette y obvio se pusieron a pintar y a hacer desastre.

No sé... les iba a decir otra cosa... no me acuerdo.

Nos leemos el viernes.


	57. Capítulo 56: Lo que pasó bajo la luz

**Capítulo 56: Lo que pasó bajo la luz estelar**

Marinette llegó un poco antes a la escuela, aunque no había dormido mucho, por un motivo en particular, no quería cerrar los ojos. Se acomodó en su lugar y sacó uno de sus libros de mandarín para repasar; cuando se escuchó como alguien corría para entrar al aula…

—Ahí estas…

—¿Qué pasa Alya? —comentó la ojiazul al ver agitada a su amiga.

—¡¿Qué no lo has visto?! —exclamó la morena — ¡Ese maldito modelo nos engañó! Y yo que lo estaba apoyando… otra vez.

—¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo. —argumentó la azabache.

—Pues de quién más. Adrien te dijo que no tenía novia, pues entonces a quién está besando en esta foto.

La aspirante a periodista le extendió su Tablet en la que se leía, _"Volvemos a ver al modelo juvenil de Agreste en un apasionado beso con su novia. Es oficial el romance"._ Marinette sintió como el aire salió de sus pulmones y se quedó sin habla por un instante. La nota seguía con _"Esta vez el modelo luce un outfit más salvaje, en cuanto a su novia ese vestido rojo la hacía lucir más juvenil pero atrevida que atraía las miradas de todos en el Karaoke "Seventh Heaven""_

—Maldita Bridgette, por eso quería que llevara el cabello largo…

—Wowowow, rebobina, ¿qué? —cuestionó la morena —Un momento —Alya amplió la imagen —esta mujer… ¡¿eres tú la que está besando con Adrien?!

—Buenos días.

La voz que entró al aula era la del modelo, en cuanto Marinette lo vio no pudo evitar ruborizarse por lo que había pasado no sólo entre ellos, más bien entre Chat y ella…

Cuando Marinette estaba con Adrien no pudo evitar pensar en Chat Noir, su mirada era similar, era como si estuviera paseando con el héroe a plena luz del día, cuando el modelo la abrazó y se acercó a ella; por un momento la obscuridad del lugar hizo que la azabache viera a Chat Noir delante de si y se dejó llevar… para cuando se separó del chico, observó que no era el héroe de hecho lo estaba "traicionando" con el modelo; así que terminó alejándose de Adrien y le dijo que lo que habían hecho estaba mal.

Félix y Bridgette regresaron para ver como los menores evitaban el contacto visual así que algo debió pasar. Liquidaron su cuenta y salieron rumbo a sus casas. Ni el modelo o la aspirante a diseñadora hablaron en todo el trayecto, los hermanos Agreste dejaron a las primas frente a la panadería y se despidieron. Marinette fue directo a su alcoba donde subió inmediatamente a su azotea, necesitaba aire y sobre todo pensar… había engañado a Chat, pues aunque no hubiera una "relación" pactada por ellos, ella se atrevió a besar a otro, aunque fue solo un ligero roce de labios… eso era una traición al joven héroe que se desvivía por ella.

—Princesa, definitivamente hoy te vez completamente exquisita. —comentó Chat sentado en el barandal, algo que sorprendió a Marinette quien llevaba más de una hora, absorta en sus pensamientos.

—Hola Chat, es un poco temprano ¿no lo crees? —dijo en tono de desgano la azabache.

—Bueno a decir verdad quería pasar más tiempo contigo, sobre todo hoy que luces bastante tentadora, Marinette. —Adrien agradecía poder decir lo que pensaba siendo Chat Noir, pues había querido decir eso todo el día.

Para sorpresa del ojiverde, la azabache comenzó a llorar; como si hubiera estado cargando con algo tan pesado que de repente se quebró.

—¿Qué tienes princesa? ¿Qué pasó?

—Chat... yo… soy un asco de persona, no merezco tus atenciones —decía entre sollozos —me siento tan repulsiva… por favor no te me acerques.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Adrien, todo había salido a la perfección hasta… que la besó, pero en su defensa ella también le regresó el beso. Ahora la pregunta era ¿cómo iba a solucionar eso? Parecía que ella prefería a Chat Noir que a Adrien, lo cual también era bueno, pues la azabache se lo había dicho: "quiero conocer al chico que está debajo del antifaz de chico perfecto" pues ese era Chat Noir la verdadera personalidad de Adrien… todo era un caos.

—Si me cuentas que te pasó, puedo ayudarte.

Marinette le contó a grandes rasgos como había salido con sus amistades aquélla tarde y lo bien que lo habían pasado…

—Hay un chico, en mi salón. Yo… creí estar enamorada de él, pero me di cuenta que sólo lo admiraba, con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos y hemos conversado mucho, pero hoy… no sé qué me pasó, por un instante; su mirada era tan hipnótica y… me dejé llevar pensando que eras tú… por favor perdóname

—¿Qué pasó? —Chat ya sabía lo que había pasado, lo acababa de vivir hacía unas horas pero quería saber cómo se sentía Marinette.

—Nos besamos, lo lamento tanto…soy la peor porquería que existe en este mundo, no soy digna de tu cariño, por favor perdóname.

—No hay problema

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertada y sin dejar de llorar Marinette.

—Él no te gusta, así que es algo sin importancia, eso no disminuye tu valor ante mí. —comentó —Chat con una amplia sonrisa. —Sólo imagina que no pasó.

—¿No… estas molesto conmigo?

—Claro que no, jamás me molestaría contigo

—¿De verdad? —Marinette aún no podía detener el flujo de sus lágrimas.

—Pues no, la verdad estoy furioso, no contigo sino con él. Ahora incrementaron mis ganas de querer besarte para que el beso que te dio ese mocoso estúpido se te borre no solo de piel, si no de la mente y del tiempo. —Chat cargó a Marinette hasta la silla que estaba en la azotea. —Como se atreve a tocar algo que es mío, te lo dije soy completamente tuyo y tú eres mía, nadie más que yo debe tocarte.

—Ch-Chat…

—Tan solo mírate, estas llorando. —el chico con traje felino lamió las lágrimas que caían por la mejilla de la chica. —Él siempre es el causante de tus preocupaciones. Cómo se atreve a lastimar a alguien tan importante. —Como Chat siempre le había tocado ver lo que como Adrien causaba.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Te lo dije, voy a hacer que sólo pienses en mí. —Adrien ya no sabía que estaba haciendo, sólo estaba dando rienda suelta a lo que se le pasaba por la mente.

Se colocó sobre la chica y comenzó a desgarrar con sus guantes las medias que llevaba Marinette, mientras besaba su cuello, abrió el blazer de mezclilla que llevaba la ojiazul.

—Voy a cubrir de marcas todas las partes de tu cuerpo que él se atrevió a ver.

Chat comenzó a dejar algunas marcas de beso en el pecho de la chica. Mordió los antebrazos de la chica. Se quitó los guantes para deslizar su dedos en la piernas de la azabache, quien trataba de cubrir con sus manos su voz cada vez más entrecortada que solo podía repetir el nombre del héroe. El chico con traje felino bajo el cascabel del traje para dejar a la vista sus pectorales formados, por el trabajo físico realizado como héroe.

—Anda, tú también puedes dejar las marcas que quieras, sólo déjate llevar…

En su timidez, Marinette comenzó a besar el cuello del chico y trató de hacer una marca en el pecho del chico a quien se abrazó con tanta vehemencia, maldiciéndose por haberse confundido al imaginar que Adrien era él. Para terminar Chat la besó, esta vez era más pasional no sólo lamio los labios de la joven también introdujo lenta pero fuertemente su lengua dentro su boca, saboreando esa dulzura que tanto recordaba de la vez que como Adrien había probado. Sólo se estaba dejando llevar, pero la gran diferencia era que Marinette no se oponía, más bien participaba en el juego, les gustaba sentirse así. Para Adrien era la primera vez que tocaba a una mujer y le alegraba que fuera con la azabache, el beso fue largo pero querían quedarse así por mucho tiempo en el que sus lenguas se deslizaban dentro de la boca del otro. Faltos de aire pero no de ganas.

—Ahora cada que lo veas vendrá a esta linda mente —Chat le dio un beso en la frente a Marinette —como te besé. Cuando lo veas a él, te acordarás de mí.

Esas eran las palabras que Chat le había dicho a Marinette antes de irse y ahora la ojiazul las recordaba cuando vio entrar al modelo. Era verdad, lo vio y vino a su mente el momento que pasó con el héroe, así como la sensación de las manos del chico recorriendo sus piernas. Como tratando de detenerlo sacudió la cabeza pero la sangre subía a su cabeza haciendo que pareciera un tomate.

Adrien sólo desvió la mirada; no supo lo que pasó, ni siquiera porque lo había hecho, se dejó guiar por "sus instintos"; si ella no quería estar con el modelo pero si aceptaba al héroe no habría impedimentos para que se besaran, aunque la chica no había marcado correctamente el beso, si había un ligero tono púrpura en su cuello, por lo que se puso la bufanda que su padre le había regalado en su cumpleaños para cubrirla.

Alya se quedó viendo a su amiga, tratando de adivinar lo que en verdad pasó pero seguido de Adrien, comenzaron a llegar más y más chicos hablando sobre el video del modelo cantando en el karaoke y sobre la pareja de chicas que había cantado la versión rock de _Summertime Sadness_ … una de ellas; la novia de Adrien.

—Bro, definitivamente me debes presentar a tu novia. —comentó Nino en cuanto vio al modelo. —Con esa voz yo creo que puede participar en unas mezclas que estoy haciendo. ¡Qué hermosa voz tiene!

—Oye Adrien, sé que es tu novia, pero la verdad es que lucía muy linda —comentó Kim — Y ¡Qué bien canta!

Los halagos para la "novia" de Adrien hacían que Marinette solo se ocultara detrás de su libro de mandarín, ¡¿Acaso nadie más se había dado cuenta que era ella la que cantaba en el escenario?! Al menos cuando era Ladybug la distorsión de identidad le ayudaba, pero ¿todos estaban ciegos y no la reconocieron?

—Adribu, definitivamente esa tipa no es para ti, tan solo mira cómo se viste y sus amigos, mira cómo se ven, son tan comunes y corrientes. —comentó Chloé mientras Sabrina cargaba sus cosas.

Adrien y Marinette solo ignoraron el comentario, pues si la princesa se enteraba que los "chicos comunes y corrientes" eran la diseñadora más afamada a nivel internacional y el empresario con más éxito de los últimos tiempos… terminaría desmayándose.

Alya necesitaba respuestas y con esas respuestas podría ser capaz que sus nuevos "patrocinadores" ayudaran en la relación. Durante el descanso, arrastró a su amiga lejos de todo el bullicio de sus compañeros, le pidió a Nino que distrajera a Adrien además que por ninguna circunstancia se acercara a ellas. Así que estaba dispuesta a escuchar la versión de los hechos de primera mano.

—Te vi Marinette, si se suponía que no te gustaba, ¿por qué lo besaste?

—Me dejé llevar, pero no me puse nerviosa por el sino…

—¿Sino?

—Por alguien más.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¡No me digas que por Félix!

—No, Félix es lindo y si, en un momento pensé que me gustaba pero… pero digamos que alguien más me hizo olvidar a Adrien…

La azabache le contó sobre "el chico" pero le ocultó que era Chat Noir así que comentó que era un compañero de las clases de mandarín, que habían platicado mucho además que se sentían atraídos y era mutuo.

—Bro, si nos descubren que las estamos espiando, Alya me va a matar por mentirle. —susurró Nino a Adrien quien estaba atento a la conversación de las amigas.

—Pues trata que no nos descubran y no tendré que ir a tu funeral. —contestó el modelo.

Marinette siguió con el relato, diciéndole como el joven estaba celoso de Adrien, omitió la parte de como el chico la "tocaba" y solo le dijo sobre el beso.

—¡¿Y qué esperas?! ¡Ve por él!

—¡Alya!

—Marinette lo traes vuelto loco, si Nino me dijera algo así. Me lanzó inmediatamente sobre él —frase que hizo que el moreno se ruborizara ante las palabras de Alya. —Tan solo como te lo dijo: "Cuando lo veas a él, te acordarás de mí" y funcionó con razón te pusiste como un tomate. Si hasta yo me puse nerviosa y eso que sólo me lo contaste.

—Es que no es tan fácil, Alya. —comentó la ojiazul.

—Estamos en pleno S. XXI, si él no te lo pide, pídeselo tú. Él te quiere y tú lo quieres… ves como si es fácil.

—Es que —suspiró pesadamente la azabache. —Vivimos en la ciudad del amor, rodeados de parejas infinitamente enamoradas. Llámalo cliché, pero me gustaría que la persona que me pida que seamos novios me lo haga con las estrellas como testigos, viendo las luces de la ciudad que permitan de ese instante sea perpetuo en la Torre Eiffel…

—Tienes razón es muy cliché… y me suena a que las ideas te las metió Bridgette…

— Si la verdad si, su sueño se hizo mío y eso es lo que quiero. —comentó la joven haciendo un puchero.

—Pues, no lo pienses mucho. Qué tal si el chico está esperando que seas tú quien del primer paso, porque una cosa es que te dejes "celar" y otra que de verdad sientas algo por él…

Sin duda Alya tendría nueva información para Bridgette y Félix, sobre todo para Félix y que hiciera algo con su hermano y lo alejara de la posible relación con "el chico"…

—Eso quiere decir que Adrien fue a buscar a Marinette después de despedirnos y al parecer ¿la besó? —comentó Félix mientras ataba el zapato de Bridgette.

—La besó… le hizo muchas cosas más. Gracias —comentó la pelinegra una vez que el chico termino de atar la cinta de sus tacones. —Si no me avisas me termino matando cuando diera el paso.

—¿Cómo que le hizo más cosas? —preguntó con interés el rubio. — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Por qué le lleve unas galletas a Tikki y algo ligero para cenar a Marinette y vi como mi amor era atacada por mi otro amor… Definitivamente ser Chat Noir le saca una personalidad tan distinta a Adrien que no creía que fuera él, pero obvio como la distorsión de identidad ya no funciona conmigo. Los vi y fue como: ¡niños ¿dejen lo que están haciendo?! La edad me está afectando, no quiero ver a mi niña linda crecer…

—Dímelo a mí… debo tener "esa plática" con él —después de pensar un rato — ¡qué lo busque en internet!; no voy a pasar por eso.

—¡Qué cobarde, Agreste! por cierto ¿qué le dijiste a tu padre? Está muy tranquilo y la última vez que vio a Adrien con una linda chica, que era yo, ardió la empresa.

—Ah, esa es otra. Cuando regresamos de Copenhague, mi padre habló seriamente conmigo y con Adrien, y a él le dijo que Marinette era una buena chica, que debía estar más "cerca" de ella. Por eso cuando vio la foto e iba a comenzar a gritar, le dije que era Marinette y sólo dijo: "ese es mi hijo". Y me encomendó hablar con él sobre "protección" ya lo dije, que lo busque en internet. A mí nadie me dijo y no lo hice nada mal… creo.

—No te preocupes, eres como los buenos vinos, pero de verdad ¡que buen vino pasaste a ser! —dijo la pelinegra.

—¿Es una invitación, mi bella dama? —comentó el rubio una vez que estaban en la oficina de la diseñadora.

—No, no es un buen momento. Estoy en los días difíciles y tengo ganas de irme a desmayar a mi cama.

—Ok, en la tarde que vaya por Marinette pasare a traerte tu helado de galleta que tanto te gusta.

—No me consientas tanto o de verdad no me voy a negar.

—Pues no lo hagas.

El empresario se acercó y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la joven para besarla. Esa relación "secreta" los calmaba y los hacia felices. Pensaban que si no lo llamaban "amor" tal vez su enemigo no se hiciera presente… aunque sabían que eso no iba a durar y debían aprovecharse al máximo.

—Regresando al tema… necesitamos decirles y entrenarlos. Fu me dijo que Adrien está avanzando pero necesita que alguien sea su oponente y que mejor que sus antecesores. Necesitas decirle a Marinette, en unos días ella también estará bien y pues… se sorprenderá mucho.

—Eso si no tengo ganas de hacerlo, me comporté muy mal cuando llegué. No he hablado con Tikki desde que la amenace con quitarle el Miraculous a Marinette. Supongo que la única forma de ayudarla y redimirme será de este modo. ¿Cuándo les decimos?

—Pues entre más rápido, mejor

Adrien estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, no puso ni un ápice de atención durante todas las clases, estaba perdido en lo que Marinette había dicho, ella esperaba una propuesta y él; lo aceptaba estaba enamorado de ella, pero estar en una relación implicaba ser sincero, es decir, desenmascararse ante ella. Debía decirle que Chat y Adrien eran la misma persona, aunque también estaba haciendo otra estrategia…

—Eres un pervertido, Adrien —expresó el kwami mientras el modelo subía por el ascensor de la empresa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cómo sabes?!

—Se te ve en la cara… conozco a lo de mi calaña. Así que agradéceme.

—¿Por qué si tú no hiciste nada?

—Duh, de quien crees que aprendiste a besar…

—¡¿Qué?!

—Comparto un poco de mis conocimientos con mis portadores y por cómo reaccionó Marinette cada que te veía supongo mis memorias fluyeron hacia ti, algo así como si fueran instrucciones, además con el beso que le diste le brindaste un poco de tu energía por lo que se recuperara más rápido de lo que esperaba.

—¡¿De verdad?! Eso quiere decir que por ser Chat Noir, ¿me hice un mejor besador?

—Sólo cuando estas transformado, cuando eres Adrien todo corre por tu cuenta, así que deberás practicar mucho con tu princesa…

—Eso es más tentador…

—¡Ya ves como si eres un pervertido!

Al mismo tiempo; Félix fue a recoger a Marinette y pasaron a la heladería a comprar algunos litros de helado. Marinette le preguntaba al empresario como era su actitud como Chat Noir y si alguna vez había flirteado con alguna chica aprovechando su antifaz, esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa al ojiazul que casi ocasiona que chocaran, lo que hizo que Marinette se preocupara más porque eso significaba que era verdad…

—¡Eres horrible, Félix! ¿Con cuantas chicas te involucraste? —preguntó la ojiazul cuando recuperaron el camino.

—¡Sólo fue una! De hecho Bridgette fue la única.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

—¡Eso no debería interesarte! —comentó Félix ligeramente sonrojado. —Sólo debes saber que los portadores del Miraculous de la pantera negra son fieles a una sola persona, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, ni cuanto traten de negar lo que sienten…

—¡Pero tuviste varias novias!

—Has escuchado la frase "el amor verdadero es sólo el primero y los demás son para olvidar" pues Bridgette es especial….

—Bueno, eso me tranquiliza… un poco.

Bridgette acababa de salir de una junta con sus subordinados, algunos de ellos si tenían talento pero no disciplina, una debía estar aliada con la otra, por lo que esos detalles le causaban mucho estrés, sumándole a eso la revelación que debía hacerle a su hermana, lo que Marinette estaba experimentando con Chat Noir, sus problemas laborales… todo era un caos que en vez de menguar iba incrementando.

Cuando llegó a su oficina, Adrien estaba adentro practicando un beso con un espejo, tomado del escritorio de Bridgette…

—Sé que eres lindísimo, pero no eres Narciso, como para enamorarte de ti. —comentó Bridgette desde el marco de la puerta.

—¡No es lo que parece! —dijo exaltado el modelo.

—No te preocupes, todos lo hicimos en un momento pero, en mi experiencia, las copas de cristal funcionan mejor. —la pelinegra sacó dos copas de uno de los muebles y un recipiente con uvas así como un pequeño frasco con cerezas. —Ok, mi niño lindo, prefiero que sea conmigo a que cometas algún error.

—No te ofendas Bridgette, pero eres mi amiga y no me gustas en ese sentido además soy muy joven para tomar alcohol…

—No seas tonto Adrien. —rio Bridgette. —Te enseñaré unos ejercicios para que seas un excelente besador, no te preocupes no tendrás que hacerlo conmigo. Sólo necesitas: una copa de champagne, unas uvas y mucha paciencia.

Bridgette le explicó al modelo que la lengua era un músculo y debía ejercitarse para que fuera un poco más "útil". Así el ejercicio constaba en poner una uva al fondo de la copa y tratar de sacarla con la lengua, la copa debía quedar en un ángulo de 45°.

—¿De verdad eso sirve? —preguntó el modelo incrédulo.

—Por supuesto que sí, esta connotación se escuchara rara pero; imagina que la copa es la boca de la persona que quieres besar, todo está permitido así que sólo recuerda estos ejercicios. —la ojiazul le guiñó el ojo.

—Y ¿las cerezas?

—De ellas sólo necesitamos el tallo, el cual meterás a tu boca y con algunos movimientos trataras de hacerle un nudo, sin usar tus dedos, sólo la lengua.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—No preguntes, sólo hazlo. —después de un rato la chica saco el tallo de la cereza con un nudo de su boca. —Créeme he besado poco pero cuando lo hago, siempre están muy complacidos gracias a estos ejercicios.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Félix entrando a la oficina de Bridgette.

—Nada —dijeron al unísono Adrien y Bridgette.

—¿La prueba del buen besador? —cuestionó Félix cuando vio las copas y las cerezas en el escritorio donde puso el helado. — ¿Sabían que puedo hacer un moño? —el ojiazul se metió a la boca uno de los tallos de la cereza y después de unos segundos sacó una figura parecida a una moño ante la sorpresa del modelo y Bridgette.

—¿Cómo puedes soportar todo eso adentro, Bridgette? —preguntó el modelo haciendo que la diseñadora casi cayera de su asiento.

—Pero hermanito lo más importante es la práctica y mejor con el factor sorpresa, esto sólo funciona con una persona con la que tengas mucha confianza y se preste a hacerlo pues estará molesta por que la tomaste desprevenida y tratara de zafarse pero la dejarás sin aliento y dejara de luchar… algo así.

Félix tomo a Bridgette que estaba probando su helado de capuccino y almendras, el rubio comenzó a introducir su lengua dentro de la pelinegra haciendo que se embarrara un poco del postre en el rostro de ambos. Tal como lo había dicho el empresario, Bridgette comenzó a forcejear para que la soltara a lo que el ojiazul sólo aumentaba la fuerza del beso y entraba de forma vehemente en la cavidad de la chica. Después de un rato así, Bridgette dejó de pelear, estaba tan falta de aire hasta que Félix la soltó, sentía como la cara le ardía de tan sonrojada que estaba.

—Esa es la forma correcta. —dijo jadeante Félix mientras se limpiaba los restos de helado de la cara.

—Si, ya vi. Me hace falta mucho por aprender. —comentó el modelo firmemente al haber puesto suma atención a los movimientos de su hermano. —Debo practicarlo con ella.

—No, n-ni creas que le vas a hacer esto a Marinette. —dijo aún falta de aire Bridgette.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡A mi _cœur_! No Adrien, ella no dejaría que le hicieras algo así.

—Digamos que tengo mis métodos. —exclamó pícaramente el chico de orbes esmeralda.

—¡No, a Marinette no! —exclamó Félix.

—¿Qué yo no qué? —dijo Marinette entrando a la oficina.

—Nada Marinette. —sonrío de manera tierna el modelo al verla —Nos vemos.

—Agreste… ¡eres un idiota! —gritó Bridgette a Félix mientras se limpiaba el rostro.

—Si, ahora si lo acepto, soy un completo idiota. No sé en lo que estaba pensando cuando le enseñe eso a Adrien.

Al anochecer, Marinette estaba en su alcoba; después de terminar sus deberes y darse una larga ducha para pensar en cómo sería capaz de ver a Chat a los ojos después de lo que había pasado, los nervios la invadían. Tikki se había pasado regañándola sobre lo que había pasado con el héroe y después de mucho gritonearle la kwami se quedó dormida.

—Buenas noches, princesa.

Sólo con escuchar la voz del héroe hizo que la azabache se pusiera más nerviosa, sentía como las piernas le temblaban y tenía pánico. Después de un largo suspiro para acallar los latidos de su corazón cada vez más y más rápidos y sonoros volteó a verlo.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo.

—Ah, ehm, este, claro. ¿qu-qué pa-sa? —Marinette no había tartamudeado desde hace mucho.

—Bueno, de hecho me gustaría invitarte a un lugar, ahora mismo.

—¿Qué? Pero, ni siquiera estoy arreglada.

—Eres hermosa, no importa lo que lleves, princesa. —La voz del chico sonaba igual o más nerviosa que la de Marinette. Así que era algo importante. —Digamos que es una ocasión especial…

—Ya sé que ponerme, espérame en la azotea… dame diez minutos.

Marinette había hecho un vestido y quería mostrárselo a Chat, así que era la oportunidad perfecta. Era un vestido negro con encaje rojo encima, de falda a la rodilla y amplia, tenía un escote tipo corazón y daba la apariencia de un corsé, no sabía por qué los colores de Ladybug la perseguían. Se lo puso y se soltó el cabello, sólo se ató una cinta roja como diadema y salió a la espera del héroe que en verdad lucía nervioso.

—Te ves hermosa, mi bella princesa. —comentó Chat al momento de verla y le dio un beso en los nudillos.

—Aunque no sé cómo vamos a irnos. —rio la azabache.

—Sólo confía en mí —Chat le cubrió los ojos con un pañuelo —y abrázame.

El chico la cargo como princesa y saltó entre los edificios. Marinette tenía miedo cada vez que saltaban, habían pasado casi tres semanas sin ser Ladybug y se sorprendió como la falta de práctica la hacía tener ese miedo de deslizarse por la ciudad.

Cuando por fin se detuvo, el chico la dejo en una superficie pero la tomó por la cintura, mientras que con la otra mano comenzó a desatar el pañuelo que tenía la chica en los ojos. Estaban en la cima de la Torre Eiffel, la azabache casi había olvidado como se veía la ciudad desde las alturas y como el manto obscuro del cielo se desplegaba hasta el horizonte y las luces de la ciudad rompían esa inmensa nada. Extrañaba ser Ladybug de verdad lo extrañaba.

Chat la tomo de la mano para que caminaran hasta donde el chico había preparado una manta y sobre ella había un gran ramo de flores diversas, el cual el rubio ofreció a la ojiazul cuando ella se sentó sobre la manta.

—Déjame adivinar, son muchas; espero que no se me escape una: rosa azul "algo imposible", camelia blanca "amor puro", clavel "coquetería", crisantemo "te quiero", esta no la reconozco…

—Es una peonía…

—No la recuerdo, por más que la veo no la recuerdo…

—Significa te quiero pero soy demasiado tímido…

—Para decírtelo.

—Si la sabías princesa.

—Pero quería que me lo dijeras. —comentó la ojiazul un poco ruborizada.

—Muy, muy bien mi princesa.

—Chat, te ves un poco nervioso… ¿es por lo que pasó anoche?

—Más bien por lo que te voy a decir, no he sido sincero contigo…

—¡Tienes novia!

—¡¿Qué?!

—No, no puede ser, yo no debí involucrarme contigo, lo siento…

—No, claro que no tengo novia, aún. De hecho por eso quería hablar contigo…

—¿Quieres que sea tu novia?

—Si…no… bueno… ¡Marinette déjame hablar!

—Es-ta bien.

—Marinette, durante estas semanas hemos hablado mucho, nos hemos conocido y yo me enamoré de ti, comencé a verte de una manera tan distinta y… me cautivaste. Quiero que estés en mi vida y quiero ser parte de la tuya, sé que somos jóvenes pero de verdad quiero estar contigo.

—Chat…

—Pero para eso necesito ser sincero, yo… en mi forma civil debo pretender ser alguien que no soy, debo parecer perfecto ante el mundo, así me criaron. Cuando me dieron la oportunidad de ser Chat Noir, vi una oportunidad de ser yo, sin que me importara la crítica de los demás. Así como habló y actuó es mi verdadero yo, cada vez que hablaba contigo o te coqueteaba, todo era genuino; así soy yo…

—Entonces eres más interesante de lo que pensé…

—Marinette… este es mi Miraculous. —Chat señalo su anillo. —Gracias a él puedo transformarme y sólo hay dos formas para que mi verdadera identidad se haga presente: Una es acabándose el poder y lo marcan los deditos de la huella y la segunda es quitándomelo…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Marinette —el chico se quedó viendo su anillo —Sé que me vas a odiar cuando sepas quien soy, pero quiero decirte que todo lo que siento y he hecho es legítimo; ha salido de mi corazón y mi mente. Marinette de verdad me gustas y nada me haría más feliz que me quieras, pero para eso debes saber quién soy, no quiero que haya máscaras de por medio…

* * *

.

* * *

CHAN...

CHAN CHAN!

Aloha!

Primero: lo que pasó entre Chat y Marinette sólo fue un toqueteo "inocente"; no llegaron al siguiente nivel.

Segundo: Siempre que quieran un consejo para besar... pregúntenle a la Tía Hanna. Ojo: esos "consejos" dados por Bridgette a Adrien, me los dieron a mí... hace tiempo. Hasta el momento nadie se ha quejado al contrario. Recuerden la lengua es un músculo y debe ejercitarse... me lo agradecerán después.

Tercero: Estoy a seis capítulos de terminar de escribir el fanfic. Eso me entristece como no tienen idea, pero me estresa y mucho, por que estamos a punto de que la publicación alcance a los capítulos que tengo en stock... ahora si este fin de semana me pondré a trabajar y mínimo debo escribir dos capítulos.

Cuarto: Recuerdan los dos fanfics que tengo en el horno... pues ya están tomando forma, se estan "esponjando". Serán muy cortitos... 15 capítulos, pero serán largos... de una mil palabras.

Nos leemos :3


	58. Capítulo 57: Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Capítulo 57: Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

La diseñadora aceptó las palabras del empresario y aunque era un poco tarde, debía hablar con Marinette entre más rápido mejor, Fu necesitaba apoyo para entrenar a los nuevos portadores y ella… sencillamente no podía negarse. Saludó a sus tíos y al preguntar por Marinette le comentaron que estaba en su alcoba haciendo sus deberes, la habían escuchado practicar con el violín un rato.

La única forma de describir como se sentía en ese momento eran nervios, además que trataba de planear una forma en como decir todo eso, tal vez un poco irónico o burlonamente… algo debía hacer pero no sabía cómo.

En cuanto entró a la habitación, pudo ver que las luces estaban apagadas y ella no estaba en su cama… subió a la azotea para ver si estaba con Chat pero no había nadie…

—Esa niña se fue a patrullar, ¿en su condición? —Comentó en voz alta —Se va a desmayar antes de llegar a la Torre Eiffel si es… que no ya se desmayó…

—No, Bridgette… —comentó una vocecilla un poco adormilada en el escritorio —Ella me dejó aquí.

—¿Tikki? Entonces en ¿dónde está Marinette?

—Por lo que pasó ayer creo que se fue con Chat…

—Ok, debemos ponerles límites a esos dos… creo que el plan se me fue de las manos.

—Tú fuiste quien los obligó ¡¿verdad?!

—Claro que no, sólo hice que Adrien se diera cuenta y al menos que como Chat Noir lo aceptara. Yo sólo puse las condiciones, es como quien pone una rebanada de pastel delante; si las personas si se la comen es decisión de ellas. —después de un largo silencio —Pero no voy a permitir que esos dos quieran avanzar más, son niños, ¡Qué manía por estarse tocando!

—Mira quien lo dice —dijo Tikki volando frente a la pelinegra — ¿Qué hiciste con Félix en la noche antes de Elyseum?

—Que, por que... quién… ¿qué te dijeron?

—Qué te dijeron, mhm. Por cierto ¿a qué debemos tu visita?

—Tikki, debemos hablar seriamente tú y yo…

En la cima de la Torre Eiffel se encontraba la pareja, Chat estaba nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero era lo mejor; si quería estar en la vida de Marinette, debía ser sin mentiras y sin un antifaz de por medio. Tal vez la chica lo odiaría, pero debía hacerlo. Tenía miedo, pero…

—Marinette, sólo quiero que sepas que de verdad, me gustas mucho y que fui un completo imbécil no haberte notado antes, pero creme mis sentimientos hacia ti son verdaderos y… perdóname. —Adrien comenzó a deslizar el anillo por su dedo…

Mientras en la habitación de la azabache Bridgette estaba disculpándose con Tikki por la forma que la había tratado, ella no tenía la culpa de todo lo que le pasó, de hecho nadie la tenía. Las decisiones de la diseñadora las tomó ella. Tikki sabía que entre Félix y la mujer de orbes azules nunca habría una amistad, tal vez a esas alturas ya habían estado juntos; no les reprocharía nada, las cosas estaban regresando a su cauce pero temía por la aparición de Nightmare, esta vez, ¿sólo sería una espectadora? ¿Marinette de verdad estaba preparada para enfrentarse al lobo negro?

Bridgette le contó las verdaderas circunstancias de su visita: le haría saber a Marinette las circunstancias de la anterior Ladybug, de ese modo revelaría la verdad a su prima-hermana y la ayudaría para enfrentarse al único y verdadero enemigo.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Adrien sentía como un escalofrío atravesaba su espalda, sentir como el anillo negro se iba deslizando sobre su dedo era el final a cualquier tipo de acercamiento con la chica que tenía a lado a menos que ella entendiera sus circunstancias…

—No. —la mano de Marinette detuvo el avance. —no me interesa saber quién eres. Tú lo dijiste esta es tu verdadera personalidad y esta versión es quién me importa. Me enamoré de Chat Noir así que tu forma civil solo sobraría entre ambos.

—¿Ma-rinette?

—Chat, no sé cómo fue que comencé a enamorarme de ti, no sé cómo un gato tonto de tanto maullar, me termino atrayendo. —La chica tomó el mentón del chico y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. —Tenemos tantas cosas en común, eres mi gato guardián así que más te vale seguir cuidándome y si tu sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti… no debe importarnos nada más.

—Princesa, yo…

—¿Qué? ahora resulta que la chica le comió la lengua al gato… —rio la azabache.

—Pues, entonces me echaste a perder el plan, esperaba decirte mi identidad y por eso prepare todo esto.

—¿Es lo único que me ibas a decir? —preguntó con interés la ojiazul.

—Hay algo más, pero aún no es el momento… no esperaba que reaccionaras de este modo princesa, así que frustraste un poco mis planes. —dijo aún más nervioso el chico con traje felino.

—Bueno, pues si aún debo esperar: ¿po-demos quedarnos un rato así? —dijo la chica abrazando al héroe quien estaba tan nervioso que el latir arrítmico de su corazón era tan sonoro. Verlo tan avergonzado era demasiado para el corazón de la chica por algún motivo le gustaba más y hacia que lo abrazara más fuerte.

Se quedaron un rato abrazados en la cima de la Torre Eiffel con las luces de la ciudad tintineando ante la inmensa obscuridad, no dijeron nada, el simple hecho de sentir el calor de la persona que estaba entre sus brazos era suficiente, después de un momento; Chat optó por llevarla de regreso a su casa, pues aunque su kwami le dijera que por el beso que se dieron le brindó parte de su energía; no quería que ella volviera a ponerse mal. La dejó en su recámara…

—Bien, princesa. Hasta aquí termina el viaje.

—Fue algo muy bello, gracias Chat. De verdad muchas gracias.

—¿Hola?...

La pareja volteó y se encontró con la diseñadora parada a la mitad de la habitación; no la habían visto entre la obscuridad del lugar. Los nervios y el pánico hicieron que los chicos se quedaran mudos. Después de un momento incómodo, Marinette le pidió a Chat que se fuera, pero el héroe trató de hacerla cambiar de parecer, ante la firme disposición de la chica; el rubio se fue aún en contra de cada parte de su ser pidiéndole que se quedara. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Bridgette ante lo que acababa de presenciar y mucho menos como lo explicaría Marinette, pero se fue.

—En primer lugar, las citas nocturnas se acabaron… —comentó la pelinegra.

—Bridgette, yo no sé en qué estás pensando pero… me enamoré de él, las cosas son más complicadas de lo que parecen y no voy a…

—Shhh... antes que empieces a decirme lo que ha pasado entre ustedes. No te preocupes, sé que el gato negro siempre estará unido a la mariquita… corrijo la pantera. —comentó Bridgette.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que no apruebo son esas muestras de cariño tan inapropiadas para tu edad, no te educamos para que muestres esa clase de espectáculos y si él te quiere como dice, sabrá que debe respetarte y lo más importante que tú te respetes.

—Ya no entiendo…

—Exacto, se supone que mis tíos debería…

—Eso no —interrumpió la menor —lo otro, ¿cómo sabes de la pantera y la mariquita?

—Déjame terminar: si Chat te quiere como jura hacerlo debe respetarte. Mis tíos deberían darte la plática de cómo protegerte y sobre todo no ceder sólo por las palabras de un chico lindo aunque sus destinos estén unidos. No se van a volver a ver. En cuanto a lo otro —Bridgette encendió las luces. —Creo que no creerás lo que diga por lo sorprendida que luces así que, Tikki confírmale la idea que ronda por su cabeza.

—Así es Marinette, Bridgette fue quien te llevó con Fu cuando colapsaste. Ella era Ladybug hace ocho años. Es tu antecesora. —comentó la kwami quién sobrevolaba frente a Marinette.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Mientras Chat se deslizaba entre los edificios, atormentado por la situación en la que había metido a Marinette. Estaba planeando en decirle su identidad a Bridgette; era su amiga así que lo entendería. Necesitaba saber qué pasaba con ellas, de qué estaban hablando.

Llegó a su casa, no tenía ganas de ir a patrullar, su cabeza era un caos y de ese modo sólo empeoraría la situación. Debía llegar, darse un baño, ir a la cama y dormir. En ese orden. Sólo un día debía dormir temprano o el cansancio comenzaría a desvanecerlo. Entró por la ventana directo a su dormitorio, burlando la seguridad de su casa como todas las noches, haciendo que su traje se desvaneciera. Estaba cansado, un poco aletargado, debía tratar de descansar y dejar de pensar en lo que ocurría en la casa de la familia Dupain-Cheng.

—Adrien, dame mi queso. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—Ya sabes dónde está, ve por él.

Las luces se encendieron, mostrando al empresario sentado en el sofá de la habitación de Adrien, el modelo no supo cómo reaccionar… eso quería decir que lo había visto llegar como Chat Noir…

—¿Félix…?

—Deberías tener cuidado, Plagg puede ser muy molesto si el queso no está fresco, se pone de malas y no deja de fastidiarte todo el día. —comentó tranquilamente el empresario.

—¿A qué te refieres…?

—Además luces pálido, debes descansar o de lo contrario no le serás de mucha ayuda a Ladybug, ella aún no está en óptimas condiciones para patrullar.

—Vaya, ya te decidiste a hablar con él. Fu debe haberte pedido ayuda, jamás lo harías por decisión propia. —interrumpió Plagg desenvolviendo el Camembert.

—Hermano… ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Cuando regresé a París.

—¿Cuándo me viste? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Cómo conoces a Plagg?

—Oh, debes pensar que vi un día entrar a Chat Noir y descubrí que era mi hermano… No, lamento defraudarte pero me di cuenta justo recién terminaste de pelear con un akuma.

—¿Cómo sabes sus nombres? —cuestionó cada vez más ansioso el modelo.

—Ya díselo, quiero ver qué expresión pone —dijo Plagg devorando su camembert.

—Deja de molestar Plagg. Adrien, no he sido muy sincero sobre el tema, pero lo sabes bien es algo complicado de hablar aunque sé que lo entenderás. Adrien yo fui Chat Noir hace ocho años… soy tu antecesor.

—¡No puede ser!

Marinette preguntó el por qué no le había dicho, a lo que Bridgette le contestó que no estaba en su mejor momento; estaba cegada por dolor y frustración contra alguien así que no hubiera sido de ayuda como lo requería la menor. Su respuesta sólo hizo que Marinette tuviera más dudas, era obvio que ese "alguien" era Félix y al unir el rompecabezas al fin tenía forma: Bridgette y Félix sabían sus identidades y eso no terminó bien para ellos. Según algunas declaraciones de Félix; él trato muy mal a Bridgette así que tal vez se extendió a Ladybug por lo que terminaron en problemas lo que ocasionó que Brid se fuera a Nueva York y buscara con tanta necesidad una forma de ser reconocida para regresar a París y "enfrentarse" a Félix. Debía saber que fue ese "problema" pues aunque la pareja se llevaba bien e incluso había visto a su prima besar a Félix cuando tuvieron esa "cita doble" aún no habían dicho nada de una relación. Ni siquiera Félix había comentado o dado un indicio de aquello. ¿Por qué lo guardaban en secreto? ¿Qué pasó hacía ocho años? Pero lo más importante ¿Bridgette podría ayudarla con su entrenamiento?

Mientras Bridgette contestaba las constantes y desordenadas preguntas de Marinette sobre su pasado como Ladybug; donde la mayor le contaba cómo había "rescatado" a un anciano de ser asaltado por unos chicos, con ayuda de las artes marciales enseñadas por su padre y como el anciano le había dado una pequeña caja con unos aretes en forma de agradecimiento. Evidentemente el anciano era Fu y los aretes los Miraculous además como fue el primer encuentro con Tikki y sobre su pelea con Nightmare en la cual él era el principal enemigo pues había poseído a un arqueólogo y lo transformó en un terrorista que amenazaba a la ciudad.

Con la ayuda de Tikki aprendió algunas técnicas que pudo poner en práctica en sus peleas contra los akumas, quiénes eran crueles y sangrientos; eran lo más parecidos a monstruos cuando eran seres humanos y como akumas o "pesadillas" eran peor. Asesinaban, destruían, masacraban a las personas en la ciudad sólo por placer y bajo las ordenes de Nightmare quien buscaba más y más fuentes de poder; odio, desesperación, ira, frustración, enojo y el que más le gustaba: miedo.

De su lado Adrien se sentía un poco molesto pues, ser Chat Noir era lo único que lo diferenciaba de su hermano, ahora hasta en eso su hermano había sido mejor y Plagg, tal vez sin querer, lo dejaba muy claro. Félix notó en su hermano su cambio de actitud, a lo que trató de restarle importancia a eso pues si bien los akumas hacia ocho años eran crueles debía aprender a defenderse a costa de todo y eso no le había terminado de agradar.

Félix se quitó la camisa y aunque Adrien había visto sus cicatrices, hasta ese momento entendió que no fueron hechas sólo en "Elyseum" eran sus "cicatrices de batalla"; Félix fue diciendo una a una como fueron hechas por lo akumas y como habían terminado con ellos; algo que no le enorgullecía… pero eran ellos o era la ciudad completa quien pagaría las consecuencias.

Su forma de purificar akumas era distinta; pues dentro de un huésped podía haber diversas "sombras" los fragmentos que Nightmare encerraba en las personas y se unían a su alma; corrompiéndolos a tal punto que se convertían en monstruos y él debía usar el Cataclismo para terminarlos en sus formas humanas una vez que la "sombra" era purificada para convertirse en "luz".

Esa declaración dejo helado al modelo, pues Ladybug y Chat Noir anteriores debieron asesinar para cuidar a las personas; y eso era peor. Él veía el lado "rosa" de la situación; siempre podían ser purificadas las personas y ¡listo! seguían con sus vidas como si nada, lo que quería decir que Hawkmoth no quería lastimar a las personas sólo quería algún detonante para que ellos pudieran mostrarse y él "pudiera obtener los Miraculous" a diferencia de Nightmare que quería muerte y todos los sentimientos negativos que pudiera obtener.

Félix optó por cambiar de tema y le contó como por rescatar a un anciano de ser atropellado apareció misteriosamente un anillo en su alcoba, el cuál por curiosidad se puso y apareció Plagg, Adrien no creía que alguien tan cuadrado como su hermano hubiera aceptado la misión de la pantera negra; cuya contestación de Félix fue que se negó con tal vehemencia que Plagg tuvo que sellar su transformación "atando" el Miraculous a su dedo para que se convirtiera en Chat Noir diariamente.

—Pero eso no era peligroso, qué tal y te transformabas a la mitad de tu salón de clases. —admitió Adrien.

—En mi defensa él se lo buscó, si solo hubiera aceptado no lo hubiera tenido que sellar. —comentó Plagg rodeado de envolturas de Camembert.

—¿Cómo quitaste el sello?

—Ah, eso es un poco más complicado. Debía de aceptar mi realidad, lo que no me contó este demonio —dirigiéndose a Plagg, -es que debía aceptar a mis sentimientos reales hacia la persona de quien estaba enamorado. Yo pensé que sólo me quitaría el anillo besando a Ladybug…

—¿Sabes quién es Ladybug? Bueno tu Ladybug…

—También se quién es la actual, y así como supe que tú eras el nuevo Chat Noir.

—¿Cómo?

—Hay algo que se llama distorsión de identidad, el cual tenemos gracias al antifaz. Así las personas que te vean no pueden asociarte con tu forma civil, pero una vez que te enteras de la identidad de otros portadores de Miraculous, esa distorsión deja de funcionar y sólo ves el rostro de la persona. La Ladybug de mi tiempo y yo descubrimos nuestra identidad, por lo que cuando ustedes aparecieron como nuevos portadores, los identificamos de inmediato. ¿Quieres saber quién es "tu Lady"? —preguntó Félix tratando de captar el interés de su hermano.

Marinette tenía tantas preguntas que hacer pero su mente se quedaba en blanco, por fin estaba delante de ella quien podía darle respuesta a todo lo que ella deseaba, pero su cerebro no conectaba ninguna idea.

—Eso quiere decir que… ¿sabes quién era Chat Noir?

—Ya sé por dónde vas, así que… sí. Sé que Félix era Chat Noir, nos enteramos en "Elyseum". Y también me dijo que te enteraste; así que no va a ser necesario que te explique lo de la distorsión de identidad y que te puedo decir quien es "tu gato tonto".

—Bueno… de hecho por eso me invito a salir. Él quería decirme su identidad pero… le dije que no, de algún modo ese gato tonto me ha llamado tanto la atención que no me interesa saber quién es.

—Pues, él tampoco sabe que tú eres Ladybug, pero en algún punto ambos se van a enterar y siento que esto… va a ser muy complicado. —contestó Bridgette.

Félix esperaba levantar un poco el interés de su hermano por la identidad de la actual Ladybug, aunque tal vez las primas Cheng, lo matarían si decía que la chica detrás del antifaz era Marinette, pero al menos el rubio necesitaba que el ojiverde comenzara sus "ataques" con Marinette pero esta vez como Adrien.

—No, no me interesa Fél. Yo… estoy enamorado de alguien más y no me interesa el hilo rojo del destino, de hecho quiero atarlo a ese alguien. Aunque ahora que te veo creo que tú también lo quieres atar con alguien a quien yo quiero mucho y que me haría muy feliz que fuera mi cuñada…

—Ya sé por dónde vas mocoso —interrumpió Félix. —y también sé que ese alguien más es Marinette.

—Fél, es que fui un completo imbécil al no darme cuenta que yo le gustaba…

—Además que eso explica por qué te ponías celoso cuando estaba con ella.

—Tan obvio era.

—Si. Además que también me enteré que la besaste… y quien me dijo fue Marinette, aunque no me dijo la identidad de quien la besó, sólo até cabos y era obvio que fuiste tú.

—Es que cuando estoy con ella, es como… no lo sé Fél, siento que quiero ser alguien mejor por ella y que haré lo que sea para defenderla.

—Y también me enteré que la vas a ver todas las noches…

—¿E-ella te lo dijo?

—Nop. Ese fue Plagg. Por lo qué… me vas a obligar a tener que darte esa plática tan incómoda de lo que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer después de que me vieras besar a Bridgette y tus intenciones de hacerlo con mi _cœur_

—No es necesa…

—Si, si lo es, porque Marinette es mi amiga y no quiero que me hagas tío cuando son tan jóvenes. Así no se hacen las cosas. Primero se conocen, se enamoran, se hacen novios, se comprometen, se casan, pasan un tiempo como pareja y luego vienen los hijos. Eso después de haber estudiado, viajado, trabajado y vivido muchas cosas.

—Fél, de verdad no creo…

—No me vas a convencer Adrien. Así que vamos a pasar por este momento incómodo los dos, corrijo los tres porque Plagg me va a ayudar.

—Plagg ya no está aquí… ya se durmió —comentó el Kwami ocultándose entre los cojines.

Mientras en la habitación de Marinette estaba Bridgette contándole sobre los akumas a los que se enfrentaba y la forma tan lamentable pero la única en la que podían terminarlo. Definitivamente la menor no podría hacer aquello, se sentía tan infantil ante la experiencia de Bridgette. No sólo era una mujer inteligente y talentosa, sino una heroína que debía poner en peligro hasta su moral para salvar a los demás. Comparada con ella Marinette era una niña que peleaba con muñecos tan infantiles que no hacían ningún daño… debía enfrentarse a Nightmare: por el bien de Tikki y los demás kwamis que perdieron su forma humana, por todas sus antecesoras que no lograron sellar al lobo negro y lo más importante para proteger a todos de los malévolos planes de ese lobo psicópata.

—¿Me vas a entrenar, Brid?

—Por supuesto, mi amor… eso sí. Sabes que como maestra puedo ser la perra más borde que te puedas encontrar en el mundo, pero créeme lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, mírame soy el vivo ejemplo de esas palabras.

—Marinette, el entrenamiento que llevaba a cabo Bridgette era muy pesado, Fu no tenía misericordia y los akumas menos, no creo que estés lista.

—Exacto Tikki, no estoy lista y ya perdí mucho tiempo. Si Brid me ayuda, es decir si la anterior Ladybug me entrena, creo que debo estar a la altura que se requiere.

—Esa es la actitud hermanita. —Bridgette le guiñó un ojo. —Empezaremos mañana mismo, iremos a correr y por tu flujo de energía veo que ya estás bien así que serán tres kilómetros antes de la escuela, te quiero de pie a las cinco de la mañana así que vete a dormir. Paso por ti.

—¿Qué? No, eso es mucho.

—Perdón ¿qué dijiste? Que quieres que sean cinco kilómetros...

—No, digo que mejor me voy a dormir.

—Y no quiero que te vuelvas a escapar con Chat Noir, ah y esa es otra platica que tú y yo vamos a tener… sobre lo que pasa entre una pareja que…no debería pasar por esto… pero bueno, mañana platicaremos.

Félix y Plagg tuvieron una larga plática con Adrien sobre temas de parejas e intimidad, a lo que Adrien quería huir de ahí pero Félix lo volvía a sentar en el sofá.

—Y eso es lo que pasa, cuando estas con una mujer. —suspiro pesadamente Félix.

—De verdad eso era necesario, ¿cómo pasamos de Chat Noir a… eso? —preguntó fastidiado Adrien.

—Por qué donde me entere que te pasaste, de nuevo, con tus muestras de cariño con mi _cœur_ , de verdad Adrien, vamos a tener que hablar más seriamente. No te digo que no lo hagas sólo que lo pienses más, no te dejes llevar por el momento, yo sé que cuando la ves tu mente deja de funcionar, pero debes pensar en las consecuencias y sobre todo, en el futuro. Tienen dieciséis años, apenas se están conociendo y tú te escondes detrás de un antifaz, así que vayan haciendo las cosas con calma. Por favor.

—Además como crees que ella actué cuando sepa que su amado Chat Noir, es Adrien Agreste. Lo primero que va a sentir es que te burlaste de ella. Pues sólo estás haciendo que sus sentimientos se confundan por quien ella cree son dos personas. No puedes llegar a más si le estas mintiendo o todo será un desastre. ¿Verdad Félix? —comentó el kwami volando frente al empresario quien se sintió avergonzado al escuchar el resumen de su relación con Bridgette hacía ocho años.

—Pues, en eso tienen razón. Debo ser sincero con ella, pero Marinette me dijo que no le interesaba quien estaba detrás del antifaz de Chat… ¿qué hago?

—Pues Adrien debería comenzar a actuar más como en verdad es, así como Chat. Créeme hermanito, hice lo mismo y te liberas de muchas cosas. Si, actuó de forma seria y fría en los negocios pero nada me hizo más feliz que actuar como en verdad soy.

—Entonces yo debo ser más como Chat —para el modelo eso era más complicado, pero debía hacerlo. — ¿Me vas a entrenar para enfrentarme a Nightmare?

—Si por mí fuera, no me gustaría que te enfrentaras a ese psicópata, así que te entrenaré para que ojala nunca estés frente a ese tipo. Comenzamos mañana. Te quiero de pie a las cinco de la mañana en el gimnasio, ropa cómoda así que vete a dormir.

—A sus órdenes señor.

Esa noche había estado llena de declaraciones y revelaciones; los jóvenes no pudieron dormir de toda la emoción que fluía: las personas que más amaban eran también sus antecesores. Habían vivido y experimentado infinidad de trabajos y problemas que esperaban no volvieran a presentarse pero lo más importante sentían la unión de dos épocas que compartían una misión: Lograr la seguridad de la ciudad donde vivían y mantener a salvo a las personas que no debían estar involucradas en la venganza y ansías de poder del lobo negro.

Los mayores estaban preguntándose si estaban haciendo lo correcto, pero era la única opción que tenían. Nightmare no tendría misericordia con los jóvenes. Fu ya había entrenado sus mentes así que ellos entrenarían sus habilidades y sus cuerpos.

Pasado y presente estaban unidos sólo con un objetivo: Terminar con Nightmare definitivamente para que hubiera un futuro.

* * *

.

* * *

Estoy viva...

Me muero de hambre!

Capítulo concluyente. Recuerden: disfruten estos capítulos por que a partir del capítulo 60 el drama estará a todo lo que da además que a partir del 65 iniciamos el arco del pasado... el cual me esta costando un trabajo infinito terminarlo. Así que vienen las malas noticias.

 **Actualizaré sólo dos veces por semana, para poder escribir y editar.**

Es necesario, sólo tengan en cuenta, esta historia se acabará antes que inicié la segunda temporada. Además también quiero trabajar en los otros fanfics e hice un coqueto one-shot para navidad.

Recuerden que los textos serán ahora un poco más largos, así que para que tengan tiempo de leerlos. (El capítulo especial de Charlotte (madre de Félix y Adrien) será de 11 mil palabras; así es 11 MIL, y el de Gabriel será de nueve mil palabras). Así que les estoy dando tiempo para que hagan sus deberes y se pasen a dar una lectura a este fanfic

Tengo hambre!

Nos leemos el jueves

(Actualizaciones lunes y jueves)


	59. Capítulo 58: Las próximas modelos

**Capítulo 58: Las próximas modelos…**

La noche cayó en París, las luces de la ciudad resplandecían de una manera casi mágica alrededor. La brisa era fresca y permitía que todos los pensamientos se hicieran nada y observar lo pequeño que se es ante la inmensidad del cielo nocturno.

—¿Ladybug?...

La voz masculina mostraba una amplia sorpresa ante la imagen de la chica con traje escarlata…

—Hola gatito tonto… ¿me extrañaste?

Chat Noir se acercó y abrazó fuertemente a Ladybug, habían pasado tres semanas desde su encuentro con Volpina. Chat estaba tan aliviado que su compañera de batallas estuviera bien, no la había visto y de verdad los rastros de sangre que encontró en la calle lo hicieron pensar lo peor…

—¿Segura que ya estás bien, mi lady? —comentó Chat cuando terminó el abrazo —Porque si no, no hay problema regresa a descansar…

—Tranquilo Chat Noir, ya estoy bien —interrumpió la heroína. —Ya descansé mucho, fueron tres semanas horribles pero supongo que lo fueron más para ti.

—No te voy a negar que fue pesado, pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti. Mi lady, si yo hubiera atacado a Volpina no te hubiera pasado nada, me asusté cuando fui a buscarte y encontré la sangre…

—Digamos que sin querer usé una técnica prohibida y ahí se fue lo que me quedaba de energía espiritual y se desbalanceo todo, incluyendo mi cuerpo ocasionando un desastre… lamentó haberte asustado Chat. —comentó la heroína.

—¿De verdad, Ladybug? Me estoy entrenando para serte de más ayuda, ahora si Nightmare va a saber por qué nos eligieron —comentó Chat con demasiada seguridad.

—Yo también empecé mi entrenamiento hace unos días, necesitó más resistencia física antes de seguir con el lado espiritual. ¿Comenzamos el patrullaje?

—Tus deseos serán órdenes para mí, mi Lady.

Había pasado una semana desde que los nuevos portadores se habían enterado de las identidades de sus antecesores. Félix levantaba a Adrien temprano y entrenaban técnicas con la espada con tácticas más fuertes e incluso le enseñaba un poco de estrategia. Adrien aceptaba cada enseñanza por parte de su hermano como algo de vida o muerte, reforzaba las enseñanzas básicas que el maestro Fu le había mostrado; movimientos primordiales sobre cómo usar con más soltura su bastón así no volvería a poner en peligro a su compañera, no importaba a costa de qué. Un error como el que cometió con Volpina y pondría en riesgo a personas inocentes, lo había experimentado con Marinette.

Del lado de Marinette, sentía un poco de cansancio pero por sus músculos adoloridos. Bridgette la esperaba fuera de su casa a las cinco de la mañana en punto, cada minuto que demorara eran cien metros más a recorrer de su camino de tres kilométros. En palabras de la diseñadora, su cuerpo tardo tanto en recuperarse por que no estaba en forma, si bien las clases de ballet y gimnasia que tuvo cuando era niña, la mantenían en forma no quería decir que estuviera preparada para una responsabilidad como esa.

Antes de clases debían correr esa distancia y practicar un poco de parkour en el camino algo en lo que Bridgette se había hecho una experta en su estadía en Nueva York, más que por salud era por diversión. Así sin el traje de Ladybug se había puesto a correr a través de los edificios con cuidado de no morir en el proceso. Regresaban a casa, se duchaban se preparaban para su día, Marinette en la escuela, Bridgette en la empresa y por la tarde Bridgette pasaba por la menor para terminar los diseños de moda futurista, una vez que salía Marinette iba a ver a Fu, pues él le explicó que curiosamente su poder estaba de nuevo balanceado así que hacían sólo un poco de meditación. La aspirante a diseñadora regresaba a casa, hacía sus labores y dormía hasta el día siguiente que su rutina se repetía. Cuando Fu le permitió volver a transformarse aprovechó para regresar a su tan anhelada rutina como heroína, sentía como el poder fluía dentro de sí. Una semana entrenando con Bridgette y se sentía más ligera en su misión, se sentía fuerte y valiente; recordaba como su antecesora le había dado su sangre así que sentía como si la experiencia de Bridgette circulara en su interior.

Al día siguiente les haría de su conocimiento a los padres de Lila y Chloé sobre la participación de las chicas en la revista Style si es que ellos estaban de acuerdo. Ya tenía la cita con Bartolomé Rossi, donde iría acompañada de Félix para que al señor no se le ocurriera propasarse con Marinette, en cuanto al padre de Chloé tenía la cita por la tarde en la alcaldía.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó Félix una vez que iban dirección a la embajada.

—Pues… más bien estoy tratando de asimilar la reunión. No me da miedo el señor Rossi, me da miedo como vaya a reaccionar Lila, la última vez…

—Sé que Lila puede parecer un poco… voluble pero es buena chica —contestó Adrien; quien los terminó acompañando al saber que irían con Bartolomé Rossi, había escuchado algunas cosas por parte de Bridgette y no dejaría a Marinette sola con alguien así, debía protegerla a toda costa. —Sé que terminaste lastimada después que ella… bueno se transformara, pero yo sé que será diferente.

A Marinette eso era lo que le preocupaba, apenas había regresado a sus labores como heroína como para que Lila desatara algo… de nuevo, aunque de verdad creía que algo había cambiado en la chica, su flujo de energía era más tranquilo y eso era bueno.

Llegaron a la embajada, donde después de cumplir los protocolos de seguridad, fueron a entrevistarse con el señor Rossi…

— _¡Signore_ Félix! Es un gusto volver a verlo, según me dijeron quería hablar de algo conmigo. —comentó el hombre que se levantó de su escritorio para abrazar al empresario. —Su hermano ha sido muy amable con mi hija… pero ¿quién es esta hermosura que los acompaña? —dijo Bartolomé dándole un beso en la mano a Marinette, haciendo que Adrien quisiera empujarlo pero debía controlarse. —Una verdadera _primadonna._

—Ella es Marinette Dupain, es una aspirante a diseñadora en Agreste y de hecho ella viene a hablar con usted, _Signore_ Rossi.

—Bueno, usualmente con las chicas tan hermosas como esta _Principessa_ , prefiero un lugar un poco más acogedor, pero veo que trajo guardaespaldas — refiriéndose a Adrien y Félix.

—De hecho, Signore Rossi, vengo a hacerle una propuesta, los jóvenes Agreste forman parte de este proyecto y a eso se debe su presencia. El tema principal es Lila…

—Oh, ¿qué le pasó a _Ill mio cuore_? —el semblante de Bartolomé cambio por completo.

—Oh, nada de hecho, soy la diseñadora de un proyecto en Agreste para una revista, se me encomendó realizar algunas prendas para una sesión fotográfica, donde Adrien formara parte de los modelos, sin embargo, pensé que Lila sería una excelente adquisición a este rubro…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De verdad?! —preguntó entusiasmado el embajador. —Es la primera vez que a _mio amore_ le piden estas cosas. ¿Cómo conoció a _mio ragazza_?

—Somos compañeras de clase, su figura me pareció armoniosa y perfecta para el proyecto, por eso solicite que me permitieran incluirla en la sesión. —comentó la azabache en tono tranquilo.

—Usted sabrá que por mi trabajo, _mio cuore_ no tiene amigos, de hecho hasta hace unos meses estudiaba dentro de las embajadas, para su seguridad. No conocemos a nadie, y bueno ella no sabe relacionarse mucho con las personas, tiende a darle rienda suelta a su imaginación y a veces inventa cosas para cubrir su soledad, no puedo creer que alguien más haya notado lo hermosa que es…

—Pero ¿que no dijo que conocía a muchas cele… —Adrien no pudo continuar la frase ante el golpe que le dio Marinette en el pie para que guardara silencio. Ante las palabras de Bartolomé Rossi, era obvio que todo lo que había dicho Lila era una mentira para llamar la atención y no estar sola.

—Cuando conocimos a la _bella_ Bridgette Cheng, yo me acababa de divorciar de mi tercera esposa, Lila estaba cada vez más sola, su madre me dio la patria potestad y por algún motivo Lili nunca se ha llevado bien con sus madrastras, pero apareció Bridgette y fue con la única persona que tuvo una verdadera conexión, le contaba sobre las estrellas y directores de Hollywood que conocía, de las cosas que había hecho para diversas personas de la realeza y como algunos cantantes le habían escrito canciones, Lili era tan feliz que por eso quería pedirle a Bridgette que fuera mi esposa —esas palabras hicieron que Félix cambiara su mirada tranquila por una asesina, ante la burla callada de Marinette y Adrien. —pero al final ella se fue y Lili se volvió a quedar sola, por lo que le conseguí una nueva madrastra de la edad de la _bella_ Bridgette, pero tampoco se lleva bien con ella. Soy tan feliz que tenga amigos en la escuela, de verdad muchas gracias _bella principessa_ Marinette.

—No tiene nada que agradecerme _Signore_ Rossi, sólo quedarían algunos contratos para que ella pueda trabajar con nosotros, obvio con su autorización. —Félix sacó los documentos y los puso sobre el escritorio. —Queremos hacer esto de la manera correcta y apuesto que Lila estará bien, Adrien le enseñara algunas cosas de modelaje y…

— _Papa,_ necesito contarte algo. —Lila entró a la oficina de su padre seguida de la asistente de Bartolomé tratando de detenerla. —Pero ¿qué hace aquí la presidenta y Adrien… y su _molto bello_ hermano mayor?

— _Mio cuore, la bella principessa Marinette_ debe decirte algo _molto_ especial. —dijo Bartolomé levantándose para abrazar a su hija.

—Lila, la empresa Agreste, quiere contratarte para una sesión fotográfica para una revista. —comentó Marinette.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De verdad?! N-no me estas mintiendo…

—Claro que no. Estábamos pidiéndole permiso a tu padre, pues al ser menor de edad…

— _Grazie, grazie ¡Grazie_ Marinette! —Lila abrazó a la azabache — _E 'molto importante per me._ _Non riesco a crederci (No puedo creerlo)._ ¿Pero por qué pensaste en mí?

—Y ¿por qué no debí hacerlo? eres muy linda Lila, apuesto que harás un gran trabajo. —comentó la ojiazul aun siendo abrazada por la italiana.

—Acepto tu propuesta.

—Ok, sólo debes poner tu nombre…

—No _sciocco(tonta)_ a partir de aquí seremos _migliori amici (mejores amigas)_. Saldremos juntas a donde tú quieras, compraremos ropa, iremos al cine, a patinar, a conciertos, a restaurantes, _molto grazie_ Marinette. —la castaña seguía abrazando con más fuerza a la pelinegra.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero tenemos otra cita Marinette. —comentó Félix.

—Oh, es cierto. Lila… Lila… Lila… creo que ya puedes soltarme.

—Oh _scusa._ ¿Cuál es tu tarta favorita? Mañana te compraré una, no, es más la haré yo misma.

—No te preocupes. En cuanto al trabajo te daremos los detalles más adelante. —dijo Marinette.

Salieron de la oficina principal de la embajada, dejando a padre e hija celebrando por el incidente, la verdad la pelinegra no esperaba que todo aquello fuera tan bueno para la familia Rossi.

—¿Crees que Bridgette hace las cosas por qué si? —preguntó Félix.

—Obvio no, me contó sobre la soledad de Lila y que esta propuesta la haría feliz, pero no pensé que fuera para tanto.

—Bueno, pues creo que tienes una nueva amiga, Marinette. —explicó el modelo.

—Sí, pero me preocupa como lo vaya a tomar Alya, digamos que ellas no se han llevado muy bien, desde que Ladybug se portó mal con Lila.

La asistente del Alcalde de París, llamó a Félix para modificar la cita para el día siguiente en el hotel Grand Paris, pues el padre de Chloé había tenido una junta de emergencia con los ministros así que sería mejor si movían un poco el itinerario. Eso le dio tiempo a Marinette para hacer una cita con Bridgette, pues le enseñaría un poco de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo antes de enseñarle a usar su yoyo, como necesitaban un espacio más amplio; la diseñadora le pidió al profesor de Krav Maga que le rentara el establecimiento durante el tiempo que estuviera libre, el profesor Daniel había aceptado y les dejaba dos horas por las tardes, pues sus principales clases eran en la mañana y en la noche.

Adrien pidió que lo dejaran unas cuadras antes del consultorio del maestro Fu, excusándose por que debía comprar algo. Félix sabía que iría a unas clases de meditación y un poco de acupuntura con el guardián; consecuencias de los duros entrenamientos que llevaban a cabo los hermanos; así que llevó a Marinette con Bridgette para entrenar los tres.

Las clases del profesor Daniel habían terminado, Chloé estaba a punto de salir pero olvidó sus lentes de sol en las gradas; durante sus clases de Krav Maga no le gustaba ser seguida por Sabrina, sentía como si el glamour que aparentaba desaparecería si la veían haciendo esas clases de rutinas. Su padre le había avisado que llegaría tarde, como siempre pero le enviaba el chofer de la limosina para que la llevara a cualquier lugar que ella quisiera. Chloé estaba tan cansada que sólo quería llegar a su amplia habitación darse una buena ducha y tal vez dormir un poco o practicar un poco de repostería, su placer culposo. Cuando entro al gimnasio vio a una chica con largos cabellos negros atados en dos coletas, estaba dando algunas piruetas sobre el piso…

—¿Ladybug?...

Eso sacó de concentración a la chica que resbaló pero afortunadamente se encontraba en la colchoneta de ejercicios…

—Señorita Burgeois, no pensé que estuviera aquí…

—Lady Julianne…

—Puedes llamarme Bridgette —comentó la pelinegra levantándose de la colchoneta. —El profesor Daniel me dijo que a estas horas ya no había estudiantes.

—Oh, este yo… olvidé mis gafas. Y-yo no puedo dejar de pensarlo, es que de verdad por un momento parecía que usted era Ladybug. —dijo pensativa la rubia.

—¿Yo? Por supuesto que no, debe ser por el peinado y… la ropa. —Bridgette llevaba ropa deportiva entallada, en tonos rojo con negro. —Ladybug debe tener como dieciséis años yo… bueno, digamos que esa edad la cumplí hace mucho.

—La actual Ladybug, si debe tener esa edad, pero la anterior… la de hace ocho años… supongo tendría su edad… —exclamó la rubia.

—¿Qué? ¿Hay dos Ladybugs? —preguntó de forma fingida Bridgette.

Chloé le contó a la diseñadora de como hace ocho años, había un terrorista que atacaba París; en uno de esos incidentes; el auto en el que la pequeña Chloé iba, tuvo un grave accidente en el que casi muere. Pero Ladybug y Chat Noir la sacaron de ahí.

La princesa de París, le relató como la heroína era tan valiente y su voz era tan dulce; la tomó entre sus brazos, la sacó del auto y la entregó a Chat Noir mientras ella sacaba a otras personas. Chat, quién era un poco más caballeroso que él actual, le pidió que se sujetara con fuerza de él, pues él la cuidaría. Entre ellos, rescataron a varias personas pero todas ellas comenzaron a agredirlos y culparlos del accidente. En esos tiempos, el señor Burgeois era ministro de economía dentro de la alcaldía; Ladybug y Chat la dejaron en el balcón de la oficina de su papá y se despidieron de ella…

—¡Qué historia tan trágica! —comentó la pelinegra.

—No lo es…

Chloé recordaba como Ladybug le había regalado un caramelo y le pidió que fuera una buena niña, Chat Noir le dijo que no tuviera miedo pues la protegerían y la besó en la frente. La rubia nunca entendió por qué los trataban como enemigos públicos, si ellos los habían salvado tantas veces. Se convirtió en su mayor fan. Una noche despertó y vio como patrullaban por la ciudad; aun cuando dormía la ciudad ellos la cuidaban. Chloé, todos los días le pedía al chef que le enseñara a hornear galletas, se quedaba toda la noche fuera de su balcón para verlos pasar, cuando por fin Ladybug pasó por ahí les comentó que ese era su agradecimiento, un plato de galletas … ella sólo sonrió y llamó a Chat Noir para que su "fan número uno" pudiera agradecerles…

Se quedaron un rato, se sentaron en el suelo y Ladybug la tomó entre sus brazos mientras comían las galletas; las galletas eran malas pero ellos no dijeron nada. Ladybug la abrazó y le decía que patrullaban para que alguien como la pequeña Chloé pudiera dormir tranquilamente, Chat Noir estaba frente a ella y le repetía que no debía estar despierta tan tarde, que era muy pequeña y debía dormir para crecer. Se despidieron y siguieron patrullando…

—Al menos no era una historia fatal hasta que unos días después pasó la Tragedia de Elyseum… ellos estaban mal heridos en los campos Elíseos… lo vi en unas fotografías. Por eso me dije que debía ser fuerte, si yo hubiera sido fuerte tal vez… olvidé casi todo pero cuando volvieron a aparecer mis recuerdos también volvieron… pero no eran ellos. Ladybug es un poco… fría e incluso pienso que le fastidia mi presencia, lo sé he causado que muchos de mis compañeros fueran convertidos en villanos pero no lo hice a propósito y Chat Noir… no me trataba como antes… él ya no era dulce y amoroso conmigo… es obvio no eran ellos; probablemente quiénes guardo en mis recuerdos ya no están… tal vez Nightmare si los mató… y yo nunca les pude agradecer como debía. —Chloé comenzó a llorar, algo que sorprendió a Bridgette. —Por ellos comencé a tomar estas clases, no quiero que me vuelvan a defender de nadie, pero hasta en eso fallo y sigo siendo un problema para sus sucesores, yo… sólo quiero ser tan valiente como lo es Ladybug. Mira aún guardo el caramelo que me dio…

La joven rubia sacó de su bolso un pequeño estuche donde estaba un caramelo. Chloé estaba llorando y con sus lágrimas se iban todos los conflictos que estaban dentro de ella. Sabía que no le agradaba a las personas, pero era difícil llevar una vida como la suya. Había perdido a su madre siendo muy niña, perdió a sus figuras heroicas en un ataque terrorista y los sucesores de sus héroes la trataban mal y con justa razón; casi todos los "villanos" habían sido causados por ella, un comentario sin pensarlo o un acto habían involucrado a sus compañeros. Ella se estaba convirtiendo en el antagonista de la historia, el villano que tanto había odiado y le había quitado a sus héroes. Es sólo que no quería tener ninguna conexión con nadie, prefería esconderse en su coraza con tal de no volver a lastimarse, pero cada que alguien la detestaba la coraza debía hacerse más dura aunque en silencio y a solas Chloé debía repetirse constantemente que eso era lo mejor, ocultando sus lágrimas tras un antifaz de hipocresía y maquillaje.

Bridgette recordaba el momento agradecimiento de la pequeña Chloé; le recordaba a Marinette y dejo fluir su instinto fraternal. La diseñadora sintió el dolor de la joven rubia, era parecido al de ella. Todo se resumía en soledad, era una niña que se le dio todo menos atención, guía y consejos. Bridgette abrazó a Chloé en un acto reflejo y la princesa de París se dejó caer de rodillas en la colchoneta, curiosamente sentir la calidez de la pelinegra la hacía sentir el mismo sentimiento de hacía ocho años.

—Chloé… ¿qué pasó?

El empresario entró al gimnasio cuando vio a las mujeres de rodillas en la colchoneta, la pelinegra con una mirada le hizo entender a Félix que le explicaría después y que no hiciera preguntas.

—Fe-Félix, lo siento, perdón ustedes deben de estar aquí por algo más importante, perdón por molestarlos. —comentó Chloé aún entre sollozos en los brazos de Bridgette.

—Claro que no Chloé, todo estará bien. No tengas miedo cualquier cosa que suceda, estaremos aquí para protegerte. —Félix se acercó a la joven y la besó en la frente.

—Puede que haya cometido errores señorita Burgeois. Es sólo que le hace falta guía, estoy segura que es una buena niña.

Chloé sintió como si regresara en el tiempo, ahora que reaccionaba el perfume de Ladybug… esa esencia que tanto había tratado de encontrar comprando los perfumes más caros o mandándolos a hacer… lo volvía a olfatear esta vez con la diseñadora. El chico que tenía delante de ella, que vestía ropa deportiva negra y ligeramente despeinado… era...

—Entonces… siempre estuvieron vivos… entonces estaban bien. Me alegro tanto que ese tipo no les haya hecho nada. —Chloé abrazó a la pareja que estaba confundida por lo que estaba pasando. —Les prometo que no le diré a nadie su secreto.

—¿Cuál secreto, Chloé? —preguntó sorprendido Félix, tratando de recordar cuál de todas las circunstancias pudo notar la rubia.

—Pues el que tenías muy oculto Félix… que tú eras Chat Noir y que Lady Julianne era Ladybug…

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron al unísono la pareja.

—No, no, no Chloé, conejita (nombre cariñoso con el cual Félix llamaba a Chloé cuando era niña) ¿tú crees que alguien como yo, de mi edad y mi estatus sería ese héroe? Claro que no. —Félix trataba de restarle importancia al asunto.

—No hace falta que finjas Félix… nos descubrió. —comentó Bridgette ante la sorpresa de los rubios. —Así es Chloé, nosotros éramos aquellos que te sacaron del accidente. No podemos engañar a nuestra fan número uno. Sólo que no le digas a nadie, tuvimos que ceder nuestra misión a alguien más, pues nuestro tiempo se agotó; así que… lamentamos ya no ser las personas que recuerdas.

—¡No puedo creerlo! De verdad son ustedes, el perfume, la mirada, la voz, son ustedes… durante tanto tiempo pensé que se habían ido como lo hizo mi mamá… pero no… ustedes si regresaron. Lo siento tanto, de verdad siempre he sido su fan, lo lamento, no soy la niña buena que querías que fuera, lo siento, de verdad lo siento. —comentó Chloé tomando las manos de Bridgette. Félix por su lado no entendía cuál era el objetivo de la pelinegra, pero sentía que se estaban metiendo en problemas.

—Sé que has hecho el papel que todos querían que cumplieras —comentó Bridgette —Ante todos eres la chica malcriada que todos deben aborrecer y los alejas, pero eso a la larga te va a hacer daño… mi amor —la pelinegra limpió las lágrimas de la chica — ¿por qué no tratas de sacar todos los sentimientos que hacen a tu corazón tan pesado? Debes estar cansada de actuar ocho años así.

—Conejita, tu mamá no quería morir, ella quería estar contigo pero desafortunadamente su enfermedad no le dio tiempo. Si ella te viera, le dolería que hayas cambiado tanto, tú no eres así. —comentó Félix quitando los cabellos que caían en el rostro de la rubia. —Te conozco, casi desde que naciste, cuando ibas a jugar con Adrien, cuando me pedías que te leyera algo… Chloé debes dejar de fingir, sé que será difícil. No lo hagas por mí o por nosotros, hazlo porque es lo mejor para ti. Si todos conocieran la bella princesa que eres, créeme te querrían tanto como lo hago yo.

—Yo… no sé cómo hacerlo, cuando quiero hacer algo bien terminó estropeándolo todo. Casi todos en el salón fueron convertidos en villanos por mi culpa. Las palabras que digo, no son las correctas y los lastimo…

—¿Nos dejarías ser tus guías? —Bridgette le guiñó el ojo a Chloé. —Puede que ya no tengamos poderes pero aún nos preocupan los ciudadanos de París, sobre todo nuestra fan número uno.

—Cuando los vi, algo dentro de mí hizo que saliera de la obscuridad y sólo quiero que me perdonen ¿cómo pude estar tan mal? Me la pase excusándome con la perdida de mi mamá para alejar a todos, incluso a Adrien, mi mejor amigo. Acepto, esta es mi decisión quiero dejar atrás todo el dolor, quiero que todo termine aquí. ¿Me ayudarían?

—Por supuesto, conejita. —exclamo Félix.

—Ahora entiendo por qué me ponía tan nerviosa contigo… me recordabas a Chat Noir —rio la princesa de París.

Marinette entró y vio a los tres arrodillados sobre las colchonetas, le pareció más extraño que Chloé siguiera ahí pues hasta donde sabía el lugar serviría como entrenamiento para ellas.

—¿Hola?

—Panad… quiero decir, buenas tardes Marinette.

—Chloé… ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas que te ayudemos en algo? —preguntó la azabache.

—No… ya me ayudaron bastante. Supongo que si estás aquí es para ponerte al corriente con las clases del profesor Daniel.

—Ehm si, Brid me va a ayudar con algunos calentamientos antes de reincorporarme a las clases. —No era del todo mentira, pero no podía decirle la verdad sobre ese entrenamiento extra por parte de Bridgette.

—Está bien, rómpete una pierna. —la rubia se levantó y tomo sus gafas de las gradas. —Marinette.

—Si.

—Escucha bien, no lo volveré a repetir y más te vale no decirle a nadie. Te traté tan mal los últimos cuatro años… supongo que era una forma de sacar mi frustración. Tú eras el tipo de persona que quería ser… pero que no sé cómo hacerlo. Las cosas van a cambiar y ahora tengo a dos personas que me van a ayudar… creo que será lo mejor. Hasta mañana.

La rubia se fue, pues el chofer la estaba esperando. Marinette no entendía ni una palabra de lo que había pasado, era una forma de… ¿disculpa? Bueno una disculpa al estilo Chloé, suponía la pelinegra. Trató de pedir una explicación a los mayores pero sólo le dijeron que era un secreto entre los tres y que esta vez no podían decirlo. Un secreto entre Bridgette, Félix y Chloé le daba un poco de incertidumbre, pero no quería ahondar más en el tema.

* * *

Sigo viva!

Si, les dije que les avisaría si hacía otro parón de capítulos, pero bajen sus antorchas, y acérquense a la tía Hanna.

Bien, la razón por la que no publiqué, puede que sea tonta pero me trajo muchos beneficios.

Como saben, soy un adulto joven que trabaja. Pues el miércoles de la semana pasada, a la hora de la comida, conversaba con unos compañeros y me decían que tenía una adicción a las redes sociales y al internet. Yo les dije que eso no era cierto, no soy de las que publiquen cosas cada tres segundos, además solo tengo FB y Whatsapp, pero me dijeron adicta. Así que les aposté que podía vivir sin internet una semana y no tendría problema… sip, ahí comenzó el problema ¬_¬

Una amiga me tomó la palabra, aprovechando que estamos haciendo inventario físico en la empresa (las oficinas se van a cambiar de dirección) y que no estamos trabajando en las computadoras, me apostó que si yo usaba internet o cualquier red social de ese miércoles a las 12 pm hasta el otro miércoles a la misma hora, yo me ganaría 250 dólares americanos (en mi país son 5000 pesos mexicanos, usen tipo de cambio de su país, grxs). En estas fechas cualquier dinero es bien recibido, así que acepté. Bueno pues me quitaron mi teléfono y por si no fuera poco, la chica fue a mi casa, sólo para quitarme el módem y mi lap. Otro poco y también se lleva mi TV.

Obvio no podía publicar en Wtt (pueden creerlo, también es una red social) o en FF, así que trate de soportar. La verdad si tenía una adicción, los primeros días casi me golpeaba contra las paredes pero me sirvió de algo, pero ahora soy 250 USD más rica que antes :P. Hanna, escribió y mucho. Así es, en vista que no podía hacer nada que tuviera que ver con internet, me puse a leer. Alguien me recomendó que si quieres ser un buen escritor debes leer. Así lo hice y mis ideas para el fanfic, fluyeron como si un géiser estuviera aventando un chorro de agua.

Sorpresa… El miércoles les traeré nuevo proyecto. Ya se estaba horneando, pero sentía que le faltaba algo y en estos días lo pude mejorar será hermoso y muy divertido.

Leyeron mi one shot navideño?, eso espero porque me tardé un rato en pasarlo a la PC,

Además…. CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN!

El capítulo de hoy, hablamos mucho de Lila y Chloé, digamos que es para todos los haters, piensen que también odiaban a Félix y miren ahora todos lo aman, y también odiaban a Bridgette pero miren que ahora la entienden. Son personas (recuerden que yo creo personas no personajes) que son justificadas por algo que vivieron o que no tuvieron, pero bueno esa no era la noticia

El jueves de la próxima semana…. EL CAPÍTULO DE LA TRAGEDIA DE ELYSEUM! Así es.

 _Hanna, pero ya lo habías mencionado en el arco del pasado._

Pues de hecho, nos quedamos cuando Félix le dio su primer beso a una dormida y cansada Bridgette después de lo que hicieron toda la madrugada… pillines.

No los quiero spoilear, pero lean el prólogo, recuérdenlo bien, porque sabremos cómo fue que estos dos se separaron y bueno como "desapareció" Nightmare.

Además, la mala noticia. (Si la tía Hanna también debe dar las malas noticias)

Con ese capítulo entramos oficialmente al arco final. Así es, iniciamos el drama y miren que me han quedado unos capítulos DRAMÁTICOS a más no poder. Si creyeron que mi versión de los orígenes o el arco del pasado fueron dramáticos… bueno se nota que no me conocen. Elyseum será como un caramelo comparado con lo que les tengo preparado. Oh si, hubo un capítulo que si me puse sensible cuando lo estaba leyendo, para encontrar algún horror ortográfico, que hasta grité _"¡¿Por qué me persigue la desgracia?! ¡Qué ser tan horrible pudo escribir esa devastadora escena!... ¬_¬ Ah sí, fui yo"_ La historia de Gabriel Agreste también es fuerte… sabremos de la mamá de Adrien (yo si cumplo promesas no como Astruc que nos prometió respuestas en el especial de navidad y nada ¬_¬), hice un capítulo súper dramático-troll, así que me van a odiar un rato y por último y en lo que estoy trabajando….

Estoy a cuatro capítulos de terminar el fanfic.

Sip, esto se va a terminar algún día y pues es algo cada vez más cercano. Eso sí, serán capítulos largos, de 6 mil a 11 mil palabras, traté de hacerlos más cortos, pero siento que cortaría muchas escenas así que por eso les doy tiempo para leer.

Por cierto, recuerdan que les dije sobre las "Sidestory" son para finiquitar el fanfic, para que no esperen una "segunda temporada". Digamos que es para dar respuesta a "¿qué pasó después?". Me quedaron muuuuy buenas, van a ser 12, llevo ocho y son hilarantes a más no poder.

¿Cómo van a funcionar las Side Story?

Bien voy a publicar Un capítulo con 6 side story.

Algunas son cortas y otras son bastante largas. No quiero publicarlas como caps independientes por que siento que perderían mucho tiempo como lectores así que un día les publicaré 6 y otro día otras 6. Así cambiaré el estatus de este fanfic a completo con la última publicación de los sidestory…

Bueno, pues aquí termina el comunicado, estoy trabajando mucho, espero que les guste mi nuevo fanfic, lo publicaré en los grupos y también lo podrán ver en mi perfil. Será cortito pero muy divertido.

Bye bye.


	60. Capítulo 59: El difícil entrenamiento

**Capítulo 59: El difícil entrenamiento.**

Una vez que Chloé se fue, el trío comenzó una serie de ejercicios de calentamiento, Tikki estaba sentada en las gradas comiendo una galleta, mientras observaba aquella escena que jamás, ni siquiera en sus sueños más extraños creyó que fuera real: Los anteriores portadores estaban entrenando a la nueva Ladybug, la pareja cuya despedida le había dolido a ella también aparentemente compartían algo más que una amistad; todos sabían las identidades del otro y no había ningún problema… bueno faltaba Chat Noir, pero eso sería una revelación un poco más complicada para Marinette.

Mientras Marinette se quedó calentando un poco, pues tenía una nula actividad de contacto desde el ataque de Volpina. Bridgette y Félix comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, usando varas de bambú a modo de bastones; a la menor le parecía como una coreografía practicada por mucho, pero eran verdaderos ataques que eran anticipados por el oponente.

Le sorprendía como es que había pasado tanto tiempo que ellos no habían participado como portadores de Miraculous y aún seguían en forma; era un nivel infinitamente superior para ella. Aceptaba lo que alguna vez le dijo Bridgette; los akumas de Hawkmoth no querían lastimar sólo querían que los héroes salieran para quitarles los Miraculous. Totalmente diferente a Nightmare que no le importaba la vida humana.

Bridgette la llamo y entre los dos atacaron a la menor que inmediatamente fue derribada. Incontables veces fue regañada por los mayores por el miedo que sentía, no había cabida para el miedo en una pelea.

—¡Vamos Couer! cuando estas peleando sólo hay una regla: no te distraigas. Así puedes sentir el dolor más indescriptible físico o mental pero debes enfocarte en la pelea. Una distracción, la más mínima y puede ser fatal para los demás o para ti. —Comentó el rubio.

—Félix tiene razón, mi amor. Nosotros nos detenemos pero no sabemos el plan del enemigo, debes estar atenta a cualquier circunstancia. —dijo la pelinegra.

Por las dos horas siguientes, Marinette fue atacada por Félix y Bridgette con las varas de bambú, algunos ataques si era capaz de repelerlos pero era difícil tratar de atacarlos. Ellos la volvieron a regañar pues no importaba que fueran ellos o las personas que más amara, Nightmare podía servirse de cualquiera para cumplir su objetivo.

—Bueno… y por qué debo usar un bastón, en dado caso eso sería para Chat Noir. Yo uso un yoyo. —comentó Marinette una vez que termino su entrenamiento y estaba tirada en la colchoneta de ejercicios.

—Pues porque tu yoyo se puede convertir en más cosas, un bastón también. Es una herramienta muy útil pues sirve tanto de ataque y defensa. —comentó Tikki mientras le llevaba una botella de agua a su portadora.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó la menor dirigiéndose a su prima.

—Así, es pero antes que te enseñe como puedes sacarlo. Debes saber cómo manejar un bastón común, el bastón de tu yoyo es a base de energía así que es un poco más complicado. —explicó la diseñadora.

—Bueno, mis bellas damas. Yo me tengo que ir o Adrien va a estar molesto sino pasó a recogerlo.

Félix se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Marinette y con un ligero beso en los labios de Bridgette, dejando a la mayor un poco sorprendida ante aquél hecho.

—Y tú quieres que crea que entre ustedes no hay nada. —comentó Marinette con una mirada pícara.

—No... ehm… no sé por qué hizo eso… no lo entiendo. —trató de excusarse torpemente la diseñadora.

—Si, ya parece. Fél ya me dijo que como Chat Noir te iba a visitar antes de saber que eras Ladybug así que no creo que estés en posición de regañarme por mi relación con el actual Chat, además ese beso que se dieron en la sala de mi casa…

—Sí, no lo niego Chat iba a verme pero sólo conversábamos. Jamás pasó nada entre nosotros y Tikki está de testigo. —la kwami asintió ante la declaración de su anterior portadora, aunque aún tenía dudas de lo que pasó antes de Elyseum. —además yo tenía diecinueve años, tú tienes dieciséis; así que debes tener más decoro en lo que haces. Félix y yo no nos habíamos besado hasta hace poco, en la casa de mis tíos.

—Eso quiere decir que ¿sientes algo por él? —preguntó un poco esperanzada Marinette.

—Mmmm, es un chico lindo, pero no estoy tan convencida de eso. —argumentó Bridgette.

Sencillamente no podía explicarle aún la maldición que tenían encima por culpa de Nightmare, se lo dirían con el tiempo, pero aún querían disfrutarse un poco más de manera mutua.

Poco a poco la vida de Marinette volvía a su cauce. Regresaba a su rutina de heroína, atrapando a los akumas antes que tomaran un huésped para frustración de Hawkmoth; en la escuela iba todo viento en popa, mientras que en sus clases extras volvía a su ritmo, incluyendo el krav maga que iniciaría de nuevo esa semana. Del lado energético, asistía con Fu, una hora diaria para equilibrarse entrar en un flujo de vidas pasadas con Tikki para aprender las técnicas que tenía como Ladybug.

Para Adrien, las cosas no iban tan mal, aunque últimamente su padre estaba de mal humor; Félix tampoco lo entendía pues las cosas en la empresa eran más que excelentes, con los consejos y la presencia de Bridgette estaban a tope de trabajo; los clientes eran cada vez más y las ganancias estaban en el punto más alto de los últimos veinte años. Adrien recordó como el semblante de su padre había cambiado cuando lo vio tocar junto a Marinette y cuando Félix le contó sobre la buena mancuerna que hacia con Bridgette; lo cual no le agradó pues era obvio que el diseñador pensaba en las primas Cheng como una adquisición para la empresa usándolos para atraerlas y atar una unión entre ellos. Todo era por la empresa no tanto como prospectos de pareja para sus hijos.

Como héroe todo era perfecto. Los entrenamientos con Fu no solo lo relajaban sino que le ayudaban en su detección de akumas. Las clases extras y el trabajo como siempre. Los entrenamientos con Félix estaban complicándose un poco pero nada que no pudieran arreglar. Varias veces se transformó delante de su hermano y peleaba contra él, aun con el poder del Miraculous, Félix siempre ganaba. Si bien a Adrien le dolió aceptar que su hermano no sólo era bueno como Félix sino también como Chat Noir, al ser uno de los cinco portadores del Miraculous de la Pantera Negra quiénes se enfrentaron a Nightmare a través de los tiempos. Se enteró por Plagg que el ojiazul no estaba tan convencido de aceptar la misión como héroe. Cuando Adrien sintió como podía escapar de la monotonía y la cárcel que era su vida lo aceptó inmediatamente. Desde la desaparición de su madre el ambiente era tan sofocante que sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Esa duda tan latente dentro sí, las preguntas constantes que lo hacían despertarse a media noche ¿dónde está? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Estará viva? ¿Por qué nos abandonó?...

—Joven Adrien… su mano

La voz del maestro Fu hizo que el rubio regresara en sí, no se dio cuenta como había presionado tanto el vaso de cristal donde estaba tomando agua, ni siquiera sintió cuando se hizo daño y la sangre llevaba rato fluyendo. Como respuesta condicionada soltó los restos del vaso cubiertos de sangre. El anciano colocó un trozo de lino para tratar de detener la herida.

—Joven Adrien, el flujo de su energía es cada vez más turbio ¿qué clase de pensamientos lo pueden alterar de ese modo? —preguntó asustado el anciano.

—Oh, lo siento. Yo no lo recuerdo… ¿es grave?

—Pues, afortunadamente la herida es pequeña, pero me temo que necesitara suturas. Esto alterara a su hermano. —contestó el anciano.

—Usted entrenó a Félix, ¿cree que algún día estaré a su nivel?

—Joven Adrien, lleva apenas unas semanas. Entrené con su hermano por meses sin contar que ha seguido con sus entrenamientos estos ocho años. Recuerde: La paciencia es un árbol de raíz amarga pero de frutos muy dulces. Cambiando de tema: desinfectaré la herida pero debe pensar en lo que le dirá a su hermano… El joven Félix se alarmará por esto.

Mientras el maestro Fu, trataba la herida. Plagg sabía lo que alteraba a su portador, después de las transiciones de almas al pasado, Plagg sabía que Adrien pensaba demasiado en su madre; nadie lo culparía mientras más lo pensaba su mente se destrozaba más y más pues al buscar respuestas lo único que encontraba era más y más dudas y preguntas sin una contestación.

En cuanto Félix llegó, Adrien trató de ocultar su herida vistiendo su sudadera, tal vez los puños de las mangas cubrirían los vendajes hasta que se le ocurriera algo para inventarle, el día siguiente en la escuela ni siquiera podría tomar un lápiz.

Al amanecer del siguiente día, Marinette estaba preparándose para su día escolar cuando llegó emocionada a la puerta de la panadería Lila; lista para tener una "tarde de chicas" con ella…

—Qué te parece si vamos de compras y luego vamos a un nuevo restaurante que abrieron cerca de Versalles, es muy exclusivo pero apuesto que no me dirán que no; una llamada y así —chasqueó los dedos la italiana —nos dejaran entrar, además podemos ir al cine y más tarde habrá una fiesta de una de las hermanas de una conocida de la…

—Lila, tranquila. Lamento mucho esto, pero tengo clases no creo que pueda acompañarte a todos esos lugares.

—Pero no te sirve de nada estudiar tanto… debemos divertirnos como amigas que somos.

—Lila, gracias por verme como tú amiga y me gustaría que saliéramos un día pero hoy tengo clases de violín y más tarde tengo que encontrarme con Bridgette…

—Ah perfecto podemos ir con la _mía sorella,_ bueno también es tuya así que es _nostra sorella_. Ella nos acompañará…

—No Lila —intervino Marinette —debo ir a la empresa Agreste a verificar los últimos detalles de los diseños, después de eso tengo que ir… al doctor —se excusó Marinette pues iría con el maestro Fu. —luego tengo clases de krav maga.

—Pensé que éramos amigas…

—Y lo somos, pero debes entender que muchas veces no podemos quedar en cualquier instante, pero si quieres este fin de semana podemos ir a ver una película después de mis clases de inglés. —trató de convencer la chica de orbes azules. —Toma te lo envían mis padres. —ofreciéndole un muffin de zarzamora.

—Oh _grazie._ Es que estudias demasiado… ¿por qué? Haces demasiadas cosas que parecen inútiles. —dijo la italiana mientras se dirigían a la escuela.

—Son importantes, Lila. Todo conocimiento es importante, quiero sobrepasar a Bridgette, quiero que mis diseños sean únicos en su clase, que las personas les guste y quieran usarlos. Si ella es la gran diseñadora antes de los treinta años, yo lo seré antes. Trabajaré sin descanso si es necesario, además me gustan las clases de violín, creo que no lo hago tan mal.

—Pero de qué sirve que trabajes tanto, puedes decirle a la _mia sorella_ o a los Agreste que te den un lugar en la empresa y no necesitarás estudiar tanto.

—A sí no funciona Lila, cuando obtienes algo gracias a otra persona, no se siente tanto como un triunfo, no te costó así que rápidamente pierdes el interés. Sin embargo cuando te esforzaste, tropezaste, te levantas incontables veces, y al fin lo alcanzas te aseguraras que todo lo que hagas siempre sea perfecto porque te costó desgastándote física y mentalmente. Al menos así me enseñaron mis padres. —Marinette deseo no haber dicho aquello, recordaba el tipo de vida que llevaba la italiana.

Lila no lo aceptaría ante los demás pero lo que decía siempre su padre era que no debía esforzarse mucho pues él se encargaría de conseguirle lo que quisiera y era tal cual lo decía Marinette. Su padre le compraba infinidad de cosas y después de un rato perdía el interés y las hacia a un lado. Al ver como la madre de Marinette la saludó y se interesó por ella, aunque fuera por cortesía, era un calor indescriptible pero se sentía bien; parecido al que sintió cuando Bridgette estuvo con ella esos seis meses. Su vida era distinta a la de la azabache, toda esa sencillez haría que la castaña se sintiera agobiada, pero no lo pensaría dos veces con tal de preocuparle a alguien. Se preguntaba cómo sería su vida con padres que siempre esperaran su regreso, que se preocuparan por ella, que le llamaran la atención… eso debía sentirse muy bien…

—Chica X, quítate. —refiriéndose a Alya una vez que llegaron al salón de clases. —A partir de ahora me sentare con mi nueva amiga.

—¿Huh? Por supuesto que no Lila, podrás ser el intento de amiga de Marinette pero yo soy su mejor amiga. —Se defendió la morena quién estaba al tanto de todo lo que había pasado en la embajada italiana.

—Claro que no, yo soy su mejor amiga. Tú solo eres… el primer error en la vida de mi _cara amica_

—Pana… ejem Marinette, ¿Félix o Lady… ejem la señorita Bridgette te dijeron algo? —intervino Chloé. —Me preocupan ¿están bien? ¿podré ayudarles en algo? Me entere que tienen una cita con mi padre, si quieren algo le puedo decir que los apoye en lo que quieran.

—No Chloé. Hasta donde se todo está bien. ¿Por qué el repentino interés en ellos? —comentó la azabache mientras la italiana y la morena seguían discutiendo por el lugar.

—Es… complicado. Digamos que es un secreto entre los tres. Dame… no así no se hace —susurró la rubia — ¿Habrá una posibilidad que me des el número de la señorita Bridgette?

¡¿Chloé Burgeois pidiendo algo de manera civilizada sin ordenarle a alguien?! Eso era tan sorprendente que incluso sacó de su pelea a Alya y Lila. La chica de cabellos negros sabía que ese "secreto" entre su prima, su amigo y la princesa de París debía ser algo grande como para hacer cambiar de la noche a la mañana a la chica más mandona, dramática y egoísta de todo París. Aquélla conversación fue interrumpida por la profesora de historia que después de una llamada de atención a Lila para que fuera a su lugar dio inicio a las clases.

Alya estaba molesta por como las había tratado Lila en el pasado pero ahora resultaba que quería ser amiga de Marinette. La pelinegra le había contado como habían ocurrido las circunstancias y la forma de vida de Lila, pues la italiana no sabía cómo relacionarse con las personas a menos que fuera haciéndolas menos para que no brotara su inseguridad.

Bridgette le había comentado a Marinette la fortuna con la que contaban ellas al tener a sus padres y tíos; siempre cuidándolas, dándoles un consejo, o un regaño. No importaba que tan "mayores" fueran siempre se preocupaban por ellas. Marinette lo vivió hacía unos días, después del ataque de Volpina y como había llegado a su casa en los brazos de Félix recordaba el rostro de sorpresa y miedo de sus padres, como hacían a un lado sus actividades para cuidarla. Bridgette había vivido con sus padres diecinueve años y si Sabine Cheng era una mujer amorosa, Emma Dupain-Cheng[HAL1] , [HAL2] su madre, era tres veces más amorosa con su hija y su sobrina. Siempre deshaciéndose en atenciones para con ellas. Definitivamente eran afortunadas al contar con el cariño de sus madres y sus tías. Algo que no habían experimentado Chloé o Lila. La muerte le arrebató su madre a Chloé y según Félix era una mujer muy dulce pero con mucho carácter que no permitía que la pequeña Chloé hiciera alguna clase de grosería o travesura; el padre de la princesa de París no supo qué hace con una niña tan pequeña y con su carrera en la política así que pensó que si Chloé tenía todo lo que quisiera sería feliz. Así creció, permitiéndosele toda clase de desplantes por su estatus social y por lo mimada que era por su padre, además las ideas de alejar a todos para que no se sintiera mal cuando se fueran agregaron más leña al fuego.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en clases Lila trataba de acercarse a Marinette a un punto de casi asfixiarla ante tantas atenciones y Chloé trataba de decirle que la contactara con Félix o Bridgette pero que no tenía una buena "excusa" para hablar con ellos.

Cansada la azabache, terminó con las clases en el colegio, se dirigió a una hora de sus clase de violín; que extrañaba mucho, sobre todo después de lo bien que había escuchado la pieza de "Merry go round of life" con Adrien. Salió y se dirigió a las empresas Agreste…

En cuanto llegó a los talleres Agreste, donde ya la esperaba Bridgette, quién estaba sentada en un banco, dormitando sobre algunos trazos que estaban en la mesa.

—¿Buenas tardes? Brid… —saludó apenas dejando salir su voz.

—Hola… ¿tan tarde es? Mmmm lo siento estoy un poco… somnolienta. —Contestó la diseñadora.

—¿Qué te pasó? En la mañana no te veías tan cansada. —Exclamó la azabache con tono de burla al ver las enormes ojeras que se formaban en los ojos casi cerrados de la diseñadora.

—Cállate, es que… tuve que hacer unos pendientes y me quedé toda la noche trabajando creo que apenas me está cayendo la desvelada… ¿Se notan mucho las ojeras? —preguntó Bridgette sacando su espejo y tratando de ocultarlas con maquillaje.

—Pues debieron ser pendientes urgentes para que te desvelaras a este punto. —Contestó la menor de las primas mientras acomodaba su maleta y comenzaba a extender las piezas de ropa para ultimar detalles.

Mientras Bridgette le explicaba que se acostumbrara a dormirse tarde porque en la universidad apenas tendría tiempo para acordarse de su nombre. En ese momento Félix entró al taller con una bolsa llena de comida italiana…

—Pensé que tendrían hambre —Comentó el chico de ojos azules.

—Wow, Félix. Te ves radiante, con esa sonrisa y esa mirada podrías iluminar la ciudad. —Comentó Marinette al ver entrar a Félix con una sonrisa amplia.

— _Cœur_ , pasé una noche maravillosa. ¿En serio se me nota mucho?

—Bueno a comparación de Bridgette que tuvo una noche pesada —dijo Marinette señalando a su prima.

—Bridgette, cuéntanos que pasó ayer para que estés tan cansada… —comentó el empresario con una sonrisa cínica, haciendo que la diseñadora le lanzara una goma de borrar a la cabeza.

—¡Cállate, Félix! Agradece que no tenía unas tijeras a la mano o te las hubiera lanzado. —comentó Bridgette.

Después de llevar a Adrien a casa, Félix "regresó a la empresa por unos pendientes". La verdadera razón: había ido al departamento de Bridgette donde tuvieron una cena ligera y se la pasaron casi toda la noche y madrugada haciendo el amor. Cerca de las tres de la mañana Félix se fue, burló la seguridad de su casa, como casi todas las nochae y fingía que había pasado la noche ahí; se levantaba a las cinco para entrenar con Adrien y luego de un baño regresar a sus actividades en la Compañía.

—Me alegra que se lleven bien. —comentó la menor.

—¿Llevarme bien con este idiota? No, como crees. Apenas lo tolero que es diferente. Pásame la lasagna, tengo hambre. —Contestó malhumorada la diseñadora.

—Oh vamos Bridgette apuesto, que tus labores de la noche de ayer debieron ser muy entretenidas y valieron la pena como para que te desvelaras. —contestó cínicamente Félix.

—Agreste… cállate o de verdad voy a usar las tijeras. Supongo que esas galletas son para Tikki. —Bridgette ofreció las pequeñas galletas de avena a la kwami que se sentía libre para rondar ante el trío.

—Por cierto Fél, ¿qué le pasó a Adrien en la mano? La llevaba vendada el día de hoy. —comentó Marinette.

—Desde ayer esta así, cuando pasé a recogerlo, ya llevaba la venda casi lo obligué a que me dijera y su única excusa fue que hizo un mal movimiento con el florete en una práctica de esgrima y le dolía, pero eso no es cierto. De verdad quiero que me tenga más confianza, pero pareciera que me tiene miedo. Así no puedo ayudarlo. —suspiro pesadamente Félix.

—Tranquilo, Fél. No es que desconfíe de ti, sólo que no quiere alarmarte con sus problemas. Mi amor es una lindura y lo que menos quiere es preocupar a las personas, aunque guardar tanto silencio hará que grite en cualquier momento. —comentó Bridgette.

Después de comer, Bridgette termino de darle algunas instrucciones en cuanto a sus diseños y llegaron a la conclusión que estaban listos. Sólo faltaba la prueba de vestuario con los modelos, que sería el fin de semana y la sesión sería el fin de semana siguiente.

Por medio de una video-llamada contactaron con el Alcalde, pues nuevamente habían cancelado su cita. Así que los mayores dejaron que Marinette hablará; después de pedirle su permiso para que Chloé participara en la sesión de la revista. El señor Burgeois aceptó y firmo los documentos que Félix le había enviado; pidiéndole a un mensajero que los regresara a la empresa Agreste. El alcalde se mostraba complacido así que podrían hacer la sesión fotográfica donde quisieran pues tendrían el permiso necesario, en cuanto a Marinette le había dado carta abierta a cualquier petición en el momento deseado.

Los planes de Bridgette salieron mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque no contaba que Chloé se diera cuenta de su identidad, pero al menos quería pensar que tanto la italiana como la princesa de París cambiarían para bien con la ayuda de su prima.

Marinette se despidió y fue con el Maestro Fu, quien en una sesión parecida a la que había hecho con Chat Noir, trató de llamar las experiencias pasadas de las Ladybug para que llegaran a la mente de la joven. Después de mucho trabajo con la energía fue un rotundo éxito tenía la teoría de cómo usar su yoyo aunque con las enseñanzas de Bridgette presentía que su trabajo se haría más sencillo.

Cuando salió de su entrenamiento con Fu, fue directamente al gimnasio de artes marciales donde ya la estaba esperando Bridgette; quién le pidió que se transformara en la heroína para la diseñadora era extraño ver como las luces rosas llenas de destellos comenzaban a cubrir el cuerpo de su prima para mostrarla con el traje escarlata y puntos negros; se notaba en la transformación de la chica sus movimientos aprendidos durante sus clases de ballet.

—Muy bien Mari, ejem Ladybug; vas a sacar tu yoyo. El secreto está en concentrarte, tomarás entre las manos el yoyo y poco a poco debes formar en tu mente como si estiraras algo. Separaras lentamente las manos y dirás "Fortune scepter" [HAL3] está hecho a base de energía, pero es muy resistente. Muy bien inténtalo.

Marinette siguió las instrucciones por parte de su antecesora, pero por más que se esforzaba no funcionaba, no entendía el por qué… tenía la teoría pero la práctica era cosa distinta. Le molestaba el no poder hacerlo, no tenía tiempo que perder pero por alguna razón no servía. Desesperada lanzó al suelo su yoyo ante la mirada de desaprobación de su prima por tal acto.

—No te puedes desesperar por cosas como estas.

—Es que no entiendes, yo soy Ladybug, no puedo seguir fallando. Hawkmoth trata desesperadamente de conseguir mis Miraculous. Chat está aprendiendo e incluso sabe más cosas que yo y eso que inició su entrenamiento después, yo no puedo fallar. Todo depende de mí —El sonido de una bofetada y el ardor presente en la mejilla acallaron a la joven.

—Ya dejaste de sentirte única y especial. —contestó de manera fría la diseñadora.

—¿Por qué me golpeaste?

—Porque estás pensando como una mocosa. Te entiendo, tienes una responsabilidad inmensa. ¿Acaso crees que Chat Noir piensa así? ¿Crees que Félix pensó así? ¿Crees que ellos se sienten únicos? ¡Por supuesto que no! Saben que este trabajo es peligroso y saben lo que pasara si fallan, pero ¿sabes en lo que ellos piensan? En proteger a la gente. Tú sólo estás pensando en ti, quieres sobrepasar a Chat y eso que según tú, lo quieres. Esto no es una competencia, así que deja de sentirte como lo mejor del mundo y comienzas a pensar en los demás. Sólo quieres lucirte, ¡quieres pensar un poco en mis tíos! en Chat, en Alya, en Félix… en mí. Eres una egoísta, por eso no funcionan estas técnicas. Cada día que tuve tu trabajo, pensé en los demás, pensaba en mis tíos, incluso en los imbéciles que alguna vez llamé amigos. No sabes lo que me hicieron, ¿crees que fue fácil para mí salvar a Helen Rossi? Ella me humilló de la peor forma y deje a un lado mi orgullo y la salvé. Así que si quieres ser una heroína comienza a actuar como una.

Bridgette tenía razón. Chat le había dicho que convertirse en héroe había sido lo mejor que le pasó. Cuando atacaban los akumas ella recibía la atención de los medios, los saludaba y se lucía ante las cámaras; mientras Chat estaba con las víctimas hablaba con ellas o los reconfortaba. Ella nunca había llamado la atención de nadie, siempre era puesta a un lado; así que se sentía bien que las personas la vieran. No conocía la vida que llevaba Chat, pero él siempre era tan servicial, por eso es que su entrenamiento iba tan bien. Él pensaba en los demás, ella pensaba en sobresalir.

Bridgette suspiró pesadamente tratando de calmarse ante las palabras egoístas de su hermana, volvió a tomar posición de loto y le pidió a Ladybug que se sentara. La heroína de traje escarlata estaba decepcionada de si misma así que escuchaba con atención las instrucciones de Bridgette sobre las diversas formas de usar su yoyo, entre ellas como un escudo cuando se desplegaban una unas alas de energía rosada, así como una bomba que aturdía a los akumas cuando lanzaba el yoyo al suelo y gritaba _"chanceux explosive"._

La diseñadora sabía que hasta que Marinette se calmara todas esas técnicas funcionarían pero al menos debía darle las instrucciones para usarlas. Bridgette trato de relajarla entrenando un poco, pero eso no fue suficiente.

Del lado de Adrien, Félix era cada vez más y más exigente. Habían acondicionado el sótano de la casa, el único lugar donde no había cámaras de seguridad. Le pedía que se transformara y le decía como modificar su bastón. Una sola instrucción y el modelo podían alterar la forma, para después comenzar a entrenar durante horas. Así que después ambos tenían una cena bien merecida para que el modelo dormitara un poco antes de ir a patrullar.

Marinette estaba fuera de su balcón, aún resonaban las palabras de Bridgette en su mente. Tal vez si era la peor Ladybug que existió en esos seis mil años o al menos la más egoísta.

—Hola purrincesa. —la voz del héroe sonó entre el barullo nocturno de la ciudad.

—Chat, ¡qué bueno que viniste! —Marinette abrazó al héroe tan fuerte que casi lo hace caer del balcón. —perdóname soy la peor del mundo, sólo soy un lastre para ti.

—Marinette, ¿por qué dices eso? —comentó Chat después de recuperar el equilibrio.

—Soy un incordio para todos, soy una egoísta, sólo pienso en sobresalir ante todos. Me quejaba de Lila o Chloé y soy peor, al menos ellas fingen ser malas para cubrir su soledad. Yo finjo ser buena para ocultar mi egoísmo.

—Marinette, no digas eso. Sé que te preocupas por los demás, no eres egoísta. —consoló Chat.

—Te equivocas, no me conoces. Yo debo hacer algo… -explicó la chica de orbes azules.

—Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen nunca es tarde para cambiar. Si crees que eso es lo que necesitas: adelante ve y hazlo. Hazme sentir más orgulloso y enamorado de lo que ya estoy de ti.

El chico se despidió de ella con un suave roce en los labios, por algún motivo el simple contacto con él hacía que Marinette se relajara, ella también debía prepararse para salir a patrullar. Al menos aún podía usar los poderes comunes aunque debía cambiar para ser capaz de proteger a las personas que amaba sobre todo al chico que daba su vida con tal que París estuviera bien.

Mientras Chat Noir se acercaba a la Torre Eiffel sintió una mirada congelante casi hiriente, esos sentimientos venían de algo que estaba en la cima de la Torre. Por un extraño motivo sentía como si el aire no fuera suficiente para respirar, un escalofrío largo corrió por su espina dorsal, sus sentidos se alertaron a un punto que lo lastimaban y lo pusieron nervioso, la lectura del flujo de energía no mostraba nada anormal: eso definitivamente no era un akuma. Armado y listo para atacar: Adrien se dirigió a esa figura obscura pero en una sola ventisca la sombra desapareció de la cima. No había rastro pero… ¿qué era esa cosa?

* * *

[HAL1]

[HAL2]Recuerden que en Europa, EUA y Canadá las mujeres pueden conservar su apellido de "solteras"y agregar el de su marido o simplemente formar parte de la familia del esposo tomado su apellido. Hay casos en las que el esposo toma el apellido de la familia de su esposa. Emma es la hermana mayor de Tom Dupain, se casó con el hermano mayor de Sabine por esoanexo el apellido Cheng al final del Dupain

[HAL3]Si Hanna bien original con los nombres :V

* * *

Aloha chicxs fiesterxs!

La tía Hanna al habla

 _¿Por qué eres la tía Hanna?_

Pues si no quieren que sea su tía, díganlo. Pero creo que en unos años seré la tía ebria, con dinero y sin hijos :V.

Bueno ese no era el punto. La tía Hanna, les trajo un capítulo un poco caótico.

Bridgette le quiere poner un alto a Marinette, porque así siento que han desarrollado el personaje. (Al menos así lo sentí en el especial de Navidad, el cap de Volpina y el cap de Copycat).

Ok, yo entiendo pasó de ser una chica introvertida a una extrovertida con confianza, pero siempre necesitas a alguien que te ponga en perspectiva. Están enfrentando a un psicópata y su vida está en la línea y lo último que debe hacer Marinette es sentirse "única y especial".

El ataque que necesitan para deshacerse de Nightmare es un trabajo en equipo y desafortunadamente la Mariquita, en este caso Tikki, al ser la única que pudo ponerle un alto al lobo por el amor que siente por Plagg; es quien carga con la falta de los otros portadores. Cualquier sentimiento negativo; en este caso el ego de Marinette, podría hacer que se les vuelva a escapar Nightmare. Algo similar pasó en Elyseum y Bridgette lo sabe; eso vendrá en el próximo capítulo.

Ahora, este miércoles viene el NUEVO PROYECTO. Será de 12 capítulos y 2 extras. ESTE NÚMERO NO SE CAMBIA, O SE PERDERÍA EL OBJETIVO DE LA HISTORIA. Traté de hacerlo una comedia, tratando de dejar a un lado tanto drama, quiero que se rían. Sigue siendo Miraculous pero un universo alterno, los kwamis no son como los conocemos en la historia. Digamos que será más de problemas adolescentes pero bastante divertidos. Chicas, yo también tuve 16 años y cometí cada estupidez… por lo que Marinette tendrá mucho de mí. Espero lo sigan será muy cortito, pero de capítulos largos. Es un experimento que espero les guste.

Ahora, este fin de semana me la pasé leyendo "Detrás del antifaz" para ver en que errores caí y tratar de eliminarlos en el futuro. Siento que tuve una evolución, ¿no sé cómo lo sientan ustedes? Creo que si he trabajado más, desde el prólogo hasta el capítulo 71 (el que estoy escribiendo). Obviamente, no me quiero quedar en un solo tipo de escritura, quiero probar varios.

Con esta lectura que hice. Me gustaría que después del capítulo de "La tragedia de Elyseum" se regresen a leer los caps donde aparece Bridgette, les prometo que si van a justificar todo lo que hizo… yo casi lloro.

Otra cosa, amo sus lecturas, adoro sus votos, pero me gustaría que comentaran, me gusta mucho leer sus comentarios. Es una forma de saber a quién me estoy dirigiendo y obvio que es lo que ustedes esperan; por eso….

 ********¡Dinámica Rápida!*********

Díganme, hasta el momento, ¿cuál ha sido la parte que más les ha gustado del fanfic?

En lo personal, mi favorito fue el arco de Copenhague. Investigué mucho del país, la monarquía, los edificios… o sea todo lo que mencioné, de verdad existe: el hotel, la habitación, los castillos, hasta la princesa existe. Obvio también porque fue mi primer intento de encuentro erótico y creo que no salió tan mal.

Mención especial: la amistad de Félix y Marinette. Yo tengo mi propio Félix y eso que ya está casado, (lo conocí cuando era soltero) adoro a su esposa y su esposa me adora (yo ayudé en la propuesta), sabe que si él sale conmigo no debe de preocuparse por nada porque lo obligo a portarse bien.

Así que si pudieran decirme que fragmento del fanfic les ha gustado, por fa en los comentarios. :3

Nos leemos el miércoles con nuevo proyecto y el jueves con "La Tragedia de Elyseum".

Bye, bye


	61. Capítulo 60: La Tragedia de Elyseum

**Capítulo 60: La Tragedia de Elyseum.**

Era un hermoso fin de semana soleado, Marinette seguía tratando de transformar su yoyo, aunque aparentemente sólo con decidirte a cambiar no era suficiente debías sentirlo. Ese sábado había quedado con Alya y Lila de ir a ver una película y disfrutar de alguna otra actividad; había pensado en llevarlas al karaoke donde había ido con Bridgette, Adrien y Félix; aunque ahora no iría "disfrazada" como la novia del modelo, esta vez sería sólo ella.

La azabache seguía anonadada por la reacción de Chloé cuando se enteró que había sido elegida como modelo: no fue egoísta y mucho menos lo publicó en todas partes haciendo alarde de su belleza; al contrario le agradeció la oportunidad y le comentó que no la defraudaría. Al parecer cambiar era lo de moda; algo que Marinette no podía hacer tan fácilmente.

Adrien seguía intrigado por la sombra que había visto hacía unos días, pero no quería alterar al maestro Fu, a su hermano o a Ladybug, así que no dijo nada. Si algo ocurría inmediatamente lo indicaría pero anhelaba que nada más pasara. Ese día, gracias a Félix, salió con Nino a un concurso de mezclas de DJ; así que trataría de calmar sus pensamientos.

Del lado de Félix y Bridgette habían optado por ir e investigar la bodega de Brön; era algo que habían retrasado por mucho tiempo. Si bien, Alya seguía filtrando la información en el " _Ladyblog_ " sobre los "pasados" héroes; eso servía como señuelo para Brön pero no había funcionado así que debían buscar algo entre las cosas de periodista, tal vez había algo más que ignoraron las chicas.

Una vez dentro de la bodega, comenzaron a revisar una a una las cajas del lugar, había rollos de fotografía, muebles viejos, fotografías tipo paparazzi de las estrellas del set parisino, encontraron el teléfono y Tablet del periodista justo en el lugar que mencionó Marinette.

—Esto es tan extraño ¿verdad? —Bridgette fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—Lo sé, recuerdas cuando Brön se la pasaba persiguiéndonos para que le diéramos una entrevista.

—Si, era el único que confiaba en nosotros a diferencia de toda la ciudad. Yo estoy molesta, me jugaba la vida para proteger a las personas y ellos sólo nos agredían, no sé si tenía buen corazón o sencillamente era tonta. —dijo malhumorada la ojiazul.

—Pero mira qué tenemos aquí.

—¿Qué es?

—Es todo lo que pasó en "la Tragedia de Elyseum" —dijo Félix mostrando un libro empastado con fotografías en forma de libro periodístico.

—Mira que ese reportero tenía mucho tiempo libre, no sólo lo redactó como una noticia para tabloide sino que hizo todo esto. —Comentó Bridgette —Bueno aunque los únicos que sabemos que pasó exactamente somos tú y yo.

—Por supuesto, no forma parte de mis recuerdos más gratos pero fue nuestro último día juntos…

 ** _Hace ocho años…_**

 ** _12 de diciembre: la "Tragedia de Elyseum"_**

 ** _7:00 am._**

 ** _París_**

El amanecer llegaba en la ciudad de París, aunque la luz era apenas visible ente las pesadas nubes que seguían cubriendo el cielo mientras la nieve se hacía presente en la tierra. El paisaje era totalmente blanco ante la fuerte nevada que cayó durante la noche, silenciosa y perpetua.

Bridgette comenzó a despertar, en cuanto trató de levantarse un dolor en su vientre hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera; su entrepierna estaba adolorida y marcas de sangre en su sábana así como en sus piernas la hicieron recordar lo que había pasado aquella madrugada: había tenido relaciones con Chat Noir.

El chico se había ido, quizá hace algunas horas pues ya no se sentía la calidez en la cama. Su mente la bombardeaba con frases llenas de culpa y arrepentimiento, un momento de inconciencia, tal vez, la había llevado a cometer el error más grande de su vida involucrando a un inocente. Por su despecho contra Félix se había inmiscuido con su compañero de batallas. El dolor de su primera vez, no era como en las novelas o en las películas románticas, no eran esas ganas de estar con esa persona otra vez, al contrario se sentía cansada y muy adolorida. El interior de su vientre se sentía extraño y no podía caminar correctamente.

Debía recoger su ropa que había lanzado al suelo pero las prendas estaban al pie de la cama, dobladas de manera perfecta y encima había una rosa hecha con el trozo de tela que le había cubierto los ojos.

—Hasta para decir adiós eres un caballero Chat. —comentó en voz alta la pelinegra.

Entró a darse una ducha para quitar las secuelas de la madrugada, en su cuerpo aún yacían las mordidas y marcas de beso que Chat le había dado, era diferente sentirlas a verlas. Deslizando sus manos para cubrirse de jabón era como si el héroe volviera a recorrerla lentamente, nuevamente se puso a pensar si había hecho lo correcto al involucrarse con el chico, ella se iría ¿por qué involucrarse con alguien? Ahora que lo pensaba no habían usado protección así que termino de bañarse y fue hasta su computador para buscar información del uso de anticonceptivos, sobre todo de la "pastilla del día después". Metió sus sábanas a la lavadora y fue a buscar a Tikki que seguía durmiendo oculta entre el estante de la chimenea.

—Buenos días. —susurró Bridgette. — ¿ya te sientes mejor?

—¡Buenos días Brid! Mucho mejor, pero hace mucho frío, creo que nevó toda la noche. ¿Qué hiciste para que tu energía este más calmada? —preguntó la kwami.

—Digamos que seguí tu consejo y saqué todo el dolor que tenía.

Bridgette no le diría lo que pasó entre el héroe y ella, aún era complicado para la ojiazul creerlo. Así que fue a ayudar a sus tíos con la tienda, pues la hora en que más clientes tenían estaba llegando.

En una mansión en la zona más opulenta de París, estaba una figura masculina sentada en el sofá de su habitación, viendo como el fuego consumía los troncos en su chimenea. Félix había llegado hacía unas horas y después de darse una larga ducha donde el agua parecía que sólo hacía que miles de interrogantes llegaran a su mente, el tema principal: saber si fue lo correcto tener relaciones con Bridgette, pues si el lobo negro iba tras ella quizá también sabía lo que pasó entre ellos. Todas esas dudas continuaron bombardeándolo así que Plagg lo convenció de salir de la ducha y sentarse mientras él encendía el fuego… así habían pasado tres horas desde que regresaron a la mansión.

—Félix son las siete, ¿no deberías arreglarte para ir a la universidad? —preguntó Plagg quien permaneció en silencio desde que lo sacó de la regadera.

—No, no tengo ganas de ir el día de hoy. Sólo iré a las clases de la tarde, es que no quiero estar cerca de ella, pensar que sólo tres cuadras me separan de ella y que esta madrugada éramos un solo ser… no me hace bien.

 ** _Florencia_**

Dentro de una villa de lujo hecha en piedra en el corazón de la provincia de Florencia, la cual estaba rodeada por un hermoso y bello jardín cubierto comenzaba a formar una gran fila de maletas y toda clase de equipaje.

—Mami, puedo llevarme también estos juguetes. —preguntaba un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios.

—Si Adrien, pero primero termina de desayunar. Alessandra puedes llevarlo al comedor —comentó Charlotte dirigiéndose a una empleada quien tomo de la mano al pequeño para acompañarlo a que terminara de desayunar.

—Charlotte, no entiendo por qué tu urgencia de regresar, ya terminé mi trabajo pero deberíamos decirle a Félix que venga para acá y pasemos las vacaciones de Navidad, serán las últimas vacaciones de Adrien y de él, por que después de mucho decirme; ya me decidí y permitiré que asista a la escuela, además que Félix se va a Princeton. —dijo Gabriel abrazando a su esposa

—Cariño es que ese es el problema, no he podido contactarme con Félix. —dijo la rubia preocupada volteando a ver al diseñador.

—No te alarmes Félix es bastante maduro, no creas que este metido en problemas. ¿Crees que lo hubiera dejado sólo si no confiara en él? Deberías hablar con alguno de los empleados.

—Ese es el otro problema, los teléfonos de la casa están desconectados y le hable al mayordomo a su teléfono personal, me dijo que Félix les había dado dos semanas libres, en la empresa nadie lo ha visto, además me comuniqué con los vecinos y me explicaron que no ha habido movimientos en la casa: el correo y periódico están en la puerta de entrada y llevan varios días ahí, además que la casa ha estado en completa obscuridad. Tengo miedo por mi gatito.

—Está bien, vámonos. Pero verás que… no sé tal vez Félix esta con algún compañero o se fue de viaje con otros chicos. Te asustas por nada.

—Bueno, si es así yo misma lo reprenderé por tenerme tan preocupada. Gabe, es mi hijo, la última llamada que tuve con él fue hace dos semanas y no se escuchaba como si tuviera planeado un viaje, el me lo hubiera dicho y como es… te hubiera pedido permiso a ti.

—Charlotte, está creciendo. Se irá a Princeton en año nuevo, obvio que debe cortar el cordón umbilical, debes dejar que nuestros hijos sean más independientes, mírame dejare que mi pollito vaya a clases así que estará bien. Relájate, el vuelo saldrá hasta las cuatro aunque con todo este equipaje llegaremos a París a las siete, tenemos suficiente tiempo.

 ** _12:00 pm._**

 ** _París_**

Después de una visita express a la farmacia de la otra calle para comprar la píldora, la chica de ojos azules había terminado, casi oficialmente con ese trimestre en la universidad y para su buena fortuna sería el último, no entendía como la emoción de haber sido aceptada en la Universidad más importante de París, se había convertido en una pesadilla causada por la persona que ella más quería…

—Buenas tardes, Mr. O'Donnell ¿tiene tiempo? —comentó la chica en su conversación telefónica.

—Miss Bridgette, por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué se le ofrece? —comentó el profesor.

—Me gustaría terminar algunos detalles para mi transferencia a Nueva York, no sé si pueda venir a la panadería de mis tíos…

—Mmmm para ese tema creo que será mejor que lo conversemos en mi oficina. —interrumpió Mr. O'Donnel tratando de sacar de su completo aislamiento a la chica.

—No… yo no…

—No sé preocupe Miss Bridgette. La señorita Eyre y sus secuaces no se presentaron el día de hoy en cuanto al joven Agreste tampoco está por aquí, de hecho varios alumnos faltaron por la nevada así que _"no hay moros en la costa"_. Le hará bien salir de su casa. La esperaré en punto de las seis, cuando termine mi clase.

—Yo… está bien Mr. O'Donnel, creo que es un buen momento para decirle adiós a mi alma mater. —comentó un poco decepcionada la joven.

 ** _Florencia_**

El pequeño Adrien corría por el jardín de la casa tratando de no olvidar alguno de sus juguetes en ese lugar pues al fin regresaría a París, además su madre le había dado la noticia que después de año nuevo asistiría al colegio donde podría hacer muchos amigos.

—¡Pollito! ¿Seguro que terminaste tus maletas? —gritó Charlotte.

—Ya casi mamá, estoy tratando de no dejar ningún juguete —comentó mientras corría con algunos títeres en las manos. — ¿De verdad Fél debe irse?

—Así es Adrien, va a ir a estudiar a Estados Unidos. Aunque a mí me gustaría que se quedara en París, pero es algo que tu padre anhela infinitamente.

—Es que me voy a quedar solito, me gustaría tener más hermanos. —comentó el pequeño haciendo un puchero.

—A mí también me gustaría que tuvieras más hermanos, pero todo es culpa de tu padre que no quiere. Aunque, con un poco de suerte, Félix te de una hermana mayor. —la madre del menor le guiño un ojo.

—¿Cómo?

—Si, tal vez mi gatito se encontró una novia y será como tu hermana mayor.

—¿Félix con novia? Debe ser una chica creída y egoísta, de esas que mi papá siempre quiere que estén con mi hermano.

—Oh no, mi amor. Félix me ha dicho que esta chica es dulce, inteligente, hermosa, buena persona y hace unos pastelillos deliciosos. Apuesto que debe ser perfecta.

—Pues si es así, si quiero conocerla.

—Además tiene una prima de tu edad así que podría convertirse en tu amiga. —explicó la mujer de ojos verdes.

—Y en un futuro pueda ser mi novia, si esa niña es igual de linda que la novia de Félix. —dijo muy serio Adrien.

—Con el tiempo, pollito. Cuando crezcas te prometo que vas a encontrar a una chica a quien vas a querer que sea sólo para ti y tú serás exclusivo de ella, alguien que te pondrá muy nervioso y que amarás cuando ella se ruborice con sólo tu presencia. Te lo prometo.

 ** _París_**

 ** _6:50 pm_**

Bridgette estaba en el patio de la facultad, la gran mayoría de las clases estaban a punto de terminar así que minimizaba cualquier oportunidad que alguno de sus compañeros la viera, iba bastante retrasada para su cita con el profesor O'Donnel, pero estaba ayudando a sus tíos en la panadería, quiénes últimamente tenían abarrotada la tienda de clientes y si seguían así dentro de poco sus problemas financieros serían cosa del pasado.

Mientras la chica llevaba a Tikki en la bolsa interna de su abrigo pues aunque no nevaba, el frío era indescriptible, en ese momento sintió como su celular vibró ante un mensaje, sacó el dispositivo y se leía…

 _Aly: Brid, será mejor que te vayas. Mira detrás de ti._

Alice era una de las "amigas" de Bridgette, que no la ayudaron durante la humillación de Helen, no hizo mucho caso a la "Advertencia" hasta que sintió como algo caía sobre ella. Eran algunos restos de comida que estaban dentro del basurero que le echaron encima.

—Aww, la pobretona se sentía sola y vino por nosotras para que la animáramos —comentó una chica pelirroja, una de las secuaces de Helen.

—¡Qué bueno que Helen nos envió! Así esta tipa conocería su lugar. ¡Hey panadera! Qué parte de lárgate de aquí no entendiste. —dijo con desdén una chica de cabellos rosas, la "mano derecha" de Helen.

—Ok, sé que sus neuronas sólo son útiles para hacer estupideces, no tengo el tiempo ni ganas de discutir. —Comentó Bridgette tratando de mantener la calma.

—Aww pobretona, déjanos humillarte. Tómalo como nuestro acto de caridad contigo, a menos que quieras que tus tíos tengan "problemas". —intervino Helén que estaba en la comodidad de su limosina, ataviada en un abrigo blanco de mangosta albina.

—¡Con mis tíos no te metas, Eyre! —gritó molesta la ojiazul causando que el trío comenzara a reír.

—Sabes quién soy, panadera. Una sola llamada —comentó Helen sacando su celular. —y haré que le cierren el local a tu familia, no sé en qué condiciones este ese lugar puede que hasta ratas tengan.

—Sí, muchas cosas pueden pasar si nosotras hacemos una sencilla llamada. —comentó la chica de cabellos rosas.

—No descansaré, hasta verte deambulando por las calles de esta ciudad, mendigando por comida. —dijo de manera cínica Helen.

—Yo no te he hecho nada. ¿Por qué tanto odio contra mí? —dijo Bridgette en un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzarse a golpear al trío.

—¿Qué no has hecho nada? Te le pasaste rogándole al chico más lindo de París, quién sabe con quién te habrás acostado para que en todos los proyectos lo pusieran contigo y aunque él te haya puesto en el lugar que mereces, aún no voltea a verme. De hecho me dijo que era una botarate aunque no sé qué significaba. No sabes cuánto me gustaría ser la nueva miembro de esa familia ahora que van a regresar de Florencia, hasta mi nombre sonaría lindo: Helen Agreste.

—Mira por mi pueden casarse o hacer lo que quieran, pero yo no tengo la culpa que un idiota como es Agreste no se dé cuenta que tiene a alguien de su misma especie delante de él. Así que sigue tratando y con un poco de suerte puede hacerte la vida tan miserable como te mereces.

En ese entonces una sombra comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Helén, haciendo que una especie de fuego negro la cubriera por completo.

—¡Heli! ¡¿Heli, que te pasa?! —preguntaban al unísono y repetidamente las "amigas" de Helén.

—No soy Helen, mi nombre es Lady Style. —comentó la chica que ahora era un akuma. Estaba cubierta de una luz dorada, estaba ataviada con un traje hecho de luces en tonos dorados que la cubrían por completo y tenía un cetro en la mano derecha. —me desharé de ti pobretona, así sólo me miraran a mí. —en cuanto iba a descargar el poder de su cetro contra la azabache que estaba lista para transformarse apareció el único chico con quien no quería toparse… Félix.

El rubio estaba en la biblioteca, cuando un grupo de sus compañeras de clase murmuraban que Bridgette no debió asistir o sólo tendría problemas con Helén, en cuanto se enteró que la dueña de su corazón estaba en peligro corrió lo más rápido que pudo justo cuando Helén se transformaba en un akuma. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de proteger a Bridgette.

—Félix por fin aceptarás mi corazón ¿verdad? —dijo Lady Style.

—Agreste, será mejor que te alejes. Esa cosa ya no es Helén. —advirtió la ojiazul.

—Cállate Cheng, no ves que quiero pasar un momento grato con esta belleza. —dijo Félix acercándose a Lady Style. —Lárgate, no entiendes que nos molesta tu presencia.

Las palabras del chico eran totalmente diferentes a lo que su corazón latiente albergaba, poder cruzar con la chica de orbes azules una simple frase, aunque su contenido no fuera el apropiado, hicieron que el chico se ruborizara recordando lo que había pasado entre ellos aquélla madrugada. Debía ponerla a salvo aunque fuera alejándola de la manera más grosera. Al menos él tenía un as bajo la manga, transformarse en Chat Noir. Bridgette se sentía asqueada ante tal declaración, pero terminó huyendo de esa escena. Por un momento pensó en dejar que siguieran con su idilio.

—Bridgette, Helén se convirtió en un akuma. Debes enfrentarla. —comentó Tikki saliendo del abrigo de la chica que corría hasta los sanitarios.

—Ya lo sé, si por mi fuera que sigan lo que están haciendo pero…. ¡Argh! ¡Tikki transformación! —una parte de ella aún sentía algo por Félix, no podía dejar que estuviera con un akuma aunque le doliera en el corazón todas sus palabras y hechos, al menos debía hacer bien su trabajo.

Cuando regresó a la escena, Félix estaba alagando a Lady Style. Diciéndole lo ciego que fue al no darse cuenta la belleza que tenía tan cerca. Bridgette tenía ganas de golpearlos a los dos por rídiculos, pero primero debía alejar a Félix de ella para que estuviera a salvo; ni aún después de lo hecho podía dejar de preocuparse por él.

Sin embargo en ese instante, Félix se colocó a espaldas de Lady Style y la tomó de los brazos para restringir cualquier movimiento de la chica; le gritó a Ladybug para que hiciera algo, Bridgette realizó lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente, lanzó su yoyo para que la nube rosa cubriera al akuma para después gritarde la a Félix que se quitara haciendo que empujara a Helen, Ladybug tomó su yoyo del suelo para después colocarlos a la altura del corazón gritando "Pure Spell". Una luz blanca atravesó al akuma para que luego Helén volviera a la normalidad, pero inconciente.

Bridgette agradecía, que esa técnica ahora le fuera tan fácil, le había costado trabajo aprender todas las técnicas. Ahora era tan sencilla como transformarse, aunque no dejaba de sentirse aletargada.

—Buen trabajo, Ladybug —comentó Félix dejando a Helen en el suelo, aunque su sentido de "caballero" le pedía que la ayudara no tenía ganas de estar cerca de ella.

—¿Eso quiere decir que todo fue una actuación? —preguntó de manera cínica la heroína.

—Estoy acostumbrado a hacer cosas que no quiero, no es problema para mí. —contestó el joven de cabellos rubios.

—Pobre de la estúpida que se enamore de ti, no veo que haya buena fortuna en su futuro, sólo lágrimas y mucho dolor. —contestó Ladybug recordando sus circunstancias.

—Lo sé… lo he comprobado.

En ese instante la tierra comenzó a estremecerse, algunos edificios se movian de manera tan brusca que comenzaron a despedazarse haciendo que los escombros cubrieran las calles, por si no fuera poco los vestigios de una inmensa explosión hizo que los vidrios de las ventanas comenzaran a caer. Ladybug utilizó su energía para crear una barrera de energía para proteger a las personas.

—¡Todo es tu culpa! Siempre que apareces algo malo pasa. —le gritó a Ladybug una de las "amigas" de Helen.

—¡Quieres cerrar la boca por cinco minutos! —gritó Félix a la chica.

—Lleva a las personas al auditorio, es el lugar más alejado de otros edificios. Por un segundo no pienses en ti y ayuda a evacuar a las personas. —exclamó Ladybug a Félix.

—No puedes hacer esto sola. —dijo el ojiazul.

—No estoy sola, Chat Noir debe estar cerca aunque… espero que lejos de la explosión, al menos.

Félix se acercó a algunos de los profesores y compañeros para darles las instucciones de Ladybug, mientras él iba a buscar a Bridgette para corroborar que estuviera bien cuando otra explosión hizo que la tierra volviera a cimbrarse, fue cuando tuvo que elegir transformarse para ayudar a Ladybug, debía saber que estaba ocasionando todo aquello.

—¡Buenas noches, París! —una voz gutural se hizo presente en toda la ciudad. — ¿Les gustan los fuegos artificiales que cree para ustedes? —la voz provenía de un dirigible que sobrevolaba el lugar. —Aunque a mi, personalmente me gusta ver como explotan en tierra. Deben tener envidia de la bella imagen que es para mí verlos correr entre las calles gritando y pidiendo ayuda, es música para mis oídos.

Ladybug subió a uno de los edificios más altos que quedaron después de la explosión aunque la imagen era devastadora: el fuego recorría las calles de la ciudad, en ese entonces se dio cuenta que la tierra se movía por culpa de pilares de luz que salían del suelo los cuales iban absorbiendo los temores y energías negativas de las personas, todo eso era un caos. Gente tratando de salir de entre los escombros, heridos, buscando refugio, los bomberos trataban de apagar el fuego, aunque sin éxito; lo peor era que algunos akumas estaban hiriendo a la gente, esos akumas eran los que habían vencido durante ese año, al menos eso parecía aunque ya no tenían un atisbo de humanidad en su mirada.

—Ciudadanos, también debo decirles que su Alcalde tuvo que retirarse, digamos que su trabajo hizo que perdiera la cabeza.

Nightmare, quien estaba en el dirigible, dejo caer el cuerpo sin cabeza desde las alturas, haciendo que los rastros del cuerpo se desperdigaran sobre el suelo ante el horror de los parisinos. En el cielo, las nubes tenían tonos negros y rojizos: las marcas que París estaba encerrado bajo los poderes del lobo negro.

—Algo me dice que esta deberá ser la última pelea con ese tipo, ya no podemos dejar que siga así. —afirmó Chat, uniéndose a la Ladybug que observó todo aquello con horror.

—Ti-tienes razón. —Bridgette al verlo sintió como el calor subía por su rostro, solo unas horas antes había tenido intimidad con él y fue la única forma que su mente se relajara ante el horror visto. —Debemos hablar con el maestro Fu, Nightmare está muy débil por eso está tratando de sacar el miedo de la gente para tener poder.

Todo se concentraba en los alrededores de la vía principal de la ciudad, la Avenida de los Campos Elíseos, desde la Plaza de la Concordia hasta el Arco del Triunfo donde se dirigía a la Avenida Foch y terminaba en Porte Dauphine, a unas calles de Université Paris-Dauphine, donde estudiaban y a tres cuadras de la casa de los Dupain-Cheng. Todos los edificios de los alrededores eran un desastre, así que debía terminar con Nightmare por la seguridad de las personas. El lobo negro evidentemente eligió ese lugar por la afluencia de personas a esas horas. Se acercaron a las patrullas y les ordenaron que debieran colaborar.

—Ustedes son los culpables que a París le pase esto. —gritó uno de los policías.

—¡Deje de pelear y trate de sacar de este lugar a todas las personas que pueda! Nosotros nos encargaremos de los akumas. —explicó Chat Noir.

—¡Lárguense! Son lo peor que le ha pasado a la ciudad. —argumentó otro de los policías.

En ese momento apareció el un akuma que aplastó una patrulla, este tenía la apariencia de una mantis religiosa humana. Bridgette se acercó y de una patada "le rompió el cuello", Chat usó el cataclismo sobre él para que el monstruo se convirtiera en una mariposa negra, Ladybug la atrapó y la purificó.

—A menos que puedan hacer esto ¡Vayan a evacuar a las personas! Si todo sale bien, podré dejar a la ciudad en óptimas condiciones —gritó Ladybug

Después de todo lo visto, uno de los nuevos reclutas, el oficial novato Raincomprix, comenzó a coordinar a sus compañeros que aún seguían sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver.

—Por favor, hagan algo… tengo una pequeña hija y…

—No se preocupe —interrumpió Chat Noir. —Si todo sale bien, podrá regresar a casa con ella.

Comenzaron creando rutas de evacuación para la gente, quiénes por primera vez hicieron caso a la pareja de héroes. Se separaron para terminar con los demás akumas: todos ellos estaban causando un Armagedón en la ciudad.

Nightmare estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, así que uso todas las reservas de energía latentes para mandar "las reencarnaciones" de los akumas que Ladybug y Chat Noir ya habían purificado. Esos akumas eran los sentimientos negativos que el lobo negro había logrado obtener durante ese tiempo y les dio esa forma. Su meta estaba delante de él: al fin podría hacerse del cuerpo de la portadora de la buena suerte, la única que podía detenerlo; Bridgettte sería su cuerpo huésped por toda la eternidad. El amor del gato negro le servía como señal para saber dónde se encontraba su envase.

Entre las explosiones, incendios y desastres causados por el mimo, el hombre pichón, las cinco pesadillas y algunas otras figuras de aspectos aterrador, todo eso era un desastre. Las personas corrían para ocultarse y ponerse a salvo. La policía hacía lo que podía y evacuaba a la gente, debían evitar enfrentarse a ellos, pues las balas no hacían ningún daño. Dejaban ese trabajo a los héroes.

El plan era sencillo, acabando con los akumas, terminarían con las reservas de poder de Nightmare. Sin poder podrían unir sus poderes y hacer un ataque máximo para destruirlo finalmente. Chat Noir y Ladybug se habían separado, debían destruir a los akumas a toda costa.

Ladybug estaba peleando contra el mimo, quien se valía de cualquier artimaña para atacarla, mientras ella sólo tenía a la mano su cetro a partir de su yoyo y sus ataques físicos. Los puntos de sus aretes estaban por desaparecer, así que tuvo que esconderse para alimentar a Tikki y poder seguir luchando.

En el caso de Félix, se enfrentaba al hombre pichón, que usaba a dichos animales para que explotaran e incendiaran la ciudad, "El arco del Triunfo" y "La Catedral de Notre Dame" ya no existían, sólo eran un montón de ruinas. En el cielo una mariposa de energía negativa en tonos purpúreos marcaba el dominio del lobo negro, los pilares de luz distribuidos en toda la ciudad seguían emanando energía para mantener encerrada en esa pesadilla a la ciudad.

Un hombre de corta estatura, vestido con un traje verde, saltaba entre los edificios para auxiliar a la joven heroína, cuando esta fue casi descubierta por el mimo. El hombre usó su bastón para llamar al elemento tierra y encerrar al akuma, después de eso Bridgette volvió a transformarse y con un ataque de purificación, pudo terminarlo.

Félix por su lado había casi terminado con el hombre pichón, pero llegó la líder de las cinco pesadillas y acuchilló Chat Noir por la espalda, su transformación se esfumó y la sangre comenzó a fluir, estaba a merced de ambos akumas, cuando una ventisca enterró estacas de hielo en los cuerpos.

—Pero mira que gatito tan distraído, dale de comer a tu kwami y levántate, la fiesta apenas comienza. —advirtió una mujer con traje verde y azul marino, con plumas de pavorreal.

—Un poco antes y estaría mejor, Saphirblau; hazme un favor y cura está herida por mí.

—A tus órdenes.

La mujer uso su abanico, con un solo movimientos creo un poco de agua y entre sus manos hizo una esfera acuática que brillaba con luces azul intenso, las colocó en el costado del chico y poco a poco la herida se cerró. Mientras era atendido, Félix dio de comer el poco queso que llevaba en su abrigo al kwami, que estaba agotado. Pero la portadora del pavorreal tenía razón; eso apenas iniciaba.

Una vez transformado, llamaron al maestro Fu y a Ladybug, que estaban terminando con dos miembros de las cinco pesadillas. Se encontraron en la cima de la Torre Eiffel…

—Mucho gusto, portadora de la buena suerte. Me llamo Saphirblau, mi kwami es el pavorreal y mi elemento es el agua. —saludó animadamente la mujer de traje azul y verde.

—Me hubiera gustado conocerte en mejores circunstancias, Saphirblau. Debemos terminar con esto. —contestó seriamente la heroína. —Me he transformado varias veces, estoy en mi límite; no creo poder volver a hacerlo. ¿Co-como estas Chat?

—Yo estoy casi en las mismas condiciones, ya perdí la cuenta de que numero es esta transformación, el alimento de mi kwami se acabó. ¿Cuántos akumas quedan? —dijo el chico con traje felino.

—Quedan dos de las cinco pesadillas y los akumas amorfos. —contestó Fu. —Debemos dividirnos, si terminamos con ellos la gente dejara de tener miedo y cortamos de tajo el poder de Nightmare. Según Wayzz debemos encerrarlo en el círculo de la destrucción con nuestros kwamis y acabamos con esto.

—Muy bien, pues ese será el plan: dividirnos, terminar con los akumas y encerrar a Nightmare. Cuídense, traten de conseguir alimento para los kwamis, no sabemos cuánto nos tomara hacer todo esto. No usen sus ataques espirituales o no podremos hacer el círculo. ¿De acuerdo? —rogó Saphirblau a los chicos.

Los jóvenes asintieron y los portadores se dividieron. Debían abarcar casi todo el territorio parisino. Saphirblau usaba su abanico para controlar el oxígeno e hidrógeno del ambiente y era capaz de transformarlo dentro de los pulmones de los akumas en agua para luego convertirlo en hielo y hacer que explotaran, con lo que los terminaba.

El maestro Fu, usaba la tierra para encerrar a los akumas o se servía de los restos de los edificios para inmovilizarlos. Además de destruir los pilares de recepción de energía negativa.

Nightmare comenzó a desesperarse al ver que su plan estaba siendo desmantelado, por lo que trataba de darle todo su poder a sus akumas, al fin y al cabo podría hacerse del cuerpo de la portadora de la buena suerte.

Los ataques fueron haciéndose más cruentos y sangrientos para los portadores del Ying y Yang, por más que los kwamis trataban de minimizar el daño en los cuerpos de los jóvenes a costa de su propia energía. Su transformación duraba menos, Bridgette tenía dos costillas fisuradas por una patada que le habían dado, mientras la sangre de Félix corría sin intensión de detenerse a causa de los cortes de otro akuma con forma de mantis.

De pronto, cerca de la Torre Eiffel vieron que bajó el dirigible con el símbolo de la mariposa, Nighmare estaba desesperado, tanto que había bajado a pelear mano a mano contra los portadores. Chat y Ladybug tuvieron la misma idea, debilitar, lo más que pudieran al lobo negro hasta encerrarlo.

Se deslizaron como pudieron hasta los Campos Elíseos, Ladybug usó el Fortune Scepter con el que cada golpe a su enemigo lo purificaba y debilitaba al mismo tiempo; Chat Noir separó su bastón y lo convirtió en chacos para que con la cadena pudiera quitarle la energía al lobo negro.

Los golpes eran fuertes, tanto que Nightmare hizo que las heridas de Chat se abrieran cada vez más y en el caso de Bridgette la sangre fluía de su cabeza por el fuerte golpe que se dio al ser lanzada por el villano. El dolor era tan fuerte para Chat que tuvo que detenerse, la nieve comenzó a caer y el frío era más fuerte, por lo que el chico con traje felino estaba comenzando a adormecerse, a su alrededor la nieve se manchaba cada vez más en tonos rojizos.

Nightmare aprovechó que la chica estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento por el golpe y la pérdida de sangre; tomó a Ladybug por el cuello…

—Mi querida niña, será mejor que aceptes para lo único que naciste en este mundo. Mi nuevo envase, mi envase destinado. Hija de la luz que permitirá que la obscuridad nazca en este mundo y destruir el otro. Tú me permitirás accesar a ambos.

Comenzó a invocar un hechizo de coerción, una sombra negra salió del piso y sujetó por las muñecas a la chica, la respiración de la heroína apenas era perceptible, en ese momento. El lobo negro salió del cuerpo del arqueólogo destrozándolo, la figura de Nightmare parecía una bruma, usando la sangre marcó un símbolo en el suelo, parecido al círculo de la creación y colocó en medio a la joven.

—¡Aléjate de ella! —Chat usó el cataclismo para destrozar el suelo donde se preparaba el ritual de aceptación de almas.

—Me aburres niño, pero apuesto que lo que verás te hará sentir mucho mejor. —Advirtió el lobo.

En ese momento desapareció el traje de la heroína, dejando a la vista a una confundida joven de cabellos azabaches seguía mareada por la interrupción del hechizo…

—¿Bridgette…?

—¿Qué se siente que la mujer a la que tanto has lastimado es también tu compañera de batallas?

Tikki estaba tratando de hacer despertar a la joven de ojos azules que en ese momento estaban vacíos. Parte del poder de Nightmare había entrado en su cuerpo y estaba comenzando a poseerla. Con mucho esfuerzo logró reaccionar, sólo para ver como Chat era tomado de la garganta y arrastrado hasta la cima de la Torre, el abrigo de Bridgette estaba empapado de sangre y nieve pero debía ir y rescatarlo, no quería que el héroe se enterara de su identidad civil así, pero no tenía alternativa. El chico se decepcionaría de ella, sobre todo después de lo que pasó esa madrugada. Con el último atisbo de poder le pidió a su kwami que se transformara una vez más.

—¡Nightmare! ¡Suéltalo! Esta pelea se acaba hoy. —dijo con firmeza la chica que estaba a unos escasos centímetros en la cima.

—Ladybug… inocente y estúpida niña, no importa cuántas vidas tengas, siempre serás engañada por el amor ciego e incondicional que sientes. —comentó la bruma obscura que sostenía a Chat en el precipicio. —¿Quieres saber quién está detrás del antifaz de Chat Noir?

—Bridgette, ¡atácalo! —gritó Chat quien estaba ahogándose a "manos" de Nightmare.

—Es justo que lo sepas o ¿no Bridgette?, él sabe quién eres ¿Por qué no se muestra ante ti? —El lobo negro hizo que una de las sombras sujetara a Bridgette en posición de sumisión.

La chica estaba a merced de Nightmare aunque no lo aceptara, ya estaba cansada; llevaba más de dos horas entre transformaciones, Lucky Charm, convertir su yoyo, purificaciones del alma. Lo mismo iba a Chat Noir, la última huella de su anillo parpadeó para luego mostrar a un golpeado joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules cubiertos de sangre.

—¡Félix!...—la joven de cabellos azabaches soltó un grito ahogado.

Su mente comenzó a llenarse de actitudes obvias, como el chico desaparecía para dar lugar al héroe pero lo más importante: él la había humillado ante toda la escuela y luego cínicamente la había ido a buscar para acostarse con ella. Se sintió burlada, engañada, sobajada. Recordó como lo llamaba en ese juego enfermo de la madrugada mientras tenían relaciones; como el recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de la pelinegra y susurraba su nombre cada vez que la penetraba. Su cuerpo le daba asco, ella se daba asco por caer en esa trampa tan horrible.

Todo fue interrumpido por una ventisca gélida, Saphirblau usó su abanico para encerrar en el hielo sagrado a Nightmare mientras atrapaba a Félix en una jaula de agua evitando que este cayera de la Torre. Fu, purificó a aquélla sombra que sujetaba a Ladybug liberando a la heroína.

Félix sabía que todo había terminado, el hecho de saber que su compañera de batallas también era la chica que amaba fue el souvenir más cruel que el lobo pudo haberles dado. Bridgette se acostó con Chat para olvidar a Félix, sabía que eso terminaría muy mal, esperaba el reclamo de parte de la pelinegra pero fue lo contrario… silencio e indiferencia.

Si bien; el corazón y mente de la joven heroína eran un caos, puso como prioridad derrotar al lobo.

—Chat alimenta a tu kwami y transfórmate. Maestro, Saphirblau ¿cuál es el estatus de la situación? —comentó fríamente la chica.

Félix alimentó a Plagg con un queso que había robado de una tienda mientras peleaba. Saphirblau y el maestro Fu, le informaron que habían terminado con los akumas, Nightmare ya no tenía un cuerpo por lo que estaba a su merced. Ladybug les pidió que hicieran el círculo de la destrucción. Eso sería todo. En teoría, debían estar presente los otros tres portadores para que eso funcionara, pero ya tenían a Nightmare, no podían esperar hasta que el Miraculous de la abeja y el zorro eligieran portador así como la aparición del Miraculous de la mariposa.

Mientras el maestro formaba un pentagrama en el suelo, Saphirblau bajaba el cubo de hielo que era el lobo negro. Félix volvió a transformarse y Ladybug sólo quería dejar de pensar. El silencio no la ayudaba, al contrario, hacía que miles de interrogantes llegaran a su mente y el único que podía resolver esas dudas y contestarlas era el chico con traje felino.

En el centro del pentagrama debían estar Chat y Ladybug, Félix sólo pensó en la maldición del lobo negro: condenando a los amantes a que cada vez que se tocaran causarían dolor al otro. Él había pasado el momento más mágico y feliz en su vida al lado de la joven de ojos azules pero ahora ella se había enterado de parte de la verdad y sólo le causaba sufrimiento. Los ojos de Ladybug, llenos de reproche y dudas eran suficiente para confirmarlo.

Saphirblau, estaba en una de las puntas de la estrella quitó el hielo en el que estaba encerrado el lobo, dejó la bruma obscura libre que inmediatamente fue atada por las puntas del pentagrama. El ritual era sencillo: los portadores debían llamar a su poder máximo que encerraría al lobo negro. Cuando era el turno de Ladybug para terminar con eso, al ser el miembro más fuerte del círculo, la chica comenzó a escupir sangre; su cuerpo estaba colapsando, ella estaba cargando con la energía de los kwamis faltantes, estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando fue tomada por la cintura por Chat Noir.

—Ladybug…

—¡Suéltame!

Los sentimientos negativos de Bridgette corrompieron el círculo y la bruma en la que se había convertido Nightmare… desapareció.

Las nubes volvieron a la normalidad, la mariposa de energía negativa se desvaneció, todo apuntaba que el lobo negro se había escapado. Fu dejó salir a su kwami, Wayzz les explicó que el ritual necesitaba a todos los portadores con los kwamis, así con los cuatro sólo habían logrado debilitar a Nightmare, no había una fecha que el lobo volviera a hacerse presente bien podía ser en una semana o en un siglo… aún no se había acabado.

—Debo arreglar la ciudad. —avisó Ladybug, cuya sangre seguía fluyendo y el frío clima sólo hacía que se sintiera más débil.

—Ladybug, en tu condición es un suicidio. ¡No lo hagas! —rogó Saphirblau.

—Mientras las personas estén heridas aún puedo solucionarlo, no quiero que muera nadie más. Ver al alcalde y al arqueólogo ser despedazados por culpa del lobo… todo esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera dudado… si fuera más fuerte… ¡Miraculous Ladybug!

Aún contra las súplicas de sus compañeros, Bridgette llamó a todo el poder que le quedaba, llevando, no sólo al límite el poder de su kwami, también su energía espiritual y su cuerpo en el proceso.

Una cálida luz rosa cubrió París, los destellos, resplandecían cubriendo los monumentos y regresándolos a la normalidad. El arco del triunfo y Notre Dame regresaron a su acostumbrada perfección, los escombros desaparecieron y volvieron a formar parte de los edificios, las personas que habían sido heridas, no tenían daño alguno. El grupo de policías que ayudaron en la evacuación, supieron que los jóvenes héroes habían cumplido su palabra y protegieron la ciudad.

Bridgette sentía como sus órganos se rasgaban pero ese dolor era una nimiedad comparado con el bombardeo de preguntas en su mente… _¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué Félix me hizo todo esto?_ Terminó cayendo de rodillas sobre un montículo de nieve que rápidamente comenzó a mancharse de sangre… su sangre.

—Maestro Fu, eso quiere decir que la maldición de Nightmare sigue vigente ¿verdad? —preguntó Chat Noir.

—Así es joven Félix.

—Yo… ¿pueden dejarme a solas con Ladybug? Por favor. —suplicó el héroe felino.

—¡No! ¿te has visto? Primero atiende tus heridas, ¿cuál maldición de Nightmare? Chat explícate. —Saphirblau estaba extrañada por lo que el chico había comentado.

—Lo haré después, tú debes buscar a ciertas personas, nos veremos después Saphirblau. No te preocupes estoy bien, yo llegaré… Aún queda algo que debo atender.

El maestro Fu, se llevó a Saphirblau, entendía el plan de Félix y estaba seguro que eso sería horrible y muy doloroso para la chica. Evocaba que el corazón de la fémina entendiera y no se encerrara en el dolor. Él buscaría luego a Bridgette para curarla.

—Así que mi acosadora número uno, es la orgullosa heroína de París. Wow, Bridgette ¡Tú eres Ladybug!—decía el chico con tono irónico mientras aplaudía —la respuesta a todos mis problemas siempre estuvo frente a mí, bueno a mis espaldas, persiguiéndome continuamente.

—Chat Noir, no es el momento—dijo Bridgette con un tono conciliador. —Debemos tratar nuestras heridas; hablaremos de esto en otro momento, por fav…

—¡¿Por favor?! La LadyBug que me despreciaba y me trataba como una basura ¡¿me pide un favor?!

—Félix, no hagas esto más complicado. Tenemos que ir a un hospital, nuestros Kwamis no podrán contener nuestras heridas por más tiempo. Como Chat Noir eras bastante dulce, un poco molesto, pero eras mi compañero incondicional. Quiero hacer esto de forma correcta. ¡Dejémoslo aquí!

—¡Olvídalo! Sólo era "dulce" contigo para que rompieras mi maldición. Oh, ¿no lo sabes mi lady? Un beso de la portadora de la buena suerte, romperá la conexión del gato negro y todo su infortunio.

—¿De qué estás hablando…?—preguntaba Bridgette mientras presionaba con la mano derecha la herida que tenía en el torso, las costillas fisuradas el dolían demasiado.

—¿Creías que estaba enamorado de ti, mi lady? —dijo con tono irónico. —Por tu expresión puedo adivinar que así lo pensabas. Pues no, niña tonta. Un Agreste sólo utiliza a las personas a su favor y LadyBug era mi salida de esta tortura de "héroe".

—No te creo, Félix.

—¡Cállate! Para ti soy el señor Félix Agreste, no voy a dejar que una donnadie quiera ponerse a mi nivel. ¡Soy infinitamente superior a ti! Afortunadamente mi mala suerte termina hoy, a partir de mañana seré de nuevo libre para alejarme de esta maldita ciudad pues ya nada me ata a ella.

—Tú no eres así —decía Bridgette entre sollozos, no quería creer que esa vehemencia por tratar de besarla mientras tenían relaciones era por eso.

—Esto se termina hoy, entendiste. ¡No voy a seguir con esta farsa un maldito día más! Alguien como yo no debe involucrarse con tan poca cosa como tú.

Chat Noir se arrodilló para estar a la misma altura de LadyBug, la tomo del mentón y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Las lágrimas de Bridgette no dejaban de fluir, al igual que los movimientos que hacía para alejarse de él. Una luz cegadora los envolvió, sus transformaciones llegaban a su fin. Félix aun la besó un momento más para después soltarla y tratar de recuperar el aire. Los kwamis yacían en la nieve totalmente exhaustos.

—Mira LadyBug, por fin me puedo quitar este ridículo anillo, ya no me eres útil. —dijo Félix levantándose con esfuerzo, sus heridas comenzaban a sangrar.

—¡Tikki! ¡Tikki, ¿estás bien?! —gritaba Bridgette.

—Adiós Ladybug, fue una tortura participar en este absurdo juego de héroes y deja de llorar por que luces patética.

El rubio se fue, mientras dejaba en el suelo a una joven que a pesar de ser la salvadora de la ciudad, se sentía el ser más repugnante y desafortunado en el mundo.

—Esta me la vas a pagar Félix Agreste, te voy a hacer ver tu suerte. Jamás te perdonaré. Te odio, te odio tanto. ¡Maldigo el momento en el que te conocí! —Bridgette se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó con Tikki entre sus manos.

Félix sollozaba por dejar a la chica de ese modo, pero debía hacerlo, comenzó a caminar tan orgulloso como siempre, no podía dejar que ella lo viera mal. Escuchaba los lamentos de la chica y le partían el corazón pero eso era lo mejor. Ambos debían alejarse y cuando escuchó como la chica juraba odiarlo, su alma se partió. Así terminaba su primer amor, así le decía adiós a la única chica que fue capaz de sacar todos los demonios que él tenía y hacer que la calidez comenzara a inundarlo.

—Plagg necesito que me ayudes a entrar a casa… ayúdame…

El pequeño kwami estaba demasiado herido, no podía despertar. El chico llegó a las puertas de su mansión. Tocó el timbre olvidando que se había deshecho de todo el servicio. Se recargó en la pared de la casa, manchándola con su sangre, y dejando que el sueño lo poseyera, con sus heridas y el clima, esa sería una muerte interesante; pensó el joven rubio.

Un auto aparcó en la entrada de la mansión, las luces iluminaban a un cuerpo que comenzaba a cubrirse con la nieve.

—Papá… ¡Es mi hermano!

—¡Félix! —gritó la figura paterna al ver a su primogénito en un charco de sangre.

Del otro lado de la ciudad; tropezando y sosteniéndose de algunas paredes la chica llegó a la panadería de sus tíos, el camino por donde había llegado estaba marcado por la sangre que había perdido, no entendía el por qué aún no colapsaba, tal vez era por el odio intenso que sentía por el chico que alguna vez juró amar. La puerta estaba cerrada, sus tíos no estaban, así que perdió el conocimiento en la puerta del local.

 ** _Presente_**

—Te he querido preguntar algo ¿aún puedes leer el flujo de energía? —cuestionó Félix.

—Pues… no lo he intentado, aunque a estas alturas del partido yo creo que no puedo. Supongo que tras unas clases con Fu, tal vez lo logre. ¿por qué? ¿tú sí?

—Es que Adrien me preguntó pero tampoco lo he intentado.

—No encontramos nada, Félix. Será mejor irnos. —comentó Bridgette sacudiéndose el polvo del pantalón.

—Pues fue una completa desilusión, vámonos.

—¿Crees que haya un tocador por aquí? No creo soportar el viaje hasta París. —dijo un poco alterada la pelinegra.

—Te dije que no tomaras toda esa soda —regañó Félix. —Creo que vi uno en vigilancia, tal vez si le preguntas te permita entrar. Adelántate en lo que cierro la bodega.

Una vez que Bridgette se fue y comenzó a descender hasta la planta baja, Félix tomó un cofre que estaba en la esquina de la bodega, por su posición y las marcas de polvo; había sido movido recientemente. El rubio sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, le había mentido a Bridgette sobre la lectura de flujo, pues desde que llegaron, sus nervios y sentidos estaban alterados, apenas si pudo fingir tranquilidad ante la pelinegra. Con cuidado que el baúl no se abriera, lo cargó y se lo llevó a su auto. Preguntó al vigilante si había visto a su acompañante a lo que el hombre respondió afirmativamente además de decirle que estaba en el sanitario. Lo que le dio tiempo a Félix de ocultar el baúl en la cajuela de su Mercedes.

—Prometo no volver a tomar tantos líquidos. —expreso la pelinegra entrando al auto y colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Quieres ir a comer? —preguntó Félix.

—Sí, tengo ganas de algo... grasoso y carnoso. Vamos por una hamburguesa. No, no, no, ya sé. Tengo ganas de algo ligero pero bastante llenador… ¡Comida coreana! Sip, quiero comida coreana, un _dosirak de pollo_ y un _omandu_ de capuccino y otro de chocomenta.

—Comida coreana, será.

Félix trató de actuar relajado ante la diseñadora, quién estaba muy feliz ante esa salida. Aunque después de dejar a Bridgette en su departamento, el empresario iría con el guardián ancestral, con la esperanza que el flujo negativo que llevaba el baúl sólo fuera un error suyo y no quién rondaba su mente…

* * *

ALOHA!

¿Qué tal el capítulo de Elyseum?

Espero les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho en hacerlo tan dramático para romper el corazón de mi lindo Feligette.

A eso me refería con que los sentimientos negativos de Bridgette habían hecho que Nightmare se escapara. Su confusión y dolor por darse cuenta que Félix era Chat Noir, hicieron que el círculo se corrompiera.

Aparición de Charlotte de mi vida y de mi amor. Ella es mi versión de la madre de los Agreste. Se me ocurre una mujer con carácter tanto para dominar a Gabriel, pero muy cariñosa.

Leyeron lo que quería Adrien con la prima de Bridgette… ¿quién es la prima? Es que no me acuerdo. :V

¿Quieren Spoilers?

Bueno de todos modos se los dejo. Próximo capítulo aparece Claude. ¿Se acuerdan? Hace varios posts les dije que cuando él apareciera todo esto se iba ir al carajo. Oficialmente comenzamos a sufrir y llorar. Cada que vean una actualización mía, traigan pañuelos, helado, galletas, porque esto se va a poner feo.

Además. Capítulo 71, el que sigo haciendo.

¿Recuerdan el cap de este fanfic "Orígenes Parte I"? Muchos me dijeron, en sus comentarios, que fue el cap que más les gustó, que lloraron y les dolió mucho.

Mujajajajajajaja

¿Qué sentirían si ahora, en vez de contarles ligeramente sobre la artesana con espíritu de mariquita y el guerrero pantera, les pongo nombre, un rostro y les muestro como era su romance?

¿Qué sentirían si les revelo a Tikki, Plagg, Nooroo, Wayzz, Saphir (pavorreal), Ziri (abeja) y Remy (zorro) [nombres de los kwamis en mi fanfic] como humanos?

¿Qué sentirían al conocer a la sacerdotisa búho y al artesano tarántula; que su amor no pudo ser y razón por la que Nightmare apareció?

Oh sip. Estos capítulos finales estarán llenos de feelings.

Sólo una cosa. Félix y Bridgette van a sufrir mucho.

 _¿Soy la Nightmare de este fanfic?_ Si, si lo soy.

ANUNCIOS!

Espero que hayan leído mi nuevo fanfic, recuerden darse una vuelta y leerlo así como dejar sus comentarios.

Una cosa: es genderbender… literal.

El martes les dejaré el video promocional.


	62. Capítulo 61: ¿Qué somos?

**Capítulo 61: ¿Qué somos?**

La luna brillaba en su punto máximo, los amantes se entregaban ante la pasión que se desbordaba de su ser, las voces entrecortadas llamando al otro así como el sonar de sus cuerpos al unirse era lo único que reinaba dentro de la alcoba, permitiendo que la somera luz que entraba por el ventanal iluminara el sudor de ambos cuerpos de forma aperlada.

Las noches se aprovechaban para probar los labios del amante, deslizarse y percibir las partes más sensibles del otro, su calor que hacía que todo ardiera y los ahogaba en vehemente frenesí al escuchar como poco a poco aquellos gemidos placenteros que solo desata más pasiones.

Sus cuerpos ansiaba estar juntos y formar un solo ser, aunque las energías se habían acabado, la falta de aire y el cansancio les pedía que cesaran.

—Mi be-lla dama, si segui-mos así, mañana… no po-dré estar des-pierto en la ofi-cina. —comentaba el hombre de cabellos rubios colocándose a lado de la chica.

—Debemos dejar de hacer esto, entre… los entre-namientos con Marinette y la oficina… me voy a desmayar de can-sancio. —decía entre jadeos Bridgette.

—Son las… ¡tres y media! Debo irme, apenas si me da tiempo de llegar a casa.

En un movimiento reflejo, Bridgette sujetó el brazo del chico que se levantaba de la cama, ni siquiera lo pensó, algo dentro de sí le pedía que lo detuviera…

—¿Qué pasa Brid?

—Nada —después de pensarlo un momento continuó —debes irte.

—Si quieres que me quede…

—Te dije que te fueras. —ordenó Bridgette. —Por favor, vete.

—Brid…

—No escuchaste… vete, Agreste.

Félix no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, de un momento a otro la chica ojiazul cambió de parecer y mientras su mirada le pedía que se quedara, su voz ordenaba que se fuera. El empresario optó por darle su espacio, debía ser complicado estar en ese tipo de "relación"; para él aún era indescriptible esa situación y para ella debía serlo más.

Comenzó a recoger sus cosas, sin decir palabra alguna y salió del departamento de la pelinegra; quien se había cubierto con las mantas para no verlo irse. Una vez que escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse, salió de la cama y buscó su bata de dormir.

—¿Por qué lo haces tan complicado, Bridgette? —habló en voz alta la ojiazul. —Sé que no puedo detener esto, sé que esto no debe ser, no puedo estar con él: no debo estar con él. No podemos ser nada. Pero es como si algo me lanzara directo a sus brazos. Debo alejarme pero ¡no quiero!

Sencillamente Bridgette ya no entendía nada, por más que su mente le pedía que se alejara de él, ni su corazón o su cuerpo querían hacerlo, se sentía bien estando con él. Sabía sus gustos, sus debilidades, las cosas que le desagradaban, ambos se conocían demasiado. No importaba que tanto lo intentaran, no podían estar con alguien más; pero eso estaba mal. No debían estar juntos por el bien de toda la humanidad, Bridgette era el envase predestinado de Nightmare quien a esas alturas, quizá estaba enterado de lo que estaba pasando. El hecho de jugar a no decir que se amaban no significaba que no lo sintieran. Debían hacer algo antes que todo eso fuera irreversible.

Félix sabía en lo que "su bella dama" pensaba, ese sentimiento de culpa los agobiaba día a día, ¿culpa por sentirse bien estando juntos? Desde el momento más sencillo al cruzar una palabra hasta los momentos de intimidad se compenetraban tan bien, era obvio que estaba hechos el uno para el otro ¿por qué todo eso estaba prohibido?

El amanecer llegó y Bridgette fue a la casa de sus tíos, Marinette ya estaba en pleno calentamiento, lista para comenzar con su rutina de entrenamiento.

—¿Qué pasó Brid? Te ves… triste. —dijo curiosa Marinette.

—Estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo. ¡Lista! Por la tarde intentaremos entrenar con tu yoyo, no te preocupes esta vez saldrá bien.

Marinette había probado por algunas semanas el uso diverso de su yoyo, algunas técnicas funcionaban pero otras eran un completo desastre, incluso fueron con Fu para que las asesorara sin embargo no rendía los resultados esperados.

—¡Hermano! —gritó Chat tratando de detener su ataque con el bastón contra Félix, el cual no pudo evitarlo y termino lanzando al empresario al suelo. — ¡Félix ¿estás bien?! —preguntó el héroe corriendo a ver como estaba su hermano

—Si, si, no te preocupes. —explicó Félix tratando de recuperar el aire después que el impacto del bastón de diera por completo en el estómago. —Buen trabajo… fue mi culpa; estaba distraído.

—¿Seguro? ¿Quieres un descanso? —comentó el joven de traje felino. —Te ves un poco pálido, debes dejar de trabajar tanto en la oficina, ¿crees que no escuché cuando llegaste?

—Mira, pensé que tendría que casarme para que alguien me exigiera rendirle cuentas y sólo tenía que regresar a vivir con mi hermano. —expresó cínicamente Félix. —Niño, soy el Director General, tengo muchos deberes en la empresa. Así que continuemos…

Félix insistía en entrenar y aunque su hermano estaba mejorando, ese día, el mayor estaba totalmente fuera de concentración. Trataba de dejar en paz el tema de Bridgette, pero seguía atormentándolo, debía hacer las paces con ella aunque ni siquiera estaban peleados. Terminaron de entrenar y se prepararon para su rutina diaria. Estaba cansado y adolorido, sobre todo los moretones estaban brotando en su cuerpo, ingresó a la pulcra y bella recepción donde los empleados ingresaban para sus labores. Como si fuera escena de comercial, todos volteaban a ver a la figura femenina que entraba contoneando las caderas en vaivén, su armoniosa figura era llamativa incluso en un rubro tan exclusivo como el diseño de modas. Tanto hombres como mujeres volteaban a ver a Bridgette, aunque ella estaba totalmente ajena a eso pues estaba en una video-llamada con Marinette poniéndose de acuerdo sobre su agenda de ese día.

—Bri…

Cuando Félix iba a llamarla para conversar de lo ocurrido esa madrugada, un silbido con una tonada llamó la atención de la pelinegra. Aquél silbido pertenecía a un chico alto, de ojos azules y cabellos castaños que estaba recargado en el escritorio de recepción.

—¿Claude?... ¡Claude! —la diseñadora gritó al ver al hombre y corrió para lanzarse directo a él, el hombre abrió los brazos para recibirla. —¡Siento como si no te hubiera visto en siglos!

—Y solo han pasado seis meses. —contestó el joven aún con Bridgette en sus brazos causando los celos no sólo de Félix también de los hombres que caminaban por el lugar. —Mira que no importa el lugar, siempre debes llamar la atención ¿verdad?

—Cállate. Vamos a mi oficina.

Bridgette tomó de la mano a Claude y lo arrastró hasta las puertas del elevador. Donde antes de cerrarse la joven volvió a abrazarlo efusivamente lo suficiente como para que Félix comenzara a arder en celos, sin la oportunidad de acercarse a detener esa escena. No había duda, Allegra publicaba en todas sus redes sociales fotos con su esposo y era él: Claude Wright.

Fotógrafo ganador de varios World Press Photo, esteta en general; hacia fotografías de modelos por hobby incitado por _Lady Julianne_ con quien se rumoreaba mantenía una relación; lo cual no era rumor. Aunque la gente no conocía el rostro de la diseñadora, su trabajo impreso en las revistas y escaparates, imágenes captadas por el fotógrafo realzaban la belleza. Ahora que casi todos conocían a _Lady Julianne_ y los reporteros de sociales seguían especulando que había mantenido una relación con el ahora esposo de la súper modelo y miembro de los _"Ángeles de Victoria_ " Allegra Brunetti-Wright.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? ¿y Allegra? ¿ya me perdonó?—preguntó animadamente la pelinegra una vez que llegaron a su oficina.

—Tranquila, primero estoy por trabajo, segundo mañana temprano me voy a Londres a reunirme con Allegra; quién tiene que arreglar algunas cuestiones de trabajo. En cuanto a lo último… tal vez con un poco de tiempo. —contestó Claude. —Dime que te ha pasado que siento que iluminas el mundo con esa mirada, algo te está pasando, así que ¡habla!

—Estoy en mi ciudad, con mi familia, trabajando de lo que siempre quise. ¿debería haber algo más? —argumentó Bridgette. —Contesta, ¿qué trabajo tienes aquí?

—Pues una revista me contrató para una sesión fotográfica, los diseños son de _Agreste_ así que vine a entrevistarme con la diseñadora, para ir buscando un buen set exterior aunque deberé estar atento para encontrar un lugar futurista como lo pide el tema.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tu serás el fotógrafo?!

—Bueno, escuché que la diseñadora contaba con tu visto bueno y el de Gabriel Agreste, así que debe ser un trabajo excelente, además tenía que ver cómo te iba en tu nuevo trabajo.

—Pues te muestro el trabajo, bastante aceptable para moda juvenil de manos de una amateur.

Bridgette extendió el portafolio de Marinette, Claude los analizó uno a uno, revisando las anotaciones hechas por Gabriel y Bridgette, la pelinegra tenía razón; eran bastante aceptables; el fotógrafo comenzó a darse una noción de lo más conveniente para la sesión.

—La chica tiene técnica, si sigue estudiando seguro que te quita el puesto.

—Cállate, mi puesto de diseñadora nadie, escucha bien, nadie será capaz de quitármelo. —comentó firmemente la ojiazul.

— Necesito que me des un tour; conozco sólo algunos puntos turísticos, esto necesita… tu sabes un poco de seriedad, sobre todo para comenzar con los permisos y realizar la sesión. —comentó Claude.

—Los permisos los tenemos cubiertos, donde tú quieras. Tenemos luz verde por parte del Alcalde pero según tu ojo de fotógrafo solo algunos puntos cumplirán tus altas exigencias. —dijo cínicamente la chica. —Pero primero vamos a desayunar. Tengo hambre, hoy no me dio tiempo de comer algo…

—¡OMG! Bridgette Cheng… ¡desayunando! Pero mira que eso si es sorpresa, recuerdo tu pésima, por no decir, nula alimentación.

—Digamos que alguien me hizo cambiar mucho

—¿Y quién fue la persona? —preguntó con interés el Claude.

—Un niño, un adorable niño.

—¡Ahora eres asalta cunas!

—Claro que no, él está enamorado de mi prima y yo… les doy una ayudadita para que estén juntos pero vamos al comedor, que hacen la mejor comida para estas tipas tan estiradas que sólo comen algodón.

En cuanto iban saliendo de la oficina, Nathalie se acercó a ella; Bridgette le explicó quién era Claude y que trabajarían para encontrar un punto correcto para sesión así que estarían en el comedor de la empresa. Todas esas palabras fueron escuchadas por Félix que estaba detrás de la puerta de su oficina tratando de detenerse para no interrumpir aquélla reunión.

Estando en el comedor de la empresa, se pusieron a recordar los viejos tiempos: Claude era una de las pocas personas que participaron en el funeral de Mr. Grayson, también era su amigo y gracias a él fue que conoció a Bridgette.

En ese entonces Bridgette estudiaba en _Parson_ además de ser la segunda asistente de Polarís y Claude acababa de condecorarse como uno de los ganadores más jóvenes en ganar el certamen de fotografía a nivel internacional, aun cuando ya había ganado otras competencias. Su don nato era observar las cosas y captarlas en el momento correcto: ese punto donde la luz y el tiempo se ponían de acuerdo para expresar la perfección de los objetos, paisajes o personas.

Al conocer a la aspirante a diseñadora inmediatamente se dio cuenta que tenía el corazón roto, la forma fría y cortante de hablar era para alejar a todas las personas. Así que un día le tomo una fotografía mientras trabajaba en un diseño, comenzaron a hablar y por algún motivo Bridgette no podía fingir ante el chico además que no funcionaba pues Claude siempre adivinaba sus verdaderas intenciones. Con el tiempo le contó, someramente, lo que pasó en París; poco a poco el fotógrafo se hizo su confidente y lo reto a mostrar la "verdadera belleza de las modelos" Claude aceptó y su trabajo siempre era tan pulcro que comenzó a ser reconocido en el medio; a pesar que él era fotógrafo de otra rama. Los diseños innovadores y a veces clásicos de _Lady Julianne_ y las fotografías vanguardistas que abarcaban los escaparates y anuncios en todo Estados Unidos de Claude Wright; los hizo tener una aceptación y fama inmediata; formando a la pareja más poderosa en la moda Americana.

A Claude no le gustaba que Bridgette se involucrar con toda clase de hombres, sólo para obtener beneficios o por que sí; ella no necesitaba eso, tenía que sacar todo el dolor que tenía. Bridgette sentía que él al ser el único hombre que no había caído ante ella era un reto, Claude por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de verla hasta que cayó en su juego de seducción.

El castaño pensó que él podría ayudarla a olvidar su pasado, pero no pudo, cada que ella veía algo relacionado a la familia Agreste, era como si el infierno comenzara nuevamente. En cuestiones de intimidad eran más bien forzadas y durante los seis meses que fueron novios, de manera oficial; apenas si habían pasado alguna noche juntos. Algo tan sencillo como un beso, Bridgette lo convertía en un viacrucis para ambos. Así que Claude en aras de recuperar su amistad, terminó con el noviazgo; aunque en lugar de alejarse convivía más con ella hasta que conoció a Allegra.

La modelo no era tan "malcriada" como Bridgette decía, pero Allegra quería venganza pues la pelinegra se había involucrado con uno de los exnovios de la modelo, un pintor para ser exactos, siendo esta la razón de la ruptura. El fotógrafo y la modelo coincidieron en más ocasiones, después que ella rompiera con F. Alexandre. A. (Félix), así, después de seis meses de noviazgo se comprometieron: Bridgette sabía que eso era lo mejor pues ella no podía ser la novia que Claude quería y esa personalidad sólo la tenía Allegra. Así tres meses después, se casaron

Mientras comían y conversaban de todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días, aprovecharon para que Bridgette le mostrara, por medio de su Tablet, los lugares que podrían agradarle para la sesión fotográfica. Después de elegir algunos puntos; le pidió a la pelinegra que lo guiara en ese tour…

—Así que este es el aclamado Claude Wright. —comentó una voz interrumpiendo la petición del fotógrafo. Era Gabriel quien era seguido de Félix. —La cita es al medio día, apenas son las diez.

—Lo siento _mister_ Agreste, es que he trabajado tanto con Bridgette que inmediatamente me puse a organizar todo para la sesión así que por eso vine con ella antes. —contestó Claude. —Perdón por saltarme su jerarquía

—Cierto, ustedes formaban una mancuerna envidiable para cualquier empresa. Así que ¿cuáles son sus planes? —preguntó interesado el diseñador.

—Tenemos el tema así que hoy queríamos delimitar el set. Si me permitiera guiarlo por París haremos que el tiraje de la revista Style se agote en unos minutos. —contestó con una amplia sonrisa Bridgette.

—Me parece perfecto, vayan.

La pelinegra y el castaño no pudieron evitar soltar un pequeño grito de emoción al pensar en su excursión a través de París, aunque quién deseaba que se alejara era Félix que no soportaba percibirlo juntos. Algo en sus entrañas hervía al solo verlos reír. Tenía ganas de golpear a Claude por el simple hecho que él podía abrazar a Bridgette sin ningún problema y él debía esconderse de todos para darle alguna muestra de cariño.

El rubio trataba de mantener la calma, pero todo era inútil, en cuanto sintió como su energía estaba cambiando, recordó sus clases de meditación con Fu, para evitar ser akumatizado. Marinette y Adrien ya tenían suficiente trabajo y cosas en que pensar como para que él se transformara en un akuma.

Su mente le decía que Bridgette y Claude sólo eran amigos, él estaba casado con su exnovia; y por lo feliz que estaba Allegra, algo que no pasó mientras ellos eran novios, tal vez era porque su matrimonio iba bien. Lo cual lo volvía a deprimir y lo enojaba pues él también quería un matrimonio, quería formar su propia familia. Con lo bien que se complementaba con Bridgette, eso no sería ningún problema, sin embargo por más que se disfrutaran en la intimidad no podían pensar en un futuro, de hecho cada noche que pasaban juntos se llenaban de arrepentimiento a la mañana siguiente, cada paso que daban para estar cerca era uno que también acercaba a Bridgette a Nightmare y por ende a que Marinette y Adrien se enfrentaran al lobo negro. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era un número privado por lo que Félix dudo en contestar…

—¿Mr. Alexandre? —comentó en inglés la voz al otro lado de la bocina.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué desea?

—¡Lo encontramos! Tenemos nueva información del paradero de Liza Bossuett.

—¡¿Qué?!

Mientras la pareja revisaba todos los puntos que la pelinegra había mostrado de manera electrónica, después de revisarlos uno a uno, Claude ya tenía una idea de cómo acomodar a los modelos acorde a los diseños, los mejor lugares donde la luz jugaría a su favor. Así que sacó su Tablet y comenzó a garabatear algunas notas para no olvidar lo bueno y malo de cada lugar. Regresaron a la oficina, riéndose de todas las peripecias que se les ocurrieron en el camino.

—¡Ya es tarde! Tengo hambre, vamos a comer. —pidió Claude a Bridgette.

—Ya había pensado en eso. Te invito a la casa de mis tíos, ya les avisé.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¿Me estas pidiendo que conozca a tu familia? —comentó Claude fingido dramatismo. —Awww mi niña está madurando tan rápido que incluso me está pidiendo que conozca…

—¡Ya vas a empezar! ¿Sí o no?

—Pues obvio que sí, siempre me dijiste que tu tío hace el mejor pan de París así que… debo probarlo.

—Además te presentaré a la diseñadora del proyecto

—¿No trabaja aquí? ¿No es una chica de los becarios de Agreste? —preguntó el fotógrafo.

—Ehm, nop. Te lo explico en el camino.

—Pero primero déjame ir al sanitario.

—¡Al de mi oficina no! Hay uno para caballeros en el piso de abajo.

—¡Qué delicada! Sólo por eso no me voy a lavar las manos.

—¡Ay que fucking asco! Te corto las manos si no te las lavas Claude.

A Bridgette le encantaba estar con Claude: él junto a Melanie y Mr. Grayson formaban parte de su ajustado mundo de amigos. Aunque Claude al ser de su edad, podían hablar de ciertos temas de los que nunca hablaban con los mayores. Tenerlo tan cerca y conviviendo como antes hizo que recordara sus tiempos de odio contra la empresa y la familia Agreste; cuando verlos sufrir era su único aliciente. Quién diría que sólo bastaron cuatro meses, un rostro angelical de ojos verdes, una admiración para alguien quién no tuvo un inicio fácil así como el cariño y comprensión que tuvo para con el hijo mayor de la familia por las circunstancias en las que se desarrolló su separación…

—Bridgette.

—Félix, adelante. —comentó Bridgette al ver al empresario en el marco de la puerta. —Ni te saludé en la mañana, perdón. Es que me encontré con Claude y mi día ha sido un caos por completo.

—Sí, es lo que vi. Eres muy cercana a él ¿no es verdad?

—Sí, es mi mejor amigo. Me hacía mucha falta conversar con él.

—Pues te recuerdo que es casado, así que trata de no dar muestras de "afecto" tan vigorizantes como la de esta mañana.

—¿Qué?

—Si, al menos tenme un poco de respeto y trata de guardar decoro…

—¿Que? Pero si no…

—¿Qué? Es porque no somos nada ¿Ese es el problema?

—No iba a decir eso. No pongas palabras en mi boca. —comentó molesta Bridgette. —No sé qué te haya pasado así que no vengas a desquitarte conmigo y menos con Claude, él no tiene la culpa de nada.

—Deja de defenderlo, no sabes cómo me fastidia.

—Ni siquiera lo conoces, como puede molestarte.

—Por la única razón que él formó parte de tu vida antes que yo, esa es una razón más que válida. —comentó irritado Félix.

—Lo sabía ¡Lo sabía! —Bridgette golpeó su escritorio con las manos —Llegaría el día en que nuestro pasado comenzaría a salir e iniciarían los reclamos. Te lo dije antes de Copenhague, ambos tenemos una historia que nos estorbaría. Porque de ser así te recuerdo que la esposa de Claude es tu exnovia y antes de ella fueron otras tres mujeres. Sí, yo me acosté con hombres, pero no sentí nada, entre ellos incluyo a Claude. Sin embargo, tu si iniciaste algo con las cuatro, querías algo con ellas al punto de entregarles parte de tus sentimientos, lo mío era lujuria lo tuyo era cariño, lo mío era sexo tu hacías el amor con ellas, así que no estás en posición de reclamarme nada. Si tanto te molesta estar con una "golfa" como yo, perfecto; convirtámoslo en algo físico al fin y al cabo es a lo único que podemos aspirar. ¡Ser amantes de ocasión! Bueno pues me llamas cuando tengas ganas ¡tal vez estés de mejor humor!

Félix estaba furioso ante las palabras de Bridgette, ese no era el motivo de su enojo, pero si decía la verdadera razón, la pelinegra lo tomaría como algo infantil. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue dejarse llevar por todo lo que sentía y hacer lo primero que le había prohibido a Adrien, pues no era algo de caballeros: Empujó con fuerza a la diseñadora sobre el escritorio, haciendo que un ruido sordo del choque del frágil cuerpo de la mujer contra el mueble rompiera el pequeño silencio en la oficina; quedando encima de ella

—Te lo había dicho, tú me perteneces.

Comenzó a besar con fuerza a Bridgette, introduciendo violentamente su lengua dentro de la cavidad de la diseñadora; de una manera que la estaba lastimando. La pelinegra comenzó a empujarlo para que se alejara y con apenas algunos ruidos trataba de pedirle que se detuviera. La frustración hizo que recordara el beso forzado de Elyseum haciendo que las lágrimas comenzaran a rodar por sus mejillas, Félix abrió los ojos sólo para observar el rostro de dolor y tristeza de la joven de ojos azules así como las gotas salinas saliendo de ellos…

—Brid, yo… por favor perdóname…

—Vete Félix. —pidió entre sollozos la chica.

—Grítame, golpéame, reclámame, dime algo por favor.

—Sólo vete, por favor Félix, sólo vete. —rogó Bridgette.

Lo que había hecho estaba mal, no podía ponerse en ese estado cada vez que sentía celos por alguien que se acercara a la diseñadora, pero lo que más le dolía fue la reacción de Bridgette. Verla tan "sumisa" sin que haya hecho el más mínimo reclamo era porque de verdad él lo había echado a perder, por cinco segundos de celos para nada justificados, ahora la diseñadora sufría las consecuencias. Ahora a quien quería golpear era a si mismo.

Bridgette fue al tocador para tratar de ocultar los rastros de lágrimas, conociendo a Claude se daría cuenta de inmediato, debía tratar de calmar su corazón y su mente, no podía dejar akumatizarse. Se lavó el rostro al punto de quitarse todo el maquillaje, así comenzó de nuevo a arreglarlo para que se viera fresco.

—Brid… ¿estás ahí? —comentó Claude tocando la puerta del baño.

—Si… dame unos minutos, mi maquillaje es un desastre por tu culpa, mira que traerme por toda la ciudad, ahora estoy totalmente sudorosa y parezco que traigo una plasta de maquillaje. —gritó cínicamente Bridgette tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos.

La ojiazul debía guardar todo, no podía mostrarse débil ante Claude pues no podría soportarlo y le contaría toda la verdad: Nightmare, los miraculous, su tiempo como Ladybug, lo que pasó con Félix/Chat Noir… esa revelación sería peligroso para el fotógrafo. Aunque la misma pregunta hecha en Elyseum, volvió a surgir: "¿Por qué hizo todo eso Félix?" Quería ir a cuestionarlo, pero sinceramente no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarlo.

Ajenos a lo ocurrido en Agreste, en el Colegio Francois-Dupont, las clases habían concluido aunque el chico de orbes verdes apenas había puesto atención a alguna de las materias impartidas… Como las últimas semanas, ese día se la había pasado entrenando con Félix, tenía clases de Esgrima pero antes debía ir a otra sesión para una revista… solo cerró los ojos cinco segundos cuando todo desapareció

—¡Joven Agreste! Procure dormir por las noches, si bien sus notas son buenas mantenga al menos el decoro y ponga atención a mi explicación. —Gritó la Profesora Mendeleiv haciendo que Adrien despertara de golpe y cayera del asiento.

—Lo siento, discúlpeme. —se excusó el joven de cabellos rubios.

—Bro, ¿te la pasaste jugando? Me hubieras avisado y terminábamos la partida. —expresó Nino ayudando a levantarse al modelo.

—Eso hubiera sido genial, pero no fue eso… digamos que Félix me está enseñando algunas cosas y con sus turnos tan malos apenas si podemos vernos así que "estudiamos" en la madrugada.

Las constantes desveladas no sólo estaban afectando a Adrien, también estaban afectando a Marinette: los entrenamientos de madrugada, su rutina, las clases extras, el entrenamiento con Fu, los entrenamientos vespertinos, los patrullajes y detener a los prospectos de akumas; los estaban acabando. Era un trabajo 24/7 así que no tenían muchas esperanzas de descansar.

Marinette no sabía cuáles serían sus funciones del día, pues Bridgette no le regresó la llamada de la mañana, al menos parte de la tarde estaría libre o eso parecía pues tenía que hacer un proyecto para la clase de literatura con Alya.

—¡Marinette!

—¿Qué pasa Adrien? —respondió bostezando la ojiazul.

—Veo que no fui el único que tuvo una noche pesada. —comentó Adrien guiñándole. —Princesa, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo este fin de semana? Quedamos en que iríamos cuando estuvieras mejor.

El comentario del rubio hizo que Marinette, Alya y Nino se sorprendieran ante es drástico cambio de personalidad, no mostraba ser el chico tranquilo y dulce de siempre. Además el único que la llamaba "Princesa" era Chat.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿El gato te comió la lengua, princesa? —preguntó Adrien.

—Ahm… ehm… creo que tienes mucho sueño aún Adrien, usualmente no hablas de esta forma. —trató de reír la joven para ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Ah, ehm, este si… Es que… olvídalo Marinette.

Adrien olvidó como debía actuar con ella. Era difícil para él delimitar donde terminaba Adrien y comenzaba Chat. Al visitar a Marinette todas las noches el hábito de hablar con ella siempre cortejándola y sabiendo que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos.

—La inocencia juvenil, enmarcada en París, oh esto vale oro —comentó un chico con cámara fotográfica en mano tomando capturas a Marinette y Alya.

—Oye, ¡Déjalas en paz! —exclamó Adrien al ver la cercanía del hombre hacia una ojiazul que no entendía nada.

—Lo siento pero en cuanto veo alguna clase de belleza, debo tenerla y mostrar…

—¡Cállate!—Bridgette golpeando en la cabeza al chico con su bolso. — Mira que sólo fui a estacionar el auto y ya causas problemas. ¡¿Qué no ves?! ¡Los asustas! ¡No puedes ir molestando a la gente sólo porque te da la gana! ¡Hola chicos!

—Lo… ¿conoces? —preguntó Alya.

—Para mi desgracia sí. Chicos él es Claude mi mejor amigo. Claude ellos son Marinette, Alya, Nino y Adrien, mi otro mejor amigo.

—Oh, el menor de los Agreste. Tienes un lindo rostro —comentó Claude acercándose —pero en esa mirada felina guardas tanta pasión que tu pareja apenas y podrá soportarlo.

—¡Deja de molestar a las personas! —gritó Bridgette golpeándolo otra vez con su bolso. — ¡Vámonos!

—Pero Bridgette… —dijo haciendo un puchero el chico siendo arrastrado por la diseñadora

—¡No que tenías hambre! ¡Mis tíos están esperando! Lo siento chicos, es que salir con este niño es algo cansado.

Mientras la diseñadora arrastraba al castaño todos observaban la escena más que cómica. Cuando las chicas voltearon después de ver aquello, Adrien había desaparecido pues aprovechó para escabullirse a su limosina preocupado por las palabras que había dicho el amigo de Bridgette y la forma en la que el ojiverde le habló a Marinette.

La azabache y la morena se despidieron de Nino y fueron directo a la panadería. Donde el castaño era abrazado efusivamente por los padres de Marinette.

Durante la comida Bridgette y Claude les comentaban cuales habían sido sus "aventuras" en Nueva York y como terminaron haciéndose amigos. Alya se sorprendió al saber que ese chico "maníaco de las fotos", según Bridgette, era el aclamado fotógrafo, ganador de tantos certámenes y concursos de fotografías existentes a nivel internacional: Claude Wright. Alya comenzó a preguntarle por las cosas que habían vivido, en que se había inspirado, cosas por el estilo.

Mientras Claude estaba sorprendido de ver a Marinette pues era una versión adolescente de Bridgette, lo cual era explicado al ser primas-hermanas. La sorpresa continuó cuando Bridgette le dijo que era la diseñadora del proyecto futurista, así que Claude pensó que entonces todo estaba en los genes de la familia Dupain-Cheng.

Pasaron parte de la tarde, conversando y conociendo al fotógrafo, así como el chico hablando con Marinette y diciéndole que no se asustara en la sesión, aunque ella debía estar ahí por cualquier conflicto que ocurriera o desperfecto con el vestuario. Además que le enseñaría las mismas técnicas que le había dicho a Bridgette para que las fotografías resultaran perfectas.

Bridgette y Claude se despidieron pues aún debían visitar algunos lugares que Alya les recomendó para la sesión. Pasaron por la heladería favorita de Bridgette, por lo que la pelinegra lo invito a probarlos.

—¿Ya me vas a decir por qué llorabas? —preguntó Claude.

—No puedo ocultarte nada ¿verdad? —contestó Bridgette —Te contaré la versión corta: encontré a alguien, alguien que me ayudó mucho a superar todo mi odio contenido…

—Félix Agreste…

—¿Cómo…?

—Te gusta llamar mucho la atención, así que te vi en las fotos de la fiesta de Agreste. Melanie estaba preocupada, sabía que te ibas a trabajar a otro lado, pero jamás que vinieras a parar con la familia que tanto daño te había hecho. En cuanto ella me dijo quise venir a detenerte pues seguro que cometerías alguna tontería. Mel estaba horrorizada, pero yo tenía trabajo que hacer en Australia con Allegra así que no podía venir hasta terminarlo. En la primera oportunidad que tuve debía revisar que estabas causando y por eso acepté el trabajo de Style, te imagine con esa mirada vacía, llena de odio buscando venganza y cuando te vi todo eso ¡puff! Desapareció. Vi la mirada de Félix Agreste, quería golpearme tan solo por estar contigo. Conozco esa mirada, la experimento mucho al estar casado con una de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo: son celos. Él me tenía celos

—Pero celos de ¿qué? Entre tú y yo no hay más que una amistad.

—Somos hombres, jamás dejaremos que alguien que apreciamos o amamos sea tocada o vista por alguien más, llámalo instinto aunque a veces es más estupidez.

—Pero eso es ilógico…

—Brid, si un ave extendiera sus plumas para cortejar a Allegra tomo una escopeta y lo mató. No sabes la cantidad de veces que tipejos se acercan a mi Aly como "amigos" y he querido golpearlos. Así que entiendo a Agreste… y te entiendo a ti. Estas enamorada de él y él de ti.

—No, claro que no. Yo no siento nada por él… él… no debemos estar juntos.

—Eso no suena mucho a ti. ¿Bridgette Yu-lian Cheng dándose por vencida ante la adversidad? No sé qué tengas ni quien les prohíba estar juntos, pero sé qué harás lo que sea para salirte con la tuya.

—No, Claude no entiendes…

—Si lo entiendo, tienen miedo, pero cuánto tiempo más van a estar así, un mes, un año, 10 años, ¿toda la vida? No mi ojitos de cielo, acepta las cosas tal como deben ser y como siempre lo has hecho. De frente y de pie, orgullosa de quien eres y tu futuro constrúyelo con tus manos, cerrándoles la boca a cualquiera; acepta ayuda de otros, déjate ayudar, descansa cuando estés cansada, levántate y continua. Hazme sentir orgulloso de ser tu amigo.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes una respuesta para todo? —cuestionó Bridgette abrazando al fotógrafo.

—Es mi don.

—Acompáñame a la empresa, dejé unas cosas en mi oficina y trabajaré con ellas más tarde, luego te acompañó a tu hotel, te ofrecería mi departamento pero si Allegra se entera… va a venir a matarme

Félix regresaba de una comida con los proveedores, aunque no recordaba ni la mitad de lo que paso con ellos, su mente estaba en lo que le había hecho a Bridgette, parecía que lo único que hacía bien era hacerla sufrir y llorar. En cuanto ingresó a la recepción…

—¡No me interesa! ¡Díganme dónde está mi esposo! —gritaba a las recepcionistas una mujer alta, de cabellera rubia, piel bronceada.

—¿Allegra? ¿Qué haces aquí?

A ojos del empresario, la modelo se veía diferente la única explicación es que era feliz: cuando ella era su novia, más bien parecía de esas chicas arribistas que buscaban un renombre o sólo buscaban una pareja trofeo ahora tan sólo su mirada era distinta, resplandecía.

—¡Félix! ¡Hola! —comentó la modelo acercándose al empresario. —Estaba muy tranquila en Londres, cuando recordé que Claude me dijo que estaría en Agreste y pensé: "qué bueno tal vez puede pasar a saludar a Félix" y recordé que esa mujer también está aquí. ¿Dónde está? Por que donde esté ella está mi esposo.

— ¿A quién te refieres?

—A Lady Julianne, esa tipa de seguro esta con él.

En ese instante Bridgette y Claude entraron a recepción aún con los restos de helado en la mano.

—Bueno, pero si no puedes dejar lo que es mío ¿verdad?

—Allegra… —dijeron al unísono la diseñadora y el fotógrafo

—¿Ves esto? —gritó la modelo a Bridgette. —es mi anillo que dice que estoy casada con él, ¿lo ves a él? Pues es mi esposo y ¿ves esta pancita? pues es el bebé de ambos…

—¡Vas a ser papá! —exclamó Bridgette a Claude.

—Esa era la sorpresa que te iba a dar la próxima semana cuando Allegra y yo regresáramos a París, pero se me adelantó.

—¡Felicidades! —comentó la ojiazul abrazando a Claude — ¡Serás el mejor padre del mundo!

Después que la modelo le pidiera que se alejara de su esposo, Bridgette le pidió que hicieran las paces, ella se sentía muy apenada por lo que hizo en su boda al llamar la atención de todos y opacarla como novia. Además si seguía molesta por el pintor que no se preocupara, pues el tipo no valía la pena. Así más tarde, y luego de mucho suplicarle; Allegra aceptó a lo que Bridgette le comentó que para sellar esa nueva relación: Ella se haría cargo de los gastos del cuidado del embarazo hasta su alumbramiento en el Cedars-Sinai de Los Ángeles, ciudad donde la pareja radicaba. Una vez concluido todo eso la pareja se retiró, Félix, al verse a solas con Bridgette optó por irse, no quería que ella recordara lo que paso al medio día, pero, en ese instante la mano de la chica se estiro para alcanzarlo…

—Bridgette…

—Acompáñame.

Bridgette lo llevó hasta el estacionamiento y le pidió que subieran a su auto. El empresario hizo todo lo que la diseñadora le ordenó. Durante el camino ninguno dijo una sola palabra; el sonido era tan denso que se escucharía el aletear de una mariposa. La ojiazul le pidió que subiera a su departamento, una vez dentro tomaron asiento en la sala. Félix no sabía que es lo que planeaba pero se seguía sintiendo culpable por lo que había hecho.

—Muy bien, dime ¿por qué le tienes tantos celos a Claude?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al ojiazul, pero al menos le debía eso. Siendo la "razón infantil": él quería ser su primero en todo, su primer amor, su primera vez, su primer beso… sin embargo su primer novio había sido Claude, él le había quitado esa oportunidad, así que el hecho de saber que él participó en una parte importante de la vida de Bridgette lo hacía sentir molesto.

Bridgette pensó en lo que le dijo Claude y todo coincidía, era un instinto que rayaba en la estupidez. Así que sentados en el sofá; la pelinegra enredo sus brazos en el torso del chico. Le comentó lo difícil que sería su relación con el tiempo y si de verdad soportarían un eterno juego de no quererse cuando era obvio que día a día era complicado no acercarse aunque sea un poco. Así que le pidió que cancelara todos sus compromisos incluyendo su entrenamiento con Adrien, pues ella había hablado con Marinette para que descansaran esa noche y por la madrugada; además que le avisara a su hermano que no llegaría a dormir esa noche. Al menos una vez harían de ese espacio, su mundo. Sin miedo a nada y sin arrepentimientos. Mínimo una noche debían ser lo que en verdad estaban predestinados y permitir que el hilo rojo del destino los envolviera sólo una vez más.

La obscuridad comenzaba a cubrir la ciudad, mientras en el Pent House de un edificio, conviviendo como si fueran una verdadera pareja, cumpliendo con su rutina, de hablar sobre sus actividades del día se encontraban el rubio y la pelinegra. Esa noche no tuvieron relaciones, sólo la luna estaba en su punto culminante, siendo testigo de la pareja abrazada sobre la cama sintiendo los latidos del otro, dejando que el calor corpóreo fuera suficiente para calmarlos…

\- Eres tan estúpido, portador de la mala suerte… sólo un idiota como tú es capaz de caer en el mismo juego, no hay duda que la madurez no llega con la edad.

La voz gutural, hizo reaccionar al chico de ojos azules. Esa voz la reconocía, esa misma voz la escuchó en Elyseum, temía abrir los ojos y toparse con ese viaje al mundo de las pesadillas. Sin embargo, ahí estaba: la penumbra cubriéndolo por completo, los tonos rojizos en el horizonte y la figura del lobo negro frente a él…

—Nightmare… -un sonido apenas audible salió de sus labios

—Así es, portador de mala suerte. ¿Crees que con no decirlo no sientes nada? Es obvio que mi envase te ama, así que estas cumpliendo con la profecía. Sólo fueron ocho años que me alejaste de mi cuerpo destinado, aunque el odio que ella sentía por ti no fue suficiente, pero gracias por volver a traerla. Me evitaste ir a buscarla y la pusiste en bandeja de plata. Abrázala para que no se me escape otra vez…

* * *

La tía Hanna ya llegó anunciando su canción y gritó con emoción: ¡Estoy de vacaciones!

Tampoco crean que estoy en alguna playa paradisiaca, nop. Estoy tranquilamente con el terapeuta, ya saben ataques de ira que me enviaron como mi loquero, muajajajajaja.

Gracias a todos los que se acordaron de mí en mi cumpleaños: 24 de diciembre. Por eso les avisé que publicaría el cap hoy, porque mi laptop no es contra golpes y entre tanto movimiento… tuvo una visita con el técnico.

Así es cumplí la temible edad de 25 años, tengo ¼ de siglo… sip, estoy bastante vieja TT_TT.

Ok, ¿que pasó en este capítulo? Claude no es malo, es lo más cercano a la conciencia de Bridgette, siempre le da un buen consejo y su amistad es muy linda, casi como la de Marinette y Félix.

Los celos de Félix, son obvios. Se siente frustrado al saber que la mujer que ama, también lo ama pero nadie puede enterarse, tratando de evitar a Nightmare… pero todo se fue al carajo con lo último que le dijo el malnacido del lobo.

¿Quién es Liza Bossuet? Lo sabrán en dos capítulos más.

¿Adivinen qué?

La tía Hanna, esta a dos capítulos de terminar el fanfic… me duele por que escribí el capítulo más difícil para Bridgette. Es hora de terminar, los voy a hacer sufrir un poquito.

Pues, que más les puedo decir sobrinxs míxs. Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien estos días de descanso y si no han descansado al menos espera que hayan dormido un poco.

La tía Hanna sigue afectada por el capítulo que acaba de escribir. No puedo creer que Marinette haya hecho eso… a veces hasta yo me sorprendo de cada giro que le doy a esta historia. Espero les vayan a gustar los próximos capítulos… recuerden ARCO FINAL.

Bye bye.


	63. Capítulo 62: Sin salida

**Capítulo 62: Sin salida.**

Félix despertó de golpe, no supo cómo regresó al mundo humano; tal vez fue Nightmare que le permitió regresar. El lobo tenía suficiente poder como para volver a presentarse en su mundo. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, estaba sudando frío, las taquicardias regresaron de forma poderosa. Sufría de una crisis de ansiedad; debía tranquilarse a su lado estaba Bridgette quien aún dormía plácidamente; al parecer el único que recibió la visita del lobo negro fue él.

Se levantó con cuidado y buscó sus medicamentos entre su saco. La amenaza latente del lobo jamás había estado tan presente. Se sentó en el sofá de la sala a esperar que los fármacos hicieran efecto con ayuda de los ejercicios de relajación que el maestro Fu, le había enseñado tiempo atrás.

Regresó a la alcoba, donde Bridgette aún dormía. Al verla tan tranquila; se recostó a su lado, era obvio que ninguno se quería separar.

—Buenos días, Félix. —comentó Bridgette volteando a verlo.

—Ho-la…

—Te ves agitado, ¿qué pasó?

—Tuve otro ataque… pero ya estoy mejor.

—¿Seguro?

—Si… sí. Son las cinco, aún es temprano, vuelve a dormir.

—¡Volvamos! a dormir. —Dijo la pelinegra colocándose sobre el empresario y dándole un beso en los labios.

—Es la primera vez que tomas la iniciativa en un beso. —dijo un poco melancólico el chico.

—Bueno, es que he tenido muchas sesiones de práctica contigo, que por una vez quería ser un poco más "activa" en la relación.

Félix la abrazó haciendo que el rostro de la chica se hundiera en su pecho, lo que menos quería era preocuparla, Bridgette volvió a dormir, los entrenamientos con Marinette y el trabajo la estaban acabando. Él debía planear algo, cualquier cosa para alejarse de ese lugar. Cuando una idea cruzó por su mente…

Con cuidado soltó a Bridgette y la volvió a besar, salió de la cama para comenzar a vestirse. Agradecía el haber llevado ropa al departamento de la ojiazul. Escribió una nota y la dejó en el buró. Tenía cosas que pensar, cosas que hacer y cosas con las cuales iniciar sus movimientos.

—Adrien, esas ojeras hoy están más grandes de lo habitual. —comentó Plagg devorando su queso.

—Cállate. Si bien Félix me dejo descansar esta madrugada, no sirvió de mucho con el insomnio que tuve.

—¿Dónde está Félix? —preguntó Plagg.

—Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer aunque me enteré por el instagram de su exnovia… —Adrien le mostró la foto donde estaba Allegra abrazándose con Claude en la recepción de _Agreste_. Al hacer zoom en la esquina de la imagen se veía a Bridgette tomando de la mano a Félix. —Es oficial, Brid es mi cuñada; algo me dice que por eso Félix no durmió aquí.

—No deberían. —dijo Plagg un poco asustado. —Esto va a ser muy malo.

—¿Por qué? Él está feliz, ella está feliz… y yo por fin tendré la hermana mayor que me prometie-ron...

Adrien se ruborizó al recordar las palabras que le había dicho a su madre el día que regresaron a París, cuando ella le mencionó a una chica con una prima de su edad: _"pero si esa niña es igual de linda que la novia de Félix, yo quiero que sea mi novia."_

—No, no, no, no. Debe ser mentira, si Bridgette y Félix se conocían desde la universidad… la prima de esa chica es… ¡Marinette!

—¿De qué hablas, Adrien?

—Olvídalo, cosas del pasado.

—Hablando de pasado, como vas a actuar con Marinette después de: _"Princesa, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo este fin de semana?"_ —comentó el kwami tratando de imitar la voz de Adrien.

—¡Cállate! No sé cómo voy poder verla a la cara, creo que le diré que estaba adormilado y actué como una peli que vi…

—Pues vámonos… tengo que hablar con tu hermano cuando regrese. —dijo firmemente el kwami.

Plagg entendía la situación de Félix, era similar a la de Tikki y él, pero aunque todo eso fuera complicado, debía aceptar que lo suyo ya no podía ser, por más que se amarán; la distancia era el mejor aliciente del alma.

Adrien trataba de imaginarse una mejor excusa para decirle a Marinette, era obvio que Alya no dejaría el tema en paz; de hecho el motivo de su insomnio fue la frase dicha a la pelinegra y lo que el fotógrafo le había comentado delante de ella. Había estado tan nervioso que no fue a visitar a Marinette para que no se diera cuenta.

Aún era temprano, bajó del auto, listo para enfrentarse a lo que fuera… hasta que se topó con una figura castaña sentada en los escalones de entrada.

—¡Hola!

— _"De todas las personas tenía que aparecer él"_ —pensó el joven de ojos esmeralda. — ¡Hola! ¿Esperas a alguien?

—Si, a ti. —Claude se levantó y se acercó al modelo. —Quería hablar contigo.

—So-sobre qu-que.

—De mejor amigo a mejor amigo de Bridgette debemos ayudarnos. Soy fotógrafo porque amo la belleza, el mundo tiene cosas que la arruinan pero aun así el mundo es hermoso.

—¿A qué quieres llegar?

—Estás enamorado de Marinette, lo vi en tus ojos, cuando mencioné la pasión que está a punto de desbordar de ti… lo primero que hiciste fue verla. Aún eres joven, es obvio que tus sentimientos están revueltos mi trabajo es observar y al hacerlo 5 segundos contigo me di cuenta que le guardas un gran secreto, algo que si le dices… desatara el Armagedón y cabe la posibilidad que ella no quiera volver a verte.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—¿Sé? —intervino Claude. —Mi trabajo es observar, captar lo que la vida apresurada no permite que nos detengamos a apreciar. Mi único consejo es… ¡Arriésgate! Vale la pena.

—No lo entiendes, ella no me quiere a mí; ella quiere… a alguien más, de hecho me dijo que estorbo en la relación… -comentó Adrien recordando la cita que tuvieron en la Torre Eiffel cuando iba a mostrarle su identidad civil, la cual ella dijo que sobraba entre ambos.

—Te contaré una pequeña historia: Un chico común se enamoró a primera vista de una chica hermosa que es tan bella que atrae las miradas de todos, la chica le rechazó no una ni dos… fueron tres veces. El chico se convenció que era muy poca cosa para ella, hasta que su amiga lo golpeó con su bolso y le gritó: "¡¿Qué no te has visto?! ¡cualquier mujer es afortunada de tenerte a su lado!" El chico volvió a reunir fuerzas y esta vez se plantó seguro de sí mismo ante la bella mujer…

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó intrigado Adrien.

—¡Claude! ¿Quieres muffin de zanahoria o de zarzamora? —gritó Allegra desde la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng.

—¡Ambos! —exclamó el fotógrafo. —Pues el chico se casó con ella y ahora van a tener un bebé. Dime si valió la pena arriesgarse.

—Déjame adivinar —comentó Adrien. —La amiga que te golpeó fue Bridgette.

—Sí, mi ojitos de cielo me lanzó a hablar con Allegra. Un consejo sólo es una opción, depende de ti si lo tomas o no. El futuro lo creas tú, así que al menos di "lo hice" y no… "hubiera". Cuando lo hice recibí el amor, una mujer excelente y ahora un bebé; si me quedaba en el "hubiera"…ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo. Por cierto, toma esto… —Claude le dio dos sobres amarillos. —Uno es para tu amigo de lentes, Nino si no mal recuerdo. El otro es para ti. Son obsequios que sé que les gustaran. Me tengo que ir o Allegra se va a comer mis muffins, con esto del embarazo le dan antojos de todo.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Adrien.

—Voy a Londres, nos vemos la semana que viene para la sesión fotográfica de _Style_. Aprovecha para pasar más tiempo con Marinette. —comentó Claude dirigiéndose al auto donde ya lo esperaba Allegra.

Adrien los despidió, recordaba a Allegra de otro modo era un poco fría incluso arribista, pero cuando veía sus redes sociales, era una chica diferente. ¿El amor fue capaz de cambiarla? O más bien era capaz de sacar lo mejor de las personas. La modelo estaba feliz, era feliz. Félix también era feliz estando con Bridgette y viceversa, la luz que irradiaban las personas enamoradas era indescriptible; se preguntaba si él también podría ser partícipe del amor con la chica que sin conocer quería que fuera su novia cuando era niño. Abrió el sobre que Claude le entregó: era una fotografía de Marinette, se veía diferente sus ojos azules resplandecían cuales zafiros, su lustrosa cabellera negra volando, su expresión de sorpresa ante la toma del Claude, todo era perfecto en ella, así lo sentía el modelo.

El futuro sin duda era incierto, pero era una hoja en blanco que bien podía ser modificada al antojo. Cada célula de su cuerpo le gritaba que se arriesgara, ya no quería que esa mirada fuera exclusiva de Chat Noir… porque él era Chat Noir y Chat Noir era él; ya no se dividiría. Se cansaba de actuar como un chico tranquilo y servicial cuando era lógico que no era así, quería bromear, reír sin tener que fingir. Su madre le había dicho que eso no era necesario, pero él al estar celoso que todas las mujeres se fueran con Félix, cambio a beneplácito de su padre pues lo convertía en alguien más dócil y manipulable. Era hora de cambiar.

Félix, había pedido un taxi para regresar a su casa, había olvidado que dejó su carro en el estacionamiento de la empresa. Entre el tráfico matinal al ojiazul se le ocurrieron varias cosas después del encuentro con el lobo negro: Nightmare había quedado débil después de la última batalla por lo que estaba en París, por eso le había dicho que "le ahorró ir a buscar" a Bridgette y cuando dijo que la "abrazara" era porque sabía sobre el amor que se tenían y no podía frenar. Así que Nightmare estaba varado en París, aún no tenía suficiente poder como para desplazarse a otras partes del mundo.

El plan era sencillo: llevarse a Bridgette a cualquier punto del mundo, con la ayuda de Adrien, Marinette y el maestro Fu, buscaría al lobo negro. Si no tenía un envase al cual regresar podrían vencerlo. Todo debía hacerse ese mismo día. Llamó a Nathalie para preguntarle por la agenda de Gabriel, la asistente le había dicho que el diseñador estaría en la mansión hasta medio día, pues irían a una junta con algunos proveedores; el rubio agradeció la información y llegó a su casa justo en el instante que la limosina de Adrien se iba rumbo a la escuela.

Ahora el problema para Félix era: ¿Cómo decirle a su padre que se llevaría a Bridgette? Debía explicarle que tenían una "relación" y que él se llevaría un tiempo a la diseñadora estrella de la empresa, él se iría con ella, luego regresaría; sin ella, y después con mucho esfuerzo; cuando estuviera fuera de peligro: Bridgette volvería… Al menos en su cabeza todo aquello sonaba lógico aunque sólo iría con su padre para avisarle sus intenciones; sus documentos oficiales y algo de ropa.

Después de la reunión con su padre iría a ver a Fu, para preguntarle por el contenido que había en el baúl que encontró en la bodega de Brön y a contarle sobre el encuentro que tuvo con Nightmare; tal vez Wayzz y el guardián tuvieran más opciones o sencillamente aceptaran el plan del empresario.

Iría a despedirse de Marinette y Adrien, además de pedirles a ambos que estuvieran atentos, pues con la "desaparición" de Bridgette podía que Nightmare surgiera para llamar la atención. Terminaría su día pidiéndole a Bridgette que fueran a algún viaje, procurando que no se enterara de nada sobre Nightmare; si era necesario tendría que secuestrarla para que no tratara de regresar a París. Su plan no sonaba tan bien, era la verdad pero estaba desesperado, ya no había salida.

Curiosamente nadie del personal del servicio se encontraba en la mansión, ingresó a su casa y fue a buscar a su padre, quien no estaba en el comedor, su alcoba, la biblioteca. El último lugar por buscar, era su estudio. Tanto Félix como Adrien tenían prohibido entrar a ese lugar desde que eran niños, y aun siendo mayores no tenían curiosidad por entrar a ese sitio. Sabían que Gabriel hacía sus diseños y trabajaba en casa desde el estudio. Además con lo neurótico que estaba esos días preferían no toparse en su camino.

Félix tocó la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. El lugar estaba vacío, impecable, pero vacío. Todo decorado con las fotografías como modelo de Adrien, era el rostro juvenil de la empresa y el as bajo la manga con los clientes potenciales que llegaban a visitar la mansión. En las ventanas estaban los maniquíes con los primeros diseños que causaron el éxito de "Agreste", el monitor que estaba sobre el escritorio, controlaba el sistema de seguridad que Gabriel mandó a colocar después de la "Tragedia de Elyseum". Lo único que recordaba de ese día, fue arrastrarse entre las calles hasta llegar al portón de su casa, durante todo el trayecto había dejado rastros de sangre por las heridas que tenía. Cuando no pudo abrir la puerta, se desmayó. Cuando despertó en la sala de urgencias, estaba su madre delante de él, llorando y Gabriel a un lado con Adrien dormido en sus piernas. Habían pasado varios días de aquello, causando que Gabriel se volviera más paranoico e incluso inflexible para con Adrien.

En la pared, se encontraba la versión de "La dama de oro" con el rostro de Charlotte que Félix hizo a los quince años. La pintura siempre fue su hobby, así que Charlotte lo mandó a clases para que aprendiera a hacerlo, su primer proyecto fue hacer una pintura al estilo de los grandes artistas, mientras otros elegían estilos renacentistas, el prefirió algo más actual. Le rogó a su madre que posara para él. Después de muchas negativas y súplicas para con la mujer de ojos esmeralda, por fin dio su brazo a torcer y posó para él. A Gabriel le gustó tanto el cuadro, que lo mandó a colocar en su estudio, según él: si no podía ver a Charlotte por cuestiones de trabajo al menos la admiraría en el cuadro. Frase que desató los reclamos de la mujer Agreste quien le exigía que trabajara menos y pasara más tiempo con ellos.

Gabriel, siempre parecía una figura impugnable, pero en cuestiones personales con Charlotte jamás pudo discutir con ella pues ganaba la rubia. Cuando comenzó a exigirle perfección a Adrien fue cuando Charlotte no logró manejarlo, Gabriel no quería que sus hijos cometieran los mismos errores que él, así que lo presionaba a su corta edad de cuatro años. Fue cuando Félix intervino y se convirtió en el conejillo de Indias de Gabriel, moldeándolo a su semejanza o al menos eso creía el diseñador.

—Mamá, no sabes cuanta falta haces aquí. Ahora es cuando más me gustaría tener un consejo o un "regaño" tuyo. Estarías feliz por verme con Bridgette, pero te prometo que te encontraré y podrás emocionarte tanto como quieras cuando te la presente como mi novia de manera oficial. —comentó en voz alta Félix colocando su mano en la pintura de su madre.

En cuanto colocó la mano, la pintura se abrió dando paso a la caja fuerte de Gabriel, por un momento le pareció extraño, pues la bóveda estaba en el sótano donde practicaba con Adrien. Al ver el teclado listo para que sólo pusiera la contraseña pensó en irse y seguir buscando a su padre, pero su curiosidad fue más grande. Lo único que se le ocurrió para abrir la caja fuerte era la fecha más importante para el diseñador "12241972", la contraseña era correcta.

—¿De verdad papá? Diciembre 24, 1972. La fecha de nacimiento de mamá —dijo en voz alta.

Sin embargo la caja fuerte no se abrió, lo que se abrió era una puerta que daba a unas escaleras hacia el ático de la casa. No recordaba aquélla entrada, aunque como tenía prohibida la entrada ahí podía formar parte de las salidas secretas de la familia Agreste.

La curiosidad terminó por invadirlo, así que subió por la escalinata, estaba bastante obscura por lo que se ayudó con la lámpara de su celular. En cuanto subió, se dio cuenta que era un apartado del ático, estaba vacío pero abundaban las mariposas, había decenas de ellas en el suelo. Según la luz que de lámpara, se veía como si el gran ventanal estuviera cubierto con una especie de tapa circular, mientras buscaba algún interruptor o algo para encender la luz…

—¿Maestro?

La vocecilla asustó al empresario quién dejo caer su teléfono y sólo sentía el aleteo de las mariposas a su alrededor. Mientras manoteaba para que las mariposas no se metieras en sus oídos o en su ropa, buscó a ciega su teléfono para iluminar al dueño de esa vocecilla.

—¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Tú no eres el amo, debes irte antes que te encuentre o se va a enojar.

Cuando Félix logro encontrar su teléfono e iluminó de dónde provenía la vocecita, era una pequeña criatura lila, con una espiral en la frente púrpura y alitas de mariposa en la espalda.

—Un… ¿kwami?... tú eres el kwami de… la mariposa, el último que faltaba… eres Nooroo. —exclamó sorpreniddo Félix, tejiendo una gran y desesperanzadora red en su mente —Yo… sé todo de ustedes. Pero ¿qué hace un kwami aquí?

—Estoy al servicio de mi maestro, pero si te encuentra en este lugar se va a enojar. Será mejor que te vayas.

En ese instante una luz azul al fondo de la habitación llamó la atención de Félix. Algo estaba rondando su mente pero no daba crédito a eso, se levantó y se dirigió a dónde provenía el fulgor. Ahí recostada cubierta por aquellos destellos de cielo, estaba una mujer de cabellera dorada atada en una trenza, tenía los ojos cerrados; parecía dormida, pero por su expresión parecía tener una pesadilla.y en las manos llevaba una caja negra…

—Ma-mamá…

—¡No lo toques! —Advirtió el kwami.

Félix apenas lo creyó sólo porque lo estaba viendo. En cuanto se acercó a su madre, algo hizo que su mano rebotará de un campo de energía. Un escalofrío bajó por su espalda, sus nervios se alteraron y circulando como una serpiente negra se movía una masa negra sanguinolenta alrededor del cuerpo de la rubia.

—¡Explícate Nooroo! —exigió el empresario.

—Dime quien eres y tal vez hable. —comentó el kwami.

—Soy Félix Agreste, conozco al guardián ancestral y los actuales Ladybug y Chat Noir. Esta mujer es mi madre. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué esta ella aquí? ¿qué es esa cosa que recorrió su cuerpo?

—¿Ella es tu mamá? Eso explica por qué sabes de mí. Esa masa es el alma de Nightmare. Ella usó el poder de Saphir para encerrar al lobo negro en su cuerpo, pero como no es compatible con él, Saphir creó una barrera para que Nightmare no se escape. Aunque esa barrera causa que el cuerpo de Saphir se haya diluido y que su portadora este en animación suspendida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Cerca de diez meses, el maestro nos trajo aquí.

—Eso no quería escucharlo… mi padre es Hawkmoth y mi madre tiene encerrado dentro de sí a Nightmare… Debo advertir al guardián.

En ese instante sintió como alguien lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que lo lanzó al suelo al otro extremo de la habitación.

—Con que tú sabes quiénes son Ladybug y Chat Noir… Félix, ¡Dímelo!

—Maestro Gabriel. —exclamó Nooroo cuando el enorme ventanal se abrió dejando entrar la luz matutina mostrando al diseñador quien había golpeado a Félix

—Padre.

—¡¿Sabías que tu madre era portadora de un Miraculous?! —gritó Gabriel.

—Por supuesto, sé que mi madre es Saphirblau.

* * *

.

* * *

HERE'S AUNT HANNA!

Así es mis amados sobrinxs, ya llegó la tía más odiada de la familia; esa bitch que no cumple lo que promete ni por ser navidad ni año nuevo…

Lo siento sobrinxs, debía actualizar pero me enfrenté a lo que nadie pide pero llega como portazo de bombero…. La familia… en específico: MI SOBRINA.

Así es, mi "semana de vacaciones" se vio reducida a enseñar las tablas de multiplicar a mi sobrina (hija de mi hermano mayor), tomarle lectura y "entretenerla". Afortunadamente Natsu, prefiere ver películas de Estudios Ghibli a cualquier cosa que les llame la atención a los niños de estos días. De verdad quería mi maratón de Yuri on Ice y escribir! Pero no pude hacer nada sólo pude terminar con el capitulo 73:

Voy a jugar con sus mentes corazón y sentimientos como no tienen idea. Va a morir alguien… sip, va a morir; pero no se preocupen esto va a ser una historia con un final grato pero les dejara un sabor ligeramente amargo, por el sacrificio que se tendrá que hacer, no se preocupen sepan que pensé mucho en esto; cuando lo estaba haciendo planeé en dejarlo como una tragedia (Hanna escribiendo de último momento el 30 de dic) griega pero creo que los ships no se lo merecían, creo que me quedaría como incompleta con ese desenlace. Desde el principio estaba proyectado que esto debía ser feliz para todos, sobre todo para mí, pero no por eso voy a dejar de ser una SUPER TROLL. Saben que me gusta jugar con sus sentimientos.

¿Qué tal el capítulo?

Así es, Charlotte es Saphirblau, en el siguiente capítulo tendremos toda su historia. Como fue que se hizo portadora del kwami, sus circunstancias con Gabriel. Les aviso: el romance que me imagine con ella y Gabriel, fue uno de los más lindos. Un poco más adulto; ella es un encanto de mujer, una persona muy querida y tendrá mucho protagonismo en los últimos dos capítulos. Ella tiene mucho que ver en la historia pongan atención en todo lo que ella hace por que de verdad, mi personalidad es una mezcla de Charlotte, Bridgette aderezada con un poco de Alya :3 oh sip, esto se va a poner bueno.

Mañana les tengo video!

Pasen a mi página de FB o en su defecto lo voy a compartir en la páginas de los diversos grupos en los que estoy unida.

Sabrán mucho de la historia "Eres… ¿Mi lady?". Está basada en una obra de W. Shakespeare. Será muuuuuuuuuy divertida, no saben cómo me río y eso que en mi mente maquiavélica aun no leo sus reacciones :3

Bye.


	64. Capítulo 63: Charlotte Elizabeth Bossuet

Capítulo 63: Charlotte Elizabeth Bossuet.

En víspera de Noche Buena de principios de la década de los setenta, la familia Bossuet fue bendecida con el nacimiento de su única hija, una pequeña criatura de mejillas sonrosadas y enormes ojos verdes, ávidos por descubrir el mundo, sus cabellos dorados como rayos de sol; eran muestra de la belleza que tendría la pequeña niña que inundaría de felicidad al matrimonio de Marie y Adrien Bossuet.

Durante diez Navidades la familia vivió en la capital Francesa, aunque no eran buenos tiempos económicos para los galos, incluyendo a la familia Bossuet. Instados por el amigo de infancia de Adrien y padrino de Charlotte: Demian Grayson; optaron por irse a Norteamérica buscando el sueño americano de mejores oportunidades.

Con la ayuda de Demian, la familia logró salir del París; vendiendo todas sus pertenencias pues no planeaban regresar. Además con una promesa de trabajo para el matrimonio y con un pequeño departamento donde vivir en uno de los barrios franceses en la ciudad de Nueva York; su suerte comenzaría a sonreírles más.

Fue difícil para ellos adaptarse a un nuevo idioma, nuevas personas, nuevo país, pero trataban de sobrellevarlo lo mejor que podían. Los niños en la escuela de Charlotte, la molestaban por su marcado acento francés y la ropa que llevaba, la cual no era nueva. De hecho desde siempre, las dificultades monetarias la hacían vestir de segunda mano o incluso de ropa regalada de las hijas de las vecinas de su barrio. Sin embargo eso no molestaba a Charlotte. Sabía que la ropa que sus compañeras tanto clamaban en decir que eran carísimas, en realidad eran hechas en una fábrica cercana a su hogar, donde era la misma ropa "básica" sólo cambiaba la etiqueta. Lo sabía pues en esa fábrica trabajaban sus padres.

Demian los visitaba casi todos los fines de semana para ayudarlos a acostumbrarse al lugar. A veces para dejar que el matrimonio descansara de sus turnos nocturnos en la empresa donde trabajaban y se llevaba a Charlotte a pasear por la ciudad. La pequeña Charlotte estaba encantada por todo el glamour que inundaba la Quinta Avenida, cerca de su lugar favorito en la ciudad: Central Park. El único lugar en donde las dificultades económicas no era un problema para tomar un autobús e ir a sentarse bajo un árbol, con un buen libro y almorzar el sándwich de ensalada de pollo que ella misma se preparaba.

Sin embargo, las circunstancias de la familia empeoraron a sólo dos años de la llegada a la gran manzana. Adrien enfermó de neumonía y unos días después murió rogándole a Demian que cuidara de su familia. La pérdida de su padre dejó desolada a Charlotte. Su madre había quedado viuda, en un país diferente a donde nació, dónde no tenían conocidos más que Demian, sería cuestión de días para que su permiso de residencia en el país se acabara, por lo que en una medida desesperada Demian le propuso a Marie que se casaran, de ese modo ella y Charlotte, al ser adoptada por él, estarían en el país como residentes permanentes. Marie aceptó.

Así el matrimonio Grayson dio inicio, sin embargo convivían como hermanos. Demian respetaba demasiado la memoria de su amigo quien era casi su hermano, como para involucrarse con Marie, si bien, durante un tiempo en su juventud estuvo enamorado de ella, no quería arruinar eso. Además adoptó a Charlotte quien ahora era Charlotte Elizabeth Grayson, dejando a un lado el apellido de su padre y con eso sentía como si todo comenzara a desvanecerse para ella.

Marie siguió trabajando pero esta vez como costurera en el pequeño local de ropa de Demian, a quien sus diseños lo hacian famoso en ese lado de Nueva York. El tiempo pasó y Charlotte ahora de quince años ya medía 1.75, de complexión delgada; el rostro de la chica, el cabello largo y rubio, junto con sus ojos verdes hacían que todos voltearan a verla, incluyendo los compañeros que se burlaban de ella cuando niña, su belleza captó la mirada de una agencia de modelos.

Apoyada por su padrino y padre adoptivo, se inmiscuyó en el sector de la moda, donde las cosas no eran tan fáciles como parecía, pues no sólo debía posar ante la cámara, también debía mezclar su vida académica, la cual no se le dificultaba ninguna materia, pero el tiempo era un poco justo. A eso debía sumar aprender a cuidar su físico, con la ayuda de Demian, aprendió a combinar la ropa algo que no era de su interés pero su trabajo lo exigía, usaba tacones para ir a la escuela no por que quisiera, más bien para acostumbrarse a ellos.

Si bien su personalidad no era sumisa, más bien cínica; le costó mucho trabajar en su autoestima. Todas las chicas, envidiosas de sus atributos físicos siempre buscaban una manera de humillarla aunque Charlotte tratara de ignorarlas algunos de sus comentarios si terminaban hiriéndola.

Poco a poco comenzó a aparecer en escaparates, de algunas tiendas menores, pero rápidamente captó la atención de una agencia de publicidad de renombre, así que la agencia de modelos para la que trabajaba comenzó a hacer tratos con mayores cantidades monetarias. Fue pasando de modelo de fotografía en algunos folletos, a ser el rostro publicitario de algunas campañas.

A la edad de diecisiete años, le ofrecieron ir a París a modelar para la empresa Deveraoux, pues necesitaban modelos jóvenes con ansías de triunfar. Aunque la paga era poca, Charlotte quería volver al país que había dejado siete años atrás, recordar las cosas vividas en ese lugar… cuando su familia estaba completa. Así que contra los consejos de su madre y su padrino se aventuró a regresar a su ciudad natal.

La agencia había hecho reservaciones en un hotel cercano a las oficinas de "Deveraoux" en el centro de la ciudad. Charlotte quería terminar su trabajo lo antes posible para visitar las áreas que sólo permanecían en sus recuerdos.

—Así que estas son las "modelos". —comentó una mujer de aspecto hosco. —Pues son bastante feas, pero de algo me servirán,

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó con interés Charlotte a una de sus compañeras.

—¿No la conoces? Es Gênevive Deveraoux. Es una diseñadora que en sus buenos tiempos era casi tan famosa como Chanel, pero los vicios la han dejado casi en la calle. —susurró la chica.

—Y aún en quiebra, ¿hace este tipo de eventos? —cuestionó la ojiverde.

—Pues pareciera que las personas le compraran de lástima, pero es lo que hay. Yo sólo quería venir a París y con los gastos pagados, no importa lo poco de la paga.

El evento era una pasarela para demostrar los nuevos diseños que mostraría en la colección Gênevive Deveraoux, a Charlotte por su rostro "infantil" le habían dado el modelo más apreciado de todos: "El vestido de novia" con el que se cerraría el desfile.

Mientras deambulaba por los talleres esperando a su compañera para ir a turistear, no notó a un chico que venía cargando grandes rollos de telas y algunos maniquíes haciendo que ambos chocaran y los materiales quedaran en el suelo junto a ellos.

—¡Quieres fijarte! Estas telas son carísimas, jamás podrías pagar por ellas. —exclamó molesto el joven.

—Lo siento, pero la culpa no sólo es mía. Si yo estaba distraída, tú no eres libre de error. —comentó Charlotte mientras lo ayudaba a recoger sus lentes.

—Lo siento, es que estoy un poco nervioso. Mi diseño estará en el evento y es la primera vez que pasa esto, así que… no sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—Ah ¿sí? ¿Cuál es tu diseño? —preguntó la rubia.

—Es el vestido de novia, sé que la modelo es casi una niña; espero no lo arruine.

—¡Oye! ¡No me puedes decir que lo voy a arruinar cuando no me conoces! Perdona, señor maduro "mírenme soy tan experto que tengo todos los conocimientos del mundo" —dijo con voz un poco gruesa Charlotte tratando de fingir voz de hombre. —No te ves tan grande… ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿veinte?

—¿Tú vas a ser la modelo? Pues si te vez bastante…

—Bastante ¿qué? —dijo molesta.

—Pues… pasable para mi diseño.

—¡¿PASABLE?! ¿Sabes qué? Recoge las cosas solo, a ver si puedes levantar un poco de respeto. —explotó Charlotte aventándole las gafas en el pecho al chico.

La ojiverde había tenido que soportar infinitas frases despectivas, pero por algún motivo, la palabra "Pasable" le resultaba ofensiva, como si fuera una fruta que tenía un detalle negativo y la aceptaban pues "no estaba tan mal". Las pruebas de vestuario estaban casi terminadas, excepto por el vestido de novia, que según uno de los asistentes: "El diseñador, como era novato, quería arreglarlo y que fuera perfecto".

Era tarde, casi las ocho de la noche, pero Charlotte fue al taller de aquel diseñador, quien aún no sabía su nombre. Ahí lo vio, bordando a mano la gasa, un material complicado de trabajar.

—¿Qué haces? —susurrando la rubia al oído del hombre haciendo que este cayera de su asiento.

—¡Deberías aprender a tocar la puerta! Si está cerrada, es porque no quiero que nadie entre. —comentó molesto y levantándose del suelo.

—Lo lamento, pero toque varias veces. Habían dicho que el vestido ya estaba, ¿por qué estás trabajando de más? ¿En tu casa no se preocuparan por ti?

—Mira niña, si no tienes una vida por la de que preocuparte; puedes irte por donde llegaste. Acaso quieres algún trato especial, pues déjame decirte que no me involucro con mujeres como tú, que sólo por ser un poco… llamativas creen que pueden tener a cualquiera a sus pies…

Algo que no toleraba Charlotte es que por ser modelo la catalogaran como prostituta. Estaba en ese medio sólo para ayudar a su mamá y a su padrino, si sus condiciones económicas no fueran tan malas ella estaría complacida en terminar su Bachillerato sin preocuparse de nada. El diseñador se veía de condiciones monetarias bastante superiores por la ropa y reloj que usaba así que un creído como él tratara de hacer menos a alguien como ella no lo soportaba. Reunió todo su coraje y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro al diseñador, haciendo que este cayera de bruces en su mesa de trabajo.

—No me trates como si fuera una golfa, si no me conoces y no tienes nada inteligente que decir, guarda silencio. Mínimo ten la decencia de callarte y parecer un idiota y no abrir la boca y confirmarlo. —expresó molesta Charlotte aun sintiendo la ira fluyendo dentro de sí. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando la mano del chico la detuvo.

—Lo siento, no soy bueno hablando con las personas. De verdad perdóname, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Creo que no nos hemos presentado… Me llamo Gabriel. —comentó el diseñador un poco desalineado por el golpe y sin lentes que del golpe habían salido volando.

—Hola, soy Charlotte. Toma para que te limpies. —la rubia le ofreció un pañuelo para limpiarse el hilillo de sangre que se escurría por su boca.

—Charlotte, de verdad tienes un derechazo que cualquier boxeador envidiaría. —comentó Gabriel.

—Bueno en este medio, debes saber defenderte. Es tarde, creo que será mejor irme.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme a cenar? No puedo invitarte nada caro, casi todo se va en la escuela, pero es una forma de disculparme por el mal momento que te hice pasar.

—Esta bien. Vamos.

El joven diseñador le explicó que lo corrieron de su casa por querer estudiar moda, todos pensaban que era gay, pero el se definía como heterosexual. Se quedaba en un departamento compartido con otros compañeros, y había llamado la atención de "Deveraoux" así que sus ingresos, no eran altos pero al menos aceptables. Charlotte se sintió mal por haberlo catalogado como un niño rico cuando era obvio que estaba en una situación similar al de ella. Estar en un lugar que no quería estar… pero era lo que había.

Ambos conversaron mucho tiempo en la pequeña cafetería, pues a Charlotte le parecía fascinante el modo de hablar del diseñador; era una forma tan apasionada de las cosas que hacía: los colores, texturas, combinaciones. Si bien era el mundo donde ella se desenvolvía, jamás le interesó saber cómo se hacían.

Se fueron cuando la cafetería estaba a punto de cerrar; Gabriel la acompaño hasta su hotel aunque la casa del diseñador estaba del otro lado de la ciudad, pero era la primera vez que alguien se interesaba tanto en su trabajo que perdió la noción del tiempo; aunque conociendo a la primera modelo que llevaría una creación suya de manera profesional hizo que tuviera algunas otras ideas para su diseño, razón por la cual al llegar al departamento, no durmiera para modificarlo sólo para ella. La fecha del evento se acercaba y ellos conversaban día a día conociéndose; simplemente querían saber y estar más tiempo juntos. ¿La razón? Al menos para ellos, era desconocida para ambos sólo estaban conscientes de lo bien que se sentían platicando.

Mientras salían a caminar un rato a la Torre Eiffel, unos niños jugaban con una pelota. En plena conversación, la pelota estaba a punto de caer en las "Fuentes del Trocadero", Charlotte se estiro para atraparla pero los tacones que llevaba hicieron que se resbalara y terminara cayendo dentro del agua… jalando a Gabriel con ella.

—¡Tengo que regresar al taller! ¡No puedo ir mojado! —gritó molestó Gabriel.

—Cálmate —reía Charlotte mientras les daba la pelota a los niños. —Vamos a una lavandería o algo así, todo tiene una solución. Sonríe… —dijo la rubia mientras colocaba sus dedos en las comisuras de los labios del chico que estaba hirviendo de coraje, pero la sonrisa cínica de la mujer de algún modo lo calmaba.

Regresaron a las oficinas, esta vez pidiéndole permiso al guardia para que los dejara pasar por la puerta de emergencia así nadie los vería. En el taller tenían lavanderías para algunos de los diseños que se llegaran a ensuciar. Buscaron ropa mientras la suya se secaba, Gabriel le gritaba sobre su falta de sentido común, mientras Charlotte lo ignoraba sentada en una de las lavadoras sin usar y despeinándolo cada que él lograba peinarse.

Para "disculparse" con él, ella le ofreció hacer lo que quisiera. Gabriel aprovechó para pedirle que se midiera el vestido; con los nuevos arreglos que había realizado sabía que sería hasta del agrado de la joven modelo. Era algo totalmente diferente, nada que ver con los extravagantes vestidos de novia de los 80's pero tanto a Gabriel como a Charlotte le llamaba más la atención el estilo Victoriano.

La pieza constaba de una de un escote en forma de corazón y amplia falda con cola de dos metros cubierta de gasa y bordados de rosas blancas. En la cintura llevaba un listón en tono camel y el velo era sencillo con bordados en las orillas.

—Prácticamente lo volviste a hacer… seguro que no se molestaran contigo. —comentó la joven terminando de ponerse el vestido.

—Recógete el cabello, aún esta mojado y lo puedes arruinar. Por eso no me gustan los niños, ve el desastre que ocasionan. — Gabriel trató de ignorar a la chica y centrarse sólo en el vestido.

—Pero son lindos. Me gustaría tener muchos hijos.

—¿De verdad? ¿Tener hijos? En mi familia sólo son una obligación. No sé si quiero tener hijos. Tienes diecisiete años, veamos si piensas lo mismo en unos años más —dijo el diseñador mientras levantaba un poco el dobladillo de la pieza.

—¡Ay perdón! Olvidé que estaba con el "soy un hombre maduro de veintidós años" —comentó Charlotte engrosando la voz —Pues a mí me gustaría tener cuatro hijos, niños y niñas o en su defecto sólo dos niños. Eso sí quiero que mis hijos elijan buenas nueras para mí y que me ayuden a manejarlos, Será divertido. —rio la modelo ante la idea.

—Bueno si tan planeada tienes tu vida, supongo que hasta debes tener los nombres de tus hijos. —dijo irónicamente Gabriel.

—Por supuesto, el mayor se llamaría Félix, definitivamente mi primer hijo sería feliz, y me haría la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando nazca, además que era el nombre favorito de mamá por si tenía un niño. El segundo… el segundo se llamaría como mi padre: Adrien. Papá siempre quiso tener un niño pero nací yo, quería ponerle su nombre para continuar con el apellido… es una lástima que hasta su hija tuvo que aceptar el apellido de alguien más...

Algo que no se perdonaba Charlotte era haberse quitado el apellido de su padre al haber sido adoptada por su tío/padrino. El ambiente se estaba haciendo tenso y Gabriel lo notó, el tema de su familia era lo único que hacía a Charlotte dejar de sonreír, al menos era una señal que su padre debía ser un buen hombre pues la chica lo recordaba mucho; mientras él trataba de olvidarlo: su apellido, linaje, todo le estorbaba.

—Mi abuelo se llamaba Félix y créeme era todo menos feliz. —comentó Gabriel tratando de desviar el tema. —En vista que tan calculado tienes todo solo te hace falta el padre de los niños.

—¿No te gustaría serlo?

La frase de la modelo sorprendió tanto al diseñador que se cortó con el deshebrador que tenía en la mano, causando que la sangre comenzara a fluir. Charlotte de acercó para intentar vendarlo pero Gabriel le pidió que se alejara pues el vestido se mancharía. La rubia le decía que sólo era una broma no era verdad como para que se pusiera nervioso por aquél enunciado, mientras se quitaba el vestido para ayudarlo; Gabriel buscaba el botiquín que estaba en el taller.

—No digas esas cosas tan a la ligera… eres menor de edad. —dijo aún sonrojado el diseñador.

—Perdón, es que estabas tan concentrado que quería romper la tensión, lo siento.

—Estas loca. —rio el diseñador abiertamente.

—¡Lo logré! ¡Por fin te pude hacer reír! ¡Yay!

Así una semidesnuda Charlotte termino por curarlo mientras un ruborizado Gabriel trataba de desviar la mirada reían de cada frase dicha por la modelo.

—Despídela. No necesito a golfas como ella en mi pasarela. —exigió Gênevive a su secretaria mientras pasaban por el taller al escuchar las risas de la modelo y diseñador.

—Pero Madame, el evento es en dos….

—¡Despídela!

Para Gênevive que una "arribista" se acercara a Gabriel, significaría el fin de la mina de oro que representaba el "Heredero Agreste".

El jefe de Charlotte le dio el aviso, cuando regresó al hotel donde se hospedaba. Por más que la modelo peleó, el contrato tenía un anexo donde se podía prescindir de los servicios de la modelo según el punto de vista de Gênevive, algo que Charlotte no leyó y firmó. Trató de contactar con Gabriel para despedirse pero en la empresa no la comunicaban por órdenes de Madame Deveraoux y con los compañeros que se quedaba casi no lo veían pues se la pasaba en la empresa.

Su última opción fue mandarle una nota con su compañera de trabajo, en esa carta le explicaba lo bien que se la había pasado con él; le dejaba su dirección y teléfono por si algún día se le ocurría ir a Nueva York, su familia lo aceptaría con los brazos abiertos. Su vuelo saldría al medio día pero debía estar temprano para revisión de equipaje, toda esa información se la había dejado al chico pero este no apareció.

Regresó más triste de lo que esperaba a casa de los Grayson, afortunadamente su pago por "termino de contrato" fue más generoso de lo que pensaba así que sabía que algo podría hacer. Su compañera, le había mencionado que la pasarela fue un éxito, y ella había llevado el vestido de novia. Para Charlotte pensar que el vestido que Gabriel había confeccionado sólo para ella lo usara alguien más, la molesto infinitamente, sin embargo cuando su compañera le mostró la fotografía. El diseño no era el mismo. Era un vestido muy típico de la época, con hombros aglobados, hecho de satín, de falda caída y un tocado hecho con gasa como si fuera un moño. Ese no era para nada el estilo de Gabriel, eso rayaba en lo común y al diseñador ese estilo no le gustaba.

Trato de comunicarse con Gabriel pero sus compañeros de piso le avisaron que se había ido, al parecer su padre lo había perdonado y regresó a su mansión. Habló a "Deveraoux" pero tampoco le daban razón, más que estaba despedido por abandono de trabajo al no presentarse después de una semana. Así sin avisar el joven diseñador desapareció.

Demian la había notado diferente desde que regresó de Paris, por más que ella le contestara que estar en su país natal la puso un poco triste, Demian sabía que pasó algo más. Charlotte volvió a su rutina para no levantar sospechas, antes de ir a la escuela salía a correr para estar en forma aunque ahora lo había hecho más para tratar de olvidar lo que pasó en París. Mientras esperaba a que el semáforo le diera el paso vio como en la otra calle una anciana estaba a punto de ser atropellada al ir lento en su andadera. Sin pensarlo, como todo en la vida de Charlotte, se apresuró a empujarla al otro lado aun arriesgándose a que el camión la atropellara. Cuando estaba a escasos metros un hidrante comenzó a lanzar chorros de agua a presión, sin embargo el agua en vez de desparramarse en la calle hizo una esfera en la que encerró a Charlotte y desapareció ante las personas atónitas.

Para sorpresa de Charlotte que sólo cerró los ojos al sentirse casi atropellada, estaba a la mitad de Central Park, aún era temprano, exactamente las seis de la mañana… alrededor de ella había un enorme charco de agua sobre el césped pero solo donde ella estaba el lugar estaba seco así como ella.

—Está bien que tengas un corazón puro, pero debes tener un poco de sentido común. —dijo una pequeña criatura azul que sobrevolaba frente a ella. —Otro poco y mueres.

—¡Un duende! —gritó Charlotte alejándose de la figura.

—No… soy un kwami. Los duendes existen pero están en otro plano.

—¡Estoy muerta! No, ya sé estoy en coma y estas aquí para guiarme o algo así ¿verdad?

—No, me llamó Saphir o al menos ese fue el último nombre que me dieron y me gustó… ¿Dónde estamos?

—En Central Park, Nueva York.

—¿América? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Todo esta tan diferente? El último lugar donde estuve fue Londres en 1865, creo que esta vez dormí más de la cuenta pero fuiste la única en activar mis poderes. Así que ¡Hola! Soy tu kwami y a partir de ahora serás una heroína.

—¿Qué?

La pequeña criatura le contó a grandes rasgos como formaba parte de los "milagros" y ella había sido una elegida de corazón puro. A diferencia de los kwamis centrales del ying y yang, los elementales despertaban cuando creían que era necesario. Ella tendría el poder sobre el agua y todas sus formas, se convertiría en una heroína que protegería la ciudad y a sus habitantes.

—Obvio no, ya tengo muchos problemas y apenas puedo con mi vida para que vengas y digas que debo proteger la ciudad. Muchas gracias por salvarme pero me niego, yo… yo tengo miedo de equivocarme.

—Esta bien, toma el broche que te dejé en el cinturón y di "Saphir, Transformación".

Charlotte obedeció y una luz turquesa la cubrió haciendo que su ropa deportiva desapareciera y en su lugar vistiera un traje ajustado color azul marino, botas del mismo color, arriba un estilo blusón verde turquesa con acabado de plumas de pavorreal así como un antifaz y guantes del mismo color, el broche que tenía en la cintura tomó la forma de un abanico.

La joven estaba asustada y pensó que aquello era una pesadilla, se escondió entre los árboles para que nadie la viera con ese traje tan llamativo, después de quitarse el broche todo regresó a la normalidad.

Charlotte le gritó a la kwami que todo eso debía ser un mal chiste, pero que le había agradado hacerlo, le dio miedo pero se sentía poderosa. Comenzó a trotar para regresar a su hogar, apenas ingresó se dirigió a su habitación para prepararse para la escuela y llenar de preguntas a la kwami. Saphir le explicó que al mover el abanico ella podría manipular el agua en cualquier estado, convertirla en vapor, hielo, o mantenerla en su estado líquido, incluso podría llegar a curar personas con una técnica especial pero para eso debían encontrar al Guardián Ancestral.

Durante los primeros días, Charlotte se convertía en "Saphirblau", Zafiro en alemán, un nombre que ella misma se dio, y rondaba por la ciudad para probar sus nuevos poderes, entre los edificios vio una pequeña silueta, vestida de verde que saltaba sobre los tejados de los edificios, sólo parpadeo cuando la figura masculina estaba delante de ella.

—¿Supongo que eres la elegida del Miraculous del Pavorreal? —comentó el hombrecillo.

Después de preguntar quién era, el hombre contestó que era el Guardián Ancestral y que él podría entrenarla en su nueva labor como heroína. Charlotte se sintió aliviada al no tener que ir y buscarlo, sin querer lo había encontrado. Le dio una dirección a la cual debía acudir para que pudieran seguir con su entrenamiento y pudiera convertirse en una excelente vigilante del flujo de energía. El tiempo de transformación se acabó y delante de ella apareció un anciano con camisa hawaiana y sandalias, le dijo que su nombre era Fu y la esperaba al día siguiente por la tarde.

La vida de Charlotte comenzó a tener un nuevo sentido, gracias a la apasionante idea de convertirse en heroína. Las burlas por parte de sus compañeras y las insinuaciones de sus compañeros ya ni siquiera le importaban, salía inmediatamente de la escuela, se escondía en algún callejón, se transformaba en Saphirblau e iba al Barrio Chino, donde el Maestro Fu, la esperaba.

El anciano le contó sobre el lobo negro siendo este su máximo enemigo, sin embargo en el camino se encontraban con otra clase de tiranos influenciados por la energía negativa que circulaba aún por el mundo lanzada por Nightmare. La modelo se sintió intrigada al formar parte de algo tan grande que involucraba poderes, por lo que le rogó al anciano que la entrenara. Este aceptó. Por los siguientes tres meses las clases de meditación y acondicionamiento físico fueron primordiales, Charlotte apenas tenía tiempo entre la escuela, sesiones de fotografía y su entrenamiento, además que patrullar la ciudad por las noches. Aprendió a usar su abanico, pues diversos movimientos lograban la manipulación del elemento, así sin una fuente de agua a la mano, podía crearla manejando el oxígeno e hidrógeno del ambiente. En ese momento en Nueva York el villano era un mafioso que buscaba la forma de darle un cuerpo al Lobo Negro.

Las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles para Charlotte si su madre no hubiera enfermado, una gripa se transformó rápidamente en algo más severo, la joven de orbes verdes abandonó la escuela y optó por ser educada en casa, para estar al pendiente de su madre. Las cosas comenzaron a complicarse, pues su trabajo como modelo había captado la atención de diversas Agencias de publicidad y de famosas Agencias de Modelaje. Además que su entrenamiento con Fu para la lectura del flujo de energía estaban aplazándose por las circunstancias vividas. Tuvo que alejarse de todo para poder dedicarse a su madre enferma aunque eso no duró mucho. Después de un largo tratamiento, cuidados y medicamentos Marie Grayson falleció seis meses después de haber sido diagnosticada con neumonía.

Sentía como si el suelo hubiera desaparecido a sus pies y estuviera en una constante caída, cada vez más difícil y al tocar el fondo sería tan doloroso. Su padre había muerto, ahora su madre. Ya no le quedaba familiar alguno, hasta que volteó a ver a su tío, Demian Grayson, si bien no tenían ningún nexo sanguíneo, él la había educado, criado y amado como parte de su familia. Así que al menos por él seguiría adelante. No estaba sola, tenía a su tío, tenía al maestro Fu y ahora tenía a Saphir. Las despedidas eran dolorosas tal vez nunca se recuperaría de aquellas perdidas pero aprendería a vivir con el dolor.

No regresó a la escuela, siguió su enseñanza en casa. Aceptó un contrato con una nueva agencia de modelos y el trabajo comenzó a llegarle a manos llenas. Demian no la dejaba sola; era lo único que le quedaba de sus mejores amigos. El tiempo pasó y ella siguió creciendo. Ingresó a la Universidad de Nueva York a estudiar Comercio Internacional, a la par de continuar con su trabajo y en sus labores de heroína. Había aprendido mucho con Fu, entre eso a lograr que el dolor al perder a sus padres lo convirtiera en su agua espiritual. Un líquido tan puro que curaba cualquier herida en las personas, pero a costa de un poco de su energía vital.

Cuando tenía veinticinco años, su agencia le había conseguido un contrato con la marca Chanel, el director de la filial en Nueva York estaba tan complacido con ella que le habló al diseñador de la Casa Chanel en París quien, después de ver el trabajo de Charlotte le pidió que participara como rostro publicitario de la nueva línea de joyería.

Demian ahora contaba con su anhelada empresa de diseños donde la socia mayoritaria era Charlotte; el nombre de la empresa era Polarís, la estrella del norte que guiaba al mundo.

—¿Qué me dices tío? ¿Acepto? —preguntó la rubia acostada en el sofá de la oficina del empresario.

—Ahora eres mayor de edad, Lottie; ya no puedo elegir los trabajos donde puedes o no participar. —contestó Demian desde su escritorio.

—Pero tus consejos siempre son los acertados.

—Mister Grayson, los reportes de ventas del segundo trimestre del año que pidió. —dijo una bella mujer que entregó una carpeta al hombre. —Señorita Charlotte, es modelo: debe guardar la postura correcta. Levántese y siéntese bien.

—Pero Mel… debo fingir ante todo el mundo, a menos con ustedes puedo ser yo. —dijo Charlotte sin levantarse del sofá. —No me digas señorita, dime sólo Charlotte o Lottie o como tú quieras.

—Bien pues a mí me place llamarla Señorita Charlotte, así que siéntese bien.

—Jamás podrás ganarle a Melanie, Lottie. —dijo con una sonrisa Demian. —En cuanto a tu propuesta, me parece perfecto que vayas a París, ya te graduaste, usualmente los jóvenes se toman un año para viajar, tu nunca lo hiciste, te graduaste con honores siendo la mejor de tu generación. Te hará bien el aire parisino, tengo una cliente que puede prestarte su departamento para que te puedas alojar como una modelo de tu categoría debe hacerlo. Así que ve, diviértete, relájate y podrás volver con las baterías recargadas.

Después de hablar con su tío, Charlotte visitó al Guardián Ancestral: No se había detectado flujo de energía negativa desde hacía unos meses, pero aun así la joven de ojos verdes no quería dejar la Gran Manzana sin uno de sus héroes. Al no haber negativa alguna, aceptó la propuesta e hizo maletas para irse a París, aún recordaba al joven diseñador, y esperaba que se pudiera encontrar nuevamente con él.

Llegó a París, en pleno verano como si la ciudad del amor le abriera los brazos cálidamente. Fue a las oficinas de Chanel y comenzó a discutir sobre la forma en la que trabajaba. Ya no era una novata, había formado parte de diversas campañas publicitarias de Dior, Versace, Carolina Herrera, Maybelline, Givenchy; en todas había aprendido a desenvolverse en el medio. De hecho había modelado en varias Fashion Week y catálogos de marcas mencionadas.

Fue a las oficinas de Deveraoux para ver si su amigo aún estaba ahí aunque su sorpresa fue aún mayor. Deveraoux había desaparecido y ahora se llamaba Agreste. Ese nombre le era familiar, pero no recordaba de dónde. Al entrar, pudo notar que las oficinas eran más contemporáneas, eran elegantes y con clase; nada que ver con el decorado estrambótico de Deveraoux. Al acercarse a la recepcionista, Charlotte aprovechó para preguntarle por la empresa. La joven le explicó que la antigua dueña, la había vendido a un magnate exportador llamado Alexander Agreste, quien "dejo morir la empresa" para cerrarla. Sin embargo hacia casi tres años, cuando el dueño enfermó y su hijo terminó con el emporio exportador e invirtiendo todo en esa empresa para hacerse el director general y diseñador de la marca, la cual había sido bien recibida en toda Europa.

Charlotte le pidió uno de los catálogos y notó que los diseños eran frescos, elegantes, llenos de categoría. Incluso se estaba aventurando con la joyería y recordaba que una de sus compañeras en la agencia había llevado un bellísimo collar de diamantes y rubíes que había comprado en París, de ahí recordaba el nombre Agreste, era la marca de ese collar que a Charlotte le encantó pero no le gustaban las joyas ostentosas.

Cuando la rubia estaba por preguntarle si conocía a un diseñador, la recepcionista palideció al ver entrar a alguien, por inercia Charlotte volteó a ver quién le causaba tanto pánico a la empleada. Se topó con su amigo, ahora era mayor, habían pasado casi ocho años desde la última vez que lo vio; ya no eran unos jovencitos, por lo que el chico ahora rondaba los treinta años.

—¡Gabriel!

Gritó Charlotte al verlo y no pudo evitar lanzarse a abrazarlo, el hombre ni se inmutó ante tal movimiento, pero hubo algo que asustó a la ojiverde. La mirada de su amigo estaba vacía, como si le faltara el alma. Su flujo de energía no era negativo, pero era una completa nada. Jamás se había topado con alguien que no contara con alguna emoción o sentimiento.

—Te puedo pedir que te retires, no te conozco. —la frase le había parecido tan fría que podía sentir como ese sentimiento de desolación la envolvía.

—No me reconoces, soy… tu amiga.

—Señorita, yo no tengo amistades, así que haga el favor de soltarme. Es linda pero nosotros no contratamos a las modelos, una agencia de publicidad se encarga de eso. Si quiere trabajo…

Todo se convirtió en silencio después del puñetazo que la bella mujer le dio en la mejilla al diseñador. Todos los trabajadores se quedaron perplejos ante tal movimiento que tiró al suelo al Director de la empresa, pero la rubia tenía una mirada llena de coraje que nadie atrevió a meterse en esa "conversación"…

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Jamás vas a aprender a hablarle a las personas de manera educada ¿verdad?! —exclamó molesta la chica de orbes verdes.

—Char-lotte… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Te vine a buscar, ya que jamás te atreviste a ir a verme. —La modelo no entendió lo que pasó pero se lanzó a los brazos del diseñador que aún estaba en el suelo. La rubia comenzó a sentir el flujo de energía del hombre: sorpresa.

Gabriel se levantó y la llevó a su oficina, que estaba justo como Charlotte recordaba: llena de diseños, con muestras de telas y piezas de ropa a medio terminar.

Por algún motivo, el hombre se veía consternado como si no hubiera querido que ella apareciera, rápidamente le explicó que tenía trabajo como modelo en Chanel y vio la oportunidad perfecta para reencontrarse pues, nunca se puso en contacto con él. Gabriel le explicó que su padre le había pedido que regresara al hogar y pasaron "cosas" que no le permitieron ponerse en contacto. El flujo de Gabriel, estaba llenándose de frustración así que Charlotte optó por irse, tal vez no fue tan buena idea ir a buscarlo.

Esa noche, sentía como una necesidad patrullar esa ciudad. Se transformó y salió por la ventana del departamento, dejo que la brisa nocturna tocara su rostro, con ayuda de su abanico convertía el aire en agua por medio del cual saltaba entre los tejados, subió a la cima de la Torre Eiffel y se sentó a observar su alrededor, liberó a su kwami y platicaron sobre las cosas que pasaron ese día. Charlotte ya le había contado de Gabriel a Saphir, pero aquello sorprendió a ambas.

Los días pasaron y Charlotte trabajaba en la campaña de Chanel, hasta que un día Gabriel, fue a esperarla a las puertas del estudio fotográfico, la invitó a cenar y le contó sobre su situación en los últimos años. Como su padre compró la empresa para cortarle cualquier forma de cumplir su meta de diseñador y se vio obligado a trabajar en las exportaciones, cuando su padre enfermó, aprovechó para volver a su camino. Sonaba cruel y tal vez lo era pero, ya se había quedado sin opciones.

La campaña terminó pero Charlotte no regresó a Nueva York, no tenía otro compromiso que la esperara. Por lo que le pidió a la dueña del departamento que se lo rentara unas semanas más. Salía con Gabriel casi todos los días e iban a los lugares que la modelo recordaba: el barrio donde se crío, su antigua escuela, el parque donde jugaba… uno de esas tardes la lluvia los atrapó y estaban completamente empapados, ese día Gabriel no llevó su auto pues Charlotte le pidió salir de manera informal. Estaban a los pies de la Torre, en las "Fuentes del Trocadero", el último lugar que visitaron juntos antes que Gabriel se enterara de algo…

El diseñador no quería que Charlotte malinterpretara lo que iba a decir, pero la invitó a su casa siendo ese el lugar más cercano. Corrieron hasta la "casa" de Gabriel que a Charlotte le pareció más bien un palacio. Era una mansión que estaba descuidada. Entraron y apenas había un mayordomo que los atendió. Gabriel le pidió al hombre que preparara una habitación para la invitada así como un baño caliente. Charlotte se sentía extraña en un lugar como ese. No tenía ninguna clase de decoración, no contrastaba para nada con el estilo del diseñador. Cuando el mayordomo la guío a la habitación, era un lugar amplio, con enormes ventanales. Ese lugar era más grande que la casa donde vivía con su tío.

Después de un largo baño, su kwami se había quedado dormida por todo el poder que presentaba la lluvia y no pudo manejar. Charlotte no quería fisgonear en los cajones pero necesitaba ropa, ya que sólo llevaba una bata de baño puesta. Cuando encontró una fotografía de un bebé no mayor de tres meses, su curiosidad fue grande y encontró más del niño, desde recién nacido a la más reciente de hacía dos meses, era un niño de ojos tristes en tonos azules y rubio, en la parte de atrás de la foto estaba escrito: _Félix Agreste, siete años, segundo año de primaria_ además de la escritura había un sello con el logo de alguna escuela.

Una mano cerró violentamente el cajón haciendo que Charlotte se sobresaltara y dejara caer las fotos, volteó a ver quién había hecho eso… Gabriel. El diseñador estaba molesto, furioso; no era necesario realizar una lectura de energía para saberlo.

—¡Eso es algo privado! —exclamó Gabriel. —No tienes derecho alguno de buscar en esta habitación.

—¿Tienes un hijo?

—Eso no te interesa. —gritó furioso el hombre.

—¿Estas casado? ¡Qué tonta fui! Me hice ilusiones en vano…

—No… yo no tengo esposa… pero si tengo un hijo… perdón por no haberlo dicho.

Gabriel le explicó quién era la madre de Félix, las circunstancias del nacimiento del heredero de los Agreste, además como fue que la diseñadora se fue; renunciando a cualquier contacto con el niño. Charlotte le preguntó por qué el niño no vivía con él, a lo que Gabriel contestó que él no era un buen padre y no sabría cómo criarlo, al menos en el internado; Félix tendría una educación íntegra.

—¿Pero no lo has visto? De qué sirve que sepa tantas cosas si lo que necesita es amor y cuidados; en esas fotos se ve tan infeliz, Gabe yo sé que eres mejor que esto, debes estar a lado de tu hijo. —rogó la modelo.

—De qué sirve, ¿para darle la educación Agreste? Esta "tradición" que solo te hace infeliz. No, jamás le haré eso a mi hijo. —el diseñador estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Era la primera vez que Charlotte lo veía tan susceptible e indefenso. Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Gabriel, la mirada del hombre estaba llena de tristeza, su única debilidad era su hijo y el miedo a hacerle lo mismo que su padre le había hecho a él.

En un movimiento sin pensar, Charlotte tomó el rostro del diseñador y lo beso apasionadamente en los labios. Eso era lo único que ella había anhelado desde que lo conoció la primera vez, no le importaba el pasado de Gabriel, solo rondaba en su mente la única frase que tenía los últimos días: se había enamorado de él.

Sus respiraciones fueron aumentando poco a poco, Charlotte fue quien tomó la iniciativa e introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Gabriel causando sorpresa en él. El diseñador trató de alejarla, pues no podría contenerse si esa situación continuaba, pero Charlotte se abrazó a él con fuerza, nadie le quitaría ese momento y menos él, pues sabía que también lo ansiaba.

La noche siguió su curso y mientras la lluvia caía inclemente afuera, dentro de esa habitación el desbordante deseo y pasión inundaba a la pareja que después de tanto tiempo se entregaba físicamente a lo que sus corazones habían guardado. Una sola vez haciendo el amor, era necesaria para que ambos supieran que no podrían volver a alejarse.

Al despertar, del día siguiente; la lluvia había cesado pero la pareja permanecía abrazada después de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Gabriel fue el primero en despertar, aunque no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado entre la modelo y él, no estaba seguro si ese era el momento propicio. Trató de salir de la cama de forma calmada pero, Charlotte lo sujetó con fuerza y se colocó arriba de él.

—¿Tratando de huir? Eso no es de caballeros.

—Charlotte, lo de ayer fue… fue mágico pero yo… tengo una responsabilidad…

—Que estaría encantada de compartir. —interrumpió la mujer de ojos verdes.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Te lo dije la primera vez que nos vimos, quiero tener dos hijos, ya me ayudaste con el primero y tiene el nombre que tanto quise que tuviera…

—Char-lotte…

—Déjame ser la madre de Félix.

Un silencio inundó la habitación, Charlotte ni siquiera lo había pensado, sólo lo dijo; el rostro de Gabriel era más serio de lo que esperaba, la contestación fue lógica: "Déjame pensarlo". El diseñador se vistió y salió de la habitación. Ella ingresó al baño aún pensando en lo que había hecho con Gabriel y lo que le había dicho; literalmente ella le había pedido a Gabriel que se casaran y ella se haría cargo del niño… esa sin duda era una gran responsabilidad, no lo había pensado congruentemente las cosas que involucraban esa frase.

En caso que él aceptara, ella debía renunciar a su vida en Nueva York e irse a vivir a París para estar cerca de Félix y obvio de Gabriel. Apenas habían pasado dos meses desde que se reencontraron. Si bien Charlotte había tenido algunas parejas: compañeros de la universidad, otros modelos y un empresario; ella sabía que esas relaciones eran pasajeras, algo que jamás se formalizaría y así de la nada en sólo unos días ella le había pedido matrimonio a un hombre…eso no estaba en su lista de planes a futuro.

Cuando salió de bañarse, el mayordomo le había dejado un vestido que le había enviado Gabriel para que se vistiera así como una invitación al desayuno, el cual ella rechazó y le pidió al hombre que la disculpara con Gabriel, pero debía hacer algunas cosas.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

—Saphir no me regañes, no sé qué pasó pero… pasó. —Charlotte le había contado sobre su "propuesta" a Gabriel.

—Déjame ver si entendí, él tiene un hijo y tú le pediste que se casara contigo.

—Sip…

—Esto involucraría muchos cambios, pero al menos en tu trabajo como portadora, no creo que haya inconvenientes. —comentó la kwami. —Por eso no me gusta la lluvia, me deja agotada y no sé lo que pasa.

Ella optó por no hablar con Gabriel por unos días. Sin duda sería complicado que una mujer se involucrara en su vida, pues eso significaría que estaría con su hijo, ella siempre había sido buena con los niños así que tenía confianza. De algún modo sería difícil, para ella lo fue cuando su padre murió y legalmente Demian pasó a ser su padre, si bien su tío jamás trató de usurpar el lugar de su amigo. La situación de Félix sería distinta, pues él no conocía el nombre de su madre, ni las circunstancias de su nacimiento además que por lo dicho por Gabriel, Félix ni siquiera sabía que era una familia o una madre… se había metido en un lío bastante grande.

Pasó un mes después de la "propuesta" que le hizo al diseñador, Saphir le había pedido que se fueran además que tenía una nueva propuesta de trabajo esperándola en California, pero Charlotte necesitaba saber la resolución de Gabriel, a partir de ahí sabría qué hacer con su vida. Ese mismo día, Gabriel le pidió que fuera a su oficina, que debía hablar con ella. Charlotte estaba simplemente aterrada, durante ese mes se la pasó pensando en que momento se había enamorado del diseñador, la respuesta: desde que lo conoció. Todos sus novios tenían un parecido increíble con él, así que inconscientemente buscaba en todos los hombres a Gabriel, ahora tenía la esperanza de poder estar con el original.

En cuanto llegó a la oficina, Gabriel ya la estaba esperando. Le contó algunas cosas que las monjas le habían contado de Félix, entre ellas que era un niño "malcriado" y que no respetaba ninguna clase de autoridad además de ser cínico y grosero. Por más que lo castigaran él no se "reformaba". Charlotte tenía ganas de ir a golpear a esas monjas, era obvio que para ellas todo era negativo así que no culpaba al niño. Gabriel le confesó que en todo ese mes había tratado de dar un equilibrio a todo ese conflicto, él estaba enamorado de Charlotte desde la primera vez que la vio pero después del nacimiento de Félix no se involucró con nadie más por temor que trataran mal a Félix. Así que la respuesta la tenía ella.

—Gabriel, la noche que pasamos juntos… tú lo dijiste, fue mágica. Creo que había soñado con ese momento entre tú y yo desde hace más de ocho años. Sólo tengo algo que decirte: TE AMO y estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti. —eso causó que el diseñador se ruborizara. —ahora en cuanto a Félix, a él también lo amo, porque forma parte de ti. No lo conozco pero es alguien que nació de ti. No me interesa tu pasado, no me interesa quien estuvo antes que yo; yo solo quiero ser tu presente y la única en tu futuro. Yo seré la madre de Félix; lo amaré, lo cuidaré, lo criaré y me encargaré de que se convierte en el mejor hombre de este mundo. No habrá nacido de mi vientre, pero desde que supe de él, comenzó a formarse en mi corazón. Yo seré la única mujer que Félix llamara madre… ah sí, y también me gustaría estar contigo. —dijo en tono burlón.

El diseñador sonrió ante las palabras de Charlotte y le mostró una caja de cartón; le pidió que la abriera pues adentro había algo que guardó sólo para ella. Charlotte obedeció y se topó con algo que la hizo sonreír mucho: era el vestido de novia que Gabriel había diseñado para aquélla pasarela. Cuando Gabriel se enteró que ella no sería la modelo, no quiso que nadie más lo usara así que lo guardó.

—Charlotte, créeme aún estas a tiempo para huir, porque si no lo haces, me veré en la obligación de estar en tu vida hasta el último día, amándote al máximo.

—Ya lo pensé mucho, no quiero ir a ningún lado…

—Bien si es así, ¿Me harías el honor de permitirme ser tu esposo? —Además ese mes lo utilizó para diseñar algo más… un anillo de compromiso.

—Si, por supuesto que sí, sí, sí quiero ser tu esposa y formar una familia contigo. Te lo dije hace ocho años, quiero que seas el padre de mis hijos y el único hombre a quien amaré.

Aquélla súbita decisión cambiaría muchas cosas. Charlotte debía regresar a Nueva York, renunciar a su agencia, preparar su documentación para irse a vivir a París, y lo más importante Gabriel debía ir y hablar con Demian.

Él no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Charlotte, Gabriel era un hombre mayor aunque fueran por cinco años y tenía un hijo. Ella aún era muy joven para enfrascarse en un matrimonio, tenía una carrera brillante, no la veía como la madrastra de un niño y menos de un hijo de esa mujer con tantos problemas.

—Tío, te recuerdo que tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo. Soy tu hijastra, no compartes ningún lazo sanguíneo conmigo y te amo tanto como amo a mis padres. Te amo y te respeto, me has convertido en todo esto. Y sólo te pido que lo aceptes; de verdad estoy segura de hacer esto, pero si tuviera tu bendición lo harías más fácil. —rogó con lágrimas en los ojos Charlotte cuando hizo partícipe a su tío en su decisión

Las palabras de Charlotte eran cálidas pero dolorosas para Demian, él no quería dejarla ir porque era como su hija y para cualquier padre era complicado aceptar que esa niña que tuvo en brazos ahora era una mujer que quería formar su propia familia. Con dolor aceptó el matrimonio de Charlotte, sabía que ese era el adiós. Había terminado su labor como padre y había cumplido con la petición de su amigo de criar a su hija y cuidarla. Aunque se aversión a Gabriel jamás desapareció, sentía que él era el culpable de quitarle a "su niña".

Habló con el maestro Fu, y el anciano no encontró problema alguno, de hecho la felicitó y le obsequió un par de horquillas de jade para su ajuar de novia, además de contarle su decisión que él también se iría a Europa para comenzar a vigilar la fluctuación de energía, un viaje que todos los Guardianes hacían a través de todos los continentes, ya había terminado en Asia, Oceanía y América el siguiente destino era Europa.

La pareja se casó y se fueron una semana de "Luna de miel". Charlotte no dejo de ser modelo, sólo que ahora formaba parte de la imagen de algunas campañas de Agreste, pero se desenvolvía mejor en Relaciones Públicas. Por lo que Gabriel le dio espacio para que ella tratara con Clientes, proveedores e inversionistas. Charlotte estaba lista para uno de los papeles tal vez más complicados; el de madre. Gabriel había mandado a traer a Félix y la verdad ambos estaban nerviosos, él no lo había ido a ver por temor de no saber tratarlo y ella se enfrentaría por primera vez a un niño que no conocía la palabra familia.

El inicio fue caótico. Félix tenía buenos modales y era muy inteligente, pero su trato con las personas rayaba en lo grosero y prepotente. Gabriel gritaba en su afán de "meterlo en cintura" pero Charlotte trataba de hablar con él, el pequeño actuaba así porque no conocía otro método.

Una vez, mientras Charlotte redecoraba la casa, para que no se viera como aquella casa abandonada que ella recordaba, encontró en una esquina a Félix llorando…

—¿Qué pasa gatito? ¿Por qué lloras?

—¡Quítate! ¡Aléjate de mí! y ya te dije que no me digas gatito, ¡no soy tu mascota! —dijo el pequeño tratando de quitarse las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Félix, trato de acercarme hacia ti, pero cada vez me es más y más complicado. Te entiendo, pero creo que tú no te entiendes. ¿Por qué lloras?

—Todos los niños en el internado, éramos unos indeseados. Hijos bastardos, hijos de amantes, hijos de un primer matrimonio que estorbaban en el cuadro de la familia feliz, yo no sé quién era mi madre y no me interesa, si me abandonó es porque no me quería. Mi padre se casó y en vez de dejarme en el internado me trae aquí y quiere que te reconozca como mi madre, tú no eres nadie, tú no eres nada, tú…

Charlotte no dejó que Félix terminara y lo abrazó fuertemente, haciendo que las lágrimas de Félix fluyeran de una forma continua. Para la mujer de ojos verdes era increíble que un niño de esa edad conociera esos términos, ¿qué clase de lugar era ese internado de monjas que hablaban a los niños de esa forma? Sintió pena por los pequeños que a una tierna edad eran catalogados como indeseados, tal vez no podría salvar a todos, pero al menos podía salvar al pequeño que tenía entre sus brazos.

—Mi padre no me quiere, ¿por qué deberías hacerlo tú? Quédense juntos y déjenme en paz. —lo sollozos del niño le rompían el corazón a Charlotte quién no pudo contenerse y lloró con él, como en un pequeño cuerpo habían tanto dolor, hasta su flujo de energía era dañino para Charlotte.

—Tu padre te ama, pero no sabe cómo expresarlo, exactamente igual que tú. En eso se parecen mucho. —comentó la rubia limpiando las lágrimas del niño. —Desde el momento que supe que existías comencé a amarte, no te pido que me ames pero quiero que sepas que aunque no naciste de mí, naciste aquí… en mi corazón.

—No le digas a nadie que lloré, soy el heredero de esta familia y…

—Y no le diré a nadie, pero cuando quieras hacerlo, ven conmigo, siempre tendré un abrazo cuando lo necesites, gati, ejem; Félix…

—Está bien, puedes decirme gatito, pero sólo si me dejas llamarte Charlotte.

—De acuerdo, gatito.

Los meses pasaron y Félix se abría más con Charlotte; hablaba mucho con ella y le contaba sobre los libros que había leído, sin duda era un niño brillante pero le hacía falta involucrarse más con las personas por lo que quiso meterlo a un Colegio. Gabriel entró en pánico pues, nadie sabía de la existencia de Félix. El médico que había atendido el parto era amigo de su padre y había fallecido unos meses después del alumbramiento. Así que le pidió a Gabriel que la dejara encargarse de eso, pero que no juzgara sus métodos.

Se puso a hacer cuentas y las fechas coincidían: Si Genevive tenía dos meses de embarazo cuando Charlotte y Gabriel se conocieron. La modelo podía hacer pasar a Félix como su hijo. El plan era sencillo: Charlotte regresó a Nueva York embarazada, los tres meses que aún asistió a la escuela, más los meses que estuvo recluida en casa para cuidar de su madre. Nadie más que Demian y Marie la había visto esos seis meses así que podía decir que estaba embarazada. Al ser tan joven tuvo un embarazo sietemesino. Cuando Alexandre Agreste se enteró; le quitó al bebé, moviendo sus influencias pues ella no venía de una familia de "abolengo". Mandando al pequeño a un internado. Charlotte estaría devastada y enojada con Gabriel por no haber defendido a su hijo. Así que ella lo buscó por sus medios sin éxito. Cuando encontró una pista fue cuando volvió a París y se reencontró con Gabriel, se casaron y juntos obtuvieron la localización de su hijo. La gente la juzgaría por haber dejado tantos años a su hijo, pero esa era la única forma que todos la llamaran madre de Félix.

Podía sonar fantasioso, pero era la única versión que se le ocurrió. Se puso en contacto con Fu, para que le ayudara con la documentación. Pues el anciano al ser tan mayor, a veces debía ocupar documentos apócrifos o cómo explicaría que su apariencia no coincidía con su edad. Así logró obtener un certificado de nacimiento otorgado por un médico después del "alumbramiento" de Félix coincidiendo con las fechas y dejándola a ella como única madre del pequeño. Llevó los documentos al registro civil para que cambiaran la información del acta de nacimiento, fue complicado, largo y extenuante, pero funcionó: Legalmente Félix era su hijo, ella era la única madre para él. Además que ahora el pequeño contaba con doble nacionalidad, pues ella era nacionalizada norteamericana y Gabriel era francés.

A Félix no le podía explicar todas las cosas que tuvo que hacer, por lo que sólo le dijo que lo había adoptado. El pequeño comenzó a ir a clases y quería aprender muchas cosas, como piano, esgrima e idiomas así que Charlotte no encontró problema alguno y lo inscribió a esos cursos.

Una noche, Félix estaba muy enfermo y el médico no aparecía. Charlotte sólo hizo lo que su madre solía darle para la fiebre, se sentía impotente al verlo tan mal. Pero esa enfermedad sirvió para escuchar la frase que más anhelaba, cuando iba a cambiar el agua, la pequeña mano del niño de ojos azules se estiro para detenerla.

—Mamá… no te vayas, no me dejes solo.

—No mi amor. Estoy aquí, te vas a curar, todo va a estar bien gatito.

Para su sorpresa, Félix la siguió llamando así después de curarse, estaba tan feliz que sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho aunque todo indicaba que esa felicidad sería más grande.

Habían pasado varios días que se la pasaba vomitando y tenía mareos molestos, le preguntaba a Saphir si era alguna clase de desbalanceo de energía, pero la kwami le contestó que en parte si pues ahora había otro flujo dentro de ella.

—No te entiendo Saphir, como que hay otro flujo.

—Cinco palabras: Vas a tener un bebé. Exactamente en cinco meses más, tendrás a un sano y fuerte niño que será el hermanito menor de Félix.

Esa sorpresa no era para nada esperada, se había sentido diferente las últimas semanas pero no pensó que fuera por un bebé. Emocionada le contó la noticia a Félix, que no compartió la felicidad; cuando se lo contó a Gabriel ambos estallaron en júbilo por la llegada del pequeño. Charlotte estaba cumpliendo su sueño de tener su familia y eso la hacía absolutamente feliz.

Sin embargo Félix, comenzó a tratarla mal, a ser grosero con ella. En un arranque la empujo, por accidente, de las escaleras, aunque la ahora exmodelo, agradecía su agilidad como Saphirblau, y no pasó a mayores. Cuando Gabriel se enteró estaba a punto de enviar a su hijo al internado; pero Charlotte habló seriamente con él. La actitud de Félix era lógica pero era algo que podía solucionarse.

Las cosas se calmaron y una mañana de domingo mientras Charlotte tejía una manta para el bebé y Gabriel leía el periódico…

—¿Ya saben cómo se va a llamar? —preguntó Félix. —Por que yo tengo algunos en mente.

—Es cierto Charlotte ¿aún no le elegimos un nombre?

—Gatito, le pondremos el nombre que tú elijas.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijeron al unísono padre e hijo.

—Vamos, el nombre que tú nos digas, este bebé es tu hermano así que el nombre que le des lo acompañara toda su vida. —Charlotte abrazó a Félix, y el abultado vientre de la modelo se movió

—¡Mamá dile a Adrien que no haga eso! Me da… cosa cuando te patea.

—¿Adrien? —preguntó Gabriel.

—Si, mamá me dijo que el nombre del abuelo era Adrien, si yo tengo los nombres de los abuelos, creo que mi hermano debe tener también el nombre de un antepasado. ¿no creen? —comentó Félix.

—A mí me gusta cómo suena: Adrien Agreste. —dijo Gabriel recordando el primer encuentro de la modelo y él.

—Sí, me encanta ese nombre.

Unas semanas después Adrien nació, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Demian fue a visitar a su sobrina.

—Wow, cargar a un bebé tuyo es… jamás pensé que mi bebé tendría bebés. —dijo Demian con Adrien en brazos.

—¿Qué serías de mí? —preguntó Félix a Demian, mientras esperaban a Gabriel.

—Bueno, si Lottie es mi sobrina, ustedes serían mis sobrinos nietos así que soy tu tío abuelo. Aunque legalmente soy tu abuelo paterno. —contestó Demian. —pero sólo Lottie, Adrien y tú somos familia. Tú padre no cuenta.

—Tío, ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a detestar a Gabe? —preguntó Charlotte.

—El tiempo que me quede de vida, mira que solo vengo a verte y a mis sobrinos nietos porque son tuyos, me imaginaré que ese inútil no tuvo nada que ver en que estos niños tan lindos hayan venido al mundo.

Unos meses después del nacimiento de Adrien, Charlotte sintió lo que había tardado tanto en aparecer: un flujo de energía negativo, que la hizo despertar de golpe, con un escalofrío atravesando su espalda y haciendo que sus sentidos y nervios se alteraran. Tuvo miedo por su familia, así que con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, se transformó y salió por la ventana. Comenzó a rondar por toda la ciudad, buscando esa energía, pero no la encontró. Cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, volvió a su hogar, entrando por la misma ventana y desapareciendo su transformación…

—Ma-má…

Charlotte volteó a ver y era Félix que estaba al extremo del pasillo, era evidente que la había visto llegar por la ventana. Convenció a Félix que se fuera a dormir, y le contaría todo a la mañana siguiente. Habló con Saphir y la criatura no estaba tan convencida de lo que su portadora pretendía. Charlotte trató de explicarle a Félix que era una heroína y le presentó a su kwami, incluso se transformó delante de él, para que le creyera. La mujer de orbes verdes, pensó que sería complicado y tal vez fuera censurada por su hijo, pero todo lo contrario, el niño fue más fácil de convencer de lo que creyó. Guardar un secreto de tal magnitud con el mayor de sus vástagos era algo que la hacia muy feliz. Jamás hizo una distinción entre ambos niños, ambos eran de ella y de Gabriel… era lo único que le importaba.

Su trabajo como Directora de Relaciones Públicas en Agreste trajo muchos clientes de todas magnitudes, su trabajo como heroína era más tranquilo de lo que pensó, la labor de madre era sencilla con niños tranquilos como lo eran sus hijos, lo complicado era Gabriel; sus temperamentos a veces chocaban. Ella tan liberal y el tan "cuadrado" e inflexible.

Cuando el diseñador estaba decido en evitar que sus hijos cometieran sus errores, trató de "educarlos al estilo Agreste", algo que en teoría detestaba y ahora estaba cumpliendo, así que Félix se ofreció como conejillo de indias, al fin y al cabo él era el heredero.

—¡Cuando dejes de comportarte como un idiota dejaré de tratarte como uno! —gritó Charlotte en una de sus discusiones con Gabriel.

—¡Tampoco te permito que me hables así Charlotte!

—Yo no permitiré que trates a mis hijos de una manera tan retrograda, demostrando las enseñanzas de una sociedad decadente y absurda. ¡Llevan el apellido Agreste pero son míos!

—Pues te recuerdo que soy parte de esa sociedad decadente y absurda, y aun así te casaste conmigo.

—¡Por que no pensé que te quedaras en el medioevo! ¡Eres un idiota! —gritó la rubia subiendo a su alcoba y azotando con suma fuerza la puerta.

—¡Esa puerta es carísima, no la azotes!

—Azoto la puerta o azotaré tu cabeza. —La mujer abrió la puerta para contestarle y luego volver a azotarla.

Cuando comenzaban a discutir; Félix sacaba a Adrien al jardín para jugar a la pelota o a hacer alguna actividad y evitar las "peleas" de sus padres.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estén molestos? —preguntó Félix a su hermano.

—Conociendo a papá… en estos momentos debe estar tocando a la puerta para rogarle a mamá que lo perdone. —contestó el pequeño Adrien de cinco años.

El pequeño tenía razón. Siempre era lo mismo: discutían, se gritaban, Charlotte se enojaba y se encerraba en la alcoba, para que cinco minutos después Gabriel fuera a rogarle que lo perdonara. La razón de casi todas las peleas: El diseñador no quería que Adrien asistiera al colegio, le daba miedo que algo le pasara. Sentía que fuera del hogar no podría protegerlos. Se sentía mal por haber dejado solo a Félix tanto tiempo, y se rehusó a llevarlo a la escuela. Pero tras mucho esfuerzo Charlotte lo convenció. No quería dejar solos a sus hijos.

El tiempo pasó y Charlotte no planeaba dar su brazo a torcer y haría que el menor fuera a la escuela. Sin embargo al inicio del primer año de Universidad de Félix; Gabriel tenía una oportunidad de trabajar con un diseñador que admiraba en Florencia pero Charlotte no quería dejar solo al mayor de sus hijos pero Fu le comentó que había signos de Nightmare en Italia y otros rastros en la frontera de España y Francia. Después de discutirlo, Félix convenció a su madre para que cumpliera con su rol de heroína en Florencia, muy a su pesar; aceptó.

Semanas después, se enteró que Nightmare había dividido su poder entre Italia y París, así como su hijo se había convertido en la pantera negra. Tuvo miedo por él, pero Fu estaba en París además que la heroína central del círculo de la creación también había despertado.

Saphirblau termino con el cuerpo de Nightmare en Italia y había purificado el lugar, tal como Fu le había dicho. Después de la última llamada que tuvo con Félix sobre el día que el ojiazul se le declararía a Bridgette Cheng, no supo nada más de él. Convenció a Gabriel para que se fueran cuanto antes, temiendo por su hijo mayor. No se equivocó. En cuanto llegaron a París todo era un caos. El auto de la familia iba cargado de maletas por lo que ellos pidieron un taxi, fue cuando la "Tragedia de Elyseum" comenzó. Mientras Gabriel tomaba a Adrien para ocultarse, Charlotte se transformó en Saphirblau.

Se apoyaron entre los cuatro para terminar con el lobo negro, pero todo fue infructífero… Nightmare escapó. Iba a curarlos de sus heridas, pero Félix le rogó que lo dejara a solas con Ladybug. Entre la súplica del rubio, escuchó sobre la maldición de Nightmare, muy a su pesar lo dejo pues debía ir a buscar a Gabriel y a Adrien. Fu le contó sobre la "profecía" de Nightmare y el papel que desarrollaban los dos jóvenes. Charlotte no podía creer que el primer amor de su hijo se acabara de una forma tan cruel; debía hacer algo. Logró encontrar a su esposo e hijo menor, así como el chofer fue a recogerlos, hicieron las maletas a un lado y sólo ansiaban regresar a casa. En cuanto llegaron, el pequeño Adrien avisó que su hermano estaba en la entrada de la puerta. Ambos padres se alarmaron y vieron que el heredero Agreste estaba en pésimas condiciones.

Sólo habían pasado unos minutos, Félix estaba herido, eso lo sabía pero no estaba en estado crítico. De pronto no le importó que su marido o hijo menor se dieran cuenta de su estatus de heroína y quería curar a su hijo pero su kwami no respondía. Saphir estaba sumamente cansada; sacrificándose para que Charlotte no tuviera herida alguna. Además que había gastado mucho de su poder en la pelea, rogaba que a Félix no le pasara nada más. No pudo hacer nada por su hijo mayor… más que esperar, sentir como su corazón se rasgaba cuando le dijeron que había muerto en el quirófano por unos minutos y que estaría inconciente por varios días.

En cuanto Félix reaccionó trató de transformarse pero Saphir estaba demasiado cansada. Plagg, el kwami de Félix tampoco estaba bien, si apenas había podido "proteger" a Félix, quería decir que el kwami podía estar a punto de desvanecerse al regresar a su sello. La mujer de orbes verdes se sintió completamente inútil ante aquélla situación.

Después del ataque, el miedo de Gabriel a que sus hijos estuvieran en peligro aumentó. Félix se escapó a Princeton, pues su padre tampoco estaba convencido de dejarlo ir, el que no tuvo escapatoria fue Adrien… se le negó salir de la casa a menos que fuera con guardaespaldas, esta vez no importaba que tantas discusiones tuvieran; Charlotte no podía ganar y eso la molestaba. Cuando el joven de ojos verdes cumplió quince años, la eterna pelea volvió a hacerse presente.

—Gabriel, es nuestro hijo; lo sé. Lo que paso ese día ojala nunca se repita, pero no podemos encerrar a Adrien en esta jaula de oro.

—No es una jaula, es un hogar; donde está seguro. No está preparado para el mundo.

—Exacto Gabriel, mis padres me amaban pero por más que lo quisieran no estuvieron para aconsejarme el tiempo necesario. A los diecisiete años me quede sola, no estaba preparada para el mundo y aun así tuve que hacerlo. No le seremos eternos a Adrien, debe saber defenderse de todo. —rogó la mujer. —Esta mal que compare, pero Félix a su edad sabía desenvolverse.

—Félix es el heredero Agreste, es su trabajo ser mi segundo, pero Adrien no tiene esa necesidad, es un niño, y aquí no le falta nada. Tiene una mejor educación que todos los demás. Además una sola vez le quite la vista de encima a Félix y casi lo pierdo; ahora es un hombre y ya no puedo entrometerme en lo que hace, pero a Adrien… a él si lo tendré cerca para que nada malo le suceda. —dijo firmemente el diseñador.

—Gabe, deja que entre al Colegio François Dupoint, tiene una excelente plantilla de profesores, es el número uno a nivel Nacional, hasta la hija de André Burgeois asiste ahí. Si él siendo el Alcalde permite que su hija vaya, ¿no crees que deberíamos dejar que nuestro hijo lo haga?

—No lo sé, Charlotte… debo pensarlo.

—Esta bien, hazlo. Retomaremos esta conversación cuando regrese de Hong Kong. Será un fin de semana Gabriel, por favor piénsalo.

Sin embargo, la conversación no pudo seguir pues Charlotte no regresó al hogar…

* * *

.

* * *

Tenemos la vida de Charlotte y ¿adivinen?

Oh sip, el siguiente cap es de Gabriel.

¿Qué les pareció la vida de Charlotte?

Ella tiene identidades falsas, gracias al maestro Fu. Eran de mucha utilidad en Nueva York para investigar de "incógnito" y se quedó con varios de los documentos. ¿Por qué´tanta bulla con los documentos falsos? Porque Charlotte está inspirada en mí, TODOS mis PAPELES son FALSOS. Así es, desde la secundaria y aún en algunos trabajos uso papeles de dudosa procedencia, (yo los hago). Desde una receta médica hasta comprobantes de domicilio. Lo sé no debería enorgullecerme pero suelo usarlo por flojera de hacer el trámite.

¿Recuerdan que le dijeron a Félix sobre Liza Bosuett?, exacto es uno de sus "nombres falsos". Es una de las razones por las que no la encontraron de inmediato. Porque la buscaban como Charlotte Agreste (Recuerden que en ciertos lugares las mujeres adoptan el apellido del esposo, usualmente en EUA, Canadá y Europa).

Siguió patrullando la ciudad, pero en un bajo perfil, no llamó la atención como Ladybug. Charlotte esta en una excelente forma y en efecto, pasaba mucho tiempo con Félix, porque él sabía su secreto, obvio no era algo que podía hablar con Adrien, principalmente por su edad. Ahora en cuanto su viaje a Florencia, en esos entonces Félix aún no era elegido por lo que la convenció de ir a hacer su trabajo, él se cuidaría sólo, días después Fu lo eligió como el siguiente Chat.

¿Gabriel nunca se dio cuenta? Nop, durante el tiempo que ella patrullaba, era porque el diseñador estaba inmerso en su trabajo.

Así me imaginó a la mamá de Adrien, una mujer muy cínica pero encantadora, que por alguna razón siempre se sale con la suya.

¿Qué tal el romance con Gabriel? sin duda debe ser una mujer con mucho carácter para ser capaz de estar con el diseñador. Va a jugar mucho en los últimos capítulo, es un personaje clave y por quien se desatara todo esto…

Otro factor de las mujeres que enamoran a los hombres Agreste… tienen algo en común: la terminación del nombre: Charlo **tte** , Bridge **tte** y Marine **tte**.

Nos leemos el lunes :3


	65. Capítulo 64: Gabriel Maximilian Agreste

**Capítulo 64: Gabriel Maximilian Agreste.**

Una de las familias más pudiente de la capital francesa; por su sangre corría parte de los últimos genes de la monarquía, o al menos eso sabían. Alexander Agreste, más bien era un creído, un ejemplo del heredero que resulta ser un inútil ante cualquier muestra de trabajo. Dilapidó casi toda su herencia a tan solo cinco años de recibirla, en busca de alguien que fuera capaz de "dar una dote" a la familia; se casó con Felicia Grandtaine, la hija de un empresario que hizo su fortuna en las minas de América.

Ella era una mujer hermosa de cabellos castaño claros, y expresivos ojos color miel, se enamoró de la "caballerosidad" de Alexander Agreste, él buscaba su dinero. El "amor" se terminó antes de cumplir el primer año de matrimonio; pero en ella quedaba la esperanza que con el nacimiento del primogénito y heredero de la gran casa Agreste las cosas cambiarían. No pasó. Los padres de Felicia, cambiaron su testamento para que el niño fuera quien tuviera todo; así solo le daban una mínima mensualidad a Felicia, que era despilfarrada por Alexander apenas llegaba a sus manos. Felicia día a día odiaba su vida, no sentía ganas de cuidar a su hijo: Gabriel Maximilian Agreste; un niño de ojos azules como su padre y cabello de su madre; era inteligente y precoz para su tierna edad, sin embargo a sus padres les interesaba absolutamente nada lo que pasara con él.

El libertinaje de Alexander y el cada vez mayor alcoholismo y adicción a los calmantes de Felicia, hicieron que ignoraran al hijo que tenían. Gabriel creció para cumplir su labor de heredero, siendo alguien inteligente, hábil, un prodigio natural. Comenzó a trabajar en la empresa de exportación de su familia a los dieciocho años, justo el día que su madre se suicidó por "todo el dolor que sentía". Cualquier persona con un gramo de lógica, se daba cuenta que el "Director General", solo servía para sacar el último de los recursos de la empresa. Los abuelos Grandtaine ya no siguieron enviando dinero, para seguir manteniendo a su yerno dejando a su nieto solo.

Gabriel, a pesar de lucir como la solución a la empresa de exportación Agreste, era lo que menos quería hacer. Odiaba ver números y tratar de salvar un barco que hacía generaciones estaba tan a la deriva y solo se mantenía de las "dotes" e "inversiones" de las mujeres casadas con los herederos. Sin embargo el joven Gabriel mantenía un secreto: amaba dibujar, pero peor aún, le gustaba hacer ropa; desde que era niño…

Un placer culposo que desarrolló a los doce años. Compraba a escondidas las revistas de moda, le gustaba leer las diversas combinaciones y las reglas de la moda, las diferentes texturas, y las nuevas creaciones de los diseñadores. Le llamaba la atención como los diseñadores podían convertir un rollo de tela en un traje. Todo debía ser armonía, trabajo, era como un rompecabezas que poco a poco debía formarse para mostrar algo bello.

Sencillamente Gabriel se negó ante cualquier tentativa de la moda, pero comenzaba a involucrarse más, leer, aprender, e incluso aventurarse a hacer diseños. Aprendió a coser a mano y a máquina (que compró en una tienda de segunda mano), los diferentes tipos de costura y de cosidos. Entendía como se movían las telas, como transpiraban, podía distinguirlas desde los escaparates en las tiendas. Investigó sobre los diseñadores contemporáneos; su entorno, su trasfondo, su estilo, y donde habían estudiado. A escondidas, aprendió a crear guiones gráficos y gamas de productos, así como atendía exhibiciones comerciales y fashion week "acompañando" su "novia" en turno.

No podía decirlo pues cualquier clase de pintura o arte estaba prohibida en la familia, se le contaba a su padre que quería estudiar diseño de moda… sería tacharlo de homosexual y darle unas clases de "como ser un hombre" llevándolo a esas "casas de citas" donde lo metería a una habitación con una prostituta. A Gabriel le gustaban las mujeres, había salido con algunas chicas pero todas sabían de la familia que provenía y querían condecorarse como la nueva señora Agreste.

Cuando salió del bachillerato, ya no resistió. Le exigió a su padre la herencia dejada por sus abuelos maternos, donde él era el único beneficiario; pero Alexander no lo permitió. Durante la discusión, Gabriel gritó sobre su meta de ser diseñador… la respuesta fue obvia, fue molido a golpes por su padre; por si eso no fuera poco por órdenes de Alexander fue dejado a unas cuadras del hospital, con una nota en el bolsillo que tenía escrito "Yo no tengo hijos maricas que quieren ser costureros, no eres digno de llevar el apellido Agreste; olvídate del dinero Grandtaine".

Los "amigos" y "compañeros" así como las "admiradoras" desaparecieron cuando él fue repudiado de la casa Agreste.

Estaba en la calle, sin dinero, sin ninguna ayuda. Agradecía haber guardado todo el dinero disponible mientras colaboraba en la empresa. Solicito trabajo con un sastre, era un anciano que sabía mucho del rubro. Gabriel se puso a su completa disposición y vivió con él durante un tiempo. El hombre le enseño sobre costura, se convirtió en su maestro incondicional. Sin embargo el anciano murió apenas un año después de conocerlo, como el hombre no tenía familia, le dejo el negocio y una herencia, que si no era cuantiosa era bastante generosa. Gabriel aprovechó para unirla con sus ahorros y pagó su matrícula en la Academia de Modas de París, donde pudo entrar gracias a las donaciones que hacían sus abuelos maternos así como a su excelente portafolio de modas. Vendió la casa del anciano y se mudó a vivir a un departamento compartido con otros tres chicos que estudiaban en la Academia; las condiciones rayaban en lo precario pero era el precio mínimo por cumplir su sueño.

Por los siguientes años, entre los estudios y su trabajo como sastre pudo pagar las cuentas. Hasta que su primera gran oportunidad apareció: uno de sus profesores en la Academia le había mostrado su trabajo a Gênevive Deveraoux y le ofrecía una vacante como diseñador asistente. Gabriel conocía los diseños de la mujer, desde su punto de vista tenía futuro; pero las adicciones habían deplorado su trabajo inconmensurablemente. Ahora con la universidad, y ese trabajo hizo a un lado el lugar de sastre que su benefactor le había dejado.

Las cosas, al fin comenzaban a tomar su curso. Por lo poco que sabía; su padre seguía dilapidando lo poco que quedaba de recursos en la empresa. Sus diseños en Deveraoux tan pronto se ponían en los escaparates, se vendían; la empresa de diseños estaba cubriéndose con su nueva etapa de oro… gracias a él.

Las cosas con su jefa, eran diferentes. Sentía las miradas de la mujer y por si no fuera poco, sus acercamientos no tenían nada de profesionales. No era una mujer bien parecida, pero tenía mucha experiencia; a veces una personalidad avasallante era más satisfactoria que un rostro agradable… aunque esa personalidad no tenga un gramo de sensatez. En un momento compartían lujuria y erotismo; era una forma para Gabriel de evitar las constantes burlas hacia su persona y de su orientación sexual. La mujer veinte años mayor se convirtió en su iniciadora en las artes amatorias, él al ser un joven impresionable, se dejó llevar. Compartieron esa relación por un año. Gênevive era una mujer posesiva a veces grosera y otras más, llena a tope de drogas… esta última frecuentemente.

De pronto, la diseñadora tuvo la idea de hacer una pasarela, dejando a Gabriel que mostrara sus diseños que estaban siendo bien recibidos por la crema y nata de la sociedad parisina. Así que le encargó varios diseños y que cerrara el desfile con el vestido de novia. Se podían dar el lujo de contratar a modelos norteamericanas que eran más "contemporáneas" que las chicas francesas que no tenían gracia para portar esas nuevas creaciones.

Era la primera vez que el trabajo de Gabriel sería mostrado en un evento así, si bien Gênevive se llevaría el crédito, el sabría que todo eso lo había hecho él. Contrataron a la agencia de modelos y arribaron para presentarse ante la dueña quien se sintió intimidada por todas ellas, en particular por una jovencita de rasgos delicados, piel nívea, ojos verdes resplandecientes, bella sonrisa, y una larga cabellera rubia que caía grácilmente en los hombros… a simple vista era una belleza; algo inalcanzable…algo que Gênevive nunca fue en su juventud y ahora en su madurez… menos.

—¿Cuántos años tienes niña? Esto no es una guardería.

—Tengo diecisiete, madame. Sin embargo tengo bastante experiencia en el rubro. —comentó la chica.

—Que francés tan fluido, ¿acaso lo aprendiste en Norteamérica?

—No, soy francesa de nacimiento, viví aquí diez años, pero mis padres se fueron a América.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre niña?

—Charlotte Grayson.

Debía deshacerse de ella, debía evitar que cualquier hombre de su empresa la viera; debía evitar que Gabriel la viera, o su juguete y amante favorito la abandonaría. Inmediatamente se pondrían a hacer comparaciones entre la belleza natural y una cada vez más presente decadencia.

Sin embargo sus clientes, pidieron que esa belleza emergente en el medio, fuera la que cerrara el desfile. Sus rasgos infantiles pero esa mirada felina los atrapó en el momento y querían verla sobre las demás modelos. Así que los planes de Gênevive se fueron al diablo…

—Gabriel… deberás trabajar con una mocosa. Es una chica horrible, no tiene nada de clase debe ser de esas chicas que se acuestan con cualquiera para poder tener un puesto. —comentó la diseñadora aquella madrugada después de tener relaciones con el aspirante a diseñador.

—Que lo digas tu suena peligroso. No me interesa como luzca, sólo quiero que no empañe mi trabajo.

—Es nuestro trabajo, Gabriel. Recuerda que eres mío, todo lo que hagas me pertenece.

Al joven Gabriel, le interesaba poco, la modelo que lo usara; pero quería conocer a la causante de los nervios e inseguridad de su amante. Mientras llevaba algunos accesorios a su taller… chocó con alguien. Estaba tan enfrascando en su labor y el tiempo que ya tenía en su contra que apenas notó a la chica.

—Es que estoy un poco nervioso. Mi diseño estará en el evento.

—Ah ¿sí? ¿Cuál es tu diseño? —preguntó la rubia.

—Es el vestido de novia, sé que la modelo es casi una niña; espero no lo arruine.

Volteó a verla, y en efecto… era una niña… una niña hermosa. Sus expresivos ojos le daban una apariencia felina; no podía caer ante ella, era una modelo y quizá como tantas que había conocido, de cascos ligeros. Optó por cerrar la conversación pero termino molestando a la chica. Un simple vistazo y supo que el diseño que había hecho era bastante común para que una chica como ella luciera bien, de hecho el modelo que le pidió la diseñadora parecería vulgar para esa chica.

Sacó uno de los primeros modelos que había diseñado. Un vestido cubierto de encaje, al estilo victoriano… ese sería perfecto para ella… Inmediatamente puso manos a la obra y comenzó a hacerlo. Se quedaba a altas horas de la noche en el taller para verlo terminado. A la academia asistía el horario preciso y preguntaba frecuentemente a sus profesores sobre qué tipo de rasgos se necesitaría en la alta costura.

Una noche mientras trataba de terminar de bordar el velo de novia, la voz de la chica lo interrumpió; haciendo que cayera al suelo. Tuvo una discusión con ella que termino ganando la modelo cuando le dio un puñetazo, era la primera vez que una mujer lo golpeaba, pero siendo sincero el aceptaba la culpa. La invitó a comer y comenzó a conocerla más. Había vivido varias cosas a sus diecisiete años, se enteró que era molestada en la escuela por su estatura, a Gabriel le parecía ridículo; él era más alto que ella y solo se llevaban cinco años de diferencia.

Era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien de una forma tan abierta en sus gustos y metas que se la pasó explicándole las cosas que había aprendido; sin embargo la chica lejos de aburrirse, estaba interesada en lo que el chico mencionaba.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Era demasiado linda y aunque a veces actuara infantil, eso también le gustaba a Gabriel. Aprovechaban cualquier momento para salir o conversar en uno de sus paseos cayeron a las fuentes de Trocadero y estaban empapados, pero lo que más le molestaba era que los hombres no disimulaban en verla y a ella parecía que no le importaba o más bien estaba acostumbrada que la vieran así. Eso lo fastidiaba, lo ponía furioso… pero ¿por qué? Ella no significaba nada para él, ¿por qué se ponía de mal humor?

Mientras secaban la ropa en la lavandería de la empresa, Charlotte vestía una toalla, Gabriel debía alejar cualquier pensamiento sobre la modelo. Se había negado a estar con Gênevive durante esa semana, simplemente le desagradaba estar con la diseñadora. La modelo de ojos felinos, le ofrecía la pipa de la paz haciendo lo que él quisiera; no sabía si era por las circunstancias o lo que estaba pensando pero eso le sonó a doble sentido. Así que le pidió que se probara el vestido de novia. Lo había terminado entre las clases y el trabajo en el taller. La joven, a quien al parecer le importaba poco que la vieran semidesnuda; se probó el vestido… era perfecta y el vestido también.

No debía verla, trató de cambiar el tema por su aversión con los niños. ¡Oh sorpresa! A Charlotte le gustaban los niños, le contó sobre sus ansías de tener hijos. En su experiencia personal; ser hijo de alguien como Alexander Agreste era lo peor que pudo haberle pasado… había pasado casi cuatro años sin ver a su padre. Mientras Charlotte aún lloraba la pérdida del suyo… debía ser algo muy agradable tener buenos recuerdos de tu figura paterna. Charlotte termino preguntándole si quería ser el padre de sus hijos… eso sacó de concentración a Gabriel quien se enterró un descosedor en la mano. Haciendo que todo se llenara de sangre, y la chica se quitara el vestido para poder ayudarlo.

Ya no había vuelta atrás… estaba enamorado de Charlotte. Era la primera chica que no estaba con él por su estatus; además que ya no tenía uno. Estaba interesada en lo que hacía y en cómo se sentía. Aunque le costara el trabajo, terminaría su relación con Gênevive y si podía, iría a Nueva York para estar con la modelo…

Charlotte no volvió a aparecer en Deveraoux y el desfile era en menos de dos días, le preguntó a las modelos y ellas no sabían nada de la chica, le preguntó a la asistente de la diseñadora y ella sólo se puso nerviosa negando la información… era obvio que sabía.

Estaba preocupado por la modelo, asistió a clases para finiquitar algunos proyectos cuando uno de sus compañeros de habitación le comentó que una amiga de la chica del vestido de novia le había dejado una nota al no encontrarlo; abrió la carta y efectivamente la rubia le contaba que había sido despedida de Deveraoux y le agradecía los momentos vividos además que lo invitaba a Nueva York cuando quisiera. Le dejaba los detalles de su vuelo... aún estaba a tiempo para decirle lo que sentía por ella. Salió corriendo de la Academia…

—Joven Gabriel… su padre lo quiere ver. —Era uno de los guardaespaldas de Alexander Agreste.

—¿Ahora quiere verme? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. —contestó Gabriel tratando de tomar un taxi al aeropuerto.

—Joven Agreste. —el guardaespaldas le bloqueó el paso. —Su padre me pidió que lo llevara a casa a toda costa, será más fácil si me acompaña.

Tenía la información de Charlotte, se pondría en contacto con ella más tarde… al menos eso pensaba. Se enteró de lo único que no quería escuchar: Gênevive estaba embarazada; tenía tres meses de embarazo. Su mundo se derrumbó. Alexander estaba molesto y lo volvió a moler a golpes, la diseñadora ni siquiera se inmutó al verlo masacrado.

Se acabaron sus sueños y metas. ¿Era demasiado pedir que su hijo fuera concebido por una mujer que no fuera una arribista? Su padre no permitiría que un descendiente Agreste, aunque fuera un "bastardo", se perdiera; al menos en eso era lo único donde tenía escrúpulos. Gabriel le pidió a su padre que le permitiera ir por sus pertenencias; no lo pudo hacer. Alexander envió a sus subordinados a que recogieran las cosas. Ahora el chico con lentes trabajaría hasta desfallecer en la empresa. Gênevive se convertía en una carga y lastre cada vez más díficil de llevar. ¿Gabriel se arrepentía de haberla conocido? Mucho ¿La consideraba el peor error de su vida? Por supuesto. Su padre no permitió que se casaran y Gabriel tampoco quería…

Ver el vientre abultado de la diseñadora y saber que algo suyo estaba por venir al mundo… era desastroso. La mujer era más y más absurda en sus peticiones por "sus antojos de embarazo". ¿Desde cuándo un feto quería que la madre usara un collar de diamantes y oro blanco? Se imaginó a la modelo en esas circunstancias, aunque fuera joven apostaba que la ojiverde, estaría decorando una habitación para el bebé, la veía bordando mantas, tejiendo ropa y emocionándose por cualquier cambio en su cuerpo causado por el niño. Ahora Charlotte era un lindo recuerdo pues una mala decisión le había quitado lo que pudo ser.

Una noche regresó más tarde de lo común a la mansión. Los sollozos de un bebé interrumpían el silencio del lugar, subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y vio a una mujer con el niño en brazos.

—Es un bello niño.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está Gênevive? —preguntó Gabriel extrañado.

—Oh, la señora tuvo al bebé hará unas horas y se fue. Tomó sus maletas, llamó un taxi y le dejó estos documentos. Yo soy la nodriza, el señor Alexander me contrató para cuidar a este hermoso panquecito. Supongo que usted es el padre, el bebé estará en buenas manos.

Gabriel leyó los documentos; era un escrito donde ella renunciaba a cualquier contacto con el niño. A cambio de varios millones de francos por la compra de Deveraoux. La nodriza era una mujer mayor… casi de la edad de Gênevive a diferencia que la mujer era agradable. Le ofreció abrazar al niño, él tenía un miedo indescriptible ¿su nacimiento marcaba el final de todos sus sueños? Pero el niño no tenía la culpa. El no pidió nacer, el no pidió venir al mundo del vientre de una mujer que sólo le importaba el dinero para llenarse de drogas y alcohol. La nodriza era pagada para guardar silencio de lo que pasara en aquella mansión, pero al ver al padre tan joven, creyó que era bueno que formara un vínculo con el recién nacido. Gabriel extendió los brazos para recibirlo; era tan pequeño, su cabello sería rubio, sus ojos tan vivos en color azul… eran iguales a los de él.

—Suelta a ese bastardo Gabriel, me ha costado una fortuna que esa mujer guardara silencio. Este mocoso ha costado más que el bote que me compré el año pasado.

—Es mi hijo, padre.

—No… sólo es un bastardo. Tienes suerte que tengo amigos a los que les pedí favores y que nadie se diera cuenta de tu estupidez. —advirtió Alex. —Usted, tiene prohibido darle a este bastardo a ese idiota. Manténgalo callado, que no nos moleste y sus honorarios llegaran. —gritó a la nodriza. —Por cierto ya le elegí un nombre, mira que bastardo le queda de maravilla pero para limpiar su inmundicia se llamara como mi padre y como yo… lo mejor que ha nacido en la casa Agreste. Se llamará Félix Alexander, y vivirá en esta casa hasta que se me ocurra que hacer con él.

¿Eso podía ser peor? Gênevive, acababa de dar a luz y se había largado; le dejó una nota que decía: _"Esto no fue tan divertido como pensé, me gustaría restregarle a tu padre que no es su nieto pero_ _desafortunadamente no tenía otro amante, así que si es un Agreste; fuiste mi único affair. Diviértete con el engendro, mira que no voy a volver a tener el cuerpo que tenía gracias a ese parásito"_. Ahora tenía prohibido acercarse a su hijo, sin embargo la nodriza no hizo caso, cuando no estaba Alexander, le permitía pasar tiempo con Félix… Félix como Charlotte quería llamar a su primer hijo.

—¿Seré capaz de hacerle honor a tu nombre, hijo? ¿De verdad podré hacer que seas alguien feliz? —dijo alguna vez Gabriel mientras arrullaba a Félix.

El tiempo pasó y Félix creció; era un niño tranquilo e inteligente. Gabriel sólo podía verlo de lejos, Alexander no sé cansaba de llamarlo bastardo y le rompía el corazón que el niño con sus enormes y expresivos ojos le preguntara a la nodriza el significado de esa palabra y si era algo bueno… como podía ser algo bueno que la persona que debía protegerle lo insultara de forma tan despectiva.

—El bastardo se va a un internado… me fastidia verlo.

—Pero padre…

—Se va… ahí se quedara hasta que cumpla dieciocho, luego diremos que su madre era una chica de un linaje perfecto pero murió en el parto… o alguna estupidez. Por el momento no quiero verlo.

Gabriel no tenía opción, su padre mandaba sobre su vida y él no tenía el valor de hacer nada por temor a las represalias que pudiera tomar contra su hijo así que tal vez lejos tendría una buena educación y respeto. Agradeció a la nodriza por el cuidado a Félix esos años, la mujer se había encariñado mucho con el niño; por lo que ella le había recomendado el internado a Alexander; además que una de las mujeres del convento era su familiar. Ella le mandaría información del niño y se la pasaría a Gabriel.

Apenas unos años después, Alexander enfermó de gravedad, sus excesos comenzaban a pasarle factura y quedó postrado en cama. Gabriel se hacía cargo de todo en la empresa… hasta que notó el contrato de compra-venta de Deveraoux, el contrato estaba muy bien hecho tanto que se podían usar los activos fijos. ¿Y sí se deshacía de la exportadora y comenzaba desde cero? Nada se interponía, los viejos amigos de su padre estaban retirados o muertos; el mismo Alexander día a día se desmejoraba aún más. Se sentía como un niño con fósforos en la mano; digno de iniciar todo un incendio… y lo haría.

Liquidó la empresa, saldó las cuentas de proveedores y acreedores diversos, las personas con quienes trabajaba y se convirtieron en sus confidentes les ofreció trabajo en la nueva empresa. Entró en contacto con sus compañeros de la Academia y les mostró el proyecto. Muchos de ellos provenían de familias pudientes que aceptaron e invirtieron. Se deshizo de "Agreste&Son Inc." Y creo su propia empresa, bajo el nombre de "Agreste Designs Co.", su padre trató de detenerlo pero las fuerzas ya no lo ayudaban.

Alexander murió de insuficiencia renal y Gabriel jamás se había sentido tan liberado como en ese momento. Lo poco que quedaba de herencia, lo invirtió en el nuevo negocio.

—Hola Gabriel. —saludó uno de los ahora socios y diseñadores de la empresa que antes era roommate de Gabriel.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte Víctor? —comentó el diseñador arreglando su oficina. — ¿No te gusta el taller?

—Es perfecto. De hecho te traigo algo que es tuyo. —El joven extendió una caja con algunas pertenencias de Gabriel. —Cuando los subordinados de tu padre fueron por tus cosas, me di cuenta que no eran tan cuidadosos con ellas. Así que entré a tu habitación y tomé lo que pensé te importaba más. Estuve haciendo limpieza en mi departamento y las encontré.

—Si quieres tíralas, no es como si me importaran. No quiero recordar nada de eso…

—Mmm mejor revísalas. Recuerdo lo mucho que trabajaste para el vestido de novia de la pasarela de Deveraoux, aunque al final la diseñadora jefa puso una de sus creaciones ya que no les entregaste esto.

El joven extendió el vestido. La pieza seguía guardando su esplendor a pesar de estar tanto tiempo guardado. Gabriel recordó a Charlotte, ahora su padre no se interpondría pero tal vez la chica estaba con alguien más… además él tenía una responsabilidad con Félix y crearía un lugar donde el niño pudiera ser más libre.

La caja, no sólo tenía recuerdos, tenía los primeros diseños que había hecho Gabriel, con unos arreglos serían perfectos. Comenzó a trabajar y sumado a sus esfuerzos en el área de exportaciones, Agreste comenzó a tener clientes y a crecer como la espuma. Se había unido a los compañeros con mayores dotes artesanales en el rubro: con ideas frescas, atrevidos. Abarcarían todos los campos: Alta costura, juvenil, casual, lencería, joyería, esencias, maquillaje, etc.

Sin duda era un prodigio de los negocios; a eso sumado con su excelente gusto y diseños de ropa, comenzó a colocarse en el gusto de clientes de la crema y nata europea.

Fue entonces que sus antiguas "admiradoras" volvieron a aparecer; comentándole lo enamoradas que estaban de él y la falta que les había hecho su presencia. Gabriel no volvería a caer en con mujeres de ese tipo. Por más que ellas se lanzaran a sus brazos y actuaran como "damiselas en peligro", él las ignoraba; si ellas se enteraban de la existencia de Félix no les agradaría.

Cuando la temporada estaba por mostrar sus nuevos diseños, era acompañado por sus personas de confianza cuando ingresó a la empresa que le comunicaban sus ideas para los proyectos futuros cuando…

—¡Gabriel!

Una mujer de cabellos rubios y expresivos ojos verdes se lanzó a sus brazos colgándose de su cuello. Trató de quitársela de encima. Podía ser una modelo que buscaba trabajo y lo buscaba en la empresa. La rechazó y la mujer le contestó con un golpe… esa escena ya lo había vivido… ocho años atrás.

—Char-lotte… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Te vine a buscar, ya que jamás te atreviste a ir a verme. —La modelo se lanzó a los brazos del diseñador que aún estaba en el suelo.

El hecho de verla hizo que todos sus sentimientos fluyeran arrítmicamente. ¿Cómo era que lo recordaba? ¿Sólo serían amigos? Si, sólo debían ser amigo. ¿Cómo le explicaría la existencia de su hijo? ¿Cómo lo tomaría? Él se llenó de dudas por la joven, quien notó su incomodidad así que la modelo salió de la oficina.

Estaba nervioso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba nervioso por una mujer; de hecho por la misma mujer, pero las circunstancias eran diferentes. Ella seguía siendo modelo, pero ahora no era esa niña hermosa; se había convertido en una mujer con una belleza tan presente que era imposible no voltear a verla. Charlotte estaría ahí para trabajar en Chanel… quizá debía ignorarla. Seguir con su empresa y dedicarse a ella; pero no podía sacarla de su mente.

Un día, después de una comida con los socios, estaba frente a la empresa… esperándola. No podía evitar sentirse atraído a ella, él era como una mariposa que seguía la luz y Charlotte era esa luz.

—Hola.

—Hola Gabe, no pase a saludar porque… te veías muy ocupado, no quería importunarte. —comentó la modelo.

—¿Quieres ir a comer?

—Si, muero de hambre ¿aún existe esa cafetería donde conversamos la primera vez? —preguntó la rubia.

—¿No quieres ir a un lugar con más… categoría? Hay un restaurante en…

—La verdad no —interrumpió la modelo — ¡vamos a la cafetería!

Físicamente era una mujer, pero aún mantenía esa actitud tan extrovertida con tintes infantiles. Hablaron de las cosas que habían vivido esos años. Charlotte le contó sobre la muerte de su madre, que siguió trabajando de modelo para pagarse la carrera de Comercio Internacional, a pesar de haberse graduado con honores y recibir varias propuestas en Wall Street, ninguna llamó su atención.

Gabriel le contó que algunas circunstancias lo habían hecho regresar a la casa paterna, así como dejar el diseño de modas un tiempo pero a la muerte de su padre pudo retomar.

Las salidas de la pareja se hicieron más y más frecuentes. Gabriel se sentía relajado con ella, Charlotte no era una interesada como las demás, lo llevaba a los lugares más baratos, hizo un tour por los sitios de su infancia y la modelo le contaba las cosas vividas cuando era niña.

Una vez durante sus paseos, se toparon con una pequeña niña de cabellos azabaches y expresivos ojos azules, que chocó con ellos…

—Cuidado princesa, debes ver por donde caminas. —advirtió Charlotte a la pequeña.

—Lo siento, es que estoy emocionada. Por fin mis padres me dejaron volver a venir a París. —explicó la pequeña totalmente extasiada.

—¿Y por qué te dejaron sola? —preguntó el diseñador

—Ah es que… me escapé. —la niña les mostró una sonrisa amplia.

—¡Bridgette! ¡Bridgette! ¡Te dije que no te alejaras! —gritó una mujer acercándose al trío. — ¿Qué te dije de hablar con extraños?

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó apresurada la niña a la mujer.

—Charlotte

—Y tú, tío ¿cómo te llamas? —refiriéndose al diseñador.

—Ga-Gabriel.

—¡Hola! Me llamó Bridgette Yu-lian Cheng y casi tengo ocho años. ¡Ellos no son extraños, ella es Charlotte y él es Gabriel! —advirtió la pequeña a la mujer de ascendencia china que se reunió con ellos.

—Lo siento, de verdad. Se emociona mucho cuando viene a París, sólo le quite el ojo de encima cinco segundos y desapareció. —se disculpó la mujer.

—Es una niña demasiado precoz y despierta ¿es tu hija? —preguntó interesada Charlotte.

—No, es mi sobrina. Hija de mi hermano mayor. ¡Bridgette! ¡No ves que la señorita está en una cita con su novio! —las palabras hicieron que la pareja se ruborizara. —¡Vámonos a casa!

—Pero tía Sabine… —la niña hizo un puchero que a Gabriel le pareció tierno, después volteó a verlos —¡Adiós Gabriel! ¡Adiós Charlotte! ¡Disfruten su cita! —se despidió la pequeña que era tomada de la mano por su tía.

Gabriel no ocultó su sonrisa, pero esta fue borrada al recordar que esa niña tenía la edad de Félix, a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo… tal vez era hora de visitarlo. Los días siguieron pasando y con su fluir Gabriel y Charlotte se conocían más y más. La chica lo había invitado a un lugar, pero le pidió que no llevara su auto, pues sería algo rápido. No contaban con que la lluvia les jugara una mala pasada y terminaran empapados. Gabriel le ofreció su casa para que pudiera darse un baño de agua caliente para no enfermarse.

La mansión Agreste ya no tenía el resplandor de su época de oro, casi estaba vacía pues se tenía que liquidar casi todo el dinero que tuvieran a la mano para pagar las deudas. Le pidió al mayordomo que le preparara una alcoba para que la mujer se aseara. El plan del mayordomo era mostrarle el pasado a la chica y que el heredero Agreste no llevara otra mujer de la categoría de la primera, pues sobajaba el apellido. La habitación que le habían dado era la de Félix. Así que Gabriel se apresuró para sacarla de ese lugar.

El corazón del diseñador se detuvo al ver a la modelo de pie y con las fotografías de Félix en las manos. Él más que molesto, no sabía cómo explicarle su situación a Charlotte… ¿así se acabaría todo? Eso no había empezado ¿cómo podía terminar?

Le partió el alma, ver los ojos de Charlotte llenos de lágrimas, preguntándole si tenía esposa. Eso era lógico, la modelo al ver a un niño querría saber quién era su madre. Aunque la respuesta era totalmente diferente. Gabriel le explicó como se había involucrado con la diseñadora y ella trató de abortar al niño aunque después de pensarlo tenerlo era algo más redituable. Si no la fue a buscar aquél día que dejo París, fue por que recibió la noticia y a cambio de una golpiza por parte de su padre, fue "aceptado" de nuevo en la casa. El niño nació y la diseñadora se fue; dejando al bebé y llevándose el dinero de la empresa. Como es que Alexander no le permitía tener contacto con el niño y lo había mandado a un internado donde estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas, y era cuidado las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Es un hermoso nombre y un hermoso niño. —rio la modelo limpiándose las lágrimas. — ¿por qué no está contigo? Tu padre ya no está aquí.

—Yo… no sabría cómo criarlo. En el internado será un hombre de provecho y…

—¿Pero no lo has visto? De qué sirve que sepa tantas cosas si lo que necesita es amor y cuidados; en esas fotos se ve tan infeliz, Gabe yo sé que eres mejor que esto, debes estar a lado de tu hijo. —rogó la modelo.

—De qué sirve, ¿para darle la educación Agreste? Esta "tradición" que solo te hace infeliz. No, jamás le haré eso a mi hijo. —el diseñador estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Gabriel no sabía si esa era la respuesta correcta, no quería que su hijo viviera lo mismo que él, si trataba de ser inflexible como su padre, el niño terminaría odiándolo. O al contrario tal vez trataría de darle todo y lo malcriaría, no sabría cómo poner un límite. Amaba a su hijo, de eso no había duda pero una vida humana le parecía algo tan frágil que no quería hacerle daño. No había tenido los mejores ejemplos y no sabría qué hacer con él.

Le dolía no saber cómo afectaría a su hijo su indecisión. Absorto en sus pensamientos sólo sintió como una manos lo tomaron con fuerza del rostro y lo atrajo. Era Charlotte que lo estaba besando, era un beso firme pero dulce; quería saber cómo se sentía besar a la modelo y al fin tenía la respuesta, los delicados labios de la modelo eran suaves, alternando entre tímidas mordidas; la velocidad iba cambiando conforme sus respiraciones aumentaban faltos de aire.

Charlotte fue quien tomó la iniciativa y deslizó su lengua dentro de la cavidad del diseñador, causando su sorpresa. Haciendo que cayera en cuenta las circunstancias en las que se encontraban: la modelo sólo tenía una bata de baño cubriéndola, que con los movimientos de la mujer estaba a punto de mostrar sus encantos. Trató de separarse de ella, o perdería por completo los últimos segundos de control de sí que le quedaban. Todo fue inútil, Charlotte lo besó más apasionadamente y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Charlotte… de verdad, si seguimos así yo…

—Entonces no te detengas, yo estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo. Ambos lo habíamos ansiado desde hace ocho años…

La modelo no mentía, Gabriel comenzó a deslizar sus manos bajo la bata de la modelo, todo era exactamente como lo había soñado. La piel de la rubia, era tan suave, una perfección andante. Charlotte tomó el control de la situación y comenzó a desvestir a Gabriel, entre tímidos a veces apasionados besos, marcó la piel del diseñador sin recato alguno.

Se entregaron repletos de pasión entre besos y caricias, en un vaivén de fuertes sentimientos, permitieron que fluyera desde lo más profundo de su ser. Lo necesitaban, se necesitaban. Alargaron cada segundo que sus pieles se tocaban, extasiados en calor, hicieron el amor en aquella alcoba. Sabiendo que a partir de ese momento sus vidas jamás volverían a separarse, estaba en su destino que debían estar juntos… amándose.

A la mañana siguiente, Gabriel despertó con una bella imagen: la modelo durmiendo plácidamente en sus brazos. Si, quería estar con ella, pero ¿cómo tomaría ella la existencia de Félix? No era su hijo, no quería que el niño pagara más de lo que ya había sufrido. Sabía que Charlotte sería la madre perfecta, pero ¿si ella no quería serlo?

Todo se desvaneció cuando la modelo le dijo firmemente que le dejara ser la madre de Félix. Si sólo era el calor del momento, le pidió que le diera tiempo. Volvía a lo mismo. Podría afectar la vida de Félix pero no sabía si en modo positivo o negativo.

Esa mañana el mayordomo, que había servido mucho tiempo a su padre, le dio su renuncia a Gabriel, pues no quería seguir observando el declive de todos los esfuerzos del trabajo de Alexander. Como última orden Gabriel le pidió que llevara ropa a Charlotte y la invitara a desayunar. La respuesta de la modelo era un poco diferente a lo que pensaba: se negó y le dijo que tenía cosas que hacer.

Pasó un mes y era obvio que Charlotte también esperaba una respuesta pues su trabajo ya había terminado y ella seguía en París. Gabriel se puso a analizar cada uno de los posibles escenarios, si lo aceptaba, si no lo hacía, la reacción de Félix. Después de mucho pensar se dio cuenta que la respuesta la tendría Charlotte y Félix, ambos eran importantes para él; así que lo echó a la suerte.

Llamó a la modelo, sólo un mes lejos de ella hizo que al momento de verla su corazón diera un vuelco de emociones. Los ojos felinos y expresivos de la modelo al observarlo, lo derretían como el calor funde el metal. ¿Cómo una mujer era capaz de manejarlo como arcilla? Le comentó los motivos que las monjas le habían dado sobre la educación de Félix y por qué era necesario que él se quedara ahí para mejorar su carácter. Charlotte se plantó delante de él y le explicó las razones por las cuales debían estar juntos además de como ella se encargaría de amar a Félix como si hubiera nacido de ella.

Gabriel se terminó de convencer y quería darle a Charlotte lo que le pertenecía desde el momento que la vio: Le dio la caja con el vestido de novia que hizo para ella así como el anillo que le había diseñado, con ayuda de uno de sus socios; había trabajado en el por el último mes… no importaba la respuesta de la modelo; que evidentemente fue afirmativa.

La modelo regresó a Nueva York, para finiquitar su contrato con su agencia; tomar sus cosas, documentos, ropa, para hablar con su tío, aunque le pidió que él debía hacer las cosas bien e ir a pedir su mano. Así lo hizo, en cuanto Charlotte le dijo que todo estaba listo para mudarse con él. Demian Grayson podía ser el padrastro de Charlotte, pero también era su padrino, amigo de los difuntos padres de Charlotte y la modelo le quería como un tío casi como un padre. Por lo que no fue fácil tratar con él. Era obvio que el empresario sabía los antecedentes de Gabriel y la existencia de Félix por parte de Charlotte. Trató por todos los medios que él se diera cuenta que no era un buen partido para Charlotte, pero esta vez no iba a renunciar, por lo que muy a su pesar Demian les dio su bendición.

Todo fue muy rápido, se casaron apenas unas semanas en París, nada ostentoso, era algo muy íntimo con los amigos más cercanos. Charlotte se hizo el rostro publicitario de Agreste, pero no le agradaba tanto a la ojiverde, por lo que ella se ofreció como encargada de Relaciones Públicas. Además de pedirle que era momento de llevar a Félix; pues el año escolar había terminado y era momento que ella debía conocer a su hijo.

Las cosas no empezaron nada bien, Félix no quería estar con la modelo; por más que ella lo intentara. Él le gritaba, como le recomendaron las monjas para poner en "cintura" al niño. Nada de eso funcionaba. Pero poco a poco la modelo fue ganándose al niño. Los veía jugar en el jardín y marcar su crecimiento en uno de los árboles del invernadero. Félix termino aceptando a Charlotte y comenzó a llamarla mamá. Además las cosas en la empresa iban viento en popa. Charlotte quiso que Félix ingresara en la escuela; Gabriel volvió a temer por cómo sería tratado Félix si alguien conocía sus orígenes. Sin embargo, Charlotte tenía varios trucos bajo la manga; pero que no se atreviera a criticarla. Así sin más le mostró documentos de partida de Nacimiento de Félix, que la avalaban como madre biológica, así como la nueva acta de nacimiento donde ella tomaba el lugar de madre, donde antes solo había vacío.

—Padre, quiero aprender idiomas. —rogó el pequeño Félix.

—¿A qué debo el cambio repentino?

—Pues para ayudar a mamá en la empresa. —explicó Félix.

—Bueno le explique que en el trabajo a veces es complicado hablar con algunos clientes y que era necesario un buen traductor, o mejor aún creo que debo ampliar mis conocimientos. —comentó Charlotte.

—Pero no será necesario mamá. Voy a aprender mucho y les ayudaré en la empresa.

—¡Ay como quiero a mi gatito! —expresó felizmente Charlotte abrazando a Félix.

—Bueno si quieres aprender, debemos hacerlo bien. El círculo donde nos movemos es difícil y complicado Félix, así que deberás tener un repertorio de amplios conocimientos. ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo? Será pesado.

—Si padre, haré lo que sea necesario. —La mirada decisiva de Félix le recordaba mucho a él cuando era niño. Tenía demasiados rasgos de la casa Agreste sobre todo de él. Sin duda era su hijo.

Las sorpresas no se hicieron esperar, después del nuevo lugar de Charlotte como madre de Félix; siguió su lugar como madre de otro niño. Charlotte estaba embarazada, eso causo júbilo en la pareja pero indiferencia y distanciamiento en el hijo mayor Agreste. Sus actitudes eran distantes, rayando en lo groseras y peor aún peligrosas para Charlotte, Gabriel estaba convencido que eso sólo empeoraría así que optó en poner tierra de por medio y decidido a enviar a Félix de nuevo al internado. Charlotte se opuso y resuelta a convencer a Félix. Gabriel le dio el beneficio de la duda. Así fue, después de una larga charla entre ambos, Félix aceptó a su hermano nonato y a su madre.

Las cosas pasaron justo como Gabriel pensaba, Charlotte se la pasó lo meses más complicados en casa. Preparando la habitación de Adrien, bordando mantas y tejiendo ropa; era tan feliz con el aumento de peso que decía ya no parecer palillo. Nació el pequeño y las alegrías no pararon durante un tiempo. Gabriel participaba en toda actividad causada por su familia. El crecimiento de Félix comenzó a asustarlo: físicamente era parecido a él pero… ¿si cometía sus errores? Debía ser estricto con ellos, comenzando con Adrien; sin embargo Félix se plantó delante de él y le dijo que haría cualquier cosa que estuviera dispuesto a enseñarle el diseñador; pues ese era su mayor miedo: que Félix siguiera su camino. Así que el tomaría el puesto de heredero y no hallaría tacha alguna.

Charlotte se molestó con lo absurdo que era Gabriel con eso; pero Félix la convenció que era lo mejor. Todo serviría para proteger a Adrien. Gabriel notaba el cambio de personalidad de Félix delante de él y de las personas de la sociedad; mientras que con su madre y Adrien era diferente. No se sentía orgulloso de aquello, pero el chico debía entender que su ambiente era cada vez más exigente por lo que debía aprender a separar a las personas que valían la pena de aquellas que sólo buscaban su propio beneficio. Le pedía que estuviera con las chicas más arribistas del medio, para que entendiera que todas ellas no valían la pena; debía existir una chica que lo aceptara no por ser un Agreste sino por ser Félix.

Quería lo mejor para su hijo y anhelaba que este entrara a Princeton pero por falta de contactos no pudo ingresar. Debía hacer lo que fuera; aunque en esos instantes Félix ingresó a la Universidad de París, mientras Gabriel movía sus contactos. Aunque una gran oportunidad llegó para él: un diseñador que admiraba lo había invitado a trabajar con él, pero debía moverse a Florencia; aceptó sin pensar en las consecuencias; causando la ira de Charlotte quien le advirtió lo que podía pasar; sin embargo Félix habló con su madre y después de un rato Charlotte aceptó. Esa confianza entre madre e hijo era envidiable, al menos a Gabriel le hacia feliz que se llevaran tan bien.

Lo dejaron en la mansión Agreste mientras los tres iban a Florencia. Durante ese tiempo Gabriel aprendió nuevas cosas para el negocio. Dejo que Adrien siguiera su educación en casa, pues como todo en la vida de Gabriel se movía por el miedo de perder el control de las cosas. Después de un año y los innumerables chantajes de Charlotte para que enviara a Adrien a la escuela, Gabriel dio su brazo a torcer. El nuevo problema yacía en la falta de comunicación del heredero Agreste hizo que el radar maternal de Charlotte se encendiera y quisiera regresar lo más rápido a París.

Arribaron a París cerca de las ocho de la noche, el auto familiar estaba lleno de maletas así que tomaron un taxi para llegar a la mansión Agreste; la ciudad era un caos. Las personas corriendo por las calles, siendo atacados por monstruos, un dirigible con una mariposa rondando la ciudad. Salieron del taxi para ponerse a salvo, pero entre la muchedumbre Charlotte se separó de Adrien y Gabriel; el diseñador tomó a su hijo y fue llevado a una zona para estar seguro; desesperado trató de contactar con Charlotte a su celular pero la mujer de ojos verdes no contestó. Casi una hora después los policías les permitieron salir, Gabriel contacto con el chofer de la camioneta con sus maletas. No le importaba la comodidad, solo quería estar en su casa con su familia; Charlotte le regresó la llamada anunciando que estaba bien y poniendo un lugar donde poder encontrarse.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la mansión Agreste, lo último que quería ver se hizo presente: Félix estaba en las puertas de la mansión cubierto de sangre e inconsciente. Se dirigieron a un hospital; Charlotte estaba devastada, culpándose por no poder hacer nada; todo se derrumbó cuando después de la operación el médico les informó que el mayor había muerto por algunos minutos en la plancha. Aunque el joven se recuperó de manera formidable. Algo en Gabriel cambió: no volvería a separarse de su familia. Le prohibió a Félix irse tan lejos para continuar sus estudios, pero él ya era un hombre, no podía detenerlo; pero aún había alguien a quien sí podría controlar: Adrien.

Tras enojos, súplicas, chantajes por parte de Charlotte; esta vez el diseñador no cedió. Ver la imagen de su hijo mayor en esas condiciones… no volvería a soportarlo con alguien más. La empresa iba cada vez mejor, los diseños eran más y más solicitados lo que no le dejaba mucho tiempo para la familia. Charlotte se dedicaba a Adrien casi todo el tiempo que tenía. A menos que algunos viajes se interpusieran y a veces se lo llevaba para que no se aburriera en casa. Adrien cumplió quince años y con eso aumentaron las peleas del matrimonio Agreste…

—Por favor Gabe, no te estoy pidiendo algo del otro mundo. Deja que Adrien vaya al colegio. Tiene quince años y no sabe cómo tratar con las personas. —comentó Charlotte mientras alistaba sus maletas para un viaje de negocios.

—Es mi hijo y no dejaré que nada malo le pasé. Aquí puedo saber qué es lo que está haciendo.

—Gabriel, es nuestro hijo; lo sé. Lo que paso ese día ojala nunca se repita, pero no podemos encerrar a Adrien en esta jaula de oro.

—No es una jaula, es un hogar; donde está seguro. No está preparado para el mundo.

Después de explicarle como es que sus padres murieron sin dejarla preparada para este mundo y tuvo que hacerlo frente sola, si bien su tío estaba con ella había cosas en las que él no podía interferir. Gabriel seguía teniendo presente la "Tragedia de Elyseum" y como Félix fue "atacado" al salir de la universidad. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ellos no hubieran regresado ese día? Si hubieran tardado más tiempo… Félix ya no estaría con ello.

— Gabe, deja que entre al Colegio François Dupoint, tiene una excelente plantilla de profesores, es el número uno a nivel Nacional, hasta la hija de André Burgeois asiste ahí. Si el siendo el Alcalde permite que su hija vaya, ¿no crees que deberíamos dejar que nuestro hijo lo haga?

—No lo sé, Charlotte… debo pensarlo.

—Esta bien, hazlo. Retomaremos esta conversación cuando regrese de Hong Kong. Será un fin de semana Gabriel, por favor piénsalo.

Sin embargo Charlotte no regresó, el lunes por la tarde debía llegar la ex modelo de su viaje, pero a cambio tuvieron una llamada de los socios avisándoles que la Directora no se había presentado con ellos. Las llamadas fueron incontables para el celular de la rubia, no la encontraron por ningún medio. Sin embargo, con la ayuda de de la aerolínea, Gabriel se encargó de investigar el itinerario: la madre de los Agreste llegó a Hong Kong y de ahí se perdía su rastro. No había reservaciones de hotel, automóvil o alguna otra pista.

Las ideas en la cabeza de Gabriel fluyeron a cosas cada vez peores: desde que lo abandonó harto de sus peleas, alguien la había secuestrado, asesinato. Sin embargo el diseñador no quiso hacer público el asunto, pues si Charlotte fue secuestrada, probablemente los culpables la pondrían en peligro. Adrien sabía que algo iba mal, su madre no se iría solo porque sí, debía haber una respuesta. Desesperado, Gabriel recibió la única pista: una llamada de un hotel de Shisha Pangma en Nyalam en el Tíbet habían encontrado entre las pertenencias de una huésped, una identificación a nombre de "Charlotte Elizabeth Agreste" y ese número de contacto, aunque quien había rentado la habitación fue alguien con el nombre de Beth Grayson. Además que la inquilina no había regresado después de dos meses de ausencia. Debía ir a buscarla, pero no pondría en peligro a sus hijos; en ese momento Félix trabajaba para una compañía en Australia.

—¿Félix?

—¡Hola papá! —saludó el mayor al otro lado de la bocina —perdón por no haber llamado, pero ya sabes cómo es esto del trabajo. Creo que mamá sigue molesta conmigo por Allegra, pero supongo que le tengo buenas noticias…

—Félix, no te alarmes, escúchame y haz lo que te pido. Por favor.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Tu madre… desapareció.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Tenía una cita con unos socios en Hong Kong hace unas semanas, pero no apareció. Tengo una pista…

—¿Cuándo pasó eso? ¡¿Por qué no me avisaron antes?! ¡Yo te ayudo a buscarla!

—No, necesito que regreses a París y cuides a Adrien. Nunca te he pedido algo, pero ahora más que nunca requiero que ustedes estén juntos. Ante cualquier cosa que pase… ustedes deben estar juntos.

—Llegaré a París en dos días, arreglaré algunos asuntos y te veré allá.

En cuanto el mayor de los Agreste arribó a París, Gabriel tomó sus maletas dispuesto a encontrar a su esposa. Una vez en el lugar, se puso a investigar: lo único que sabían es que la mujer pagó por adelantado una semana de estadía y que buscaba a alguien que la guiara a la montaña Shisha Pangma. El grupo expedicionario que la había llevado, no regresó. Por eso se pusieron a buscar entre las pertenencias de la mujer y solo habían encontrado algunas cosas: un celular, dos fotografías: la boda de Gabriel y Charlotte y una fotografía reciente de toda la familia, así como su documentación bajo el nombre de Beth Grayson pero también una credencial con el nombre de Charlotte.

El empresario no entendía nada de eso. Como podía su esposa un día tener una cita de negocios y luego encontrarse en el Tíbet dispuesta a escalar una montaña. Charlotte llevaba desaparecida dos meses y pensaba lo peor, nadie quería llevar a un novato como él a un lugar tan peligroso como lo es una de las montañas más altas de la zona. Con ayuda de algunas personas, pudo tener una capacitación para aprender a hacer esa actividad. El alpinismo no era fácil, y aunque Gabriel estuviera en buena forma, su cuerpo no resistiría subir la montaña.

Después de algunos meses, su entrenador se ofreció a ayudarlo. Aunque a esas alturas Gabriel ya se había hecho a la idea que Charlotte había desaparecido de su vida, pero esta vez para siempre. El diseñador pensaba que su esposa ya había muerto, pero necesitaba un cuerpo a cual llorarle. No se había comunicado con sus hijos para no asustarlos, quería darles la noticia frente a frente. Fueron subiendo a la montaña y a la mitad de la misma, se encontraron con una cueva donde planeaban resguardarse de la fuerte nevada que caía inclemente a las afueras.

Una sorpresa los aguardaba, una luz azul brillante al fondo de la caverna. Siguieron el rastro y allí hallaron al grupo de expedición. Y recostada en el suelo envuelto en cálido destello color cielo estaba Charlotte en un aparente trance… dormida.

Eso causó la sorpresa de Gabriel, su entrenador y el asistente del último. Los otros miembros del grupo de Charlotte estaban inconscientes, pues tenían signos vitales. Algo que era increíble después de los incontables meses que habían estado ahí. Cuando el entrenador de Gabriel salió una vez que la nevada se detuvo para solicitar ayuda. Gabriel se quedó esperando que Charlotte diera alguna muestra de vida trató de tocar a su esposa, pero una energía indescriptible lanzó su mano, rechazando el toque; estaba asustado. Tenía a su esposa tan cerca y no podía tocarla, no sabía cómo era posible todo aquello.

¿Cómo habían podido sobrevivir el grupo por tanto tiempo? Lo único que había en esa cueva era un broche en forma de cola de pavorreal sin algo para sobrevivir.

¾ ¿La conoces? —una vocecilla se escuchó en el fondo.

¾ ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué está encerrada? —preguntó exaltado el diseñador.

¾ Me llamo Nooroo, ella es alguien muy importante para una misión; yo le envié la señal a Saphir para que me ayudara… por favor debemos sacarla de aquí… solo Chat Noir y Ladybug nos pueden ayudar.

¾ ¿Qué demonios eres tú?

¾ Soy un kwami, una expresión de poder conocida como Miraculous, ese broche que ves ahí es el de esa mujer. —dijo la pequeña criatura de color violeta.

¾ Si encuentro a esas personas, ella podrá salir de esa cosa.

¾ Si, siento un corazón puro en ti, por eso fue que desperté. Si tomas esto —el kwami señaló el broche en forma de alas de mariposa que había aparecido en el pecho de Gabriel. —podrás formar parte de la misma misión que esta mujer y la ayudarás.

¾ Lo haré, haré lo que sea necesario; solo ayúdame a sacar a mi esposa de este lugar.

¾ Bien, la última señal que tuve de Nightmare fue en un lugar llamado París. Llévanos a París pues ahí deben estar los portadores del Ying y Yang. Con su poder podrán hacer que ella se libere y se enfrenten con Nightmare.

¾ No entiendo lo que dices, pero tendrás mucho tiempo para explicarme todo cuando lleguemos allá.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Charlotte había salido de la mansión, Gabriel regresó a París pidiendo algunos favores y pagando grandes cantidades, rentó un jet privado para sacar a su esposa y llevarla a casa; silenciando a todos los que supieran algo del pequeño encuentro en la montaña. Los otros miembros de la expedición habían sido llevados a un hospital en la ciudad pues estaban en coma.

Le pidió a Félix que se retirara y les prohibió que volvieran a hablar de Charlotte. Los hermanos Agreste no entendían nada, aunque una pequeña parte dentro de ellos pensaba que la mujer había muerto o peor aún que los había dejado por las constantes peleas con Gabriel. Félix volvió a Australia, prometiéndole a Adrien regresar en un plazo de seis meses y que entre ambos encontrarían a su madre. Al menos para exigir una explicación del porque se había ido. Ese no sería el final de la familia Agreste, no parecía que la mujer que clamaba amarlos los dejara sin decirles nada, debían encontrar la respuesta.

Gabriel adaptó la azotea para esconder a Charlotte ahí, Nooroo le explicó sobre los Miraculous, el poder que tenían, así como el Libro Ancestral que su anterior portador había tomado del Guardián. Gabriel le pidió que le enseñara sobre sus poderes: el cual constaba de dar parte de su magia a las personas para convertirlos en héroes. Buscó información sobre Chat Noir y Ladybug y se enteró que la pareja había aparecido hacía ocho años con la aparición de un villano.

—¿Para qué crear superhéroes cuando podemos convertirlos en súpervillanos? —comentó el diseñador.

—Pero maestro, los Miraculous no fueron creados para hacer el mal. —dijo asustado Nooroo.

—¡Quiero el poder absoluto! —Gritó el diseñador pateando el piso —Tu poder está bajo mi control. Soy tu maestro y me obedecerás.

—Si… maestro. —aceptó el pequeño kwami.

Así por primera vez Gabriel se puso el broche de la mariposa para llamar la atención de Ladybug y Chat Noir, haría todo lo que fuera necesario para que la mujer que amaba volviera a su lado.

* * *

.

* * *

LA TÍA HANNA VOLVIÓ!

Aloha sobrinxs,

Hoy tuvimos un cap un poco revelador. Así es supimos sobre el pasado de Gabriel, obvio este capítulo es pareja del anterior; se concluye este miniarco de la pareja Agreste.

¿Qué tal la aparición de Bridgette de siete años?

Leí todos sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior y que bueno que les gustara; ¡yay! Logró desbloqueado.

Quiero que amen tanto a Charlotte como lo hago yo. Insisto, debe ser una mujer con mucho carácter para "domar" a alguien como Gabriel.

Recuerden que estos capítulos fueron escritos ya algunas semanas e incluso meses. Así que falta revelarles algunas cosirijillas.

Sigue atrapada en el final del fanfic. Estoy haciendo una edición del arco final, por lo que me está tomando más tiempo de lo esperado… Además de estar viendo mucho anime, lo siento me voy a poner a trabajar.

El penúltimo capítulo me está dando problemas, debo hacer que sus corazones lleguen al límite y aun me cuesta trabajo. Tampoco he seguido con las sidestory que créanme les van a encantar.

Alguien me dijo que quería una segunda temporada.

Repito, esta historia es tan larga porque no quería darle una segunda temporada, todos los ciclos abiertos se cerraran en este arco. Además con el final que va a tener, no hay cabida para una historia después.

No se preocupen, insisto esto va a ser un final feliz. Lo promete la loca de los gatos por sus gatos.

El otro capítulo… -revisa su agenda de homici- ejem de anotaciones— continua donde nos quedamos, Félix contra Gabriel.

Nos leemos el viernes.


	66. Capítulo 65: Todo lo hago por ti

Capítulo 65: Todo lo hago por ti.

La luz matinal de París entraba por el ventanal con forma de mariposa que estaba en el ático de la mansión Agreste. Un joven de cabellos rubios yacía en el suelo, la mejilla le ardía por el golpe ocasionado por su progenitor que estaba delante de él mientras que en el fondo una bella mujer estaba encerrada en el poder de su Miraculous evitando que la amenaza del mundo humano y espiritual pudiera cumplir su tan temida meta.

—Esto explica por qué siempre estabas en tu estudio y jamás te he visto entrar a tu habitación en todo el tiempo que he estado aquí, padre. —exclamó el joven.

—¿Cómo sabes de los Miraculous? ¿Cómo sabes que tu madre era portadora? Pero lo más importante ¿quién es Ladybug y Chat Noir?

—Sabía que mamá era SaphirBlau porque ella misma me lo dijo, después que naciera Adrien, también me explicó sobre los Miraculous. Aunque ahora entiendo la información que me enviaron. Por eso no encontré nada sobre Charlotte Agreste, la última pista me enviaba a un hotel en el Tíbet bajo el nombre de Liza Bossuet y una reservación como Beth Grayson. Así que, si la encontraste y ahora quieres el poder de los Miraculous para liberarla… para eso te convertiste en Hawkmoth.

—Veo que me ocultabas varias cosas, ahora dime ¡quienes son!

Gabriel estaba tan cerca de liberar a su esposa de ese sueño en el que había estado encerrada casi un año y medio; aun recordaba cómo había utilizado maquinaria para sacarla de la cueva, pues si se acercaba la barrera de energía lo rechazaba, pero por cosas inanimadas no había conflicto alguno. Ahora después de tanta desesperación, buscando los Miraculous, la respuesta la tenía su primogénito. Él, más que nadie, sabía cómo era la vida sin Charlotte a su lado. La respuesta fue diferente.

Félix le advirtió sobre la liberación de Nightmare en el mundo, si su madre había hecho algo tan temerario como encerrar al lobo negro usando su cuerpo y el poder de su kwami; era porque no tenía alternativa. Si se enfrentaba Ladybug y Chat Noir en esas condiciones, sólo causaría la muerte de los héroes y por defecto la de su madre cuando Nightmare se hiciera presente.

—¡Eso no me importa! ¡El mundo se puede ir al demonio! ¡Sólo quiero que Charlotte regrese! —gritó el diseñador.

—A este costo, mamá no lo aceptaría. Si quieres que te odie de por vida… no… no te lo diré padre… lo siento pero no sabes todo lo que se perderá. Cuando Nightmare se libere, tomara su envase destinado ni Ladybug ni Chat Noir podrán hacer algo, no podrán atacarla, la aman demasiado como para hacerle daño. Encontraré un medio, encontraré una forma de tenerlas a ambas: tanto mi madre como ella son demasiado importantes para mí.

—¡Eres un maldito estúpido! Jamás debí haberte tenido, debí dejar que mi padre te tirara… ¡no eres más que un bastardo! Ensucias el apellido Agreste, sólo eres un estorbo para mi verdadera familia… Si Adrien estuviera en tu lugar, ya me hubiera dicho todo…

A Félix le dolían esas palabras, siempre habían rondado en su mente; si el no existiera el trío podría ser feliz. Si él no existiera todos estarían mejor… No. En algo tenía razón su padre, Adrien no manejaba bien la presión y terminaría dándole su Miraculous para que su madre regresara, él también lo quería pero a costa del mundo humano y espiritual era un alto costo; era renunciar a su familia, amigos y a Bridgette…

Sin embargo, vio como una bruma negra rondaba a su padre la respuesta: Tanto tiempo encerrado en esa habitación cerca de Charlotte había hecho que una parte del poder de Nightmare comenzara a apoderarse de Gabriel.

El diseñador escuchaba una pequeña voz que le clamaba convertir a Félix en un akuma, sería alguien muy poderoso y lograría que Chat Noir y Ladybug por fin fueran vencidos por él. Debía hacerlo, debía lograrlo, la respuesta a todo… estaba delante de él.

—Lo sé padre, sé que no soy tu hijo favorito. Pero hay algo que jamás podrás ser. Mira que dejarte apoderar por un psicópata como Nightmare en tan poco tiempo, me decepcionas padre…

—¡Cállate Félix! ¡Obedéceme!

—No, algo tan sencillo no lo pudiste realizar. Sólo las personas de corazón puro pueden tener un Miraculous, y lo tienes. Sin embargo te dejaste envolver por Nightmare. Protegeré a Adrien y a los demás aún de ti.

—¡Cállate!

—¡No! Yo protegeré a París y al mundo… lo siento padre pero no mereces tener un Miraculous…

Una ráfaga negra entró al ático; era parecida a una sombra pero mostraba cierta calidez; envolvió al joven de ojos azules y este desapareció por completo frente a los ojos de su padre…

—¡Nooroo! ¡¿A dónde fue ese idiota?!

—Maestro… yo

—No importa… ¡Nooroo, Transformación!

Las mariposas comenzaron a cubrir el cuerpo del diseñador, mostrando la figura de Hawkmoth: estaba decidido; ese día terminaría todo el sufrimiento que le había acaecido desde la desaparición de su esposa. Atraería a Félix, lo convertiría en akuma, lo obligaría a decirle las identidades de los héroes y a su vez lograr que ellos le dieran los Miraculous.

Era cerca del medio día, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor en la cima del cielo. Bridgette se encontraba ya en los talleres Agreste, sin embargo Félix no había hecho acto de presencia en la empresa; incluso se había puesto en contacto con Nathalie para saber si ella conocía su paradero, pero la asistente del diseñador sólo le comentó que el empresario la había contactado para saber la agenda de Gabriel, a quien también estaba buscando pues tenían una cita con algunas personas.

La diseñadora trató de llamarlo innumerables veces, pero todo era lo mismo: la enviaba al buzón. Esa mañana no parecía que fuera a algún lugar y comenzaba a preocuparse. Todo eso la abrumaba. Al menos lo que parecía, por la mañana, era un día normal. Irían a trabajar, se verían, irían a algún restaurante y comentarían algo… pero eso no cuadraba para nada con la personalidad del empresario. Definitivamente pasaba algo y no era nada bueno.

Mientras en el colegio Francois Dupoint las clases estaban por terminar, pues los alumnos tenían clases de química y la profesora Mendeleiv no había ido a trabajar. Marinette agradecía aquello, sólo quería regresar a la cama a dormir, esos días la estaban matando. Si bien Bridgette ese día le pidió descansar de sus entrenamientos matutinos, aprovechando la menor se quedó profundamente dormida y llegando tarde a la escuela… para variar.

Por su lado Adrien, había sufrido para que nadie recordara las palabras del día anterior. Anhelaba que todos estuvieran distraídos y nadie lo recordara. Mientras guardaban sus cosas para salir encontró en su mochila los sobres que Claude le había entregado; ni siquiera les había prestado atención así que buscó el que era para Nino, el cual venía marcado con una "N" y un dibujito exprés que se parecía al muchacho…

—¡Oye Nino! —detuvo el rubio a su amigo. —Te mandaron esto.

El chico abrió el sobre y venían unas fotografías que hicieron que se ruborizara inmediatamente.

—¡¿D-de dón-de sacaste esto?! —comentó nervioso el moreno.

—Ah, me las dieron en la entrada de la escuela. —Lo que menos quería recordarle es que fueron otorgadas por el fotógrafo. — ¿Por qué?

—Abre tu sobre…

El modelo acató la orden de su amigo y abrió el sobre que tenía en las manos: Eran dos fotografías de Marinette. Sacadas en el instante que el fotógrafo apareció; sin embargo la imagen estaba llena de detalles que a simple vista jamás serían observadas. La mirada de la azabache mostraba sorpresa aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de una inocencia natural. Su cabello resplandecía de una forma tan indescriptible causada por los rayos del sol al atardecer así como un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la chica.

—¿D-de quien es tu foto? —exclamó preocupado el moreno.

—De —Adrien volteó a ver a Marinette. —NO me digas que…

—¡No! La mía es de Alya.

—¿Yo qué? —comentó la chica haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran y que dejaran caer los sobres y saliera una pequeña nota al momento de caer.

Nino levantó el pequeño trozo de papel y decía: _"Soy fotógrafo, mi trabajo es captar las escenas que son imperceptibles por la velocidad con la que vivimos, unos segundos me bastaron para observar cómo es que adoras a esta chica. Tómalo como un obsequio de alguien que ve más allá del ojo humano."_

Adrien tomó su sobre y trató de salir del aula, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar… era Bridgette.

—Hola Brid. —saludó el modelo aún nervioso.

—Hola mi amor ¿estas ocupado?

—No.

—¿Marinette está contigo?

—Ahm sí, ¿quieres que te la comunique?

—Ponme en alta voz.

El modelo llamó a Marinette y regresaron a su asiento, aprovechando que casi todos habían salido del salón.

—Listo Brid. —comentó el rubio.

—Chicos, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe algo sobre Félix? —dijo preocupada la pelinegra.

—No, me mandó un mensaje ayer como a medio día… pero nada más. —contestó Marinette.

—¿Qué no estaba contigo? —preguntó Adrien.

—Si, estábamos juntos, de hecho nos vimos esta mañana y me dejó una nota me avisaba que debíamos hablar y nos veríamos en la empresa pero aún no llega y he tratado de comunicarme con él, pero no he tenido éxito. Digamos que si me preocupa un poco que haya desaparecido por tanto tiempo, sobre todo él que es un adicto a su celular. ¿Adrien no lo viste llegar a tu casa?

—No Brid, me envió un mensaje ayer en la noche que no iba a llegar a casa pero al menos hasta que salí para la escuela, él no llegó. ¿No estará en alguna junta? O ¿Con mi padre? —contestó el chico de ojos verdes.

—No, de hecho Nathalie está buscando a Monsieur Agreste y tampoco contesta, tal vez estoy sonando como una loca, pero me inquieta… bastante. —dijo la diseñadora.

—Tranquila Brid, no lo sé tal vez se le acabó la batería o tuvo que salir de improviso. —dijo la joven aspirante a diseñadora.

—¿A qué hora acaban sus clases?

—De hecho ya terminaron. —dijo el modelo

—Adrien, ¿podrías llevar a Marinette a la Torre Eiffel? Ahí la estaré esperando, hay algo que debemos hablar inmediatamente.

Marinette aceptó, colgaron la llamada y ella fue a dejar su mochila a su casa; avisándole a sus padres que saldría un momento con Bridgette y regresaría a la hora de la comida. Mientras en la entrada del colegio Adrien le había pedido a su guardaespaldas que esperara en el auto pues debían ir a la Torre Eiffel y después iría a casa; esperando que su hermano se encontrará ahí.

Ambos subieron al auto, Adrien olvido por completo sus nervios y comenzó a hablar de manera natural con Marinette. El tema de Félix hacía sentirse incómodo a Adrien, era algo parecido a lo que sintió cuando su madre había salido del hogar casi un año y medio atrás. Sentía una presión en el pecho que le dolía como avisándole que algo pasaba o pasaría.

La pareja habló sobre los posibles lugares a los que pudo haber asistido el joven empresario. Aunque todos eran suposiciones; no querían pensar en lo peor pero era lo único que su mente llamaba. Comprobaron que las palabras de Bridgette fueran ciertas y llamaron al celular de Félix y solo enviaba al buzón. Enviaron infinidad de mensajes, whatsapp, pero solo notaron que la última vez que se había conectado el chico fue cerca de las ocho de la mañana…

Adrien dejó a Marinette en la Torre Eiffel donde ya la estaba esperando Bridgette. El chico saludó a la diseñadora; quien esta vez vestía de manera diferente. No llevaba sus vestido formales, al contrario llevaba leggins, un blusón, una sudadera con gorro bajo una chamarra de mezclilla y botas estilo motociclista. No quiso mostrar su sorpresa al ver vestida a su amiga en ese estilo, el cual le quedaba muy bien. Así que se despidió de ellas y les comentó que se comunicaría en cuanto llegara a casa para saber si su hermano estaba ahí.

Marinette se despidió del chico y volteó a ver a su prima; la mirada de la mayor se veía descompuesta era lo más parecido al miedo o peor… era terror. Algo debía pasarle a Bridgette, algo la estaba mortificando; ahora entendía por qué Adrien salió tan rápido de ese lugar, debía dejarlas solas.

—Bridgette, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó asustada la menor.

—Hace unos días, Félix me preguntó si podía sentir el flujo de energía. La verdad no lo he intentado en años, antes lo podía hacer sin necesidad de concentrarme, pero… bueno, supongo que es la falta de práctica. Al no encontrar a Félix, traté de sentir su presencia, pero en vez de eso… —la diseñadora comenzó a hiperventilarse.

—¡Tranquila Bridgette! Trata de relajarte y sigue hablando por favor. —rogó la joven.

—¡No lo has notado Marinette!

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Esa presencia que te deja sin aliento, que recorre un largo escalofrío en tu interior, haciendo que tus sentidos y nervios se alteren de una forma tan sobrenatural…

—Sí, pero pensé que era causado por… no sé, la variación en mi energía espiritual.

—Esa es la presencia de Nightmare

Aquéllas palabras dejaron sin aliento a la menor de las primas, era imposible. Eso quería decir que el lobo negro ya estaba en París, o mejor dicho que había despertado. Trató de recordar cuando fue la primera vez que sintió algo así, pero por más que lo intentara, no venía a su mente el instante que comenzó a sentir aquella presencia.

Bridgette le explicó que iría en ese instante a ver al maestro Fu, y tal vez sería necesario hacer alguna clase de ritual de detección, en donde su ropa común le estorbaría por eso había elegido algo más cómodo. Quería hacer que su prima no se sintiera tan agobiada, pero Bridgette tenía miedo: por Marinette, por Adrien y por Félix…

Mientras en la mansión Agreste, Hawkmoth estaba siendo cada vez más y más atrapado en la sombra de Nightmare, Nooroo trataba de alejarlo pero no era suficiente su voluntad. Volteó a ver el pequeño artefacto que no dejaba de vibrar en el suelo; era el celular de Félix. Lo tomó y había innumerables notificaciones de tres personas en particular…

—Bueno hijo, si tú no apareces por las buenas… me encargaré que las personas que amas estén en peligro para que lo hagas; debes entender que todo esto lo hago por ella. —volteando a ver a Charlotte. —Mi vida no vale nada si ella no está aquí, daré todo mi poder para que esto funcione.

Hawkmoth había tomado una decisión, si enviar uno a uno de sus akumas y habían sido derrotados por el dúo de héroes, que tal si esta vez mandaba a todos para atrapar a las personas amadas para su hijo. Sería la única forma de llamar al material para akuma más poderoso que podría vencer a los héroes cansados por pelear contra todos aquéllos villanos. Era una trampa formidable…

En ese instante en el cielo parisino aparecieron innumerables mariposas en tonos purpúreos que mostraban el rostro de Hawkmoth…

—Llamo a todos mis bellos akumas: Climatika, The Bubbler, Copy cat, Time breaker, El faraón, Mr. Pidgeon, Lady Wifi, Evilustrator, Rogercop, Horrificator, Dark Cupid, Dark Knight, The Mime, The gamer, Animan, Antibug, Invisible, Marionettiste, Reflekta, Guitar Villain, Numéric, Jackady, Princess Fragance, Volpina, Stone heart y Evil Magician. —dijo la figura con voz gutural. —No me importan sus vánales sentimientos obedezcan mis órdenes y atrapen a Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng y a Bridgette Cheng. Llévenlos a la cima de la Torre Eiffel, ¡FÉLIX AGRESTE! si quieres que ellos estén bien debes acercarte a mí y darme lo que quiero. Ladybug y Chat Noir ¿Qué podrán hacer ustedes contra mi pequeño equipo de súper villanos? Debo avisarles que esta vez los akumas no estarán en objeto, estarán dentro de sus cuerpos… ¿serán capaces de purificarlos?

Dispersos en varios puntos de París, estaban las víctimas de los akumas, que alguna vez dejaron que sus sentimientos negativos influyeran para caer en ese estado por lo que hora eran envueltos en una bruma púrpura, para mostrarse como los villanos que alguna vez desearon los Miraculous dando suelta a su energías malditas.

Las primas Cheng observaron la aparición de dichas mariposas, pero no entendían que tenía que ver Félix con todo eso y peor aún, porqué participaban ellas en esa actividad tan absurda. Lo único que entendían era que serían usados como carnada para atraer al empresario.

Marinette, tuvo la pequeña duda si esos poderes podían llegar a China pues su tío abuelo había sido akumatizado así que… ese no era el momento para divagar. La ciudad estaba en peligro, su familia, todos sus amigos, y Adrien…

—Marinette, escúchame. Las cosas se van a poner feas y mucho. Necesito que te concentres. —Bridgette se quitó la sudadera y se la puso a su prima. —Debes ir con el maestro Fu, no te transformes, no uses ni una pizca de tu poder espiritual. Reúnete con el maestro y hagan un plan. No te asustes. Tu misión es proteger esta ciudad.

—Bridgette…

—¡Pon atención! Toma estas galletas. —Bridgette sacó un pequeño paquete de snacks de su blusón —deberás alimentar a Tikki. Tikki —la mayor tomó la bolsa de Marinette y la abrió haciendo que la pequeña criatura fuera visible. —Esto será difícil, haz que Marinette llegue con Fu y cuídala tanto como lo hiciste conmigo. Guarda sus poderes y protégela.

—A la orden Brid. —dijo la pequeña kwami.

—¿Tú que vas a hacer? —dijo Marinette con un poco de preocupación.

—Te daré tiempo. —Tomó la capucha de la sudadera y se la puso en la cabeza a Marinette. —Me dijiste que casi todos tus compañeros fueron akumatizados, pero los únicos que conocen mi nombre verdadero son Alya, Chloé y Lila; los demás saben que soy _Lady Julianne_ o no me conocen. Pase lo que pase Marinette, corre y no mires atrás; por favor.

—Bridgette tú no tienes poderes no creo que…

En ese instante Dark Cupid apareció sobrevolando donde estaban las chicas. Amenazando con lanzar una flecha a Marinette, por lo que en un giro acrobático Bridgette golpeo en la nuca a Kim haciendo que este cayera inconsciente.

—Sé cuidarme Marinette, así que corre. —dijo la mayor. —Cúbrete el rostro y vete.

Marinette comenzó a correr con dirección a la casa de Fu, mientras Bridgette arrastraba a un inconsciente akuma hasta dejarlo a los pies del monumento. Los gritos de gente asustada que corría en todas direcciones buscando refugio ante las explosiones y ataques de algunos akumas por la zona estaban haciendo un gran caos.

Bridgette llamó a sus tíos, sabía que ellos serían usados para llamar su atención. Así que los convenció que Marinette y ella estaban seguras. Al parecer el mensaje de Hawkmoth había sido televisado por un reportero que hacia una nota en vivo cerca de la zona. Los convenció que se ocultaran en el sótano que también les servía de almacén. Que cualquier cosa que escucharan no salieran, pues los akumas irían tras ellos inventando cualquier cosa, si no era una llamada de ese celular no hicieran caso.

—¿Esto es cómo hace ocho años, mi amor? —preguntó asustada Sabine.

—Presiento que sí, tía. Escóndanse en el sótano, nadie más que nosotros sabe que existe, así que no los encontraran. Escuchen lo que escuchen no se asusten y no salgan. Marinette y yo estamos bien. —Advirtió la diseñadora.

—Bridgette, Ladybug solucionara esto… ¿verdad? Así como lo hizo hace ocho años. —dijo un poco preocupado Tom.

—Sí tío, ella solucionara todo esto. Haré lo que sea para que Marinette esté bien. Adiós tíos.

La pelinegra colgó la llamada, no les estaba mintiendo a sus tíos. Haría lo que fuera para no caer en las manos de Nightmare y no ponerlos en peligro… a toda costa. Volvió a marcar un número, esta vez era para Adrien, él también estaba en riesgo…

—Brid...

—Adrien, no digas nada y sólo escucha. Necesito que vayas con el guardián ancestral, no te transformes y no uses tu energía espiritual, cúbrete el rostro y no llegues a tu casa, será el primer lugar donde vayan a buscarte. Veas lo que veas; tu misión es ir directamente con el maestro Fu. ¡Comunícame con Plagg!

—Bridgette como…

—No preguntes, pásame a Plagg…

El rubio acató la orden de la ojiazul, mientras las preguntas seguían fluyendo en su mente sobre cómo era posible que Bridgette supiera sobre el guardián, sobre su kwami… eso quería decir que ella sabía que él era Chat Noir. Conectó el manos libres al teléfono y le dio un auricular a la pequeña criatura de orbes verdes fosforescentes…

—Aló. —Dijo melódicamente Plagg.

—Hola Plagg, soy Bridgette. No permitas que Adrien entre a su casa: los akumas van a buscarlo ahí, toma todo el queso que puedan y vayan con Fu, él pensara en un plan. Algo me dice que Félix hizo algo muy estúpido. Te pido que protejas a Adrien como lo hiciste con aquél idiota; hace ocho años. No se transformen, Nightmare está cerca, puedo sentirlo…

—Bridgette, sabes lo que eso significa. —exclamó seriamente Plagg.

—Sí, pero no caeré sin pelear. Protege a tu portador, reúnete con ellas y no cometan una tontería. Ahora ¡Corran! —ordenó la diseñadora colgando la llamada.

El auto de Adrien acababa de estacionarse frente a la entrada de la mansión cuando escucharon las amenazas de Hawkmoth, Plagg acató las palabras de Bridgette al pie de la letra así que le pidió a Adrien que tomara la sudadera que llevaba en su maleta y se la pusiera junto con la gorra que solía usar para que los paparazzis no lo fotografiaran. Debían huir del guardaespaldas que había bajado para abrir la puerta principal de la casa. Adrien lleno de quesos las bolsas de su sudadera y se escabulló de la limosina con sumo cuidado para que no lo vieran; tenía muchas preguntas pero por lo que acababa de pasar no era el momento de realizarlas. Marinette, Bridgette, Félix y él estaban en riesgo. Al menos él podría defenderse como Chat Noir… pero ¿como lo harían lo otros?

Bridgette guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de la chamarra de mezclilla y comenzó a correr hacia los callejones tratando de evitar que cualquier akuma siguiera el camino por el que se había ido Marinette.

Mientras huía, chocando con la gente que trataba de ponerse a salvo de los ataques de Evil Magician que había tratado de destruir parte de los campos Elíseos, Stone Heart que demolía los edificios, Animan que había liberado a todos los animales del zoológico y Climatika que estaba alterando las nubes para que comenzara una fuerte nevada… apareció delante de ella The Mime…

—Déjame adivinar… ¿sabes quién soy? —comentó la diseñadora y el akuma asintió con la cabeza. —Obvio me quieres llevar a la Torre Eiffel. —volvió a asentir el mimo. —Bueno, pues no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente, pelearé por mi futuro como sé: A gritos, golpes y patadas. —The mime sonrió y se tronó los dedos como preparándose a pelear. —Por eso odio a los mimos.

Bridgette se dispuso y corrió para enfrentarse al akuma, quien abanicó un aparente mazo invisible, al cual la mujer de cabellos negros le dio una fuerte patada que hizo al akuma perder el equilibrio y estamparse en un edificio.

—Hay una ligera diferencia entre la actual Ladybug y yo: tengo mucha experiencia en esto. Quieres pelea; la tendrás. Me enfrenté a alguien como tú hace tiempo y lo maté, sé que tú no quieres esto así que solo te haré el suficiente daño para que te quites de mi camino. —Advirtió Bridgette mientras se ataba la larga melena negra que caía en su rostro. — ¡Round 2!

Mientras Fu había ignorado el mensaje que Hawkmoth lanzó sobre la ciudad, pues seguía tratando de abrir los sellos que tenía el baúl que Félix le había llevado. Aunque no tenía candados, el baúl tenía algunos hechizos que eran bastante complicados y después de mucho trabajo Wayzz y él había podido finiquitarlo.

Abrió lenta y cuidadosamente el artefacto, cuando vio que dentro había una vasija antigua, cuya energía corrupta emanaba de manera lastimera para el flujo de energía. Era idéntica a la que los otros Guardianes le habían heredado. Según la leyenda eran cinco: Fu contaba con cuatro; una de ellas era la que Charlotte había encontrado en Florencia.

—Maestro, esta vasija debe ser la que el arqueólogo trajo a París hace ocho años. Es la última que nos faltaba. —comentó sorprendido el kwami.

—Sí, pero está vacía, lo que quiere decir que Nightmare ocupó otro cuerpo para hacerse presente. La señorita Bridgette está en peligro. —comentó impaciente el anciano.

* * *

.

* * *

Aloha chicxs fiesterxs!

No se maten pensando a que protagonista voy a matar. Sólo deben saber que será muy… extremo. Por eso es clasificación M (Maduro), ¿acaso creen que sólo por unas cuantas escenas de "lemmon"? Tiene esa clasificación, porque no es una historia tan rosa como las demás; pensamos más en la psicología y los problemas que pasan tanto adolescentes y adultos, pero con un poco de ente maligno persiguiéndolos.

No tengo mucho que decir en este capítulo, más que es el arco final, a partir de aquí todo ocurre EL MISMO DÍA, pero tengan paciencia.

Estoy editando el capítulo 73 "El Adiós", es el penúltimo pero es donde ocurre todo. Y mentí, el cap de Charlotte no será el más largo, sino este.

Será bastante dramático, pero será un buen capítulo.

Las sidestory también serán bastante buenas, debo apurarme con esas.

Noticia sad L

Traté de entrar a un concurso, pero me dijeron que no valía mi fanfic por que no estaba terminado y era muy largo; por lo que les daría pereza leerlo. Así que ahora trataré de hacer fanfics más cortos.

Pregunta interactiva!

Además de Miraculous ¿qué otro anime o cartoon les gustaría que hiciera una fanfic?

Estoy tentada a escribir algo, pero sería cuando termine mis otros fanfics, que tengo bastante olvidados.

Nos leemos!


	67. Capítulo 66: El sacrificio

Capítulo 66: El sacrificio.

Las explosiones comenzaron a desplazarse por toda la avenida de los campos Elíseos. Las personas desesperadas bajaban de sus autos para correr a refugiarse a cualquier lugar. Los akumas seguían destruyendo París sin clemencia, pero aquéllas explosiones no fueron causadas por ellos.

Climatika jugaba con el estado del tiempo, entre ventiscas, lluvias, nevadas; todo fuera para que París la admirara.

The Bubbler encerró a todos los adultos que veía en su "búsqueda" por sus compañeros y su familia aunque esta vez no los lanzaba al espacio.

Copy cat ayudaba a Lady Wifi, Antibug e Invisible a saquear el local de la familia Dupain-Cheng para encontrar a la menor o al menos amenazar a sus padres y hacer que ella apareciera.

Time breaker junto con Animan, Reflekta, Numéric y Evil Magician recorrían la ciudad buscando al modelo y dirigiéndose a la mansión Agreste.

El faraón, Dark Knight, Marionettiste, Princess Fragance Jackady: convertían a las personas en sus seguidores buscando a las personas que les había encomendado Hawkmoth.

Mr. Pidgeon usaba a las palomas buscando a los chicos. Rogercop, Guitar Villain, Horrificator, Evilustrator, usaban sus poderes para deshacerse de las personas que les estorbaban en la búsqueda.

The gamer, Volpina, Stone heart eran el problema. Ellos tenían la idea férrea de destruir la ciudad para encontrar a sus compañeros. Los poderes de Volpina ya se habían visto y tocaba su flauta para destruir cualquier lugar donde pensará estuviera Bridgette o Félix comenzando con la empresa Agreste. Poniendo en peligro a todos los que trabajaban ahí. Stone heart había destruido varios de los edificios entre ellos el Louvre y The Gamer los buscaba "borrando" los obstáculos de su "videojuego".

Aunque el invitado que no estaba previsto era el reportero desaparecido hacía unas semanas. Brön había colocado en algunos edificios y parte de la red subterránea de la ciudad varios cartuchos de dinamita aunque no los había colocado al azar. Esas explosiones fueron puestas donde hacía ocho años se encontraban los pilares de luz purpurea absorbiendo el miedo de las personas. Con un simple chasquido de dedos aquéllos pilares volvieron a aparecer. Brön había sido poseído por Nightmare.

La anterior imagen cínica del reportero; se había convertido en una mueca llena de crueldad y maldad unidas por el ceño de la ira. Su curiosidad al haber buscado información del arqueólogo que se hacía llamar Nightmare, lo llevó a encontrar lo que debía haberse olvidado. Cuando el cuerpo del hombre fue "recogido" después de Elyseum. Estuvo en la morgue por un buen tiempo. Nadie fue a reclamarlo, así que lo dejaron en una fosa común. Sin embargo sus pertenencias fueron investigadas minuciosamente, para saber que otros planes había hecho para llevar la miseria a la ciudad del amor.

Brön, utilizó sus contactos de reportero en la policía; le permitieron acceder a parte de la investigación. No era lo que aparentaba: al menos los primeros vestigios del arqueólogo coincidían con las declaraciones de sus compañeros: un hombre que se dejaba caer por completo en el estudio e investigación. Realizaba una excavación en la frontera con España, al parecer la antigua aldea había recibido un "regalo" hacía miles de años. Nadie tenía permitido ingresar al nicho que guardaba el regalo. Después de años, civilizaciones y monarquías, aquella aldea fue olvidada y sus pocos vestigios jamás fueron buscados al encontrarse debajo un castillo que había sido construído hacía algunos siglos. El arqueólogo, gastó hasta el último de sus recursos para obtener permisos y adentrarse en su investigación. Sus colaboradores lo vieron entrar al "nicho" pero salió diferente cargando una caja antigua; abandonó su expedición, fruto de todo su trabajo. Comenzó a unirse a diversos delincuentes que lo llevaron a conocer a líderes de la mafia francesa. Consiguió armas y se hizo jefe del sector de París. La muestra de una vida hecha a base de estudios y esfuerzos se vio destrozada por malas decisiones y compañías.

A todos les sorprendieron esas decisiones pero no era el primero en caer en esa clase de vicios. Entre las pertenencias se encontraba un pequeño baúl. Brön lo tomó en un descuido de la policía, tal vez esa era la causa del cambio del arqueólogo, así podría investigar más. Aunque nunca fue capaz de abrirlo, lo llevó a varios cerrajeros y nadie pudo hacer nada. Cuando fue despedido del periódico donde trabajaba por sus constantes notas buscando la verdad y la identidad de los "héroes", maldijo todo lo que tenía que ver con ellos. Lo guardó en una bodega a las afueras de París y continuó su vida.

La reaparición de Ladybug y Chat Noir, lo hicieron interesarse en el tema pero no quería inmiscuirse de nuevo. Brön había visto la creación del "Ladyblog" y como una joven chica trataba el tema con la misma vehemencia que él había mostrado. Ya no era su rubro, ahora solo le importaba el dinero para pagar las cuentas. La aparición de _Lady Julianne_ en Agreste, era un tema que se vendería bien. Era un rumor jugoso, que podía darle muchas ganancias. Se decía que el joven Félix Agreste había humillado a una jovencita cuando asistía a la Universidad, según los informantes correspondía Bridgette Cheng, nombre real de _Lady Julianne._ ¿Acaso era una venganza? Ese tipo de cosas eran lo que mejor se vendía.

Una joven chica llamó su atención después de la Fashion Week de otoño-invierno: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, prima hermana de _Lady Julianne_ y le habían dicho que aparentemente era aceptada por Félix Agreste; hijo mayor del magnate cuyo rostro era escasamente conocido por su aversión a la vida pública y sólo contaban con su imagen cuando este cursaba el bachillerato y participaba en algunas sesiones de modelaje. ¿Acaso su "amistad" era una forma de tortura para la diseñadora, al involucrarse con la prima menor?

La amiga de Marinette se había puesto a sus pies, al querer obtener la información de los héroes anteriores. Ese dinero sería muy fácil de obtener. Vendería todo al mejor postor y serían miles de euros por eso. Aunque durante la semana de prueba, para Alya Cesaire al ver que tan rápido podía darle lo que quería. Se la pasó investigándolas, pero algo más surgió en esa cadena de sucesos. Un joven rubio, que se presentó con cubrebocas y gafas obscuras exigía esa información. Después de un análisis minucioso, descubrió que era el mismo Félix Agreste, de quien sospechaba que mandó a alguien a seguirlo, causándole un poco de pánico por lo que dejo documentado en videos por si algo llegara a pasar. No dejo nombres pues mantenía la esperanza de inculparlo directamente.

Al observar con detenimiento, la figura correspondía a una mujer; que se movía discretamente pero con fuerza, era Ladybug, no la actual; no tenía esos movimientos infantiles, al contrario estaban llenos de experiencia. Era la Ladybug de hacía ocho años; la única que podría reclamar por la entrevista e información que le dio. Temiendo por su vida; sacó toda la información que tenía en su departamento, debía hacerlo rápido antes que cayera la noche, usó el autobús para llegar a su bodega y esconder todo. Sin embargo, mientras lo hacía, el sello del baúl se rompió: liberando al lobo negro. Nightmare necesitaba un cuerpo y el único lleno de temor en ese lugar era Mario Brön.

Nightmare había encontrado un sustituto temporal de su envase prometido, pero gracias a la mente del reportero supo que la chica estaba cerca, igual que había nuevos "héroes" en el país. No era lo que esperaba, pero eso tendría una solución. Al menos los Miraculous estaban vigentes nuevamente y no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.

Nightmare jugaba con su nuevo envase, probando hasta donde eran capaces sus habilidades. Echó mano a los recuerdos del reportero, usando sus ojos a distancia pudo observar como Bridgette Cheng estaba en el departamento del hombre buscando algo. Sin duda la edad la había hecho una mujer hermosa, con rasgos finos y delicados pero al mismo tiempo llenos de fuerza y sobre todo llena de odio. Uso un hechizo para que ningún "nuevo akuma"; esas mariposas "corruptas" se atrevieran a tocarla; no, su envase debía seguir inmune… puro. Al coaccionar el hechizo, este se dispersó un poco causando que las terminales eléctricas del lugar causaran un corto circuito y el lugar comenzara a incendiarse. Por un momento temió que la mujer pereciera en ese incendio, pues no daba señal alguna de retirarse ¿qué podía ser tan importante para que ella no escapara? Sólo vio como tomó una carpeta entre sus brazos y con un giro acrobático saltó por la ventana. El hechizo que le había lanzado a su envase no era muy fuerte, tal vez solo duraría unas semanas pero sería el suficiente tiempo hasta que pudiera mover sus piezas.

Como Brön, contactó a las personas que como el arqueólogo había estado trabajando. Consiguiéndole la pólvora que tanto le gustaba… no era porque destrozara las cosas, más bien por el sonido y fuego que demostraba, eso hacía que las personas tuvieran miedo y desearan huir sacando sus pesadillas más profundas llenas de desesperación y frustración. Se había movido desde las sombras para que no lo molestaran. Con la distracción de un "villano" como Hawkmoth, sólo debía esperar a que perdiera todo tipo de fe y cometiera un error que él pudiera utilizar.

Había invadido de "susurros" los sueños de Hawkmoth… cuánta ironía, el mismo padre del anterior y actual pantera negra, esposo de la portadora del pavorreal, portador de la mariposa, estaba cayendo en la locura y frustración para despertar a su esposa. Su energía negativa hacia que él tuviera más fuerza y la "cárcel" del poder de agua, fuer cada día más débil permitiendo que el villano se convirtiera en su marioneta.

Ese era el día, haría otra "Tragedia de Elyseum", pero esta vez Chat Noir y Ladybug eran demasiado infantiles e inexpertos. No estaban al nivel de sus antecesores, no tenían ese entrenamiento, sus circunstancias no se lo habían exigido. Los akumas eran simples niños berrinchudos que un ligero disgusto o algo que no salía conforme al plan los ponían en jaque.

El poder negativo de Hawkmoth dentro de sus akumas, le permitiría utilizarlos. Aunque eran burdos y débiles sólo infringiría el temor suficiente para que los héroes, Félix y Bridgette se hicieran presentes. Los amantes no se habían detenido en seguir con su idilio así que el envase estaba listo para recibir su alma… las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y él tenía todos los ases.

En uno de los callejones, se encontraba Bridgette que había sido golpeada en diversas ocasiones por The Mime, aunque no tenía heridas graves; sólo estaba muy cansada. Había logrado knockear al akuma, esperaba haberle dado tiempo a Marinette para encontrarse con el maestro Fu.

Cuando trató de avanzar se encontró de nuevo con los pilares de luz purpurea. Era obvio que Nightmare había regresado ¿Tenía miedo? Por supuesto, estaba absorta en pánico. Estaba preocupada por Marinette, Félix y Adrien; sobre todo por Félix de quien no sabía nada.

Si ella podía sentir el flujo del lobo negro… Félix lo había hecho desde hace mucho, tal vez lo había encontrado y esa era la razón por la que se había topado con Hawkmoth y había cometido alguna estupidez que lo arrastró hasta esa inexpugnable búsqueda del portador del Miraculous de la mariposa.

Debía formular un plan junto con Fu, buscando lo mejor para la ciudad. No estaba Saphir, ella no les ayudaría, el guardián estaba día a día más fatigado y sus poderes lo mostraban. Las personas que amaban estaban totalmente solas. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la vibración de su celular. Durante la batalla lo había ignorado, pero podían ser Marinette o Adrien que la estaban buscando. En cuanto sacó el aparato, el número era desconocido, lo que la hizo dudar pero algo dentro de sí le pedía que contestara.

—¿Ho-hola?

—¡Bridgette! Gracias a Dios que contestas. Estaba preocupado…

—¡Félix! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Me tienes muerta de la preocupación! —Dijo totalmente asustada la pelinegra.

—Brid, estoy a unos minutos de París. Debes alejar a Adrien de mi padre… —comentó el rubio al otro lado de la bocina.

—¡¿Dónde demonios estas?! ¡¿Por qué no contestas tu maldito celular?! —gritó molesta Bridgette.

—Escúchame. Mi padre es Hawkmoth. —susurró Félix

—¡¿Qué?! No puede ser… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No tengo mucho tiempo. No debes permitir que Adrien esté cerca de él. Bridgette… hay, hay algo peor que todo eso…

—Créeme las cosas están ya muy mal por aquí…

—No… yo… encontré a Nightmare.

Bridgette no quería escuchar eso, la voz del chico se perdía en la llamada apenas si fue audible para la joven. No quería confirmarlo, por más que su mente le prohibiera sentir cualquier tipo de sentimiento negativo, su corazón latía apresuradamente presintiendo lo peor.

—Nightmare está… mi madre… –Félix hizo una pausa tratando de guardar un poco el dolor que eso le causaba. —Mi madre encontró a Nightmare y lo encerró dentro de sí. Ella es Saphirblau y usó a su kwami para lograrlo. Mi madre está en animación suspendida por el poder de su kwami y el objetivo de mi padre es usar el poder supremo del Ying y Yang para despertarla…

—Yo…

—No dejes por ningún motivo que Adrien se le acerque a papá o lo primero que hará será darle su anillo. Ese niño no piensa mucho la situación. –dijo Félix tratando de reír para aliviar la situación tan pesada que estaba aconteciendo.

—Sólo regresa cuanto antes… las cosas son complicadas por acá… tengo ganas de golpearte cuando vengas…

—Bridgette debes de huir…

—Cuidaré a Adrien. –interrumpió la pelinegra.

—Brid, no…

—Adiós.

Bridgette colgó la llamada. ¿De verdad todo terminaría así? Al menos la noche anterior había estado con el chico que tanto amaba, pudo pasar una noche completa entre sus brazos. Esa fue su despedida.

Sabía lo que él sufría por atravesar todo aquello. Si su corazón se oprimía y estaba temblando de dolor ¿cuál sería el nivel de todo lo que él estaba pasando? Obviamente las circunstancias estaban en su contra. Si liberaba a Nightmare de la prisión provocada por Saphir, el lobo negro se posesionaría del cuerpo de la pelinegra pero si dejaba que ese psicópata siguiera encerrado era renunciar a la madre de los hermanos Agreste. Además si liberaban a Nightmare; el sacrificio de la portadora del pavorreal sería inútil. Ella renunció a su familia por el bien del mundo… ¿quién era Bridgette para estropear todo eso?

No se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, su mente era un caos. Comenzaba a hiperventilarse, trataba de relajarse sin éxito alguno. No, no debía haber cabida para dudas. El futuro del mundo estaba en manos de las personas que más amaba. Marinette y Adrien ya tenían sus propios problemas como para inundarlos con los suyos.

Le frustraba toda la situación. No podía hacer nada, era desesperante ver los problemas y no poder actuar, aunque había tenido éxito con The Mime… ¿cuánto más duraría? No tenía poderes, solo podía "aconsejar" a Ladybug, maldijo su suerte, maldijo las circunstancias, maldecía ese día desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Recordó sus anhelos de joven enamorada, soñando que algún día Félix la invitara a la Torre Eiffel, en una cena romántica, le pidiera que iniciaran una relación. Realizar las cosas de enamorados que a ella tanto le hubieran gustado: pasear tomados de la mano, tener citas, hacer planes…

Desde que iban a la universidad, su tía Sabine se lo dijo: Félix no podía acallar sus sentimientos, Bridgette no le creyó. La verdad estuvo delante de ella y jamás la notó. Cuando tenía diecinueve años supo que quería un futuro romántico con él, podía ser cliché para muchos pero ella así lo quería. Recordó hacer un diseño de vestido de novia donde ella era la modelo, a lado del rubio de ojos azules con el ceño fruncido de aparente mal humor; la verdad le había demostrado que la seriedad de Félix era solo un antifaz que usaba para proteger sus verdaderas intenciones. Ella había conocido a ese Félix alegre, conversador, atrevido, soñador durante su viaje a Copenhague y las ocasiones que compartían en la empresa. Lo quería en su futuro, lo quería con ella, quería que él fuera el único en su vida como ella lo había sido para él por tanto tiempo.

Los últimos ocho años, la humillación ocasionada por el chico la había mantenido a salvo pero a costa de qué: Ella, ahogándose en odio y buscando la venganza a costa de la pérdida de su propia alma, tiempo y virtud. Él, tratando de olvidarla con otras personas que sólo lo hacían infeliz añorando estar con ella. Esa no era la solución, jamás lo fue. El amor entre ellos era evidente y tan inmenso que no podía ocultarse.

Dio un pesado suspiro, se limpió las lágrimas y se preparó para alcanzar a su prima. Ese día se le estaba haciendo eterno y sólo habían pasado unos minutos. Las personas seguían tratando de huir para ponerse a salvo y no ser convertido en una momia, un caballero con armadura o seguir las órdenes de Jackady, la policía no podía hacer nada más que intentar evacuar a las personas, las explosiones inclementes estaban destruyendo la ciudad tanto como algunos akumas. Era un verdadero Armagedón.

Mario Brön utilizó a los akumatizados. Con un movimiento de mano fue capaz de apoderarse de las mentes de los alumnos del Colegio François Dupont.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! No voy a dañar a la _mia sorella y a mi cara amica_. —por unos segundos Lila rompió su transformación de Volpina y con lágrimas en los ojos rogó a Brön que la dejara en libertad.

—Oh pobre y estúpida mocosa. Estarás en primera fila para destruir a ellas a quienes aprecias. –la voz gutural sacada de ultratumba atormentaba a la joven.

—¡Suéltanos! ¡Tú causaste todo esto! —gritaba Alya tratando de deshacerse de su traje de Lady Wifi.

—Nunca, ¡entiéndelo nunca les haré daño! NO seré la causante del dolor de mis protectores… debo ser fuerte por ellos, ¡debo ser fuerte para que no los lastimes! —exclamó Chloé al lograr romper su transformación. —Tú, tu voz es la misma de hace ocho años… no seré participe de esto, Nightmare.

—Así que me conoces mocosa.

—Tu voz te delató. No pudiste con Ladybug y Chat Noir, yo no haré el trabajo sucio. —Chloé trató de huir pero fue doblegada por una sombra que la colocó en pose de sumisión.

—Mira, que interesante, son las únicas que lograron romper, sólo con voluntad una akumatización. Ustedes serán las primeras en dañar a esos idiotas. —dijo Nightmare.

Llamando su poder, el lobo negro cubrió a las jóvenes quienes volvieron a convertirse en Volpina, Lady Wifi y Antibug. Ahora estaban a merced de Nightmare.

—Su misión es la misma. ¡Tráiganme a Félix Agreste y Bridgette Cheng! ¡Quítenle los Miraculous a Ladybug y Chat Noir! ¡Llévenselos a Hawkmoth! ¡Es una orden sarta de malnacidos! ¡En el camino incendien y destruyan la ciudad! ¡Hagan que París arda en el infierno! –gritó Nightmare.

—A sus órdenes, señor. –dijeron al unísono los akumatizados para luego disiparse.

La joven de cabellos azabaches trató de acatar las órdenes de Bridgette, pero eso era imposible. Ver a tantas personas caer en desesperación era como pedirle no hacer nada. Aún en contra de las palabras de Tikki, Marinette se transformó. Dejó que los destellos rosas la cubrieran y la mostraran con el traje de heroína. Trataría de detener eso, o al menos evitar que siguieran destruyendo y asustando a las personas.

Chat Noir también apareció, Adrien trató de llegar con Fu, pero no podía huir mientras los akumas arrasaban con todo a su paso. Plagg le rogó que no lo hiciera pero el chico de orbes verdes no le hizo caso. Contactó a Ladybug que se encontraba cerca; entre ambos realizarían un plan. Cuando la situación no fuera tan grave se reunirían con el Guardián Ancestral.

Bridgette estaba a unas cuadras de la casa de Fu, sentía como el poder del lobo negro era cada vez más grande. Esperaba que a esas alturas Marinette y Adrien ya estuvieran con el guardián.

Se topó con Evilustrator que había dibujado un lanzallamas que usaban algunas de las personas que habían sido "hipnotizadas" por Jackady. Un chico y su hermana trataban de huir de eso pero se dirigían a donde Stone Heart demolía un edificio. A eso era lo que se refería ¿cuánto tiempo duraría al enfrentarse con esos akumas?

La terrible idea apareció en su mente; si ella desaparecía, Nightmare no tendría un envase prometido; Félix podría liberar sin problemas a Charlotte Agreste de la cárcel que creó para el alma del lobo negro y a donde ella había caído. Si ella no existía, Nightmare estaría débil y Marinette podría defender la ciudad. Si Bridgette no existía, la ciudad… el mundo tendría un futuro.

No era necesario ser un genio para saber que Bridgette era la única razón por la que Nightmare se sentía seguro.

—Perdónenme todos, por favor, espero que algún día entiendan que esto es lo mejor. Félix… me gustaría decirte de frente cuanto te amo. –susurró Bridgette.

Sin pensarlo corrió a donde se dirigían los chicos, tomó de la mano al chico y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta una de las calles que aún permanecían libres, les gritó que corrieran y obedecieran a la policía; los despidió con una sonrisa en el rostro para que la niña no se asustara por la intervención de una desconocida. Bridgette recordó cuando cuidaba a Marinette y añoró regresar a esos días de diversión alejada de todo ese problema, mientras los escombros del edificio cayeron sin clemencia sobre ella…

Ignorantes de toda esa situación, Ladybug y Chat Noir trataban de enfrentarse con los akumas; Hawkmoth tenía razón. Las mariposas no se encontraban en los objetos; no estaban en el celular, en el sombrero, en los aretes o en un broche. ¿Cómo sacarían los akumas del interior de sus amigos?

Su plan era sencillo, deshacerse de Climatika o al menos lograr que con sus poderes desbaratar los incendios que estaban ocasionando los demás. Nada era funcional. Estaban siendo golpeados por todos los akumas que habían conocido, ellos trataban de no golpearlos pues eran sus amigos pero ellos no los recordaban así, Chloé no tenía clemencia al llamar sus poderes y atacarlos. Alix corría a cada vez más velocidad para regresar en el tiempo donde Adrien y Marinette aún estaban en clase y poder llevarlos a la cima de la Torre Eiffel. Volpina hacia que sus ilusiones fueran reales, ya había destruido varios lugares con un movimiento de su flauta. La ciudad se sumía en la desesperación, fuego, ataques masivos… eso ya no podía ser peor.

—¡Ladybug! No vamos a resistir más. Yo… ya no puedo estoy de verdad cansado. –exclamó Chat Noir cuando se reunió con su compañera.

—Ni lo digas. Debimos haber ido con el guardián, tal vez él tiene algún otro hechizo o arma que podamos usar. Eso es demasiado. –dijo fatigada Ladybug.

Cuando iban a ser atacados por una llamarada ocasionada por The Pharaon, un escudo se desplegó delante de ellos, una sombra negra atrapó las llamas protegiendo a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—¡Ladybug! ¡Chat Noir! ¡Retírense!

El dúo de héroes voltearon a buscar de dónde provenía dicha orden, pero Chat Noir tomó a Ladybug y la llevó a otra azotea. Una figura masculina entallada en un traje naranja con algunos detalles blancos apareció al otro extremo. El hombre llevaba unas orejas anaranjadas, alargadas en la cabeza, un antifaz del mismo color, un collar en forma de correa con una hebilla de metal, una pulsera con un circulo en la mano derecha y guantes negros, botines del mismo color de su traje pero con la punta blanca y una cola zorruna usada como cinturón.

El hombre con un movimiento de manos formó un círculo delante de él, del mismo surgió una esfera obscura con tintes purpúreos y azules…

—¡Fuego volpino!

Fue la exclamación dada por el joven, haciendo que la esfera se extendiera en el área y atrapara el fuego que ardía en los edificios y este desapareciera. La figura con rasgos zorrunos, se desplazó delante del Pharaon para recoger su escudo, el sujeto se movía con una agilidad asombrosa; saltando entre las cornisas de los edificios. Usaba el escudo como boomerang para golpear a las momias que atormentaban a las personas, como si fuera una pelota de ping pong, la figura redonda rebotaba de cuerpo a cuerpo tumbándoles.

—¡Chat, espera!

Ladybug gritó con la esperanza que su compañero se detuviera de realizar el ataque contra el chico zorruno. Chat tomó con fuerza su bastón, a lo que el joven llamó a su escudo que voló para defenderlo, causando que el bastón del chico con traje felino saliera volando.

—¡Ladybug! ¡Es un akuma!

—¡No lo soy! ¡¿Crees que te ayudaría si lo fuera?! –reclamó el joven.

—¡Volpina me engañó del mismo modo! ¡¿Quién eres?! –exclamó Chat Noir.

—Me llamo… Fire Renard. Vengo a ayudarlos. –explicó el chico con traje de zorro.

—Renard, ¿por qué apareces en este instante? Eso te hace más sospechoso ¿cómo sé que no estas ayudando a Hawkmoth? O qué tal si estas ayudando a Nightmare…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Nightmare?! ¡Por supuesto que no! –negó con vehemencia Renard.

The Pharaon usó sus poderes y se transformó en Horus, Dios egipcio de los cielos con cabeza de halcón. Estaba a punto de atacar al trío cuando un delgado látigo cortó las alas del akuma haciendo que cayera al piso. Una figura femenina de traje amarillo con franjas negras, botas negras a la altura de las rodillas y guantes del mismo color que le llegaban a los codos, llevaba un antifaz negro con orilla dorada, con el cabello atado en una coleta alta, transformó el látigo en un cetro y con un movimiento rápido lo convirtió en un arco y un conjunto de flechas.

—¡Hey zorro! ¡Usa tus llamas! –gritó la joven mujer. –Lo encerraré para que "arda" –usó sus manos para dibujar en el aire unas comillas. –Chat usarás el Cataclismo para destruir la prisión y Ladybug necesito que te acerques uses tu yoyo, lo coloques en el corazón de la víctima y grites "¡Pure spell!"

—¿Qué? –dijeron al unísono los chicos y la chica de traje escarlata.

—¡Hagan lo que digo! –exclamó la joven.

Renard usó su fuego volpino para encerrar al Pharaon, la chica de traje amarillo lanzó una flecha haciendo que el akuma fuera encerrado en una esfera de metal, después de unos segundos Chat usó el Cataclismo lo que hizo que la esfera se corroyera y se destruyera. Ladybug usó su yoyo para deslizarse entre los edificios; vio como el Pharaon cayó de rodillas exhausto de los ataques, la chica de cabellos azabaches colocó su arma a la altura del corazón y gritó el encantamiento que le ordenaron. Inmediatamente una luz blanca salió del yoyo y purificó el cuerpo del akuma mostrando la figura del hermano de Alix y haciendo que la mariposa fuera destruida en el proceso.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó aún sorprendida Ladybug.

—Mmh, pues puedes decirme… no lo sé. —la joven de traje amarillo y franjas negras se quedó pensativa y su arco se convirtió de nuevo en un cetro. Era un bastón dorado con algunos grabados y en la punta había una joya parecida a un diamante pero con forma ovoide que tenía algunos adornos dorados con una pequeña corona en la parte superior. —Pues supongo que mi nombre sería Queen Bee.

—¿También eres un akuma? –comentó Chat reuniéndose con las féminas.

—¡No soy un akuma! Soy portadora del Miraculous de la abeja. –Mostrando una peineta con figura de abeja que ataba su largo cabello.

—Yo soy portador del Miraculous del Zorro. –comentó el chico mostrando un dije con figura de cola de zorro en tonos naranjas y blancos. –Además si se dejaron convencer por Lila Rossi, no es mi asunto. –dijo cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Les dije que se reunieran con el maestro Fu! ¡¿Acaso mi orden no vale nada?! —gritó Queen Bee. —¡Les dije que no se transformaran!

—¡¿Bridgette?! –preguntaron anonadados y al unísono el héroe de traje obscuro y la chica de traje escarlata.

—Mi bella dama… quieres decir que… ¿también fuiste elegida… por segunda vez? –preguntó desconcertado Renard.

—Si, gati- no ahora serías mi zorrito tonto. Sólo tú me llamas de esa forma, reconocería ese nombre en cualquier situación. Me alegra que estés bien Félix. –Queen bee se lanzó a los brazos de Renard quien aún estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¡¿Félix?! –dijeron al mismo tiempo Chat y Ladybug.

* * *

.

* * *

ALOHA!

Algunos creyeron que serían Lila y Chloé, otros que sería Claude y Allegra pero NO….

Eran FÉLIX Y BRIDGETTE… se transformaron en Fire Renard, (portador del kwami del zorro) y Queen Bee (portadora del kwami de la abeja).

 _¿Hanna, esta ebria para hacer eso?_

Sip, si lo estoy.

Imagínense como se sentiría, que alguien como Bridgette que era tan arrojada y buena heroína… tuviera que conformarse con que la defendieran. No suena mucho a ella, por eso decidí desde el principio a que no sería una damisela en peligro… ella pelearía como sabe… a gritos, patadas y golpes. Esa es mi Brid.

 _Ahora ¿Hanna, pero dijiste que una sombra negra envolvió a Félix? A menos que seas daltónica el fuego es rojo, naranja y amarillo._

Ok, me basé en el fuego de los kitsunes, en específico el de Tomoe de Kamisama Hajimemashita que es color negro, azul y como morado. El traje de Félix es parecido al de la versión de FireFox que hicieron de Nathaniel, y de la versión de Queen Bee de Chloé para Bridgette.

Ahora, creo que están muy perdidos. Me preguntaron por qué Kung Food no apareció, y Marinette lo mencionó. Su tío esta de Shanghai ni modo que tomara un avión para ir a atacar París, por cuestiones de distancia él no fue influenciado por Hawkmoth/Nightmare.

Ahora, también están perdidos con las vasijas. Recuerden que en el capítulo de Orígenes parte I, los primeros portadores, pusieron en aprietos a Nightmare por lo que cuando el lobo se vio en problemas dividió su poder en 5 vasijas y las dispersó en el mundo. Durante estos últimos seis mil años, encontraron cuatro vasijas, la última la tenía Brön y estaba en el baúl que Félix llevó a Fu.

Oficialmente, Nightmare usaba esas vasijas como escondite, saltando su poder de una a otra; pero ahora que las 5 están purificadas solo tiene una opción y es apoderarse del cuerpo de Bridgette.

 _¿Hanna, dijiste que Charlotte no era compatible con el poder de Nightmare pero Brön si?_

Aquí es cuestión de temor. No se los voy a contar todo, porque eso lo vamos a ver en el siguiente capítulo, pero Charlotte no fue poseída Brön si, por eso Nightmare fue capaz de hacer más grande el problema.

El siguiente capítulo, esto se va a poner más complicado… les dije que estoy echando toda la carne al asador.

Nos leemos.


	68. Capítulo 67: La revelación

**Capítulo 67: La revelación.**

Eso era algo que nadie, absolutamente nadie esperaba. Los mayores y anteriores portadores de los Miraculous del Ying y el Yang ahora eran portadores de la abeja cuyo elemento era el metal y el zorro cuyo elemental era el fuego. ¿Eso era posible?

Adrien aún tenía muchas dudas, aún no entendía como Bridgette era conocedora de su identidad como héroes e incluso sabía sobre Plagg además del guardián ancestral… hasta que tuvo las piezas en la mano lo comprendió. Bridgette había sido Ladybug, fue la compañera de batallas de Félix, además ella había entrenado a su sucesora. ¿Desde cuándo la diseñadora sabía de su identidad de héroe?

Renard abrazó con fuerza a Queen Bee, el joven de cabellos rubios sabía lo complicado que se tornaría la situación, tenía que hablar con su hermano y su amiga.

—Bri-Bridgette, Félix… ¿de ver-dad son ustedes? —preguntó dudosa la chica de traje escarlata y puntos negros.

—Si, _Cou_ … Ladybug. —afirmó Renard. —Debemos hablar, las cosas se pondrán difíciles. Por lo que entendí a mi kwami, no tengo tiempo de transformación, pero ustedes sí. ¿Qué opinas mi bella dama? —cuestionó volteando a ver a Queen Bee.

—Hay demasiados akumas. Ladybug, debemos acabar con los que nos causen más problemas. Alimenta a Tikki, y te volverás a transformar. La purificación del corazón usa menos poder que un Luckycharm, Chat alimenta a tu kwami y regresa para protegerla. Nosotros contralaremos el incendio. Cuando este un poco más tranquilo debemos hablar e iremos con Fu, me temo que deberán revelar sus identidades… tengan eso en mente… Nightmare está aquí y nos lo toparemos, debemos tenernos confianza o también usara eso en nuestra contra. Renard, ¿nos vamos?

—Por supuesto, mi bella dama.

Renard y Queen Bee, se desplazaron entre los edificios. Ladybug se fue a ocultar en un callejón para alimentar a Tikki. Las palabras de Bridgette resonaron en su mente… debía mostrarse como Marinette ante Chat Noir, eso lo planeaba hacer, pero con el tiempo. La aparición del lobo negro y la vehemencia de encontrarlos por parte de Hawkmoth la alteraba, pero no debía darse el lujo de confundirse. Mientras Tikki, comía los snacks que Bridgette le había dado a su prima hacía unos minutos. Trataron de darse respuestas de cómo es que habían terminado con los Miraculous restantes. Según Tikki, Remy; nombre del kwami del zorro, no había despertado en unos doscientos años, mientras que Ziri; nombre de la abeja llevaba cien años durmiendo.

Adrien y Plagg estaban escondidos mientras la pequeña criatura de orbes verde fosforescente se quejaba de lo horrible que sería tratar con Remy, aunque se alegraba que Ziri también despertara pues era la única capaz de ponerle un alto al zorro.

—Plagg ¿sabías lo de Bridgette? —preguntó Adrien.

—Por supuesto, ella ha sido una de las mejores Ladybugs, solo debajo de la chica del tiempo de los Estuardo, esa niña era una aventurera sin nada de sentido común, pero Bridgette tiene una cierta velocidad de pensamiento para crear planes. Fue de mucha ayuda hace ocho años. Ahora ella podrá asesorar a Ladybug y pelear como su igual… eso es bueno. Tal vez tengamos una oportunidad. —comentó entre mordidas de Camembert.

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando una sombra negra con luces purpuras y azules los cubrió. Ese era el poder de Fire Renard, inundó París por completo terminando con los incendios. Adrien volvió a transformarse, debía ayudar a Ladybug a purificar cuantos akumas pudiera.

Chat salió de su escondite para unirse con sus compañeros. Para su sorpresa Renard y Queen Bee, habían atrapado a algunos de ellos; para ser exactos eran: The Mime, Dark Cupid, Dark Knight, Climatika, Evilustrator y Mr. Pidgeon.

Estaban encerrados en ese mismo fuego negro y a su vez estaban atados por estructuras de metal que los colocaban en sumisión, arrodillados pero atados de los tobillos; los brazos extendidos y atados por lo que parecían cadenas.

—Hora de hacer tu trabajo Ladybug, haz lo que te dije. Ellos estarán bien. —comentó Queen Bee.

—¿Cómo…?

—No te preocupes Chat, es sólo porque tenemos más experiencia que ustedes, la verdad son akumas débiles, no pusieron resistencia. —exclamó Renard mientras Queen Bee revisaba el trabajo de Ladybug que poco a poco purificaba a sus amigos. —Las personas que estaban bajo su poder están en óptimas condiciones. Debemos apresurarnos.

La tenacidad de ambos, tanto del empresario como de la diseñadora, era algo envidiable. Habían controlado la situación en cuestión de segundos, Su experiencia era algo indescriptible. Más tardaron Ladybug y Chat en alimentar a sus kwamis que ellos en controlar la situación, es como si estuvieran acostumbrados a pelear. Era la primera vez que se colocaban el traje de abeja y zorro e hicieron un trabajo tan pulcro que no podían reclamar nada.

Una vez que la joven de traje escarlata y cabellos negros termino de purificar a los akumas, Queen Bee los libero de sus cadenas y entre los cuatro los acomodaron en una zona segura, todos estaban inconscientes pero ya estaban bien. Hawkmoth no tendría el poder de volver a akumatizarlos, así que ellos estarían bien condiciones una vez que despertaran.

Fueron en dirección a la casa del Guardián Ancestral, era extraño que con tanto desastre no se haya transformado y los hubiera ayudado. Fire Renard se deslizaba con una agilidad indescriptible, mientras Queen Bee transformó su cetro en látigo de metal para colgarse entre los edificios, estaba más cómoda deslizándose entre los edificios como lo había hecho ocho años atrás.

—Bridgette… ¿dónde está Marinette? —Comentó Chat cuando alcanzó a Queen bee.

—Ella está bien, Adrien.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Estaba contigo y ahora apareces aquí…

—¡Chat, confía en mí! Marinette está bien, está a salvo, concéntrate en la misión. Las cosas para ti se complicaran mucho.

Adrien tenía muchas dudas, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para despejarlas. El cuarteto llegó justo cuando Fu terminaba de purificar la vasija donde se encontraba Nightmare. Lo vieron exhausto, más que eso, sus poderes estaban al límite. Fu se sorprendió de ver a los portadores de la abeja y el zorro, Wayzz estaba tan sumergido en el trabajo de purificación que ni siquiera sintió el despertar.

Félix se quitó su Miraculous, haciendo que una luz naranja como el atardecer lo cubriera para que su traje desapareciera y se mostrara una pequeña criatura zorruna delante de él. Bridgette hizo lo mismo, se quitó la peineta que ataba su cabellera haciendo que un kwami en forma de abeja con ojos azul marino se presentara.

—Aló… me llamó Remy y estoy en toda mi atractiva presencia delante de ustedes. —exclamó el kwami.

—¡Joven Félix! ¡Señorita Bridgette!—comentó exhausto el guardián.

—Primero, explique que hace eso aquí…

Bridgette se sorprendió al ver la vasija, conocía la forma de las mismas, Fu las había mostrado durante uno de sus tantos entrenamientos. Félix les explicó que él había encontrado un baúl en la bodega de Brön, se lo había llevado a Fu y al parecer si contenía lo que él se imaginaba. Les hizo recordar como Nightmare había dividido su poder en cinco vasijas y las había dispersado por el mundo pero todo indicaba que la caja donde había colocado los sentimientos negativos de las personas hacía seis mil años era su verdadero núcleo… y ya sabía dónde estaba.

—Así es… bueno no esperaba que ustedes se convirtieran en nuevos portadores —comentó el anciano.

—¿Cómo? ¿Usted no le entregó los Miraculous? —preguntó Ladybug

—No mi bella mariquita, los Miraculous elementales elegimos a nuestros portadores. —comentó Remy dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica de traje carmesí.

—No sé por qué pero algo me hace querer lanzar a ese kwami al otro extremo de la habitación. —dijo extrañado Chat.

—Oh… bueno eso se debe a que Remy y Plagg se llevan como el agua y el aceite… así que Plagg debe estar tratando de salir para golpearlo. —dijo Félix.

—Félix, ahora si… ¡¿me puedes decir dónde demonios te metiste las últimas horas?! ¡Estaba muerta de miedo! ¡Vuelves a desaparecer sin avisarme y te voy a desollar vivo! —gritó Bridgette mientras sacudía por el cuello al empresario.

—Ok, ya entendí. Suéltame… les contaré todo.

 ** _Hace 4 horas…_**

El chico de orbes azules, estaba entre la espada y la pared cuando una sombra obscura lo envolvió y lo sacó de la Mansión Agreste, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba a la mitad de un terreno cubierto de árboles, por más que lo pensara ya no estaba en París.

Estaba varado a la mitad del bosque y ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado allí. Lo último que recordaba era haberse enfrentado al portador de Nooroo y de pronto estaba en un bosque. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que ignoró que tenía compañía…

—Bueno esta vez creo que elegí a un madurito, mmmm prefiero cuando son jóvenes aunque espero que seas capaz de estar a mi ritmo. –comentó la pequeña criatura con figura de zorro.

—¿Quién dijo eso?

—Me llamo Remy y soy…

—Un kwami. —intervino Félix.

—No sólo eso, soy tu nuevo kwami y el mejor de todos…

Remy y Plagg se llevaban un poco mal, se puede decir que el principal tema de discordia entre ambos, era que Plagg siempre trataba de alejarse de Tikki, algo que molestaba al zorro, pues por más mala que fuera su situación ellos representaban el amor pues había cosas malas y buenas en una relación. Así que cuando Nightmare dividió su poder en las vasijas y ellos regresaron a dormir. Remy se planteó que los uniría, pues si se amaban como decían: debían estar unidos más que con el hilo rojo del destino.

La siguiente vez que Remy despertó fue junto con otra Ladybug y Chat Noir, en ese entonces los portadores mostraron sus identidades, para no tener secreto alguno por lo que se hicieron amigos y así comenzó a acercarse a Tikki causando los celos de Plagg, Tikki sólo ignoraba sus peleas absurdas; pero Plagg lo tomó como algo más personal. Literalmente era un tipo que estaba coqueteándole a su esposa de manera cínica en sus narices.

Cuando eran humanos, Remy era uno de los principales sacerdotes de la aldea, aunque era joven, rondaba los veintitrés años, tenía mucha experiencia y era un erudito, eso ligado a su fama de casanova, que se involucraba con toda mujer que se le pusiera enfrente.

Era muy inteligente y era casi siempre el que hacia los planes, su sabiduría era algo que le gustaba demostrar en todo momento aún en su forma de kwami, se burlaba de Plagg, quien había sido un guerrero y decía que sólo tenía arena en la cabeza. Sus pequeñas discusiones eran llevadas a tal grado que solo se veían y se peleaban según sus posibilidades de kwami se los permitieran. La única que podía poner paz entre ellos era Ziri, la kwami de la abeja quien Tikki sospechaba que era el verdadero interés romántico de Remy. Los recordaba pues Ziri también era una artesana pero al ser de diferentes elementales, era obvio que renunciaron a cualquier contacto para seguir vivos. Así que una palabra de Ziri hacía que Remy dejara de pelear.

—Pues qué asco que tome lo que la plaga dejo pero bueno, te enseñare los verdaderos poderes de un elemental. No te vas a ver resumido a usar el "Catacwismo" –dijo en tono de burla el kwami. —¡Sólo destruir las cosas! Ja, eso es insultante. Con mis poderes podrás purificar, eso es el fuego: purificación sobre destrucción. Sin duda soy mejor opción que ese retrasado.

—Recuerdo que Plagg te mencionó algunas veces, pero lo más importante… ¿por qué me elegiste?

—Eso es fácil, un corazón puro es difícil de encontrar; pero un corazón puro lleno de determinación y dispuesto a pelear para proteger al mundo a toda costa… eso es imposible. La determinación es lo que siempre me llama así que de esa forma elijo a mis portadores. Estabas en peligro, escuché la voz de Nooroo y Saphir pidiendo ayuda así que reaccioné y cuando te vi absorto de convicción te protegí y te saqué de ahí.

—¡Espera! ¿Cómo que Saphir pidió ayuda? –intervino el rubio.

Nooroo le explicó que los kwamis elementales están más unidos que los centrales. Tikki y Plagg son sentimientos, por eso sólo pueden estar al tanto de su similar. Sin embargo Saphir, Nooroo, Ziri y él, están más unidos sobre todo cuando alguno de ellos duerme, es como si se movieran en una sola dimensión, exclusiva para ellos. Wayzz no siente esas alteraciones tan fácilmente como los demás, pues al estar más en contacto con el mundo humano, ha perdido esa conexión con los otros elementales.

—O sea que ¿sabes todo lo que le pasó a Saphir? –preguntó temeroso Félix.

—Si… sé todo lo que Saphir y Nooroo han vivido. También sé sobre la aparición de Nightmare y la maldición que impuso en ti cuando eras Chat Noir y que afecta a la chica que te ama, quien era Ladybug. Estoy enterado de todo. Sé que la portadora de Saphir es tu madre y que el portador de Nooroo es tu padre y el principal causante de los akumas en los últimos meses…

—Bueno pues te aviso, mi hermano menor es el nuevo Chat Noir y la chica que le gusta es Ladybug…

—Eso… no lo sabía, ¡¿qué tipo de familia tienes, Félix?! Pero de lo demás si tenía noción. —comentó de forma cínica el kwami para luego reírse.

—Pues si sabes todo… ¡Dime dónde demonios estamos!

—Mmmm, eso si no lo sé. Sólo te saqué de ese lugar, pero tengo hambre… ¿tendrás un poco de carne para comer? De preferencia algo de pollo.

—Claro que no, para colmo creo que mi celular se quedó en el ático… al menos tengo mi cartera.

Félix conversó con la criatura mientras trataban de ubicarse en la zona boscosa. En su plática pudieron determinar cómo usar los poderes, la experiencia de Félix como anterior portador lo hizo entender el núcleo de sus nuevos poderes. Remy le explicó que su principal poder de purificación era el fuego Volpino, un fuego negro que le permitía atrapar el fuego "impuro", es decir toda aquélla flama que fuera creada para un fin belicoso y dañino. En un uso más especial podía incluso usarlo para transportar personas, como Remy lo había hecho.

Además tenía un escudo, el cual evidentemente era también para defensa y ataque. Constaba de un pequeño círculo que estaba atado a su muñeca, pero cuando lo usaba en batalla este crecía donde el radio cubría por completo el antebrazo. Con un poco de experiencia, podría crear una llama con un chasquido de dedos y dirigirla a donde él quisiera.

Durante su largo trayecto, permitió que ambas figuras se conocieran, Félix le contó cómo había sido su situación con Bridgette, las circunstancias de Adrien y Marinette, además de tratar de idear un plan para poder liberar a su madre de Nightmare sin que Bridgette fuera poseída en el proceso.

El empresario a pesar que estaba cansado, pudo notar que Remy era más tranquilo de lo que Plagg le había dicho. Pero bueno los celos son malos consejeros y el ojiazul ya lo había experimentado. El kwami aprovechó para hacerle algunas declaraciones y los "puntos débiles" de Nightmare, aunque según las circunstancias, quería decir que el lobo negro estaba al límite de sus poderes. Todo estaba previsto para que pudieran terminar con la amenaza; la presencia de la caja origen de Nightmare y las cuatro vasijas purificadas era cortarle los caminos de huida. Si el baúl ocultaba la otra vasija, tenían al lobo negro en sus manos; si lograban que la pelinegra saliera de París, ese villano no podría ir tras ella, además con un poco de suerte Ziri también despertaría. Los siete kwamis estarían despiertos, pero el problema sería ¿cómo recuperar el cuerpo de Saphir sin exponer al peligro a su portadora?

Pasó el tiempo y siguió caminando entre la espesura del bosque hasta que llegó a una carretera, eso delimitaba que al menos estaba cerca de la civilización, continuo caminando y para su buena fortuna estaba a unos metros del Restaurante La Grange de Bory…

—No inventes… ¡estamos en La Boissière-École! –exclamó enfadado el empresario.

—Eso quiere decir que estamos… –dijo dubitativo el kwami.

—¡Estamos a una hora de París! ¡Si tuviéramos un auto! Ni siquiera creo que haya un taxi por aquí. –comentó enojado Félix. —¡¿No podías enviarnos a un lugar más cerca?! ¡Adrien puede estarle entregando los Miraculous a mi padre en este instante!

—¿Sabes? Agradezco entender de lo que hablas, bendigo compartir los conocimientos que obtuvo Saphir estos años. —exclamo Remy. —Relájate; si eso estuviera pasando, Nooroo ya me lo hubiera comunicado. Busca un teléfono y habla con tu hermano.

Félix siguió caminando para llegar al restaurante, esperaba pedir un favor o algo así. Al menos presentándose como el heredero Agreste pudiera obtener un medio para regresar a París, lo más pronto posible. En cuanto entró, las personas estaban a punto de pedir que se retirara, pues los jeans y la camisa lo hacían poco bienvenido al lugar. Hasta que uno de los comensales se levantó y lo reconoció; era otro empresario con el que planeaba realizar negocios. El hombre hizo un drama al ver como trataban a Félix, así que el host se disculpó con él.

Félix saludó a su futuro socio, quien lo invitó a desayunar con él, pero el rubio le dijo que debía regresar a París, poniendo una excusa, que su auto se había descompuesto y no llevaba su celular. Su socio le dijo que no se preocupara, el regresaría a París y si quería podía llevarlo. Félix agradeció y mientras retornaban a la ciudad del amor, Félix le comentó que necesitaba comunicarse con alguien, si le podía prestar su celular. El hombre aceptó y fue cuando trató de comunicarse con Bridgette pero esta no le contestó. Cuando al fin la diseñadora tomó la llamada, arribó a París aunque el tráfico era insufrible por lo que le agradeció a su socio y salió corriendo para transformarse en Fire Renard y ayudar a los héroes.

 ** _Tiempo actual_**

—Pues eso fue lo que pasó, ¿cómo obtuviste tu Miraculous, Bridgette? –preguntó el empresario.

—Ehm, eso fue un poco… _hard._

Bridgette les contó cómo estaba a punto de llegar con Fu, pero vio como un chico y su hermana trataban de huir de los akumas, por lo que trató de ayudarlos, omitiendo la parte donde planeaba sacrificarse, entonces los escombros de un edificio le cayeron encima, sin embargo no sintió el golpe, cuando abrió los ojos pudo notar que estaba encerrada en una especie de caja fuerte, y delante de ella estaba una lucecilla amarilla resplandeciente que casi la cegaba.

 ** _Hace unos minutos…_**

—Una cosa es que quieras ser heroína y otra que intentes ser suicida. –Advirtió la criatura.

—¿Un kwami? –preguntó sorprendida Bridgette

—Hola, soy Ziri y soy la kwami del Miraculous de la abeja, que es una linda peineta que ya adorna tu cabello y déjame decirte que se te ve divina, ¡ah sí! mi elemental es el metal, y tú eres mi elegida ¿qué te parece? –cuestionó la pequeña figura con rasgos de abeja.

—Pues, yo era la portadora de Tikki, hace ocho años, así que en teoría sé todo sobre Nightmare y de ustedes. ¿Eso es posible? Digo volver a ser elegida por un Miraculous. –comentó la pelinegra.

—Nunca había pasado, pero te elegí por tu corazón puro, el amor que sientes por las personas y estar dispuesta al sacrificio a cambio del bienestar del mundo. Estabas tan decidida que no pude ignorarte más tiempo, así que vine a salvarte. —sonrió Ziri. —Debemos liberar a Saphir y a Nooroo, el pobre está siendo utilizado para ocasionar el mal, no sé por qué nunca puede elegir un portador digno.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Ziri le explicó sobre la unión que tienen los elementales, pueden compartir conocimientos, secretos, y enviarse señales de ayuda. Así como Wayzz al estar siempre en el mundo humano perdió esa habilidad y como Tikki y Plagg al ser sentimientos sólo están al tanto del otro.

La kwami le reveló que su poder era la manipulación del metal alterando su dureza y maleabilidad. Su principal arma era un cetro, el cual podía convertir a su antojo, desde lo más sencillo como un cuchillo hasta algo más complicado como una estructura. Sólo debía concentrarse imaginando la figura, y gritar "¡Trace on!" lo que permitiría que su imaginación se materializara.

—Me gustaría ser de más ayuda, pero soy una artesana. Mi don era cantar y usar mi elemental para crear instrumentos, nunca pensé en ser una "guerrera" —dijo triste Ziri.

—Oh, no te preocupes, tengo una gran imaginación. Así que ya veré como nos arreglaremos. ¿Funciona igual? Grito tu nombre y "transformación". ¿Cuál es tu alimento? ¿Cuánto tiempo de transformación tengo? —comentó dudosa Bridgette.

—Sí, yo como cosas dulces, sin ningún problema y no tienes un límite de tiempo, eso sólo es para los centrales, pues se alimentan de sentimientos, nosotros nos alimentamos de las energías de la naturaleza sólo te quitas el Miraculous y tu transformación se desvanece. Pero ¿cómo saldremos de aquí? estamos debajo de muchos escombros…

Bridgette se puso a pensar y después de unos segundos, gritó el nombre de su kwami para transformarse. Su ropa cambio por un traje amarillo con negro y en sus manos apareció un cetro. Gritó "Trace on" y su cetro se desvaneció, para que fuera de la caja tomara la forma de una pala de construcción que quitó las piedras que estaban sobre ella, una vez limpio el lugar colocó su mano sobre la caja analizando que tan gruesa era y poco a poco esta fue debilitándose hasta ser tan frágil como una hoja de papel, lo cual agradecía pues el aire dentro se estaba acabando.

Ahora renovada, sabía que podía pelear contra Nightmare y tal vez, tenía una esperanza. Cambio su cetro a un látigo para deslizarse entre los edificios, al parecer recordaba más como lo hacía siendo Ladybug así que funcionaría igual. Cuando arribó, reuniéndose con los otros héroes fue como se le ocurrió el plan para purificar los akumas.

 ** _Tiempo actual._**

—Eso fue lo que pasó. —tratando de minimizar el tema y volteando la mirada para que no hallaran su plan de sacrificarse.

—Señorita Bridgette, no sé si decir que eso fue temerario o muy estúpido. Usted no tenía poderes y aun así se enfrentó con los akumas. –regaño el anciano. –Puso en peligro su vida.

—Guardián, no se preocupe ella está bien. –dijo tímidamente Ziri a Fu.

—Ziri y ¿si no la hubieras elegido? –comentó Wayzz. –A estas horas ella estaría muerta.

—Pero… Wayzz. –Ziri bajó la mirada.

—Ziri no tiene la culpa, Wayzz –intervino Remy. –No pasó a mayores, tenemos problemas más grandes. Veo que purificaron la última vasija ¿dónde está el poder de Nightmare?

—Saltó a otro contenedor. –advirtió el anciano. –Al menos bloqueamos otro lugar a donde pueda volver a esconderse.

—Puede que ese contenedor sea el reportero, Mario Brön. ¿Verdad? –comentó Félix.

—¿Por eso fue que desapareció? —interrumpió Chat Noir. —¿Fue poseído por Nightmare?

—Chicos… debo decirles algo. –explicó Félix. –Chat, Ladybug esto cambiara muchas cosas y espero que cuando sepan sus identidades pongan como prioridad la misión.

—Sí, yo cometí el error de… que mis sentimientos influyeran. —Dijo Bridgette recordando su falla dejando que el dolor por el "engaño" de Félix evitara la destrucción del lobo negro. —La aparición de Nightmare es mi culpa, si hubiera sido más fuerte y me hubiera enfocado en la misión, no estaríamos pasando por esto. Así que Chat, Ladybug; sean mejores que nosotros y terminemos con esto. Pase lo que pase, lo solucionaremos cuando esto concluya.

Ambos héroes asintieron, Chat Noir, estaba preocupado por Marinette. Esperaba que la chica estuviera oculta en algún lugar a salvo, pero sólo podía protegerla si se ocupaba de todo eso y poder estar junto a su princesa, de nuevo esa noche.

Félix comenzó a decirles que había encontrado a Hawkmoth y que era Gabriel Agreste. Chat sintió como las piernas le fallaron e hizo que cayera al suelo. Ladybug se arrodilló junto a él y tomo su mano, la cual estaba temblando aún por la impresión, no entendía cómo podía afectarlo tanto saber aquello. A ella también le sorprendía que su enemigo acérrimo fuera el padre de su mejor amigo y de Adrien, quien deseaba estuviera oculto y a salvo. Félix continúo diciéndoles que Nooroo, estaba siendo sometido por él; además que quería los Miraculous para obtener el poder máximo y usarlo para despertar a su esposa, a Charlotte Agreste.

Chat Noir, soltó un grito ahogado y no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas comenzaran a rodar por sus mejillas. La noticia lo afectó más de lo que Félix esperaba, así que el empresario se arrodilló y abrazó a su hermano, que estaba temblando además de estar más pálido de lo habitual.

La revelación también hizo sorprenderse al maestro Fu, sabía de la desaparición de su pupila; pero pensó que eran cuestiones personales; jamás quiso involucrarse en el tema.

Ladybug no entendía la reacción de su compañero, aunque no comprendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando. Félix continúo con su relato sin soltar a su hermano. Así les dijo que Charlotte estaba en animación suspendida, por el poder de su kwami…

—¿Cómo que kwami? —preguntó Chat Noir.

—Si… mi mamá es portadora del Miraculous del pavorreal.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabías? —comentó frustrado Chat.

—Yo… me entere sin querer cuando cumplí once años. Era su secreto, yo no tenía derecho a decirlo. –comentó el mayor sin voltear a ver a su hermano.

—¿No crees que ya estamos llenos de problemas y secretos? –dijo el menor empujando a su hermano y alejándose para pararse al otro extremo de la habitación.

—Continúa Félix. –rogó Ladybug.

Félix, les dijo que al parecer Gabriel la encontró durante los meses que estuvo ausente, así fue como dio por terminada la "búsqueda" de Charlotte. Además que Nooroo lo había elegido como portador y se le hizo más fácil hacer el papel de villano para llamar la atención de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Así fue como, el guardián sintió la presencia maligna y les entregó los Miraculous de la mariquita y la pantera negra.

—Pero, si es para eso… no creo que haya problema alguno. Podemos darle los Miraculous y que despierte a tu mamá. –comentó Ladybug.

—No es tan fácil, Ladybug. —intervinó Bridgette.

—Mi madre, encerró dentro de si el núcleo de Nightmare… si mi padre libera a mamá, el poder de Nightmare en todo su apogeo estará entre nosotros. Lo que nosotros vimos no es más que una parte de su poder encerrado en las vasijas, con su núcleo no sabremos a que nos enfrentaremos y corremos peligro que su maldición se cumpla con Bridgette y conmigo… sobre todo con ella, pues es su… envase destinado.

—¿A qué te refieres con envase? –preguntó aún malhumorado el chico con traje felino.

Bridgette les contó sobre la "profecía" del lobo negro. Cómo Félix al negarse a ser Chat Noir, cumplió la maldición que había desarrollado Nightmare hacía seis mil años; cuando un elegido de Plagg se negara a desempeñar su trabajo de héroe, la persona que lo amara se transformaría en su envase, poseyéndola y dándole su vida para que él dominara el mundo humano y pudiera destruir el mundo espiritual. Aquella declaración horrorizo a Ladybug y Chat Noir, era perder a su persona más querida; sería convertir a Bridgette en Nightmare, no podrían atacarla o pensar tan sólo en hacerle daño.

—Esa fue la verdadera razón por la que Félix y yo nos alejamos. Él trató de protegerme, si el amor era lo que llamaba a Nightmare sólo debíamos convertirlo en odio. Nos negamos por todos los medios a evitar lo que sentíamos rogando que Nightmare no viniera por mí, pero no pensé que ya estuviera aquí… Brön tiene parte de su poder y el resto está encerrado junto a Charlotte Agreste. Supongo que en ese instante, dejara a Charlotte y vendrá por mí…

La voz de Bridgette comenzó a temblar, aunque mantenía la esperanza de negarse a ser doblegada por el lobo negro. No sabía si sería capaz de mantenerse cuerda. Ladybug y Chat Noir se sintieron tan estúpidos al tratar de unirlos, le habían facilitado el trabajo a su enemigo. Por eso esa vehemencia de la pareja de estar alejados, Félix había renunciado a la mujer que amaba para mantenerla a salvo y ellos con sus ideas románticas los unieron sin saber las horribles consecuencias.

Chat estaba devastado, saber que su madre estuvo en su casa el último año y que había convivido con Hawkmoth todo ese tiempo. Además si quería recuperar a su madre debía renunciar a su mejor amiga. No sería capaz de entregarle a Bridgette a Nightmare. Su mente comenzaba a nublarse, cuando un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, su anillo estaba por mostrar su identidad; casi al mismo tiempo los aretes de Ladybug también sonaron.

Eran demasiadas cosas para un solo día, Félix le había dicho que se enfocara en la misión pero ¿cuál sería la misión? ¿A quién se enfrentarían? ¿Hawkmoth o Nightmare? Ambos eran sus padres, ¿cómo pelearía contra las personas que más amaba? Las consecuencias eran terribles, su mundo estaba desmoronándose poco a poco y los akumas restantes seguían atacando la ciudad, ese de verdad, era el día final.

—Chat… todo estará bien. —dijo la heroína de traje escarlata tomando la mano del chico. —Encontraremos un método, siempre lo hacemos. No estamos solos; nuestros antecesores y ahora compañeros están con nosotros. El guardián está apoyándonos. Haremos que Gabriel Agreste vea la situación y veremos una salida a todo esto… No te preocupes.

—Lo haces ver tan fácil, mi lady.

—Lo es. Yo… mi tiempo de transformación está a segundos de desaparecer y verás mi identidad como civil, supongo que debo decirte muchas cosas pero ahora no se me ocurre nada más que… yo te lo iba a decir con un poco más de tiempo, pero bueno, no mando sobre las circunstancias… espero no te enojes.

Ladybug soltó un largo y pesado suspiro, cuando sus aretes volvieron a sonar y el último punto desapareció. Destellos rosas cubrieron el cuerpo de la chica, haciendo que su traje desapareciera y mostró a la aspirante a diseñadora con su ropa habitual y la sudadera que Bridgette le había dado. Abrió lentamente los ojos, observando con detenimiento y tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente del chico que la había enamorado…

—Marinette…

—Si, lo siento… yo te lo iba a decir pero…

Chat no permitió que terminara la frase, la abrazó con fuerza. La chica pudo notar como el rubio estaba temblando, estaba un poco frío. Se dejó llevar y lo abrazó, ese día estaba siendo eterno para todos, y ahora con las declaraciones dadas por Bridgette y Félix, estaba siendo un caos. Tanto Fu, como Félix y Bridgette presentían cual sería la reacción, así que sólo bajaron la mirada esperando el fatal desenlace.

—Marinette… yo, yo te lo iba a decir pero me detuviste esa noche en la Torre Eiffel, dijiste que mi identidad civil sólo estorbaría entre nosotros; pero créeme, como Chat y como… yo; enamoraste a ambos. Yo… sólo quería estar contigo, perdóname.

Chat la abrazó con una increíble fuerza haciendo que la ojiazul soltara un pequeño aullido de dolor. En ese instante la última huella del anillo de Chat desapareció y una luz verde cubrió el cuerpo del chico, haciendo que Marinette cerrara los ojos al quedar cegada por el fulgor. Volvió a abrir los ojos y trató de alejarse del héroe, pero cada que lo intentaba él la volvía a abrazar con fuerza.

—Chat, no te preocupes. Todo estará bien. —con su mano acarició la cabeza del chico.

Adrien sabía que Marinette podía malinterpretar las cosas. Las veces que la había ido a visitar, aquél beso que se dieron en la cita doble. Ella estaba triste porque sentía que había engañado al héroe con el modelo, ¿cómo tomaría que los dos eran la misma persona?

El momento se acercaba y algo dentro de él estaba al tanto que Marinette se molestaría con él. No sabía cómo reaccionaría, tenía miedo pero no podía seguir con eso eternamente. Soltó lentamente a su compañera…

—¿Adrien…?

* * *

.

* * *

ALOHA!

AQUÍ LO TIENEN, AL FIN TUVIERON QUE DECIRSE TODO…. MUAJAJAJAJ POR ESO SE LLAMA LA REVELACIÓN.

Pues soy feliz, de haber llegado a este capítulo, me esta costando trabajo terminar.

Como vieron en mi video, estoy trabajando con "Eres… ¿mi lady?".

Tengo un pequeño bloqueo con Detrás del antifaz y yo creo que reduciré los capítulos a publicar, hasta que mis ideas fluyan correctamente para la edición.

¿A qué me refiero?

Como les mostré en mi video, las ideas ya las tengo, pero las edito. Ejemplo.

"Ella se fue, lloro, lo vio y le dijo".

Lo edito a:

"Caminó tratando de ignorar esas voces ensordecedoras, sentía como el viento golpeaba su rostro, secando sus lágrimas. De pronto apareció delante de ella, a la espera de algo… debía decirlo, su pecho explotaría si él no se enteraba de la verdad. Con paso firme se acercó a él, lo tomó del brazo, obligando a que volteara a verla a los ojos, su boca se abrió lentamente dando paso a sus palabras."

Es lo mismo, pero con más descripción… oh si, así trabaja la tía Hanna. Tengo problemas con la edición, así que uso mis otros fanfics para limpiar mi mente un rato. En solo tres días hice cinco capítulos de "Eres… ¿mi lady?". Va a ser una comedia, hilarante.

Ahora ¿por qué dijiste que tienes dos meses y luego te vas?

Soy un adulto joven que trabaja. Doy consultoría a las empresas. Mi contrato se acaba en febrero, y debo regresar a mi corporativo, ahí casi no tengo tiempo de hacer nada, más que de trabajar. Conocí Miraculous gracias al tiempo que me da la empresa a quien le doy asesoría, y me da tiempo de escribir, pero cuando regrese a mi corporativo, es trabajo sin descanso y sin pensar en nada más que no sean números, incluso los fines de semana. NO niego que tal vez tenga tiempo de escribir algo de vez en cuando, pero no lo publicaría tan seguido. Por eso mi urgencia de terminar todo esto.

Lo sé desventajas de trabajar.

Pero hasta que llegué ese día, estaré dándoles capítulos sobrinxs míxs

Nos leemos el lunes :3


	69. Capítulo 68: Saphirblau

Capítulo 68: Saphirblau

La mente de Marinette comenzó a perderse en la bruma; todo lo que podía pensar era como el modelo había tratado de acercarse a ella, el beso que le dio aquélla noche como Adrien y las visitas nocturnas que le hacía el héroe. Se preguntaba cómo podía haber sido tan tonta al no darse cuenta que el modelo era el chico con traje felino. Por eso en el karaoke, se le figuro estar con él, por eso en la obscuridad se perdió en su mirada… esos ojos verdes eran los mismos en los que se perdía cada vez que lo veía cuando la luna los observaba.

Chat la había besado apasionadamente la noche que ella besó a Adrien. Se recordaba aún sollozante pidiéndole perdón y el chico besándola para olvidar al "otro". ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? Eran la misma persona. Al menos ella como Ladybug, se alejó de Chat, no jugó con él, a pesar de estar enamorada.

Marinette se alejó de Adrien, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas; el aire le faltaba, su visión estaba borrosa. Eran demasiadas circunstancias como para soportar en un solo día. Sus temores de enfrentarse al lobo negro, se estaban haciendo realidad; sentía que dejaba mucho que desear como fuerza principal de los Miraculous.

Recordaba el relato del origen; Tikki era la única capaz de doblegar al lobo negro. Bridgette fallo. La madre de los hermanos Agreste era una portadora de miraculous y fue tanta su decisión de proteger al mundo y a los que amaba que no le importo su vida con tal del bienestar de los demás. Trató de respirar lentamente para que sus ideas volvieran a acomodarse, necesitaba un minuto; Bridgette la alejó aún más de Adrien y la abrazó, sentir la calidez de su prima hizo que se relajara. ¿Bridgette había sentido lo mismo cuando supo de Félix y Chat eran la misma persona? Probablemente, así que solo ella sabía su sentir.

—Por eso siempre he estado en contra de mantener las identidades de civil como un secreto. —dijo Remy en tono irónico. —El ser humano siempre deja que los sentimientos interfieran en el deber.

—Remy no estas ayudando mucho. —censuró Félix.

—Sólo digo la verdad, jamás dije que fuera agradable. —comentó el kwami. Ziri se acercó y con una mirada de súplica el zorro entendió que debía dejar el tema por la paz. —Está bien, cambiemos de tema. Saphir nos dijo como fue que encontró a Nightmare y a Nooroo. Supongo que debo contárselos.

Así se trató de develar las circunstancias o al menos parte de los mensajes que Saphir les había enviado.

 ** _Hace dieciséis meses_**.

La kwami había acompañado a Charlotte Agreste desde que ella tenía diecisiete años; al no haber un verdadero enemigo desde el ataque de Nightmare en París, el poder del pavorreal no se había desgastado tanto.

Saphir seguía siendo como una consejera para Charlotte, conocía a su familia y sus circunstancias. Después de una última pelea para que Adrien asistiera a la escuela. Charlotte debía ir a cerrar algunos negocios con unos socios en Hong Kong, mientras sobrevolaban con dirección a su destino. Saphir había sentido el llamado de Nooroo, su compañero de batallas. No habían tenido noticias de él en mucho tiempo. Era una llamada de auxilio, a grandes rasgos comprendió que estaba en una montaña, de nombre Gosainthān.

Inmediatamente la pavorreal, le comentó a su portadora sobre el asunto. Charlotte usó su laptop para investigar donde se encontraba ese lugar. La montaña estaba en el Tíbet, pero era más conocida como Shisha Pangma. Sabía que donde se encontrar el kwami de la mariposa, estaría el libro ancestral. Ese podía ser la llave para que Félix volviera a reunirse con Bridgette, la "única nuera" que Charlotte reconocía.

En cuanto arribó a Hong Kong sabía que si avisaba de eso a Gabriel se molestaría, además seguía furiosa por su actitud para con el menor de sus hijos, por lo que prefirió abstenerse de comentárselo. Con algunos contactos, uso sus identificaciones falsas para alquilar un jet privado que la llevaría hasta el Tíbet, realizó las reservaciones para hospedarse así como contratar un grupo de exploradores que conocían bien esa montaña y poder buscar a su gusto.

No se preocupaba pues, había sido una excelente alpinista los últimos años. Siendo sus montañas favoritas los Alpes, a donde a veces se llevaba a Adrien cuando Gabriel se iba de viaje. Además el hielo también era su elemento. El plan era sencillo, transformarse en Saphirblau y subir a la montaña, tratar de encontrar el Miraculous y en el camino el Libro Ancestral.

En cuanto llegó, los exploradores, ya estaban listos. Dejó sus pertenencias en su habitación rentada bajo uno de sus nombres falsos; para después transformarse y sobre su traje se puso parte del traje de alpinismo. El gorro y gogles cubrían su antifaz, por lo que las personas no notaron su traje.

El camino era pesado, tardaron algunos días en llegar. Una nevada fue la que detuvo su ascenso, se quedaron en una cueva a la mitad de la escalinata. El plan iba perfecto, sentía las vibraciones de alerta por parte Saphir, era una forma en cómo se ponía en contacto con ella, durante la transformación.

Mientras descansaban y preparaban un lugar donde pudieran pasar el tiempo hasta que la nevada cesara, uno de las guías se dispuso a explorar un poco más la cueva; Charlotte se ofreció a acompañarla, la mujer dudó un poco pero su contratista parecía una alpinista experta así que iniciaron su viaje, al parecer la cueva era más amplia de lo que parecía, en el suelo se veían unos grabados "recientes", a Charlotte le pareció familiar, estaba a punto de quitarse la transformación para consultarlo con Saphir; pues, aunque no fuera necesario por un ataque, su traje le ayudaba a controlar parte del camino cubierto de nieve lo que facilitó el ascenso.

Avanzaron unos metros más y le sorprendió encontrar un esqueleto con un broche algo polvoso en las manos, parecían alas de mariposa de color lila con un centro púrpura. Charlotte escuchó como un grito provenía del otro extremo de la cueva, sus sentidos se pusieron tan alerta que le dolía, era como si una descarga eléctrica la atravesara al mismo tiempo que la piel le quemaba, un escalofrío que hizo que su sangre se helara bajo por su espalda, ya había experimentado algo similar… hacía ocho años: Nightmare estaba ahí.

Al voltear, vio como una bruma negra trataba de apoderarse de la guía, Saphirblau sacó su abanico trató que parte del aire se purificara en su agua espiritual y pudiera atacar al lobo negro que estaba a punto de lograr su cometido, pero gracias a la rubia, la guía sólo estaba desmayada.

—Te recuerdo… —la voz gutural provenía de la bruma que aún no tomaba su forma de lobo por completo, sólo se veían sus ojos rojos —eres la portadora del pavorreal, de esa estúpida mocosa que se creía más inteligente que yo sólo por formar parte del Concejo de la Aldea.

— ¿Qué tal Nightmare? —dijo Charlotte tratando de mantener la calma.

—Viste a tu compañero en la entrada, el muy estúpido descubrió mi "cuartel" y quiso detenerme él solo, mira que los portadores son unos idiotas.

—¿Lo mataste?

—Digamos que me ofreció alegremente su energía para poder sobrevivir.

Era obvio que el anterior portador de Nooroo descubrió el lugar donde se encontraba Nightmare y prefirió enfrentarlo por su cuenta y "acabar" con la "maldición" de los Miraculous, al no lograrlo, su miedo y energía había servido para alimentar a Nightmare. Charlotte había caído en la trampa, lo peor es que había llevado a otras personas que también servirían como alimento, aunque ella era el plato fuerte; su estatus de portadora le daba más poder a Nightmare… estaba a miles de kilómetros del guardián para que le ayudara, aunque su ayuda sería inútil pues a quien más temía Nightmare era a Ladybug, por el poder del amor tan grande que representaba la pequeña kwami.

—¿Mi bello envase sigue en París? —dijo Nightmare. — No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de apoderarme de ella, ese cuerpo, ese erotismo que destila, no soporto ni un poco más para hacerme de ella.

Las palabras asqueaban a Charlotte, estaba hablando de Bridgette; el único amor de Félix. Lamentaba las condiciones en la que estaban y todo por culpa de ese psicópata, ya habían pasado siete años de su separación y no mostraba el más mínimo indicio de reconciliación. Si Nightmare no se hubiera interpuesto, la joven estaría en esos momentos con Félix y serían felices, la felicidad de sus hijos era la felicidad de Charlotte, ellos estaban en ese mundo sólo para eso… sin importar a que costo.

—Me temo que aquella belleza, está fuera de tu alcance. No sabes donde esta y aquí encerrado jamás sabrás de ella. —contestó cínicamente Charlotte.

—Tú lo sabes y me llevarás a ella.

—Si, si, si claro… Eres un pésimo anfitrión, ni siquiera me has dicho que es este lugar o me has ofrecido un aperitivo o un vaso de agua... —Charlotte usó lo único en lo que era buena, su cinismo. Volteaba a ver cada esquina del lugar para revisarla a conciencia. Necesitaba ganar tiempo hasta que encontrara el libro Ancestral, después usaría algo para encerrarlo en su poder purificador en esa cueva, llevarse a los guías, sellar la entrada e irse lo más rápido posible para llamar al maestro Fu.

—No reconoces dónde estamos ¿no es así?

—¿Debería?

—Bueno… suponiendo que en este mismo lugar fue donde nací o mejor dicho, donde nacimos. En esta misma cueva fue donde me convertí en lo que soy gracias a los sentimientos negativos que recolecté y donde nacieron los Miraculous, este debería ser un lugar sagrado… una "Meca", un "Muro de los lamentos", una visita obligatoria para todos los portadores, este es el origen de sus poderes.

Charlotte no se inmutó, su rostro no reflejaba nada; aunque por dentro estaba a punto de gritar como si hubiera descubierto el secreto más grande del universo… y lo era, al menos para ella. Las marcas eran el círculo de la destrucción, los signos eran algunos de los símbolos inversos, pues en el sentido correcto, era el círculo de la creación. Ahí, siete jóvenes habían renunciado a su vida humana, no por opción propia, habían llegado a esa conclusión por culpa del lobo, para tratar de detener toda la agonía que estaba causando. Estaba en un limbo entre el mundo espiritual y el humano, el tiempo no fluía como lo conocía. Unos minutos podían haber sido días.

Por eso el portador de Nooroo había ido, pensaba que el libro ancestral tendría alguna otra cosa que lo ayudara a destruir al lobo negro, pero en esos tiempos, sólo Hawkmoth había despertado y la anterior guardiana era una anciana que estaba a punto de la senilidad.

El núcleo de Nightmare se había quedado ahí pues no podría tener otra fuente de energía, la caja era lo único que lo mantenía "vivo", pero ella sola no podría purificarlo. Necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba al maestro Fu. Estaba a punto de tomar a la guía aunque dejara el Libro Ancestral y salir corriendo, se acercaba al cuerpo desmayado de la mujer, cuando una expresión de horror la hizo voltear… eran los otros guías que se asustaron al ver la bruma formada de Nightmare. El lobo negro ni siquiera se inmutó, deslizo sus poderes y los sujetó para alimentarse de su miedo. Saphirblau uso su abanico para tratar de luchar contra Nightmare, sin embargo no actuó lo suficiente rápido por lo que la coerción de Nightmare los hizo que quedaran dañados, su energía estaba un poco corrupta y probablemente habían caído en coma.

Debía haber una forma de salir… no podía dejar a las personas que la acompañaron o Nightmare las usaría para alimentarse; si el incrementaba su poder sería capaz de revivir por la última vasija que estaba, probablemente, en París. Recordó uno de los hechizos "prohibidos". Cada uno de los portadores de los Miraculous tenía un poder prohibido, ya que desgastaba parte de su poder espiritual, a menos que fueran de verdad grandes expertos en el manejo de su energía. El de Saphirblau era el uso de su agua espiritual para encerrar a las personas, las purificaba pero a costa de su bienestar.

— _Dukhovnyy_ _Shtorm_ —exclamó Saphirblau ondeando su abanico, permitiendo que parte del hielo que estaba en la cueva así como el aire que convirtió en agua tomara un tono azul brillante.

Después de Ladybug, Saphirblau era otro de los problemas más grandes para Nightmare. El pavorreal tenía poderes no sólo de curación, también de purificación. Tantos años entrenándose hacían a Charlotte un contrincante formidable. El guardián había perdido parte de sus poderes al estar en constante contacto con el mundo humano. Era bueno purificando cosas inanimadas como las vasijas, pero Saphirblau estaba a la par de Ladybug, por esos los poderes del pavorreal eran aceptados por el Concejo como uno de los miembros de poder supremo.

Comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Nightmare, la caja de sentimientos negativos estaba demasiado arraigada con los mismos, ella sola no bastaría. Sólo necesitaba tiempo. El lobo negro comenzó a sentir como los poderes le estaban afectando, pero no eran suficientes.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? —Trató de fingir compostura el lobo — ¿Encerrarme mientras vas por ayuda?

—¿Cómo sabes que no quiero terminar contigo? —contestó cínicamente Charlotte. —No soy el portador de la mariposa que se lanzó a la aventura sin poder alguno, no soy tan fácil de manipular y mucho menos débil. Tú, sin embargo, estas al límite… yo podría hacer esto todo el día… es más podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo… ¿cuánto resistirás? Te escuchas adolorido.

—No juegues conmigo mocosa, encontraré a Bridgette Cheng y mataré a tu hijo, será algo hermoso.

—¡Con mi hijo no te metas, maldito! —dijo llena de ira.

—Él chico que más la ha amado, de hecho el único que la ha amado. Será bellísimo, tal vez lo ahogue, lo desolle o simplemente le atraviese el corazón. No me detendrás, nadie lo hará, ella es mi envase… he esperado tanto hasta que ella apareció… jamás la dejaré… ella es mía desde el momento que nació. Gasta tus poderes, una portadora menos, menos estorbo.

—Nadie más correrá peligro, nadie volverá a sufrir otra Tragedia de Elyseum… nadie volverá a saber de ti. —Saphirblau puso más de su espíritu en su hechizo. — ¿Querías compañía? Perfecto ¡La tendrás! Me temo que no será mi nuera, pero estaremos los dos hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—¡Que estupidez estas diciendo! Sacrificarás todo, por mí… aww que tontería.

—Te lo dije Nightmare, estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad. No te alimentarás de nadie, yo no saldré y tú tampoco… me convertiré en tu cárcel personal; deberías estar feliz.

Tomó entre sus manos la caja con los sentimientos negativos. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, con sus poderes espirituales se encerraría con Nightmare, nadie la encontraría, su familia sólo pensaría que los abandonó pero era lo único que podría hacer para tenerlos seguros, a ellos, toda la humanidad y al mundo espiritual. El lobo negro quería a alguien, pero no sería Bridgette, no sería nadie más que ella.

Con todo el poder que tenía, disminuyó la forma de Nightmare hasta hacerlo una masa negra sanguinolenta. Como Saphirblau no tendría mucho poder, pero usaría parte de su espíritu y con la magia de Saphir colocaría la barrera final.

Un movimiento pausado y delicado, se quitó el broche, dejando que este cayera al suelo. Saphir salió, estaba asustada por la decisión que había tomado Charlotte, era un sacrificio demasiado grande, no podrían salir de ahí jamás.

—Charlotte, no debes. ¡Tu familia te espera! —rogó la pequeña criatura.

—Y dejar que sólo tú cargues con el pecado que desató todo esto… no amiga mía. Si yo me quedo aquí, resarciremos el daño ocasionado hace seis mil años. Usa tus poderes para crear la barrera que me encierre con Nightmare. ¡Hazlo Saphir! No estás sola, estaré contigo hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Saphir con lágrimas en los ojos, sabía que el sacrificio de Charlotte era enorme, estaba renunciando a todo. Con tal de poner un freno a Nightmare, el más grande que se le había puesto en milenios. El tiempo no pasaría por el cuerpo de Charlotte, estaría en animación suspendida en una constante pelea con Nightmare, no física, no con poderes; más bien mental tratando que este no escapara. Sus almas no se unirían, como el lobo negro planeaba hacer con Bridgette, estarían separadas pero en batallas interminables, mientras Saphir los bloqueaba del mundo a costa de su cuerpo crearía la barrea, para ella no era un sacrificio de hecho era una forma de pagar por todo lo hecho.

—Gabe, gatito, pollito… los amo tanto. — Fueron las últimas palabras de Charlotte antes de comenzar a usarse como una jaula eterna.

 ** _Tiempo actual…_**

Adrien trató de contener sus lágrimas pero era inútil, Félix solo podía guardar silencio ante el relato que su kwami estaba contando; no podía creer lo que su madre hizo, renunció a todo con tal de mantener un "equilibrio" Los hermanos habían buscado la respuesta y ahora que la tenían era devastadora, sentían como si les arrancaran el corazón al saber el gran sacrificio que su madre había hecho con tal que ellos tuvieran un futuro a costa del propio.

Para Marinette y Bridgette era algo complicado de sopesar, no sabían hasta donde estaban dispuestas a llegar para salvar a la humanidad. Ambas habían tenido el privilegio de ser la mariquita pero ninguna pensó en llegar a ese límite.

Fu y Wayzz mantenían una mirada llena de incredulidad, dentro de ellos efervecía la decisión de Charlotte; ambos la habían conocido, entrenaron con ella, la educaron y se habían convertido no sólo en maestros, eran sus amigos. El anciano se arrepentía de pensar que ella tal vez se hartó de las constantes peleas con su esposo y optó por irse, pero eso no cuadraba con el amor que tenía por Félix y Adrien.

—Entonces, papá fue a buscar a mamá, encontró a Nooroo…

—Por lo que me contó Nooroo, —interrumpió Remy a Adrien. —tu padre sólo quería encontrar, al menos, el cuerpo de su esposa, no esperaba toparse con todo este misterio de los Miraculous. Nooroo le dio el libro, pues sabía dónde estaba oculto y vinieron a París trayendo consigo a Saphirblau y a Nightmare. No puedo decir que fue la decisión más inteligente pero la ignorancia de tu padre y el poco carácter de Nooroo ocasionó todo esto.

—Mamá… sus decisiones. No quiero pensar, la verdad ya no quiero pensar. —Exclamó en tono desesperanzador Félix. —¿Cuál es el plan?

—Lo único que se me ocurre es terminar primero con los akumas, después alejar a Hawkmoth del cuerpo de Charlotte y después tal vez podamos hacer el círculo de la creación. Somos cinco, tal vez no contemos con el apoyo de… del portador de Nooroo y de Saphirblau, pero tal vez haya una esperanza. —comentó Bridgette mientras seguía abrazando a su prima.

—Lo mejor es que te vayas, te alejes lo más rápido posible, antes que ese maldito trate de reclamarte como algo de su propiedad. —Dijo Marinette. —Si no tienen un envase, se verá en una situación complicada.

—Marinette tiene razón. —argumentó Félix.

—Debes irte, Bridgette. —Adrien estaba de acuerdo con la azabache y Félix.

—A ver, —Bridgette estaba molesta ante los argumentos de las personas que quería. —sean un poco lógicos, primero la ciudad está casi destruida, ¿acaso creen que puedo subirme en el primer taxi y tomar el primer avión a dónde sea? ¡No hay transporte! Segundo, ¡No los voy a dejar solos! Pelearé contra Nightmare como sé, además si queremos terminar con todo esto ¡Debemos estar juntos! ¡Los cinco! ¡Somos portadores! ¡Fuimos elegidos por ellos! —señaló a los kwamis. —No me voy a ir y no traten de hacerme cambiar de opinión porque no lo haré. Si ustedes quieren sacarme del juego, perfecto, pero haré un plan contra ese infeliz yo sola y me vengaré de los últimos ocho años. Tengo mucho que reclamarle.

Marinette, Félix y Adrien ansiaban meter en un saco a la diseñadora y embarcarla fuera del país, pero tenía razón. Alejarla sólo disminuiría su poder y Nightmare volvería de nuevo a destruir la ciudad. Fu apoyó a Bridgette, tal vez era la última oportunidad que tenían.

Comenzaron a hacer el plan que era más sencillo de lo que esperaban. Se dividirían en parejas y terminarían con los akumas, mientras el Guardián Ancestral acudiría a la mansión Agreste a enfrentarse a Hawkmoth donde se reunirían los demás y tratarían de encerrar esta vez a Nightmare para siempre purificándolo.

—¿Qué pasara con Nightmare una vez que este purificado? —preguntó Marinette.

—Nosotros debemos llevarlo al mundo espiritual, ahí se harán cargo de él. —dijo Tikki. —Al menos eso creemos.

—Oh mi bella princesa, sin duda tu inteligencia sólo es comparable con tu belleza. —Remy besó la mejilla de la kwami.

—Ahora si lo mato.

Plagg se acercó a Remy quien con su mirada cínica observaba al kwami de aspecto felino furioso, por lo que el zorro rozaba más y más su mejilla contra la de Tikki, quién sabía la pelea que todo eso desataría. Wayzz estaba más involucrado haciendo una plan con Fu, mientras Ziri solo observaba con una expresión de fastidio que parecía decir "Allá van otra vez… de nuevo"

Los kwamis estaban "peleando" aunque con su tamaño y ternura, sólo hicieron que Bridgette, Marinette y Adrien mostraban una pequeña sonrisa ante el espectáculo, mientras Félix trataba de separarlos.

—A ver chicos, cada uno a su esquina, no tenemos tiempo para que saquen a luz sus dotes de boxeadores. —exclamaba malhumorado Félix.

— ¿Qué se siente Plagg? Le voy a enseñar a tu anterior portador lo que es un verdadero Kwami y no tener a un gatito lindo, con tu patético "Catacwismo" —Remy sabía que debía relajar la situación, él lo hacía de broma para Plagg todo iba en serio.

—Mira zorro estúpido, Félix ha sido uno de los mejores portadores y Adrien está cerca de su nivel, tú eres el idiota… ¡Te dije que te alejaras de Tikki!

—Y yo les dije que me mantengan al margen de sus estupideces. —Argumentó Tikki — ¡Ziri has algo!

—Ahm… no puedo hacer nada, seis mil años y siguen siendo tan inmaduros. —La voz de la kwami de la abeja era tan dulce y clara que parecía más un cantar que sin duda era algo que te gustaría escuchar para siempre, pero sus "reclamos" parecían más una súplica infantil y tierna —Plagg por favor, compórtate.

—¡Ziri! —Gritó Plagg —Yo no fui quien empezó, dile a esa alimaña que se calle, se aleje de Tikki y tal vez no le haga daño…

—Tú, hacerme daño a mí. —intervino Remy. —No me hagas reír, un guerrero que sólo tiene arena por cerebro, jamás se pondrá a la par del sacerdote más atractivo e inteligente de todo el mundo.

—Ahora sí, ya me hartaste, te voy a romper esa estúpida cara.

Los hermanos Agreste trataban de separar a sus kwamis, mientras las primas Cheng llamaron a Ziri y Tikki para afinar el plan. Marinette le rogó a Bridgette que en la división de parejas, ella quería ir con la diseñadora. No podría enfrentarse a Adrien y Félix trataría de darle lógica a lo ocasionado entre el modelo y ella. Si alguno de los Agreste estaba presente, se interpondrían en su misión, además si estaban juntas Bridgette podría asesorarla usando sus poderes; sería una equivalencia perfecta, ellas juntas: pasado y presente contra Nightmare, además su fuerza sería amplia y sabía que tendría un miedo exponencial; tal vez si estaba con Bridgette se aminoraría un poco.

Cuando los Agreste al fin separaron a sus kwamis, Adrien llamo a "Ladybug" para comenzar la misión; no levantó la vista, sentía la mirada de decepción de la chica de coletas sobre él, pero sus disculpas esperarían al menos hasta terminar con Nightmare. Con voz firme Marinette dijo que iría con Bridgette, Adrien estaba a punto de hablar a su favor, cuando una mano se colocó en su hombro; la mirada de Félix era tranquila pero con un mensaje claro: paciencia. No era el momento ni el lugar, las emociones estaban al límite y peor aún, el lobo negro podría ocuparlo en su contra. Debían colocar sus sentimientos a un lado, para el empresario también era complicado alejarse de Bridgette pero llegó a la misma conclusión de Marinette, equivalencia de poder. Si los mayores iban juntos dejarían en evidente diferencia a los jóvenes. Así podrían aconsejar a sus sucesores. Complejo pero lógico.

Alimentaron a los kwamis, Fu les dio un poco de queso y galletas a Adrien y Marinette para que pudieran dárselos a sus kwamis mientras peleaban, el tiempo estaría en su contra. Una vez listos, se transformaron, se dividirían la ciudad y se mantendrían comunicados mientras Fu se dirigía a la mansión Agreste a tratar de "convencer" a Gabriel.

La lucha sería extenuante, aún había varios akumas y peor aún con energía corrupta por Nightmare. Queen Bee y Ladybug se centraron en la zona norte de la ciudad. La gran diferencia entre un akuma de Hawkmoth y uno hecho con energía del lobo negro, es que no les importaba la vida humana, escuchar los gritos y desesperación de la gente era una oda a la belleza y su alimento primordial. Destruían todo a su alrededor a la par de "buscar" a Bridgette, Marinette y Adrien.

Para Ladybug, ver la mirada llena de odio por parte de sus compañeros y amigos era una pesadilla. Bridgette le había enseñado a usar el Luckycharm de manera adecuada, en vez de salir un objeto al azar para que ella planeara algo, ahora solo imaginaba el artefacto y aparecía en sus manos ocupando el lugar de su yoyo. La guía de su prima era de gran ayuda. No sólo se centraba en defensa y ataque, aprovechaban para purificar a los akumas, pero tomaba tiempo.

Por parte de los Agreste; Félix le pidió a Adrien que tomara como prioridad destruir a Nightmare si usaba sus sentimientos confundidos por la menor de las Cheng, le daría una puerta para que el lobo negro lo utilizara en su contra. Después de un largo suspiro, Adrien había tomado su decisión: Se centraría en la pelea, luego ofrecería disculpas. Ellos no podían purificar como Ladybug, por lo que su misión era tratar de disminuir el poder de su enemigo y "enviárselo" a las heroínas. Félix los encerraba en su "Fuego Volpino", enviaba una señal de fuego negro, al cielo que marcaba el lugar donde estaba para que Ladybug pudiera usar su Pure Spell.

No era nada fácil, el límite de tiempo era la peor amenaza para los portadores centrales. Pausadamente los akumas fueron purificados, no había señal de Brön aún menos una señal por parte de Fu; quien ya había llegado a la mansión Agreste, pero estaba peleando contra otros akumas y algunos de sus servidores. Lo que estaba retrocediendo cualquier avance de detener a Hawkmoth y su colaboración ignorante con Nightmare.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas. La policía no cometió el mismo error de la Tragedia de Elyseum, esta vez retiraron a los civiles de las calles lo más rápido que pudieron, había algunos albergues, aparentemente seguros; los daños colaterales se veían solo en monumentos y algunos edificios, los cuales no sabían si estaban vacíos o para mala suerte, había alguien herido en su interior.

Si bien Queen Bee y Fire Renard no tenían un límite de tiempo de transformación, el cansancio era cada vez más amplio. Las peleas no solo eran físicas, la magia gastaba su energía espiritual. Se estaban agotando y cada vez era más difícil, no estarían listos para otro ataque. Ellos cubrían las espaldas de los portadores centrales quienes ya habían perdido la cuenta, la rutina era la misma, ataques rápidos contra los akumas, usar sus poderes, se acababa su tiempo, buscaban un lugar donde ocultarse, alimentaban a sus kwamis y se volvían a transformar para regresar al ruedo… Félix y Bridgette trataban de aguantar los daños en su cuerpo; Marinette y Adrien ya no podían arrastrarse a la próxima pelea: cansados, hartos, fatigados eran algunos adjetivos cortos a lo que sentían.

La energía espiritual de Marinette estaba en su límite álgido, era como si le arrancaron la piel, las piernas le fallaban y sentía que sus intestinos estaban a punto de explotar. Tikki tampoco estaba en buenas condiciones, era algo cruel pero al menos hace ocho años Bridgette terminaba con sus oponentes y ahí se acababa, ahora debía medir su fuerza para no matar, solo debía dañarlos un poco y luego purificarlos, eso la estaba destrozando: purificación, Luckycharms y otros ataques.

Mientras se escondía en uno de los callejones y Tikki comía algunos trozos de galletas. Sólo faltaban algunos de sus compañeros para terminar con el Pure Spell y dedicarse por completo a ir a buscar a Brön…

—Hasta que te encontré.

La voz tomó con la guardia baja a Marinette, una figura femenina estaba cubriendo el único acceso al callejón. Estaba demasiado cansada para estar alerta, era Volpina. Cuando Marinette estaba a punto de llamar su transformación Volpina arrastró consigo a dos cuerpos; personas que la chica de orbes azules conocía muy bien: La pareja Dupain-Cheng. Se veían golpeados, ensangrentados y tal vez torturados. La mueca llena de malicia y odio en la chica con traje zorruno demostraba que estaba disfrutando hacer eso.

—Lila, por favor reacciona. Son una de tus ilusiones —Dijo calmadamente la pelinegra.

—Oh pero que niña tan estúpida. Dejar que vieran tu identidad civil, eso va en contra de cualquier héroe. —comentó cínicamente la castaña. —Vi cuando te ocultaste en esta zona, pero mira que toparme con la gran noticia que la estúpida panadera es la estúpida Tontabug, eso es hilarante. Todavía que te traigo un obsequio.

Marinette no esperaba ese golpe, un akuma había descubierto su identidad y por colmo era Lila. Su relación iba mejorando, el carácter de la chica también; lo malo era que estaba totalmente a merced de Nightmare. Por un momento su corazón se comprimió al ver a sus padres, pero eso debía ser una ilusión; al menos eso quería creer.

—¡Dame tus Miraculous! —ordenó la castaña.

—No sé de lo que hablas.

—Ah, si.

Lila comenzó a patear el cuerpo de la madre de Marinette, los ojos suplicantes de Sabine la veían rogándole que detuviera a la chica, o que tratara de hacer algo. Los golpes eran más fuertes y no parecían una ilusión, eran reales. La sangre fluía de la boca de Sabine y las palabras de Tom suplicaban clemencia ante Volpina que acalló aquello con una patada en el rostro al panadero.

—¡Detente! —exclamó cansada Marinette tratando de ordenar sus ideas y tratar de convencerse que era una ilusión.

—Dame tus Miraculous.

—No te los puedo dar. Lila eres mejor que esto.

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, no voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo.

La flauta de la chica con traje zorruno, se convirtió en una espada que atravesó el corazón de Tom Dupain, un líquido rojo fluía debajo de sí, Sabine gritó al ver aquella escena y Marinette hizo algo similar que acalló titubeante con su mano. La vida abandonaba el cuerpo de su padre, la desesperación la hizo caer en una clase de histeria que no pudo sobrellevar. Parecía una caída a una espiral a la locura, ni siquiera la voz de Tikki era suficiente para traerla al mundo real.

—La siguiente es tu madre, dame tus Miraculous. —La voz gutural de Volpina resonaba en la mente de la ojiazul. —Aww ¿aún crees que son una ilusión? No hay duda, eres la peor heroína; ni siquiera puedes salvar a tus padres.

—Está bien, te los daré pero por favor deja en paz a mi mamá, por favor…

—¡No, Marinette! —gritó Tikki, tratando de detener a la chica.

Las manos de la joven de orbes azules se movían solas; temblorosas quitaron delicada y pausadamente los aretes de sus orejas, la kwami desapareció. El equilibrio mental también formaba parte de las líneas para la materialización de los kwamis, Marinette ya no lo tenía. Extendió la mano con ambos aretes a la chica italiana quien los apretó con fuerza una vez que estaban en su palma.

—Marinette… corre… esto es un engaño… toma tus aretes y transfórmate… por favor libéranos…

Lila había vencido la coerción de Nightmare, desapareciendo la mitad de su traje y con ellos los cuerpos de los padres de Marinette, siguió extendiendo la mano para que la azabache tomara los Miraculous.

—¡Sálvanos!... Eres mi _cara amica_ por favor… esa cosa nos esta manejando…

Las lágrimas de la italiana fluían sin cesar, le estaba costando mucho trabajo mantener su forma civil, y le estaba doliendo. El poder del lobo negro estaba demasiado atado a ella y aun así logro quitarse parte de esas cadenas. Marinette observó el lugar donde yacía su padre… no había nada. Sin cuerpo, sin manchas de sangre, el cuerpo de Sabine tampoco estaba. Un poco de su mente comenzó a razonar: Nightmare disfrutaba de las pesadillas de la gente, eso unido a las ilusiones ocasionadas por Volpina lo habían hecho tan real que Marinette cayó en la trampa.

—¡Marinette! —Con convulsiones Lila volvió a cambiar a Volpina, la misma mirada llena de ira se colocó en su rostro. — Bueno parte del plan para liberar el alma del amo, está completa. —Tomó de nuevo su flauta y esta vez creó dos clones. —¡Llévenla a la cima de la Torre Eiffel, ahí será la fiesta principal… el amo Nightmare la espera como invitada especial.

—¡No, Lila! ¡Regrésame el Miraculous! ¡Lila!

La voz llena de desesperación por parte de Marinette, era porque al fin se había dado cuenta de lo causado. Cayó en el juego y lo que había prometido hacer, se había acabado. Les dio la mitad de la llave que el lobo necesitaba para liberarse y rondar libre por el mundo.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Adrien estaba colapsando, trataba de mostrarse fuerte pero Félix podía ver que se exigía demasiado. Su respiración era arrítmica y el aire que había en sus pulmones no era suficiente, sentía el cuerpo como si se destrozara. Estaba al borde de una catástrofe. Se ocultó en el jardín de una casa, aparentemente vacía, mientras Plagg quien no estaba en su mejor momento y ni siquiera sus comentarios irónicos salían a la luz. El modelo se recostó en el césped, tratando de relajarse. Una transformación más y… ni siquiera sabía que podía pasar; su mente le clamaba por seguir en pie, su cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar.

—Te dije que aquí estaba.

La voz femenina vestía un traje negro con puntos rojos; era Antibug, quién no estaba sola, The Bubbler traía consigo a Marinette encerrada en una burbuja, la pobre chica estaba apenas consiente pero aparentemente torturada, su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre.

— ¡¿Qué le hicieron?! —exclamó el rubio tratando de contener su ira, recordando que esos akumas eran sus amigos.

—Nada comparado con lo que el amo Nightmare te hará, gato estúpido. —dijo The Bubbler.

—Mira que mostrar tu identidad. —Antibug soltó una carcajada —Sabía que Chat Noir podía ser un idiota, pero no pensé que tú fueras ese idiota. ¡Danos tu Miraculous!

—¡Nunca!

—Está bien, no lo hagas, será una lástima que nos quites nuestro juguete tan rápido.

The Bubbler sacó todo el aire de la burbuja en la que estaba Marinette, la joven comenzó a moverse desesperada por la falta de oxígeno, mientras su captor agitaba la esfera haciendo que la chica se sacudía dentro de su prisión. Adrien gritaba para que se detuvieran pero eso sólo lo incitaba a torturar a la joven.

—Podemos hacer esto todo el día. —Comentó Antibug. —Lástima que el amo Nightmare no tenga tanta paciencia. ¡Danos tu Miraculous!

—Adrien, no lo hagas. —Plagg rogó desde el bolsillo de Adrien. —Espera a Félix, hay demasiadas cosas en juego.

—Vamos, viejo. ¿Sí o no? —Preguntó The Bubbler —Puedo seguir entreteniéndome con ella y verte gritar pero el amo Nightmare ya está molesto.

Adrien estaba asustado, el rostro de Marinette estaba demacrado; ya la había hecho sufrir mucho con su revelación hacía unos minutos y ahora estaba siendo torturada. ¿Cómo pude haber sido derrotada? Si ella estaba con Bridgette… ¿dónde estaba la diseñadora? Ella jamás habría permitido que le pasara algo o tal vez algo le había pasado a la mayor. ¿Félix estaría bien? Su mente se quebró, ya no resistió más. Fue demasiada información para un solo día: su madre, su padre, su hermano, su mejor amiga, la chica de la que estaba enamorado, el lobo negro…

Sus ojos verdes solo expresaban una sombra de dudas que lo asustaban y torturaban, su razón se había ido por la borda, un susurro salió de su boca, las palabras se arrastraban como si no quisieran salir.

—Perdón Plagg… de verdad perdóname.

Se quitó el anillo, el pequeño kwami desapareció. El modelo le dio el Miraculous a Antibug, quien al recibirlo sintió como una oleada de emociones la envolvió, tras una ligera convulsión, su traje desapareció: mostrando a Chloé con lágrimas en los ojos. Había roto una vez más la coerción por su voluntad. Cuando Antibug se fue, la chica encerrada en la burbuja también, esa Marinette era el yoyo de Antibug que lo había convertido en la joven; una vez que vio como el héroe felino se convertía en el menor de los Agreste.

—Adrien… toma tu anillo… llama a Félix, él… nos ayudara… no dejes que Nightmare… se salga con la suya… otra vez. —rogó la rubia tratando de evitar de nuevo su transformación.

—¿Chloé…? —Adrien nunca la había visto tan mal pero por alguna razón no podía reaccionar, era como si su mundo se hubiera nublado.

—Apresúrate…

—No tengo tiempo para esto.

The Bubbler ahora había encerrado en la burbuja a Chloé quien no tuvo tiempo de lanzarle el anillo a Adrien, el joven de ojos esmeralda se dejó caer en el suelo, estaba cansado quizá más de lo que pensaba; perdió el conocimiento, no sin antes tener como última imagen a su amiga de la infancia que de seguro sería conducida a la casa donde tantas veces habían jugado pero esta vez ella llevaba la otra mitad de la llave que liberaría a Charlotte Agreste pero también el núcleo de Nightmare…

Adrien quería ser más fuerte pero una parte de él sabía que eso era imposible, nadie era tan poderoso para resistirse ante la tortura de un ser amado, aunque fuese sólo la imagen de ella. Félix tenía razón, Nightmare iba a usar sus sentimientos para manipularlo. Todo el entrenamiento del "Palacio Mental" ¿había sido para nada?

Tal vez.

Mientras en la ciudad de París, akumas y héroes realizaban una pelea injusta. Hawkmoth estaba a punto de lograr su cometido, Volpina había llegado con los aretes de Ladybug, Fu no había resistido a los ataques ocasionados por los akumas y la misma Volpina, ahora estaba a merced y disposición del portador de la mariposa.

En el centro del ático se dibujaba algo parecido a un conjuro antiguo; este era para "solicitar" la ayuda de los espíritus de los Miraculous centrales.

—No te preocupes Charlotte, te sacaré de ahí lo más rápido posible. —Comentó Hawkmoth al cuerpo inerte de su esposa.

—¿No lo entiende Sr. Agreste? Charlotte hizo todo esto para mantener el mundo a salvo. ¡No sabe lo que ocasionara si la libera! —comentó el guardián que había sido sometido por los akumas y estaba en "primera fila" para ver como el poder de Tikki y Plagg ocasionarían el peor de los deseos.

—¡A mí no me interesa el mundo! Sólo quiero que ella regrese.

—Está siendo utilizado por Nightmare, ¡Usted es sólo un peón!

—¡Cállate!

—Hawkmoth, te traigo el Miraculous de Chat Noir.

The Bubbler arribó al lugar con una Chloé inconsciente encerrada dentro de la burbuja. La joven de cabellos rubios mantenía entre sus manos el anillo de su amigo; lo apretaba tan fuerte que había ocasionado que su mano sangrará por la presión ocasionada. Les costó trabajo hacer que lo liberara de entre sus dedos.

—¡Por fin! Lo ves mi amor, al fin serás capaz de salir de este campo de fuerza, por fin volveré a abrazarte, Charlotte.

Colocó los Miraculous en el centro, los cuáles al entrar en contacto con dicho símbolo se activaron sin un portador. Tikki estaba frente a Plagg, eran divididos por una barrera de energía y recordaron el día que dejaron de ser humanos y se convirtieron en kwamis, sabían lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Vieron al guardián ancestral sometido, a su lado estaba el cuerpo inerte de una mujer el cual estaba cubierto de una luz azul brillante, era el poder de su compañera de batallas: Saphir.

—Kwamis centrales del círculo de la creación, ahora soy su maestro, denme su poder. —exclamó Hawkmoth al verlos.

Resignadas las pequeñas criaturas, sabían que su labor era acatar las órdenes de la persona que los había convocado. Usualmente era el guardián ancestral… pero esta vez era diferente. Alguien totalmente ajeno a su misión los estaba controlando y a su vez él era controlado por el causante de tanto sufrimiento los últimos seis mil años.

—¿Cuáles son las órdenes? —dijeron al unísono Tikki y Plagg.

—Deseo que liberen de ese campo de fuerza a esa mujer. —señalando a donde estaba Charlotte. —quiten esa energía que la cubre y permiten que ella sea vuelta al mundo humano.

—Así será.

Colocaron sus manos en la barrera mágica, aún estaban malditos por Nightmare por lo que cada vez que se acercaban a dicha barrera un dolor indescriptible cubría al otro, ese era el pago que debían realizar para obtener el poder más fuerte. Los guardianes lo sabían y por eso no lo utilizaban, nadie querría que ellos sufrieran por un deseo.

Los cuerpos de los kwamis estaban a punto de destrozarse por todo el dolor que sentían, y poco a poco la energía de Saphir fue desvaneciéndose, la cárcel personal de Nightmare había sido destruida. Nadie sería capaz de detenerlo. El núcleo estaba libre, después de seis mil años de búsqueda, se encontraba en el lugar más lógico pero a la vez oculto. A nadie se le ocurrió que la caja de sentimientos negativos estuviera en donde nacieron. Era tan obvio, pero nadie lo pensó… ahora estaban pagando las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

La capa de energía azul desapareció por completo, sin embargo Charlotte no despertó, no daba indicios de vida hasta que una especie de bruma obscura la atrapó haciendo que ella soltará un gritó ahogado, aún en sus pesadillas. Estaba en las fauces de lo que aparentaba ser un enorme lobo negro cuyos ojos escarlata era como una ventana al infierno. Usando su coerción se comunicó con Gabriel:

— _Gracias a ti, puedo destruir este mundo y el otro. Tu esposa me servirá de alimento. No te preocupes pronto te unirás a ella. Esta mujer tenía razón "El portador de la mariposa, siempre es tan fácil de manipular y débil". Estaré en la Torre Eiffel matando a tus hijos, no tardes._

El lobo salió por el ventanal, llevándose a los akumas, a Chloé y a Charlotte consigo. Las nubes eran densas y grises, el sol se ocultó dando paso a la penumbra.

—¿Qué he hecho?

Los sentimientos de Gabriel Agreste comenzaron a revolverse dentro de sí, el anciano le había advertido sobre todo eso en su corta estancia, pero él lo ignoró: sólo tenía una meta: obtener los Miraculous y traer a su esposa. Ignorando todo lo que ella amaba, se había convertido en la marioneta de un psicópata que devastaría a la humanidad.

* * *

.

* * *

Pues… nos enteramos de como Charlotte y Saphir tuvieron que encerrar a Nightmare dentro de sí. Con ese poder, Charlie está en una guerra constante con el lobo negro, excluidas del mundo por el poder de Saphir, que tuvo que disolver su cuerpo.

Recuerdan la caja donde el guerrero encerraba los sentimientos negativos de las personas que mataba, pues ese se convirtió en su núcleo. En la "cueva" donde los secuestro a todos, era un límite entre el mundo espiritual y humano. Ahí fue donde los artesanos, sacerdotes y guerrero se transformaron en kwamis… pero esa historia será un poco más adelante.

 _¿Hanna tiene tendencias homicidas y es algo cruel con sus protas?_

Tal vez.

 _¿Adrien y Marinette son débiles?_

Entiendan a Adrien y Marinette, tienen dieciséis años, y ahora están enfrentándose contra un loco poderoso que poseyó a sus amigos, su ciudad esta destruida, Adrien se acaba de enterar que su papá es el villano, su mamá está peleando contra Nightmare, Marinette vio "morir" a su padre y torturar a su madre; ¿ustedes cómo se sentirían? Su mente se quebró por completo, ya no lo soportaron.

Si Plagg tocó la mejilla de Tikki en un capítulo… ¿por qué ahora si se tocan les duele? Porque están en un círculo mágico ahí es cuando entra en contacto su maldición con sus poderes. Lo que me recuerda la historia cruel que les tengo preparadas a los kwamis muajajajajaja

Yo quería decirles otra cosa… pero no me acuerdo.

Ah sí… feliz espera hasta el otro capítulo.

COMENZAMOS LAS PESADILLAS DE NUESTROS PORTADORES.


	70. Capítulo 69: Tus miedos son (Part I)

**Capítulo 69: Tus miedos son… (Parte I)**

París estaba sumergido en la obscuridad aun cuando tiempo decía que era la mitad de la tarde. Mario Brön estaba en la cima de la Torre Eiffel. A la espera del núcleo, su núcleo; quién llevaba en sus fauces un aperitivo, una de las portadoras de Miraculous capaces de disminuir sus poderes. Por las palabras de Volpina, Ladybug ya debía estar en la cima.

Al fin, después de seis mil años podría apoderarse del mundo humano, entrar al mundo espiritual y destrozar a todos y cada uno de los regidores del mismo. Nightmare arribó a la plaza, al mismo tiempo aparecieron los akumas restantes, el lobo los encerró en las luces purpúreas; los pilares ahora sacarían sus miedos, temores, desesperación… su energía lo alimentaría.

Alzó los brazos y cubrió a la ciudad en una especie de cúpula, donde todos los ciudadanos de París lo alimentarían, aun despiertos experimentarían pesadillas donde sus sentimientos negativos le darían vida al lobo, que después de haber estado bajo el hechizo de Saphirblau, estaba vacío de poder.

Absorbió parte de la energía de Brön y desechó su cuerpo, ya había cumplido su objetivo, le serviría como bocado, pero sería más tarde. Volteó buscando a la portadora de la Mariquita, su mirada ansiaba verla para completar su tablero…no había nada. Su furia se incrementó y usó su coerción para hacer sufrir a los akumas, sobre todo a Volpina quien le había jurado que Ladybug ya estaba en ese lugar. Tenía al menos su as bajo la manga, Saphirblau atraería a Félix, a Gabriel y a cualquiera que tratara de salvarla… eso incluía a Ladybug.

Lo que Nightmare ignoraba, era que Marinette había sido rescatada por Bridgette.

Mientras Queen Bee se enfrentaba a un akuma, vio como dos Volpinas la llevaban, no como Ladybug sólo como su prima ¿dónde estaba Tikki? Con movimiento rápido la mayor usó su látigo para deshacerse de ambas ilusiones, que hicieron caer a la chica de una altura equivalente a quince metros. Queen Bee creó una red para que la chica cayera sobre ella. Marinette lucía aturdida aunque mantenía los ojos abiertos, sólo susurraba _"Es mi culpa"._

—¡Marinette! ¡Reacciona! ¡¿Qué pasó?! —Advirtió Bridgette — ¿Dónde está Tikki?

—Es mi culpa. —repetía constantemente.

—Si no me dices, tendré que golpearte hasta que se te acomoden las ideas. Sabes que bajo presión me pongo agresiva. —gritó la pelinegra.

—Bridgette… yo fallé… les entregué a Tikki… mis padres… Volpina…

Entre las incoherencias que trataba de entender, Bridgette descubrió lo que temía: La mente de Marinette se había quebrado, era demasiado pedir para una niña, había hecho un excelente trabajo pero no estaba acostumbrada a la muerte; la mayor no era exactamente una santa hizo el trabajo sucio por un año pero su prima… aún guardaba la inocencia, sus manos no estaban manchadas de sangre.

—Tranquila Marinette. Vamos a destruir a Nightmare, todo va a estar bien pero necesito que reacciones, primero vamos a recuperar a Tikki y luego nos centraremos en Nightmare y en Saphirblau. Haremos un plan, pero ¡Marinette mírame!

—Sí, Brid.

—Tendrás que hacer algo complicado, difícil pero no imposible.

Bridgette abrazaba a su prima mientras le contaba los detalles que harían para terminar con Nightmare, cuando los akumas desaparecieron, el silencio era ensordecedor, y la penumbra las cubrió; algo había pasado. La llegada del lobo negro era la respuesta. Bridgette podía actuar cínica y mordazmente, pero eso sólo ocultaba que tenía miedo y mucho. Su vida y cualquier futuro del mundo estaban pendiendo de un hilo. Nadie los salvaría, ellos debían hacer lo que fuera para tener un mañana.

Bajaron de la red que había construido entre dos edificios, cuando su cetro volvió a la normalidad; recibió una llamada del maestro Fu, que le pidió que encontrará a Marinette y la llevara a la mansión Agreste. Nightmare había despertado por completo y estaba reuniendo energía para apoderarse del mundo. La menor de las chicas preguntó por Félix y Adrien; era obvio que Hawkmoth había conseguido ambos Miraculous para liberar a Saphirblau. Fu le contó que Fire Renard encontró desmayado a Adrien y le había pedido lo mismo que a ellas. El tiempo estaba en su contra, debían pensar en una defensa, el ataque ya no sería tan viable.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la mansión Agreste, tenían una infinidad de preguntas; sobre todo Marinette, ansiaba saber dónde estaba su kwami y que podrían hacer para defenderse. En cuanto llegaron, pudieron ver la pequeña reunión que se celebraba en el jardín de la mansión. Félix acababa de colocar en el suelo a Adrien que yacía inconsciente, a su lado se encontraba Gabriel tratando de despertar al joven modelo, de pie estaba el maestro Fu con una evidente mueca de inseguridad y sobre todo preocupación.

Para todos era bastante… "extraño", saber que el "villano" por quien se había desatado todo aquello, era el diseñador y padre de los herederos Agreste. Su aparente rostro serio ahora estaba lleno de lágrimas tratando de despertar al menor de sus hijos y rogándole perdón por lo que le había dicho aquélla mañana al mayor quién solo trataba de negar el tema comentándole que no se preocupara y que Adrien estaba bien. Marinette le preguntó a Fu por el modelo, a lo que el anciano contestó que había usado demasiada energía espiritual pero estaba bien, reaccionaría en algunos minutos. Bridgette se quitó la peineta liberando a su kwami y le ofreció comida, algo que también habían hecho Fu, Félix y Gabriel.

El anciano le dio sus aretes a Marinette; algo que sorprendió a las primas. Que Nightmare dejara algo tan valioso como los Miraculous, no había sido un error, era obvio que quería que Chat Noir y Ladybug "se unieran a la fiesta", aceptar aquéllas reliquias era caer de nuevo en su juego pero tampoco podía dejar a su suerte a la humanidad. El lobo los quería a todos, evidentemente por que la energía negativa: como el miedo, desesperación, ira, frustración de un portador causarían más poder para él.

Marinette ya había fallado, esta vez haría las cosas necesarias para desaparecer al lobo, de verdad estaba comenzando a odiarlo. Adrien despertó, con la sorpresa de ver a su padre y hermano a su lado. Gabriel lo abrazó causando la misma extrañeza en el chico, cuando Jackady lo atacó. El chico de ojos verdes no quería pensar, simplemente correspondió al abrazo.

En su mano pudo ver el anillo plateado, recordó como se lo había entregado a Chloé, una mínima parte de él esperaba que todo fuera una pesadilla. Plagg comía una rebanada de Camembert, pero no era cínico como siempre, estaba…preocupado. No fue una pesadilla, de verdad lo había entregado a Antibug, por lo que su madre debía estar libre así como Nightmare. Anhelaba saber el estado de su madre, pero tenía miedo de la respuesta. Félix lo vio, la misma mirada expectante que él había puesto cuando Fu lo llamó; por lo que le pidió a Fu que pusiera al tanto a Adrien, Marinette y Bridgette.

El anciano, fue liberado por los akumas que siguieron a Nightmare, después de cumplir el deseo; Tikki y Plagg aún tenían energía suficiente para pelear aunque por petición de Fu regresaron a sus Miraculous hasta que volvieran a unirse a sus portadores. Esta vez Hawkmoth escuchó las palabras del Guardián quien le contó someramente lo que había ocasionado. Aunque la ignorancia no redimía las consecuencias, Gabriel aceptó su culpa. Fu le dijo la identidad de los otros héroes, atónito, el cabeza de la familia Agreste, no podía creer que sus hijos, su diseñadora estrella y la aspirante a diseñadora fueran otros portadores.

Acató cada palabra dada por el anciano, consejo dado por Nooroo, quien trató de explicarlo como anterior portador había encontrado la cueva, pero Fu lo interrumpió pues los antecedentes, Remy ya se los había dado.

—Chicos de verdad perdónenme. —rogaba Gabriel. —Le fallé a Charlotte, debí cuidarlos y… le fallé.

—Papá, no te preocupes. —comentó Félix. —Tendremos tiempo para sentarnos y hablar de todo esto, pero ahora hay un problema más grande. Prioridades papá, tenemos prioridades.

—Señor Agreste, le conté sobre el lobo negro. Él tiene a Charlotte, debemos pelear con él para destruirlo ahora que todos los Miraculous están despiertos hay una gran posibilidad. —explicó el Guardián.

—Sí, sí, no hay problema. Yo haré lo que sea, de verdad, lo que sea, para arreglar esta situación.

Sabían que acercarse a Nightmare sería peligroso para Bridgette, pero ella era la primera interesada en terminar con ese asunto. Odiaba sentirse inválida, detestaba que el lobo negro la tuviera a su merced y caer siempre en su juego.

Adrien se levantó y por el rabillo del ojo, pudo distinguir a Marinette, al menos ella estaba bien. Recordaba cómo estaba siendo torturada por The Bubbler. Algo similar le pasaba a Marinette, agradecía que su compañero estuviera bien, ya era demasiado lo vivido ese día. Se sentía como una eternidad y aún eran las cinco de la tarde. Ese mismo día, tenía planeado asistir a clases, salir con sus amigos al cine, pues Bridgette no le había hablado para ir a la empresa, hacer sus deberes, ver a al chico que le gustaba, "Chat Noir", conversar con él y luego ir a patrullar, para que al día siguiente su rutina se cumpliera, tranquila como siempre… ahora todo le parecía tan lejano, como un sueño que no llegaría.

Todos se sentían de la misma forma. La pelea había durado más de lo que esperaban, Gabriel no podía creer que él había sido causante de la segunda "Tragedia de Elyseum". En su afán de proteger a su familia y a la mujer que amaba había sido el títere de un loco de seis mil años.

Una voz gutural, resonó en toda la ciudad. Nightmare invitaba a los héroes portadores de Miraculous a la Torre Eiffel, si es que querían que Saphirblau estuviera bien. Debían acudir, el plan era el mismo: rescatar a Charlotte y terminar con el lobo, aunque no tenían ni la más remota idea de cómo llegar a eso. Una vez en el lugar observarían la situación y a partir de ahí pensarían en algo.

Se transformaron; tanto para los Agreste como para las Cheng era difícil aceptar que Gabriel era Hawkmoth: uno de sus compañeros. Sin embargo su traje era diferente, en vez de una máscara que le cubría el rostro ahora sólo había un antifaz y el cabello ligeramente despeinado… la explicación era que al fin estaba libre de la influencia negativa de Nightmare, a partir de ese momento era de nuevo el portador del Miraculous de la mariposa, ahora en verdad era Hawkmoth. Los chicos podían sentir el fluir de su energía, era claro y limpio bueno, dejando a un lado los sentimientos de arrepentimiento.

Su poder, aparte de otorgar habilidades a otras personas, yacía en usar su bastón para manejar el aire. Y con un poco de espíritu podría manipular el clima. En la espera y conversación con el Guardián Ancestral, tenía una idea de cómo funcionaba todo, pero era algo complicado estar del lado de "héroe" cuando el mismo se había puesto en el lado de villano hacía unos meses.

Frente a la Torre Eiffel estaban los pilares de luz que contenían, encerrados a los akumas restantes, extrayéndoles el miedo causado por las pesadillas que el lobo los hacía experimentar. Mientras Nightmare se encontraba encerrado en una especie de esfera negra. En cuanto arribaron los seis y observaron las circunstancias, no había mucho que hacer. Queen Bee y Fire Renard trataron de destruir los pilares pero era inútil, cada vez que los atacaban parecía que se fortalecían; a ese paso harían que los chicos se quedaran sumidos en el mundo de las pesadillas. Trataron de atacar la esfera pero tampoco daba resultados.

—Si quieren verme, deberán entrar a mi hogar… espero que tengan una confortante estadía.

Nightmare les había dado la pauta, esa esfera era la representación del mundo de las pesadillas en el plano humano, si entraban en la esfera, llegarían al lobo negro pero también a su reino donde era más fuerte. Gabriel comentó que Charlotte debía estar ahí, pero no volvería a arriesgar a sus hijos a ese precio. No podía dejar de reprocharse poner en peligro todo lo que amaba, la culpa lo asfixiaba y recordaba cómo había puesto en riesgo a Adrien con sus akumas. Sólo había permitido que Adrien fuera a la escuela para encontrar material digno de ser un akuma. Eran adolescentes, eran amigos de su hijo y ni siquiera eso le importó. Su ignorancia había desatado el peor mal, algo que los verdaderos héroes habían mantenido al margen por tanto tiempo y él en un arrebato de estupidez lo liberó. Charlotte estaría decepcionada, al final, él no se sentía como el hombre digno de estar con ella.

Bridgette pudo notar como su flujo de energía comenzaba a turbarse, eso no era para nada idóneo y menos en esos momentos. Así que lo tomó del hombro, el diseñador volteó a verla…

—Ella estará bien, es fuerte, no dejará que un estúpido como Nightmare la venza pero necesita ayuda, ahí es donde entramos nosotros. Monsieur… no, Hawkmoth, deja de pensar en el pasado y llorar sobre el agua derramada. Tenemos un problema y debemos ser capaces de solucionarlo. —dijo Queen Bee en tono calmado.

—Suena con demasiada confianza y experiencia Mademoiselle… digo Queen Bee, es sólo que tengo… ya he cometido muchos errores, no puedo darme el lujo de volver a fallar.

—Bueno, a veces las cosas no salen como quisiéramos, pero lo solucionaremos. Debemos sacar a Nightmare de ahí. —Bridgette alzó la voz, aunque ya no era la portadora central, debía darles ánimos a sus compañeros, estaban preocupados por ella. Nightmare estaba reuniendo más energía para al fin ser capaz de poseerla, pero si ella se mostraba temerosa, ocasionaría más problemas.

—¡¿Estás loca?! Tú vida estaría en riesgo. —Félix estaba asustado, en la balanza estaba la mujer que lo había criado y la única mujer que había amado. No había un equilibrio, perdería a alguna de las dos y tenía miedo. Cambiaría su mundo y estaba inmerso en el pánico.

—Es obvio que nos quiere destruir en su mundo, pero debemos sacarlo de ahí para realizar el círculo de la creación. —Comentó Ladybug al entender el plan de Queen Bee —Usaremos el Palacio Mental para protegernos, jugará con nosotros, pero debemos destruir eso —señaló la esfera —para que no siga alimentándose, una vez en el mundo humano podremos atacarlo.

—Eso es inútil, Renard dijo que no lo lograron hace ocho años ¿cuál sería la diferencia esta vez? —dijo malhumorado Chat Noir.

—Que esta vez somos seis los que harán el círculo, hace ocho años éramos cuatro. No menosprecie el poder del zorro, la abeja y la mariposa, joven Gato. —advirtió el maestro Fu. —Cuando liberemos a Saphirblau, estaremos todos los actores de la obra y nos desharemos de esto.

—Es arriesgado, entraremos a su reino, donde tiene todas las de ganar, pero si nos eligieron fue por algo. Somos diferentes a los demás, sabremos cómo manejar esta situación. Entramos, atacamos, destruimos esa esfera, lo traemos al mundo humano y hacemos el círculo. Es fácil decirlo, pero debemos esperar ver lo peor allá. Nadie nos ayudara, así que o hacemos algo ya o esperamos a que ese infeliz venga por Bridgette. —dijo completamente decidida Ladybug.

—¡Hagámoslo! —Intervino Queen Bee —¡Entremos al reino de las pesadillas!

—¡Bridgette!

Félix tomó la mano de Queen Bee, la apretaba con tanta fuerza que la chica pensó que le rompería la muñeca. Lo vio a los ojos y solo podía ver ese gesto lleno de desesperanza, la joven lo tomó de la mejilla y le susurró que estaría bien, que no era tan débil como pensaba el chico. Regresaría, todos lo harían y al fin pondrían un punto final a esa horrible historia donde lo único bueno fueron los Miraculous, ellos les habían dado muchas cosas, les permitieron conocerse y hacerse un autoanálisis; así que podrían vencerlo.

Adrien se acercó a Ladybug que estaba planeando algo con el maestro Fu y con Hawkmoth; ya que ellos trataban de aconsejar al hombre sobre como colocar su defensa dentro de Nightmare, era el único que no sabía cómo trabajar con sus poderes y no contaba con mucho entrenamiento aunque parecía tener algunas nociones.

La joven observó a su compañero de batallas, en su mirada se notaba que quería sacar a colación el tema con ella, sobre todo tenía esa expresión de arrepentimiento.

—Ahora no Chat Noir, cuando terminemos esto; conversaremos como es debido pero por el momento debemos esperar.

Adrien, quería hablar con ella, por lo mínimas palabras que pudiera decir; sentía que se despedirían, su confianza se estaba desvaneciendo más cuando vio como en los pilares estaban sus amigos y compañeros siendo torturados con sus peores pesadillas. Los únicos a salvo eran los que pudieron purificar y yacían en algún lugar de París.

Salió por un momento de sus pensamientos cuando Gabriel volteó a verlo, el rostro serio de su padre había desaparecido para dar paso a una expresión desolada y desgarradora, si Adrien tenía miedo, Gabriel tenía terror. El joven había recibido un entrenamiento y múltiples prácticas, el diseñador apenas era consciente de lo que había ocurrido y solo trataba de redimir sus errores.

—Adrien… yo.

—Ahora no, papá. —El chico de ojos verdes se sorprendió al usar la misma frase de Marinette, no por que quisiera evitar a su padre, al contrario había infinidad de cuestiones que quería hacerle pero no era el momento ni el lugar. El rostro descompuesto de Gabriel, hizo notar a Adrien que sus palabras habían sido frías, aunque no se sintiera enojado con él, más bien confundido. —Cuando terminemos con esto, tendremos una larga conversación los cuatro. Nos debemos muchas explicaciones.

Gabriel asintió, su hijo esperaba que Charlotte regresara y era cierto, se debían muchas explicaciones, comenzando por ella, pero sólo las obtendría si peleaban juntos y lograban el cometido, ahora era algo personal.

Una vez listos, los seis se dispusieron a entrar. Fueron avanzando con paso firme para atravesar la barrera de energía negativa.

El diseñador cerró los ojos al momento de ingresar, para su sorpresa ninguno de los otros portadores estaban con él, recordaba a la perfección que a su lado derecho estaba el anciano y a lado izquierdo estaba Queen Bee, pero no había nada más que una neblina densa y en el horizonte algunos destellos rojizos. Comenzó a llamar a sus hijos pero recordó que debía ocultar sus identidades por lo que gritó sus "nombres de héroes". Temía perderse entre la bruma, así que caminaba despacio tratando de no tropezar con algo.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí. Siempre has sido un inútil, Gabriel.

Habían pasado veintisiete años desde la última vez que escuchó aquélla voz y un solo sentimiento bastaba para describir como se sentía: repulsión. La dueña de esas palabras era el pasado turbio del hombre de ojos azules: Géneviève. Su mente comenzó a divagar, por lo mencionado por el Guardián Ancestral. Nigthmare amaba hacer sufrir a las personas, él no era la excepción y el hecho que su anterior amante estuviera ahí, era la prueba fehaciente de aquello.

—¿Pensaste que te desharías de mí? —La mujer se veía exactamente igual cuando lo dijo a Alexander que cargaba al heredero Agreste en su vientre. —¿Cómo esta nuestro hijo? Debe parecerse a mí.

—Por supuesto que no, él se parece a mí, es mi hijo, sólo mío y de mi esposa. —contestó firme y seriamente el diseñador.

—¿Te casaste? ¿Qué estúpida te tomaría en serio? No tienes un gramo de buen gusto, no tienes carácter y eres un donnadie. Lo único bueno que saque de ti fue educarte en la cama, al menos nuestras prácticas te hacían cada vez mejor.

—Algo que jamás me perdonaré, es no haberle elegido buenos genes a Félix, ¿por qué no me di cuenta que eras tan vulgar?

—Porque nunca dejaste de ser un maldito inútil, que pone en jaque el apellido Agreste. Tantos años para que nuestra dinastía permaneciera a flote y un eslabón débil como tú destruye toda la magnanimidad.

Gabriel volteó hacia la dirección de dónde provenía la voz, soltó un largo suspiro solo para prepararse ante la persona que más lo había afectado.

—Hola, padre. Te ves igual de malnacido como te recuerdo.

La bruma había disminuido y dio paso a la imagen de Alexander Agreste, con su porte airoso y egocéntrico, vanagloriándose de una historia en la que jamás trató de hacer algo más que dilapidar la herencia y "dote" de su esposa.

—Dime que de deshiciste de ese bastardo, ya es suficiente malo saber que salió de esta… perra.

—Pues esta "perra", se divertía y entretenía a su hijo en la cama hasta él me rogaba por más, así fue como concebimos a ese bastardo.

Gabriel sintió un Déjà vu, eran exactamente las mismas peleas que tenían cuando los tres vivían en la mansión. Estaba harto de todo eso, era revivirlo y lo peor es que no tenía tiempo para perderlo con esos dos, debía buscar al lobo negro y recuperar a su esposa.

—¿Mi amor?

La voz, esa voz llena de dulzura con un toque de preocupación, desesperado el diseñador gritaba con fuerza el nombre de la mujer, cuando la vio, de pie, con la misma ropa con la que se había despedido hacía dieciséis meses, la voz que tanto había rogado por escuchar, en todo ese tiempo. Tener su cuerpo era un paso importante pero verla, de nuevo, libre y autónoma era una delicia. El hombre se dirigió a toda velocidad hacía ella, pero fue detenido por Géneviève y Alexander.

—¿Crees que obtendrás tu "felices para siempre"? No Gabriel, por tu culpa perdimos muchas cosas, así que es hora que pagues por ellas. —comentó la mujer.

El diseñador observó cómo su esposa era tomada por algunas sombras que terminaron por sujetarla, a su lado estaban Adrien y Félix, que se veían golpeados y ensangrentados, la mujer de cabellos rubios gritó desesperada al ver la imagen, rogaba que le hicieran a ella lo que quisieran pero que dejara libres a sus hijos.

—¿Lo que sea? Esa frase me gusta, no sabes las ganas que siempre tuve de torturar a alguien y que mejor a la estúpida mocosa que se creía tan hermosa. —dijo con desprecio la diseñadora.

—¡Déjala! Desquítate conmigo pero deja a mis hijos y a mi esposa en paz. —La desesperación en la voz de Gabriel le causaba pánico a él, cuando la dejo salir de su garganta.

—De verdad que tengo un hijo estúpido —exclamó Alexander. —Haciéndole algunas cosas a esa perra, que se ve a leguas que no viene de buena familia y a esos dos bastardos; te haremos pagar a ti por traerlos al mundo. Debes entender que el único culpable que ellos estén aquí, en esta situación… eres tú.

Eso… era cierto, si Gabriel hubiera puesto más atención pudo haberse dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Si hubiera hecho caso a las advertencias de Nooroo, jamás se habría convertido en Hawkmoth "el villano", Adrien jamás se hubiera transformado en Chat Noir y Félix en Fire Renard, si hubiera buscado al Guardián Ancestral como le había recomendado el kwami, habría una salida… todo eso era su culpa.

Dentro de la bruma, el anciano pudo notar como sus compañeros desaparecían, Nightmare usaría todas sus armas para "que temieran", estaba preocupado por todos y si serían capaces de enfrentarse al lobo negro, pero trataría de mantenerse relajado; darle entrada a cualquier sentimiento negativo sería el final para todos.

—¿De verdad eres tú mi sucesor?

Una voz casi infantil se perdía en la neblina, la dueña de la misma era una pequeña niña no mayor de diez años, que vestía un traje oriental muy antiguo…

—Todos los demás Guardianes han sido magnánimos en su pelea contra el lobo negro, y tú ¿qué has hecho? Uno de nosotros dio su vida cuando él desató la peste negra, otro se inmoló para detener una guerra y llevarse parte del poder del lobo… eres un completo inútil.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿la Guardiana original?

—Eres una vergüenza para todos nosotros. —Exclamó un jovencito que no sobrepasaba los quince años con un atuendo parecido al de los sacerdotes del medioevo. —No entiendo como Wayzz fue tan tonto para elegirte.

—O mejor dicho, creo que Wayzz ya debería retirarse, este último elegido ha sido el peor de todos. Permitir que la maldición de Nightmare se cimentara y peor aún elegir a los familiares de los mismos chicos, eso es patético. —dijo una bella mujer con traje egipcio. —Eres la deshonra para tus antecesores.

Fu, sólo asintió. No quería pelear con ellos. Era cierto lo que habían dicho, no fue su mejor decisión elegir a Marinette y Adrien, pero eran necesarios; el ya no era un jovencito por lo que no podía enfrentarse a Hawkmoth mucho menos después de la desaparición de Saphirblau. Había dado su mejor esfuerzo y no tenía nada de que arrepentirse.

Trataba de repetirse una y otra vez que "el estúpido habla mientras el sabio calla" pero sus antecesores eran todo menos estúpido. Le dolían esas declaraciones y mucho, estaban poniendo en duda las habilidades conseguidas por las últimas decenas de años.

Recordó, como durante sus años de estudiante en un templo Shaolin, Wayzz se apareció ante él, explicándole la misión; si bien dudó un poco, la aceptó gustoso por el bien de la humanidad. Aprendió casi todo por su cuenta pues el libro había sido entregado al portador de la mariposa y jamás regresó aquélla reliquia.

—¿Qué tienes que decir para defenderte, Fu? —comentó la niña.

—¿Qué tienes que defender cuando es obvio tu inutilidad? —dijo el joven.

—¿Qué puedes hacer, cuando eres el causante del peor desastre para ambos mundos? —exclamó la mujer egipcia.

—Maestro, nosotros confiábamos en usted… pero nos terminó lanzando a un infierno de donde no podemos salir. —comentó Bridgette con lágrimas en los ojos, tenía una sombra rojiza a su alrededor y arrastraba los cuerpos inertes de Marinette y Félix. —Me destrozó la vida, me usó para ser una "heroína" y ahora soy el envase de Nightmare… ¿por qué, maestro?

—¿Señorita Brid-gette? —dijo angustiado el anciano.

—Usted me hizo esto, destrozó mi vida, mis sueños, mis anhelos, mi familia. —dijo la mujer alzando el cuerpo inerte de Marinette. —Ahora sólo puedo aspirar a matar a todas las personas, lenta y dolorosamente hasta que la voz de Nightmare desaparezca, cuando él está satisfecho me deja estar en paz.

¿Era verdad? ¿Acaso le había destrozado la vida a Bridgette? La recordaba como la jovencita de diecinueve años que sonreía todo el tiempo, que no temía a nada y siempre estaba dispuesta a luchar… cuando la volvió a ver, la mujer estaba llena de odio y sólo quería venganza contra el mayor de los Agreste, no le importaba que en esa venganza se viera involucrado Adrien o Marinette, sólo quería dejar de sentir el dolor que le había causado Félix.

Su rostro sin ninguna clase de emoción cuando le fue a dejar los Miraculous de Tikki, eran como una bofetada para el anciano. No era culpa de Félix, quien tuvo que romperle el corazón para que ella viviera, no había sido culpa de ella… siempre se había sentido como el causante de todo aquello. Si no la hubiera elegido, Nightmare… ¿Nightmare la hubiera encontrado? Se suponía que era su envase destinado, pero solo a partir del amor de la pantera negra…

Como haya sido la historia, él no podía evitar culparse, era el titiritero de toda la pena de la familia Agreste, ahora también de las primas Cheng; incluso París se vio inmerso en dos ataques del lobo negro… ya se había equivocado demasiado.

Bridgette caminaba en lo que parecía un laberinto, sentía como si hubiera caminado hacía mucho pero apenas llevaba unos segundos, era un lugar obscuro, sólo sentía la frialdad de las piedras que formaban los pasillos, en cuanto entraron a la esfera vio como sus compañeros desaparecían en una neblina espesa que dejo en su lugar a las paredes de ese aparente laberinto. Debía encontrarlos, por eso comenzó a caminar aunque tenía un pésimo sentido de la orientación.

Al menos no quería quedarse en un solo lugar, estaba en el reino de Nightmare, podría dominarla en cualquier instante y al menos no debía caer en su juego aún tenía muchas cosas por hacer, personas por quien pelear y muchas deudas por saldar.

Se mantenía alerta, la energía del lugar hacía que el frío recorriera su espalda y sus nervios le dolieran por todo el estado de alerta que mantenía. Estaba relajada, todo lo que podía, no podía ignorar su preocupación por los demás, pero conociendo a Nightmare, primero le gustaba jugar con sus presas y que mejor que hacerles perder el tiempo a ellos y en el proceso recolectar la energía de los akumas encerrados en los pilares de luz.

Quería gritar para obtener la respuesta de alguno de sus compañeros, pero eso también sería darle su localización a cualquier enemigo que Nightmare enviara… aunque tal vez él ya sabía dónde estaba.

—Bridgette ¿de verdad crees que estaría con una golfa como tú? —La voz resonaba entre las paredes, era Félix quién estaba vestido con el traje de Fire Renard. —Al menos aquí puedo decirte lo que en verdad siento por ti.

 _"Mmm así que este es el juego del lobo, bien observar no me hará daño… pero espero no caer",_ pensó la joven de cabellos negros.

—Comportarte como una perra te hace feliz, ¿no es verdad? —Marinette salió de otro de los pasillos del laberinto. —Noté como tratas de transformarme en ti, esperas que yo siga por tu mismo camino… ¿acaso eres estúpida? Siempre vanagloriándote de lo buena que has sido en el mundo… no sabes cuánto te odio.

—Mari…

—Bridgette ¿cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste convertirte en "mi lady" sólo para lastimarme? Yo te quería y mucho… ¿por qué me engañaste? —Adrien salió de otro pasillo con los ojos vidriosos y llenos de lágrimas. —No mereces estar con mi hermano… eres demasiado cruel. Te di mi amistad… eras especial para mí.

Escuchar los reclamos de Adrien le partía el corazón. Él había sido su principal víctima; el desdén y odio que sentía por Félix la arrastraron a dañar lo que más amaba y con el tiempo ese alguien ocupó un lugar en el corazón de la diseñadora. Cada que veía al pequeño modelo, no podía evitar verse en él; era como si un instinto casi maternal la lanzara a protegerlo.

Aunque él la había absuelto, jamás se sintió como algo real. Él desconocía el motivo que por el cual ella rogaba perdón, aun recordaba como el día después de la purificación con Fu, fue a verlo a Adrien, para decirle todo y suplicar de rodillas si era necesario. Los ojos esmeralda del chico, la veía con un anhelo enorme, era cariño genuino, algo que ella había pedido por los últimos ocho años y difícilmente había encontrado.

Ahora los ojos llenos de cariño, estaban absortos en decepción, repugnancia y dolor… mucho dolor. La mirada de Félix era una muestra perfecta de odio ¿acaso así era la mirada que ella le dio por los últimos meses? La de Marinette era de un desprecio indescriptible.

Esa era la pesadilla más grande para ella: que las personas amadas la odiaran.

—Pero mira lo que el lobo trajo

Por un momento la pelinegra sintió como si la voz de su pensamiento se materializara en aquél mundo. Delante de ella estaba una chica que creía conocer bastante bien, pero día a día ponía en duda aquella información. Era ella, unos años más joven, vestida con su ropa favorita: sus short de mezclilla, blusa blanca y saco negro, su cabello recogido en dos coletas caía grácilmente en el pecho.

—¿Cómo pudiste permitir que me convirtiera en eso? —La voz acusadora provenía de su versión juvenil. — ¿Te has dado cuenta que TÚ destruiste TU vida, por ser tan débil? ¿Hasta dónde fuiste capaz de llegar? Hagamos el recuento: —la joven de diecinueve años comenzó a enumerar con los dedos —matamos a tantas personas que se transformaron en akumas, te alejaste de todos los que podían sentir cariño por ti, perdiste el tiempo valioso con personas valiosas, te acostaste con tantas personas haciendo que tu propio cuerpo te diera asco, te enfrascaste en una venganza absurda, tu estupidez los hirió a ellos. —dijo señalando a Marinette y Adrien. —¿En serio? Destruyes todo lo que amas… no espera, —la joven abrió los ojos como comprendiendo algo —Nightmare si tenía razón. Somos iguales a él, no podemos ver nada hermoso que comienza a arder en nosotros la necesidad de destruirlo, ahora entiendo por qué somos su envase destinado.

—¡No! ¡No! Te equivocas, jamás seré como ese infeliz. —dijo Bridgette a su versión juvenil.

—¿No? Entonces ¿cómo se puede decir a la persona que le jode la vida a quien "fue su primer y gran amor"? ¿Cómo describirías a la persona que disfruta el sufrimiento de los demás? ¿Cómo se le llama a quien daña a los inocentes?

Bridgette no quería seguir escuchando esas frases y menos de ella, alguna vez lo pensó pero optó por acallar cualquier pensamiento de ese tipo antes de caer en cuenta que ella había gozado al lastimar a las personas. Ella si tenía algunas similitudes con el lobo negro… ella estaba ligada a él.

—Aww, me alegro que al fin te dieras cuenta de nuestra realidad —comentó con fingida ternura la versión joven de Bridgette.

—¡No! He hecho cosas horribles y lo acepto pero también he querido redimirlas. Tú no eres nada.

—¡No! Tú no eres nada—gritó la joven —siempre has sido un envase vacío que espera llenarse: lo hiciste con poder, dinero, odio, venganza… las mismas cosas que quiere Nightmare… ¿ahora lo ves? Tú sólo existes para él. Tú naciste sólo para contener su alma. Tu vida como "aclamada diseñadora" jamás existió, era un pasatiempo hasta que encontrarás tu verdadera razón de vida… Tú eres y serás Nightmare.

La ira comenzó a inundarla, se lanzó a atacar a su versión joven, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se transformó en Ladybug. Olvidó por completo la razón por la que estaba ahí, sólo quería lograr que se callara y evitar que la "maldición" del lobo negro la afectara, sólo quería silencio, ya no quería pensar, ya no quería sentir.

Cada ataque a Ladybug, era fuerte, certero, sentía que cada golpe dado por la chica de traje escarlata era repelido. Era obvio, eran sus técnicas y movimientos entrenados y natos. ¿Cómo ganar cuando tu peor enemigo eres tú?

Renard trató de relajarse cuando entraron a la esfera de energía, era la primera vez que él se involucraba en ese Reino por decisión propia, anteriormente habían sido en pesadillas; todas causadas para ser amedrentado: la primera hacía ocho años cuando estaba dispuesto a declarar sus sentimientos a Bridgette y la segunda, esa misma madrugada, mientras se reconciliaba por actuar como una estúpido con ella, sólo doce horas, doce horas lo habían llevado del paraíso al infierno. Sentir el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos ahora le parecía algo tan lejano, como una hermosa ilusión; pasar el tiempo con la chica que quería como una hermana y con su propio hermano era ahora un sueño.

Sintió como el cuerpo de sus compañeros se desvanecía, estiró la mano para sujetar a alguno de ellos, pero todo fue inútil, era obvio, "divide y vencerás". Nightmare quería que vivieran sus propias pesadillas, a solas. Esperando que mente se derrumbaría primero para entrar en juego, lo importante era aniquilar cualquier oportunidad en su contra.

—Vaya, veo que eres el único inteligente que sabía qué esperar. —Delante de él, había una figura humana, un hombre para ser exactos. De estructura musculosa. A pesar de estar sentado, parecía ser bastante alto. Su piel era blanca, con demasía. Contrastaba con su cabello negro y sus ojos rojos… era algo que no pertenecía al mundo humano, sus rasgos estaban cubiertos de un odio intenso y profundo. —No es divertido si tu peor pesadilla, soy yo.

Era la versión alguna vez humana del lobo negro. Era la figura que lucía el joven guerrero cuyo espíritu guardián; lobo blanco, lo traicionó. Era Nightmare.

—¿Sabes? Pensé en divertirme, disfrazándome de mi bello envase y así romper tu mente, también pensé en tomar a tu bella madre y hacer que la matarás con la promesa de mantenerme alejado de Bridgette —que él peor villano existente pronunciara la voz de la mujer amada, era algo asqueroso — o también hacer que te enfrentaras a tu familia hasta que te mataran o los mataras, de verdad tenía muchas ideas, pero todas parecían un cliché, supuse que lo adivinarías así que me ahorré esa energía y me presenté ante ti. Al fin y al cabo creo que nos debemos una conversación larga y extensa.

—¿Cuál es tu juego Nightmare? ¿Tratar de ganar tiempo hasta restaurarte? —dijo en modo irónico pero calmado el rubio.

—En parte, mientras tú y yo mantenemos esta conversación, los otros portadores están luchando contra sus pesadillas, lo que me da un alimento más fuerte, además que esos patéticos akumas creados por tu padre siguen llorando en sus "hermosos sueños", lo que me da una parte de energía. Vamos antiguo pantera negra, nos conocemos bien, no vale la pena que luchen cuando tengo todas las de ganar. Conforme el sol se vaya ocultando en el mundo, lo sumiré en una pesadilla eterna que me dará el poder suficiente para ir al mundo espiritual.

—¿Por qué tan obsesionado con ese mundo? Entiendo que quieras a Bridgette para cumplir tus cometidos aquí, pero ella no te serviría de mucho del otro lado. —La calma de Félix era abrumadora para Nightmare, necesitaba algo que lo sacara de esa tranquilidad.

—Oh, sólo quiero a mi envase para tener un cuerpo al cual regresar en este mundo, cuando destruya al otro una vez que me quede con la energía de todos los espíritus. Cuando junte suficiente energía, ni siquiera los cuatro reyes serán capaces de detenerme, con ustedes, los humanos y los espíritus alimentándome nadie será capaz de frenarme.

—Así que es de ese modo. Interesantes metas. Pero tienes una falla enorme. No te vamos a dejar, te sellaremos a como dé lugar. —En verdad estaba molestando a Nightmare la tranquilidad del chico. Era más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

Félix había puesto mucho trabajo en su Palacio Mental, ahí estaba ocultando cualquier sentimiento negativo. Fu entrenaba a los Chat Noir, de una manera diferente que los demás. Ellos eran la contraparte negativa de Ladybug, por lo que debían absorber el miedo de sus compañeras y transformarlo en poder. El chico ya no sentía el nexo que tenía como portador de Plagg, tal vez se debía a su nueva identidad gracias a Remy, pero tenía confianza en los demás. No se dejarían vencer por nadie. Su única meta era, encerrar a Nightmare, a costa de su vida; si era necesario.

Él era el causante de todo, si no se hubiera enamorado de Bridgette jamás la hubiera lastimado tanto, hubieran purificado a Nightmare ocho años atrás si el corazón de la chica no se hubiera llenado de dudas por su culpa. Él aceptaría la falta a cualquier consecuencia, eso incluía un sacrificio.

—Vamos Félix, deberías relajarte un poco. —la dulce y melodiosa voz de Bridgette ahora llegaba a los oídos del chico. —Al fin y al cabo yo siempre le he pertenecido a Nightmare.

Bridgette vestía un ligero vestido de gasa negra, que no la cubría por completo; podían verse a través de la tela todos y cada uno de los atributos de la joven, que Félix conocía muy bien.

—Mi cuerpo es sólo para él y tú te atreviste a tocarme. —la pelinegra comenzó a rozar sus pechos con sus manos para bajar lentamente hasta su zona íntima. —por eso cuando él me posea por completo estarás en primera fila, para ser testigo de cómo se apodera de todo mi ser.

—Esto es bajo hasta para ti Nightmare. —comentó Félix con todo de fastidio volteando a ver al hombre. —Si hubieras hecho esto, cuando entré pudo haber sido entretenido, pero a estas alturas sé que es falso. Se nota que no conoces el cuerpo de Bridgette como yo. He acariciado, besado, mordido y lamido cada centímetro de su ser, lo conozco a la perfección. Y eso —señalando a Bridgette. —es una copia y muy mal hecha.

—Espero que lo hayas disfrutado —el hombre hizo un movimiento con la mano que termino por desvanecer la copia de la diseñadora —por qué no volverás a entrar en mi bello envase, ahora es mía. Aunque tiene un punto a su favor, estarás en primera fila cuando la posea, quiero que lo último que recuerdes sea la vida abandonándola.

Nightmare dibujo con su mano un círculo, del cual salió una lanza con finos detalles, la tomó y atacó al Renard con ella, quien inmediatamente interpuso su escudo y se preparó para lanzar una llamarada de fuego volpino. El cual cubrió a Nightmare, pero no le importó para detener su ataque, dejó caer un golpe seco sobre el antebrazo con el escudo, por un momento Félix pensó que le había roto el brazo por el estruendo tan sonoro.

Subestimó a su enemigo, Nightmare, en su forma humana había sido un guerrero; estaba acostumbrado a las peleas y a las guerras, además que odiaba a Félix, evidentemente cada uno de sus ataques serían a matar.

En un movimiento rápido, el lobo transformó la lanza en un hacha. Esta vez Félix pudo retroceder a tiempo, era un arma pesada y lo pudo notar cuando esta cayó al piso no sin antes escuchar como cortaba el aire a su alrededor.

—Esto de tener una pelea uno contra uno, no es tan divertido como recordaba. Veamos qué haces contra un ejército. —Con otro chasquido de dedos, Nightmare llamó a un pequeño grupo de guerreros, eran de diversas épocas y de diferentes países. —Estos años me he conformado con ser más un espectador, así que entretenme, muchacho estúpido.

—¿Jugáremos a esto? Perfecto Nightmare. Ambos queremos tiempo.

Gabriel estaba en una encrucijada, ver a sus hijos y su esposa casi torturados por Genevive y Alexander, era lo peor que podía imaginar. El sólo hecho que las personas que más amaba fueran lastimadas por las personas que más lo dañaron causaban una asfixia indescriptible.

—Yo sé que no soy perfecto, he cometido muchos errores y los voy a enmendar. —dijo Hawkmoth con decisión volteando a ver a su padre.

—Eres un estúpido Gabriel, tú eres quien ha lastimado a tus hijos y esposa, no eres capaz de proteger a nadie. Te convertiste en villano, peleaste contra tu hijo menor, para regresar con tu esposa. Dejas que todo te ciegue, Gabriel. —contestó Alexander.

—No eres más que un idiota, lastimas y destruyes a todos lo que tengan algo que ver contigo. Mírala, —señaló Genevive a Charlotte. —con tal de proteger al mundo, se sacrificó y tú, destruiste una ciudad sin impórtate nadie más que ella. No eres un héroe Gabriel, no te diferencias de Nightmare.

—Yo no soy él y no permitiré que lastime a más personas. —gritó Gabriel.

—Mi amor, por favor. Ya no me lastimes más. Desde que te conocí me has lastimado tanto… aléjate de mí. —sollozo Charlotte siendo amedrentada por las sombras.

Las palabras de Charlotte le rompieron el corazón a Gabriel, él había sido el causante de muchas cosas. Pero había algo diferente, algo que no terminó de convencerlo…

—¿Cómo te digo cariñosamente, Charlotte? —dijo fríamente el diseñador.

—¿Me pides una estupidez cuando me destrozaste la vida? —gritó la mujer.

—¿Cómo te digo, Charlotte?

—Gabriel Agreste, deja de molestarme. ¡¿Qué no ves a tus hijos, agonizar?!

—Tú, no eres Charlotte, ellos no son mis hijos y ustedes; ustedes no son los engendros que conocí. Todo esto es una farsa. Así es Nightmare, he hecho muchas estupideces, mi gran error es no medir consecuencias, pero lo voy a solucionar, tú no ordenaras lo que pase en mi vida, yo voy a resarcir el daño, yo recuperaré a mi familia pero no a costa de vidas inocentes. Yo no soy como tú. ¡Alas negras!

Hawkmoth levantó su bastón sobre su cabeza y una ventisca se hizo presente en el lugar, la niebla desapareció y con ella los cuerpos de las personas conocidas. Con un movimiento grácil movió el bastón en el aire dispuesto a salir de ese lugar, cuando sintió como un impulso lo sacó de la penumbra, como si algo lo tomara de los pies y lo arrastrara a una aparente realidad…

Fu se sentía en un agujero inmenso, un agujero lleno de culpa y desesperación. Tenía delante de él a algunos de los guardianes ancestrales que lo precedieron. Wayzz le había platicado de sus aventuras con ellos, sentía que los conocía a la perfección, como fue que los conoció y cuando ellos perecieron, mandando al kwami a su siguiente misión con su nuevo portador.

Tenían razón, se había topado con el lobo negro en diversas ocasiones, dos personalmente y varias cuando influyó en otras personas. La crueldad de la "Tragedia de Elyseum" había dejado huella en él. Se sintió impotente de no ayudar a tiempo a las personas que murieron. Cada año se hacía un memorial a las personas que perdieron la vida en Elyseum, Ladybug sólo pudo curar a las personas que estaban al borde de la muerte, no a las que cruzaron el umbral. Si Bridgette se sentía mal al no poder ayudar, Fu se sentía culpable.

Que las personas que admiraste su sabiduría, su constancia, su poder, se presentaban ante ti; reprochándote ineptitud, era una prueba que hiciste todo mal y lo peor fue que involucraste a otras personas. Así se sentía el Maestro Fu.

Le puso a Bridgette en bandeja de plata a Nightmare, la corrompió con el odio que la mujer sintió por Félix. Por si no fuera poco, eligió a los familiares de los portadores, convirtiendo a unos adolescentes en los nuevos guardianes, jurándoles un encuentro con el lobo negro. Permitió que el tiempo pasara en vez de entrenarlos directamente. Si lo había hecho con Charlotte, al entrenarla de manera inmediata ¿por qué no lo hizo con los Agreste y las Cheng?

Si hubiera confiado más en su alumna, Charlotte no se hubiera enfrentado sola a Nightmare y no se hubiera sacrificado encerrándose con el lobo. Si hubiera prestado más atención, se hubiera dado cuenta que el fluir de la energía de Hawkmoth provenía de la mansión Agreste. Sus poderes se debilitaban, su tiempo se estaba acabando y por la vejez echó a perder el tiempo de la humanidad. Tal vez sólo estaba cumpliendo un papel que Nightmare le dio al guardián hacía siglos, tal vez él también estaba bajo una profecía, como lo cumplieran Bridgette y Félix… Su vida, los últimos años, había tomado la forma de "hubiera" y "tal vez".

Bridgette lo veía con ojos suplicantes, como si le rogara que la liberara de su responsabilidad. Su vida cambió a causa de él. Aunque si no la hubiera elegido como portadora, la chica hubiera muerto en el ataque de Elyseum. No entendía que era peor, su muerte o la posesión del lobo. Ambas eran horribles destinos, ¿cuál hubiera sido el menos peligroso?… no había otro camino, simplemente no existía.

Él había tomado las mejores decisiones, no importaba llorar sobre el agua derramada. No podía detener el curso del tiempo y las circunstancias. Era la primera vez, desde su origen, que los siete kwamis estaban despiertos. Nightmare lo sabía, por eso trató de apresurar las cosas; ese era el secreto. El lobo vio que a cambio de obtener su envase, debería enfrentarse con los siete portadores, por eso la prisa. Las decisiones apresuradas acarreaban errores.

—Señorita Bridgette, no sabe cuánto lo siento. Pero esto solo muestra mis temores. Usted es más inteligente que esto. Usted a estas alturas debería saber el secreto del lobo. —comentó el anciano pausadamente y acariciando su barba.

—Maestro, yo solo siento el dolor y pesar al cargar la muerte de las personas en mis manos. Maté al hombre que amaba; tomé su vida entre mis manos sólo para acallar las voces de Nightmare.

—¿Amaba? ¿Al hombre que amaba? —Dijo dubitativo en anciano —Usted, comparte una enorme similitud con Charlotte… y es que jamás dejaran de amar. Darán su vida antes de lastimar a las personas que aman. Así, llegara a perder contra el lobo negro y la poseyera, usted no lastimaría a nadie. Yo no me equivoqué, elegí a las personas correctas, si no lo hubiera hecho no estaríamos poniendo en una cornisa a Nightmare. No soy el mejor Guardián Ancestral, pero al menos he hecho algo que no lograron los demás: Hacer que Nightmare se equivocara y llamar a los siete portadores, el fin del lobo será hoy. ¡Estruendo terrenal!

El anciano llamó a su poder, colocando su mano en el suelo haciendo que el piso se abriera y atrapara a sus ilusiones. En ese instante, un poder lo rodeó y lo lanzó haciendo que desapareciera la bruma y obscuridad, sólo una luz purpurea se veía en el firmamento. ¿Qué había sido ese impulso mágico que lo sacó de ese lugar?

—¿Qué pasa, mi yo del futuro? Tanto trabajo te cuesta derrotarme. Yo soy tú y tú eres yo. —comentaba la joven de traje escarlata mientras usaba su yoyo como si fuera un bastón.

—Jamás pensé decirme esto pero ¡Te quieres callar de una maldita vez! —Queen bee había transformado su cetro en una espada lista para acallar a su oponente.

—Sólo soy tú, antes de convertirme en un ser tan patético. Yo soy la perfección, tú la sombra decadente. Acepta tu destino y permite que Nightmare haga algo bueno con tu maldita vida.

Desde que se enteró por labios de Félix, que Nightmare la había elegido como su envase, no pudo sentir más que repulsión por ella misma. Si tan solo desapareciera del universo, el lobo no tendría alternativa, ya no podría molestar a nadie.

—¡No! ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás me rendiré! Antes que Nightmare gané, prefiero sacrificarme. Charlotte lo hizo y al menos las cosas tomaron un rumbo diferente. ¡Jamás me rendiré!

Bridgette transformó su cetro en una alabarda, golpeaba de forma certera y firme a su adversaria, que de manera grácil transformó su yoyo en una cuerda, con la que atrapó el arma de Queen Bee y la lanzó a los pies de Félix.

—Acéptalo, zorra. Eres parte de Nightmare. —Félix se transformó en Fire Renard y usó su escudo para tratar de golpear a Queen Bee que con un giro acrobático tomó su alabarda que volvió a su forma de cetro.

—Hermanita, no ves que estorbarías menos si desapareces. —Marinette llamó su poder y se convirtió en Ladybug, lanzó su yoyo para que este explotara a los pies de Queen Bee.

—No te perdonaré jamás, ¡Bridgette, debes pagar por lo que hiciste! —Adrien pasó a ser Chat Noir con mucha ira barrió de una patada a Queen Bee quien perdió el equilibrio al ser atacada al mismo tiempo por dos Ladybugs y por Félix.

—Vaya, una pelea de cuatro contra una, típico de alguien tan bajo como el lobo. Sin embargo, no me detendré en atacarlos, ustedes no son mi familia, amigo y el hombre que amo. Ellos no me odiarían, como en algún momento lo hice yo.

Bridgette jamás se perdonó por convertirse en alguien diferente, alguien con tantas influencias negativas que disfrutaba hacer daño. Le costó trabajo no odiarse, pero cuando aceptó que tenía un problema, las personas que quería, no la censuraron; sencillamente se mostraron ante ella. Colocaron la bandera blanca tratando de evitar una guerra, con tal que ella volviera a la normalidad.

Ya no era una niña, pero se enfocó en una venganza que hizo que su madurez ennegreciera su perspectiva del mundo. ¡Ya no más! No formaba parte de su naturaleza darse por vencida y ser protegida, dejaría de perder el tiempo con alucinaciones absurdas, su objetivo era Nightmare.

Si dos kwamis la habían aceptado como su portadora, debía ser por algo. Tikki era parte de su pasado inocente, Ziri era parte de su presente en busca de la redención. No dejaría que ellas pensaran que se equivocaron o perdieron su tiempo al estar con ellas, ahora era de nuevo una portadora de Miraculous y haría eso: un milagro que permitiría la salvación.

—¡Regia Aleación! —Queen bee, alzó su cetro y después de agitarlo en el aire hizo que su cetro se transformara en un líquido metalúrgico que se dirigió con suma velocidad hacia el cuarteto; cubriéndolos hasta que se diluyeron en la masa acuosa.

En ese instante la bruma también desapareció, tal como esperaba Bridgette, todo formaba parte de los planes de Nightmare para hacerlos perder el tiempo. El lobo estaba en un aprieto grande, si los siete portadores estaban en la tierra, quería decir que el lobo había cometido un error. Para tomarla como envase, dejó la caja de pandora abierta. Eran un equilibrio: entre menos poder tuviera él, más magia habría del lado de ellos, había esperanza, había una oportunidad.

El pensamiento desapareció, cuando sintió algo que la jalaba tomándola de la cintura, una luz purpurea se alzó sobre ella, haciendo que el horizonte rojo pudiera verse con mayor claridad así como la estructura del mundo de las pesadillas, sin embargo lo que vio en el fondo de aquello no era para nada alentador, era la escena más desoladora con la que pudo toparse.

Félix estaba cansado, cada que terminaba con uno de los soldados de Nightmare aparecían otros dos para sustituirlo. Era una Hydra que no tenía fin, lo peor es que si agotaba su energía espiritual, no podría llamar al círculo de la creación.

— _¡Hey, mocoso!_ —Aquella vocecita la conocía bien, después de un viaje de dos horas escuchar cómo se quejaba de su compañero que era un guerrero con arena por cerebro, era hilarante.

— _¿Remy?_ —pensó Renard tratando de centrarse en la pelea que le estaba dando defenderse de un soldado romano, era complicado cuando solo podía usar su escudo como ataque y defensa. — _Se supone que estas en mi Miraculous, ¿cómo es que puedo escucharte?_

— _Porque soy el maravilloso e inteligente Remy, así que cállate y escucha: Te dije sobre el poder del fuego volpino, pero también puedes usar el fuego fatuo, es una de las técnicas prohibidas, como la "tormenta espiritual" de Saphir o el "sello del alma" de Tikki._

Remy le explicó que el "Fuego fatuo" era una forma de purificación masiva, pero necesitaría una gran cantidad de espíritu, de ese modo creía ser capaz de debilitar el mundo de las pesadillas, para que otro ataque de ese nivel lo destruyera por completo. Si alguno de los otros portadores usara otra de las técnicas prohibidas, debilitaría en demasía a Nightmare. Félix estaba enfrascado en la batalla con un caballero medieval, mientras escuchaba a Remy y podía ver el rostro cínico de Nightmare que lo veía todo desde una especie de trono que se alzaba sobre ellos.

 _—¿Qué debo hacer?_

— _Eso es lo complicado, a diferencia de Tikki y Saphir cuyo desbalance viene después del ataque. Tú debes llamarlo destrozando tu cuerpo. No debes pensar en el resultado del ataque, si fallas morirás eso es obvio; pero es un intercambio, a partir de tu sangre y dolor llamarás la redención. ¿Confías en mí, Félix?_ —la voz se escuchaba un poco temerosa para firme.

—Si. Ya tengo una idea de lo que haré.

Tal como había pasado, del pequeño ejército llamado por Nightmare ahora sumaban a simple vista más de cien soldados de diversas culturas y tiempos. Con un escudo no los vencería, necesitaba algo más fuerte. Debía destrozar la fuente de ese poder.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a Nightmare, como estaba planeado, todos los soldados se dirigieron a protegerlo. Ese era el motivo por el cual el lobo negro dejó de pelear contra él, no lo aceptaría pero la cárcel en la que lo encerró Saphirblau, lo purificaba poco a poco, dejándolo casi seco de energía. Por eso necesitaba tiempo para reestablecerse, el fuego volpino, lo dijo Remy _"podrás purificar, eso es el fuego: purificación sobre destrucción."_ Un sencillo ataque lo había agotado, había esperanza, pero debían salir de ahí.

Los soldados fueron más rápidos que él, y alzaron sus lanzas una vez que vieron como Renard saltaba para tratar de esquivarlos y atacar a Nightmare. Pronto las armas lo atravesaron. Sentía como sus intestinos eran desgarrados por el filo metálico de las puntas de las lanzas y las espadas, algunas otras habían sido enterradas en sus piernas y otras tantas habían atravesado sus pulmones, aún en la oscuridad veía su sangre deslizarse en los mangos de las armas. Entre más dolor sintiera el poder de su ataque sería más amplio. Era cuestión de segundos para que la sangre llenara lo que quedaba de pulmones y se ahogara con el líquido.

Vio el rostro del lobo negro, antes cínico ahora estaba… ¿sorprendido?

Los soldados movían las lanzas tratando de sacarlas del cuerpo del chico, era típico para que muriera por la pérdida de sangre.

—¡Estúpido!—Nightmare volvió a mover su brazo para que la horda de soldados desapareciera y con ellos sus armas, dejando caer el cuerpo inerte de Renard. —Muerto no me sirves de nada, te necesito vivo para que tu poder me alimente para que sufras al ver que ella es mía.

Félix sentía como su cuerpo se estaba partiendo, el frío comenzaba a recorrerlo, la pérdida de sangre era inminente, nada sería capaz de salvarlo, estaba muriendo… con eso bastaría.

—Solicito a la llama de vida, la flama pura, la luz que ilumina al mundo. El poder que permite santificar lo impuro, aquello que limpia el odio… ¡Entrego mi dolor a cambio de la redención! Ven a mí, hazlo por el nombre de Fire Renard, yo te invoco ¡Fuego fatuo!

Las palabras brotaron como un discurso que se hubiera aprendido toda su vida, no entendía de donde salió ese "conjuro" pero como un proyectil que salió de la mano que levantaba al cielo, brotó una luz limpia de color púrpura, era cálida casi como un palpitar de corazón. Los rayos cubrieron la figura de Nightmare quien soltó un grito y pronto su cuerpo se desvaneció, aún no desaparecía para siempre, pero era cuestión de tiempo. Las capas de bruma y obscuridad se esfumaron como si hubiera caído un telón. Estaban en una clase de inmenso agujero que contenía siete pisos.

El lugar estaba formado por un camino en espiral, por un momento recordaron los siete círculos del infierno. Cuando los otros portadores vencieron sus miedos, sintieron como un pulso que los sacó de aquella realidad, Hawkmoth se encontraba en la primera parte, un piso inferior estaba el Maestro Fu, en el tercer piso estaba la pelinegra, que aún sentía la adrenalina de la pelea consigo a tope. Sin embargo cuando comenzó a acostumbrarse a esa nueva luz purpurea, y se dio cuenta del extraño lugar donde estaba, así pudo ver a una distancia de siete metros un cuerpo inerte.

—¡Félix! —la voz de Bridgette resonó encima del rubio.

El grito desgarrador por parte de la chica, hizo que se le helara la sangre a Gabriel, quien pausadamente trató de caminar para ver al fondo del precipicio la razón de aquello.

Mientras la chica saltó desde esa altura, para ir a encontrarse con la escena más horrible que podía observar: El traje de Renard estaba bañado en sangre, debajo de su cuerpo un charco del vital líquido se hacía más y más grande, algunos jirones de piel se habían desprendido del torso del chico que estaba lleno de perforaciones.

—Félix ¿Qué pasó? Félix, todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes vamos a salir de aquí. —la voz temblorosa de la diseñadora salía de manera tan rápida que apenas era entendible lo que decía.

—Mi bella dama, me alegra que estés bien, terminé con la primera capa del poder del lobo negro. —el rubio comenzó a escupir sangre, la chica colocó la cabeza del ojiazul en las piernas de ella tratando de acomodar su cuerpo de lado para que no se ahogara con la sangre.

—¿Qué estupidez hiciste? Se supone que la de las malas decisiones soy yo.

—Eres la única que puede regañarme en una situación como esta, —trató de reír el chico para después escupir más sangre —Bridgette, no quería que fuera así, recuerdo cuando me dijiste que una ocasión especial debería ser en la cima de la Torre Eiffel; perdón pero deberá ser a los pies de la Torre, porque me temo que no me queda mucho tiempo.

—Deja de hablar, ¡maldita sea! Déjame pensar en cómo ayudarte. —Bridgette trataba de contener las lágrimas haciendo presión en el estómago del chico.

—No quería que fuera así, de hecho tenía un discurso… pero no… —le costaba respirar, la sangre en su garganta bloqueaba el paso del aire. —Brid, no me quiero ir así… necesito más de ti…

—¡Te dije que te callaras! —Bridgette estaba asustada, las lágrimas no le permitían ver la silueta de Félix, sólo sentía como un líquido cálido comenzaba a mojar sus rodillas. —Sigue hablando y voy a molerte a golpes.

—Bridgette, soy un egoísta, pero de verdad lo necesito para saber que él no ganó —hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para tomar con su mano la mejilla de la pelinegra. — ¿Me aceptarías como parte de tu vida?

—Si, sí… por supuesto, pero no te atrevas a decirlo como si fuera una despedida. —la voz Queen Bee sonaba más como un susurro, por primera vez en su vida no tenía idea de que hacer en esa situación. Esperaba ser ella la amedrentada por el lobo, no Félix.

—Prométeme que siempre serás la dulce y rebelde chica de quien me enamoré, no te atrevas a cambiar. Yo siempre te he amado…

Una luz naranja cubrió el cuerpo del chico, para que luego desapareciera su traje, poco a poco la ropa civil que llevaba se humedeció en la sangre donde yacía su cuerpo. Remy salió del Miraculous, sólo para que su pequeño cuerpo cayera dentro del charco de sangre. La mano que tomaba la mejilla de Bridgette cayó inerte a un lado del torso del rubio.

—Félix… Félix despierta… Félix… ¡Félix!

* * *

.

* * *

MUAJAJAJAJAJAA!

No se azoten, esta historia va a terminar bien. Tranquilos confíen en su tía favorita.

Nightmare está libre, pero está muy débil. En este capítulo vivimos los temores de nuestros héroes y obvio nuestro amado Félix es el que se llevó lo malo. Debía minimizar los poderes de Nightmare tanto como pudiera y solo podía hacer con el fuego del Miraculous del Zorro que también purifica pero en menor medida que Ladybug y Saphirblau….

Faltaron las pesadillas de alguien?

De quién será?

NOTICIAS!

AL FIN TERMINÉ EL CAPÍTULO 73 "EL ADIÓS"!

FUE HERMOSO Y MUY LARGO!

Falta un último giro de esta historia, y se los dije desde hace varios capítulos, si no prestaron atención es cosa suya. No me lo saqué de la manga… eso estaba desde el capítulo 11.

PISTA!

Las verdaderas intenciones de Nightmare.

Nos leemos el lunes con las pesadillas de Marinette y Adrien así como el destino de Félix y la verdad de Nightmare…

PD1: CAPÍTULO NUEVO DE "ACASO… ¿ERES TÚ?"

PD2: CAPÍTULO NUEVO DE "ERES… ¿MI LADY?"

PASEN A LEERLOS EN MI PERFIL

BYE


	71. Capítulo 70: Tus miedos son… (Parte II)

Capítulo 70: Tus miedos son… (Parte II)

El menor de los Agreste soltó un largo y pesado suspiro antes de entrar a la cúpula de energía negativa que daba entrada al mundo de las pesadillas. Plagg le había comentado que estuvo en ese lugar hacía unos años, cuando Félix fue llamado por el lobo negro. Adrien sabía que Plagg guardaba secretos, sabía que algo más había acontecido en ese encuentro, lo que no se imaginaba era la declaración de la profecía dicha por Nightmare.

Sus nervios estaban alterados tanto que le dolía el cuerpo, un constante escalofrío lo recorría de pies a cabeza, la presión en la cabeza hacía que una punzada le atravesara el cráneo. Su respiración se detuvo un instante, cuando atravesó la cortina del mundo de las pesadillas.

—Hola mi otro yo.

Su voz… ¿estaba escuchando su voz? Además su traje desapareció, estaba en su ropa habitual.

—Si Adrien, soy tú.

La figura de un chico de cabellos rubios ligeramente alborotados, ojos felinos de un verde profundo, que vestía un traje negro con rasgos gatunos se plantó delante de él, apartando la neblina que cubría el lugar.

—Eres una aparición ocasionada por Nightmare, ¿No es verdad? —afirmó Adrien.

—Sí y no, soy una creación hecha por ti pero materializada por Nightmare,

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —amenazó Adrien.

—Lo que tú anhelas: entender todo lo que está pasando. ¿No crees que han sido muchos cambios en un solo día?

Tratar de entender lo complejo de ese día, era demasiado para él. Sólo unas horas antes se sentía gozoso al saber que su hermano había pasado la noche fuera con su mejor amiga, por primera vez sentía que dos de las personas que más estimaba estaban juntas, una unión que a todos haría felices.

Se sentía más convencido porque el amor y cariño que sentía por Marinette era genuino, después de su conversación con Claude sabía que quería estar en la vida de ella, no sólo como Chat Noir, también quería hacerlo como Adrien Agreste… de repente su hermano desapareció, Bridgette pide su ayuda para encontrarlo, él fue decidido a buscar respuestas en la mansión, comenzó el ataque de los akumas, todos sus compañeros de clase fueron poseídos de nuevo, se transformó sólo para ver el nivel que guardaba el cual no era suficiente para enfrentarse al lobo negro. Dentro de su arrepentimiento por no ser capaz de hacer frente, descubre que su hermano y su amiga se convirtieron en los portadores de los Miraculous restantes, fueron tan hábiles de volver a ser elegidos y demostrar su valía al ponerse a controlar la situación que se estaba saliendo de las manos.

Cuando trata de sopesar las circunstancias… ¿qué ocurrió? Se da cuenta que su propio padre, su padre; el hombre que con tanta firmeza lo crío, el hombre que siempre le mostró "lo correcto" en la vida, ese hombre era Hawkmoth, su enemigo. El causante de todos los akumas en la ciudad, el culpable que transformó a sus compañeros y amigos en seres malignos que destrozaban la ciudad. A quien debía su preocupación todas las noches por el flujo de energía negativo ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Vivían en la misma casa, no notó su flujo; lo que lo llevaba a la otra noticia: su madre.

Charlotte Agreste, la mujer más dulce existente, la mujer que le había enseñado como ser un "caballero", que siempre trato de darle más libertad a costa de las constantes peleas que tenía con Gabriel, para ella siempre fueron prioridad Félix y él; esa misma mujer estaba en animación suspendida en el ático de su casa, ¡por los últimos diez meses!

Adrien no dejo de sentirse culpable por el último día que lo vio. Aquél viernes, la mujer subió a despedirse de su hijo, tal vez presentía algo; él no le hizo caso, estaba enfrascado en un videojuego en línea así que sólo le dijo que le trajera algo de su viaje. En sus someros recuerdos, mantenía la figura femenina de su madre a lado de la PC, ni siquiera la volteó a ver, no escuchó su voz directamente, sólo a través de los audífonos fue como oyó por última vez su voz, sus frías palabras expresadas a la mujer más dulce y que lo amaba tanto; por el rabillo del ojo vio la expresión de Charlotte, estaba deprimida por la respuesta recibida, pero no dijo nada, solo le dio un beso en la frente y se fue…

Días después, ella no volvió, la desesperación de su padre se hizo presente, buscándola. Él se imaginó lo peor, un accidente se la había llevado o murió de algún otro modo y su padre no se lo había informado. No tuvo el valor de preguntar, sencillamente no quería hacerlo, no quería saber que la mujer más importante en su vida ya no estaba.

El llamado de su padre a Félix, hizo notar que las cosas eran serias. Su hermano trató de calmarlo, pero eso era imposible; fueron seis meses de agonía, seis meses que su imaginación dio rienda suelta, sus padres se fueron, su madre primero y luego su padre, y un día, un día… su padre volvió y gritó que no quería que se volviera a mencionar a Charlotte en el interior de la casa, además de decirle a Félix que su presencia ya no era necesaria.

La ira de Gabriel y su seriedad más fehaciente lo hizo pensar que Charlotte se había ido… los había abandonado. Esa era la respuesta más palpable, Charlotte se había cansado de las constantes peleas para buscarle libertad y como no lo logró, se dio por vencida y dejó la familia. Guardó esos sentimientos, tanto como pudo. No lloró, no se quejó, sólo obedeció a su padre al pie de la letra.

Todos sentían la falta de Charlotte; pero había algo que ella siempre quiso para él y debía obtenerlo: Asistir al Colegio François Dupoint. Por alguna razón, Charlotte estaba empecinada que debía asistir a esa escuela, además su amiga de la infancia asistía. Ir a ese lugar, algo tan fácil como asistir a la escuela lo hacía sentir una conexión con su madre.

La aparición de los akumas, su obligación como Chat Noir era una forma de resarcir todo lo ocurrido, disfrutaba su otra libertad, de hecho aceptó que su madre se fuera si podía ser tan libre… pero no lo era.

Charlotte era una portadora de Miraculous. Una experimentada portadora y Félix lo sabía. De eso hablaban, ella cuidaba París por las noches, y por eso siempre se secreteaban cosas en la biblioteca, aunque en sus arrebatos infantiles, Adrien interrumpía el secreto que madre y primogénito compartían. No los abandonó; se sacrificó para que el lobo negro no poseyera a su "nuera oficial".

Adrien jamás supo el nombre o el rostro de la chica, pero Charlotte siempre regañaba a Félix por alejarse de ella. Con las declaraciones dadas por Bridgette, comprendió que su madre hablaba de ella, el primer y único amor de Félix. Ahora entendía por qué debían estar alejados, habían sido maldecidos por Nightmare, ¿por qué algo tan maravilloso como el amor había sido la causa de una maldición tan cruel?

¿Cómo habían llegado a esas circunstancias? ¿Cómo cambiaron tanto las cosas en cuestión de horas? ¿Cómo su familia había sido arrastrada a eso? ¿Cómo era posible que su amiga y la chica de quien estaba enamorado se vieran envueltas en eso? La chica que le gustaba… otro problema.

El día anterior, en sus cinco segundos de somnolencia actuó como Chat siendo Adrien delante de ella. Eso sin duda no estaba previsto, eso lo afectó; si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Claude, no podría haber salido de esa situación. Ese día, se la pasó ignorándola y huyendo de ella para que no le preguntara por cómo había actuado. Su corazón era un incordio. Se preocupó por ella cuando comenzó el ataque, pero siempre estuvo ahí, a su lado. Fue su primera atracción cuando era Ladybug y la primera chica que quien se enamoró cuando era Marinette, dos lados de la moneda pero era la misma persona.

Todo estaba delante de él, había sido demasiado evidente y no se dio cuenta, cuando ella desaparecía y se presentaba Ladybug, los momentos que siempre llegaba tarde, sus constantes ausencias cuando los akumas atacaban y aunque tuviera la distorsión de identidad, sus rasgos eran iguales: ojos azules, cabello negro, ¡hasta le hizo un poema en San Valentín! ¿Por qué había sido tan ciego?

Aunque algo dentro de él… lo sabía. Las aptitudes como líder, su rápido pensamiento al momento de actuar cuando era necesario, incluso sus celos para con él cuando Chloé y Lila se le acercaban. Ambos se celaban, ambos se enamoraron sin saber, pero no lo demostraban de frente, fue hasta su acercamiento como Chat Noir que ella renunció a quererlo como modelo y comenzó a quererlo por su verdadera personalidad aunque fuera como el gato negro, similar a lo que pasó con él: dejo de sentirse atraído a la heroína y volteó a ver a la chica que de pronto se alejó de él.

Eran demasiadas cosas, todo lo abrumaba y nublaba su juicio.

—Lo sé Adrien, todo ha estado en nuestra contra desde el principio. No puedes confiar en nadie más que en ti. —comentó la otra versión del gato negro. —Todos nos lastiman tarde o temprano.

—No, eso no es cierto. Ellos me quieren, sólo que… han pasado demasiadas cosas. —suspiró el joven de cabellos rubios.

—¿De verdad lo crees? No es por querer deprimirte pero, nadie nos ama. Mira a papá: no le importamos para nada, jamás quiso que nos rodeáramos de otras personas y ¿sabes por qué? Porque lo avergonzamos. Si nos dejó ir a la escuela fue sólo para tener material que pudiera convertir en akumas.

—Si lo dices así, papá sólo me dio "libertad" para que no estuviera en casa, lo hizo para distraerme. —Asintió Adrien.

—Félix, no es diferente a él. Sólo vino te quitó la atención de Marinette y por si no fuera poco cuando Bridgette se acercó a ti, quiso hacerse con las dos, también te quitó a Chloé y mamá. No hay chica que quiera estar con nosotros por culpa de Félix.

—No, tampoco pasa eso; bueno puede que Félix sea más atrayente pero es porque ha vivido más cosas. Marinette comparte algunos gustos con él y Bridgette, bueno ellos tienen un pasado…

—Adrien no te engañes, Bridgette nos utilizó. Ella te lo dijo, quería venganza contra Félix y por eso se hizo pasar por Ladybug, ella nos lastimó, se divertía tratando de destruirnos para hacer sufrir a Félix, jamás nos ha querido. —observó el otro Chat Noir.

—No, claro que no, ella no podía ser…

—Piénsalo, era ágil, conocía los ataques de tu bastón mejor que tú; era obvio por que los había visto antes. —Explicó la contraparte del héroe — ¿Acaso crees que una mujer como ella, se acercaría a alguien como nosotros? Sólo se acercó para lastimar a Félix, ni siquiera éramos importantes para ella.

—No… ¡No! ¡Ella no hubiera sido capaz! —exclamó desesperado Adrien.

—Lo recuerdas, la vez que trató de besarnos, percibiste una esencia… Fresia y orquídea ¿no es verdad?

—Sí, pero…

—Ella se hizo pasar por Ladybug, y se aprovechó de nuestros sentimientos. Marinette no es diferente a ella: nos despreció cuando tratamos de besarla siendo Ladybug y se molestó con nosotros. Pero ella se fue con Félix, nos desechó, se quiso acercar cuando éramos Chat Noir ¿para qué? ¿Viste la mirada que nos dio cuando le dijimos que éramos nosotros? Sólo la decepcionamos, no somos lo que ella quiere: Adrien nadie nos quiere, a nadie le importamos.

—Por supuesto que no, yo también estaba confundido. Jugamos un juego peligroso. Era obvio que nos íbamos a quemar en algún punto. —justificó Adrien.

—¿Y mamá?… mamá se sacrificó por Félix y Bridgette, hizo todo esto sólo porque no quería que Nightmare la usara como su envase y que su hijo favorito no sufriera al perder al amor de su vida, jamás se detuvo en pensar poco en nosotros. Adrien… estamos solos.

Todo lo que decía su otro yo, sonaba lógico. ¿Acaso no era importante para nadie?

Las luces de la mañana brillaban de una forma indescriptible, la joven de ojos azules caminaba rumbo a la escuela acompañada de Alya que le decía como Ladybug la había salvado de Corazón de Piedra, por algún motivo adivinaba una a una las palabras de su amiga, era una sensación conocida pero no recordaba donde la había vivido, tal vez seguía adormilada al decirle que no sería heroína a la… ¿cuál era el nombre? Kumi, kani… lo que sea que fuera ese bicho gigante de color rojo.

Sintió su monedero más pesado, lo abrió y tenía una caja. Ya recordaba, se la iba a dar a Alya para que ella fuera la heroína. Mientras la morena iba a pelear para que Chloé dejara de molestar a Iván, dejo caer su bolso, donde la pelinegra metió el estuche antiguo. Cuando Iván se fue, Marinette le dio su mochila a Alya para que fuera a reconfortar a su compañero. Absorta en sus pensamientos, había algo que no estaba bien… algo diferente.

Llegó antes que todos, al parecer algo los distraía en el patio. Eso no era lo importante. Debía soportar otro año en el mismo salón que Chloé, eso ya era malo… demasiado.

—¡Marinette! No vas a creer lo que me acaba de pasar. —entró corriendo Alya, empujando a Chloé y al chico de quien iba colgada del brazo.

—¿Qué pasa Alya?

—Como me aconsejaste, fui a confortar a Iván, al parecer le gusta Myléne y le dije que le hiciera una canción donde se confesara, después pasé al sanitario y en mi mochila había una caja misteriosa, la abrí y tenía un par de aretes…

—Chicos tomen sus asientos, voy a pasar asistencia. —interrumpió Miss Bustier.

Alya no pudo seguir con su historia, pero era obvio lo que pasó. Se había topado con el bicho rojo y ahora era la nueva Ladybug, lo sabía por los aretes que ahora tenía. El nuevo chico se llamaba Adrien, lo supo por la lista que pasaba la profesora. Adrien Agreste… ese nombre hacía que su pecho se oprimiera, como era posible si apenas lo había visto.

Entró de nuevo Corazón de Piedra llevándose a Myléne y Chloé; pero esa no era la sorpresa, de hecho ya lo sabía. Lo sorprendente era que Alya se transformó delante de todos, deslizándose con su yoyo de manera grácil y rápida. Marinette se fue a esconder a su casa para poder ver en televisión lo que pasaba. Hawkmoth apareció anunciando que quería los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, así la heroína deshizo la imagen para purificar a Iván y rescatar a Myléne y Chloé. Anunció a todo París que la identidad civil de Ladybug era Alya Cesaire. Todo el país se levantó en vítores y alegría por la heroína de París. Marinette no sabía si eso había sido correcto, si todos sabían su identidad; tratarían de lastimarla y a las personas que amaba. Sin embargo… eso no pasó.

Todos en la ciudad aclamaban y querían estar con la chica que los salvaba de cualquier amenaza, tanto la policía, la milicia y algunos políticos le dieron favor a la joven, era como una estrella juvenil. En la escuela la veneraban como una deidad, y era complicado estar con ella pero Alya siempre le dio su favor usándola como su confidente. Marinette solo podía observar lo buena heroína que era su amiga, ella jamás hubiera podido ser así: Alya era amiga de Chloé, se llevaba de maravilla con la nueva chica llamada Lila y al parecer era novia de Chat Noir, pues le causaban gracia sus chistes y el romanticismo del héroe.

Un día, apareció un joven hombre de cabellos dorados, esperando a alguien; recargado en un Lamborghini. Adrien gritó un nombre… Félix. Marinette lo reconocía, pero ¿de dónde? Sentía que había algo diferente algo fuera de lugar, como si la historia no fuera contada de manera correcta.

—Chicos, les presento a Félix. Félix ellos son Nino… ahm, —el chico de ojos verdes volteó a ver con duda a Marinette, como tratando de recordar su nombre —la amiga de la única e inigualable Alya Césaire, Fél, ¡Alya es Ladybug!

—¡¿Ladybug?! —dijo sobresaltado el hombre. —Sabías que cuando iba a la universidad había una Ladybug.

—¿De verdad? Tengo una antecesora, eso es maravilloso. —comentó emocionada la morena.

—De hecho hay un periodista que los entrevistó, apuesto que si pido unos favores… podría darte esa información. —Félix le guiñó el ojo a la morena, quien no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el gesto. —Es más, acompáñanos, Adrien y yo nos íbamos a poner al corriente, pero siempre son bienvenidas las invitadas.

—Sí, me encantaría.

La chica se despidió de Nino y Marinette, subiéndose alegremente al auto del chico. Todo eso era extraño, Marinette sentía otra vez un dolor en el pecho. Eso pasaba cada vez que tenía un déjà vu. Los días continuaron y la gloria de Alya iba en aumento, así como las constantes salidas de la morena con el hermano mayor de Adrien, se llevaban muy bien, pero eso hacía enojar al modelo.

Llegó el día del aniversario de la escuela, que más bien fue otra fiesta a favor de Ladybug. Bridgette, la prima de Marinette, le había enviado un hermoso vestido a la joven de ojos azules, "amenazándola" con que quería pruebas de como lo había lucido en la fiesta, pero no hubo tales pruebas, Marinette no fue; no quería seguir siendo la sombra y "asistente" de Ladybug, la chica que cargaba sus cosas cuando la heroína debía salir a combatir el crimen.

—Marinette, de verdad debes ser tan… tranquila. —Comentó Bridgette una vez que se presentó en su casa para saludar a la familia. —Ahora que regrese a París, deberías ser más… no lo sé, tratar de ser más proactiva. Algo así como tu amiga Alya a quien conocí en la fiesta de Agreste; es tan extrovertida, me recuerda mucho a mí.

—Brid, lo siento es solo que tengo miedo. —contestó la azabache.

—¡Hash! —comentó fastidiada la diseñadora. —Está bien, pero al menos no digas que soy de tu familia. La verdad si me avergonzaría que sepan que una chica tan… tú, lleve mis genes. Soy una ganadora y tú eres… bueno pues eres, sabes a lo que me refiero.

Pasaron los meses y se enteró de algo horrible: la empresa Agreste, donde trabajaba Bridgette, se declaraba en quiebra, tenía deudas estratosféricas y desvío de dinero a cuentas fantasma; haciendo que Félix y Gabriel cayeran en la cárcel por fraudes al fisco. Además que Bridgette se había involucrado sentimentalmente con todos los hombres Agreste. Dejando que Adrien fuera "adoptado" por la familia Bourgeois, donde ahora estaba comprometido con su amiga de la infancia. Además Bridgette, regresó a Nueva York donde abrió su propia marca de ropa y luego absorbió a Polarís.

Hawkmoth desapareció, pero Alya siguió siendo Ladybug rescatando a la ciudad a solas, porque Chat Noir se desvaneció el mismo día que Adrien Agreste se escapó de la casa de los Bourgeois.

—Por qué siento que todo esto no debió pasar, esto… esto no tenía que pasar, así no. —repetía constantemente Marinette mientras daba un paseo enfrente de la Torre Eiffel.

—Este mundo es mejor ¿no lo crees? —una voz firme se escuchaba dentro de su cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no. Esto, es ilógico. Bridgette no es mala, y la familia Agreste no actuaría de ese modo. —contestó Marinette.

—Que importa un sacrificio. Alguien más no está entre nosotros. Él no pudo despertar, no le dimos oportunidad, sin tu influencia; tendrá que esperar seis mil años más hasta que junte su energía. Tiene buena compañía, alguien que nadie extrañará. Todo por un simple akuma…

—Tienes razón. Si hubiera capturado el akuma de Corazón de Piedra la primera vez nada de esto hubiera pasado. No era la indicada para este trabajo.

La chica tropezó y cayó en los escalones. Los ojos verdes de un chico de cabellos rubios, se colocó delante de ella, él la quería ayudar.

—Te equivocas. Sin ti, muchas de las personas que fueron atacadas, ya no estarían aquí y sin nosotros no lo lograrían. ¡Hay que demostrárselos! ¡Confía en mí! ¿De acuerdo?

Esas palabras… fueron las que Chat Noir, le dijo cuando ella se derrotó en el ataque de Corazón de Piedra, cuando ella más lo necesitaba, él estuvo ahí… no permitiría que nadie lastimara a la persona que confió en ella desde el principio… Ahora lo recordaba todo, ahora sabía que todo eso había sido una… distracción por parte de "sus antepasadas".

La ojiazul sintió una pulsación, algo que la arrastró a la "realidad". Era algo cálido casi como un palpitar. Lo recordaba todo, como la historia del "hubiera" era una maquinación de alguien.

—¿Sabes qué? —comentó Adrien pensativo. —Puede que tengas razón, pero si mi amor es unilateral, pagaré las consecuencias. Todos cometemos locuras por amor, yo no soy la excepción. Sin embargo, en esta escena hay un error… Tú no existes, yo sí. ¡Yo soy Chat Noir!

Adrien levantó su mano y el traje negro volvió a vestirlo. Sintió un palpitar, era cálido, como cuando Félix lo abrazaba… algo había pasado con su hermano. El pecho se le oprimía al pensar que Nightmare pudo haberle hecho daño; su hermano ya había sufrido mucho alejado por culpa del lobo. Nightmare era el único culpable, lo alejó de su hermano, luego lo alejó de su madre y terminó corrompiendo a su padre, además que amenazaba la vida de su mejor amiga y de la chica que quería. Si quería explicaciones y respuestas a todas las interrogantes, primero debía salvarlos a todos.

Era hora de poner manos a la obra…

Marinette sabía lo que estaba en juego, el mundo humano y el espiritual. Lo que menos quería era cometer un error, ya había hecho demasiadas cosas, pero echar por tierra el trabajo de Tikki, la única que podía hacer frente a Nightmare estaba fuera de discusión. Ella no sería el eslabón débil que rompería la cadena, ella no se sentaría a llorar esperando por ayuda. ¡Ella era la ayuda! Dejarse vencer… no estaba en el plan. Cuando entró al mundo de las pesadillas…

—Hola Marinette.

Absorta en sus pensamientos no fue capaz de ver como sus compañeros desaparecieron y penetraron en el mundo de Nightmare, los nervios de todo su cuerpo estaban a punto de destrozarse, sentía como si sus extremidades estuvieran a punto de ser arrancadas, pero no tenía miedo… no tenía derecho a tenerlo.

—Hola

Saludó fríamente a todas las chicas que estaban sentadas en tronos, todas compartían algo: el traje era de color rojo con puntos negros, todas eran Ladybug, todas eran sus antecesoras.

Jóvenes de todo tipo de rasgos, ojos en todas las tonalidades, cabellos de todos tamaños y colores. Diferentes tiempos, misma misión: Proteger al mundo de Nightmare.

—Supongo que era la última, lamento no haber llegado antes, no recibí mi invitación. —dijo Marinette en tono irónico.

—Porque no estabas invitada. —contestó una chica con traje oriental.

—Tú eres la vergüenza como portadora de Tikki. —dijo otra chica con ropas griegas.

—No sé quién es más patético, tú por ser una perdedora o el guardián al elegirte. —exclamó una chica con ropas egipcias, que jugueteaba con su yoyo.

—El guardián ha hecho sabias elecciones. —dijo una voz cuya dueña se levantó y camino abriéndose paso entre la multitud. —Yo soy el claro ejemplo.

Bridgette se plantó frente a Marinette que estaba rodeada de sus antecesoras. Su prima estaba vestida con un traje parecido al de ella, solo que tenía una cadena dorada en la cintura que caía coquetamente a lado de su cadera y sus coletas eran más largas. Era como regresar en el tiempo, esa misma Bridgette de cálida mirada, antes de la Tragedia de Elyseum.

—Prima. —Bridgette pasó el brazo en la espalda de Marinette cuya transformación desapareció, lo que la hizo perder un poco la concentración pero no se dejaría engañar. —¿No te das cuenta? Todas, las portadoras que tenemos el honor de estar en esta sala, fuimos lo mejor: peleamos, inspiramos, defendimos y nos sacrificamos, por el bien de la humanidad —Bridgette la volteó a ver —mientras tú, te sientes como la única y especial. Aquí no hay cabida para egoístas y miedosas.

—Yo no tengo miedo, jamás lo tendré. Cumpliré con mi trabajo así sea lo último que haga. —dijo firmemente Marinette haciendo que una ola de risas se desatará en aquél lugar.

—¿De verdad? —dijo otra chica que parecía haber salido de alguna tribu africana. —Marinette, estas aterrorizada.

—Eres lo más parecido a una plaga y una vergüenza como portadora. —dijo una mujer con cabello corto y armadura medieval.

—Si estas tan segura, prima… ¿por qué le ibas a dar tu Miraculous a otra persona? —dijo Bridgette al empujarla ante una jovencita vestida con un traje antiguo, con larga cabellera negra que resplandecía por la luz emitida por sus aretes.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng, yo soy la primera Ladybug. —dijo la chica con una voz fuerte que emitía eco en esa sala, sentada en un trono con decorados más trabajados, la postura de la joven era regia, tranquila e imponente. Sus delgados brazos descansaban a los lados del trono, que apoyaba su presencia como una soberana. —Junto a mis compañeros peleamos hasta nuestro último aliento contra Nightmare y desarrollamos los poderes que ahora usas como si fuera una burla. ¿La conoces?

La joven extendió su mano y apareció Alya inconsciente, flotando en posición vertical.

—¿La conoces? —repitió la joven.

—¡La líder te hizo una pregunta! —gritó la joven con armadura. —¡Contesta!

—Si, la conozco, es mi amiga Alya. —dijo Marinette.

—¿Por qué no le dejaste el Miraculous? —preguntó la primera Ladybug.

—Porque creí que la responsabilidad era mía y pensé que debía hacer algo para detener a Hakwmoth. —contestó Marinette pero en un susurro apenas audible desatando las risas nuevamente.

—¿Creíste? Mi pequeña niña, hay una diferencia abismal entre creer y hacer. Mientras tú creíste, tu amiga hizo. —La primera Ladybug lanzó su yoyo y gritó un encantamiento… era el Luckycharm.

Eso fue lo que le hizo tener esa desagradable idea de dejar que Alya se hiciera cargo del trabajo que sólo le pertenecía a ella. Sin embargo, aquélla pulsación la hizo sentir un poco ansiosa, como si alguien estuviera en peligro, temía por todos. Debía acabar con eso lo más rápido posible…

—¿Te gustó el sueño, mi querida Marinette? —Dijo la joven.

—Una excelente pesadilla, debo admitir, pero tiene dos errores. Primero: Yo soy Ladybug y segundo: Chat Noir es mío y nada ni nadie nos separará. —El traje rojo con puntos negros envolvió a la ojiazul, lanzó su yoyo con fuerza a donde estaba la primera antepasada.

—¡Nightmare! —Exclamó Chat Noir, girando su bastón sobre la cabeza —Al resultado de los conjuros malignos, la destrucción llegará. Tú, que invades al mundo con desolación. Yo, que represento el Miraculous guerrero de la pantera negra, miembro central del círculo, para que erradique las impurezas existentes. ¡Perdición es lo que atraerás para ti! ¡MIRACULOUS CHAT NOIR!

—¡Nightmare! —Exclamó Ladybug —Bajo el nombre de la portadora de la Mariquita, una de los miembros centrales de los Miraculous, quito la energía negativa que fluye en ti. Bajo el nombre de Ladybug sello tus emociones efímeras e infames. En esta celda llena de fortuna, quedara encerrado el mal. ¡MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!

Al mismo tiempo, se lanzaron los poderes prohibidos del Ying y el Yang, las luces rojas y verdes ascendieron a donde se encontraba la luz purpurea para que la última cortina que quedaba del mundo de las pesadillas se desvaneciera como si cristales se quebraran alrededor. Las "personas que estaban con ellos" se desvanecieron, al mismo tiempo que un grito ensordecedor, lleno de dolor y desesperación les heló la sangre…

—Félix… Félix despierta… Félix… ¡Félix!

Volvían a estar en los pies de la Torre Eiffel, estaban dispersos en la plaza de la Torre, pero Bridgette tenía en sus rodillas a Félix, muy malherido. Todos corrieron a ver el estado del joven, que aunque respiraba, no daba muestras que fuera a seguir haciéndolo por mucho tiempo, su respiración era complicada, y cada vez era más lenta, no había esperanzas.

El Maestro Fu, se acercó para ver si podía ayudar en algo a la joven pareja, Hawkmoth se apresuró sólo para ver la horrible situación de su primogénito, se arrodilló a su lado. Por un momento Queen Bee pensó en alejarlo de Félix, pensando que él era el culpable que llegara a esa situación, pero Gabriel Agreste sólo era culpable por su ignorancia. La mente maestra, debía estar agonizando en algún otro lugar después que Ladybug y Chat Noir destrozarán por completo el mundo de las pesadillas.

—Mi bello envase, verte llorar es algo delicioso, toda esa ira y confusión me acercan a ti. —Ahí estaba Nightmare en su forma de lobo negro, y en sus fauces aún llevaba a Charlotte Agreste.

—¿…qué?

—Perdón, mi bello envase, si sollozas no puedo escuchar tu dolor claramente.

—¡Te preguntó ¿por qué? Maldito bastardo! —gritó Queen Bee. —¿Por qué te ensañas en separarnos? ¿De verdad sólo es por tu estúpida maldición? Déjame decirte que ya no somos Ladybug y Chat Noir, antes ni siquiera éramos portadores, no ganabas nada con que nosotros estuviéramos ahí.

Chat Noir y Ladybug se acercaron para tratar de defender, si era necesario, a Queen Bee y Félix, no permitirían que el lobo se acercara más aún a costa de sus vidas.

—¿No es obvio? Es porque ellos, son portadores —comentó Nightmare volteando a ver a los demás —y jamás podrían hacerles daño, es como un seguro para que no te lastimen.

—No te creo, Nightmare. ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué? —La mirada de Bridgette estaba vacía, las lágrimas dejaron de fluir, cuando el maestro Fu trató de cerrar algunas de las heridas del chico de cabellos rubios con algunos de sus "conjuros" de Tierra. —Hubo muchas Ladybugs antes que yo… yo no fui la mejor, esa fue la primera. Tampoco fui la más inteligente, esa fue la egipcia, mucho menos la más valiente, esa fue la de los Estuardo. Tampoco soy la actual.

—¿Debe haber algo en especial, envase? Sólo te elegí y ya.

—No, te equivocas. Viste el futuro, yo no tenía nada especial, ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué Félix? ¿Qué nos diferencia de los demás? No tenemos poder, no tenemos dinero o influencias como cualquier humano, en dado caso hubieras elegido a algún emperador, un rey, un caudillo, un dictador. Alguien tan imponente que atrajera las masas y te mostrara como el salvador de la raza humana. Si querías seguidores hubo varios en toda la historia. Tampoco somos las únicas personas con corazón puro… ¿Por qué?

—No hay nada, sólo me gustaron para hacerlos sufrir… son mi juguete.

—Eso es mentira, puedes tener a cualquiera como tu juguete y de hecho lo tienes. Ver como Gabriel fue desvaneciéndose mientras Charlotte estaba en animación suspendida, fue algo muy divertido para ti. Hiciste lo mismo con otras parejas, pero nosotros no somos tu juguete ¿qué relevancia tenemos para ti, Nightmare?

—No hay motivo…

—Si lo hay, ¡seguiremos este juego hasta que me digas!

—Enva…

—¡Dilo de una maldita vez! —gritó Bridgette, totalmente enojada, la ira fluía de ella casi palpablemente.

—¡Por qué eres la maldita estúpida por lo que empezó todo esto!

—¿Qué?

—Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto, si me hubieras elegido. Yo era un guerrero, yo te elegí a ti, pero tú… tú… ¡Tú preferías a un simple artesano! Aún lo haces. ¡Mírame! Soy un ser poderoso capaz de alterar el mundo espiritual y lo sigues eligiendo a él, es un simple humano. ¡¿Por qué lo prefieres a él?! ¡Te humilló! ¡Te utilizó! Y sigues con él… Sé que eras estúpida pero no creí que seis mil años después pudieras seguir persiguiéndolo. Ustedes no estarán juntos, ¡me encargaré de separarlos!

—No puede ser. —Chat Noir, se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de contener el aliento por la sorpresa recibida.

—No me digas que… —Ladybug trataba de entender las palabras dichas por el lobo.

—La señorita Bridgette es la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa búho. —contestó el maestro Fu quien seguía tratando de detener el sangrado de las heridas de Fire Renard.

—Y Félix es el artesano tarántula. —dijo Bridgette acariciando el rostro del chico que aún yacía inconsciente en sus rodillas. —La reencarnación del hermano de guerrero del lobo blanco. Por eso te ha lastimado tanto, Félix…

* * *

.

* * *

STAPH! STAPH! STAPH!

Voy a regresar a mi inicio… publicando un cap por semana. Serán los miércoles. (No lo publique el lunes por que tenía problemas para entrar aquí… no sé por que)

Antes que alguno salga con la batea de babas de… _"eso es cliché", "eso es una medida desesperada para alargar la historia", "p%$che autora que ya no sabe qué hacer", "esta historia es para retrasados"_ y algunas de sus bellas frases _chairas._

Este siempre ha sido el verdadero motivo por el que nació Nightmare, la razón por la que lo creé.

Esta idea la había tenido desde que pensé en hacer el fanfic y obvio la separación de Félix y Bridgette cuando ellos eran los portadores.

Recuerden Orígenes parte I. El lobo había dicho que estaba cansado de estar unido al guerrero, sin embargo, la voluntad de Zìháo, (nombre del guerrero); fue más grande por su orgullo herido. Llegando a un "trato".

Obtuvieron el poder de la lectura del futuro y Zìháo solo quería que Zhìhuì, la sacerdotisa búho, estuviera con él. Por lo que llegaron a la conclusión de buscarla y poseerla, para su buena fortuna, esa chica iba a ser la portadora de Tikki, cuyo verdadero nombre es Yue.

Yue por el amor que tenía a su esposo era capaz de hacer lo que fuera para protegerlo, así como enfrentarse al lobo negro. El amor puede purificar el odio, por lo que ella es su principal enemiga.

De hecho Bridgette se los dijo: por que otra razón debía esperar 6 mil años para tener un cuerpo, si bien pudo elegir a Hitler, Stalin, Mussolinni o incluso alguien de corazón puro e influyente como la Madre Teresa de Calcuta, Gandhi… ¿por qué esperar a una jovencita de diecinueve años?

Pónganse a pensar un poco.

Unan las piezas que les deje en todos los capítulos.

Nightmare estaba por poseer a Bridgette en Elyseum y parte de su poder si entró en ella. El cuerpo de Bridgette servirá como vasija humana, después de eso irá al mundo espiritual a enfrentarse con los cuatro reyes para apoderarse de ambos mundos y cumple ambas ambiciones: quedarse con la sacerdotisa (deseo del guerrero) y apoderarse de todo (deseo del lobo).

La "profecía" nunca existió. Sólo lo dijo para tener un "antecedente" para la posesión de una de las portadoras de Tikki, pero en verdad sólo fue una forma de amedrentar a Félix, que en realidad es el hermano del guerrero. Una forma de hacerlo sufrir psicológicamente.

Al igual que los kwamis, Nightmare es un mestizo quién solo quiere cumplir sus ambiciones.

 ** _¿Por qué no hiciste la pesadilla de Adrien más compleja?_**

No lo necesitaba, el peor enemigo de Adrien, es él. Ese sentimiento que lo hace sentirse excluído es lo que lo debilita. Pero su entrenamiento como Chat Noir, lo hizo enfrentarlo y entenderlo mucho más rápido, como en el caso de Félix. El trabajo de Chat es absorber lo negativo de Ladybug, por lo que deja de lado sus temores y se va un poco más a lo emocional. Es decir, Plagg sigue tratando de proteger a Tikki aunque ella no lo sepa.

En el caso de Marinette, ella teme no llenar los zapatos de todas sus predecesoras. Ver como Bridgette afrontaba la situación y minimizaba a los akumas en segundos, la hizo dudar de sus capacidades y si hubiera sido mejor dejarle el Miraculous a alguien más. En este caso si, le hubiera dado los aretes a Alya como lo planeó.

CHAN CHAN CHAN….

Es hora de los anuncios…

No hice nada el fin de semana, y todo termina en el capítulo 73, ese será el fin del fanfic.

Faltan las sidestory

Capítulo especial!

El spin off de los kwamis. Los veremos en su etapa de seres humanos y un pequeño secreto que guardó Saphir, ¿recuerdan lo que dijo Charlotte en la cueva? "Ella la ayudaría a cargar con los pecados de la última de los miembros del Concejo de la Aldea".

Veremos como era el matrimonio de Tikki y Plagg, como era Remy, lo estricto que era Wayzz, lo dulce que era Ziri, un poco de Nooroo… todo desde el punto de vista de Saphir, además de como se desató el inicio de todo esto, con un amor que no pudo ser: El de la sacerdotisa búho y el artesano tarántula, hoy conocidos como Félix y Bridgette…

¿Estarán condenados a que su historia se repita?

 _¿Los dejaré sufriendo por Félix?_

Sip… si lo haré!

 _¿Ladybug y Chat Noir podrán hacer algo para detener a Nightmare?_

No lo sabrán, muajajajajajajaja


	72. Spin off: Lo que alguna vez fuimos

Spin off: Lo que alguna vez fuimos...

 ** _Hace seis mil años…_**

 ** _Sudeste Asiático._**

La aldea de los espíritus, era una de las más prósperas de la región. Su sistema de gobierno, permitía el comercio entre otras aldeas y eso permitía el intercambio de materiales únicos en su clase. Los espíritus y los seres humanos convivían según la casta en la que desarrollaban su poder, así que nadie envidiaba nada, era una forma en que los espíritus hacían que sacaran su potencial.

—¡Hermana!

Gritó la joven adquisición del Concejo, con el poder del pavorreal. Una chica no mayor de trece años, hermosa, de cabellos castaños y profundos ojos color agua, que también era su elemental. Vestía las ropas púrpuras con la insignia del Concejo para que la identificara como miembro de tal.

La joven Měinǚ era capaz de purificar el agua y solicitar la magia de los espíritus para hacer que la Aldea permaneciera protegida de malos augurios y como buena representante del poder del pavorreal, se rumoreaba que podía atraer los espíritus antes de cruzar a la línea astral.

—¡Měinǚ! —gritó enojada la sacerdotisa con traje blanco, de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, que llevaba a un búho blanco en su hombro. —Ahora formas parte del Concejo. ¡Debes ser más honorable!

—Pero sabes que odio comportarme como si el mundo no me mereciera. —comentó la joven haciendo un puchero ante su hermana. —¿Terminaste con tu trabajo? ¿Podemos dar un paseo? Di que sí.

—Acabo de ver a Xian, su embarazo va muy bien. Debo regresar al santuario. Si quieres puedes acompañarme. Měinǚ, ahora tienes responsabilidades. No puedes hacerlas a un lado sólo para venir a verme.

Zhìhuì, formaba parte del sacerdocio de la Aldea. Sus habilidades y constante estudio la hacían un prodigio aún entre los eruditos del lugar. Su espíritu de búho blanco le daba los consejos necesarios para realizar su trabajo y su manejo del agua le ayudaba a limpiar a los enfermos, cuidar los embarazos y ayudaba a todos en el lugar por lo que era muy estimada en la Aldea.

Su madre enfermó después del alumbramiento de su hermana; después de unos meses murió. Su padre había muerto cuando ellas eran muy niñas; por lo que hasta que su hermana fuera tomada por el Concejo, cuando tenía ocho años, fue ella quien la había criado.

Měinǚ enredó su brazo en el de su hermana y camino junto a ella por las calles de la Aldea. No le gustaba que los demás le rindieran pleitesía sólo por haber desarrollado un espíritu de pavorreal, eso no la hacía especial, el espíritu se mostró cuando era un bebé no la hacía merecedora de nada al contrario debía ser más humilde para con los demás. Mientras que para con su hermana, todos se deshacían en sonrisas y gratitud. Buscaban su consejo y su ayuda para algún evento importante.

A través de las pequeñas calles se escuchaba el murmullo matutino, las personas que realizaban sus actividades rutinarias, ayudados o acompañados por sus espíritus. Era algo totalmente cotidiano ver a niños acompañados por figuras de apariencia brumosa, que denotaban la forma de algún animal, desde los más pequeños como los insectos hasta los más grandes como dragones.

Las hermanas circulaban tratando de hacer partícipe a la otra de sus actividades, cuando escucharon una bella voz; enmarcada en una tonada tan dulce que sentías el corazón grato al sonido que rondaba.

—¡Escucha Měinǚ! Esa es Yue, debe estar cantando mientras espera por la llegada de Taiyáng. —comentó la sacerdotisa, al escuchar aquélla bella canción de una hermosa mujer que estaba sentada tocando un instrumento de cuerdas.

—Verla a ella tan enamorada de Taiyáng, me hace querer encontrar a alguien como él. —dijo la joven de espíritu de pavorreal.

—Y pensar que el tonto fue capaz de decirle que no. ¿Recuerdas? Ella estaba tan triste cuando él la rechazó durante la "Celebración de los espíritus". Ambos fueron a verme para pedir consejo y les dije lo mismo: acéptalo y ámense, pero él es un tonto. A veces creo que su espíritu de pantera negra sólo sirve para atacar y no para pensar.

—Pero ¿quién lo diría? Una amistad desde la infancia crecería para ser amor. Me preguntó ¿cómo le hará para encontrar su espíritu? Es una mariquita, tan chiquita que a mí se me perdería.

—Tú porque eres una distraída pero ella es muy sensata con lo que hace.

Yue era una hermosa joven de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, cuya piel nívea tanto como la nieve, la hacía tener una apariencia única. Era una artesana con elemental de aire cuyo espíritu era una mariquita; Yue había vivido enamorada de su mejor amigo Taiyáng, un guerrero de ojos verdes, piel blanca y cabellos negros, que compartía el mismo elemental de Yue pero con espíritu de pantera negra.

Después de un rechazo por parte de él, al no querer perder su amistad; ella se deprimió mucho, pero Taiyang no parecía dar su brazo a torcer aún después de cruzarse con ella y ver como la mujer que tanto quería perdía su mirada llena de luz.

Pasaron los días y él quedó mal herido en una de las campañas de exploración, ella no se despegó de su lado; la distancia puesta por él, se esfumó cuando ya no pudo acallar lo que sentía y le juro que la haría feliz por toda la eternidad.

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que se casaron pero ambos estaban tan enamorados y felices como el día de su boda.

—Cómo olvidar su boda. No sé quién estaba más feliz: ¿ella o él? Fue una fiesta impresionante llena de bendiciones por parte de los espíritus. —comentó Zhìhuì.

—Y hablando de la pantera.

Los guerreros regresaban de la última campaña, quien encabezaba el retorno era el fiero y joven guerrero pantera que estaba desesperado por encontrarse con su gran amor; corrió hasta donde estaba su esposa, tomándola por la cintura y levantándola para después darse un apasionado beso. Era como si ansiaran estar cada vez más y más unidos.

—¿Me extrañaste, mi amado sol? —comentó la joven artesana aun falta de aire por el beso dado por su esposo.

—No, no mucho. Sólo contaba desesperadamente los días hasta volver estar a tu lado mi bella luna. —dijo el guerrero besando el cuello de su esposa, haciendo que ella soltara una risa discreta.

—Tái… Tái… relájate. —Decía Yue mientras le daba unos golpecitos en el pecho a su esposo para que detuviera su avance. —Estamos en público, ¡espera un poco! Además debes asearte, apestas a sudor.

—Yue, cuando termine contigo vas a estar igual que yo. Tengo unas ganas inmensas de hacerte mía. —comentó Táiyang besando con más fuerza a su esposa.

—No coman pan delante de los pobres. —dijo en tono de burla la sacerdotisa búho. —Si siguen así voy a tener que usar mi elemental para que se calmen: Les voy a echar agua.

—¡Sacerdotisa Zhìhuì! —Exclamó Yue al ver a las hermanas. —Lo lamento tanto Concejal Měinǚ, es que mi esposo no sabe detenerse. —dijo ruborizada la joven artesana, mientras su esposo se acomodaba detrás de ella abrazándola.

—No hay problema ¿verdad? —comentó cínicamente el guerrero. —Al fin y al cabo en mis votos de matrimonio le juré que la amaría por siempre.

—¡Obvio no! —Exclamó la sacerdotisa. —Pero están delante de dos mujeres solteras que quisieran vivir un amor tan lindo como el de ustedes.

—Eso no es cierto, sacerdotisa. Muchos chicos quieren pedir su mano, varios de los guerreros quisieran estar con usted. —comentó Yue.

—Ese es el problema: yo no quiero. Creo que seguiré como hasta ahora, dedicándome a mis labores. —se excusó Zhìhuì

—Bueno, Sacerdotisa Zhìhuì, Concejal Měinǚ; nosotros nos despedimos, tenemos que ponernos al corriente de todo lo que no pasó estas tres semanas. —se despidió el guerrero pantera volviendo a besar el cuello de su esposa para después tomarla de la mano e irse a su casa.

—Si esos dos siguen así. —comentó Měinǚ una vez que la pareja se fue. —Vas a tener que atender otro embarazo dentro de poco.

—Espero que los espíritus les envíen muchos hijos, aunque al paso que van los espíritus no intervendrán. Ellos solos poblarán a la Aldea. —comentó la sacerdotisa riendo abiertamente.

—¿De qué nos reímos? —Comentó un joven de cabellos castaño claro y enigmáticos ojos negros, vestía las ropas blancas y el logo de los sacerdotes, al acercarse, puso sus brazos alrededor de las hermanas.

—Hola Quán zhà, ¿quién es tu conquista en turno? ¿A qué pobre chica fuiste a engatusar esta vez? —comentó la sacerdotisa.

—Zhìhuì, me ofendes. Sólo fui a hacer visitas de cortesía y me dijeron que me relajara y me pusiera muy cómodo. No es mi culpa que mi comodidad a veces no necesite ropa.

El sacerdote Quán zhà, era muy inteligente; sus conocimientos rivalizaban con los eruditos a pesar de ser tan joven, su espíritu de zorro era tan astuto que siempre se salía con la suya pero su desmedido "amor" por las mujeres era su debilidad.

—Eres un cerdo. —exclamó Měinǚ.

—No mi querida Concejal, soy un zorro. Uno muy atractivo. —dijo cínicamente el sacerdote.

—¿Al menos planeas algo serio? —Preguntó la sacerdotisa.

—No la quiero para casarme, solo para entretenerme. Es como probar la mercancía antes de tomar una decisión. —dijo lascivamente el sacerdote, haciendo que Zhìhuì y Měinǚ le diera un codazo en el estómago.

—¡Hermana! ¡Debes alejarte de este tipo! Amistades como estas no te traerán nada bueno. —comentó la Concejal.

—Desafortunadamente este tonto, es mi mejor amigo. Además que me ha ayudado mucho en mi entrenamiento como sacerdotisa y su manejo del fuego es impresionante, sobre todo como puede purificar las heridas con su elemental. —comentó Zhìhuì.

—No solo soy atractivo, también soy un sabio e inteligente espécimen. Tanto que me acaban de enviar a otra pupila. Es una niña encantadora. —comentó Quán zhà.

—¿También te involucras con niñas? —dijo asustada la Concejal.

—¡Claro que no! Me gustan las mujeres maduras. —volteó a ver la avenida principal cuando pudo reconocer a alguien. —Ahí viene tu peor es nada, Zhìhuì.

La sacerdotisa se había esfumado en cuanto vio a uno de los compañeros de Táiyang, era el más fiero de todos los guerreros, su espíritu Guardián era un enorme lobo blanco que terminaba con sus enemigos, su elemental era el agua…

—Sacerdote Quán zhà, Concejal Měinǚ… ¿no estaba con ustedes la sacerdotisa Zhìhuì? —preguntó con sumo interés el guerrero.

—Ahm… hola Zìháo. —Saludó la joven concejal —Nop, debiste confundirme con ella; creo que fue a atender a un enfermo… ya sabes cómo es tan dedicada a su trabajo.

—Sip, creo que iba a ir al otro extremo de la Aldea, aún debe estar por allá. —rio el sacerdote.

—Bueno, no entiendo porque no sólo acepta lo que siente y admite que soy la mejor opción de este lugar. Sólo debería casarse conmigo y hacerme feliz…

El comentario del guerrero lobo dejo sin palabras a sus oyentes. De algún modo, sabían que en el listado de pretendientes de la sacerdotisa, no había cabida para él. El guerrero se fue para seguir buscándola, cuando se perdió de vista, Měinǚ tocó con unos golpecitos la tapa de un enorme jarrón, donde su hermana se había escondido para que su pretendiente no la encontrara.

El guerrero lobo había perseguido a la chica desde que eran niños, él pensaba fervientemente que la mujer más linda del lugar debía estar con él. Los hombres que estaban perdidamente enamorados de ella, se alejaban por temor a enfrentarse al guerrero y pelear por la atención de la joven.

—¡No entiendo por qué no me deja en paz! —dijo la sacerdotisa cuando salió del jarrón. —Casi todas las mujeres de la Aldea se mueren de amor por él; podría dirigir sus atenciones a ellas, ¡Ya me tiene harta!

—Zhìhuì, ese es el problema. Si le pusieras atención te tomaría como otra del montón, como eres la única que no ha caído en sus encantos, lo toma como un reto. Tomarte a ti lo hará recuperar su orgullo. —comentó el sacerdote.

—¡Dejen de pasearse por la Aldea! ¡Aún hay mucho trabajo por hacer! — al escuchar la voz que dijo esas palabras detrás de ambos sacerdotes hizo que palidecieran, pues apareció el chico de mayor rango entre ellos. Rěnnài, cuyo elemental era la tierra y su espíritu era la tortuga. —¡Quán zhà! La artesana Héxié, te está buscando para que le cures las heridas que se hizo con uno de sus instrumentos.

—Yo no puedo atenderla. —Dijo Quán zhà, ligeramente ruborizado.

—¿He hecho algo para que se moleste, sacerdote Quán zhà?

Detrás del sacerdote Rěnnài, apareció una joven de aspecto delicado, enormes ojos que parecían un poco tristes. Su cabello rizado y su piel blanca eran algunos factores que la hacían adorable, pero su voz… su voz era como un trinar, un dulce deleite que parecía un susurro de los espíritus al dar sus bendiciones.

— Héxié… ahm… eh… hola — Saludó tímidamente el sacerdote zorro. —Yo…

—Si he realizado una afrenta ante mi señor, me disculpo. Lamento haber sido un incordio para usted, que siempre ha sido tan amable para conmigo.

—No, no… tu siempre has sido una belleza y una lindura, cuya preciosa presencia ilumina cualquier lugar…. —comentó totalmente ruborizado el sacerdote Quán zhà.

—Quán zhà. —La sacerdotisa Zhìhuì, se aclaró la garganta para que el ruido trajera de nuevo a la tierra al sacerdote.

—Debo ir a atender a alguien más, ¡te lo dejo Zhìhuì!

El joven hombre salió corriendo en dirección contraria a lo que Zhìhuì, solo se excusó ante su superior, así como decirle que ella cubriría a su amigo en la curación de la artesana cuyo elemental era el metal y su espíritu era una abeja.

EL sacerdote con espíritu de tortuga, creó un asiento con ayuda de sus poderes para que la sacerdotisa, usara sus poderes y curara a la dulce artesana. Una vez que la herida estaba sellada, Héxié se retiro un poco triste ante la actitud que el sacerdote zorro había tenido con ella. Ella creía que él la odiaba y por eso se alejaba cada que ella se acercaba.

Después de recibir un largo regaño por parte de Rěnnài, quien le recordó a Zhìhuì que no debía cubrir en sus vagancias al sacerdote zorro, pues ambos tenían responsabilidades y entre más se retrasaran podrían acarrear problemas a los aldeanos.

Zhìhuì sólo podía disculparse, ante la actitud de su amigo, además que ella se iría a disculpar con la sabia sacerdotisa, líder de todos ellos, ante los problemas que habían desatado.

—¿Héxié no es del agrado de Quán zhà? —preguntó la Concejal una vez que el sacerdote tortuga se había ido.

—Creo que es la razón de todos los amoríos de Quán zhà, ella es elemento metal y él es elemento fuego… lo de ellos no puede ser y por eso se la pasa jugando con todas las mujeres que lo permitan. Creo que es un modo de no pensar en ella.

En ese momento apareció ante ellos un par de artesanos, Wēnshùn cuyo espíritu era una mariposa y Kāngkǎi cuyo espíritu era una tarántula; ambos con elemental de aire. La Concejal con espíritu de pavorreal corrió a abrazar al artesano tarántula quien alegremente abrió los brazos para recibirla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Kāngkǎi y Zhìhuì se conocían desde niños y él era lo más cercano a una figura paterna para la Concejal; llegando a quererlo tanto como un hermano mayor. El joven se desvivía por ella cuando era pequeña y recordaba sus canciones de cuna para que se durmiera… aun cuando el guerrero lobo, el hermano mayor del artesano tarántula, le decía que era una pérdida de tiempo aquellas tonadas.

Se podía decir que ellos tres habían convivido tanto como una familia, con excepción del guerrero lobo, quien siempre fue un creído y le gustaba minimizar a su hermano; era una forma de denigrarlo al ver lo bien que se llevaba con Zhìhuì.

Měinǚ sabía que el artesano tarántula sería el mejor partido para su hermana, tener a las personas que más amaba unidas, sería su mayor bendición…

Wēnshùn era un chico un poco tímido pero que tenía un don para la escultura, tanto que el Concejo le había encargado una nueva figura para la fiesta, por lo que quería pedirle su opinión a la joven Concejal.

—Su señoría, necesito su ayuda para…

—¿Ah si Wēnshùn? qué te parece si hablamos… por allá.

Měinǚ arrastró al artesano al otro extremo de la calle para dejar solos a la sacerdotisa y al artesano. Verlos juntos era una delicia. El mundo se iluminaba cuando ellos estaban cerca, las sonrisas discretas y nerviosismo por parte de ambos era algo tan tierno. Cualquiera que prestara un poco de atención podía darse cuenta que entre ellos no había solo una amistad… ellos se amaban.

Měinǚ trataba de ponerle atención a Wēnshùn, pero se perdía en las miradas que su hermana y el artesano tarántula tenían uno por el otro. Ella siempre sospechó que ambos se querían pero al ser de elementales diferentes no podía haber nada, pero eso no los detenía. Él, sin duda, era el mejor prospecto para ella. Sus sentimientos eran sinceros, se desvivía por ella y aún mejor, ella le correspondía.

Wēnshùn terminó de hablar a lo que ella solo asintió y le comentó que lo cotejaría con el jefe del Concejo. Después de eso el artesano tarántula y la sacerdotisa búho se reunieron con ellos, Wēnshùn tenía asuntos con Kāngkǎi, por lo que el último se despidió de ellas de manera afectuosa.

—Hermana… un día ya no podrán acallar lo que sienten. Mi mayor consejo es que deben irse de esta Aldea y buscar su propio destino. —Dijo Měinǚ.

—No sé a lo que te refieres.

—Si lo sabes hermana, lo amas y él también.

—Eso sería una afrenta a los espíritus y se paga con la vida.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, hermana. —Titubeo la Concejal —si yo pudiera decirte las cosas que sé, podrían vivir su vida libremente, lejos de este estúpido sistema.

—¡No vuelvas a decir eso! Sé que esto no puede ser, no puedo estar con él, no debo estar con él pero ¿por qué no puedo detener estos sentimientos? —Los ojos de la sacerdotisa estaban llenos de lágrimas —Sólo no le digas a nadie.

No fue necesario que ella dijera algo, la noche de la celebración. Mientras el artesano y la sacerdotisa se entregaban pasionalmente, fueron vistos por el guerrero lobo, cuya ira y orgullo lastimado, hizo que los llevara a rastras al centro de la Aldea donde el veredicto fue dado: la muerte al amanecer.

Quán zhà y Rěnnài trataron de apelar a favor de su amiga, no permitirían que ella muriera de ese modo. El sacerdote zorro no quería perder a su amiga y menos de esa forma tan cruel. Wēnshùn, Héxié y Yue trataban de rogar el perdón para el artesano tarántula. Solicitaban el exilio para la pareja, pero no algo como la muerte. Taiyang trató de calmar a su "amigo" Zìháo que ardía en ira contra la pareja, sin importarle que fuera la vida de su propio hermano la que estaba en riesgo. Más que el "castigo" de los espíritus era por cuestiones propias, deseaba hacer desaparecer a las personas que lo habían humillado. Měinǚ ni siquiera pudo pelear por su hermana… El Concejo de la Aldea la encerró inmediatamente para que no abriera la boca.

Mientras todo el pueblo estaba en la ejecución, Měinǚ sólo podía escuchar a través de los barrotes la voz de su hermana y la única figura paterna que le quedaba… a quien ella quería como su hermano mayor, como se juraban amor eterno y que se encontrarían en la otra vida para volver a amarse. Cuando ya no los escuchó sabía que los había perdido para siempre. Su corazón se estaba partiendo en pedazos en su interior, sentía como si el dolor la dividiera y arrancara sus extremidades… estaba sola y pudo haber evitado ese cruel acto.

—Debes comer Měinǚ — rogaba uno de sus compañeros del Concejo al amanecer del cuarto día, cuando los cuerpos sin vida de las únicas personas que a ella le importaban serían tirados a un barranco como si fueran basura… —Sabes que son las reglas, ellos no debieron romperlas, no podías hacer nada.

—Si podía. —las lágrimas ya no salían de sus ojos; había llorado tanto los últimos días, su voz casi fue arrancada por cada grito que daba pidiendo que la dejaran salir y que los liberaran. —Mataron a mis hermanos solo para mantener el maldito poder. Son unos malditos asesinos… me robaron todo lo que quería.

El secreto del Concejo de la Aldea, es que no había ningún castigo de los espíritus para quien se casara con elemental diferente.

El Concejo creó esa leyenda porque del hijo nacido entre diversos elementos podría manejar ambos elementos hasta que llegara la generación donde podrían manejar fuego, agua, metal, aire y tierra; por lo que el Concejo perdería sus privilegios. ¿Quién tendría más poder, una figura espiritual de dragón o alguien que manejara los cinco elementos?

Sería cuestión de tiempo para que hubiera una división de castas y los mejores situados; El Concejo, se viera reducido a nada. Entre ellos sabían la verdad pero usaban un hechizo de coerción para que nadie lo dijera, sería su ruina; por eso hacían las ejecuciones públicas, para que las personas no se involucraran con alguien de diferente elemento, al niño que nacía con esas características era asesinado por ellos en el momento de nacer, matando a la madre y al amante para que pareciera un ataque por parte de los "espíritus".

El Concejo le gustaba gobernar y lo que el poder traía consigo: riquezas y control. Měinǚ lo sabía por eso no le gustaba estar ahí y trató que su hermana se fuera, si ella estaba con quien amaba, tal vez ella se hubiera ido con ellos, ellos eran lo único que quería… ya no había nada. Lo único que quedaba en sus recuerdos era el rostro de sus hermanos con miedo pero orgullosos de lo que habían hecho, el amor no debía ser castigado. No la dejaron salir.

Las almas de los muertos deambulaban por el mundo de los vivos cuarenta días y más si habían muerto en condiciones violentas. Alguien con un poder como el de Měinǚ, según un rumor, haría que los espíritus pudieran entrar en el cuerpo de alguien más, por lo que la dejaron en aquélla celda.

Le tenían tanto miedo a su poder que incluso alejaron al su espíritu guardián y lo colocaron en una celda con llamas de fuego, ella al ser del elemento agua, lo que podía contenerlo era su elemental contrario. Sólo quería morir, quería estar con las personas que amaba, escuchaba como Zìháo, el guerrero lobo, se había vuelto loco después de la muerte de su hermano y la sacerdotisa; todos creían que no pudo superar que su hermano tuviera un amorío con la mujer que el tanto quería, por lo que atacaba las aldeas vecinas y mataba a todos los que estuvieran ahí.

A la par que desaparecían personas de la Aldea, primero fue Héxié seguida de Wēnshùn, creyeron que se habían ido por el castigo contra su amigo, luego fue Quán zhà y Rěnnài, pensaron que la muerte de la sacerdotisa les había afectado de más y se habían ido para ser ermitaños. Sin embargo, un día los guardianes de la celda se desvanecieron en una nube sanguinolenta que los cubrió cuando fueron cortados en miles de partes a manos del guerrero lobo.

—Hola Měinǚ, vine a rescatarte hermanita. —Dijo Zìháo con voz gutural que hizo a la concejal tener un escalofrío que la trastornó.

—Ya hiciste demasiado Zìháo, solo déjame en paz. Yo no soy tu hermana, era la hermana de Kāngkǎi. Él era el único que tenía el corazón de mi hermana y era algo reciproco. —Comentó la Concejal.

—¡Mocosa estúpida! Te necesito para traer a tu hermana de vuelta pero esta vez es para mí y para siempre. —Por un momento a la concejal se le iluminó la mirada al pensar en su hermana de regreso, pero al ver al guerrero sabía que no era nada bueno.

La joven, tenía miedo y el lobo se aprovechó de aquello. Ella estaba muy débil por lo que no pudo defenderse, un solo golpe y el guerrero la dejo inconsciente. Para cuando despertó estaba en una cueva, y los artesanos y sacerdotes estaban a su alrededor, en el centro estaba Yue, llorando y rogando que su esposo no fuera o todo estaría perdido.

Měinǚ les preguntó donde estaban, a lo que el sacerdote zorro, le comentó que estaban en una de las montañas del lugar: todos habían sido secuestrados por el lobo blanco y no podrían hacer gran cosa pues sus espíritus guardianes estaban en celdas de su elemento contrario. Era una forma de eliminar sus poderes por lo que estaban desarmados.

No sabían hasta qué punto la locura del guerrero lo había alterado; llevaban días ahí. Por lo que pensaban que llevaban más de mes y medio en esa lugar obscuro e inmerso en tinieblas: era una grieta entre el mundo humano y el espiritual, donde el tiempo no corría gracias a la especie de círculo con pentagrama donde estaban encerrados.

La Concejal se dio cuenta y en efecto cada uno estaba en la punta de la estrella con excepción de Yue que estaba en el centro; por lo que habían entendido al lobo es que los necesitaba para que Zhìhuì y Kāngkǎi regresaran a la vida pero esta vez obedecieran las palabras de Zìháo. El sacerdote tortuga tenía un pésimo presentimiento por eso, algo dentro de sí le decía que aquello era imposible y el lobo planeaba hacer algo más.

El hecho de no saber cómo fluía el tiempo en ese lugar los desesperaba, la frustración de ser arrastrados a ese punto los estaba afectando, hasta que un día apareció Taiyang buscando a Yue, lo que activó inmediatamente un mecanismo de conjuros que nadie conocía, sentían como si su vida estuviera siendo arrancada y como el alma les salía del cuerpo para ir a parar con el guerrero.

Zìháo, se desvaneció, su espíritu guardián se había rebelado contra el mundo espiritual; harto de acatar órdenes se fusionó con el alma del guerrero, uso los poderes de los artesanos, sacerdotes, el guerrero y la concejal para su propio fin, además que las peleas con Aldeas cercanas eran para tomar los sentimiento negativos de las personas que se adhirieron al pelaje del lobo que tomaba un color negro.

Ellos estaban a punto de desfallecer, su vida había sido drenada casi en su totalidad. El lobo aprovechó para deshacerse de la pareja; su felicidad le daba asco. El hecho que ambos se amaran tanto parecía mentira, estaba por tomar entre sus fauces a Taiyang y tener el placer de ver sufrir a Yue… eso no pasó.

Como pudo, la joven artesana se plantó con valor para defender a su esposo, su creciente preocupación y su constante amor por el joven hacía que la vida que quedaba dentro de ella, ardiera en tonos rosados que fueron capaces de herir al lobo y de algún modo purificarlo, pero la energía no fue suficiente.

Mengyan, nombre del lobo, sabía que ella podría hacerle más daño si quería por lo que debía quebrar su mente. Hizo un hechizo que colocó una enorme barrera de energía entre los esposos, lo que hizo que cada que quisieran estar cerca, un dolor indescriptible atravesara el cuerpo de ambos. Cuando creyeron que nada más podría pasarles, el lobo optó por dejarlos ahí para que se convirtieran en su fuente de energía eterna. Ya que el tiempo no fluía del mismo modo que en el mundo humano, su agonía tardaría siglos sino milenios… el suficiente tiempo que el lobo quisiera.

Los siete clamaban por la muerte con tal de terminar con su dolor, harían lo que fuera con tal de detener todo eso. Fue cuando sus espíritus tuvieron piedad de ellos por lo que les ofrecieron un trato: Ellos renunciaban a sus cuerpos físicos y se unían a ellos, para convertirse en instrumentos que personas de corazón puro utilizarían.

Rěnnài y Wēnshùn se opusieron tanto como pudieron, si se deshacían de sus cuerpos, su alma vagaría y jamás entraría en "la Línea Astral", lugar donde iban a parar las almas de los muertos para que fueran limpiadas y regresaran a un cuerpo humano.

Después de mucha discusión, todos aceptaron, sería la forma de obtener justicia… convertirse en la contra parte del lobo negro. Si salían de ese lugar, al correr el tiempo humano, sus cuerpos se convertirían en polvo… ya no tenían una esperanza de regresar a la vida de antes.

Los espíritus les dieron la opción de elegir a las personas que ellos quisieran usara sus poderes y elementales, la parte negativa sería para la pareja. Eran el centro del círculo de destrucción, ellos representaban el bien y el mal, uno de ellos recibiría las bendiciones mientras que para el otro las maldiciones serían algo común.

—Que sea ella quien cargue con lo bueno. —Rogó Taiyang.

—No… por favor no. Yo cargaré con el mal. —Pidió Yue.

—Mi bella luna, sólo fui capaz de regresar porque pensaba en ti. Tú eres mi amuleto encantado, tú eres toda la suerte que necesitaba. Si yo jamás le hubiera dicho lo feliz que me hacías, él no se hubiera ensañado contigo… yo soy el portador de la mala suerte… tu mala suerte. Yue, por favor, eres lo único que me queda; si tú estás bien, yo estaré bien.

El joven guerrero quería tocar la mejilla de su esposa, anhelaba besarla, pero el simple hecho de tocarla haría que ella se partiera de dolor. Yue lloró al ver como su esposo bajaba la mano para evitar un simple roce, así sería en adelante, ellos cerca pero alejados de todo tipo de contacto.

Los espíritus acataron la orden del chico, para dar inicio al ritual de pacificación. Los cuerpos comenzaron a desintegrarse, sus almas flotaron hasta fundirse con los guardianes espirituales, que se sellaron en los artículos llevados por los jóvenes.

Pasó el tiempo hasta que Měinǚ despertó o más bien hasta que eligió a una chica que pudiera cargar con su poder, era una jovencita encantadora; hija de uno de los ministros del país vecino, lugar al que también había llegado el lobo desatando el caos.

No pasó mucho hasta que los ex artesanos, exsacerdotes se reunieron con la exconcejal. Su nueva forma los hizo deprimirse, pasaron de ser humanos a unas pequeñas criaturas no mayores a una cuarta, de grandes cabezas, enormes ojos y pequeños cuerpecitos que flotaban y eran capaces de atravesar las superficies; tenían rasgos de sus espíritus guardianes; abeja, tortuga, zorro, mariposa y ella era una forma de pavorreal… ¿cómo habían llegado a eso? ¿Cómo había llegado a ser una de las Concejales a una pequeña criatura que no contaba con manos y amorfa? Los portadores los llamaban "kami", dioses. Ella se sentía como un demonio. Les costó trabajo aceptar que todo lo que conocían ya no existían.

Los había encontrado la pupila de Quán zhà, quien tuvo un sueño con Zhìhuì y Kāngkǎi que le advertían de lo que pasaba… al parecer fue antes de los cuarenta días cuando sus almas aun divagaban en el mundo humano.

Nadie le creyó a la pequeña niña que un horrible futuro les esperaba, como nadie le hizo caso… la sabia sacerdotisa de la Aldea le aconsejó que fuera a las montañas y ahí encontraría respuestas por parte de su maestro; todo indicaba que la anciana había usado su lectura del futuro para saber el destino que les esperaba, por lo que la niña sería la única superviviente, el Concejo tendrían el final que tanto habían buscado.

El pésimo manejo del poder al fin los haría pagar, el nacimiento del lobo negro marcaba el final de ese lugar. Todos debían morir para que el poder de los espíritus no fuera un alimento para el lobo. Mientras ellos eran convertidos en "kamis" los aldeanos murieron; poco a poco la sacerdotisa uso su poder enviando las almas a la Línea Astral y regresando los espíritus guardianes al mundo Espiritual.

Ya no había nadie que los recordara y el lobo desesperado por poder, destrozaba los lugares para que el miedo lo alimentara. Quienes no podían despertar, eran Taiyang y Yue, por lo que Quán zhà, en su forma de "kami zorro" le recomendó que se los entregará a una pareja que tuviera el hilo rojo del destino atado a sus meñiques así como un corazón puro. A pesar que Rěnnài era el "kami" de la joven sacerdotisa, Quán zhà trataba de seguir enseñando a su pupila, quien había dado su espíritu para que ellos pudieran salir de aquella cueva.

A la pequeña niña, le agradó una pareja con amor entrecruzado, se amaban pero no sabían que estaban enamorados de una "identidad" oculta, en su mente infantil, eso le pareció divertido por lo que les entregó a Taiyang y a Yue.

La pareja despertó en cuanto entró en contacto con sus portadores. Verse como esas pequeñas criaturas, totalmente alejadas de su forma humana, era una maldición, pero nada comparado con el hecho de alejarse de la persona que amaban. Yue se negaba a que su esposo la viera en esa forma. Recordando cómo no tuvieron oportunidad de despedirse, no pudieron volver a sentir el calor del otro.

Taiyang, ahora con su forma felina, quiso olvidar que su participación había sellado aquella situación. Buscando salvar a su esposa, la había condenado a una forma similar a la suya, a vivir a través de alguien más, sin esperanza de volver a estar juntos. Jugó a ser uno de los peones del lobo negro y se desencadenó el infierno para los sobrevivientes de la aldea. Usó su cinismo y su actitud relajada como si no le importara nada para ocultar su propio dolor y arrepentimiento.

—No entiendo por qué tratan de alejarse. —Comentó una vez Quán zhà a Héxié, ya que sus portadores eran amigos y conocían su situación; por lo que pasaban tiempo juntos. —¡Están casados! Estuvimos en su boda y jamás había visto a una pareja tan feliz como ellos… ¡Por qué demonios fingir que esos momentos no pasaron! Investigaré tanto como pueda para que podamos regresar a nuestra forma humana y podamos seguir con nuestras vidas.

—Sacerdote Quán zhà, no sé si a usted le ocurra, pero… esta forma es un poco deprimente. Esto no es vida. —explicó tristemente la "kami" con forma de abeja, que antes era una artesana. —Creo que los entiendo, y de hecho los apoyo. Su amor, debería desaparecer con las esperanzas de volver a ser humanos.

—¡No! ¡Me niego! —gritó la forma zorruna. —Si ellos renuncian a su amor, es aceptar que Zìháo ganó. Yue y Taiyang al menos pudieron estar un tiempo con la persona que amaban… yo… jamás pude decirle a la chica de la que siempre estuve enamorado, que su sola presencia en mi vida era una bendición… y que la amaré por siempre.

—Debió ser una mujer increíble, para que despertara esos sentimientos en usted, Sacerdote Quán zhà.

—Lo era, pero si antes no podía decirle lo que había en mi corazón ahora no importa.

Quán zhà nunca le pudo declarar sus sentimientos a Héxié, primero porque eran de elementos diferentes y en ese punto, porque ya ni siquiera eran humanos. Así que si él no podía ser feliz a lado de la mujer que amaba, se encargaría que Yue y Taiyang pudieran continuar con su amor.

Una vez que los siete se acoplaron en manos de sus portadores, pelearon contra el lobo negro. Humanos como "kamis" tuvieron que aprender a usar sus nuevas habilidades a favor de proteger el mundo. Durante años persiguieron al lobo por esa zona tratando de dar fin a esa situación.

Sin embargo sus poderes no fueron lo suficiente para derrotarlo, sólo lograron colocarlo en una encrucijada donde disolvió su cuerpo en cinco vasijas y las distribuyó por el mundo, mientras él volvía a desaparecer.

Desafortunadamente el poder de los siete era limitado por lo que volvieron a sus artefactos a dormir… hasta que pudieran regresar para pelear.

Despertaron y volvieron a dormir durante los últimos seis mil años, viendo pasar el tiempo, las eras, los gobiernos, las personas, las culturas. Enfrentándose a dictadores, a reyes, a criminales y pocas veces al lobo negro. Debían estar alerta. Sin embargo, no volvieron a estar juntos los siete "kamis" en todo ese tiempo, donde viajaron a diversos países a través del mundo debido a una misión autoimpuesta por el guardián que se mantenía en vigilia perpetua buscando las vasijas donde el lobo guardó su poder.

En algún momento de esos seis milenios, la palabra "kami" pasó a ser kwami y sus verdaderos nombres desaparecieron para tratar de dejar de lado donde provenían.

La primera fue Yue quien adoptó de inmediato el nombre de Tikki, nombre de su espíritu guardián. Taiyang pasó a llamarse Plagg, nombre dado por su portador en durante el medioevo, así sucesivamente fueron cambiando sus nombres con tal de olvidar, con tal de tratar de aceptar que jamás volverían a ser seres humanos, por más que Quán zhà estudiara toda clase de manuscritos y hechizos que había creado con ayuda de su pupila. La esperanza se perdió.

* * *

.

* * *

Por si están un poco perdidos con los nombres, se los dejo:

Quán zhà = Remy =Astucia

Héxié = Ziri = Armonía

Měinǚ = Saphir=belleza

Taiyang = Plagg = sol

Yue= Tikki= Luna

Rěnnài= Wayzz = paciencia

Wēnshùn =Nooroo = dócil

Zhìhuì = Sacerdotisa del búho blanco=sabiduría

Kāngkǎi = Artesano tarantula = generosidad

Zìháo = Guerrero lobo = Nightmare=orgullo

Los nombres los necesitaré para algo más así que recuérdenlos :

Nos leemos el viernes :3


	73. Capítulo 71: La verdad de los orígenes

**Capítulo 71: La verdad de los orígenes.**

Los héroes se quedaron sorprendidos ante la revelación dada por el lobo negro. La última pieza del rompecabezas les daba la vista general de todo lo acontecido.

—Aun siendo empalados por las lanzas al rojo vivo seguían gritando que se encontrarían en la otra vida. No rogaron por sus vidas. Ustedes sólo querían volver a encontrarse. Yo sabía que lo lograrían, por eso tardé años en perfeccionar la técnica de la lectura, una vez que mi cuerpo se fusionó con mi espíritu. Si yo me había convertido en esto… era para que ustedes no cumplieran su cometido. Ese fue el trato. Mi lado de guerrero aceptó la unión con el espíritu del lobo sólo si primero cumplía mi deseo y a partir de ahí nos haríamos con el mundo humano y espiritual. No hubo traición, todo estaba calculado.

Para Ladybug y Chat Noir era algo que no podían creer y mucho menos procesar, sus hermanos eran las reencarnaciones de la pareja cuyo amor desató la creación de Nightmare y los Miraculous. Sacudieron de su mente la idea, debían centrarse en vencer al lobo negro. Lo único de lo que eran culpables Félix y Bridgette fue de no demostrarse que se amaban desde antes y gritar su amor para que todos lo supieran.

Bridgette se quedó muda ante las declaraciones, no porque le sorprendiera sino más bien porque le parecía lógico. Desde que se enteró por palabras de Félix sobre la maldición que Nightmare les había impuesto, sentía que algo no cuadraba. ¿Esperar seis mil años para poder tener un cuerpo humano?

No era creíble, nadie en su sano juicio esperaría a que apareciera una jovencita de diecinueve años, sin poderes "mágicos", sin dinero, sólo por su corazón puro. Hubo miles de "santos" durante ese tiempo, personas que daban su vida a costa de los demás; personas que amaban al mundo… ¿por qué ella?

Apostaba que en ese lapso pudieron haber nacido miles de personas que hubieran sido un mejor envase; jamás entendió por que debía ser ella. Hubo miles de líderes en el mundo, ¿por qué no Gengiskan? ¿Por qué no Hitler? ¿Por qué no algún emperador romano? ¿Por qué una simple chica francesa de diecinueve años que no tenía nada más que una meta?

Al principio pensó que por ser Ladybug ya que Tikki era la única que podía detener al lobo; era una forma de hacerla a un lado y mantenerla controlada, pero habían pasado ocho años de eso.

Además habían sido cientos de Ladybugs que la precedían; entre ellas, la más inteligente, la más valiente, la más fuerte… y no eligió a ninguna. Si hablaban de las que se toparon con Nightmare habían sido cinco las que pelearon directamente con él, ella incluida, ahora eran seis con Marinette. Nada de eso cuadraba hasta que Nightmare les dijo la razón.

Ahora con la última pieza de la revelación, eso tomaba más forma. Esperó hasta que la pareja reencarnara para aprisionar a la sacerdotisa, que era ella; si no la tuvo a las buenas la tendría por las malas. Pero también estaba el otro lado de la moneda, ahora entendía porque no podía dejar de pensar en Félix y viceversa… hacía seis mil años se prometieron volver a encontrarse y ser felices; entendía esas ansías de estar con él.

Cada que sentía su calidez cuando la abrazaba, como sus sentidos se alertaban solo con escuchar su voz, sus terminaciones nerviosas enloquecían cuando la besaba y la pasión que desataban cuando hacían el amor… eran seis mil años de emociones y sentimientos que esperaron hasta que se volvieran a encontrar. Su bendición era también su maldición. Encontrarse con el gran amor de su vida era encontrarse con su peor pesadilla… ¡qué bien le quedaba el nombre al lobo negro!

Bridgette pasó sus manos entre el cabello de Félix, aún seguía inconsciente pero el sangrado se había detenido, su respiración era lenta pero seguía vivo; gracias al maestro Fu. Hawkmoth tomaba la mano de Félix tratando de entender todo lo que estaba pasando, pero eso era imposible. Rodeándola estaban Ladybug y Chat Noir, listos para atacar pero débiles y demasiado; habían usado uno de los ataques prohibidos y sus cuerpos no tardarían en colapsar. Nightmare estaba delante de ellos, en su forma brumosa de lobo negro, lo único que identificaban con claridad eran sus ojos rojos como las llamas del infierno y en sus fauces el cuerpo de Charlotte Agreste aún dormida. Aunque el hocico del lobo no emitiera sonido alguno podía comunicarse con ellos.

—Aproveché la oportunidad. No sólo reencarnarías sino que serías portadora de la Mariquita, cualquier amor que sintieras por la pantera negra se convertiría en dolor y con dolor me llamarías a mí. Así tú y yo seríamos iguales y podrías ver cómo compartíamos tantas cosas pero jamás trataste de darte cuenta. —dijo el lobo negro mientras las nubes de tormenta amenazaban el cielo, ennegreciéndolo más de lo que ya estaba. —Ustedes no debían estar juntos, no debían. Ni siquiera por que eras una sacerdotisa respetaste la única ley, ¿tan difícil era estar con alguien de tu condición?

—¿Alguien como tú? —preguntó irónicamente Bridgette sin dejar de ver a Félix que yacía en sus rodillas.

—Ya veo que estas entendiendo. Ustedes nunca serían felices. Los espíritus que tanto te prohibieron estar con mi hermano son los culpables, ¡anda! Únete a mí y terminémoslo para siempre. Te gustaría cumplir una venganza por todo lo que pasaste ¿no es así?

Marinette se dio cuenta que Nightmare estaba cambiando de estrategia para convencer a Bridgette esta vez tratando de culpar a los espíritus por algo que él hizo. Nadie estaría en esa situación si él hubiera aceptado que la sacerdotisa no lo quería pero más bien parecía cuestión de orgullo, alguien con el orgullo herido por no haber obtenido lo que quería.

—¡Vamos, Bridgette! Al ser uno, podrás destruirlos.

—¡Deja de manipularla Nightmare! ¡¿Tan bajo has caído como para amedrentar a jovencitas?! Tiene seis mil años menos que tú, eso es un delito.

Bridgette salió de sus pensamientos, al igual que todos para voltear a ver a quien había dicho esas palabras. Era una pequeña figurita azul volando hacia donde estaban ellos, llevaba en las manos un broche en forma de cola de pavorreal.

—¡Saphir! —Exclamó el anciano al ver a la kwami.

—Lamento la tardanza, pero ya saben: me tomó un poco de tiempo volver a tomar mí forma después que sacaran a Charlotte de mi barrera. ¡No nos podemos ir cinco segundos que pareciera que el mundo se cae, y ese idiota aprovecha cualquier situación!

Al igual que Charlotte, Saphir usaba su cinismo para tratar de calmar la situación en lo que planeaba algo, aunque no era tan fácil, ver a todos los portadores del círculo de la creación vigentes.

—Nightmare no puedes estar más equivocado. Los espíritus no tenían nada que ver y aunque así hubiera sido, mi hermana jamás te hubiera elegido. —gritó Saphir una vez que se reunió con los portadores.

—¡Maldita mocosa! Nunca aprendiste a quedarte callada. —exclamó el Lobo.

—Me callaron una vez y fue cuando perdí a mi hermana. El concejo sólo quería poder, por eso no dejaban que personas de otros elementales se casaran, ponía en peligro el equilibrio de poder, que curiosamente sólo estaba a su favor. Un niño nacido entre dos personas con elementales distintos heredaría ambos, otras personas ya lo habían experimentado. AL final que llamaría más el respeto de la gente ¿Una personas con un espíritu imponente? O ¿una persona que podía manejar fuego y agua? O mejor aún alguien quien manejaba los elementos y un espíritu imponente —comentó Saphir, después de recordar cómo fueron sus circunstancias.

Esa era la verdad. El Concejo de la aldea era una burla que siempre inclinaba la balanza a su beneficio. Prohibió las relaciones entre personas de diferentes elementos con tal de mantener un control entre ellos. Cuando una mujer daba a luz a un niño con ambos elementales, aun si ella estaba casada con un similar, el niño nacido del adulterio, inmediatamente era asesinado; al igual que la mujer haciéndolo parecer que había muerto durante el parto.

Esa absurda y patética regla fue la que le arrebató a las personas que más amaba. Por eso hacían ejecuciones públicas con la esperanza que el miedo dañara e hiciera sucumbir ante la idea de involucrarse con diversos elementales. Eso fue lo que le quitó a Zhihui, su hermana mayor y a Kāngkǎi el único hombre que tenía por figura paterna… el único hombre que aceptaba como su hermano mayor.

—Cuando Charlotte me presentó ante él, —dijo observando a Félix aun inconsciente —Lo vi, era mi hermano mayor, era Kāngkǎi. Los ojos son la ventana del alma y su mirada me decía que era mi hermano, lo quise desde el momento que Charlotte me contó sobre él. Cuando nos enteramos de las circunstancias que lo llevaron a separarse de Ladybug, supe que debías ser mi hermana pero otra vez no pude decir nada.

Saphir se colocó frente a Bridgette. La pequeña Kwami sabía que el alma era la misma de la persona que tanto había amado, el alma de quien amó hasta la muerte siendo fiel a su corazón, el alma de su amada hermana.

Marinette sintió repulsión por la forma de actuar del Concejo de la aldea, por su culpa habían creado a un psicópata con el orgullo herido por alguien que jamás lo quiso. Una mala decisión tomada hacía seis mil años, era la causante de esta nueva tragedia en París y dentro de poco el todo el mundo estaría en peligro si no eran capaces de detener a Nightmare.

Bridgette estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, en todo lo que le acababan de revelar, era tan difícil de creer que era el origen de todos los problemas… ¿si su antecesora no se hubiera enamorado del artesano?

No, eso era algo de lo que no se arrepentía, sin importar que tiempo, vida, o circunstancias… no dejaría de enamorarse de Félix; era el único que la entendía, el único con quien podría llegar a ser feliz; pero eso ya no importaba, era momento de decir adiós.

La respiración de Félix estaba disminuyendo, era cuestión de minutos para que él ya no estuviera con ella, debía hacer algo.

—Acepto.

Los demás portadores voltearon a verla, extrañados ante sus palabras.

—Nightmare… yo acepto. Seré tu envase.

 _¿Cuál era el verdadero objetivo de Nightmare?_ Pensó la diseñadora antes de aceptar el ofrecimiento de su peor enemigo.

El lobo negro era una mezcla del guerrero y su espíritu guardián, por lo que destruyeron al mundo hasta que ella renaciera; esa era su verdadera misión: quedarse con el alma y reencarnación de la sacerdotisa, alimentarse eternamente de los Miraculous, que son los únicos supervivientes de la aldea y con ellos a sus portadores.

Su estrategia era inteligente, nadie la iba a lastimar: Marinette nunca haría algo contra ella, la amaba demasiado como para atacarla, Adrien, Gabriel y Charlotte nunca dañarían a la mujer que estimaban y a la única que amaba Félix, el maestro Fu no lastimaría a su pupila y Félix… Félix se sacrificaría antes de pensar en atacarla. Todo aquello era conveniente, su lectura del futuro era bastante acertada. Nightmare no tenía obstáculos.

Su conciencia como Bridgette Yu-lian Cheng desaparecería, tal vez para dar paso al alma de la Sacerdotisa, lo que tanto anhelaba Nightmare. ¿Había una esperanza? Trataba de poner un orden a sus pensamientos… no había nada por hacer, más que aceptar.

Sentir las miradas de sus compañeros de batallas, la hacían sentir como una traidora, sentía el reproche en sus ojos, pero era lo mejor. No soportarían más tiempo, Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban a segundos de colapsar, el maestro Fu no estaba mejor, Félix estaba fuera de combate y Hawkmoth era muy inexperto como para enfrentarse a Nightmare… no había salida.

—¡No Bridgette! ¡No puedes darte por vencida! ¡No puedes aceptarlo, Brid! —Adrien volteó a ver horrorizado a su mejor amiga, ella era lo único que mantenía en pie a Ladybug, el saber que ella estaba peleando, era un aliciente para la chica que amaba pero a ese punto, Marinette no tardaría en quebrarse.

—Señorita Bridgette, eso sería un suicidio. Piense mejor las cosas, aún tenemos esperanza. —rogó el maestro.

—Este es un día lleno de júbilo, al fin mi envase se da cuenta que soy la mejor opción. —exclamo con gratitud el lobo negro. — ¿Debías hacerlo tan difícil, Zhìhuì? Si me hubieras aceptado hace seis mil años… no nos hubieras hecho tan divertida esta travesía hasta que al fin estemos juntos.

—Bridgette, por favor vuelve a pensarlo. Traerás la desgracia al mundo si aceptas. —Rogó Saphir, tomando una de sus mejillas. —Hermana por favor no lo hagas… hazlo por él.

Bridgette volteó a ver a Félix, su pulso estaba bajando y la calidez de su cuerpo estaba por desaparecer, estaba enfriándose, sus mejillas ya no tenían ese color tan característico… estaban pálidas.

Algo tan perfecto como el amor que sentían se había convertido en una maldición. Debían alejarse, y ese era el método más contundente. Tenía miedo y mucho, pero sentía que todo eso era lo mejor. Cometer un acto tan desesperado era porque estaba en el umbral de la locura, ya no había más caminos… estaba en un laberinto tan complicado que se había perdido. Lo único que estaba claro era que entre sus manos pendía el futuro de todos, un futuro que no llegaría por lo que estaba haciendo.

Volteó a ver a su alrededor, más allá de sus compañeros. Estaba su "fan número uno" encerrada en uno de los pilares de luz, alimentando con su miedo al lobo. Debía haber algún método para alejarlo de todos ellos. Algo que alejara a la ciudad de todo ese caos… entre más tiempo pasara habría muertos entre los heridos por el ataque.

La pesadilla ya había durado mucho, experimentaba un frío tan doloroso que sentía que la conducía a la locura. Aunque el amor que profesaba por las personas que tanto la estimaban era fuerte, tanto que la ataban como si fueran cadenas pero pronto se romperían.

Estaba en una cornisa que la haría caer; siendo una dolorosa experiencia y ya lo estaba sintiendo. Todos quienes la amaban, todo lo vivido, todas sus sensaciones… sus días en la vida pasaban ante ella. Al final, esperaba volverlos a ver.

—Saphir… estoy cansada. —Bridgette suspiró pesadamente y tomó entre sus manos a la kwami. —He peleado contra esto los últimos ocho años… ya no puedo. Creí que era fuerte, creí que podría ser de ayuda pero no soy más que un estorbo. Nightmare me quiere a mí, mejor dicho quiere el alma de tu hermana, todo esto es un daño colateral. Todos los ciudadanos de París sufren por mi indecisión. Si tu hermana hubiera aceptado al guerrero… esto no estaría pasando.

—No… ¡suéltame Bridgette! —se sacudió Saphir en las manos de la heroína —Ella jamás aceptaría esto… tú no eres ella…

—No, no lo soy Saphir, mi existencia como Bridgette desaparecerá, a Nightmare no le importan las vivencias de Bridgette… sólo quiere a Zhìhuì, ¿ese era su nombre? Estoy dando mi vida a cambio de…

Bridgette se quedó pensando un momento, debía usar las palabras correctas, quería negociar con el lobo negro algo coherente que fuera un beneficio. En todo ese tiempo, Marinette se quedó en completo silencio. Su mente se quebró al escuchar las palabras de su prima… sencillamente quería que todo se acabara.

La diseñadora estaba harta, ya no quería nada, ya quería darle un punto final a toda esa historia de egos destruidos por una elección.

—¡Nightmare! Acepto ser tu envase, pero tengo una condición.

—No estás en posición de pedir condiciones, envase.

—No intentaré nada más, ya acepté mi derrota, solo quiero algo… un último deseo como Bridgette Cheng; por favor.

—Está bien, aunque lo dudes a veces tengo lapsos de misericordia. Envase ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

—Libera a Charlotte Agreste.

Esa petición tomó por sorpresa a Gabriel y a Adrien; ella daría su cuerpo a cambio de la liberación de la mujer más importante para los Agreste. Eso era algo que Adrien no quería, tener a alguien a su lado a costa de perder a la otra persona.

—No, no lo haré. Ella es un riesgo para mí. —afirmó el lobo.

—Ella no hará algo insensato cuando su esposo y sus hijos están en peligro… ellos valen más que yo. —afirmó Queen Bee. —Piénsalo Nightmare, este juego ya lo ganaste, yo… yo ya no tengo energías ni ganas de pelear… estoy muy fatigada.

Nightmare no estaba tan seguro de aceptar el trato con Queen Bee, parecía que ya había ganado pero aún quedaba un cabo suelto. Si soltaba a Saphirblau y esta se unía a Ladybug, aun cuando Bridgette ya hubiera aceptado su derrota, entre ambas podrían purificar parte de su energía y esta vez no estaba tan seguro de esperar tanto tiempo hasta que Zhihui volviera a nacer… tardó seis mil años esperándola; fue entretenido causar guerras a nivel mundial, el temor, odio, ira y la muerte esparcida en el mundo era algo que lo hacía sumamente poderoso, pero cada vez que se enfrentaba a los portadores de los Miraculous su poder iba disminuyendo, mientras ellos aprendieran mejor a hacer una simbiosis con su kwami… él estaba en desventaja.

Trató de leer el flujo de energía de los portadores, Hyeon-mu, el anciano guardián estaba confundido por la decisión, Hawkmoth estaba agradecido pero perplejo por todo lo que estaba pasando, Chat Noir tenía un poco de ira al escuchar las palabras de la joven, Fire Renard… estaba a un paso del mundo de los muertos, su energía era cada vez más difícil de leer; debía apresurarse si quería mantenerlos a todos como alimentos. Sin embargo… Queen Bee y Ladybug no sentían nada… no había ningún sentimiento contenido. Eso le pareció extraño.

La chica de Miraculous de Abeja mostraba el rostro lleno de desolación pero era mínima su fluctuación con este sentimiento mientras que la heroína de traje carmesí no mostraba un solo sentimiento, estaba ahí, parada en pose de defensa pero su rostro no decía nada… sus ojos eran dos esferas con un vacío azul. Ella era la respuesta, Ladybug era la llave de todo.

—Está bien, soltaré a la portadora de esa pavorreal estúpida. —afirmó el lobo negro, causando una mueca entre agradecimiento y miedo en los caballeros.

—Gracias Nightmare. —comentó Bridgette.

—Sólo si Ladybug le da su Miraculous a mi envase. —dijo con cierta malicia Nightmare.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó asustada Queen Bee.

—¿Acaso pensaste que no me daría cuenta de tu plan? Envase, me ofendes. —lisonjeó el lobo negro.

—¿Cuál plan, Bridgette? —Preguntó Chat Noir —¿De qué está hablando?

—Portador de la mala suerte, pareces nuevo en esto de las estrategias. Es obvio que ella esperaba que soltara a tu madre, para que se aliara con Ladybug y trataran de purificarme… pero no caeré con algo tan estúpido. Ahora por ese plan también quiero el Miraculous de la pantera negra.

Adrien se llevó por instinto la mano para cubrir su anillo. Si para evitar la propagación del poder de Nightmare en la Tierra debía renunciar a su madre lo haría. Al menos ahora estaba seguro que su madre no los había abandonado y que no estaba muerta, pero la respuesta no era el aliciente que buscaba: estaba encerrada en una clase de sueño dado por Nightmare, aquélla escena le daba repulsión.

A Fu le pareció bastante lógica el plan de Bridgette, era una trampa muy atrayente pero era obvio que el lobo no caería tan fácilmente. Habían pasado unos segundos y el ente se había dado cuenta, debía haber algo que pudiera ayudarlos.

Nightmare planeaba otra cosa. Mantendría a todos los portadores en su poder por toda la eternidad. Haría que Saphirblau usara su poder para que Félix siguiera con vida pero en animación suspendida, además con los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir; Bridgette no podría acercarse a "su amado Félix" ya que le causaría un dolor indescriptible.

Porque ese era otro fragmento del plan: la conciencia de Bridgette no desaparecería por completo de su cuerpo, la mantendría oculta y dormida en algún lugar de su mente. Lo que mantendría vigente sería el poder de la mariquita, esa vez, ceñida a sus deseos. Yue, verdadero nombre de Tikki, no sería capaz de tratar de hacer algo. Él tendría en su completo control el mando. Los nuevos portadores no le serían de ayuda, su amor aún era débil, no habían pasado por tantas pruebas como sus antecesores por lo que ellos formarían parte de los pilares que lo alimentaba, no le eran de utilidad.

—Yo no tenía ningún plan, Nightmare. Sólo quiero que esto termine. Mi ofrecimiento sigue en pie. —comentó Queen Bee.

Bridgette había dicho algo muy cierto, Charlotte no pondría en peligro a su familia. Gabriel era muy fácil de manipular cuando de su esposa tratase, Félix ya no podría oponer resistencia mientras Adrien… era muy débil como para atacarlo. Su inutilidad era algo digno de elogio, para Nightmare era lo que menos le servía en su plan.

La última pieza con la que no sabía cómo jugar era Ladybug. Su ausencia de emociones, era algo que le preocupaba… se enfrentaba a la nada. Si ella se oponía, lo único que causaría era que todos la siguieran y que Bridgette tuviera esperanza… no había lugar para la esperanza a ese punto. Necesitaba una respuesta de la chica de cabellos negros…

Cuando Bridgette se enfrentaba a él, tenía esa mirada llena de arrojo, decisión. Dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de obtener la victoria. Aunque no se había enfrentado directamente con Marinette conocía sus puntos débiles… los mismos que cualquier chica de su edad: su familia, amigos y el amor. ¿Debería atacar a Adrien para que ella reaccionara?

—Acepto.

* * *

.

* * *

Marinette… ¡ya valió!

Así es, esto se fue al pto carajo!

Estamos a dos capítulos del final. Las sidestories están en el horno y otras tantas están en creación. No tengo mucho que explicarles, así que si tienen dudas… ¡pregunten!

Capítulo corto… súper corto.

Haré un one-shot de San Valentín, pero aún no sé de qué pareja hablar, espero que este fin de semana me llegue la inspiración.

Tengo problemas! Estoy con las sidestories, me muero de risa cada que hago "Eres… ¿mi lady?" recuerden nuevo cap, vayan a leerlo plz! Se me fue la inspiración con "Acaso ¿eres tú?" y se me acaba de ocurrir una historia buenísima pero si sigo distrayéndome no voy a terminar nada!

ME HACE FALTA TIEMPO E INSPIRACIÓN!

Nos leemos… ay a quien engaño! No lo sé un día de estos publicaré el penúltimo cap :3


	74. Capítulo 72: Cuando la muerte llega

**Capítulo 72: Cuando la muerte llega.**

Cuando Nightmare planeaba hacer un ataque para el nuevo Chat Noir, la jovencita bajo su arma. Sus miedos volvieron a la luz, lo que lo lleno de júbilo. Jamás pensó en volver a sentirse así, tenía sometida a su peor enemiga. Vio como la mueca de terror en los otros portadores ensombreció el ambiente. El primero en descomponerse fue el gato negro.

—¿Qué… di-dijis-te, Marinette?

La voz temblorosa, llenó de miedo por parte del portador de Taiyang, verdadero y olvidado nombre de Plagg; hizo que Nightmare soltara una gran carcajada. Ese sin duda era un día lleno de gloria. La destrucción del mundo humano y espiritual estaba cerca y aún más cerca apropiarse del alma de la sacerdotisa y hacerse del poder de su enemiga, Yue.

—Ladybug… no puedes hacer esto… tu eres la esperanza. —rogó Saphir.

—Yo… yo no puedo. Nightmare tiene razón. Me mostró lo mejor que sería este mundo si yo no hubiera aceptado ser Ladybug, pensé en derrotarlo, no lo voy a negar pero… yo no puedo.

Los demás sentían como si hubieran creído en algo tan distante, tratando de dejar de sentir aquél sentimiento de desesperanza que los había llevado a ese punto de quiebre dentro de sí. Todas las promesas que llegaron a hacerse no eran más que carcasas vacías, carentes de sentido, carentes de vida, carentes de verdad. Habían creído las mentiras que llegaron a decir, pero ahora todo estaba roto, todo era trozos que desembocaban en dolor.

Ya no quedaba nada, si la portadora de Tikki se había resignado, ya no quedaba absolutamente nada. Tener miedo era como negar la existencia del pasado, todos estaban asustados. En algún momento ya no sentiría ese dolor nunca más, quería que Nightmare se lo llevara junto con las sombras; buscando su liberación.

—Señorita Marinette, usted es nuestro as bajo la manga. No puede darse por vencida. —afirmó el maestro Fu.

—Ladybug… saca toda la decisión y poder que Yue tiene dentro. ¡No puedes darte por vencida! —dijo Saphir

—¡Tú te atreves a reclamarme! —gritó furiosa Marinette. —¡Tú eres la primera causante de todo esto! Pudiste haber detenido estas circunstancias. Si hubieras convencido a tu hermana de irse con el artesano, Nightmare jamás hubiera aparecido, todos ellos —dijo la pelinegra señalando a sus compañeros. —¡Se convirtieron en Kwamis por tu culpa!

—Y-yo… —titubeo Saphir.

—Sí, tú eres la culpable. ¡¿Tú me tachas de cobarde cuando ni siquiera pudiste hacer algo para detener esto hace seis mil años?! Perdón por no ser perfecta, pero si en mis manos hubiera estado, bien pude haber alejado a mi hermana para que no pasara esto. Le pedí a Bridgette que se fuera para que Nightmare no la encontrara y tú… ¡¿Tú te atreves a decir que te quitaron a tus amados hermanos?! Yo estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ellos… ¡en el fondo no querías quedarte sola! Todo esto es tú culpa… no mía. ¡No tienes ningún derecho de hacer reclamo alguno! Sencillamente ya me cansé de pelear. Yo solo quería ser diseñadora, no buscaba nada más. ¡Yo no quería amigos! ¡Ni enamorarme! ¡Nada! Yo sólo quería vivir tranquila.

Los sollozos de la pelinegra les dolieron a los adultos… al fin y al cabo era sólo una adolescente. Le estaban otorgando el cuidado de todo el mundo a una joven que ni siquiera buscó tener poder, para una chica como ella su problema más grande debía ser reprobar un examen ¡no enfrentarse a un ente maligno de seis mil años!

—Perdón Bridgette, pero no puedo… de verdad no puedo.

Los ojos de la jovencita estaban llenos de lágrimas. Se encogió abrazando sus rodillas, quería terminar. Nightmare leyó su energía, estaba destrozada, ¿cómo es que seis mil años de formidables elegidas y la última había sido un fraude? No era algo que le molestara al contrario, gracias a esas últimas Ladybugs su trabajo estaba casi completado.

—Marinette…

La chica volteó a ver al dueño de esas palabras. Adrien confiaba por completo en ella. Siempre la creyó capaz de todo, verla tan fuerte, decidida, orgullosa… él pensaba que era todopoderosa. Dejó de lado que al fin y al cabo era sólo una chica de dieciséis años. El tampoco creía estar en pie por más tiempo, sentía como sus órganos comenzaban a deshacerse en dolor. Sentía como si algo lo estuviera partiendo por mitad ¿ese dolor también lo estaba experimentando la joven de cabellos negros?

—Marinette… aún podemos pelear, por favor. No te rindas.

—No puedo Chat… de verdad no puedo. Estoy cansada, no voy a poner en riesgo a tu familia. Yo ni siquiera sé si mis padres están vivos. Tú puedes tener a tu familia completa una vez más. Es lo más que puedo hacer por ti.

Los ojos de Marinette rogaban perdón. Adrien sentía un nudo en la garganta que poco a poco iba atándose más y más. ¿Ya no había esperanza?

—Bridgette, Marinette, levántense; aún podemos pelear. Daré mi vida si es necesario, pero no podemos dejar que él gane.

—Ya no hay nada por hacer Adrien, yo no voy a jugar con la vida de Félix. —advirtió Bridgette. —Sólo puedo pedir por tu madre, debes ser capaz de abrazarla aunque sea una vez más.

—¡No digan estupideces! —estalló Chat Noir. —No pueden jugar con la vida de la humanidad sólo por mi madre. ¡No soy tan débil!

La decisión y terquedad de Adrien, hizo que el corazón de Gabriel se oprimiera. Adrien sin duda se parecía más a Charlotte que a él. El joven de orbes verdes mostraba un orgullo incapaz de doblegarse, si las dos mujeres en las que más confiaba se habían quebrado, él no lo aceptaría. Sacaría, a como diera lugar, un poder capaz de hacerle daño a Nightmare, quien estaba complacido con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su juego de ajedrez estaba a punto de hacer un jaque mate… aunque esta vez no había matado al rey… sino a la reina: a Ladybug.

El rey mostraba la misma terquedad que recordaba de su amigo Taiyang, el guerrero pantera; dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para ganar una pelea o al menos usar su muerte para inspirar a los demás. Le asqueaba esa actitud; debía terminar con él…

Su plan fue detenido cuando Ladybug usó su yoyo para bloquear a Chat Noir.

—No te atrevas a ir en contra de nuestra decisión, Adrien.

El tono de voz de la jovencita había cambiado. Si algo compartían las portadoras de la mariquita: era el orgullo que sentían por sus decisiones; no les importaba si eran las correctas o erróneas… eran de ellas y valían lo suficiente para defenderlas.

Adrien no podía creer lo que ocurría: Ladybug defendiendo a Nightmare. Eso no lo permitiría. Extendió su bastón dispuesto a atacar a la chica que amaba, si eso era necesario para hacerla reaccionar. Marinette dividió su yoyo para que apareciera el Fortune Scepter. La batalla comenzó.

Adrien fue el primero en atacar. Saltó sobre Marinette para asestarle un golpe, Ladybug esperó hasta que Chat se acercara para luego burlar el ataque y ser ella quien le golpeara el hombro; haciendo que el chico se barriera y se colocara en defensa. La ventaja de la pelinegra era que, tanto Félix y Bridgette la habían entrenado; por lo que Marinette conocía los ataques. Rápidamente el rubio tomó su bastón dispuesto a atacarla cuando la ojiazul le golpeó el torso haciendo que el chico cayera al perder el equilibrio. Aun en el piso, Ladybug volvió a golpearlo en el estómago, esta vez tan fuerte que lo lanzó varios metros en el aire.

En ese instante la tierra encerró a la joven… el causante había sido el guardián ancestral. Sin embargo una red de metal cubrió la piedra hasta hacerla un montón de polvo.

—Maestro… no interfiera en esto. —Bridgette estaba de pie ahora amenazando con su flecha y arco al anciano. —Acepte la derrota y comience a someterse a Nightmare.

—Me niego, señorita Bridgette. Debe estar bajo el influjo del lobo negro.

—¡No es así! Jamás había estado tan bien como en este momento… ya me cansé de sufrir.

Una ventisca hizo que la mayor se derrapara, era Hawkmoth quien la había atacado esta vez.

—No puedo aceptarlo. No puedes hacer esto.

—Monsieur Agreste… no estorbe en esto si no sabe a lo que se enfrenta.

Con un movimiento, lanzó una flecha a donde se encontraba Gabriel, encerrándolo en una esfera de metal, dejando sólo su cabeza afuera para que este pudiera respirar.

Se enfrascó en su pelea contra Fu, mientras Ladybug y Chat Noir hicieron lo mismo. Chat se detenía un poco, y lo asustaba de sobremanera la frialdad de Marinette a cada golpe que le daba. El chico, atemorizado separó su bastón para convertirlo en chakos, mientras Ladybug contenía avanzando con su ataque del Fortune Scepter.

La cruenta batalla parecía fatal para el joven gato negro. Esperaba que Plagg le ayudara con sus conocimientos de guerrero pero estaba solo, se dio cuenta lo mucho que se apoyaba de Ladybug… no podía evitarlo le parecía que dejarle a ella la estrategia y el ataque permitía que él fuera la defensa. Se maldijo en silencio.

Un último golpe hizo que escupiera sangre, usar el poder prohibido y esa reciente batalla lo terminó de destrozar. Su cuerpo cayó en el suelo, ni siquiera pudo tratar de frenar su caída. Ladybug se acercó y le quitó el anillo del dedo, mostrando a Adrien…quien aguantó las lágrimas, no le daría el lujo a Nightmare de verlo derrotado. Plagg estaba muy cansado como para tratar de mantener su forma física, por lo que permaneció en el anillo.

—Aquí está el Miraculous de Chat Noir. —Ladybug lo levantó. —La mitad del trabajo está hecha, no estoy jugando Nightmare, libera a la madre de Adrien y cuando ella este libre… te daré el mío.

El lobo no pudo más que sonreír, había quebrado tanto a los siete portadores que ya ni siquiera confiaban entre ellos. Había ganado, al fin había tenido éxito.

—¿Dices que eres débil? No lo pareces niña, sin duda serías una gran guerrera. —aduló Nightmare.

—Yo… no puedo hacer nada contra ti. Si mi propia hermana está de acuerdo con todo esto, yo no puedo oponerme. Yo… acepto todo lo que ella haga.

—No hay duda Zhihui, —Nightmare se dirigió a Queen Bee —tus hermanas siempre harán lo que sea con tal de seguir a su hermana mayor.

En ese momento, la bruma que era el cuerpo del lobo, abrió sus fauces para lanzar el cuerpo de la mujer rubia. Queen Bee hizo un movimiento de su cetro, para que Gabriel fuera liberado. Hawkmoth corrió lo más rápido que pudo para poder atrapar en el aire a su esposa, quien seguía inconsciente pero estaba respirando.

Volver a sentir entre sus brazos a la única mujer que había amado era un aliciente que no bastaba por tanta desolación. Recordaba como tuvo que usar maquinaria para poder sacarla de aquella cueva. Nooroo le explicó que la barrera repelía a los seres vivos, siendo una forma que Saphir evitaba que alguien entrara en contacto con el lobo negro. Gabriel se sentía como el verdadero culpable que jóvenes de dieciséis años estuvieran siendo utilizados para alimentar al lobo. Si tan solo se hubiera molestado en conocer más a su familia… todo eso jamás hubiera llegado a ese límite.

—Les agradezco esto… pero no deja de ser una locura. Bridgette, no deberías desperdiciar tu vida haciendo algo así. — Gabriel se sentía ansioso pues pasó sobre los anhelos de sus hijos para obtener lo que quería; volver a reunirse con su esposa. Se daba asco. Dos chicas estaban por sacrificarse con tal que él pudiera tener esa pequeña reunión…

—Señor Gabriel, a veces hacemos locuras… por amor. Usted sabe mucho del tema, o ¿me equivoco, Hawkmoth?

Bridgette, había atado al maestro Fu, para que no evitara el trato que ahora tenían con Nightmare. Adrien volteó a ver a sus padres. ¿Cuánto tiempo había anhelado esa escena? Ver reunida a toda su familia… pero su padre tenía razón: no valía la pena ese capricho por la seguridad de la humanidad.

El chico de orbes verdes estaba perplejo por lo que estaba pasando, su madre estaba con él después de un año y medio sin verla, pero a costa de eso debía rendirse ante las peticiones del lobo negro.

No lo aceptaría, no de ese modo. Salvaría a Bridgette aún de ella misma y de Marinette. No permitiría el sacrificio que harían, no perdería a su amiga y Félix no perdería a la mujer que amaba… ellos más que nadie debían estar juntos. Seis mil años los separaron, seis mil años añoraron volver a encontrarse, debían amarse.

Cerró su puño con frustración, pelearía. Corrió hasta donde estaba Marinette, le quitaría su anillo, para atacar al lobo. No le dio oportunidad, Ladybug lo noqueo con un solo golpe.

Todo estaba listo, Bridgette había firmado su sentencia y estaba a segundos que se cumpliera su condena. Se acercó a Félix.

 _Prometer_

 _Nunca te olvidaré_

 _¿Cómo vencer?_

 _¿Cómo amarte sin caer?_

La mujer de cabellos negros deslizó sus dedos recorriendo el rostro del rubio. Había colocado a Remy en el pecho del chico. Ambos respiraban, pero estaban débiles. Con cuidado la pelinegra le quitó algunos mechones de cabello del rostro. Comenzó a dibujar el contorno de su semblante con sus dedos, quería brindarle un poco de calidez a sus mejillas y no pudo evitar darle un suave beso en los labios. Quería regresar el tiempo, solo unas horas bastarían, catorce horas para volver a estar en sus brazos... pero eso ya no serviría de nada.

 _Por ti._

 _Te miro y puedo decir._

 _Mis dudas se van._

 _De alguna manera ya no están._

Recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, en la entrada de la Facultad de la universidad. Se sintió como una mariposa atraída por la luz, él era esa luz. Nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista, hasta que lo conoció. Las miradas de hastío que le lanzaba, ella lo tomaba como un reto, quería de algún modo que la volteara a ver ¿Quién pensaría que había captado esa mirada y ni siquiera lo notó?

—Abre los ojos, mi amor. Sólo una vez más.

Susurró Bridgette para después darle un suave beso en la frente. Quería que la volviera a ver, quería que aquella mirada que parecía un cielo azul lleno de amor, la recorriera una vez más. Recordó las palabras que alguna vez le dijo a Tikki: _"Debajo de todo ese hermetismo, se encuentra un corazón puro dispuesto a amar de la forma más profunda y pasional. Ese es el premio más grande y va a ser sólo para mí"._ Lo había conseguido, hizo que el primer chico que la enamoró, se fijara en ella. Sufrieron y se separaron, dejó crecer el odio en su corazón, pero después comprendió que "sólo se puede odiar a lo amado" Siempre lo había amado.

 _Podría morir y esperarte una vida_

 _No tengas miedo a sentir._

 _Te amaría..._

 _por mil años más._

 _Amarte por mil años más._

No le interesaba, si todo lo que sentía era cosa de su anterior vida. Ella era Bridgette Cheng y estaba perdida y absolutamente enamorada de Félix Agreste. Si pasaron seis mil años para volver a verse, no le importaría esperar otros tantos para volver a sentir lo que era el amor entre los brazos de él.

 _Yo siempre supe que te encontraría_

 _No hay tiempo para decir te amaría_

 _Por mil años más_

 _Amarte por mil años más._

—Félix, no importa la distancia, el lugar, el tiempo… yo siempre te amaré. Hace seis mil años una sacerdotisa amó a un artesano… ahora sólo somos un hombre y una mujer que sienten lo mismo. —susurró Bridgette al oído del chico. — ¿Cuál era la probabilidad que nuestras almas volvieran a estar juntas en el mismo lugar y tiempo? Que fuéramos elegidos por los Miraculous dos veces, volver a enamorarse, superar los obstáculos y estar juntos. Todos los recuerdos que tengo contigo… ¡Ay Félix! La única forma que Nightmare tiene para estar con una mujer es forzándola, pero para que ustedes estén bien… haré lo que sea.

—¿Has terminado, envase? —advirtió el lobo negro. —¿Estas lista para que entre cuerpo?

La voz lasciva de Nightmare, le dio asco a Fu y a Gabriel. No querían creer que las chicas hubieran aceptado aquél trato.

—¡No! ¡Bridgette piénsalo una vez más! —rogó Saphir.

—Saphir… necesito que estés con tu portadora, ella te requiere. Por favor. —suplicó Bridgette.

Saphir dudó por un momento, pero vio a Charlotte en brazos de Gabriel, debía asegurarse que despertara lo más rápido posible, antes que Ladybug le diera los Miraculous… tal vez Saphirblau tuviera una oportunidad. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

Bridgette dejó a Félix tratando de hacer perpetuo los últimos segundos. Con paso seguro se acercó a Marinette, que estaba a unos escasos seis metros del lobo negro, la adolescente estaba de pie; firme y orgullosa de su decisión. Una vez que Queen Bee se colocó a lado de su prima soltó un largo y pesado suspiro; inhaló y exhaló tratando de mantener la calma y que su corazón dejara de latir tan rápido.

—Tu Miraculous, pequeña. —advirtió el lobo a Marinette.

—Lo sé Nightmare, has ganado la batalla. No necesitas apresurarte.

Marinette tomo en su mano derecha su yoyo, en la izquierda mantenía el anillo de Chat, mientras Adrien yacía en el piso… cerca de ellas. La menor inhaló lentamente. Llevó ambas manos, aún con los artefactos, para tratar de quitarse los aretes.

—¡Luckycharm!

Gritó Marinette apenas dejando que su yoyo girara frente a su rostro. En un solo giro el artefacto cambio su forma circular a una daga carmesí con puntos negros. La menor tomó la empuñadura con fuerza para que luego un golpe sordo rompiera el ambiente.

El cuerpo de Bridgette cayó inerte al suelo. Su corazón había sido atravesado por el amuleto llamado por Marinette. Ni siquiera su traje de Queen Bee la había defendido del ataque de su prima. En un segundo, se mostró la ropa que llevaba la diseñadora y la kwami cayó inconsciente a su lado.

El vital líquido fluía sin afán de detenerse, liberándose del cuerpo de Bridgette, formando un charco carmesí a su alrededor. Sus ojos, permanecieron abiertos mientras lentamente se iba perdiendo la luz que antes centellaba.

El grito desgarrador que soltó Nightmare, contenía una clase de maldición inteligible que sólo heló los nervios de los presentes. La muerte de la mujer de cabellos negros, fue inmediata.

Ni Gabriel, ni Fu, entendían aquél acto… ¿Qué no estaban de acuerdo? ¿No estaban a punto de entregar toda posibilidad de victoria al lobo?

El grito de Nightmare hizo que Félix reaccionara. Estaba débil, le costaba trabajo moverse. Trató de dar vuelta con lo que dicho movimiento tiró al suelo a su kwami. Cuando pudo levantar un poco la vista, pudo ver a corta distancia a la bruma que formaba el cuerpo del lobo retorciéndose en dolor.

Se le nublaba la vista, por la sangre que cubría su mirada. Cuando logró apartarla, pudo notar dos cuerpos que estaban a los pies de Ladybug…

—¿Adrien?... ¿Brid-gette?

Sus ojos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la obscuridad enmarcada por las nubes de tormenta que cubrían el firmamento… fue cuando vio la peor escena que hizo a su corazón estrujarse con un dolor indescriptible en su interior. ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Aquélla escena era de verdad?

—¡Marinette! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¿Por qué?

Preguntó desesperadamente el hombre de cabellos rubios, cuando distinguió la daga carmesí y obsidiana que seguía enterrada en el pecho de la mujer, sólo Ladybug era capaz de utilizar su yoyo en un Luckycharm… Marinette había asesinado a Bridgette…

—Bridgette… Bridgette… —Félix, de manera alterada, se arrastraba con lo que quedaba de energías hasta el cuerpo inerte de la mujer. —Mi bella dama, aún tenemos muchas cosas por vivir. Querías una relación conmigo, aun tenías que presentarme con tus padres, debíamos tener peleas sin sentido para después reconciliarnos —las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Félix y se mezclaban con la sangre que cubría su rostro. —nos íbamos a casar y formar una familia. Aun debo hacerte feliz, tanto como tú me has hecho…

Cuando al fin llegó al cuerpo de la mujer de cabellos negros, ya no había calidez en su cuerpo, sus mejillas sonrosadas ya no tenían color, estaba pálida. Su mirada estaba vacía, no emitía ninguna señal de la vivida presencia de la diseñadora. ¿Cómo habían terminado las cosas de ese modo? Lo último que recordaba Félix, era haber usado su cuerpo para salir del mundo de las pesadillas. ¿Por qué Marinette le había hecho eso a Bridgette?

—¡Marinette ¿por qué?! —los sollozos lastimeros del chico eran comparados solo a las maldiciones expresadas por el lobo negro.

Mientras, la heroína de traje escarlata permaneció en calma, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si a sus pies no se encontrara el cadáver de la mujer que la amó tanto…


	75. Capítulo final: El Adiós

**Capítulo final: El Adiós.**

El sol estaba por ocultarse en el horizonte, la lucha diaria de la luz con la obscuridad había terminado nuevamente. Una figura femenina deambulaba en el cementerio, repartiendo ramos entre las tumbas, como marcaba su rutina que había mantenido por los últimos dos años.

—Hola, Brid. Soy yo… otra vez. Por alguna razón estar aquí es lo único que me mantiene tranquila. Tal vez sólo es culpa, pero tú me diste la pauta. Yo no quería, ¿por qué me aconsejaste hacerlo?

La joven de ojos azules visitaba la tumba de su prima Bridgette Yu-lian Cheng; todas las tardes, sin excepción alguna. Todo había terminado aquél día. Sin un envase al cual regresar, Nightmare cayó en desesperación por lo que Ladybug, Saphirblau, Hawkmoth y Hyeon-mu, lograron hacer el círculo de la creación; Adrien despertó y después de que Marinette le regresara su anillo, se sumó y participó en dicha purificación. Félix… Félix perdió todo rastro de cordura. Se abrazó vehementemente al cuerpo inerte de Bridgette, llorándole.

Una vez que el círculo terminó, los kwamis, salieron de sus sellos quitando la transformación de sus portadores. Tal como lo había dicho Tikki, los siete se llevaron al purificado lobo negro al mundo espiritual; debía ser un final feliz pero no lo fue.

Sin su poder de restauración, Marinette no pudo hacer nada. Los destrozos que hubo en la ciudad se quedaron como los akumas los habían dejado; los heridos yacían en las calles al igual que algunos que cruzaron el umbral, como Bridgette.

Marinette y Adrien perdieron el conocimiento, habían perdido tanta sangre y energía espiritual que los médicos tuvieron que inducirlos al coma por las siguientes tres semanas. Sin sus poderes, el maestro Fu, tampoco pudo ayudarlos.

Cuando la joven de cabellos azabaches despertó, deseó no haberlo hecho. Un fragmento dentro de sí, le decía que lo vivido había sido un sueño, no se enfrentó a ningún lobo negro y obvio no había atravesado el corazón de su hermana con una daga… pero no fue un sueño.

Los aparatos que la ayudaron a sobrevivir emitían ecos tan sonoros que alteraban su audición. Delante de ella estaba su figura materna, cabeceando; ligeramente dormida. Lucía cansada, recargada en una pequeña silla. En cuanto Marinette despertó, Sabine llamó al doctor quien después de revisar algunos signos vitales y apuntarle con una linterna a los ojos, le pidió a Sabine que fuera breve, para que la joven siguiera durmiendo.

Sabine la abrazó, sentir a su madre era algo revitalizante, sobre todo cuando su mente se acomodó y recordó que Volpina había matado a su padre. La joven preguntó fervientemente por su padre a lo que Sabine contestó que estaba en casa, se turnaban para hacerle vigilia en el hospital. Recordó lo que pasó y preguntó por Bridgette, no tardaron en inundarse de lágrimas los ojos de la mujer de ascendencia china. Marinette no necesito preguntar más. Le pidió que la dejara sola.

Cuando fue capaz de soportar todo lo ocurrido, le pidió a su madre la versión que ella tenía. Todo indicaba que la chica trató de defenderla y fue asesinada en el proceso. Adrien aun no despertaba del coma, Gabriel no se despegaba de su lado pero el otro problema era Félix; él se quebró por completo al ver a Bridgette muerta. Aún dentro de todo el desastre que había sido "La Maldición de Elyseum", el joven malherido se abrazó al cuerpo inerte de la diseñadora, tuvieron que sedarlo para separarlos y atenderlo; Charlotte Agreste estaba a su lado pero la única manera de que estuviera bien era inyectarle grandes cantidades de morfina, de lo contrario la agresividad del chico era peligrosa.

La muerte de Bridgette fue un enorme golpe para la familia. Sus padres fueron notificados de inmediato y no podían creer que su única y amada hija estuviera muerta. El funeral se llevó a cabo tan pronto pudieron, sus padres querían llevársela pero todos sabían que ella amaba París y sus restos debían permanecer en esa ciudad, muy al pesar de la pareja. Gabriel y Charlotte Agreste también acudieron al lugar, lo que a Sabine le pareció un lindo detalle al saber que la chica era algo así como la novia de Félix. Gabriel lloró sobre la tumba de la chica tanto como lo hizo la familia, era como si se sintiera culpable, narró Sabine.

Después de la rehabilitación, Marinette estaba dispuesta a regresar a clases, sólo para toparse con otra mala noticia. Sus compañeros que no fueron purificados por ella, habían quedado en un perpetuo trance de pesadillas, no lograron despertar y ahora estaban en coma. Lila, Chloé, Alya, Nino… casi todos estaban inconscientes. El daño causado por el lobo negro seguía dañándolos.

Adrien despertó del coma dos meses después; sólo para que el desfile de malas noticias siguiera. Le habían quitado los calmantes a Félix y aparentemente estaba bien, comenzarían las terapias para que les dijera a los médicos lo que pasó y porque estaba en tan malas condiciones, pero su plan fue distinto. Se escapó del hospital, con rumbo desconocido, lo buscaron por algunos días pero parecía como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Gabriel Agreste, dejo la empresa en manos de Nathalie y trató de enmendar sus pecados. Dejó a su familia, no se sentía digno de estar con Charlotte y Adrien. Ya le había causado mucho dolor a su primogénito y se fue sin dejar rastro.

La ex modelo y su hijo vendieron la casa familiar después del abandono de la cabeza de la familia y el mayor de los hermanos. París les traía malos recuerdos y terminaron por irse a California. Charlotte se había enterado de la muerte de su tío y sin más familia que Adrien y Félix, optó por alejarse de todo. Se fue con Melanie Lovelace, la mujer más cercana a una familiar que le quedaba. No buscó a Gabriel y por algunos medios trató de buscar a Félix, ya no podían jugar a ser la familia perfecta, ya no eran siquiera una familia. Adrien, no volvió a hablar con Marinette, era lo mejor para ambos. Lo último que él recordaba era la pelea que tuvieron cuando ella se dio por vencida, o más bien, cuando aparentó darse por vencida. Todo se había dicho y hecho ese día.

Marinette tampoco estaba bien, no podía decir lo que pasó aquél día a los pies de la Torre Eiffel, ¿quién le creería? Por más que sus padres trataron de llevarla a un terapeuta, las cosas no avanzaban. Sus amigos, compañeros y personas que amaba, ya no estaban, todo lo había hecho por su bien… pero fue totalmente lo contrario.

Dejó a un lado sus clases extras, dejó su meta de ser diseñadora y trató de sobrevivir, sin que los constantes ataques de ansiedad, temor, nervios la dejaran en paz. En sólo una tarde su mundo se había convertido en un infierno. Un día mientras ayudaba en la panadería, que se había convertido en su refugio una llamada corto toda "tranquilidad".

—Panadería Dupain-Cheng

—Hola Marinette…

—Félix… ¿dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? —Era una voz que no había escuchado en más de un año, saber aunque sea un poco de él, le daba una conexión a esos bellos días donde eran felices, donde él la quería tanto como ella a él.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Marinette. Desde la última vez que ella estuvo entre nosotros. —La voz del mayor era fría pero tranquila, algo que la asustaba de sobremanera, era… como hablar con Nightmare. —¿Por qué lo hiciste, Marinette?

—No teníamos alternativa Félix… el plan no era ese, pero debíamos detener a Nightmare. —contestó la joven con voz temblorosa.

—Por supuesto que no la teníamos, tonta y estúpida niña. Sabes que ella era lo único que me ataba a la razón y le daba sentido a esta patética vida. Marinette, me arrancaste el corazón cuando atravesaste el de ella. Por lo que te haré lo mismo, destrozaré todo aquello que llegaste a apreciar… a partir de hoy tú eres mi presa pero en el proceso terminare con todos lo que te han profesado cariño.

Las palabras carentes de sentimientos hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera a Marinette ¿eso no debía haber tenido ese desenlace? Asesinar a su prima debía darles a todos una esperanza, pero no fue así. Murieron muchas personas, había miles de heridos y la ciudad aún no se reconstruía. Lo edificios representativos ahora solo eran escombros. La tragedia de hacía nueve años, no era nada comparada a la maldición acaecida hacía un año. La gente no era feliz, y obvio los que se inmiscuyeron en la pelea contra Nightmare, tampoco lo eran.

—No lo olvides Marinette, te quiero mucho y solo puedo arruinar lo que amo. Nos veremos pronto.

Había pasado un año desde aquella declaración, la joven no le dijo nada a nadie. En primera porque nadie le creería y en segunda porque no había nadie a quien decírselo. Regresó a su habitual introversión, sin Alya o Chloé ahí; no quería hacer nada. Chloé no tuvo oportunidad de mostrar que había cambiado al igual que Lila, cuyo padre se la llevo a Italia, tratando que alguien la hiciera despertar.

Marinette visitaba la tumba de Bridgette todas las tardes. La imagen de una jovencita leyéndole a una lápida era algo tan triste. Todos manejan el dolor de diferentes maneras, el de ella era estar con su amada hermana a quien le había arrancado la vida.

De pronto, sus visitas al hospital para ver a sus amigos en coma, tuvieron que cesar. Inexplicablemente los jóvenes comenzaron a morir, la última fue Alya. Su mundo se derrumbaba una vez más, haciendo que a sus pies quedara nada...

Esa tarde, mientras el enorme ramo de flores que tenía al entrar al cementerio fue disminuyendo cuando arreglaba las lápidas de sus amigos, sólo quería estar con ellos. Regresar dos años, a cuando Bridgette y Félix ocultaban su relación, quería volver a repetir la cita doble. Donde todo estaba bien: cantar, bailar, divertirse… ese perfecto día.

Se paró frente a la lápida de Bridgette cuyo epitafio decía:

Bridgette Yu-Lian Cheng

"Lady Julianne".

Oct. 1989-Jun. 2016

Amada hija, hermana, sobrina y amiga.

Débil con el fin de amar, fuerte con el fin de proteger

Ambas con el fin de estar a lado de las personas que quieres.

Como todas las tardes, se sentó al pie de la lápida y sacó un libro para que su prima no se sintiera sola en ese lugar. Mientras Marinette, sentía como caía en una espiral de locura y desesperación viviendo… viviendo una vida que no se merecía, viviendo a partir de la destrucción de vidas queridas por ella, viviendo a partir de la desesperación de los demás.

—Bridgette, no pude, no pude salvarte desde el inicio. El quererte tanto solo termino lastimando tu alma, el alma de todos los que amaste. ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname por tratar de intentarlo!

Esa tarde las lágrimas ya no se contuvieron, había querido llorar pero no se lo permitía, no podía sufrir con todo lo que les ocasionó.

—Este silencio me arranca el aliento, no es justo que solo el tiempo pase por mí, cuando yo termine con las vidas de todos. Aquí estoy abandonada en el silencio de tu sepultura, pero te diste por vencida, me dejaste atrás, yo no podía aceptar eso… ¡por favor perdóname! ¡Perdóname!

En el cementerio resonaba el sollozo de la chica de cabellos negros que apretaba su corazón como tratando de arrancar todo el dolor. Su rostro antes lleno de vida, no era más que una sombra. Sus ojeras marcadas, su extrema palidez y la delgadez de sus rasgos… estaba muerta en vida por todo lo acontecido.

—He estado tan perdida desde que te fuiste, ¡¿por qué demonios no fui yo quien murió?! Tú deberías de estar en mi lugar, todo sería mucho mejor si hubiera sido yo. ¡¿Por qué el destino me engañó?! Todo esto no debió pasar… Bridgette por favor ¡Perdóname!

Días de silencio, hicieron que pareciera una eterna condena al dolor, y por fin salían los sentimientos llenos de pérdida y desesperación. Detrás de ella se escucharon unas palmadas en forma de aplauso, volteó aún sollozante y trató de quitarse con la manga de la blusa las lágrimas que no le permitían ver…

—¿Félix?

— Marinette, eso fue tan hipócrita de tu parte y ella lo sabe. —Félix señaló la lápida de Bridgette. Sin embargo su mano no estaba vacía, llevaba un arma de fuego con un silenciador. Marinette pensó que a eso se refería cuando la nombró como su presa… ese sería su final.

—Tiempo sin verte. —contestó aun con las lágrimas a flor de piel. —Vienes a terminar conmigo ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no Marinette. —sonrió Félix con aparente tranquilidad, sus bellos rasgos habían desaparecido y ahora mostraba el paso de desesperación y locura en el rostro. —Si lo dices por aquélla llamada, me temo que ya no es mi plan. Ahora estoy pensando más en redención. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

Por supuesto que Marinette lo sabía, volteó a ver su reloj: Eran setecientos treinta días, una hora y veinte minutos que se convirtió en genocida de París, homicida de sus seres queridos, asesina de su amada prima. Recordaba el día tan palpablemente que podía aún sentir en su mano el mango de la daga asestándole al pecho de la diseñadora y atravesando su corazón.

—Se cumplieron dos años, Félix. Por eso estoy aquí, como todos los días, para que ella no se sienta sola.

—Error Marinette, nadie más aquí siente —levantó los brazos señalando las tumbas —con excepción de ti y de mí. La muerte solo es dolorosa para quien se queda aquí, para los que "viven", pero ellos, todos ellos: Son libres de las ataduras de las banalidades del mundo. Por eso liberé a tus amigos de esas ataduras.

—¿Tu…?

—Así es mi bella Marinette, les di redención a Alya, Chloé, Lila… incluso a mi madre. —comentó Félix con un rostro que parecía al de un niño que había hecho algo bien y esperaba una clase de premio.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Marinette se imaginaba una respuesta pero no quería creerlo.

—Busqué a todos los que estuvimos ahí, todos lo que fueron tocados por Nightmare y termine con su sufrimiento. Hace diez horas, estaba en California para reencontrarme con mamá, ella me recibió con los brazos abiertos y la vi. Marinette, ella sufría. Si la hubieras conocido, era una mujer resplandeciente, que destilaba cariño; ya no lo era por lo que con esto —agitó el arma en su mano —le di un descanso de todo. Evidentemente traje a Adrien conmigo, mira que verlo sufrir a él me partiría el corazón.

De entre las tumbas, sacó a Adrien cuyos ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas; había sido amordazado. Se notaba el dolor y odio en su mirada, volteó a ver a Marinette con ojos de reproche, los mismos que la habían visto ese mismo día, dos años atrás.

—Lo ves, ya no es feliz. Siente la pérdida de mi madre, pero en unos segundos más ya no sentirá nada y podrá ir directo a la redención. —comentó Félix dándole algunas palmadas en la mejilla al joven de ojos verdes.

—Félix… esto es entre nosotros, ya no involucres a nadie más. Ya hiciste demasiado. —Trató de mantener la calma la azabache.

—No, claro que no he hecho demasiado. Libere a tus amigos, a mis padres y hace unos minutos libere a tus padres.

Marinette ahogó el grito entre sus manos, cuando escuchó detalle a detalle como Félix, había terminado con el "sufrimiento" de la pareja Dupain Cheng. Como es que ellos lucían tranquilos, después de negar la muerte de Bridgette y que Marinette no fuera como antes, sin duda el hombre de cabellos rubios ya no tenía cordura.

—Es el momento de liberar a quienes más amo, por eso los dejé al final; así entre más sufrimiento y dolor más redención tendrán.

Tomó a Adrien por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó, colocándolo frente a él, el joven chico sollozaba y se sacudía para tratar de zafarse, Marinette estaba petrificada o más bien trataba que sus extremidades dejaran de temblar.

—Adiós hermanito, mi pollito. Nos vemos del otro lado. —le susurró el ojiazul a su hermano después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Félix le dio un disparo por la espalda, a la altura del corazón. Marinette gritó al ver tan horrible escena, aún dentro de la penumbra que los comenzaba a cubrir, el cálido líquido vital abandonaba el cuerpo del joven de ojos verdes.

—Este es tu castigo Marinette, serás la única que viva. Serás la única que no alcanzara la redención, la única que no encontrara calma, la única que sienta la muerte de nosotros. —Félix se colocó el arma a la altura de la sien. —Bridgette, volvamos a estar juntos.

El arma volvió a dispararse, la joven de ojos azules, estaba inmóvil al ver como el contenido del cráneo de su mejor amigo, se esparcía sobre el suelo. Aun cuando termino con su vida, su rostro estaba calmado, tranquilo, sonreía.

Marinette trató de salir del estupor. Arrastrándose, llegó a donde estaba Adrien, aún seguía cálido pero ya no tenía signos vitales, ambos hermanos Agreste estaban muertos. Pero sus expresiones… sus expresiones denotaban tranquilidad, una indescriptible tranquilidad, algo que ella no había tenido en mucho tiempo.

—Yo no quiero estar sola, ya no quiero estar sola. Llévenme con ustedes, les prometo que no haré nada malo. —balbuceaba la joven, mientras trataba de zafar el arma de entre los dedos de Félix.

Volteó a ver el firmamento, la luna brillaba de una forma tan bella, enigmática e hipnótica, las estrellas tintineantes se abrían camino entre las nubes viajeras.

—Yue… ese era tu nombre Tikki, alguna vez me dijiste que ya lo habías olvidado, pero Saphir te llamó Yue… significa Luna, eres tú quien me observa ¿no es así? Eso quiere decir que apruebas lo que voy a hacer ¿verdad?

Recordó las circunstancias de la sacerdotisa y el artesano, cuyo amor desencadenó a Nightmare. Saphir era la hermana menor de la sacerdotisa y quería al artesano como su hermano; la joven de cabellos negros rio al encontrar las similitudes. Bridgette era la sacerdotisa, su hermana y Félix era el artesano, a quien quería como su hermano… Así que ella era quien cometió los errores, ella era quien había desatado esa pesadilla en el mundo, tal como lo había hecho la concejal con espíritu de pavorreal.

—Les prometo que no volveré a equivocarme.

Colocó el arma dentro de su boca, sentía como el pulso le temblaba, tenía miedo, sentía mucho dolor, desesperación y después de jalar el gatillo… nada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

La joven de cabellos negros tenía la vista nublada por una luz verde fosforescente; encerrada. Siendo testigo una y otra vez la misma historia creada en su Palacio Mental, de como ella había destruido su propio mundo. Era un castigo que debía repetir mientras el _kekkai_ o barrera de protección funcionara. Así como el símbolo del Ying y Yang marcaba con blanco y negro el bien y el mal, también mostraba que en el corazón del bien había cierta obscuridad y viceversa.

Ladybug había apuñalado en el corazón a Queen Bee, pero todo tenía un propósito, un aparente propósito cruel, pero que sirvió para desbalancear a Nightmare.

"Fortune Protection" era un escudo protector que debía formar al Ying y Yang, ella era la bondad pero en su núcleo debía haber obscuridad, por lo que en su Palacio Mental repetía aquella escena como si todos sus esfuerzos fueran en vano, como si nada hubiera funcionado. Por otra parte Chat Noir, era el poder restante de esa barrera con la que sacaba el mal de su Miraculous pero dentro de él debía repetir los momentos gratos, toda la luz que había recibido.

Unos segundos antes de que Ladybug llamara a la barrera protectora; el grito lleno de maldiciones inteligibles de Nightmare, aquél grito desolador, hizo que el cuerpo de una mujer se alterara haciendo que despertara sobresaltada. Se abrieron sus orbes verdes tratando de acoplarse para poder vislumbrar algo.

El ambiente pesado y lleno de maldad hizo que sus terminales nerviosas le ardieran como si estuviera rodando en las llamas infernales. Alguien la tenía entre sus brazos, sentía una calidez familiar pero sus ojos no le estaban siendo de ayuda.

—¿Charlotte?... Mi hermoso ángel…

La voz masculina, se quebró al verla despertar. No podía ser, no podía ser él. La abrazó con una fuerza monumental, por lo que emitió un aullido de dolor. Sobre el hombro de él, pudo observar la Torre Eiffel y el cielo obscuro que parecía que caería sobre ella en cualquier momento.

¡No era posible! La última vez que estaba consciente se encontraba en alguna montaña cerca del Tíbet, había encerrado dentro de su poder a Nightmare… ¡¿qué demonios hacía en París?! ¡¿Quién la estaba abrazando?! ¡¿Dónde estaba Nightmare?!

Se separó un poco de la persona que la mantenía entre sus brazos, emitía la misma aura de los portadores de Miraculous, su energía espiritual contenía un poco de arrepentimiento pero sobre todo se sentía un gran amor para con ella, era un hombre de traje púrpura y un antifaz del mismo color… si estaba en París y el hombre la había llamado "hermoso ángel", sólo había una persona en todo el mundo que la nombraba de ese modo, había escuchado ese apelativo los últimos veinte años, no había ninguna duda.

—¿Ga-be?

—Charlotte… Charlotte.

El hombre volvió a abrazarla, con mucha fuerza. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de convertirse en portador de un Miraculous? ¿Cómo es que ella estaba en Francia? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Al ampliar su vista, se dio cuenta de otra incógnita: el "cuerpo" del lobo negro, estaba delante de ellos. La energía de Nightmare estaba dispersa pero más débil de lo usual; arrebatada como una llama de vela a punto de extinguirse...

En el suelo, cerca del lobo, se encontraban tres personas, una de ellas sollozaba vehementemente. Esa voz la conocía la mujer de cabellos dorados: era la voz de su hijo mayor… era débil, a pesar que gritaba desde el fondo de su corazón, sus energías hacían que sonara como un susurro.

—¿Félix?

Levantó el rostro, con sus manos disolvió el abrazo de Gabriel. Su instinto maternal se encendió de manera inmediata. Su mirada desesperada, trataba de buscar la razón por la que su vástago sufría de ese modo… ¿dónde estaba Adrien? No necesitó buscar mucho tiempo para encontrarlo en el suelo y a su lado había otra persona, sólo distinguió una larga cabellera negra.

—Charlotte…

—Maestro. —Charlotte, volteó a ver al guardián Ancestral quién había sido liberado de las ataduras que le impuso Queen Bee.

—¡Fortunate protection!

Una fuerte y decidida voz femenina, la llevó de nuevo a la realidad. Giró el rostro y vio a una chica con traje carmesí y puntos negros que levantaba los brazos como si tratara de detener el peso de un objeto. La mujer de orbes verdes conocía esa clase de poder, había compartido una pelea hombro a hombro con ella… pero ¿Qué no había dejado de ser Ladybug casi siete años atrás? Un rayo cubierto de destellos rosas ascendió al cielo, pera que comenzara a formar una cúpula que los rodeó.

—¡Saphirblau! ¡Advenimiento del alma! —Ladybug gritó en el momento que giró el rostro para comprobar que Charlotte estaba consciente, antes que una luz verde fosforescente la cubriera.

—¡Entendido! —Eso era mentira, lo último que entendía Charlotte era lo que acontecía, pero al menos acataría la orden de la miembro central de los Miraculous. Comenzó a buscar entre la ropa su broche, pero recordó que lo había tirado al suelo, para liberar a Saphir.

—¿Buscabas esto? —La pequeña kwami se mostró delante de ella, con algunos rastros de lágrimas en los ojos y con el Miraculous en las manos.

—Deja de jugar, algo me dice que me fui unos minutos y convirtieron esto en un infierno. —Se colocó su Miraculous… —Saphir ¡Transformación! —Gritó la mujer de cabellos rubios al momento de levantarse de un salto y correr a donde estaba Ladybug; al mismo tiempo que su traje azul y verde la cubría; su cabello era atado con un listón del mismo color y su antifaz cubría su mirada.

Al llegar a la escena; sólo sus dudas se incrementaban. Quién estaba en el suelo era Bridgette Cheng, su nuera oficial, cuyo pecho era atravesado por un "Luckycharm" convertido en una daga a la par que Félix tomaba la mano inerte de la mujer de cabellos azabaches. ¿Entonces quién era esa Ladybug? ¿Qué había llevado a la heroína a matar a una civil? ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!

.

—Murió instantáneamente. —murmuró, cuando se acercó para cerciorarse de todas las circunstancias, verificó con atención el cuerpo de Bridgette, su voz fue lo suficientemente audible como para que los sollozos de Félix aumentaran y siguiera haciéndole la misma pregunta a alguien _"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_

A Charlotte le partía el corazón escucharlo sufrir de esa manera, pero entendía el ambiente, un solo vistazo había bastado para saber lo que ocurrió. El maestro Fu también lo entendió; por ese motivo, en cuanto escuchó la orden de Ladybug, comenzó a dibujar en el piso una clase de círculo con diversos símbolos.

—¡Aquí está el Miraculous de Adrien! —Ladybug abrió los dedos meñique y anular que contenían el Anillo de Chat Noir, dejándolo caer al piso. —¡Despiértenlo! No soportaré el campo de energía por mucho tiempo.

 _¿Adrien? ¿Miraculous?_ Pensó Charlotte, ya no podía seguir así. ¡¿Acaso toda su familia estaba inmiscuida con los Miraculous?! Sobre todo cuando vio en el pecho de Félix el colgante con forma de cola de zorro, y ahora el anillo plateado que clamaba que pertenecía a su hijo menor convirtiéndolo en la nueva pantera negra.

—¡Gabriel! —Llamó Saphirblau. —Despierta a Adrien, después necesito que me ayudes.

El hombre se levantó y corrió para obedecer la orden. Colocó su oreja en el pecho de Adrien, todo indicaba que estaba bien, sólo había perdido en conocimiento. Gabriel le daba algunas palmadas en el rostro a su hijo para que despertara.

Félix seguía al lado del cuerpo de Bridgette, anhelando que la muerte se lo llevara con ella, el hombre de cabellos rubios, sentía como su corazón se rasgaba por ver en tal situación a su amada. Saphirblau sacó su abanico, y creó un orbe líquido el cual comenzó a brillar con un tono azul iridiscente. Lentamente cubría el cuerpo de su vástago, para que un simple contacto lo fuera curando los jirones de piel…

—Mamá, detente… ya no me interesa seguir viviendo si ella ya no está aquí…

—¡Te voy a curar aunque no lo quieras! Así que guarda silencio y deja que salve tu vida. —comentó de manera fría Saphirblau.

—No entiendes que yo la amo y la persona que más quiero la acaba de asesinar. —dijo Félix, dando un golpe apartando la mano de su madre. —¡Cœur, ¿por qué?!

Saphirblau ignoró los sollozos de su hijo y continuó con su labor. Sabía que la pérdida de alguien amado hacia que las debilidades de las personas salieran a flote, ella misma lo experimento cuando sus padres murieron y ahora si perdía a alguno de sus hijos o su esposo la volverían loca pero rondaba un único pensamiento en su mente: "la misión es prioridad".

Antes de madre y esposa, había sido portadora de Miraculous, era una heroína, era Saphirblau… una de las pocas personas que podía igualar poderes con Ladybug, una de las pocas que podía detener a Nightmare, quien seguía en las afueras de la cúpula sacudiendo su forma brumosa en los alrededores, soltando el mismo lamento lleno de ira y desesperación que helaba la sangre.

Saphirblau sentía como parte de su energía espiritual fluía directamente al cuerpo de Félix, sentía como con sus poderes cerraba cada una de las heridas del hombre de ojos azules, como parte del agua se convertía en sangre y circulaba por las venas de su hijo. Podía curar su cuerpo, pero las heridas del alma eran un concepto diferente.

Adrien despertó en los brazos de Hawkmoth, trató en restablecerse pero pudo ver a lado suyo algo que continuó con el desfile de cosas imposibles de ese día: vio la figura femenina con traje azul y verde cuyo poder acuático estaba sobre Félix.

—¿Mamá? —El chico de ojos verdes, observaba por primera vez en casi un año y medio a su amada madre pero no la imagen que él recordaba, sino como portadora del pavorreal; usando sus poderes, curando a su hermano quien lloraba… a lado del cuerpo sin vida de… —¿Bridgette? —el rubio trató de acercarse a comprobar, tocando a su mejor amiga pero al ver un artefacto de colores conocidos; una daga roja con negro enterrada en el pecho de la mujer; retiró la mano. —Ladybug, ¿por qué? —preguntó horrorizado al voltear a ver a la heroína que mantenía los brazos hacia el cielo como conteniendo una cúpula rosada, con la mirada ubicada a un punto muerto.

Saphirblau notó la expresión desolada y llena de terror de Adrien, los expresivos ojos verdes, idénticos a los de ella, estaban inyectados de dudas pero debía sacarlo de ese estupor, "la misión es prioridad".

—¡Chat Noir! —exclamó con fuerza haciendo que el chico volteara a verla. —Recoge tu anillo, transfórmate y ayuda a Ladybug con la barrera de protección.

—Pero ella…

—¡No te estoy preguntando! —Regañó Saphirblau —Ve con el guardián y pídele los detalles para ayudar, entenderás dentro de poco.

Adrien obedeció, la mirada de Saphirblau y la fuerza con la que hablaba, ni siquiera le permitió volver a preguntar, tomó su anillo del suelo, a los pies de Ladybug que por alguna razón parecía tranquila después de lo que había ocasionado; como si estuviera en su propio mundo, ignorando o dejando de lado la turbulencia que acontecía a sus pies.

Ni los sollozos de Félix, ni la curación por parte de Saphirblau, ni siquiera que él estuviera tan cerca la inmutaba… ¿Por qué le hizo algo como eso a Bridgette? Se acercó al guardián Ancestral quien trazaba algunas figuras alrededor del cuerpo de Bridgette, grabándolas en el suelo de la plaza de la Torre, haciendo juego con el círculo en el otro extremo.

—Joven Adrien, Saphirblau tiene razón. Acompáñeme.

El anciano, hizo que el joven se colocara al otro extremo de Ladybug, quedando de espaldas. Le explicó someramente que el poder que estaba utilizando Marinette era un poco más delicado pero a la vez fuerte, era la protección del Ying y Yang.

Adrien debía hacer un equilibrio. Marinette representaba el bien, pero ahora había plagado su corazón del mal, encerrando en su Palacio Mental algún pensamiento maldito, excluyéndolo de la cúpula. Él debía hacer algo similar: Encerrar en su Palacio toda la bondad que pudiera pero a la vez debía expulsar todos sus sentimientos negativos para formar su propia cúpula, al mismo tiempo debía rozar el poder de Ladybug; sin invadirlo pero tampoco dejándose vencer.

Adrien trató de entender: sus momentos felices debían encerrarse y sus sentimientos de tristeza y soledad se convertirían en su fuerza. El chico de cabellos rubios se colocó el anillo, Plagg volvió a salir por lo que Adrien gritó firmemente solicitando su poder para transformarse.

El rubio inhaló y después de dejar que el aire saliera pausadamente de sus pulmones, recordó todo lo vivido en el mundo de las pesadillas, eso sería su escudo y los momentos buenos habían sido muchos… algo que no dejaría que fueran una añoranza; volvería vivirlos con las personas que amaba.

—¡Unfortunate Protection!

Extendió los brazos para comenzar a formar una cúpula verde fosforescente desde el suelo y elevando los brazos hasta dirigirse al cielo. Lentamente comenzó a sentir una carga extremadamente difícil de llevar… ¿cómo había aguantado Ladybug ese poder a solas? Un halo rosa destellante lo cubrió en poco tiempo. Trabajando en su mente, guardando los momentos vividos, expulsando sus temores. Nightmare se azotaba contra la barrera protectora, tratando de quebrarla lo que hacía que todo fuera más difícil, pero Adrien no se dejaría vencer; era la forma en cómo se reivindicaría por su debilidad ante el lobo negro.

Félix, estaba recostado en el vientre de Bridgette, su cordura estaba en duda, lentamente Saphirblau trató de reincorporarlo. Lo que seguía no era para nada fácil…

—Necesito retirar la daga, me vas a ayudar en eso Félix.

—Está muerta, ella la mató. —señaló a Ladybug. —Déjame estar con ella.

—Félix, lo que vamos a hacer sólo ha pasado una vez, con los portadores originales; necesito tu atención por completo en esto. Así que conforme te lo vaya pidiendo; retirarás la daga de su pecho y luego seguirás las instrucciones del maestro.

—Mamá, al menos deja su cuerpo en paz, no voy a hacerle más daño.

Charlotte ya tenía suficiente estrés como para que su hijo se pusiera en esa actitud, realizaría una técnica sumamente complicada, de la cual dependía alguien muy estimada para ella, por lo que debía poner en práctica algo que ya había hecho con su hijo menor. Le dio una fuerte bofetada al mayor dejando la palma de su mano en el rostro del chico…

—¡Félix Alexander Agreste! Soy tu madre y debes obedecerme. ¡Retira el maldito cuchillo! Tenemos una posibilidad de regresarla a la vida.

—¡¿Qué?! —comentó el ojiazul sorprendido, colocando su mano en la mejilla golpeada.

—¿Crees que Ladybug haría las cosas sin un plan de respaldo? —regañó Saphirblau. —Me sorprende que desconfíes de ella.

—Mamá… eso es…

—Deja de preguntar y obedece lo que digo, así que ¡cállate y hazlo!

Los ojos de Félix se iluminaron ante aquella posibilidad, eso explicaba el por qué las primas harían un sacrificio como ese, sólo podía ser porque había una esperanza… esperanza que debía ser explicada en cuanto las palabras de Saphirblau se confirmaran.

¿De verdad podría tener una vida con la mujer que amaba? ¿De verdad ese sentimiento de vacío, dolor y desesperación se borraría? ¿Era cierto que Marinette tenía un plan para haber hecho tal atrocidad? ¿La pelea con Nightmare tendría un final?

Absorta en su propia concentración y actos; Saphirblau, con un movimiento de su abanico, formó la esfera acuática con su poder espiritual, la colocó a la altura del pecho de Bridgette y con una mirada asintió para que Félix retirara un poco el arma, sólo bastaban unos centímetros. Esa operación fue repitiéndose constantemente. Debía regenerar lentamente parte de su corazón, arterias, tejidos, músculos, piel; era algo exhaustivo. Cuando terminó, era el momento indicado.

Fu le explicaba en el proceso a Félix y a Hawkmoth, como funcionaría todo aquello. Hacía seis mil años, los portadores originales habían perdido a la portadora de la abeja, los otros portadores de los Miraculous no permitirían que algo como eso le pasara a su compañera y amiga, por lo que instados por la portadora del pavorreal, la única con el poder de contactar a los espíritus, tratarían de llamarla.

Primero debían hacer que el cuerpo funcionara: El portador de la tortuga debía hacer que los componentes "tierra" del cuerpo circularan, después el portador de la mariposa, debía hacer que el oxígeno volviera a pasar por su cuerpo, el portador del zorro debía hacer que una cantidad de energía activara el cerebro y neuronas, para que después la portadora del pavorreal hiciera que los fluidos como la sangre corriera, y al final llamar al espíritu de la chica, que aún no pasaba el umbral de la línea Astral, eso sería en los cuarenta días posteriores.

—Hay algo más complicado. Con esta técnica, le daremos ocho años de nuestras vidas a Bridgette, moriremos ocho años antes de lo que nuestra línea vital estaba marcada. —Explicó Saphirblau. —La Ley de la Equivalencia: Ella vive el tiempo que el mundo espiritual nos quita.

Otorgar los años de vida era algo peligroso, por eso no se había realizado en tanto tiempo. Era como una línea de rompecabezas. Donde terminara una, la siguiente la complementaría. Cada uno de los participantes otorgaba parte de su tiempo, para que la persona viviera, como alguien que coloca un camino para que ella cruzara al otro lado sin problema alguno.

El cuerpo de la joven no sufriría cambio, en teoría podría tener "una vida común", sólo que cada ocho años se pasaría a la siguiente etapa de ocho años dados.

—Entenderemos si no quieren hacerlo, pero yo estoy dispuesto a salvar a la señorita. —advirtió Hyeon-Mu.

Era una decisión más que complicada, se estaban jugando el tiempo que les quedaba, no sabían cuánto era lo que tenían de vida; bien podían ser veinte años o sólo un día. Félix no lo pensó ni un segundo, aceptando. Gabriel dudó un poco, pero la respuesta fue afirmativa; vivir menos era algo mínimo comparado a lo que había hecho, era nada comparado con lo que los amigos de su hijo estaban viviendo, era nada comparado a lo que su familia había vivido por su culpa.

Charlotte, estaba más que dispuesta, ella siempre lo había dicho; sus hijos habían nacido para ser felices no importaba el costo. Si la felicidad de Félix era Bridgette, ella gustosamente le daría su tiempo.

—Además, cuando ella despierte, no debe saber absolutamente nada. Se deprimiría, si sabe que le dimos nuestro tiempo de vida para que ella regresara, por lo que este es un secreto entre los cuatro. —Afirmó la mujer de cabellos rubios.

Una vez de acuerdo, pusieron manos a la obra: el primero fue Fu, quien pasaba las manos por encima del cuerpo de Bridgette, sin tocarla. Sentía como la constitución de la chica comenzaba a alinearse, era como formar un nuevo cuerpo a partir de otro. Como arena mojada en las manos, para formar alguna estructura, esa era la textura de las partículas dentro del cuerpo de la pelinegra, una luz verde con tonos cafés la cubrieron.

Cuando concluyó era el turno de Gabriel, quien jamás imaginó que algo como ir a buscar a su esposa al Tíbet concluyera en enfrentarse con un ente malvado así como revivir a alguien. Se dejaba guiar entre los consejos de Saphirblau y de Hyeon-mu.

Trató de darle una lógica a su situación, pero al menos estaba seguro que su hijo mayor estaba enamorado de su diseñadora y su hijo menor ahora estaba haciendo una barrera protectora colaborando con el poder de Ladybug, ¿en que se había metido toda la familia?

Hizo algo similar que Fu, recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo inerte de Bridgette, pero como una sensación distinta, podía vislumbrar como el cuerpo se fragmentaba en divisiones cada vez más pequeñas, hasta llegar a las partículas que debía rellenar con aire. Se detuvo cuando sintió como todo estaba a tope. Su sentir lo hacía imaginar como cuencos vacíos debían ser soplados con una ligera brisa que limpiaba todo, una tranquilidad lo lleno. Algo que no había sentido desde que había estado con su esposa dieciséis meses antes. La luz violácea que sus manos emitían era cálida, en su mente resonaban las respuestas a cada movimiento realizado como si alguien le estuviera dictando al pie de la letra, de forma tan detallada como debía ocurrir todo.

Era el turno de Félix, Remy había despertado; llamó su transformación y continúo con el ritual. Debía llenar con energía el cuerpo de Bridgette, reanimar las células, debía ser un cascarón vacío pero listo para aceptar un alma en su interior. Entre sus manos formó parte del fuego fatuo, las llamas purpureas y azules cubrieron sus manos, debía hacer que ese cálido palpitar que era esa llama, pasara al cuerpo de Bridgette. Lentamente comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la diseñadora, tratando de dejar su mente en blanco o cualquier tipo de pensamiento sería fatal en ese punto.

Se dedicó a seguir órdenes de Remy, al parecer entendió la situación de inmediato por lo que no rechistó. Trató de aislar sus pensamientos y enfocarse en exclusivamente en su labor. Debía hacer que el cuerpo fuera reanimándose poco a poco, no era complicado, las instrucciones dadas eran claras. Era más una experiencia sensorial. Se tomó un poco de tiempo hasta asegurarse que todo estaba listo para el siguiente paso.

Una vez concluida su labor, era el turno de la antiguo miembro del Concejo, cuyo poder hizo que la encerraran ante la tentativa de traer a los muertos a la vida. Saphirblau uso su abanico una vez más, para que sus manos se cubrieran con el agua espiritual, que lentamente caía sobre la joven, haciendo que penetrara y se convirtiera en su sangre, para que con otro movimiento de su abanico el vital líquido en el interior de la pelinegra comenzara a fluir de nuevo.

El cuerpo estaba listo, tenía vida, pero le faltaba un alma, una conciencia que lo guiara. Saphirblau se levantó, para dirigirse al círculo hecho por el maestro Fu; con sumo cuidado se puso de rodillas en la orilla de la circunferencia colocó las palmas de las manos en el círculo hecho por el maestro Fu; por lo que una luz con tintes blancos y azules llenara cada una de las líneas, en el otro extremo donde yacía Bridgette también comenzaron a brillar los símbolos dibujados.

—He estado viviendo en una penumbra distante, negando estos sentimientos de desesperanza que yacen en mí. —Eran palabras provenientes, no de Charlotte, sino del corazón de Saphir, que esta vez podía cumplir su meta de traer a su hermana a la vida.

Saphir, o su verdadero nombre Měinǚ, se había hundido en una desesperanza por esos seis mil años, sin embargo… cuando sintió el poder de Ladybug durante la "Tragedia de Elyseum", notó algo diferente o más bien familiar.

Desde que Charlotte la presentó ante Félix, se había dado cuenta que Kāngkǎi había reencarnado, lo volvía a tener cerca, pero su alma ya había pasado por la "Línea Astral" limpiando todos los recuerdos que compartía con ella. Físicamente era diferente, pero su alma… su esencia era la misma. Compartía ese mismo cariño que alguna vez le dio a Měinǚ ahora a Adrien. Conocía sus circunstancias y aunque tenía celos del pequeño niño al escuchar como su hermano le cantaba y jugaba con él, añoraba que la recordara un poco, que supiera lo que pasó, pero no quería que volviera a alejarse.

Al pasar de los años y como Félix sacaba a flote la personalidad de Kāngkǎi, era una bendición para ella.

—Cruzaré las fronteras del tiempo, dejando el presente atrás para estar contigo otra vez. —Charlotte sentía como el caudal de emociones de su kwami se desbordaba en ese hechizo y las palabras del corazón de Saphir se hacían presentes a través de ella.

Aunque fuera un par de veces, Saphir había estado con Bridgette en la misma habitación. Un solo vistazo a la historia que compartía con Félix y… su mirada, sus ojos, la ventana del alma… era ella, era Zhìhuì, su amada hermana.

La energía corrupta que venía a través de su poder espiritual, solo podía ser acto de Nightmare. El lobo había logrado plagarla. Recordó como en Elyseum, el lobo la había sometido y casi lograba poseerla por completo, los rastros de energía negativa debieron adherirse a ella y por eso actuaba de tal modo.

Cuando Charlotte, se preocupaba por el actuar de la diseñadora, la kwami lloraba en silencio al ver en lo que se había convertido la reencarnación de su hermana…

—Perdida en esta obscuridad, en el silencio, donde no escuchabas mis lamentos al no saber dónde estabas, pero tu recuerdo palpable estaba en mi corazón…

Si el guardián había elegido a Bridgette había una respuesta para todo eso, el corazón puro seguía ahí, pero las pesadas nubes del dolor y desesperanza lo cubrían. ¿Si hubiera una oportunidad para que Zhìhuì pudiera pelear contra todo?

Félix no pudo evitar tomar la mano del cuerpo de Bridgette…

Una clase de torbellino, cubrió el cuerpo de la joven… todo se quedó en silencio. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿El hechizo había funcionado?

Félix llegó a pensar que su intromisión había ocasionado algo negativo en el advenimiento. Veía con un miedo extremo el cuerpo de Bridgette esperando alguna reacción. En los orbes azules de la chica, se dibujó de nuevo una luz llena de vida, comenzó a agitar los brazos como tratando de detener algo, sus pulmones le ardían y le costaba trabajo sopesar aquél acto, tosía como acto reflejo, por lo que el guardián Ancestral la colocó de lado para que tratara de regresar a la normalidad.

—¿Funcionó? ¡Funcionó! ¡Ay por Dios, funcionó! —Era lo único que repetía constantemente la pelinegra, jadeante y tratando de tranquilizar su respiración, colocando torpemente su mano en donde la daga había atravesado su corazón. —Marinette, lo hiciste, lo lograste. Ese maldito bastardo no me volverá a molestar.

Trató de sentarse, pero le fallaron las extremidades, se sentía entumecida, era como si su cerebro aún no estuviera acostumbrado a realizar alguna actividad. Recibió ayuda para reincorporarse por parte de Félix, cuya mirada no pudo descifrar, era una mezcla de agradecimiento, felicidad, ira, reproche… bueno él no sabía acerca del plan, por lo que no quiso ahondar en detalles.

—No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como esa. —su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse pero por alguna razón pudo aguantar, sus ojos brillaban como si acabara de ver el acontecimiento más increíble realizado, lo que era verdad; nadie más había visto a alguien morir para revivir unos minutos después.

—Bridgette. — Saludó la portadora del pavorreal, al ver a la pelinegra.

—Saphirblau… menos mal, entendiste el mensaje.

—Tengo muchas cosas que reclamarte, pero no es el momento. Bienvenida a la vida, mi hermosa niña. —La mujer rubia abrazó a Bridgette, quien trató de corresponderle.

—Ayuda a Marinette, su cuerpo debe estar a punto del colapso. Usó su técnica prohibida, la sentí. Debe estar por llegar al límite. —avisó la mayor.

—¿A quién…?

—A Ladybug.

En ese momento la tranquilidad de la menor, se desvaneció. Su Palacio Mental se desquebrajaba ante la repetición constante del futuro sin Bridgette. Sus órganos se rasgaban internamente, se sentía como aquélla vez con Volpina, la sangre fluía desde sus ojos, oídos, y comenzó a vomitar sangre así como el vital líquido llenaba su tráquea impidiendo la respiración, comenzó a desesperarse y su barrera de protección se estaba desvaneciendo así como su traje.

—Hola bebé linda hermosa, tú sigue con lo tuyo y yo me encargó de lo demás. Continua con el _kekkai,_ yo haré el resto.

Marinette estaba por perder el conocimiento, cuando sintió una clase de frío en todo su interior, como si un cubo de hielo se derritiera en su interior, Saphirblau estaba arrodillada, con su esfera de energía a la altura del vientre de la menor, subiendo poco a poco hasta la altura del pecho. Era algo frío pero se convertía en calidez gradualmente.

Mientras Saphirblau curaba a Ladybug; Bridgette trataba de ponerse en pie, el plan iba viento en popa, todo había salido como Nightmare no esperaba. El lobo negro seguía azotando su furia contra la barrera protectora, ella era el gran error que había cometido. Leyó el futuro pero no lo suficiente. Nightmare se sorprendió cuando Marinette aceptó el trato, se sintió glorioso cuando ellas pelearon contra los otros portadores. Sabía que Bridgette sería Ladybug pero no vio más allá por lo que su error había sido mostrar todas sus cartas tratando de crecer su ego y orgullo.

No recordaba nada de su tiempo muerta, pero si escuchó la voz de alguien, alguien que la mantuvo en este plano.

—Debemos hacer el círculo de la creación, Nightmare está desesperado y en ese estado es cuando se cometen más errores. —advirtió Fire Renard.

—¡Necesitamos tiempo! —ordenó Bridgette. —Hawkmoth, ayuda al maestro a crear el círculo de la creación, lo conoces mejor que nosotros. Estaba en el libro ancestral. —Gabriel asintió ante la petición. Aunque no entendía la escritura, descifró parte de los símbolos gracias a algunos conocimientos otorgados por Nooroo. —Félix ayúdame a ponerme en pie, tengo una pelea de egos y dañar un orgullo de un imbécil de seis mil años.

—Bridgette…

—Shhh, no preguntes. Voy a cometer algo muy estúpido.

—Eso ya lo hiciste cuando peleaste contra akumas y no eras una portadora, cuando dejaste que los escombros cayeran en ti, lo hiciste cuando te quedaste a pelear contra Nightmare, cuando permitiste que Marinette te apuñalara…

—Me reclamarás más tarde, debo destruirlo…

—¿Vas a hacer este día más difícil? —preguntó hastiado y enojado Félix tomándola con fuerza del brazo.

—¿No lo entiendes? Voy a terminar con esto.

Las luces rojas brillaron con furia al ver a Bridgette de pie, Nightmare no había visto lo que hacían con el cuerpo de la pelinegra, pensó que la estaban llorando o algo parecido, pero la vio morir, sintió como su alma pasó al siguiente plano y lo peor que aun cuando la chica había regresado a la vida… ya no podía usarla como envase.

Bridgette se paró frente a la imagen del lobo negro, se sentía segura en el _kekkai_ que Marinette y Adrien habían realizado, debía darles tiempo a Fu y a Gabriel que dibujaban el círculo gracias a los poderes de Hyeon-Mu grabándolo en la plaza a los pies de la Torre Eiffel. Fuera de esa protección, los rayos eléctricos atravesaban el firmamento, el viento inclemente corría en la ciudad, las nubes pesadas parecían que caerían en cualquier instante.

Bridgette vio por el rabillo del ojo, la situación de los anteriores akumas. Por ellos enfrentó todo eso, no sabía si haberle dicho a Marinette aquél plan fue lo mejor, ni siquiera estaba segura que "El advenimiento del Alma" funcionara, pero debía lucir segura de sí, era algo que había ensayado por mucho tiempo siendo Lady Julianne, por lo que su prueba máxima estaba delante de sí.

—Hola Nightmare, ¿Qué se siente haber esperado seis mil años por un cuerpo que ya no entra en tus planes? Ya no soy tu envase.

—¡Maldita! Tú me perteneces, tú vas a form-

—Nightmare, afróntalo, —intervino Bridgette —ya no formo parte de tu plan. Mi tiempo de vida era tu ancla a este mundo. Sólo podías apoderarte de la reencarnación de Zhihui mientras ella viviera, ahora mi energía esta limpia, mi alma está depurada por el mundo de los espíritus, esta vasija —Comentó señalándose —esta purificada y no podrás usarme como tu envase, si quieres volver a intentarlo deberás esperar hasta que vuelva a reencarnar…

—¡¿Cómo lo supiste maldita?!

—Lo sospeché, cuando hice las paces con Félix. —Bridgette se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de manera desafiante, como si ella tuviera todas las respuestas del universo; debía minimizarlo, hacerlo sentir una basura: algo que disfrutaría mucho

La pelinegra recordó lo que pasó después de Elyseum, en teoría debía morir por las heridas, Félix murió en el quirófano unos minutos, pero a ella no le pasó nada, él estuvo inconsciente varios días, ella en menos de una semana estaba en pie con algunos arañazos y un inmenso odio a la humanidad.

En su mente trató de encontrar la punta de la madeja de aquél día en el hospital, apareció de la nada un médico, lucía extraño, según ellos entró a su habitación; no me daban esperanzas, estaba desahuciada, pero después de inyectarme un medicamento todo parecía estar en orden.

—Desperté con aquélla ansiedad de matar a Félix y deshacerme de toda persona que llevara el apellido Agreste. —Gritó Bridgette con pose de superioridad. —Era un odio insano, un odio que carcomía cada parte de mi ser, un odio que no era mío. ¡Ese era tu poder!

—Tenía que cuidar lo que me pertenecía.

—Lo hiciste para que pudiera recuperarme y para saber dónde estaba. Estabas en París y tu núcleo al otro lado del mundo, por lo que no podías poseerme por completo, necesitabas que me acercara a ti. El odio que sentía por Félix me haría regresar tarde o temprano, ahí es cuando entrarías a escena y lo hiciste. Además sentí el hechizo que me mandaste en la habitación de Brön, sentí como una mirada de hiel me penetró y me dejé llevar por los actos más viles a costa de obtener lo que deseaba…

—Zhihui no puedes escapar por siempre.

—Yo no escaparé Nightmare, tú desaparecerás, tal como expulsé tu poder después de hacerme una purificación, escupí tu poder y tal como Fu purificaba las vasijas a partir de la energía de los espíritus, yo necesitaba hacer lo mismo. Por lo que mi cuerpo estaría libre de ti. ¿Disfrutaste esos ocho años con tu poder en mí? Fue lo más cercano a lo que pudimos estar juntos, mi querido Nightmare.

Mientras mujer de cabellos de obsidiana desafiaba al lobo negro, tratando de disminuir su ego; Saphirblau terminó de curar a Ladybug. La joven estaba en peores condiciones de lo que esperaba, por eso lo costó tanto trabajo curarla, aunque Charlotte entendía el gran problema que tenía entre manos la joven: había usado el ataque a Bridgette, como catalizador en su Palacio Mental, si no se aferraba a algo… terminaría perdiendo la razón.

—Debe ayudar a Adrien, está en su límite. —aconsejó Ladybug aun jadeante y sosteniendo la cúpula de energía. —Ayúdelo.

La mujer de cabellera rubia, aceptó el consejo. Un poco mareada se dirigió al otro extremo del círculo, este abarcaba cerca de unos diez metros; en el centro se encontraban Fu y Gabriel dibujando el circulo, Bridgette estaba enfrascada en su pelea verbal con el lobo negro; sin duda su nuera era de armas tomar; volteó de soslayo, preocupada por el equilibrio de Félix, que parecía asustado y encerrado en su propio mundo, pero a lado de la pelinegra. Ni siquiera ella era capaz de entender lo que estaba pasando aunque en su mente no quería saberlo.

La rubia se acercó a su hijo, no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo habían llegado a ese punto, a decir verdad "La misión era prioridad", después, tendría una larga charla con toda su familia. Realizó algo similar con Chat como lo hizo con Ladybug.

—Caíste por completo en el plan que dos Ladybugs hicieron, ¿Qué se siente que el pasado y el presente te hayan dado una paliza desde antes que gritaras tu "victoria" al volver a este mundo…? —vociferó Bridgette quien seguía en su pelea de egos con Nightmare.

 ** _Hace algunas horas…_**

Marinette estaba estupefacta ante la idea de haber otorgado sus Miraculous a Volpina, pero que más podía hacer cuando vio como torturaba a sus padres, fue una ilusión tan bien elaborada que de verdad lo creyó. Ahora había sido rescatada por Queen Bee, le había explicado someramente lo acontecido…

—Tranquila Marinette. Vamos a destruir a Nightmare, todo va a estar bien pero necesito que reacciones, primero vamos a recuperar a Tikki y luego nos centraremos en Nightmare y en Saphirblau. Haremos un plan, pero ¡Marinette mírame!

—Sí, Brid.

—Tendrás que hacer algo complicado, difícil pero no imposible.

Bridgette le platicó sobre sus sospechas de las acciones de Nightmare al mantenerla tan vehemente con vida, ella debía morir; Marinette se negó a eso. No quería perderla a ella también, la menor se abrazó a su prima con firmeza, no soportaría perder a alguien y menos delante de sí. La mayor le explicó que debía morir pero regresaría a la vida, como cuando tu corazón deja de latir en el quirófano y te reaniman.

—Ahora que soy portadora, Marinette, lo único que puede matarme es un Miraculous. Debes usar tu Luckycharm para asesinarme. —dijo firmemente Bridgette.

—No, no, no ¡No! ¡No, Bridgette, no! —repitió asustada la menor.

—Cuando yo muera, mi alma estará sucia con la esencia del mundo espiritual, ya que como portadores estamos a la mitad de ambos mundos. Al ya no ser "pura" mi alma ya no será viable para que Nightmare se haga con mi cuerpo. Es una teoría que ella y yo compartimos.

Los akumas desaparecieron y el cielo se volvió cada vez más obscuro. La mayor de las primas alzó la vista ante el cambio tan repentino de ambiente, volvió a sentir ese escalofrío recorriéndola, solo había una respuesta: Nightmare estaba libre…

—No te preocupes, mi amor. Debemos convencer a Nightmare que nos dimos por vencidas, que él ganó. Como no soltara Saphirblau, porque ella y tú son las únicas que pueden vencerlo, tratara de mantenerla para que hagamos lo que quiere. Yo le diré que acepto ser su envase, con la condición que la libere, obvio no confiara en mi por lo que te pedirá tu Miraculous y el de Chat Noir, quiere mantenerme alejada de Félix. Nos pedirá que él y yo nos convirtamos en la pareja del ying y el yang, así controlara también a Tikki…

—Pero ya no tengo a Tikki,

—Escúchame. —Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la menor —Recuperaremos a Tikki, pero lo importante es que la misión es prioridad. ¡Debes ser fuerte! Confía en ti y tendrás a tus pies a Nightmare.

—Está bien, imaginemos que recupero a Tikki y todo lo que dices es cierto —Marinette aceptó las palabras de la portadora de la abeja. —Nightmare sabrá que estamos mintiendo.

—Para eso ocultaras tus verdaderas intenciones en tu Palacio Mental, él no puede entrar en ese lugar; pero lo más importante es que nadie más que tú y yo debemos saber esto.

—¿Cómo es que volverás?

—Cuando aceptes, conociendo a Chat se negará, debes pelear con él y yo pelearé con Fu; sin embargo debes vencer a Chat, puede ser cruel e injusto pero debes ganarle para quitarle su anillo, por cualquier medio, con eso Nightmare soltara a Charlotte; cuando tengamos en la bolsa a ese imbécil, debes llamar a tu Luckycharm, ya sabes cómo llamar un amuleto que tú quieras. —La joven asintió —Dejaré a tu opción el artefacto, en cuanto yo este… bueno tú sabes, debes utilizar el _kekkai_.

—¿La barrera de protección?

—Así es, eso no permitirá que Nightmare nos ataque, estará furioso al ver que estoy… ya sabes —Bridgette no quería atormentarla con la palabra "muerta" — pero en cuanto Saphirblau esté con nosotros dile: "Advenimiento del alma", ella sabrá a que te refieres. Regrésale el anillo a Chat y que te ayude con el _kekkai_ … esperemos que Félix le haya explicado cómo usarlo.

—¿Cómo sabes que esto va a funcionar?

—Conocí a Saphirblau antes que tú, ella estuvo conmigo en Elyseum y hablamos… confío en ella y tu confías en mi ¿cierto? —Marinette consintió. —Perfecto, me llegó un aviso debemos ir a la mansión Agreste. Ni una palabra a nadie, parte de este plan es que los demás se desesperaran y lo harán más creíble…

—¿Los estamos utilizando?

—El fin justifica los medios. —Afirmó fríamente Bridgette.

—Jugarás con los sentimientos de Félix, él pensara que yo te… maté.

—Marinette, un poco de dolor traerá la victoria. —Bridgette volvió a abrazar a Marinette —No somos nada, comparados con las personas que están pagando la consecuencias desde hace seis mil años.

—Bridgette, me estas pidiendo que te mate… no sé por qué lo estoy pensando… no voy a…

—No lo dudes, Marinette; eres la única en quien puedo confiar. Sé que te estoy pidiendo que te ensucies las manos con sangre, pero es para un bien: Desaparecer a Nightmare del mundo. Ese malnacido, le arrancó la vida a Tikki, ella y Plagg pudieron haber disfrutado cada uno de sus días juntos y felices, pero el maldito de Nightmare no les dio esa posibilidad: Todo porque la sacerdotisa lo mando al demonio, ese tipo ocasionó un desastre a siete personas y les destrozó la vida a otros miles… yo no soy nada.

La verdad era, que Bridgette no sabía si el "Advenimiento del alma" funcionaría, pero estaba segura que si ella moría Nightmare no tendría otra oportunidad. En su mente creía firmemente que con su muerte, la humanidad tendría otra alternativa.

 ** _Tiempo Actual…_**

Ziri, ya había reaccionado; se encontraba entre las manos de Félix, quien estaba a la expectativa de lo que ocurría, volteó a ver a Saphirblau quien asintió al terminar de curar a Adrien. Fu y Gabriel concluyeron de dibujar el círculo de la creación. Trataron de acomodarse en cada una de las puntas del pentagrama no sin antes decirle a Ladybug y Chat Noir que ellos irían en el centro, en cuanto quitaran la barrera comenzaría todo.

—Jaque Mate, Nightmare —se burló Bridgette. La mujer de cabellos azabaches, dio un vistazo rápido al ver como sus compañeros comenzaban a tomar lugar en el círculo.

—Ellos pagarán las consecuencias. —Nightmare apuntó a los akumas restantes que seguían atrapados en los pilares de energía. —No serás capaz de vencerme.

—Eso ya lo hice Nightmare, estabas tan desesperado en apoderarte de la sacerdotisa, que no viste más allá. ¿Sabes? Los sacerdotes tenían razón; los guerreros sólo tienen arena en el cerebro, no eres para nada un estratega. Sólo viste la meta pero no lo que estaba más allá ¿Ahora quién es la pesadilla de quién?

No bajó la mirada ante los golpes que asestaba el lobo a la barrera, lo seguía desafiando imperante y orgullosa de sí, soltó un largo suspiro. No creyó volver a hacerlo, aún le dolía el pecho a la altura del corazón. Sentía el frío metal en que se había convertido el Luckycharm, como su corazón colapsó en un segundo y todo se volvió nada.

Había acomodado el yoyo a los pies de su prima para que pudiera entrar al ataque en cualquier segundo. ¿Cómo se sentía la menor? Esa era una interrogante que resonaba dentro de sí, debía haber creado una pesadilla para el infortunio la cubriera, la mayor jamás utilizó dicho poder, sólo lo sabía gracias a enseñanzas dadas por Wayzz, sin embargo no lo puso en práctica; se lo había platicado a su prima una vez mientras entrenaban, Marinette era más fuerte e inteligente de lo que pensaba, fue capaz de hacer todo eso; era una gran representante de las portadoras de Tikki.

—¡Gracias Ziri! De verdad, gracias por salvarme en tan poco tiempo, me has ayudado tanto. —Bridgette tomó entre sus manos a la pequeña kwami que sobrevolaba a su alrededor

—Este es el final ¿no es así? —dijo Ziri.

—Creo que sí, al fin serás libre…

—¿Estas lista? —la kwami preguntó.

—Ziri…Transformación.

El traje amarillo con franjas negras cubrió a la diseñadora. Esa era la señal para el fin. Marinette y Adrien rompieron la barrera.

Los siete guerreros tomaron posición de ataque. Nightmare se sentía acorralado, como hacía seis mil años cuando personas con aquellos guardianes lo obligaron a dividirse en las vasijas. No tenía el suficiente poder como huir, necesitaba un cuerpo para hacerles frente, pero si sacaba de los pilares a alguno de los akumas su poder de pesadillas también disminuiría. Tomó la forma de ser humano guardando energías ante los ataques de los portadores de Milagros.

Saphirblau, llamó su poder con un movimiento de su abanico para que el líquido azul brillante la cubriera. Se podían vislumbrar como el afluente acuático formaba una barrera, agitó su abanico, lanzando esa esfera que chocó directamente con el cuerpo del guerrero, quien creó un halo de luz negra entre sus manos y se la lanzó a la portadora del pavorreal.

Hawkmoth agitó su bastón sobre la cabeza, haciendo que un tornado se formara en la plaza de la Torre, dirigió esa energía hacia el lobo negro, dándole más fuerza a la esfera de agua espiritual que había lanzado Saphirblau, quien con su elemental creo una especie de símbolo mágico que llamó al líquido de las fuentes del lugar ocasionando una especie de maremoto lo que hizo que las olas lo atraparan.

Hyeon-Mu, formó unos pilares con su elemental, haciendo que estos golpearan al guerrero, sin clemencia; ocasionando que este volviera a utilizar el halo de luz negra y lo dirigió hacia los chicos que seguían encerrados en los pilares de luz. Ladybug lanzó su yoyo para interceptar aquel poder con un grito veloz, llamó a su Luckycharm para que se transformara en una clase de boomerang y asestara el golpe a Nightmare.

Nightmare creó una especie de espada con la sangre que fluía de su cuerpo, esta arma estaba cubierta con una energía demoniaca casi se podía sentir como el odio la abrigaba en busca de venganza.

Sin el mundo de las pesadillas, era cuestión de segundos para que su influencia sobre los anteriores akumas y la ciudad se desvanecieran, pero si lo retiraba antes de tiempo, sus energías se acabarían sin una fuente de alimento, necesitaba un nuevo envase.

Los únicos que podrían asimilar su energía a la perfección serían los portadores, de los cuales Bridgette quedaba descartada al ser una vasija purificada por los espíritus al momento de su muerte. Félix ya había cruzado ese umbral ocho años atrás. El maestro Fu era un anciano cuyo tiempo de vida no era prometedor. Sólo le quedaban cuatro opciones: Saphirblau, Hawkmoth, Chat Noir y Ladybug. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

Se enfocaría en hacer que la joven de traje escarlata lo aceptara como parte de ella, al fin y al cabo con su poder a manos del lobo, no habría forma de purificarlo y por más daño que trataran de hacer los otros portadores las cartas estarían a su favor.

—Marinette, ¿esto es lo que quieres en verdad? —Comentó Nightmare mientras peleaba contra Ladybug en un encuentro de aquella espada y el Fortune Scepter, cuyo a cada choque de navajas acababa poco a poco con la paciencia del lobo. —Lo que dijiste no era mentira; tus palabras de estar harta, eso provenía de tu corazón.

—¡Mientes! Debes estar desesperado para querer romperme. — Marinette en un giro acrobático, se retiró al ver como una de las flechas de Queen Bee, le daba en el hombro al guerrero.

— ¿Qué tal se sintió quitarle la vida a tu amada hermana? — preguntó el lobo arrancándose la flecha y burlando un golpe que Chat le dio con su bastón.

— Lo mismo que golpearte a ti. — Ladybug se colocó cerca del guerrero colocando la base del cetro a la altura del corazón de Nightmare, haciendo que la luz que unía ambas partes del yoyo desapareciera y se compactara — ¡Pure Spell!

—¡Esos estúpidos ataques no me harán desaparecer! —comentó Nightmare jadeante.

—No queremos que desaparezcas, nos quitarías nuestra diversión. —Rio Queen Bee quien apareció a espaldas del guerrero con una espada en mano, dándole un golpe con la navaja y arrancándole un brazo, que inmediatamente fue remplazado por una masa sanguinolenta, similar a la que ella escupió durante la purificación. —¡Félix!

Ante la llamada de la chica, el joven de cabellos rubios, lanzó parte del fuego volpino para cubrir la espada de Queen Bee. A cada golpe dado por la heroína de la abeja, los ataques de los otros miembros no se detenían. Al parecer Hawkmoth había descubierto como su elemental también abarcaba el manejo del clima, por lo que manejaba rayo desde su cetro.

—Ahora vas por Ladybug ya que no pudiste conmigo. Eres patético. —lisonjeó Bridgette mientras seguía atacándolo con la espada.

Fire Renard, lanzaba el fuego volpino, en forma de esferas, asestando cada uno de sus ataques. Chat Noir, usó el cataclismo algunas veces sobre el cuerpo del enemigo haciendo que sus "extremidades" fueran despedazándose pero siendo sustituidas de inmediato.

Nightmare debía apresurarse en hacer algún movimiento, de lo contrario no tendría salida. Planeó en atacar a Hawkmoth al ser el más débil e inexperto. Sin embargo, Gabriel, movió su cetro, solo para formar delante de él tres puntos de luz violácea de las cuales nació una gran ventisca dirigida al lobo, Saphirblau lo apoyó con la creación de agua espiritual, Nightmare saltó para burlarla; después corrió a toda velocidad para esquivar los constantes ataques de la pareja, que se quedó en un solo punto y embistiendo a la distancia.

El guerrero, desesperado planeó huir de la zona por lo que tomó de nuevo la forma de lobo a lo que en un cuádruple ataque: Renard, lanzó su escudo cubierto en fuego volpino; Queen bee lo cubrió con un flechas con ayuda de su arco, Chat creó una clase de cadena donde lo atrapó a la par que Ladybug usó su yoyo, lanzándolo a los pies del lobo y convirtiendo el ataque en una bomba de purificación.

En ese instante Hyeon-Mu, usó el "estruendo terrenal" para crear un agujero en la plaza de la torre y con la ayuda del Cataclismo de Chat hicieron una clase de pozo para mantener en un solo lugar a Nightmare.

—A mi orden. — Ladybug alzó la voz mientras todos llamaban a su poder y lanzarlo a la prisión del guerrero. —¡Ahora!

Los siete ataques sincronizados de: Alas negras, Fuego Volpino, Regia Aleación, Agua espiritual, Estruendo terrenal, Cataclismo y Luckycharm, cayeron sobre el lobo negro.

—Debemos encerrarlo en nuestros poderes y arrastrarlo hasta el círculo de la creación. —aviso Queen Bee.

Con mucho esfuerzo, enfocaron su energía para que el lobo se quedara en una esfera con la suma de todos los ataques, eso requería sumo esfuerzo y concentración, se estaban cansando. Cuando llegaron al símbolo creado por Hakwmoth y Hyeon-Mu, se acomodaron según el orden designado por cada uno de sus elementos. Lentamente retiraron su poder mientras en el centro, se quedaron Chat Noir sobre el símbolo del Ying y Ladybug sobre el símbolo del Yang.

El círculo de la creación, era un pentagrama que mostraba como los elementales interactuaban entre sí para formar un todo. El clima sobre la ciudad de París estaba totalmente incontrolado. En cuanto los héroes del círculo central, colocaron en el centro la existencia del lobo, unas ataduras hechas de energía, salieron de las puntas del pentagrama, atraparon la bruma que era Nightmare y lo pusieron a una altura de 10 metros sobre el centro del círculo.

— Ardiendo en ira y violencia, has contaminado el paraíso convirtiéndolo en infierno del cual creíste no habría salvación —resonó la voz de Fire Renard.

—Dejando atrás toda clase de desesperación, llevándote el silencio después de nuestros gritos de despedida ante la brutalidad de tus actos. Este será la revancha a favor de los inocentes. —gritó Hyeon-Mu.

—Los espíritus confiaron otorgando sus poderes ante la humanidad, envuelto en tu orgullo cometiste el pecado de perder y sumir en dolor a este mundo. Tus ambiciones cubrieron tu alma y poder, por lo cual ya no formas parte del todo. —exclamó con fuerza Queen Bee.

— A esto has llegado cumpliendo tu anhelo destinado. Tu alma será perdonada pero el espíritu caminara solo en aras del perdón de sus majestades y sólo con el favor de tus similares. —vociferó Saphirblau.

—Ahora sabes que las decisiones te llevaron a la locura, tus poderes crecieron a partir de la muerte y la desolación, las almas romperán las cadenas a las que las ataste en favor de la reencarnación. —clamó Hawkmoth.

De las manos de los portadores nacían destellos similares a sus elementos. Sentían como si algo se cerrara dentro de ellos y sus bocas se abrían con esos discursos que jamás habían aprendido. Los portadores no sabían de donde habían sacado aquéllas palabras, pero a cada frase dicha, las ataduras de Nightmare se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

—Cuando las sombras permanezcan durante la luz del día, sobre las alas de la obscuridad que te creaste, has caído de la gracia del alfa y el omega hasta el final de sus días. De las cenizas del odio será el cruel destino que se forjó el demonio. El conteo final ha empezado, cuando nuestras vidas estando en la línea permitieron que la libertad fuera nuestra. —gritaron con todo de sí, al unísono Ladybug y Chat Noir

Esta vez, con los siete kwamis en el mundo humano, pondrían fin a la pesadilla que el lobo había hecho. El estímulo que los hacia hablar eran los espíritus guardianes originales. Aun cuando habían perdido su forma para ayudar a los seres humanos, podían comunicarse, solo cuando grandes cantidades de energía se manejaban. Ellos habían dado la idea de ser la contraparte del lobo negro, para que hubiera un equilibrio, en este caso a mayor poder tenían ellos, menos fuerzas tenía Nightmare.

—Cierro el ciclo en tierra bajo la maldición de la pantera del Sol negro. —El chico levantó las manos para que una luz verde con puntos negros cubriera el círculo de poder donde Nightmare se encontraba.

Marinette estaba sobresaltada, ¿ese era el final? ¿Sería capaz de ponerle un punto final a toda esa atrocidad? ¿Si fallaba? ¿Si hacía que el lobo negro no desapareciera? El sacrificio de los demás, la muerte de Bridgette, todo lo que habían ocasionado…

—Mi lady, mi princesa. Sé que puedes hacerlo…

Levantó el rostro para toparse con los ojos verdes de Chat, su característica sonrisa con la que sentía que podía hacer lo que fuera, esa sonrisa que amaba, esa coquetería que la derretía.

Todo eso debía funcionar, por él, por los otros portadores, por sus amigos, por la ciudad, por el mundo pero sobre todo por los kwamis que verían al fin como ese largo ciclo de amargura y congoja terminaría. Sentía un júbilo inexplicable, como si su cuerpo no fuera capaz de soportar toda la alegría que experimentaba.

Recordó con una sonrisa los momentos que vivió a lado de Tikki, las peripecias hechas para llamar un poco la atención de Adrien, como en el camino se encontró con grandes amigas como lo era Alya, descubriendo como las personas no eran lo que aparentaban y escondían una terrible soledad como lo hacían Chloé y Lila, como al conocer a Félix sentía que era importante y divertirse al aprender del mayor, como se sintió cuando Bridgette apareció y volvió a actuar como su hermana mayor, la emoción al saber que las personas que más estimaba estaban enamoradas… todo eso fue capaz de lograrlo al ser una heroína, al aceptar la responsabilidad; no era la mejor pero sabía que logró algo que las demás no pudieron: vencer a Nightmare.

—¡Abro el ciclo en el cielo con la bendición de la Mariquita bajo la luna escarlata!

La mezcla de poderes ocasionó una enorme explosión que hizo que los portadores salieran volando en todas direcciones. Sus cuerpos golpearon contra el piso mientras el cielo se abría para que una luz dorada ascendiera al firmamento, los gritos de dolor y agonía del lobo helaban la sangre pero la calidez experimentada por la luz dorada era más fuerte.

Marinette trato de ponerse en pie pero la fuerza que la arrojaba al piso era aún más grande, se vio las manos y pudo notar que no estaba su traje, había desaparecido. Buscó desesperadamente a los demás y aparentemente estaban en una situación similar a la de ella. Cuando su vista se fijó en el círculo de la creación, vio a siete personas dentro de la luz.

Trató de agudizar la vista. Traían los trajes que los héroes vestían pero no llevaban antifaces, lo que permitía ver que eran personas relativamente jóvenes. En el centro había una pareja, que estaba fundida en un abrazo: La mujer volteó a ver en dirección donde se encontraba la menor, abrió los labios para gesticular alguna frase pero Marinette no escuchó nada.

Bridgette comprendió, que hacía ocho años. No hubiera logrado vencer a Nightmare. Tal vez pudo haberlo detenido pero no purificarlo.

Pronto los siete chicos alzaron los brazos para que el poder incrementara y la forma de Nightmare fuera minimizada.

Delante de la joven vestida como Saphirblau apareció una pequeña caja que ascendió lentamente hasta el centro del halo dorado, en cuanto se abrió; la forma grumosa obscura y llena de odio que representaba al ente formado del lobo y el guerrero hizo una espiral…

—Lo nacido de la sabiduría y la generosidad fue el amor, los secretos evitaron que floreciera, sin embargo el orgullo inició la persecución a tan sacro sentimiento arrastrando con él al Sol y la Luna cuya afortunada unión se vio separada por el dolor al transformarlos en el bien y el mal. La paciencia se mantuvo durante los milenios al pendiente de este momento, educando y mostrando el camino a las nuevas adquisiciones del círculo de la creación con la ayuda de la belleza del agua y su anhelante búsqueda de la justicia, la astucia en el manejo de la purificación por fuego que dieron las bases a este exorcismo, la armonía del metal haciendo una unión con el mundo de los muertos y la docilidad del aire que puede mostrar su decisión ante la adversidad. ¡Nosotros somos los siete humanos que nos unimos a los espíritus! Somos mestizos que no pertenecen a ningún mundo, por eso usamos nuestro poder restante para sellar lo que hace setecientos cincuenta ciclos infinitos de cielo y tierra trajeron al mundo humano. Nos llamaron milagros pero también somos una maldición. Somos el cielo y pertenecemos a la tierra. Damos todo con tal de dar un cierre. ¡Mundo espiritual, permite el fin de esta historia…!

Las palabras de aquellos chicos, resonaban en toda la ciudad como si un canto sagrado se abriera en el lugar. Era expresado con una voz fuerte pero a la vez clara, un idioma distinto pero entendible para las siete personas que fueron expulsadas del círculo.

La luz dorada se abrió limpiando el cielo haciendo que las nubes de tormenta y la obscuridad se abrieran para mostrar la puesta del sol y en un lado contrario comenzaba a aparecer la luna. Los símbolos del círculo de la creación desaparecieron, haciendo que la luz tintineante que los envolvía se apagara lentamente.

Como si de la caja de Pandora se tratara, encerró toda la maldad que el lobo negro había llevado a París, los pilares desaparecieron, liberando a los antiguos akumas, dándoles un descanso a las pesadillas a las que los ataba Nightmare, su rostro antes inyectado con miedo descansaba en un gesto de tranquilidad.

La cúpula que cubría la ciudad cayó, como un telón, dejando a la vista lo que quedaba de la ciudad.

La joven con traje carmesí se soltó del abrazo del joven de traje negro; recibiendo en sus manos por parte del cielo la caja en la que anteriormente el guerrero había encerrado los sentimientos negativos de las personas que asesinaba, la misma caja que utilizó como su núcleo ahora era su prisión, todo poder ejercido en las personas ocasionado por él… desapareció. La joven soltó un suspiro para después usar el yoyo que llevaba en la cintura lanzándolo al firmamento:

—¡Miraculous Ladybug!

Esta vez la luz rosada que siempre era usada por Marinette, era más grande y más fuerte; un solo movimiento fue suficiente para que todo volviera a la normalidad, los edificios, las estructuras, los incendios se apagaron e incluso las heridas de las personas se curaron. Era el final.

Las siete personas que habían sido lanzadas al suelo cuando la energía se fusionó, pudieron ponerse en pie. Observaron a los jóvenes que se mantenían firmes dentro del círculo, la joven del traje carmesí fue la primera en poner un pie fuera de dicho símbolo, se dirigió apresuradamente a la diseñadora que estaba por reunirse con Marinette.

—Bridgette. —susurró la joven.

—¿Tikki? —preguntó aun sorprendida la mujer de cabellos negros.

—Yue, ese es mi nombre. —mostrando una sonrisa amarga. —No sé qué pasara con nosotros, pero debo darte un último regalo.

Con un movimiento de su palma formo una esfera rosada y la colocó a la altura del pecho de Bridgette, donde seguía la mancha de sangre y el agujero en su ropa ocasionado por la daga del Luckycharm.

—Ante tal acto, solo puedo darte parte de una vida, tu vida no es solo tuya, cada día vivido debes hacerlo como si fuera el último. Ama hasta que las fuerzas te abandonen. Bridgette, eres libre de sentir y expresar todo lo que pase por tu corazón. Adiós mi niña.

Yue abrazó con fuerza a Bridgette, Marinette se acercó y las tres se fundieron en un abrazo.

—Adiós niñas, ustedes han sido las más difíciles de aconsejar, pero con las que mejores ratos he vivido. Gracias. Ahora practiquen todo lo que aprendimos y sean felices…

Se separaron, pues los otros kwamis estaban esperando a la miembro central del círculo.

—Saphir, lamento lo que te dije, era una mentira, de verdad lo siento. —gritó Marinette al recordar lo que había comentado a la kwami que ahora se veía como una niña de trece años.

—No te preocupes, me costó trabajo entender su estrategia pero agradezco que haya funcionado. —gritó la joven con traje de pavorreal.

Pasaron los dedos índice y medio dibujando un antifaz en su mirada al mismo tiempo los siete miembros del círculo; usaron sus poderes para saltar a la Torre Eiffel:

—¡Ciudadanos de París! —Gritó Ladybug —Al fin hemos terminado con el terrorista autodenominado Nightmare. La ciudad está libre de esta malaventura, sin embargo con esta acción, nosotros hemos terminado con nuestro trabajo. Durante mucho tiempo habíamos perseguido a dicho criminal, tratando de proteger al mundo de sus fechorías. En nombre de Queen Bee, —comentó señalando a cada uno de los héroes mencionados —Fire Renard, Saphirblau, el verdadero Hawkmoth, Hyeon-Mu, Chat Noir y de una servidora. Agradecemos su colaboración. Esperamos que esta ciudad cumpla con el nombre de "Ciudad del amor". Ahora está en sus manos continuar con la paz en la ciudad, está en ustedes que este lugar siga siendo hermoso. Gracias a las personas que nos ayudaron, que no importo su edad, supieron cargar con esta pesada responsabilidad.

Bridgette, Marinette, Fu y la familia Agreste solo podían escuchar las palabras claras de Ladybug, no era necesario un altoparlante para que la voz de la chica divagara en la ciudad.

—De todo corazón. ¡Gracias!

Dijeron al unísono los siete héroes para después desaparecer en una clase de bruma dorada.

Marinette se dio cuenta que ya no contaba con sus aretes, Bridgette notó que la peineta que antes ataba su cabello ya no estaba, la pulsera de Fu, el colgante de Félix, el broche de Charlotte y el de Gabriel habían desaparecido, así como Adrien ya no tenía su anillo.

Los Miraculous habían desaparecido junto con Nightmare.

Los kwamis habían terminado con su misión.

* * *

Así concluimos "Detrás del antifaz".

Si no entendieron la primera parte, es algo que Marinette creó en su Palacio Mental para poder hacer el _kekkai_ , pero también es para demostrarles lo que hubiera pasado si Bridgette muriera.

Antes que recuerden a mi bella y hermosa progenitora por el final que les di, les recuerdo que el final lo creé desde que llegó a mí la idea de este fanfic.

Si eres de los que _"Bridgette se hubiera quedado muerta"._ Déjenme decirles que no,

1.- Bridgette no podía morir "definitivamente" porque para destruir a Nightmare necesitaban a los siete kwamis, en este caso si Ziri se hubiera quedado sin portadora Nightmare solo se quedaría sin energía pero no desaparecería. Si hacia eso iba a tener que seguir la historia y estos últimos diez capítulos finales hubieran sido inútiles. Y se los dije: no voy a hacer segunda temporada porque sería escudarme en una sola historia para "atraer lectores". No se me hace justo para todos los que han estado conmigo desde el principio y a los que nos hemos encontrado en el camino. Y lo más importante: este fanfic perdería su esencia. La pelea contra Nightmare y terminar con la "maldición" de Bridgette y Félix.

2.- Les di pistas desde hace varios capítulos del poder de revivir a los muertos de Saphir la principal razón para que Nightmare la colocara dentro del círculo. El plan original era que Zìháo y su espíritu guardián se fusionaran, recolectaran energía negativa, se alimentaran del círculo y después harían que Měinǚ usara sus poderes para traer a la vida a Zhìhuì y Kāngkǎi, pero con energía negativa harían que estos fueran como zombies cumpliendo las órdenes de Nightmare, así el guerrero tendría a la mujer que lo rechazó y a su hermano que serían inmortales como él lo que permitiría que entre todos usaran los sentimientos negativos de las personas que mataran para llegar al mundo espiritual y apoderarse de todo. Como pueden ver, Saphir era la pieza angular de todo el plan, era muy respetada como Concejal por ese poder. Cualquiera del Concejo que muriera podía hacer que alguien con el espíritu de Pavorreal lo trajera a la vida después de cruzar el umbral, sus poderes podían ser más como sacerdotisa pero el Concejo la necesitaba de su lado.

3.- Y la más importante, Félix y Bridgette merecen ser felices. Soy una ferviente creyente que al menos en la ficción, todos necesitan un final feliz. He leído fanfics en donde los protagonistas mueren y la verdad te deja un mal sabor de boca. Todos queremos un final feliz, donde culmine el sufrimiento que seguimos por toda la historia y de pronto ¡puff! Más sufrimiento y el final. Al menos quiero que todo lo que escriba tenga un lindo desenlace. Mi amada Jane Austen le daba un final grato a sus historias y quiero seguir su camino.

Otro dato, he visto que en todas las historias Tikki y Plagg siguen siendo kwamis y le sirven de Miraculous a lsiguientes generaciones. No se me hace justo, creo que al menos ellos deben terminar como humanos.

Ok, si no te gustó toda esta explicación, usaré mis argumentos infantiles.

Es mi fanfic, y lo termino como yo quiera. ¡VIVA EL FELIGETTE!

Recuerden serán 4 sidestories con 4 minihistorias cada una, "lo que pasó después".


	76. SS I: Para hablar contigo

**SideStory I: Para hablar contigo.**

¿Todo había acabado? ¿El lobo negro se había esfumado del mundo humano? ¿Aquello era realidad?...

La noche caía en la ciudad, que estaba intacta, como si nada la hubiera perturbado. Los monumentos regresaron a su esplendor. Los edificios estaban completos. Los pilares que antes atravesaban la ciudad no habían dejado huella alguna. Los adolescentes que quedaban encerrados ahora yacían inconscientes en la Plaza a los pies de la Torre Eiffel.

Los héroes, los representantes de los Miraculous se difuminaron en la luz dorada que los cubrió. Sin embargo, quiénes durante un tiempo portaron aquellas bendiciones dudaban de la realidad y creían que todo eso era un sueño. Presentían que en cualquier momento el lobo negro volvería para burlarse de ellos, al creer que habían alcanzado su libertad y con ella la del mundo.

—Todo terminó. —Anunció el maestro Fu, al escuchar algunos de los ruidos de la ciudad romper con el silencio que reinaba. —Esto fue el fin.

Los siete se quedaron expectantes a alguna otra señal, esperando lo inevitable. Seis mil años de búsqueda, de muertes, desesperación, congoja, sufrimientos… habían concluido. Parecía irreal, una utopía, algo imposible, pero lo era.

El menor de la casa Agreste colapsó, sus piernas se doblaron sin más, su propio peso lo hizo caer, sus extremidades ardían y sus nervios se erizaron.

—¡Adrien!

La mujer de cabellos dorados corrió para tratar de detener la caída de su vástago. Aunque ella tampoco estaba en buenas condiciones. Había utilizado su energía espiritual sin freno alguno. Todo lo acontecido estaba por cobrarle las consecuencias a su cuerpo, aunque la felicidad que rebozaba en su corazón era más grande de lo que esperaba.

Para ella, pasaron algunos días que no había visto a su familia; guardó su secreto de heroína, vehementemente desde que tenía diecisiete años y en ese instante, sin más, se había mostrado como Saphirblau delante de las personas que más quería, quienes también habían sido elegidos por kwamis. De Félix lo sabía, pero en esos años era Chat Noir, ahora había sido tomado bajo el poder del zorro. Gabriel había sido cobijado por el kwami de la mariposa y su pequeño hijo, a quien tenía entre brazos se convirtió en el último portador de la pantera negra, además de haber cerrado el ciclo.

Las preguntas comenzaban a desfilar en su mente, una a una las dudas la abrumaban sobre cómo había llegado a París, cómo es que la ciudad se había visto inmersa en todo eso y cómo es que Nightmare había sido capaz de salir de la prisión creada por el poder de Saphir…

Saphir, su única compañía, amiga, consejera, se había ido sin siquiera despedirse. Esperaba escuchar en cualquier momento su vocesilla reclamando sobre sus actos, pero ya no lo haría.

—Ma-má.

La voz de Adrien la sacó de sus pensamientos. Los expresivos ojos color esmeralda, de su hijo la observaban añorantes. Ahora que lo veía de cerca, sus facciones infantiles ya casi desaparecían. No era el mismo niño que había dejado jugando en su habitación. Era mayor de como lo había visto la última vez. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

—Así es pollito. —Charlotte sentía como las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos, pero no podía detenerlas —Estoy en casa.

—Perdón, mamá. No pensé que ese día sería el último que te vi, yo… ¡Mamá ha pasado tanto!

—Todo es mi culpa. Me aventuré a hacer las cosas sin medir las consecuencias. —comentó Charlotte tratando de mantener compostura.

Adrien se aferró al cuerpo de su madre con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Ese calor maternal era lo que había anhelado durante los últimos dieciséis meses. Escuchar la voz que lo arropaba durante su infancia, era algo que jamás pensó volver a experimentar.

—Charlotte…

Las lágrimas que cubrían la vista de la mujer solo permitieron percibir la silueta de su esposo. Tener frente a ella a Gabriel era algo difícil de creer. Mientras el hombre sentía que nunca lograría pagar la centésima parte de sus pecados, había hecho sufrir a la ciudad solo para volver a estar con ella. Cayó de rodillas, la culpa lo carcomía y su orgullo lo doblegaba.

—Perdón, por favor, perdónenme. Lo eché todo a perder. Lo arruiné. —la voz quebrada y sollozante del diseñador, era un lamento menor a lo que plagaba su corazón. —Charlotte, no pude protegerlos, les hice daño, no merezco estar con ustedes.

Todo lo que ocasionó solo fue dolor. Aun cuando no quería lastimar a las personas, sólo pretendía que los héroes le dieran los Miraculous para rescatar a su esposa. Las peores cosas se hacían con las mejores intenciones. Él solo quería volver a estar con Charlotte, a cambio de eso se convirtió en villano, amedrentando a personas, y colaborando con un ser despreciable sin saberlo.

Gabriel se enfrascó tanto en su meta, que los medios no le importaron. Peleaba contra adolescentes solo para sacar de aquella prisión a la mujer que amaba. Sin duda, se cometían locuras por amor. No era una justificación, solo se comprobaba que cualquier persona con un motivo era capaz de hacer lo impensable.

Las consecuencias de sus actos aparentemente habían tenido una solución... ¿verdad?

—Monsieur Agreste, nadie puede librar a los hombres del dolor, pero le será perdonado a aquel que haga renacer en ellos el valor para soportarlo. —El maestro Fu le dio una palmada en la espalda a Gabriel.

—Me equivoqué. Todo lo que creí que era correcto para mi familia en realidad sólo los lastimaba. —La voz del diseñador estaba por quebrarse. —¿Cómo puedo educar a mis hijos si yo mismo hice cosas horribles?

—Señor Gabriel. Su familia lo ama y es algo reciproco: ame y haga lo que quiera. Si calla, callará con amor; si grita, gritará con amor; si corrige, corregirá con amor, si perdona, perdonará con amor.

—Usted ¿podría apoyarme? Yo necesito ayuda. —Rogó la cabeza de la familia Agreste.

—No se preocupe Monsieur Agreste lo ayudaré, creo que ambos necesitamos decirle a Charlotte todo lo que ha pasado. Ella lo necesitara más que nunca.

Ante las palabras del anciano, Gabriel levantó la vista, aun con la carga de culpa sobre sus hombros. Charlotte le extendió la mano, esperando que su esposo redimiera sus acciones primero perdonándose y luego lo haría con la sociedad, presentía que tenía mucho que explicar.

Aunque por un segundo, sólo un segundo, Gabriel quería hacer lo que se había negado por involucrarse demasiado con su trabajo: Disfrutar a su familia.

Se lanzó a los brazos de Charlotte y abrazó con ella a su hijo. Permitiéndose sentir, dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran sin censura, expresar lo que su corazón había callado por tanto tiempo, concediéndose lo que se negó: Amar sin miedo.

Félix estaba por comprobar si lo que tenía delante de él, no era una cruel ilusión. Se acercó a donde estaba Bridgette a lado de Marinette contemplando la reunión de la familia Agreste.

En cuanto el hombre de cabellos rubios entró en el campo de visión de la mayor de las Cheng, ella volteó tímidamente. Aún quedaba por explicar lo que había hecho y sobre todo el por qué. No lo hizo con mala fe, pero era la última de las formas de alejar a Nightmare de sí. Con la influencia del mundo espiritual en su cuerpo, era lo mismo que una vasija purificada.

—Félix. —Los labios de Bridgette apenas si se abrieron para pronunciar el nombre del chico.

El empresario giró dándole la espalda, Bridgette extendió sus manos en un intento de compartir unos segundos en un abrazo.

—Ahora no, creí pero… no puedo.

La voz de Félix se escuchaba quebrada, Bridgette giró un poco la cabeza para poder verlo: Estaba llorando. Era la primera vez que el hombre tan tranquilo, quien parecía un orgulloso Agreste, el hombre que podía hacerse de todo lo que quisiera, rompía en llanto y permitía que lo vieran susceptible.

La razón era obvia, la había visto muerta; aun a ella le costaba trabajo creer que un plan suicida como el que tuvo funcionara y terminara bien. La verdad es que su plan de terminar con su vida, fue con las mejores intenciones para toda la humanidad y pensó que Félix había muerto y sólo quería estar con él. La pelinegra no trató de avanzar, al contrario le dio su espacio, en ese instante Gabriel, le extendió la mano a su hijo mayor para que se uniera al abrazo de familia. Se necesitaban más de lo que creían.

—Ve con ellos. —Susurró Bridgette dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Bridgette no tuvo que exigírselo. Lo que Félix quería era compartir esos sentimientos con todas las personas que amaba. Los cuatro miembros de la familia Agreste estaban fundidos en un abrazo, compartiendo sus emociones mutuamente, esperando a que llegaran al corazón de cada uno.

Marinette, Bridgette y Fu, sabían que la familia debía conectarse. Aunque vivían juntos sus sentimientos no se transmitían de la manera correcta.

Aun cuando Charlotte los amaba, su secreto nunca le permitió tener una verdadera unión con Adrien y Gabriel, pues debía ocultarse como Saphirblau. El temor de Gabriel a que alguno de sus hijos cometiera sus errores lo había distanciado de ellos. Félix nunca se había sentido parte de la familia, se percibía como un extraño que convivía con los miembros de la casa Agreste. Mientras que Adrien pensaba que era un marginado al que su edad e inexperiencia lo dejaban fuera de las decisiones y secretos de los mayores.

Esta vez debía desvanecerse la cortina de ignorancia y misterios que la mansión Agreste guardaba en cada uno de los miembros de ese linaje.

De pronto, Marinette sintió como sus entrañas hervían en sólo un segundo, algo le ocasionó taquicardias, mientras su respiración era cada vez menor, la cabeza le dolía como si alguien la hubiera asestado un golpe con un martillo.

Las imágenes vistas en el mundo de las pesadillas y el interior de su Palacio Mental llegaron a ella. Como había matado a Bridgette, las consecuencias de aquello, las amenazas de Félix, como Gabriel se había ido dejando a su familia sola y por último el homicidio de todos los que amaba a manos de Félix, llevándola al suicidio.

—¡Marinette! —gritó Bridgette al escuchar como los alaridos de dolor por parte de la menor que sólo se sujetaba con fuerza la cabeza.

La joven se desplomó, cayendo en el asfalto; en cuanto su cuerpo tocó el suelo, comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, tratando de respirar, sus gritos alarmaron a la familia quien detuvo su reunión para auxiliarla.

Bridgette le preguntaba constantemente el porqué de su situación, pero la menor solo gritaba y se sacudía. El maestro Fu, la colocó de lado con ayuda de Charlotte y presionó cerca del omóplato de la joven, haciendo que ella quedara inconsciente.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —preguntó asustada Bridgette al maestro Fu. —¡¿Qué demonios le pasó?!

—Lo que vio y creó en su Palacio Mental, está por destruirle lo nervios. —Dijo en tono preocupado el maestro Fu. —Si no tenemos cuidado, perderá la cordura.

—¡¿Qué?! No, no puede ser. Tikki usó el Luckycharm para volver todo a la normalidad. —exclamó Félix.

—El Luckycharm, sólo puede restaurar cosas inanimadas y curar heridas físicas—intervino Charlotte, —pero las secuelas mentales, emocionales y recuerdos permanecerán. ¿Crees que todo lo que ocurrió hoy se olvidará tan fácilmente? Ladybug era la más fuerte de todos los portadores pero también la más débil. El amor te fortifica pero también te hace susceptible. Es lo que le paso. Está a punto de romperse.

Charlotte quitó los mechones de cabello que cubrían el rostro de Marinette, sus coletas habían desaparecido y su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre. Aun cuando estaba inconsciente se vislumbraba en su rostro que estaba sufriendo.

—No debí haberle pedido que hiciera eso. No creí que estas fueran las consecuencias. —La mirada de Bridgette estaba fija en el cuerpo de su prima.

—Necesita descansar. —aconsejó Fu.

—L-la llevaré con mis tí-os —Bridgette sintió como el mundo le dio vueltas y puso una mano en el suelo para detener su caída.

—Al parecer, el efecto de la adrenalina por la pelea está desapareciendo. Estas pálida. Vamos a mi casa, es el lugar más cercano. En cuanto Marinette despierte, podrán ir a casa de tus tíos. —sugirió Charlotte. —¡Todos necesitamos descansar! Creo que este día es más largo de lo que parecía.

Gabriel cargó en su espalda a Marinette. Era el culpable que una chica tan dulce como lo era la aspirante a diseñadora estuviera en esa situación. Félix ayudó a Bridgette, mientras Charlotte trató de avanzar con Adrien. Sentían como las endorfinas comenzaban a entumecer su cuerpo para cubrir el exceso de emociones que habían vivido. No eran más que cuatro cuadras de la Torre Eiffel a la casa Agreste pero estaban en peores condiciones de las que creían.

Las luces de las farolas iluminaban las calles, aunque no había personas en la zona; debían seguir ocultas preocupadas por su seguridad. La ciudad estaba tranquila. Con paso lento y pausado pudieron vislumbrar la morada de la familia. Félix y Adrien, sentían la mansión de un modo diferente. Ahí era el escondite de Hawkmoth, el lugar donde estaba Nightmare encerrado bajo el poder de Saphirblau, Charlotte Agreste. Algo que habían ignorado por los últimos diez meses.

Desconfiaban de todo, ¿Cómo se dirigirían a Gabriel a partir de ese instante? Las dudas eran cada vez más latentes dentro de sí, pero al menos debían celebrar que estaban lejos de Nightmare, aquella pesadilla ya se había acabado.

Abrieron las puertas de la casona, Charlotte, veía su hogar después de algunas semanas, aunque algo dentro de sí, le decía que había pasado más tiempo.

Recostaron a Marinette en uno de los sofás de la sala, mientras la señora de la casa la acomodó en las rodillas de Bridgette, quien tomó asiento primero con un poco de ayuda del maestro Fu. La mujer de cabellos rubios estaba comenzando a sentirse mal, pero debía mostrarse fuerte. Era Charlotte Elizabeth Agreste, debía volver a ocupar su lugar como dueña de todo, comenzando por sí misma para que su familia se sintiera tranquila.

El maestro Fu, les dijo que el Luckycharm los había curado físicamente pero todo lo que sentían era psicosomático y desbalance de su energía espiritual. Si iban a un hospital, por más pruebas que hicieran, los encontrarían en perfectas condiciones.

Los síntomas eran generales: escalofríos, dolor de extremidades, mareos, migraña y cansancio. Sólo con reposo todo eso pasaría.

Charlotte aprovechó para preparar un poco de la infusión, que siempre ocultó de la familia, que usaba Fu para un balance espiritual, pero ella estaba más fatigada de lo que creyó. Usar su energía para curar a tres personas y traer de los muertos el alma de otra, la había dejado al límite.

Por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, tenía miedo de saber su realidad y las circunstancias que la habían llevado a ello. No sabía cómo abordar el tema con su familia sobre los Miraculous, por lo que le pidió al maestro Fu que se quedara para ayudarla… estaba sola, Saphir se había ido.

Pasaron veinte minutos desde que llegaron a la mansión, en la cual sólo Fu había hablado. Nadie más quería ser el primero en iniciar una conversación. Simplemente no sabían cómo actuar, no recordaban como hablaban entre ellos antes que la Caja de Pandora se abriera.

Marinette recuperó el conocimiento. Estaba recostada y sentía como alguien acariciaba su cabello; lentamente abrió los ojos, sentía su piel hirviendo, los dedos entumecidos y ardía cada terminal nerviosa.

—Marinette, ¿te sientes mejor? —preguntó Bridgette.

—Mareada y entumecida, además que me duele la cabeza. ¿Qué me pasó? —preguntó la menor tratando de reincorporarse.

—Un punto de presión, para que quedaras inconsciente. —contestó Charlotte quien entraba con una bandeja repleta de tazas y una tetera. —Debes beber esto, te calmara un poco pero me temo que las cosas empeoraran.

Comenzó a repartir la bebida entre las siete personas. La mayoría distinguió el aroma, era la misma infusión que Fu les daba después de un arduo entrenamiento. Los relajó casi de manera inmediata. Fu les explicó que Marinette entraría en una catarsis peligrosa, no sabían hasta qué punto la afectaría, desafortunadamente ella debía experimentarla para saber cómo ayudarla, no sería física sino mental. Se pondría en peligro su cordura.

Bridgette se alarmó ante las palabras del maestro, optó por regresar a casa para que la menor descansara, en la comodidad de su hogar, ahora que nada amenazaba; por lo que le pidió a Charlotte el teléfono, pues debía realizar una llamada a casa de sus tíos. Marinette se puso alerta. Ahora su peor enemigo eran sus recuerdos. La escena de Volpina asesinando a su padre y torturando a su madre, era algo que la hizo sentir alterada. Trató de ponerse en pie, pero su cuerpo seguía sin responderle adecuadamente.

La diseñadora marcó el número pero no entraba la llamada, aunque confiaba en el poder de los Miraculous, y que su familia estaba bien. Espero que alguien tomara la bocina: 1…2…3…4… toques… nada. Repitió la acción un poco asustada.

—¿Hola?

—Tío Tom, soy Bridgette. —exclamó la pelinegra aliviada activando el altavoz para que la menor lo escuchara; en ese instante recordó que les había dicho que solo contestaran la llamada de su teléfono, el cual se perdió en toda su aventura.

—Bridi, ¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Y Marinette? ¿Dónde está Mari? —preguntó Tom Dupain, con una mezcla de emociones.

—Pa-pá, ¡Aquí estoy! ¿Están bien?

—Sí, mi amor. Al parecer todo acabó. Creo que todo regresó a la normalidad. —contestó Sabine. —¿Dónde están ustedes?

—Señores, soy Gabriel Agreste. —Intervino el diseñador. —Su hija y sobrina se refugiaron en mi casa junto a mi familia, sé que es tarde, pero en cuanto lo consideremos apropiado las llevaremos a su hogar, sanas y salvas.

—Está bien. No se preocupe señor Agreste. —Comentó Sabine. —Esperamos que Adrien y Félix también estén bien.

La llamada concluyó y las primas suspiraron aliviadas. Marinette se abrazó a Bridgette y en un susurro le agradeció a Gabriel que se haya inmiscuido al darles aquella excusa a sus padres. De lo contrario la pareja hubiera hecho una infinidad de preguntas de las cuales no podría darles una respuesta que los dejara satisfechos.

—Debemos irnos. Gracias por su atención pero Mari y yo tenemos que ir a casa. —Bridgette se levantó un poco más repuesta.

—¿Y crees que te dejaremos ir así? ¡Te has visto! —Exclamó Charlotte señalándolas. —Si ellos las ven con las ropas ensangrentadas y con esa mirada perdida, no creerán que estuvieron aquí durante el ataque. Sólo los preocuparan. Tomen una ducha, relájense y después se irán.

Para Marinette de pronto la idea no parecía tan descabellada. Mientras usaba su poder para el _kekkai_ y sus poderes disminuían, su traje parecía desaparecer y ahí fue cuando su ropa de civil se manchó con su sangre antes que Saphirblau la curara.

—Tú ganas. —aceptó Bridgette, al parecer había llegado a las mismas ideas que cruzaron por la mente de su prima.

—Bien, acompáñenme. —Charlotte se levantó, haciendo que las chicas la imitaran y se dirigió a las escaleras. —Adrien, Félix; ustedes también.

Una de las mejores aptitudes de Charlotte era su método para crear situaciones incómodas que terminarían más incómodas pero con un toque de drama, comedia y comprensión. Si Félix y Bridgette podían estar juntos en una habitación sin que la diseñadora tratara de arrancarle la cabeza es porque habían hecho las paces aunque ahora trataran de ignorarse, por lo que estaba llena de júbilo. Lo que no se esperaba era la situación de Adrien y Marinette… Ladybug y Chat Noir, eso era algo muy interesante.

No quería adentrarse demasiado en el pasado. Su familia debía hablar sobre los motivos, pero si tenía que sacrificar a sus nueras para que dieran el primer paso hablando con Adrien y Félix, lo haría con mucho gusto. Mientras caminaban con rumbo a las habitaciones de la familia en completo silencio, Charlotte recordaba donde solía esconder las llaves de la casa, para su sorpresa, estaban intactas en su escondite. Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

En cuanto estaban por llegar a la habitación de Adrien. Charlotte le pidió a Félix, que iba delante de los menores, con la diseñadora a lado, que ayudara a Bridgette pues al parecer estaba más mareada de lo que aparentaba, haciendo que se adelantaran un poco.

La madre de los Agreste, giró el picaporte y permitió que Adrien entrara, seguido de Marinette.

—Marinette, me temo que deberás usar la ducha de la habitación de Adrien, no contamos con las suficientes habitaciones con ese servicio. —mintió la mujer rubia. —Lo lamento tanto.

—No se preocupe, yo soy la extraña aquí.

—No, por eso no me disculpo.

Charlotte empujó a la pelinegra dentro de la habitación, al dar unos pasos Marinette, empujó sin querer a Adrien. El chico de ojos verdes estaba por perder el equilibrio pero sus reflejos aún estaban con él, quien no podía decir lo mismo era Marinette que estaba por tocar el suelo.

—Disfruta tu estadía.

La mujer de cabellos rubios, cerró la puerta con llave. Adrien se encontró de rodillas en el suelo y con Marinette en brazos. La confusión era evidente en el rostro de ambos. Pero Adrien recordó como su madre adoraba salirse con la suya en cualquier situación. De pronto todo comenzó a tomar forma. Charlotte ahora sabía que eran los portadores del Ying y Yang, el hilo rojo del destino estaba atado en su meñique, por lo que presentía que su madre estaba obligándolos a hablar.

—Ven, te ayudo a levantarte. —Comentó Adrien, tomando por la cintura a Marinette y abrazándola para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

—Yo, ehm, gracias. Es un poco agresiva cuando planea algo, ¿verdad? —sonrió Marinette.

Adrien se derritió ante la sonrisa de la chica, sintió como si sus piernas se convertían en gelatina. ¿Qué le pasaba? Él no era así.

La bruma de dolor había desaparecido del semblante de la pelinegra, la gélida mirada después de "aceptar" el trato de Nightmare, tampoco estaba, pero no era la misma chica que había visto aquélla mañana. Se veía un poco susceptible, como si estuviera fuera de lugar, como si algo le faltara.

—Ahm… te prepararé el baño, pero me temo que no tengo ropa que te quede. —dijo un poco apenado.

—Bueno, si me permitieran usar su centro de lavado. No te molestaría.

—Pero hasta que se secara, estarías en ropa int… —el rubio se puso más rojo de lo que esperaba, algo que Marinette notó y se puso a pensar en las circunstancias que vivía.

Era la primera vez que estaba en esa habitación como Marinette. Todos los que estaban bajo ese techo sabían que era Ladybug… Adrien sabía que ella era Ladybug. Sus vivencias con el gato negro, las veces que se habían besado y ahora estaría en el mismo cuarto de baño…

—Ti-tienes razón. ¿Tendrás ropa deportiva o algo que creas que pueda usar?

—Eh, déjame buscar. Pero si quieres, puedes ir duchándote. Creo que te relajaras y te verás mejor, no es como si no te vieras linda, porque siempre te ves hermosa, pero creo que te calmaras cuando sientas el agua recorriendo tu cuerpo, no es como si me lo imaginara, si te imaginara, a ti, en la ducha y creo que es hora de callarme.

Adrien se dio un golpe en la frente, tratando de castigarse por sus palabras. Pero si algo lo había hecho sobrevivir, era la oportunidad de hablar con ella y hacer las paces, aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacer eso. La acompaño a la regadera y sacó del cajón debajo del lavamanos una toalla limpia.

—Si necesitas algo, lo que sea… llámame, estaré buscando algo que puedas usar. —Afirmó el chico.

—Gracias, no te preocupes.

Después de unos minutos incómodos, Adrien seguía en el cuarto de baño, ante la mirada extrañada de la chica.

—¿Me dejarías a solas?

—Oh, sí, lo lamento, perdón. —Adrien salió ruborizado del baño, al parecer el único nervioso con esa situación era él. Extrañaba cuando Marinette era la que no podía hablar.

En ese instante recordó que había comprado un conjunto deportivo para sus entrenamientos con Félix, pero no lo había usado. Comenzó a buscar entre los cajones de su guardarropa pero no lograba encontrarlo.

—Plagg ¿has visto…

Su corazón se encogió al recordarlo: Plagg ya no estaba, nunca más volvería a estar con él. Esa mañana se había burlado de como dejó salir su Chat Noir interior el día anterior delante de Marinette, como todos los días había dejado miles de envolturas de Camembert en su habitación, Adrien le había presumido que Bridgette y Félix habían pasado la noche juntos a lo que la pequeña criatura le afirmó que debía hablar con su hermano seriamente. Ahora entendía de lo que quería hablar con Félix. Le recordaría que debía alejarse de Bridgette para no atraer a Nightmare… en sólo unas horas las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente.

La última imagen que tenía de él era como un joven no mayor de veinte años, de cabello negro, abrazando a una chica, su maldición se había acabado; por fin podía volver a tocar a su esposa sin lastimarla.

Adrien volteó a ver su habitación: estaba repleta de envolturas de queso Camembert. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos y ya lo extrañaba.

Aun en la dicha del kwami, ocasionaba que Adrien se sintiera solo. En su cinismo, Plagg se había convertido en su compañero, asesor e incluso cómplice. No recordaba su vida antes de él. Sin embargo, debía aprender a vivirla.

Salió de sus pensamientos para seguir buscando. Después de hacer un desastre en su armario, al fin encontró el coordinado, aún dentro de su empaque. Dudó un poco en entrar al cuarto de baño para dejarle la ropa, pero no podía dejar a la chica en ropa interior todo ese tiempo.

Entró a hurtadillas para dejar el coordinado y salió silencioso del baño. Aprovechó para recoger un poco su habitación. Entré más tiempo estuviera ocupado menos preguntas llegaban a su mente. Unos minutos después, la figura femenina aun húmeda se asomó por el umbral de la puerta.

Marinette llevaba el cabello suelto aun mojado, la toalla que Adrien le había dado estaba sobre sus hombros, y vestía el pantalón deportivo que le quedaba un poco grande así como la sudadera que se pegaba a su cuerpo.

—Puedes entrar, perdón por demorarme tanto.

La voz de la chica nunca le había parecido tan dulce, se veía adorable con esa ropa que no era de su medida, pero lo más importante es que le estaba hablando. No eran las mismas conversaciones que mantenían en el tejado de la casa de Marinette, pero era el contacto más cercano que tenían después de la revelación de sus identidades. No sabía cómo tocar el tema pero debía hacerlo.

—Toma asiento en el sofá. Al menos hasta que a mamá se le ocurra venir a abrirnos.

"Mamá" Esa palabra le parecía algo tan lejano. Pensó jamás volver a verla o a hablar con ella; ahora ella estaba, tal vez en la sala familiar esperando para que ellos volvieran a hablar. Sorprendentemente estaba feliz.

Recogió un cambio de ropa y se adentró al baño. Se sentía cansado, pero creía firmemente que esa sería una larga noche llena de revelaciones. Cada uno de los miembros de su familia tenía mucho por explicar, ya no había cabida para secretos, no había lugar para dudas y mucho menos había lugar para la tristeza.

Lentamente se iba quitando los residuos de sangre que quedaban sobre él. Sus recuerdos no eran los mejores cuando vinieron a su mente las imágenes y la sensación de los golpes dados por la joven que estaba en la otra habitación. Cuando creyó que se había dado por vencida; cuando creyó que no habría escapatoria. No podía reclamarle eso, todo formaba parte de su plan. Sencillamente no quería volver a recordar esa pelea.

Termino de ducharse e iba a lanzar su ropa a la cesta de ropa sucia, se dio cuenta que no quería conservarla. Estaría a merced de sus recuerdos y eso no era bueno, por lo que se acercó al cesto de basura, donde también estaba la ropa de Marinette; al parecer la joven había llegado a la misma idea. Ese día sería inolvidable para todos y no en el mejor sentido.

Regresó a su habitación, después de soltar un largo y pesado suspiro. Pudo notar la silueta de Marinette, sentada a la mitad del sofá, dándole la espalda. Estar en silencio no era el mayor de los dones de Adrien por lo que pondría en práctica, en ese mismo instante, su lado de Chat Noir, si bien Plagg le había ayudado algunas veces, él sacaría a la luz su verdadera personalidad, no se escondería más tras ese antifaz de chico bueno que se había creado ante la envidia que sentía por su hermano. Esta vez sería él sin mirar atrás.

—Marinette, no te secaste el cabello, te va a hacer daño. —comentó el chico de ojos verdes, sentándose a lado de la pelinegra.

Las gotas de agua seguían resbalándose por la melena azabache de la joven, haciendo que cayeran sobre la toalla de sus hombros, incluso los rebeldes orbes acuáticas comenzaban a rodar por su rostro. El rubio tomó el otro lienzo que llevaba consigo y tomó en la tela los mechones de cabello de la joven para exprimirlos delicadamente.

—Todo se acabó… Sé que Tikki ahora es feliz a lado de su esposo pero… me siento tan sola. Siento que he hecho las peores cosas, sacrificando todo lo que ella representaba… lo que tanto me negué a hacer… —Las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos. —Les mentí a todos, me dejé engañar dando mis Miraculous, acepté la idea de matar a alguien a quien amo, crucé todos mis límites.

—Marinette, hiciste lo necesario para terminar una maldición. No llores, me rompes el corazón cuando te escucho llorar.

Adrien la atrajo a su pecho. La abrazó con fuerza, tratando de pasar parte de su recién descubierta felicidad. Se sentía culpable; mientras él sonreía ella se perdía en la desesperación. ¿Ahora habían intercambiado papeles? ¿Él tenía la buena suerte y ella cargaba con las maldiciones?

Marinette no dejó de llorar, se aferró al chico, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de Adrien, quien aún a través de la ropa sentía esos arañazos.

No sabía cómo ayudarla, por lo que dejó que fluyeran todos esos sentimientos negativos y pudiera alejarlos. Se acomodó en el sofá, colocando su espalda contra el descansabrazos y subiendo sus pies por lo que ella hizo lo mismo se colocó sobre el pecho de él; aquélla calidez, ese aroma tan familiar, la hacía sentir un poco mejor.

* * *

Ante la orden de Charlotte que ayudara a una Bridgette mareada, Félix se acercó a la chica. Planeó que mientras ella se duchaba en alguna de las habitaciones de invitados, él aprovecharía para ir a buscar algunas respuestas por parte de su familia.

Al acatar la orden, iba a tomarla de la cintura, pues parecía que en cualquier segundo, ella tropezaría y caería, pero evitó hacerlo. Lo que menos necesitaba era confundirse más ante las acciones de la pelinegra, en la cual había involucrado a la menor. No, debía ser objetivo. Si su corazón comenzaba a ganar ante la lógica, se dejaría llevar por sentimentalismos y requería tener la mente fría.

—Félix, espero no te moleste… pero ¿podrías prestarle a Bridgette tu cuarto de baño? —preguntó Charlotte.

—Por supuesto. Adelante. —el chico abrió la puerta permitiendo que la pelinegra entrara.

—Félix, no te hagas del rogar. —Charlotte empujó a su hijo dentro de la alcoba y azotó la puerta para cerrarla ante la mirada atónita de la ojiazul. El rubio tropezó pero se reincorporó de inmediato, para después golpear la puerta tratando de abrirla. Lo cual fue inútil pues su madre la cerró con llave de forma rápida.

—No voy a caer en tu juego, ¡Mamá, abre la puerta! No soy un niño. ¡Abre la puerta! —gritaba Félix.

—¡No lo haré! Si no los obligo a hablar de este modo, nunca lo harían. Bridgette, cariño, disfruta tu estadía.

Después de intentos fallidos para abrir la puerta. Félix soltó un pesado suspiro al caer en cuenta que los planes de su madre siempre funcionaban, no importando lo descabellados que fueran. Aunque era feliz al saber que su mamá seguía siendo la misma, su personalidad no cambio ni un ápice, por lo que su familia tal vez tenía una oportunidad.

Para Bridgette, la frase "silencio incómodo", nunca había sido tan acertada. Se acababa de enterar que era una reencarnación de una sacerdotisa que desafortunadamente estuvo en el ojo del huracán de una confabulación de poder, orgullo herido y un amor que no pudo ser; el chico que tenía delante de si, era la reencarnación de su otra mitad, el artesano que la amó tanto; pero lo más perturbador era que ella había hecho un plan para terminar muriendo y finalmente desaparecer de la línea de venganza de Nightmare… así como deshacerse de él.

¿Cómo le explicarías a una persona que tu plan siempre fue morir? No sabía si el "Advenimiento del alma" funcionaría, engañó a Marinette para que ella lo creyera, pero estaba segura que no iba a funcionar.

No pensó en nada que no fuera, sacrificio para obtener su libertad, por ende también la libertad para el alma de la sacerdotisa. Al cruzar el umbral del mundo de los muertos, o la línea astral, como la llamaba el maestro Fu, se había purificado.

En los textos sagrados se contenía esa creencia; "La muerte paga el precio de todo pecado". Cuando ella murió, todo lo malo que había hecho: el engaño, el odio y cualquier sentimiento negativo que se anotara en la lista desaparecieron con su muerte; aunque el recuerdo de ellos perduraría.

¿Olvidaría cómo se involucró con hombres casados o comprometidos solo por diversión o por beneficio? ¿Sepultaría todas las cosas que habían lastimado a las personas que más amaba? No y no, pero de algo estaba segura, tenía una nueva oportunidad y si el chico que estaba en esa habitación lo permitía, una oportunidad de amar a quien siempre amó y quien la amaba… si ese sentimiento seguía ahí.

Observó con detenimiento la habitación, todo estaba impecable. Se notaba con elegante y contemporánea. Tenía una sala con algunos sofás de piel con bellos grabados en color caoba, una mesa de café con una amplia base de cristal donde reposaba un libro abierto, una pantalla de 60" empotrada en un estante que lo adornaban algunas vasijas. Del lado izquierdo de esa sala, estaba una mesa con algunas herramientas de pintura con un delantal doblado por mitad sobre ellos y un caballete en la esquina cubierto con una sábana a medio cubrir, lo que denotaba que el heredero Agreste trabajaba en algún proyecto.

La alcoba estaba adornada con algunas bellas pinturas de paisajes, algunas con acuarelas, otras al óleo, otra con pasteles; sabía que a Félix le gustaba la pintura, lo recordaba de sus años en la universidad pero jamás había visto algo realizado por él. ¿Cómo podía darse el tiempo? Era algo nuevo para ella que el ojiazul lo mantuviera como hobby entre el trabajo y los entrenamientos para Adrien. El enorme ventanal abarcaba de pared a pared, con cortinas pesadas que se mantenían abiertas para que la poca luz de la ciudad iluminara la alcoba.

Todo estaba ordenado, era un lugar tranquilo perfecto para descansar. Los armarios, mesas, burós hasta la cama eran como una invitación para quedarte a descansar. Ahora entendía porque el chico siempre estaba relajado, ese era su santuario. Bridgette jamás había encontrado un lugar para descansar después de abandonar París, dormía sí, pero jamás se había sentido cómoda como en aquél ático de la casa de sus tíos donde dormía mientras iba a la Universidad.

—Te prepararé la ducha, no tengo nada que te quede, pero supongo que no te incomodara usar alguna prenda mía. —dijo Félix dirigiéndose al fondo de la habitación, al cuarto de baño.

—Ahm… gracias. No, no tengo problema en usar tu ropa.

Félix lucía molesto… y como no estarlo. La tarde anterior, había tenido un malentendido con la pelinegra por celos mal infundados ya que debía esconder su relación; afortunadamente se reconciliaron y creía que la relación podría tener una pequeña luz al final del túnel, tal vez nunca tendrían una relación formal pero al menos podrían amarse sin culpas pero esa mañana había tenido un encuentro con Nightmare, donde lo amenazaba por su relación con Bridgette, se enteró que su padre era Hawkmoth, fue elegido nuevamente por un kwami, se enfrentó a akumas, fue atravesado por decenas de armas en busca de un poder tan fuerte como el "fuego fatuo" y para seguir con esa larga lista, vio como la niña que amaba tanto como su hermana había matado al amor de su vida, para terminar que era un plan de ambas en pos de ganarle al lobo negro.

Catorce horas ¡Catorce horas para que su vida se convirtiera en un riesgo! Aún sentía como el pecho se le oprimía, con solo pensar en ya no tener a Bridgette en su vida… que lo llevo a su renuncia de ocho años de su línea vital, bien podría morir en dos segundos o en veinte años, pero ¿eso había sido suficiente?

Sacó un jabón y una toalla limpia, las dejó en el lavamanos, vio su reflejo en el enorme espejo; se veía cansado, las sombras debajo de sus ojos eran más grandes de lo normal, unas horas y sentía que había envejecido siglos; tal vez el intercambio de tiempo de vida le estaba pasando factura.

Lo que le recordaba… ahora sin Nightmare en la ecuación, ¿podría tener un futuro? ¿Bridgette también lo amaba? ¿El hecho de dar su vida había sido un sacrificio por él o para terminar con el sufrimiento de ella?

Estaba pensando demasiado, pero… entre más tiempo pasara, las palabras se atorarían en su garganta. Salió del baño y dispuesto a hablar con la ojiazul, con paso firme y rápido; cuando abrió la puerta para ingresar a su dormitorio vio a la chica con la mano sobre el corazón, con la mirada perdida en un punto muerto, tal vez tenía una retrospectiva de lo ocurrido.

—Bridgette, toma asiento; tenemos que hablar. —ordenó Félix.

—Si, por supuesto.

—Sin mentiras, sin engaños, sin ocultar información, sin rodeos, aquí y ahora, estoy hablando en serio Bridgette, quiero que me digas toda la verdad.

—Sí, te la mereces. —suspiro pesadamente la fémina. —Pregunta lo que quieras saber, yo solo contestaré.

Una a una las dudas del rubio fueron aflorando. Bridgette contestó como es que su odio infundado a la familia Agreste, no sólo era de ella sino era parte de los poderes de Nightmare dentro de ella, se purificó un poco hacía unos días pero eso no era suficiente. Habló sobre cómo es que planeó con Marinette su muerte para deshacerse de la maldición que residía en ella…

—¡¿Así de fácil te deshaces de tu vida?! ¡¿Tan poco te importó lo que sentiríamos los demás?! ¡¿Tan poco te importó lo que yo sentiría?!

—Féli-

—¡Fue horrible! —interrumpió el ojiazul. —Sentía como si me desmembraran. Anhelé la muerte, por un momento perdí la razón, sólo quería dejar de sufrir. Una vida sin ti hubiera sido el peor castigo. Ignoré todo lo que siento por ti y me estaba dejando caer en la locura.

—Yo lo sé…

—¡No! ¡No lo sabes! —gritó Félix —Sentía un dolor descomunal, verte ahí… muerta… Bridgette, ¿si no hubiera funcionado?

—Pero funcionó.

—No, engañaste a Marinette para que ella te matara. —Félix observó detenidamente a la pelinegra, quien solo desvió la mirada, el hombre se levantó del asiento y se enterró los dedos en el cabello en signo de desesperación. —Ni siquiera sabías si funcionaría, embaucaste a mi niña para que te matara y le ganaras a Nightmare. Sólo le dijiste a Marinette sobre el poder de mamá, para que hiciera el trabajo sucio, sabías que con un kwami a cuestas, no morirías de manera fácil, por eso intentaste morir antes que Ziri te eligiera. ¡Tú maldito plan siempre fue sacrificarte!

—Pe-pero

—¡¿Tan poco valemos en tu vida?!

—¡Valen lo suficiente como para ser mi prioridad! —gritó Bridgette. —Mi vida no es nada si ustedes no están aquí, sabía que les dolería mi muerte pero… si para que ustedes tuvieran un futuro yo debía borrar mi existencia, lo volvería a hacer.

Lágrimas de frustración rodaron por las mejillas de Félix, no sabía cómo manejar la situación. Lo que Bridgette decía era verdad, pero quería actuar egoístamente sólo por una vez, quería convertirse en su prioridad, quería que la felicidad y un amor entre ambos fuera lo único existente en su futuro.

No estaba preparado para enfrentarse a la nueva realidad. Durante los últimos ocho años su primordial pensamiento era el bienestar para ella y la maldición que residía del lobo negro sobre sí; no recordaba cómo era vivir antes de ser Chat Noir, aunque debía aprenderlo; no había más secretos en su familia, ni en su corazón. Al menos esa carga había desaparecido.

—Félix, la razón por la que Nightmare nos perseguía es porque…

—No me interesa. —intervino con todo de fastidio el joven de ojos azules.

—Debería. Nunca hubo maldición del gato negro, nunca fuimos parte de una profecía rebuscada, somos el origen del nacimiento del lobo negro y de los Miraculous.

—¿Qué?

—Somos la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa búho y del artesano tarántula. Saphir lo confirmó.

Eso era algo que no se esperaba, aunque lo explicaba todo. Bridgette le contó someramente lo que había ocurrido mientras él estaba inconsciente. La razón del odio de Nightmare para con él, era porque en su vida anterior le había quitado a la sacerdotisa, murieron a causa de su amor y a partir de eso: la destrucción de los cuerpos humanos de siete personas, liberar a un psicópata con el ego herido que causó guerras, dolor y sufrimiento en el mundo… eso era peor de lo que esperaba.

Sin embargo había algo positivo en todo eso. La razón de su amor era justificada, había pasado seis mil años alejado de la mujer que amó y que en esta nueva vida también amaba. Por eso no podía sacarla de su mente, cualquier circunstancia hacía que su corazón volara hacía ella. Ese cúmulo de emociones era por una razón, era por un amor que se mantuvo por seis mil años.

—Estoy confundido.

—Mira, yo te explico…

—No, por eso no, es que… llegué a pensar que mi amor por ti era una obsesión, que era algo que me lastimaría; pero con esto, me da un todo; creo que ahora soy libre para amarte.

Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Bridgette y lo atrajo al suyo; con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño. Atrapó sus labios en un solo movimiento, tomando por sorpresa a la ojiazul quien emitió un ligero suspiro contenido. Enredó sus dedos en la melena obsidiana, tomó con la otra mano la cintura de la chica y la atrajo a su torso.

Bridgette sentía como si una descarga la recorriera por completo, no sabía si era el alma de la sacerdotisa que estaba feliz de volver a encontrarse con el artesano o era una respuesta de su cuerpo ante los movimientos del rubio, sólo estaba segura de algo… al fin tenía una oportunidad.

Lentamente el beso subía de intensidad, entre jugueteo de sus lenguas y ligeras mordidas en los labios. Amar a la mujer que tenía frente a él, debía ser lenta y perpetuamente, algo que podrían hacer ahora sin tapujos, sin miedo. El calor emitido por ambos cuerpos aumentaba gradualmente. Félix comenzó a levantar el blusón de la joven de ojos azules para acariciar su espalda.

Los delgados dedos del joven rozaban la piel de la mujer, delineaba círculos en la parte baja de la espalda, cuando Bridgette usó todo su raciocinio para recordar donde se encontraban. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de separarse pero el rubio la apretó contra él firmemente. Colocó sus manos en los hombros de Félix y lo alejó mientras jadeaba, Félix no supo lo que paso en su interior sólo se dejó guiar por lo que sentía.

Respiraba arrítmicamente cuando levantó la vista para toparse con la mirada inocente y tímida de la pelinegra quien trataba de reponerse por el pasional beso.

—Félix, estamos en tu casa. Tu familia y mi hermana están aquí, no…

—Mañana regresaré a ser el mismo hombre perfecto que todos quieren —la interrumpió el rubio —aquél que piensa antes de actuar, pero ni siquiera sé si viviré…

—¿A qué te refieres?

Félix recordó que el intercambio debía mantenerse en secreto. Si se lo llegaba a decir, Bridgette se culparía si algo llegaba a pasarles… hablando de decisiones precipitadas.

—¡A que ya me cansé de fingir que entre tú y yo no hay nada! —Gritó tratando de desviar ligeramente el tema —Te lo dije en la Torre Eiffel, quiero más de ti. Quiero todo de ti, tú ya tienes mi vida, mi amor, mi ser; todo en mi existencia es tuyo, así que pido lo mismo.

—Félix…

—Me preocuparé después, hoy... sólo quiero hacerte el amor.

—Pero es tu casa.

—Créeme, mamá ha esperado ocho años para que tú y yo lleguemos a esto. Lo que me recuerda… ¿cómo sabías lo de su poder para traer a la vida?

—Te lo contaré cuando nos deje salir de aquí.

Félix volvió a besar a Bridgette, quien no estaba segura de lo que hacían pero sentía que se lo debía al rubio. Durante toda la pelea se la pasó pensando en lo que hubiera hecho si pudiera expresar su amor libremente y al fin podía hacerlo, así que sin importar el lugar, estarían juntos.

La guerra se había acabado, pero aún quedaban los daños colaterales, las secuelas en los recuerdos de los ciudadanos y las consecuencias para ellos.

* * *

Escuchar los golpes desesperados de sus hijos pidiendo que los dejara salir era como una bella sinfonía para la mujer de ojos verdes. Sonreía airosa ante esa pequeña travesura, que era lo mejor para su familia. Félix y Bridgette en la misma habitación: con un poco de suerte, saldrían siendo novios de esa alcoba, con la esperanza que pasara algo más físico que amarrara su relación y su hijo dejara de ser tan mojigato. En la otra alcoba Adrien y Marinette, Ladybug y Chat Noir, cumpliendo con la ley del hilo rojo del destino. Ese era un bonus a la perfección.

Así era Charlotte Agreste, ¿para qué ahogarse en sus dudas, problemas, dolores si tan solo podía buscar la felicidad de sus hijos?

Aunque debía tomar la parte negativa, enfrentar la verdad. Notó la fotografía de Adrien y Gabriel con ropa fúnebre en la cima de la escalera, eso quería decir que pensaban que había muerto o al menos que Gabriel se lo había hecho creer a sus hijos. Soltó un largo suspiro y continúo su descenso por las escaleras.

Necesitaba deshacerse de sus hijos por dos segundos: ellos hablarían con las chicas con quienes seguramente tenían algo que discutir o reconciliarse mientras ella se ponía al tanto de todo lo ocurrido. Pasó sus dedos por los muebles de la casa, todo seguía tal como lo había dejado. Pero en su mente la duda e incertidumbre aumentaba. Adrien no se veía como el adorable niño que dejó, aquél que cumpliría quince años, ahora lucía más maduro. Algo dentro de ella le avisaba que había pasado más tiempo encerrada con Nightmare del que pensaba.

Ingresó a la sala familiar; observó cómo su esposo lloraba mientras el maestro Fu le daba un consejo. Sin duda sería un largo y pesado momento lleno de revelaciones. Entre más rápido fuera, más rápido podría celebrar su regreso.

Gabriel la volteó a ver, tratando de fingir compostura. El diseñador no era bueno en expresar sus sentimientos, Charlotte lo sabía. Veinte años casados, la hacían conocedora del temperamento de su esposo. Ante todos, aparentaba ser una persona fría y calculadora, alguien que las emociones le estorbaban, pero a manos de Charlotte, se convertía en alguien tan adorable, lleno de amor que solo quería repartir entre las personas importantes para él. Nunca supo cómo expresar lo que sentía, la rubia trataba que su esposo fuera más abierto pero nunca lo lograba, echaba la culpa a la "educación de la casa Agreste" pero aún era tiempo para cambiar. Ese era el mejor momento.

Se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó. Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por las mejillas de Gabriel, ella trató de mantener la compostura pero sentir el cuerpo temblando de su esposo contra el de ella, la llenaba de dolor. Cuando Gabriel se relajó un poco, le pidió que le explicara todo, ya no quería que hubiera más secretos entre ellos. Charlotte, le pidió ayuda al maestro Fu.

La mujer de ojos verdes comenzó a narrarle, como después de su separación, ella regresó bastante desanimada a Nueva York, como fue que conoció a Saphir en Central Park y aceptó la misión. Narraron como pelearon con aquel terrorista que quería despertar a Nightmare y después cuando regresó a París, donde se volvieron a encontrar y decidieron casarse. Si se planteó contarle su secreto, pero no quería inmiscuirlo en algo tan difícil y complicado como eran los Miraculous.

Le contó cómo iba a patrullar la ciudad y de hecho se enfrentaba a algunos criminales. Gabriel no escondió su rostro sorprendido, no sabía cómo tomar la vida secreta de su esposa. Veinte años casados y jamás se había dado cuenta de las escapadas nocturnas de su esposa, en primera porque él siempre estaba trabajando o estaba demasiado cansado como para notar esos detalles. Los primeros años de su matrimonio habían sido tranquilos y por eso Charlotte no salía como heroína pero después del nacimiento de Adrien, sentía una afluencia negativa, aunque nunca supo el por qué.

También el maestro Fu les platicó en cómo fue que eligió a Félix y Bridgette, su energía era demasiado deslumbrante. Charlotte le había presentado a Félix, recién se casó con Gabriel, y fue cuando notó ese pequeño detalle en el heredero Agreste. Se lo había dicho a Charlotte a lo que la mujer había tenido la idea de buscar a la persona a quien estaba atado el hilo rojo.

Cuando el lobo negro apareció tanto en Italia como en Francia, Charlotte aprovechó la oportunidad de ir a buscarlo con el pretexto del trabajo de Gabriel, mientras el maestro haría su trabajo en París, sin embargo su poder no había sido suficiente, necesitaba ayuda y fue cuando recordó que Félix se había quedado en Francia, era obvio que no lo recordaba y tal vez era lo mejor por lo que buscó el otro extremo del hilo rojo, lo que lo llevó a una panadería cerca de la universidad. La chica que atendía el local era una jovencita extrovertida, con carácter dulce y muy animada. Algo que no pegaba con la seriedad de Félix, según Charlotte. Aunque ambos servirían a la perfección para su papel como Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Siguieron conversando sobre cómo fue la pelea contra Nightmare, como fue que Charlotte no pudo ayudar a Félix cuando estaba malherido, y como el lobo negro había "maldecido" a la pareja, aunque ahora sabían las verdaderas razones.

Charlotte le contó como en su última pelea sobre la forma en como habían encerrado a Adrien dentro de esa mansión sin permitirle ir al Colegio. Ella estaba muy molesta y así se fue a Hong Kong. Cuando sobrevoló por el Tíbet, su kwami notó la llamada de ayuda de Nooroo, así cambió de planes. Dejando la cita con los empresarios para ir a rescatar al Miraculous y el libro Ancestral que podría darle una respuesta a la "maldición" de Félix. Ahora sabían que en el libro no había nada, Remy había hecho su mayor esfuerzo al estar en contacto con su lado espiritual para escribir el libro pero no tenía todas las respuestas.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste, ángel?

—Gabriel, yo… tenía miedo. No quería involucrarte en todo esto y creo que terminé arruinándolo. Mis niños y tú terminaron por inmiscuirse en esta pelea con Nightmare… ¡Perdón! ¡me equivoqué y los arrastré conmigo a este problema!

—Yo creo que mis hijos no me van a querer volver a hablar después de lo que he hecho.

El diseñador le explicó cómo fue que al ir a buscarla y desesperado para que ella regresara optó por convertirse en el malo de la película. Lo que ocasionó varios akumas, que su hijo se transformara en el héroe y desembocando en la liberación de Nightmare.

Fue contando una a una las cosas que había realizado con Hawkmoth, incrédula, la rubia no sabía cómo alguien tan correcto como su esposo había llegado a ese límite.

—Hay algo que deben decirme, no soy tonta. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Ángel…

—Por favor, Gabriel… ¿cuántos años han pasado?

—Casi un año y medio… exactamente dieciséis meses.

Charlotte sintió como se anudaba su estómago, Gabriel trató de cambiar el tema diciendo que Adrien ahora asistía al Colegio François Dupont, al que tanto quería que asistiera. Félix había regresado y se instaló como Director de la empresa, sin embargo eso no ayudaba, al contrario la afectaba al haber perdido tantas cosas de su familia, incluso de su propia vida. Su tiempo se había detenido, pero eso no aplicaba al mundo. Todos habían continuado con sus vidas.

—Charlotte, aún hay algo más… tu tío….

La rubia se llevó las manos a la boca, tratando de ocultar su voz que negaba constantemente ante la mirada de Gabriel. Ahora sus lágrimas eran las que rodaban por sus mejillas, la última persona que la crío y la había cuidado tanto, ya no estaba. Primero su padre, luego su madre y ahora su tío.

Gabriel le explicó que Demián pensaba que ella había tenido un accidente y estaba en coma, estaba triste pero mantenía la esperanza que ella despertara. Sin embargo hacía siete meses el hombre había tenido un paro cardiaco fulminante. La edad y el exceso de trabajo por lo bien recibida que eran los diseños de Polarís no le ayudaron mucho.

Demián era un hombre muy exigente con su trabajo, ese fue el principal problema. Melanie había llegado a la conclusión de no alertar a los clientes por lo que guardaron el secreto del fallecimiento, a excepción de amigos y familia, en este caso Gabriel como yerno. Fuera de ese círculo todos pensaban que Demián estaba en cama y así lo seguían creyendo, gracias a Augusta. Quien al ser la "familiar más cercana" se hizo cargo de la empresa, ya que con una desaparecida Charlotte, nadie podía hacer más.

Félix y Adrien habían visto en contadas ocasiones a Demián, pues el empresario seguía teniendo una aversión contra Gabriel al haberse llevado a su sobrina.

Charlotte seguía llorando por la pérdida de su tío y de todo lo que acarrearía en su vida. Bien lo había dicho: había cosas que el "Miraculous Ladybug" no iba a poder solucionar.

Tenía miedo y una gran tristeza pero debía seguir, primero hablar con su familia, luego tomar las riendas de su vida y después comenzaría a solucionar problemas. Su tío jamás le hubiera permitido ponerse triste, tenía responsabilidades. Se limpió las lágrimas y le pidió a Gabriel que subiera a las alcobas de sus hijos y quitara el seguro de las puertas, que no entrara a las habitaciones, solo quitara el seguro. Gabriel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante aquella "travesura", pero obedeció a su esposa.

¿Seguía afectada? Por supuesto ¿Tenía idea de cómo hablar con sus hijos sobre todo lo vivido? Obvio no. ¿Echaría mano a su sorpresiva personalidad? Era lo que le quedaba. Sin los consejos de Saphir, era lo único que podía hacer, aprender a vivir ahora sin su kwami… casi treinta años con Saphir que cumplía el papel de su conciencia, se sentía perdida. El cúmulo de emociones no le ayudaba pero un poco de orden debía comenzar a surgir.

El maestro Fu, se quedaría en el cargo de mediador objetivo para los otros seis anteriores portadores, aun cuando ya no era el guardián ancestral de los milagros, sus conocimientos adquiridos en toda su vida seguían siendo vigentes. El día no había terminado y sin duda sería una larga noche de declaraciones donde no había cabida para el día siguiente. Seguían teniendo miedo por los ocho años de vida otorgados, la misma pregunta rondaba en la mente de los cuatro "¿Cuánto tiempo les quedaba?" Se preocuparían después, tenían una infinita lista de pendientes.

* * *

El vapor aun salía de la ducha, mientras la chica secaba su larga melena azabache. Había tirado al cesto de basura su ropa ensangrentada; ahora portaba una camisa de Félix y un pantalón deportivo. De pronto sintió ligeros besos subiendo desde su hombro hasta su cuello, una mano enredándose en su cintura y presionándola contra el cuerpo.

—Félix…

—Ni creas que me vas a detener. Sigo en modo: Félix que le importa poco lo que pase. —comentó el rubio mientras seguía besando a la pelinegra

—Estaba tan nerviosa, ¿por qué me obligaste a hacerlo en el baño?

—No te molestó tanto, estoy tan frustrado que lo que te hice no es nada comparado a las ganas que aun tengo. —dijo Félix mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. —¿O era en la tina de baño o en la cama? Pero si lo hacíamos en la cama no iba a detenerme hasta mañana.

—Eso fue muy vergonzoso. —Bridgette estaba sonrojada, algo que en verdad ponía feliz al rubio. Al menos por ese momento olvidó lo ocurrido y se centró en lo que ocurría con Bridgette. —¡Así no quería que fuera la primera vez que visitaba tu casa!

Bridgette recordó sus años en la universidad; cuando stalkeaba a Félix. Rodeaba discretamente la casa Agreste, preguntándose cómo sería su interior, si tenía un estilo moderno o estilo antiguo que tanto le gustaba, si tenía un salón de baile, que tan grande sería la biblioteca.

Aun cuando Félix ya se llevaba bien con Bridgette jamás la invitó a su casa, siempre visitaba la panadería y se quedaba a dormir ahí. Llegó a pensar que, si la invitaba a su casa, donde no estaban sus padres, podría malinterpretarlo o sencillamente, Félix no podría detenerse y terminaría lanzándose sobre ella, tal como lo acababa de hacer.

—Tal vez pueda salir por la ventana para pedirle a tu mamá la llave.

—Debe venir a abrirnos, espero… aunque, aún no me siento bien para hablar con ella. De hecho con ninguno de mis papás. —Félix giró el rostro para evitar la mirada de Bridgette.

—Adrien te necesita —Bridgette entrelazó sus dedos con los de él —al menos tú sabías sobre tu mamá, pero él era ignorante de todo esto y con todo lo ocurrido hoy… Marinette también me necesita.

—Si mamá nos encerró… algo me dice que también lo hizo con Adrien y Marinette. ¿No crees que…?

—Encerró a dos pubertos, con sentimientos confundidos, con las hormonas a tope, en una recámara, durante todo este tiempo… probablemente hicieron lo mismo que nosotros.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Así no! Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Se dirigió a la puerta con la esperanza que estuviera abierta o la tiraría a patadas si era necesario. Bridgette lo siguió. El rubio giró la perilla y la puerta cedió ante el movimiento. Salieron de la alcoba, decididos a detener lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

Aunque no querían ver una escena como esa entre los niños que habían criado desde bebés. Félix tocó fuertemente a la puerta, giró la perilla abriendo ligeramente, abrió la boca para gritar que ingresarían. Temerosos a ver algo… no apto para menores de edad. Avanzaron a la habitación.

Se toparon con una escena, bastante… tierna.

Adrien estaba recargado en el descansabrazos con las piernas extendidas sobre el sofá y sobre él estaba Marinette, recostada en el pecho del chico quién seguía acariciando la cabeza de la azabache que estaba perdidamente dormida.

—Estaba llorando y eso la dejó más agotada, se quedó dormida casi de inmediato. —comentó Adrien sin dejar de abrazar y acariciar a Marinette como tratando de protegerla.

—Debemos irnos a casa, gracias a ambos por todo. —Dijo Bridgette a los hermanos Agreste.

Le dio unas palmadas en la mejilla a Marinette y susurraba su nombre para que despertara. Poco a poco los ojos azules de la azabache fueron abriéndose, tratando de acoplarse a la luz de las lámparas. Se abrazó con fuerza al torso del rubio, quien se ruborizó ante el movimiento de la chica, aunque para ella era como si abrazara una cálida almohada.

—Marinette, debemos irnos. Mis tíos deben estar preocupados.

La mente de la menor comenzó a recordar todo lo ocurrido, dejó a su "almohada provisional" y se lanzó a los brazos de la fémina que estaba delante de ella. Bridgette vivió esa escena antes, era parecida a como la menor la abrazaba después de un largo tiempo de no haberse visto, como cuando ella iba a la granja de los padres de Bridgette, de visita.

Bridgette correspondió el abrazo, acariciando el cabello de su prima que aún seguía húmedo. Ante esa escena Félix se sentó en el descansabrazos a espaldas de Adrien, colocando una mano en el hombro de su hermano. No engañaba a nadie, no podía dejar de preocuparse por los demás, no podía dejar de lado a todos los que amaba, debía enfrentar su realidad ante su familia si en verdad quería que volvieran a ser eso… una familia. Sin fingir que eran perfectos, esta vez debían aceptarse tal como eran, era el momento preciso para cambiar.

—Tenemos que bajar, aún hay cosas por resolver. —Félix volteó a ver a Adrien quien hizo hacia atrás la cabeza para poder verlo, en su mirada se veía cierto temor, pero de algún modo la tranquilidad de Félix también lo relajaba.

Se reincorporaron y se dirigieron a la sala familiar de la casa Agreste. Marinette no soltó a Bridgette, durante todo el trayecto, la diseñadora sabía que ese día había sido el más difícil para su prima, fueron demasiadas cosas para alguien tan joven. Quería usar la frase, el fin justifica los medios pero… eso era imposible.

Al entrar a la amplia estancia, Bridgette notó el estilo de la mansión que estaba decorada con detalles victorianos y algunos modernos, que hacían un bello contraste: Los sofás eran de colores claros con algunos bordados, trabajados en finas maderas, las cortinas parecían sacadas de alguna película de época, la araña que colgaba del techo tintineaba como si estuviera adornada con diamantes. Las tres figuras que conversaban voltearon a ver a los recién llegados.

—Bridgette. —exclamó Charlotte levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la pelinegra.

—Charlie.

Marinette soltó a su prima cuando la madre de los Agreste se levantó con los brazos abiertos, así las dos féminas se fundieron en un fuerte y afectuoso abrazo. Bridgette contuvo sus lágrimas pero sentía que si trataba de hablar su voz se quebraría…

—Mr. Grayson… —susurró Bridgette.

—Lo sé —interrumpió la rubia. —¿Estuviste con él?

—Sí, hasta el último minuto. —La ojiazul, se separó de la rubia y la vio a los ojos. —Charlie, fue todo tan rápido. Melanie y yo lo vimos un poco pálido, le dijimos que se recostará en el sofá pero no nos hizo caso, se sentó en su escritorio, en cuanto Mel vio que cayó de bruces; fuimos a verlo, llamé a una ambulancia pero fue inútil.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo, al menos no estuvo solo. Gracias.

—Augusta…

—Lo solucionaré ¿lo recuerdas? Charlotte puede hacer posible lo imposible. —La mujer de ojos verdes sonrió relajadamente, como si tuviera las respuestas del universo. —Pero déjame verte. —Colocó sus manos en los hombros de la chica haciendo que esta retrocediera para poder tener un panorama completo de la diseñadora, que con la ropa de Félix parecía una niña cuya ropa le quedaba enorme. —Luces adorable, hasta tu mirada triste se fue, ahora pareciera que resplandeces, iluminas el mundo con esos ojitos de amanecer.

—Lo mismo me dijo Claude ayer.

—¿Claus está aquí?

—No, él se fue con Allegra a Londres esta mañana, pero estarán aquí la próxima semana, tienen un trabajo con Agreste para Style.

—Wow, wow, wow, retrocede. En primer lugar ¿qué estás haciendo en París?

— Momento ¿ustedes se conocen? —preguntó Adrien ante la interrogante que surgió en casi todos los presentes.

—Por supuesto, pollito. Ella es mi nuera oficial, ¿crees que le perdería la pista a la única mujer que aceptaré que este con Félix?

Charlotte les pidió que tomaran asiento. Cuando todos acataron la orden, la rubia comenzó a relatar que después de Elyseum ella estaba muy preocupada por Bridgette, pues sabía que tenía cierta "amistad" con Félix y las cosas terminaron mal. Por lo que se puso de acuerdo con el Profesor O'Donnell para no perderla de vista, una vez que estuviera en Nueva York.

Cuando Bridgette ingresó a trabajar a Polarís, Charlotte les platicó a Melanie y a Demian sobre el talento que tenía la chica, pero como todos, necesitaba practicar y aprender mucho. Así fue como Mr. Grayson le había pedido el diseño y su portafolio para después hablar con sus contactos en Parson.

Aun cuando Demian le dijo que usaría su trabajo para pagar la colegiatura en Parson, eso era falso. Charlotte era quien pagaba con la condición que cuando Bridgette fuera famosa, ganaría el 5% de las ventas totales de sus diseños. Aunque el dinero ganado, lo había guardado en una cuenta, para uso de sus nietos… mantenía la esperanza que Félix y Bridgette tuvieran algo, que terminara en unos bellos niños Agreste-Cheng.

Charlotte nunca se presentó ante ella, de hecho en sus viajes anuales a Nueva York, casi siempre después de la Fashion Week, donde a veces llevaba a Adrien para que conviviera con su abuelo, Demian le daba vacaciones a Bridgette o la mandaba a alguna parte por cuestiones "administrativas".

Sin embargo, en una ocasión. Adrien no había querido acompañar a su mamá por lo que la rubia se fue sola, un poco antes de lo esperado, Bridgette seguía en Polarís por lo que el encontrarse fue inevitable.

Charlotte se presentó como Charlotte Grayson la hija adoptiva de Demian. Bridgette jamás la había visto como parte de la familia Agreste, pues a Charlotte le gustaba guardar un perfil bajo. No salía en revistas de sociales, su trabajo era meramente administrativo y las pocas veces que acompañaba a su marido, este jamás permitía el acceso a reporteros. Bridgette no sabía que era la madre de Félix y Charlotte no lo comentó. Estaba al tanto de la maldición que se cernía sobre ellos, causada por Nightmare, el odio que la joven sentía por su hijo y si sabía que ella era la mamá… sería un enorme desastre.

A Bridgette le agradaba Charlotte y viceversa, así: Melanie, Demian, Charlie y Brid se convirtieron en una clase de mini familia. Charlotte sabía sobre los encuentros de Bridgette, no la juzgaba pero no le gustaba que estuviera cambiando tanto. Siempre la imagino como el amor platónico de Félix, tal como su hijo se la describía durante sus llamadas nocturnas. Pero ahora en su mirada se notaba un odio insano, palpable y que terminaba lastimando.

Cuando supo que Claude y ella llevaban una relación, Charlotte entró en pánico, por colmo Félix mantenía una relación con otra chica. Ellos estaban unidos por el hilo rojo del destino, debían estar juntos por sobre todas las cosas, pero no sabía cómo involucrarse.

En una de las visitas, Saphir y Charlotte conversaban en el vestíbulo del departamento de Melanie, quien había salido a comprar algunas cosas, Bridgette entró al lugar, para ir a dejarle una carpeta que Mr. Grayson había mandado y no le dio tiempo a Saphir de ocultarse, los rasgos de pavorreal, el tamaño de la criatura, los ojos grandes como los de Tikki… estaba frente a otro kwami.

Charlotte trató de desviar el tema pero fue imposible. Por lo que le contó que en efecto, ella era Saphirblau. Siguió ocultando que era madre de Félix, pero puso como pretexto el hecho de saber que Bridgette había sido Ladybug y por eso la cuidaba, pues sentía que era como "su deber" protegerla por si Nightmare volvía a aparecer.

Su error al dejar escapar a Nightmare había dejado sus consecuencias, pero al menos Charlotte seguía viéndose como una heroína. Las cosas comunes al ser portadoras de kwamis, salieron a flote y encontraron otra similitud más haciendo su relación más fuerte. En una de esas pláticas, Charlotte le contó someramente como usaba sus poderes y que estaría lista si el lobo negro volvía a aparecer. El que le llamó atención a Bridgette había sido el "Advenimiento del alma". Sabía que el pavorreal tenía ligeras conexiones con el mundo espiritual, pero no creía que fuera verdad.

Charlotte le contó que ese poder sólo había sido usado una vez, según le contó Saphir, pero en teoría sabía como hacerlo.

Esa conversación fue lo que orilló a Bridgette a tramar todo ese plan para que su "purificación" terminara con Nightmare. No sabía si funcionaría, pero estaba dispuesta a todo, como ya lo había hecho.

Charlotte mantuvo contacto con Bridgette, vía telefónica, videollamadas, además de lo que relataba Demian y Melanie… después pasó el viaje a Hong Kong y lo demás… casi todos lo sabían.

Bridgette también les contó que se molestó mucho cuando se enteró que ella era parte de la familia Agreste, Gabriel hizo una mueca de desconcierto, pues no recordaba haber hecho algo en contra de ella. La diseñadora al verlo le contó que tuvo cierto conflicto con Félix donde él le había contado que negaron su ingreso a la Academia de Modas de París por culpa de los Agreste, así que se hizo una idea equivocada de ellos. Cuando Charlotte desapareció… ella se desesperó.

Para la pelinegra la amistad que había surgido entre ellas era genuina por lo que haría lo que fuera por el bien de Charlotte.

La verdad detrás de su plan de seducción ante los hombres Agreste, es porque llegó a creer que el esposo de Charlotte la había matado. Pensó que Gabriel le había arrancado a su amiga, por lo que solo quería vengarse de ellos. Ahora entendía que ese odio no era de ella, que Charlotte no estaba muerta y que todo había sido parte de un plan. Evidentemente sus verdaderos motivos fueron omitidos durante la conversación.

—Siempre estuve al pendiente de ella. —Charlotte volvió a abrazar a Bridgette. —Perdón por todo lo que he ocasionado; mi niña linda, hermosa.

—No te preocupes, Charlie. Creo que todas las piezas del rompecabezas ya terminaron de encajar.

—Quien no me saludó como se debe, es mi bebé linda, hermosa… ¿verdad, Marinette? —comentó la rubia levantándose.

—No la reconocí con el cabello rubio, señora Lizzie. No pensé que usted fuera la madre de Adrien. —comentó la azabache dejándose abrazar por la mujer.

—¡¿Ustedes también se conocen?! —emitieron al mismo tiempo Gabriel, Félix, Adrien y Bridgette.

Charlotte les explicó que después que Félix y Bridgette se fueran, se quedó con un pésimo sabor de boca por su "amistad" perdida. Sin embargo recordó una conversación con Félix: Bridgette tenía una prima de la edad de Adrien… con un poco de suerte tendría una nueva pareja.

Con ayuda de sus contactos encontró a la pequeña, en la campiña francesa que por cuestiones de salud, se encontraba lejos de sus padres. Contrató al mejor experto que encontró quien, se encargó del tratamiento de Marinette por un año, en "campaña gratuita" que en verdad era patrocinada por Charlotte dando nacimiento a la Fundación Agreste.

Tiempo después que Marinette regresó a casa, la situación económica del matrimonio Dupain-Cheng, había mejorado en parte por la buena recepción de sus productos. Con sus ahorros y el dinero aportado por Bridgette, pudieron cambiar de hogar. Lo que hizo que se mudaran a lado del Colegio François Dupoint, escuela a la que comenzó a asistir Marinette.

—Por ese entonces, se me ocurrió cierta idea. Le pedí al maestro Fu que me dijera a quien estaba atado el otro extremo del hilo rojo del destino de Adrien…

La frase dicha por la señora Agreste, hizo que el menor de la casa se ruborizara ante la revelación.

—Mi sexto sentido nunca falla. —comentó feliz la mujer. —Me confirmó que Marinette y Adrien estaban unidos, además que tenían un corazón puro. Lo que hizo que me emocionara aún más.

Las miradas de Adrien y Marinette chocaron por un momento, pero después de lo revelado; optaron por girar el rostro evadiendo lo que estaba pasando.

Charlotte continúo relatando que por eso trató de convencer a Gabriel que dejara ir a Adrien a esa escuela, pero como no iba a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. Logró que el Alcalde inscribiera a Chloé en ese Colegio, así podría usar como pretexto a la amiga de la infancia de Adrien, para persuadir a su esposo de dejarlo asistir, a la par que le contaba lo maravilloso que Adrien se la pasaría si ingresaba a ese Colegio en específico.

Debía hacer que Marinette y Adrien, tuvieran un encuentro casual, pues si los forzaba a que se conocieran, las cosas no saldrían bien. Además confiaba en el pésimo temperamento de Chloé a sabiendas que trataría mal a Marinette y Adrien tendría que salir a defenderla, haciéndolo parecer un caballero de brillante armadura.

—Mamá, no somos tus juguetes con los que puedes hacer lo que te plazca. —comentó Félix.

—Por supuesto que no, gatito. Sólo establezco las condiciones apropiadas. —sonrió feliz la mujer.

La ex modelo, comentó como comenzó a visitar casi a diario a Marinette, aunque con el temor que algún día Bridgette fuera a visitar a sus tíos la descubriera y supiera que era una Agreste, optó por usar peluca castaña para ver a Marinette. Compraba alguna clase de bizcocho, pastelillos o algo similar, mientras le hacía plática a una introvertida jovencita.

Para Adrien, le hizo recordar varias cosas. El quiché de espinaca que había probado aquélla vez cuando fue a entrenar a la casa de Marinette por el Mecha Strike; su sabor se le había hecho familiar, le recordaba mucho a su mamá, pero esa era la razón. Ella lo compraba en la panadería de los padres de Marinette, después del trabajo y lo llevaba a casa como aperitivo antes de la cena.

Mientras la menor se dio cuenta el por qué durante el ataque de Jackady, al ver la fotografía de la madre de Adrien, se le hizo ligeramente conocida. Obvio no la distinguió por la peluca castaña. ¿Quién pensaría que conoció a la mujer más importante para los hombres Agreste? Recordó sus pláticas, como es que la mujer siempre la aconsejaba. Aun cuando platicó sobre su sueño de llegar a ser tan buena diseñadora como lo era su prima, la señora Lizzie, la animaba a dibujar, a aprender e investigar pues era una carrera complicada y difícil.

La imagen de una madre dulce y consentidora se formaba en su mente. "Lizzie" nombre con el que la conocía, le contaba sobre sus hijos y como se llevaría tan bien con su hijo menor. Marinette era tímida e introvertida, por lo que conocer a alguien fuera del "infierno" en el que Chloé convertía su vida todos los días, le era emocionante. Charlotte estaba segura de convencer a Gabriel para que dejara asistir al Colegio a Adrien, por eso debía mantener expectante a Marinette y asi pudieran conocerse.

El maestro Fu, contó como gracias a la verificación del hilo rojo, supo que Marinette y Adrien serían perfectos Ladybug y Chat Noir, por eso los fue a buscar para darles los Miraculous.

Delante de ellos tenían a la adorable y dulce mujer que con un deseo causó la unión de dos parejas. Así Félix, Bridgette, Marinette y Adrien se dieron cuenta que todo eso había sido un plan de Charlotte, ella se había convertido en la verdadera titiritera de la historia. A partir de su afán por elegir a las nueras perfectas había desencadenado el final de Nightmare y de los Miraculous en una batalla épica que había esperado seis mil años.

—Bridgette, tu tía y tú son novatas en comparación a las dotes casamenteras de mi madre. —dijo en tono divertido Félix en un susurro a la pelinegra.

—Marinette. —Charlotte llamó la atención a la menor. —No sabemos cómo vaya a reaccionar tu cuerpo después de este gran desbalance en tu Palacio Mental. Debes tener cuidado. Tus nervios están en su límite, no lo digo para que te asustes sino para que estés prevenida de todo lo que pueda llegar a acontecer.

—Sí, señora Lizzie. Por el momento me siento un poco, mareada. —afirmó la ojiazul aunque sentía como su cuerpo temblaba en un escalofrío constante.

—Esta será una pelea contra ti misma, pero no quiere decir que no puedas recibir nuestro apoyo. Cualquier cosa, lo que sea… estaremos a tu lado. —explicó el maestro Fu.

Bridgette y Marinette se despidieron de la familia, habían llamado un taxi para que las llevara. Negaron cualquier apoyo de la familia Agreste, no por descortesía sino porque ellos necesitaban hablar, esa noche no había acabado. El maestro Fu se quedaría como consejero y observador neutral.

Debían dar inicio a sus vidas como simples civiles dando la despedida a su vida de héroes.

* * *

Qué pensaron?

La tía Hanna de seguro ya se la comió un dinosaurio...

pues no!

sigo escribiendo!

Terminé por fin las sidestories... noticia... son 160 hojas de word!

Son 6 sidestories co subcapitulos

mi epilogo y mi despedida!

Me quedo muy bien, cuando escribí el epílogo lloré, y si yo lloré ustedes se van a desmayar.

Sigo escribiendo "Eres mi lady?", estoy delineando el +18 y una historia... diferente, espero les guste.

Ojo!

Hay un cap en las sidestories que será una muestra de como estoy aprendiendo a escribir cosas eroticas. Miren que he leído muchos de esos libros para formar mi estilo, no es por alabarme... pero me quedo muy bien.

Felices vacaciones.

Nos vemos la otra semana.

Sigo sin trabajo pero mi inspiración esta al máximo!

Bye bye


	77. SS II: A partir de hoy

**SideStory II: A partir de hoy, somos nosotros.**

 _ **A la mañana siguiente.**_

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana iluminando la habitación, los ojos azules de la joven estaban hinchados por tanto llorar durante la madrugada. Aún le costaba trabajo abrirlos, se restregó los ojos con las manos, tratando de acomodar sus recuerdos; delimitar la pesadilla de la realidad. Cuando una mano cayó con fuerza sobre su estómago; al menos ese dolor si era verdad. Bridgette estaba dormida a su lado, como en los viejos tiempos cuando la pequeña Marinette, temerosa de algún trueno, rayo o una pesadilla; corría a la habitación de la mayor para que la reconfortara y ahuyentara sus miedos… aunque seguía moviéndose demasiado aún dormida.

El día anterior fue caótico, demasiadas revelaciones, los temores a flor de piel, cosas que jamás creyó realizar… todo eso pasó en sólo ocho horas. En ocho horas su mundo se volteó, cayó al infierno y aparentemente volvió a la normalidad. Después de dejar la casa Agreste, donde evidentemente la familia debía tener una larga conversación; las primas Cheng viajaron en taxi hasta la panadería; Marinette se la pasó todo el camino temblando y abrazada a Bridgette; aun sentía en sus manos el mango de la daga enterrándose en el pecho de la diseñadora, pero los hábiles dedos de la mayor acariciaban la cabeza de la joven como tratando de borrar esos recuerdos.

Arribaron a su destino y después de pagar el transporte entraron al local, donde la pareja Dupain-Cheng las recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Marinette se sentía bendecida al ver que sus padres estaban en óptimas condiciones, tan alegres y joviales, aliviados al ver a ambas chicas.

Ellos habían permanecido encerrados en el sótano hasta recibir la llamada de la diseñadora, lo cual agradeció Marinette, pues al menos no habían sido testigos de los desastres ocasionados durante la pelea. La pareja quería saber qué ocurrió, pero Bridgette intercedió para decirles que estaban un poco cansadas y si no les molestaba ella, pasaría la noche ahí. Ni Sabine o Tom, quisieron seguir ahondando en el tema. Su hija se veía bastante mal, por lo que cortaron todas las dudas y las dejaron subir a la habitación.

Marinette seguía temblando, aun sentía los estragos de usar su energía espiritual y como su interior hervía por todo lo vivido. Físicamente estaba bien, pero la cuestión mental era otra historia. Se repetía una y otra vez, lo vivido en el mundo de las pesadillas y luego lo que ella encerró en su Palacio mental. No comprendía como el plan de Bridgette de cerrarle las salidas a Nightmare pudo funcionar y aparentemente tener el final feliz.

—Mari, será mejor que descansemos, —aconsejó Bridgette —ha sido una tarde demasiado complicada. Hablé con mis tíos, cuando fuiste a lavarte la cara; les pedí que te dejaran faltar a la escuela. También le pedí a Monsieur Agreste unos días, creo que toda su familia hará lo mismo.

—¿De verdad pasó?

—¿Qué, mi amor?

—Todo, todo eso. —La joven sintió como algo se quebraba dentro de ella y volvió a llorar como lo había hecho en los brazos de Adrien. —Al medio día, estaba relajada pensando en ir al cine con Alya y nueve horas después me enteré de todo, dejé de ser Ladybug, Tikki ya no está y… te maté.

—No, no Marinette. —Bridgette tomó el rostro de su prima entre sus manos. —Lo que tú hiciste fue cortar el camino de Nightmare y funcionó, lo hiciste bien.

—Pero si hubiera fallado, todo hubiera sido como lo vi en mi pesadilla… yo sólo podría estar contigo cuando te fuera a ver al cementerio. —sollozaba la ojiazul.

—Deja de pensar en lo que pudo pasar. Mírame. Estoy viva, estoy contigo, no tengo ningún problema. Estoy bien. Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero deja de pensar en eso. —exclamo Bridgette mientras pasaba el pulgar sobre las mejillas de su prima; acto que hacía para limpiar las lágrimas cuando era pequeña y después de la larga separación volvía a realizar. —¿No lo entiendes? Te convertiste en la mejor heroína de todas: Marinette terminaste con una maldición de seis mil años. Si todos somos capaces de dormir y esperar el día de mañana es gracias a ti.

La joven no escuchó esas palabras y siguió sollozando, abrazando a Bridgette, tratando que todo lo que imaginó se borrara de sus recuerdos. Cuando parecía que todo estaba tranquilo, Bridgette fue a dormitar en el diván tratando de acomodar todo lo vivido, sin embargo, en cuanto Marinette cerraba los ojos; recordaba sensación a sensación de lo que pasó, como incrustó la daga en el pecho de la mayor, ver a Félix asesinar a Adrien y luego verlo terminar con su vida para que al final ella hiciera lo mismo.

No podía dejar de gritar, lo que hizo que Bridgette tratara de reconfortarla cada vez que ocurría, logrando que la diseñadora se metiera bajo las mantas de la cama de su prima y la abrazara, justo como cuando eran más jóvenes y vivían en la granja de los Cheng.

Así, cerca del amanecer lograron conciliar el sueño un par de horas. No sabía qué hora era, pero por la luz que entraba por la ventana, debía ser cerca del mediodía. Su estómago rugía por hambre, ahora que lo analizaba, no había comido nada desde el almuerzo del día anterior. Bridgette estaba perdidamente inconsciente, al parecer se durmió hasta después de corroborar que Marinette al fin descansaba.

Salió despacio de su cama y cubrió con las mantas a Bridgette. Recordó que había dejado a sus amigos en la plaza de la Torre, temía que su sueño donde ellos quedaban en coma se hiciera realidad. Buscó su móvil pero no encontraba su monedero, ni sus cosas.

—Tikki, ¿has visto mi…?

Era cierto, Tikki ya no estaba en ese mundo. A esas alturas debía estar en el mundo espiritual… un lugar a donde pertenecía. Se había acostumbrado tanto a que la kwami estuviera con ella, que sería algo difícil recordar como era su vida antes… no, su vida ya no era como antes.

En los últimos diez meses, cambió de ser una chica introvertida a alguien con exceso de confianza, y en los últimos cuatro tuvo un cambio a esa "rutina" tan atroz: el regreso de Bridgette en su modo malvado, la aparición de Félix y hacerse su amiga, darse cuenta que no estaba enamorada de Adrien, interesarse por Chat Noir, que Bridgette no era tan mala como parecía, saber de la existencia de Nightmare… lo que la llevaba a la tarde anterior, donde se dio un autoanálisis forzoso que aún tenía secuelas. Seguía temblando, sus nervios estaban destrozados, pero trato de fingir tranquilidad. Bajó a la sala familiar donde se encontraba su madre realizando un aperitivo para las primas.

—¡Mi amor! ¡Me alegro que estés mejor! ¿Descansaste como querías? —comentó Sabine abrazando a su hija.

—Sí, gracias. Bridgette aún sigue dormida.

—Alya llamó.

—¡¿Está bien?! —preguntó asustada la joven tratando de no sonar tan histérica, aunque su madre se dio cuenta del miedo que destilaba.

—Por supuesto, te estuvo llamando a tu celular, vino a verte pero le pedí que te dejara descansar. —comentó Sabine.

—¿Y los demás?

—¿Tus otros compañeros? —Interrogó la mujer de ascendencia china —Pues… supongo que están bien, las clases se suspendieron, hasta el lunes.

Marinette tomó el teléfono y se comunicó con Alya, la chica estaba muy triste pues Ladybug había desaparecido, la noticia la habían dado por televisión y el Ladyblog estaba atascado de preguntas, y ella no sabía que contestar.

La ojiazul se alegró de escuchar a su amiga sufriendo por esos conceptos y no por lo que ella se había imaginado. Le preguntó por los demás y Alya le contestó que despertó junto a Chloé, Lila y otras personas en la plaza de la Torre Eiffel, con un gran dolor de cabeza pero nada más. Lo último que recordaba era estar caminando hacia su casa cuando terminaron las clases el día anterior y después… nada. Alya le preguntó que le había pasado a ella, pero Marinette cambio el tema avisando que debía hacer algunas cosas y colgó.

Entró a su computadora buscando la noticia… así era. Alguien había grabado la despedida. Era extraño ver a Ladybug rodeada de los otros héroes; no eran los portadores, tenían su forma física pero en realidad eran los kwamis. Aun a través de la pantalla podía verse entallada en el traje escarlata, pensó en que tal vez todos sabían su identidad pero eso era cuestión de la distorsión de identidad o de lo contrario Alya hubiera comenzado a acosarla por respuestas.

—Así que el adiós de los Miraculous, de verdad pasó ¿no es cierto? —La voz de una somnolienta Bridgette se escuchó detrás de Marinette. —Al menos esto es un punto final a todo eso.

—Cierto, debo aceptar que Tikki ya no está. Intercambio equivalente ¿verdad? Nos deshicimos de Nightmare pero también perdimos a los kwamis.

—Ellos están donde pertenecen. —dijo la diseñadora bostezando. —No te preocupes Marinette, es difícil decirle adiós, ya lo viví pero Tikki está a lado de Plagg…

Bridgette solo esbozo una sonrisa, podía sonar un poco cruel, pero quería evitar cualquier tema de los Miraculous un tiempo, por el bien de Marinette; el pulso de la joven de ojos azules seguía temblando, tenía la mirada hundida y se notaba que fingía por parecer tranquila, pero al parecer enfrentarse como miembro central había dejado huellas. Sólo esperaba que la familia Agreste estuviera pasándolo mejor, ya habían vivido demasiadas cosas.

Sin embargo, las cosas no fluyeron como la mujer de cabellera de obsidiana esperaba. Esa fue una noche de revelaciones muy larga para la familia Agreste. Charlotte comenzó a relatarles como había sido elegida, a lo que se había enfrentado y como había guardado el secreto, además de sus encuentros con enemigos en Florencia; y sus viajes a Nueva York para visitar a su tío y toparse con la diseñadora; en una de esas conversaciones fue cuando se reveló como la heroína y su compañera en Elyseum fue cuando le platicaba sobre los poderes que ejercía como el Advenimiento del alma.

Félix fue el siguiente en relatar, sin duda sería una noche sin secretos y era lo que más necesitaba la familia en ese entonces, el hombre de ojos azules contó lo que pasó hacía ocho años atrás, como había sido elegido y a lo que se enfrentó; cómo fue que terminó enamorándose de Bridgette y como apareció Nightmare para arruinar su primer romance, en todo momento recordó las palabras de su padre cuando le aconsejaba encontrar a una chica que lo quisiera por ser Félix y no por ser un Agreste; la pelinegra cumplía con esos requisitos y por eso, durante todo ese tiempo siguió sintiendo lo mismo por ella. Como se había alejado de Bridgette por su bien, pero no lo logró; por eso cuando regresó a París estaba decidido a encontrar a su madre y pedirle perdón a la diseñadora.

Gabriel, tuvo que delatar su carrera "criminal", como fue que trató de entender el libro pero el dialecto utilizado, no lo conocían ni los mejores especialistas en lenguas muertas. Su obsesión por regresar a Charlotte, y como nubló su vista ese deseo del bien y del mal. Las lágrimas habían corrido excesivamente en la vieja casona durante toda la noche. El diseñador lloró ofreciéndoles disculpas y pidiendo perdón a todos los miembros de la familia. Se sentía indigno de estar en ese lugar y sobre todo la culpa de hacer caer a tantas personas dentro del juego de Nightmare. Por una parte era cierto que había sido el causante de desatar al lobo pero si no lo hubiera hecho no hubieran terminado con él para siempre. Era una cadena de circunstancias que si bien llevaron a caminos nada deseables, la meta había sido alcanzada. Se podía aplicar el fin justifica los medios.

Adrien también fue persuadido de contar todos los inconvenientes por los que había pasado. Sus problemas parecían nimiedades comparado a lo vivido por sus progenitores y hermano mayor, pero instado por su madre, quien le dio a entender que todo problema debía ser puesto sobre la mesa, ellos minimizaron los suyos y todo se había desatado de ese modo, por lo que Adrien terminó accediendo. Aceptó que no le gustaba hacer modelaje, que quería vivir una vida tranquila; pero cuando fue elegido como portador se sentía libre, dieciséis años encerrado dentro de esa casa le había parecido una eternidad, se sentía bajo la sombra de Félix; sus inseguridades se iban cuando se transformaba en Chat Noir, podía actuar sin tratar de llenar los estándares Agreste que eran demasiado para él, no conocía otra vida pero sabía que había un mundo fuera de la mansión y quería participar en ella. Siempre había obedecido a su padre y quería que por lo menos una vez lo felicitara y no regañarlo.

Félix sabía parte de eso, se sintió igual durante su juventud, pero al menos el obtuvo su libertad escapando durante la universidad además que su odisea comenzó a los quince años, Adrien ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad. Gabriel se dio cuenta que en su afán de mantener a salvo a sus hijos terminó atándolos a esa jaula, arrancándoles las alas. Otro error que creyó que no lo era, ¿cuánto más debía revelarse ese día?

Cerca de las tres de la madrugada optaron por descansar, pero los hijos de la casa, no querían dormir para descubrir que todo había sido una mentira, que su madre seguía desaparecida y que el lobo negro seguía rondando por el mundo. Así que Charlotte hizo lo mismo que se le ocurría cuando sus hijos, siendo menores, tenían miedo… dormir a su lado.

Comprendía el miedo de Félix a despertar y pensar que Bridgette seguía siendo perseguida por Nightmare o aun peor se había ido para siempre; por lado de Adrien sabía que estaría confundido por todo; en eso se parecía a ella, comenzaba a preocuparse después de hacer las cosas. Gabriel, terminó por dormitar en el sofá de la recámara, mientras sus hijos y su esposa ocupaban la cama. No importaba la edad que tuvieran… seguían siendo unos niños.

A la mañana siguiente Gabriel se había ido, necesitaba consejo y el único que le parecía coherente en ese aspecto, fue el maestro Fu, aun no amanecía cuando el diseñador ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación de invitados donde descansaba el anciano, quien le permitió entrar para darle un consejo y en como sus hijos lo veían.

Por tratar de ser mejor a su padre, no supo delimitar su sobreprotección, su falta de expresiones de cariño para ellos. Pero aún no era tarde, podía redimirse, pero necesitaba ayuda.

La vida les había dado una segunda oportunidad y debían hacer que valiera cada instante de su nuevo día, de su nuevo sentir, de su nueva persona.

* * *

 _ **Reforzar los lazos.**_

Se encontraban en un almacén de nueva creación en las afueras de París, la sesión fotográfica había iniciado algunos minutos después del mediodía. Claude con ágil destreza tomaba su cámara y les daba algunas instrucciones a los modelos. Bridgette le decía algunas acotaciones a su prima que anotaba todo, para futuras referencias: estaba en las manos de las personas que sacaron de las sombras a Polarís.

Quienes eran un manojo de nervios eran Chloé y Lila, para ser la primera vez que experimentaban ser modelos de manera profesional no era tan fácil como parecía a pesar que amaban ser tomadas en cuenta, no tenían la mentalidad para afrontar esas circunstancias, por otra parte Adrien se desenvolvía bastante bien. Félix estaba conversando con Allegra quien no dejaba para nada a Claude a pesar de la tregua que había celebrado una semana antes con la mujer de cabellos negros.

—¿Pasó algo Fél? —preguntó la mujer rubia al empresario.

—¿A qué te refieres Allegra?

—Te notas… diferente, de hecho Lady Julianne también, hasta tu hermano. Como si algo los hubiera sacudido de manera… brutal. —expresó la modelo.

—No, bueno… sabes que hubo un horrible suceso la semana pasada. Estuvimos en medio de eso, aunque estamos ilesos, las cosas que observamos fueron un poco… trágicas. Pero la función debe continuar. —comentó tranquilamente el empresario.

La vida siguió su curso, tal como se esperaba. Gabriel, Félix y Bridgette regresaron a Agreste. Charlotte se quedaba en casa mientras su "plan" estaba en el horno. Adrien suspendió todas las actividades para regresar a lado de su madre en cuanto la escuela terminaba, por el contrario de Marinette quien asistió sin falta a cada clase, al menos si estaba ocupada en alguna actividad su mente no divagaba en sus pesadillas. Bridgette cumplió con su amenaza de permanecer en casa de sus tíos; pero eso no lograba que los ataques de ansiedad de la joven disminuyeran. La pareja Dupain-Cheng estaba asustada ante lo sucedido a la menor, trataron de llevarla al médico pero Marinette se negó de una manera tan vehemente que sus padres no quisieron obligarla. Estaba mal, pero no podía decirlo.

—Madame Brunetti-Wright

Las voces de dos chicas interrumpieron la conversación del empresario y la modelo. Eran Chloé y Lila quienes ya lucían con los bellos trajes confeccionados por Marinette.

—Será un enorme, de verdad un grandísimo honor que alguien como usted nos diera algún consejo para esta sesión. —comentó Chloé al estar en presencia de uno de "Los Ángeles de Victoria".

—No podemos creer que alguien como usted, este aquí. Es de verdad un gran honor. —dijo emocionada Lila.

—Muchas gracias, es lindo saber que chicas tan jóvenes sepan quién soy. Si me disculpas Félix, debo esparcir mis conocimientos. —Allegra se llevó a unas extasiadas estudiantes que trataban de acaparar la atención de la modelo.

Félix agradecía que las chicas estuvieran tan bien y mejor aún, no recordaran nada de lo ocurrido. Al menos eso había pasado para todos los que fueron capturados por Nightmare. Las estructuras, calles, y personas habían quedado en óptimas condiciones. No se podía decir lo mismo de los siete portadores. Gabriel seguía en su aparente depresión e indignidad, Adrien prefería no hablar del tema y se la pasaba hablando con Charlotte sobre las cosas que habían ocurrido en la escuela… Félix, él se sentía fuera de lugar.

Había tratado de darles tiempo a las primas para que se acoplaran a sus circunstancias, a todos los inmiscuidos con los Miraculous. Bridgette seguía siendo amable con él, pero no habían pasado más que hablar algunos minutos y eso sobre temas del trabajo, sin embargo… Marinette había cortado cualquier comunicación con él.

Uno de esos días cuando fue a recoger a Adrien, la joven lo vio y prefirió ignorarlo. Adrien tampoco sentía muchas ganas de hablar con ella, aún seguía pendiente el tema de la revelación de identidades y sobre todo lo que pasó entre ellos durante sus visitas, pero de lo que si se había dado cuenta es que la joven sufría crisis similares a las de Félix.

Una de esas fue a mitad de clase, por lo que tuvieron que llamar a la enfermera al salón pues la joven se estaba hiperventilando mientras temblaba. Félix lo supo por que escuchó a la diseñadora hablar con Nathalie pidiendo que la excusara con Gabriel pues había tenido un inconveniente familiar para después salir corriendo de la oficina y no regresó, todo indicaba que la menor no estaba sobrellevando bien lo vivido.

La veía desmejorada, con ojeras, más delgada, pálida, y ya no sonreía para nada. Ese día había asistido con el pretexto de supervisar el trabajo pero quería hablar con Marinette, de verdad le preocupaba la joven. Sin embargo, la azabache estaba perdidamente involucrada en las instrucciones que le daban el fotógrafo y la diseñadora, anotando todo y haciendo algunos garabatos en su libreta. Cuando Claude les dio un descanso de quince minutos a los modelos, Félix vio su oportunidad.

—Marinette…

—¡No! —la chica arrebató su mano del toque de Félix, estaba aterrorizada, todos se sorprendieron de aquello, sobre todo el empresario que al rozar su mano la había sentido helada, a pesar que el lugar era bastante cálido. La mano de la chica temblaba en el aire y la sombra de terror en sus ojos era hiriente. —L-lo sien-to Félix, yo… no… lo siento, creo que… voy a salir a… disculpa.

Marinette salió corriendo del lugar, Bridgette fue detrás de ella pero después de unos minutos sólo la diseñadora regresó. Estaba preocupada y mucho. Cruzó miradas con Félix y señaló un punto alejado del improvisado set fotográfico.

—Bridgette ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó asustado el hombre de ojos azules. —¿Por qué me rechaza?

—Félix, primero: agradezco infinitamente el espacio y tiempo que nos has dado, aparentemente los únicos que estamos tratando de acoplarnos a la vida somos nosotros siete. En segunda es la razón por la que Marinette está… en ese estado.

La pelinegra le contó sobre las pesadillas constantes de la menor. Tan solo la noche anterior la joven se había convulsionado mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño. Sus padres estaban desesperados pero Marinette no quería asistir con un médico, cuando la pareja salió de la habitación, Bridgette le dijo que no podría ayudarla si ella no la hacía partícipe de lo que pasaba por su mente, al menos entre ellas no debía haber secretos… ya no más.

Marinette le contó todo lo que vio en el mundo de las pesadillas, como sentía aun el golpe que le había dado en el pecho con su Luckycharm, pero lo que más la atormentaba era el mundo que ella mismo se creó en el Palacio mental, como era que ella había muerto, las amenazas de Félix y como había visto al empresario matar a Adrien, para luego terminar con su vida, tratando de castigarla lo que la llevaba al suicidio.

Si contaba eso a algún terapeuta la iban a tomar como una lunática y le daría medicamentos para tratar su "paranoia". Bridgette sabía que la chica estaba en lo correcto, nadie comprendería lo que pasó, además que debía contar que ella era Ladybug y la iban a tomar como un caso de disociación de personalidad así que sería contraproducente.

—Yo, te pido paciencia. Ella no está bien. Le pedí que suspendiera su horario extracurricular pero al parecer prefiere estar ocupada para ignorar lo que le pasa. —suspiro la diseñadora.

—¿Ella me cree capaz de eso? Yo….

—Ese día fue caótico, —interrumpió la ojiazul —hicimos cosas que nadie pensó que seríamos capaces. Me siento culpable de habérselo pedido, no creí que llegáramos a esto. No pensé que esto pasaría, si sigue así, se va a romper... —Bridgette dejó que lágrimas de frustración salieran de sus ojos.

Mientras Marinette estaba fuera del edificio, tratando de relajarse cuando una figura masculina apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Era Claude. El fotógrafo le extendió una botella de agua, Además de preguntarle qué era lo que le había pasado.

¿Qué pudo haber sido tan fuerte para que la risueña Marinette de la semana anterior se difuminara y ahora tuviera delante de él aquella figura tan falta de vida?

Claude estaba enterado de lo acontecido en París, se había vuelto viral todo tipo de videos que se captaron por celulares y se filtraron en internet. Un ataque como ese debió ser más fuerte de lo que aparentaba como para que la joven estuviera en ese constante estupor. Conversó un rato con la chica tratando de deshebrar todo.

—Respira conmigo.

—¿Qué?

—Anda, a Bridgette le daban ataques similares cuando nos conocimos. No sé qué pasa en París como para que estas circunstancias se vivan, pero vamos a relajarnos. Respira conmigo Marinette.

La joven esbozo una sonrisa, y obedeció la petición. Se sentaron en la acera del lugar, viéndose frente a frente, Claude tomó las manos de la chica y realizaron algunos ejercicios de respiración. El fotógrafo aprovechó para preguntarle a la joven cuál era la verdadera razón.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—¿Sabes? —Comentó Claude —Brid y tú son demasiado similares, no sólo físicamente, sino que son pésimas mintiendo o tratando de ocultar algo, si quieres liberarte de esta pesada carga, debes aprender a dejar ir poco a poco.

Claude destilaba confianza y Marinette no supo por qué pero terminó contándole someramente "las pesadillas que la atacaban". Cuando la joven comenzaba a hiperventilarse, el fotógrafo repetía los ejercicios de respiración, era obvio que no estaba bien, si seguía así caería al abismo, ella lo sabía pero era un caudal de emociones con las cuales no podía cargar; día a día trataba de llenarse de trabajo, evitando pensar en Tikki, en los Miraculous y en Nightmare; tal vez el lobo no había desaparecido del todo y ella era la evidencia.

Noche a noche las pesadillas aparecían como un vívido recuerdo como si en verdad hubiera pasado; lloraba hasta el amanecer, estaba más cansada de lo común, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, sus ojos ardían, la comida le sabia a arena, el agua no era capaz de calmar su sed, estar sin hacer algo era un martirio, sus nervios estaban tan alterados que el sonido más ligero la ponía en alerta, sencillamente no sabía cómo era su vida antes de todo eso, no sabía cómo ser Marinette.

—Necesitas hacer una reconexión, muñequita. —Comentó Claude —Aunque no quieras debes ver a un especialista o no podrás detener esto.

—No, todo menos eso. —Marinette trató de levantarse, pero sus piernas le fallaron haciendo que cayera, pero Claude fue rápido para atraparla en el aire.

—Has perdido peso, supongo que unos ocho kilos en una semana, esto es mortal. —Dijo el fotógrafo —debes recibir ayuda, pero primero debes aceptar que no estás bien. No te voy a obligar pero de verdad Marinette, si te encierras en ese estado quien causó todo el alboroto hace unos días… habrá ganado.

Las palabras de Claude no eran malintencionadas, al contrario estaba tratando de sacarla de todo el temor que tenía la joven, la verdad era algo que incomoda a las personas. Se levantó con la excusa de traerle un sándwich, apostaba que estaba copiando las malas costumbres de Bridgette, él no quería ver eso; lo había experimentado con la diseñadora: sus constantes ataques, sus desórdenes alimenticios, las fuertes dosis de medicamentos a la que la mujer se doblegaba cada día… los únicos que pudieron ayudarla fueron Demian y Melanie pues Bridgette jamás hizo partícipe a su familia.

—¿De verdad eso es lo que te pasa?

La voz que resonaba a espaldas de la chica era la de Adrien, ella no quiso voltear. Era infantil decirlo pero pensaba que si lo ignoraba tal vez terminara cansándose y se fuera.

Durante clases no lo tomaba en cuenta tanto como podía, de hecho había puesto tierra de por medio con sus compañeros. Ni siquiera Alya había sido capaz de animarla, Lila se esforzaba pero hasta Chloé sabía que algo pasaba, parecía como si su aversión de año y medio atrás hubiera regresado. Pasaron unos minutos mientras la joven no volteó esperando que el rubio hubiera desaparecido y que Claude regresara, alguien fuera de todo lo ocurrido con los Miraculous… quien fuera.

De pronto sintió como alguien se sentaba detrás de ella, sentía el pecho de alguien en su espalda y un par de piernas se colocaba una a cada lado, las manos de la persona rodeaban su cintura apretándola con fuerza; trato de reclamar pero estaba demasiado mareada, como para reaccionar con la rapidez que esperaba, podía sentir la respiración de esa persona en su oreja, era como si tratara de aspirar el aroma de la chica.

—No entiendo por qué siempre me obligas a hacer estas cosas.

Adrien era la última persona con quien quería tener contacto, sus problemas mentales debían sumarse a sus problemas románticos… eso no podría ser peor… ¿o tal vez sí?

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a huir? —Adrien la abrazó con más fuerza, pero esta vez también atrapó las manos de Marinette. —De verdad no quiero perseguirte, sería lindo que por un momento solo me esperaras.

—Adrien, no es el momento… yo no estoy bien.

—Respira —ordenó el chico de orbes verdes.

—¿Qué?

—Respira conmigo, inhala… vamos Marinette, hazlo.

La sensación era intimidante, escuchar aquéllas órdenes en el oído mientras las manos del chico la apretujaban para que no escapara. Estuvieron así un rato, inhalando y exhalando, sentir en su espalda el pecho del chico respirando, por un momento la hizo sentir como su sangre hervía y subía a su cabeza.

—Escuché lo que le contaste a Claude, perdóname por mantenerme al margen, creí que si me acercaba a ti echaría todo a perder, quería que las cosas se calmaran un poco, pero no era la solución. Te deje sola por favor, perdóname.

—¿Cómo está tu mamá? —Marinette no quería ahondar de nuevo en el tema, volteó rápidamente solo para ver la sorpresa del chico ante el cambio de tema.

—E-esta bien, quiere salir de la casa, quiere verte y a Bridgette también, pero según parece está haciendo un "plan" para cubrir estos meses que estuvo… bueno tú sabes. Jamás imaginé que la conocieras. —comentó el chico colocando su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello de la azabache, al parecer quien más estaba disfrutando de eso era él.

—Bueno, se puede decir que fue mi benefactora. Cuando mi primera máquina de coser se descompuso, nadie pudo arreglarla y un día apareció ella, como siempre, compraba algún panecillo para su hijo, no pensé que ese chico fuera el hijo de la casa Agreste; le platiqué lo que pasó y al día siguiente me llevó una máquina nueva, un último modelo. Mis padres le rogaron que no debía hacer ese tipo de cosas pero ella logró convencerlos… es una mujer muy agradable.

Ahora entendía por qué se llevó tan bien con Félix inmediatamente, le recordaba a ella… Félix, eso no podía seguir así…

—Come.

Adrien le dio un trozo de un emparedado, no se dio cuenta cuando la soltó para sacar del empaque el sándwich.

—Gracias, per…

—No te lo estoy pidiendo —intervino el modelo —es una orden: Abre la boca, si no quieres comerlo por las buenas tendré que hacerlo por las malas.

Por alguna razón que el chico tan dulce se portara tan "agresivo" era de su agrado, le recordaba esas noches cuando Chat Noir la visitaba: dos lados de la moneda, el chico dulce y el que era un poco demandante, ambos le gustaban. Terminó por ceder a que el modelo la alimentara en la boca.

Cuando terminaron y se levantaron de la acera, pudo ver lo bien que le sentaba el diseño realizado por ella, si bien lo había imaginado pensando en él, jamás pensó en que él fuera el modelo. Entraron de nuevo al set, no sin antes ver como Claude les guiñaba un ojo con una sonrisa cómplice para el modelo, aparentemente la mente maestra de todo ese plan fue el fotógrafo.

Permitió que el rubio siguiera con su trabajo, mientras ella iba por su libreta para continuar con sus anotaciones, para que todo fuera perfecto no solo bastaba con apretar el disparador de la cámara, era cuestión de luz, acercamientos, puntos de enfoque… eran cosas demasiado interesantes que le permitían abrir sus horizontes y su mente a nuevas cosas.

Volteó a ver a su prima que la observaba con una mirada llena de miedo, como algo que debes cuidar de lo contrario se destrozaría y a su lado… Félix. No lo había visto tan preocupado; no era justo preocupar a las personas, ya había tocado fondo, tal como dijo el fotógrafo, tenía un problema y si ella no comenzaba a ayudarse… nadie más lo haría. Suspiró y se colocó a lado de Claude quien no se cansaba de darle tips y otra clase de consejos para que sus diseños lucieran.

Cuando todo terminó y comenzaron a recoger sus cosas. Lila y Chloé le agradecían por haberlas tomado en cuenta, los otros modelos la felicitaron por los diseños que habían portado y le preguntaron si Agreste los iba a poner a la venta pues eran vanguardista en la moda. Incluso Allegra se acercó a ella y la congratuló por el buen gusto que tenía, si era tan joven y con tanto talento sería cuestión de tiempo para que se colocara en los cuernos de la luna.

—Es hora de irnos Marinette, ve por tu suéter. —ordenó Bridgette. La joven pudo vislumbrar como su prima no se veía con la misma luz de antes, la preocupación le salía por los poros y ella era la causante. Sus problemas comenzaban a afectar a todos… ya no podía seguir así.

No podía creer lo bien que le había servido los ejercicios de respiración, estaba un poco mejor tal vez todo era psicosomático, no lo sabía; ignoró la orden de Bridgette y fue a donde se encontraba Félix, quien conversaba con Adrien, tomó al empresario de la mano y lo arrastró hasta un punto alejado del "set fotográfico".

—Sí, la verdad he estado huyendo de ti. Aún tengo miedo por lo que vi en mi Palacio Mental y creo que no quieres acercarte a mí, después de lo que le hice a Bridgette. Es sólo que escuchar tu voz o tan solo verte a la cara, me trae recuerdos de lo que me imaginé y… me da miedo. Mírame, estoy temblando. —comentó la pelinegra alzando una de sus manos, colocándola verticalmente donde se podía ver claramente como su pulso se sacudía.

—Bridgette me contó, lo que viste y sé que lo hiciste con las mejores intenciones. Me dejé llevar por lo que vi, no… no fue un día fácil, fueron demasiadas revelaciones y acontecimientos para un solo día. Estaba, estoy —corrigió el empresario —aún estoy cargando con todo, pero creo que tratar de ignorarlo y fingir que no pasó no es la solución. Marinette —Félix tomó las mejillas de la chica entre sus manos. —Sé que lo que viste parecía real pero no fue así, yo me disculpo por cómo te reclamé, pero de verdad pensé que habías…—el ojiazul no continuó con las palabras donde incluía el "homicidio" de Bridgette —yo mismo me lancé a que hirieran mi cuerpo para salir del mundo de las pesadillas, no me arrepiento pero después de pensarlo creo que fue algo muy estúpido. Somos amigos. Extraño a mi amiga pero sobre todo quiero que estés bien, si quieres que me aleje, lo entenderé.

—¡No! —gritó la joven haciendo que Bridgette se volviera a asustar y se dirigiera a donde estaban —No es eso, yo… yo no soy como hace un año y medio, tampoco soy como hace cuatro meses y mucho menos no soy igual antes de… de… Nightmare, pero debo aprender a vivir esta oportunidad. Bridgette, Félix, yo necesito ayuda, necesito reforzar los lazos que me unen a este mundo por lo que, si requiero su apoyo.

—Mari…

—No voy a ver a cualquier médico, si le cuento a alguien lo que vi, pensarán que estoy enferma por lo que hablaré con el maestro Fu, al fin y al cabo también es médico y además sabe otras técnicas para ayudarme a recuperar mis nervios destrozados. No lo sé, tal vez acupuntura, aromaterapia… estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea pero ya no quiero seguir así.

Bridgette abrazó a su prima, era la primera vez en días que volvía a escuchar su voz decidida y su mirada inundada de decisión. Las cosas no habían sido fáciles pero todos tratarían de dar su mejor esfuerzo para sopesar lo que vivieron.

* * *

 _ **En las oficinas Agreste.**_

Había pasado más de un mes desde el ataque de Nightmare. El reportero Mario Brön ahora era considerado el mejor periodista en todo París, había sido él quien había grabado la despedida de Ladybug, Chat Noir y los demás héroes con un celular que se encontró en el suelo, para ser exactos con el celular que Marinette había perdido.

Ahora los medios franceses querían contratarlo a como diera lugar, mientras que agradecía los créditos dados por Alya en el Ladyblog sobre los datos y fotografías filtradas, que lo colocaron en los reflectores. Olvidando por completo su persecución a Lady Julianne y el asunto de Polarís y poco le importo como había vivido los últimos meses, estaba más inmerso en su nuevo triunfo y como se cotizaba en el mercado del periodismo a preocuparse al ser poseído por una identidad maligna que no dejo rastros dentro de él, gracias al círculo de la creación hecho por los Miraculous.

Marinette siguió acudiendo con el maestro Fu, tres veces por semana; trabajando en su adaptación a su nueva vida. A veces decaía recordando a Tikki, quien le hacía mucha más falta de la que llegó a pensar. Aquél bicho rojo que le causó pánico y encerró en un vaso de cristal se había convertido en lo más parecido a su conciencia.

Llevaba en sus manos una de las copias la revista Style, con sus diseños de moda futurista. Podía sonar ególatra y mezquino pero todo se veía perfecto. Desde los diseños, los modelos, la fotografía y la edición, todo era perfecto. El rodaje de la revista voló en menos de una semana; las trescientas mil copias impresas y otras tantas descargadas de la app de la editorial, se habían repartido en toda Francia y se había convertido en el número con más ventas. No sabía si era por la aparición de Adrien, la de Lila y Chloé, sus diseños, o que la fotografía la había hecho el gran Claude Wright con asesoría para los modelos por parte de Allegra Brunetti-Wright. No lo sabía, pero al menos cuando caminaba por la ciudad, podía ver a varias personas con una copia de la revista. Su familia y amigos estaban felices de tal acontecimiento.

En Agreste las noticias eran similares y la Editorial estaba tan satisfecha con los resultados que planeaban una reimpresión o tal vez otra edición, aun no se decidían pero querían volver a trabajar con ella, ese sería un gran momento en su carrera de diseñadora.

Llegó a la escuela un poco más temprano de lo usual, la nueva convivencia con Bridgette la obligaba a levantarse antes. Comenzó a diseñar después de casi seis semanas que su vida se había tornado un rompecabezas.

—¡Buenos días Marinette! —saludó con efusividad el modelo al ver que la chica era la única en el salón.

—¡Hola Adrien! ¿También te levantaron temprano? —preguntó la ojiazul.

—Sí, es el primer día de trabajo de mamá y aprovechó para venir con papá a dejarme; para muchos puede parecer algo vergonzoso que tus padres te vengan a dejar a la escuela pero para mí es algo maravilloso. —comentó orgulloso el rubio, sentándose a lado de la chica.

—¡Me alegro tanto! De verdad, jamás te había visto tan feliz como el día de hoy pero, ¿cómo que la señora Lizzie va a regresar al trabajo?

Adrien le explicó que Charlotte era la directora de Relaciones Comerciales en Agreste, durante su desaparición, Gabriel se encargó personalmente de ese puesto y luego pasó a manos de Félix, por lo que ese último mes, la rubia estudió cada uno de los documentos, contratos, correos, acuerdos, que se hubieran celebrado en el tiempo de su ausencia.

Además que para cubrir esos meses fuera de París, se le había ocurrido un "plan" más creyente para todos: en él afirmaba que la mujer había tenido un accidente aéreo. Había conseguido algunos "documentos" que "respaldaban" el accidente. La historia era que durante su viaje a Hong Kong, el avión privado había sufrido desperfectos y cayó en algunas montañas cerca del Tíbet, los lugareños la encontraron entre los restos pero había sufrido un golpe tan fuerte que había quedado en coma dentro de una pequeña clínica rural. Gabriel la había encontrado seis meses después y la había llevado a París con la esperanza que despertara. Lo cual había ocurrido cinco meses antes, razón por la cual Félix había regresado para poder estar con ella.

Un estado de coma, no era como que despertaras y pudieras moverte instantáneamente. Por ejemplo: gritar y despertarte para después levantarte a buscar tu ropa después trece años y salir como si nada hubiera pasado, vociferando y caminando como si estuvieras en un jardín de margaritas, era imposible, quien creyera eso era alguien con nula actividad lógica por no decir que era un ignorante.

Todas las personas que pasaban por un estado similar, debían cumplir con una rehabilitación. Los músculos de sus extremidades se habían atrofiado y no eran capaces de sostener nada, su estómago estaba vacío y la cuestión mental era otro problema. La familia no quiso que ese asunto saliera a la luz y lo manejaron en completo hermetismo. Después de esos cinco meses en rehabilitación había permitido que la mujer regresara a sus actividades.

—Papá y Félix le dijeron que no era necesario un plan tan rebuscado, pero mamá logró salirse con la suya así que eso es lo que diremos, además que el reportero Brön tendrá la exclusiva. —comentó el chico.

—Bueno, al menos sabes que tu madre está bien y quiere regresar a su rutina. —dijo la azabache. —La rutina es buena, a mí me ha ayudado bastante a acoplarme.

—Por cierto, ¿ya no has tenido algún ataque? —preguntó preocupado el ojiverde.

—No, he seguido viendo al maestro Fu, me ha aplicado aromaterapia y un poco de acupuntura, además que me ha recetado ansiolíticos.

—Cualquier cosa, lo que necesites: dímelo. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. —Adrien tomó entre sus manos la mano de Marinette que se había acostumbrado al constante tacto del chico, pero no por eso dejaba de ruborizarse

—¿Y tú cómo lo has sobrellevado? — preguntó nerviosa la ojiazul.

—No tan bien como quisiera, la verdad extraño mucho a Plagg, mi habitación aún huele a Camembert y al principio lo buscaba entre mi mochila o me movía con cuidado para no aplastarlo en la bolsa de mi camisa pero… debo aceptar que él ya no está. —suspiró un poco triste el rubio.

—Yo también extraño a Tikki, pero la recuerdo en su forma humana como Yue, abrazada a su esposo, a tu kwami. Después de miles de años fueron capaces de volver a tocarse, esta vez sin lastimar al otro; eso es lo que me hace feliz.

—A veces me despierto a medianoche, exaltado porque se me hace tarde para patrullar ¿no te pasa a ti? —preguntó Adrien.

—Si, al principio quería transformarme para que el viento en la cima de la Torre Eiffel me calmara, pero ya no puedo hacer eso. Si hubiera sabido que aquélla noche era la última vez que patrullaba… lo hubiera disfrutado al máximo. —sonrió amargamente la pelinegra. —De hecho algunas veces cuando no puedo dormir salgo a mi balcón esperando encontrar algún ramo de flores que me haya dejado Cha…

La joven de ojos azules se llevó las manos a la boca con la esperanza que el chico no la hubiera escuchado, pero era imposible, estaba a su lado. El tema de sus identidades no lo habían tocado aún y ella no se encontraba lista para abordarlo.

—¿Quién?

—Nadie.

—De verdad, puedes decirlo con toda confianza. —El modelo se acercaba cada vez más a la chica que trataba de alejarse pero el asiento de la banca se estaba acabando y la arrinconaba.

—Yo no iba a decir nada, yo…

—Anda, dilo —Comentó Adrien retirando un mechón de cabello de Marinette y acomodándolo detrás de la oreja a la cual le dio una mordida — Sabes que me pongo agresivo cuando estoy frustrado. —Como acto reflejo la pelinegra trato de callar su gemido con las manos; algo que le encantaba a Adrien por lo que comenzó a darle ligeros besos en el cuello, el hecho de ponerla nerviosa y que se sonrojara por algo que él le hacía lo ponía muy feliz, podía decirse que era un sádico al que le agradaba molestar a la joven. —Me gustaría que saliéramos a algún lado, aun me debes una salida, si quieres este fin de semana.

—Y-yo no… no puedo.

—Repítelo hasta que te los creas. —Adrien siguió besando a la menor.

—No es por eso, ya tengo otro com-promiso. —suspiró la chica haciendo que Adrien detuviera su avance cuando escucho esa frase. —Una noche de chicas, con Alya, Chloé, Lila y Bridgette. Así que n-no puedo… pero la próxima semana podríamos ir al cine.

—Veo que te llevas mejor con ellas. —dijo el chico soltando a Marinette y acomodándose en su lugar, frente a ella pues no tardarían en llegar los demás. —Si te soy sincero, jamás creí que te hicieras amiga de Lila y Chloé.

—Yo tampoco, pero ellas están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para cambiar así que no soy quien para juzgarlas. —suspiró aliviada la pelinegra cuando Adrien se sentó frente a ella; no iba a negarlo, se sentía muy bien cuando él hacía cosas como esas; era como si Chat estuviera con ella… o mejor dicho como Adrien sacaba su verdadera personalidad.

A la distancia del Colegio, las oficinas Agreste recibían a sus empleados que deslizaban sus gafetes en los torniquetes para accesar a su centro de trabajo. Una pelinegra, gritaba en inglés a alguien, estaba inmersa en una llamada con un proveedor en Londres, que le había dejado tirado el trabajo para la corona Danesa. Le estaba costando trabajo volver a su rutina y toparse con el mandato de Dinamarca. Lo había trabajado pero no había puesto todos su ser en el proyecto, luego pasó lo de Style y algunos otros motivos; por lo tanto estaba neurótica.

—¡Bridgette!

Que alguien la llamara por su nombre en la empresa era algo extraño, se quitó el manos libres cuando sintió como la abrazaron con suma fuerza, haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio y casi cayera al suelo; sin embargo no podía reclamar en absoluto, pues extrañaba escuchar esa voz y había acudido a París solo con la intención de "vengar su desaparición" aunque las cosas no habían sido como imaginaba.

—Hola Charlie, ¿qué haces aquí? No quedamos que esperarías otro mes. —comentó Bridgette aun siendo abrazada por la mujer de ojos verdes.

—Sip, pero si seguía encerrada me iba a volver loca y sabes que me pongo agresiva cuando las cosas no salen como quiero. ¿Cómo está mi niña linda, hermosa y mi otra bebé linda, hermosa? —preguntó Charlotte refiriéndose a Bridgette y Marinette.

—Ya está mejor, perdón por no haber ido a verte pero… Marinette me necesitaba de tiempo completo. —Se excusó Bridgette.

—¿Pero de verdad está bien? Ese día pude notar su energía espiritual y estaba muy arrebatada, débil… era como una bomba a punto de explotar, quería ayudarla pero ella debía dar el primer paso. Adrien y Félix me han puesto al corriente, pero si me lo dices tú… me quedo un poco más tranquila.

En ese instante Bridgette sintió como las miradas se dirigían a ellas. Obvio nadie esperaba que la anterior Directora de Relaciones Comerciales, esposa del diseñador y madre de los herederos Agreste volviera a pisar la empresa. Todos apostaban dos cosas: había abandonado a su familia o estaba muerta. Las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar y aumentaron cuando Gabriel se reunió con las féminas.

—¿De verdad? Se suponía que del estacionamiento, usarías el ascensor para subir directamente a la oficina. ¡No ibas a pasar por recepción! —argumentó el diseñador.

—Eso sería como si me escondiera. —dijo la rubia con un puchero —Además tenía que ver a mi nuera. —comentó para frotar su mejilla con la de Bridgette.

—Señorita Bridgette…

—Bridgette está bien, Monsieur Gabriel. No creo que debamos tener tanta formalidad. —rio la diseñadora.

—Bridgette—corrigió el diseñador —lamentó la efusividad de mi esposa pero creo que la conoces y sabes como es. —dijo con tono irritado Gabriel, pero la verdad estaba fingiendo pues la verdad es que estaba feliz al ver como su esposa regresaba a su rutina. Para Charlotte habían pasado dos meses desde que estuvo ahí pero para los demás había pasado casi año y medio.

—Me sentí como si fuera el primer día de clases. —se escuchó la voz somnolienta de Félix que se reunía con el trío. —Mamá, ni siquiera durmió de la emoción por regresar a la oficina.

—Bueno, tú como te sentirías si te reunieras a trabajar con todas las personas que quieres. Después de ocho años, puedo ver a mi hijo y a mi nuera juntos, incluso trabajando juntos, cerca de mí… siento que voy a llorar. —la rubia volvió a rozar su mejilla con la de Bridgette a quien no había soltado de su abrazo.

Ese era otro tema del cual no habían tenido tiempo de hablar, Félix en medio del estupor de la pelea con Nightmare y creyendo que iba a morir le pidió a Bridgette que "le diera todo de sí", pero no estaba seguro de la respuesta que le dio fue por el momento o de verdad lo sentía.

Entre los problemas de Marinette, el hecho que aún el empresario sentía irreal, el ver muerta a Bridgette y que ella estuviera viva en esos instantes era un shock sin precedentes. Nadie le había dicho sobre la renuncia de los ocho años de vida de los otros cuatro portadores… todos habían aceptado mantenerlo como secreto, ella creía que había sido como una reanimación en el quirófano y eso era lo mejor, pero ponía en duda cuanto tiempo vivirían ellos… ¿si su madre o padre morían en unos días? O ¿si él ni siquiera llegaba al día siguiente? Las preguntas lo atormentaban pero prefería poner los conflictos de los demás a los propios.

Marinette y él se habían comunicado por video llamadas, hablando de cosas sin relevancia pero de algún modo, las palabras sin sentido les ayudaban como terapia a ambos. La chica tenía razón, debían reforjar lazos. La imagen de Bridgette en el suelo con una daga en el pecho había sido una imagen fuerte para ambos. Si no fuera por todo el trabajo que tenía en la oficina hubiera ido a verla, integrar nuevamente a su madre en la vida de la familia Agreste era un poco difícil.

Sabía que Bridgette estaba viviendo temporalmente con sus tíos, más por Marinette que por alguna otra cuestión, pero no había hablado con su "todo"; nadie sabía sobre su propuesta más que ellos, ¿Por qué solo los ex portadores debían acostumbrarse al mundo? Todos seguían sus vidas, excepto ellos siete. Fu, se había convertido en el médico, terapeuta y asesor matrimonial para ellos, sin embargo era una forma de superar su vida como Guardián Ancestral, que ahora se había acabado.

Charlotte fingía que todo estaba bien, pero Félix la había escuchado llorar; ¿quién no lo haría? Había perdido a su amiga, Saphir. La kwami había vivido con ella desde que tenía diecisiete años, se convirtió en su incondicional, su conciencia, su consejera y ahora ya no estaba. No era una muerte pero si era una despedida. La muerte de Demian debió caerle como un balde de agua fría, el creyó que Charlotte estaba en coma y murió sin volver a hablar con ella. La empresaria había perdido un año y medio de su vida. El intercambio equivalente era algo cruel, para cortarle salidas a Nightmare ella tuvo que sacrificar su tiempo…

Subieron al elevador, mientras padre e hijo le comentaban, otra vez, los cambios hechos en la empresa a la rubia. Ella ya lo sabía, pero solo rodó los ojos ante las palabras de los varones, lo que le causó gracia a Bridgette quien no pudo ocultar su risa ante eso. Ver a Charlotte de nuevo, era como pagarle una deuda a Mr. Grayson, aunque era una lástima que no pudiera decírselo de frente.

—Me encanta tu outfit. —dijo Bridgette interrumpiendo las palabras de los hombres.

—Lo sé, me lo hizo una linda chica a quien quiero mucho. —sonrió Charlotte, recordando cuando Bridgette lo confeccionó para ella, antes que desapareciera.

—La falda está muy corta. —dijeron al unísono Félix y Gabriel.

Charlotte llevaba un vestido azul marino, sin mangas, con bies blanco en el coqueto cuello redondo y en el dobladillo de la falda, que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Ambas mujeres solo rodaron los ojos ante las palabras de los hombres Agreste.

—A mí me gusta el tuyo. —comentó Charlotte.

—Lo hizo la misma chica que el tuyo, debo aceptarlo tiene buen gusto.

El vestido de Bridgette, era de una pieza, en la parte superior era de color gris rosáceo con algunos damascos en forma de lunares, con cuello redondo en color negro y hombro corto, así como una falda tipo pencil en color negro.

Llegaron a la sala de juntas donde ya los esperaban los otros directivos. El organigrama de Agreste Designs, estaba conformado por los antiguos roommates de Gabriel, algunos de sus compañeros de la Academia y personas que conoció cuando la empresa era Deveroux. Todos formaban parte del círculo de confianza de Gabriel, contando con su lealtad y lo más importante todo era recíproco. Los jóvenes que buscaban una oportunidad hacía veinte años ahora se habían vuelto una referencia en el mercado, gracias a su talento que fue rechazado por otras empresas y donde Gabriel vio un negocio.

Sabían que el éxito de la compañía era éxito para ellos. La marca era Agreste, pero cada uno hacía sus creaciones bajo su nombre. Joyería, esencias, bolsos, ropa casual, lencería, zapatos, accesorios, colección juvenil, estaban por completo bajo su mando, mientras que el alta costura estaba a manos de Gabriel y tenía como diseñadora asociada a Bridgette. Las cuestiones administrativas estaban a cargo, ahora de Félix y debían mostrar la reinserción de Charlotte. Eso no sería un problema, pues gracias a los buenos resultados otorgados los últimos veinte años, se habían colocado en cada nicho de mercado a los que se habían propuesto.

En cuanto entraron, hombres y mujeres saludaron al diseñador de manera informal, llevaban trabajando juntos mucho tiempo, pero enmudecieron cuando vieron entrar por el umbral de la puerta a Charlotte, quien les dirigió una cálida sonrisa pero el silencio era brutal que se podía escuchar el aleteo de una mariposa.

Tomaron asiento y Gabriel comenzó con la reunión. Había seguido el plan sobre el accidente aéreo, la sorpresa no se hizo esperar. Todos pensaban que ella había muerto. Cualquiera que conociera al matrimonio Agreste sabía que sólo muerta, alejarían a Charlotte de su familia.

Ella tomó la palabra y comentó sobre lo buena que era su salud y por lo cual la colaboración de todos a favor de la compañía sería crucial, pues ella debía volver a ganarse la confianza de clientes y proveedores. Continuaron con los demás temas y después de tres horas de reunión, Charlotte se sentía lista para volver al trabajo… al menos si la hubieran dejado.

Al final de la junta los otros directivos, hicieron a un lado a Gabriel y corrieron a verificar que la ex modelo estuviera bien, preguntándole de su salud, las circunstancias que pasó, sobre el accidente, lo mal que se sentían por creer que había pasado lo inevitable.

Tanto, hombres como mujeres, la abrazaron y lloraron por su regreso, ella era muy querida en Agreste. Entre todos habían creado una empresa a partir de su talento, pero gracias a Charlotte ese talento fue llevado al mercado internacional, por los contactos que obtuvo siendo modelo.

—Bueno, al menos con ellos no tuve problema, eso me gusta, pero tengo tantas salidas y reuniones que no tendré mucho tiempo libre. —comentó Charlotte cuando entró a la oficina de Gabriel.

—Les hubieras dicho que no y asunto arreglado. —comentó el diseñador acomodando algunos documentos en el escritorio.

—No puedo, no tengo el corazón de decirles que no, pero tal vez haga reuniones masivas y no tenga que cancelar a nadie. Por cierto, tenemos que hablar…

—Sabes que odio esa frase. —Dijo Gabriel dejándose caer en su silla.

—Es sobre nuestro hijo. —Charlotte se sentó en las piernas de Gabriel quien la abrazó para que ella no perdiera el equilibrio.

—¿Cuál de los dos? ¿Mayor o menor?

—Mayor.

—¿Qué hizo?

—No quiere hablar con Bridgette y sé que me está ocultando algo.

—Mi hermoso ángel, no puedes controlar su vida. Lo único que vas a hacer es lograr que salga huyendo. Si se quieren tanto como me has dicho, deben ser capaces de arreglar sus problemas.

—No… no, Gabriel no. Tardé muchos años tratando de unirlos, ahora es obvio que saben que se aman, que es algo recíproco, están en la misma ciudad, en la misma empresa y solo los divide una sala de espera, ¡¿Por qué demonios no formalizan su relación?! —gritó con tono infantil la empresaria.

—No son tus muñecos que puedes manejar cuando quieras, ellos lo harán a su tiempo. Así que ten paciencia.

—¡No quiero! ¡Quiero que estén juntos, ahora! —la rubia tomó del cuello de la camisa a Gabriel y le dio un apasionado beso a Gabriel, que lo sacó de concentración.

—¿Y eso por qué fue?

—Sabes que me pongo agresiva cuando estoy frustrada. ¡Quiero estar contigo! ¡Ahora! —dijo con un puchero la ex modelo.

—Estamos en la oficina.

—Estoy frustrada. —La rubia comenzó a besar el cuello del diseñador, que torpemente trataba de poner distancia entre su esposa y él, lo cual nunca funcionaba. De hecho sabía que cuando estaban muy estresados, terminaban en situaciones… intimas.

—Oye, es tu primer día, quieres relajarte un poco. —comentó Gabriel tratando de calmar sus gemidos. —Al menos espera a que lleguemos a casa.

—¿Y quién dice que no lo vamos a hacer en casa? Estoy en verdad muy frustrada.

—¿Y si alguien entra?

—¡Todo lo tengo que solucionar yo! —Charlotte tomó el teléfono y marcó un número. —¡Nathy! ¡Gabriel y yo tenemos que hacer un cotejo de información y planeación para los productos de la temporada navideña! Que nadie nos moleste, es una reunión importante y no queremos que se filtre los datos hasta que tengamos el Lay Out y lo presentemos a los otros directivos, los próximos treinta… no, la próxima hora: no pases llamadas, que nadie entre hasta que te lo solicite; si es sobre mis hijos diles que les regresaré la llamada en cuanto pueda. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, madame Agreste.

Nathalie había sido una de las primeras en enterarse del regreso de Charlotte. No oculto su felicidad al saber que esa Navidad, Adrien no estaría solo, como pasó el año anterior donde escapó al tener sólo el recuerdo de su madre. Ella sabía que la familia ocultaba algo, no creía del todo la historia del accidente, pero al menos todos estaban felices y eso la tranquilizaba.

El despacho de Gabriel estaba apartado de las otras oficinas, con una puerta externa que le daba completa privacidad al empresario. Dentro de esa oficina se manejaba información sumamente confidencial, por lo que solo iban las personas que tenían una previa cita con el empresario.

Ese día era más sereno de lo normal, por lo que la reunión con la directora de Comercial podría celebrarse con total tranquilidad. Nathalie estaba dispuesta a realizar su trabajo, cuando Bridgette la llamó a su oficina para verificar datos importantes para la boda Danesa. Salió pero cerró la puerta exterior con llave dejando a los directivos "hablando sobre la nueva campaña".

—Muy bien Gabe, ¿escritorio o sofá? —preguntó de manera coqueta Charlotte mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo del diseñador, colocando sus piernas a lado de las caderas del diseñador.

—¿Por qué siempre me convences de hacer estas cosas? Sabes que te ves hermosa con ese vestido y es una forma tan cruel de tentarme, yo no soy así.

—Repítelo hasta que te los creas. — Bromeó la rubia mientras desabrochaba la camisa de Gabriel —Y haces esto porque me amas. ¿Qué tan difícil es hacer lo que te pido? ¿Escritorio o sofá?

—Sofá. —El diseñador cargó a su esposa hasta el loveseat que estaba en su oficina. No era nada nuevo que tuvieran ese tipo de encuentros en la oficina.

Mientras, dentro del mismo edificio; Bridgette estaba perdida en su preocupación. Ya tenía la autorización para el vestido de "despedida de soltera" de la futura princesa danesa, ¿el problema? La tela que había mandado a pedir a Londres no iba a llegar. Si algo salía mal… su prestigio como diseñadora se iría al demonio.

El regalo de la reina Margarita ya estaba en creación; la tiara y pendientes que portaría la princesa en su boda. En todo el tiempo que entrenó a Marinette no sólo ayudaba a su prima, diseñaba y trabajaba en sus labores, pero no contaba con quedarse sin material para trabajar.

Había pedido la tela a uno de sus proveedores de confianza en Londres, quien prometió enviarle el producto con mejor calidad en un mes, ella lo espero y ahora el proveedor la había dado la excusa que su pedido se había traspapelado y no lo habían hilado.

No tenía el tiempo para conseguir a alguien más y no podía usar cualquier tela. Buscó en todos los almacenes de París y no había nada. Comenzó a ampliar su búsqueda con sus conocidos y por eso terminó llamando a Nathalie para que la contactara con los proveedores de confianza de Gabriel; a quien no quería decirle que no había material para el encargo Danés. Nathalie le comentó que entre los proveedores había una empresa artesanal en Milán que podría hacerlo pero no cumpliría en el tiempo requerido.

—Nathy, de verdad no hay alguien más; quién sea. Mira que mi nombre y el de la empresa está a punto de caer al despeñadero. —comentó estresada la pelinegra.

—Lo lamento Señorita Bridgette, pero estos son los talleres más capaces sólo que no creo que lo entreguen a tiempo.

—Estoy perdida. ¿Cómo fue que me atuve al plan principal? Siempre tengo un plan B.

En todo ese mes, se preocupó por otras cosas y cumplió con el peor error que se puede cometer: dar por hecho algo cuando aún no lo tienes.

—Oye Nathalie, ¿los técnicos ya restauraron la sesión de usuario de la Directora Comercial? —Félix entró a la oficina de Bridgette, pues su asistente le había comentado que la chica estaba con la diseñadora. —Ok, ¿qué pasó?

—Nada… Monsieur Félix. Es sólo que….

—Retírate Nathy —interrumpió la diseñadora —yo le explico. Verifica con sistemas, si la computadora de Charlotte ya está lista. —solicitó Bridgette.

—Entendido.

Esperaron a que la puerta de la oficina se cerrara detrás de la mujer. Félix sintió un escalofrío al ver la mirada llena de preocupación de la pelinegra.

—¿Le pasó algo a Marinette? —Félix se sentó a lado de la mujer que descansaba en la pequeña sala de su oficina.

—No, ella está bien. ¡Ay Félix! ¡Lo arruiné todo!

La diseñadora le explicó los problemas por los que pasaba y como estaba en un punto muerto, llegó a su punto de quiebre y ya no sabía qué hacer. Había apostado todo por ese proveedor y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

—A ver, tranquila.

—Félix… ¡nunca le digas a una mujer; estresada, enojada, y con muchos problemas que se calme! —exasperó la ojiazul.

—Ok, déjame pensar.

—¡Pues hazlo rápido!

—¡Estoy pensando!

—Eres mi novio, ¡debes ayudarme cuando lo necesito!

—¿Qué? —Félix estaba sorprendido ante aquella exclamación.

—¿No quieres serlo? —Comentó un poco asustada la diseñadora. —Yo creí que te referías a eso… ya sabes ese día.

—S-sí, eso bueno, este, pues sí. —tartamudeaba el empresario.

Félix había querido escuchar aquéllas palabras por mucho tiempo. Durante la batalla y a punto de la muerte, él quería que llegaran a ser mucho más; prácticamente le estaba pidiendo matrimonio pero ella lo interpretó como un noviazgo, no es que le disgustara, pero le sorprendió que lo sacara a la luz de esa manera. O sea que no había ignorado su petición, su propuesta había llegado al corazón de la chica y aun respaldaba su palabra dada durante la pelea.

—Perdón si no te lo había dicho antes, pero pasó lo de Marinette y no quería interferir con tu familia; necesitábamos tiempo y creo que sacar a flote nuestra relación… No era el momento. —se excusó la mujer de cabellos negros.

—Yo pensé que lo habías echado por tierra, que tal vez… no querías estar conmigo. Que sólo lo dijiste porque estaba… a punto de morir. —comentó Félix con un tono depresivo.

—No jugaría con algo tan serio como eso Félix. Es sólo que no tuvimos oportunidad para tener una buena conversación. Desde los diecinueve años, quise tener esa etiqueta; ser tu novia pero… está de más recordar las circunstancias.

Félix quitó los mechones de cabello color obsidiana que caían en la frente de la mujer, los acomodó delicadamente detrás de la oreja, dibujo hábilmente con sus dedos el contorno del rostro de la fémina. Atrajo sus labios a los de él, de manera pausada pero decidida, sentía su respiración mezclándose con la suya… y luego… nada.

—No sé por qué no puedo avanzar más que esto—rio el ojiazul. — Estoy nervioso.

—Pensé que era la única que se sentía así. —sonrió Bridgette. —Míranos, somos como dos adolescentes que están a punto de dar su primer beso, hemos pasado todas las barreras de contacto físico y estamos nerviosos por un sencillo beso, ¿por qué?

—Creo que la etiqueta "noviazgo" es lo que nos pesa.

—Entonces prefieres que seamos, solo… ¿amantes? —preguntó consternada la pelinegra.

—No seas ridícula. Tú lo dijiste… desde que tenía diecinueve años, soñaba con pedirte que fuéramos novios, pero no creí que este día llegaría, tratar de comprender como fue que ahora lo seamos es… difícil de creer.

—Debemos trabajar, Félix.

—Sólo un intento más…

Durante toda la conversación no despegaron el rostro del otro, Félix tomó entre sus manos la cintura de Bridgette y la atrajo a su cuerpo. La pelinegra sentía las fuertes manos del rubio apretándola, la descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo lleno de timidez pero de un vehemente deseo de estar unidos, cuando sus labios estaban por rozarse, el teléfono de la oficina resonó por el lugar.

—No contestes. —aconsejó el ojiazul.

—¿Si es importante?

—Volverán a llamar…

—No puedo. Lo siento.

La mujer fue hasta el escritorio para tomar la llamada que interrumpió el primer momento romántico que tenía como pareja. Era el proveedor de Milán…

—¿Si tiene la tela? —Preguntó la joven en italiano —... ¿Cuántos metros?... Un rollo de quince metros…. ¡Rojo!... Si por favor envíelo a París… ¿llegaría mañana en la tarde?... ¡Si!... La mitad de la transferencia la haremos esta tarde y el restante mañana… Está bien... Si, gracias.

—La conseguiste —comentó con sumo interés el rubio.

—Conseguí la tela para el vestido de la princesa. ¡Ay por Dios!

Se lanzó a los brazos de Félix, quien la recibió gustoso al ver que la chica ya no cargaba con esa sombra de pesadez.

—¡Cómo no lo haces tú, tomaré las riendas!

Jugó rozando su nariz con la de él, después de unas risas discretas, llenas de nervios por parte de ambos, se besaron, no era un beso pasional y erótico como los que se daban mientras hacían el amor. Era uno dulce, lleno de timidez, era su primer beso, su nuevo inicio.

—Nuestro primer beso no fue tan lindo como este. —susurró la pelinegra mientras acariciaba con su dedos los labios de su novio. —Me duele decirlo pero no me gusta recordarlo.

—Pues no lo hagas, porque ese no fue nuestro primer beso,

—¿Qué?

—Sí, ¿no te lo había dicho? El primer beso te lo robé mientras dormías después de haber hecho el amor. Tanto te negabas a que te besara que, verte tan tranquila, cansada por lo que habíamos hecho… saber que yo era el causante de ese agotamiento, eras la víctima perfecta.

—¿Qué? O sea que me atormenté por los últimos ocho años y ni siquiera lo disfruté. ¡Eres un cínico!

—Pero así, me quieres.

—No abuses, Agreste. No está escrito en piedra.

—Repítelo hasta que te los creas. —Sonrió cínicamente Félix. —Puede parecer una formalidad pero si no lo hago siento que explotaré. —El ojiazul suspiró, sus latidos aumentaban paulatinamente, sentía el calor subiendo hasta su rostro. ¿Cómo podía estar nervioso por algo tan sencillo? —¿Bridgette, me harías el gran honor de permitirme ser tu novio?

—Si. —Contestó con una amplia sonrisa la pelinegra, sus enormes ojos tintineaban, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rubor. —Félix, si quiero ser tu novia.

Volvieron a besarse, apenas era un roce de labios, sentían el cálido aire de cada respiración. Félix, tomó entre sus manos el torso de la ojiazul; se dejó caer en el sofá y la atrajo consigo, acomodándola en sus piernas. Un ligero silencio rondó la oficina, mientras ellos se perdían en la mirada del otro.

—Aun no cumples lo que te pedí en Copenhague. —Félix vio la interrogante que se formulaba en la mente de la pelinegra, tratando de recordar la petición. — ¿Ya se te olvidó?

—No. —Bridgette estaba nerviosa. —Es solo que pasaron muchas cosas en Dinamarca.

—Quiero que me llames por un apelativo cariñoso. —Le susurró Félix al oído.

—¡Ah! Eso. —Sonrió la pelinegra. —Ok, pensemos. No te puedo llamar "gato estúpido" como te decía antes porque de cariñoso no tiene nada, tampoco te puedo llamar "Gatito" porque así te llama Charlie, además que Marinette le decía así a Adrien.

La mujer se quedó pensando un momento, Félix admiraba el rostro de su novia, amaba los rasgos infantiles que aún conservaba a través de los años, como fruncía la boca cuando algo en su mente divagaba, como sus mejillas se ruborizaban ante cada caricia que el rubio le hacía. Se veía hermosa, amaba observarla.

—¡Ya sé! Serás mi zorrito. —La pelinegra puso su dedo índice en la punta de la nariz de Félix. —Eres el último portador del zorro, eres Fire Renard, hiciste lo imposible para que estuviéramos bien. Eres inteligente, astuto, capaz de adaptarte a cualquier situación. Sólo podría llamarte a ti de esa manera.

—Ok, me gusta. —El rubio tomo la mano de la pelinegra y le dio un beso. —Si es de esa manera, serás mi abejita: siempre trabajas para obtener lo que quieres, vuelas ante la adversidad y tu sabor es tan dulce como la miel. —Félix besó un costado del cuello de Bridgette causando una risa tímida.

—Bueno, pero… ¿podemos decir que hoy empezó lo nuestro? No quiero mezclar una fecha tan importante con todo lo que pasó ese día.

—Bien. —el empresario, acomodó detrás de la oreja de la diseñadora un mechón de cabello que cubría su rostro. —A partir de hoy, somos nosotros.

* * *

Nota:

Sigo viva!

Qué tal mis tres parejitas desbordando miel? Lo sé, me gusta hacer que todos sean felices… y lo que falta.

Viva el Gabrilotte, Feligette y Adrinette!

En este sidestory vieron como serán los futuros. Son pequeñas historias, con saltos de tiempo, en esta fue al día siguiente, una semana después, y luego de un mes. Son muy pequeños para publicarlos solos. Espero les haya gustado.

Creo que no se los había dicho pero entré a un concurso, se cerrara a finales de año, a ver que pasa…

Sigo escribiendo "Eres ¿mi lady?" Les va a gustar a partir de capítulo 7, hasta yo me reí de las cosas que escribí. Tikki será un desmadr3. En esa historia Marinette y Tikki tienen mi personalidad.

Algunos me criticaron esa historia, pero la verdad es que es mi punto de vista de la vida y de lo que me rodeaba a los 16 años. Amigos, familia… es una versión random de lo que fue mi adolescencia. Se los comentaré cuando se acaba ese fanfic.

Sigo trabajando en las nuevas historias, les va a gustar mucho… les doy adelantos

· +18

· Época victoriana… diferente

· Shipp random.


	78. SideStory III: Diversos anhelos

**SideStory III: Diversos anhelos.**

* * *

 **Tiempo de amigas.**

Marinette estaba un poco nerviosa ante la visita de Chloé y Lila, con Alya no había tanto problema pues ya había pasado la noche en su casa, una de esas ocasiones había sido una pijamada con Bridgette, la cual fue muy divertida. Esta vez era como parte de su terapia.

El maestro Fu, había llamado a Bridgette, quien al igual que la familia Agreste, acudía con el anciano para poder acoplarse a sus nuevas circunstancias, sin kwamis y tratando de controlar los ataques de ansiedad que habían cubierto, a excepción de Marinette quien había sido la más lastimada durante la pelea; si bien no fue de modo físico, el estado mental era una situación adversa. El anciano le había dicho a la diseñadora que una actividad relajante y con otras personas sería muy bueno para la menor, quien tuvo un buen avance pero temía por una recaída.

Bridgette pensó en llevarla a un fin de semana en la playa, o un tour a Barcelona, Londres o Milán, pero tenía mucho trabajo en la empresa, ahora más con la inserción de Charlotte, además que Marinette estaba por comenzar con sus exámenes finales, así que no podía alejarse por mucho tiempo… fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea menos estrambótica: una pijamada con las chicas. Además quería que Lila y Chloé trabajaran en su trato con las personas.

Pensó que su departamento sería el mejor lugar, pero ese plan falló. Su estadía temporal con sus tíos, para evitar dejar sola a Marinette tuvo que ampliarse pues el edificio donde vivía tuvo que ser fumigado y debía estar fuera por dos semanas más. Así que creyó que sería bueno que Marinette tuviera nuevos recuerdos en su habitación, para dejar a un lado sus experiencias como Ladybug, y el lugar tan lleno de amor como el hogar Dupain-Cheng, sería un excelente ejemplo para Chloé y Lila además que Bridgette quería que tuvieran más relación con Marinette y llegaran a ser buenas amigas, un poco de la sencillez de su prima sería buena influencia para las otras dos.

Bridgette se había acoplado en la alcoba de Marinette. La diseñadora "vivía" en la parte inferior y dormía en el diván además que había acomodado sus cosas en esa parte, mientras Marinette estaba en la parte superior. A ambas les servía esa cercanía, era como regresar a los viejos tiempos. Hablaban mucho y eso les servía como otro tipo de terapia que les hacía bien.

La mayor fue directamente con las chicas a pedirles permiso a sus padres para que las dejaran ir a una pijamada, haciéndose responsable de cada una de ellas. Con la madre de Alya no hubo problema, pues conocía a los Dupain-Cheng y la reunión sería en su casa. Mientras que con el Alcalde estaba encantado que su hija se involucrara con alguien tan influyente como era Lady Julianne, Chloé no estaba tan de acuerdo en ir a casa de Marinette, cuyos padres sabían que ella la había molestado por los últimos cinco años y creía que la echarían, por lo que le dijo a Bridgette que hicieran la reunión en el hotel, su habitación era enorme y podrían tener servicio a la habitación, sin embargo la mayor termino por convencerla. Con Lila no hubo ningún problema, ella estaba encantada de estar cerca de su _cara amiga y la suya sorella_ pero eso no evito que Brid le avisara al _signore Rossi,_ por medio de video llamada.

La cita era a las nueve de la noche del viernes. Bridgette había salido exactamente a las seis de la oficina, Félix sabía el plan que tenía y lo hacía feliz que la diseñadora estuviera tan inmersa en su nuevo plan. Ahora que habían confirmado su noviazgo no quería monopolizarla, pero se sentía un poco solo ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

La diseñadora había ido al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas. Debía matar dos pájaros de un tiro: hacer que las chicas tuvieran cierta amistad y que Marinette se relajara. De algún modo recordaba sus reuniones con sus compañeras de secundaria. Por lo que sabía cómo relajar la situación.

Chloé no estaba para nada segura. Era la primera vez, después del internado al que la envió su padre, que pasaba la noche con otras chicas. Bridgette les dijo que llevaran su almohada, una manta y obvio su pijama. Pensó en llevar alguno de los coordinados hechos de seda que su padre le había comprado en Milán o Nueva York, hablar sobre las costosas cremas que usaba para el rostro… pero sentía que no funcionaba ese rostro falso con ellas. La aparición de Charlotte Agreste, a quien llamaba tía; el contacto con Félix, Adrien, Bridgette e incluso ver como Marinette lo estaba pasando mal… la habían hecho cambiar.

Su esporádica participación como modelo no la hizo vanagloriarse como estaba acostumbrada. De hecho siendo sincera, se sentía apenada de salir en la publicación, aunque no negaba lo bien que se veía, pero no lo anunciaba ante los demás.

Sabrina seguía "sirviéndole" pero Chloé no se sentía cómoda cuando hacía eso. Le pidió que dejara de hacerlo y por primera vez hizo las cosas por su propia mano. Sus tareas, trabajos, incluso participaba en clase. No era la tonta e inútil "Princesa de París" como todos creían. Después de mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta que quería estar con las personas y estaba dispuesta a que la lastimaran. Sentir cariño, sin importar la forma, era seguro que traería dolor con el tiempo, pero quería intentarlo.

Lila y Chloé llegaron a la casa Dupain-Cheng que siempre olía a ese delicioso aroma de pan recién horneado que incitaba a todas las personas a comprar alguna pieza de las creaciones hechas por Tom Dupain. Tocaron el timbre y Sabine las recibió con su sonrisa llena de genuina calidez y cariño; indicándoles que las demás estaban en la parte de atrás de la tienda, ya las estaban esperando. Para ambas era la primera vez que entraban a la casa, pues si habían visitado la panadería pero no sabían cómo vivía la familia.

Se escuchaba música, voces que trataban de seguir la canción " _King_ " de _Years & Years_ y sobre todo risas. Alya, Marinette cortaban algunos ingredientes, mientras Bridgette aplanaba con un rodillo una masa.

—¡Hola! Pensamos que no iban a llegar. —comentó Alya vaciando el contenido de la tabla de cortar a un plato.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Lila.

—Pizza. —dijeron al unísono el trío.

—Iugh, odio la pizza. —Exclamó Chloé.

—Chloé tu odias todo. —dijo en tono divertido Lila.

—Conejita, solo por hoy haz el intento. —Avisó Bridgette —Por cierto las ganas de hacer dieta se quedan allá afuera. Hoy vamos a comer cuanta cosa pase por ese horno.

—¿Por qué Conejita? —cuestionó Marinette.

—No lo sé, Félix la llama así y se me hace un nombre lindo. —se excusó la mayor. —Dejen sus cosas ahí. Lávense las manos y ayúdenos a hacer esto para que podamos subir a comer.

—Pero yo jamás he cocinado algo en mi vida… no sé cómo se hace. —dijo Chloé.

—Bueno, pues hoy es una buena noche para intentarlo.

Tanto Lila como Chloé habían sido criadas como "hijas de familia", algo como la cocina no entraba dentro de esas enseñanzas, pero ver lo divertidas que estaban las otras tres, las hizo sentir un poco celosas y querían compartir un poco de esa felicidad. Se acercaron a ayudar a las otras, que cantaban cada canción que se reproducía en el teléfono de Alya. Una vez que entraron en confianza, siguieron las pistas; sobre todo porque eran canciones conocidas por ellas.

—¿Podríamos hacer… cupcakes? —preguntó tímidamente la rubia.

—¡Si! _Marinette_ , los que llevas al colegio son deliciosos. —exclamó emocionada la italiana.

—Esperen. —Bridgette se limpió las manos y se dirigió a la puerta. —¡Tío! ¡¿Podemos hacer cupcakes?! —Gritó la diseñadora, a lo que su tío contestó afirmativamente.

—Pero no son muy tardados. —exclamó Alya.

—Nop, las ventajas que mi papá tenga una panadería, es que tenemos todo para hacerlos de manera profesional, sobre todo los hornos. —dijo tranquilamente la menor de las primas.

Chloé se sorprendía al ver como Marinette estaba tan orgullosa del trabajo de su padre, por lo que se sentía mal de haber usado un oficio tan noble como ese, en forma de burla y humillación. Algo había cambiado desde que le había pedido su participación como modelo; algo había cambiado desde que se dio cuenta que no era tan mala como creía.

Marinette se acercó a ella mientras Lila, Alya y Bridgette colocaban los ingredientes en la masa, esparciendo mucho queso parmesano y mozzarella, salsa de tomate, pepperoni, champiñones, jamón, jalapeños y pimientos verdes. Además que Bridgette preparaba dos tipos de salsa para acompañar.

Mientras la menor de las primas, hábilmente colocaba los ingredientes para realizar los cupcakes, y le explicaba a la rubia cómo debía cernir la harina y como quería la cubierta.

—Lo siento, Marinette. De verdad lamento haber sido tan… maldita contigo, de verdad te tenía tanta envidia, sólo quería que te sintieras un poco como yo, pero esa no era la solución. —susurró Chloé, pero Marinette lo escuchó todo

—No te preocupes, yo también me he equivocado. No he sido la chica que todos piensan y me di cuenta de mi propia debilidad de una manera brutal. Somos frágiles por naturaleza, pero no significa que no podamos pelear como podamos. ¿Amigas? —Marinette extendió su mano cubierta de harina.

—Amigas. —La rubia sonrió, recordando la primera vez que vio a la pelinegra. Ya habían pasado cinco años desde su primer encuentro, en el que la chica hablaba de manera normal con los demás, cuando ella no podía ni siquiera saludar correctamente. Bridgette tenía razón. Esa noche era un buen momento para cambiar.

Mientras esperaban a que la comida saliera del horno, subieron a la habitación de Marinette, donde Bridgette había acomodado, un par de colchonetas, en el suelo así como unos cojines. Había llevado la pantalla de su departamento. Dejaron sus cosas y bajaron a preparar palomitas, vaciar las papas fritas en un tazón, así como dulces y toda clase de golosinas, helado, galletas, etc. Lila y Chloé no sabían cómo se suponía debían comportarse en esa situación.

Una vez con la pizza, y los cupcakes de fresa listos, subieron a la habitación de Marinette. Se quitaron los zapatos y se pusieron los pijamas, donde Alya les comentó que esperaba que llevaran algún atuendo para dormir algo estrambótico con encaje y hecho de seda, adornado con brillantes o algo así; pero se alegraba que llevaran ropa de dormir normal: de algodón, una blusa con su respectivo pantalón.

Se pusieron a ver videos en internet, disfrutando de la pizza que de verdad le había gustado a Chloé y ya había perdido la noción de cuantas rebanadas llevaba o cuantos pastelillos había comido o simplemente cuantos ositos de gomitas se había devorado. Jugaron un poco al karaoke, luego Marinette sacó su Wii para enseñarles un videojuego de carreras en multijugador. Donde la italiana era muy buena…

—Bridgette, segura que no quieres jugar. —preguntó Alya quien acababa de lanzarle un caparazón al auto de Chloé.

—No gracias, yo ya sé conducir, ustedes me preocupan. Jamás les daré las llaves de mi Porsche, van a chocarlo. —rio la diseñadora.

—Es un juego, _sorella._ ¡Me lanzaste un caparazón, Marinette! —Reclamó Lila a su amiga.

Después del videojuego pusieron otro de baile, siguieron con esas actividades, hasta que Lila convenció a Bridgette que les mostrara sus vestidos y accesorios. Alya no era mucho de moda, pero recordaba lo bien que lucía en la fiesta de Agreste. Sacaron la ropa de la diseñadora, quien les permitió medírsela, pero había algunos lugares que no llenaban.

—¡¿Todo esto es tu joyería y accesorios?! —comentó Alya cuando sacó un pequeño baúl con varios compartimientos donde estaban anillos, accesorios para el cabellos, aretes, gargantillas, pulseras y brazaletes.

—¡Son hermosos! —exclamó Lila cuando se acercó al ver el "cofre del tesoro".

—Son bellísimos, Bridgette. —Chloé estaba acostumbrada a la joyería que su padre le regalaba, pero la joyería de la diseñadora era, exclusiva, elegante y discreta. Se sintió como cuando su madre se arreglaba para una fiesta y le permitía jugar con su bisutería.

—Si les gusta algo quédenselo. —Comentó Bridgette. —Tómenlo como un regalo de mí para ustedes.

—Bridgette, gracias pero… yo no puedo. —Comentó un poco intimidada Alya.

—Vamos, lo que quieras. Tampoco es como si los usara todos. De hecho los accesorios que uso son muy contados. Háganlo o me voy a enojar.

La verdad era que todo eso, eran obsequios que le daban los hombres con los que se acostaba. Para Bridgette esas joyas valían lo mismo que joyería de fantasía. Lo que menos quería era recordarlo, y no le interesaba lo que pasara con todos esos regalos; pero ver a las cuatro chicas eligiendo, era ver a niñas jugar con las cosas de su hermana mayor.

Lo que apreciaba de verdad eran algunas joyas diseñadas por Mr. Grayson que le daba como regalo de cumpleaños o cosas que ella misma había realizado o comprado, además de presentes dados por Charlotte, Melanie e incluso de Claude y esas estaban en una caja fuerte en el banco de París.

Bridgette dejó que eligieran a su antojo, mientras ella bajó a la cocina por la licuadora y algunas copas… era hora de pervertir a las adolescentes.

—Muy bien chicas, hora de las bebidas locas. —comentó Bridgette sacando algunas botellas de tequila, vodka, vino blanco, licor de frutas y champagne de la bolsa de supermercado, los hielos que sacó del congelador y las frutas que su papá había enviado a la pastelería.

—Pero tenemos dieciséis. —exclamó Marinette.

—Yo empecé a tomar a los quince. Obvio mis papás nunca se enteraron y mírame, estoy bien…pero como estas tomando medicamentos, tu no beberás licor. ¡Bridgette Cheng, pervirtiendo menores desde tiempos inmemoriales! —la pelinegra soltó una fingida risa malvada. —Además prefiero que beban con mi supervisión a que hagan desperfectos en público. Así que acérquense, pupilas; aprovechen mi sabiduría.

Bridgette comenzó a improvisar una barra, mientras las chicas revoloteaban a su alrededor y Lila ponía videos de música en la pantalla de TV.

Comenzó a explicarles, como funcionaban los bares y el cuidado que debían tener. Si se sentaban en la barra y volteaban a la pista serían tomadas como prostitutas, así que debían evitar eso. Además que las "botanas" eran más saladas de lo acostumbrado para que pidieras más de beber y como las bebidas estaban diseñadas a que fueran dulces, lo que te daba sed y obvio pedías más. Lo mejor era alternar bebida alcohólica y un vaso de agua mineral además de jamás perder de vista tu trago.

—¿Pueden creerlo? Durante la universidad, en Parson, hacíamos competencias mis compañeras y yo de cuantos agitadores podíamos conseguir. Es decir, cuantas bebidas nos invitaban. Por eso debías saber de cócteles o parecerías novata. ¡Jamás caigan en ese error! Ya sea la política, los medios de comunicación o el diseño de modas desembocan en un solo cauce… estrategia social y si no sabes socializar… tendrás problemas, pero todo se puede aprender: Siempre sonriente, delicada, dispuesta a batear a alguien que te caiga mal, pero de manera educada, no hacer desperfectos, aprender morfopsicología, colometría, conocimientos generales de arte, música, tendencias y una mirada desde un ángulo bajo, siempre es efectiva.

—¡Wow! Y yo que creía que sólo debías verte bien. —comentó Chloé.

—Por supuesto que no mis niñas, el éxito depende de cómo sepas manejar tus cartas: recuerden una persona inteligente es una persona peligrosa… porque sabe cómo llegar a su meta.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —dijo Alya que no había dejado de grabar desde que la "fiesta" empezó.

—Algunas cosas por prueba y error, otras me las decían mis compañeras y otras tantas me las contó Claude. ¿Sabían que sólo con observar detalles, puedes saber los hábitos y estado de salud de alguien? —Cada vez que Bridgette hablaba podía ver los ojos de enorme sorpresa que hacían las menores.

Mientras molía las frutas y sacaba el jugo de otras. Les explicaba como las cejas separadas denotaban ambición, dedos largos exclamaban delicadeza en cosas manuales, ojos y uñas amarillas mostraban problemas de riñón, la cantidad de grasa en el rostro indicaba claramente la condición física, el hecho que las personas se broncearan tanto, no era por moda sino para cubrir su falta de carotenoides (se encuentran en frutas y verduras y ayudan al sistema inmunológico) que se acumulan en la piel y adquiere una tonalidad dorada. Las mejillas sonrosadas denotan buena circulación, pero en mujeres podía mostrarse como el mejor momento de fertilidad pues el estradiol, la hormona del sexo, hace que se dilaten los vasos sanguíneos en las mejillas. Por eso es que desde tiempos remotos se había tomado como regla que las mujeres usaran rubor, dando el mensaje al público masculino que están dispuestas a tener relaciones para concebir un heredero.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron asustadas las menores al unísono.

—¡Olvídenlo! ¡Jamás en mi vida volveré a usar rubor! ¡No! ¡No! —gritó Chloé.

—¡Aún no quiero tener el heredero de nadie! —exclamó Marinette asustada.

—Alya, ¡¿grabaste eso?! Necesitaré este video por si se me olvida algo. —dijo Lila sacudiendo a la morena quien asintió con el teléfono en mano.

Bridgette estaba muerta de risa por la expresión de las menores. Terminó sacando otros utensilios de un contenedor que había llevado de la cocina. En él se encontraban los vasos medidores para las bebidas.

Comenzó haciendo un _tequila sunrise_ , con poco licor. Explicándoles los ingredientes y enseñándoles los vasos en los que se debían servir y como se adornaba, pasaron por _una margarita, tequila margarita_ , _un frozen mango margarita, ruso negro, Martini seco, Daiquiri de fresa, un bellini_ bebida conocida por Lila pues era algo que se toma a menudo en Italia por ser suave, delicado, dulce y fácil de preparar. La italiana lo había probado una vez durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madrastra en turno, pero curiosamente el que estaba disfrutando en ese momento rodeada de todas las chicas sabía mucho mejor.

Terminaron por marearse más rápido de lo que esperaban, excusándose por que las bebidas eran muy dulces y sabían muy bien; por eso Bridgette les explicó que eso pasaba en los bares, cócteles dulces era igual a clientes que pedían más bebidas.

Después de mucho negarse y que la mayor de las primas casi las obligara a dormir. Se dispusieron a acostarse en las colchonetas que acomodaron frente a frente para seguir conversando hasta que las venciera el sueño.

—Muy bien, casi hemos hecho todo lo que se hace en una pijamada, pero falta una charla de los temas más comunes en personas de nuestra edad: uno, farándula; dos, redes sociales o tres: sexo. —comentó la morena.

—Último pero, creo que ninguna tiene idea… excepto una. —Chloé volteó a ver a Bridgette.

—Yo no sé, ya me voy a dormir. —la pelinegra hundió la cabeza en su almohada.

—Vamos, Bridgette; lo dijiste. Dinos tú o vamos a tener que intentarlo por nuestra cuenta. —expresó Marinette, que era la única sobria.

—¡Ya sé! Para ser justas, digamos con quien fue nuestro primer beso, si ya lo dimos, a qué edad. Y que Bridi, nos conteste dos preguntas para poder dormirnos. ¿Trato hecho?

Todas aceptaron con la única condición que nadie contaría lo que pasó durante esa noche. Una a una contaron su primera experiencia: Lila besó a un chico de nombre Giancarlo a los trece años. Chloé besó a un chico llamado Gerard mientras estaba en el internado cuando tenía once. Alya había tenido su primer novio y beso, durante el jardín de niños, con un niño llamado Stephan. Cuando era turno de Bridgette, las ignoró fingiendo que no ya se había dormido.

—¡Dilo Bridi! —amenazó la italiana.

—Nosotras dijimos, es tu turno. —reclamó la rubia.

—Pero yo no conozco a esos chicos… y ustedes sí conocen al mío.

—¡Es Félix! ¡Tú primer beso fue con Félix! O sea que diste tu primer beso a los diecinueve. —comentó emocionada Marinette.

—Eso me hace sentir precoz. —rio Alya.

—Faltas tú Marinette.

—Ahm… ya me dormí.

—Yo se los digo. Tengo fechas y sé quién fue el culpable. —comentó la morena mientras se quitaba los lentes para dormir.

—Fue Adrien, ¿verdad? —dijo con una sonrisa Chloé.

—Mmmm… ahm… este… ¿no sé supone que les gusta? —preguntó tímidamente Marinette.

—Pues no voy a negar que es lindo —intervino Lila —y que me encantó cuando lo vi la primera vez pero es muy pasivo. Me gustan los chicos que se comportan un poco dominantes, no posesivos, ni celosos extremistas, sino los que saben hasta donde llegar pero ejercen un poco fuerza… y Adrien, Adrien es de los chicos lindos que son excelentes consejeros pero que jamás tomaran la iniciativa en un beso o en algo más. Apuesto a que es de esos que te piden permiso para tomar tu mano.

—Si, de hecho es de esos. —comentó Chloé.

Para Marinette no podían estar más equivocadas. Eso quería decir que no habían llegado a ese punto de intimidad con él. La hizo sentir especial, pero no evitó su molestia al pensar que Adrien era tranquilo, cuando no lo era. Como Adrien o como Chat Noir, disfrutaba verla en aprietos, la abrazaba, tocaba, besaba, mordía, lamía, cuando él quería; aunque eso no le desagradaba.

Después de hablar y contar lo que les gustaba en los chicos. Se unieron las cuatro para hacerle las dos preguntas a las mayor, las cuales fueron ¿con quién fue su primera vez? Y ¿Cómo es que había llegado a su primer beso con Félix?

No le quedó de otra más que decirles cómo fue que conoció a Félix en la Universidad y se enamoró de él a primera vista. Le gustaba su seriedad y taciturnidad, su primera impresión fue decisiva aunque él la trataba muy mal, rayando en grosería y era un patán.

Ahora se avergonzaba al pensar como lo perseguía por todo el campus o la ciudad para invitarlo a algún concierto, y él siempre se negaba. Después de un año, los profesores comenzaron a emparejarlos para los proyectos, ella dejo a un lado su emoción y comenzó a tratarlo de manera normal aunque seguía perdidamente enamorada de él y era recíproco.

No quiso hablar de los problemas con Nightmare, los kwamis, y cómo fue que su relación no ocurrió. Por lo que dijo que cuestiones de un malentendido no pudieron estar juntos.

—Luego me fui a Nueva York y no nos volvimos a ver hasta hace cinco meses.

—¡Qué triste! No pudieron estar juntos, hubiera sido perfecto que no sólo tu primer beso fuera con él, también tu primera vez, como si el destino quisiera que estuvieran juntos. —Dijo emocionada la italiana, a lo que Bridgette volvió a esconder su rostro en su almohada. —Si… ¿si pasó?

—Pero no eran novios. Me dijiste que tu primer novio fue Claude. —exclamó Marinette.

—O sea que tu primer amor, se convirtió en tu primer beso, en tu primera vez y ahora están tan tranquilos ¡como si nada hubiera pasado! —gritó Chloé.

—Bueno… de hecho, aun no lo hacemos público pero hace una semana nos hicimos novios. —susurró la pelinegra.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron al mismo tiempo las menores.

—¡Felicidades! ¡Se tardaron mucho! ¡No hay duda que los cuentos de hadas si existen! —exclamó Alya.

—Ya duérmanse.

Bridgette se ocultó entre las mantas, mientras las cuatro chicas la movían para que les contara los detalles, pero no funcionó. Cerca de las tres de la mañana todas cayeron por cuestión del sueño, Marinette no se había sentido tan feliz desde hacía mucho tiempo, estaba tranquila.

La menor estaba olvidando todo lo relacionado con los Miraculous, Bridgette se había dado cuenta, le dolía decirle adiós a Tikki, pero era lo mejor para Marinette. Nadie podría ser capaz de ocupar su lugar, pero al menos nuevas amistades y oportunidades permitirían que las cosas avanzaran a un nuevo horizonte.

* * *

 **Compartiendo la noticia.**

Cerca de la una de la tarde; la cafetería Le Soleil estaba llena de comensales. Hacia unos años era un pequeño local pero la gran calidad en sus productos y servicios la habían hecho ampliarse y ahora era difícil conseguir un lugar dentro de ella.

La hora de la comida iniciaba y ya había una larga fila afuera esperando para que una mesa se desocupara, sin embargo una extensa mesa con vista a las jardineras, llenas de peonías, violetas y tulipanes, estaba apartada para un servicio especial.

Los primeros en llegar fueron una pareja franco-china y su hija. A la entrada comentaron el nombre a quien estaba hecha la reservación, permitiéndoles el acceso de inmediato. Los tres tomaron asiento mientras la camarera con agilidad se movía entre los comensales para tomar la orden de esos invitados especiales. Optaron por algo de beber, solicitando naranjadas.

—Tengo mucho sueño. —susurró Marinette mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

—Pero creo que tu pijamada fue un éxito. Jamás creí que llegaras a llevarte tan bien con Chloé Burgeois. —comentó Tom bastante animado.

—Si mi amor, me impacté cuando dijiste que entre las invitadas estaría ella. Me alegró que al fin se llevaran tan bien ¿por qué pelear si pueden ser amigas?

Las chicas se habían levantado cerca de las diez de la mañana: la italiana, la rubia y la morena tenían una ligera resaca pero por todo lo demás se habían divertido mucho. Bridgette y Marinette se habían levantado antes para hacer un rápido desayuno. Tal como festejaron la noche anterior, el desayuno se llevó a cabo entre risas y bromas.

Cerca del mediodía, las chicas agradecieron las atenciones dadas por la familia y se retiraron. Bridgette se encargó de ir a dejar a cada una hasta la puerta de sus respectivas casas. Sin embargo, les pidió a sus tíos que asistieran a la cafetería pues debía contarles algo muy importante. Se les hizo extraño que no lo contara en casa, pero suponían que era algo especial.

—¡Marinette!

Desde la entrada, se vislumbraba una bella mujer de cabellos dorados y expresivos ojos verdes, que agitaba la mano en señal de saludo. Se abrió paso entre los comensales, para llegar a abrazar efusivamente a la pelinegra.

—Señora Lizzie. —exclamó la chica mientras correspondía el acto.

—Te ves tan linda, adorable, pareces una muñequita. —Exclamó la mujer mientras rozaba su mejilla contra la de Marinette.

La menor sabía el motivo por el cual Bridgette los había citado en ese lugar, por eso cambió su ropa habitual para ponerse algo un poco más acorde con la situación.

Una falda gris a cuadros, con tirantes, acinturada que llegaba a medio muslo, Una blusa blanca de manga larga, cuello redondo con bies negro, detalles de flores bordadas en la parte superior del pecho, botones negros y un coqueto listón negro a modo de corbatín. Medias blancas y zapatos negros complementaban el outfit. Se lo había diseñado hacía una semana, para su cita con Adrien pero el anuncio que estaba por ocurrir también merecía algo especial.

Charlotte estaba emocionada por volver a ver a Marinette, aunque quiso ir a visitarle, su rutina como Directora le exigía demasiado y faltaba una infinidad de cosas por ponerse al corriente en la empresa: reuniones, comidas de negocios, llamadas telefónicas. Terminaba su rutina a las siete de noche, dirigiéndose a casa para preparar la cena y conversar con Adrien para ponerse al corriente con lo vivido en la escuela por el menor. Félix y Gabriel llegaban un poco después, se habían puesto la meta de tener una cena familiar para platicar entre ellos y afianzar sus lazos.

Para cuando terminaba sus quehaceres era cerca de la medianoche, totalmente exhausta y descansando para el día siguiente. Quería ir a verla pero, aun no administraba su tiempo correctamente. Sin embargo, las palabras de Bridgette y el maestro Fu, eran ciertas; Marinette estaba mucho mejor. Sus ojos resplandecían, sus mejillas estaban llenas de color, ya no estaba pálida pero se veía mucho más delgada a comparación de la batalla final.

—¿Has comido bien? Tienes ojeras ¿seguro no has descansado? Bebé, debes cuidarte más. —exclamó Charlotte tomando entre sus manos las mejillas de la chica.

—Lo sé, señora Lizzie no se preocupe. Sólo que ayer tuve una pijamada y fue muy divertida pero me desvelé más de la cuenta. Estoy perdiendo la costumbre. —sonrió la pelinegra a lo que Charlotte comprendió que Marinette se refería a patrullar la ciudad. Adrien le había comunicado como es que se dividían la ciudad para hacerlo en base a la energía negativa donde ponían suma atención.

Esas semanas se había puesto al tanto de muchas cosas, gracias a Adrien y al maestro Fu. Lo que más le afectaba era que su hijo menor creció tan rápido, en ese año y medio, pero ella no pudo estar a su lado. El hecho que Adrien entrara al colegio había sido lo mejor. Era más expresivo, se veía mucho más relajado además que ya había hablado con Gabriel para que dejara de ser la imagen de Agreste Teenagers; una vez que se acabaran los respectivos contratos. Se merecía una vida de adolescente y ahora aprovecharía para hacérselo ver a su marido.

—Hola, buenas tardes. Disculpen la abrupta interrupción, señor Tom, señora Sabine. —saludó la mujer de ojos verdes sin soltar de su abrazo a la menor.

—¿Señora Lizzie? —cuestionó el padre de Marinette.

—No la reconocimos. ¡Ha pasado más de un año! —Sabine estaba sorprendida ante la presencia de una de las clientes que había regalado la máquina de coser a Marinette. —¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Mamá, olvidaste tu bolso en el auto. —Adrien se reunió con ellos cargando la cartera de Charlotte. Asombrando a la pareja Dupain-Cheng con aquella revelación.

—Gracias cariño; pero en cuanto mi gatito nos dijo que nos reuniríamos con la familia de Bridgette, me emocioné.

Los expresivos ojos verdes de la mujer eran idénticos al del menor. Nunca se les ocurrió pensar, que su cliente, el ex compañero de clases de su sobrina y ahora el compañero de clases de su hija, fueran familia. Félix nunca habló de sus padres y ellos no estaban tan involucrados en información de sociales, por lo tanto conocer a la progenitora de los descendiente Agreste, sin esa etiqueta de buena cliente que hablaba con su hija era complicado

—Ustedes me conocen como Lizzie, pero mi nombre completo es Charlotte Elizabeth Agreste, soy madre de Félix y Adrien. Gracias por cuidar a mis hijos. Disculpen si no les agradecí antes.

Adrien, Marinette y Charlotte tomaron asiento. La mesa aún tenía tres espacios vacíos. La mesera se acercó para tomar las órdenes de los recién llegados, cuando fue interrumpida.

—Encontrar un espacio de estacionamiento en esta ciudad es horrible, lamento la tardanza.

Una figura masculina, de cabellos dorados y ojos azules enmarcados por unos lentes, se acercó a la mesa. Saludó a la familia Dupain-Cheng y se sentó en el espacio vacío entre su hijo y su esposa. Gabriel Agreste no se veía con aquél aspecto rígido y orgulloso, al contrario estaba relajado; como si una pesada y estorbosa carga desapareciera de sus hombros.

—Soy Gabriel Agreste.

—¡Mucho gusto! Soy Sabine Cheng y él es mi esposo Tom Dupain.

—Les agradezco infinitamente que hayan cuidado de Félix durante nuestra estadía fuera de París, ustedes fueron un gran apoyo para mi hijo durante la universidad. —comentó Gabriel. —También les agradezco por los detalles que han tenido con Adrien. Han tenido grandes gestos para mis dos hijos, de verdad gracias.

—Oh, no hay nada que agradecer Monsieur Agreste. —exclamó Tom Dupain.

—Félix y Adrien son unos chicos adorables. Nos encanta tenerlos de visita en casa. —sonrió Sabine, al escuchar los agradecimientos por parte de la pareja Agreste.

Adrien estaba sentado a lado de Marinette. Mientras sus padres trataban de entablar conversación, el menor entrelazó sus dedos con los de Marinette debajo de la mesa; jugueteando con ella. Adrien sonreía discretamente, la pelinegra trataba de ocultar su sonrojo, lo que hacía sentir muy bien al modelo.

Adrien optó por no tocar el tema de sus identidades por el bien de Marinette. Bridgette le pidió que no lo mencionara. Marinette no estaba bien. Incluso el maestro Fu, le había dicho que el mínimo desorden para la joven sería fatal, haciendo que ella cayera en un espiral de locura. El modelo llegó a la conclusión que no valía la pena recordar lo que había pasado y poner en peligro a la chica.

Marinette había pasado por mucha terapia, tratando de acomodar su vida. Cada vez que se sentía mal, Bridgette estaba con ella; haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien, que no había de que preocuparse. Sus amigos, compañeros, su familia habían tratado que ella estuviera cómoda. Aún sin saberlo, Chloé y Lila habían sido una buena distracción para la chica, ahora sus "molestias" para con la pelinegra eran sobre a donde podían ir y las cosas que podrían hacer.

Lila y Chloé habían cambiado mucho y Alya y Marinette aceptaron eso. A Sabrina era quien le costaba trabajo adaptarse que la Princesa de París, era capaz de ser independiente y hacer sus deberes por su propia mano, así como trabajar en equipo.

Adrien había notado eso, por lo que no arrastró a la conversación sobre ser Chat Noir, no era importante, no ahora con toda su familia reunida. Así que la nueva jugada era ser su propia versión, ser el verdadero Adrien que se escondía detrás del antifaz de Chat Noir.

—Y ¿Qué tal la noche de chicas? —preguntó en voz baja a Marinette mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos bajo el mantel de la mesa.

—Muy… reveladora. Deja de hacer eso. —susurró la pelinegra en un puchero que se le hizo muy tierno a Adrien.

—Yo creo que no. Anda dime de qué te enteraste.

—De la razón por la que estamos aquí y de cómo te comportas con las demás. Como esto que haces conmigo. ¿Por qué soy a la única a quién pones nerviosa de este modo? —comentó la azabache.

—Porque eres la única con quien quiero hacer esto.

Los ojos esmeralda del chico brillaron de un modo especial. Marinette fue incapaz de controlar el rubor en su rostro, por lo que se giró para evitar que la vieran.

—Entonces Félix y Bridgette planearon esto. —Exclamó la mujer de ascendencia china —¿Creen que…?

—Eso espero. —Dijo Charlotte emocionada.

—¿Dónde está Félix? —preguntó Tom.

—Tenía algunas cosas que arreglar en la oficina, fue totalmente un imprevisto, pero comentó que estaría aquí antes de la una… debe estar atascado en el tráfico.

Si bien a Gabriel le costaba eliminar el orgullo, por el cual era bastante conocido. Pero sentía que debía redimirse. Era un cambio para todos. Sus hijos aún no se desenvolvían tan bien con él, no les era fácil abrir sus sentimientos ante Gabriel cuando él era la imagen más rígida jamás conocida. Por consejo de Charlotte, debía aprender a bajar la espada cuando no había una batalla en la que debía desempeñarse.

La noche anterior, Félix le había pedido que se presentaran en esa cafetería en especial pues debía contarles algo muy importante, además que tendrían de compañía a los tíos de Bridgette, es decir, los papás de Marinette. Félix les había contado como es que la pareja lo acogía, mientras ellos estaban en Florencia. De algún modo, no le gustaba estar en casa a solas.

Además como lo emparejaban tanto con Bridgette, comenzaban a aceptarlo dentro de la familia: invitándolo a comer; o como cuando estaba enfermo, Sabine se encargaba de cuidarle y darle remedios para que se curara; cuando se quedaban realizando un proyecto o si su última clase era por la noche, la pareja lo "persuadía" para que se quedara, aun cuando él solicitaba un taxi; la pareja Dupain-Cheng siempre se salía con la suya para que se quedara e incluso habían arreglado la habitación de Marinette (ya que ella se encontraba con los padres de Bridgette) para que Félix descansara.

Tanto Félix, Charlotte y Adrien tenían buena opinión sobre la pareja. Gabriel había optado por conocerlos, ya que si la pareja había hecho un buen trabajo criando a Bridgette y Marinette, ambas chicas eran valientes, independientes y con un alto nivel de lealtad y principios; debían ser personas excepcionales.

—Lamento la tardanza. —Félix apareció jadeante, justo cuando la mesera traía las bebidas de la familia Agreste, así que el rubio aprovechó para solicitar una. —El tráfico está fatal, venía en taxi y como no avanzaba, opté por bajarme y llegar a pie.

—Gatito, ¿me quieres decir por qué nos citaron aquí? —preguntó animadamente Charlotte a su hijo.

—Sé lo que te estas imaginando y no es eso.

—Entonces ya no quiero nada. —La rubia se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero que causó risa para la pareja Dupain-Cheng.

—Llamé a Bridgette, me dijo que llegaría a unos diez minutos; pero creo que también está atrapada en el tráfico. —Explicó Félix mientras observaba su teléfono.

—De hecho va llegando. —anunció Adrien al ver como la diseñadora entraba por el umbral de la puerta.

Bridgette lucía bastante fastidiada por el trayecto. Llegó y saludó a todos los que estaban en la mesa. Les comunicó su trayecto sobre cómo fue a dejar a cada una de las asistentes a la pijamada, pero el Alcalde la retuvo para agradecerle que estuviera al pendiente de Chloé.

Bridgette y Félix solían hablar con Chloé y Lila continuamente, a veces solo un saludo o preocuparse por ellas mediante un mensaje preguntándoles por su día. Con la aparición de Charlotte, Chloé volvió a tener a su tía; no eran familia sanguínea pero ella siempre se preocupó por ella, a lo que el afán de alejarse de todos; Chloé la alejaba de manera grosera. Sin embargo, al enterarse del "accidente" y como es que ella estuvo en coma por todo ese tiempo la hizo cambiar. Si la iban a lastimar por querer y amar, ya no le importaba.

Bridgette convenció a todos para que pidieran algo de comer; así comenzaron a pedir platillos que desfilaban uno a uno mientras diversos temas de conversación fueron circulando.

—Chicos, no niego que esta reunión ha sido muy hermosa, pero creo que están tratando de evitar el tema. —comentó Charlotte mientras tazas de café anunciaban el inicio de la sobremesa después de la buena comida que habían tenido. —¿Por qué nos invitaron?

Félix se limpió los labios con la servilleta mientras Bridgette terminó de darle un sorbo a su café. Estaban nerviosos, no por como iba a reaccionar su familia; sabían que serían aceptados. Se sentían así por la responsabilidad que ese anuncio traería a sus vidas.

—Hace más de veintiocho años, en esta misma cafetería, comenzó uno de los romances más bellos que he visto, con dos personas aparentemente opuestas pero que tenían muchas cosas en común. —Dijo Félix mientras observaba a Charlotte y Gabriel tomarse de las manos.

En esa misma cafetería fue donde Gabriel invitó a Charlotte para disculparse con ella. Ahí se habían quedado hasta tarde cuando el aspirante a diseñador de veintidós años le contaba todo lo que le gustaba de su carrera a una bella chica de diecisiete años quien comenzaba su trabajo como modelo profesional. De hecho algunas veces celebraban su aniversario, no el de bodas, sino cuando se habían conocido, en ese mismo lugar.

—Queremos hacer partícipes a todos ustedes que siempre nos han apoyado. En esta nueva etapa de nuestras vidas, nos gustaría seguir contando con ese apoyo. —explicó el rubio.

—Surgieron algunos malentendidos para que llegáramos al día de hoy. —intervino Bridgette. —Pero creo que esa experiencia sirvió para que maduráramos.

—Puede parecer algo muy ínfimo, pero al menos es nuestro inicio y queremos que todos lo sepan. —continuo Félix.

—Oficialmente, Félix y yo hemos comenzado una relación. Somos novios. —Bridgette sonreía un poco tímida esperando la reacción de todos.

La primera en reaccionar fue Charlotte quien no evitó emitir un grito de emoción, causando que los comensales voltearan a verlos, mientras ella se levantó de su asiento para lanzarse a los brazos de la nueva pareja. Los segundos fueron la pareja Dupain-Cheng, quienes por fin veían, su anhelo de ocho años atrás cumplirse. Amaban a su sobrina y sabían que Félix era el único chico que podía compenetrar a la perfección con ella. Cuando al fin, la rubia soltó a la pareja, los padres de Marinette les expresaron sus felicitaciones. Seguidos de Gabriel, quien, a pesar que había hablado con Félix sobre la buena adquisición que sería Bridgette para la familia, ahora sabía que no era por cuestiones monetarias o por poder, era un verdadero amor. Atrás se habían quedado las uniones por conveniencia en la familia Agreste, ahora serían sólo por amor, genuino amor.

Los últimos en felicitarlos fueron Adrien y Marinette. La menor se había enterado durante la pijamada y Adrien presentía la noticia, después de su última conversación con Bridgette.

Al fin, la diseñadora le había revelado que ella era la "Ladybug falsa" y que trató de hacerle daño a su familia; él no le reclamó al contrario, le dio las gracias. Por su retrospectiva en el mundo de las pesadillas, había unido las piezas, y se enteró de la verdad, pero si Bridgette no hubiera hecho eso, él jamás hubiera notado a Marinette y lo que sentía por ella. La sacudida dada por la "Ladybug falsa" lo guio a los brazos de Marinette, el lugar que ni siquiera él sabía que quería estar. Además que, Félix le explicó como todo el odio que ella llegó a sentir y lo que llegó a hacer fue por el poder que Nightmare ejercía en ella; por lo que Bridgette no tenía la culpa.

—Me han hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo. —Charlotte seguía emocionada ante la noticia.

—Creo que es la mejor decisión que has tomado. Félix, Bridgette se merecen estar juntos. —comentó Gabriel orgulloso de su hijo.

—Bridi, sin duda ustedes hacen una pareja perfecto. —Admitió Tom.

—Yo sabía que encerrarlos en la sala para obligarlos a hablar iba a rendir frutos. —comentó con una amplia sonrisa Sabine. —Si tan solo hubieran aceptado lo que sentían desde antes.

—¿O sea que gracias a ti, estos dos fueron capaces de hablar para hacer las paces? —preguntó Charlotte. —¡Wow! Debo admitir que por un momento llegué a pensar que nos iban a decir que estaba esperando un bebé.

Ante dicha frase Bridgette escupió el sorbo de café que le dio a su taza, e incluso Gabriel, Marinette, Adrien y Tom también se sorprendieron por lo dicho.

—Charlie, aun no cumplo veintiocho años. —exclamó Bridgette totalmente asustada.

—¿Y eso qué? Yo tenía veintiocho cuando nació Adrien y tenía casi la edad de Marinette cuando Félix nació. —Lo que hizo que Marinette escupiera el capuccino que tomaba. —Es solo que me emocioné tanto que esperaba que… bueno ya saben… ustedes cruzaran la línea.

—Mamá, en teoría nos conocemos muy poco. Aún hay cosas que no sabemos uno del otro, no vamos a involucrarnos. —justificó Félix aunque eso era totalmente una mentira pues esa línea la había cruzado desde antes.

—Además falta lo más difícil: decírselo a mi padre.

La familia Dupain-Cheng no evitó su cara de desconfianza ante las palabras dichas por Bridgette, lo que hizo que la familia Agreste se asustara por la expresión.

—¿Tan malo es? —preguntó Félix.

—Digamos que Athien, el padre de Bridi, es bastante, mucho, demasiado celoso con las mujeres que forman parte de su familia. —Explicó Tom.

—Bueno, eso es normal. —Gabriel tomó la palabra. —Bridgette es su única hija, si yo estuviera en su caso también tomaría precauciones.

—Es que, Athien es un caso especial; si lo sé yo que soy su hermana.

Sabine les explicó cómo fue que el papá de Bridgette, tuvo una pelea con Tom, cuando comenzó una relación con ella; aun cuando Tom y Athien habían sido amigos desde mucho antes, aun cuando esa amistad fue lo que desembocó en el matrimonio de él y Emma, la hermana mayor de Tom. Pero en cuanto Tom y Sabine comenzaron su noviazgo, Athien fue el primero en oponerse. Era bastante posesivo y no creía que alguien fuera lo suficiente como para pretender a una integrante de su familia.

—Tenía un compañero en la secundaria; vivía a unos trescientos metros de mi casa y regresábamos juntos… hasta que papá lo amenazó. —Explicó Bridgette.

—Varios compañeros, niños y niñas, regresábamos a nuestras casas por el mismo camino. —intervino Marinette. —Mi tío los amenazó a todos.

—Ok, ahora si tengo miedo. —advirtió Félix. —Pero no he llegado hasta aquí como para que el padre de la mujer que quiero intervenga; es mi suegro, le guste o no.

Bridgette se ruborizó por las palabras de Félix, pero tenía razón. Si habían sido capaces de vencer a un psicópata de seis mil años con el orgullo herido, enfrentarse a su padre era una completa nimiedad.

* * *

 **¿La primera cita?**

Los gritos de felicidad se escuchaban en el ambiente, el aroma de comida y dulces divagaban por el lugar, gente rondando en las filas de los diversos juegos. Aún estaban en la entrada del parque de diversiones y ya ansiaban probar alguna de las atracciones; sin embargo las tres féminas debían esperar a los tres varones que por alguna razón aun no llegaban.

—Les apuesto que se quedaron dormidos. —Admitió Alya mientras daba un mordisco a los ositos de gomita que le había quitado a su amiga.

—No creo, Adrien estaba muy emocionado. —Explicó Bridgette mientras masticaba un osito de goma. —Tengo entendido que llevaban casi un año planeándolo, ¿me equivoco?

—El tráfico los debe haber atrapado. Gracias por traernos Brid, debes estar a tope de trabajo. —comentó Marinette mientras sacaba su teléfono para averiguar el paradero de los tres chicos.

La azabache no mentía. Había pasado un mes desde que Bridgette y Félix anunciaron su noviazgo; la dulzura, amor y cariño emergían a su alrededor. Su felicidad ni siquiera podía ser descrita… pero solo eran capaces de demostrarse afecto los pocos momentos que tenían libres. Con la boda de la pareja Real Danesa los viajes hacia Copenhague de Félix, la realización de detalle a detalle en ambos vestidos hechos por Bridgette; y por si no fuera poco la administración de la empresa, no los habían dejado pasar tiempo juntos.

—No es problema.

—¿Pero no quisieras estar a solas con tu novio? —cuestionó Alya. —No me quejo que nos trajeran, un auto es mejor que venir en autobús, pero creo que necesitas pasar más tiempo con Félix.

—No te preocupes, ya no estaré tan estresada, además Monsieur Agreste y Charlie ya regresaron de Nueva York. Así que ya no tengo tantas obligaciones.

—Félix dijo que habrán muchas cosas por arreglar para que la señora Lizzie recupere Polarís.

Marinette tenía razón. Con la nota publicada por Brön sobre el accidente de Charlotte y su recuperación; Augusta Grayson estaba en un grave aprieto.

Charlotte, antes de casarse, le había dado a su tío la mayor parte de sus acciones quedándose con lo mínimo al percibir las ganancias de Polarís; a cambio Demian realizó su testamento dejándole todo a Adrien y Félix.

Sin embargo le había dado a Charlotte una copia para que lo resguardara y lo ejecutara cuando él falleciera; pero la serie de eventos desafortunados que todos conocían; lo habían mantenido oculto. Además que el notario que tenía el original, había muerto antes que Demian falleciera y el documento, se había traspapelado.

Los demás socios no se negaron a que Augusta se hiciera cargo al ser la única familiar cercana de Demian, sin testamento y sin Charlotte cerca nadie fue capaz de detenerla. Augusta obligó a los accionistas a vender sus activos, comprando las acciones en cantidades totalmente ridículas, menores a su costo, con tal de hacerse por completo de la empresa.

Ante la declaración de Charlotte de recuperar Polarís, Augusta se quedaría sin nada. Demian solía darle una mensualidad, ante el nulo talento y trabajo de su sobrina; aunque lo hacía más como un deber para con el padre de la mujer, hermano de Demian quien falleció cuando Augusta tenía quince años. Así, Demian se convirtió en la fuente de ingresos de la mujer, a quien podría exprimir cualquier cantidad monetaria. Por eso, cuando él falleció y se podría hacer con la empresa a la cual se debían sus crecientes ingresos, gracias a "su talento". Lo cual se había desarrollado en pérdidas y más pérdidas. Charlotte quería de vuelta la empresa, no por su valor monetario, el cual estaba decreciendo, sino por el valor sentimental que le tenía al ser lo último que dejó su tío.

—Muchas cosas pero nada que sea imposible. —Bridgette colocó su mano en la cabeza de Marinette, despeinándola. —No te preocupes por eso, mejor celebremos que fuiste la mejor de tu clase y que pasaran al segundo año de Instituto. Aun les espera la playa, ir a acampar, nuestro viaje a Londres y el festival de música al que asistiremos antes que regresen a la escuela.

—¡Si! Eso me emociona más. —Gritó la morena.

Estaban en plenas vacaciones de verano. Los exámenes finales eran pequeñeces después de todo lo que Adrien y Marinette habían enfrentado. Terminaron el ciclo escolar más accidentado de lo que pensaron, pero un desenlace estaba lejos de ocurrir. Sus vidas, alejados de ser héroes, comenzaron y aún no se acoplaban a hacerlo.

Además a Marinette le sorprendía que al paso de dos meses, Adrien no tocó el tema de las identidades. Hablaban de manera "normal", como si la revelación no les hubiera afectado. Excepto por los jugueteos y avances que hacia el modelo: abrazarla, sentarla en sus piernas, besar el lado de su cuello, mordisquear su oreja, acariciarla o tomarla de la mano era algo tan común entre ellos, al menos cuando estaban a solas o cuando nadie los veía.

Decir que Marinette quería hablar sobre eso, sería una gran mentira. Una parte de ella no quería afrontarlo. Entre palabras entendía que a Adrien le gustaba jugar con ella, como Adrien y Chat Noir, pero ¿cómo se sentía ella al saberlo? Su corazón de algún modo lo sabía pero de algún modo lo negaba, no quería creer que los dos, eran la misma persona, aunque a cada caricia dada por el modelo, sentía la calidez y cariño del héroe de traje felino.

Perdida en sus pensamientos no vio llegar a Félix, Adrien y Nino. Se disculparon con ellas, pues habían salido más tarde debido a unos documentos que Félix tuvo que ir a dejar a la empresa, razón principal por la que se desviaron del camino.

—Muy bien chicos, nosotros como adultos, los dejaremos. Pueden tener una salida como amigos, mientras yo tengo mi primera cita con mi novia, después de un mes. —Explicó Félix mientras Bridgette extendía las pulseras de acceso VIP a los chicos.

—Gracias Bro, ustedes cambian mi forma de pensar sobre los adultos. —comentó Nino colocándose la pulsera.

—Gracias Fél; disfruten su cita. —Sonrió Adrien.

—Ya no estoy tan segura, Félix. Creo que podemos dejarlos y mejor regresamos a la oficina, aún tengo mucho trabajo. El compromiso danés será en octubre y… ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! —gritó Bridgette mientras Félix la cargó por la cintura y la echó sobre su hombro. —¡Bájame!

—Nos iremos a las seis. Nos veremos a esa hora debajo del reloj, iremos a cenar algo y luego los llevaremos a casa. —Les decía Félix a los cuatro jóvenes mientras el mantenía a Bridgette sobre su hombro, quien pataleaba para zafarse del agarre de su novio. —Ustedes a lo suyo y nosotros a lo nuestro. Diviértanse.

—¡Bájame Agreste! —Bridgette seguía tratando de bajar. —¡Eres un…! ¡Bájame!

Félix hizo nulo caso a los reclamos de la pelinegra. Recordó su plan hacía ocho años, ir al parque de diversiones y en su regreso pasarían por la Torre Eiffel donde le pediría a Bridgette que fuera su novia; el plan nunca llegó a realizarse. Es más, nada de lo que había planeado se cumplió, sin embargo en esta salida para llevar a los cuatro chicos, se le ocurrió tener su primera cita. Y cumpliría distraerse junto a ella. Habían estado tan inmersos en el trabajo que si comían en el comedor de la empresa era lo máximo, así que ni Bridgette interferiría en esa situación.

El rubio siguió avanzando ante los reclamos de la pelinegra que cargaba al hombro, quien le daba golpecitos para hacerle saber que eso no le agradaba. Entre la multitud se perdieron, la vista de los cuatro amigos de la pareja alejándose no podía ser más divertida.

Rápidamente se pusieron de acuerdo sobre a qué juego se subirían primero y trataron de hacer un itinerario. Gracias a la pulsera que les había dado Félix, tenían acceso a todos los sitios sin necesidad de formarse.

—Adelántense, debo hacer algo. —comentó Marinette.

—¡Vamos amiga! Si no te gusta, podemos elegir otro. —Alya volteó a ver a su amiga al escuchar esas palabras.

—No es eso, es que debo tomar esto. —la ojiazul sacó un pastillero de su bolso, ante esa señal Alya comprendió el mensaje. —En quince minutos estaré con ustedes.

Alya se llevó a Adrien y Nino rumbo a una de las montañas rusas. Cuando Marinette ya no los vio, se acercó a la máquina dispensadora de bebidas. Eligió una botella de agua, se acercó a una de las bancas disponibles y tomó uno de los medicamentos, se lo colocó en la punta de la lengua para después tomar un largo sorbo de agua.

Aun no estaba bien, se esforzaba mucho para aparentar ante su familia y amigos que era la misma Marinette, pero eso era una gran y sombría mentira. El maestro Fu le estaba ayudando, a él no podía engañarlo, estaba estable pero no fuera de peligro.

Las pesadillas la seguían atormentando, pero era hora de valerse por sí misma. Bridgette había regresado a su departamento a regañadientes, no quería dejarla sola, pero con todo el trabajo que había en la empresa acaecían ocasiones en las que llegaba cerca de la medianoche. Estaba tan cansada que apenas tocaba su improvisada cama en la alcoba de Marinette y caía rendida.

La panadería estaba más alejada que el departamento de Bridgette de la empresa Agreste. La distancia y el trabajo la agotaban. Por lo que Marinette la convenció que no era necesario que se quedara, pues ya no tenía ataques. Bridgette al principio se negó pero después de varias súplicas de su prima, empacó sus cosas y regresó a su pent house después de ser fumigado..

Los ataques de Marinette ya no eran tan visibles y dolorosos, pero había momentos que a la mitad de la noche recordaba fehacientemente lo sucedido, las pesadillas la despertaban abruptamente. Los espasmos musculares, las palpitaciones arrítmicas, el sudor frío recorriendo su espalda era algo muy común. En una borrosa visión nocturna, notó sangre en sus manos, se asustó tanto que estaba por gritar cuando la luz de la luna brilló sobre ella para hacerla ver que no tenía nada.

El frío del arma de fuego en su boca era otro evento constante. Algunas noches sentía como si cayera en un pozo obscuro con tintes rojos y escuchaba murmullos en su larga caída. Félix le dijo que era algo "normal". Él las tenía después de haberse ido Princeton y tardó años en que no formaran parte de su repertorio de pesadillas. Marinette llegó a pensar por momentos que tal vez no se deshizo del todo de Nightmare, decir que fue fácil deshacerse de él, era una falsedad. Era decir que seis mil años de peleas y muchos sacrificios no sirvieron de nada, pero aún tenía miedo que todo lo hecho hubiera sido inútil y ese tiempo de paz, fuera la calma que precede al temporal.

El maestro Fu le había recomendado que no realizara cosas que la alteraran, y la larga lista de ansiolíticos, calmantes y antidepresivos que la mantenía "tranquila". Tomaba tres pastillas al día, a las mismas horas, sin importar el lugar.

Once de la mañana y el sol veraniego en todo su esplendor bañaba con sus rayos el lugar. Había familias, parejas, amigos quienes rondaban por los diversos juegos. Bridgette le preguntó si subirse a un juego de esos no le haría daño, pero ambas llegaron a la conclusión que no tendría problema. Si era como deslizarse con su yoyo por las farolas y edificios de París, entonces era una insignificancia; tal vez no era buena idea, pero sinceramente estaba harta de todo, debía aprender sus límites y si nunca rozaba la línea, no sabría hasta donde podría llegar

—¿Quieres un poco de compañía, preciosa?

Un grupo de chicos se acercaron a ella. Marinette trató de actuar amable pero cortantemente tratando de invitarlos a que se alejaran.

—Ella ya tiene compañía.

Adrien tomó de la mano a Marinette y la sacó del grupo de seis chicos que la rodearon, evitando cualquier réplica de ellos. La llevó hasta el otro extremo, donde había una parte con grandes árboles y se sentaron en una banca bajo la sombra de uno.

—Perdón por hacer eso, pero de otro modo te hubieran seguido molestando. —comentó el rubio.

—No, no hay problema. Temía que si los buscaba a ustedes, esos tipos me siguieran. La otra opción era golpearlos pero no quiero que me corran del parque. —dijo Marinette. —Pensé que estabas con Alya y Nino.

Adrien le reveló que optó por regresar con ella, no quería dejarla sola pues tenía un mal presentimiento y no había errado. Aunque la verdad era que Alya casi lo traumó con los posibles escenarios que le podían pasar a Marinette, haciendo que él regresara de inmediato.

—¿Segura que estas bien? Podemos buscar algo más tranquilo. —Comentó cuando la vio cuando ella estaba inmersa en su visión de la atracción mecánica.

—Oh no. Me gustan las alturas, me hacen sentir bien. Antes me daban mucho miedo, pero sinceramente ahora las extraño. —explicó la azabache mientras observaba otro de los juegos, donde te subían a una gran altura para después dejarte caer. —De verdad lo extraño.

—No es fácil. A veces quiero salir por la ventana, ignorar todo e imaginar que no pasó nada… pero no es posible. No sin ellos.

—No ha sido nada fácil. A veces creo escuchar la vocesita de Tikki e incluso le respondo. —sonrió Marinette.

—Yo también, creo que mamá también extraña a su kwami. Una vez la escuché llamar a "Saphir".

—No quiero olvidarlos pero me gustaría que su recuerdo fuera más fácil de llevar.

Marinette sonrió al pensar que esta vez Tikki estaría con el kwami de Adrien, juntos, después de largos seis mil años, en el mundo de los espíritus. Ese pensamiento era lo único que la ataba a la razón y que todo lo realizado tuvo un sentido. Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, ignoró como el chico de orbes verdes se sonrojó al verla sonreír.

Adrien de verdad la quería, su atracción por ella iba más allá que un deslumbramiento como lo tuvo con Ladybug, a ella la admiraba pero con Marinette… era totalmente diferente. Cada gesto hecho por la chica, cada sonrisa discreta, su voz parecía una bella melodía que anhelaba escuchar a cada momento, aun entre la multitud su oído se afinaba para escucharla. Su silueta dibujada en el umbral de la puerta. Cuando estaban en el Colegio, conversando con sus compañeros, de algún modo quería que todos desaparecieran para poder estar sólo con ella.

Se había convertido en algo tan común, tocar su mano, juguetear con su dedos, discretamente pasar su brazo en la cintura de la pelinegra, juguetear con los mechones de su cabello, y de vez en cuando besar su cuello, abrazarla… ansiaba besar sus labios. Sentir esa dulzura, ese sabor a fresas que provenía de la boca de la chica, sentir su respiración cálida mezclándose con la suya. ¡De verdad deseaba besarla! Los coqueteos y caricias iban subiendo poco a poco probando hasta qué punto llegaba a aceptarlo Marinette, quien en ningún momento lo detuvo pero Adrien no se atrevía a besarla, temía echar todo a perder.

Tal vez era el momento de hablar, no quería seguir en medio del limbo, seguir fingiendo que nada pasó.

—Oye Marinette, ¿Hay una posibilidad…

—Creo que es hora que nos reunamos con los demás. —interrumpió la azabache levantándose de su asiento. De algún modo presintió de lo que Adrien quería hablar, solo necesitaba más tiempo para acomodar sus ideas. No estaba preparada para enfrentarlo.

—Mari…

—¿Crees que ya hayan bajado del juego?

—Mari…

—Creo que el siguiente juego era…

—¡Marinette!

La azabache se quedó callada, dándole la espalda. Sencillamente no sabía que decir, aun no estaba preparada para vivir ese momento. Su vida seguía siendo un caos, su rutina estaba acomodándose y su corazón aún estaba en un enorme caos.

—¿Tan malo fue enterarte que yo era Chat Noir?

Los ojos verdes del joven estaban llenos de duda y una ligera sombra de dolor. ¿Cómo explicarle que todo lo que vivió no era bueno ni malo, pero de algún modo la afectaba?

Los murmullos de las personas en el parque de diversiones no eran suficientes como para ocultar el amplio silencio que había entre ellos. Marinette no sabía que responder y Adrien dio por afirmativa la respuesta… al final, el que calla otorga.

—Yo… lo siento. Lo lamento, de verdad, lo lamento tanto. No pensé que yo te molestara tanto. Tenías razón: Adrien siempre sobraría entre Chat y tú.

Marinette recordó, la cita que tuvieron en la cima de la Torre, cuando ella no quiso saber su identidad. Adrien comenzó a alejarse, no fue su mejor idea tocar el tema.

—No, me retracto de eso. —Marinette tomó la mano del chico entre la suyas tratando de detenerlo. —¡Perdóname por ser tan caprichosa!

—Mari…

—Es solo que para mí era difícil imaginar que el tranquilo y caballeroso Adrien Agreste era el coqueto y torpe Chat Noir.

—Mari…

—Algo dentro de mí gritaba que eras tú, pero no quería creerlo. Me sentía bien por lo lindo y caballeroso que actuabas, eras tan perfecto que no parecías real. De pronto te puse en un pedestal tan alto que lastimaba a las personas con tal de alejarlas de ti. Cuando dijiste que tenías novia de algún modo me di cuenta que no me atraías románticamente; pero como Chat Noir, eras tan distraído, cometías errores, pero eras tan valiente, siempre dispuesto a dar tu vida a cambio de mi bienestar. Llamaste mi atención de inmediato, te sentía como un similar, tu coquetería, tus obsequios, los mensajes ocultos por las flores y después… esos gestos tan seductores que terminaron por derretirme. Me gustaste, me atrajiste por completo pero al saber que Adrien y Chat eran lo mismo, me sentí tan tonta por actuar tan fría y cortante con Adrien mientras por las noches me lanzaba a los brazos de Chat… Lo siento tanto…

—Princesa, ¿me quieres decir que no te defraude cuando te enteraste de mi identidad? —preguntó esperanzado Adrien.

—Claro que no. Mis actos para contigo eran lo que me avergonzaba.

—¡Mi lady!

Adrien sujetó por la cintura a Marinette, levantándola para luego abrazarla fuertemente. Su corazón al fin estaba libre de toda duda.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tengo el camino libre? —Adrien pegó su frente a la de Marinette.

—¿A- a qué te refieres?

—Aquélla noche en la Torre Eiffel, te quería decir mi identidad; si me aceptabas como Adrien, te iba a pedir que fueras mi novia, pero tuve que detenerme a la mitad del camino. Con lo que me acabas de decir, quiero que veas al verdadero Adrien, esta vez sin antifaces de por medio, quiero que sólo me notes a mí.

—Cla-claro, somos amigos.

—No, te equivocas.

El rubio, la apretó con más fuerza a su torso. Marinette estaba demasiado cerca del chico, lo peor es que no podía poner distancia por más que lo intentara, sus pies estaban a unos centímetros del suelo y sin un punto de apoyo no se podía alejar.

De pronto pudo tocar el suelo, Adrien la soltó lentamente. Tomó su mano y deposito un delicado beso en los nudillos y rápidamente la atrajo un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla. Eso era algo más tímido y dulce a lo que estaba acostumbrada, usualmente el lado más seductor del chico salía a la luz en cualquier oportunidad pero esta vez, su dulzura hizo que el hormigueo regresara a su estómago como antes.

—Mi querida y hermosa princesa. Haré que mi verdadera personalidad te atraiga. Marinette, haré que te enamores de mí, tanto como lo estoy de ti.

La mirada de Adrien estaba llena de seguridad, en un gesto coqueto le guiñó el ojo a una ruborizada Marinette. La azabache no supo que decir aunque la respuesta rondaba su mente desde hacía unos meses… ¿Podía enamorarse de Adrien más de lo que ya estaba?

El momento fue interrumpido cuando sus amigos los llamaron para que se reunieran con ellos. La vida después de los Miraculous era tan amplia y con ansias de avanzar…

* * *

HOY... HACE UN AÑO... EN LA MENTE DE UNA LOCA DE LOS GATOS, COMENZÓ A FORMARSE UNA HISTORIA IGUAL DE MAL QUE ELLA...

Hace un año, una niña loca estaba sumamente molesta por como había terminado el fanfic que tanto siguió y por el cual se desveló varias noches.

Hace un año, mientras viajaba en tren, releyendo el cutre final que tanto la hizo enfurecer, algo en su mente dijo: "¿Por qué no haces tu propio fanfic? Apuesto que lo harías más o menos, de algo debe servir los años de lectora y aprendiz de analista de historias en TVA, puedes hacer lo que tú quieras, que alguien lo lea es otra historia".

Hace un año, mientras escuchaba una canción que usaron en el PV de Miraculous, y ver a Félix y Bridgette nacía la necesidad de traerlos a la vida ante tanta negación del creador.

Hace un año, Hanna Asuka Langley, traductora de mangas, lectora, loca de los gatos, frustrada por no saber dibujar... se anotaba a la lista de fanfickers.

Hace un año tomé la decisión de: Si no te gusta lo que hay, hazlo tú misma.

¡HACE UN AÑO, "DETRÁS DEL ANTIFAZ", COMENZÓ COMO UNA IDEA!

Así es mis amados sobrinos, hoy nació en mi mente "Detrás del antifaz" que originalmente se iba a llamar "Tras el engaño" pero sonaba muy telenovelero.

Varios días, estuve formulando los diálogos, el perfil que le daría a cada uno, la psicología de cada personaje y a pesar que lo comencé a escribir hasta el 30 de mayo, ya sabía lo que quería.

No es secreto que yo quería algo corto, unos veinte caps, pero no quería caer en segundas temporadas, y día a día llegaban más situaciones a mi mente y lo pueden notar en cada publicación del cap.

"Detrás del antifaz" En verdad es mi tercer "bebé", el primer "libro" que escribí fue mi historia pero pues como mi vida aun no concluye pues no supe que más escribir y se quedó en un cajón, el segundo es una historia fantástica de cazadora de demonios y "Detrás del antifaz" fue el tercer escrito que nació justo cuando la cazadora resonó tanto en mi mente hasta que hice un escrito de unas diez mil palabras al que llamé el arco de "la bruja" y me di cuenta que no escribía tan mal.

"Detrás del antifaz" es la primera historia que termino. Aunque falten algunos sidestories por publicar, esta historia ya esta terminada y me gustó como terminó. No les daré muchos spoilers pero todo saldrá bien. El epílogo será un poco triste y pondré una canción que una de ustedes me envió hace unas semanas la cual queda como anillo al dedo para cerrar esta historia.

Saben mi opinión y cuanto amo a Félix y Bridgette, ellos tenían un gran potencial, desafortunadamente los hicieron a un lado pero no por eso me detendré, seguiré escribiendo de ellos, al menos hasta que la segunda temporada me traiga más ideas de las que ya tengo.

Gracias a todos ustedes por votar, comentar y leer esta historia. Gracias por sus recomendaciones, gracias por sus palabras de aliento, Saben que por el cap 18 yo ya no quería escribir, por que no veía que esta historia fuera aceptada, sin embargo todos ustedes le dieron una cálida bienvenida. Sé que no es una historia con 1M o 500K como otras pero le tengo aprecio a cada uno de mis 336 seguidores y los que me encuentre en el camino.

Muchas e infinitas gracias a todos/as.

La tía Hanna dice: Bye bye


	79. SideStory IV: El nacer para ambos

**SideStory IV: El nacer para ambos**

* * *

 **Adrien y Marinette**

Caían ligeramente los copos de nieve en la ciudad del Amor. Eran los primeros días de diciembre y todo apuntaba a que sería uno de los más helados. Hacía más de cinco meses que la ciudad se había sumido en desesperación y miedo, bajo los ataques de akumas. Sin embargo, quienes habían experimentado aquélla situación trataban de olvidarla, mientras otros se sentían seguros con las estatuas que vigilaban la ciudad.

Cuando los siete héroes se despidieron de los parisinos, la gran mayoría de ciudadanos estaban ocultos después de ser evacuados a zonas más seguras, algunos otros escucharon el mensaje de "Ladybug" pero no lograron verla. Así que cuando Brön subió el video que grabó con el celular a sus redes sociales, comenzó a ser tendencia. Los noticieros pasaron el video por televisión y así conocieron a los demás héroes a quienes les debían su seguridad.

Los parisinos querían un medio para agradecer a los héroes. Se hizo una convocatoria para elegir el método y al final, por decisión casi unánime, el Concejo de París publicó la idea ganadora de hacerles estatuas a los otros cinco héroes.

Un artista anónimo envío los bocetos de cada uno, con sus nombres: Saphirblau, Queen Bee, Fire Renard, Hyeon-mu y el "verdadero" Hawkmoth. Así como sus figuras guardianes, cuyo artista los llamó kwamis. ¿Quién creería que ese artista era el empresario exitoso, heredero e hijo mayor del matrimonio Agreste? Además que la familia Agreste y Lady Julianne donaron para que estas obras se crearan. Las personas no tuvieron ningún problema en acomodar las estatuas alrededor de París, era una forma de tener presentes a los ídolos de la ciudad.

Estaba por caer la noche, y el frío estaba intensificándose; un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes trataba de calentarse las manos con su aliento; esperaba a alguien a los pies de la Torre Eiffel…

—¡Adrien! —gritó una joven de cabellos negros que trataba de abrirse paso entre las personas. —¡Perdón! ¡¿Esperaste mucho?!

Marinette seguía sus clases extracurriculares, esta vez más por gusto que al "ser obligada" por Bridgette. El violín, las clases de Inglés, Chino, krav maga ya eran algo más que cotidiano en su vida. Además que Félix le enseñaba dibujo y pintura.

Las visitas de Charlotte a la panadería eran cada vez más asiduas, además que Bridgette y Marinette visitaban el hogar Agreste a veces por cuestiones de trabajo o escuela, y otras sólo de visita; para tomar el té con la familia. Marinette no había sufrido algún ataque, seguía tomando sus medicamentos y asistía a sus citas con el maestro Fu. De vez en cuando se sentía mal pero era capaz de liberarse de su pesada carga.

Esta vez, había ido a sus clases después del colegio. Pero a la mitad de las mismas… le había llegado un mensaje con "carácter de urgente" de Adrien, citándola en la Torre Eiffel.

—No te preocupes, hace unos cinco minutos que llegué. —comentó el joven de ojos verdes. —¿Pasó algo en tus clases?

—Sí, tuve que quedarme un rato más. —dijo jadeante la pelinegra. —Vamos a hacer una presentación al público el veintitrés.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¿Me vas a invitar, mi lady? —preguntó el chico tomando de la mano a la joven y dándole un beso en los nudillos.

—P-por su-puesto. —comentó un poco ruborizada y nerviosa Marinette. —Por eso estaba tratando de convencer al profesor para que no me diera un solo.

—Pero eso es bueno, quiere decir que estás haciendo las cosas bien.

—Pues… quiere que toque _Merry go round life_ pero… no sé qué tan buena idea sea. —dijo preocupada la joven. —Adrien ¿tienes las manos heladas?

Marinette tomó las manos de Adrien y las colocó entre las suyas para calentarlas. Después de la salida al parque de diversiones, optaron por empezar desde cero; cuando iniciaron su segundo año en la preparatoria, en septiembre.

Comenzaron a hablar de manera natural, a veces salían al cine o a pasear; algunas veces acompañados por Bridgette y Félix, otras por Nino y Alya, otras tantas con Chloé o Lila; quienes habían cambiado mucho su temperamento por los consejos de la diseñadora y el empresario, pero usualmente solos.

Para ambos, era obvio que se sentían atraídos, pero Marinette quería que se conocieran por completo, esta vez sin antifaces entre ellos; quería que Adrien sacara esa naturalidad y torpeza que mostraba como Chat y que solo ella conocía pero a su vez que esa imagen tan inmaculada como modelo también desapareciera, en esa última había influido mucho Charlotte y Gabriel: quienes habían permitido que el chico dejara su carrera de modelo y se dedicara más a disfrutar su vida de adolescente.

La presencia de Charlotte había hecho que todo se relajara en la familia Agreste; por lo que Adrien podía invitar a sus amigos a casa, hacer algunas reuniones y la fiesta de cumpleaños de Adrien había sido un rotundo éxito. Eso había hecho que Adrien comenzara a actuar más como un chico de su edad, ya no tenía que fingir ante los demás y día a día trataba de abrirse.

—Y-yo, per-perdón, lo sien-to, lo hice instintivamente, no es como si yo, bueno… ejem. —comentó nerviosa Marinette soltando las manos del rubio.

—No te preocupes mi lady. —dijo Adrien tomando las manos de Marinette y entrelazando sus dedos, haciendo que ambos se acercaran. —Tú sabes que puedes tocarme cuando quieras.

—N-no, Adrien, n-no digas cosas que se puedan malin-terpretar.

—Pero, yo no veo nada malo ¿o sí? —dijo el joven de manera coqueta pegando su frente a la de Marinette.

—N-no, hagas eso. Me… pones nerviosa. —comentó la chica bajando la mirada tratando de ocultar su mejillas ruborizadas.

—Y te pongo nerviosa ¿por qué…? —susurró Adrien al oído de la ojiazul.

—Adrien… ya… por favor.

—Lo lamento, te veo tan tímida y me dan muchas ganas de molestarte. —dijo el rubio soltando las manos de la chica para después abrazarla por la cintura.

—Eso ya lo sé, lo haces cada que puedes. —comentó Marinette haciendo un puchero ante la declaración del ojiverde. —¿Por qué me pediste que viniera? Debe ser algo muy importante para que no pudiera esperar a mañana en la escuela.

—Podemos caminar un poco.

Adrien colocó la mano de la chica alrededor de su brazo y comenzaron a caminar en la plaza frente a la Torre, las luces se estaban encendiendo y en algunos lugares los adornos navideños ya eran presentes. Ahora en los Campos Elíseos estaba la estatua de Ladybug y Chat Noir, la habían cambiado de lugar hacía unas semanas. El monumento estaba cubierto con ramos de flores e incluso algunas cartas de las personas de París, tal vez esperaban volver a ver a la chica de traje escarlata y al joven de traje negro; pero eso ya no volvería a pasar. La principal razón para que ellos aparecieran, ya no estaba, quizá ellos tenían al fin un merecido descanso.

Marinette aún extrañaba a Tikki, cada vez que quería hablar sobre alguno de sus secretos; le hubiera gustado que la pequeña kwami estuviera ahí para aconsejarla o darle alguna palabra de aliento. Aunque una parte dentro de ella esperaba que en el mundo espiritual pudiera estar con Plagg, esta vez para siempre.

Adrien añoraba mucho a Plagg, pero nunca lo aceptó delante de Marinette o Félix. Aunque su vida ya no era tan gris como antes, los momentos que estaba solo, hacían que la falta del kwami fuera más grande. Tardó en deshacerse de todas las envolturas de Camembert que había en su habitación, recordaba el cinismo de Plagg y las burlas que le hacía. Le deseaba lo mejor y esperaba que estuviera a lado de Tikki, amándose como tantas veces habían querido.

—Aún no me lo creo, hace un año, en estas fechas… apenas enfrentábamos a los akumas. —dijo Marinette viendo la estatua. —Han pasado demasiadas cosas, pero sin duda todas para bien.

—Hemos crecido y aprendido, hemos creado nuestro propio destino. Gracias a ellos. —comentó Adrien.

—¿Puedes creerlo? Hace un año, te stalkeaba desde las sombras y ahora estoy hablando contigo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. De verdad las cosas cambiaron mucho.

—¿Qué tanto me stalkeabas, princesa? —preguntó con interés el rubio.

—Buenos pues… eso no es relevante además eso ya se acabó y ahora somos amigos nada más.

—Mmmm, la última parte no me agrado tanto… Marinette —la chica sabía que cuando Adrien se tornaba serio siempre la llamaba por su nombre, usualmente era "Mi lady" o "Princesa". —¿cuánto más vamos a estar en este juego?

—¿A qué te re-?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. —intervino el chico. —Marinette, me gustas, en verdad me gustas y mucho. Está de más decirte cuanto late mi corazón cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan, como siento una descarga eléctrica cada que nos tocamos. Yo sé que, te confundí, al actuar como un idiota cuando era Chat Noir pero créeme de lo único que no me arrepiento de esos días, fue de besarte. —Adrien tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Marinette. —Extraño tanto saborearte poco a poco, tengo unas increíbles ganas de devorarte, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien.

—A-Adrien yo… tengo miedo.

—¿De qué?... ¿De mí?

—De nosotros…

Marinette le explicó que el miedo provenía que tan lejos podrían llegar. La amistad que se forjaba en ambos era invaluable para ella, pero no podía dejar de lado los sentimientos más y más grandes que sentía por él: la dulzura del chico, esa inocencia que mostraba en algunas situaciones para cambiar por completo a esa pasión tan arrebatada, la sonrisa que tanto la hipnotizaba y que parecía que Adrien se había dado cuenta del efecto que causaba en ella y que todo indicaba que sólo lo hacía con ese propósito…

—Mari…

—Si Adrien —afirmó Marinette —¡estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti!

—Entonces que nos detiene.

—Si esto no funciona, si lo que llegue a haber entre nosotros no funciona… no podremos regresar a esta amistad que tenemos…

—¡Es que no hay amistad! ¡Nunca la hubo! ¡Jamás existió! Desde que nos conocimos, desde que fuimos ellos —señalando las estatuas de Ladybug y Chat Noir —desde que me empezaste a gustar y mucho antes, no ha habido amistad. Hemos estado en un constante ciclo negando u ocultando lo que sentimos.

—¿No lo entiendes? Si cualquier relación que lleguemos a tener no funciona… no voy a poder verte del mismo modo. Es obvio que Félix y Bridgette estarán juntos, se casarán y tendrán una familia. Tú y yo nos tendremos que ver en algún momento y… yo no podré ver sólo a Adrien, veré al chico que me hace sentir todo este torbellino de emociones… Es mejor no cruzar esta línea, no quiero perderte, prefiero renunciar a ti ahora a hacerlo en un futuro.

El joven de ojos verdes tomó con fuerza el rostro de Marinette, la besó de manera tan firme y anhelada, ambos ansiaban volver a sentirse, a embriagarse del otro. El calor comenzó a escalar poco a poco en todo su cuerpo, era como si una descarga los atravesara, Marinette rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus manos, quería tenerlo más cerca, sus respiraciones arrítmicas comenzaron a hacerse presentes; Adrien comenzó a deslizar su lengua dentro de la boca de la pelinegra, que se negó un poco al principio pero al sentir tanto placer de estar de nuevo entre los brazos del ex modelo, se dejó llevar. No podían ocultarlo, cada vez estaban más enamorados. Habían pasado por tantas cosas, se conocían mejor que nadie, por ese instante el mundo era para ellos.

Terminaron el beso y Adrien abrazó a Marinette, su calidez era lo único que querían. La azabache podía escuchar el rápido latir del corazón del joven que la tenía entre sus brazos. Aún para ella era complicado entender el nivel de sus sentimientos por él, pero lo único que sabía era que todo era real.

—No sé lo que nos depare el futuro, no sé lo que pase mañana; pero lo que quiero que pase hoy, es estar a tu lado. Mi bella princesa…

—¿Sí, mi gatito tonto…?

—Me encanta cuando me llamas así. —El chico le dio un rápido roce de labios —Amo perderme en tus bellos ojos, dejar que tu dulce voz me haga olvidar la poca sensatez y de verdad quiero perderme cada vez más en ti… Marinette. —Adrien susurró al oído de la ojiazul y la abrazó con más fuerza. —¿Me harías el gran honor de permitirme ser tu novio? Por favor, mi lady.

—Con una petición así… no sé si negarme.

—Entonces no lo hagas o tendré que rogarte de rodillas.

—Si. —murmuró la chica.

—¿Qué?

—Ya te contesté si no me escuchaste es asunto tuyo. —comentó la ojiazul haciendo un puchero.

—Te escuché pero quiero volver a hacerlo, por favor, déjame oírlo por esto dulces, suaves y delicados labios. —el rubio paso sus dedos por la boca de Marinette.

—Si, si quiero que seamos novios. Te acepto, te adoro, quiero estar contigo. No entiendo el futuro, pero si el hilo rojo esta de nuestro lado… que así sea.

Adrien volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, y después la besó, esta vez de una manera más suave pero con la misma pasión que antes.

—No sé quién va a estar más feliz por la noticia. Bridgette, mis padres, Félix o tus padres. —comentó entre risas la pelinegra.

—En primer lugar quien aún no se cree esto y quien se va a desmayar de la felicidad, soy yo. Por fin vamos a estar juntos. Te quiero mi lady, me hiciste el hombre más feliz. —Adrien tomó la mano de la joven y depositó un suave beso en los nudillos.

Así, debajo de las estatuas de cómo siendo héroes mostraron su verdadera identidad, aún detrás de un antifaz. Comenzaron una relación, que contenía pequeños miedos, algunas incertidumbres, pero eran aplacadas por el cariño y la fortuna de ser mutuo.

* * *

 **Gabriel y Charlotte**

La mansión Agreste se había llenado de adornos navideños, era una escena clásica de la víspera. Charlotte de verdad se había esforzado en esa ocasión. Era su festividad favorita, además que su cumpleaños era en Noche Buena y ese año definitivamente sería "la mejor fiesta".

En años anteriores, la familia Agreste celebraba en una reunión, con los cuatro miembros de la misma y le daban quince días libres a las personas de servicio; tiempo en el que Charlotte se encargaba de la comida lo que hacia enojar a Gabriel pues no era algo que ella debía hacer al ser la "señora de la casa" pero a Charlotte le daba igual por lo que siempre terminaban peleando.

Durante los años que Félix estudió en el extranjero, las reuniones eran menos "estridentes", y se convirtieron en más pequeñas cuando Félix les aviso sobre sus noviazgos. Algo que hizo enojar a Charlotte y lo regañaba constantemente por estar con personas que no debía cuando la única mujer que había amado estaba sufriendo convirtiéndose en alguien que no era, por culpa del lobo negro y su estúpida maldición inexistente.

Aunque Charlotte sabía las razones por las que no estaban juntos jamás perdió las esperanzas que Félix y Bridgette tuvieran un futuro; lo que hizo que Charlotte le prohibiera la entrada a la casa si llevaba a algunas de esas "mujeres", pues la única que aceptaría como nuera sería la diseñadora. Razón por la que Félix dejo de visitar la casa familiar por un tiempo, ante las peticiones de su novia en turno de estar juntos en esas fechas.

Ese año sería diferente, pero algo que le afectaba a la mujer de ojos verdes es que era difícil aceptar que su tío ya no estaba en este mundo, extrañaba hablar con él y pedirle algún consejo para criar a sus hijos y "convertirlos en personas de bien". Lo que no se perdonaba era no haberse despedido de él. Le afligió mucho, pero después de hablar y llorar en los brazos de Gabriel parte de esa frustración y tristeza se había esfumado. La familia ya había pasado por demasiado dolor así que ambos padres trataron de hacer más llevadera la situación para sus hijos.

Esa tarde, la nieve había caído sin clemencia pero Charlotte debía terminar con su plan para las fiestas, era la primera vez que tendrían invitados y sería una gran cena en la que asistirían la familia Cheng, la familia Dupain-Cheng y Melanie Lovelace, quien al fin había aceptado la invitación de Bridgette y Charlotte.

Ahora con los noviazgos de los herederos Agreste, era la primera cena formal que tendrían entre las familias, aunque su comunicación era cada vez más cercana. Charlotte quería estar al tanto de cualquier cosa que pasara con las familias de sus "nueras" y se había acercado mucho a Emma; la madre de Bridgette y a Sabine; la madre de Marinette.

Era una forma de saber todo lo que pasaba y se habían convertido en lo que Félix, Bridgette, Adrien y Marinette llamaban "el trío de la perdición"; no podían hacer nada sin que sus respectivas madres estuvieran enteradas de todo.

Si Félix pasaba la noche en el departamento de Bridgette, tanto Sabine como Emma se enteraban por palabras de Charlotte; haciendo que Emma llamara a su hija para decirle que se comportara como una dama y no cayera ante las palabras de Félix, que aunque fuera su novio, debían respetarse y no tener una relación pre-marital; por si fuera poco Sabine también le "llamaba la atención" pues era como una hermana mayor para Marinette y debía cuidar lo que hacía además de qué pensaría el padre de la diseñadora si se enteraba de ese tipo de comportamiento.

Si Adrien le ayudaba a Marinette en su presentación de violín y habían practicado en casa de la chica, tanto Emma como Charlotte eran informadas al detalle por Sabine.

Las parejas se sentían cada vez más agobiadas por sus progenitoras, así que las "amenazaron" con "terminar su relación" si ellas no dejaban de entrometerse en sus noviazgos, por lo que Charlotte tuvo que "limitar su filtración de información". Simplemente estaba feliz por sus hijos y quería ser partícipe de eso, pero era cierto que se había excedido.

—¿Qué haces Charlotte? —preguntó Gabriel haciendo que la rubia soltara un grito ahogado por como su esposo la asusto, haciendo que su teléfono, donde estaba totalmente absorta, cayera al suelo.

—¡Gabe! ¡Te voy a poner un cascabel para saber dónde estás! ¿No sabes que para eso existen las puertas? Para que toques antes de entrar. —dijo aún exaltada la mujer de ojos verdes, recogiendo su celular.

—¿Debo tocar la puerta para entrar a mi propia alcoba? Eso es nuevo. —dijo en tono divertido el diseñador. —No contestaste mi pregunta.

—Oh, estoy poniéndome de acuerdo con Emma y Sabi para la cena, queremos tener un equilibrio, tú y yo debemos dar una imagen espectacular para los consuegros, así que la cena debe ser un éxito… además es mi cumpleaños… ya sabes… quiero que sea perfecto. —dijo emocionada Charlotte.

—Es cierto, es tu cumpleaños… ¿qué quieres de regalo?— Gabriel abrazó a Charlotte quien estaba de espaldas y le dio un beso en el cuello. —Sabes que soy malo para los regalos sorpresa.

—Mmmm… pues —Charlotte volteó para estar de frente a su esposo. Cada que lo veía no podía evitar sonreír al perderse en los ojos azules de Gabriel, que la emocionaban y sentía que se sumergía en un profundo mar. —Hay algo que ha estado rondando por mi mente y no sé si tú quisieras… participar en esto.

—¿Qué tienes entre manos, mi hermoso ángel? —dijo sonriendo el diseñador.

—Bueno… me gustaría que renováramos nuestros votos, en nuestro vigésimo aniversario.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Gabriel, usualmente Charlotte le pedía nimiedades como cosas para su oficina o algún adorno para la casa, pero ser tan específica y firme en una decisión, hacía tiempo que no lo veía. Era verdad, cumplirían veinte años de casados y no se le ocurrió eso, suponía que tal vez una cena romántica bastaría pero era algo que Charlotte anhelaba; se veía en la mirada de los expresivos ojos verdes de la mujer.

—Si no quieres, no es como si…

—Está bien, pero eso sería… a finales de mayo. —interrumpió el diseñador y se quedó pensando en la fecha y su agenda.

—¿De verdad, Gabe? ¿Podríamos? —Los ojos de Charlotte se abrieron llenos de sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Gabriel.

—Lo que tú quieras.

Charlotte abrazó con tanta fuerza a su esposo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y por poco caen los dos al piso. Por un instante, Gabriel recordó las palabras de Adrien y le daba la razón, una vez que los tres hombres Agreste se quedaron en casa, al decir que cualquier seriedad que pudiera distinguirlos se esfumaba si involucraba a las mujeres que amaban. Sólo querían que ellas fueran felices y Gabriel estaba de acuerdo con eso. Escuchar reír a Charlotte era como un aliciente para su alma, aún no se perdonaba por todas las atrocidades que había cometido en París, no se sentía digno de estar a lado de una mujer tan cariñosa como era su esposa.

—Pues si no es mucho pedir, ¿podríamos tener una pequeña segunda luna de miel? —dijo Charlotte ligeramente ruborizada. —No algo estridente, pero al ser casi verano, no sé podríamos ir a algún lugar, si quieres cerca, para que no te ausentes tanto de la empresa.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi bello ángel? Usualmente eres más atrevida en estas cuestiones, de hecho fue en esta misma habitación que inicio nuestra historia.

Veinte años atrás, esa era la habitación de Félix, pero después de su pequeño encuentro pasional y ya casados; convirtieron el espacio en su alcoba. Los recuerdos obtenidos por ese amor expresado querían mantenerlos tanto como pudieran.

—Gabriel Maximilian Agreste —dijo en fingida seriedad la rubia —soy tu esposa, madre de dos niños, así que debo comportarme a la altura de una dama… no me trates como la misma jovencita que se lanzó a tus brazos una noche lluviosa, justamente en esta habitación.

—Pero si te gusta que te trate así…

—Sí pero disimula un poco. —dijo Charlotte en tono poco convincente que hizo reír al diseñador.

—Pues no tendría problemas en ausentarme más tiempo y cualquier lugar que sea bueno para ti lo será para mí. Además, Félix y Bridgette pueden hacerse cargo de la empresa por unas semanas y para nuestra buena fortuna la Fashion Week ya habrá concluido para cuando sea nuestro aniversario. Así que seré completamente tuyo, ángel. —Gabriel le dio un beso en los labios a Charlotte que estaba complacida ante las palabras de su esposo.

—No me tientes, Gabriel, que soy capaz de secuestrarte varios meses. —Charlotte subió la intensidad del beso.

Sencillamente se amaban tanto, sentían ese flechazo al verse, al más simple roce, como un constante enamoramiento, día a día descubrían algo que hacía perderse en los ojos del otro. Los años de matrimonio hacían que se gustaran más, hacían que cada acercamiento entre ellos su razón se fuera por la borda. Definitivamente, sus vidas se compenetraban de manera tan perfecta, ambos entregaron su vida al otro desde que se volvieron a ver, hacía veinte años. El miedo de no estar con el otro, era inmenso.

—¿Sabes que es lo más bonito de mí? —comentó Charlotte terminando el beso que dejo jadeantes a ambos.

—Tus ojos. —contestó Gabriel. —Tus hermosos ojos verdes.

—Sólo porque te reflejan a ti. Te amo Gabe.

Se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez Charlotte dirigía a su esposo a la cama que estaba a la mitad de la habitación, dejando que ella se colocara encima de él, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, y a darle pequeñas mordidas en el cuello además de juguetear con los labios de Gabriel en cada beso que le robaba.

—Espera, espera —Gabriel se sentó en la cama, tratando de detener los avances de Charlotte tomando en cuenta que la temperatura entre ambos estaba subiendo a pesar que afuera estuviera nevando. —Los niños pueden llegar en cualquier momento y debo regresar a la empresa.

—Yo creo que no.

Charlotte se sentó en las piernas de su esposo y lo besó apasionadamente haciendo que este no pudiera negarse ante dicho movimiento. Era como si algo se encendiera dentro de ellos en el momento que sus labios se rozaban, necesitando estar cerca del otro.

—De verdad, ángel. Debemos detener esto o no tendremos retorno. —dijo Gabriel jadeante tratando de recuperar el aire ante el beso de su esposa, o se dejaría llevar por ella perdiendo, como siempre, el poco control que podía mantener.

—No, no lo detendré. —la rubia lo volvió a besar haciendo que este se recostara en la cama con ella encima. Lentamente la mujer de ojos verdes desató la corbata de su esposo y le ató las manos sobre la cabeza, para que ella pudiera desabrochar la ropa del diseñador, lentamente mientras iba besando el torso que cada vez quedaba más expuesto ante ella. —Digamos que le pedí ayuda a mis nueras para que pasaran más tiempo con los niños, al menos hasta la cena y le pedí a Nathalie que cancelara todas tus juntas. Así que la tarde es nuestra y créeme de esta no te escapas, mi amor.

—¿Tenías todo planeado?

—Sí, pero llegaste más temprano de lo que esperaba, así que tendremos más tiempo para nosotros.

La mujer de cabellos rubios comenzó a desvestirse y a desvestir a su esposo, ambos anhelaban estar unidos, amándose. Cada vez que hacían el amor era como si los colores se intensificaran, como si el mundo antes gris, se coloreara con la presencia del otro. La realidad giraba de manera tan avasallante que no querían que desapareciera.

* * *

 **Previo a Navidad.**

Últimamente la mansión Agreste, tenía constantes visitas. Desde que los herederos de la casa habían iniciado una relación con las primas Cheng, siempre había personas circulando en el edificio. En esa ocasión, Gabriel había invitado a Marinette y Bridgette a un desayuno previo a la cena de Navidad, una semana antes para ser más exactos.

Sobre todo para que las cosas no estuvieran tan tensas en el aparente "odio" que tenía el padre de Bridgette para con Félix, algo en lo que Gabriel tenía experiencia por parte del difunto Mr. Grayson. Lo entendía, no era fácil desprenderse de un hijo y mucho menos de la única hija. Creía que con la cena podría disminuir esa aversión para con su consuegro, al menos el padre de Marinette era más sencillo y siempre rebosante de alegría, el tiempo que convivieron durante el anuncio del noviazgo de Félix y Bridgette, había hecho que la pareja Dupain-Cheng fueran de su agrado.

No debía fingir una seriedad con ellos, no se sentía superior, era como si regresara a sus días en la Academia de Modas, pues lo trataban como su igual, siempre con una sonrisa sincera al recibirlo en la panadería, lugar al que pasaba después de dejar en la escuela a Adrien y de camino llevarse algunos muffin de nueces, que últimamente se habían convertido en sus favoritos.

Pero hacía dos meses, Félix había ido a visitar los padres de la diseñadora, para presentarse oficialmente como el novio de Bridgette, al menos el primero que le conocían a la diseñadora y las cosas no salieron tan bien como esperaban.

Emma, la madre de Bridgette, era una mujer igual de risueña y sencilla como su hermano, Tom Dupain. Emma aceptó inmediatamente a Félix como parte de la familia; primero por las buenas referencias que Sabine, su cuñada, le había dado y segunda porque era el único novio que le había conocido a Bridgette, quien nunca les había platicado de su vida romántica por lo que consideraba un honor que al fin un chico la enamorara tanto como para presentarlo con sus padres, el problema era el padre, Athien.

Básicamente describió a Félix como una alimaña que estorbaba en la vida de su hija, aunque no era por ser él, más bien pensaría lo mismo de cualquiera que se acercara a Bridgette. Trató de retar a Félix por muchos medios, pero el empresario no sólo era inteligente, era hábil físicamente por lo que cumplió cada reto satisfactoriamente muy a pesar de su "suegro" que quería dejarlo en ridículo ante su hija.

Gabriel sabía lo pesado que era tener una relación distante con un miembro de la familia política; tal vez, si sólo tal vez Demian Grayson, hubiera aceptado más abiertamente la relación de Charlotte y él, la ex modelo pudo haber pasado más tiempo con su tío, Adrien y Félix hubieran tenido una relación más estrecha con su abuelo y sobre todo, no se hubiera ido de este mundo con ese mal sabor de boca. No, no permitiría que eso se repitiera, no con alguno de sus hijos y las mujeres que amaban, por lo que esa ocasión trataría de sacar información a ambas primas para saber a qué atenerse.

—Será la primera Navidad que festejaremos las tres familias, ¿cómo eran su celebraciones antes? —preguntó Gabriel a las primas una vez que estaban sentadas en el comedor acomodado en el invernadero, el cual guardaba un calor agradable.

—Pues visitábamos a mis tíos en la granja y nos quedábamos con ellos desde Navidad hasta Año nuevo. —comentó un poco intimidada Marinette hallándose en la primera reunión "formal" con los padres de su novio.

—Usualmente no podía visitar a mis padres o a mis tíos, así que me quedaba en Nueva York. —explicó Bridgette. —Pero cuando podía venir, iba a la fiesta en la casa de mis padres, una pequeña reunión familiar: donde cenábamos, nos dábamos regalos, jugábamos, y Navidad por la mañana, Marinette y yo tomábamos a los caballos e íbamos hasta el lago cercano para patinar, pues estaba muy congelado.

—¿Caballos? —preguntó con interés Gabriel.

—Oh, no hubieran dicho la palabra con "C". —dijo Charlotte al ver el rostro de Gabriel que parecía el de un niño sorprendido. —Gabe ama los caballos, pero como pueden ver, la casa no tendría lugar para mantener uno.

—Padre, déjame decirte que son unos animales muy bellos, monté uno cuando fui a la granja de los Cheng y fue bastante relajante cabalgar por la campiña. —intervino Félix.

—Además mi padre también es aficionado a ellos y participa en algunos eventos. Si quieren puedo decirle que año nuevo lo pasemos en la granja y Monsieur Gabriel, podría cabalgar un rato.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó con interés el diseñador.

—No creo que mis tíos tengan problema, la granja es muy grande. Y creo que podríamos quedarnos ahí unos días. —comentó un poco más relajada Marinette.

—Es cierto, viviste con ellos mucho tiempo, ¿verdad mi Lady? —Adrien, recordaba como la chica lo había mencionado cuando recién se enteraron de tener sucesores como héroes.

—Así es, por eso conociendo a mi tía Emma estará encantada de tener invitados, adora tener visitas. —dijo con mucho cariño Marinette quien quería a su tía como si fuera su segunda madre.

—Por mí no hay problema, no teníamos planes de salir este fin de año. —El rostro emocionado de Gabriel le daba tanta ternura a Charlotte que no podía dejar de sonreír.

—¿Se han puesto a pensar en mí? —dijo Félix. —Mi suegro no me quiere y ¿planean unas mini-vacaciones en su casa?

—Puede que invite a todos menos a ti, Fél. —comentó Adrien entre risas.

—Oh, no se preocupen, la tía Emma se encargará de "aplacar" la ira de mi tío. Siempre termina haciendo lo que ella le pide. —dijo Marinette.

—Creo que eso es en todas las parejas, siempre hay alguien con un carácter más fuerte que el otro, pero de algún modo la otra persona que se ve más tranquila termina haciendo que el fuerte sucumba ante su pareja. —exclamó Bridgette.

—Por qué no importa que tanto trates de comportarte firme y serio, sencillamente con esa persona no funciona, puedes ganar algunas peleas pero la guerra es completamente suya. —comentó Gabriel, ante el tema que estaban abordando.

—Y que por más que digas que se detenga o que minimice ese comportamiento y se lo exijas en tono serio, sencillamente da la vuelta a la situación y termina ganando así que haces lo que él quiere. —comentó Marinette tomando entre sus manos uno de los tenedores con la mirada a un punto en el vacío.

—O trates de ponerle límites, porque no funciona de ese modo contigo, pero ¿le importa? Claro que no, hace lo que su voluntad le diga. —dijo exaltada Bridgette, retorciendo la servilleta entre sus manos.

— Y por más que te plantes delante de ella, te usa como si fueras su títere y solo basta que te lance esa mirada de cachorro para derretirte; puedes controlar el mundo, puedes hacer que cualquiera haga lo que tú quieras pero si es esa persona te das cuenta que eres el pasivo en la relación. —exclamó casi gritando el diseñador.

Tanto Bridgette, Marinette y Gabriel, no pudieron evitar recordar todas y cada una de las cosas que experimentaban con las personas que amaban. Así cuando levantaron la mirada se encontraron con la sonrisa cínica y los ojos llenos de triunfo por parte de sus respectivas parejas, Charlotte estaba sentada entre sus dos hijos por lo que levanto los puños haciendo que Adrien y Félix los chocaran en señal de triunfo.

—Pues, eso les dice el papel que desarrollan en la relación. ¿No lo creen? —dijo desvergonzadamente Charlotte quien no podía dejar de sonreír hacia el rumbo que se había dirigido aquél desayuno… totalmente lejos de la idea de Gabriel.

—No es nada malo, digamos que somos bastante persuasivos. —comentó Félix.

—Nos gusta disfrutar de nuestro tiempo con ustedes, no es como si gozáramos involucrarlos en algunos asuntos complicados porque nos agrada verlos en aprietos. —la sonrisa agradable pero con cierta malicia de Adrien.

—Sólo fui yo… ¿o alguien más sintió ese escalofrío? —comentó Marinette.

—No, yo también lo sentí. —afirmó Bridgette.

—Bienvenidas a mi mundo, ahora me doy cuenta el daño que les hice a mis hijos al dejar que Charlotte los criara, cualquier reclamo háganselo a ella. —comentó aún incrédulo de las similitudes que tenía con sus nueras.

Sí, esa era la verdadera respuesta, sencillamente no podían negarse ante cualquier avance de sus parejas, fuera en cualquier momento de la vida: la juventud por parte de Adrien y Marinette, la edad adulta mostrada por Bridgette y Félix; así como la edad madura de Gabriel y Charlotte. Sencillamente se derretían en las manos del otro, se entregaban incondicionalmente.

El desayuno corrió como debía, pero de algún modo las primas sintieron que la relación con su "suegro" había mejorado, aún no olvidaban que él había sido Hawkmoth, pero trataba de redimirse. Para Marinette, que alguien tan serio como era el diseñador, fuera "persuadido" por una mujer tan adorable como Charlotte, le causaba gracia. Al parecer la unión de ambas familia sería más divertido de lo que pensaba.

* * *

 **El curioso noviazgo.**

El nuevo año había llegado, aunque con eso la nieve se había hecho más fría y constante. También era el fin de las vacaciones de invierno para los alumnos, esta vez los chicos de segundo año salón uno debían regresar a clases. Todos llegaban cubiertos de nieve y tiritando de frío, preguntándose el por qué debían asistir al Colegio.

Adrien fue casi tirado de su cama por su madre, quien después de tres intentos de despertarlo de manera cuidadosa, se cansó y le quitó las mantas para luego rodarlo hasta la orilla del colchón para después caer. Apenas si tuvo tiempo de lavarse la cara, vestirse, untar un bollo con crema y jalea y subir a su limosina. Su padre y hermano habían salido más temprano y su madre se había quedado pues tenía un ligero resfriado que hizo que Gabriel la obligara a descansar ese día.

Llegó derrapándose al Colegio, estaba perdiendo la costumbre de administrar su tiempo después de dejar su trabajo como modelo, lo que le permitió conocerse y darse cuenta que le hacía falta algo como una meta o un sueño. Saludó a sus compañeros a quienes había visto sólo en la fiesta de fin de año de la escuela, pues algunos se habían ido de vacaciones.

Mientras todos trataban de ponerse al corriente con lo pasado en Navidad, Adrien se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigos pues su novia, estaba rodeada de sus amigas. Todos sabían que ellos mantenían una relación pero tanto Alya, Lila y Chloé les gustaba ponerse en medio de la pareja, sólo para molestarlos.

La italiana y la princesa de París, se peleaban para estar con ella, se sentían mejor persona cuando estaban con la aspirante de diseñadora y querían ser chicas "comunes". Chloé había cambiado para con todos, la invitaban a formar parte del grupo, pensaba más antes de hablar y no era un problema trabajar en equipo aunque a veces su ego de princesa salía a flote, pero recordaba que ya no debía defenderse de nada y que estaba dispuesta a entregar su amistad o amor aunque en el proceso la lastimaran.

Se llevaba especialmente bien con Lila, quien optó por dejar a un lado a su madrastra en turno y enfocarse en lo que ella quería llegar a ser. En ese punto ambas se apoyaron y con ayuda de Marinette y Alya así como su buena relación con Félix y Bridgette, abrazaban su nuevo estilo de vida.

Marinette les contaba lo raro que fueron sus vacaciones en la granja de sus tíos. Pues a pesar que su tía Emma adoró a la familia Agreste, su tío Athien detestó a Adrien y Félix por querer acercarse a Marinette y Bridgette. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, Athien no ocultó su odio a los herederos Agreste, aunque se llevó bien con Charlotte y Gabriel. Fuera de eso, los demás se llevaron de maravilla. Fueron a patinar al lago congelado, cercano a la granja, se enteraron de detalles vergonzosos de las primas Cheng quienes trataron por todos los medios que sus padres y tíos guardaran silencio aunque Charlotte no se quedó atrás y mostró las fotos y detalles ocultos de sus hijos.

Se divirtieron tanto, haciendo que las tres familias se unieran a pesar de conocerse poco todo a favor de las dos parejas de novios.

—Wow, entonces todo esto de sus noviazgos es cosa seria. —Admitió Lila mientras le daba un sorbo al chocolate que había llevado Marinette en su termo.

—Todos adoran a mi tía Charlotte, no es casualidad que tu familia cayera ante sus encantos. —Chloé le dio una probada a un emparedado.

—Lo sé, mi tía Emma y mi mamá se hicieron buenas amigas de ella. Aunque el odio de mi tío Athien hizo un poco complicado este fin de año, pero fue muy divertido. —rio Marinette —Aunque aún debemos hacer algo entre la cuatro.

—Pues ustedes digan y lo planeamos, pero cuando no haga tanto frío; ya no siento los dedos. —Alya exhaló un poco para calentarse las manos aun cuando llevaba guantes.

Adrien se ponía al corriente con Nino y sus otros compañeros de lo que habían vivido los últimos días, cuando llegó el director a avisar que por cuestiones climatológicas se suspenderían las clases pues habían anunciado una tormenta de nieve muy fuerte. Todos se quejaron pues se hubieran quedado en su casa, bajo las mantas, despertándose tarde en vez de ir a clases.

Se volvieron a poner sus gorros, guantes y comenzaron a salir. Chloé marcó para que le enviaran su limosina, llevaría a Lila, Sabrina y Alya hasta su casa y con un poco de suerte ella volvería a dormirse. El frío le daba sueño y quería quedarse en cama para que su mayordomo la mimara.

Mientras esperaba en las escaleras a que la llamada se conectara, pudo ver al joven artista pelirrojo un poco preocupado, buscando algo.

—¿Te pasa algo Nathan? —preguntó Chloé mientras intentaba volver a enlazar la llamada.

—Ah… ehm… yo… —Nathaniel aun seguía siendo un poco tímido al hablar con Chloé.

Era cierto el cambio tan grande que había tenido la princesa, incluso el maquillaje tan pesado que antes usaba pasó a ser más ligero lo que hacia que los rasgos de Chloé brillaran por cuenta propia. Se veía más linda y todos se dieron cuenta, incluyendo a Nath. Los cabellos de la rubia, ya no estaban llenos de productos, era un dorado natural, sus labios rosados no estaban bañados en gloss y las sombras de sus párpados cambiaron a un rosado que le quedaba muy bien.

—Me dejaron salir de la escuela, ¿puedes venir por mí? Gracias. —Chloé al fin se había comunicado con el chofer, colgó la llamada y vio como Nathaniel la observaba. —¿Me vas a decir que te pasa o te quedaras mirándome?

—Ahm, bueno es que olvidé las llaves de mi casa en mi otro abrigo, así que no creo poder entrar a mi casa, mi mamá está en el trabajo y no sé a qué hora salga además que olvidé mi cartera y no tengo como regresar. —comentó apresuradamente el chico.

—¿Dónde trabaja tu mamá? —preguntó Chloé acomodándose la bufanda.

—En el Hospital Central.

—Ah, perfecto. Si quieres te llevo, le pides las llaves y le puedo decir a mi chofer que te lleve a tu casa. —comentó la rubia.

—No, gracias creo que eso sería abusar de tu… amabilidad.

—No dije que sería gratis. —sonrió maliciosamente Chloé. —Quiero algo que sólo tú podrías hacer.

Nath se puso un poco nervioso ante la petición, pero las intenciones de Chloé no eran malas. Le pidió que le hiciera un retrato. Había pedido a varios artistas que le hicieran uno, pero nunca le gustaron o hacían su nariz muy ancha, o su rostro muy largo o su frente muy amplia, así que recordó que el chico tenía talento por lo que a cambio de llevarlo debía hacerle un dibujo.

—¿Aceptas? —cuestionó la rubia.

—S-si, si. Gracias, Chloé.

—Pues espero que no te moleste esperar en la casa de Marinette, ahí esperaremos Sabrina, Alya, Lila y yo a que llegue mi limosina.

—No, no es molestia.

—Creí que lo sería. Marinette te gusta ¿o no? Supuse que sería incómodo ahora que Adrien y ella… son novios. —dijo la ojiazul esperando la respuesta de su interlocutor.

—Me gustaba Marinette, pero era obvio que ellos terminarían juntos. Al parecer comparten un lazo muy fuerte, así que se quedó más en una admiración para con ella, nada más. —admitió el pelirrojo.

—Si tu lo dices, te creeré.

Mientras algunos de los chicos se habían quedado para hacer planes entre ellos, Chloé conversaba con Nath; Lila, Alya y Sabrina esperaban a que Chloé confirmara con su chofer. Marinette se terminó de poner la bufanda, a pesar que vivía a lado de la escuela, no quería enfermarse así que había ido muy cobijada.

—Hola mi lady. —Adrien al fin tenía oportunidad de hablar con su novia a solas.

—Hola, gatito. —Marinette tomó la mano de Adrien y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. —¿Vas a esperar a tu limosina?

—De hecho es lo que quería hablarte. ¿Habría una posibilidad de quedarme en tu casa? El chofer regresó a casa para llevar a mamá al médico y con este tiempo… no sé a qué hora regrese, así que si no te molesta, me gustaría quedarme contigo.

—Oh, claro. Apuesto a que mis papás estarán muy felices.

El grupo de chicos se dirigió a la panadería, donde Marinette les explicó lo ocurrido y que sus amigos esperarían ahí hasta que fueran a recogerlo. La pareja Dupain-Cheng los recibió con los brazos abiertos, sobre todo a Adrien, además que con los informes de la tormenta que se aproximaban, habían llegado a la conclusión de cerrar por ese día.

Tazas llenas de chocolate caliente inundaron la sala para que los chicos entraran en calor, pues la temperatura bajaba cada vez más. Cuando el chofer de Chloé avisó que estaba en la entrada de la escuela, las chicas y Nath se despidieron. Lila había tenido la idea que se quedaran todas en casa de Marinette para hacer una pijamada pero eso iba a ser abusar demasiado de la familia, pues siempre abrían las puertas de su casa cuando ella no quería estar en la suya, así que le pidió alojo a Alya, quien no encontró problema en proporcionárselo. Verían una película, comerían algo que la madre de la morena les haya dejado y se acomodarían junto a la chimenea. No parecía un mal plan.

—Adrien, ¿Cómo está tu mamá? —preguntó Sabine mientras recogía las tazas.

—Un poco resfriada pero hoy fue al médico. —contestó Adrien mientras aceptaba la manta que Tom le dio para que se acomodaban en la sala para jugar un poco.

—Con este clima no me sorprende. Les voy a preparar una sopa de pollo para que no se enfermen.

Adrien optó por dejar a Marinette y Tom jugando en la consola mientras ayudaba a Sabine en la cocina. Ya no anhelaba esa vida hogareña, ahora también la tenía en casa. Su padre había relajado su carácter, antes de ponerse a vociferar; respiraba hondo, pensaba las cosas y luego veía si valía la pena pelear o mejor lo dejaba pasar. Cosas como ver cocinar a Charlotte, ya no lo hacían gritar sólo dejaba que hiciera lo que quisiera. Charlotte, ahora que tenía carta abierta al ser la reina de la casa, era capaz de hacer miles de cosas que antes estaban prohibidas. Amaba a Gabriel pero su temperamento siempre había sido tan complicado que necesitaba relajarse para no tratar de golpearlo. Sin embargo ahora, podía hacer todo. Invitar a las personas que ella deseara, hacer grandes fiestas para sus hijos, reuniones con amigos, invitar a sus nueras, alejar a su hijo menor de la imagen de la empresa y avergonzar a su hijo mayor ante su novia.

El mejor recuerdo que ahora tenía Adrien, fue cuando salió de su primer año de Instituto, donde fueron a su casa en la playa todo un fin de semana. Habían hecho carne asada en el jardín que tenía vista al mar. Era su primer recuerdo de su padre riendo, el amor entre sus progenitores casi se podía tocar y su relación con Félix era perfecta. No lo aceptaría en voz alta pero gracias a Nightmare y los Miraculous, fue capaz de sentir lo que era una familia.

A algunos kilómetros lejos de la panadería, las oficinas Agreste habían tomado la decisión de suspender labores. Todo indicaba que la tormenta de nieve sería más grande de lo que avisaron, por lo que antes del mediodía todos debían estar fuera de la empresa.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? —preguntó de modo seductor, el hijo mayor de la casa Agreste quien estaba frente al escritorio de la oficina de su novia.

—¿Sobre qué? —comentó la chica de cabellos obsidiana sin perder detalle en su computadora pues debía terminar algo antes que cerraran el lugar.

—Tú, yo, tu departamento, la chimenea, encerrados durante la tormenta, entrando en calor a nuestro modo.

—Yo creo que no.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? —Se exaltó el rubio al ver que su novia terminó con su plan mucho antes de convencerla por completo.

—Porque me iré a casa de mis tíos. No me gustaría estar sol-

—No estarías sola, yo estaría contigo. No hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros. Excepto en casa de tus padres cuando me metí por tu ventana después que tu padre me encerró para que no te hiciera una visita nocturna, —rio Félix. —aunque eso no le salió bien.

—Ni me lo recuerdes.

Cuando la familia Agreste fue de visita a la granja Cheng, se sorprendieron al ver que no era una granja como en los programas de televisión. Más bien era como finca, con grandes campos y los animales estaban al otro extremo. Era una gran casa, al parecer siempre tenían visitas pero sus favoritas eran las de su familia. Athien recibió educadamente a Gabriel y Charlotte, pero les cerró la puerta en la cara a Félix y Adrien, pues Athien ya se había enterado que el ex modelo era novio de su sobrina y detestaba a Félix por involucrarse con "su bebé".

Para evitar que un "momento inapropiado" entre las parejas, siempre los mantenía separados. Incluso durante las noches encerraba a los hermanos Agreste en una habitación, al otro extremo de la casa, lejos de las alcobas de su hija y su sobrina. Pero Félix lo tomó más como un reto, cuando Adrien se durmió, salió por la ventana, trepó por los barandales y con cuidado llegó al balcón de Bridgette. Con sumo cuidado abrió la ventana de la habitación evitando que no hiciera ruido pues sus suegros estaban en la otra habitación. Cuando entro a la habitación comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa y aprovechando que su novia estaba perdidamente dormida también la desvistió; para cuando la diseñadora se dio cuenta que no estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo, Félix ya había pasado un rato lamiendo su entrepierna y la había amordazado para que no gritara.

La lengua del chico había hecho un excelente trabajo ante una dormida Bridgette, por lo que cuando comenzó a penetrarla ya estaba totalmente lista para recibirlo. Se la pasaron haciendo el amor hasta el amanecer, cuando Félix regresó a su habitación del mismo modo que salió.

En su mente había sido un triunfo para con su suegro, pues había demostrado que nada ni nadie, lo separaría de la chica que amaba. Aunque eso incluía a Bridgette quien no fue capaz de ver a su familia a los ojos después de sentir como "deshonraba el techo familiar"

—Ya te dije que no, será otro día. Además no es un buen día. Debemos ser cuidadosos. —refiriéndose a que estaba en sus días fértiles y no tenía ganas de convertirse en madre en esos momentos.

—Falta de confianza, sabes que haría lo que fuera para que tú y yo formemos una familia.

—¡Que no! Llevamos como novios ni seis meses así que aún no estamos preparados para ser padres.

Aunque iba a terminar de decir la frase cuando Félix la tomó del rostro le dio un pasional beso, que hizo que Bridgette perdiera toda su concentración del trabajo y recibió el movimiento del ojiazul.

—Eso me gustó aún más. —comentó Félix pasando su lengua en los labios de la chica.

—Pero si te dije que no.

—No, dijiste "aun no estamos preparados para ser padres" lo que quiere decir que en un futuro si quieres que lo seamos.

Félix la volvió a besar y Bridgette no se negó. Le gustaba ese lado tan demandante de Félix, no podía evitarlo, era como si se derritiera en sus manos: le gustaba y mucho.

En ese instante entró Gabriel a la oficina, por lo que Bridgette empujó a Félix al ver que su suegro los había visto.

—Lo siento, debí tocar antes de entrar. —se excusó el diseñador tratando de huir de la escena.

—No, no… yo lo siento… se supone que no debemos, yo lo siento, lo lamento Monsieur Gabriel. —Comentó Bridgette tratando de recuperar el aliento después del beso. —Ahm, tengo que llevar este contrato a jurídico antes que se vayan. Disculpen.

La pelinegra tomó un sobre y salió corriendo del lugar, lo último que quería era que su suegro la viera en un momento así con Félix.

—Se parece tanto a tu madre. —comentó con una sonrisa Gabriel. —Puede desbordar confianza pero si alguien nos ve besándonos, es la primera en empujarme y en huir.

—Lo sé, supongo que por eso se lleva bien con mamá. —Admitió Félix. —Iré por Adrien, a la casa de los Dupain.

—¿Por qué esta allá?

Félix le explicó que Adrien le envió un mensaje donde le decía que los dejaron salir temprano y se fue a casa de Marinette, pues para él era más importante que su mamá fuera al médico para que la revisara, por eso no quería que el chofer se desviara de su camino.

—Dejo a Bridgette en casa de sus tíos, recojo a Adrien y nos vemos en la casa.

—Ok, pero no se tarden mucho, su madre se preocuparía si no llegan.

Gabriel era otro. Más relajado y cada día más enamorado de la vida y de su razón de vivir: su familia. Tal vez su nueva actitud se veía reflejada en su trabajo.

El compromiso de la corona Danesa, fue un éxito. El vestido de la futura princesa, había sido tan comentado en redes sociales y el nombre de Agreste y Lady Julianne se había convertido en trending topic por todo ese fin de semana y eso que solo había sido el anuncio del compromiso, aun no habían visto el vestido de "despedida de soltera" y el de novia. Además que las revistas juveniles querían tener el mismo contrato que había tenido con Style y querían diseños de Marinette en sus publicaciones. Así Gabriel sin pedirlo, se convirtió en el suegro de dos talentosas chicas, por lo que apadrinó a Marinette en el medio. No sólo porque fuera novia de su hijo, o hermana de Lady Julianne, sino por su talento. Ya que no pudo pasar sus conocimientos a sus hijos pues ninguno quería involucrarse en el diseño, al menos podría hacerlo para con sus nueras.

Se sentía libre, todo ese tiempo presentía que su vida había sido un error tras otro, pero lo único equivocado en su existir era su actitud: el prohibirse amar a su familia al sentirse nada para ellos. Al fin estaba tranquilo y aunque tenía temor al confirmar si sus ocho años de vida habían pasado a Bridgette, sólo quería experimentar las cosas buenas por venir. Al igual que Charlotte, esperaba que Félix lo hiciera abuelo lo más rápido que pudiera, pues, desde que se enteró que su hijo y la diseñadora se amaban, ya comenzaba a ver muebles y diseñar ropa para bebés.

De regreso en la casa Dupain-Cheng, Adrien les avisó que Félix y Bridgette irían. Por lo que Marinette subió a su alcoba para recibir a su prima. Adrien subió con ella, para tener un momento a solas con ella, pues desde navidad, siempre había alguien que los interrumpía.

La pared de la chica tenía un enorme collage de fotografías, todas eran de sus amigas o de Félix y Bridgette.

—Esto es muy malo. —comentó colocando su mano en la barbilla.

—¿Qué? —volteó a verlo Marinette mientras acomodaba algunos cojines en el diván, donde dormiría Bridgette.

—No puedo creer que no tengamos una foto tú y yo. —comentó señalando la pared. —Estas con Lila, con Alya, con Chloé, hasta con mis papás… pero no hay ninguna conmigo.

—Tienes razón. Han pasado tantas cosas desde que nos hicimos novios que no tenemos algo nuestro.

—Ven, debemos tomarnos una foto.

—Claro que no, estoy hecha un desastre.

Marinette estaba ligeramente despeinada por el gorro que había llevado, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el frío y apenas si se había lavado el rostro.

—Pero, mi lady… ¿por qué no hay nada mío aquí? Sé que no tengo mucha experiencia al ser tu novio y que a veces no sé lo que debería hacer… de hecho Nino me dijo que más bien parecemos amigos a pareja, pero lo que falte por aprender quiero hacerlo contigo.

—¡Ay! ¡Adrien! —Marinette corrió a abrazarlo.

Esa era la verdad. Ambos habían decidido iniciar una relación, pero aparte de salir al cine, a patinar, o solo a pasear, no podían saber que había más allá. Incluso los avances de Adrien habían disminuido, Marinette llegó a pensar que al cumplir su objetivo… tal vez ya se había aburrido de ella.

—Nunca encontrarías una foto tuya ahí, porque… tus fotos están aquí.

Marinette sacó un libro de pasta dura con algunas imágenes de rosas, se lo dio a Adrien y este comenzó a hojearlo. Algunas eran fotos de algún encuentro de esgrima, otra de cuando reía con sus compañeros, alguna mientras dormía recargado en el hombro de Bridgette después de su regreso del parque de diversiones, en ninguna veía a la cámara… todas habían sido tomadas sin que él se diera cuenta.

—Tampoco sé cómo ser una novia. NO es lo mismo decirlo al aire y otra tener a la persona que tanto te gusta a tu lado. Si no te había pedido una foto, es porque no quiero tener tu sonrisa de comercial cuando estas a mi lado, quiero verte de manera natural, como cuando venías a visitarme en ese balcón. —contestó la pelinegra.

—Parece algo tan lejano, pero el sentimiento es más fuerte. —Adrien levantó el mentón de la chica para que quedara a su altura y le dio un ligero beso.

Eso era ya algo común, pero no por eso dejaba de sentirse bien.

—Pero no me vas a convencer con eso, quiero una foto tuya. —Adrien hizo un puchero que le pareció lindo a la ojiazul.

—Eres un necio.

—Pero asi me quieres.

—No abuses, Adrien.

Marinette se apretó más al torso del chico metiendo sus manos en la parte trasera del abrigo mientras que Adrien abrió más la prenda para cobijarla y abrazarla más fuerte.

Para la aspirante a diseñadora, no había mejor esencia que el perfume de Adrien, era un aroma maderoso, nada estrepitoso, era ligero y suave. Sentirse abrazada y querida por el chico que lo había enamorado de una manera tan grande era el mejor sentimiento. Enterró sus dedos en la espalda del chico, tratando que el momento fuera perpetuo y que el no se alejara. Escuchaba el palpitar de su corazón, su calor que emanaba, levanto el rostro topándose con los soñadores ojos de su novio, sólo ponía esa mirada con ella. Le agradaba ser única en eso.

Volvieron a fundirse en un beso, Marinette subió sus manos acariciando el torso del rubio hasta enredar sus dedos en su nuca, atrayéndolo a ella. Como en escenas pasadas, después de besarse sus mejillas sonrosadas por el evento se miraban a los ojos, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos tan profundos como el océano y verdes como amplias praderas.

—Esa bufanda…

Marinette perdió un poco la concentración, al ver como su novio llevaba una bufanda azul cielo al cuello, era la misma que le había regalado pero que hizo pasar como el regalo de Gabriel.

—Es la que me diste… —contó Adrien.

—N-no, no, yo recuerdo que alguna vez mencionaste que te la había regalado tu papá. —Marinette se soltó del abrazo, la verdad es que mentir le salía fatal.

—Ajá, y por eso aquí tiene bordado tu nombre.

Adrien le mostro como de un lado venía unas pequeñas puntadas, casi ocultas pero donde se podía ver el nombre de la joven, quien no supo que contestar.

—Tranquila, sé que esto me lo diste cuando Nino fue akumatizado.

El chico le explicó que un día su madre estaba haciendo limpieza en su habitación aun en contra de los reclamos del joven, y sacó la bufanda. Adrien le explicó que fue un regalo de su papá, pero Charlotte le hizo ver que no fue así, los detalles que tenía la prenda no correspondían a lo que Gabriel hacia, después de revisarla con detenimiento, Adrien aceptó lo dicho. Ahí fue cuando vio el nombre de la chica y recordó que el día de su cumpleaños ella quiso darle algo… pero al final desistió. Con todo el alboroto del akuma y con lo dicho por Nathalie, no se puso a investigar. Si, se sintió un poco decepcionado al saber que no era un regalo de su papá, pero agradeció tener un regalo de la joven.

—A-Adrien… yo

—Shhh, no hay nada que decir, pero si mucho por hacer. —volvió a tomarla del rostro para acercarla al suyo….

—¿Qué están haciendo?

Marinette por inercia, empujo al chico, haciendo que este tropezara y cayera en el diván mientras ambos voltearon a ver de quien era la voz, el rostro de Charlotte se asomaba desde las escaleras que daban a la habitación de Marinette.

—Mamá ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Adrien, al ver a su progenitora.

—No mucho, esperando a tu hermano y avergonzarte como es el trabajo de cualquier mamá.

Charlotte fue a abrazar a Marinette quien seguía apenada por la escena que su suegra había visto.

Los tres bajaron y Charlotte les explicó que fue al médico y después le pidió al chofer que la llevara a la panadería para ver a sus "consuegros", dándole el día libre al chofer y esperando a que Félix pasara por Adrien, tal como Gabriel le había avisado.

Mientras Adrien solo podía pensar en lo que tendría que hacer para que lo dejaran con Marinette a solas, recordando los buenos momentos que pasó con ella cono Chat Noir, ver por la mirandilla hacia el balcón le había traído gratos recuerdos. ¿Cuándo sería el momento para poder pasar un rato así otra vez?

* * *

SEMANA DE ACTUALIZACIONES! otra vez.

Bien, saben que las sidestories terminan con lo que queríamos saber.

Como les dije en la página de FB, ese será el calendario.

Lunes: Detrás del antifaz

Martes: Eres... ¿mi lady?

Miércoles: Acaso... ¿eres tú?

Jueves: Detrás del antifaz.

Viernes: Nuevo proyecto (corto).

 _Hanna, pero ya tenías el proyecto "Peligrosa Atracción"._

Les seré sincera sobrinas/os, el proyecto +18 iba a ser como más "sexoso" casi una escena erótica en cada capítulo, pero este domingo estaba investigando algunos nombres y de repente se me mostró un nuevo universo, pensé en hacer otra historia pero queda a la perfección para "Peligrosa Atracción", así que será un escrito erótico con un poco de mitología y de magia... literal. Los cinco capítulos que ya había escrito, serán reutilizadas algunas partes pero la historia seguirá otro camino. Cuando lo escribía pasaba algo, como que me faltaba historia y con esto me di cuenta que sí. Va a ser más de intriga, drama, erótico, poner en duda los "valores" de las personas. Ahora si no me voy a extender, serán 30 capítulos, antes sólo iban a ser 10, pero iban a pasar más escenas hot, pero ahora será hot, con historia, magia y drama. Es que si, antes me decía "Hanna, como que esta historia no es mucho de tí, le falta algo..." y si, este nuevo universo me llamó mucho la atención.

Pospondré "Peligrosa Atracción" unas semanas para diseñarlo otra vez.

En el caso del nuevo proyecto. Es una historia triste, será muy corta; cuatro capítulos. Pero será muy... triste TT_TT, lloré.

Bueno, nos leemos mañana :3


	80. SideStory V: Susurros del corazón

SideStory V: Susurros del corazón

* * *

 **Tú y yo.**

Era un sábado soleado de inicios de septiembre cerca de las dos de la tarde y en la ciudad del amor nunca había calma, si no era por los mismos parisinos eran por las hordas de extranjeros que asistían al lugar. Al ser fin de semana sólo hacía que el bullicio fuera más estridente, entre las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, se podía observar a una pareja que paseaba después de ir a comer a un restaurante cercano.

Ambos eran sumamente atractivos, aun cuando la chica envolvía el brazo de su acompañante no era impedimento para que diversas mujeres lo voltearan a ver. Era un hombre, de cabellos rubios, ligeramente despeinado, que resplandecían con los rayos del sol. Iba vestido de manera casual, con unos jeans en tonos obscuros y una camisa negra, cuyos puños estaban enrollados a la altura de los codos. Sus bellos ojos azules eran cubiertos por una gafas de sol, un detalle que sólo conocía su acompañante, pero sabía que si las mujeres, que no disimulaban su agrado por él, vieran esa penetrante mirada enmarcada con sus pestañas doradas; habría varias tratando de coquetearle.

Aunque los caballeros no eran la excepción, el chico podía sentir las miradas que las personas de su género lanzaban a la bella mujer que tomaba su brazo. Los rayos del sol hacían que la larga cabellera color obsidiana tomara algunos tonos azules, aquélla melena sólo era atada por una diadema que aparentaba unos diminutos brillantes pero que resplandecían, contrastando con su cabello obscuro, la hermosa figura lucía un vestido estampado en tonos verdes y cafés, corte imperio de tirantes que le llegaba a medio muslo, permitiendo que sus torneadas piernas lucieran, además, para aderezar el outfit, llevaba una chaqueta de mezclilla remangada y unas botas 3/4 en color café.

Iba totalmente diferente a lo que las reglas de diseñadora de alta costura tendrían en mente, pero era una forma de relajarse y disfrutar de ese día con su novio. Una palabra, que aun después de dos años de relación le parecía como parte de un sueño, algo que jamás llego a creer se haría realidad.

El paseo era una parte de la cita que disfrutaban ese fin de semana, Bridgette estaba enfrascada en un tema que había tomado mucha importancia para Félix y su familia: los problemas que habían surgido después que Polarís se declarara en quiebra y Charlotte entablara un juicio por malversación de fondos por parte de Augusta Grayson, sobrina de Demian, pues la madre de los Agreste tenía el testamento de Mr. Grayson donde dejaba la empresa a Félix y Adrien al ser sus nietos de manera legal aunque no lo fueran de forma sanguínea.

Este, estipulaba que una vez que alguno de ellos cumpliera la mayoría de edad debían ponerse de acuerdo en cuál sería el destino de la empresa, el mayor y el albacea del menor, en este caso Charlotte. Ella había peleado por la Compañía, no por el dinero sino por lo que representaba Polarís, el sueño y trabajo anhelado de Demian por muchos años. Charlotte no dejaría que se perdiera a manos de una inescrupulosa creída como era Augusta.

Sin embargo el juicio tomó más de lo esperado, Bridgette, Félix y Gabriel hicieron todo lo que estaba en sus manos para poder recuperar Polarís, pues era muy importante para Charlotte. Mercury, el mejor amigo, socio y abogado de Félix era quien llevaba el caso en Nueva York, había algunas irregularidades y por eso le estaba costando trabajo.

Charlotte no se dejaba vencer, como ella decía, no le importaba el dinero. De hecho, como inversionista de Agreste, sumado a sus recursos que le dejó ser modelo contaba con un capital excelente. Pero quería recuperar la empresa de su tío y que no se perdiera en el limbo.

Algo parecido pasaba con Bridgette, Polarís fue su cuna como diseñadora, ahí aprendió, conoció, trabajó, y disfrutó la moda; siempre de la mano de Mr. Grayson y Melanie, de hecho el plan original, cuando llegó a París aquel verano de hace dos años, era vengarse de los Agreste por la desaparición de Charlotte y truncar su sueño, dejando pasar el tiempo para que Polarís perdiera valor en el mercado y luego comprársela a Augusta. Una vez que ese plan se había ido a pique, al saber muchas verdades y las circunstancias cambiaran, aún quería recuperar la empresa, aunque la aparición del testamento había hecho las cosas de forma legal para que fuera entregada los verdaderos herederos. Quiénes, eran infinitamente mejores que Augusta para administrarla.

—Mercury, va a venir a París. —comentó Félix mientras terminaba de comer un helado.

—¿Más problemas con el juicio? —dijo preocupada Bridgette.

—No, al parecer es algo más personal, pero todo indica que Augusta deberá arreglar todo lo que hizo. —Exclamó un poco relajado el ojizul, —Supongo que quería decirle eso en persona a mis papás o algo así.

—¿Me acompañas a la librería? —cambio completamente de tema la pelinegra.

—¿Otra vez? Si sabes que existen las compras en línea ¿verdad?

—Félix, —comentó la chica haciendo un puchero —no es lo mismo. Sabes que me gusta ir a esa librería, además estamos cerca.

Bridgette asistía a una cafebrería cercana a la universidad donde habían estudiado. El ambiente era bastante agradable y amaba el lugar por su aroma a diversos cafés y su amplio catálogo de libros, además que la gerente del lugar era capaz de conseguirle cualquiera en tiempo récord.

Cuando la ojiazul recién llegó a París, hace diez años, lista para iniciar sus clases en la Universidad, se decidió a deambular por las calles para comenzar a familiarizarse, así encontró el lugar. Una vez que tuvo ese flechazo con el mayor de los Agreste, esa librería era uno de los sitios donde se topaba "casualmente" a Félix. Así que le traía buenos recuerdos, jamás pensó que antes se escondía entre los estantes para verlo aunque fuera de lejos y ahora caminaba tomada de su brazo.

Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho, en aquellos momentos, le hubiera dado una bofetada para que no jugara con sus sentimientos de ese modo. Sus circunstancias cambiaron inmensamente, habían cruzado varias líneas que nunca se imaginó sobrepasar. A sus diecinueve años era un sueño irreal ser tomada entre los brazos del chico ahora era algo común, pero no dejaba de ser encantador, amanecer recostada en el pecho de Félix después de haber hecho el amor la noche anterior…

—Esta vez quiero regalarle algo a Marinette antes que se vaya a Nueva York.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, Adrien está deprimido por eso, todo apunta a que ya aceptaron que van a terminar. —dijo desanimado el rubio, mientras tiraba la envoltura de su helado a un bote de basura cercano.

Marinette había llevado una relación de dos años con Adrien, pero cuando su solicitud de ingreso a Parson fue aceptada, la chica tomó la decisión de dejar a su novio, pues él había sido aceptado en la universidad de Cambridge, en la facultad de Medicina.

No quería atarlo a una relación a larga distancia, esa había sido la discusión los últimos meses hasta que optaron por darse un tiempo. Esa sería la última semana que estarían juntos pues el siguiente fin de semana se irían a Estados Unidos y Reino Unido respectivamente para comenzar a familiarizarse con el que sería su entorno los próximos años.

No daban muestra de tristeza, de hecho seguían su rutina de salir a divertirse, eran una pareja de enamorados como cualquier otra pero que perdían la compostura en el momento que pensaban que los pequeños detalles desaparecerían cuando ellos ya no estuvieran juntos.

Marinette no lo hizo para dañar a Adrien, al contrario. Sabía que eran jóvenes, dieciocho años no eran nada, no podían jurar que se amaban, sólo la experiencia haría que ambos tomaran la decisión más propicia. A eso se refería Marinette el día que Adrien le propuso que fueran novios en diciembre de dos años atrás.

Adrien le había dicho que sólo existían dos tipos de personas: los que observan la situación y los que deben experimentar para tomar una decisión. Él era de los primeros, en su corazón sólo había lugar para la chica de ojos azules, pero Marinette no quería que en un futuro una decisión apresurada hiciera que se arrepintieran por mucho. Era contradictoria, pero recordaba la situación de Félix y Bridgette, su separación sólo hizo que se amaran más, conocer a otras personas hizo que se lanzaran a los brazos del otro una vez que se perdonaron. Ella también quería vivir su cuento de hadas.

Recordaban a menudo a Tikki y Plagg, aún después de tantos tropiezos, ellos se amaban sobre todas las cosas: la distancia y el tiempo eran una forma de poner a prueba su amor, por lo que Adrien terminó por aceptar la decisión de Marinette. Se alejarían, conocerían a las personas y luego si en verdad el hilo rojo del destino que los había atado era genuino, estarían juntos.

—Mamá quiere colgar a Adrien del árbol más alto que encuentre por dejar ir a Marinette. —comentó Félix una vez que entraron a la librería.

—Es su decisión, sé que es difícil pero sólo podemos aconsejarlos, no hay más que podamos hacer. —Bridgette entendía la situación de su prima; había hablado mucho con ella. Se puso en su lugar y hubiera hecho lo mismo, no quería vivir frustrada; siempre anhelante de lo que pudo vivir pero no fue. Ese tiempo alejados sería el mejor aliciente para sus vidas. —Es por eso que quiero regalarle un libro, no hay mejor compañía para una nueva etapa que una bella historia.

—Me duele pensar que ambos se van… al mismo tiempo perderé a mi amiga/cuñada y a mi hermano. Adiós a nuestras reuniones, nuestra fiestas, y cada tontería que hacíamos… bueno, supongo que un poco de mundo siempre le hace bien a las personas y si ellos son tan buenos a su edad, serán unos excelente adultos.

Las palabras de Félix eran sinceras, esos dos años habían hecho muchas cosas, aún salía con Marinette a algunos paseos culturales; sobre todo donde estaban involucradas pinturas, de las cuales la menor se inspiraba para sus diseños; mientras Bridgette salía con Adrien para distraerse en algún parque, concierto o al cine. Se juntaban los cuatro y hacían citas dobles. La verdad era como si todos fueran una gran familia… ahora eso desaparecería.

—Mira, tengo el regalo perfecto para mi amor. —Bridgette se acercó a uno de los estantes donde se podía ver el lomo de una versión de pasta dura de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ de _Jane Austen._

—Brid, tienes ese libro en tantas versiones que podrías hacer una colección de los mismos. —comentó un poco fastidiado Félix.

Bridgette era fanática de los libros de _Jane Austen_ tenía todo material que estuviera involucrado con las historias: libros, películas, series, novelas gráficas, mangas, incluso almohadas y bolsos con forma de libros con el título impreso en uno de sus lados. Aunque su verdadero tesoro, era una primera edición de 1813 que consiguió en una subasta.

Para la diseñadora era una historia llena de cambios. Al inicio, ambos protagonistas se creen perfectos a su manera, por eso chocan tanto sus temperamentos, ella con su orgullo y él con sus prejuicios. Durante toda la historia se van dando cuenta que no son como ellos creían, que tenían errores y sobre todo que para amar primero debían conocerse para abrirse a conocer a la otra persona. Era la muestra perfecta de evolución de la actitud humana, la historia se prestaba para diversas interpretaciones, algo que Marinette necesitaría; envuelta en su situación.

—Brid, el protagonista no es creíble, ¿quién sería tan apático sólo para protegerse? ¿Acaso era una forma que la gente indeseable no se cruzara en su camino? —comentó Félix en tono irónico.

La diseñadora sólo le lanzó una mirada en la que podía leerse _"¿De verdad? ¿Y tú lo dices? ¿El señor alejé a todas las personas indeseables con mi actitud antipática y grosera está diciéndome esto?"._ Si la gran mayoría de lectoras se sentían _Elizabeth Bennet,_ Bridgette incluida¸ al menos ella creía firmemente que se había conseguido a su _Sr. Darcy_ en Félix _._

—Ni siquiera es abierto su "amor"; si en verdad se enamoraron o cuando pasó todo. Me parece que sólo lo mencionan superficialmente, no sé cómo puede gustarte tanto. —comentó con fastidio el rubio.

El alma _fangirl_ de Bridgette se encendió, prácticamente tenía un listado de cómo es que su historia favorita, era una de las mejores novelas; pero recordó que a quien tenía delante suyo era su novio y antes de molerlo a golpes trataría de hablar con él.

—Mira, mi lindo zorrito tonto, en la parte final del libro, —Bridgette tomó el libro, dándole la espalda a Félix estaba buscando un fragmento en específico para demostrarle a su novio que estaba equivocado—¡Aquí esta!

La pelinegra, se sabía el pasaje de memoria, era cuando Darcy al fin abría su corazón ante Lizzie de una manera tierna, un jugueteo de novios. Bridgette había experimentado algo así, pero desafortunadamente no era una escena muy privada, fue cuando engañó a Adrien haciéndole creer que era Ladybug, le había roto el corazón, fue a ver al maestro Fu, y se topó con Félix, donde se enteraron de los secretos que tanto trataron de ocultar. La vez que Félix le dijo cuanto la había amado los últimos años. De verdad quería evitar los recuerdos de esas circunstancias.

Suavemente le dio la vuelta a la página para seguir con su lectura en voz alta pero en la página siguiente encontró una pequeña nota, con un bello papel grabado que lo hacía lucir antiguo. Con una hermosa caligrafía en manuscrita se podía leer:

 _"Yo era un hombre que creía que lo tenía todo. Pero me faltaba una cosa: el amor de una mujer excepcional. Tu serena belleza me tranquilizó, aplacando mi corazón. Gracias a tu presencia, el dolor del pasado: el rechazo y la revelación, la vanidad y la autocompasión, mi aterradora soledad, ¡todo ha terminado!, hazme el honor de permanecer en mi vida y déjame participar en la tuya"._

Debajo de la frase había un delicado dibujo de un anillo. Bridgette también conocía esas palabras, formaban parte de una trilogía basada en Darcy, por _Pamela Aiden…_

—Mira esto Félix…

La ojiazul volteó para mostrarle la nota a su novio, pensando que tal vez algún enamorado despistado la había dejado en el libro equivocado. Para sorpresa de la pelinegra, su novio estaba hincado y sostenía una pequeña caja con un anillo en el centro, Bridgette se llevó la mano derecha a la boca, como tratando de evitar que cualquier sonido escapara de ella, tal vez su sorpresa la haría gritar fuertemente dentro del local.

—Un día como hoy, hace diez años. Me encontré con una chica que resplandecía como un sol, cuya sonrisa cálida y ojos color cielo, iluminaron mi vida. Hace diez años ignoré el papel que tomarías en mi existencia, poco a poco me deje llevar. _No puedo concretar la hora, ni el sitio, ni la mirada, ni las palabras que pusieron los cimientos de mi amor. Hace bastante tiempo. Estaba ya medio enamorado de ti antes de saber que te quería._

De fondo, la ligera música que sonaba en el lugar, cambio a una tonada interpretada con el violín, era una pieza conocida por la diseñadora _"A postcard to Henry Purcell",_ formaba parte del OST de la película de Orgullo y Prejuicio del 2005. Bridgette no se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y se deslizaban por sus mejillas. No eran de tristeza, como las había experimentado en el pasado, eran de genuina felicidad. Félix guardó silencio, como si esperara algo. Bridgette entendió la señal…

— _Pues mi belleza bien poco te conmovió._ —comentó la pelinegra tratando de deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta — _Sé franco: ¿me admiraste por mi impertinencia?_

— _Por tu vigor y por tu inteligencia_. —contestó Félix.

— _Puedes llamarlo impertinencia. Te fastidiaban las mujeres que hablaban sólo para atraerte. Yo te irrité y te interesé porque no me parecía a ellas. Tus sentimientos eran nobles y justos, y desde el fondo de tu corazón despreciabas por completo a las personas que tan asiduamente te cortejaban._

—Hoy ante mí, tengo a esa chica que conocí hace diez años. A la única que quiero entregarle todo de mí. Bridgette, oficialmente te entrego mi vida, permíteme estar a tu lado, permíteme amarte, permíteme compartir el tiempo contigo. ¿Me harías el infinito honor de permitirme ser tu esposo?

Bridgette dejó caer el libro. Por un momento sintió como si todo a su alrededor diera vueltas, pero era una situación que le agradaba tanto, se sentía como en el ojo de un huracán. Sabía la respuesta, pero era como si no pudiera salir de su boca. La emoción era bastante, tanta que no podía hacerla a un lado…

—Si… si, si… si quiero. Sí quiero casarme contigo, sí, definitivamente sí, sí.

Félix tomó el anillo y lo deslizó con cuidado en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Bridgette. La pieza era una obra maestra de lujo: era de oro blanco, en el centro tenía un diamante azul, que como base tenía unas pequeñas alas grabadas, en la punta de cada ala había un grabado con forma de rosa cuyo centro eran otros pequeños diamantes que lo perfilaban. Félix tardó semanas en terminarlo, obvio con la ayuda de Gabriel y con el jefe de la filial de joyería en Agreste, amigo del diseñador.

El rubio se levantó, sólo para ser abrazado con fuerza por su ahora prometida. Ambos se fundieron en un beso pasional lleno de amor con el que cerraban y prometían estar unidos en un futuro matrimonio.

De pronto, unos sonidos de aplausos interrumpieron la escena. De entre los estantes comenzaron a salir unos rostros más que conocidos. Eran familia y amigos de la pareja, que habían presenciado todo lo ocurrido durante la propuesta. Marinette salió detrás de otro estante, tocando la melodía favorita de Bridgette, era ella quien estaba interpretando "en vivo" para que la pareja pudiera disfrutar de ese momento.

—Yo que pensé que jamás usaría mis dotes de violinista, ahora no me arrepiento de que me obligaras a aprender. —comentó la menor dejando a un lado el instrumento y abrazando a su prima. —¡Felicidades!

—Bien hermano, oficialmente estas fuera del mercado, a partir de hoy ya tienes dueña de manera casi legal. —dijo entre risas Adrien abrazando a Félix. —Por cierto, todo está grabado, así que Bridgette no se puede retractar, tenemos evidencia que aceptó tu propuesta.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Bridgette, volteando a ver a todas direcciones donde se podían ver diversas cámaras y micrófonos repartidos en toda la librería. —Zorrito… ¿me puedes explicar esto?

Félix la abrazó y después de darle un tierno beso en la frente, le contó que había planeado esa propuesta desde hacía algunos meses. Todos sabían el plan, menos Bridgette obvio, de hecho le había pedido a la gerente que cerrara el lugar al público por el resto de la tarde ese día, a cambio de una donación generosa para el lugar.

Así que mientras ellos estaban en el restaurante, Alya, Nino, Claude y Mercury (cuyo fanatismo cinematográfico lo había llevado a tener cámaras especiales y sólo había ido a París para apoyar a su amigo en esa ocasión) preparaban cámaras de video y fotográficas así como micrófonos para tener ese momento grabado.

Simplemente era algo en lo que querían participar. Marinette se tuvo que aprender casi de memoria la partitura, ya que no podía desafinar o equivocarse, pues echaría a perder el momento. Mientras que Adrien había colocado el libro estratégicamente en un punto que Bridgette lo viera, además que no era cualquier tomo. Félix levantó el libro que hacía unos minutos Bridgette dejo caer por la sorpresa y se lo dio. Le explicó que ese libro, Adrien lo habían mandado a hacer. Si, contenía la novela, pero en páginas anexas, tenía una fotografía de la pareja y venía grabada en la pasta: la fecha de la propuesta y sus nombres. Además que contenía, por puño y letra de la familia y amigos, los buenos deseos para los recién comprometidos.

Se escuchó como salían volando algunos corchos, eran Gabriel y Tom quienes destapaban botellas de champagne para la ocasión. Para la pelinegra, ese momento era de felicidad completa para todos, era un momento que sería inolvidable…

* * *

 **La primera vez para decir adiós.**

La playa era bañada por las olas del mar que se arrastraban sobre la arena a la luz de la luna. Habían pasado unos días desde el compromiso de Félix y Bridgette. Ambas familias estaban tan inmersas en la felicidad que esa unión les estaba brindando, que olvidaron por completo que otra estaba a punto de separarse.

Unos días antes, Adrien había pedido a sus padres que le prestaran la casa de la playa para hacer una despedida de generación para sus amigos. Casi todos se iban a quedar en París, a excepción de Lila, Marinette, Nathaniel y él, que tenían planes un poco más internacionales: Nueva York, Florencia y Reino Unido respectivamente. Al día siguiente del compromiso de su hermano, ya tenía listo todo para irse y montar la fiesta más grande que conocieran… y así fue.

Chloé dispuso un autobús para que todos, sin excepción, asistieran. Eran "la clase de los akumas", nombre dado por otros salones al enterarse que casi todos habían sido víctimas del falso Hawkmoth, a excepción de Adrien y Marinette, que se excusaban diciendo que eso no era cierto, habían sido transformados en momias o en caballeros así que ellos también entraban en ese adjetivo.

Chloé y Lila no estaban tan seguras de eso. Después de la pelea contra Nightmare, no recordaban mucho de lo que habían hecho; aunque tenían pequeños flashback de lo ocurrido, en uno de esos recuerdos Lila se veía extendiéndole unos aretes a Marinette y rogándole que los salvara, algo similar pasaba con Chloé pero con Adrien al llamarlo Chat Noir. Además que todo coincidía; sus constantes ausencias, sus desvelos, el hecho que nunca fueran akumatizados, y algunos rasgos físicos aunque no distinguían a los héroes por su rostro, era como si fuera nebuloso el recuerdo, ambas creían que ellos habían sido Ladybug y Chat Noir, de hecho se los preguntaron directamente y ellos se negaron. Así que al menos entre ellas pensaban firmemente que los habían desenmascarado.

La fiesta en la casa de Adrien fue memorable para los ahora exalumnos. La casa de veraneo Agreste contaba con su playa privada, de hecho estaba alejada de la ciudad, escondida entre grandes muros de roca de manera natural, incluso para acceder a ella tenían que ingresar a una "cueva" que la verdad era un túnel que daba paso al hogar de una manera muy íntima. Los excompañeros de Adrien se quedaron maravillados con aquél lugar.

Alya le preguntó que como habían conseguido un lugar tan hermoso, el exmodelo les contó que fue uno de los regalos de boda para Charlotte por parte de su abuelo Demian; los hermanos Agreste tenían buenos recuerdos de ese lugar, además de ser el destino predilecto para que Gabriel se relajara y pudiera inspirarse en la colección Primavera-Verano. Pero era la primera vez que personas ajenas a la familia entraban a esa propiedad.

Hicieron competencias y juegos acuáticos, otros tantos se bronceaban, y muchos más exploraban la zona que también estaba cubierta con vegetación, lo que hacía ese lugar una fortaleza hermosa, cuando cayó la tarde; se dispusieron a preparar todo para la parrillada que harían en el jardín amenizada por las mezclas como DJ de Nino.

Comenzaron a hablar de sus metas a futuro, además que prometían permanecer en contacto así entre los planes estaba hacer una reunión en algunos años para saber si habían alcanzado sus sueños.

Habían cambiado muchas cosas en esos años, Lila y Chloé aprendieron a compaginar con sus compañeros; primero ofreciéndoles una sincera disculpa y luego pensando las cosas antes de hablar, ponían a prueba su empatía y les había funcionado, Nathaniel se había hecho más extrovertido, Myléne ya no era tan temerosa, Juleka hablaba más... Aunque otras tantas permanecían igual, como la constante competencia entre Alix y Kim, los datos "importantes" que Max no perdía tiempo en decir, la dulzura de Rose, y la constante "actitud servicial" de Sabrina para con Chloé que ya no se aprovechaba de ella.

Las largas pláticas con Bridgette y Félix, eran beneficiosas para la italiana y la princesa de París. Las había hecho centrarse y entendían que si querían algo debían trabajar para alcanzarlo. Es por eso que Chloé estudiaría Comercio y se especializaría en hotelería para hacerse cargo del negocio de su familia, mientras que Lila iría a la Universidad de Nueva York e ingresaría en el campo de la publicidad y los negocios, invitada por Ewan O'Donnell miembro de la mesa directiva que Bridgette le había presentado.

Una vez que se cansaron de nadar, comer y bailar, aprovecharon que la noche estaba cayendo para hacer una fogata y compartir los momentos más importantes los últimos tres años. No era de sorprender que todos recordaban su primer año, pues fue cuando fueron akumatizados, además que contaban con la aparición y desaparición de los héroes de París, muchos se hacían la pregunta de donde estarían y si en verdad habían dicho adiós para siempre o estarían ahí si los necesitaban.

Adrien y Marinette, quienes no habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos como hubieran querido; no tenían la respuesta correcta, al menos sabían que los kwamis habían sido liberados de su pequeña forma y habían ido al mundo espiritual para terminar con Nightmare; lo que pasó después… lo ignoraban.

Extrañaban a Tikki y a Plagg, de verdad los extrañaban. Cuando se fueron, una parte del alma de los portadores desapareció por completo. No querían ponerse a pensar demasiado, les dolía saber cuál fue su destino, pero esperaban que estuvieran bien.

Era casi de madrugada cuando todos terminaron de hablar, después de muchas fotografías y videos, para recordar ese día, se dispusieron a dormir, en la sala, que era el lugar más amplio para todos, pues la casa sólo contaba con tres habitaciones y estaban de acuerdo que era injusto que algunos si durmieran en una cama mientras otros estaban incómodos por lo que bajaron los colchones, dispusieron de los sofás, los cojines y todos se acomodaron como si fuera una gran pijamada.

Adrien jamás pensó que se llevaría tan bien con las personas, sólo habían pasado tres años desde que ingresó al Colegio Francois Dupoint y ahí había encontrado: compañerismo, amistad, amor y a sí mismo. Encontró su valía en el mundo, era inmensamente feliz. Pero nada es para siempre y ese era el día del adiós. El viernes de esa semana debía abordar un avión y dejar atrás París y enfrentarse a un nuevo país, idioma, ambiente y esta vez estaría solo, también debía decirle adiós a su primer amor.

El amanecer del lunes, tomó completamente desvelados a todos. Casi se levantaron al medio día, tomaron un desayuno ligero y recogieron el desastre que habían hecho durante la celebración, para después disponer a irse.

Con excepción de Nino, Iván, Chloé, Lila, Alya, Marinette y Adrien; quienes se excusaron porque Nino, Iván y Adrien irían a un festival de música que duraría tres días a las afueras de París, mientras las chicas habían planeado un viaje de unos días por Mónaco. Se despidieron de Nathaniel quien se iría a Florencia ese día pero al anochecer, otros le dijeron adiós a Lila, Marinette y Adrien a quienes volverían a ver sólo para despedirse en el aeropuerto el jueves y viernes respectivamente. Una vez que casi toda la clase se había ido, los demás comenzaron a empacar.

Había cierta mentira en sus palabras: Nino e Iván si irían a un festival de música, pero sin Adrien. Chloé, Lila y Alya si tendrían una aventura en Mónaco pero sin Marinette, ¿la razón? La pareja les había pedido que sirvieran como chivo expiatorio para que pudieran pasar un tiempo juntos, antes de terminar.

Todos sabían la decisión que habían tomado, aunque por opinión unánime estaban en contra. La italiana, la rubia y la morena, se habían hecho muy amigas de Marinette y se peleaban por decidir quién era su mejor amiga. Cuando ella les avisó de su noviazgo, estaban felices por ambos; así que cuando la azabache les dijo que iban a terminar, querían ahorcarla. Las tres anhelaban un noviazgo como el de ella, sobre todo Alya que había terminado con Nino, unos meses antes de la graduación por la falta de romanticismo de él.

Estaban en contra, pero respetaban su decisión. Así que los apoyaron; para los padres de ambos estaban en un festival de música y en Mónaco con sus amigos; era una forma que el radar maternal de Charlotte, Sabine y Bridgette no saltara y tratara de abofetearlos al despedirse de esa forma.

Se despidieron nuevamente, pues los volverían a ver hasta el jueves en la mañana en París, día acordado por todos para no levantar sospechas.

— _Mia sorella_ , necesito darte algo _molto_ importante. —comentó Lila mientras tomaba su equipaje.

—¿Qué pasa Lila? —preguntó Marinette asustada por la cara tan seria de la italiana.

—Abre tu mano y cierra los ojos. —La pelinegra obedeció, le alarmó la forma en como su amiga le hablaba. — _Bene_ puedes abrirlos.

La chica de cabellos negros abrió los ojos para toparse con una inusual sorpresa: lo que tenía en la mano eran tres pequeños recuadros con algo redondo en su interior, cubiertos con un envoltorio de material fosforescente: eran condones. Marinette sintió como la sangre subía hasta su cabeza, y las mejillas le ardían ya que estaban rojas como un tomate.

—¡Lila!

Las risas de sus amigas sonaban de manera estridente por toda la calle, hasta donde los habían acompañado para despedirse, al ver la reacción de la pelinegra.

—Disfruten su pequeña luna de miel, pero deben cuidarse. —Comentó entre risas Chloé —Algo me dice que van a necesitar más. —dijo dirigiéndose a Alya.

—Ni te emociones, Chloé. La primera vez duele mucho hasta crees que le van a quedar ganas de volver a intentarlo, así que con esos hasta les sobrara. —exclamó apenas aguantando la risa Alya.

—¡Ya lárguense! —gritó enojada Marinette, mientras las chicas corrían rumbo al auto que les envío el padre de la rubia.

—¿Pasó algo, mi lady? —Adrien apareció detrás de ella.

—N-no n-nada. —volteó nerviosa Marinette ocultando los preservativos en la bolsa de su pantalón. —Ehm… ¿cuáles… cuáles son los planes para estos días, gatito tonto?

Desde aquél día que iniciaron su relación, todo había ido viento en popa. Llegaron a tener discusiones, pero nada que no se solucionara con una buena charla y lo mejor, la reconciliación más romántica que pensaran. Tal vez el ambiente lleno de amor en el que vivían con sus padres y sus hermanos les hacían pensar que todo era posible.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el Colegio fueron una de las parejas más cotizadas. No sólo por que fueran el ex modelo más lindo de París o por ser la joven promesa diseñadora de modas. Ambos habían crecido para ser sumamente atractivos. Adrien era alto, sus rasgos infantiles habían desaparecido de su rostro, y su cuerpo era muy llamativo: de hombros anchos, pectorales y abdomen marcado por el constante régimen de ejercicios al cual se mantenía, fuertes piernas, caderas estrechas, brazos fuertes y musculosos… era una atractiva imagen varonil que no podías ignorar.

Marinette, era mucho más alta. Su cuerpo termino de formarse, hombros estrechos, pechos ligeramente voluptuosos, cintura pequeña que terminaba en unas caderas redondas y largas piernas. No quedaba mucho de su imagen infantil. Su modo de vestir cambio, basada en los cursos y estudios que había tomado, creándose una imagen personal, un poco más "adulta". Bridgette, Félix y Charlotte la habían ayudado mucho, la guiaron de la mano a un estatus un poco más elegante en el rumbo del diseño pero que seguía guardando su frescura juvenil.

Era una vil mentira decir que Adrien y Marinette no se querían… pero ¿de verdad se amaban? ¿Era amor, cariño, tal vez compromiso o en su defecto una obligación la razón por la que estaban juntos? Era demasiado pronto como para definir aquella frase. Se sentían muy bien en la compañía del otro, conocían su secreto, sabían sus gustos… pero ¿eso sería suficiente para "vivieron felices para siempre"?

La pareja Dupain-Cheng casi llevaban treinta años de conocerse y más de veinte casados, al igual que la pareja Agreste, mientras el futuro matrimonio Agreste-Cheng, llevaban diez años de conocerse y dos años de noviazgo, aun con sus altibajos fueron capaces de descubrir que en el corazón de ambos solo había amor. Con tres parejas exitosas en términos del corazón, Adrien y Marinette querían su propia historia, la interrogante de saber si ellos estaban juntos por que querían o por obligación con el hilo rojo del destino… los abrumaba.

Marinette había tomado la decisión de aplicar a la universidad de Parson, un año atrás e incitó a Adrien para que ingresara a estudiar medicina. En palabras de Adrien, el hecho de haber sido Chat Noir, le mostró su gusto por ayudar a las personas y seguía fielmente la frase "mente sana en cuerpo sano". No quería ser modelo, no le gustaba la administración de empresas como muchos otros habían sugerido, era obvio que en el diseño no estaba su pasión… así que después de una larga introducción a las ciencias médicas por parte del maestro Fu, Adrien había encontrado su vocación. En cuanto se lo comentó a sus padres, se mostraron emocionados, pues sabían que su hijo menor no tenía madera para seguir en la empresa familiar a diferencia de Félix que había mostrado sus dotes desde mucho tiempo atrás.

En cuanto comenzó a investigar que Universidad podría satisfacer su decisión, el maestro Fu le mencionó Cambridge. Una facultad muy complicada para ingresar pero cuya educación era prometedora y eficaz. Adrien no quería alejarse de casa y mucho menos de su familia, pero recordó como se había sentido encerrado en su mansión por más de quince años, debía explorar tanto como pudiera, consejo dado por Bridgette y Félix. Tenía que vivir, experimentar, equivocarse, aprender y definirse… aplicó el examen y le sorprendió haber ingresado, gracias a las clases dadas por Fu y las conferencias a las que lo llevaba, así como sumergirse en la biblioteca de París y en las de las diversas Facultades.

Cuando llegó su carta, su sorpresa era palpable. Marinette estaba con él, terminando un proyecto para el Colegio. Se abrazaron y celebraron… fue el mismo día que Marinette le pidió terminar su relación. Ella había sido aceptada en Parson y se iría al igual que él. No creía en las relaciones a distancia por lo que era lo mejor.

Discutieron y dejaron de hablarse por un tiempo, pero cuando las aguas se calmaron y lograron tener una larga conversación. Decidieron que lo harían. Adrien sabía que el gran amor de su vida siempre sería Marinette y si ella necesitaba tiempo para convencerse… se lo daría, pues regresaría a sus brazos y esta vez sería para siempre.

—Pues, podemos ir al mercado para ir a comprar cosas para hacer la comida y si quieres ir a explorar un poco. —comentó Adrien con una amplia sonrisa, que seguía derritiendo a la joven de orbes azules.

Marinette asintió y ambos salieron con dirección al pequeño poblado. Después de comprar algunos suplementos, frutas y verduras, pasar a una tienda de accesorios y ropa para probarse algunas cosas. Terminando su paseo cerca del muelle, la brisa marina era relajante pero fría, el verano le estaba dando paso al otoño… todo tenía un fin.

La pareja regresó a la casa y se dispusieron a preparar la comida. Adrien descubrió que tenía el buen sazón de su madre llegando a pensar por un momento que tal vez su carrera era la gastronomía, pero lo tomó más por hobby, además la repostería era su favorita. Cuando iba a casa de Marinette le gustaba esperarla en el área de trabajo de Tom, quien gustosamente lo invitaba a que lo ayudara a hacer algún pastelillo en turno, sus favoritos eran los de café.

Se quedaron conversando de los planes que tenían y lo nerviosos que estaban. Después de dar un pequeño paseo en la playa que estaba frente a la casa, optaron por dormir, aunque, ahora sin la compañía de alguien, Marinette fue la primera en decir que dormiría en una de las alcobas, recordó cómo es que la italiana le había dado preservativos para "la gran noche" pero no estaba segura de dar ese paso.

Adrien no había pensado en eso, así que su sangre subió de golpe a su cabeza, entendía que seguían siendo novios y nunca llegaron a pensar en sobrepasar la línea, nunca se lo habían planteado y no quería apresurar las cosas; por lo que le dio la habitación de Félix, la más alejada de la suya por cualquier circunstancia que llegara a pasar por su mente durante la noche y evitar atacarla mientras dormía.

El día siguiente fue similar al anterior, desayunaron y fueron a pasear al pueblo. Compraron algunos recuerdos visitaron un acueducto cerca de la zona y se enteraron que en el pueblo vecino había una feria por lo que se dirigieron a ese lugar, disfrutaron de los juego mecánicos, los conciertos de algunas bandas locales, probaron todas las delicias que los puestos ofrecían y regresaron hasta después del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que se vislumbraban desde la playa.

Al amanecer del miércoles, Marinette se despertó mucho más temprano de lo usual. Era el último día que estarían juntos y no quería desperdiciar minuto alguno. Estaba comenzando a dudar de su decisión, pero ya estaba tomada, no podía retroceder, no estaba jugando.

Se levantó pausadamente de la cama, la habitación de Félix estaba adornada con algunas pinturas, todas hechas por él, lo notaba por el estilo que les imprimía. Quería saber cómo es que su mejor amigo y dentro de poco su cuñado, había sobrevivido con el odio de Bridgette a cuestas y su corazón anhelante en el pecho. Nunca se atrevió a preguntarle, tal vez el hecho de saber que la persona que amas te odiaba, hacia más llevadera la separación.

Tomó una de las mantas y se la colocó en los hombros. Aun llevaba su pijama, mientras se dirigía a la terraza. La casa de playa contaba con un recibidor, comedor, sala, cocina, cuarto de lavado y baño en la primer planta mientras que en la segunda, estaba la habitación de Félix, la bella y enorme terraza con mesa y sillas para tener un desayuno con el amanecer como show principal, un enorme baño con jacuzzi a lado de la terraza, la habitación del matrimonio Agreste y al final la habitación de Adrien.

El ambiente y el lugar la hacían sentir como una luna de miel. Se preguntaba si así se sentía una pareja recién casada pues todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Llegó a la terraza y al abrir las puertas de marco de madera con amplios cristales, sintió la salada brisa proveniente del mar. Se acercó al barandal con paso pausado y un poco dudoso. Dejo que sus codos tocaran el grabado de madera que formaba el pretil y soltó un largo suspiro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Marinette? —dijo en voz alta para sí misma. —¿Estas segura que esto es lo que quieres? Te estas alejando de la persona que más te quiere y te ama tal como eres… ¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?!

Sus emociones se mezclaron y volvió a percibir aquella sensación, estaba por sufrir un ataque de ansiedad. Comenzó sus ejercicios de respiración tal como le había enseñado el maestro Fu y Félix, para tratar de evitarlo. Se acercó a una de las sillas, tomó asiento, colocó sus pies sobre el suelo, sus manos sobre sus piernas y en posición firme, respiró. Estaba por llamar a Adrien, quien de algún modo siempre lograba detener esa sensación con su presencia, pero ahora estaría sola, tenía que hacerlo por sí misma.

Después de unos minutos, se relajó y volvió la tranquilidad. Bajó a la cocina para distraerse preparando el desayuno y no preocupar a Adrien, que era algo complicado pues el chico había encontrado un método para saber cuándo algo andaba mal.

Comenzó a preparar unos hot cakes y un poco de jugo. Puso su celular para escuchar algo de música. Mientras partía la fruta para acompañar el desayuno, sintió los brazos de Adrien como rodeaban su cintura y la atraía a su fuerte torso, sentir como se contraían los músculos del abdomen del rubio en su espalda era algo muy seductor.

—¿No crees que es un poco temprano? —susurró Adrien en el oído de Marinette. —¿No pudiste dormir?

—Oh, es que llamaron mis padres para saber cómo estaba y ya no pude volver a conciliar el sueño. —mintió Marinette.

—Me hubieras despertado, así te hubiera ayudado con el desayuno. —Adrien tomó dos de los trozos de melón que estaba en la tabla de cortar, se metió uno en la boca y colocó otro en la boca de Marinette quien lo masticó despacio.

—No era necesario. Vamos, llévate esto. —Marinette se soltó del abrazo de Adrien y le dio los platos con los hot cakes, mientras ella tomó la jarra de jugo con una mano y la ensalada de fruta con la otra. —¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?

—Pues, —Adrien tomó por la cintura una vez que habían dejado la comida en la mesa, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. La diferencia de altura en ambos aún era evidente. —Planeaba que nos quedáramos en casa, está un poco nublado y según el estado del tiempo, va a llover. Sigo siendo un gato y el clima húmedo me hace sentir un poco… perezoso.

Adrien se sentó en la silla del comedor y atrajo a Marinette consigo haciendo que la azabache se sentara en sus piernas, la abrazó y le dio un beso en los labios. El desayuno se llevó a cabo en esa posición, Marinette dándole de comer en la boca a Adrien y entre la conversación matutina, esporádicos besos entre ambos.

Una vez concluido el desayuno, fueron a la sala para ver un poco de televisión. Entre comentarios, jugueteos y risas pasó la mañana. Pasando el medio día, Marinette abrió el refrigerador para comenzar a planear el menú para la comida: hicieron un poco de pasta, un asado de carne y algunas gelatinas de frutas de temporada que compraron en el mercado.

Después de comer, Marinette se sintió un poco cansada, tal vez despertarse temprano no había sido lo mejor. Se sentó en la sala y cayó profundamente dormida.

Sentía la brisa en su rostro mientras se columpiaba gracias a su yoyo. Su destino era la cima de la Torre Eiffel, grácilmente saltaba entre los edificios. Notó como una figura masculina entallada en un traje negro, ya la esperaba en el lugar. En cuento puso ambos pies en la estructura, el chico extendió la mano capturando la suya, la atrajo hacia él y le dio un apasionado beso. Ella enredo sus dedos en la abundante cabellera dorada, era una lástima que no pudiera sentir su cabello debido a los guantes pero no por eso dejaba se sentirse bien. El chico colocó su mano izquierda en la espalda de la chica para acariciarla.

Terminaron el beso y los felinos ojos del chico la atraparon, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Se veía tal como lo conoció, con esa sonrisa coqueta y es porte de caballero. La noche era obscura pero aun así la luna brillaba sobre ellos. Marinette no había vivido eso, jamás se besó con Chat Noir como Ladybug, debía ser un sueño.

—Mi lady, este es el adiós. —Chat tomó la mano de Ladybug y le dio un beso en los nudillos. —Aunque no estemos juntos físicamente mi corazón está en tus manos. Haz con él lo que quieras, siempre te ha pertenecido.

—Chat, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Es nuestro final, Marinette. — Chat se quitó el anillo y se mostró con su ropa de civil como Adrien en su versión de dieciséis años. —Quiero que nunca dejes de ser, la bella, valiente y terca chica de quien estoy enamorado.

—Adrien, no te entiendo…

—Adiós.

Adrien la besó, su traje de Ladybug desapareció tal como ese bello sueño que fue interrumpido por el sonido de un trueno que cortó la tranquilidad. Marinette despertó rápidamente, cuando se reincorporó, se dio cuenta que las palabras dichas por Adrien en la mañana se hicieron realidad. Una tormenta se había formado y el trueno había abierto el cielo para dejar caer la lluvia.

Comenzó a buscar a Adrien en la casa, pero no lo encontraba. Entró en cada una de las habitaciones pero no había rastro del chico, empezó a preocuparse por lo que lo llamó a su teléfono, el cual comenzó a sonar en el buró de la habitación. Bajó apresuradamente las escaleras, tomó las llaves que yacían en una pequeña mesa cerca de la puerta, cuando encontró una nota. Era de Adrien, en ella decía que iba a salir a pasear que regresaría en un par de horas. Al verla tan profundamente dormida no tuvo el corazón de despertarla para avisarle.

Marinette no sabía a donde ir a buscarlo, no tenía pistas de la ruta que siguió, además que Adrien conocía mejor la zona. SI ella salía corría peligro de perderse. Espero quince minutos más, para ver si el chico regresaba pero no lo hizo, comenzó a desesperarse por lo que tomó de nuevo las llaves, cotejó que las ventanas y otras puertas estuvieran cerradas y salió a buscarlo.

La lluvia inclemente caía sobre ella, por lo que no pasaron más de un par de minutos cuando estaba totalmente empapada. Pensó en ir a buscarlo al pueblo pero Adrien era más de los que van a explorar la naturaleza, se dirigió hacia la zona arbolada. Gritar era inútil, pues su voz se perdía entre la lluvia y vientos que golpeaba en la hojarasca y el follaje.

Justo en ese instante Adrien se cruzó en su camino, sorprendido de verla ahí.

—¡Adrien! ¡¿Estás loco?! —gritó la chica cuando lo tuvo frente de si.

—Mi lady, no me digas que viniste a buscarme.

—Obvio que sí, no me dormí tanto tiempo y me preocupé. Si ya sabías que iba a llover ¿Por qué no te quedaste en casa?

—Necesitaba pensar… a solas. —Adrien se excusó.

—¡Volvamos!

Marinette tomó la mano de Adrien y regresaron. En cuanto llegaron al recibidor, la lluvia arreció. Suspiraron aliviados al ver que sus circunstancias pudieron ser peores. El agua escurría de sus ropas e iban dejando el rastro por donde caminaban.

—Debes tomar una ducha o te vas a enfermar. —aconsejó Marinette quien subió con cuidado de no resbalarse en las escaleras.

Ingresó a la habitación para buscar una toalla. Miró a su alrededor, su maleta estaba lista. Apenas había guardado algunos cambios de ropa, trajes de baño, toallas y un par de zapatos. Todo estaba en la maleta. Al día siguiente regresarían a París. En la mañana se despediría de él, a partir de ese instante serían simples conocidos, ex compañeros de clases. Todo lo que habían sido… quedaría en el pasado. Por eso, Adrien quiso que se quedaran en casa ese día, para disfrutar los últimos momentos que les quedaban como pareja pero Adrien había llegado a la misma conclusión estaban por decirse adiós. Romper el lazo que los unía, dejar de sentir la calidez del otro, para sustituirla con un saludo y un silencio incómodo por saber cómo iba su vida… sin ellos.

A eso se refería dos años atrás… no quería sentir eso. Por eso trató de evitarlo, tal vez si lo hubiera rechazado aquél día, tal vez si se hubiera guardado sus sentimientos, tal vez si dejara de sentir algo por Adrien.

Bajó la mirada, lo que rodaba por sus mejillas no eran las gotas de agua que la lluvia le había dejado como suvenir. Eran cálidas, eran sus lágrimas.

Dejó la habitación con paso firme, cruzó el pasillo hasta la de Adrien. No tocó la puerta, simplemente giró la manija e ingresó a la alcoba. El joven estaba de espaldas, se desabotonaba la camisa, mientras la tela mojada se pegaba a su piel, se podía observar claramente la ancha espalda musculosa. Las gotas de agua caían por las puntas de su cabello, deslizándose por el cuello y deteniéndose en el torso…

Sin pensarlo, Marinette se lanzó a abrazarlo; Adrien se sorprendió al sentir a la chica detrás de si.

—¿Qué pasa, mi lady? ¿No me digas que te dan miedo los truenos? Si es así, puedes quedarte conmigo. —dijo en tono de broma Adrien.

—Si.

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó boquiabierto el chico de cabellos rubios.

—Sí, esta noche quiero pasarla contigo… y todo lo que eso involucra. —Afirmo Marinette.

—Mari… ¿quieres que tú y yo…?

—Quiero todo de ti y yo te daré todo de mí. —susurró la azabache. —Sé que nunca hablamos de tener intimidad y me prometí hacerlo en el momento indicado con la persona indicada, y… eso es ahora, contigo.

—Marinette. —Adrien volteó a ver a la chica, deshaciendo el abrazo. —Una vez que… lo hagamos, no habrá marcha atrás. Por eso ni siquiera pensé en proponértelo, no quiero que en el futuro te arrepientas de haber estado conmigo, tal como ahora te arrepientes de haberme aceptado como tu novio.

—Adrien, yo no…

—Sí, es lo que piensas. —Interrumpió el chico —Sé que en tu mente debe estar rondando esa pequeña conversación de hace dos años y que este el punto que querías evitar.

—Tú… ¿te arrepientes? —preguntó Marinette un poco asustada.

—Lo único que me duele es hacerte sufrir, sin mí… tú no estarías haciendo esto. Ser quien te cause dolor, es más doloroso para mí, créeme. No quiero que lo hagas, porque opinas que me debes algo, o… como un recuerdo de lo nuestro. Es un momento que debes compartir con alguien espe-

—Y lo eres, tú eres esa persona especial. —intervino Marinette. —Quiero que seas el primero y quiero ser la primera para ti. Quiero estar contigo… sólo por hoy.

—Marinette.

—¿Es que ya no te gusto? ¿Ya no soy de tu agrado y por eso me rechazas? —la voz de la ojiazul sonaba más quebrada.

—Escucha lo que estás diciendo. —Adrien la tomó de los hombros. —Obvio que me gustas, pero te quiero tanto que una vez que lo hagamos… será muy difícil para mí, decirte adiós.

—Yo no quiero hacerlo con nadie más que tú. Eres el único en quien confió y no me lastimas, este debe ser nuestro momento… por favor Adrien.

Marinette se colgó del cuello de su novio, atrajo su rostro al de ella y capturo sus labios. El roce entre ellos era algo mágico y que los relajaba a ambos. Adrien se dejó llevar, tomó entre sus brazos a la chica y le siguió el juego. Lentamente la sujetó por la cintura, sintió como ella lo guiaba a la cama, haciendo que quedara encima de ella.

Sus cuerpos empapados por la lluvia hacían sentir la calidez de sus respiraciones cada vez más anhelantes. La azabache continúo con el erótico juego de besos entre ellos, subiendo cada vez más la intensidad. Adrien podía sentir el encaje del sujetador de Marinette contra sus pectorales, mentía al negar que eso se sentía bastante bien. Los delicados dedos de la ojiazul, abrieron uno a uno los botones restantes de la camisa del rubio. Su piel estaba fría pero eso no impedía que acariciara el torso del ojiverde. Llevó sus manos a la espalda del chico para posteriormente deshacerse de su camisa. La prenda cayó pesadamente en el suelo.

En un cambio de papeles, Adrien giró para ahora tener encima de si a la pelinegra. Ambos se deshicieron de los zapatos quien en un tono dispar cayeron al suelo.

El pecho de la joven bajaba y subía como muestra de sus respiraciones profundas. La blusa que llevaba era extremadamente delgada. El rubio no era un santo, había tratado de ignorar ese detalle durante todo el día, pero ahora no importaba. El hecho que estuviera mojada, solo resaltaba la contorneada figura de la chica. Con un solo movimiento la quito del cuerpo de la joven y la dejó caer al suelo.

Adrien aprovechó para reincorporarse, haciendo que la ojiazul quedara sentada encima de él. Con la mano derecha tomó el mentón de Marinette y acercó el rostro al suyo para volver a besarla. Una vez inmersos de nuevo, Adrien atrajo la cintura de ella aún más a él, comenzó a acariciar la cintura de Marinette, podía sentir como el roce de sus manos erizaba la piel de esta. Terminó el beso para comenzar a bajar sus labios al cuello y darle ligeras mordidas, con ambas manos bajo los tirantes de sujetador, besando el hombro. Continuo su camino hasta donde comenzaban a alzarse los pechos de ella, su piel blanca y palpitante por el choque de temperaturas, le pareció hermoso.

De pronto, otro trueno se abrió camino en la lluvia llevándose la energía eléctrica, dejándolos en una ligera obscuridad.

Adrien siguió acariciando los pechos encima del encaje del sujetador de la chica, quien jadeaba ante el movimiento y todo lo que comenzaba a sentir. El chico termino por quitarle el sujetador, haciendo que este dejara caer libres los pechos. Adrien tomó uno de los senos y se lo introdujo en la boca, Marinette emitió un sonoro gemido al sentir la lengua caliente del joven lamiéndola y jugueteando con su pezón. Con su mano tomó el otro pecho y lo acarició suavemente, la joven sentía como el calor iba embargándola.

—Adri-en, te quiero. —gimió Marinette al sentir como su cuerpo iba bajando cada una de sus defensas y se dejaba caer en esa espiral de placer.

Las palabras de la joven terminaron por hipnotizarlo. Volvió a tenderla sobre la cama, esta vez colocándola a la altura de la cabecera. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la somera obscuridad, las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban la ventana eran una representación de sus agitadas emociones. Observó a Marinette tratando de respirar de manera normal, sus pechos subían y bajaban, su rostro ruborizado era una invitación tentadora a seguir.

Para el chico, era como una fantasía hecha realidad, jamás cruzaron las líneas más allá del beso, por temor a no poder contenerse, pero había imaginado cada una de las cosas que le haría a ese seductor cuerpo femenino. No habría otra oportunidad de estar juntos, quería demostrarle cuanto era capaz no solo de amar su cuerpo sino quería llegar hasta su alma, hacerle ver que él era el único que podría satisfacer a su corazón.

Adrien se metió a la boca el otro pecho de la chica que sentía falto de atención y quería sentir como la lengua de él lo acariciaba y lo succionaba profundamente. Ella gimió. Una aguda punzada de vehemente necesidad bajo por su columna haciendo que se estremeciera.

El joven alternó entre besos, caricias y lamidas un camino descendente de los pechos hasta el vientre, se dejaba guiar por su instinto de algún modo imaginaba que eso la haría sentir bien y no se equivocaba. La voz entrecortada que lo llamaba iba desapareciendo y era sustituida por algunos gemidos. Ella terminó por enredar sus dedos en la mojada melena rubia tratando que no se detuviera.

Desabrochó el botón del short que vestía Marinette y lentamente comenzó a deslizarlo de sus piernas, dejándola solo en ropa interior que hacia juego con el sujetador que ahora yacía en el suelo. La azabache se sentía totalmente expuesta ante el rubio, se sentía intimidada y avergonzada ya no parecía tan buena idea lo que había iniciado.

La mano de él, acaricio la parte interna de los muslos de ella, haciendo que la chica sintiera una descarga en sus terminales nerviosas. El toque cálido de sus manos en su piel fría era algo indescriptible pero que le gustaba. Comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna de la chica, a través de la ropa interior, los finos dedos largos rozaban la entrada de Marinette haciendo que ella se retorciera ante el movimiento. Como respuesta condicionada, comenzó a humedecerse.

—No… no lo hagas… por favor… —comentaba entre pausas la chica, cuyo hilo de voz era apenas audible.

—¿No te gusta? —cuestionó Adrien sin dejar de hacerlo, podía sentir como algo caliente comenzaba a rozar con la punta de sus dedos.

—Si… pero… Adri-en… me voy a…

—No te preocupes. Si tienes miedo que tu ropa se ensucie, yo te la quitaré.

El tono juguetón del chico sorprendió a la joven y más cuando él tomó el elástico de la ropa interior, para comenzar a bajarlo. Ahora si estaba totalmente expuesta, uso una mano para cubrir su zona íntima y la otra para cubrir sus pechos, dio una vuelta en la cama para tratar de ocultar su desnudez.

—¿A dónde se fue la seguridad con la que entraste a mi habitación? —Escuchó una risa por parte de Adrien. —Si quieres que nos detengamos, sólo dilo.

—Es que… me siento rara. —suspiró Marinette.

—También soy nuevo en esto, también estoy nervioso pero de verdad quiero que te sientas bien y esta noche sea inolvidable para ambos. Sería más fácil si colaboras conmigo.

Esta vez quien rio fue Marinette. Adrien tenía razón, ambos eran inexpertos y sólo querían demostrar cuanto se querían en un aspecto más físico. Por lo que las inhibiciones debían desaparecer. Él la volteó mientras ella bajo lentamente sus brazos, quedando otra vez expuesta.

Él se levantó de la cama, si bien tocar a la joven era algo común en su relación, llegar a ese límite no era algo que hubiera experimentado antes. Aprovechó para quitarse el pantalón pues estaba completamente mojado además que quería tener una visión "completa" de su novia, se quedó en ropa interior para que Marinette no se sintiera incómoda al ser la única "expuesta".

Tomó una de las almohadas y se la colocó en la parte baja de la espalda de la chica, Adrien bajó hasta la entrepierna de la chica y abrió delicadamente las piernas que temblaban ante su tacto cálido. Se colocó encima de ella, capturando sus labios mientras que acariciaba su entrepierna con sus dedos. Subía y bajaba el dedo índice y anular en su entrada. Haciendo que fuera incapaz de jadear ante el movimiento pues su boca estaba atrapada por el chico. Con la mano que tenía libre acariciaba el pecho de la chica, apretándolo entre sus dedos y pellizcándolo ligeramente.

Marinette sentía como el placer y un calor indescriptible la llenaban, comenzó a mover sus caderas en vaivén. Adrien besaba su cuello y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, su respiración tan cerca de ella era agradable.

El joven metió uno de sus dedos en el interior de ella, haciendo un movimiento circular que hizo gemir sonoramente a Marinette. Sentir como la joven se retorcía en sus brazos era algo tan seductor, que no se detuvo, al contrario lo hizo con más fuerza, sentía lo apretada, húmeda y caliente que estaba la entrada de la chica. Como los músculos atrapaban su dedo. Quería escucharla gemir su nombre, pidiendo que lo hiciera más.

Sus instintos se encendieron. Su dedo medio le hizo compañía a su dedo anular, entrando y saliendo de ella.

—Adri-

—Si, sólo yo seré capaz de hacerte sentir así.

Un tercer dedo le hizo compañía a los otros dos. Del interior de la joven comenzaba a salir más y más líquido. Sentía que enloquecería. Él se detuvo aun en contra de la necesitada chica, le dio un último beso en los labios y fue deslizándose cada vez más abajo. Sintió como los dedos salieron de ella, haciendo que una insuficiencia de volver a sentirlos fuera terriblemente vehemente.

La firme lengua del chico corría por los labios exteriores de la entrepierna de ella, rodeándola. Volvió a hacer uso de sus dedos; como reflejo sus piernas se abrieron más, dándole más espacio al chico. Alternando entre sus dedos y lengua hacían sentir más y más placer a la ojiazul. Su voz era suficiente señal para medir lo bien que Adrien lo estaba haciendo.

La entrada de la chica estaba totalmente mojada, sus nervios habían desaparecido y ahora solo quería tener cada vez más adentro al joven, cuando la lengua se introdujo en ella. Estaba húmeda y caliente, enredó sus dedos en el cabello del chico para que no se separara de su entrepierna.

El músculo se revolvía en su interior, entrando cada vez más en ella; ayudada por los movimientos en vaivén de sus caderas. Los dedos del chico encontraron un pequeño botón de carne, oculto, que comenzaba a ponerse rígido, Adrien lo lamió con potencia haciendo que ella gimiera con más fuerza quedándose sin aliento.

Las manos de él, ahuecaron los glúteos de ella de manera firme, mientras su lengua seguía revolviéndose en el clítoris y un calor mágico que no podría describirse, se abalanzó en ella haciendo que ligeros estallidos de placer la inundaran.

Se aferró a la cabeza de Adrien, sentía que algo estaba a punto de salir de su interior mientras la lengua del ojiverde volvía a entrar en su cuerpo. Un placer intenso la cubrió, mientras bajó la vista y toparse con la lasciva mirada del chico, esos ojos felinos la estaban viendo a ella, mientras se revolvía en un placer causado por él. El calor aumentaba, la intensidad subía, era como fuego ardiente…

—Adrien, quiero hacer el amor contigo. —susurró Marinette tanto como los gemidos le permitían.

A Adrien le encantó escuchar esa frase salir de los labios de su novia. Le conmovía de una manera diferente ver lo linda que se veía totalmente excitada. La besó apasionadamente, para tratar de demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba. La miró profundamente con ese toque de rubor en el rostro y sonrió.

—Yo también, mi lady.

Volvió a besarla, sentir su lengua envolverse con la suya era suficiente para que su corazón temblara. Su erecto miembro palpitaba dentro de su ropa interior.

Sin embargo, las constantes conversaciones con Félix, sobre lo importante que era la protección, sin importar con quien fuera, resonaron en su mente. Se quitó de encima de ella de manera rápida.

—Necesitamos protección. —murmuró el joven de ojos verdes.

Marinette se había dejado llevar por el momento. Recordó los tres preservativos que le había dado su amiga, al final, si le serían de ayuda aunque estaban en el fondo de su maleta. ¿Se levantaría completamente desnuda en búsqueda de los condones?

No fue necesario. Al parecer los amigos de la pareja se habían puesto de acuerdo para darles el mismo regalo a ambos. Era un secreto a voces que eso sucedería tarde o temprano y que mejor despedida que esa aunque esperaban que recapacitaran y pospusieran su ruptura.

Adrien se acercó a su buró y sacó un empaque. Al parecer la teoría no era lo mismo que la práctica. Por lo que era complicado tener a una linda chica desnuda esperándolo en la cama mientras él no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo ponerse el preservativo, tenía una noción de cómo hacerlo pero siempre existía la posibilidad que lo hiciera mal.

Una vez que captó la idea, se deshizo de su ropa interior, se colocó el preservativo y todo indicaba que lo había hecho bien; los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de él. VolvióRegresó para colocarse sobre ella, tratando de regresar a aquella sensación que sólo en segundos había aparecido, ella lo atrajo hacia si volviéndolo a besar. No era la arrebatada pasión que desbordaba de ellos, era un poco más tranquila, más amorosa.

Se colocó entre las piernas de ella, separándolas y colocándolas a la altura de sus caderas. Su miembro tanteó ligeramente su apertura. Luego, pausadamente fue entrando, palpando su interior. Le costó un poco de trabajo abrirse paso dentro del vientre de ella, mientras que la chica apretaba con fuerza las almohadas, y gimiendo al sentir al ojiverde entrar.

Adrien tomó entre sus manos las caderas de ella, para tener un punto de apoyo y deslizarse un poco más en su interior. Haciendo que la joven gimiera cada vez más ante el avance. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, la volvió a besar para que ella se relajara y se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro de sí.

—Me moveré, si te duele sólo dímelo y me detendré, ¿ok?

Marinette asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, sentía como su vientre estaba repleto de un calor fuerte y difícil de describir.

Adrien quería disfrutar un poco más, lo bien que era estar envuelto en el interior de ella, estaba tan húmeda, apretada y cálida que ligeros gruñidos salían de su garganta. Dio inicio a unas ligeras estocadas dentro de la chica, quien aferró sus dedos vehementemente a la espalda del chico.

Entrando y saliendo de ella en un jugueteo tímido y pasional al mismo tiempo. Marinette se sentía cálida y segura entre los brazos de Adrien, unidos por primera y última vez. Adrien se movía, deslizándose en el interior de ella, quien ya no era capaz de hablar, los lentos, profundos y potentes empujes del chico la dejaban sin aliento.

Adrien no perdió ningún instante de la vista anhelante y cariñosa de la joven; sus ojos azules tintineantes compartiendo el mismo sentimientos de amor. Ella echó la cabeza atrás y gimió, sus terminales nerviosas ardían y su interior se apretaba cada vez más, algo quería salir de si y permitió que todo siguiera su curso. Él sintió el orgasmo temblar a través de ella, lo que desencadenó una reacción en él. Explotó en sus calientes profundidades.

Jadeantes volvieron a besarse. Se movió dentro de ella un poco más y después la liberó. Ella se sentía falta de algo. Mientras el ojiverde se deshizo del preservativo. Entendía que ahora el cuerpo de la chica debía estar un poco adolorido, pero no tendría otra oportunidad de tener consigo a Marinette, en un par de horas regresarían a París y fingirían que entre ellos jamás existió el amor, por su bien y el bien de las personas a su alrededor.

Colocó boca abajo a la ojiazul, mientras él se colocabaponía el otro preservativo. Tenerla tan susceptible sólo para él, hizo que su miembro se erectara de nuevo. Levanto las caderas de la chica, acariciando sus glúteos, y cuando su hendidura estaba a su altura volvió a penetrarla.

La azabache apenas podía usar sus manos para apretar las sábanas, mientras gemidos fuertes y necesitados salían de su boca, le pedía a Adrien que se detuviera pero por algún motivo no quería que lo hiciera, todo se sentía tan bien. Estocada tras estocada la iban llenando con el grande y grueso miembro que sentía como los músculos internos del vientre de la joven lo aceptaban y se hinchaban a su alrededor. Marinette volvió a gemir mientras, otro orgasmo la atravesaba, cegándola de placer. Más líquido salía de ella, no sabía si eso era correcto, pero por más que tratóto de detener el fluir, no logró hacerlo. Estaba cansada pero eso no detenía al rubio que seguía penetrándola con fuerza, haciendo que su deseo se reavivara. El cuerpo de él se tensó y volvió a sentir como es que algo volvía a explotar.

La ojiazul cayó rendida otra vez. Las sensaciones no eran nada parecidas a lo que su amiga le había platicado que se sentía. No había dolor al contrario era un inmenso e inexpresable placer. Adrien volvió a salir de ella y esta vez se colocó a su lado. Apenas podían respirar. Volvieron a acurrucarse en los brazos del otro. Sus cuerpos sudorosos hacían que brillaran de manera aperlada.

Sin embargo esa noche no durmieron. No tuvieron más relaciones pero su continuaron con suaves y eróticas caricias repartidas en su cuerpo. Descubriendo las zonas en las que el placer era mayor.

A la mañana siguiente continuaron con las caricias en el cuarto de baño, mientras ambos se duchaban. No había tiempo para hablar, solo escuchar los gruñidos y gemidos, así como sus voces llamándose haciéndose saber lo bien que se sentían.

Una vez listos, recogieron su equipaje, cerraron la casa y fueron a tomar el autobús que los llevaría de vuelta a París. Ya era jueves, día en que Marinette se iría a Nueva York, pero no hablaron de la despedida. Simplemente se abrazaron en sus asientos y dormitaron hasta llegar a la megalópolis. Sus amigos les habían mandado un mensaje que ya se encontraban en la ciudad y que era hora que regresaran para no levantar sospechas. Llegaron a la central de autobuses, tomaron un taxi para acercarse a la Torre Eiffel donde darían un último paseo juntos. Durante el camino, Marinette apretó la mano del chico que estaba entre la suya; deteniendo su paso.

—No quiero que vayas al aeropuerto esta noche. —dijo la ojiazul de manera firme. —Si te veo ahí, no sé si pueda despedirme. Aquí nos decimos adiós.

Lo había pensado bien y el plan debía seguir. La expresión de cariño de la noche pasada no debía alterar sus sentimientos aún más.

—Entonces ¿esta es nuestra despedida? —comentó Adrien un poco melancólico. Una parte de su corazón guardaba la esperanza que ella se retractara, pero él lo había dicho… era demasiado terca y orgullosa. No iba a permitir que la viera débil. —Está bien.

Se giró para tenerla frente de sí. Elevó la mano que la unía a la de ella, a la altura de sus labios y depositó un suave beso en sus nudillos, el último.

—Adiós Marinette. Éxito y trabaja duro.

—Adiós Adrien. Esfuérzate y enorgullécete de lo que harás.

Soltaron sus manos y optaron por seguir caminos diferentes. La decisión había sido tomada y habían disfrutado hasta el último momento que duro su relación. La verdadera prueba estaba por venir.

Esa noche, Marinette y Lila se despidieron de los demás en el aeropuerto. Se embarcaban a una nueva vida llena de muchas experiencias venideras. Abordaron el avión rumbo a Nueva York. Tal como Marinette lo había solicitado, Adrien no apareció. Él optó por ignorar las constantes peticiones de su madre para que fuera al aeropuerto, al contrario. El; el chico de cabellos dorados salió de casa a esa hora para ir a dar un paseo a los Campos Elíseos. Se sentó frente a la Torre Eiffel, lugar donde habían vivido múltiples misiones. Al día siguiente, él se fue a Reino Unido.

* * *

 **"No tengo inspiración".**

Marzo era un mes florido, la sombra de la nieve había desaparecido dando lugar a la ligera y cálida primavera. Habían pasado seis meses desde que Félix le había pedido matrimonio a Bridgette, sin embargo el evento aun no ocurría ¿Por qué la pareja que se juraba amor aún no se habían casado?

Pues las tres mujeres que estaban dentro de la mansión Agreste habían respondido a la llamada desesperada de la diseñadora aquella tarde de martes por ese pequeño motivo.

La relación de Emma, Sabine y Charlotte; era miel sobre hojuelas con base de un dulce yoghurt. Las tres eran cercanas, se habían hecho amigas. Aun cuando Adrien y Marinette habían terminado su relación, Sabine y Charlotte seguían visitándose, hablando y saliendo. Cuando Emma se unió era imposible hacer que las tres se separaran, simplemente se llevaban tan bien como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Mientras se disponían a participar en una comida al celebrar que Emma estaría esa semana en París, esperaban a que llegara la causante de esa "urgente" reunión.

—Emma, Sabi y yo planeábamos que sería muy lindo ir al nuevo restaurante que está en Luxemburgo. Anda ¡Vamos! —rogaba Charlotte a la castaña.

—Pues… ¡¿a quién engaño?! Nuestras salidas siempre son tan divertidas, está bien. ¡Me apunto!

Emma Dupain-Cheng, tenía una larga cabellera de color chocolate, sus enormes ojos azules, eran idénticos a los de su difunto padre y el mismo tono lo había heredado su sobrina y su hija. Era alta y de buena figura, además que su carácter dulce y sobre todo paciente, permitía que pudiera mani… persuadir a su explosivo esposo.

Adoraba a Félix, desde el momento que Sabine lo mencionó, el mismo día que Bridgette anunció su noviazgo. Un chico atractivo, inteligente, de buena familia, con su propio capital, además de ser el heredero de una gran empresa y lo más importante: amaba a Bridgette y mejor aún, la amó por los últimos años… era una bendición.

Durante la pedida de mano, dos semanas después de la propuesta. Athien se negó a que Bridgette se casara, pero Emma le hizo ver todas esas buenas cosas que tenía el joven Agreste, a lo que Athien se siguió negando, hasta que Emma lo obligó a aceptar a Félix en la familia, que Bridgette no era una niña y que tenía todo el derecho de casarse con quien ella quisiera y que mejor con el hombre que la había amado por los últimos diez años, además que si él no aceptaba… Emma se encargaría de hacer su vida marital la pesadilla más horrenda que hubiera pensado. A Athien no le quedo de otra ante la "persuasión" de su esposa, su dulzura solo era comparable con su carácter cuando las cosas no iban bien… para ella.

—¿Dónde está Bridgette? Nos llama con carácter de urgente y es la última en llegar. —Preguntó Emma mientras daba una mordida a la lasagna que les habían servido.

—¿No estaba contigo, Lottie? —cuestionó Sabine.

—No. —Contestó Charlotte. —Tenía una cita con un proveedor a las afueras de la ciudad pero dijo que estaría con nosotras a tiempo.

Terminaron de comer justo cuando Bridgette entró por el umbral de la puerta. Lucía cansada, Charlotte le ofreció que se sentara a la mesa, pero la diseñadora se excusó pues había tenido una comida de negocios con el proveedor. La mujer de cabellos rubios, las invitó a pasar a la sala para que tocaran el tema por el cual estaban reunidas.

Bridgette sacó su computadora de su portafolio. Realizó algunos movimientos para que luego apareciera en la pantalla Marinette. Era una videollamada desde Nueva York, en su departamento compartido. La pelinegra aun llevaba su ropa de dormir, estaba cruzada de piernas en pose de loto, sobre un sofá, comiendo lo que parecía cereal.

—Mi amor, ¿no tienes clases? —preguntó Sabine.

—Sí, a medio día pero aún es temprano, aquí son las nueve de la mañana… en París deben ser las tres de la tarde más o menos. —contestó la menor mientras daba una mordida a un bagel haciendo a un lado el plato de cereal.

—Hola Mari.

—Tía Emma… ¿también te citó Bridgette? —cuestionó Marinette.

—Sip, estamos en casa de Lottie. —dijo Emma

—¡Hola mi bebé linda, hermosa! ¿Qué tal Nueva York? No habíamos hablado desde Navidad. —Saludó efusivamente Charlotte.

Marinette saludó a las mujeres que estaban ahí. Al parecer Bridgette había estado hablando de algo con ella, pero no del verdadero asunto que la diseñadora tenía entre manos.

Emma le preguntó impaciente a Bridgette la razón de la reunión. De hecho las cuatro estaban asustadas por que las había reunido la diseñadora.

—Ok, saben que Félix y yo tratamos de poner una fecha para la boda. Estábamos tentados a que fuera a mediados de Junio, pero la verdad es que con todo lo que está pasando en Polarís. Decidimos posponerlo.

Esa frase hizo que las tres mujeres y la joven que estaba al otro lado del océano enmudecieran. ¿Por qué posponer algo tan importante como su boda? Emma entró en pánico por esa decisión, Charlotte estaba a punto de ir a buscar a su hijo para ahorcarlo, mientras que Sabine quería saber la verdadera razón de atrasar la fecha.

—¿No estas segura de casarte con Félix, Brid? —curioseó la mujer de ascendencia china.

—Claro que estoy segura o no lo hubiera aceptado cuando me lo pidió. Pero hicimos cuentas y el veredicto final de Polarís se dará entre junio y julio. Si ocurriera el día de la boda, todo el trabajo que haríamos se echaría a perder. Es una fecha importante por eso quiero que todo salga bien. —Bridgette estaba un poco consternada por eso.

En épocas Navideñas, cuando las familias estaban reunidas, comenzaron a pensar en cual sería una fecha correcta, además que se pusieron a planear en todo lo que necesitarían para el gran suceso; invitados, iglesia, recepción, requisitos para la boda civil, invitaciones, música, banquete… trataron de hacerlo solos pero los viajes esporádicos a Nueva York, él como heredero y ella como accionista se multiplicaron, el trabajo en Agreste también, apenas tenían tiempo para salir y no es que dejaran de lado su boda pero exigía mucho tiempo por más pequeña que quisieran hacer la fiesta.

—¡Ay Brid! Tienes nuestra ayuda, no te presiones, podemos revisar, darte ideas y la decisión la tomarás tú. —contestó Emma.

—Si no te molesta que la recepción sea en el Hotel de los Burgeois, tengo una recepción de por vida para cuando este día llegara y ahora que Chloé se está involucrando con la administración sería un gran apoyo. —intervino Charlotte.

—No estas siendo sincera, mi amor. —interrumpió Sabine. —¿Cuál es el verdadero problema?

—No tengo inspiración. —comentó Bridgette dándose un ligero golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano, dejándose caer en el sofá pesadamente.

Les contó, que había convencido a Félix de retrasar la boda hasta septiembre, poniendo de pretexto que sería lindo que su aniversario de bodas fuera el mismo día que se conocieron. Al principio al empresario no le gustó la idea, pero con todo ese trabajo; dio su brazo a torcer. Aunque la verdadera razón era que: Bridgette no tenía un gramo de inspiración para hacer su vestido de novia.

Desde que iba en la universidad se imaginaba su vestido, realizó varios diseños y los guardó en su casa, fue a buscarlos pero no era lo que esperaba. Echó mano a sus diseños que llegaban a su mente pero tampoco eran lo suficientemente buenos, de hecho había realizado tantos vestidos que en Agreste hicieron un "especial" de Novias. Artistas de la farándula, cantantes y socialités se habían llevado varios.

—La verdadera razón es que convencí a Félix para retrasarla, porque no tengo vestido de novia. Sé que lo importante es casarme, pero será la única que vez que me case con el amor de mi vida… quiero que todo sea perfecto.

La pelinegra hundiendo su cabeza entre sus manos. No se sentía orgullosa de lo que había hecho, pero era su boda, el momento más importante en su relación amorosa. Así que quería algo especial.

Marinette, quien estaba aprendiendo mucho en Parson, le había dado algunas ideas y no sonaban tan mal, pero no terminaban de convencer a Bridgette. Hasta que a la menor se le ocurrió porque no usar el vestido de bodas de su tía Emma, así quedaría como una herencia.

—Pues eso sería imposible. —comentó Emma. —Sólo me casé por el civil, mi vestido era un vestido de encaje a la rodilla, no creo que sea para la ocasión.

—¿Qué tal tú, mamá? —Marinette se dirigió a Sabine. —Eres como otra mamá para Brid.

—Pues mi boda con tu padre fue una pequeña reunión, pero mi traje era un vestido típico chino en color rojo, además que Bridgette es más alta que yo, no creo que le quede.

—¿Por qué me persigue la desgracia? —gimoteó Bridgette, abrazando un cojín del sofá y hundiéndose más.

—Pues… yo creo que tengo algo que te ayudara.

Charlotte salió corriendo de la sala. Subió a toda velocidad las escaleras, llegó hasta su alcoba, donde entró a su guardarropa, una habitación pequeña donde estaba su ropa, zapatos y accesorios. En una esquina, arriba de uno de los anaqueles estaba una caja cubierta de polvo, la sacudió un poco y la llevo consigo hasta la sala. Como una niña llevando su juguete favorito.

—Pues si no tienes inspiración y no te interesa usar algo viejo… puedes echarlo un vistazo a esto.

La rubia abrió la caja, debajo de unas capas de papel, estaba un bello vestido en color blanco, con bordados de rosas, y una cinta camel en la cintura. Era su vestido de novia. Las cuatro mujeres lo vieron con sorpresa. Era un hermoso diseño que seguía guardando todo su esplendor.

—Hace años, me dije a mi misma que lo guardaría para que mi hija lo usara. Después que Adrien nació, Gabriel me convenció que tener solo dos hijos sería lo mejor pues podríamos educarlos, así que año tras año mi esperanza de tener una niña se desvaneció, pero este vestido guarda una historia más allá. —Charlotte extendió el vestido y se lo sobrepuso a Bridgette, quien se puso de pie en cuanto ella entró a la sala. —Brid, te conozco y no podría querer otra mujer para que fuera esposa de Félix, mi gatito necesita a alguien con quien compartir su corazón y su vida… esa eres tú. Has sido como una hija para mí, y si tu usaras este vestido…

—Charlie, yo no puedo. —interrumpió Bridgette. —Es tu vestido, yo…

—Yo me casé con él amor de mi vida y este vestido intervino para eso… me gustaría que te casaras con el amor de tu vida vistiendo esto; significaría mucho para mí.

Los expresivos ojos esmeralda de Charlotte confirmaban esa petición. Bridgette no podía negarse por lo que termino aceptando. Se notaba como uno de los primeros trabajos de Gabriel, todo estaba hecho a mano, uno a uno de las puntadas de cada bordado. Después de estar guardado tanto tiempo seguía guardando su esplendor aquella maravillosa pieza.

Emma y Sabine se acercaron para verlo de cerca; convencieron a Bridgette para que se lo midiera obligándola a que se desvistiera a la mitad de la sala.

—Gabriel lo hizo especialmente para mí, —explicaba Charlotte mientras ayudaba a las otra féminas a acomodarle el vestido a Bridgette. —En ese entonces, comenzaba a ser conocida como modelo, así que me eligieron para usar el vestido de novia, Gabe tenía otro diseño pero en cuanto me vio, creó este otro. Nunca pude usarlo en una pasarela, bueno… hasta mi camino al altar. Me pidió matrimonio, mostrándome este vestido como recordatorio de cómo nos conocimos. Así que no me negué y aquí estamos, más de veinte años después.

—Tengo una idea. —interrumpió Marinette mientras veía a su mamá, tía, prima y ex suegra por la pantalla. —Leí que hay cuatro artefactos que traen suerte a una novia: algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul. Si tomamos el vestido de la señora Lizzie, ya tenemos "algo viejo".

—Los aretes de zafiro que me heredó mi madre contarían como "algo azul". —comentó Emma.

—¡La peineta de pavorreales y jade de la abuela Xian! —exclamó Sabine. —Pasa a las mujeres de la familia Cheng, originalmente es de Marinette pero puede ser "algo prestado".

—¿Aun tiene el velo, señora Lizzie? —preguntó Marinette desde la pantalla de la laptop

—Nop, ese se rompió durante la recepción de la boda. —contestó Charlotte.

—Bueno, pues yo puedo hacer el velo y contara como "algo nuevo". —dijo Marinette

—¡Wow! Solucionaron el problema tan rápido, que hasta me siento mal por no haberlo consultado primero con ustedes. —comentó Bridgette. —Por cierto Mari, ¿te gustaría ser mi dama de honor?

—¡¿Qué?!

—Si, además puedes diseñar el vestido que usarán. Le pediré a Alya, Chloé y Lila que sean las otras damas, me gustaría que participaran conmigo en ese día.

—¡Si! ¡Por supuesto! —gritó la menor.

—Ese es mi vestido.

Las mujeres voltearon a ver quién dijo aquella frase. Gabriel estaba en el umbral de la puerta, viendo a las tres féminas y en la pantalla de la computadora a otra, sorprendidas por la afirmación.

Gabriel se había quedado ese día a trabajar en casa, tenía un ligero resfriado y prefirió quedarse en su taller ultimando los detalles para la temporada. Cuando escuchó las risas, grititos y otras expresiones en la planta baja, optó por ir a echar un vistazo.

—Monsieur Gabriel, esto no es lo que parece. —admitió Bridgette en tono infantil, como si alguien la hubiera atrapado haciendo algo inapropiado.

—¿Que estas usando el vestido de novia que diseñé hace veinte años?

—Ok, tal vez si es lo que parece.

—Nada me hace más feliz que mi nuera use una de mis creaciones para casarse con mi hijo… —Gabriel extendió la mano, esperando a que Charlotte se acercara a él. La rubia aceptó, abrazándolo. —Obviamente se necesitan algunos arreglos. —comentó Gabriel.

—Sí, creo que debo arreglar el busto, un poco de la cintura, principalmente en el tors-

—Bridgette, ¿acaso voy a tu casa y decoro de manera distinta? —preguntó Gabriel aun con Charlotte en brazos.

—¿Perdón?

—Es mi diseño, fue hecho por mis manos, lo que lo hace mi vestido. Eres una gran diseñadora y mi nuera pero sólo yo me encargaré de modificarlo. Comencemos con las medidas. —Gabriel se acercó a Bridgette, sacando una cinta métrica del bolsillo del pantalón. —¡Hola Marinette! Me apoyaras con las medidas, te enseñaré como se hace. —dirigiéndose a la chica que observaba todo desde la cámara de la laptop.

—Monsieur Gabriel, eso ya lo sé hacer.

—Lo que a veces damos por entendido suele acarrearnos problemas en un futuro. ¿Estas segura de lo que acabas de decir? —cuestionó el diseñador.

—Voy por una libreta para anotar.

Mientras los diseñadores y la aspirante, estaban inmersos en lo que modificarían del vestido. Las tres madres de familia, se acercaron a la mesa donde yacían algunos pastelillos llevados por Sabine.

—¿Por qué le dijiste a Marinette que el velo estaba roto? ¿Y esto que es? —Emma sacó la tela de organza bordada del fondo de la caja que guardaba el vestido.

—Oh, porque esa será una sorpresa para cuando se case con Adrien. —dijo Charlotte.

—Pero ellos terminaron hace seis meses. —intervino Sabine. —Ni siquiera quisieron hablar en Navidad, yo creo que su relación terminó para siempre.

—¡Oh Sabi! Espere diez años para que Félix se casara con Bridgette, tengo una voluntad y paciencia de acero y si yo digo que Adrien y Marinette se casaran, es porque así será… aunque me tome otros diez años ver como se cumple mi anhelo.

Charlotte dio un sorbo a su café, mientras observaba la escena en donde sus dos nueras, las chicas que tanto quería como si fueran sus hijas, interactuaban con su esposo. Estaba convencida que ambas mujeres llevarían el próximo título de señoras Agreste.

* * *

 **Hoy… para siempre**

Mañana de domingo soleada, algo típico en el mes de septiembre. Se cumplían once años que la extrovertida Bridgette Cheng se cruzó en su camino al apático Félix Agreste en la entrada de la Facultad de la Universidad. A un año del compromiso, el gran evento esperado se realizaría cerca de las tres de la tarde.

El día anterior la aprendiz de administración hotelera se había pasado todo el día revisando detalle a detalle para que durante la recepción de la boda Agreste-Cheng, cada momento estuviera dentro de su planeación.

Charlotte Agreste era cliente preferencial del lugar gracias a su buena relación con la anterior Madame Bourgeois. Sus hijos, siendo amigos de la infancia, hicieron creer a sus madres que algún día terminarían en alguna relación. Sin embargo, Charlotte vio que ellos se querían tal vez como hermanos, pero no habría nunca algo más.

La heredera Bourgeois dejó de lado su apatía para convertirse en lo que su madre siempre quiso que fuera: una mujer valiente, orgullosa de su trabajo y siempre dispuesta a alcanzar sus objetivos.

Chloé había trabajado tanto para llegar al cuadro de honor del Colegio François Dupoint, comenzó a involucrarse en el trabajo del hotel, comenzando desde lo básico: la recepción, la lavandería, mucama. Trabajaba en el Hotel durante las vacaciones, percibiendo el mismo sueldo que los demás.

Ahora, llevaba un año en la Universidad de París en la carrera de Administración, para luego hacer una especialidad en Hotelería en Las Vegas.

Félix y Bridgette la habían hecho caer en cuenta que la juventud y belleza desaparecen con el tiempo, al igual que el dinero que sus padres podrían heredarle si es que lo despilfarraba. Cada vez que la rubia salía a algún lugar con ellos, la llenaban de consejos que hacían su interés de aprender cada vez mayor.

Cuando celebraron la propuesta de matrimonio en la librería, Chloé fue la primera en ofrecer el Gran Salón de su Hotel para festejar, echando mano de la reservación indefinida de su "Tía Charlotte" para cualquier evento. Sin embargo, debido a los problemas legales que tenía la familia Agreste, pospusieron la boda. Esperaron algunos meses, hasta que en Marzo, le dieron la fecha: ocho de septiembre, mismo día que la pareja se conoció once años atrás. La princesa de París se puso a leer una infinidad de artículos de planeación de bodas y banquetes, pidió ayuda a la administración del hotel. En cuanto Bridgette le avisó que ella sería una de las damas, sintió que su labor debía ser más que perfecta.

Con la ayuda de Charlotte, fueron tachando uno a uno los pendientes. Con las vacaciones de verano de la Dama de Honor, Marinette, y las otras damas: se dedicaron a elegir vajilla, menú, servilletas, adornos, flores, grupo musical, probable lista de obsequios, invitaciones así como a definir las mesas en las que se sentarían cada uno de los invitados que ascendían a doscientas personas. Aun cuando los novios, trataron que fuera una ceremonia familiar, no lograron que sólo su círculo sanguíneo y de amistades fueran los partícipes.

Tres meses de larga planeación, al fin verían la luz de la ceremonia. Chloé detalló el menú una y otra vez con la madre de Alya, chef del hotel. El pastel estaría hecho por la pareja Dupain-Cheng, el salón llevaba colores rojos y dorados, como marcaba la tradición oriental para traer fortuna a la pareja.

Las cuatro chicas se habían quedado en el apartamento de Bridgette, después de celebrar su despedida de soltera. Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando despertaron, bueno al menos la novia y tres de las damas, pues la cuarta, Chloé, se había levantado temprano para volver a revisar los pendientes.

—¡Ya levántense, cuarteto de ebrias! —gritaba la rubia golpeando una cacerola con un cucharón haciendo un gran escándalo para despertar a las cuatro mujeres.

—¡Cállate Chloé! —gritó Marinette lanzándole una almohada.

—¡Cállense las dos! —vociferó la morena tratando de colocarse sus gafas.

—¡Las odio! ¡Dejen dormir! —Lila estaba malhumorada y si tenía un pésimo despertar, con ese tipo de demostraciones era peor.

Terminaron por obedecer a la rubia. La novia, una de las protagonistas del evento, sólo metió su cabeza entre las almohadas para ignorar todo el escándalo. Tenían cuatro horas para arreglarse. Emma Dupain-Cheng, tocó la puerta de la casa de su hija para ayudarla a vestirse.

Sentimientos encontrados fluían en el corazón de Emma, Athien, Tom, Sabine, Charlotte y Gabriel. Los niños que criaron, que habían visto nacer, que tanto cuidaron; se unirían en matrimonio. Ahora harían una pareja, su propia familia. Estaban felices, pero en una parte de su corazón, sentían una oleada de tristeza.

Emma ocultaba sus lágrimas, con una gran sonrisa de felicidad. Ver a las cuatro chicas adormiladas tratando de buscar algo para desayunar, hacia recordar cuando su hija era una niña y se levantaba tarde después desvelarse el día anterior por ver una película. Emma sentía que esos días habían pasado hacía tan poco.

Alya, Lila y Marinette prepararon un desayuno ligero, pues querían "entrar" en sus vestidos de Damas. Mientras Bridgette se daba un baño, lentamente el agua fría recorría su cuerpo cuando los nervios afloraron en su piel. Tenía miedo, estaba a punto de dar un gran paso en su vida, se acercó al lavabo para vomitar, no supo si era por el miedo o por todo el alcohol que había tomado el día anterior.

Respiró lentamente para tratar de calmarse, siguió bañándose y después se lavó los dientes para quitarse el pésimo sabor de boca. Salió del cuarto de baño de su alcoba, para toparse con el vestido hecho por su suegro, ahora con sus medidas. Seguía siendo un diseño para Charlotte Grayson pero ahora tenía un toque para Bridgette Cheng, la cinta camel había cambiado a color rojo obscuro, gracias a una opinión dada por Marinette, de la cual se inspiró para hacer los vestidos de dama.

El maniquí llevaba, el velo hecho por Marinette y en el tocador estaban las joyas dadas por Sabine y Emma. Dar por terminada su vida de soltera era más complicado de lo que pensó, la gran mayoría de sus cosas ya estaban empacadas, con excepción de algunos muebles. Recordó cómo fue que llegó a ese Pent House tres años atrás, en búsqueda de venganza y ahora estaba a punto de casarse con el objeto de todo ese odio falso. Aun con la bata de baño se echó sobre el colchón. Dudas y pensamientos difíciles cruzaron por su mente.

¿Por qué tenía miedo? Ella amaba al hombre con quien se casaría. ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado? Emma tocó la puerta de la alcoba, Bridgette le permitió el paso. Emma sabía las cosas que cruzaban por la mente de la pelinegra, mismas dudas que cruzaron en su mente treinta años atrás cuando ella se casó. El casarse era aceptar a otra persona dentro de tu rutina, tus gustos, tus sentimientos, en fin… en toda tu vida. No dudaba del amor de su hija, pero sin duda los cambios eran complejos.

En otra habitación, las cuatro chicas se turnaban para entrar a bañarse en el cuarto de invitados. En ganchos estaban colgados los cuatro vestidos idénticos en color rojo obscuro. De cuello redondo, sin mangas. La parte superior estaba adornada de encaje del mismo color, con 108 flores bordadas, símbolo oriental de amor eterno. Un cinturón dorado que enmarcaba la figura y una amplia falda que les llegaba a la rodilla. Zapatos con tacón de seis centímetros, sin ningún adorno.

—Me encantan los vestidos. —admitió Alya. —Como ahora estas en las grandes ligas, pensé que harías algo estrambótico, que llegara a los tobillos y con grandes escotes. Amiga, ¡qué bueno que elegiste algo sencillo!

—Me hubiera gustado algo con mucho escote. —comentó Lila. —Se lo dije pero no logré convencerla.

Lila y Marinette eran rommates. El padre de Lila le había comprado un departamento, pero la italiana pensó que era demasiado para ella por lo que rentó el espacio. Así las dos amigas compartían el lugar con otras dos chicas: una compañera de Lila y otra de Marinette. Se habían hecho grandes amigas.

—Por supuesto que no. Pensé en Chloé, si ella va a estar como logística va a moverse mucho, imagínate que el vestido se te baje cada tres segundos. Debes tomarlo y subírtelo, o si la falda estaba muy corta terminarías bajándola cada que pudieras, pues sientes que muestras de más, por ende te bajarías el escote y tratarías de subirlo. ¡Qué incómodo sería eso! —dijo Marinette. —Pensé en algo largo, pero te estorbaría para caminar o bailar.

Marinette se había esforzado en hacer los vestidos. Pensó en todo. Debían ser cómodos, pues estarían en movimiento casi todo el día y la noche, rara vez se sentarían así que estarían muy cansadas y algo demasiado ceñido al cuerpo terminaría por fatigarlas. Caminarían entre las mesas de los invitados agradeciéndoles su asistencia y apoyando a la novia por lo que no descansarían hasta muy entrada la noche. Ese vestido sería perfecto. Una sola pieza, zapatos sencillos y cómodos. Era perfecto.

—La verdad es que me encantaron. —intervino Chloé. —La falda es perfecta para bailar y llamar la atención, además que combina con todo el tema de la boda. Este día debe ser el mejor. Dos personas muy importantes para nosotras unirán sus vidas y gracias a nosotras la fiesta se llevara a cabo.

Cuando terminaron de maquillarse y peinarse, fueron a ver qué tal estaba Bridgette y Emma; ya que les habían dado espacio para que madre e hija disfrutaran ese momento… aunque el tiempo estaba encima. En hora y media debían estar en camino.

Tocaron a la puerta y después de escuchar los sollozos de ambas mujeres para después darles permiso para entrar a la alcoba. Emma, salió para prepararle una infusión contra los nervios a su hija, mientras las cuatro chicas se quedaban con la novia.

—¿Lista Bridgette? Es hora de arreglarte. —comentó Lila.

—Si, si claro.

El momento fue interrumpido por la carrera que dio la pelinegra al baño para volver a vomitar. Aún tenía el cabello húmedo y suelto, por lo que Marinette se apresuró a entrar tras ella para recogerle el cabello. Después de unos minutos, ambas primas regresaron a la alcoba.

—No me digas que… —Chloé se le quedó viendo a la diseñadora.

—Yo creo que sí. —Alya sacó su celular para grabar la escena.

—¿Bridgette estas embarazada? —preguntó Lila

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Bridgette. —¡Claro que no!

—Es la segunda vez que vomitas. —intervino Marinette. —No te preocupes, Félix va responder por el bebé, digo se van a casar hoy así que no creo que haya problema.

—A ver, dejen de maquinar cosas extrañas en su mente. No puedo estar embarazada porque Félix y yo no hemos tenido nada que ver los últimos cinco meses. —comentó Bridgette limpiándose la boca. —Porque no quería llevarme la sorpresa de casarme embarazada, si eso pasaba mi papá terminaría dejándome viuda. Además tuve que hacer dieta y ejercicio para que ese vestido me quedara y mi periodo pasó hace una semana. Sólo son nervios. Ayúdenme a arreglarme.

Las chicas no dejaban de ver a la diseñadora, pues creían que les estaba mintiendo.

Algunos kilómetros lejos de ahí, se encontraba un chico de ojos azules, vistiendo un smoking a la medida, en la solapa del mismo llevaba un pequeño ramillete, el cabello, ligeramente más largo, estaba peinado hacia atrás, recordando como lucía once años atrás. De pie, frente al gran ventanal de su habitación, estaba a unos minutos de unir su vida a la mujer que más había amado.

Once años atrás, la conoció en la entrada de la universidad, por un momento pensó que era la típica chica que sólo buscaba su dinero y después de muchas vivencias… se dio cuenta que quien quería algo era él, el amor de ella.

—Llegó el gran día.

La voz que interrumpió sus pensamientos, eran la de su hermano menor. Adrien había vuelto a casa después de su estancia en Cambridge, donde se estaba esforzando en su carrera de medicina. Según él, era la mejor forma de ayudar a las personas.

Su tiempo como Chat Noir, lo hizo darse cuenta de lo importante que era apoyar a las personas y si estaban bien de salud, podrían trabajar para cumplir sus metas. Bajo ese ideal se había ido, terminando con su relación de dos años con Marinette. Sabía que la chica estaría en París apoyando en la planeación de la boda, por lo que optó por quedarse en Reino Unido; aún no estaba listo para decirle adiós, aunque ya hubiera pasado un año. Ahora entendía las palabras que la chica dijo el día que le pidió que fuera su novia.

Regresó dos semanas antes de la boda, solo para pasar tiempo con su familia antes que todos tomaran caminos distintos.

—Ni que lo digas. —Félix volteó a verlo. Adrien lucía un smoking similar al de su hermano, pero la camisa estaba a medio abrochar.

—¿Nervioso?

—Mentiría si te digo que no… pero la verdad es que tengo miedo.

Félix le explicó que temía que todo eso fuera una mentira, una pesadilla que desencadenaría con despertar y darse cuenta que Nightmare seguía entre ellos y que terminó llevándose a Bridgette o peor aún que ella hubiera terminado con su vida. El tema de los Miraculous había quedado casi prohibido, por el bien de Marinette, aún más el tema de Nightmare, jamás se volvió a mencionar entre los siete ex portadores, tal vez sólo para negar que alguna vez ese ente había estado en su vida.

Adrien le dijo que todo eso eran cosas inventadas por sus propios nervios. Nightmare ya no existía y lo único que debía rondar en su mente, era lo feliz que sería estando a lado de la mujer que amaba y que él al fin tendría a su hermana mayor quien también era su mejor amiga.

—Tienes razón, debo dejar de maquinar cosas, hoy debe ser un día feliz. —suspiró Félix. —¿Listo para darme los anillos, padrino de bodas?

—Sip, mamá casi me engrapa los anillos en la mano para no perderlos. —rio el menor. —No puedo creer que me hayas pedido ser tu padrino, pensé que se lo pedirías a Mercury o a alguien más…

—Por supuesto que no, eres una de las personas más importantes para mí y quiero que tomes uno de los papeles más importantes en este día.

—Terminaré de vestirme o mamá se pondrá histérica.

Cuando Adrien se fue, Félix volvió a ver hacia el ventanal; la vista de la ciudad lo relajaba un poco, y de verdad lo necesitaba o se volvería loco por los nervios. Escuchó unos golpesitos en la puerta, en cuanto volteó, vio a su madre, vistiendo un despampanante vestido color grafito, de falda larga y escote en forma de corazón, sin tirantes y de espalda semi descubierta, para darle forma a su figura, llevaba una cinta color rojo obscuro en un bello moño, cuyas puntas caían grácilmente en la parte posterior.

—¡Wow! Mamá, luces hermosa. Papá va a babear cuando te vea. —admitió Félix.

—¿Tu crees? Hace mucho que no me ponía algo como esto, Marinette lo hizo para mí. De hecho hizo un vestido con los mismos colores para Emma y Sabi. No sé si sea el mismo diseño, pero este me hace sentir como en mis tiempos de modelo.

Charlotte se sentó en el sofá e invitó a Félix a que se sentara con ella, el ojiazul obedeció. Sabía que su madre quería hablar con él, antes que diera el gran paso. Félix tomó la mano de su madre entre las suyas.

—Desde que te vi, me di a la misión de ayudarte a buscar la felicidad, pasara lo que pasara, tú debías ser feliz. Recuerdo la primera vez que me llamaste mamá, la primera vez que corriste a buscarme por que tenías miedo… siento que fue ayer cuando me pedías que me quedara contigo hasta que te durmieras… ahora mírate… eres todo un adulto, estas por crear tu propia familia a lado de la mujer que amas y te ama… siento que fue ayer cuando dormitabas en mis brazos… cuando esa pequeña criaturita sonreía entre sueños esperando a que llegara el día siguiente para seguir jugando… mi niño ya creció y siento que pasó tan rápido —la lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por las mejillas de Charlotte. —creo que apenas parpadee y te convertiste en un adulto, un adulto que me enorgullece a cada paso que das.

—Mamá no llores. —La voz de Félix se comenzó a quebrar. —Gracias a ti, soy lo que soy. Gracias a ti, encontré la felicidad, tal vez si no hubieras sido tan terca y me regañaras cada segundo para que me diera cuenta que amaba a Bridgette, este día no hubiera llegado, tú eres la razón de este día. Gracias mamá, de verdad muchas gracias.

—Mi bebé ya creció... Félix te quiero tanto. —La mujer abrazó a su hijo y ambos rompieron en llanto. Por algún motivo eran las palabras que querían decir y las que querían escuchar.

—Limpia tus lágrimas, mamá. —Félix tomó uno de los pañuelos desechables de la mesa de centro. —Vas a arruinar tu maquillaje.

—No puedo verme mal, soy la madre del novio. Debo lucir bellísima. Además que quiero hacer babear a tu padre. —comentó Charlotte agitando sus manos frente a sus ojos a modo de secar sus lágrimas.

—Mamá me ayudas con el corba… —Adrien entró a la alcoba de su hermano buscando a Charlotte. —Oh, lo siento, no quería interrumpir.

—Claro que no interrumpes, pollito. Tu hermano y yo ya terminamos de hablar, vamos a hacer ese nudo.

En cuanto Adrien y Charlotte dejaron la habitación, Gabriel entró a la alcoba. Al parecer la pareja Agreste se había puesto de acuerdo para hablar con Félix. El diseñador se sentó en el mismo lugar que Charlotte había dejado, Félix seguía limpiándose los restos de lágrimas y trataba de guardar la compostura delante de su padre.

No es que temiera que lo juzgara por expresar sus sentimientos, pero sentía que si dejaba fluir sus sentimientos continuaría hasta estar hecho un mar de lágrimas.

—Félix. —Suspiró Gabriel. —Soy un pésimo padre, no supe criarlos y aun así se han convertido en personas de provecho que aman y son amados. Creo que si Charlotte no hubiera aparecido en mi vida, mi mundo no tendría rumbo. —Gabriel puso su mano en el hombro de Félix. —Estoy orgulloso de todo lo que has hecho, te has convertido en un hombre capaz de alcanzar sus metas y sueños… Félix no puedo creer que alguien tan perfecto como tu haya nacido de mi… Te quiero, te amo mucho Félix.

Gabriel abrazó a su hijo. Después de caer en cuenta sobre cada uno de los errores cometidos a lo largo de su vida y como habían afectado a quienes más amaba, se sentía tan miserable, sin embargo con la ayuda y apoyo de su esposa y sus hijos fue aceptando sus errores pero a dejar la pesada carga que arrastraba.

Félix correspondió el abrazo. No podía juzgarlo, sus decisiones habían permitido que él existiera. Era joven e inexperto cuando Félix nació, Gabriel no planeaba ser padre a los veintidós pero había hecho lo que él creyó que era correcto, y las circunstancias demostraron que así fue. Si Gabriel no hubiera mandado al internado a Félix, tal vez no él no se hubiera casado con Charlotte y Charlotte no lo hubiera amado como su hijo. Adrien no hubiera nacido y Félix no se hubiera preocupado en protegerlo. Era una cadena cuyo desenlace aun no llegaba.

Ambos hombres no pudieron contener lo que sentían y por primera vez, después de muchos años, Félix lloró en los brazos de su padre. Volvía a sentirse como aquél bebé de cuatro años que buscaba a Gabriel para sentir su calidez y calmarse.

—No llores, Félix. —Gabriel pasó sus dedos en las mejillas de su hijo para limpiarle las lágrimas. —Debes sonreír, mira que hoy das un gran paso y elegiste a una excelente mujer. Ustedes deben ser felices, no importa lo que pase, ustedes deben amarse.

—Me lo he repetido todo este día, pero los nervios me traicionan. ¿Cómo te sentías tú cuando casaste con mamá? —Preguntó Félix.

—Me dieron unas ganas horribles de llorar. Los nervios me mareaban; pero una vez que estaba en la ceremonia, con tu madre a un lado de mi… todo comenzó a mejorar.

—Eso espero, porque creo que voy a salir corriendo. Quiero estar con Bridgette, pero no sé si lo vaya a hacer bien, no sé si yo sea su mejor opción… frases como esa me llenan y me confunden.

—Un paso a la vez, Fél. El secreto es la comunicación… y hacerle caso a todo lo que ella diga. No voy a perder a mi diseñadora estrella, Adrien ya me hizo perder a una. —comentó en tono bromista Gabriel, para relajar la situación.

—¿Vas a hacerme a un lado por Bridgette? —dijo en fingido dolor Félix.

—Nop, sólo voy a convencerte que ella es la mejor opción y le obedezcas.

Después de las palabras de apoyo y cariño por parte de su familia, Félix estaba listo para una nueva etapa en su vida.

El reloj dio la hora acordada, subieron a los autos para llegar a donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Boda civil y religiosa se llevarían a cabo al mismo tiempo. Félix llegó antes para darle la bienvenida a los invitados. En un largo desfile de conocidos, amigos, socios y sus acompañantes, todos vestido de elegante etiqueta y vaporosos vestidos. Adrien, Mercury y Nino se habían convertido en el Padrino y acompañantes del novio. Claude se estaba haciendo cargo de las grabaciones en video y fotografía, nadie mejor que él para que ese detalle quedara para la posteridad.

A las tres de la tarde con quince minutos, Félix estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. De pie en el altar, esperaba a la novia, Adrien y Mercury trataban de calmarlo, haciéndole ver lo pesado que era el tráfico y que la novia siempre debe hacer una entrada triunfal un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado.

La verdad, era que Bridgette estaba a las tres de la tarde en el recinto, pero los nervios la detuvieron en una pequeña sala, cuando se relajó un poco, dio marcha a la entrada. Quienes la llevarían al altar, eran Athien su padre y Tom, su tío. Ambos hombres eran importantes para ella, ambos colaboraron en su crianza y la ayudaron toda su vida y quería que ellos estuvieran en ese momento.

Un pequeño niño de tres años, con cabellos castaños y ojos azules, abría la marcha: era Christian, hijo de Allegra y Claude, dejando caer algunos pétalos de rosa blanca. Detrás de él iba Chloé, Lila y Alya, quienes sonreían felices. La música retumbaba en el lugar, comenzó a sonar un poco más fuerte cuando entró la protagonista de aquello

Paso a paso, durante la marcha nupcial, su brazo sostenido por los brazos de los dos hombres que la criaron, la hacían sentir segura…ahí, al final del camino, se encontraba el hombre que amaba. Félix no llevaba sus lentes, estaba ataviado con un smoking, se veía sumamente elegante, su cabello perfecto, con una sonrisa relajada cuando la vio entrar.

Félix veía la silueta de la mujer, mientras se dirigía a él. El vestido blanco con detalles bordados, el velo que le cubría el rostro y en sus manos un ramo de flores diseñado por Marinette, basado en el mensaje de las flores: Camelias para "un te querré para siempre", dalias rosas y violetas para un "trataré de hacerte siempre feliz" y "el amor es fuerte y crece día a día" respectivamente, girasol para hacerle saber "la devoción que sentían", lirios amarillos demostrando "que el amarse los hacía felices" y en el centro un tulipán rojo que simbolizaba el "amor eterno".

Cuando Bridgette estaba frente a Félix, Athien y Tom, tomaron la mano derecha de Bridgette y la colocaron sobre la mano de Félix. Le dieron un ligero abrazo a Bridgette y se retiraron. Marinette era quien levantaba el velo y la cola del vestido de novia, por lo que una vez en el altar, acomodó las piezas y se retiró a su lugar a lado de la novia, con las otras damas, que también llevaba pequeños ramos con las mismas flores pero menos vaporosos.

Concluida la ceremonia, los invitados comenzaron a salir del recinto esperando a la nueva pareja. Lanzándoles pétalos de flores, proporcionados por las damas al ingreso del lugar. Se llevaron a cabo las sesiones de fotografías. La mano experta de Claude en el disparador de la cámara no era capaz de enfocar todo el amor que se podía observar en la mirada de la pareja, pero al menos se acercaba bastante. Llevaron a cabo la sesión a los pies de la Torre Eiffel y en los campos Elíseos. Ese lugar había contribuido mucho en su relación y ahora tendría un mejor significado.

Después de las cinco de la tarde, todos se dieron cita en el Grand Hotel de París. Chloé usaba un manos libre y con Tablet en mano daba órdenes para que comenzara su primer evento oficial, con ella como coordinadora. Con la ayuda de la inseparable Sabrina, dirigía a los meseros, se ayudaba con los chefs en la cocina que con destreza preparaban uno a uno los platos del menú. La pareja Dupain-Cheng había llevado el pastel antes de la ceremonia y ahora estaba guardado en uno de los cuartos de refrigeración.

El Grand Salón, situado en la parte baja del hotel. Estaba ampliamente adornado en colores rojos y dorados; cortinas, flores, luces, servilletas, manteles y lazos. Los grabados en corte clásico de la habitación hacían juego con ellos. La alfombra café azul con flores rojas guardaba el sonar de los zapatos de las personas al entrar.

Era un amplio recinto, de techo alto, dando apariencia a los antiguos salones de baile de la época victoriana. El lugar ya tenía las mesas enumeradas y listas para ser ocupadas, enfrente estaba una gran mesa, dispuesta para los recién casados y su familia. Y en el centro unas placas de madera lisa que fungirían como pista de baile. Siete balcones rodeaban la estructura, todos funcionales y en algunos de ellos estaban montadas cámaras y equipos de sonido para la grabación del evento.

Mientras Marinette ayudaba a Bridgette a refrescarse y retocarse el maquillaje, Lila y Alya daban la bienvenida a los invitados y a los regalos que cargaban para la pareja, además de llevarlos hasta su mesa. Chloé seguía ultimando detalles en la barra de bebidas. Adrien, Mercury y Félix pasaban a saludar a algunos de los recién llegados; además que Nino ponía algunas de sus mezclas para ambientar la reunión.

Conversaciones, risas, saludos, felicitaciones, el sonar de los cubiertos chocando contra la vajilla, copas y vasos de cristal chocando entre si; eran los sonidos que cubrían la ceremonia.

Tal como habían previsto las damas de la novia, no habían tenido oportunidad de tomar asiento. Debían rondar las mesas para corroborar que los invitados estuvieran cómodos, además de acompañar a los novios en su recorrido por las mismas para agradecer la participación en su unión.

Durante ese lapso, un proyector mostraba imágenes de la pareja. Félix dio un discurso muy emotivo donde demostraba todo el amor que le profesaba a Bridgette, quien tomó el micrófono para decir unas palabras también, dejando ver lo difícil que había sido darse cuenta de sus errores y el tiempo que pudo haberse aprovechado, pero gracias a sus circunstancias ese día se estaba celebrando.

—Buenas noches a todos, gracias por estar aquí. Es la primera vez que cumplo el papel de padrino y no sé qué tan bien haga este rol así que guarden sus abucheos, es mi primera vez. —comentó Adrien haciendo que los invitados rieran. —Hace algunos años, mi madre me juró que mi hermano me había conseguido una hermana mayor y era una chica adorable a quien yo llegaría a querer. No se equivocó, Bridgette se convirtió en una confidente, amiga, consejera, y en la persona a quien le entregarías tu confianza por completo con los ojos cerrados. Con perdón a las presentes, mi hermano jamás podría haber conseguido una mejor mujer en su vida. —Levantó su copa en dirección a la pareja. —Chicos, se merecen una amplia y eterna felicidad, me hace muy feliz… ser parte de su historia de amor. Felicidades.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar en los presentes, quienes brindaron por los recién casados. Ahora era el turno de la dama de honor.

—Todos los que estamos aquí, hemos visto el amor que ellos se profesan, lo que jamás entendí es ¿por qué se tardaron tanto? —exclamó en tono divertido la menor haciendo que los demás también se rieran. —¿Para qué confirmar algo que ya sentían? Para muchos esto puede parecer sólo una ceremonia, pero implica más allá. La creación de una nueva familia que está llena de bendiciones por parte de todos quienes los amamos. Conocí a Félix hace más de tres años, me enseñó lo complicado y hermoso que era el arte, el diseño, la música e incluso a bailar, así que si juzgan mi desempeño, las quejas para con él. —los invitados volvieron a reír. —A partir de hoy, son un matrimonio, y Bridgette… gracias por conseguirme un gran amigo, un consejero… a un hermano mayor para mí. Alguien que te amara para siempre y el sentimiento es reciproco. Felicidades.

Una hora después, el pastel de bodas hizo su entrada al recinto. Una hermosa creación a manos de uno de los mejores pâtissière de París y tío de la novia, lo había hecho. Una tarta de queso y frutos del bosque, con cubierta de crema, con altura de tres pisos, en la cima las figuras de los novios, y en las placas del derredor unos muñequitos que llevaban el vestido de las damas y del otro los acompañantes del novio.

La pareja se acercó y con cuchillo en mano, partieron la tarta. Una vez con las rebanadas en mano, Félix embarró un poco del betún en el rostro de su ahora esposa quien no dejo la situación así; tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y atrayéndolo a ella para besarlo y de paso ensuciarlo también.

Todos aplaudieron y rieron ante el acto. Cuando Chloé envió una señal a Gabriel, era tiempo que la verdadera fiesta comenzara.

—Muchas gracias a todos por acompañarnos y ser partícipes de este evento tan importante en nuestra familia. —Gabriel hablaba por el micrófono a la mitad de la pista, las luces sobre el hicieron que todos voltearan a verlo. —Damas y caballeros, demos un fuerte y cálido aplauso a los novios, quienes abrirán la pista con su primer baile como recién casados.

El diseñador se retiró, dándole paso a su hijo y a su nuera quienes no habían dejado de sonreír desde que la ceremonia comenzó. La luz brillaba tenuemente mientras los reflectores se enfocaban en la pareja. El fondo cambio para dar paso a una tonada de piano.

 _Prometer_

 _Nunca te olvidaré_

 _¿Cómo vencer?_

 _¿Cómo amarte sin caer?_

La suave voz de la dama de honor rompía el silencio con su canto. La canción elegida por la pareja para dar inicio a su vida matrimonial, había sido _A thousand years_. Describía parte de lo que habían sentido y negado a decir, por lo que era una versión lírica de su vida.

 _Por ti._

 _Te miro y puedo decir._

 _Mis dudas se van._

 _De alguna manera ya no están._

El canto femenino cambio por la voz grave del padrino de bodas. La sorpresa no se hizo esperar por parte de los novios, pues hasta donde sabían la pista sería la versión original de la artista, no un dueto por parte de sus hermanos menores.

El matrimonio Agreste-Cheng, sonreía y se daban esporádicos besos mientras bailaban al escuchar la pista. Sin embargo, donde la letra decía "mil años", Adrien y Marinette cantaban "seis mil años", en oda a la sacerdotisa búho y artesano tarántula. Sus almas tardaron ese tiempo en volver a unirse, esta vez si estarían juntos y vivirían felices.

Sólo los siete ex portadores de los Miraculous, presentes habían entendido aquella ligera diferencia y a que se referían. Cuando el baile termino un estruendoso aplauso sonó en el recinto. Félix subió al escenario y le pidió a Marinette su micrófono.

—Gracias _cœur_. —Marinette bajó del escenario, al ver el cambio de planes que se estaba desarrollando. —Chloé, conejita, no te asustes, pero habrá un acto extra este día. —Chloé, quien estaba cotejando los horario, no tenía planeado una intervención por parte del novio, en teoría comenzaría a tocar un grupo musical, por lo que entró en pánico —en algunos países orientales, en vez del discurso del novio a su familia y a la novia, optan por cantar algo en el karaoke. Sin embargo, aunque ya di el discurso, si quiero interpretar una canción y vamos a animar esta fiesta, que ¡la noche es demasiado joven! —levantó la voz a lo que los invitados también celebraron. —Mi hermano y yo haremos un dueto, ya notaron lo bien que canta. Así que esta, canción la conocí hace muchos años, antes de darme cuenta que me gustaba Brid, pero inmediatamente al escucharla no sé por qué comencé a pensar en ella, supongo que era mi inconsciente que me gritaba mis verdaderos sentimientos. ¡Esto es para ti, Brid!

 _I never really feel quite right and I don't know why,_

 _(Nunca me sentí así y no se por qué)_

 _all I know is something's wrong_

 _(Sólo se que hay algo mal)_

 _Every time I look at you, you seem so alive_

 _(cada vez que te veo, parece que irradias vida)_

 _Tell me how you do it, walk me through it,_

 _(Dime ¿qué es lo que hiciste? Me traspasaste)_

 _I'll follow in every footstep_

 _(Te seguiré a cada paso)_

 _Maybe on your own you take a cautious step_

 _(Tal vez ¿tomas precauciones de cada paso que das?)_

 _Till you want to give it up, but all I want is for you to_

 _(¿O pretendes darte por vencida? Tan solo quiero verte)_

 _Shine, shine down on me_

 _(Brillar, brillar dentro de mi)_

 _Shine on this life that's burnin' out_

 _(Brillar, en esta vida que se apagó)_

Habían hecho un trato con el grupo musical para que les ayudara a tocar la canción mientras el dueto de hermanos, comenzó a interpretar la canción "Shine" de Mr. Big.

La canción da a entender como un chico no puede dejar de ver a una extrovertida chica, preguntándose cómo puede estar tan animada todo el tiempo. El chico sin querer comienza a verla más de cerca tratando de salvarla de los peligros que ella ignora, pues la protege con tal de verla "brillar" en su mundo, haciéndolo actuar de modos "extraños" que la joven no espera, y aunque él lo sabe adivinando su reacción. Es como si ella fuera capaz de ver a través de él y lo conociera mejor que nadie. Él se enamora de ella, pero sólo admite que quiere seguir viéndola brillar.

—¡Mis niños son tan románticos! Se parecen mucho a su padre. —comentó Charlotte a Gabriel abrazándolo.

—Pues yo creo que son más como tú. —el diseñador correspondió el abrazo y lo selló con un beso. —Luces sumamente atractiva, el día de hoy. Muchos no te han quitado la vista de encima.

—Lo sé, pero no me interesa siempre y cuando sólo capte tu atención.

—Marinette hizo un excelente trabajo con los vestidos de las damas y con tu vestido. Es una pena que ya no quiera ser mi segunda nuera.

—Oh, créeme. Ese barco va a regresar. —dijo Charlotte en cuanto Tom y Sabine se acercaron a ellos. —¡Mira a quien tenemos aquí! Son mis consuegros.

—No Lottie, esos son Athien y Emma. Ya ves que Adrien y Marinette ni siquiera han tenido contacto. —comentó la mujer de cabellos negros, quien lucía un vestido oriental color grafito con orillas rojo obscuro.

—Sabi, qué no escuchaste la canción. Había partes de la letra que no eran para Félix y Bridgette, esas miradas que se lanzaban no eran de "amistad". Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. —Charlotte le guiñó un ojo a la pareja.

—Pues si ellos deciden regresar, yo seré uno de los primeros en agradecerlo. —intervino Tom. —No hay otro chico igual de atento y caballeroso que Adrien para mi Marinette.

—¡Todo esto es mágico! ¡Es un sueño! —Emma arribó a la conversación ataviada con un vestido grafito de corte acinturado con detalles en rojo obscuro que le llegaba a la rodilla, del brazo de Athien padre de Bridgette. —Ni en mis sueños podía imaginar una velada tan bella como esta.

—Bridgette no se merecía menos. Ahora, sólo espero que su hijo la haga feliz. —comentó Athien dirigiéndose a Charlotte y Gabriel.

—No te preocupes, al primer problema… haré que Félix acepte que Bridgette tiene la razón y se disculpe. —rio Charlotte.

—Entonces, al final ¿dónde decidieron vivir? —pregunto Sabine.

—Querían vivir en el pent house de Bridgette, también querían comprar una casa, pero la mejor decisión fue dejarles la mansión. —contestó Gabriel. —Es una casa demasiado grande y ellos empezaran su familia, qué mejor lugar que ese.

—Además les daremos privacidad, pues nos iremos a vivir a Nueva York para atender el negocio de mi tío. —interrumpió Charlotte. — Mientras ellos están de luna de miel, nosotros aprovecharemos para empacar, aunque con un poco de suerte un menos de un año me harán abuela. Nada mejor que comenzar a malcriar a niños.

—Se acaban de casar. No es una obligación tener hijos… además mi bebé es muy joven para ser mamá. —advirtió Athien. —Lo siento, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la bebé que arrullaba en mis brazos, se volvió una bella mujer que Félix me arrebato.

—Lo sé, es complicado verlos crecer. —interrumpió Tom. —Ver irse a Marinette, me rompe el corazón cada vez más.

—Nosotros la vigilaremos mientras estamos allá. Además está haciendo un excelente trabajo con sus estudios, me confirmo un contacto en Parson. Tan solo los hermosos vestidos que les confeccionó son una muestra. —dijo Gabriel señalando a las féminas que conformaban el grupo.

Marinette había hecho los vestidos de su tía, madre y ex suegra casi similares a sus vestidos de bodas. Después de mucho pensarlo y analizar la gama de colores, los tonos de piel de las mujeres y solicitar sus medidas. Sus creaciones eran las que lucían ese día.

—Oigan, ¿qué les parece si pasan unos días con nosotros en la granja? —sugirió Emma. —Ahora que todos tenemos síndrome de nido vacío, los seis podemos pasar un tiempo de adultos. Antes que se vayan.

—Me gusta la idea. —admitió Gabriel por lo que los seis hicieron planes para que esa misma semana se fueran a la granja.

La fiesta fue llegando a su clímax, tras varios tragos de licor, música, y mucho baile por parte de los invitados y la misma pareja. Era casi media noche y nada apuntaba que eso fuera a terminar. Marinette estaba cansada, había acompañado a todas partes a Bridgette, había solucionado algunos problemas de logística con Chloé y había hecho algunos mandados con Alya y Lila.

Salió a la parte trasera del hotel para respirar un poco. La fiesta está en su punto álgido y ella estaba hecha polvo. Había bailado casi con todos los que pidieron una pieza y al momento del ramo… ella ganó el honor de ser la siguiente en casarse.

El juego había sido un poco diferente. En vez que la novia lanzara el ramo, lo habían colocado en un baúl de cristal cerrado con llave; a lado había una pecera con diversas llaves y las mujeres solteras se acercaban elegían una llave e intentaban abrir el candado. El juego acabo cuando ella logró abrirlo. lo logró.

La emoción y estrés del día estaban comenzando a agotarla cada vez más, ahora en aquel callejón llevaba en sus manos el ramo. Había tardado tanto en confeccionarlo pensando en Bridgette y jamás pensó que al final estaría en manos de otra mujer… aunque esa mujer fuera ella. Olfateó las flores, se recargó en la pared y soltó un pesado suspiro.

—¿Quién lo diría? Tú ganadora del ramo y yo ganador de la liga.

Marinette volteó a buscar de dónde provenía la voz. De la escalera de emergencias, se levantó la figura masculina, girando en uno de los dedos la liga que también había diseñado Marinette y que hasta hace unos minutos llevaba Bridgette en la pierna y como marcaba la tradición, el novio la había lanzado a los chicos solteros para que la atraparan. El ganador no había sido otro más que Adrien.

—Me encantaría decir que fue suerte… pero creo que eso no aplica para nosotros. —rio Marinette, mientras el rubio se acercaba a ella. —Creo que les encanto la canción, no se la esperaban y eso me hace sumamente feliz.

—Bueno esos ensayos de la última semana rindieron frutos. Gracias por aceptar mi idea.

El silencio reinó entre ellos. No querían preguntar cómo es que iba su vida, si alguien nuevo había aparecido y si dejaban de sentir algo entre ellos, cuando eso era una mentira cínica.

Adrien arrinconó a la chica quien en un movimiento rápido se abrazó a él, colgándose de su cuello y trepándose a él, haciendo que sus piernas se cruzaran a la altura de la cintura del joven quien no desaprovechó el momento y la beso apasionadamente, ella no opuso resistencia. El chico acariciaba sus piernas mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en su dorada cabellera.

—¿Qué puede pasar si tú y yo en este instante nos escapamos de aquí? —preguntó el chico mientras besaba el cuello de la chica.

—Lo mismo que pasó en Navidad del año pasado y hace una semana: ocultarnos de los demás para que no sepan lo que estamos haciendo. —contestó entre gemidos la pelinegra.

—En teoría no somos nada, pero cada que nos vemos no podemos evitar hacer el amor y entregarnos de este modo. Voy a rentar una habitación.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco! Es el hotel de Chloé, si nos ven salir de aquí a ti y a mí, comenzaran a hacerse ideas. —advirtió la ojiazul. —Vamos al pent house de Bridgette.

Marinette le explicó que esa noche la pasarían en la suite nupcial del Hotel y el día siguiente tomarían el vuelo para su luna de miel a las Filipinas, el equipaje ya estaba en el hotel y Marinette tenía las llaves pues fue la última en salir del departamento.

—Interesante propuesta. Me gusta. Inventa una excusa y vámonos. —comentó Adrien, permitiendo que la joven se pusiera de pie para que él pudiera escribir un mensaje para Nino.

Marinette hizo lo mismo, enviando el mensaje a Alya, Lila y Chloé. Comentándoles que quería echar un último vistazo a París antes de regresar a Nueva York, les envió otro a sus padres, diciendo que dormiría en la casa de Bridgette, pues era la más cercana, se sentía cansada y un poco mareada.

Una vez hecho eso, Adrien la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el estacionamiento contiguo. Le dio un casco a la chica…

—¿Tienes una moto? —comentó Marinette colocándose el casco.

—¿Te sorprende?

—Pensé que eras más de autos. Nunca vi cómo regresabas a casa.

—Siempre te ibas antes que yo, es una falta de cortesía dejarme dormido después de ser la causante de mi cansancio. —rio el chico mientras se subía a la moto. —El ir a toda velocidad, te da una sensación de libertad, además que es más práctica para encontrar estacionamiento en la facultad. ¿Lista, mi lady?

—Por supuesto.

Una vez los dos montados en el vehículo atravesaron la ciudad a toda velocidad. Marinette comenzaría sus clases en una semana, mientras que las de Adrien iniciarían en dos semanas más, pero el tiempo seguía cobrando facturas en sus sentimientos. Ocultar lo que sentían de todos los demás, les agradaba, era un secreto que ambos compartían, tal como cuando ocultaban sus identidades de héroes. Era difícil no sentirse bien cuando conocían todo del otro…

* * *

21 mil palabras!

Fue muchísimo, pero valía la pena. Al fin el compromiso de mi bello Feligette, la primera vez de mi Adrinette. ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Eso espero, me esforcé muchísimo para que fuera erótico, pero no vulgar, algo así será "Peligrosa Atracción". Se nota la diferencia entre la primera vez que escribía algo "erótico" con la primera vez de Félix y Bridgette y el arco de Copenhague, lo sé; esa era mi yo de hace más de seis meses, he evolucionado, poquito pero evolucionado.

Por eso me voy a poner a editar todos los caps, quiero hacerlo bien esta vez.

La boda, ¡ay la boda! Lloré mientras lo escribía, como autora, me metí en la piel de cada uno y me puse a pensar en lo que sentiría en ese momento. Los protagonistas del evento (Félix y Bridgette) debían estar nerviosos y de algún modo melancólicos por este paso tan importante. Amas a la persona pero es aceptarla en tu vida 24/7 y debe ser complicado. En el caso de los padres y tíos, supongo que debe ser difícil ver que el bebé que cuidaste crece y va a formar su propia familia. Las palabras de Charlotte fueron tal como yo me sentiría si viera que mi hijo está por dar un paso tan grande como ese. No es secreto que Charlotte es mi representante en la historia y es con quien más afinidad tengo.

Si se preguntan siempre hago cameos en mis fanfics pero ustedes no lo notan del todo, sería algo así:

Charlotte Agreste: "Detrás del antifaz"

Albert Burgeois (papá de Claude): "Acaso… ¿eres tú?"

Marinette/Tikki : "Eres… ¿mi lady?"

Allegra: One shot "Noche sideral"

Alya: One shot "El mejor regalo"

Y tmb estaré en "Peligrosa Atracción", en el nuevo proyecto "Estilo Victoriano" seré Adrien. (Por cierto aún no elijo nombre para ese libro, es que ninguno me convence) y en el de shipp random tmb seré Alya.

He estado saturadísima de trabajo. Como saben el miércoles se suponía que debía publicar "Acaso ¿eres tú?" pero hice el capítulo y cuando estaba editando antes de publicarlo, se leía bastante mediocre, no me gustó y opté por borrarlo. NO quiero entregarles algo mal hecho por lo que se pospone para la otra semana.

La otra también habrán actualizaciones, pero lo más importante:

LA SIDESTORY FINAL DE DETRÁS DEL ANTIFAZ.

Así es, todo tiene un fin y este fanfic debe tenerlo.

Martes 30 de mayo, El ss final.

Martes 6 de junio, el epílogo.

Martes 13 de junio mi agradecimiento, las palabras finales a esta travesía.

¿Por qué el 13 de junio? Porque ese día, exactamente un año atrás. Publiqué el epilogo y capítulo 1 de este fanfic, ¡Qué mejor irse el mismo día que llegó! Además ese día cambiaré el estatus a "Completo" y será el adiós definitivo.

Sigan mis otros fanfics, regálenme su sensual voto y déjenme un comentario para que sepa que me siguen queriendo, sobrinos/as.

Saben que los amo!

La tía Hanna dice: bye bye.


	81. Sidestory VI: EL futuro

**SideStory VI: El futuro.**

* * *

 **Siete años después…**

* * *

Los grandes ventanales de la casa, permitían que la ligera brisa rondara por las habitaciones. Le gustaba tocar los grabados de flores y animales que tenían los muebles; algunos eran sumamente antiguos y era graciosa la sensación. Con pequeñas pisadas, avanzaba a través del amplio pasillo. Su destino era el estudio, le gustaba estar ahí, era muy silencioso y había cosas muy bonitas con las cuales podía jugar, aunque el barandal de la escalera se veía más llamativo para deslizarse en él.

—Ni te atrevas. Lo haces y juro que tendrás un castigo inolvidable, Demian Agreste-Cheng.

La voz femenina que lo amenazó provenía de una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules, de pie en la base de la escalera con los brazos cruzados en pose retadora.

—No me iba a deslizar, mamá.

—Más te vale. Sube con cuidado, bebé zorro. Ve a tu alcoba, te ayudare a cambiarte, la comida estará lista en unos minutos.

—¿Y la abejita? —preguntó el pequeño de cabellos rubios y grandes ojos azules. Tratando de cambiar de tema al ver que su plan de jugar en la escalera se vino abajo.

—No cambies el tema; primero los deberes y luego podrás jugar cuanto quieras pero no en la escalera. Anda, sube a tu habitación.

El pequeño Demian Agreste-Cheng de cinco años, subió las escaleras de manera pausada al verse descubierto por su madre. Como acto seguido, su padre entró por el umbral de la puerta…

—¡Bridgette! ¡No deberías estar de pie! ¡Tienes que guardar reposo! —comentó alarmado Félix, al ver a su esposa en el recibidor, tomándola por la cintura.

—Zorrito, no tienes de que preocuparte, ya pasaron dos semanas. —comentó Bridgette al ver tan asustado a su marido.

—Acabas de dar a luz. Tengo todo el derecho de estar preocupado. Debes volver a la cama.

—¿Y crees que te voy a obedecer? Ve a lavarte las manos y ayuda a Demian a quitarse el uniforme, la comida esta lista.

—Nunca te voy a ganar ¿cierto? —preguntó Félix al ver que cualquier modo de protegerla era inútil si ella no caía en cuenta.

—Soy tu esposa, mi trabajo es amarte y enamorarte cada día, mi don es sacarte de tus casillas. —La mujer tomó del cuello a su esposo, atrayéndolo a ella para después depositar un beso en los labios de él, quien se resistió un poco al principio pero se dejó llevar por lo bien que se sentía introduciendo la lengua dentro de la cavidad de la pelinegra.

—Sip, este tipo de bienvenidas si me gustan. —Félix obedeció a su esposa, subiendo las escaleras para saludar al pequeño Demian.

Él era el primer hijo del matrimonio Agreste-Cheng, nacido dos años después de la boda de sus padres. Era un niño sumamente inteligente que a la edad de tres años sabía leer y escribir, y a los cinco sabía hacer sumas y restas sencillas, precoz por naturaleza, acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, menos con sus padres que siempre descubrían sus planes. Sumamente consentido por sus abuelos, tíos-abuelos y tíos.

Había vivido en Nueva York desde su primer año de vida, cuando la administración de Polarís necesitaba más atención pues para la salud de su abuelo Gabriel había sido imposible adaptarse a la Gran Manzana. Haciendo que sus abuelos regresaran a París y sus padres se fueran a Norteamérica con él en brazos. Sin embargo hacía unos meses, seis para ser exactos. Bridgette estaba feliz por la idea de volver a ser madre, hasta que una seria amenaza de aborto podría cortar la felicidad de la familia.

Los médicos indicaban que el embarazo era de alto riesgo y corrían peligro que ni siquiera llegara a término.

Félix se había asustado mortalmente, pues tan solo dos años atrás, Bridgette había caído en coma, sin razón aparente, haciendo que el sueño durara 8 horas, sin ningún estrago físico. Todo indicaba que su felicidad no sería duradera. Las secuelas de las peleas con Nightmare seguían vigentes. Después de contactar al maestro Fu, llegaron a la conclusión que cada ocho años, la mujer caería en coma por periodos cada vez más largos hasta que ya no fuera capaz de despertar. Cada ocho años; tiempo de vida otorgados por los otros cuatro portadores de Miraculous, un ciclo se había cumplido y había iniciado otro, la cuenta regresiva del tiempo de vida de Bridgette avanzaba sin piedad y no podrían decirle la razón: ella en realidad había muerto y vivía gracias al tiempo de las personas que la querían.

La idea de poner fin al embarazo, ni siquiera podía ser tomada en cuenta por él. Ella no lo permitiría, pero necesitaba cuidados. Estaban en Nueva York solos, esporádicamente contaban con el apoyo de Lila, que trabajaba como auxiliar en las campañas publicitarias de la empresa, Melanie quién era la directora de marketing y con Nathalie directora de relaciones públicas, las tres en Polarís.

Después de pensarlo, pidieron ayuda a su familia, regresando a París para que Charlotte, Sabine y Emma pudieran estar al tanto de Bridgette, mientras Gabriel se iba a Nueva York para apoyarlos con la administración acompañado de Marinette quién acababa de regresar de su diplomado en Finanzas en Londres.

Félix no dejaba de pensar en cuanto tiempo podría seguir a lado de la mujer que amaba, pero no se deprimiría. Haría que cada segundo vivido a su lado fuera mejor. Además que con el apoyo de su familia podía relajarse sabiendo que el amor de su vida estaba en buenas manos.

Para Bridgette, no fue un embarazo sencillo. Con su hijo mayor, los típicos síntomas estuvieron con ella pero podía continuar con su rutina. Caso contrario con el que vivió. Los últimos seis meses, se la pasó obligatoriamente en cama, pues el mínimo movimiento le causaba un sangrado que amenazaba con terminar con su bebé. No pudo acompañar al jardín de niños a su hijo mayor, no podía sentarse a diseñar como antes, e incluso lo más sencillo como tomar una ducha era una enorme travesía. Aunque eso termino hacia quince días, pues había traído al mundo a la primera mujer nacida dentro de la familia Agreste después de siete generaciones: Felicia Marie Agreste-Cheng había llegado.

Siguieron la tradición de nombrar a los bebés como algún antepasado. En cuanto el hijo mayor nació, Félix y Bridgette eligieron el nombre de Demian. No tenían ningún lazo sanguíneo con Demian Grayson, pero tenían gratos recuerdos de él. Charlotte les agradeció el gesto a favor de su tío, pues era una manera en que el hombre que la había criado siguiera presente en la familia, ahora como uno de los miembros más pequeño.

El pequeño Demian, llamado "Ian" por su abuelo Gabriel, "bebé gato" por su abuela Charlotte y "bebé zorro" por sus padres; heredó el cabello rubio de Félix y sus mismos ojos color cielo pero algunas de sus facciones eran idénticas a las de Bridgette.

Por otro lado, habían guardado la sorpresa del género de su segundo bebé.

No esperaban tener una niña, pensaron que tendrían a otro niño, pero en palabras de Bridgette, después del alumbramiento: _"ese embarazo había sido más complicado porque era una mujer con la terquedad de las Cheng y el orgullo de los Agreste y como buena miembro de ambas familias haría lo que fuera para que su palabra fuera la última sin importar a costa de qué"._

La bebé era idéntica a Félix: con sus cabellos dorados, sus largas pestañas que adornaban sus ojos azules. Algo que a Bridgette le disgustaba, pues ella era quien había cargado con los embarazos y los complicados partos como para que ambos niños se parecieran a Félix, todo indicaba que su lustrosa cabellera negra no ganaría a los genes rubicundos de Félix.

Una larga lista de nombres de antepasados había recorrido el cuaderno de anotaciones hasta que la unión de los nombres de las abuelas de Félix no sonaban tan mal: Felicia, madre de Gabriel y Marie, madre de Charlotte.

Pasaron unos minutos para que Gabriel bajara mientras conversaba con Félix quien llevaba en brazos a Demian, todo estaba dispuesto en la mesa para dar inicio a la hora de la comida.

—¿Y Marie? —preguntó Félix, bajando a Demian.

—Charlie esta con ella. —comentó Bridgette.

—Hola gatito, estaba bañando a mi princesa. —Charlotte entró a la sala con una niña de piel blanca y cabellos rubios y ojos color cielo que se movía en brazos de su abuela. La mujer tomó la mano de la bebé para hacer un ademán de saludo a Félix. —Saluda a tu papá, Marie.

—Hola, mi abejita reina. —Félix extendió los brazos para recibir el cuerpo de la pequeña quien sonreía abiertamente al escuchar la voz de su padre.

Gabriel había tomado el primer avión de regreso a París en cuanto Charlotte le avisó que su nuera había roto fuente. El orgulloso abuelo llegó siete horas después para toparse que su segunda nieta había nacido, la primera mujer Agreste nacida en la familia. En teoría debía regresar a Nueva York pero las cosas estaban bien en manos de Melanie Lovelace y Nathalie, su anterior asistente.

El diseñador quería disfrutar de su tiempo como abuelo, ahora con los nuevos integrantes. Su nieto era su adoración, era como tener una versión miniatura de Félix pero con el carácter extrovertido de Bridgette, por lo que se tomaría unas vacaciones para convivir con su familia.

Se sentaron a la mesa dispuestos a comer algunos de los platillos hechos por las mujeres de la casa, con excepción de Bridgette quien se llevó a Marie para darle de amamantar y luego regresó al comedor, colocando a la bebé en una cuna cercana a la mesa.

Hablaron sobre la reinserción de Bridgette a la empresa en París, pues habían llegado a la conclusión de educar a ambos niños en Francia con su familia y en el lugar donde sus padres habían crecido, además que ahora con dos niños necesitaría ayuda y Polarís requería un poco más de atención, por lo que planeaban contratar a alguien, pues Gabriel no podría estar tanto tiempo en Nueva York debido a su salud. Bridgette sólo estaría en casa otro mes más, esperando a que los cuarenta días de reposo "obligatorio" después del parto, terminaran.

—Hoy regresa Adrien, espero que se tome unos días con nosotros. —comentó Charlotte. —Así estará toda la familia unida otra vez.

—Espero llegue a tiempo. En la noche es su reunión de ex compañeros del Colegio, —Dijo Bridgette. —

—Pues siempre y cuando regrese a salvo, yo estaré feliz. —comentó ligeramente preocupado Gabriel.

Aunque el diseñador estaba de nuevo con su familia, el saber que uno de sus integrantes estaba en una zona de conflicto, lo alteraba al punto de querer negarle el viaje, desafortunadamente ahora Adrien era un hombre de veintiséis años y no podía prohibirle cosas, su hijo menor había crecido demasiado, desearía que sus dos hijos hubieran permanecido de las edades de Demian y Marie… pero eso era algo imposible.

Enamorándome otra vez.

Adrien se había esforzado mortalmente en su carrera de medicina, siempre siendo el primero de la clase tanto en teoría como en práctica. Los profesores sentían que reavivaban sus ganas de enseñar cada que lo tenían en su clase; era una joven promesa en el campo y contaba con varias recomendaciones de los catedráticos. Su pasantía la había hecho en uno de los hospitales de Londres. Tal vez su personalidad contribuía a que los pacientes se sintieran relajados con él.

Desde que entró a la facultad, había desarrollado una nueva pasión: las motocicletas. Le encantaba arreglar su vehículo, e incluso había asistido a algunas competencias. Tal vez estar encerrado en la mansión Agreste durante quince años había contribuido a esa ansiedad de sentirse libre, o el hecho de vivir como Chat Noir por casi un año y sentir el viento en su rostro cada que se deslizaba por los edificios de la ciudad era la otra opción.

Era un completo dechado de virtudes. Algunos de sus compañeros lo estimaban, otros lo admiraban y muchas chicas y chicos suspiraban por él. Era súper atractivo, atento, caballeroso, inteligente, con excelente sentido del humor, y como bonus, provenía de una familia de abolengo y con suficiente capital. Hijo de un gran diseñador y una ex modelo que ahora fungía como empresaria, hermano menor de un exitoso empresario y estratega comercial y cuñado de la gran diseñadora que había roto los límites a nivel mundial, todo en él era perfecto pero… su vida amorosa era inexistente.

Siempre era seguido por un séquito de admiradoras, fueran sus compañeras de clases, doctoras o enfermeras e incluso pacientes, había personas que se enfermaban o fingían estarlo sólo para que él estuviera con ellas unos minutos. Había de todo tipo de mujeres siguiéndolo: desde las stalkers light, que lo veían desde lejos hasta las más agresivas que lo acosaban, sabían sus horarios y los detalles de su pasado.

Todas querían su amuleto de la suerte: una pulsera hecha a mano con algunos cordeles y cuentas de colores que el chico cargaba a todas partes. Sabían que alguien "especial" se lo había dado durante el Colegio, las más conocedoras, sabían que esa "persona especial" era su ex novia: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

La joven aspirante a diseñadora había estudiado en Parson en Nueva York, trabajando medio tiempo con un sastre de la Quinta Avenida. Aun cuando le habían rogado que sería una gran adquisición en Polarís, ella no quería un trato especial por ser familiar de _Lady Julianne_ o por ser la ex novia de uno de los dueños de la empresa (pues los dueños eran Félix y Adrien) por lo que rechazó la propuesta.

Sin embargo, si aceptaba los consejos de Melanie Lovelace, una mujer a quien le tomó mucho cariño, primero por ser una gran amiga de Bridgette y luego por su temperamento tranquilo pero que se convertía en una fiera cuando defendía su trabajo. Se conocieron cuando Lila aplicó para un trabajo de medio tiempo, en Polarís. Donde Melanie era su superior.

Con el tiempo, Melanie llegó a ser lo más cercano a una figura materna para Lila, quien después de los cuantiosos divorcios de su padre y madrastras en turno, había salido sin esperar nada y encontró a una mujer que siguió aconsejándola tal como lo había hecho la pareja Agreste-Cheng. Así fue como Melanie conoció a Marinette, quien el parecido a Bridgette la había dejado anonadada, era como ver a la diseñadora antes de su avasallante éxito como Lady Julianne, pero con menos odio y menos demonios que la atormentaban, por lo que no tuvo problema en cobijarla como lo había hecho con la mayor. Llevó a la menor de las Cheng, presentándola con diseñadores amigos en el medio alrededor del mundo.

Después de su educación en Parson, se fue a trabajar como becaria con varios diseñadores a Milán, Madrid y Tokio además de cursar algunos diplomados y otros estudios en cuestiones financieras, marketing y administrativas, tal como Bridgette le había dicho: _"La moda también era una empresa"._

Decir que las fanáticas de Adrien odiaban a Marinette… era una palabra muy bien usada. La aborrecían por ser la única pareja formal del médico, quien no daba muestras de querer enrolarse en otra relación. Si, salía con chicas, sí, se llevaba bien con ellas, sí, era un caballero con ellas… pero hasta ahí. No había chica que fuera cercana al amor del joven promesa de la medicina; hasta la aparición de Gwendolyn Carlton.

Una joven estudiante de medicina y compañera de facultad de Adrien. Gwen, tenía buena figura, tenía una rizada melena de cabellos rojizos y profundos ojos negros, parecía ser la propuesta más cercana a una "nueva novia" para Adrien, más cuando ella había fungido como hombro para llorar cuando Adrien se enteró que Marinette tenía un novio en Nueva York.

En el corazón del joven médico existía la oportunidad que la pelinegra regresara a sus brazos en cualquier momento. El hecho que se esquivaran durante las fiestas familiares no quería decir que no tuvieran sus encuentros íntimos al menos tres veces por año. Era un juego enfermo de fingir que no se amaban para que al día siguiente, aplicaran _"eso que pasó entre tú y yo, que nadie vio, vamos a decir no pasó"._

Se daban esas libertades pues no lastimaban a nadie, ninguno tenía una relación, estaban dedicados a sus estudios y su trabajo, donde no había cabida para amar a alguien más. Hasta el día que Adrien fue a visitar a su cuñada, Bridgette, quien estaba por abordar un vuelo a París para instalarse los próximos seis meses al vivir un embarazo de alto riesgo.

Ahí vio de la mano de su amada a un extraño… un chico de nombre Axel a quien Marinette había conocido en Londres al tomar las mismas clases de finanzas, ella lo había invitado a Nueva York y el chico se había instalado ahí, al parecer era cuestión de días para que ella se fuera a vivir con él. Adrien sintió que su corazón se había quebrado en mil pedazos, al escuchar esa frase de los labios de Bridgette, quien se había enterado de la relación unos días antes y por esto trató que él no fuera a la ciudad, pues quería decírselo cuando estuviera en París.

Adrien tomó el vuelo con su hermano y cuñada, preguntándose qué es lo que había pasado y si Marinette había estado en Reino Unido, por qué no se lo dijo… ¿acaso había llegado el momento que sus caminos se separaran para siempre? Él estaba tranquilo siempre y cuando ella no estuviera con alguien más, era una garantía que ambos estarían juntos en el futuro, pero ahora… los planes se habían ido al caño.

Una vez instalada su cuñada en la mansión, se despidió de su madre quien se quedaría en París y de su padre que iría a Nueva York y trabajaría con Marinette. Adrien regresó lo más rápido que pudo a Gran Bretaña y la primera persona con quien se contacto fue Gwen, una vez que la chica llegó a su apartamento escuchó la versión de Adrien de lo vivido con Marinette.

La pelirroja agradeció que la ex novia al fin se había conseguido a alguien pues eso le dejaba el camino libre. Gwen quería a Adrien para ella y si fingió ser su amiga por los últimos siete años sólo fue para acercarse a él y en el momento oportuno mover sus cartas para convertirse en algo más. La hora había llegado.

Tres meses después del fatídico incidente, Adrien había asistido con otros colegas a una conferencia en Londres. Había terminado sus estudios y ahora estaba en la etapa de elegir una especialización, esa conferencia era para mostrarles a grandes rasgos lo que más podría llegar a convenirles.

Al terminar el evento varios de los catedráticos y doctores querían que Adrien se sumara a sus filas pero el chico aun tenía dudas, por lo que terminó escapándose con otros amigos, Gwen incluida. La chica esperaba que entraran al ramo de la neurocirugía, pues estarían juntos otra vez, llevaba meses trabajando a Adrien para quitarse el estigma de amiga y el rubio la notara como mujer. Lo tomaba de la mano, lo abrazaba, aunque por más que lo hiciera... todo indicaba que o Adrien la rechazaba o simplemente era un distraído. Se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a tomar algunos tragos en el _pub "El caballero negro"_ el favorito de Adrien en la ciudad, se dirigían al estacionamiento cuando una hermosa mujer les cortó el camino.

La chica llevaba una blusa blanca de manga larga con cuello redondo y moño negro en el cuello, un short negro acinturado, medias negras y botines cortos con tacón, en la mano llevaba un suéter rojo, iba totalmente falta de aire y ligeramente desalineada, indicando que había corrido una larga distancia, llevaba el cabello recogido con algunas horquillas pero varios mechones se habían zafado del amarre por lo que caían en su rostro.

—Adrien… necesito hablar contigo.

Habló la mujer en forma pausada, tratando de llamar al ex modelo.

—Marinette—susurró el chico de ojos verdes. —¿Le ocurrió algo a Bridgette?

Al fin y al cabo la diseñadora era la única que los unía, pues ya no había nada entre ellos. Lo que hizo preocuparse pensando que el embarazo de su cuñada debía estar en el sexto mes y aún no era tiempo para el nacimiento de su segundo sobrino.

—Adri… ¿Ella es tu ex? —preguntó Gwen, haciendo énfasis en "ex", lo último que quería es que la chica apareciera ante ella. Si, era bonita pero no la gran cosa. Físicamente Gwen era más llamativa por su cabello rojo y más porque tenía los mismos gustos que Adrien, mientras que Marinette solo tenía una historia conclusa con él, y que a pesar de lo desarreglada que iba, se notaba como una chica frívola y esas chicas no iban para nada con la personalidad de Adrien.

—No, Brid está bien pero tengo que hablar contigo, a solas. —comentó Marinette quien ya podía respirar.

—¿Qué haces en Londres? ¿No se suponía que debías estar en Nueva York? —Adrien trató de ocultar un poco el "coraje" en sus palabras aunque la frase "con tu novio" estaba carcomiéndolo por dentro al no ser capaz de decirla.

Los amigos de Adrien podían notar lo raro que se puso el ambiente, por lo que les dieron un poco de espacio, llevándose a rastras a Gwen quien quería quedarse para hacerle ver a Marinette que Adrien tenía a alguien mejor y la diseñadora formaba parte del pasado.

Adrien se vio a solas con la mujer que por los últimos diez años había inundado sus pensamientos y corazón con infinidad de sentimientos y vivencias. ¿Cómo hablar de manera normal con ella? Quería reclamarle por no haberlo esperado, quería decirle lo mucho que había sufrido sin ella, quería simplemente echarla en su hombro y secuestrarla para que ese tal "Axel" no la volviera a ver. Marinette era de él, única y exclusivamente de Adrien Agreste. Aunque el miedo se hizo presente… y si había ido a ese lado del mundo para decirle que estaba por casarse con "Axel" o que estaba por formar una familia con él… ¡cómo era capaz de hacerle algo así! ¿Qué no había pisoteado su corazón lo suficiente?

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? —después de pensarlo unos segundos un nombre llegó a su mente: Bridgette. Estaba comenzando a pensar que era un arma de doble filo su cuñada.

—Tú papá, mencionó hace unos días que estarías en una conferencia en Londres, y esperaba que tuvieras un poco de tiempo para ir a visitar a tu mamá. Sólo busqué en internet las conferencias que había este día y sobre el tema, y la única conferencia de medicina el día de hoy… era aquí. —explicó la pelinegra. —Luces bien.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? No creo que hayas viajado siete horas sólo para decirme que me veo bien.

—Adrien no es necesario que te pongas a la defensiva, vengo en buen plan.

Adrien se sorprendía del tono de su voz, pero simplemente no quería escucharla decir que estaba "perdidamente enamorada de su novio y se casaría con él" ¿Qué tenía ese tipo que no tuviera él? Se suponía que ellos se amarían toda la vida. Quería que todo terminara cuanto antes, pero tenerla frente a él, con ese estilo que tanto le gustaba, lo mataba, ya no sería "su Lady", ya no sería "su princesa" sería la Marinette de alguien más. Se enterró los dedos en el cabello sacudiéndolo desesperadamente en un intento de arrancarse esas ideas.

—Ok, soy todo oídos.

—Lamento no haberte dicho acerca de Axel, traté de explicártelo pero creo que bloqueaste mi número y no contestabas mis correos así que tenía que decírtelo en persona. —dijo Marinette.

—¡¿Y viniste hasta acá sólo para decirme que te enamoraste de alguien y restregármelo en la cara, otra vez?! Vi suficiente en Nueva York, no era necesario que me lo confirmaras. No soy tan estúpido, Marinette.

—Adrien, no es eso es qu-

—¡No! ¡No quiero escuchar! Es más, tengo planes y están esperándome. —Adrien sacó las llaves de su moto del bolsillo del pantalón, necesitaba huir lo más rápido posible.

—Ella es ¿Gwendolyn?… ¿es tu novia? —preguntó Marinette.

¿Sonaría como despecho si Adrien le contestara que sí? Él le había hablado de Gwendolyn dos veces, recién la conoció y hacía un par de años cuando presentaron un proyecto juntos. Se sorprendió al escuchar que la recordaba, pero ¿sería capaz de elegir a su amiga para que fuera una razón al "lastimar a su ex"? ¿La lastimaría tanto como ella lo había hecho? Una sola palabra haría que todo explotara, pero si Marinette ya tenía a alguien, ¿por qué no darse la oportunidad? Pero eso sería despecho, ni siquiera veía a Gwen de ese modo. Estaba en una encrucijada.

—Si.

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron de sorpresa al escuchar la palabra. La mujer sintió como el estómago se le anudaba, ese juego que inició ocho años atrás estaba teniendo graves consecuencias en su corazón.

Adrien notó el efecto de la declaración en la pelinegra, por un momento sintió una victoria palpable… pero él no era así y no usaría a su amiga para tratar de lastimar al amor de su vida.

—Si, ella es Gwendolyn pero no es mi novia, en una gran amiga para mí.

Marinette se relajó, suspiró aliviada al escuchar la frase completa, estaba por salir huyendo, lo que estaba por decirle a Adrien ya no valdría nada, pero volvió a poner aquél rostro con una misión en mente, la razón por la que había ido a ese lugar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Marinette?

—Quería verte… necesitaba verte.

¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido para que ella fuera a buscarlo?

—Marinette, tienes una pareja. No creo que nuestros encuentros puedan seguir, por eso no fui al cumpleaños de Félix, sabía que estarías ahí y… no tenía el valor de verte. —explicó el ojiverde.

—Adrien… yo… Axel y yo…

Ahí estaba, el momento del anuncio del matrimonio estaba por darse, llevaban menos de seis meses y se iban a casar, mientras que con él llevaba diez años de conocerlo y ahora lo había cambiado por alguien más. Su respiración aumentó, las piernas le fallaban, su vista se nubló de pronto, la adrenalina corría de manera veloz…

—Terminamos

—¿Qué?

Entonces, ¿para qué lo fue a buscar?

—Yo lo terminé, bueno tal vez, ni siquiera sabe que terminamos. Sólo tomé mis cosas y hui. Nunca debí de involucrarme con él.

—Explícame, porque no sé en qué momento me perdí. Hasta donde supe, se conocieron aquí, y supongo que por él no me buscaste.

—¿Cómo lo…? —después de unos segundos llego a la conclusión —Bridgette te dijo.

Marinette se acercó un poco más y le explicó que había sido su compañero en el diplomado que tomaba en Londres. Se había llevado muy bien con él y de hecho si fue la razón por la que no se contactó con Adrien. Después de su último _affair_ , Marinette cayó en cuenta que no se había involucrado con alguien pues esperaba a que Adrien terminara sus estudios y volver con él. Sin embargo ese no había sido el motivo de su separación, el punto era conocer a más personas y luego poner en una balanza sus sentimientos… ocho años habían pasado y el hecho que siguieran en contacto, no había ayudado en nada.

Así que cuando se topó con Axel, pensó que él podría ser un excelente partido. Era atractivo, inteligente y romántico. Habían salido un par de veces, él la había ido a recoger a su trabajo con el diseñador y había sido de suma ayuda cuando la corona Británica le había solicitado que hiciera el vestido de bodas de la princesa consorte. Por lo que pensó en conocerlo mejor.

Axel le había servido de ancla para no salir corriendo a buscar a Adrien y lanzarse a sus brazos. En cuanto Lila la llamó para decirle que Bridgette había tenido una amenaza de aborto, Marinette regresó a Nueva York para estar con su prima. Axel vivía en Nueva Jersey, a unos cuantos kilómetros de la Gran manzana, por lo que seductoramente la desafío a que iniciaran una relación cuando volvieran a Estados Unidos, no parecía mala idea así que Marinette aceptó el reto.

Unos días antes que Bridgette se fuera a París, Axel había vuelto reclamando lo que Marinette le había prometido. La ojiazul lo apreciaba mucho y no quiso desairarlo así que con la frase "un clavo saca a otro clavo" comenzó una relación, para tal vez arrancarse a Adrien del corazón.

Todo iba viento en popa… hasta que llegaron al punto de intimidad. Según las costumbres norteamericanas, en la tercera cita era el momento de tener relaciones, para saber si la persona valía la pena para ser cortejada. Axel había saltado ese protocolo, mostrando su lado más caballeroso con Marinette, así ella sería quien lo invitaría a pasar a su apartamento, sin embargo la chica no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de detalles y fue hasta que Lila, quien seguía siendo su _roomie_ , se lo explicó.

—Pero ¿ibas a vivir con él? —preguntó consternado Adrien.

—Eso lo inventó Lila, para ver cuál era tu reacción, ella se lo dijo a Bridgette. Yo… jamás me iría a vivir con alguien que acabo de conocer. Me decepciona un poco que tú lo llegaras a pensar.

En eso Marinette tenía razón. Adrien la conocía bien, así que cuando Bridgette se lo dijo, no sonaba mucho a algo que haría "su princesa" pero estaba dolido por lo que había visto así que no lo puso en jaque.

Marinette siguió platicándole que si llegó a besarse con él, pero era complicado sentir algo sin compararlo con Adrien, hubo un punto en el que al cerrar los ojos, se imaginaba que lo estaba besando a él. Fue capaz de mantenerlo a raya los últimos tres meses, a lo más que llegaba era a acariciarla pero en cuanto tomaba ese rumbo ella salía corriendo poniendo de excusa el trabajo.

—Pero estábamos en una cita, traté de ser lo más cortés con él. Me llevó a su apartamento, todo parecía tan tranquilo, pero debí intuirlo. Cuando comenzó a pasar sus manos por mis piernas, no me gustó, no se sentía bien, quería que se detuviera, no lo hacía como lo haces tú.

Adrien se sonrojó ante las palabras de la pelinegra, quien desvió la mirada para huir de sus pensamientos.

—En mi mente había una voz que clamaba tu nombre, que me reclamaba sobre lo que estaba haciendo, ¿por qué seguir huyendo de lo que siento por ti? Tratamos de negarlo tanto, tuvimos tantos encuentros y al menos no planeaba entregarle mi cuerpo a alguien que no fueras tú y eso me llevó a involucrarme con alguien que no quería para probar mi absurda teoría en busca de mi cuento de hadas, el cual ya tenía y permití que se me resbalara de las manos.

Había llegado a esa conclusión después de ocho años de mentiras y negación.

—Tomé mis cosas, le dije que lo nuestro no podía seguir así, salí de ahí, fui a mi casa, tomé mi pasaporte y aquí estoy… frente al único a quien amo… pero al que creo merecer.

El caudal de emociones provenientes de Adrien no era fácil de describir, no sabía cómo sentirse. ¿Enojado al saber que alguien más la había besado?, ¿contento porque lo había elegido a él?, ¿agradecido por qué al fin se había dado cuenta que lo de ellos era verdadero?

—Adrien, me lo dijiste hace diez años… en aquél diciembre, frente a las estatuas de quienes alguna vez fuimos: nunca hubo una amistad entre nosotros y nunca existirá, porque el espacio que ocupas en mi corazón es de amor y acepto que el hilo rojo del destino, nunca se equivoca, nacimos para estar juntos. —Marinette se acercó aún más al chico quien por inercia dio un paso hacia atrás al tenerla a escasos centímetros, la joven tomó las manos entre las suyas. —La única persona con quien me siento amada es contigo y esta vez es mi turno aceptar que me equivoqué y no debí hacer eso. —Marinette le dio un beso en la palma de la mano para después colocarlas en el rostro de ella. — Adrien, ¿me harías el gran honor de permitirme ser tu novia?

Eso tomó aún más por sorpresa a Adrien. El aire le faltaba, su respiración se detenía, le temblaban las manos, sentía como algo lo arrastraba al suelo. Sentir entre sus manos la calidez de las mejillas de Marinette era algo que anhelaba tanto.

No podía dar una respuesta sin pensarlo. ¿La quería en su vida? Por supuesto pero ¿por qué la quería? ¿Añoraba sus años de Colegio donde todo era miel sobre hojuelas? Amaba cada parte de su cuerpo que se agitaba en sus brazos al hacer el amor pero ¿eso era suficiente para regresar? Su relación se había modificado. No sabía si sus gustos eran los mismos, el ya no podía actuar como cuando era Chat Noir…

Chat Noir… siempre quiso ser su verdadero yo, tal como cuando era el héroe… habían pasado tantos años que había olvidado su sentir. El ser un "excelente médico" también era una máscara, un antifaz; olvidó lo mucho que le gustaba ayudar a las personas.

¿Por qué no darse una oportunidad de amar como se debía? Ahora era un amor adulto pero no por eso cambiaría su personalidad. Sencillamente debía mover las piezas del ajedrez para que todo cayera en su lugar…

—¿Qué obtendría a cambio? —preguntó Adrien tomando con la guardia baja a la azabache.

—Ahm… pues… todo de mí, incondicionalmente. —dijo Marinette.

—¿Tan fácil me entregarías tu cuerpo y tu vida? —exclamó el rubio en tono seductor desabrochando ligeramente la blusa de la ojiazul.

—E-eso ya es tuyo… pue-des hacer l-lo que quie-ras. —Marinette sentía como sus nervios se erizaban ante el avance del chico.

—No lo sé, déjame pensarlo esta noche pero me temo que tomó decisiones largas, firmes y me lleva mucho tiempo ver si es conveniente para mí, ¿estas dispuesta a hacer todo lo que pida para convencerme?

—Por supuesto, yo volveré a Nueva York, cuando estés segu-

—Nunca entiendes las indirectas ¿verdad, mi Lady?

Adrien la cargó por los muslos haciendo que la pelinegra colocara sus piernas abiertas a la altura de las caderas del chico, por lo que Marinette lo tomó de los hombros para no caerse.

—Ahora, quiero mi revancha, te haré sentir todo lo que yo sentí estos últimos tres meses.

—Adrien…

—No te preocupes soy benévolo y no lo haré tan fuerte contigo.

Cargándola de ese modo la llevó hasta su motocicleta, donde la sentó. Les comentó a sus amigos que sus planes habían cambiado y que los vería después. Era obvio que todos se imaginaban lo que estaba por pasar entre ellos. Gwen frunció el ceño, la aparición de Marinette frustraba sus planes, pero guardaba la esperanza que no sería por mucho tiempo, al fin y al cabo Adrien volvía con ella para llorar en su hombro y ahí es cuando se lo arrebataría para siempre; aunque no podía estar más equivocada.

En cuanto a la pareja, Adrien la llevó hasta el hotel donde se hospedaba por la conferencia. Después de darle un erótico baño a la pelinegra, para "quitar el aroma del otro tipo", pasaron toda la noche y parte de la madrugada haciendo el amor.

La frustración era mala y Adrien estaba demasiado frustrado. Colocó a la ojiazul en todas las posiciones posibles y otras casi imposibles pero que pudieron realizarse gracias a la elasticidad de la pelinegra. La penetró con vehemente pasión a lo que la chica sólo podía gemir obedeciendo a las peticiones del chico. La verdad es que le gustaba cuando se ponía en ese plan "posesivo"; sabía que sólo con ella era capaz de actuar así, ella era la única que conocía ese lado sádico del "perfecto" Adrien Agreste, nadie más que ella era capaz de disfrutar ese lado pervertido de él e incluso lo incitaba para que lo hiciera cada vez más.

A la mañana siguiente despertó totalmente exhausta y adolorida, pero no se arrepentía de nada. En ese instante Adrien había salido del cuarto de baño, pidiéndole que se diera una ducha para después salir a desayunar algo. Marinette apenas había sido capaz de ponerse en pie, la larga sesión de amor, le había dejado demasiadas marcas de mordidas, moretones, marcas de besos y algunos otros suvenires de los cuales el rubio había sido el culpable.

En cuanto estuvo lista, salieron del hotel pero no subieron a la motocicleta, tomaron un taxi y de ahí partieron al aeropuerto. Al no llevar equipaje su ingreso fue más rápido. Destino: París.

¿Cómo fue que una invitación a desayunar se había convertido en un viaje inesperado a su ciudad natal? Arribaron a París e inmediatamente se dirigieron a la mansión Agreste. Era inútil que Marinette preguntara el por qué, pues Adrien sólo contestaba que lo sabría dentro de poco.

—¡Tío Adri! ¡Tía cœur! —El pequeño Demian, estaba jugando con sus carritos de juguete en el recibidor de la mansión y fue el primero en verlos entrar, a lo que corrió a recibirlos.

—¡Hola Demian! ¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó Adrien con el niño en brazos.

—Mi abuelo, mi papá y mi mamá están la terraza, vamos a almorzar allá y mi abuela está en la cocina con mis tíos abuelos, que vinieron a ver a mi mamá y trajeron tartas que guardaron en el frigorífico. —Explicó el niño. —¡La barriguita de mamá esta enorme! Esta así de grande. —el niño hizo un ademán con sus manos. —Y como ella tiene una gran barriguita yo me voy a comer sus pastelillos.

—¿Tu abuelo? ¿El tío Athien está aquí? —preguntó Marinette.

—Nop, mi abuelo Gabriel es quien esta con mi mamá.

—¡Pero él estaba en Nueva York!—exclamó Marinette al saber que su jefe y tal vez "suegro" estaba ahí, ya era demasiado vergonzoso que sus padres estuvieran ahí como los padres de Adrien, con el sexto sentido que tenían sus progenitoras, era obvio que se darían cuenta de lo que pasó entre ellos la noche anterior.

—Llegó ayer en la noche. Vino a jugar conmigo y a ver a mi abuela.

Tener a un niño en casa era una forma de saber todo lo que pasaba en ella. Era fácil preguntarle y diría todo lo que sabía, sin filtros y sin ocultar nada. Con el niño en brazos, subieron a la terraza.

Entraron saludando al trío que estaba sentado a la mesa bajo unas amplias sombrillas. Bridgette fue la primera en sorprenderse, no porque estuvieran de visita, sino por que estuvieran juntos. Marinette se acercó a su prima a preguntarle por el embarazo y a acariciar su abultado vientre. Una vez que la vio de cerca, Bridgette notó, que no llevaba maquillaje además que olía al mismo jabón que percibió de Adrien cuando colocó a Demian a su lado para después ir a saludar a Félix y a Gabriel. Tal vez eran alucinaciones de la diseñadora, pero su sexto sentido nunca fallaba… ambos chicos habían pasado la noche juntos pero esperaría por la explicación completa.

Se sumaron a la reunión, Tom, Sabine y Charlotte que se sorprendieron al igual que Bridgette, por la visita y que ambos estuvieran juntos. Dispusieron otro par de servicios para el almuerzo. Trataron de divagar en los temas del trabajo, hasta que Adrien fue el primero en hablar, Marinette estaba nerviosa por lo que fuera a decir el chico.

—Ok, quise venir a verlos por tres motivos. —comentó haciendo a un lado su taza de café. —El primero es que ya elegí en que me voy a especializar: pediatría.

—Wow, eso si que es inesperado. Por un momento pensé que te irías por la neurocirugía como me habías comentado. —explicó Félix.

—Bueno, tener en la familia a un médico es maravilloso, pero que mis nietos tengan un médico es aún mejor. —exclamó agradecido Gabriel.

—El segundo, que creo que no les va a gustar mucho es que… me iré a Medio Oriente a apoyar como médico con algunos de mis profesores. —dijo en tono serio dejando boquiabiertos a todos en la mesa.

Las negativas no se hicieron esperar, sabían que esa zona tenía conflictos bélicos y no querían que a Adrien le pasara algo. Gabriel trató de hacerlo ver que eso estaba mal, Charlotte le rogó que no lo hiciera, Félix le dijo que no lo apoyaría en esa decisión…

Marinette fue la única que no pudo decir nada, imaginarse al chico en peligro en una zona de guerra, era imposible. Eso no estaba en su plan, bueno… ni siquiera sabía ahora que rumbo tomarían, estaba asustada. Acababa de darse cuenta que en verdad lo amaba y fue sólo a rogarle que regresaran, la aparente reconciliación le había dejado marcas en su cuerpo… o tal vez lo hizo para despedirse.

—He tomado una decisión y ustedes no me harán cambiar, de hecho tenía dudas pero después de lo que pasó ayer estoy más seguro que nunca, pues la tercera razón es…—Adrien tomó del rostro a Marinette y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. —Debo regresar porque mi novia va a estar esperándome. —Enredó sus dedos con los de la azabache. —Marinette y yo somos novios, otra vez.

—Tengo ganas de abrazarte pero también quiero abofetearte, Adrien. —Charlotte estaba conteniendo sus emociones, estaba feliz por la reanudación del noviazgo pero también tenía ira contenida por la decisión de Adrien de irse a una zona de conflicto.

—Necesito hacer esto, en teoría debería tomarme un tiempo antes de comenzar mi especialización, unas vacaciones, pero me comentaron esta oportunidad de ayudar a las personas que de verdad lo necesitan por lo que sólo requería un detonador.

El rostro de Marinette se llenó de lágrimas, de algún modo actuar orgullosa y terca era fácil ante todos menos cuando se trataba de Adrien, el debilitaba sus barreras y sus sentimientos fluían de manera precipitada. Adrien le giro el rostro con la otra mano para que lo viera a los ojos.

— Volveré en tres meses. Ni un día más, ni uno menos. Espero ver a mi segundo sobrino o sobrina, —dijo el ojiverde volteando a ver a Bridgette quien tenía a su lado a Demian. —y regresaré para cumplir mi promesa de estar contigo. —dándole un beso en la mano a Marinette. —No se preocupen señores Dupain-Cheng, esta vez las cosas cambiarán y les prometo hacer feliz a su hija.

—Adrien, tu sabes que te estimamos demasiado. —Comentó Tom. —Has llegado a formar parte de nuestra familia desde que te vimos aquel día en nuestra puerta pidiéndonos ver a Marinette para entrenar para el campeonato. —Adrien sonrió al recordar ese día. —Mentiríamos si decimos que no nos preocupa tu decisión de irte.

—No somos nadie para opinar, eso se los dejamos a tus padres. —intervino Sabine. —Sólo podemos decirte que si ya lo pensaste y tomaste la decisión, debes tener cuidado. Te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos.

—Hice algunas cuentas, y me iré en dos semanas. Regresaré el día de la reunión de ex alumnos. —Adrien no soltó en ningún momento la mano de Marinette.

Los miembros de la generación 2015-2018 del Colegio Francois-Dupoint habían recibido una invitación a una reunión de ex alumnos, organizada por la familia Burgeois, que formaban parte de la mesa directiva, aunque era un pretexto para que Chloé reuniera a todos sus compañeros. Marinette lo sabía, Chloé había insistido a Lila, y a ella que debían regresar para estar ese día. También se los rogó Alya pues la ex princesa de París no dejaba de acosarla para convencerla.

—Entonces te esperaré.

Aun cuando había dicho esa frase, el miedo en su corazón aumentaba. Los reclamos por parte de la familia Agreste para con el menor no se hicieron esperar. Estaban felices por la reanudación del noviazgo, pero que su hijo se fuera y pusiera en peligro su vida eran otra cuestión.

Ese almuerzo había sido bastante revelador para ambas familias pero con una promesa de amor… en espera de cumplirse.

* * *

 **Crónicas de una espera concluida.**

* * *

La noche de viernes comenzó a caer en París mientras que en el Colegio François Dupont se celebraba la reunión de ex alumnos generación 2015-2018.

Una joven de cabellos azabaches se dirigía a toda prisa al edificio en cuestión. Marinette Dupain-Cheng tenía cambios físicos notorios a sus veintiséis años: era más alta y su figura se había estilizado, su cabellera era más larga y la había ondulado, los rizos llegaban a media espalda. Para aquélla reunión llevaba un diseño de su autoría: un vestido acinturado de gasa que llegaba a la rodilla, en tonos rojos que se difuminaban a negro al término del mismo, con bordados estilo damasco en la falda y zapatillas negras.

Apenas le había dado tiempo de salir del hotel en Londres y vestirse en el baño del avión. Regresaba después de afinar detalles para la boda Real de la familia Británica que se celebraría la semana siguiente, pues su labor fue hacer el vestido de la Princesa, quién estaba encantada con sus diseños después de haber visto el vestido de novia de la ahora Princesa Consorte de Cowa, Rose; excompañera de preparatoria de la azabache.

—¡¿Qué nunca puedo llegar temprano a algún lugar?! —se quejaba la diseñadora, pues el tráfico había sido tan caótico que optó por bajarse del taxi y llegar a pie, pues temía las represalias de su amiga y organizadora del evento, Chloé Burgeois. —¡Chloé me va a matar! ¡Ya es tardísimo!

Apretó el paso, pero era difícil moverse entre el río de gente que turisteaba o salía a divertirse y los zapatos con tacón que sonaban estrepitosamente en la acera. La razón más importante para ella, era llegar al evento pues era el lugar a donde Adrien llegaría. Habían reanudado su noviazgo tres meses atrás pero sólo para que Adrien se fuera a Medio Oriente a ayudar como médico. Tuvo que atarse las manos para no contactarlo, pues estaba preocupada por la situación.

Sin embargo durante esos tres meses, aprovechó para decirle al chico que tenía por novio, Axel, que lo de ellos no llegaría a más. Así que habían terminado. Obvio, el chico le reclamó por perder el tiempo, pero ella lo ignoró, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, como en la entrega del vestido de novia de la corona Británica. Era su segundo vestido dado a una monarquía, el primero fue para su ex compañera y amiga Rose. A ese evento llamó la atención de la prometida del príncipe Británico por lo que la contactaron después de ver su carrera como becaria con diversos diseñadores.

La boda sería un éxito rotundo para la azabache, quien se sentía orgullosa de lo que había llegado a ser. A los veintiséis años, se había creado su propio renombre, sin la ayuda de su hermana o de su padrino en el diseño, Gabriel Agreste. Marinette usaba su nombre real para firmar sus creaciones a diferencia de Bridgette quien tuvo que convertirse en _Lady Julianne_ de algún modo sobrepasó a su prima y eso la hacía muy feliz.

Bridgette no dejó de cosechar éxitos. Con su vida amorosa asegurada, su anhelada vida como madre de familia cumpliéndose y sus diseños triunfando en Asia y Europa; la complementaban. Se convirtió en una guía obligada en un nicho complicado como lo era la Alta costura, por un momento se sintió amenazada por su prima pero Marinette se dedicaba a una moda menos glamorosa. Bridgette la había aconsejado en su etapa de diseñadora para la Corona aunque fue difícil pues la mayor de las primas estaba en sus últimos meses de un embarazo riesgoso, pero ahora todo estaba bien.

En cuanto Bridgette comenzó a tener síntomas de estar a punto de dar a luz, un evento que se adelantó por una semana, Marinette dejó todo en Nueva York y junto a su suegro partieron a París donde se encontraron con la nueva integrante. Esas dos últimas semanas Marinette estuvo bajo presión trabajando en Londres, en completo hermetismo pero eso también había terminado. La boda se había celebrado ese día por la tarde, dejándola totalmente disponible para pasar el tiempo con sus amigos en París. Aunque por más que tratara de apresurarse y dejar su trabajo concluido, no había sido fácil llegar a la ciudad Luz.

Cuando observó el edificio y las luces de los reflectores que brillaban en el patio del Colegio, se relajó… había llegado a tiempo, era momento de esperar a Adrien.

* * *

La mansión Agreste estaba en aparente calma. Bridgette terminaba de recoger los juguetes de su hijo quien, a pesar de ser bastante ordenado, el tiempo de ser mimado por sus abuelos, lo estaba echando a perder. La pelinegra, aprovechó para subir a la alcoba algunos lienzos limpios, pues con una bebé, las manchas eran algo cotidiano.

En ese instante las puertas del recibidor se abrieron de forma abrupta que la hicieron ponerse en pose de defensa; instintos maternales o sus dotes de heroína eran las que la hacían saltar a defender a los suyos. Cuando un desalineado y ligeramente sucio hombre apareció por el umbral.

—¡Adrien! ¡Esas no son formas de entrar a la casa! —gritó la pelinegra al comprobar que era su cuñado. —No alteres los nervios de una madre.

—Brid, hola. Necesito la ayuda de mamá ¿dónde esta?

—Salió a cenar con tu papá. Adrien ¡qué bueno que estés bien! Bienvenido a casa. —Bridgette abrazó a su cuñado, agradecía que retornara al hogar completo y en óptimas condiciones. —Un momento ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu reunión.

Adrien le explicó que su vuelo se había retrasado, ocultándole que otro poco y se quedaba en fuego cruzado e inhabilitado para salir de ese país, pero para qué alarmar a su cuñada embara…

—Espera, ¿y tu vientre? ¡¿Ya nació mi sobrino?! —Exclamó Adrien un poco preocupado, esperando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa y no por qué algo inevitable pasara, como un parto adelantado y que el bebé hubiera muerto.

—Sobrina, —interrumpió la mujer —tienes una adorable sobrina, nació hace dos semanas. —sonrió la pelinegra.

—¡La primera mujer Agreste en generaciones! —gritó Adrien. —¿Dónde está? ¿Y Félix? ¿Y Demian?

—Félix esta con los niños en la habitación. Ya conocerás a mi abejita después, ¿qué haces aquí? Marinette debe estar esperándote.

Adrien le contó, que al salir de forma tan precipitada, tuvieron que hacer varias rutas pero el destino final era Londres, ciudad de donde habían salido tres meses atrás, pero el lugar era un desastre por la boda de la Corona, así que le pidió a uno de sus profesores que se llevara su equipaje pues él tenía que abordar otro vuelo. En cuanto arribaron al aeropuerto, fue a comprar un boleto a París. En teoría quería llegar directo al Colegio pero luego pensó que sería mala idea ir tan "poco arreglado" y conociendo a Chloé le prohibiría la entrada al evento, por lo que fue a la mansión a darse un baño y a conseguir un cambio de ropa.

—Está bien, ve a bañarte y yo te prepararé un traje. ¡Pero ya! ¡Corre! ¡Apresúrate! O te voy a sacar al jardín y te bañaré a manguerazos. —dijo aplaudiendo la ojiazul para acelerar al ojiverde.

—¡Cuánta agresividad! Esto de ser madre te hace más mandona.

—Lo siento, es que debo ponerme firme con Demian y me cuesta quitarme ese antifaz, pero de lo demás es cierto ¡Apúrate! ¡Vamos!

Ambos subieron las escaleras y mientras Adrien se tomaba una ducha, Bridgette elegía uno de los trajes que colgaban del guardarropa del rubio. En eso entró Félix al escuchar todo el jaleo que provenía de la habitación de su hermano; con bebé en brazos se asomó para ver a Bridgette terminando de arreglar una camisa. La pelinegra le avisó que Adrien había regresado lo que lo hizo suspirar con alivio por primera vez en tres meses por su hermano, era obvio que Brid lo estaba ayudando para su cita con Marinette.

Adrien salió de la ducha, aun secándose el cabello cuando vio a su hermano cargando un pequeño cuerpecito envuelto en algunas mantas. Se acercó, la emoción lo inundó cuando vio a su pequeña sobrina y ella lo observó con sus enormes ojos azules. A Adrien le gustaban los niños, mucho más de lo que llegó a creer y no podía esperar a tener los propios.

—¡Adrien, apresúrate! Mira que si dejas plantada a mi cœur, aquí vamos a tener problemas y yo seré el primero en reclamarte. —dijo Félix abrazando a Marie.

—¡Listo! Adrien, ya están los zapatos, calcetines, camisa, traje, no lleves corbata que no se algo tan formal, y tu abrigo, por si llegara a enfriarse la noche. —explicó Bridgette.

—Llévate mi auto, también hay un paraguas por si llegara a llover. —Félix sacó las llaves del bolso de su pantalón y se las lanzó a su hermano. —¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Ya vístete!

—¡No me presionen! ¡Ya sé que es tarde! —comentó en tono infantil Adrien al ver las órdenes dadas por sus hermanos. —Esto de ser padres saca lo mandón de ustedes.

—Mejor apresúrate y deja de quejarte. —Félix salió de la habitación pues Marie estaba sollozando, señal que ya tenía sueño.

—Adrien, toma. —Bridgette le dio un juego de llaves. —Son de mi pent house, los últimos inquilinos se fueron hace un mes, así que está libre, mandé a comprar comida, está en el refrigerador, además que todo está limpio y también tienen cambios de ropa. Ten una velada romántica con Marinette. Es más, si quieren todo el día de mañana, pero que sea un secreto entre nosotros, le diré a Charlie y a mis tíos que querías tener una cita con mi amor y que salieron de la ciudad. Así tendrán su espacio.

—Gracias Brid. No podía tener mejor cuñada que tú.

—Lo sé, pero recuérdaselo a tu hermano.

—Lo sabe

—Sí, pero me gusta que me alaben.

* * *

Cuando Marinette por fin llegó al Colegio, observó con detenimiento el patio de la escuela, lugar donde había vivido tantas cosas lleno de las personas con las que vivió mucho. Pudo ver a casi todos sus compañeros y celebró sus éxitos: Alix y Kim seguían siendo deportistas que incluso habían participado en juegos internacionales, Max era desarrollador de videojuegos para una empresa japonesa, Mylene era profesora y su novio Iván era compositor de canciones para bandas de rock y metal, Juleka se había hecho fotógrafa y había ganado varios reconocimientos después de ganar el World Press Foto, Alya había cumplido su sueño de hacerse periodista y trabajaba como reportera en la cadena nacional de noticias; había regresado con Nino, quien era la mano derecha del productor de Jagged Stone y trabajaba en repetidas ocasiones con Iván.

Ese noviazgo se había reanudado hacía menos de seis meses, cuando Alya fue a cubrir la gira de Jagged Stone y se reencontró con Nino, un recuerdo llegó tras otro, después de varias salidas para reavivar memorias. Se dieron otra oportunidad.

Sin embargo quienes no dejaban de sorprenderlos era la pareja Bourgeois-Kurztberg: Chloé dejó de ser la niña mimada después de entablar una amistad con Félix y Bridgette quienes guiaron a la chica para que pusiera los pies sobre la tierra. Estudió administración para hacerse cargo del Grand Hotel. Siempre acompañada de Sabrina en sus rutas para conocer a la competencia y poder desarrollar nuevas ideas en los hoteles.

En uno de sus tantas investigaciones, para ser más específico en su viaje a Roma, al cual había acudido sola porque Sabrina se enfermó, se topó con Nathaniel quien, en palabras de los expertos, era un prodigio en la pintura y había sido contratado como restaurador de la capilla Sixtina.

Se encontraron en un restaurante donde Chloé no lo reconoció al principio y le había mandado algunas señales de coqueteo hasta que el pelirrojo se acercó a ella para saludarla. Habían pasado años en los que Nath no había regresado a París, por eso la rubia se dejó llevar.

Chloé se avergonzó por lo que estaba haciendo. Había molestado al aspirante a artista en su primer año de Instituto y ahora le coqueteaba, eso era un giro de 180°. Aunque tal vez no era tan difícil de creer. La princesa de París, comenzó a tomarlo en cuenta a inicios de su tercer año, el delgado chico había tomado un cuerpo más atractivo y con su cabello atado en una coleta lo hacía lucir irresistible para ella.

Alguna vez puso como pretexto que quería una pintura para su hotel y como el ayuntamiento estaba dando apoyo a nuevos artistas, él debía participar. Nath no lo creyó, pero después de ser casi forzado por la rubia, entró al concurso donde ganó y gracias a eso había ganado una beca para irse a Florencia. Si la rubia hubiera sabido que ese sería el desenlace nunca lo hubiera presionado a participar.

Jamás aceptó que sentía algo por un "sencillo artista" pero de algún modo, sus novios tenían cierto parecido el chico. Chloé seguía sintiéndose atraída hacia el pelirrojo y después de verlo notó que la musculatura del joven enmarcaba su figura como hombre y su aspecto desalineado de cabello largo atado en una coleta y barba a medio afeitar le daba un aire bohemio que le gustaba mucho.

Después de hablar y constantes salidas durante su estadía en Roma, donde Nath la había llevado a un tour cultural, donde la rubia quedo sorprendida por lo atractivo que era el pintor, Chloé aceptó que le atraía y mucho así que de modo directo se lo dijo a un sorprendido Nathaniël quien le respondió que se detuvo de pedirle que se conocieran mejor en la preparatoria por temor al rechazo, así que aceptó las palabras de la chica dándole un apasionado beso en los labios.

Después de tres años de noviazgo a larga distancia, Nath había regresado a París para la restauración de las obras en el Louvre donde le pidió matrimonio a Chloé y esta había aceptado. Esa reunión de ex alumnos era para avisarles a sus compañeros sobre su noviazgo y ahora compromiso. Esa había sido la verdadera razón.

Fue una noticia que tomó por sorpresa a todos, pues jamás vieron afinidad entre ellos. Incluso entre Alya, Lila y Marinette fue algo que no notaron, Chloé salía con algunos hombres de la farándula sólo para que los medios no intervinieran en su relación con el pintor. Él tenía cierto renombre en el medio por su trabajo, no quería que sólo lo conocieran por ser el novio de la hija del ex alcalde. Aunque el padre de Chloé conocía a Nath, no estaba tan seguro del matrimonio pero si eso hacia feliz a su hija, él se daba por bien servido.

Marinette convivió un poco con sus amigos y con la anunciada pareja, pero Adrien no aparecía y no tomaba las llamadas. La azabache comenzó a preocuparse, lo que hizo que fuera a la entrada del colegio para esperarlo.

—Ya llegará, se supone que hoy regresaba ¿o no? —Alya fue a acompañarla.

—Eso espero, regresé lo más rápido que pude. —contestó Marinette. —En verdad quiero verlo.

—Y él también. Lo sé. —Comentó la morena poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica. —Luces cansada.

—Estoy agotada.

—Bueno, ya terminó todo ese horror de la boda Británica, estamos aquí. Aunque me hubiera gustado cubrirla pero lo dieron la oportunidad a otro. Bueno esa es otra historia. Adrien vendrá, el rogaba por estar de nuevo a tu lado, le gusta hacer cosas imposibles con tal de estar a tu lado. Ya llegara.

Nino llamó a Alya, quien dejó a la azabache en la puerta del Colegio. Las nubes comenzaban a cubrir el cielo nocturno para avisar sobre la lluvia que caería en la ciudad, la ojiazul observó como las lámparas de la ciudad se encendían por la obscuridad que comenzaba a desplazarse por el lugar, también recordó su tiempo como heroína de París; cuando salía a patrullar por los alrededores de París a medianoche junto a su inseparable compañero Chat Noir, ahora el chico detrás del antifaz era el causante de su preocupación.

Los siete portadores de los Miraculous se preguntaron cuál fue el destino de sus kwamis, durante esos diez años, tanto Adrien como Marinette recordaban a las pequeñas criaturas, la amistad que les brindaron y los consejos que compartían con ellos. Incluso Charlotte les había contado sus aventuras como Saphirblau y lo mucho que Saphir le hacía falta. Lo único que supieron fue que los kwamis habían ido al mundo espiritual para entregar a Nightmare y purificarlo, pero jamás volvieron a verlos.

Para los parisinos las siete figuras quedaron como héroes que protegieron la ciudad de un terrorista y no se volvió a saber de ellos. Cuando se presentaron en la batalla final como humanos, el corazón de Marinette se oprimió pues todos eran tan jóvenes y su vida humana fue eliminada de manera tajante, quería que Tikki y Plagg estuvieran juntos por el matrimonio que nunca pudieron disfrutar.

A veces pensaba que fue lo mejor que desaparecieran pues al menos su vida ya no estaría atada a proteger el mundo, tarea que se habían forzado a hacer por seis mil años. Anhelaba que donde quiera que estuvieran al menos pudieran ser felices…

—¿Qué pasa princesa? —La chica salió de sus pensamientos para toparse con una figura masculina que la cubría con un paraguas de la llovizna que comenzaba a caer. —Te ves hermosa con ese vestido, me hiciste recordar cuando eras "mi buginette".

—¡Adrien!

Marinette lo abrazó fuertemente haciendo que el paraguas cayera el suelo. El rubio tomó el mentón de la chica y le dio un beso lleno de amor, habían pasado mucho tiempo separados y era la primera vez que se veían en tres meses.

—¡¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?! —Gritó Marinette y le dio un golpe en el pecho. —Pensé que te había pasado algo ¿Por qué no me contestabas?

—Tranquila —exclamó Adrien para después abrazarla por la cintura y atraerla hacia él — es que cometí la tontería de dejar mi teléfono en mi equipaje… que se quedó en Londres. Además pasé rápido a mi casa, gracias a Bridgette fui capaz de llegar.

—Estaba muerta de preocupación. Hubieras llegado directamente aquí. No lo vuelvas a hacer.

Marinette se abrazó con fuerza al chico, quien correspondió el abrazo. La calidez le llenaba el pecho y se sentí tan bien tener entre sus brazos a la mujer que durante diez años había amado.

—Está bien, tranquila, ya estoy aquí. —Adrien se zafó del abrazo de su novia y recogió el paraguas que yacía en el suelo. —Debes cubrirte o te vas a enfermar.

En la mente de Marinette evocó el recuerdo de la primera vez que hablaron, a causa de la broma de Chloé; era una escena exactamente igual: la lluvia caía grácilmente sobre la ciudad, un chico de bellos ojos color esmeralda y cabellos dorados como el sol le ofrecía un paraguas. Ahora, la rubia también había influido para que ese encuentro se realizara.

Era como si el tiempo hubiera regresado, pero esta vez era diferente; en los ojos del chico sólo estaba la devoción y amor que sentía por la azabache y el sentimiento era mutuo…

—¿Recordaste algo, mi Lady? —preguntó Adrien.

—… Si… —Marinette tomó el mango del paraguas. —Es sólo… que…

—Que aquí fue la primera vez que hablamos. —Interrumpió el rubio —Aquí quise que te convirtieras en mi amiga, y en esas escaleras fue donde te robe el primero de muchos besos. —comentó señalando el lugar. —… ¿Cuáles son tus planes a corto plazo?

La pregunta tomó con la guardia baja a Marinette, se había dedicado tanto a su último proyecto que estaba en blanco su futuro.

—Ahm, pues la Diseñadora Principal de las oficinas de Agreste en Londres, me pidió que trabajara con ella después de ver mi trabajo con la corona Británica, así que pensaba en tomar el trabajo.

—¿Por qué no Nueva York? —preguntó pensativo Adrien.

—He estado lejos de casa mucho tiempo, Norteamérica me ha enseñado mucho pero esta vez quiero estar cerca de casa, quiero estar cerca de mi familia. No es lo mismo viajar ocho horas y atravesar un océano para verlos a hacerlo en dos. Además ahora quiero estar más cerca de ti.

— Princesa, eres y siempre serás la única mujer en mi vida, me dejé deslumbrar por tu seguridad y me enamoré de tu timidez que se convertía en valor cada vez que era necesario. Escuché a mi corazón y siempre me guiaba a ti, cuando pienso en el futuro siempre estabas ahí, junto a mí. Necesito tu dulzura para poder vivir y ya no voy dejar que nos alejemos más. —Abrazó a la pelinegra. —Quiero que vivamos juntos.

—¿Qué?

—Si, me dijiste hace tres meses que no te irías a vivir con alguien que no conocieras, aún no sabemos cosas del otro pero a diferencia de Félix que aguardó dos años de noviazgo cuando bien pudo casarse con Bridgette de inmediato… yo sé que tu carrera es muy importante para ti, tal vez en este punto no quieres un matrimonio aún, pero que te parece si aligeramos esa etiqueta, viviendo juntos primero. —Adrien pegó su frente a la de Marinette. —Quiero despertar contigo todos los días y cuando estés lista, cambiaremos la etiqueta de novios a esposos, pero creo que es importante acostumbrarnos el uno al otro… ¿Qué opinas?

—Esos días que vivimos en la casa de la playa, solo tú y yo. Desayunando, haciendo los quehaceres, viendo el atardecer juntos… los amé tanto. Me preguntaba si así era vivir en pareja, porque no me disgustaría vivirlo. Luego nos dijimos adiós y solo se quedó como un vago recuerdo. Algunas cosas han cambiado estos ocho años y de algún modo, quiero conocerte a fondo desde que despiertas hasta que duermes. Tú carrera no tiene un horario, pero yo quiero estar ahí cuando cierres y abras los ojos… acepto la propuesta.

—¡¿Si?! Te amo tanto mi lady, me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo.

Adrien la volvió a besar pero esta vez de una forma más apasionada, atrayéndola con fuerza hacia él. Marinette trató de hacer que la soltara, pues sabía que las intenciones de su novio eran un poco mayores. El rubio por fin la soltó, por falta de aire.

—Adrien, es-esta-mos en pú-blico. De-debemos esperar…

—Llevó tres meses sin verte y sin hacerte el amor, sé que estas igual que yo. No tienes idea de cuánto quiero arrancarte ese vestido a mordidas si es necesario.

—¡Adrien!

—No me digas, que no quieres hacerlo, mi Lady.

—Este… ahm… claro que… quiero… estar contigo. —contestó de forma tímida la azabache.

—Pues gracias a Bridgette tendremos toda la madrugada de hoy y todo el día de mañana. —Adrien sacó las llaves que su cuñada le dio —Ni creas que te vas a escapar Marinette, voy a devorar cada parte de ti; lenta —Adrien besó el cuello de la chica dándole una ligera mordida haciendo que la chica gimiera un poco —fuerte y continuamente. Así que no hagas planes; porque el sábado sólo seremos tú y yo.

Marinette se sintió avergonzada por las declaraciones de Adrien, pero ella también ansiaba estar cerca de él, volver a sentir sus caricias y como es que el chico de ojos esmeralda causaba que su interior se derritiera cada vez que estaban unidos. Se tomaron de la mano y volvieron a besarse. Para después entrar al recinto, donde no se hicieron esperar la bienvenida al ex modelo por parte de sus compañeros.

* * *

 **El amor que nació.**

* * *

La luz de la luna brillaba en el cielo después de la ligera lluvia que había caído, su luz era tan estridente que parecía como un sol, aunque no guardara la calidez del astro rey. Sin embargo, la luna era la confidente de los amantes; cada entrega del corazón y promesa realizada era observada por el bohemio satélite. En esta ocasión, la confidencia era de otro tipo de amor…

Una pareja estaba recostada en la cama, permanecían en el bello mundo de los sueños. El hombre pegaba la espalda de la mujer a su pecho. Abrazaba a su esposa con fuerza, siete años de matrimonio y aún sentía que debía protegerla de cualquier cosa, por lo que era ya un hábito abrazarla mientras dormían.

Un pequeño lloriqueo, los trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Ambos abrieron los ojos, como si un balde de agua helada los hubiera despertado…

—Marie… —susurró Bridgette aún con voz adormilada.

—Vuelve a dormir, yo me hago cargo. —Félix besó la mejilla de su esposa y la cubrió con las mantas, mientras el salía pausadamente de la cama. —Voy Marie. —bostezó el rubio mientras se ponía la bata escuchando los sollozos de la pequeña.

A lado de la cama de la pareja, había una cuna cuyo velo cubría a la segunda hija de la pareja. La pequeña Felicia Marie tenía el mismo cabello rubio y enigmáticos ojos azules de su padre; sólo que ahora se estaban llenando de lágrimas. Félix la tomó con cuidado entre sus brazos. La llevó al otro extremo de la habitación, lejos de la madre de la niña, para que no la despertaran.

Con extrema destreza, aún con la bebé en brazos, abrió el pequeño refrigerador, donde había un poco de leche materna, la vació en una de las botellas limpias, y colocó el recipiente cerrado en el calentador de biberones el cual no perdió tiempo en encender, sería cuestión de minutos para que la leche estuviera a la temperatura correcta.

—Lo sé Marie, tienes hambre, aguanta un poco bebé. —Félix trataba de calmar a su hija mientras caminaba por la habitación.

Un pequeño pitido le aviso que el biberón estaba listo, lo cual agradeció el rubio pues la niña estaba a punto de pasar de los sollozos a los gritos. Se sentó en la mecedora, colocó una franela en su pierna, se acomodó a la niña en los brazos y le dio el biberón. La pequeña Marie dejo de sollozar para comenzar a beber el contenido de la botella.

No era necesario encender las luces, el fulgor lunar entraba por el enorme ventanal, Félix lo sabía muy bien, por eso le gustaba esa habitación. Por la mente de Félix cruzó un recuerdo un poco diferente. Cuando tenía cuatro años, le gustaba ocultarse en esa habitación, no era su recámara pero le gustaba ese ventanal. Por las noches, entraba a ese lugar para ocultarse de su abuelo, para que por unos minutos, no escuchara su voz llamándolo bastardo. Una vez que Charlotte se había convertido en esposa de Gabriel, ella transformó ese lugar en la habitación de Félix.

Para el mayor de los Agreste era una atracción enigmática que sentía por el satélite, no importaba lo obscura que fuera la noche siempre y cuando la luna estuviera ahí. Había estado presente en su vida por mucho tiempo, como compañía en sus desvelos escolares, o como vigilante cuando él salía a patrullar como Chat Noir, ahora seguía ahí siendo testigo de las nuevas vivencias primero como esposo ahora como padre.

Había estado presente cuando Bridgette le dijo que estaba embarazada de Demian. Recordaba cómo le dio la noticia, fue durante su cumpleaños. Bridgette le organizó una discreta fiesta en la mansión, sólo amigos y familia, en el clímax de la celebración la mujer de ojos azules lo llevó al jardín y le dijo que quería darle su regalo, él de un modo seductor le dijo que ya lo habían celebrado esa madrugada en la alcoba y esperaba su revancha esa noche, pero la mirada juguetona de la pelinegra le decía otra cosa.

—Zorrito, digamos que es la consecuencia de ese tipo de situaciones.

—No hay consecuencias de esas situaciones, más que demostrarte cuanto te amo, Brid. —el empresario la había besado en el cuello, después de olfatear su perfume, amaba esa esencia… era embriagante para él.

—Pues… entonces se nos pasó el amor y en unos meses seremos tres.

—¿Cómo que tres? —Le costó digerir la frase de su esposa, podía ser porque había bebido un poco más de la cuenta. Después de meditarlo algunos segundos… la idea comenzó a tomar forma —¿Un bebé?

Bridgette asintió, Félix soltó la copa que llevaba en la mano dejando que el licor cayera sobre el césped y abrazó a su esposa, año y meses de matrimonio y ahora le estaba dando la noticia más grande, que no llegó a especular que se haría realidad, la influencia del alcohol desapareció por completo cuando se puso a pensar en lo que implicaba aquello. Iba a traer una nueva vida al mundo.

Durante los meses siguientes, ver como el cuerpo y hábitos de su esposa iban cambiando, hacían que fuera algo extraño para él. No sólo eran los cambios de humor, su aversión por la comida, o emocionándose al diseñar ropa para el nuevo integrante.

Todo le parecía irreal. Sí, siempre quiso tener una familia pero jamás creyó la inmensidad y el peso que esa palabra contenía. Todo era difícil de creer. Una vez, mientras Bridgette reposaba, sólo faltaban algunos días para el alumbramiento; la diseñadora tomó la mano de Félix y la colocó en su abultado vientre, quien en ese instante el bebé hizo un abrupto movimiento que sobresaltó al empresario. Recordaba la sensación, cuando Charlotte hizo lo mismo pero esa vez era Adrien el que estaba por nacer, su hermano. En esta ocasión era su hijo, alguien concebido por él y la mujer que amaba.

Cuando Demian nació y lo pusieron en sus brazos, sintió como si se hubiera hundido en un río congelado. Ver el pequeño cuerpo, las diminutas manitas moverse como queriendo atrapar algo, Félix rozó su dedo en la mano del bebé y era una diferencia de tamaño inmensa. Demian cerró su puño atrapando el dedo de su padre, el corazón de Félix se estrujo, sintió calor y luego un largo escalofrío. Tenía ganas de protegerlo, cuidarlo y amarlo. ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien tan pequeño y que acababa de conocer?

Lo mismo pasó con Marie. Cuando Bridgette le anunció que esperaba otro integrante, regresaban de un paseo que les tomó todo el día, ya volvían a su departamento y acortaban camino por Central Park, los tres. Mientras veían jugar a Demian con un envase de jabón haciendo burbujas, Félix estaba perdido viendo a su hijo, comparando como ese cuerpecito que le entregaron en el hospital, ahora caminaba, hablaba, corría y amaba el mousse de mango tanto como él.

—Félix, ¡Félix! —gritó Bridgette que caminaba a su lado y lo volteó a ver haciendo un puchero.

—Perdón mi bella dama, me distraje un poco. —Se excusó el rubio.

—¿Qué puede llamar tanto tu atención?

—Él —comentó señalando a Demian, quien saltaba para atrapar las burbujas. —Él es el único que puede distraerme, aparte de ti claro.

—Pues… vas a tener que distraerte más a menudo, o dividir tu distracción.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque va a venir alguien que hará que nos volvamos a desvelar y nos levantemos a las tres de la mañana, y que nos hará correr con el pediatra apenas estornude.

—¿Quién nos haría algo como eso?

—El otro niño que está aquí. —Bridgette tomó la mano de Félix y la colocó en su vientre —Aunque aún tendremos que esperar unos meses para confirmar si es niño o niña quien está aquí.

La sorpresa fue la misma, pero esta fue un poco más peligrosa. A los tres meses de embarazo, Bridgette tuvo una amenaza de aborto, hizo que la pareja se asustara mucho y el médico les dijo que ese era un embarazo de alto riesgo, la mujer debía estar tranquila y siempre en reposo los próximos seis meses, si querían que se lograra.

Félix sintió un miedo tan intenso después de varios años, tenía miedo de perder a su esposa, necesitaba ayuda. Llamó a su padre y le comunicó la situación. Sus padres le dijeron que regresaran a París inmediatamente, pues ahí tanto Charlotte como Sabine podrían estar al tanto de la chica, mientras en Nueva York, Félix tendría que irse a trabajar y no sabría del estado de su esposa en horas.

Así fue como volvieron al hogar, habían pasado quince días del alumbramiento de Marie, le parecía imposible sentir el mismo amor que sentía por Demian. ¿Cómo podía sentir la misma cantidad de amor por cada uno de sus hijos?

Regresó a la realidad, sólo para ver como su pequeña hija terminó el contenido de su biberón. Tomó la franela y se la colocó en el hombro, para después acomodarse a la niña y darle algunas palmaditas en la espalda hasta que la bebé sacará el aire. Le cambió el pañal y volvió a arrullarla en sus brazos, con el vaivén de la mecedora.

Los ojos azules de la pequeña, comenzaban a cerrarse; mientras escuchaba una tonada emitida por los labios de su padre, quien volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos

 _¿Cómo puedo amarte tanto si te acabo de conocer? ¿Cómo pueden, tu hermano y tú, robarse mi corazón? ¿Cómo el amor que siento por tu madre, fue capaz de tomar esta tierna forma? Tengo el mismo miedo de hacerte daño y seré capaz de destrozar a cualquiera que piense en lastimarlos. Marie, eres una de las razones más importante para vivir, mi vida será sólo para protegerlos. Te acabo de conocer y te amé desde el mismo instante que te escuché sollozar._

—Me preguntaba por qué tardabas tanto en volver a la cama. —Bridgette abrazó a Félix quien detuvo el vaivén de la mecedora.

—No te parece maravillosa. —Félix volteó a ver a su esposa. —¿cómo pudo formarse algo tan perfecto?

—Zorrito, como se hacen todos los bebés. ¿No lo aprendiste en la escuela? —dijo en tono burlón la pelinegra dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposo y acariciando la cabecita de su hija.

—No me refiero a eso. Te das cuenta, como de una noche que amé tu cuerpo, con la misma creciente pasión que siento por ti, fuimos capaces de formar este pequeño ser, ¿cómo el amor que sentimos tomó la forma de esta pequeña criatura? Nos entregamos tanto. Literalmente, hicimos el amor que ahora tiene cuerpo y está representado en nuestros dos hijos. Sigo sin creer que hayamos sido capaces de traer al mundo algo tuyo y mío, algo totalmente nuestro.

Bridgette tomó el rostro de Félix y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, le recordaba ese inocente momento cuando él le robo su primer beso, mientras ella dormía.

—Eres y serás, mi gran amor. Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo y ahora tengo algo tuyo, nacieron de mí gracias a ti. Eres el causante de toda mi felicidad. Cada día que pasa haces que mi mundo sea más hermoso. Te amo Félix, te amo tanto.

Volvieron a besarse, era un beso tímido pero duradero, se tomaron su tiempo para disfrutar cada segundo de esa mágica sensación. Se separaron lentamente, esbozando una sonrisa tranquila, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

—Ya se durmió —afirmó la pelinegra volteando a ver a su hija —será mejor que la dejemos de nuevo en su cuna. —La pareja volvió a acomodar a la pequeña Marie en su lecho, —No lo sé, jamás pensé que me volvería a enamorar, pero Demian y Marie son tan lindos. —Bridgette cubrió el cuerpecito de la bebé con una ligera manta que tenía bordada una oveja saltando por las nubes y debajo de la imagen tenía bordado el nombre de la pequeña.

—Lo sé, es hermosa. —Félix abrazó por la espalda a su esposa y la atrajo a su pecho, tomó con cuidado el mentón de la pelinegra y le giro el rostro para que después darle un apasionado beso en los labios. —Igual que su madre.

—Mhm… eso no te lo creo. ¿Ya me viste? Estoy hecha una vaca; estoy gorda, estoy lactando, ya sólo me falta mugir. —comentó Bridgette haciendo un puchero, haciendo que Félix se riera ante el comentario de la mujer.

—Brid, acabas de tener un bebé, tu cuerpo está regresando a la cotidianidad además ¿tú crees que el físico me interesa? No me importa cómo te veas, siempre y cuando seas tú.

El rubio volvió a voltear el rostro de su esposa para darle otro beso aún más apasionado que el anterior, deslizó sus manos en el torso de su esposa, hasta situarse a la altura del pecho donde comenzó a masajear, debajo del pijama de Bridgette, con un poco de fuerza, los senos de la pelinegra.

—No, no, no, no. ¡Félix no! ¡Detente! Estoy muy sensible, y si los aprietas más va a salirse la leche. —dijo Bridgette tratando de acallar el gemido que salía de su boca y usando sus manos, tratando de detener los avances de su esposo. —Además no podemos, se supone que debemos esperar cuarenta días y te acabas de operar.

—Me falta un mes, no sabes las ansías que siento por ti. ¡No hemos hecho el amor en seis meses! Es el período más largo de abstinencia que comenzamos a hacerlo, cuando fuimos a Copenhague. Si crees que sólo te amo por tu físico, me ofendes, mi bella dama. Además ¿no recuerdas lo bien que la pasamos todo el tiempo que lactaste por Demian? No sabía que la leche materna fuera tan entretenida.

—¿Cómo fue que terminé casándome con un pervertido? —dijo Bridgette ruborizada, alejándose de Félix para entrar de nuevo en la cama.

—¡Oh vamos! Antes de casarnos, ya sabías que era un pervertido. Y aun así me aceptaste. No deberías sorprenderte. —exclamó Félix quitándose la bata para acomodarse de nuevo en la cama.

—¡Cállate!

Bridgette estaba por lanzarle un cojín al rostro a Félix, cuando unos golpecitos resonaron en la habitación.

—¡Adelante! —comentó a pelinegra para que al abrirse la puerta se mostró una pequeña figurita que abrazaba un zorro de peluche en sus manos. —Demian, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Bridgette al ver a su hijo en el umbral de la puerta.

—Tuve un sueño feo. —exclamó el pequeño con voz aún adormilada.

—Ven.

Bridgette, extendió los brazos y el pequeño niño corrió hasta la cama de sus padres, en la cual subió con notable destreza hasta recibir el abrazo de su mamá.

—¿Con que soñaste, bebé zorro? —preguntó Félix quien lo cubrió con la manta.

—Con agua, mucha agua.

—Te dijo tu madre que no vieras la película de los peces. —regañó Félix.

—Pero, papá… —el niño hizo un puchero infantil parecido a los que hacia su madre.

—Nada, Demian. Vamos a dormir, por la mañana te reñiré como es debido. —exclamó Félix, quien adaptó las almohadas para el invitado que entró a la recámara.

Bridgette se recostó para después acomodar a su hijo entre sus brazos y a su vez Félix abrazó a ambos, sin duda la luna era testigo de los nuevos cambios en la vida del mayor de los hermanos Agreste.

* * *

 **A quien creímos perder.**

* * *

Un domingo era un día familiar. Al menos en la casa Agreste era así todos los fines de semana. Con el primer hijo de la pareja Agreste-Cheng, hacía que la casa siempre estaba llena de risas, gritos y pequeños pasos por parte de Demian quien adoraba la casa de sus abuelos al ser tan grande, con amplios jardines y lugares que podría usar como centro de juegos, nada comparado con el apartamento que sus padres tenían en la Quinta Avenida.

Si, sus padres trataban de tener los fines de semana libres para él, pero la casa siempre debía estar en silencio por respeto a los vecinos, otros empresarios que no soportaban a los niños por lo que Félix y Bridgette trataban de llevarlo a Central Park para que pudiera jugar. Siempre encerrado y permanecer en absoluto silencio… lo aburría, ni que decir de la escuela a la que iba, donde las profesoras siempre los mantenían en silencio, sólo anhelaba que la escuela terminara para que fueran a recogerlo aunque jamás entendió por qué los papás de sus amigos no iban por ellos al colegio, tal como su papá o mamá lo hacían con él.

Aunque todo cambio cuando le dijeron que tendrían que mudarse. Al principio no le gustó la idea, tendría que dejar a sus amigos y eso no le gustaba… hasta que le dijeron que irían a vivir con sus abuelos. Él fue el primero en empacar "sus cosas importantes" como juguetes, cuentos y dulces favoritos para irse. Además que con la noticia que ya no estaría solo porque tendría un hermanito o hermanita lo hacían sentir mejor, pues tendría con quien jugar.

Una vez en París, el reinado de Demian Agreste-Cheng había comenzado. Con su madre "enferma" por lo que "había en su barriguita" y su padre trabajando. Le daba lo que más quería: tener tiempo con sus abuelos y tíos-abuelos.

Asistía a un nuevo jardín de niños, donde todos jugaban, las maestras eran muy lindas y amables, sobre todo su profesora: Miss Diane, quien siempre sonreía y les cantaba muchas canciones, tenía una bonita voz y tocaba muchos instrumentos, ella era la favorita de todos; pues les cantaba mientras tomaban la siesta de medio día, como todos la querían, sabían que tenía un bebé en el área de guardería. A veces se quedaban con ella mientras dormía a su bebé.

Demian se convirtió en el centro de atención de sus compañeros donde todos se hicieron sus amigos además que algunos de ellos eran sus vecinos. Lo único que no cambió era que su padre iba a recogerlo y de paso llevaba a sus amigos a su casa, su mamá estaba en cama por lo que no podía jugar con él, pero su abuela Lottie, llegaba antes para prepararle algo rico de comer. Comía con todos y luego su abuela y papá regresaban a trabajar, haciendo que la tía abuela Sabine llegara a cuidarlo. Ella le permitía jugar en el jardín, ensuciarse, escalar árboles, pues decía que hacer mucho ejercicio era bueno para él. Sus amigos les rogaban a sus padres que les permitieran ir a casa de Demian, pues sabían que su tía abuela siempre les llevaba pastelillos. Los niños jugaban toda la tarde hasta que iban por ellos, tiempo en que la tía abuela Sabi, siempre lo bañaba para que se presentara impecable a la hora que llegaba su papá. Merendaba algo, hacia los deberes con su mamá y luego su papá lo llevaba a dormir.

Así era el día a día de Demian Agreste-Cheng. Amaba a todos sus abuelos y a sus tíos abuelos pero lo que más le gustaba eran sus casas.

 _"La casa gigante de los abuelos_ ", (la mansión Agreste) estaba llena de plantas y mucho espacio, podía construir un "fuerte" con almohadas, sábanas, cojines y el respaldo de un sofá o usando una mesa. Trepaba a los árboles del jardín, podía ensuciarse con el lodo que había. También amaba la _"casa con animales_ " de sus otros abuelos, (la granja Cheng) donde había árboles frutales y a veces el "solito" bajaba manzanas y otros frutos de los árboles, jugaba con mucha más tierra pero lo que más le gustaba… caballos. Su abuelo había comprado un pony exclusivo para él y amaba montarlo, lo hacía sentir como un vaquero o el sheriff de algún pueblo del viejo oeste. Aunque su favorita era la _"casa de los pasteles",_ (la pastelería Dupain-Cheng) que siempre le daban profiteroles, pay, tartas, gelatinas y su favorito, el mousse de mango.

Algunas veces llegaba su tío Adrien, quien siempre jugaba con él, su tía _cœur_ , que era muy buena jugando al escondite y en preparar postres… Demian siempre pensó que sus tíos debían estar juntos, así podría estar con ambos y ambos jugarían con él. Eran como sus otros papás, o al menos se parecían mucho a sus papás, pero no lo regañaban tanto.

Sin embargo, el lugar y la persona con quien más le gustaba estar era el estudio con su abuelo Gabriel. Tenía muchas telas y a Demian le gustaba tocarlas, sus texturas eran diferentes y se sentían graciosas en sus dedos. Cuando Gabriel los visitaba, le explicaba la diferencia entre una y otra, aunque él ya las sabía. Su mamá lo llevaba a su taller todos los días antes que entrara a la escuela, le había dicho las diferencias y le permitía jugar con los trozos de tela, los que tenían "dibujitos" y "brillitos" eran sus favoritos.

Además que su abuelo a veces le hacía muñecos de trapo o títeres. Era un "mago" porque de "cuadritos" de tela, le "pasaba una máquina rara", luego los rellenaba y "puff" tenía un muñeco. El estudio, era muy callado, había vestidos bonitos que usaban "muñecos sin cabeza"; su abuelo le dijo que él los había hecho cuando era muy joven, lo que confirmaba que su abuelo era un mago, por lo que su mamá también hacía magia. La había visto hacer dibujos y luego con la tela hacía los vestidos que había dibujado. Demian lo había intentado, dibujaba su traje de astronauta pero no podía hacerlo con la tela que le daba su mamá… él también quería ser mago como su abuelo, su tía y su mamá. ¿Qué tendría que hacer para ser un mago?

Cuando su mamá le avisó que su nuevo hermanito o hermanita iba a llegar, se emocionó mucho; pero se asustó cuando lo llevaron al hospital. No le gustaban los hospitales, al único doctor que quería era a su tío Adrien. Después de esperar unos minutos, su abuela lo llevó con su mamá y ahí estaban sus papás abrazando a un cuerpecito.

—Ella es tu hermana. —Había anunciado su madre, quien se veía un poco cansada.

—Ahora eres el hermano mayor y tendrás que enseñarle muchas cosas, Demián. —le dijo su papá.

—Pero está muy chiquita, no puedo jugar con ella. ¿No pueden hacerla crecer? Quiero jugar con ella al escondite. —Hablo Demian, haciendo que los adultos sonrieran, pero él hablaba en serio.

—Tendrás que esperar muchos días, para que ella pueda jugar contigo. —Anunció la abuela Lottie.

Una vez que su plan de jugar con su hermana se había arruinado, optó por seguir con lo suyo: haciendo que sus abuelos le compraran cosas, jugaran con él y le dieran dulces. "Abejita", como le decían sus padres a su hermana, no podía usar sus juguetes y no podía comer dulces así que él se los comería todos.

Desde que su hermana nació, su abuelo había regresado. Esta vez estaba en el estudio haciendo "magia para él". Demián estaba sentado en el suelo, cruzado de piernas mientras su abuelo pasaba una y otra vez la tela en la "máquina rara" que se llamaba máquina de coser, el pequeño de ojos azules esperaba la creación de Gabriel.

Absortos en su momento abuelo-nieto, ignoraban lo que ocurría en el piso de abajo.

—Félix Alexander Agreste… ¡me quieres explicar qué es esto! —comentaba Bridgette bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad, mientras su esposo tomaba una taza de café en la sala.

—No grites, mi abejita está tranquila. —Félix llevaba en una cangurera a Marie, quien se sentía cómoda con su padre. —¿Qué es eso?

—Son envolturas.

—Y… el problema es… —comentó el rubio en tono de pregunta.

—No juegues conmigo, Agreste. Estas son envolturas de la pastelería de mis tíos. Te dije que no llevaras a Demian a comer pastelillos.

—Sólo fue uno

—¡Encontré cinco envolturas en su mochila! Lo has llevado todos los días.

—Mi bella dama, ese no es problema.

—Está comiendo muchos dulces, con razón no tiene hambre cuando regresa de la escuela. Le va a hacer daño. Le van a salir caries y tú no vas a sufrir por él. Agreste, debes ayudarme a criar a nuestro hijo. No me gusta el papel de mala en la película, así que me gustaría un poco de apoyo de tu parte. —advirtió la pelinegra.

—Ok, lo siento. Tienes razón, es que… ¿sabes lo complicado que es regresar a París y no hacer lo que te gusta?

—Zorrito, lo entiendo; pero ya no somos sólo tú y yo, tenemos a dos niños que criar y si les permitimos tener todo, no les estamos haciendo ningún bien. —Bridgette lo dijo en tono conciliador —necesito más de tu colaboración.

—Ser padre no es fácil.

—Nop, no lo es; pero queríamos hijos y educarlos forma parte del paquete.

A Félix no le gustaba regañar a Demian, recordaba que no le agradaban los gritos de su abuelo. Él era un poco menor a Demian cuando tenía que sufrir los constantes reclamos con la palabra "bastardo" hacia él por lo tanto no deseaba alzar la voz para con sus hijos. Sin embargo, en cuanto el pequeño hacia algo malo, él era el primero en reñirlo aunque a veces sentía que se le pasaba la mano. No quería que su hijo le tuviera miedo, quería que le tuviera confianza. La desventaja de ser padre es que no existía un manual con todas las respuestas.

—¡Hola a todos! —la voz proveniente del recibidor, llamó la atención de la pareja, al voltear vieron a Adrien y de su mano a Marinette.

—¡Bienvenidos! —Bridgette abrió los brazos para envolver a la pareja. Aunque el viernes había casi corrido a Adrien para que se fuera con Marinette, a quien sólo había contactado por video-llamada, le hacía sumamente feliz verlos juntos.

—¿Qué tal su cita fuera de la ciudad? —Preguntó Félix, levantándose del sofá para ir a recibirlos.

—Bastante tranquila. —Admitió Marinette.

La pelinegra había mentido, se la pasaron toda la noche del viernes en la fiesta del colegio, luego optaron todos por irse a un club nocturno donde bebieron, bailaron, y celebraron toda la noche el compromiso de Chloé. En la madrugada, Adrien y Marinette llegaron al pent house de Bridgette para reanudar lo que dejaron pendiente en Londres, entregándose a una apasionada noche, para despertar y seguir entregándose mutuamente. Gracias a la previsión de Bridgette, contaban con alimentos para evitar salir de casa, además que tenían respectivos cambios de ropa, también enviados por Bridgette, así que tuvieron un apasionado sábado; donde sobraron besos, caricias y muchas veces hicieron el amor. El hecho que sus familiares no supieran donde estaban, hacia que el tiempo no les importara.

—¿Le avisaste a mis papás que volví? —preguntó Adrien a Bridgette quien contestó afirmativamente, explicándole que ambos se habían puesto sumamente felices y aunque querían verlo, sabían que su cita con Marinette también era importante. Lo esperaban al día siguiente pero su nuera les había dicho que tendría una cita a las afueras de la ciudad por lo que anhelaban que ese domingo se presentara a comer. —Deben pensar que no quiero estar en casa.

—Claro que no, pero has tenido unos meses ajetreados. —comunicó Félix, después de saludar a Marinette.

—Te ves hermosa Bridgette. —dijo Marinette después de ver a su prima, que vestía un blusón negro con uno leggins y unas balerinas.

—No mientas. Estoy hecha una vaca, estoy lactando, estoy gorda, como muchas verduras… si me pongo a mugir seré una vaca por completo. Hasta debo usar una faja para que no me quede vientre. —Bridgette hizo un puchero mientras sus palabras causaban risa a su familia.

—¡Estás loca! Habrás subido sólo un par de kilos, y si no mal recuerdo después que tuviste a Demian quedaste con un súper mega cuerpazo, no existía persona que no te volteara a ver. —intervino Marinette. —Hasta las modelos te envidiaban, te veías di-vi-na. Además que creo que hasta el busto te creció.

—Cierto. Incluso llegué a pensar que se había quedado parte de la leche materna. —comentó la mayor.

—Yo me encargué de verificar que eso no pasara, muy meticulosamente. —explicó Félix abrazando por la cintura a su esposa, quien sintió como su rostro se teñía de rojo por la vergüenza.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos, Adrien y Marinette comprendieron la forma "meticulosa" en como Félix había comprobado eso; por lo que rieron nerviosos y se sonrojaron. Bridgette al verlos, le dio un codazo en el estómago a su esposo, sacándole el aire.

—No me arrepiento de nada. —contestó el ojiazul faltó de aire.

—¡Pollito! —Gritó Charlotte desde el otro extremo de la estancia para correr a abrazar a Adrien. El menor había sobrepasado la altura de su madre pero a Charlie le encantaba tenerlo entre sus brazos. —Me alegro tanto que estés bien, que hayas vuelto a casa sano y salvo, pero me hace aún más feliz que estés con Marinette. —Charlotte también abrazó a la pelinegra quien correspondió el acto. —Te vas a quedar ¿verdad Marinette?

—Oh, no. Vine a saludar, pero regreso a casa, creo que mis papás también quieren verme y obvio también quiero estar con ellos. —comentó apenada Marinette.

—¡Es una lástima! —la voz desesperanzada de Charlotte le dolió a la pelinegra. —Pero ¿al menos vendrás a comer o a cenar?

—Sip, tengo tiempo libre entre semana, vendré a ayudar a Bridgette y estaré por aquí. Me tendrá toda la semana. —contestó la diseñadora, a lo que la madre de los Agreste celebró la respuesta.

—Planeamos hacer una parrillada en dos semanas más. Celebraremos el nacimiento de Marie, el regreso de ambos. Por lo que vendrán mis suegros, tus padres —dirigiéndose a Marinette —Ustedes no lo sabían por que han tenido mucho trabajo, pero será una grata reunión familiar. —intervino Félix.

—¡Eso suena fantástico! —Aplaudió Adrien —Extraño pasar tiempo con la familia.

En ese momento un grito infantil retumbó en la casa alertando a los presentes, aunque se relajaron después que del grito siguieron risas y las pisadas que sonaban a una carrera. Demian estaba siendo "perseguido" por su abuelo, Gabriel gruñía imitando a un león mientras llevaba un títere en la mano derecha en forma de ese felino. El niño corrió, aun sonriente, a los brazos de su madre para que lo defendiera del "león".

—Ya me pesa la edad. —comentó jadeante Gabriel. —Debiste dame nietos cuando era más joven. —dirigiéndose a Félix.

—¿Qué es eso? —señaló Charlotte sonriendo al ver el títere.

—Un león. —Era una versión adorable, de un peluche de león, con melena incluida, ojos de botón, la boca del animalito se abría cuando los dedos que lo manejaban lo hacían. Estaba bien formado.

—¿Cuándo lo compraste? —Charlotte se acercó a verlo y a tocarlo.

—Me ofendes, mi hermoso ángel. Obvio lo hice yo. —comentó orgulloso el diseñador.

—Si abuelita Lottie, en su máquina mágica. —admitió Demian.

—La máquina de coser. No sólo sé hacer vestidos y trajes, desde que Demian nació aprendí a hacer este tipo de cosas. Hora de irnos.

—Sí, ya vámonos abuelita. —Demian se soltó de los brazos de Bridgette y tomó la mano de Charlotte dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¡¿A dónde vas, jovencito?! —preguntó Félix.

—Al parque, con los abuelos. —contestó Demian.

—¿Con permiso de quién? —cuestionó el empresario.

—¡Ay sí, es cierto! Mamá, papá, ¿puedo ir con los abuelos al parque? —rogó el niño.

—¿Por? —dijo Bridgette, tratando que el niño completara la frase.

—Por favor.

—Está bien, pero sube por tu sombrero y tu suéter. —Advirtió la mamá del niño, haciendo que el niño subiera las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo con rumbo a su habitación, para recoger las prendas dichas por su madre.

Gabriel se disculpó con Félix y Bridgette, por "saltar su autoridad" como padres de Demian, es sólo que su lado de abuelo era más grande y ahora viviendo con el niño le daban ganas de consentirlo.

—Se supone que lo trajimos a París para que nos ayudara a ponerle límites y es el primero que se derrite en manos de su nieto. —comentó en tono divertido Bridgette.

—Ah, no. Mi labor como padre termino cuando Adrien cumplió veintiuno y Félix se casó, ahora sólo les puedo dar consejos y malcriar a mis nietos. —aceptó Gabriel.

Demian bajó las escaleras con su suéter en mano, se despidió de sus padres quienes después de darle un fuerte beso en la mejilla le aconsejaron que no soltara las manos de sus abuelos y los obedeciera en todo. El pequeño saludó y se despidió de sus tíos mientras, Charlotte tomó su sombrilla y avisó que regresarían a la hora de la comida.

Cuando los abuelos se fueron con su nieto. Adrien y Marinette entraron para conversar un rato con sus hermanos. Después de ofrecerles algo de beber, Adrien al fin conocería a su sobrina, quien se agitaba en la cangurera que llevaba Félix. Así el mayor, colocó en los brazos de su hermano a Marie. Al ojiverde le gustaba la sensación de tomar a un bebé en sus brazos, de verdad quería tener sus hijos, esa sensación de proteger a un pequeño era agradable para él.

Recordó cuando Marinette le declaró que una vez, recién lo conoció y estaba perdidamente "enamorada" de él, justo antes que apareciera _Stormy Weather,_ la pelinegra había ido junto a Alya a una sesión de modelaje de Adrien en el parque y ahí se imaginó que tendría tres hijos con él, dos niños y una niña, e incluso tenía los nombres. A Marinette le daba mucha vergüenza esa etapa de su vida, aunque a Adrien le causaba risa saber los anhelos de su lady.

Aun no era tiempo para tener hijos. Tenían mucho camino por recorrer, tanto individual como pareja, pero ¿por qué no cumplir el sueño de ser padres de esos niños?

A la par, las primas Cheng se ponían al corriente de todo lo ocurrido. Bridgette le preguntó a Marinette sobre la boda Británica, los detalles que habían vivido, lo que ocurría en Polarís y cuáles eran sus planes a futuro. Marinette contestó una a una las preguntas de su prima, comunicándole la petición que Adrien le había hecho y su respuesta. Haciendo que Bridgette se emocionara por el éxito que tenía en su vida profesional y ahora en su vida romántica.

Mientras Marinette le preguntó sobre el nacimiento de Marie, pues aunque ella tuvo que irse casi de inmediato, no supo a ciencia cierta lo que ocurrió ese día. Bridgette le explicó que los médicos le advirtieron que su matriz había quedado sumamente dañada después del parto por su hija, si llegaba a quedar embarazada una tercera vez, su cuerpo no lo resistiría por lo que su vida estaría en riesgo y el bebé no llegaría a término. Félix y ella estaban asustados por esa noticia. Bridgette puso en balance su decisión. Quería tener una gran familia, pero si su sueño seguía no sólo su vida estaría en la línea, la vida de Demian y Marie no sería lo mismo sin su madre; por lo que tomó la decisión de atarse las trompas, un método que la dejaría estéril para siempre. La operaron justo después del nacimiento de Marie. Félix, tampoco quería que Bridgette desapareciera de su vida y menos por su causa si llegara a ocurrir otro embarazo. No pondría en riesgo a su esposa y la tranquilidad de sus hijos por lo que también se operó, haciéndose la vasectomía. Ambos con métodos de esterilidad definitivos, se dedicarían a ellos y a sus hijos nacidos. Eran una pequeña familia, pero donde el amor se desbordaría a cada momento.

Marinette estaba triste por Félix y Bridgette. Ambos demostraban lo que una pareja que se ama representa, por lo que niños nacidos de ellos serían los más felices y amados. Era una verdadera lástima.

—Señora Bridgette. —Una de las personas de servicio se acercó a las primas llamando la atención de la mayor. —Alguien la busca.

—¿Esperabas a alguien? —preguntó Marinette a su prima.

—No, ¿te dijo quién era? —cuestionó Bridgette a la mujer.

—Me pidió verla a usted y a la señorita Marinette. —Contestó la mujer —No me dio su nombre completo, pero dijo que la reconocerían por el nombre… Tikki.

* * *

El capítulo era mucho más largo, pero me puse a pensar...

"Hanna, ¿segura que quieres contarles todo en este sidestory? Nadie va a querer leer el epílogo si se enteran de todo"

Pues le hice caso a mi inconciente y sobre "Tikki" lo sabremos... en el próximo capítulo

muajajajajajajajaja

último capítulo y epílogo 6 DE JUNIO

Agradecimiento 13 de JUNIO

Si tienen preguntas o dudas que no se hayan explicado durante el fanfic, por favor haganlas y las responderé para el agradecimientos del 13, please!


	82. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

 **A quien creímos perder**

* * *

Marinette dejó caer el vaso de té helado que llevaba en las manos, al igual que Bridgette. No había escuchado ese nombre en años, nadie más que los siete portadores conocían ese nombre. En esa casa estaban cuatro ex portadores, los otros dos estaban de paseo y el maestro Fu era conocido por el personal, pues había participado en algunas reuniones por parte de la familia, además que se presentaría con su nombre así que era alguien más... ¿alguien que conocía a Tikki?

Se levantaron del sofá al mismo tiempo, se dirigieron a la puerta a toda velocidad, ante la sorpresa de sus respectivas parejas. Las mujeres salieron lo más rápido de la casa con dirección a la reja. De pronto, pudieron vislumbrar a través de los barrotes, una figura femenina quien sonrió al verlas.

—¿Tikki? —preguntaron al unísono.

—Hola niñas.

La mujer que tenían delante de ellas, era relativamente joven; no pasaba de los veinticinco años, de buena figura, vestida de manera casual con pantalones de mezclilla azul claro, una blusa en tonos rosas, balerinas en el mismo color, pero había pequeños detalles que saltaban a la vista que no parecían comunes. Una larga melena color carmesí atada en una coleta alta y unos expresivos ojos malva que las observaba con cariño.

—¿Cómo conoces ese nombre? —comentó Marinette con voz temblorosa.

—Sé que puede ser difícil de comprender, pero si… soy Tikki, ahora soy humana. —explicó la pelirroja.

—¿Cómo sé que no estas mintiendo? —dijo en tono despectivo Bridgette.

—Ok, Bridgette cuando eras Ladybug estabas perdidamente enamorada de Félix, besabas un muñeco de felpa con la forma de él que tú hiciste y a veces fingías que el te contestaba, además que lo llamabas "mi caballero de brillante armadura". Marinette, antes que supieras que Adrien era Chat Noir, no podías hablar con él ni una letra. Alguna vez nos pusimos a practicar como invitarlo al cine, en cuanto me puse detrás de una imagen de él se te trababa la lengua, su primer beso no fue el que ocurrió en las escaleras de la escuela, sino cuando Dark Cupid atacó y lo besaste para romper el hechizo, al principio llegaste a pensar que Alya sería mejor Ladybug.

—¡Ay por Dios! —Bridgette colocó su mano cerca de la boca como tratando de ocultar un grito.

—Si eres tú

Las mujeres abrieron la puerta para que la joven mujer entrara, se lanzaron a abrazarla. Seguían sin creer que la kwami ahora tuviera forma humana… habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que la vieron y era diferente, de cabellos negros, estatura corta y con el traje de heroína, ahora se veía como cualquier otra mujer.

Necesitaban respuestas y las necesitaban en ese instante.

Detrás de ellas se acercaban sus parejas, un poco alterados por su forma de actuar.

—Bridgette, no debes estar afuera, te puede hacer daño. —comentó en todo preocupado el rubio, acercándose a su esposa.

—Félix, no vas a creer esto. —comentó la pelinegra con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Miss Diane, ¿tiene algo que decirnos de Demian? —preguntó Félix al ver a la mujer.

—¿Miss Diane?... Esa Miss Diane, ¿la profesora de Demian? —cuestionó incrédula Bridgette.

—Sí, soy la maestra de Demian, es un niño encantador, se parece físicamente a Félix pero en carácter es más como tú, Bridgette.

—Adrien… Félix… —Marinette estaba falta de aire, sentía como si un ataque de ansiedad estuviera por ocurrirle —Ella es Tikki, es nuestra kwami… pero ahora es humana.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Oh, bueno creo que hay alguien que les gustaría volver a ver.

Tikki se asomó con dirección a la pared, y detrás salió un pequeño niño no mayor a un año, que trataba de mantenerse de pie, se notaba que estaba aprendiendo a caminar. Con velocidad, la pelirroja se acercó para extenderle los brazos y el niño se apresurara a ir con ella.

—¿Plagg? —preguntó sorprendida Bridgette.

—Oh no, Plagg es el padre de mi hijo. —contestó la pelirroja con niño en brazos. —Tai, ven acá, deja de hacerte el interesante.

Se mostró un hombre de cabellos negros, ojos felinos color verde, tenía un rostro apacible pero con un ligero toque de cinismo, vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color.

—Hola. —saludó el hombre masticando una rebanada de queso Camembert. —¿Sorprendidos?

Esa palabra no describía ni la cuarta parte de lo que ocurría en la mente de las dos parejas que tenían delante de ellos. Querían saber cómo era posible que ahora fueran humanos o en su defecto, si eran impostores, ¿cómo sabían de todo lo vivido?

—SI esto es una broma, es de pésimo gusto. —comentó en tono enojado Félix, colocándose delante de Bridgette y Marinette colocando espacio entre la pelirroja y las mujeres más importante en su vida. —Les pido que se retiren, por favor.

—¡Oh Félix! Tú nunca cambias. —suspiró el pelinegro. —Ni siquiera cuando aparecí ante ti la primera vez te emocionaste. Por eso tiraba los libros del estante en tu cabezota. ¿Qué hay Adrien?

—No, esto no puede ser… no. —murmuraba Adrien. —Se supone que ustedes se llevaron a Nightmare al mundo espiritual.

Ante esa declaración los demás se pusieron en alerta. El nombre del lobo negro alteraba a todos, sin excepción. El hecho que ellos estuvieran ahí… quería decir que esos diez años eran todo lo que pudieron vivir tranquilos. El temor vehemente inundó el corazón de Félix, una angustia indescriptible tomó a Bridgette y Marinette sentía un ataque intimidante que rompería la poca cordura que había logrado obtener en esos diez años, la nueva diseñadora aun tomaba medicamentos y seguía aplicándose acupuntura… ¿ahora como defenderían al mundo, sin kwamis?

—No, tranquilos chicos. Nightmare ya no existe. Sus majestades se encargaron de purificarlo, no nos molestara más. —dijo en tono tranquilo el hombre de cabellos negros al ver como palidecieron sus interlocutores.

—¡No hagas esa clase de declaraciones! No creo que tú seas Plagg —vociferó Félix.

—Te dije que no nos creerían, Tai. Será mejor que nos vayamos. —rogó la pelirroja tomando el brazo de su pareja para retirarse.

—Ok, no quería llegar a hacer esto pero… Adrien, creaste un poema exclusivamente para Ladybug, que me asqueaba de lo cursi que era tu prosa, trataste de besarla por tus inseguridades y por temor a que alguien te la quitara, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó en la azotea después de cierta cita doble? ¿Recuerdas como observabas dormir a cierta persona, a tu princesa? —comentó el pelinegro dirigiéndose a Adrien cuyos colores del rostro aumentaron a una sombra rojiza. —Félix, tenías una fotografía de Ladybug a la que besabas después de ir a patrullar e incluso hablabas con ella y le preguntabas el por qué no te besaba, por qué se negaba tanto. Las rosas que le llevabas todas las noches, las cultivabas tú; además ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió el 11 de diciembre de hace dieciocho años? Porque yo recuerdo una tela en los ojos de alguien mientras tú….

—Ok, ok, te creo si eres tú, si eres Plagg. —interrumpió Félix, pues le estaba describiendo lo que pasó entre "Chat Noir" y Bridgette, aquélla primera vez entre ellos.

Nadie sabía eso, no es como si contarás con lujo de detalle la primera vez que había tenido relaciones y menos cuando uno de los involucrados, era el héroe de París. Él aplicaba "un caballero no tiene memoria" y alguna vez se comentó entre Bridgette y él pero de ahí la única persona, que no aceptó el hecho pero tampoco lo censuraba y estaba enterado de eso… era Plagg.

—Entonces, es cierto… ustedes son nuestros kwamis. —Adrien estaba boquiabierto, eso no era fácil de aceptar. —¿Cómo pasaron de ser humanos a kwamis, de vuelta a humanos y ahora tienen otra apariencia?

Adrien tenía razón. Cuando los vieron en la batalla final, casi todos tenían rasgos asiático y ahora lucían más occidentalizados, además que sus rasgos de cabello y tono de ojos sólo eran similares a cuando eran kwamis.

Bridgette los invitó a pasar, al parecer la sorpresa no le estaba cayendo nada bien a Marinette quien aún no se reponía, estaba sumamente pálida, le costaba trabajo respirar, sus nervios hacían que su piel ardiera, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle. Adrien la tomó en brazos y la cargó al interior de la casa. La chica de cabellos rojizos optó por que era mejor que se retiraran pero Bridgette no lo permitió, debían obtener toda la versión sobre la "desaparición" de Nightmare. Estaba en juego la tranquilidad de su familia y todos lo que amaba, es más las del mundo entero. Requería las respuestas a sus constantes preguntas.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Adrien dejó a Marinette recostada en uno de los sofás mientras subía a buscar el botiquín. Charlotte compraba los medicamentos, los guardaba "por si las dudas" y los renovaba constantemente para cuando Marinette se quedara en la mansión, aunque eso aún no ocurría.

—Marinette, te voy a inyectar un calmante. —Adrien estaba preparando la jeringa con el medicamento.

—¡No! No, no, por favor. Tomaré el medicamento, estaré bien, pero no me inyectes, necesito saberlo todo. —rogó Marinette. —Por favor, no me hagas esto Adrien, por favor.

—No estás bien, con esto dormirás y te relajaras.

—No, por favor. Sólo quédate conmigo, por favor. —Marinette se lanzó a los brazos de su novio haciendo que este dejara caer la jeringa. —Dame las pastillas, abrázame y estaré bien. Estaré bien, te prometo que lo estaré, por favor.

Bridgette le dio una serie de medicamentos a su prima, que sin pensarlo más los engulló para después tomar un largo trago de agua. Adrien se sentó en el sofá y colocó a Marinette en sus piernas, haciendo algunos ejercicios de respiración.

—Marinette, todo va a estar bien. —La mujer pelirroja le dio a su bebé, quien se alteró un poco, al hombre de cabellos negros, para después acercarse a la ojiazul. —Por eso no quería presentarme ante ti, el maestro Fu nos dijo que estabas mal, el cambio más ínfimo te altera. Vamos a fingir que esto no ocurrió.

—No, Tikki. Necesito que te quedes, tengo que saberlo todo, por favor cuéntanos. —Marinette tomó con fuerza la mano de la pelirroja.

Esos enormes ojos color malva, eran los mismos, exactamente los mismos que la habían guiado por los diez meses, diez años atrás. La voz era la misma aunque un poco más grave, misma entonación, mismo léxico, todo era igual, excepto que ya no era una figura de cabeza grande que sobrevolaba por su hombro, era una mujer en cuclillas dándole la mano.

Después de unos diez minutos, Marinette seguía abrazada a Adrien, respirando tranquilamente, con la mirada puesta en un punto muerto. Se sentía sumamente cansada, siempre terminaba así después de un ataque. Sus dedos estaban entumecidos, y llegó a pensar que si se ponía de pie terminaría en el suelo, las piernas le fallarían.

—Chicos. —Félix fue el primero en romper el silencio en la sala. —Dígannos todo lo que ocurrió, expliquen sobre Nightmare y cómo es posible que ustedes estén aquí.

La figura de Félix era reacia y firme. Él había dicho la frase que rondaba la mente de todos. ¿Su tranquilidad estaba en jaque?

* * *

 **Pasado para un futuro.**

* * *

Una de las personas de servicio, llevó una bandeja con bebidas para los invitados. El silencio era sepulcral, la mujer sólo noto como la novia del menor de los hermanos era abrazada por el mismo, sin embargo no parecía un "juego cariñoso", la chica se notaba con la mirada perdida. Se sentía culpable de haberles avisado sobre la visita de esos invitados, pues antes estaba bien. Félix agradeció que llevara los vasos y le pidió que se retirara, si necesitaban algo se lo harían saber. Después escuchó como la voz del hermano mayor resonó en el lugar solicitándoles respuestas. La mujer se apresuró a dejar la sala, no tenía ganas de escuchar los problemas de la familia.

—Lamentamos que esto haya ocurrido. Fue mi culpa, yo forcé a Yue a que nos presentáramos ante ustedes. —declaró el hombre con su bebé en brazos, quien estaba cayendo dormido. —No creí que esto los alterara.

—Pero ya estamos aquí así que les contaremos lo que pasó en el mundo espiritual. —comentó la pelirroja.

Inició su relato después de la desaparición de los héroes, los kwamis habían llevado la caja que encerraba a Nightmare al mundo espiritual ante las cuatro deidades que regían a ese mundo.

Sabían en teoría como llegar, gracias a la conexión que conservaban con sus espíritus familiares. El ser un Miraculous los convertía en una mezcla de humanos con un ser espiritual, por eso tomaron esas figuras. Cuando siguieron las instrucciones que aparecían en su mente, llegaron ante un lugar bañado en colores, principalmente blanco.

No había formas definidas, era parecido a una bruma cálida en colores claros. Era como una nada, donde flotaban, no sabía dónde era arriba o abajo… de pronto se presentaron ante ellos cuatro figuras majestuosas. Primero, parecidas a llamas de colores rojo, verde, azul y blanco para después aparecer como el fénix negro, la tortuga serpiente, el dragón azul y el tigre blanco; los seres espirituales más poderosas.

Por inercia bajaron el rostro ante estas figuras, quienes al verlos alzaron sus voces haciendo que miles de motas de energía amorfa se colocara alrededor de ellos. Tenían miedo de hablar pero debían hacerlo. Tikki apretó fuertemente la caja que contenía a Nightmare contra su pecho.

—Sus altezas, hace mucho tiempo, se alteró la relación entre espíritus y humanos, que causaron mucho dolor en la humanidad, hemos logrado capturara a esa energía corrupta y venimos a entregarlos ante sus majestades. —su voz salió en un dialecto desconocido para ella, pero sabía lo que decía y al parecer las figuras la comprendían.

—Sabíamos acerca de esa energía, como bien lo dijiste, algo nos había alterado.

Quien había hablado era el fénix negro, quien agitó su ala derecha, haciendo que la caja que llevaba Tikki flotara hacia la deidad. El sello se rompió y la tapa fue abierta, inmediatamente los siete entraron en pánico y se colocaron en pose de defensa.

El fénix sopló dentro del baúl, sacando una mota de energía negra, quien después de girarla se dividió en dos. Hizo arder más el halo de fuego rojizo, con tintes púrpuras y negros que lo rodeaban e hizo que las dos motas se quemaran para que al final volvieran a ser blancas. Encerró una de esas motas en algo parecido a un reloj de arena. Volvió a agitar su ala para que un círculo de fuego azul y negro brillara ante la deidad, y mando a la otra mota de energía por ese pasaje.

—Gracias por su labor, sin embargo no era necesario su trabajo, aunque creo que estaba afectándolos directamente.

La deidad aceptó que la fluctuación de energía negativa era demasiada y que dejó secuelas en el mundo humano, aunque todo en el mundo espiritual estuviera en óptimas condiciones. Las deidades se dirigieron a las siete figuras…

—¡Ustedes no forman parte de este mundo, no pueden quedarse aquí! —exclamó de manera firme el tigre blanco. —Este lugar solo es para espíritus, las almas humanas no tienen cabida aquí y menos ustedes que son mestizos.

—No debes ser tan rudo Byakko, son unos niños. —Contestó en un tono casi maternal el fénix negro que llevaba el nombre de Ju-jak. —Aunque me apena decir que tiene razón, mis pequeños niños ustedes no deben estar aquí.

—Debe haber una forma de arreglarlo, no podemos dejar que sus almas divaguen por ambos mundos o que se queden en el limbo. —afirmó Qīng Lóng, el dragón azul. —Necesitamos arreglar esto, ellos atendieron este peligro aún perdiendo sus vidas humanas, debe haber un modo para solucionarlo.

—De hecho lo hay. —expresó Xuan Wu, la tortuga serpiente. —Si unimos nuestros poderes seremos capaces de proporcionarles cuerpos humanos, a cambio de ¿cómo lo llamaban?... sus espíritus guardianes, lo que hará que ya no tengan magia.

—Tienes razón, aunque su vida continuará donde lo dejaron, pero no en la era que vivieron, no podemos entregarlos a un vientre materno; porque nunca murieron y sus almas no trascendieron para reencarnación, espero que lo entiendan. —Trató de explicar el fénix negro.

Para los Miraculous eso fue una buena noticia, ya no tenían familia y sus amigos habían muerto hacía muchos milenios, pero tenían una oportunidad de vivir y morir de forma humana. Podían hacer eso sólo a cambio de renunciar a sus poderes elementales; al unísono y con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, aceptaron.

—Pero me temo que sus cuerpos tomaran características físicas como parte de la esencia que tuvieron como… ¿kwamis? –preguntó un poco confundido la tortuga serpiente.

—Si, así nos llamaron… su alteza. —Contestó Tikki aún emocionada por la noticia.

—Sus cuerpos no serán iguales a los que renunciaron, pero continuaran su vida humana; es decir si ustedes… ah, se me olvida, los humanos miden todo, hasta el tiempo… —exclamó un poco confundido Xuan Wu —¡Años! Si, si ustedes tenían…cierto tiempo de vida cuando tomaron esta forma mestiza irán al mundo humano con esa apariencia e irán envejeciendo poco a poco. Debe haber un equilibrio, vivirán el tiempo humano que les faltó y cuando mueran; sus almas entraran en la línea astral para que reencarnen; como debió ser. ¿Aceptan?

—¡Si, sus altezas! –afirmaron los Miraculous al unísono.

—Aunque tengo una pregunta. —levantó la mano Remy. —¿Qué le ocurrirá a las almas del guerrero y del lobo?

—Oh, el espíritu, deberá estar encerrado en el arca del perdón. —contestó el dragón azul. —La energía no se puede destruir, debe tomar la forma de algo más, sin embargo aunque ya está purificada le aplicaremos un correctivo. Un espíritu no debe prestarse a los sentimientos, eso sólo es de los humanos. A pesar que esa mota de poder estuvo en el límite de ambos mundos por mucho tiempo, no debió dejar que su núcleo se infectara de esa forma, hasta que lo consideremos pertinente se quedara ahí.

—En cambio, tal como ustedes. El alma humana que estaba mezclada con la mota de energía, debe regresar al mundo humano. —contestó la tortuga serpiente.

El comentario hizo que los siete entraran en pánico, eso significaría guerras, dolor y mucho sufrimiento. ¿Volverían a pelear?

—Puedo leer su sentir y déjenme decir que aunque ese humano si murió, primero debe cumplir en la línea astral el tiempo que estuvo fuera, pasaran algunos ciclos antes que entre en un vientre humano para su nacimiento. —comentó el fénix negro.

Suspiraron aliviados los Miraculous, todo estaba tomando un buen rumbo, tal vez si habría un final feliz para todos.

Así las deidades con un solo movimiento, formaron los cuerpos humanos de los Miraculous, Tikki conservó su cabello rojizo, aunque ahora era de tonos más escarlatas y sus ojos dejaron de ser negros para ser malva cenizo. Plagg conservó su cabello azabache pero se agregaron sus ojos de estilo felino y de color esmeralda. El cabello de Ziri se hizo de tonos dorados al igual de sus ojos. Remy obtuvo una cabellera rojiza casi naranja y sus ojos se hicieron de color sangre. Nooroo cambió su cabello a lila tal como el color de sus orbes. Wayzz conservó sus ojos color sol y su cabello tomo tonalidades verdosas, mientras Saphir tuvo el cambio en el cabello y ojos que pasaron de color negro a azul marino.

Los nuevos cuerpos se colocaron frente a la verdadera forma de los chicos. Hacia unos segundos ni siquiera sabían si vencerían a Nightmare y ahora tenían la oportunidad de una vida humana. El pasado estaba frente a su futuro.

Su nueva versión lucía de la misma edad cuando fueron secuestrados por Nightmare, oscilantes entre los trece y los veinte años. Mantenían los ojos cerrados, pero parecían vivos. Les comentaron que eran cuerpos vivientes pero una carcasa sin alma. Primero debían separar espíritu del cuerpo que ellos tenían.

El fénix negro los cubrió de una energía negra purpúrea, el tigre blanco hizo algo similar pero en tonos dorados, seguido de la tortuga serpiente cuyo poder era color verde, terminando con el dragón azul siendo ese el color de su poder.

Los trajes de héroes desaparecieron, el cuerpo de Quán zhà, Héxié, Měinǚ, Taiyang, Yue, Rěnnài y Wēnshùn, se separaron de sus espíritus, colocándose a lado de ellos, una tortuga, abeja, pavorreal, pantera, mariquita, zorro y mariposa desvanecidas. Las figuras humanas se convirtieron en una clase de brillos y en una espiral entraron a "las carcasas vacías".

El cúmulo de sentimientos los inundó como un tsunami. Todas las emociones giraron en ellos, el sentir como la sangre corría por sus venas, las conexiones nerviosas iban haciendo un "click" en su cuerpo, el oxígeno llenando sus pulmones. Todo era tan doloroso, escuchaban sus gritos, el hecho de vivir era un dolor en sí.

Fueron segundos de agonía, algunos se desmayaron del dolor, otros lo soportaron un poco más. Pasaron algunos segundos para que se acostumbraran a su nuevo cuerpo humano, usaron sus respiraciones para relajarse. Despertaron a sus amigos y luego se reincorporaron.

Plagg extendió su mano moviendo uno a sus dedos, era una sensación extraña. La conexión cerebro-cuerpo debía ejecutarse. Volteó buscando la nueva figura de su esposa. En su mente había tratado de mantener su recuerdo… recuerdos

Eso fue lo que los sorprendió. Sus recuerdos estaban intactos, aún conservaban todas sus memorias y aventuras.

Plagg volteó a ver a la chica que estaba a su lado, una belleza de cabellera pelirroja corta con profundos ojos malva, cuya expresión entre dolor, alegría pero sobre todo confusión teñían sus rasgos.

—Mi bella luna. —El chico enredó sus dedos con los de la fémina, quien volteó a verlo.

—Mi amado sol. —La pelirroja se lanzó a los brazos del pelinegro, quien aceptó el acto.

Una vez más tranquilos, los ex kwamis se presentaron ante sus deidades, inclinándose ante ellas. Remy solicitó que los dejaran en el lugar donde se había abierto la puerta al mundo espiritual. De ese modo se despidieron de los cuatro dioses.

Una luz dorada los envolvió y regresaron a la plaza de la Torre Eiffel, en Paris. Remy suspiró más tranquilo pues por un momento pensó que los dejarían en la cima de la Torre, desnudos, pero llevaban puestos sus ropas de hacía seis mil años. Al tratar de ponerse de pie, sus piernas se doblaron. Seis mil años sobrevolando, atravesando puertas y muros. "haciendo magia" y comer solo un alimento para nada nutritivo, lo habían dejado con nula experiencia sobre cómo ser un humano.

Con mucho esfuerzo, caminaron pausadamente hasta llegar a la casa del maestro Fu. Aunque durante el camino se dieron cuenta de algo inesperado… el tiempo fluía de modo distinto en el mundo espiritual; mientras en el reino de los espíritus habían pasado algunos minutos, en el mundo humano habían pasado cinco años desde su última aparición.

Sus portadores eran mucho mayores de como los conocieron. Tikki pensó en que Adrien y Marinette tendrían veintiún años, estaban en la universidad, mientras que Félix y Bridgette, tal vez estarían casados y formando su familia.

Con mucha suerte, llegaron al local de acupuntura del anterior Guardián Ancestral. Estaban tratando de ponerse de acuerdo en qué es lo que le dirían para que les creyera que eran los kwamis… aunque ahora con forma humana, sin embargo Plagg no era mucho de pensar por lo que tocó a la puerta, causando que los demás lo voltearan a ver con cara molesta.

En cuanto Fu abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al verlos, los reconoció de manera inmediata. Les permitió entrar para después explicarles que de algún modo podía seguir viendo la energía que emanaba de ellos, sólo de ellos. La mayoría de sus poderes de lectura de flujo habían desaparecido aquél día.

Les ofreció comida, pues los ex kwamis sentían un "dolor" en el estómago, que en realidad era hambre- El anciano preparó platillo tras platillo, con la ayuda de Plagg, quien por alguna razón era bueno en la cocina. Durante la comida le explicaron como había ocurrido todo ese cambio mientras el anciano les explicaba lo que había pasado a sus portadores, con quienes aún tenía contacto.

Les contó cómo habían seguido con sus vidas, aunque el tema de los Miraculous y en especial de Nightmare estaba prohibido por el bien de la salud mental de Marinette quien había sido la más afectada. Tikki se sintió mal por eso, si ella no hubiera sido Ladybug no tendría esos fortísimos ataques de ansiedad, pero el anciano colocó su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja, al parecer él los conocía mejor de lo que esperaban. Les contó cómo fue que Marinette y Adrien si tuvieron una relación que habían terminado tres años atrás, ahora estaban en Nueva York y Cambridge respectivamente. También como Félix y Bridgette se habían casado, ahora tenían a un bebé y se hacían cargo de la empresa Agreste, en París. Mientras que Gabriel y Charlotte se fueron a Nueva York a atender sus negocios.

Todo tipo de necesidades fisiológicas eran algo nuevo pero conocido. El anciano les ofreció que usaran la ducha y algunas de las batas que usaban los pacientes del maestro. Sentir el agua recorriéndolos, era una clase de confort gratamente recibido.

Al paso de la primera noche, los siete se acomodaron a dormir, se sentían sumamente fatigados. Cuando despertaron al día siguiente notaron que habían dormido más de dieciocho horas. Era complicado volver a ser humanos.

El siguiente problema al que se enfrentarían es que debían tener un nombre, contar con una nacionalidad, una historia, identificaciones, tener documentos, conseguir empleo, un lugar para vivir y tratar de mantenerse.

Plagg fue el primero en decir que buscaran a sus portadores, ellos les podrían ayudar, a lo que los otros cinco se negaron. Ahora la familia Agreste y las Cheng, estaban viviendo una vida común; con la aparición de ellos podrían causarle problemas a Marinette quien seguía un régimen de medicamentos, al menos esa era la razón de Tikki, Plagg sabía que Adrien lo aceptaría con los brazos abiertos, Ziri no sabía cómo reaccionaría Bridgette pues no la conocía tanto, Remy se preocupó pues había sido su idea que Félix usara el fuego fatuo donde casi perdía la vida, mientras que Nooroo seguía teniendo miedo de Gabriel. Quien estaba en discordia era Saphir, ella quería ver a su gran amiga Charlotte y obvio lo felices que eran sus hermanos, Zhìhuì y Kāngkǎi al fin se habían casado y tenían familia, ahora eran una pareja, después de haber reencarnado en Félix y Bridgette, pero… si habían alcanzado esa tranquilidad, es porque los Miraculous ya no existían. Ella podría arruinar su alegría y no se permitiría hacer algo como eso.

Con cinco votos en contra, echaron por tierra la opción de Plagg, así que buscaron sus propios medios… aunque no tuvieron que llegar tan lejos. El maestro Fu, tenía contactos de todo tipo, las múltiples identidades de Charlotte era gracias a los amigos del guardián, por lo que usarían el mismo método.

El anciano contacto a diversos orfanatos alrededor Francia cuyos encargados eran sus amigos, donde solicitó información de niños de la calle o abandonados; que hubieran fallecido a temprana edad. Le enviaron diversos documentos con nombres de niños y niñas que, en caso de seguir vivos, tendrían las edades de los kwamis. Sin embargo crear datos de personas de trece a veinte años, sería extenuante. Necesitarían registros de salud, educación, credenciales, por lo que tomaría más tiempo y sobre todo contactos y cobro de favores.

Después de varios meses, uno a uno consiguió su nuevo nombre y por si no fuera poco el rumbo que habían elegido para su vida. La identidad de la ex portadora del pavorreal fue la más fácil de conseguir, era una niña huérfana de trece años por lo que ingresó a la escuela media como alumna cuyo tutor era el maestro Fu; Saphir conservó ese nombre sólo que ahora tenía un apellido, su nombre completo era Saphir Thelloux. El color de su cabello era algo que sobresalía aunque ella no lo quisiera, por más que lo tiñera no se adhería el tinte. Así que su cabello azul, quien al principio le disgustaba, hizo que le gustara al ser diferente. Sus amplios conocimientos en casi todas las ramas, también la hacían diferente, por lo que al cumplir quince había terminado el Instituto e ingresó a la universidad, gracias a una beca completa en la facultad de leyes.

El siguiente fue Nooroo. Ahora se llamaba, Pierre Gauyaurd de dieciocho años. Había elegido un bajo perfil, nada llamativo en su "vida", aunque sus conocimientos de historia le permitieron conseguir trabajo en una tienda de antigüedades en Marsella, por lo que fue el primero en alejarse de los demás. Sus dotes como artesano, al trabajar los metales, había llamado la atención del dueño de la tienda. Siguió en contactos con cada uno de sus compañeros, apoyándolos en lo que ellos le pidieran.

Wayzz pasó a llamarse, Marco Nouvette. Cómo toda su vida se había dedicado a la medicina y había conocido los nuevos descubrimientos en la rama médica, gracias a su tiempo con el maestro Fu, se hizo paramédico

Ziri tenía una nueva identidad bajo su nombre original Héxié, aunque ahora contaba con el apellido Roux. A sus diecinueve años sus dotes musicales seguían intactos por lo que encontró un empleo en una tienda de música, donde afinaba los instrumentos clásicos, además que su llamativa belleza ocasionaba que tanto hombres como mujeres acudieran al lugar sólo para verla a ella, aunque ella aprovechaba para aumentar las ventas y por ende sus comisiones.

Remy, seguía tan cínico e inteligente como siempre, tenía más de seis mil años de experiencia y conocimientos en el cuerpo de un chico de veinte años. Su nuevo nombre era Sébastien Rinaldi, a diferencia de todos los demás; él amaba llamar la atención. Decía que sus majestades habían hecho un excelente trabajo con él, pues era atractivo, aunque tal vez lo que dejaba a todos sin aliento era su seguridad y su porte. Realizó el examen para ingresar a la universidad en la facultad de ciencias de la comunicación. La medicina no era lo suyo, ser sacerdote en la aldea, no fue algo que le atrajera, más bien era una obligación aunque eso no significaba que lo iba a hacer mal.

Tenía un don natural para hablar, su imagen le ayudaba mucho. Su inteligencia le había hecho adelantar materias para terminar su enseñanza mucho antes, había conseguido una beca y trabajaba como guía de turistas en algunos monumentos de París, el amplio catálogo de idiomas que manejaban los kwamis era algo idóneo en el mundo.

Sin embargo, ahora, libre de toda clase de "prohibición". Remy podía hacer lo que siempre soñó. Vivieron durante algún tiempo con el maestro Fu, pero también querían su intimidad e independencia. Después que Nooroo se fuera, Remy había logrado reunir una importante cantidad de dinero gracias a los diversos trabajos que realizaba. Cuando logró encontrar un apartamento en una zona aceptable en París, había hecho sus maletas y comunicó la idea a los presentes quienes celebraron su nueva oportunidad en tan poco tiempo. Casi todos optaron por irse para darle un poco más de privacidad a lo que al fin se había decidido a hacer.

Ziri, llegó con algunos pastelillos que compró después de su trabajo, aunque se sorprendió que el único presente era Remy…

—Mi señor Quán zhà, ¿dónde están los demás? —Comentó Ziri, dejando la caja de pastelillos en la mesa. —Traje unos postres para después de la cena, fui a la pastelería que me comentó Yue.

—Héxié, no me llames así, en dado caso dime Sebas o Remy, no hay problema. —comentó el chico.

—Lo siento, me cuesta un poco de trabajo acostumbrarme… a pesar que ya pasó un año. ¿Qué se le antoja para la cena? —Ziri abrió el refrigerador en busca de ingredientes para la comida.

—No existen jerarquías entre nosotros, puedes hablar de manera normal con los demás, pero a mí me tratas diferente ¿por qué no puedes tutearme, Héxie? —preguntó Remy.

—¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta. Lo lamento mi señor, tratare de trabajar en eso. —sonrió la rubia.

—Héxié, ¿recuerdas que alguna vez hablamos sobre el amor de Yue y Taiyang?

—Sip, cuando ellos no querían hablarse, se enojó mucho porque ellos eran una pareja y se amaban pero sus circunstancias no eran las mejores. También me había dicho que usted estaba enamorado de una chica de la aldea, pero que desafortunadamente… ella ya no está con nosotros. Pero no debería preocuparse por eso, si Zhìhuì y Kāngkǎi reencarnaron, esa chica también. Con un poco de suerte ella está en este tiempo, y podrá estar con ella. —Ziri estaba de espaldas, cortando algunos vegetales y vaciándolos en una olla.

—Sí, tienes razón. Tal vez pueda reunirme con ella, al fin podré tomarla entre mis brazos, poner en cada beso esta pasión que he guardado sólo para ella, después de seis mil años, estar con la única mujer que he amado, tocarla, acariciarla, mis brazos anhelantes de su calidez, sentir como-

—¡Basta! —gritó Ziri —Por favor, deténgase.

—¿Por qué debería? Quiero que compartas, uno a uno el sentir que tengo por esta chica.

—No, no quiero saberlo. Su señoría es mi amigo, pero no quiero escuchar ese tipo de declaraciones, son sumamente molestas. —La voz de Ziri estaba quebrándose.

—¿Por qué te molestan?

—No es apropiado que yo las escuche.

— Héxié, me voy a ir. Al fin compré un apartamento, tenemos nuevas vidas y eso exige cambios constantes y adaptarnos a la situación en turno. Quiero vivir con ella.

—Yo… lo siento, debo ir al tocador. —La voz de Ziri se convirtió en un susurro aunque parecía más un lamento.

Cuando cruzó el umbral, Remy la tomó de la mano, acercándola a él. El rostro siempre sonriente de la joven estaba lleno de lágrimas, trató de zafarse del agarre, pero el chico la tomó más fuerte a lo que ella cedió.

—No quiero saberlo, no me interesa saber de ella. Siempre he tenido que verlo desde lejos, usted me odia. Envidiaba a todas las chicas que estaban con usted. Soy una mujer horrible que agradeció que la mujer que mencionó ya no existía. No sabe cuánto celaba a Yue cuando, usted se acercaba a ella, sé que sólo era para darle celos a Taiyang pero… hacia que mi sangre hirviera. —la joven seguía llorando, durante mucho tiempo había escondido sus sentimientos que no pudo detenerlos cuando explotaron. —Era un Miraculous y no debía dejar que mis sentimientos influyeran… pero ya no lo soy. Su señoría, me gusta… de verdad me gusta mucho, siempre le he querido, pero, no podíamos estar juntos.

La rubia se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al chico, dejando que las palabras ocultas por tanto tiempo, siguieran su cauce. Cuando se sintió más tranquila, logró relajarse. Le gustaba la sensación cálida de su cuerpo contra el del chico, aunque se sintió avergonzada de todo lo que había dicho. Trató de separarse pero Remy la sujetó con más fuerza.

—Su señoría, por favor. Lamento el espectáculo tan deplorable que tuvo el disgusto de escuchar, por favor suélteme.

—¿Bromeas? He esperado esto por mucho tiempo. Eres sumamente distraída. Si me negaba a estar contigo era porque no podría fingir que no te amaba. Las estúpidas leyes de la aldea te hubieran arrancado para siempre. Sólo por tu bienestar hice a un lado mi amor, pero siempre estuvo conmigo. Eres la única a quien siempre he amado, sólo quiero estar contigo, todo lo que dije quiero hacértelo a ti. Permíteme seguir con este momento todo lo que pueda.

Saphir les había contado la verdad sobre las "leyes" de la aldea. Todos se sintieron defraudados, lo que creían que era "correcto" sólo era una cortina de humo para que un puñado de personas se hiciera con el poder. Los seis se llenaron de ira pues esas leyes desencadenaron su vida como Miraculous y afectaron a generaciones. Remy no había podido expresar su amor a la chica que amaba por temor a perderla, ahora podría hacerlo.

—Pero, su señoría.

—Shhh. Nada más.

Remy la abrazó más fuerte. Rozó su nariz en un costado del cuello de la chica, haciendo que la piel de la joven se erizara, el chico lo notó por lo que con una mano acariciaba su espalda y con los dedos de la otra pasaba sus yemas, delineando el cuello de la rubia, ante cada movimiento Ziri trataba de acallar sus suspiros, se sentía extraña pero de hecho le agradaba.

Remy tomó el mentón de Ziri, levantándolo delicadamente, atrayéndolo al suyo.

—Yo, nunca he besado a alguien. No sé cómo hacerlo. —dijo apenada la chica.

—Sólo te dejas guiar por lo que sientes, no hay más.

Así fue como la pareja se fundió en un beso, tímido y pausado pero sumamente esperado. Se fueron a vivir juntos, formalizando su relación. Remy se convirtió en periodista, trabajando en una revista. Se dedicaba a realizar reportajes de los mejores lugares para comer, visitar e ir de viaje. Era sumamente, bueno en su trabajo y aquéllos tours iba siempre acompañado de su esposa, Héxié. Ella siguió trabajando en la tienda de música y daba clases a quien le interesara aprender a tocarlos. Su última aventura sería cubrir la boda de la Corona británica para su filial en televisión. Lo habían elegido por ser el más angelado de los reporteros.

Mientras Plagg había tomado el nombre de Elian Marquet. Al igual que Nooroo, tomó un bajo perfil, nada que llamara en demasía, su labor había sido ser un guerrero, aunque él no tenía ni la más mínima aspiración de entrar al ejército, por lo que su recién descubierto talento en la cocina, lo llevó a trabajar en un restaurante.

Tikki y/o Yue, quiso dejar atrás todo su pasado por lo que tomó el nombre de Diane Adenot. Jamás pensó en lo que quiso ser, sólo tuvo la opción de ser artesana y cantar… ahora tenía amplias posibilidades y tras una larga perspectiva, vio que lo suyo era enseñar. Idea que se formó después de su trabajo como niñera de algunos de los niños que vivían en el vecindario del Maestro Fu, dándoles clases de regularización y haciendo que las materias "complicadas", fueran fáciles de comprender. Le platicó su idea a Fu, a lo que la aconsejó que estudiara pedagogía, así podría impartir clases. Tras algunos papeleos consiguió una beca en la universidad y así emprendió su camino.

Aunque lo único que no dejó atrás fue su amor por Plagg. Mentía si decía que quería que el chico se buscara a alguien más y dejara su amor a un lado. No quería alejarse y lo mismo pasaba con él. Plagg, sólo había podido vivir, al pensar que "su galletita", "su bella luna" estaba bien como portadora de la buena suerte, pero ahora tal vez tenían una mínima oportunidad.

Tras hablar seriamente llegaron a la conclusión que no se querían alejar, en teoría seguían casados y se amaban, por lo que lo demás estaba de sobra. Fueron los terceros en irse, de la casa del maestro Fu. Rentaban un departamento, Plagg trabajaba a jornada completa para que Tikki pudiera dedicarse a la universidad, aunque ella realizaba otras labores extra, siguiendo los fines de semana con clases de regularización para los niños del edificio y entre semana medio tiempo de mesera en una cafetería del centro ganando de quinientos a setecientos euros cada fin de semana.

Sin embargo, en el último año de la facultad, la joven Diane tuvo que realizar prácticas profesionales, una de sus profesoras la recomendó al más prestigioso jardín de niños de París, gracias a las buenas calificaciones de la pelirroja. Trabajando con niños de edades entre tres y cinco años, despertando el instinto maternal de la chica.

Se sentó a pensar, una vez a la mitad de los campos Elíseos, frente a las estatuas de Ladybug y Chat Noir, a las cuales se les agregó unas criaturitas: "sus espíritus guardianes". Tikki llegó a la conclusión que a su nueva vida, le hacia falta algo que siempre quiso en su vida anterior: un bebé.

Un hijo de ella y de su amado sol.

Antes que Nightmare se la llevara, una de las sacerdotisas le dijo que estaba embarazada, pero con todo lo que pasó era obvio que el bebé había muerto. Cuando estaba encerrada en el círculo de la destrucción, recordó como de entre sus piernas salía demasiada sangre, por un momento pensó que era una ilusión…pero la verdad fue más cruel: eran los restos del hijo que tanto había anhelado. No llevaba ni una luna con él y ya lo había perdido. Aunque el bebé aun no tenía alma, no se había infectado con el poder maligno de Nightmare pero no dejaba de ser doloroso. Aunque ese detalle jamás se lo contó a Plagg, no hubo oportunidad y para qué seguir haciéndolo sufrir. Perder sus cuerpos, su vida, sus amigos, había sido demasiado y si contaba que también habían perdido a su bebé… sería fatal.

¿Podría recuperar esa ilusión?

En teoría tenían nuevos cuerpos pero la esencia era la misma, al igual que los recuerdos. Por un instante llegó a desear que todo su pasado fuera borrado, sólo para no seguir con ese dolor. Pero lo hecho estaba hecho. Regresó a casa después de ir a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng, donde pasaba a comprar sus galletas con chocolate, el sabor era inigualable y no podía dejar de comerlas. Estaba por preparar una cena ligera para ella y Plagg que no tardaría en llegar, cuando de su bolsa cayó un sobre.

Era una carta de uno de los niños donde uno de ellos le pedía que fuera su mamá. Pues se veía "tan bonita" cuando abrazaba a los bebés del área maternal. Ahora sus anhelos se habían hecho más grandes. ¿Cómo podía desear tanto algo que no sabía si podía obtener?

Se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a llorar. Unos minutos después Elian/Plagg, entró al departamento, anunciando lo difícil que era ser humano. Cuando la vio sollozando se acercó rápidamente a la pelirroja, quien lo abrazó fuertemente, sólo para continuar su llanto.

—Si no me dices que tienes, no puedo ayudarte. Por favor dímelo. —rogó el pelinegro, acariciando la cabeza de su esposa.

—Vas a decir que es algo tonto o que estoy loca.

—Jamás te diría eso, contigo no puedo ser mordaz o cínico como con los demás. Anda, mi bella luna dime que es lo que te pasa. —Plagg la abrazó más fuerte, como una forma efímera de alejar su dolor.

—Quiero un bebé.

La frase tomó con la guardia baja al chico de ojos felinos. No porque no quisiera, más bien porque esa era una decisión importante.

Dio un largo y profundo suspiro para luego tomar a Tikki entre brazos y llevarla hasta el sofá. Lo que acababa de pedir no era cualquier cosa, era una decisión compleja y que no debía tomarse a la ligera. Él le dijo que aquello era algo delicado, no podían volver a los tiempos de la aldea, donde entre más hijos tuvieras era mucho mejor. Ahora debían ser capaces de darle una vida digna. Claro que él quería tener hijos con ella, pero no creía que era el mejor momento. Ella estaba en su último año de la universidad, un bebé a esas alturas podría traerles desequilibrio. Apenas estaban acoplándose a su nueva vida, el ser humanos era difícil, más de lo que recordaban y debían adaptarse.

—¡No me pidas acepte los estándares de esta nueva sociedad! —gritó la pelirroja. —Siempre debí acatar las órdenes de los demás, lo que era correcto. Incluso como kwami debía ocultar mis sentimientos, ya no quiero. Incluso traté de hacer a un lado mi amor por ti, quiero que nuestro amor tenga forma, quiero tener lo que se me negó, quiero a alguien que sea tuyo y mío.

—No es eso, Yue. Tenemos veinticuatro años y somos jóvenes para tener una familia.

—Antes de los milagros, teníamos veinte y tú eras el primero en querer crear una familia conmigo y ¡¿ahora me dices que somos jóvenes?! —gritó Yue. —Te recuerdo que en verdad tenemos más de seis mil años.

—Un niño planeado es sumamente amado por sus padres. No quiero hacer las cosas sin pensar, Yue. Si quiero tener hijos contigo, pero… — después de unos segundos Plagg se exasperó y soltó una frase que sonaba mas a derrota ante la única mujer que era capaz de debatir sus ideas —Está bien.

—¡¿Qué?! —Tikki no creyó que fuera tan fácil de persuadir. Si, había tomado práctica en lograr convencerlo de hacer lo que ella quería, pero Plagg tenía puntos a favor, no podían tomarse la idea del bebé tan a la ligera.

—Sí, tendremos un bebé, pero primero debes ir a un médico, que te de algún cuidado prenatal para que tu cuerpo se prepare y luego lo intentaremos; pero no quiero que te pongas como esas histéricas que se obsesionan y arrastran a su pareja a la cama sólo para quedar embarazada. Nuestro hijo será concebido cuando sea el momento, puede ser hoy, en un mes o en un año. ¿Está bien?

—¿De dónde sacas todas esas ideas? —dijo más relajada Yue, hasta en tono de burla.

—Mucha televisión y documentales. —contestó Taiyang.

Tal como dijo Tai, el niño fue concebido tres meses después de esa plática. Cuando Yue se graduó tenía cinco meses de embarazo. En el jardín de niños donde hacía prácticas profesionales, le ofrecieron trabajo. La paga era excelente y los horarios eran accesibles, gracias la buena relación que había tenido con la directora y las otras profesoras pudo tomar su incapacidad con la propuesta que su bebé podría estar en el área de maternal, ella podría pagar la cuota mínima y regresar al trabajo unos meses después. Las vacaciones llegaron sólo para que ella y Tai pudieran disfrutar del recién nacido, quien era bastante tranquilo.

—¡Tai! —gritó la joven después de asistir a la primera reunión para la planeación del ciclo escolar del profesorado.

—¿Qué pasa, luna? —el pelinegro cargaba en brazos a su hijo de ya dos meses.

—¡No creerás a quien tendré como mi alumno! —Tikki, fue a cambiarse la ropa para poder abrazar a su bebé.

—Pues si no me dices, no lo sabré.

—Demian Agreste-Cheng.

—Agreste-Cheng… ¡El hijo de Félix y Bridgette! ¿No se supone que estaban en Nueva York? —Plagg estaba sorprendido, pues sólo tenía noticias de ellos por medio de Fu.

—Pues eso pensábamos, me alegra que ellos estén bien.

—¿No crees que es momento de decirles? Mi relación con Félix y Adrien era muy buena, no creo tener problemas con ellos. —explicó Plagg quien si extrañaba a los hermanos Agreste, quizá no pasaron tanto tiempo juntos, pero habían tenido una serie de crecimiento personal y él siempre estuvo ahí.

—No, la verdad no quiero decirles.

—Pero si su hijo va a tenerte de profesora, es obvio que te van a ver.

—Pero no sabrán que soy yo. No llevo un letrero que diga "Chicos, soy Tikki".

Plagg nunca entendió el miedo que tenían de decirles que habían regresado como humanos. Creía, sinceramente, que lo aceptarían. Tikki no quiso saber de ellos, más lo que Fu les había dicho hacia tiempo.

Cuando las clases iniciaron, estuvo a la expectativa de la llegada de la pareja. Conociéndolos, irían a dejar al niño a la puerta del colegio, pero sólo acudió Félix, quien lucía un poco preocupado. Habían pasado casi diez años desde la última vez que lo vio. Primero como un joven de diecinueve años, luego como un adulto de veintisiete y ahora… debía rondar los treinta y siete. Seguía manteniendo el mismo porte firme, pero ahora un poco mayor. Se despidió del niño, le proporcionó su mochila y lonchera, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y dejo que ingresara al recinto.

El niño era físicamente parecido a Félix pero en actitud y algunos gestos era similar a Bridgette. Al paso de los días y no ver a Bridgette hizo que se alarmara. Su curiosidad fue más grande por lo que le preguntó al niño el motivo. A grandes rasgos entendió que Bridgette sufría un embarazo de alto riesgo y por eso regresaron a París. Si no lo había acompañado al colegio era porque la pelinegra no podía hacer gran esfuerzo y debía estar en cama los próximos seis meses.

Demian se convirtió en la fuente de información más grande para la joven, quien no perdía oportunidad de contárselo a su esposo. Aunque era contraproducente pues el insistía con ir a verlos y presentarles a su nuevo integrante, a lo que ella se negó.

Los días pasaron y Félix hablaba con ella para saber la evolución de Demian. Para Tikki era raro tratar de hablarle formalmente, sin que él supiera de ella. ¿Cómo logró hablarle como a cualquier padre de familia si sabía casi todo de él? Había sido partícipe en la historia de amor del Feligette desde que ellos eran portadores de los Miraculous ¿Cómo fingir cuando ella vio el amor tan profundo que se profesaban? ¡¿Cómo actuar como "una sencilla" profesora cuando se moría de ganas por preguntarle por toda la familia Agreste y lo que pasó en todo ese tiempo?!

Se enteró cuando nació Marie y que Bridgette "estaría encerrada" en casa treinta días más, que Gabriel había regresado a París, así como Adrien y Marinette habían reanudado su relación.

Ese viernes, el día de la reunión del colegio Francois Dupont; Tikki y Plagg fueron a comprar algunos bizcochos a la panadería Dupain, pues estaban cerca de la zona, y vieron el momento justo que Adrien le dio el paraguas a Marinette, esa primera interacción que desató una infinidad de cosas. Diez años atrás, esa pareja habóa comenzado así. Ese fue el primer contacto directo del hilo rojo del destino. Tikki se sintió emocionada y así fue como Plagg convenció a Tikki de contarles la verdad.

—No puedo creerlo. —suspiró Félix. —Estuvieron tan cerca de nosotros por tanto tiempo, digo Tikki es la profesora de Demian y nunca me imaginé que fuera… ella.

—Ahora que lo mencionas. Cuando el maestro Fu vino a verme para saber de mi embarazo, un chico lo acompañaba y me llamó "señorita Bridgette"… su voz… era Wayzz. —comunicó Bridgette.

—Entonces el chico que me entrevistó por algunos detalles de la boda Real… era Remy, el que le ganó la oportunidad a Alya. —intervino Marinette.

—Una vez, vine de visita y pasé con el maestro Fu a preguntarle algunas cosas, me abrió la puerta una niña con cabellos azules, susurró mi nombre, y luego apresuradamente comentó que era una vecina del maestro para después salir corriendo. Ella debía ser Saphir—Platicó Adrien. —¿Por qué no nos dijeron? No saben cuanto nos preguntamos sobre lo que les había pasado. Fueron cinco años que nos mantuvieron en la ignorancia.

—Adrien, no queríamos interferir en su tranquilidad. —dijo la chica pelirroja que seguía tomando la mano de Marinette. —Ve como se puso Marinette, si lo hubiéramos hecho antes, esto hubiera sido fatal.

—Tikki, sólo déjame hacerte una pregunta. —Marinette tomó con fuerza la mano de la mujer, cuyos ojos se abrieron a la expectativa. —¿Eres feliz?

La pregunta sorprendió a todos.

—Si, por supuesto que lo soy. —sonrió la joven.

—Eso quiere decir que hice las cosas bien. —suspiro Marinette. —Siempre pensé que había sido la peor Ladybug, que había arruinado la vida de todos, pero… si ustedes, si todos ustedes son felices… creo que no lo hice tan mal.

—Marinette, sólo has hecho lo mejor, has hecho lo que cientos de nosotras no pudimos hacer. —sonrió Tikki. —¿Ves a ese chico? —comentó volteando a ver a Plagg quien sostenía a su hijo en brazos. —¿Ves a ese bebé? Son los seres que jamás creí que estarían a mi lado, tengo una vida a la que ya había renunciado hace milenios, tengo un cuerpo que perdí hace mucho… gracias, gracias a todos. Tenemos esta segunda oportunidad. De verdad, muchas gracias.

Se abrazaron fuertemente. Dejando que sus corazones se calmaran. Marinette siempre se había sentido mal, siempre se había culpado de lo pasado diez años atrás, diez años de culpas que se habían acoplado en su corazón… ahora se estaban esfumando.

Una vez más tranquilos todos, las preguntas comenzaron a formarse una a una, para ser respondidas por los ex kwamis. Félix jamás se imaginó a su cínico amigo, a ese "demonio" ahora como padre de familia… mucho más joven que él.

—¿Cómo se llama tu bebé? —preguntó Félix.

—Aldair, tiene ocho meses. —contestó orgulloso el pelinegro.

—Aldair… de la constelación del águila. ¡Qué buen nombre! Tikki es Diane, como la diosa Diana, de la mitología romana, diosa de la luna. Tal como era tu nombre. Y tú eres Elian, Helios, dios del sol, de la mitología griega, era obvio que elegirían el nombre de una estrella para su hijo. —comunicó Félix, mientras arrullaba a Marie.

—¡Es tan atractivo cuando saca su lado de erudito! —fangirleó Bridgette.

—Eso es tan tú, hace dieciocho años. —intervino Tikki.

—Lo siento, es que cuando habla así… hay algo que me hace quererlo más. Disculpen. —Sonrió Bridgette. —Aunque siento que no están siendo del todo sinceros. No pudieron aparecerse aquí, después de cinco años, debe haber algo más. —dijo en tono sospechoso la pelinegra.

—Bueno, creo que tu sexto sentido no te falla. —intervino Plagg.

Tikki explicó que en realidad. Tomaron la decisión, por algo más.

A pesar que vivían juntos y eran pareja desde hacía mucho… su boda se celebró hacía milenos, por lo que Plagg, le había pedido que renovaran votos, ahora se tomaría como una nueva boda. Aunque ya tenían un hijo, una ceremonia, no les haría mal.

—Será solo por lo civil, no será tan grande como fue la de ustedes. —señaló Tikki a Félix y Bridgette. —Pero queríamos que participaran en esto, esta segunda oportunidad es importante para todos.

—¡Si! ¡Quiero ser madrina o dama de honor! —gritó Bridgette.

—¡Yo haré el vestido! ¡Amo hacer vestidos! —exclamó Marinette saltando de los brazos de Adrien a los de su "nueva" amiga.

—¡Yo organizaré todo! Es más la boda será en el jardín de la casa. —expresó Bridgette.

—Oigan… —susurró Plagg al ver que la pequeña ceremonia… no tendría nada de pequeña.

—Olvídalo, su alma fangirl ya se apoderó de ellas. Pero en cuanto a ti. ¿Por qué demonios dijiste eso? —comentó Félix.

—Oh, lo del 11 de diciembre… era la única forma en como sabrías que era yo. —rio Plagg.

—¿Qué pasó ese día? —preguntó Adrien.

—Nada. —dijeron al unísono el ojiazul y el pelinegro.

—¡Las ventajas de casarme con uno de los Agreste es que puedo disponer de la casa a mi gusto! ¡Charlie estará emocionada al saber de Saphir! —Se escuchaban aun los gritos de las féminas, que habían entrado en su propio mundo, del cual Tikki trataba de salir pero las primas querían hacer todo a lo grande.

—Ok, demonio. Necesitamos más detalles. Ahora resulta que eres el que piensa las cosas en la relación. —dijo Félix en tono de burla.

—Mira niño, puedo lucir menor a ustedes dos, pero soy mucho más sabio.

El grupo estuvo conversando varias ideas para la ceremonia. Tikki estaba aliviada que aceptaran la idea de verlos ahora como humanos, así de fácil. El pasado había sido complicado pero nada lucía mejor que el futuro tan prometedor, lleno de esperanzas, metas, amistad y amor.

Así es como se hace valer la sinceridad que se oculta detrás del antifaz; la verdad oculta en el corazón, para compartirla con las personas que amamos…

* * *

 **Esta es, la despedida**

* * *

La ceremonia se celebró tres meses después en el jardín de la mansión Agreste. Diane "formalizaba" su relación con Elian, aunque para siete personas en específico eran la renovación de votos de Yue y Taiyang. Los otros "kwamis" estuvieron presentes.

Charlotte fue la primera en emocionarse al ver a su gran amiga Saphir, aunque ahora lucía como una jovencita de diecinueve años. Gabriel se disculpó fervientemente con Nooroo, al haberlo tratado tan mal y desquitarse por sus frustraciones, el joven aceptó las disculpas, pues provenían de un corazón atormentado que después de mucho tiempo cerrado comenzó a abrirse con el amor de su familia.

El tiempo siguió su curso. Bridgette y Félix se quedaron en París, como diseñadora y administrador de la empresa respectivamente, mientras Marinette se quedó como diseñadora asistente en Agreste Londres y Adrien consiguió una plaza en un hospital de la capital británica.

La transición de ser "amantes de ocasión" a novios y más aún a vivir juntos, fue complicada para Adrien y Marinette. Debían aprender del otro y acoplarse más allá de la intimidad.

Gwen, no perdía oportunidad de comentarle a Adrien que su romance con Marinette no duraría, a lo que el futuro pediatra le hacía ver que eso sería lo interesante, conocerla y saber de sí mismo en el proceso. El sexto sentido de la azabache se encendió de inmediato, al ver que la amiga de Adrien no quería esa etiqueta, y estaba buscando quitarla del camino, así que al mejor estilo de sus años de instituto fue a reclamar a Adrien como su novio, haciendo énfasis en "su novio, de su propiedad".

Las miles de fans de Adrien se alarmaron al saber que no sólo había regresado con su ex novia, sino que se habían ido a vivir juntos. Otro punto que le costó a Marinette, y que la hizo sentir culpable. Tantos años haciendo a un lado a Adrien, por una promesa hecha cuando salieron de la escuela; la hizo olvidar por completo lo perfecto que era Adrien y evidentemente todas las mujeres se habían dado cuenta, el médico notó esa depresión por parte de su novia, así que le aseguraba que no le interesaban otras mujeres, durante esos años lo único en que pensaba era en el futuro para ellos.

La convivencia en su estancia en Londres era de lo mejor, cuando Adrien no estaba de guardia fomentaba salir con Marinette por la ciudad, aunque Marinette se negaba pues sabía lo cansado que debía estar el médico, |aunque a él poco le importaba si podía presumir lo enamorado que estaba de la única mujer que fue capaz de cautivarlo.

Los quehaceres de la casa, el pago de las cuentas, y todo lo que conllevaba vivir juntos era compartido entre ambos, Adrien se negó a recibir ayuda de sus padres desde hacia mucho tiempo y se mantenía de dinero propio aunque Charlotte no tenía freno y se emocionó comprándoles una casa… para los futuros niños que nacieran de ellos. Charlotte siempre pensaba a futuro y en lo feliz que era siendo abuela y los dos niños Agreste-Cheng ya no eran suficientes para recibir su amor.

Iban a visitar a su familia tanto como podían, al menos una vez al mes aunque el sueño de Charlotte de tener a sus dos nueras en casa, era difícil de cumplir. Marinette era demasiado tímida y cuando estaban en París ella dormía en casa de sus padres; le daba pena que tanto los Agreste como el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng supieran que Adrien y ella dormían juntos, aunque eso era obvio para todos, sobre todo por que vivían en la misma casa pero respetaban las ideas de Marinette.

Por más que Charlotte hiciera lo imposible para que ella se quedara en la mansión, aunque sea en otra alcoba, por más invitaciones de Félix e incluso por más invitaciones de Bridgette… Marinette siempre volvía a la panadería de sus padres.

Gabriel y Charlotte eran nómadas de empresa a empresa, estuvieron un tiempo en Nueva York, hasta que la dejaron por completo en manos de Nathalie, cuando el diseñador se retiró para convivir con sus nietos, más cuando la familia creció.

Después de tres años de vivir juntos, Adrien al fin le pidió matrimonio a Marinette; aunque no fue una petición similar a la de sus padres o a la de su hermano.

Cuando paseaban a pies de la Torre Eiffel y veían como los parisinos seguían dejando ramos de flores y cartas a las estatuas de Ladybug y Chat Noir esperaban que ellos volvieran. Eso era más que imposible; los seres mestizos conocidos como kwamis ya no existían. Ahora habían seres humanos que continuaban con sus vidas, rodeados de amor y caminando al futuro.

Envueltos en su conversación fueron interceptados por un reportero, quien preguntaba algunas cuestiones acerca del país, Adrien se puso a hablar del tema y de la nada la conversación pasó a ser de amor, cuando Marinette volteó a verlo, este se arrodilló para pedirle matrimonio, ella sonrió y aceptó inmediatamente. De pronto sonaron corchos de botellas y se vieron rodeados de sus amigos y familia. Alya le había pedido a un colaborador que la ayudara con la propuesta de su amigo. Traducción: todo fue plan de Adrien.

No quería una petición como la de su hermano, quería algo más relajado y después de discutirlo con Chloé y Alya, habían pensado en que fuera inesperado y que todo quedara grabado. El padre de Chloé ahora era el presidente de Francia así que gracias a su tráfico de influencias, Chloé logró pedir los permisos para que nadie se acercara a la base de la Torre Eiffel, así que las personas que estaban ahí eran la familia y amigos de la pareja, pero disfrazados, listos para celebrar.

Para Marinette no era nada nuevo el pésimo sentido del humor de su novio y si bien la petición de Félix a Bridgette había sido sublime, la propia iba más acorde con la pareja.

Se casaron seis meses después de la petición de Adrien. Marinette adoptó el apellido Agreste pero en sus diseños utilizaba su apellido de soltera: Dupain-Cheng. Charlotte al fin había cumplido su amenaza, le tomó diez años que su hijo se casara con la diseñadora pero lo había logrado. Similar a la boda de Bridgette, los símbolos que auguraban un perfecto matrimonio, volvieron a hacer aparición, esta vez Bridgette diseñó el vestido, siendo "algo nuevo", los aretes "algo prestado", la peineta "algo azul", y el velo de novia de Charlotte como "algo viejo".

Bridgette ocupó el lugar de dama de honor; al igual que Lila, Alya y Chloé aunque se hizo una nueva adición, la joven profesora Diane, también formó parte de la escuadra.

Dos años y medio después del matrimonio, justo cuando Demian tenía once años y su hermana Felicia seis, dejaron de ser los únicos en la nueva generación Agreste-Cheng, pues sus tíos celebraban la llegada de la cigüeña a su matrimonio… por partida doble. La pareja tuvo mellizos. Louis, de ojos azules y cabellos dorados y su hermana melliza, Emma quien heredó el cabello azabache de su madre y los ojos verdes de su padre, fueron recibidos por su familia que los esperaba con mucho amor.

Adrien rompió la tradición familiar de nombrar a los bebés como algún antepasado, poniéndoles el nombre que Marinette había imaginado varios años atrás. Aunque la familia no se quedó así. Seis años después que Emma y Louis llegaran a la familia, Hugh arribó. El pequeño tenía el cabello dorado de su padre al igual que sus ojos esmeralda, era una versión miniatura de Adrien.

Los abuelos y tíos-abuelos, adoraban a los niños y los consentían en demasía.

Demian tenía un temperamento similar a Gabriel y Félix; llevando las riendas al ser diseñador de Agreste; siendo cínico como Charlotte pero se parecía más a Bridgette. Felicia casi como Félix, con conocimiento de modas pero llevando la administración de la empresa. La hija menor del matrimonio era encantadora con las personas que la conocían pero calculadora y un as en los negocios, se puede decir que era un equilibrio perfecto entre Félix y Bridgette en un empaque adorable.

Del lado del matrimonio Agreste/Dupain-Cheng. Louis se inclinó más por el modelaje y se convirtió en el rostro publicitario de Agreste, como lo fue su padre pero de un modo más profesional, en un futuro se haría cargo de la agencia de modelos de la empresa. Emma descubrió su talento en el diseño, heredando el estilo Cheng tanto de su tía como de su madre, y el más pequeño Hugh, optó por ser como su padre y siguió la rama de la medicina.

La relación entre primos-hermanos era de fraternidad… en todo lo que conlleva la palabra. Felicia y Emma se llevaban de maravilla, similar a la relación de Marinette y Bridgette; donde la diferencia de edades, al no ser tan grande, les permitía ser cómplices en cada locura que se les ocurría.

Aunque el temperamento firme de Demian y el carácter liberal de Louis hacían que ambos chocaran. Louis era un ególatra por su apariencia y Demian no lo toleraba por sentirse un "casanova" que iba en contra de todo lo que representaba la familia Agreste.

Demian al ser el mayor, llevándose cinco años con su hermana, once años con los mellizos y diecisiete con el menor de la casa, sentía que debía ser un ejemplo y "criar" a sus primos-hermanos, obvio Louis era muy terco y por eso tenía muchas rencillas con Demian. Mientras Hugh al ser el menor, no tuvo mucho tiempo para jugar con su hermano, quien ya era algo creído desde antes, ahí es donde entró Demian, quien jugó con él y le enseño muchas cosas, tanto como pudiera, por eso Hugh lo quería, admiraba y respetaba más que a su propio hermano. Ambos hijos varones de Marinette, eran como las dos personalidades de su padre. Louis era el aventurero Chat Noir y Hugh era el tranquilo Adrien, por lo que la diseñadora culpaba a su esposo por heredarles ese temperamento.

Del lado de los kwamis, Tikki y Plagg sólo tuvieron a Aldair, quien se crio junto a los hijos del matrimonio Agreste-Cheng formando parte de su círculo, apreciaba tanto a los hermanos como si fueran propios. El siguió el camino de su madre y se dedicó a dar clases.

Mientras Remy y Ziri tuvieron dos niñas, que al igual que Aldair, estuvieron cerca de los matrimonios Agreste-Cheng. Una se convirtió en concertista de violín y la otra encontró su camino en el periodismo turístico.

Nooroo, pasó a ser curador de uno de los museos de París mientras Wayzz trabajo como paramédico un tiempo para luego plantearse de lleno en la carrera de medicina.

Saphir se volvió inseparable de Charlotte Agreste. Habían estado años conviviendo y sabían casi todo de ellas. Charlotte se ofreció a adoptarla legalmente, pero la chica declinó la oferta. Trabajó un tiempo con la ex modelo, para luego probar suerte como abogada en una firma de Nueva York.

Para los compañeros de Francois-Dupoint. Lila se casó con un compañero de la empresa Agreste terminando por tomar a la Gran Manzana como su verdadero hogar. Chloé si se casó con Nath, al parecer era el único que podía manejar el carácter explosivo de la rubia, ella siguió administrando su hotel hasta el punto de crear otros en diversos países de Europa, mientras el artista se dedicó a la restauración de obras, siendo sumamente llamado alrededor del mundo. Ambos tuvieron dos hijos, que heredaron el carácter de su madre. Alya también se casó con Nino, ella se convirtió en la presentadora del noticiero nocturno mientras su esposo se convirtió en manager de varios cantantes.

Sin embargo, no existen plazos que no se cumplan

Cuando los cuatro portadores ofrecieron su tiempo de vida para que Bridgette estuviera bien, lo hicieron con la duda de hasta donde llegarían.

El maestro Fu murió unos meses después del nacimiento de los mellizos. Wayzz estuvo con él, por lo que supo que un paro cardiaco se había llevado a su antiguo portador. El anciano tenía una fortuna después de trabajar por más de un centenario, todo fue dejado a los siete kwamis. Charlotte, Félix y Gabriel, sabían que algo similar les pasaría a ellos, sólo debían esperar.

El siguiente fue Gabriel, quien falleció a los setenta y tres años, pudo disfrutar de sus hijos y nietos al máximo. Dejó su empresa de diseño de modas, a manos de su nieto mayor, Demian, cuando este tenía diecinueve años, pidiéndole que cuidara a sus primos-hermanos, a sus padres y tíos pero sobre todo que cuidara a Charlotte.

Charlotte lloró infinitamente la muerte de su esposo, no sabía vivir sin él. Por más que sus nietos trataran de confortarla; la tristeza también se apoderó de ella. Un año y medio después que Gabriel falleciera, ella lo siguió. A veces decía que debía sufrir el mismo tiempo que él había pasado sin ella. Así cerró sus hermosos y resplandecientes ojos color esmeralda prometiendo que encontraría a Gabriel cuando reencarnaran.

Félix, jamás se repuso de la pérdida de sus padres. Sabía que pudo tenerlos más tiempo pero… no se arrepentía de su sacrificio. Había podido amar a Bridgette durante muchos años, aunque cada ciclo de ocho años, la pelinegra caía en coma, ocho años después de su primer ataque que había durado ocho horas, llegó otro que duró ocho días, el siguiente duró ocho semanas y aparentemente el último, duraría ocho meses. Félix pensó que ella había muerto, se habían cumplido los cuatro ciclos de vida, el que le dio el maestro Fu, Gabriel, Charlotte y el de él era el último. Pero, la pelinegra se recuperó. Félix lo tomó como un milagro. Ocho años después, cuando la boda de Felicia se celebró, Félix pudo acompañarla al altar. Demian se había casado con una modelo que estudio negocios internacionales y dejo su carrera para trabajar en Relaciones públicas en Agreste, la chica lo adoraba, era como ver a Gabriel y Charlotte nuevamente.

Cuando la hija Agreste-Cheng se fue a vivir con su marido. Un chico sumamente hábil en el diseño de joyas, Félix se sentó en el sofá y después de un sueño pesado que lo inundó… dio su último suspiro. Bridgette falleció una semana después.

Muchos dijeron que fue mal de amores y que Bridgette murió de tristeza. Lo que ignoraron es que se cumplían cuarenta años del último ataque de Nightmare. Algo que Tikki jamás contó, fue que el regalo que le dio a Bridgette era parte de su poder para vivir ocho años más. Ella pudo ver hasta donde llegaría la vida de todos, por lo que permitió que Félix y ella continuaran su amor hasta el último suspiro.

Así es como el final de un amor correspondido pero prohibido, dio el inicio a una historia que influyo en muchas personas, permitiendo que los hilos rojos del destino pudieran encontrar su par, siguiendo la senda de altibajos, amistades, amores y pérdidas.

Todos mostramos un rostro ante las personas, pero pocos conocen en verdad a quien está detrás del antifaz.

* * *

Si tienen alguna duda, pregunta o comentario que crean no se resolvió en el fanfic, favor de hacerla para que pueda contestarla en el Agradecimiento del 13 de junio.

Atte.

Hanna Lang


	83. Agradecimiento

**Hanna:** ¡Bienvenidos a la sección de preguntas y respuestas, spoilers, curiosidades y agradecimiento con la Tía Hanna!

El día de hoy, estamos en un lugar diferente a la mazmorr- ejem, a la habitación en la cual siempre escribo los fanfics, y no es cualquier lugar: Estamos en la sala de la mansión Agreste y no estoy sola, tengo una grata y adorable compañía, saluden a la mujer que hizo posible "Detrás del Antifaz": Charlotte Elizabeth Agreste.

 ** _Charlotte:_** ¡Aww, muchas gracias por la presentación! Hola a todos los lectores de este tan triste pero necesario agradecimiento. Soy Charlotte Agreste, matriarca de la familia, mente maestra detrás de Ladybug y Chat Noir, empresaria, heroína, ex modelo y también tejo ropita cuando tengo tiempo.

 **Hanna:** Se estarán preguntando ¿qué clase de agradecimiento es este? Bueno, verán. Tenía planeado algo más serio pero después de toda la tristeza del epílogo necesitábamos un nuevo punto de vista y ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió agregar a Charlie. Algo fresco, agradable y que se saliera de lo común.

 ** _Charlotte:_** Así es sobrinas y sobrinos de Hanna, yo estaré leyendo y compartiendo mis puntos de vista sobre la historia en caso que no hayan entendido algo o que crean faltó explicar, es decir los cabos sueltos que como lectores encontraron y nosotras como escritoras no hayamos hecho pues ¿acaso creían que Hanna lo había escrito sola? Obvio no, casi todas fueron mis ideas ade-

 **Hanna:** Pero si yo lo escribí y delineé todo tu solo fangirleabas con lo que escribí-

 ** _Charlotte:_** ¡Qué fueron mis ideas y punto final!

 **Hanna:** Ok, como sea. Esta sección tendrá las preguntas de las tres plataformas: wtt, ff y fb. Si ustedes preguntaron algo estará aquí, no llevan un orden, las contestaremos como las fuimos encontrando

 ** _Charlotte:_** Y no hay muchas preguntas… ¡Son muy malos y malas con nosotras! Pero que se le va a hacer, por lo tanto ¡Primera pregunta!

MichelAngel

 _Tia Hanna! Qué hay del libro ancestral? Gabriel supo que Adrien lo robó y Félix supo que lo tenía su padre?_

 ** _Charlotte:_** Esa es una excelente pregunta, verán el tiempo que pasó entre el capítulo de "Volpina" y "El adiós" es relativamente corto, fue menos de un mes. Mi adorado marido estaba tan poseído por Nightmare que el libro ya no era de su interés, ya había recopilado toda la información necesaria.

 **Hanna:** Aunque Nooroo entendiera poco de lo que decía el libro ancestral, Gabriel sólo se enteró de los hechizos y las "habilidades" de Ladybug y Chat Noir, lo demás no le importó. Gabriel no se dio cuenta que Adrien "robó" el libro, llegó a pensar que aún estaba en su caja fuerte. La noche en que Nightmare desapareció, salió el tema gracias a Fu.

 ** _Charlotte:_** Esa noche, hablamos de muchos temas, así que el maestro sacó sobre la "maldición" que llevaba mi gatito, ahí fue cuando Gabriel recordó algo del libro, el maestro le explicó cómo llegó a sus manos, Adrien se enteró que Marinette lo obtuvo y bueno una cosa explicó a la otra.

 **Hanna:** Espero que eso conteste a tu pregunta. ¡Siguiente!

TaylorMichelle7200

 _Tia HannaAsukaLangley yo quisiera saber... ¿Qué pasó con los tipos que tuvieron "algo que ver" con Bridgette y ¿qué tal se lo toma Félix en "estos tiempos"?_

 **Hanna:** Pregunta complicada. Les confieso que muchos capítulos se quedaron en planeación. Quería exponer infinidad de cosas, pero después de platicarlo con Charlotte no quedaban en las sidestories y agregarlas rompería el encanto del final. En una de ellas hablaba de como la sociedad veía a Bridgette. Ella se involucró con hombres poderosos, casi todos del círculo en el que se mueve la familia Agreste. Círculos pequeños, infiernos grandes pues todos se enteran y crean versiones distintas.

 ** _Charlotte:_** Cuando Gabe comenzó a soltar la administración de la empresa a mi gatito también comenzó a delegársela a Bridi, ellos quedarían al frente de Agreste en el futuro, pues es una empresa familiar y Brid ya era de la familia. Algunos de los tipos con los que estuvo Brid, la trataron como una "golfa" e hicieron desplantes de los momentos que tuvieron con ella, tratando de lucir como todos unos machos. Félix se enojaba mucho, no con ella sino con él mismo. Sentía que si hubiera sido más fuerte, Nightmare nunca lo hubiera orillado a tratarla así cuando iban en la universidad y por ende ella no hubiera estado con ellos.

 **Hanna** : A eso súmenle la forma en que se arrepentía Bridgette. En su momento lo hizo porque "quiso" o por influencia del poder de Nightmare pero al fin lo que estaba en juego era su nombre y con él arrastraba a su familia sobre todo a Marinette que quería seguir el camino del diseño. Cuando eso pasaba Félix quería moler a golpes al tipo en cuestión.

 ** _Charlotte:_** Pero mi gatito no sólo es lindo, es un estratega por naturaleza. Así que los golpeaba donde más les dolía: su poder. Buscaba el punto débil en sus empresas, echaba mano de sus contactos y se encargaba que las acciones de la organización fuera decreciendo. Sin dinero, sólo quedaba el nombre. Félix, ayudado por Mercury, mostraba los secretos más obscuros de estos tipos y entre algunos había trata de blancas, lavado de dinero, nexos con mafias, bueno infinidad de cosas. Sin dinero, sin prestigio, no había poder.

 **Hanna:** Félix antes de ensuciarse las manos con sangre, prefería que cayeran en desesperación y perdieran todo.

 ** _Charlotte:_** Seh, mi gatito tiene las garras muy afiladas cuando lo molestan. Aunque las pláticas con Bridgette sobre terminar su relación eran cosa de todo el tiempo después de eso. Bridi le había advertido a Félix que tenía un pasado y uno que no le gustaba.

 **Hanna:** Félix lo sabía pero Brid se sentía incómoda. Así que la palabra "terminemos" era muy usual. Brid no se sentía digna de estar con él y no quería que la familia Agreste se viera dañada por su mala reputación.

 ** _Charlotte:_** Yo sabía lo que había hecho, no lo apruebo pero tampoco lo censuro. Gabe estaba al tanto del pasado de Bridgette, pero ambos creíamos fervientemente en algo: el amor que sentían por el otro. Yo no soy una santa y Gabe tampoco, si nos hubiéramos enterado de alguna infidelidad durante la relación de Fel y Brid, hubiéramos hablado pero eso jamás pasaría, se aman demasiado. Los affairs que tuvo Bridgette no nos importaban, lo que si, era el amor que sentía por nuestro hijo. Nos costó mucho trabajo que ella se diera cuenta que la queríamos por quien era de verdad y no por quien fingió ser. Félix sabía que no fue el único hombre en su vida, pero si él único capaz de enamorarla dos veces y que el amor de ella era incondicional.

 **Hanna:** Lo que si nos daba risa era que después de esas reuniones, usualmente en grandes salones de gala. Bridgette llamara a su oficina a Félix y le dijera que tenían que hablar.

 ** _Charlotte:_** Félix, siempre le gritaba: "¡Ya sé lo que quieres y no. No vamos a terminar!". Se molestaban una semana y luego con sus dotes de _seme_ heredados por mí, convencía a mi Bridi.

 **Hanna:** Y saben a lo que nos referimos. En general, la sociedad no aceptaba la relación de Félix y Bridgette, todos opinaban que alguien de "alto abolengo" como un Agreste debía estar con alguien similar y no con "una cazafortunas".

 ** _Charlotte:_** Me pasó lo mismo con Gabe y a Adrien también, por eso mi pollito odiaba esas fiestas por que hablaban mal de Brid y Mari, asi que optaba por no ir, a menos que Marinette se lo rogara, por ella era capaz de todo. Espero que eso haya contestado a tu pregunta. ¡Siguiente!

XXarielromina32XX

 _Pregunta: Que paso al final con Claude y Allegra? Y Como se siente Félix al estar solo? Porque Bridgette murió y sus hijos ya no viven con el, sus padres murieron, solo le quedan Adrien y Marinette y supongo que ellos no viven en París o si?_

 _Ya bueno eso es todo? gracias por crear tal belleza escrita ? nos leemos, bye tya hanna ?_

 ** _Charlotte:_** Dijimos una pregunta.

 **Hanna:** Primero te quejas que no preguntan y luego te quejas por que lo hacen mucho. ¿Quién te entiende? Bien, esa es fácil. Claude y Allegra siguieron juntos, tuvieron otro niño. Claude siguió siendo eterno amigo incondicional de Bridgette también lo fue de Marinette, con quien tuvo algunas colaboraciones, Allegra llegó a llevarse bien con Brid, tanto que Brid fue madrina de su segundo niño. Claude se dedicó a la fotografía y a sus hijos y Allegra optó por colaboraciones con Bridgette en su línea de ropa inspirada en ella. Los niños pensaban que Brid y Félix eran sus tíos porque sus papás se llevaban bien con ellos.

 ** _Charlotte:_** La segunda pregunta, creo que no nos dimos a entender bien o Hanna no escribe en español.

 **Hanna:** ¡Oye!

 ** _Charlotte:_** Primero, Demian se casó con una chica llamada Lizeth que según me contó Hanna, era una modelo parecida a mi, que estudió lo mismo que yo, quien cayó enamorada de mi bebé gato. Ellos vivían, o vivirán en la mansión Agreste. Brid y Félix querían darle su espacio, tal como Gabe y yo lo hicimos pero Liz, no quería que sus suegros se alejaran de la casa así que vivieron juntos los cuatro.

 **Hanna:** Quien si se fue de casa fue Felicia. Ella se fue a vivir con su esposo a algún lugar de Montparnasse. Cuando Félix muere, ella recién se acababa de mudar. En la historia se menciona que "Félix se sienta en el sofá y después de un sueño muy pesado, suelta su último suspiro". Él murió dormido, por así decirlo. Quien lo encontró fue Demian, quien fue a despertarlo para que fuera a comer. Fue un golpe muy grande para Demian y Liz sobre todo para Bridgette, quien aún estaba viva.

Marinette y Adrien así como sus hijos, vivían en Londres. En cuanto se enteraron fueron a París y la noticia les cayó muy mal. Bridgette estaba destrozada, toda la familia lo estaba.

Félix murió relativamente joven, a los 67 años. Adrien y Marinette tenían 56 y no creían que su hermano y amigo muriera a tan corta edad. Bridgette se sumió en una depresión horrenda y sólo dormía, ya no quería vivir. Unos días después se cumplieron los 5 ciclos de ocho años y ella también muere. El tiempo de vida dado por Fu, Gabriel, Charlotte, Félix y Tikki se acabaron. Ella también murió dormida. La pérdida de ambos padres fue terrible para Demian que en ese entonces tenía 35 y Felicia 30. Sobre todo Demian porque quería darles la sorpresa que iban a ser abuelos. Demian y Liz tuvieron dos niños: Gabriel y Athien Tomas, nombre dado a partir del nombre de sus abuelos fallecidos. Las personas no viven para siempre, desafortunadamente lo único seguro en la vida es que vamos a morir.

Habla Charlie, deja de llorar… esto sólo es ficción.

 ** _Charlotte:_** Primero matas a mi esposo, me matas a mí y luego matas a mi hijo… ¡¿qué más quieres de mí?!

 **Hanna:** Charlie, todos vamos a morir. No llores, me haces sentir mal.

 ** _Charlotte:_** Ya, estoy bien… sólo cambiemos de pregunta para que no me afecte tanto. Siguiente pregunta.

haiily13

 _Bueno ya la pregunta?_ _ﾟﾘﾂ_ _¿Qué pasó con Adrien y Marinette al enterarse desde la muerte de Fú hasta la de Brid?_

 _P2: Para la tía Hanna... ¿Cómo te sentiste al escribir el final :"v?_

 ** _Charlotte:_** O que la… ¡quiero otra pregunta para calmarme y me alteran más!, pues como te hicieron una pregunta específica a ti, yo contestaré la primera, aunque me duela. Adrien y Marinette les afectó la muerte, como a todos. De Fu, estaban más consientes, el maestro ya era mucho… demasiado mayor. Con la de Gabe, Adrien no se perdonó porque lo culpaba de estar encerrado tanto tiempo en esta casa y jamás le dijo que entendía que "era por su bien", con la mía estuvo devastado. Como ya lo mencionó Hanna, la muerte de Félix y Bridgette no los dejó reponerse. Apenas estaban sopesando la muerte de Fél, arreglando sus pertenencias mientras trataban de subirle el ánimo a Bridgette cuando ella fallece. Eran hermanos, no es algo fácil de superar así que la falta de sus padres y sus hermanos mayores los destrozó pero tenían que ser fuertes por sus sobrinos y sus hijos.

Adrien y Mari, regresaron a París a la mansión. La familia debía estar junta. Los mellizos comenzaron a tomar más papel en Agreste, aunque eran muy chiquitos. Recién salidos de la universidad, Emma comenzó a trabajar con Demián y Marinette mientras que Louis estuvo más de cerca con Liz para las campañas publicitarias.

Cuando nació el primer hijo de Demian, Adrien estuvo apoyando a su sobrino. No podía ocupar el lugar de Félix pero quería que su sobrino no estuviera solo. Marinette apoyo a Liz, como en su momento lo hice yo con Brid y ella. Desafortunadamente esos momentos ni mi gatito ni Brid, los pudieron disfrutar.

Tu turno, Hannis. Si sigo contando esto me voy a poner a llorar…

 **Hanna:** Ok, para la pregunta dirigida a mí. El final… cómo tal no fue un final. En las anécdotas, un poquito más adelante, les explicaré todo. Aunque si, fue muy difícil. Este fanfic ha tomado mucho tiempo y lo llegué a tomar como parte de mi rutina, sigo escribiendo pero el hecho de decirle adiós definitivo si es bastante… complejo.

¿Lista Charlie?

 ** _Charlotte:_** Si, si ya estoy bien. Siguiente pregunta.

MarinetteHernandez

 _¿Adrien y Marinette murieron por dar también parte de su vida a Bridgette? ...¿por qué no se vio? ?_ _ﾟﾙﾈ_ _?_

 ** _Charlotte:_** Ok, ¿saben qué? Me voy por unas galletas, de animalitos para que pueda cortarme las venas con ellas y ya me muera… otra vez.

 **Hanna:** Charlie no te vayas… Ya se fue. Bueno pues Adrien y Marinette no dieron su tiempo de vida. Si lees otra vez el capítulo final, ellos estaban sosteniendo la barrera para que Nightmare no pudiera interferir. Los únicos que dieron su vida fueron Gabriel, Charlotte, Fu y Félix en ciclos de ocho años. Si suman eso hace 32 años, Brid hubiera muerto a los 59 años, más o menos. Tikki, en su forma humana, después de la pelea aún con sus poderes le proporcionó parte de su energía de kwami, o mestizo espiritual-humano para que pudiera vivir ocho años más. Hasta que el tiempo de vida de Félix se acabara. Imagínate lo terrible que hubiera sido para Félix vivir hasta los 76 años, sin Bridgette. Así que Tikki, le dio ese regalo cuando puso su mano en el corazón de Brid. Bridgette, Adrien y Marinette jamás se enteraron del tiempo de vida dado por los otros portadores. Bridgette no lo hubiera aceptado. Así que ese fue un secreto que nadie contó.

Tikki estaba al tanto, pero guardó silencio por la felicidad de todos. Por eso le dijo que su vida ya no era suya, era cierto. Bridgette estaba viviendo la vida de los 4 portadores, quienes renunciaron a sus ocho años para que ella estuviera con ellos.

¡Charlie! Ya puedes volver, creo que ya se acabaron las preguntas incómodas para ti.

 ** _Charlotte:_** Si, salen con otra pregunta sobre la muerte de mis hijos o la mía, me largo. Siguiente.

auric_esc

 _Hola, Hanna! Ya he terminado de leerme el fanfic y tengo que decir que me ha encantado! Pero me gustaría que en los agradecimientos o donde fuera me aclararas una duda que me ha surgido (más bien varias): ¿Al final que pasa con Adrien y con Marinette?, ¿Cuando Bridgette y Félix se vuelvan a reencarnar, se encontrarán? ¿Y seguirán siendo la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa y el artesano? ¿Cuando los kwamis mueran y se vuelvan a reencarnar (si eso es posible) seguirán teniendo los rasgos de cuando eran Miraculous?_

 ** _Charlotte:_** ¡Me voy!

 **Hanna:** Ya déjate de dramas y quédate. Esto tendrá cosas místicas.

 ** _Charlotte_** : Bueno, está bien. Creo que Hannis ya les contó lo que pasa con Adri y Mari por lo que esa pregunta ya estaría contestada. La segunda. Si, si se volverán a encontrar. Deben entender que el hilo rojo, no está ligado a una persona, está ligado al espíritu. Cuando morimos, la energía regresa a la línea astral, el cuerpo físico se queda en la tierra. Si el deseo de tu espíritu es tan vehemente y positivo, cuando reencarnas, aunque tu aspecto terrenal cambie, tu alma es la misma. En un futuro Félix y Bridgette reencarnaran, el problema será el tiempo. Pueden renacer con un género diferente, edades superiores o menores, eso será lo interesante. Que seguirán amándose eso es seguro.

 **Hanna:** en cuanto a tu tercer pregunta. La sacerdotisa y el artesano, sólo fueron un cuerpo previo, como lo serán Félix y Bridgette, sólo son almas, esencias de energía que guardan mucho amor y el amor es bien visto en la línea astral por lo que los mandan a la tierra para que plaguen al mundo con ese sentimiento.

 ** _Charlotte_** : Pasa algo similar con tu siguiente pregunta. Tikki y los demás si reencarnaran, ya no son kwamis. Las deidades separaron las almas humanas de los espíritus por lo que los "kwamis" solo son humanos que ya pueden entrar en la línea astral. Su energía renacerá pero en un diferente cuerpo. Si las deidades les dieron parte de la apariencia que tuvieron como kwamis, fue para marcarlos como avisando que fueron tocados por el mundo espiritual. Pero en su próxima reencarnación, lucirán como cualquier ser humano. ¡Siguiente pregunta!

 _Vale_Gamer05_

 _Lol y Marinette y Adrien nunca morieron? Okno xd ( despues de todo lo que paso se me ocurrio decir eso :v)_

 ** _Charlotte_** : ¡Me largo!

 **Hanna:** No, ya vamos a acabar. Pues obvio, murieron como todos lo vamos a hacer. Sólo que ellos fallecieron muchos años después, siempre se amaron, conocieron a sus nietos y bisnietos, así como sus sobrino-nietos y sobrinos-bisnietos. Eran unos abuelos muy consentidores pues sentían que debían ser igual o más amorosos como en su momento fueron Gabriel y Charlie y como lo hubieran sido Félix y Bridgette.

Ya ves, ya se acabaron las preguntas. Aquí cerramos la sesión de preguntas y respuestas y comenzamos con las anécdotas, curiosidades y spoilers.

 ** _Charlotte_** : ¡Show time! Si, en esta parte diremos las cosas que pasaron y dieron nacimiento a algunas partes de esta historia. Por ejemplo, lo que no sabían es que este final, no era el final. Hanna, ¿quieres decirnos esa curiosidad?

 **Hanna:** Originalmente Charlotte iba a morir durante la pelea.

 ** _Charlotte_** : ¡¿Qué?! ¡Desgraciada! ¡¿Me ibas a matar?... antes!

 **Hanna:** Primero baja ese florero, se nota que es carísimo y me puedes lastimar. Segundo; en el final original, Charlotte si iba a ser poseída por Nightmare cuando Bridgette acepta la derrota era de verdad, ella si pensaba que todo había terminado, por lo que aceptó que no iba a ganar. En ese momento Nightmare soltaba a Charlotte, ella despertaba y con su poder del pavorreal le quitaba los Miraculous a todos, llamando el poder sagrado aunque con eso usaba su vida, SÓLO para sellar a Nightmare. Ese iba a ser el final, pero se me hizo muy sad, la familia Agreste no se merecía eso. Adrien sólo vería a su mamá unos minutos antes de perderla para siempre.

 ** _Charlotte_** : Menos mal que pensaste mejor las cosas.

 **Hanna:** Luego pensé en matar a tu marido.

 ** _Charlotte_** : ¡¿Qué?! Confirmo que eres una desgraciada. ¿Por qué ibas a matar a mi Gabe?

 **Hanna:** Era una forma de que redimiera todo lo que había hecho, en vez de ser tú quien sellara a Nightmare iba a ser él, pero eso me sonaba a "How to train your dragon 2", así que deseché la idea.

 ** _Charlotte_** : Con razón dicen que eres pura maldad. Ok, algo más que quieras contar… que no involucre muertes.

 **Hanna:** El epílogo original era el sidestory "Crónicas de una espera concluida", ese iba a ser el final definitivo.

 ** _Charlotte_** : ¿Tan corto?

 **Hanna:** Sip, iba a ser la fiesta de exalumnos, se mencionaba que Félix y Bridgette se casaron y tuvieron hijos, la llegada de Adrien de alguna zona de conflicto pero a diferencia de lo que ustedes leyeron, no le pide que vivan juntos: le pide matrimonio.

 ** _Charlotte_** : ¿De verdad? O sea que ¡¿pude tener una nuera desde antes y no me dejaste?!

 **anna: ¡** Baja ese florero! Al final, solo se dejaba la idea que los kwamis habían regresado. En la puerta de la panadería iban a estar Tikki y Plagg y se mencionaba que tenían un bebé. Ese era el epílogo. Es decir del capítulo 74, que era donde Charlie explica que es la mente maestra de toda la historia, se saltaba al epílogo. NO EXISTÍAN LOS SIDESTORIES.

 ** _Charlotte_** : Pero entonces ¿cómo nacieron las sidestories? Un día llegaste y comenzaste a escribir.

 **Hanna:** Esos nacieron gracias a un chico y a su bebé. Ese día iba a comprar anime al centro de la ciudad de México, en Bellas Artes, vivo como a 30 minutos del centro de la ciudad así que tome el transporte, se subió un muchacho con su bebé en brazos. El chico iba vestido, tal como me gustan los hombres: pantalón de mezclilla, camisa de manga larga arremangada hasta los codos y un chaleco casual. Llevaba a la niña en su cangurera y cargaba una pañalera. En eso la niña comienza a sollozar y el chico muy tierno le dijo "Si princesa, ya sé que tienes hambre pero necesito sentarme para poder darte de comer".

 ** _Charlotte_** : ¡Qué lindo!

 **Hanna:** Lo sé. El chico le hablaba a la bebé y le decía que su mamá ya tendría la comida lista para cuando llegaran, que esperara un poquito más por que el también tenía hambre. Eso me "encorazonó". Me levanté y le di mi asiento. Él muy apenado me contestó que no era necesario, pero le dije que tenía que darle de comer a la bebé, no la podía tener así hasta que llegara a su casa, me acordé mucho de mi hermano cuando mi sobrina era bebé. Entonces mientras veía como el chico cuidaba a la nena, me puse a pensar en lo lindo que se vería Félix cuidando a sus hijos…

 ** _Charlotte_** : Y ahí comenzó todo.

 **Hanna:** Si, en cuanto llegué a mi casa, me puse a escribir "El amor que nació". Si no hubiera visto a ese chico y a su bebé "Crónicas de una espera concluida" hubiera sido el final.

 ** _Charlotte_** : ¿Y las demás como llegaron a tu mente?

 **Hanna:** Como todos mis fanfic… mientras me baño. Todas mis ideas nacieron mientras tomaba un baño. Una a una fueron tomando forma en mi mente, unas las escribía inmediatamente, otras las anotaba en mi cuaderno, otras solo tenía notas mentales, así poco a poco. Algunas incluso antes de decidirme a matar a Bridgette.

 ** _Charlotte_** : Cierto ¿cómo llegaste a la conclusión de matar a mi nuera?

 **Hanna:** lo había dicho en un capítulo. A finales del 2016, exactamente el 30 de dic. Estaba sumamente enojada por que una chica había llamado mi fanfic cliché, por enésima vez. Mientras me bañaba, estábamos en plenos preparativos para la fiesta de fin de año, se me ocurrió matar a uno de los protagonistas. Pasé por todos los ships, hasta que se me ocurrió que fuera Bridgette, así en plena celebración de fin de año, nació la primera parte de "El adiós", las muertes de todos, Félix como homicida, Marinette como suicida y pensé en hacer eso el final pero ya había escrito casi todas las sidestories, de por sí hubo muchas que no se publicaron y no puedo dejarlas como one-shot pues no se entenderían.

 ** _Charlotte:_** ¿Cuál fue la primera escena que escribiste de "Detrás del antifaz"?

 **Hanna** : Curiosamente, la reconciliación de Felix y Brid, ya sabía que se habían peleado pero la reconciliación no era una charla de bar como publiqué, en realidad era en el departamento de Bridgette y pues… pasaron cosas entre ellos, que esas mismas escenas las usé en Copenhague. La siguiente escena que escribí fue el prólogo que era súper largo y al final, cuando Bridgette va y le entrega los aretes a Fu, aparecía Félix rogando por que ella olvidara todo y lo perdonara.

 ** _Charlotte:_** …

 **Hanna:** ¿Qué?

 ** _Charlotte:_** tienes algo contra mi bebé, ¿verdad? Siempre lo quieres ver sufrir.

 **Hanna:** Obvio no, pero como persona compleja tengo muchos puntos fuerte que puedo explotar en él.

 ** _Charlotte:_** habías escrito algo que te arrepentiste de no publicar ¿qué era?

 **Hanna:** Era un especial de Tikki y Plagg como humanos, cuando vivían en la aldea. Se iba a mostrar cómo eran amigos desde la infancia y Yue era una chica con pésima suerte y Taiyang era lo contrario. Por eso al final, cuando el lobo blanco los atrapaba Tai cambiaba su buena suerte con la mala suerte de Tikki para que al menos pudiera tener algo de él que no la lastimara.

 ** _Charlotte:_** Por qué Luna y Sol. Muchos piensan que es por Game of Thrones.

 **Hanna:** No es por Daenerys, yo elegí esos apelativos porque esta la interminable leyenda que el Sol y la Luna se aman pero no pueden estar juntos por sus labores y sólo cuando hay un eclipse pueden amarse. A partir de ahí fue como elegí sus nombres.

 ** _Charlotte:_** ¿Por qué sólo mencionaste la boda de Adrien y Marinette y con la de Félix hiciste todo un capítulo?

 **Hanna:** Porque por cada fanfic Feligette hay cincuenta mil Adrinette. Los verdaderos protagonistas eran Félix y Bridgette y ellos fueron quienes más sufrieron así que merecían más espacio. No es un secreto que este fanfic se desarrolló por el descontento con otra fanficker, así que yo quería contar la historia que Astruc pudo contar pero no lo hizo.

 ** _Charlotte:_** Lo que me recuerda, Astruc podrá ser mi creador pero yo siempre me llamaré en el universo creado por Hanna: Charlotte Agreste, siempre, por toda la eternidad ese es mi nombre y Gabriel Agreste es mi esposo. Comprendo sus shipps random, Felinette, Nahtloé, Alyno, Adrinath, Nathanette, e incluso el Gabrinette, pero una cosa si les digo… Gabriel Agreste es mío, de mi propiedad, no importa que tanto me maten, me pongan como una abandona hogares, una mujer de dudosa reputación. Gabriel Agreste es mío, mío, de mi, de mi propiedad, todo eso es mío. Soy y seré la única Mrs. Agreste así que emparéjenlo con quien quieran, la única casada con él soy yo, la única Mrs Agreste, soy yo ¡para siempre! Creen sus ships, soy la única cannon de la historia.

 **Hanna:** Ya la escucharon, el señor Gabriel es de ella.

 ** _Charlotte:_** Lástima que no subiste el cap erótico entre nosotros.

 **Hanna:** Es cierto, ese era un cap que rayaba en lo porno. Charlotte era la f*cking dominatrix, con esposas, juguetes eróticos y otros regalitos como sorpresa para Gabriel.

 ** _Charlotte:_** Oh si, era un capítulo que los iba a hacer entrar en calor. ¿Alguna otra anécdota?

 **Hanna:** Charlotte aparecerá en todos, sin excepción, en todos los fanfics.

 ** _Charlotte:_** Oh sip, de hecho en uno me odiaran al principio pero luego me amaran… ¡cómo siempre! Ya vieron mi cameo en "Eres… ¿mi lady?" pero no será la última vez que me vean. En la historia sad, también estaré, hasta en el Nathloé.

 **Hanna:** Seh. Charlotte será la misma adorable, divina, hermosa, amadísima, perfecta persona que repetirá papel en todos los fics… ¿y-ya pue-des bajar el arma?

 ** _Charlotte:_** Nop. Hasta que escribas mi fanfic Gabrilotte. Ahí tal vez te deje hablar con tu familia.

 **Hanna:** Ok, pero ¿al menos me dejas sabrosear a tu hijo?

 ** _Charlotte:_** ¿Mayor o menor?

 **Hanna:** Pues obvio: el mayor.

 ** _Charlotte:_** Déjame pensarlo. Por cierto, dales la noticia.

 **Hanna:** Oh sip, después de mucho pensarlo y dejarme convencer por Charlie; "Peligrosa Atracción" será un longfic, se reestructuró por completo; será mi versión del PV. Primero pensé en dar una ligera versión de Félix y Bridgette dos años después de ser elegidos y un akuma específico. Aunque con toda la información que recabé me sale una historia igual de complicada que "Detrás del antifaz", sólo que será más madura, con escena de sexo explícito.

 ** _Charlotte:_** No tendrá que ver con Adrien y Marinette. En este fanfic, sólo contamos ligeramente como se conocieron Félix y Bridgette y como colaboraron juntos, en "Peligrosa Atracción", será desde cómo se conocen hasta… bueno como se involucran en la escena del prólogo y pelean con el villano en cuestión. Será divertido.

 **Hanna:** Así que esa historia se publicara más adelante. Por el momento, tomaré el consejo de Charlie y… haré el Nathloé.

 ** _Charlotte:_** Hay lectores que quieren leer como desarrollaremos una historia que no sea Adrinette o Feligette y la idea que tiene Hanna será muy llamativa. Ya comenzamos a delinearla, ya tenemos portada y prólogo. A grandes rasgos ya definimos el perfil del personaje, su psicología y desde como termina, se desarrolla y el final. Saben que Hannis, siempre logra que amen el ship en cuestión. Lo hizo conmigo y con Gabe, el Feligette y obvio ocurrirá con el Nahtloé, sobre todo amaran a Nath.

 **Hanna:** Con esto terminamos la sección de curiosidades, spoilers y anécdotas. A partir de aquí, comenzara el agradecimiento final. Gracias a Charlotte por su participación.

 ** _Charlotte:_** No hay de qué, gracias a todos los lectores ¡los amo! Esperen mis participaciones en los fanfics y ruéguenle a Hannis que hagan mi fanfic con mi amado Gabe.

Una vez que Charlotte se fue, este espacio vuelve a ser mío: el de la tía Hanna, alias "la Loca de los gatos" y serán las palabras finales de este fanfic.

FELICIDADES POR HABER LLEGADO AQUÍ!

Así es mis bellos/as sobrinos/as. Cumplimos 73 capítulos, 6 sidestories y 1 epilogo. Todo esto es la suma de un año de trabajo, un año de lecturas y un año con todos ustedes.

Este es el final definitivo de "Detrás del antifaz", este es el adiós para esta historia.

"DdA" fue el proyecto más más ambicioso que he hecho en toda mi vida. Algo que no hice para cumplir con la escuela o con el trabajo. Es algo que hice por y para mí, que en proceso terminó siendo del agrado de muchas personas.

Fue algo que comencé en mi tiempo libre, ustedes conocen el detonante que desencadenó esta historia. Un fanfic que no tenía coherencia en su argumento y por el cual yo pasé varias noches de desvelo. Esa idea de: "Si no te gusta lo que hay, haz uno", fue lo que comenzó este fanfic.

Una pregunta que siempre me hacen es "¿De dónde sacas tantas ideas?"

La respuesta… de mi play list.

Lo que yo hago es escuchar, entender la letra de la canción, no importa si es en español, inglés, japonés u otro idioma; busco la letra, la leo, la entiendo, escuchó la canción y si me hace imaginarme algo ¡BUM! Habemus novo proyecto o capítulo.

Ejemplo: "Not Today" de Imagine Dragons, "My heart is broken" de Evanescence, "Losing grip" de Avril Lavigne, "Quédate" de Paola Vargas, "A thousand years" versión de Kevin, Karla y la banda, "Demon's fate" de Within Temptation. Me faltaron más pero estas me servirán.

Esas canciones estaban en un play list que se llamaba DdA, las acomodé en el orden que las utilizaría según lo que trata la canción.

1.- Marinette le esta diciendo a Félix que lo estima mucho, le da seguridad y quiere crear recuerdos con él en su camino al diseño.

2.- "My heart is broken" Esta canción es para Tikki y Plagg donde quieren enfrentar el dolor, al saber que jamás volverán a estar juntos y su alma seguirá añorándose, soportando "una eternidad", tratando de arrancarse sus recuerdos de cuando estuvieron juntos

3.- "Losing grip" Bridgette le reclama a Félix como la utilizó, lo que ella sintió al verse engañada y humillada.

4.- "Quédate" Una vez que Félix y Bridgette se reconcilian y vuelven a estar juntos en Copenhague, Bridgette se da cuenta que siempre creyó que el amor no regresaría, que su corazón nunca volvería a sentir ese cariño; así acepta que Félix se ha convertido en parte de si y quiere volver a abrir su corazón.

5.- "A thousand years" durante la batalla final, al darse cuenta que siempre estuvieron destinados a estar juntos, que ni la muerte pudo separar y destruir el amor que en sus vidas pasadas sintieron. Ahora nacieron solo para amarse.

6.- "Demon's fate" Esta canción creo que nadie más la notó, pero es el conjuro final que lanzan los 7 portadores, todos dicen una línea de la canción y aplica para Nightmare. Dando por terminada su vida.

Al momento de escuchar las canciones; escenas, imágenes, sensaciones, diálogos, todo viene a mi mente y puedo hacer notas mentales de lo que vendrá en el futuro en las historias. Así cada que escucho la canción, aunque no lo haya anotado en papel o en la PC, sé de qué se va a tratar el capítulo con solo esa canción.

Así es como creo los fanfics, a partir de canciones. TODOS están hechos a partir de canciones.

No tengo un orden para escribir, a veces si puedo seguir mi script pero si tengo una idea taladrándome, la escribo primero sin importar que sea el capítulo final o el que va a la mitad.

Otra curiosidad, la mencioné en un tagg; para crear lemmon veo/leo yaoi. Una vez intente ver hentai para hacer la escena del lemmon Feligette pero no me gustó, muchos tentáculos, mucha voces falsas y casi en su mayoría eran violaciones, me hicieron sentir incómoda, tal vez solo encontré dos o tres que eran relaciones consensuales, así que me fui a ver un yaoi y ahí si encontré inspiración. Todas las escenas hot del fanfic, fueron inspiradas en yaoi, oh sip.

Jamás he escrito mis caps en WTT, nunca. Eso de estar con el celular y crear un "draft" no me gusta. Siempre llevó mi libreta, (se las mostré en un video), o en su defecto un par de hojas y un bolígrafo. Puedo estar en el supermercado y si llega una idea, inmediatamente la escribo. Me pasó que estaba en una reunión con mis amistades y en plena comida, se me ocurrió una idea para "Eres… ¿mi lady?" hice a un lado todo y comencé a escribir en mi libreta.

Tengo como papel tapiz en mi celular, Tablet y lap top mis 10 fanfics. Oh sip, aunque solo he publicado 5, hay 5 que están en edición o en planeación. Al ver las portadas recuerdo lo que tengo que hacer de cada uno.

Tengo mi escritorio (de la lap) lleno de notas rápidas. Esas notitas que te da el sistema como post it, con los nombres del fanfic y los artistas de las portadas. Además que alguna especificación que me haya encontrado en internet para alguna historia.

Investigo todo. Para hablar de diseño, me puse a leer blogs de moda. Sobre los lugares también investigo. Aubergenville (Eres mi lady?) si existe, Montparnasse, (Acaso eres tú?) también existe. En el caso de "'Peligrosa Atracción" estoy leyendo un poco de demonología, mitología, magia y alquimia. Todo lo investigo. A veces descargo la información, voy en el tren de regreso a casa, leo los datos y las anotaciones pertinentes las hago en mi libreta.

ODIO, ODIO, DE VERDAD ODIO. A las fanficker que sólo quieren llamar la atención, causando arena entre los fans. Criticando al fandom, criticando a las niñas que quieren escribir sus fanfics, y las niñas que no aceptan las críticas constructivas que pueden hacerlas mejorar, y a las arenosas que tratatn de imponer sus ideas de ciertos ships, y si no te gustan te banean de los grupos. Me he topado con chicas que aman AdrienxChloé, yo soy multishiper, muéstrame un comic, fanfic o imagen con un shipp y me agradara, pero tengo los que me agradan más. Adoro el Nathloé, si yo digo "Me gusta (Adriloé), pero prefiero a Chloé con Nath", me han tirado varias cuentas de FB por denuncias, me banean de los grupos, han hecho memes en mi contra. DE VERDAD LAS ODIO!

Somos un fandom y sé que es mucho pedir un poco de madurez, y a eso no me refiero a que todos sean mayores de edad, he encontrado chicas de 19 años que actúan como mocosas de 3 años, haciendo berrinches y usando a sus zombies para tirar todo lo bueno que hay de los Miraculers.

Bueno regresando a DdA: Es mi primer fanfic, se nota, y la verdad creo que se me salió de las manos. Comencé a hacerlo pensando en algo pequeño, tal vez de unos veinte capítulos; pero la historia tenía tantas cosas que explicar que se ampliaron a treinta, sin embargo no eran suficientes a todas las interrogantes que faltaban por develar haciendo que incrementaran a cuarenta y al final, si no quería que la historia terminara siendo un poco incoherente, debía cerrar todos los ciclos que había abierto: al final fueron setenta y sus Sidestory.

Alguna vez pensé en hacer una segunda parte para no abrumarlos con tantos capítulos pero eso era imposible. No hay una forma de cortar la historia y hacer una secuela, todo era importante y todo formaba parte de la temática. Si llegué a pensar en dividir la historia cuando Bridgette es purificada, después de que ella y Félix hablara, pero no me gustó la idea y la deseché.

Algunos me reclamaron por no darle tanto protagonismo a Hawkmoth, pero él nunca fue el "villano"; el verdadero titiritero que movía los hilos de la historia era alguien superior al portador de la mariposa, por eso nació Nightmare.

Todos saben de mis bajones por los haters que llamaron esta obra "cliché" pero no vale la pena contestarles. NO EXISTEN HISTORIAS QUE NO CUMPLAN CON UN CLICHÉ, MENOS EN ROMANCE.

Me gustaron los giros que le di, algunos creyeron que serían Lila y Chloé las que tendrían los Miraculous, pero no; otros creyeron que serían Claude y Allegra, pero tampoco. Se me hizo más relevante que fueran Félix y Bridgette, era para cerrar su ciclo como portadores, ellos se sentían impotentes al no poder terminar con Nightmare así que merecían una segunda oportunidad.

Para nadie es secreto que amo a Charlotte, es otro de mis personas "originales" pero inspirado en la madre de Adrien; siempre me la imaginé como una mujer dulce pero con carácter, alguien que podría ofrecerte té con galletitas pero también era capaz de darte un puñetazo en la cara. Amé su interacción en la historia, si Nightmare metió las manos en la historia, Charlotte fue la mente maestra detrás de todo. Ella fue la se puso en contacto con Bridgette, quien conoció a Marinette para darse cuenta que era una "buena nuera" y si ella no le hubiera pedido al maestro Fu que le dijera si Marinette y Adrien tenían una oportunidad, (Fu, puede ver el hilo rojo del destino y los corazones puros) ellos jamás se hubieran hecho los portadores de Tikki y Plagg.

Mi otra parejita, Tikki y Plagg. Casi en todas los fanfics, terminan en que Marinette y Adrien tienen hijos y alguno de ellos se hace con el Miraculous, a mí en lo particular no se me hacía justo. Al ponerme en su lugar, creo que sería frustrante jamás tener tu propia historia y ser siempre el personaje de apoyo. Por eso en mi fanfic, terminé liberándolos de su servidumbre como kwamis y les permití regresar a lo que querían; continuar con su vida.

Otra cosa que no quería hacer era que Mari y Adrien tuvieran cuando salieran del Colegio como he leído en muchos fics, donde tienen 15 años y son padres. No, al menos mi forma de pensar siempre ha sido "cánsate de hacer todo lo que quieras mientras eres joven y cuando creas que lo has hecho todo, puedes sentarte a planear una familia, sin arrepentimientos".

Yo sé que hay madres jóvenes, muy jóvenes, pero al menos yo quiero mostrar que un hijo planeado, a una edad conveniente es una completa bendición en la familia. Tal como lo fueron Demian y Felicia. Félix y Bridgette estaban realizados personal y laboralmente y sus niños fueron concebidos para ser la cereza del postre.

Bridgette y Marinette ya eran conocidas en el medio, Félix era un empresario que no necesitaba de su apellido para hacer sus negocios y Adrien era un médico. Todos se divirtieron, vivieron, disfrutaron, hicieron y deshicieron cuanto pudieron, una vez que hablaron con su pareja siguieron el camino de concebir niños, muy deseados y que serían sumamente amados quienes ya tenían una base para vivir que sus padres crearon con mucho esfuerzo.

Marinette y Adrien en el sidestory "El final" tienen veintiséis años, es obvio que quieren vivir muchas cosas y luego les llamará la atención los niños. Aunque con sus dos sobrinos tendrán más que suficiente, por el momento. Les falta estar más tiempo juntos, disfrutarse como pareja, por eso puse otros seis años hasta el nacimiento de Louis y Emma.

Pues creo que eso sería todo lo que tengo por esta historia. Sé que es un agradecimiento, pero creo que ameritaba darle un desenlace completo. Es difícil decir adiós, sobre todo a todos ustedes que siguieron mi travesía con esto. Jamás terminaré de agradecerles, sus votos, sus lecturas y sobre todo sus comentarios en ambas plataformas.

No quería que fuera un fanfic incoherente, creo que todos los lectores nos merecemos respeto por parte de los escritores y por eso siento que la historia que creé merecía un final épico.

Sus comentarios formaron parte de un gran aliciente para esta alma atormentada y muchas de ustedes me hacían reír cuando se desesperaban con alguna circunstancia. Ese era el efecto que quería que ustedes tuvieran al leer, que cuestionaran, que se emocionaran, que lloraran, que se deprimieran al leer algo triste, que vieran las cosas buenas y malas de las personas.

Quería que fuera una literatura que demostrara el crecimiento de mis personas, recuerden no creo personajes sino personas. Les apuesto que si vuelven a leer los pasajes donde apareció Bridgette y trata de "seducir" a Adrien, ya no la odian como al principio, hasta tendrán cierta empatía. Espero que se hayan enamorado de Félix, ese era mi objetivo. Siempre les he dicho que la versión 2D, tenía mucho que ofrecer, para mí no eran personajes planos, al contrario eran capaces de esconder todo un universo. Esta es una de las historias que bien pudo hacer el creador, me gustaría verlo, algún día aprenderé a dibujar y tal vez haga un cómic.

Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias. Aun cuando esta historia ya terminó, por favor si pueden seguir compartiéndola y recomendándola se los agradeceré mucho.

Pues, este es el final definitivo, ya no hay más por decir.

Gracias a todos, gracias por todo.

Atte.

Hanna Lang.


End file.
